


Riding Free

by Moonalight



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Personal magic system, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, daily updates, long fic, lots of fluff, love in war, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 376
Words: 573,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Leo has had it. His father's tyranny has driven him to an edge, the hate of his people even further. His usual escape of riding leads to a meeting he didn't expect. Now he's juggling his role as a villain, and role as secret friend to the crown prince of Hoshido. If that wasn't bad enough, he doesn't think these feelings are solely 'friendship'. What can he do when he has grown to hate his own kingdom, and the prince doesn't even know who he's associating with?
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Ryoma
Comments: 759
Kudos: 96





	1. Too Much

******  
Sometimes things in the palace became too much. You would think being royalty meant a life of peace and luxury. 

Not in Nohr. Not when you were a bastard. Not when you played the role of villain. 

It was just how it was, and you either accepted that or you died. A failing kingdom was no place to call home even if you were born there. Even if your blood danced and lied there. 

Prince Leo hated that he thought such things. 

It was easy to play the villain when everyone expected it. His mother had hardly been a good woman in the eyes of the kingdom. It only followed that he would turn out the same. A cruel, heartless killer. The worst of the five royals.

His older brother, Xander, was the crown prince. He was the golden child, the one that could do no wrong. In the eyes of the people he was hope. He was next in line for the throne, his every action for their sake. 

His older sister, Camilla, was the first princess. She was a fierce warrior, a viper that knew how to spin her words. Her axe rose and fell for the sake of the common folk. Even if she excelled in the game of death, even if she could care a little too much, she was a symbol of beauty and love. 

His second oldest sister, Corrin, was the hidden princess. She was the delicate flower hidden away from the dark. Her existence was hardly recognized by the people, her life secreted away. Despite this, those that knew her adored her. She was so innocent. A blossom in the cold. 

His younger sister, Elise, was the heart of the royal family. She was the sun of the land. Her spells weaved together skin and peace, always helping whoever needed it. Her compassion sparked loyalty and love, her tragic circumstances making the citizens protective over the young girl. 

And then there was him. Leo, the blood prince. A murderer. A sorcerer without morals, without kindness. They had needed a villain. He had stepped up before one of his siblings could dirty themselves. 

It had changed everything. 

Magic was already feared, already despised. Him wielding a legendary tome did nothing to oppose that. It only made him more dangerous. His people ran when they saw him; protected their children, hid their wives. 

The guards quaked when he called for them. Whispers of terrible experiments being performed in his study followed his wake. Servants feared to do their jobs when he was close by. 

Many times his siblings tried to stop him from letting it continue. Many times he refused and even encouraged the rumours. Eventually they stopped trying. Eventually he wished they hadn’t.

Sixteen years old, and the most hated member of the royal family.

Yes, sometimes things in the palace became too much.


	2. Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t just some forest dweller. This person was a soldier, in Hoshido. A Hoshidan soldier that had yet to realize he was speaking to the enemy.

******  
When things got bad, Leo went riding.

He had a beautiful black mare. Rose was her name, and she had belonged to his mother. Then she belonged to him. As a child he remembered watching his mother ride, looking oh so beautiful and elegant. Then he was learning, his mother lifting him to sit on the broad back. 

Rose had been so much bigger than him back then. 

Now his body nearly covered hers as he let himself drape over her. Her black mane was soft against his cheek, muscles moving against his chest as she walked. There was no saddle between them. There was no blanket, no reins. Nothing controlling of any sort. She was completely bare, and he might as well have been too. 

Rather than wearing that dreadfully uncomfortable armor, Leo wore the most simple clothes. A loose white cotton shirt and black pants. His bare feet swung a few feet over the ground. Tall grass brushed his toes when they passed overgrown patches. 

Perhaps it couldn’t even be called riding.

He was letting her lead, bringing him further and further from his troubles. Troubles that hadn’t even taken up hold at the palace. They had taken a hold of the troops. Xander had had a plan on how to deal with a group of bandits they were sent to take care of. Leo had had different ideas. 

None of them were even considered. The troops hated him because they belonged to his older brother, not him. All that anger had pushed him to leave as darkness began to grow. They wouldn’t be moving out until morning, so he had some time to breathe. 

Xander hadn’t been cruel to him. No, of course not. He never was, but that almost made it worse. The way he calmly and softly talked Leo out of whatever strategies he came up with hurt more than if he had yelled. 

Rose’s shoulders shifted a bit more than before. He let his eyes open again, unaware they had shut. The forest around them was strange. Nohr didn’t have abundant life, even in the land. The forests he knew were half dead, vacant and hollow. 

Here, on the border with Izumo, they were anything but. They were full of power and life. He could feel dragon veins at several points around him when he focused, so different from what he knew. 

But there was something off. 

Leo sat up suddenly, pulling himself forward to rest comfortably in the groove of Rose’s back. He took another breath, focusing on those veins that had slipped into his notice. 

They swirled with ancient power that resonated with the blood in his body. It surged and twisted, strength ready to be at his disposal. And yet, behind it there something holding back. Veins didn’t hold back from him. They welcomed him...unless...

Dawn, not Dusk. 

He could feel himself growing pale, pulling lightly at Rose’s mane. 

“Rose,” he hissed, shifting his heels against her, “turn around.” 

She obeyed without question. Her hooves stopped in place, turning on the mossy earth to face where they had come from. But she didn’t move. Leo felt even worse as he realized why. 

He looked one way, and then another, blonde hair shifting with the movement. All the trees looked the same. The dark shadows stretched under leafy canopies, making it hard to make out everything around him. 

He didn’t know which way it was back to the border. The border into Nohr or Izumo. He wasn’t in either.

Leo had accidentally crossed the other border they’d been passing. He had crossed into Hoshido.

Something that was very bad. If a foreign prince was found in the kingdom without permission, it could spark a war between the already volatile lands. A war that his father was already trying to start. 

A frustrated groan that he wouldn’t let out in normal circumstances passed his lips. His forehead dropped, landing back in her mane. He really didn’t want to deal with this. Not now. 

“So someone was here.” 

His body locked up, eyes widening against her black fur as a voice spoke up behind him. Steps passed over the forest floor, drawing closer and he tensed up. Unarmed and completely at an enemy’s mercy. It was just his luck that someone happened to be in these woods at the same time as him. 

“Are you hurt?” The voice was deep, layered with concern. Leo didn’t raise his head though. He kept it ducked to the side of Rose’s neck as the unknown male approached her other side. She seemed to sense his sudden unease, hooves stomping roughly into the moss and tossing her head. The steps stopped. 

“Are you okay?” The voice asked again. Leo didn’t want to speak, his voice stuck in his throat by shame. A small nod, face rubbing against the soft fur it was pressed against. He heard more movement as the man shifted, seeming to relax slightly.

“That’s good,” Leo wanted to hit something. The tone he had was one he recognized. It was the same one he used, or his generals used. This wasn’t just some forest dweller. This person was a soldier, in Hoshido. A Hoshidan soldier that had yet to realize he was speaking to the enemy. 

“Will you tell me what seems to be the problem?” Leo hated it. The way his body curled further into Rose, reacting as a child would to a stranger.

But he was tired. He had skipped the meals served by the troop’s cook because he couldn’t trust them. A few unfortunate experiences had proven as much. And now, he was lost in an enemy kingdom and being asked if he was okay by a soldier that would likely kill him upon realizing who he was.

He was so tired. 

“Hello?” The man started to move again, and this time Rose let him. Instead of worrying about the soldier, she turned her head back to nudge at him. He felt her soft nose bump into his side; a worried whinny reverberating through her. 

“I’m fine,” he murmured against her fur, stopping the stranger again. 

“Forgive me, but I’m not sure I believe you.” So the soldier had manners at least. He also seemed to be the helpful sort, precisely not what he needed. The fact of the matter was that Leo had managed to get lost while daydreaming. It was so shameful he almost wanted to cry. His emotions were all over the place, strained by days of struggle while traveling with his brother. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, bare where the loose shirt hand slid down his arm. He flinched, pressing harder into Rose.

“Does it have to do with why you’re hiding your face?” And he was actually observant. The realization had Leo tensing further, trying to pull away from the hand without falling off. 

The man offered both a bane and a boon. On one hand, if he knew what Leo looked like, he might kill him. On the other, if he was actually as helpful as he seemed, he could give him directions back to the border. 

The idea made him burn with embarrassment. Yet it was the only option here that resulted in him getting back without too much trouble. When Leo spoke, his voice was too soft to be able to recognize. It sounded younger, more scared. 

He wanted to claw out his own throat upon hearing it.

“I accidentally crossed the border, and now...” He let his words trail off, waiting for the soldier to make his decision. While a civilian wandering over the border wasn’t exactly appreciated, hopefully they didn’t kill them on sight. 

Plus, with how he was dressed and how he sounded, Leo sounded even younger than he actually was. Like a young teenager that had gone out riding late at night and gotten lost. 

“Oh,” the voice was softer now, hand removing itself from his skin, “I can show you back if you’d like? Izumo or Nohr?” 

There was no venom in his voice when he named Leo’s birth kingdom. It was surprising. In his experience with Hoshidans, they hated Nohr. Well, he could hardly blame them, but still. Just who was this soldier?

“Nohr...” he murmured, relaxing faintly now that he wasn't being touched. The older man hummed comfortingly, and Leo found his eyes shutting again at the sound. It was so soft. With his shut eyes, he thought back to when his mother would pull him into her lap as she rode, laughing as he giggled with every bump. 

Rose was moving again, but he was too exhausted to pay attention. The gentle rocking was so sweet...the tenseness faded from his body as he grew limp over her back, unaware of the red armored man leading Rose through the forest. The man that didn’t look back to see his face. Who had long, spiky brown hair and a great sword at his side...


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Leo suddenly hated it. The man’s voice reminded him of Xander.

******  
Leo really, really wished he had been killed in his sleep. It had to be better than waking up. Normally he wouldn’t consider such a thing, but when one wakes up with their enemy keeping watch things change.

He was still hanging over Rose’s back. She had layed down at some point so his arms and legs dragged over damp grass. He wasn’t cold though. The long red cloak lain over him saw to that. 

It was shameful. 

He had fallen asleep in the presence of an enemy soldier. A soldier that stuck around and was now sitting calmly against one of the nearby trees. Rose shifted under him, raising her head to turn back and nudge at him. Her soft nose brushed over his skin like she always did when he started to panic. On reflex he reached up to run nails over her cheek, a sleepy hum leaving his throat without permission.

The sound of the man moving made him freeze. Leo was quick to bury his face back into her mane, skin prickling horribly as steps began to approach.

“Are you awake?” He stopped a few feet away, unable to see Leo’s face from there. 

He didn’t answer. His hands found fistfuls of the black hair he was pressed into, squeezing not painfully but agitatedly. Rose reacted to his unease dutifully. Her whole body jumped, moving to stand as he curled into her. The cloak he was covered in slipped from his back and his hand reached out to catch it without thinking.

When his fingers grasped around the fabric he remembered himself. But just letting it fall to the ground had no point. He fidgeted, all too exposed for this sort of situation.

“So you are awake,” again the man seemed unperturbed by his situation, “Don’t worry, I didn’t look while you were asleep.” 

Leo tensed, fingers grasping tighter at that. He hadn’t? Why? Was this man an idiot?

“I’ve nothing against you,” he went on to explain, “and you seem to want to keep your identity. What could I do with it anyway?”

“I didn’t ask,” he muttered unhappily, feeling irritated by the man’s tone. It was deep and calming, talking down like he was a child. Just like-

Oh. Leo suddenly hated it. The man’s voice reminded him of Xander. Why was he so irritated by his older brother’s voice? That was so horrible of him.

“Forgive me,” his words snapped Leo from his thoughts and he was paying attention yet again, “I did not mean to treat you like a child.”

A breath of air left his lungs at that. Was he truly so obvious? 

“The border is just beyond that stump there,” Leo turned slightly to look. An ancient and mossy stump was only a few feet away, “I could hardly leave you out here defenseless, so I stayed the night. Please excuse my transgressions.”

Footsteps were moving away from him then, in the opposite direction that was pointed out. The soldier was leaving. For some reason Leo felt an odd twist in his gut as he realized this. There were words bubbling in his throat, trying to push free. They did.

“Thank you,” he called out, pulling himself up to sit properly on Rose’s back. The gratitude made his ears burn, heat flooding his face. Though the man’s back was to him, he still saw the red armor, the long brown hair, the-

“It was no trouble,” he called back to him, but Leo wasn’t listening anymore. He nudged Rose, horror creeping up on him. She obeyed her rider and took off towards the stump and past it. The red cloak still billowed in his grasp, and he lifted it onto her galloping back to check.

He spread the cloth out as she ran, body rising and falling with her until he could make out the white symbol embroidered in the fabric. It was the royal insignia of the Hoshidan family. 

That sword had been Raijinto. A legendary weapon, much like his tome.

A blade that belonged to Hoshido’s crown prince. Ryoma. 

Leo buried his face in the fabric and screamed.


	4. Retainers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Niles, Odin,” Leo didn’t need to look to see who had entered his tent with him. He was too busy burying the cloak in the bottom of his bag anyways.

******  
He made it back before first light. It hardly would have mattered even if he hadn't. None of the soldiers cared for him, so disappearing into the night probably would’ve made them happy. Even so, he was grateful he made it back before most of them were awake. 

It was easy to slip back into camp, ducking out of sight of patrols until he reached his tent. Rose took it upon herself to return to the other horses so he didn’t need to worry about her. 

That stupid cloak was still grasped in his hand.

How much chaos would it cause if he was caught with it? The best idea was to burn it. 

His return didn’t go unnoticed by everyone unfortunately. Two pairs of watchful eyes followed him to his tent, quickly followed by the bodies they belonged to.

“Niles, Odin,” Leo didn’t need to look to see who had entered his tent with him. He was too busy burying the cloak in the bottom of his bag anyways. 

“Lord Leo,” Niles’ voice sounded completely casual, but Leo had known him long enough to recognize that hidden relief there. He felt bad for making them worry, but it was hardly his fault. 

“Has all been quiet in my absence?” He focused on his responsibilities over his panic. He could question himself later.

“Yes, Lord Leo!” The lively tone of his newer retainer made him smile slightly, spirits always lifted by his role as fool. He tied shut his bag, turning to face the two. Both of them seemed happy to see him. They were the only ones nowadays. 

“Both of you have behaved yourselves?” It was still slightly strange to be treating them like rambunctious children. Odin was already in his mid twenties and Niles was in his late twenties. Yet, Leo always wound up being the most mature of the trio.

When Niles wasn’t talking dirty enough to make a sailor blush and Odin wasn’t writing plays as he spoke, it was truly a dark day. 

“If we didn't, would you punish us, milord?” Niles dropped his voice even further to a suggestive purr. It had taken him quite some time to get used to the man’s flirtatious manner. Now though, he just found it amusing.

“Punish you by making you clean the royal stables when we return to the castle, maybe,” he shot back, forcing his own voice to appear colder. He was feeling better surrounded by allies though. 

The coldness did nothing to affect them. They understood how he was, and they accepted it without question.

“But milord!” Odin gasped dramatically, green eyes widening as he clutched his chest, “I have those letters to deliver for you upon our return! Dear Niles would be forced to do the work all by his lonesome.”

“I’m sure I could find you your own punishment, Odin,” he promised without missing a beat, leaning against the tent support and raising a brow, “depending on how bad you were.”

Both of them smiled in eerie unison. Leo wasn’t going to question it unless someone came to him with a complaint. Sometimes it hurt more to know what they were up to.

“I won’t hear a word,” he warned with a sigh, straightening up, “just don’t do anything that would get your heads on the execution block.”

It seemed to satisfy them, both bowing together respectfully. When they also straightened up though, they looked curious.

“What is it?” Might as well get this over with.

“You were gone the whole night, Prince Leo,” Niles again was speaking in that flirtatious tone, and considering why he had been gone, Leo didn’t like it one bit, “We were wondering perhaps if something kept you? Any troubles you ran into? Anything holding you down?”

“Niles,” just the thought-with the crown prince-!

Apparently his tone was a lot sharper than he meant. Both of them were sliding back to the proper roles of retainer in an instant, bowing again in apology. He didn’t miss the flash of worry they both had at his reaction though.

“I- fell asleep,” he admitted a half truth, letting the shame slip through for a second, “and I only awoke a short time ago. I hadn’t intended to be gone the night.”

“Asleep, alone, in the woods?!” Again Odin was being dramatic, but this time he seemed genuinely concerned. Leo could hardly blame him. Even Niles looked upset. 

Their prince and liege had just admitted to falling asleep in an unfamiliar place with no weapons and no one to watch his back. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said quickly, breaking past their concern with his princely attitude, “I must check that everything is in place for the raid today. Go about your duties, both of you, and don’t let me hear a word of complaint.”

“Yes, Prince Leo.”

He ignored them as they left, moving to get dressed more properly. Honestly, what had he been thinking?


	5. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was heat under her skin. Her leg had been strained, probably while she was being rolled by the water.
> 
> “Oh, Rose...” Pain bubbled up in him, trying to remember what his mother had taught him about such things. His partner just relaxed as he scrambled, her leg raised up to keep weight off it.

******  
Leo knew it. He had warned Xander and his warnings had been ignored. Sure, they took out the bandits, but they also lost more men than they needed to. Not to mention the fact that the bandits had dammed the river. That had been fun to find out mid battle, when they were all in its path. 

If he had just done as Leo asked and sent out extra sentries to check the area around the camp, they would’ve known. They would’ve known, and the calvary wouldn’t have been caught in the middle of the raging water when the dam was blown. 

Leo had been with the calvary. 

Climbing out of the river, soaking wet, he realized he should’ve fought harder to get his brother to see reason. 

They had been swept downstream, Leo separated from the others with only Rose at his side. Rose, who was his main priority at the moment.

“Hey girl,” he kept his voice calm as he led her onto the nearly wetted river bank, “How are you? Did you get injured anywhere?” She couldn’t answer him but he began to check her over anyway so the questions were pointless. 

The stupid armor was in the way.

“Let me get that off of you,” he muttered unhappily, pulling at his magic reflexively. Years before, his mother had taught him how to set up storage magic. It was how the army stored their supplies and tents while traveling. He also used it to store armor and clothes.

The gear covering Rose began to melt away. Glowing flecks of purple magic appeared and dissipated as the equipment was sent away. A thing that only people with internal magic could accomplish.

When it was all gone, Rose was left completely bare. Just as she had been during their ride the night before. He ran his hands worriedly over her legs, feeling the muscles move as she put up with his examination. When he reached her right hind leg, he paused. Running his hands over it again he felt dread build in him.

There was heat under her skin. Her leg had been strained, probably while she was being rolled by the water.

“Oh, Rose...” Pain bubbled up in him, trying to remember what his mother had taught him about such things. His partner just relaxed as he scrambled, her leg raised up to keep weight off it. 

He didn’t have any healing potions. That was on him, he hadn’t restocked before leaving camp. Without one it would take time for her to heal. Time in an unknown place. 

Leo sighed, all too aware of his own soaked armor clinging to him. 

“One moment, okay?” He kept his voice soft, running a hand along her dripping flank despite the fact that she seemed more calm than him at the moment.

Again he pulled at his magic. Feeling the heavy metal he was wearing fade away was a relief, weight slipping from his shoulders. When it was all gone, he was left with only a loose burgundy undershirt, black riding pants, and his belt of tomes. Even his boots had been sent away, feet soaked through from being submerged. 

Finally free, he ran a hand through his soaked bangs, pushing them back so he could see better. “Okay,” he said again, sighing long and tiredly. His forehead thumped forward into her shoulder as he petted her, “Okay, maybe they’ll come find me...”

That wasn’t as likely as he wished it was. Only Odin and Niles would probably even care. Xander would be forced to return to the castle, and the soldiers would never go looking. His retainers had been placed away from the main force so they wouldn’t know he was gone right away. 

What a mess.

“Hello?”

No way. Leo froze as that familiar deep voice came from the trees behind him. He almost wanted to bang his head against where it rested, but that could be uncomfortable for Rose. He settled for groaning. 

“Are you-oh,” great, the crown prince recognized him. Not him. Not, Prince Leo, but the rider he had helped the night before, “You again? Are you okay?”

And since when was the crown prince such a good person? Helping someone he knows is from an enemy kingdom, putting himself at risk, letting Leo keep his identity.

“Hello again,” he mumbled against her fur, not caring if it was ineligible or not, “sorry to bother, but do you have a vulnery on you?” 

He was already past some invisible point. Why not push his luck?

“Are you hurt?” Steps approached him from behind, and he hysterically thought about the fact that those steps belonged to Prince Ryoma, Crown Prince to Hoshido and heir to the throne. He was insane to even consider what he was doing.

Prince Ryoma stopped just behind him, not trying to touch him or turn him around. Again Leo was grateful. Again. Why was this happening to him? The gods were playing with him.

“Not me,” he huffed, patting Rose gently, “She is. We got caught in the river when the water came, and her leg...” 

He tried to keep his voice softer, as it had been when they met the night before. It made him sound a couple years younger, though this time he was talking more so it was hard to modulate.

Thankfully, Ryoma was apparently an idiot. Strange that since rumors about the prince called him a great general and wise leader. 

“Yes, I have a vulnery,” he heard shuffling from the man, a cork being pulled from a bottle, “Which one?”

“This one,” Leo reached out, gently patting her haunch to demonstrate. She snorted frustratedly at him, tail whipping around to hit his hand, “Yes, I know it’s not that bad, Rose,” he pressed himself further into her as he spoke, “but you know how I worry.”

He remembered his audience when the crown prince was suddenly crouching at his side. With the way his head was bowed against her flank, he could see the man perfectly though he didn't look up to see Leo. 

The prince worked to remove his armored gloves, a glass vulnery bottle held carefully so as not to break it. Leo watched, strangely captivated, as he began to spread the magic over her leg. Flecks of blue magic floated around the container and her fur, healing already started. 

It was actually the first time he had really seen the prince. Sure, there had been descriptions, drawings, rumors, but Leo had never met him before. 

He was a couple months older than Xander, age twenty-six, but he actually looked younger. His face was clear of worry or stress, pale skin clear and practically glowing. He had long, spiky brown hair reaching down to his mid back that was pulled into a ponytail, and Leo just barely caught a glimpse of warm brown eyes as he worked.

His armor was rather inextravagant for a crown prince. Lighter and much more plain in such a way he could be mistaken for a common soldier. It was strange.

Leo barely noticed that Ryoma had finished up the vulnery until he was standing. “There you are,” he said in that soft baritone. It was just as he realized upon first meeting, so much like Xander. And yet, so different. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, running a hand slowly over Rose’s back as he watched her test her leg. 

“It was no trouble,” an echo of what he had said earlier, “Tell me, are you lost again?” 

Leo flushed, groaning slightly against his will as he was forced to that conclusion. He was hardly expecting the prince to laugh at the sound though.

“Would you like me to show you back?” There was amusement there and Leo was once again surprised by the man.

“I take that to mean I’ve found myself within Hoshido’s borders again?” He kept his face from being seen as he pressed again Rose. She reacted accordingly, bowing her front legs so he could mount up easily. Her leg seemed to be doing just fine now.

As he swung his leg over her back, he listened to Ryoma chuckle, “Yes. You were swept from upriver? We heard that a dam had been built, but it was on the border to Izumo and we had no place interfering.”

No, Nohr had interfered instead, but they hadn’t been aware of the dam situation.

“Yes,” Leo spun a lie as Rose stood and began to follow the prince away from the river, “I was traveling with my family and became separated. The next thing I knew, water was running towards us and we couldn’t get out of the way.” Half truths went a long way in fabrications.

“You’re a sorcerer,” the new line of questioning was a shock until he remembered the belt of tomes he still wore. Usually when people brought up the fact, they were more standoffish though, “Forgive me, Hoshido is more tolerant of such things so I often forgot how distrusted magic is in Nohr.”

More tolerant?

That was news to Leo. He had thought magic was distrusted everywhere...was he serious?

“I, yes,” he hated the way his voice hitched in surprise, hands tightening their grip in Rose’s mane. This time he wasn’t curled over her, draped like some child. He was riding proper, tall on her back. But Ryoma hadn’t looked back to see him once. What a strange man.

“You should really start carrying healing concoctions,” the prince continued, voice even and careful to not be condescending, “and wearing shoes.”

Leo glanced down at his bare feet, flushing at the tone of amusement in his voice. 

“Usually I remember,” he muttered defensively, swinging his legs as a distraction, “but with the bandits-”

He froze, eyes widening as he waited for the misstep to be questioned. Ryoma went a completely different route though.

“Yeah, the bandits,” he sounded frustrated, “they’ve been careful to avoid straying into Hoshido so we can’t get involved...Did they attack your family?” 

“We tangled with them,” Leo said slowly, dropping his head as he remembered how horrible it had gone, “and we lost some people. Guards that we hired to protect us as we traveled, but...”

“I’m sorry,” and he sounded genuine in that. Why was the crown prince so good at making his head spin?

“Some soldiers were actually going to take care of the bandits,” he pretended to sound hopeful, hiding the fact that he knew they were already taken care of, “So maybe that’s why the dam was broken.”

“That’d be good,” he agreed, and suddenly he was stopping. Ryoma reached out, pointing ahead of them through the trees, “Just up ahead is one of the main roads. You should be able to find your way back from there.”

“Oh,” Leo had completely forgotten about why they were together, “thank you.”

“Of course,” another chuckle, so carefree, “maybe we’ll meet a third time, rider.” 

“I hope not,” he sighed, then rushing to correct himself before the wrong idea could form, “Getting lost a third time would be horrible.”

Why he even cared if Ryoma understood was a mystery. One that he refused to think about as the prince turned away and he nudged Rose onward. 

A third time, huh?


	6. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it would’ve been better to return injured.

******  
Xander hardly looked at him the whole way back to the palace. Leo had put his armor back on him and Rose before they met up, so he returned looking completely unharmed and unhindered. 

Perhaps it would’ve been better to return injured.

His older brother clearly felt ashamed of how things had turned out, especially considering Leo’s plans could’ve prevented it. 

Somehow though, it seemed the soldiers saw fit to blame him for the outcome. Odin and Niles were the only ones on his side the whole time. They both stayed extremely close, glaring at any who dared look at their prince wrong.

Leo really couldn’t understand it.

Well, he could. He understood why, but it was always harder to see the concept personally. He was hated and Xander was not. Therefore, it must’ve been his fault. Even if his strategies had been sound and even if Xander had refused him. Things had to have gone wrong because he was there.

It didn’t help that the dam had been blown by one of the bandits using magic.

There were stupid rumors that he had been the one to blow the dam. Completely forgetting they hadn’t even known it existed until midway through the battle and that he had been far down river at the time.

They would blame everything and anything on him. It was the role of the villain after all.

And he played his role fantastically. The whole way home he never wavered, never lowered his head. He remained above them in every way as he and his retainers rode ahead of the main force.

He could handle it.

What he couldn’t handle, was his brother actually agreeing with them.


	7. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That seemed to finally get through to him and Xander stepped back, guilt flooding his features but Leo wasn’t done.

******  
“Why did you blow the dam?”

He felt his heart crack from that question when Xander followed him back to his room after they returned. The older prince looked furious, eyes cold as he glared at Leo with crossed arms.

Coldness spread over him, anger and fury as he glared right back.

“I didn’t,” he hissed, dropping his bag on the bed as he turned to face the angry man. 

The fact that Xander didn’t believe him hurt. It brought up his walls, making him defensive as he crossed the room to stand resolutely in front of him.

“The men said-”

He didn’t let him finish, voice cold as he cut in with facts he had wanted to say every time the soldiers spread such stupid rumors.

“We didn’t even know about the dam,” Leo started, crossing his own arms and raising his head defiantly, “because you refused to send sentries.”

Okay, pointing out that was not helping things, but Leo was done. He had just spent days traveling with men that had spread lies, with a brother that couldn’t look at him, and he wasn’t going to stand for this.

“We didn’t know about them building over the riverbed because it was Izumo’s concern, not ours,” he continued darkly, eyes narrowing, “We were there, in an unfamiliar kingdom, without proper surveillance ahead of us. We didn’t know what we were getting into.”

“You still-” 

“I didn’t,” he repeated, voice angrier now, uncaring about how loud he was getting, “because I was with the calvary, Xander! I was with them, far from the dam, in the middle of the river. I was alone because you stationed my retainers far across the camp, because your men were unwilling to cover me. I was there when the water came, and I was washed away with ROSE!”

That seemed to finally get through to him and Xander stepped back, guilt flooding his features but Leo wasn’t done.

“I was with Rose as we were rolled by the water, unable to breath. And then I was with her when we climbed out and I had to heal her sprained leg. I was with her when we found our way back, and all your men began to blame me!”

He was breathless with anger as he finished, hands dropping to his sides to clench into fists. Xander’s eyes were wide, staring at Leo in shock. 

He didn’t wait around to hear the rest of his lecture, turning on his heel to grab his bag again. He pulled at his magic as he walked, watching the wall of his bedroom burn away to reveal the entrance to his study.

“Wait-Leo!” 

He didn’t turn around. His magic sealed behind him, locking him away from his older brother. The bag slipped from his fingers as he brought his hands to his face. 

“I didn’t...”


	8. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t take it anymore.

******  
Things had changed since he became the villain. In the beginning, his siblings seemed to understand he did it for their sake. They felt guilty, they tried to help.

But as Xander had just shown, those feelings had changed. 

Somewhere along the way they had begun to believe the lie as well as the rest of the kingdom. They began to question him, exclude him. He could take it. He could take it because it was the role he took up to protect them. 

He couldn’t take it when they honestly didn’t believe him anymore. He couldn’t take it when they started to refuse letting him visit Corrin at her fortress. He couldn’t take it when they stopped trusting him.

He couldn’t take it anymore.  
******  
Just like he always did when his siblings blamed him, Leo locked himself away in his study. The old chamber actually used to belong to his mother. There was still an old stairwell winding up to the next floor of the castle where he room used to be. 

Now it was his.

The ‘horrible experiments’ he performed there weren’t that bad. All he ever did was learn about magic and mix new potions. He never tested anything on anyone but himself. He never hurt anyone.

No one other than Niles and Odin had come to see him in the three days he locked himself away. They brought him food and delivered reports, but he never invited them in. 

He never left either.

His duties were completed by proxy, and as such he ate, slept, and worked in his study. 

The cloak he had received from prince Ryoma was now spread out over one of his chairs, emblem free to see. His mind kept going back to those two meetings, and how strange they were. Strange because he had seemed like a decent man. It was so different from the filth that spewed from his family when they spoke about the Hoshido royal family.

Xander always claimed they were too idealistic, but Leo couldn’t help but wonder if that was really a bad thing.

He sighed, distracted by the thoughts and not noticing when he accidentally added a drop to much into his working elixir. It only occurred to him when the pot began to bubble dangerously, boiling liquid splashing towards him and making him back away. 

Leo cursed, pulling his tome and watching as vines suddenly sprouted from the floorboards, reaching up to entangle the pot. Foliage wrapped around it tightly, growing and regrowing as it was burned away. 

Sadly it wasn’t the first time he had made such a mistake. And all because he was stuck thinking about meeting Ryoma. 

He sighed, falling back to sit down heavily in one of his chairs. Things were getting out of hand.


	9. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that he had to go behind his family’s back to see his sister...what were things coming to?

******  
Leo only left his study when he received news that his siblings were gone. Xander had been sent off on another crusade with Camilla, and Elise was helping at a nearby village. Just thinking about it was painful. When had he started fearing his siblings so much?

He hated it.

“Lord Leo?” Niles asked curiously as he watched him stab the knife he was holding into the table for the umpteenth time. Dinner had hardly been an affair for eating that night. Visiting nobles he was charged with entertaining had seen to that. And so he found himself eating late into the night at his own desk. 

At least his retainers had opted to keep him company. They were the only ones he saw anymore that didn’t flinch away from his every move. 

“Forgive me, Niles,” he sighed, stabbing again, “I am not in the best mood.”

“Should we organize another ‘inspection list’ for you?” The white haired man asked teasingly, taking a bite of his own food. Ah, yes. The inspections. It was frankly foolish. Some time after he had taken on the role of villain, in order to escape the palace without drawing attention to himself, he had created such an excuse. 

During such times he would travel to some of the encampments and towns in the kingdom and perform inspections. None of it actually mattered, however Iago and his father blessed such outings so it was much safer than simply taking off without warning. 

He went some time without answering, picking at his food irritably. It would be nice to get out again. But if no one was here to watch the king, who knew what he might do. But he wanted a break. But his siblings would be upset. But...

His thoughts spun in a loop over and over again. Good and bad, pros and cons. It wasn’t helping anyone. 

“Odin,” he finally forced himself from thinking, turning to face the blonde haired sorcerer on his bed, “You delivered those fabrics to my sister, did you not?”

Odin came to attention as he spoke, smiling wide at him in victory. Truly he had already delivered the report, but it never hurt to hear more details. 

“Of course, milord,” he declared, trying to bow but finding it hard while laying on his stomach, “Just yesterday. Lady Corrin was overjoyed you thought of her so! The textiles you picked out were on par with royal tailors! Why, none could-”

“Focus, Odin,” he sighed despite the smile tugging at his lips, “What did she say?” 

“Ah,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Right, sorry. Lady Corrin wanted to thank you. She said she hopes you return to see her soon, and that if the dresses are done by then, you see how they look on her.”

The words both warmed and chilled Leo. Warmed because he always loved hearing from his estranged older sister. She was this little innocent flower blooming in a barren land with no idea how dangerous things around her were. Chilled because it reminded him he couldn’t see her. 

He thought about the last few times he had asked in recent months. The cold, suspicious stares from his siblings. As if he planned to assassinate the girl or something. 

His confliction must’ve shown because both of his retainers were watching. 

“Lord Leo,” Niles spoke up, voice smooth, “perhaps we could set up a meeting for the two of you? A...bit more discreet one?”

The fact that he had to go behind his family’s back to see his sister...what were things coming to?

“No,” he refused, turning back to his food. If they found out it would only make things worse. Not that he doubted Odin and Niles, of course not, but it was better to be cautious, “Organize the inspection,” he decided instead, “We leave in the morning.”

“Anywhere in particular you want to go?” Odin asked, taking a bite off his plate, “I hear the festivals near Izumo are nice right now.” 

Izumo. The idea made him think back to that red cloak still hanging over the chair in his study. He swallowed, staring down at his plate long and hard. 

“Milord?” Odin asked.

“Yes,” he decided, stabbing the knife down into wood again, “the Izumo border. Make it happen.”


	10. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His one good eye looked Leo over slowly, good mood dimming until he was frowning. “Lord Leo, will you be safe without us there?”

******  
They left before news could reach the other royals. It was just Odin, Niles, and Leo as they rode for the border. Thankfully, there was a military outpost close enough to work as an excuse.

Leo didn’t want to think about why he wanted an excuse. 

“So, why the Izumo border?” Of course Niles picked up on it. That man hardly cared about the bluntness of his question as they rode, smirking mischievously in a way that made it completely obvious he did it on purpose.

“What do you mean?” He didn’t care if his act of ignorance was believable. Leo hardly was required to answer the question. Niles could ask and ask, but so long as he held onto his sanity there was no way he would admit why.

“Odin suggested it because of the festivals,” he began, nodding to the blonde riding ahead of them, “but you hate festivals, parties, or social gatherings of any kind. If anything, the suggestion should’ve kept you away from there.” 

Curse the fact that his retainers were sane enough to be considered smart. Perhaps he should do research into a spell that would make them mindless. Not that he would ever actually do it, but it was fine to entertain the notion. His silence seemed to invite more questioning though.

“And after what happened, the soldiers at the outpost are bound to have heard about the raid,” he winced, patting Rose gently at the reminder, “So it’s very unlikely you chose it because the men will be amenable to your presence.”

Niles nudged his horse forward until he was riding directly at Leo’s side, leaning in far enough to make him lean away, smiling lecherously, “Tell me, what really happened that night in the woods, milord? Did you meet a fair forest spirit?” 

The idea startled Leo enough to laugh, comparing the crown prince to a forest spirit. His retainer seemed put off by his reaction, returning to sit properly in his saddle. 

“Niles,” he said, smiling slightly, “when we get close I want you and Odin to ride ahead for me. I’m going to arrive later.”

He was silent at his request. His one good eye looked Leo over slowly, good mood dimming until he was frowning. “Lord Leo, will you be safe without us there?” 

The question was a good one. He tipped his head, thinking about it for a moment. Rose whinnied under him, tossing her head. It made him smile wider, speaking more to himself than Niles, “You know...strangely enough, I think I will be.”


	11. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Third time indeed?” A voice suddenly surprised him, making him jolt up on Rose’s back. He had to fight his instincts to turn around, stilled by that low voice.

******  
It was stupid. It was absolute lunacy. Nothing he’d ever done compared to what he was doing now. And for what? A minor flight of fancy sparked by momentary kindness? He needed to turn around. He needed to get Rose back on track for the outpost.

...

He didn’t turn her around. They kept riding, deeper into the forests of the border. This was extremely close to where he had been days previous. The woods were alive and green, so different from the dead, dark foliage graveyards near the capital that they had passed just that morning.

Leo could feel his magic thrumming with the nature. Brynhildr, safely hidden away in his tome belt, was pulsing with power. Its hold over the earth and life meant it was far stronger here.

How was it that he was strongest outside the borders of his kingdom?

A sigh left his lips, leaning down into Rose nervously. He was really doing this. Already he had used his magic to hide away the armor and gear. Nothing on either of them could be traced back to Nohr or any identifying groups. 

He was wearing shoes this time though. 

His toes curled inside the boots, agitation creeping up on him. For all he knew, the crown prince wasn’t even nearby anymore. Those two meetings were so close together that he might’ve just been passing through. 

Why was he doing this again?

More doubt started to curl over him as he ran fingers through his blonde hair. The sky was already growing darker, the day almost over. And here he was, walking through unknown forests yet again. Searching for the enemy for some stupid reason. 

His hands gripped at Rose’s black mane, carding through the long hair in some hope that he could be calmed. 

This time he could be recognized. Or maybe he would just be found by a patrol of Hoshidan soldiers. They’d execute him, and a war would start of his trespassing. 

What was he doing? This was so...so stupid. He was supposed to be smart. He was supposed to know better, but-

Loneliness can drive a person to do strange things. 

“Third time indeed?” A voice suddenly surprised him, making him jolt up on Rose’s back. He had to fight his instincts to turn around, stilled by that low voice. 

“Lost again?” His face burned because, of course. That had to be the reason he was crossing borders. He hadn’t even thought about an excuse...maybe he didn’t need one.

“Not...exactly,” he hated the way his voice faltered. His heart flopping strangely as he shifted, “I wanted to return your cloak...”

Leo risked glancing back, surprised to find the prince leaning against the side of a tree with his back to him. He was purposefully not looking. He was still allowing him to keep his identity to himself. 

The man was a fool, someone had to teach him a lesson about that. 

“You didn’t have to,” the prince offered, waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively, “I basically gave it to you.”

“Yes, well,” he hesitated before pulling his leg over Rose’s back, sliding to the forest floor, “It’s not exactly something a Nohrian should be caught with.” 

As his boots pushed into the soft ground, his magic pulled. Leo stretched his hands out, watching as purple embers flared up and red fabric began to form in his grasp. Ryoma tensed when the spark of power filled the air. Trees and grass began to lean toward him, nature bending as they sensed his will over them.

He sighed, his eyes fluttering as the spirits of nature flowed over him. Nohr didn’t have this abundancy. When he was using his powers in the dead land he never felt anything. The land had abandoned the people, unlike this one. Here, power came to him, welcomed him. 

It was almost overwhelming how much magic was in the air.

“Rider?” Ryoma’s voice pulled him gently from the flow of magic. He opened his eyes to focus, finding the prince now standing straight up, one arm reaching back toward him without turning. 

“There’s so much magic here,” Leo gasped, chest still overfilled by the feeling, “I’ve never-this is-!”

He sighed, pulling the cloak against him to hug softly as his body yearned to stay. To keep close to the welcoming feeling and draw from it. It was so comforting, more than he’d ever felt before.

“Are you okay?” Ryoma was closer now, backing toward him with a touch of concern in his tone. Leo pushed away the magic, feeling himself fracture from the split. A hiss of pain left his lips. His hands gripped at the cloak as his magic tried to settle once more.

“Yes, sorry,” he muttered, his body trembling from the after effects. His back met Rose’s side, using her as support to keep himself standing. 

“Don’t apologize,” the prince said, stopping in front of him, still not looking, “It’s hardly your fault.”

Leo looked at him curiously, pulling his mind back together. He reached out, offering the cloak to him. The fabric brushed Ryoma’s outstretched hand. In prompt, he took hold of it. The cloak was pulled from his grasp, returned to its rightful owner. 

“Though it was not necessary, thank you.” The concern was still not gone from the prince’s voice. It was a strange thing, to have an enemy worried about him when his own family so rarely was. Being cared about-he hadn’t had that in a long time. 

“Thank you,” Leo surprised himself by saying this, his trembling dying down. Still, he did not move from his supporting position against Rose’s side, absently stroking her flank as he watched Ryoma place the cloak around his shoulders. 

“For what?” 

“...” He had no answer for the prince. The simple fact that he was grateful was an oddity. In recent months, the only people he ever felt grateful towards were Odin and Niles. Yet he was grateful for many things. 

For the vulnery, the help, the gift of allowing him to keep his anonymity...

“Everything you’ve done for me thus far, I suppose.” There was curiosity in the prince now, but Leo had no intention of truly addressing it. He didn’t really understand it, “How long will you be staying in the area?”

The question was voiced without his permission. His own curiosity was overbound, and he found himself unwilling to leave without at least knowing that much. Leo wasn’t sure how long this ‘inspection’ would last, but he’d honestly come for Ryoma. For some reason, he could admit that now. The overflow of magic here made him far more open. It was disarming in a way he had never felt before. 

The crown prince did not answer him right away. He seemed to debate answering, shifting without looking. Then he seemed to come to a decision. 

“I’ll be moving on by the week’s end,” he admitted, his tone light though there was a depth to it. Leo was mildly happy that the kingdom’s heir was not entirely fluff-for-brains. He seemed to at least understand that this could be a dangerous situation, and weighed the options. Of course, he’d made the wrong decision when you consider the fact that he was talking about this with an enemy, but he didn’t know that. 

“Well,” Leo swallowed, his breath hitching as he registered what he was about to offer, “I’ll be here for a time. Perhaps, if it so happens that I find myself lost again...?”

He trailed off the question, leaving it open to be read. Yes. He really was giving the crown prince the option to meet with him again. Maybe it was loneliness or the pain, but he was tired of being alone. This was a chance to change that; if only for a time. 

“I’d be happy to lead you back to the border,” Ryoma promised, his voice becoming warmer and defensive posture dropping, “provided you get lost around this time of evening.” 

That was far better than he’d expected. 

Then the prince was walking away, back in the direction he’d come from, “I need to get back, do you need instructions?”

“Not this time,” Leo relaxed, smiling wider than he felt he had in awhile, “Thank you.” 

“I will see you soon, Rider.” 

They separated. He mounted Rose, riding towards the Nohr border, while Ryoma walked deeper into Hoshido territory. Dare he say, he may have made a friend. Leo had befriended the crown prince of Hoshido.

That was what this tightness in his chest was, right?


	12. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jovial mood was broken by a tall standing soldier waiting for him in front of the stables.

******  
His welcome into the military camp was chilly to say the least. Niles and Odin were awaiting him as the sky grew dark, standing at the camp gates watching for him. They were the only ones happy to see him.

The guards all froze up when he rode up. They watched him carefully, hands tightening their grasp around weapons in a not so subtle tell. For once though, Leo didn’t really mind.

He was still glowing from that rush of magic from Hoshido’s land. As soon as he’d crossed the border, that freedom and welcoming feeling was stolen away. It left a mark over him. A shadow of what he’d felt which warmed him from the cold welcome. 

“Milord Leo,” Niles and Odin followed him while he rode, walking beside Rose on the way to the camp stable, “Did you have a nice ride?” 

There was a silent question in Niles inquiry. His eye was glittering with not just curiosity but also concern. Both of his retainers could clearly read his good mood considering how rare it was. They did not expect an answer, but he was willing to give one.

“Yes,” Leo smirked to himself when both his followers momentarily stopped in place at his answer, “I did. Both of you made preparations while I was gone?”

“Uh-” they skipped to catch up, Odin nodding quickly while Niles chuckled, “Yes, of course! Though no place could be prepared to the level that you deserve, Lord Leo, we, your loyal servants, have done our best to-”

“We took care of it,” the white haired man cut in shortly, nodding towards one of the large canvas tents. He smirked a little wider as his blonde retainer stuttered incoherently at being cut off. 

The jovial mood was broken by a tall standing soldier waiting for him in front of the stables. 

They were all quick to steel themselves. Odin and Niles straightened up, forcing serious attitudes more apt for a prince’s seconds. Leo completely masked himself over. He threw away the good mood to pinch his face into a stern expression. 

“Captain Hent,” he greeted the stormy man, easily reading his tense mood, “I thank you for your hospitality.” 

With the way he scowled, eyes narrowing and shoulders tensing, it was clear he wanted no gratitude from him. Only someone who had seen the signs often enough would realize. Leo was one such someone. 

“Forgive any incomplete preparations,” the man requested, bowing deeply, “we were not expecting an inspection so soon.” 

“Yes, but after what happened in Izumo it was thought best that the nearby camps be held in check,” Leo told him uncaringly, making it clear his actions were not to be questioned. At the mention of Izumo many of the men grew more frustrated. 

The soldiers present during the bandit raid had not wasted time in spreading their lies. By now, most believed he’d been the one to blow the dam and cause such troubles. Even if Leo had convinced Xander of otherwise, he did not seem interested in correcting the rumors. 

“Whatever you think best, your highness,” Captain Hent bowed again, far lower than necessary in a show of exaggerated deference that only flamed the men’s anger, “If I may return to my duties?”

“You’re excused,” Leo dismounted from Rose as he spoke, steadied by trusting hands from his elder retainer while all the soldiers set about returning to work. 

“This may just be dicier than I thought,” Niles commented quietly, looking around them with the eye of a spy, “Perhaps a camp further from Izumo really would’ve been better.” 

When he said that, he let his gaze flick back to Leo. Leo, who hadn’t forgotten the prying on the way over. 

It wasn’t that he thought they would question him if they found out. Just that he wanted them to be able to deny it if anyone else ever did. They were his only true allies anymore, and he wouldn’t throw them under the carriage.


	13. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rider, do you like Nohr?”

******  
Evening was beginning to close in and it was time for Leo to get lost again. It was actually pretty difficult to get his retainers off his tail this time though. They’d been sticking close as ticks the whole day, on edge thanks to the camp’s tense atmosphere. 

Every soldier there had been failing miserably at hiding their hatred of the young prince. Whispered words and shadowed glares did not paint a nice picture. It was only a matter of time before one or more of them decided to act on their animosity. That would be the day things truly fell to the devil’s hands. 

In the end, he’d had to promise to let them wait for him outside the forest. All on the one condition that they don’t go looking for him. 

Since they didn’t bring much to begin with, everything Leo had travelled with was safely tucked away in his magic storage. He would never risk his belongings in a camp full of people that wanted his life to come to an end.

Once he was far enough from where Niles and Odin had hunkered down to wait, Leo stripped himself of any recognizable regalia. Just as he had the other three times, he rode a bare black horse into the shadowed trees while dressed in nothing but light clothing. 

It only took a short ride to find the same clearing he’d met the crown prince in last time. Just like before, crossing the border brought him a rush of magic that welcomed him closer than anyone had in a long time. 

This time he relished in it. He let it in, getting lost in life and nature just like Brynhildr encouraged in the back of his mind. She purred at him, whispering the secrets of the land in his ear nonverbally as he lay over Rose’s back. 

She did not need her rider to lead. Rose found the peaceful clearing all on her own before settling into the mossy bed and relaxing. 

Lost in the flow of magic, Leo did not notice his expected visitor immediately. His eyes were lidded, staring up into the green canopy mixing with swirling bark as steps approached. 

Magic drifted off of him freely, sinking into the earth as it read him like a book. His power of nature and life linked him to the power; intermingling like twin dragons. It was a part of him and he was a part of it. 

He only realized he had an audience when something tapped against one of the tree trunks to garner his attention. ‘Audience’ being relative since the crown prince was once again standing with his back to him. 

“Lost?” There was a clear tinge of amusement to Ryoma’s tone that he didn’t even try to disguise. His posture was completely relaxed; at peace with opening his back to someone in a way Leo could never imagine himself doing. 

The question had him sitting up and pushing away magic to the back of his thoughts. He slipped from the curve of Rose’s back, landing comfortably in the mossy bed beside her. Earth welcomed him as he entered her grasp, Brynhildr practically cheering in a reaction that left him breathless and smiling. 

“Happily so,” he told the other prince with mirth, melting against the ground and closing his eyes while he spoke, “Hoshido’s land is amazing.”

“Yes, it is beautiful,” Ryoma agreed. Steps backed toward Leo but he didn’t open his eyes. He let them come closer, listening to the soft clink of light armor as his companion settled in the grass a short distance away. “But I take it that isn’t quite what you mean?”

That had the blonde humming in encouragement, always happy to be faced with knowledgeable pursuit. All the stories claimed Prince Ryoma to be academically thriving and well versed in strategic matters. Over their last couple run-ins he had become weary of whether or not those tales were exaggerated. Perhaps not.

“You are no mage,” Leo chuckled, running his fingers through the soft green bristles under him, “so it’s no surprise you don’t feel it.”

“The magic?” The first guess was a correct one. Despite his own lacking skills concerning magic, the first prince was still aware of something pertaining to it. It was a good study to excel at. Even if magic was feared and hated in many places, simply trying to forget it existed did nothing but invite dangerous ignorance.

“Yes,” he practically melded into the flow of life around him, letting it use him as a conduit to amplify the natural power surrounding them, “It’s so vibrant within the borders. Nohr is nothing like this. Here, everything is alive and proud and so, so welcoming.”

There was silence for a moment after his words. Leo could practically hear the thoughts journeying through Ryoma’s mind. He’d given a little more about Nohr, revealed another crack. Again, the life of the land was clouding his usual distrusting and calculating attitude. He was left unbarred in freedom-such as he’d never been before.

“Rider, do you like Nohr?” 

Leo couldn’t answer right away. He let his eyes open to thin slits, smile dimming down to a frown. Normally he would not allow such a question. He would force it away and schedule the daring soul who had asked for execution. 

But here...there was nothing holding him back besides his true identity. 

“I don’t think I do anymore,” Leo breathed, closing his eyes again to put more space between the truth and himself, “when I was a child, the kingdom always seemed brighter. Things were more peaceful then; people more kind. Now though...”

His companion didn’t push him. They just sat in silence for a time, comfortable in the quiet while they both thought about his answer.

For years he had avoided admitting that truth. He’d let himself cling to excuse after excuse to keep himself from realizing how far he’d fallen. How little he actually had left in the dying kingdom.

His mother, who had been lost to assassins. His father, who couldn’t care less for his brood anymore. His siblings, who had deserted him over time. His people, who hated him worse than just about anyone. 

He was alone.

The brief mood of joy was stolen away by reality as they contemplated. Leo found himself sighing heavily, reaching up to rub at his eyes when they started to burn. 

“Forgive me,” Ryoma spoke up suddenly, shifting at the edge of his vision, “I should not have asked.”

“No,” he shook his head, hair picking up pieces of the ground that didn’t bother to brush away, “I’ve been avoiding it for far too long. As a matter of fact, I need to thank you. You’ve made me realize just how little awaits me back across the border.”

“What of your family?” The memory of telling the crown prince about traveling with said family resurfaced. His lies organized themselves, spilling forth as necessary to maintain his cover and also reveal more.

“Things have been strained in recent times,” Leo admitted softly, picking out ways to tell the truth disguised by a facade, “My siblings have not trusted me since I took up magic. My father has been stricken by recent events, and everything has simply become...”

Despite the man not being able to see it, he raised his hand to wave in a general motion. Too many things had been strained for him to really mention them all. If he truly analyzed it, he would find far, far more problems than he could handle. 

“And your mother?” Even with the extremely gentle tone directed into that question, Leo still winced. He’d grown used to the vicious cursing associated with any mention of his mother. Cursing that usually extended to him, even before he’d inherited Brynhildr.

“Oh, she would be a blessing,” he muttered, wiping at his eyes again to erase the burning feeling, “She had magic too; she would’ve understood. At least, I hope she would’ve.”

Why was it so much easier to spill his feelings and secrets to a stranger than anyone else? An enemy no less!

Except they weren’t enemies. And it wasn’t just because Ryoma didn’t know who Leo truly was. Even if they met as princes, they weren’t enemies. It was King Garon trying to start a war with Hoshido. It was King Garon that claimed they were enemies. 

And Leo was just his dog right?

This was one decision he intended to make on his own. 

“Are we enemies?” He asked quietly in the silence after his words. There was shifting as the crown prince moved, but he didn’t open his eyes to look. He wiped more at his closed lashes, feeling wetness on his hands that he refused to acknowledge. 

“I don’t see why we would be,” Ryoma told him softly, voice calming and promising, “You haven’t done anything to me, and I’ve done nothing to you. Actually I would like to speak with you more. If that’s something you’d be interested in, that is?”

Leo froze up at his offer, mirroring his the night before. Then he huffed out a small laugh. His eyes opened as he turned to his side, looking at the back of the rigid heir. The prince’s voice was also laced with a faint nervousness that you would never hear if you weren’t used to dissecting intentions. His newly tense posture and tapping hand against the ground also fed into the idea that he was agitated. 

The idea that he could make the assured man nervous was a laughable one. Still, he was happy for it. 

“I would like that.”


	14. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, would you come with me back to Hoshido?”

******  
The next couple days went on generally about the same. He’d spend the morning in his role as a villain, ordering men around and battling with their defiance. Then as night drew closer, he and his retainers would ride out to the forest. They would leave him to continue on his own, and Rose would take him back to that clearing.

Sometimes Ryoma would be there when he arrived. Sometimes he showed up later. But he never missed their meeting. 

Three more days of conversing had helped them come to more conclusions about each other. They steered away from heavy topics, avoiding mention of their true identities all the while. All of the conversations they entertained were more lighthearted. 

Leo told the crown prince about some of his experiments. It was really nice to have someone to talk to that didn’t automatically assume his work involved murder and torture. And, as it turned out, the heir to Hoshido was a great listener. He was also an active one.

When his stories were complete, he would answer questions. Ryoma seemed to be interested in what he told him. A few times he actually interrupted him for answers, though he would always apologise profusely after. 

Stories about Rose, fabricated tales with his family, his interests. They discussed it all. And then they discussed his in turn. 

Each time they stayed in each other’s company longer and longer. Neither of them had forgotten they only had a short time together. Ryoma would be leaving in three days, and every time he thought about it Leo felt more lonely than he had since meeting the man.  
******  
A long yawn stretched at Leo’s mouth as he curled deeper against Rose’s side. Ryoma stopped in the middle of his story to chuckle, leaving the blonde prince confused. 

“Tired?” 

The question made him flush, hiding behind his bent arms despite the fact that the crown prince was sitting with his back to him. He was in fact tired. There hadn’t been much time recently for him to have a good night of sleep. 

When he wasn’t working, he was planning. When he wasn’t planning, he was managing his retainers. When he wasn’t doing that, he was meeting with Ryoma. That left a very slim chance for sleep. 

“Have you been sleeping?” Now the prince’s voice sounded concerned. Like the tone an older brother would use when talking to his younger siblings. Whenever he used that voice, Leo would find himself hating how much it reminded him of Xander. 

It wasn’t something the older man had missed either. He’d always wind up apologizing for treating him like a child, and eventually Leo had had to tell him an altered version of the truth. He’d been very understanding of why he reacted like that. In the end, it had resulted in Ryoma trying to limit how much worry he threw the younger’s way. 

“Sorry,” and there was the apology he’d been expecting, “but have you?”

“Things have been busy,” he was starting to overstay his welcome at the camp. The excuse of an inspection also was losing its prompt. Niles had told him that morning they likely wouldn’t be able to stay another day. 

That meant that this was probably their last night together. He’d been content with that. Leo had accepted that, but the longer he listened to Ryoma talk the less he wanted this to be the end. 

“We’re going to be moving on tomorrow,” he admitted quietly, closing his eyes as his cheek sunk into the moss below him, “I don’t think I’ll be able to see you again.”

Silence met his admission. One second he could hear the sharp shifting of armor while the crown prince tensed, and then the world seemed to freeze. If he couldn't hear the sounds of nature all around them, Leo might have been convinced it had. But only they were the ones frozen. 

“You’re leaving?” The ‘older brother’ tone was completely gone when he asked that. Now, Ryoma’s voice was low and dark. It had him shifting, opening his eyes to stare at the other’s back. 

Said back was tall and rigid. He was sitting up straight with his hands buried in the ground. The whole situation helped Leo wake up a little bit. He broke the frozen atmosphere, shifting to sit up with his back resting against Rose. She moved when her rider did. Raising her head, she nudged at the crook of his neck with her soft nose in an attempt at comfort. 

He patted her appreciatively, but for once the action didn’t help him all that much. 

Staring at the tense prince, he felt like they were at a tipping point. The tightness in his chest was worse than it had ever been. It pulled at him, screaming for him to do something he didn’t understand. 

“Yeah,” Leo nodded, movement haltering and voice shaky suddenly. There was something strange here. The air was charged between them. Not danger per say, but filled with something that hadn’t been there the other times they met. 

“I won’t see you again?” Ryoma turned slightly at that question. Not enough to see Leo, but enough to have his face tilted towards him. Seeing his face through something more than just a quick glance made the mage swallow. His eyes raked over the skin, taking in every detail displayed even as he confirmed again. 

For a second neither of them moved. Then, slowly, the crown prince closed his eyes and turned fully to face him. 

Leo couldn’t breath right when he was given a chance to see Ryoma completely. Sitting there, cross-legged, dressed in armor. His sword abandoned in the grass and his eyes closed to him. He was entirely defenseless; open to whatever he wanted. 

Why?

“Rider,” Ryoma started speaking strongly, but he could hear that note of nervousness return, “I don’t want that.”

...

The blonde stared. His lungs weren’t quite working with him now. It left him breathless, watching the defenseless heir helplessly. He couldn’t look away. Couldn’t say anything. Leo was completely stuck just watching and listening as Ryoma continued speaking.

“Honestly, I have really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together. More than I’ve enjoyed something in a long while. I feel at peace with you, and I don’t want that to end.”

Ryoma leaned forward as he finished admitting that, his head dropping into a bow that left Leo gaping. 

“Please, would you come with me back to Hoshido?”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyahahahaha! I want my babies to be happy together. Ryoma is not a man that hesitates when he wants something. He is open and honest about it-to the point that it can cause problems. But considering Leo second guesses everything and doubts, that's exactly what he needs.


	15. Hear Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, don’t! I apologize, just hear me out!”

******  
Leo's body was completely locked in place. He couldn’t move or act after what had been requested. His mind was clinging onto what’d been said, repeating the question again and again on loop.

‘Please, would you come with me back to Hoshido?’ 

He was stuck sitting there in the grass, staring at the bowing prince in absolute shock while simply trying to comprehend what that meant. 

The horrible thing was that it probably meant exactly what it was. The crown prince had really just asked him to leave his home and go with him. Because he didn’t want to stop seeing Leo?

Why? Why would he ever care that much? 

WHY?

Rose tossed her head behind him. His back was nudged forward so she could rise to her full height, hooves lashing violently into the earth around him. Not once did he believe he could be stepped on though. She would never hurt him, and she clearly knew exactly what he needed. 

His body finally moved. He pushed himself onto his feet, reaching up to grab over her back in one smooth motion. She bent her front legs just the slightest bit so Leo could climb up on his own, settling onto her with haste. 

“Wait!” He heard Ryoma cry out, his face already buried in Rose’s black mane as the man rose to his feet as well. His partner wasted no time, whirling around to try and race off into the thicket. However, before she could she was cut off. 

The crown prince stood in front of her, arms spread wide in an attempt to keep her in place. It caused her to rear, rising onto her back legs and lashing out at the obstacle in objection. 

Leo clung tight as she did. He knew what to do, knew what she was trying to do. To help, he called on the rich land, grateful to feel it answer his call. It seemed a little reluctant to be going against the prince. Pushing at Leo in irritation, trying to urge him to calm down. 

But his mind was racing before even Rose was. As vines burst from the ground to wind around Ryoma’s legs, he tried to get her to move. Then one more shout had him stopping. 

“Please, don’t! I apologize, just hear me out!” 

Rose halted at the edge of the clearing, pulled to a stop by his fingers tangled into her hair. Leo didn’t turn, didn’t look to see the prince struggling to untangle himself from his snare. He just waited. Hunched over and controlling his breathing as his mare danced in place. 

“I overstepped,” Ryoma admitted desperately, his body stuck facing the wrong way to see him trembling on Rose’s back, “After everything you said, I assumed you’d want to leave Nohr. Now I see I was wrong to make such judgements on my own. Please, just don’t leave. Not like this.”

Leo stopped to think. He heard the crown prince stop struggling, waiting to hear his answer. But he didn’t have one. 

After all he’d said?

He wasn’t even sure what to do with this. Sure, he’d been aware that his love for the kingdom he was born in had grown to be practically nonexistent. An awareness that had only grown since he’d been able to talk about it. But did he want to leave it?

“Please,” again, the elder prince was pleading. He was always so cordial, but this had nothing to do with that or politeness. This was him, as a person, honestly begging Leo. “Please, think about it. Tomorrow night. Can’t you at least stay that long? If you’re willing, if you want to see me again, come then. If not...”

His mind was spinning too much. He couldn’t think straight. He needed to go. 

With one last surge of magic to free the snared crown prince, he pushed Rose to go. She did not fail him, bursting into action and racing off in the direction of the border. The echo of Ryoma’s pleading followed him. The offer the only thing on his mind as they bolted through the forest. 

Could he really leave?

No. That just wasn’t possible. His family was of Nohr, just as his mother was. Xander, Elise, Camilla, Corrin...

All of whom except one had abandoned him. His father was nothing but a monster now-a monster he only followed out of fear for his family. Corrin, he hadn’t been allowed to visit for months. She was the only one besides Niles and Odin. 

And Niles and Odin would follow him regardless of which side of the border he was on. 

He’d told Ryoma there was nothing waiting for him in Nohr, and it’d been the truth. He just never thought the option to leave would actually be available to him. What was he supposed to do with it?

Leave?

Then what? As soon as it was discovered who he really was, Ryoma’s stance on wanting to be around him would change. His father would probably use it as an excuse to start that damn war he’d wanted for years. He’d never be trusted in Hoshido-just as he wasn’t trusted in Nohr. He’d be trading one prison for another. 

If he stayed? Sooner or later he’d hit a wall. There wasn’t anything he could do in Nohr except keep following order and playing his role. Someone would have him killed, the war would start through some other means, or he would simply give up. After all, Leo didn’t think he could keep doing this. 

Rose slowed her gallop as they started to close in on the edge of the forest. Really, there was no right answer here. 

His armor melted onto him, magic swimming through the air as both him and Rose took up their proper appearances once more. It weighed heavy on him, but not as heavy as the decision he’d been given.

“Lord Leo?” He didn’t turn to look as both his retainers found their ways to his side, walking alongside Rose and watching him wearily, “Is everything alright? You look...”

Neither of his colorful companions seemed willing to describe him. It was only fair. What he felt was indescribable. He didn’t even know what all the feelings inside of him were. 

“Niles, prepare everything so we can leave by tomorrow evening.” The order was accepted without question. That was good. Leo could only handle the question already on his mind at the moment. 

Should he leave with Ryoma?


	16. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes,” he gave them a small smile, making their mouths drop in surprise, “I have somewhere to be.”

******  
Leo had been stuck in a daze since leaving the forest. He spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, thoughts locked on that one question. His mind analyzed every option in lieu of sleeping. Every little chance he had, everything that would happen depending on what he chose. 

The simplest fact he could whittle it down to, was that he did want to go. He wanted to take up Ryoma’s offer and leave. His heart had grown dark in hate and anger towards his own kingdom. He was beginning to grow afraid that he himself would truly become the prince told of in rumors when his people discussed the ‘blood prince’. 

He didn’t want to stay, but leaving wasn’t so simple. 

Ryoma didn’t know who he truly was. That was the biggest obstacle he’d come to. If the crown prince found out, would he strike Leo down? Would he hate him, and take him to the capital to be executed? 

Perhaps that wasn’t so bad an option...

If his choices were to stay and hate himself alongside his home, or go to a land that welcomed him and be slain by his friend, then maybe it was best to end it now. 

What was that saying he’d heard his mother mention before? You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. He was only sixteen, and he was beginning to reach that latter point. 

In the end, whether Leo wanted to admit or not, his mind had already been made up. He’d go. 

Everything of necessity was already stored away in his magic. He never risked being caught underprepared, and now it was a boon to him since it meant he could go without worrying about supplies.

When morning came he was too on edge to play his role properly. His nerves were on fire, mind anxious as he waited for the time that he could leave to come. Niles and Odin clearly read his emotions. They spent the day close by, everything packed up to go. 

“Milord?” Niles asked him as noon began to draw near and he hadn’t done much besides stare out at the forest beyond the camp. There was a clear question within his title, kept silent for privacy’s sake considering the soldiers around them. 

“Yes, Niles?” His tone sounded distant even to him. Leo’s mind was completely stuck on what he wanted, what he would do that night. He was leaving. He couldn’t wait. 

“Is everything...alright?” It was strange to hear the lecherous man talk without adding innuendos to his speech. He sounded just as awkward asking it as he did, scowling at the phrasing but still steadfast in seeking answers. 

Leo debated answering. His thoughts were sluggish while still stuck on Ryoma, but he managed to piece together an answer. A question. 

“I’m fine,” he assured the archer, pausing to think before asking slightly hesitantly, “Do we need to wait until evening to leave?” 

That seemed to confuse his retainer. Niles looked at him curiously, answering dutifully, “No. We can leave whenever you’re ready, milord. The inspection was completed yesterday.”

A jolt of excitement ran through Leo at that. He couldn’t help the small twitch of a smile when he heard the news, nodding his head more to himself than Niles. “Then let’s do that. Get the horses.”

He didn’t wait for a reply from his startled retainer. Leo was too busy hurrying to the stables, hearing Rose sound from within as she sensed him. A few of the soldiers seemed confused by his actions, stopping to share whispers amongst themselves that he didn’t bother giving attention to. 

She knocked at her stable door as he strode up to her. Her own excitement was palpable, sensing his own in turn. Magic sparked around her, summoning her tack from thin air. They wasted no time in getting out of there, riding to the camp gate and prancing impatiently as Niles and Odin rushed to get their own mounts. 

“Is the time nigh, Lord Leo?” Odin seemed perfectly willing to follow him, Niles a bit more cautious in his actions. But neither would betray him, he knew that. 

“Yes,” he gave them a small smile, making their mouths drop in surprise, “I have somewhere to be.”  
******  
Leo was feeling very free as Rose galloped down the road. He knew it was early, but he could always just wait for Ryoma. All that mattered was that he couldn’t wait another minute now that he’d made up his mind. 

Odin and Niles could decide whether to stay or go. It was unlikely him disappearing would spark much more than celebration. At this point, it was even hard to imagine his siblings as anything less than relieved. 

He could feel the magic of Hoshido pulling at him as they rode closer and closer to the border. It was even more welcoming now, seeming to sense his intentions. The land was ready for him to choose, and it knew his choice. Ryoma and Hoshido over his family and Nohr. 

They got closer, riding along the forest edge. But before he could turn into the trees to make towards that clearing, he was being knocked from his saddle. 

Sharp pain lanced through his body. The birth point being his shoulder, right over his heart. Then from the rest of his body as it struck the ground roughly. His ears rang loudly as his head smacked against the hard road, sounds becoming distant thrums.

The ground itself seemed to shake. From the thundering of horses and from the magic. Hoshido raged at the attack, trying to keep him in one piece but struggling since he wasn’t actually over the border. His own magic lashed out in retaliation, finding enemies all on its own while he was decapacitated.

More thuds on the ground signalled he’d found some marks. His hand rose on reflex, moving to grip his chest only to find something that he jarred with the movement. 

A thin wooden shaft protruded from his armor, embedded in the skin just above his heart. It swirled with its own magic; enchanted to pierce the metal. He gasped as his mind finally comprehended the fact that he’d been shot. The rest of his body ached as well, and he was left trying to reign in the pain while his attackers were slain by his very capable retainers. 

Then hands were on him, drifting as they lifted him. His ears were still ringing too much to understand what was being said. His mind was quickly growing quiet, the cry of magic growing silent with it. 

Darkness swirled through his vision, trying to steal him away. Leo felt himself being lifted onto a familiar back, resting over Rose. And then they were riding. His eyesight flickered, the view of a green forest being traded for dying land. 

As his consciousness was stolen away, he realized that he was being taken away from Hoshido. They were riding for Nohr. Away from the border. Away from Ryoma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think it'd be that easy?


	17. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo felt like everything had been lost, but how could that be when it had never really begun?

******  
Leo woke up in his bed, completely hollow as though his heart had been torn out and he’d become a faceless. He remembered it all. Every second. He remembered Ryoma and his offer, wanting it, riding out, and then the ambush...

What he remembered most of all was being taken away from Hoshido. 

Maybe he did still have a heart. If he didn’t, it couldn’t have been broken. And that was certainly what his was as he found his eyes drawn to bright light filtering into his room through the ornate glass windows. 

Too bright, and rising from the east. A sunrise. Morning. 

He’d missed meeting with Ryoma. 

Leo’s eyes burned as he came to that conclusion. His hand reached up to cover his eyes, feeling the skin become wet as his cheeks were stained. Each blink of his lashes sent a new cascade of tears down his face that he didn’t bother to try and wipe away. 

His body ached in protest as he curled over onto his side, bringing his legs up to his chest in some attempt at consolement. Leo’s shoulders shook as he held back audible sobs. His chest rattled with every breath, wet from his pain. 

He’d missed it. 

The blankets were suddenly being pulled at. He barely noticed as they covered his sobbing appearance, resting lightly over the side of his face as he continued to cry. 

Leo just layed there, and let it all out as silently as he could manage...  
******  
His eyes were sticky from dried tears by the time he ran out. Leo’s whole body was complaining every shift, but none of it mattered to the young prince. He just felt empty. Numb. His mind had played it on repeat all the while, everything that had happened.

He was done. 

As he pulled the blanket away from him, sitting up despite the protest from his joints and muscles, he came to this horrible conclusion. Leo was just done. After everything he’d done, he’d endured, he had been given hope. He had allowed himself to believe in that hope. 

And then that hope had been taken away from him. 

“Lord Leo?” Niles' voice was so uncharacteristically soft and gentle. The elder retainer was sitting at his bedside on a stool, watching him sit up with great concern. The princling couldn’t even muster a word or expression for his old friend. He just stared at the archer for a second, void of emotions as he watched Niles pale considerably. 

“Leo,” the direct use of his name made him blink and tilt his head, but nothing more. Niles only made such breeches of station when he was well and truly worried in a way he would never admit. And yet, Leo didn’t feel anything even then. 

“Do you remember what happened?” He nodded jerkily, just wanting to curl up in his bed again at the reminder. It brought little relief to his retainer anyway, so why did answering even matter?

“Are you in pain? Would you like me to send for the healer?” 

Once upon a time it would’ve been his little sister he woke up to. No matter her actual skill, Elise was always insistent on helping to heal her siblings. It was just another thing that had changed. 

After nearly dying, instead of waking up with his loving family around him, he woke up with one of his only friends watching over him. Odin was probably watching too, considering the second stool next to Niles. 

But he still felt...

“No,” he whispered hoarsely, lowering himself back into the bed and pulling the covers over him once more, “Just leave me...”

He hardly cared that his retainer didn’t leave as he lay there. He couldn’t bring himself to. It felt as though something had changed. That he left something behind in that little forest grove. If not his heart, then most certainly his soul.

He felt like the crown prince of Hoshido had taken it away with him. 

Leo felt like everything had been lost, but how could that be when it had never really begun?

So he stayed, and he cried.


	18. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You dear sister, Corrin,” Garon started darkly, hands gripping at the arms of his throne hard enough to splinter stone, “has been captured by Hoshidan soldiers.”

******  
It’d been a month since Leo had felt himself become fractured. He’d healed quickly, but not truly. The healers couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. Nobody seemed to know why he was so sickly he couldn’t leave his room. 

But he wasn’t sick, not in the true sense. His body was still as healthy as it could be, but his heart and spirit weren’t. He spent his days locked in his room and study, wasting away time as he wallowed over what to do. 

Because really, what was there he could do?

Leo had chosen another place, another person over what he’d always known. He’d chosen to turn his back on Nohr, on his family. And then that choice was stolen from him. 

He’d gone back to the little forest clearing once, as soon as he’d been well enough to ride. Though he hadn’t known what he hoped to gain in doing so, he’d hoped for something at least. Instead he found nothing. No trace of him and Ryoma ever even stepping foot in that clearing. 

Hoshido had been silent then too. 

That had probably what broke him in the end, truly. Stepping over the border and not feeling anything. Even when he’d been a stranger, an unknown in the land, it had welcomed him. But not after what had happened. Leo had felt more alone than ever when he was left hollow in the land he’d started to care for.

Niles and Odin stuck close all the while, performing his duties as proxies while he remained bedridden in the eyes of the kingdom. In truth, he simply couldn’t seem to find the will to continue in this dying land any longer. 

What stung him the most though? Beyond any of it, any of what he’d already lost?

None of his siblings visited him once during that month. Leo had truly been abandoned. Not Xander, not Camilla, not even Elise came to see him during his time holed up there. 

And he heard the rumors from the servants. Their silent prayers that he was sick enough to soon leave the realm of the living so they would finally be free of him. 

The day Niles entered his room and found him twisting and untwisting a noose in silent contemplation was the first day he heard the man scream. 

What was the point anymore?  
******  
Leo was surprised to be summoned by the king. After more than a month haunting his chambers like a living ghost, his father sent for him. Odin and Niles assured him he was allowed to turn down the audience but he was tired of waiting for something to end the numbness that had overtaken him. 

So he went like the obedient dog he was expected to be.

He was paler now; from so few days under the sun. His body was much scrawnier now too. Niles and Odin could only get him to eat so much on a good day. They’d steadily grown more worried overtime, more pained. He hated forcing them to watch him slowly die, but they insisted on staying.

One day, on a particular bad one, he’d told them they were dismissed from their duties. They’d never faltered in their roles. They’d worked hard until he came to his senses days later and apologized, taking back his dismissal. 

And now they stood on either side of him. His lone support through it all. He probably didn’t even look like he needed them though. 

The servants weren’t shy about flinching, or outright running from him when they saw Leo stalking down the hall. In his full armor, most wouldn’t even be able to tell his body had started to become as unhealthy as his heart.

They didn’t even have to wait at the throne room doors. The room was already open to them, and there was a group of people standing before the throne. 

Leo minutely tensed up as he realized who they were. That his siblings were all in audience with the king, and he’d been called to join him. Had Iago not noticed and beckoned him forward, he would’ve turned and went right back to his room. 

But he walked forward instead. Neither of his sisters, nor his brother looked at him as he approached. They kept their eyes on their father, respectful as they were expected to be. 

“My ailing son,” King Garon rumbled, shaking his head in false concern that Leo read clearly, “You have finally joined us. Come, listen to the tragic news we’ve just received.”

His siblings all tensed, and none of them were willing to meet his eyes as he glanced at them. Xander was standing tall, anger radiating off of him in righteous fury. Camilla was chilled as ice, her fists clenched tight like they were aching for the familiar grasp of her battle axe. And little Elise was trying to hold back tears, clinging to the skirt of her dress bravely.

Odin and Niles drifted off to join the other royal retainers, silent observers to what they were summoned for. 

“Your dear sister, Corrin,” Garon started darkly, hands gripping at the arms of his throne hard enough to splinter stone, “has been captured by Hoshidan soldiers.”

Leo felt some of the last of his being shatter at that. His breath caught, his body locking up as he listened to his siblings cry out in fear for the innocent girl. His mind locked on the news, splintering violently. 

Corrin? Hoshido?

Hoshido. Ryoma.

...why?

“You, my children, will ride out with the royal armies to reclaim her,” the king ordered as Leo swayed under his breaking existence, “Hoshido must be held accountable! Their kingdom will burn for this trespass!”

His fury ignited a fury in the others. Even Elise seemed perfectly willing to carry out that plan. But Leo was lost. In a sea of memories and feelings. Feelings he hadn’t felt since he woke up after the ambush.

He felt.

And what he felt was pain.

Why was this happening?


	19. Brothers At Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them stopped in place, Odin quickly lowering himself into a bow as the towering form of Xander stepped around the corner in front of them.

******  
It wasn’t even a struggle to hide his turmoil from everyone in the throne room. Leo found he simply...couldn’t react. He was stuck in place as orders were given to his siblings, and to him. 

He heard Xander protest his involvement, but he wasn’t really listening. When Camilla roared in anger, ready at that very moment to charge into whatever danger to save her sister, he felt his body vibrate with the sound. And when Elise finally had tears slipping down her face, Leo wanted to cry too.

He barely noticed himself being hustled out by Odin and Niles. Everything was just a blur of emotions he’d locked away. The lock had been broken by the news, and now he was left scrambling to pick up the pieces.

“Niles,” his voice sounded far stronger than he felt. Like he wasn’t currently being pulled in a million directions that all needed to be explored, “Get everything ready to ride out.”

The white haired man didn’t falter in his steps, but he did frown. His eyes met Odin’s. Both of them were clearly debating right in front of him, but he kept moving. Leo felt more alive than he had in awhile. 

It wasn’t hard for him to figure out what they were considering. They’d been so worried for him in the last month, and they’d been powerless.

This was what it took to get some of Leo’s spirit back. Or, that was what it seemed in their eyes. In truth, the young prince just wanted answers. 

And maybe a part of him, a small part that had somehow remained protected through it all, was hoping to meet someone if he followed his orders. Whatever the outcome. He just wanted...

“I will take care of everything,” Niles promised, his hand resting on Leo’s arm for the barest second before he disappeared into the shadows of the hall. Odin stood tall at his side as they continued, his usually playful attitude extremely serious. 

“Odin,” he demanded, turning a corner as they headed for the courtyard, “how did soldiers even break into the Northern Fortress?”

“I’ll work to figure that out,” the blonde mage assured him, “we heard no news of recent troubles, so-”

“She wasn’t at the fortress.” 

Both of them stopped in place, Odin quickly lowering himself into a bow as the towering form of Xander stepped around the corner in front of them. His retainers were at his side. The blue haired one, Laslow, was looking between the two brothers nervously. 

Leo straightened up fully, scowling as he met his older brother face to face for the first time since what had happened after Izumo. “What do you mean?” He hissed, uncaring about hierarchy at the moment. All the retainers present tensed up at his challenging tone. A few of the servants unlucky enough to be in the hall with them ran for their lives, leaving the corridor ringing with the echo of steps. 

He kept his eyes fixed darkly on Xander all the while, watching the intensity in scarlet irises, so like his own, magnify. Once those eyes were soft while looking at him. The gentle love of an older brother wanting to protect his younger from the truth of the world. 

Now he sized him up like he would an enemy.

But Leo was done being hurt by that. To be hurt, you had to care. And all he had in himself to care for now was Corrin...and one other.

“Father allowed her to leave the fortress several days ago,” Xander told him cooly, “and sent her to deal with a border skirmish.”

He stiffened at the news and tone. Everything had already happened, and he’d been completely unaware of any of it. Leo kept his breathing controlled as his fists clenched. His anger grew, directed at the man in front of him that was so determined to remain on his high horse.

“You let her go to the border alone?” The Hoshidans wouldn’t have killed her, but still. Leo thought Xander had more sense.

“It was father’s orders,” the crown prince told him sharply, raising himself up even higher, “she had to prove herself after she failed to execute two prisoners in front of him. Camilla had to improvise to get them all out alive.”

“Prove herself?” Leo repeated in judgement, “She’s never even fought in a real battle before! Of course she would be captured if she was sent to the border immediately!”

“We believe the Hoshidans targeted her specifically,” he still tried to defend himself, but Leo was done believing a word he said, “it shouldn’t have turned out that way. We will march for the border, and demand our sister. Otherwise, we will have war.”

Xander didn’t wait for him to spit the insults building in his throat at him. He pushed past the younger prince, stalking off down the hall with his retainers in tow.

“Milord?” Odin’s hand caught lightly on his shoulder, watching the emotions flicker over his face carefully.

It wasn’t just pain now. It was anger; fury. This wasn’t Hoshido’s fault, he knew it wasn’t. Leo hadn’t missed the smile on the king’s face when his children started to rage, when they started to call for war. 

He’d done something. And Leo would be damned if he let Hoshido pay for the rotten man’s greed.


	20. Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander didn’t dismount, but he did ride forward as well. His eyes were not fixed on the other prince. His eyes were stuck on a white haired girl standing alongside other Hoshidan royals behind Ryoma. 
> 
> Corrin was there. And she was okay. Leo could see her face pained by horror, blood splattering her skin as she stood there and watched Xander call out to her.

******  
It would be dishonest to claim Ryoma didn’t play a part in how Leo felt toward the situation. The strangely kind crown prince had painted his view of Hoshido. He had pulled back the bigotted stories his father had fed the Nohrian prince. 

Now, he cared something for the other kingdom. There was no exact way to describe it. Perhaps he only liked the idea of it. His mind was alive with the tales Ryoma had spun for him, and only a month ago he’d been willing to act on that. 

Corrin had been taken. Leo held no doubt that King Garon was responsible in some way. His corruption had finally crossed a line that he refused to follow. The young, innocent princess was the only one left. She was the only one that Leo held no ill will toward.

And something told him that Ryoma was not one that would cause her harm. 

The crown prince had told him once that he didn’t consider Nohrians his enemies. That they weren’t at war yet, and he wouldn’t just blame them for the mad king’s actions. 

He could only pray to the ancient dragons that the prince had been honest back then. When he only knew Leo as ‘Rider’. 

If he hadn’t, then they were truly riding to war. A war that Nohr would not survive even if the Hoshidan royal family was lost. All roads led to destruction for the dying kingdom. If only others could see so clearly, there might be hope. 

As they rode out of the capital though, Leo knew better than to hope. Maybe he would get a second chance, on the battlefield. Before he’d been willing to risk execution to join Ryoma. Now he would risk it again.

There was nothing for him to return to. This was a one way trip.  
******  
When an explosion rocked the horizon, so strong it sent shockwaves through Nohr’s army as they crossed the border, Leo knew in his heart something horrible had happened. They only stopped for a moment. All eyes were stuck on the rising aura of darkness, so unmatched to the beautiful land. 

It was like something they would expect to see in their own kingdom. 

Any doubts he had about the king’s involvement vanished when he felt the wave of power hit. Leo recognized it. He felt it in the air around the castle. Always there, always suffocating. It drained life, and it was so wrong to find it in Hoshido. 

Rose held steady for him even as other horses pranced wildly. A few of the less stalwart ones bucked and fled for their lives. Disarray began to spread through the ranks as members of the cavalry were tossed from their horses, or dragged through the fields. 

Xander and Camilla called for order, but even their towers of leadership could not still the disrest. None of the men had expected to find such danger when they marched out. They all thought they were part of a rescue mission to retrieve their innocent princess.

But the great pillars of smoke rising from the great nation of Hoshido’s capital told a different story. 

Not all men are simpletons. Leo could hear the whispers around him and his retainers. Speculation that this was really an assault on the peaceful kingdom, and that a front guard had already attacked to cause confusion. 

He wouldn’t put it past his father, but this felt different. Somehow, if it was even possible, it felt darker. 

And then their army wasn’t the only one marching on the border field. Straight from the assaulted capital, a red armored force moved to intercept them. The setting sun burned down on them, making their armor gleam like wet blood in the light.

Even from a distance everyone could hear the mournful and angry shouts coming from their soldiers. It was an unsettling sound that brought more chaos to their ranks. 

Leo tensed as he heard it, his own heart crying out as he finally felt it. Hoshido pushed at him violently, the very land screaming in pain after whatever had happened. Finally having the kingdom back with him was such a shock he had trouble remain upright on Rose’s back. 

It screeched under his skin. The magic swirling with so much anguish he wanted to scream with it. Images flashed through his mind of a collapsed capital. Countless bodies scattered over the ground. Some nothing more than red splatters on the stone. Smoke rose from fires and people burned while the ones left tried to help. 

And at the center of it all was one specific body. Leo did not know her, but he knew the crown she wore. 

“Queen Mikoto is dead,” he breathed out in a whisper as the images stopped. Both Odin and Niles whipped around in their saddles to face him, paling as they heard the news and not doubting him for a second.

Because that was it. Even if they got Corrin back, they could not resurrect a queen.

Ryoma’s mother. 

He’d spoken so highly of her. Sure, he had needed to disguise her real identity, but he was still honest about her character. She had seemed to be a wonderful woman. Leo would be lying if he claimed he never had any interest in meeting her. And now...

King Garon had gone too far. War would be inevitable because of his madness. 

And riding at the front of Hoshido’s forces, was a familiar figure that made his breath stop. Ryoma’s face was set so cold as he looked upon them. So much hatred and anger that Leo wanted to throw himself at his feet and plead for forgiveness. 

If not for his country, then for himself. The idea that Ryoma felt such a way towards him was such a scar on Leo that he wanted to burn it away. He didn’t want it to be true as he watched the fully armored crown prince dismount his horse and stalk towards the river separating their armies.

Xander didn’t dismount, but he did ride forward as well. His eyes were not fixed on the other prince. His eyes were stuck on a white haired girl standing alongside other Hoshidan royals behind Ryoma. 

Corrin was there. And she was okay. Leo could see her face pained by horror, blood splattering her skin as she stood there and watched Xander call out to her. 

“Corrin, you’re alive!” His voice carried over the field and everyone present tensed in place as they were forced to observe what would happen, “They haven’t harmed you, have they?”

“Xander!” His sister’s voice was shaky as she called back, taking a step forward to stand out in front of the Hoshido’s army, “I’m fine. But...why are you invading Hoshido?!”

“Father says it’s time to show our true strength,” Leo frowned at his older brother for that statement, riding forward with his other siblings to back the pompous prince without really meaning it. He was more hoping to catch Ryoma’s attention. 

The crown prince was standing in the bridge’s center with Raijinto held tight. His head was raised defiantly, and glare murderous as he took in the blonde royal across from him. He didn’t even stray to glance at the other Nohrian members that rode up. 

“Join us, and we’ll end this quickly,” Xander stretched his hand towards Corrin, beckoning the young girl forward. Yet she shifted in place, glancing behind her nervously to the Hoshidans, “If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed.” 

Leo wanted to argue when he heard that. He scowled pointedly at his fool of a brother, not even trying to hide it. It seemed their father had had a private talk with Xander. This wasn’t about trying to reclaim Corrin, this was about war. About conquering Hoshido. 

“Be careful, Corrin,” Ryoma suddenly called back to the girl, making Leo straighten up. His attention was immediately on the brunette, unable to look away as he spoke with a commanding tone he had yet to hear from him, “That man is a Nohrian commander!”

“Corrin! I was so worried about you,” Camilla gasped from the back of her wyvern somewhere to Leo’s right, “Don’t ever wander away from me again!”

“Yaay!” Elise cheered, her retainers trying to hold her back from getting too close, “We got our sister back!”

Leo didn’t say a word. He remained still, watching over it all carefully. It seemed he was the only one that had noticed Corrin’s attitude. The way she was comfortable trusting her back to what should’ve been enemy royals. The way she shuffled, and seemed hesitant to agree with Xander outright. 

It was strange, but Leo saw himself reflected in his older sister. He saw himself struggling with how he felt towards Ryoma, and deciding whether to stay or go with him. And the next words ringing across the field shed some light on why.

“Nohrian scum!” One of the red headed girls at Corrin’s side stepped forward, twirling a niigata threateningly, “First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?! She is my sister, not yours!” 

He froze up when he comprehended that accusation, the words still ringing through the air. Whispers erupted in the army at his back as Camilla flew forward to point her axe at the accuser, “You are mistaken,” she snapped coldly, “Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her.”

“Don’t be fooled by their words,” Ryoma called back to her quickly, leveling his sword at Xander, “You belong with your true family in Hoshido!”

“We have loved and raised you since you were a child,” Xander’s voice lightened, raising his own sword to answer the challenge, “Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!”

“No!” Ryoma’s voice thundered through the air, lightning dancing off his blade as he planted his feet, “Return home to Hoshido with us Corrin!”

“Nohr is her home!” Xander shouted, Siegfried cracking with dark energy as his emotions started to run rampant. 

“B-Big sister?” A smaller girl with red hair stammered to Corrin, stepping closer as the air became tinged with danger. Instantly little Elise was firing back at her.

“She's my sister!” 

“We’re your family,” Xander told her sharply as the poor princes looked between the two royal families desperately. 

Her eyes locked on the last member of the Hoshidans that hadn’t spoken. A boy with an ornate bow who said something that couldn’t be heard. Then her eyes were drifting back to them, stopping over each of her Nohrian family members slowly. 

When she reached Leo, the only one that hadn’t interfered or acted this whole time, he met her eyes intensely. 

The accusations from the Hoshidans actually meant something to him. He was young, yes, but he remembered the circumstances of Corrin’s childhood. And he also remembered another. A young girl with brilliant blue hair he once played with. 

Something had always struck him odd about his sister that had been hidden away in the Northern Fortress. The only thing that kept him from digging was the fact that he didn’t want to change what they had. 

But now, as he looked at the pending battlefield around him just moments from turning to bloodshed, he knew that had been a childish hope. 

It had been many months since he was permitted to see his older sister. Her eyes looked so different now. Once, she had said that Leo looked older than her. But now her eyes were just as aged as his. She held this sadness over her, this pain that he wanted nothing but to relieve. 

And then he looked to the last of his siblings. The ones that had survived the concubine wars and now stood at his side. The ones that had abandoned him, and let this happen. 

So when she met his eyes, he trusted himself and what he felt. Pulling on the memory of how sharp her eyesight was when they were children and she could spot a bird pecking away at grass miles away, he mouthed two simple words to her. 

‘Choose Ryoma.’ 

Her eyes grew incredibly wide at that, her body jerking in surprise. Leo couldn’t help the sad smile he sent her way. His eyes flicked back to the stand off between their crown princes, and froze up when he found Ryoma not looking at Xander. 

Instead, his eyes were on Leo. Leo and Rose. There was a calculating look on his face, his brows pinched in thought as he dragged his gaze from the armored mare up to the blood prince’s face. 

Leo swallowed when he saw a flicker of something sharp in his gaze. But then it was followed by something softer, something hopeful. 

Before anything more could pass between them though, Corrin was stepping forward slowly. Ryoma’s attention was stolen from him as he turned to watched the girl approach his back. In her grasp was a gold inlaid sword that Leo had never seen before. She twirled it between her fingers in a mimic of how Xander often did. 

“Xander,” she called softly, only audible to the royals standing at the head of their armies, “Withdraw your troops.”

“Corrin...” Their older brother seemed confused, and Leo took that momentary confusion as a chance to urge Rose closer to the bridge, “Don’t tell me you’re siding with Hoshido.”

“I’m afraid so,” Corrin didn’t even hide the pain in her voice as she admitted that, so innocent even now, “I’ve made up my mind-I stand with Hoshido.” Her eyes flicked past Xander to see Rose moving closer. She seemed to be hopeful as well, and Leo feared to know what hope could do to the poor girl if it was torn from her like it had been from him. 

He knew what she was hoping for. It was clear in her eyes, she wanted him to go to her. And...that was what Leo wanted as well.

“I feared the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you...” Xander sighed, sounding resigned, “I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood.” Leo glared at him when he admitted that, his hands grasping even tighter around his reigns. 

“But still, we’ve treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sister Corrin,” the hand not grasping at Siegfried waved back towards his siblings, voice softening, “I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way.” 

Leo glared even harder at that statement, pulling Rose to a stop at the edge of the bridge. She pawed at the ground, her agitation starting to grow. He saw Ryoma start slightly at the movement, tensing up as he once again found his eyes on Leo.

He looked away under that gaze. His face twisted from the pain in his chest, the earth around them groaning as it resonated with his emotions. A few thorny vines began to creep up from the dirt when Brynhildr began to wake in response. 

He clamped down on the power, trying to maintain his control even as the red armored crown prince continued to watch him. 

“Father will forgive you,” Xander told Corrin, a hint of pleading entering his tone. The first Leo had heard from him in many years, and most likely the last if the slowly growing determination on their sister’s face meant anything, “I know it. You are of Nohr! Return to us!”

“I’m sorry,” Corrin whispered, her body slumping in on itself, “I can’t go back. King Garon is a coward and a liar. I’ve witnessed enough of his destruction.” 

So his sister who had never truly seen the world was braver than him. She was willing to do what she believed, to leave when she knew things were wrong. He should’ve done that sooner. He should’ve tried harder to find Ryoma after he missed the chance to meet him. 

“Causing an explosion in a crowded city center with no regard for innocent life...” She closed her eyes, pain clear in her voice as she shook her head, “That’s the action of a madman.”

At that treasonous statement, Leo saw his siblings tensing, the men's whispering becoming louder. He tensed up himself, preparing for what he knew would come. Corrin might believe Xander could be reasoned with but he knew how this would end.

“Tell me. If King Garon thinks of me as family,” Corrin raised her head, eyes bright with tears as her tone became watery, “how could he have orchestrated this attack? I could have easily been killed along with Queen Mikoto. The truth is that I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. Your father was willing to sacrifice my life in pursuit of his agenda.”

Ryoma winced at the mention of their mother while his siblings all grew stonier, moving closer in preparation. 

“Face it, Xander-Garon is no longer human. He’s pure evil.”

“Father...evil? How could you say that, little princess?” And he sounded honestly confused about this. Leo couldn’t help but wonder if his brother had lost sight of the truth somewhere along his journey to act as the golden royal.

“Xander please-” But the crown prince was done listening. He saw the way his brother tensed, Xander’s grip shifting on Siegfried. 

“No,” he cut her off sharply, leveling the blade at her, “Enough. You have shown how you feel quite clearly, traitor.” 

Corrin flinched back at that, the tears in her eyes looking ready to spill over, “Traitor? Big brother, I-”

“I never thought you would turn your back on your kingdom and your family,” Leo nudged Rose to start moving forward at that, his power becoming more angered as he heard the blatant hypocritical line he’d just spat at their innocent sister, “Your betrayal will not be forgiven. You want to side with Hoshido? Fine. Over my dead body!”

He moved swiftly, kicking his heel into his mount’s side to force it forward toward the grieving girl. Leo also burst forth, hearing the shouting from either side of the field as armies moved to clash.

Ryoma moved to intercept first, catching the wicked blade on his own to deflect it. The metal hissed as it met metal, sliding down its length as energy and power rippled around them enough to form cracks in the stone bridge they all stood on. 

Before Leo could reach Corrin, the red headed princess carrying a niigata swooped down from the sky on a brilliant white pegasus. Despite his sister’s cries of protest that she wanted to stay, she was swept up and flown back behind Hoshidan lines. 

He pulled Rose to a stop when he saw his sister seen to safety. She reared, an arrow planting between her hooves from the archer prince that had spoken to Corrin earlier. The boy seemed the same age as Leo, but his eyes were so cold as they looked upon him. 

Magic swirled about him, dark and malignant like the magic of the castle. 

Leo was no fool. He pulled back, disappearing behind advancing Nohrian forces. Soldiers raced past him, meeting their enemy with unbridled rage. 

The very land itself moaned under the fighting. Trees scattered across the field creaked as they twisted onto themselves, leaning in the direction of the bridge still stuck between it all. The loud crashing of metal still sounded from there. Leo could see spirals of lightning and darkness rising above the army heads. 

All the fighting roared around him, but for a split second in between men being cut down and more taking their place, he saw the battle of the crown princes. 

Parts of the bridge had fallen into the river below from the force of their blows. Stones ricocheted into the fighting, lightning lancing off blades to strike enemy soldiers that strayed too close.

He saw Camilla diving into the enemy's heart, flying back up with fresh blood dripping from her axe and wyvern. Elise was weaving among the back lines, healing any soldiers she could before they raced back in to fight more. 

Any that charged Leo were sent flying by whipping thorn vines and branches. Not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to keep them down. He wasn’t sure who he was supposed to be fighting. He’d made his own decision before he'd told Corrin who to go with. But if he switched sides in the middle of the fight, it would only cause more chaos. 

Rose broke through the throngs of men, magic sparking off her armor in both protection and attacking as he weaved spells over her. She didn’t stop until they reached the river bank, watching the men wade into rushing water in an attempt to reach the other side without disturbing the battle on the bridge.

He saw them again as he sent another group flying with magic. 

Xander was no longer on horseback. He battled on foot, meeting Ryoma’s every move violently. They seemed evenly matched, but Leo knew how his brother fought. The fact that he’d lost his mount meant that the Hoshidan prince had more power than he expected, and his fury was probably adding to that. 

Leo was forced into the river by the flow of soldiers around him. Rose became antsy in the rolling waters, unable to go back to shore as he wanted her to thanks to the wall of advancing cavalry.

She danced in place, whinnying out in a panic as more mounted riders bolted past her. Arrows arched through the air, dropping bodies of men and horses alike. Leo tried to pull at his power but the water made his power over earth quite useless. He couldn’t pull flora from the ground when raging waters battered it away. 

An arrow struck one of the cavaliers trying to ride past him, and he finally moved to a new plan.

The strong flow of a vein flooded over him, pushed his way by Hoshido itself. The power was that of the Dawn Dragon, but Leo didn’t really care much about that. It was more than willing to help him in the current situation. Whether it knew how he felt about the land, or the prince, it was more than ready to act for him.

Flooding the field wasn’t really what he had in mind though. 

The part of the open field that the armies had met on was lower land. When more water began rushing in from upriver, the banks started to swell. Rose grew more panicked as liquid rose up her legs, closing in over her back. Leo tried to pull back the power of the vein, but it went on without him as a conduit. 

Hoshido’s fury was clear. Its mourning more so as rain began to fall from a clear sky. Large drops, cascading down towards the ground at a speed enough to make them hurt. It filled the river faster and forced the soldiers to pick a side. 

More chaos erupted as half the army was caught stuck in the rising river. Leo was unable to move thanks to all the bodies swarming around him in either direction. Some men took too long getting out and were washed away with the rapids. 

The fighting between the crown princes had stopped, and Leo heard orders screamed over the sound of the rain for both sides to retreat as the very ground of the field valley was swept away.

His eyes were naturally drawn to the bridge as a chunk of earth swirled through the waters past him. He saw Xander mount a new horse, delivered by his retainers, and start riding towards the border before he could get caught up in the wild flooding. 

Ryoma was still on the collapsing bridge though. His eyes were scanning the men still trapped in the river, held in place as certain parts became too deep to swim. Leo was stuck for just such a reason. Even as the water empties around him and he had a clear path towards the land yet to be flooded, he couldn’t move.

The riverbed around him had been eroded away by how fast the water was moving. All of the cavaliers and horses that tried to go in either direction had been dragged under, disappearing downstream. He was stuck on a small raised part of the bed with some of the calvary, unable to go anywhere. 

He saw the moment Ryoma found him, their eyes locking and his widening. Leo knew that the crown prince had likely guessed who he was. Even if he’d never seen his face clearly, he’d seen Rose often enough. He’d also known what magic he possessed. 

He just hadn’t expected the crown prince to look so fearful when he saw him among those still trapped by the rapids. 

“Corrin!” His head whipped back, towards Hoshido as he heard his sister’s name screamed. The pegasus princess was running after her, reaching out to grab her as she stopped to take in the ruined battlefield before her. 

Her eyes found him, just as Ryoma’s had, and she looked just as scared for him. “Leo!” Her shout was terrified. She tried to descend the hill, heading towards the water, but she was held back. The princess was joined by the archer prince, holding her arms to keep her in place even as she tried to tear herself from them.

“Let me go!” She screeched, “That’s my brother! He needs help!” 

Leo saw the way their eyes narrowed, and heard the shout go up as people from both sides realized a royal was trapped by the flooding. Over the crest of the hill the Nohrians had retreated to, his siblings remerged into sight. 

They looked down at him, and immediately Elise and Camilla started to move forward. Xander also seemed as though he was about to approach, until the ground Rose was balancing so precariously on began to give way. 

More of the cavaliers and their horses fell in at his sides, and Leo wasted no more time in pulling at his magic. The evidence sparked around him, his armor and Rose’s melting away in some attempt to make this hurt less. The last thing they needed was to be washed away in apparel he couldn’t move properly in. He’d learned as much the last time he was swept away by a river. 

One more time before the last of Rose’s purchase was washed away, Leo looked to the bridge. Ryoma was leaning over one of the destroyed sides, looking between him and downstream quickly. 

He sucked in a breath, and then Rose was dragged under with him. He didn’t let go. Instead he leaned down to wrap his arms around her neck, keeping himself close as the fast moving current twisted them and his air capacity was tested. 

There really wasn’t anything he could do. As the light behind his lids disappeared and everything became darker, colder, his arms slipped from around her. 

He felt something hard knock into his shoulder. On reflex he opened his mouth to suck in air, but found only water. It filled his lungs, sucking away every last thought he had as something enveloped him. 

Nothing was left. Everything faded from existence as the water took him...


	21. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rider?”

******  
Leo’s body seized violently as he coughed. Lungfuls of water splattered down into the river below him while he struggled to keep himself up. His arms shook weakly, his knees pressing painfully into stones. 

Air was so precious to take in as his lungs emptied. He gasped desperately, taking in deep breaths before exhaling sharply. It was so hard to keep himself upright with his head still feeling like it was underwater. Every sound was muted and every movement was sluggish. 

He crawled forward slowly, pulling himself up onto the wet bank with great effort. The water level had already started to return to normal. There was no rain here, and trees seemed to surround him instead of fields. 

It seemed to be farther downriver, towards the mountain border. 

Leo really didn’t have it in him to analyze that though. He fell as soon as he reached drier ground, twisting onto his back roughly. Green canopies covered the view of the sky above the river. A dark sky.

The sun seemed to have finished setting, leaving gleaming dots blanketing the dark expanse and him stuck in darkness. 

He sucked in another breath of air, breathing out slower this time. His body was sore but nothing seemed to be broken. Considering all the debris getting washed down by the flood, it wasn’t unlikely for him to have struck something underwater. 

Leo could already feel that there were bruises forming over a great deal of skin. Scratches decorated his limbs, and he felt thick liquid dripping down his temple. When his fingers pressed over the liquid, they came away red.

His vision swam as he stared at the color painting his skin. He dropped his hand, the back of his head hitting the ground roughly. 

“Rose...” he choked out the name of his partner hoarsely, throat too ravaged to work properly. Leo tilted his head one way and then the other. His beautiful black mare was nowhere to be seen. Down the bank he saw other dark shapes still dragging in the water. Soldiers and mounts alike that hadn’t survived the flooding.

His breathing shuddered as he realized he was alone, his chest seizing up tightly. 

That feeling of mourning that had overcome him during the battle was back. It had been in the background the whole time, but now it pushed forward. Hoshido’s essence swirled around his prone body protectively, an apology unspoken. 

Brynhildr was haughty in the recesses of his mind, bitter about the dragon vein. She tried to push back at the magic of the land in response. Leo felt softness begin to spring up around him. The hardwashed ground came alive as moss and flowers spread. The canopies above twisted down toward him, and the edges of his vision became darker as long grass grew to hide him. 

While the two magical entities worked to protect him, his eyes drifted shut and he fell unconscious as his blood watered the earth.  
******  
He woke up when he felt new magic pulse over him. It was cool and gentle, soothing his injuries with great effectiveness. A soft sigh left his lips as the pain faded away, his body finally relaxing completely. 

His senses came back to him slowly. He could still hear the rippling water and still smell the wetness of the river, but now there was also the scent of smoke in the air. Along with it was the crackling of flames, warmth beginning to spread through his body.

The bristling of dry branches came from close to him, and was followed by the sound of them cascading down. The heat grew warmer still over the next few seconds. Leo shifted his body, turning onto his side to curl closer to it. 

Something soft nudged at his cheek as he settled. He reached up shakily to pat it, his fingers feeling the softness of a familiar nose hovering over him. 

“Rose,” he murmured quietly, throat still rough and gravelly, “You made it...”

She huffed at that. As if saying ‘did you think that could kill me?’ He was always so much more of a worrier than she was. His mother had always claimed that Rose was the master and not the other way around. That was fine. At least she kept a more level head than him.

He was nosed again, a small huff of relief leaving him as he lay there beside a crackling fire. His eyes were sticky from being shut so long, and seemed to be against opening. Just as he was trying, heavy steps approached suddenly.

Leo tensed instinctively, curling closer in on himself when he was faced with encountering someone in such a defenseless state. The steps stopped. He breathed out slowly, fingers digging into the ground as he waited. 

There was shifting from the other person. The rustle of clothing as they moved, but no steps. Rose didn’t react to whatever they were doing and continued to nudge at Leo worriedly. 

He could feel their presence not far from his body. Movement drifted through the air in front of him, and he tensed further. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, digging gouges into the ground as he waited. Then, softly, he heard the deep rumble of a familiar voice.

“Rider?”


	22. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotion he felt towards the elder prince was not one that he felt towards any other.

******  
His whole body relaxed without permission the second he recognized that voice. Leo slumped in on himself, sighing weakly as he tried to force his eyes open. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Ryoma told him, voice gentle as his feet shuffled a little closer, “The vulnery I had wasn’t enough for all your wounds.”

Rose nudged him again lower down, a bit more forcefully. Her pressure on Leo’s shoulder made the young prince gasp, flinching as one of his bruises was battered. Instantly she was pulling back with an apologetic noise. 

Calloused fingers suddenly brushed along his cheek, making him shudder. He tried to pull himself further back, his knees meeting his chest from how twisted onto himself he was. 

“Stop,” he hissed brokenly, voice shaking as much as his body was, “I don’t-”

His relaxed state went up in smoke when he comprehended the situation. That Ryoma was here. He was here with him. After the battle, after what had happened, after the hate in his eyes when he looked at the Nohrians...

He was here with Leo. 

The presence drew back. Steps reversed, moving farther away from him. Direct heat from the fire was suddenly washing over Leo as it was unobstructed. He went limp, too exhausted from everything at this point. 

Leo was just...tired.

Rose’s hooves scarred the ground as she backed away from him. Not too far though. A little ways behind him, he heard grass get flattened under her as she laid down to rest. He wanted to get up to check on her, but his body wasn’t exactly listening to him at the moment. 

His clothes facing away from the fire were still wet, so he hadn’t been out of the river for too long. The crown prince must’ve found him a short time ago. But Leo didn’t hear anyone else nearby. How could he be here alone, after what had just happened?

He didn’t understand.

He swallowed down his exhaustion. Pushing past the gravel stuck in his throat, Leo quietly choked out a name. It was like a rose in his mouth. So beautiful in that he was finally able to say it outloud, but painful and cutting like thorns since this was never supposed to happen. 

“Ryoma,” he forced out, hearing all movement from the older man cease at that. No answer came at first. Leo waited, and just as he began to fear that he’d been abandoned, the prince spoke up.

“So you do know who I am,” Ryoma muttered, accompanied by the sound of more wood being thrown into the fire. His voice chilled. It lost that gentle tone, becoming sharper in a way that made it hard for Leo to breath. 

“But it’s not because of the battle, is it?” His voice became demanding, the sound of something hard striking the ground making the Nohrian flinch, “You’ve known this whole time, haven’t you?”

Leo didn’t want to open his eyes anymore. His breathing shuddered, hitching as he seized up. Behind his lids, he felt liquid beginning to build that he didn’t want to fall. The shaking of his body increased, and his voice turned watery as he strained it further to answer. 

“Yes...” he choked, close to tears as he remembered that first meeting in the woods. When he had recognized Raijinto, and when he’d been given Ryoma’s cloak. 

“Was it all a lie?” The Hoshidan crown prince asked, softer now. He sounded tired too. Leo heard him shifting, the clanking of armor as he moved. 

And the blonde was shaking his head. His cheek scratched against the ground, eyes burning as tears threatened to tip over. 

“All I hid from you-” he gasped out, trying to stop it from turning into a sob, “w-was who I am. Nothing else-nothing I told you, or how I acted, was a lie. I swear!”

His shoulders trembled with the force of trying to keep the grief in as he thought about how this could be their last meeting. He’d been prepared to be executed by Ryoma, not this. Never this. This was-he’d never wanted it to turn out this way. 

The bruises over his body were nothing compared to the pain in his heart. It was like the river had returned it all to him. All the emotions that losing hope had stolen away. Like the water had stitched the shattered pieces back together, and this encounter was pulling at those stitches.

If he lost this, he would beg the crown prince to end his life. Leo had resolved to make this a one way trip, and on his mother’s soul he had meant that. 

Those calloused fingers returned to his face, making him aware that Ryoma had moved to his side once more. The rough skin trailed down his, catching softly on his chin with a care you would not expect to find in a battle-hardened warrior. 

Leo lifted his head from the earth, letting it be led by the other. His chin was tilted upward, his eyes finally forcing themselves open into narrow slits. With the gates open the tears finally began to fall. They flooded his cheeks, winding their own paths down. 

His eyes opened fully, but all he could make out was a blurry figure outlined by emberish orange thanks to the tears. He hiccupped pitifully as a second hand cupped his face. Ryoma wiped at the salty lines with his thumb, his touch more gentle than Leo could remember ever feeling. 

He leaned into the contact, letting his eyes close again as he just let himself feel. His lashes sent another wave of tears down that were brushed away immediately. A deep sigh passed through him, and Leo found himself raising his own hand subconsciously.

It caught the one resting over his cheek, covering the weathered skin with his smooth one. As his tears were wiped away by Ryoma, he rubbed his thumb over the crown prince’s knuckles in slow circles. Each muscle shift he could feel. Each cracking bone and stretching portion of skin. 

“Ryoma,” he murmured. The name was no more than a breath of air on his lips, his eyes opening as the tears stopped coming. 

The royal commander was missing his scarlet crown. His long brown hair cascaded down over his shoulders as he kneeled in front of Leo, staring down at him enchantingly. The fire at his back cast shadows over his appearance, but he could still see the warmth in his eyes as he looked at him.

Not hatred. 

“Ryoma,” he whispered, not releasing the brunette’s hand as the second one slid up from his chin to frame the other side of his face, “do you hate me?” 

And the man smiled. A small upturn of his lips, so sweet and soft as he shook his head gracefully. “No, I don’t,” his answer nearly sent Leo into another fit of tears as he went on, “Quite the opposite actually.” 

He brushed at Leo’s cheek, sweeping away some of the dirt there. His eyes scanned over the Nohrian prince’s face intensely. Just like Leo had back then in the woods, like he was cataloguing every detail for later. 

Then he was taking in a deep breath and leaning closer. He hunched downward toward where he lay on the ground, stopping only when their faces were inches apart. It prompted a small gasp from Leo and he released his grasp in surprise. 

Ryoma was quick to turn his hand from his cheek, recapturing the dropping hand and intertwining their fingers in one smooth motion. The air turned electric, and the very land seemed to grow still as he spoke. 

“Leo,” his name was so cared for as it fell from those lips. Caressed with an importance just like his had been when Leo said it for the first time. 

“I meant what I said the last time we spoke,” he began softly, holding him tight as Leo flinched at the reminder of that disaster, “I enjoy the time I spend with you. During that week, seeing you every eve, it became the sole thing I looked forward to. I thought for sure I was rushing into things, that I was just imagining these feelings, but...” 

His voice trailed off, and his tone turned to something hollow. So reminiscent of how Leo had sounded after the ambush. After he’d been torn from him.

“Then, you never came to meet me,” Ryoma sounded almost haunted by that fact, running his fingers soothingly over Leo’s skin when he flinched again, “And I thought I could accept that as your answer. That I could move on, and just keep the memory of that time close in my heart, but I couldn’t.”

He shook his head, looking over the blonde sadly, “I couldn’t.”

A deep breath; his hold tightening nervously on Leo as he stared, wide eyed, up at the Hoshidan heir, “I care for you. No matter who you really are, or what your circumstances might be. I fell for that boy I met in the woods. The one that smiled and cared despite the destruction all around him. Who understood, and remained strong in spite of it all. You. I fell in love, with you.” 

Leo stopped breathing as he took in the confession. His heart thudded wildly in his chest in a way it only ever did with Ryoma. It was pounding so hard he thought for sure the other prince would hear as he raised his free hand to clasp at the shirt over it. 

Heat crept up his neck, spreading across his cheeks and warming the hand on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words. 

He had missed Ryoma after it ended. More than he’d ever missed anyone before. Even when his mother had been killed, he had grown past it. He hadn’t been left with a hole in his chest back then. 

The emotion he felt towards the elder prince was not one that he felt towards any other. Maybe, it was what love was like. 

“That day,” he gasped, his throat growing more sore as he spoke, but he had to get this out, “it wasn’t what you thought.”

Ryoma tilted his head in confusion, his hand drifting from Leo’s cheek down to his throat. He rubbed at the skin gingerly, able to feel the vibrations of his vocal cords as he continued. 

“I was going to meet you,” the rubbing stopped, his eyes widening in shock at this admittance, “but I was attacked at the border.”

Leo clenched tighter to his shirt, remembering the arrow that had been embedded there. 

“For healing, I was brought back to the capital,” he remembered waking up in bed with Niles at his side. Heartbroken that he’d lost his chance, “I went back after, but you’d already gone.”

“You were going to come with me?” Ryoma sounded so mortified when he heard that, “If I’d only gone back, I would’ve been able to meet you?”

“There was no way for you to-” Leo coughed, his voice finally giving out on him. He trembled as he fell back into the ground with Ryoma rushing to hold him steady and limit the abuse on his bruises. 

As the coughing fit smoothed out, Leo reached up to catch one of the hands holding his body. He tugged at it, catching Ryoma’s eye meaningfully. Without looking away he led it up to his neck. Then he reached for the second, leading it back up to cup his cheek.

Gently, he led the fingers on his neck to meet his pulsepoint. The idea was picked up quickly. A second later, two fingertips pressed lightly down over the pulse, feeling the rapid thud of his heart. 

Then he caught the hand on his cheek. He pulled it up to his lips, closing his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to Ryoma’s inner wrist. Right where the armor encircled his skin. Delicate and sweet. 

His heartbeat sped up again as he did it, revealing more than perhaps words could. He opened his eyes as he pulled back, looking up to the prince hesitantly. 

Ryoma was smiling at him with nothing but love in his expression. 

Leo relaxed, sinking into the ground as things were finally recognized as settled. 

“Rest,” the crown prince told him quietly, “I will be here when you awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at where inspiration led me! Finally, my babies have confessed! Yesssssssssssssssss


	23. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sad that Leo was so used to this. The masks and professional attitude. Such a far cry from how open they’d both been the night before, but it couldn’t be helped.

******  
The fire was still burning strong when Leo’s eyes fluttered open. A pile of wood had appeared beside it since he’d last been aware. Light now filtered down all around the forest riverbank. Shining beams illuminated the earth, and him. 

He reached a hand up to block the bright sun cascading down at him. The early morning air was chilled, colder than he remembered Hoshido ever being during his time with Ryoma. It made the fire a welcome thing to wake to. 

His body curled a little closer to it in an attempt to gain even more warmth. He sighed contentedly, the soft moss bed he was laying on growing even softer in response. Red blooms sprang up from the cool ground. Ringed petals on twisting vines, so like the ones that once grew in his mother’s garden. 

“You like roses, don’t you?” Ryoma’s quiet question didn’t disrupt his relaxed mindset. It was spoken so softly and gently. There was nothing grating about it, and Leo smiled sleepily at the care that was put into it.

He turned his gaze to the crown prince. Ryoma was once again wearing his crown, his intimidating command armor properly in place excluding one thing. The white cloak that had rested over him was still covering Leo’s body. The blonde prince pulled at the fabric lain on him, raising it to hide the lower half of his face. 

The contained heat on his skin was nice as he blocked out the chilly air. Cherry blossoms smelled abound on the fabric, sweet and soothing. His eyes started to drift shut again, his mind at ease enough to feel lazy. 

But then a hand was brushing his bangs from his eyes, prompting him to look up at the crown prince now crouching at his side. Ryoma smiled apologetically as he traced his cheekbone. His voice was halting as he spoke. 

“Please Leo,” he whispered, “Trust that I want nothing more than to stay here with you like this, but I cannot be gone for much longer. I swore I would return by midday and it is at least an hour's ride to the capital.”

That served to send a spark of wakefulness through the sleepy prince. He sat up quickly, sending his vision spiralling. Though the greater wounds had been taken care of, there were still a few. His bruises and his battered temple for example.

Before he could careen into the ground and cause even more harm to himself, he found himself instead leaning against cool armor. It chilled his skin, making him shiver even as Ryoma wrapped his arms around him. 

“Easy,” he rumbled, helping him stay upright, “...Are you good to ride?” 

Leo felt so guilty. He’d honestly forgotten the events of the day before. Even if it had only been for a moment, he’d forgotten. 

“Yes,” he swallowed, his throat drier than sand and forcing him to hold back a cough. The crown prince seemed more distant now. More his role. He still held Leo close, but it felt like the man was overthinking his every action now. 

“We need to leave as soon as possible,” Ryoma said, releasing him once it no longer seemed like the world was spinning, “There is much to attend to.” 

It was sad that Leo was so used to this. The masks and professional attitude. Such a far cry from how open they’d both been the night before, but it couldn’t be helped. 

The Queen of Hoshido was dead; slain thanks to King Garon’s plot. That meant Ryoma would become king, and he would have to deal with everything that had happened. It was a miracle he’d even been able to come search for Leo in the first place. 

As the heir of the land set about breaking their meager camp, Leo found himself with a face full of Rose. Rose, his horse, not the roses he had grown in his fleeting happiness. 

She nudged at him testily, snorting curiously. He smiled and reached up to run his hand over her, feeling a little less agitated. His magic sparked into existence as he pulled on it in response to her presence. Tack spread over her as it always did. He left out the armor plating though. Neither of them were in the mood for that after the evening they’d had. 

She seemed to be unharmed though, and that was the greatest relief he could have. 

He pulled from his storage for himself too. Niles had always drilled the importance of storing at least some supplies, which came in handy now. The waterskin that was stocked away brought great relief to Leo’s dunish throat. He swallowed down the water, finally beating back the itchiness of needing to cough. 

The waterskin disappeared as he stood, using Rose as support to stay on his shaky legs. She stood strong under him, letting him stretch the stiffness from his body with patience. 

New magic rippled over him while he did. It shifted his clothes, replacing the river damaged ones with ease. Without even realizing it Leo had chosen tack for Rose that didn’t bear any regalia. And he wound up doing the same for himself. 

He wound up wearing dark riding pants with a comfortably loose white shirt. It was the casual outfit he always wore when out relaxing with Rose, and exactly what he needed to not put more strain on his pained body. Knee high dark boots kept his feet warm, and a long black cloak lined with lavender warmed the rest of him. 

Ryoma’s cloak was lifted from the moss bed where it had fallen when he stood. He offered it to the crown prince as he walked up, noticing the way his eyes drifted over Leo slowly. 

“That magic is quite handy,” he noted, taking back his apparel and pulling it on, “You’ll have to explain to me later how it works.” 

He nodded, summoning back the waterskin to offer to the other as he went about double checking Rose’s gear. Everything seemed to be in order. 

When Leo turned back to find Ryoma, the crown prince was leading a white horse by its reins to where he was standing. It was quite the beautiful stallion. Lacking armor or regalia though. When he cast a questioning glance to the leader, he shook his head. 

“He was on the riverbank,” Ryoma explained, running his hands over the mount in a comforting manner, “I don’t think his rider made it.”

“Wait,” Leo realized, rubbing at his throat to try and alleviate the roughness still there, “how’d you get here then?”

“I traveled on foot. There was a chance I would miss something by horseback, and I couldn’t risk that,” both of them flushed slightly. It wasn’t hard to guess that the memory of the night before flashed through both their minds. There wasn’t time for it though, and Ryoma was quick to push away the softened atmosphere. 

“Let’s get going.” The stallion was skittish as he was mounted. His hooves danced over the ground, striking the earth violently while snorting in complaint. Ryoma moved to tighten the reins, but Leo stepped forward quickly. 

His legs trembled when he lost his hold on Rose, but still held. “Easy,” he murmured to the frightened animal, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. He stretched his hand out, offering it to the stallion. The creature slowed its movement after a moment. Then he was nudging his nose forward towards Leo’s hand curiously. 

After a heartbeat of sniffing, it relaxed. In reward Leo ran his fingers down the horse’s face, smiling softly. 

Once it was sufficiently calmed he turned back to his own mare. She knelt quickly for him, making it easy to climb into her saddle. When she’d straightened and they’d found their balance, Leo looked up to find Ryoma watching him again. 

“You’re-” He blinked as the crown prince started to say something before shaking his head. Instead of finishing the sentence, he directed his stallion towards the trees and nudged him onward, “Come on. We don’t have much time.”

The chilled attitude made Leo’s smile die but he followed nonetheless. Rose huffed unhappily under him, and even him beginning to braid her mane did nothing to help. Either of them.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen either,” he whispered to her as he watched Ryoma’s back become more rigid. The weights of everything seemed to drop on him one by one as they rode away from the little campsite, and Leo wanted nothing more than to return to the openness of the night before. 

He knew it was impossible however.

In the end, it had turned out far better than he’d ever dared hope a little over a month before. He’d gained more, he’d lost less. Ryoma cared for him and his head was still connected to his shoulders. 

But now it could only get worse from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just now realizing how long this fic is going to be. Send help.  
> Not really, but I might need to start a whole other document for it. My computer hates loading up over a hundred pages.  
> Also for anyone wondering, this is supposed to follow an altered tale of the Revelations path. Sooooooo...enjoy!
> 
> *There's so much more to write, please save me*


	24. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine.” He repeated his earlier statement, a bit stronger this time.

******  
Leo had caught Ryoma looking back at him several times while they rode. The moment his eyes met Leo’s, he was quick to look away. It was like he didn’t want the attention to be noticed. 

They were riding slow. It would take a bit longer to get to the capital, and he was well aware it was for his benefit. Even when Rose was walking he could feel it in his batter bones, let alone when she picked up the pace. 

He hated to admit that the crown prince was right to keep an eye on him. Leo still felt incredibly weak. Another vulnery would definitely be required as soon as they got their hands on one. But what felt worse than his body was the fact that they were moving at such a slow pace because of him. 

Ryoma tried to hide his agitation, but the far away look in his eyes whenever they looked to the horizon made it clear he wanted to get back faster. 

The forest they’d been riding in had long since came to an end. It seemed this part of Hoshido was mostly open fields that lay along the border. The drastic differences between the two kingdoms was quite obvious too. 

On one side were lush fields. Scattered with flora, flowers, shrubbery, trees. Animals pranced in and out of sight while the land flowed with an abundance of magic; even while it mourned. 

And on the other was dying earth. Scorched more than a desert by the sun, and lifeless beyond use. Just a few bounds and Leo could be back in his birth land. Just the idea sent shivers down his spine.

He steered Rose just a little closer to the river bank. It wound through the fields, and following it meant they’d find themselves right where they needed to be eventually. Ryoma didn’t miss his discomfort either. 

The white stallion slowed, moving to walk even closer to Leo’s side. He shifted agitatedly, looking away from the fierce gaze fixed on him without restraint now. 

“Are you okay? Is it too much for your body?” Ryoma’s voice was soft again at least, making the Nohrian prince relax a bit. He’d been subconsciously dreading hearing that ‘proper’ tone. It made him feel cold. 

“No, I’m fine,” he reassured quickly, watching the water swirl by in lieu of looking at his companion. Heavy silence fell after those words. All he could hear were the sounds of nature. Twittering birds, a rolling river, the steps of their mounts. 

“Leo,” Ryoma broke nature’s silence first, making his tone even more tender than before, “You’re shaking.” 

He stiffened. His hands gripped tighter at the reins, and were noticeably trembling when he looked down at them. Leo leaned forward into Rose, letting his cloak fall around his body to hide the motion as he pointedly kept his eyes on the river. “I’m fine.” He repeated his earlier statement, a bit stronger this time. 

“...Forgive me, but I don’t believe that,” the Hoshidan prince said shortly, his hand reaching into Leo’s lap to pull at the reins. Rose halted in place, snorting irritably at the brunette in a way her rider much wanted to copy. 

“We don’t have time for-” His own irritable response to the interference was quickly cut off. 

“Leo, when was the last time you looked at yourself?” Ryoma demanded, sharpening his tone as he urged his mount to block Rose’s path. His question caught the blonde’s attention because of its strangeness, and he found himself looking at the prince in confusion. 

“What does that matter?” He asked incredulously, shaking his head while he pulled his cloak tighter around him. Self consciousness crept up on him. It forced him to actually think about what he was being asked. And when he thought back, he couldn’t actually remember.

Ryoma reached out to him. He had to fight not to flinch back from the sudden contact. Rough skin ran under his eyes, brushing over him like he was a delicate vase in need of dusting. 

“You have deep bruises under your eyes that have nothing to do with being caught in the flood,” the crown prince murmured, demanding attention with only the look he was giving him. His eyes drilling deep into Leo’s own. “Your hair is unkempt, your eyes bloodshot. When your clothing was soaked and clung to you, I could’ve mistaken you for a starved man. And now that I see you in full light, I see how sunken your cheeks are and how pale your skin is...”

Leo’s breath caught when he listened to the observations, turning away pitifully. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten about that fact. He’d just...forgotten. 

For more than a month he’d been dying slowly of a broken heart. But then the news of Corrin had come, and he’d pushed it all away to focus on her. Still, forgetting didn’t mean the effects still weren’t there. 

Yes, he’d lost weight from not eating. Yes, he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in so long he couldn’t even remember. Maybe he had spent a lot of time locked away from the outdoors and the light. 

But none of that was really important now though. 

“We need to keep moving,” Leo muttered. He urged Rose to skirt the prince intent on blocking his path and keep going without answering the obvious question, “You said we only had until midday.”

“Leo, I-” 

“Later,” he cut Ryoma off painfully, closing his eyes as he rode ahead. His partner knew where she was going. She would deliver him safely. This wasn’t over, and a great deal of him was happy to simply know that he was cared for. 

But then another part would remind him it wasn’t the time. That was the part that flooded him full of memories of his time spent heartbroken. How lost he’d been. The things he almost did. 

In Nohr. Not Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like mini chapters humans. Little fluff and worry, sweetness~  
> But this is really because I am traumatized thinking about how flipping much I have left to write, especially with all the little original bits I wanted to write. Moments and instances during the war that I'm just now realizing means this story could become, very, very, very, very long...  
> Someone save me because I don't know when to stop.


	25. Blossom Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he focused on the one safe aspect. Corrin.

******  
From the outer walls, the city didn’t even look like it’d been attacked. The lower city was still fully intact, and the flags still waved high as though nothing had changed. Even though everything had. 

The overarching heavy atmosphere was the only hint of anything dark having occurred. Soldiers kept their heads bowed, citizens wept openly in the streets. Deeper into the capital was when the evidence finally came in abundance. Broken walls, bloodstained stones, bodies that had yet to be properly collected. 

Leo kept his cloak’s hood shadowing his face. The men had rejoiced when they saw Ryoma returning, but they would not welcome him so kindly. There was curiosity in their looks when he rode in with their crown prince, but in truth they hardly had the time to speculate. 

Ryoma and he rode on towards the castle without delay. No one dared stop them, though every person they passed did take the time to bow. Despite everything that had happened, their eyes still seemed to gleam with hope and love when they looked at their future king. He would be crowned soon enough...as soon as certain criteria were met. 

The capital city was set out much like Nohr’s. With the outer walls, lower city, mid market, and then the cloud district. That latter was where nobles and royals were lived in Nohr, and it seemed to be the same here. 

Said market was in shambles. All that remained was rubble and blood and grief. Countless flowers lay over the ground in offerings. Shrouds were placed over every surface. This was the place Leo had seen in his vision just after the explosion. The place Queen Mikoto fell.

Ryoma was stone faced when they passed. His brown eyes became dark with anger, and his stallion grew antsy as he tightened the grip he held over the reins. 

Leo wanted to reach out to him, but stopped himself. He could once again see that moment Ryoma confronted the Nohrian army. When he held so much hate and anger towards them. Again, the blonde prince felt the need to fall to his knees and plead for forgiveness. 

It was the main reason he stopped himself from trying to comfort him. He didn’t want to see hatred or anger directed at him if he did. So they just continued on in silence, riding for the royal palace. 

Leo could not deny he was shaking now. His cloak barely hid the movement as Ryoma urged his mount to speed up, riding ahead a bit further. 

He was afraid. Afraid of what would happen, how he would be met, how the crown prince would look at him in front of his family...

Rose slowed as they reached the palace gates. She tossed her head questioningly, letting Ryoma leave them behind as she focused on her rider. He reached down to run a hand down her neck, but the action did nothing to calm his nerves. 

His stomach was turning violently from nerves. Despite not eating anything recently, Leo felt that he was going to throw up. He was forced to keep riding when the guards started to cast him suspicious looks, following after Ryoma even though everything in him screamed to turn and run.

Then coolness washed over his face. A rush of soft breeze that sent the pink trees rustling overhead. Hoshido pushed at him, encouraging him to enter the red gate and follow the one that held his heart. 

Brynhildr also joined in, doubling down on the land’s intentions if a bit fiercer. Before flowers could start growing up through the stone road Leo steeled himself. Rose did as he wanted even when he couldn’t bring himself to tell her, and they rode through into the heart of Hoshido together.

The castle courtyard was beautiful, just like everything else untouched by the explosion. Many more of those pink trees littered the grounds. Gardens of every sort were bordered by small ponds that seemed clearer than crystal.

And Ryoma was standing at the foot of the steps, with five figures greeting him. They nearly had Leo stopping again. It was even more discouraging to be met by the whole Hoshidan royal family that he’d thought. Most of him had been hoping they would be away when they arrived, but clearly they’d been waiting for their brother specifically.

So he focused on the one safe aspect. Corrin. 

His older sister was smiling at Ryoma with blatant hope in her expression. Then her scarlet eyes drifted past him to catch sight of Leo. The cloak did nothing to fool her, and Rose baying in greeting was enough of a give away. She didn’t allow anyone but the Nohrian prince to ride her after all.

“Leo!” His sweet sister cried out happily, skirting the others to race across the stones toward him. The royals all turned to watch and his stomach twisted again. He pushed past it though, dismounting hastily so he was standing with open arms when Corrin lept at him.

Over the years there had been plenty of chances to practice catching her leaping hug. Before he was forbidden from seeing her that is. And he still had it down. A good thing too. Otherwise, he would’ve wound up hitting the ground rather hard. 

It still was a bit much for his body. His bruises and bones groaned in complete as she tackled him head first, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her in turn, pulling her close with a small pained smile as she trembled in his grasp. 

“It’s okay Corrin,” he whispered, lowering his face so only she could hear, “It’s all going to be okay.”

And she suddenly wasn’t that determined young woman standing on the battlefield declaring herself. She was just a girl that knew nothing about the world, and had been tossed head first into hell. Who had watched her mother die and siblings fight. 

So when he felt tears staining his shirt, he said nothing. Leo simply pulled his cloak around her and let her grieve. 

He thought back to another time this had happened. When they were a bit younger, men had broken into the Northern Fortress. Their goal had been riches, but finding the royal family there had been a goldmine to them. 

It had been the first time Corrin saw people die. She saw her kind eldest brother kill, and her loving older sister torture. She held their sweet Elise close as Leo led them through the old halls to find guards capable of helping. And then she had watched her younger brother strangle large, full grown men in the garden using her precious flowers. 

It had been the first time Corrin realized her siblings were dangerous. 

There had been a night of crying when Leo went to her chambers to check on her. He comforted her through it all, and by morning she had her smile back. The haunt in her eyes faded over time, but now was even worse than that night had been. 

This time she couldn’t just push the memories away. 

While he was holding her tight, unwilling to let go, the youngest royal approached them. She had kind eyes and a shy smile. The staff in her hand clued Leo in on what she intended to do, and he allowed her healing magic to flow over him without ever letting Corrin onto how battered his body was.

The soft magic intertwined with his own as it seeked out his worst injuries. It reminded him of Elise’s healing; back when she actually cared to heal him. The magic had purpose but moved tentatively. Like the castor was analyzing every inch of their recipient to make sure nothing was missed. 

His scratched throat smoothed out, and many of his bruises lost their expounding color. He relaxed a bit more into the hug as the other royals approached them too. 

Ryoma just looked saddened and worried. There was a disconnect in his expressions between one moment and the next however. Like he was flickering between wearing a mask to hide how much he cared, or showing how much he worried for them. 

The other two royals looked a little less happy to see him. 

A lot less happy.

If they had their way, Leo thought it likely they would tear Corrin from his arms and take her away. The archer was glaring so ferociously it had his hackles raising, while the pegasus princess simply seemed jealous. She was looking at his sister the same way Camilla did. 

They were her birth family, and he was her stole family. Things were bound to become complicated quickly. Especially given the situation their two kingdoms were now in. 

Corrin sniffed quietly against his chest, finally pulling back to look up into his face. Under the hood’s shadow she could see him, and the same look of concern Ryoma kept directing at him was reflected from her. 

Before she could comment on it, he carefully disentangled his arms and stepped back. “Later,” he murmured to her near silently before turning to the royals and hardening his gaze, “I believe we have a few things to discuss.”

Oh. They definitely don’t like him.


	26. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was led to a war room, filled with maps and books of all sorts.

******  
It was a good thing Leo had avoided any Nohrian visage. He was led to a war room, filled with maps and books of all sorts. It would’ve been a beautiful place to him if only those two Hoshidan royals could stop looking like they were about to pull a dagger on him. 

Their animosity wasn’t exactly hidden either. Several of the guards they passed in the halls seemed upset by his mere presence, even if they didn’t know who he was. All they needed to know was that he was upsetting their lieges. 

Corrin kept herself close to him which was probably another of their problems. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and she kept their hands laced together in a show of vulnerability he would usually try to discourage. 

But at the moment he needed it just as much as she did. The palace smelled sweet thanks to the cherry blossom trees, the air so fresh and clear. Every breath served to remind him he wasn’t in Nohr anymore. Even if he had resolved to leave the kingdom of his birth, it still hit him hard. 

At the very least, the youngest princess didn’t seem to hate him. Her healing had done good work in helping his body and he now felt much better than before. There was still strain on him, but it was much easier to hide. No one was looking at him like he was going to collapse either. 

Except Ryoma. 

Within the war room it was only them royals. Every other soul was ordered out of the way, including the Hoshidan advisor who had joined them shortly after entering the palace. A decision he was much chagrined to follow. It slightly amazed Leo. In Nohr, such disobedience, independence, would’ve been punished by execution if the criminal was lucky. If they weren’t...well...Nohr was famous for the horrific experimental executions that took place in the capital.

When they were alone, Leo opened his mouth to speak only to be stopped before he could start. A silver haired man he well recognized slid open the room’s door after only a brief knock on the wooden frame. He didn’t even wait for permission to enter. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about such behavior when he pieced together what his sister had done. The realization had him sighing, but smiling. 

Corrin’s retainer, loyal butler, Jakob, held a silver tray in his hands. Organized over it with care was a full meal set. The smell of cooked food mixed with the sweet air and made Leo’s stomach rumble silently. 

The tray was set on the long war table in front of him without a word, punctuated by only a bow before Jakob left again. 

“Corrin,” Leo huffed, casting her a sideways glance as he waved at the audience they had. She frowned and shuffled her feet, looking away uncertainly. Then she moved closer to him. Lifting herself onto her toes, she leaned into his ear to whisper to what only he could hear. 

“You look like you haven’t been eating Leo,” she said quickly but quietly, “And I know you said you’d explain later, but that doesn’t mean you can’t at least have this beforehand.”

“Is now really the time to eat?” The archer prince demanded as she pulled away from Leo, crossing his arms in judgement as he glared at the blonde prince. 

“No,” he agreed to the surprise of everyone in the room, “we have things to discuss, and food can wait. It will wait.” He added that last bit when it looked like there would be an argument. Not from Corrin, surprisingly, but two of the Hoshidans. 

Ryoma seemed to still be battling with himself on how to treat Leo. He hadn’t addressed him once since they arrived. Even now with obvious concern painted on his face, he still couldn’t find the line they were at.

The second that looked like she wanted to speak up, was the young princess that had healed Leo. If he had to guess from what Ryoma had told him about his family back then, then she was most likely Sakura. And she seemed even more concerned for him than her brother was. 

“First,” Leo sharpened his voice, transforming from the grateful brother to the cold prince in seconds and leaving them all defensive. Just how he needed them for this conversation. “You should know that King Garon was involved in the attack on the capital.”

Many of them called out at once, talking over each other as they were given confirmation they already knew most assuredly. He noticed the blue haired princess close her eyes tightly, clenching her small fists in a way similar to his sister beside him. It only took him a single guess to determine who she was. His other sister...

“Enough,” Ryoma cut everyone off with quiet but firm order. The others all fell silent, letting the eldest address Leo without a word against it. Said Nohrian prince met the heir’s eyes resolutely, but he could practically feel the cracks in his mask. The second he let himself focus entirely on the brunette, he nearly lost. It was a struggle to not simply collapse into one of the chairs in the room and spill every last detail in a single breath. 

Both of them managed to hold on somehow though. And the only sign he had that Ryoma was just on edge, besides his flickering emotions, was the tight grasp he held on the tableside. If he squeezed any harder, those white knuckles appeared ready to snap the wood. 

“You know this for certain?” Ryoma asked him harshly, a painful reminder of the roles they had to play for a moment. Even when all Leo wanted to do was sit and talk with his...

What even were they? There was still so much left unsaid. All he really knew was that the crown prince loved him.

“I know my father,” Leo told him quietly, watching the others all tense up at the reminder of his familial address, “and I know how he has changed these last few years. Once I might have not believed it, but now I am entirely certain he helped orchestrate the whole thing.”

Which only confirmed what they knew. And ensured that the declaration of war between Hoshido and Nohr would be carried out. 

“So what?” The prince, Ryoma’s brother Takumi, ground out. He glared at Leo with frightening ferocity, opening and shutting his hand like he was imagining a weapon in his grasp. “We’re just supposed to believe you’re on our side? You? The king’s blood dog?”

It took a lot not to flinch from that accusation. He hadn’t actually heard many insults since locking himself away, and hearing one spat at him from someone outside the kingdom ached in a way he didn’t expect. Ryoma looked a second away from scolding his brother though, so Leo cut in first. 

“The side I consider myself on is none of your business,” he growled, planting his hands on the table with a thump, “but I’m willing to help Hoshido. If you don’t want my aid, just say so and I’ll be on my way.”

Ryoma grew extremely stiff at his threat, along with Corrin. Leo didn’t actually mean it. He was hardly about to leave now. But for the moment, it was in his best interest to play the role expected of him. 

“That’s not what he’s saying,” Ryoma jumped in quickly.

“Yeah,” Corrin leaned over the table after planting her hands right next to his, frowning slightly at the foreign siblings she’d just learned about, “and Leo was the one that told me to ch-”

He quickly grabbed at her hand before she could say another word. Telling them that Leo had been the one to confirm her decision to stay with the Hoshidans would only invite more suspicion. 

“Told you what?” Ryoma scowled, looking between the two siblings with blatant confusion in his eyes. Like he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Or which one to focus on. 

“Ah,” she smiled slightly, sinking into the acting skills that Leo had instilled in her years before, “He was the one that always told me not to listen to fath-King Garon.”

That garnered him some extra points, but still not enough. The pegasus princess, Hinoka, seemed less ready to decapitate him. Maybe now she would just torture him. 

While Sakura seemed grateful, and Takumi seemed...well, angry. Azura hardly reacted even if she did look a little closer at him afterwards. 

This would be a hard fought battle for their approval. Approval he would need if he stayed with Ryoma. 

It was just great that their relationship-whatever it was-was already spread over the rocks. Just Leo’s luck. 

“What else can you tell us?”

“Well...”


	27. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was open, and that was all he wanted.

******  
There really wasn’t much Leo had to say. The big thing was that he confirmed his father’s involvement, reaffirming the war call. Everything else was just speculation on what Nohr could decide to do next. 

This had gone beyond simply leaving his home. Now he was betraying it. 

Princess Hinoka was the first to leave, citing she had to make sure the soldiers were prepared to set out. Several of the plans Leo guessed Nohr would implement involved attacking the smaller towns and villages along the border. Though it clearly infuriated her, the princess saw the likeliness in what he said. 

Prince Takumi didn’t stop vocalizing his criticism the whole time either. He was furious and grieving, cutting him off every other sentence until Ryoma finally stopped him. That only seemed to make Leo more hated sadly, even if it did stop the interruptions. When he left, he stormed out like a petulant child that had been scolded for wanting too much. They likely wouldn’t be getting along. 

What was he meant to do? None of this was ever the plan, but he wasn’t on Nohr’s side any longer. Everything had gone so far he might even say he was actively acting as Nohr’s enemy.

So he was giving Hoshido his birthplace’s secrets...

He didn’t even notice Azura leading Sakura and Corrin from the room. His head was bowed over the table, hands clenched into fists on the unfamiliar war maps. Maps he’d never seen in such detail. Hoshido was not-

The land surged over him. Sparks of power and magic flickered around him as he was assaulted by emotions. There was just so much grief and sadness. Apology after apology given to him. For everything that had happened; the forest, going silent, the dragon vein...

Brynhildr was not quite so willing to forgive. She was furious, protective of Leo as always as she pushed back. The magic waving off of him was frustrated, his own essence battling with itself. 

Purple sparks arked through the air, followed by red tracing his body. Green magic swirled up from the floorboards, the earth wanting him back in its grasp so it could help him. He trembled from all the chaos, just wanting it to stop...

“Leo,” a hand was suddenly resting over his, anchoring him through the turmoil, “What is it?”

He stared at the rough skin blankly for a moment. It took time to collect his thoughts and push away the lively entities. While he did, Ryoma traced his thumb in circles over the back of Leo’s hand. He watched the movement, taking a deep breath before letting his eyes trail up.

Up to meet soft brown that were no longer flickering with hidden emotions. Everything was open, and that was all he wanted. 

“Ryoma,” he breathed the name like it was what he needed in his lungs; not air, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

His older sister had broken down. So open and innocent even at seventeen years old. He’d held her, he’d told her it would be okay. But here he was, sixteen, and so lost that he might break if he tried to move. 

The older man looked so sad at his admission. His whole body dropped into himself, his grip over Leo tightening. “This isn’t what I wanted you to see,” Ryoma sighed sharply, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in pain, “I wanted to get you away from the horrors and strife. Now, I’ve thrown you into the middle of it.”

“I chose this,” the blonde prince whispered, shakily moving his other hand to cover Ryoma’s. He clasped tightly onto the scarred appendage, covering it completely. “None of it is your fault.”

“I still should’ve-” He cut himself off, shaking his head in defeat, “No. There’s no use for should haves. We need to keep our focus, and get through this.” His hand was pulled from between Leo’s two, leaving his palms cold as Ryoma stepped away. 

The crown prince paced the room agitatedly, muttering under his breath. His boots were loud against the floor, his armor clanking with excessive movement. He truly looked like a war commander right then. 

He looked like Xander. 

Leo turned away in pain, sighing softly as the thought of his older brother crossed his mind. Xander had been so furious when Corrin chose to side with Hoshido. He’d been ready to start a war on their father’s orders, without question! 

Would he hate Leo when he found out that he’d also chosen to leave Nohr? Or would nothing change? After all, his siblings had already hated him long before any of this...

“Leo?” He blinked, breaking free of the old memories when he heard his name called softly once more. Ryoma was at his side again with an apologetic expression. His hand reached up this time, catching the side of his face with his thumb trailing his neck, “I’m sorry. I’m not-I mean...”

Leo reached up to lay his hand over Ryoma’s again, leaning into the warm palm. He focused on where the heat spread over his skin, pushing away everything but that as he simply breathed and felt. His eyes grew lidded as he pressed into the hand, parting his lips to breathe a little easier. 

Ryoma swallowed slightly as he looked at him. He seemed to be collecting himself, trying to find the proper words for what he wanted to express. Finally he simply took in a deep breath, letting the words fall with it, “I’ve never been with anyone before. I don’t know how to separate my duty from my-us.”

Leo frowned at that, tilting his head further into the other’s hold. Then he chuckled. It sounded vaguely bitter, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I don’t either,” he admitted, “None of this. I’ve never...you’re my first. My first and only.”

That really didn’t seem to help the crown prince’s apparent nervousness. But he nodded in spite of it, leaning in slowly. Like he was giving Leo a chance to refuse him. One he didn’t take. Instead, he presented his forehead, closing his eyes as he felt lips press against the skin above his brow. 

They were so soft. Warm and caressing. It was just a small press before he pulled back, catching Leo’s chin to look down into his eyes.

Leo smiled. Given the circumstances, it wasn’t the biggest or brightest, but it was the most genuine. And he was given one in return. Open and sweet as Ryoma let go of him. 

“Eat,” the brunette told him, motioning to the silver tray pointedly, “I’ll have a room prepared for you. Then we can-”

“Aren’t I going to stay in your chambers?” Leo interrupted with a small frown, cocking his head. The question made Ryoma splutter and stare at him wide eyed, his skin flushing. 

“Why would you?” He asked in surprise, raising a hand to his face abashedly. 

Leo froze up in confusion. Did he miss something? They were together, weren’t they?

“Ah, no. Prepare another room,” he amended quickly, not wanting to linger on the subject. The idea that he’d misunderstood something was a painful one. Ryoma had claimed quite clearly that he loved him. It was probably because they weren’t advertising the relationship they shared. 

It still seemed like the crown prince wanted to say something for a second, but then he merely nodded and left the room. Leo frowned after him, feeling slightly uneasy. 

He hadn’t been wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, a lot of the game was just jumping magically from one place to another. I like little bits and details that don't even matter to the main story though, so there will be a lot of filler! This is mostly a story about Leo. His relationship with Ryoma comes next. Then comes small details. Then, and only then, is progressing the actual war plot. Wars don't happen in a day usually. Many days, and many hours of writing await.  
> I hope this makes sense.  
> Basically, FILLER EPISODES ALL THE WAY! GIVE ME THE FLUFF AND THE ANGST! THE SMUT AND THE TORMENT!  
> And then give me what the whole thing's actually about.


	28. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo smiled at the thought, an expression mirrored by his sister. It really was good to see her again.

******  
Leo was too anxious to enjoy the meal Corrin had been considerate enough to have prepared for him. His stomach twisted violently the whole time while he just tried to get it down. In the end he couldn’t manage it all. Most of the tray was left untouched, lest he sicken himself.

He wound up simply listening to Brynhildr’s suggestion. Even if Hoshido’s land was far different from Nohr, it had more life. Life he needed. 

And so he found himself, leaning back against one of the cherry blossom trees on the castle grounds. It was a place out of sight from the halls and windows. Hidden by bushes and flowers that surrounded it. 

The guards hadn’t seemed sure about how they were supposed to treat him. Ryoma apparently named him a royal guest, but his actual identity was never mentioned. The soldiers had watched him walk the halls, directed him to the private garden, but they had been weary all the while. 

That was fine. Leo was used to that sort of treatment. For now, he just let the magic in. He accepted it all, letting Hoshido whisper to him and settle down. 

It was strange how used to it he'd become. That he didn’t even question being able to talk to the very kingdom itself. ‘Talk’ was a relative term though. It was more feelings, emotions. Sentience breathed by ancient power and the people living within these borders. 

Part of the reason was probably thanks to Brynhildr though. After spending several years getting used to having a legendary tome talking to you, you learn to not be surprised by sentient presences. Again, ‘talk’ was relative with Brynhildr. He never bothered to ask for an explanation. He just accepted it.

Like with Rose. How they could ‘talk’, but in truth they simply knew each other well enough to not need spoken language. He always got along better without spoken language. It was what he was used to.

Maybe that was why he was so intent on being connected to Ryoma. On displaying how he felt through actions and touch when he was with him. 

Leo sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he looked up at the gleaming sun that filtered through pink petals. So lively. Even the warmth of the sun was more vibrant than in Nohr. 

Nohr was a cold place. Hoshido was warm. It was like everywhere he looked, the two kingdoms mirrored each other. Opposites, yet the same. 

He slumped back against the tree, breathing slowly. Leo was still really tired. His body may be healed, but it was still suffering from how he’d neglected it. 

What would Ryoma think when he found out about that? Leo didn’t want to make him feel guilty. The man seemed to be pained whenever Leo was hurt. That was the last thing he wanted. 

“Leo?” He sat up a little straighter when he heard his name called from nearby. It was a soft voice. Sweet with concern. A voice he felt like he hadn’t heard in ages. 

“I’m here, Corrin,” he responded, tapping his knuckle against the bark behind him so she could find him better. A second later her white hair popped out of the bushes beside him, like a white rabbit. The comparison was all the more fitting considering the way her hair was twisted into a bun onto her head. 

Leo smiled at the thought, an expression mirrored by his sister. It really was good to see her again. 

“I was looking for you,” she exclaimed with a pout on her lips, “but the guards weren’t sure where you’d gone exactly.” The prince blinked in surprise as she pulled herself from the bush, revealing the white and silver yukata wrapped around her frame. It was Hoshidan wear but it looked so natural on her. 

Corrin settled in the dirt at her side without a care to the fancy clothing, leaning in to look at him closely. He let her, feeling relaxed under her gaze like always. Those rose red eyes seemed to be able to see everything. Every time he visited her, she would do this. Look him over until she was satisfied. 

He looked kind of terrible at the moment though.

The more pronounced pout on her lips proved she thought the same. “You said we’d talk about it,” she reminded him quietly as she settled more comfortably against him, half leaning onto his side, “What happened? Why didn’t you come to see me? It’s been months...”

Leo reached up to push at a stray strand of her hair absentmindedly, trying to figure out where to start. He still wasn’t sure if Ryoma wanted anyone to know about their relationship. That was sadly the main reason he was so...depleted. 

“I wanted to see you sister,” he decided to start with softly, “but I wasn’t allowed to.”

“Why?” Her hands clumped up his cloak, clasping onto it like a child clung to their mother’s gown. With wide eyes and that frown, she honestly looked like one too. A child seeking answers. 

“You know what people think of me,” he reminded her, remembering all the times she had defended him when they talked, “You know how much I’m hated.”

“But Father would never-”

“Not Father,” Leo interrupted gently, turning away from those eyes that were suddenly too much to look at. How could he tell her? That the siblings she still loved had ruined him with their hate and distrust? It wasn’t fair. Why did this fall to him?

“Leo, why?” Her voice became desperate, her small hands pawing at him in the hopes it would get him to answer faster, “Who wouldn’t let you visit me? I missed you. You still sent gifts, but all I wanted was to see you again. So we could read together, so you could give me those history lectures, so we could go riding...”

And then she was growing silent. He glanced back to her when she did, watching the light fade from her eyes as her face crinkled with fear. Then, very small and frightened, she asked, “Was it Xander?”

He couldn’t bring himself to answer her. His head turned away again, cursing in his mind that she had always been good at connecting the dots. Even if she turned against King Garon, he hadn’t wanted her to turn against their Nohrian siblings. It was a childish hope but that was one thing he hadn’t wanted her to lose. 

“I don’t understand,” she whispered, “why would he do that? You’re my brother. We’re all a family. Why would he forbid you from seeing me? Surely Camilla and Elise-”

“Corrin,” he let out a sharp gust of air, raising a hand to cover his face as his chest constricted, “Enough. There’s no use wondering about it. It’s over and done with. We’ve both chosen to betray Nohr, so they’re not our family any longer.”

When he heard her gasp, hiccuping slightly, he immediately felt bad for snapping. Turning back, he found her eyes bright with unshed tears that she was desperately trying to hold back. Her body trembled with grief, looking at him with pain.

“I’m sorry sister,” he muttered, reaching out to pull her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as more of her tears stained his shirt. 

“But,” she hiccuped again, trying to hold back the watery aspect of her voice, “You told me to pick Hoshido. Why? Leo what-what happened?”

‘What happened?’ It was a loaded question. There were so many places he could start. His childhood. The concubine wars. His mother’s assassination. Becoming a villain. Being hated. Losing his family. Ryoma.

Ryoma.

“A lot,” he whispered, holding her close as his own eyes burned with tears. And for the first time in her life, Corrin saw her little brother cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an avatar character, I always felt Corrin was really whiny. Childish and innocent. But then there would be these moments where they became super determined and strong. Like, no. That doesn't happen overnight. Go from being a secreted away child with no life experiences to becoming a great, trained hero and leader of multiple armies? Totally going to happen.  
> Basically: Sad Corrin that doesn't know how to handle life meets young brother that knows too much about life.


	29. Aqua Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura didn’t have an answer for him. The silence returned and started to drag on again. Then it was his turn to ask.

******  
Leo woke up with something warm covering them. It was soft and comfortable, enveloping him and Corrin like the furs of her bed always had. For a moment he could pretend he was at the Northern Fortress, waking up in her bed after falling asleep during one of their lessons. 

Until he blinked and found them covered in a soft padded blanket instead. It was not Nohrian in design, and Corrin was still slumped into his chest. She was breathing steadily, slowly as she slept. They were still sitting against that tree in the garden though the lighting around them was much dimmer now. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” a small voice noticed, making him look away from his sleeping sister blearily. His vision was blurred from just waking, and it took a second for him to register the blue haired girl curled up on the ground a few feet away.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked this softly. Her manner was influenced by the still sleeping girl at Leo’s side, tone considerate. 

“I-yes,” Leo tried to force himself to a more wakeful state, pinching at his thigh lightly without shifting Corrin’s position, “How long have we been asleep for?”

“That’s not a question I can answer,” she breathed out a huff of air, perhaps what could be considered a laugh to some, “I only found you a short time ago. Prince Takumi became alarmed when Corrin disappeared, so I came looking. The guards have informed the princes about her safety, and I stayed to watch over the two of you.”

It took a bit of time for him to separate everything he’d been told. When he did, he winced slightly. The last thing he needed was to make that younger prince more upset with him. 

“Well, thank you Azura,” Leo told her gratefully, carefully disentangling himself from Corrin. It took time to unwrap her arms from around him, replacing his body with a bunched up corner of the blanket which she quickly curled around. 

Once he was certain she wouldn’t wake, he crawled over the ground to sit beside the white dressed maiden instead. She was watching him with narrowed eyes, her hands clenched securely on her dress skirt. 

“Do you remember me?” His lost half sister asked shortly, her tone becoming more edged without actually raising its volume. 

He nodded in answer, not saying a word. Leo remembered, even if he'd been urged to forget. The girl he'd woken to was his half sister that the Hoshidans had taken away years before. Daughter of Queen Arete, the second wife to his father. Well, she was not truthfully his half sister. They weren’t related in any blood way, but more relatives by marriage after her mother had married into the royal family. 

For a short time they’d been in each other’s company while they were younger. A very, very short time. Before Azura’s mother had met the same fate his had, and before she was stolen away into the night.

“You must have questions,” she prompted after neither of them said anything and the silence began to drag on. 

But no. He didn’t really. What questions could he have? She seemed happy here, if a bit lonely from what he’d observed. 

“Why must I?” He voiced, frowning in confusion without looking away from Corrin’s sleeping face. If he just kept his gaze there, he could forget the situation a little longer. The lines that had appeared in recent days were gone as she rested, and he could still imagine them being in the fortress garden if he tried hard enough.

Azura didn’t have an answer for him. The silence returned and started to drag on again. Then it was his turn to ask.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Like what?” She wondered, her hair brushing against his arm as she moved her head. He waved his hand vaguely in response, gesturing to the world at large and causing her to do that little breath laugh again. 

“I have a very good idea of why you’re in Hoshido,” Azura told him, voice growing light with teasing. Leo tensed at that, unsure of how to react. Whether she really knew or not. 

This whole situation was unknown to him. 

Before he could voice his inquiry, the bushes rustled and a welcome figure pushed through to him. Ryoma was very tall and towered far above them sitting on the ground. With his broad stature, he could truly be intimidating if he wanted. 

But the incredibly soft look on his face when he took in the scene under the tree completely belied any hope of him appearing threatening.

“Prince Ryoma,” Azura greeted him, that teasing lilt still completely obvious in her tone. When the crown prince flushed at that, cheeks glowing red under filtering moonlight, Leo frowned. 

Did she know?

“I thought it best you be shown your room considering the late hour,” he explained quietly despite not being asked. His voice was flustered, and he refused to look at the blonde prince sitting on the ground in front of him. 

Leo’s frown deepened. 

“I can show Prince Leo,” she offered quickly, getting to her feet in one graceful motion, “You should take Corrin. Neither of us can do it without waking her.” 

“Yes,” Ryoma agreed hastily, moving towards the sleeping girl, “Yes, take him.”

He wanted to be affronted by that. ‘Take him?’ That was rather rude for the usually proper prince. But the brunette seemed rather unsettled by something. And he still had yet to look at Leo, which felt very...bad. 

Just bad. He didn’t like it. 

Had he done something wrong?

Azura seemed to take the suggestion literally. Her hand clasped Leo’s and dragged him to his feet before he could say a word against it. He let her lead him out of the small laye, his view of Ryoma obscured by plants moments later. 

What did he do wrong?

“It’s nothing bad,” the soft voice girl leading him said quickly, as though reading his thoughts, “I’m sure he’ll be by to explain later.”

That was of little consolation. Leo was in an unfamiliar place, being pulled around by unfamiliar people, in an unfamiliar situation. Right now all he wanted was some certainty. And that was far, far from his grasp at the moment. 

She didn’t say another word as she led him back into the palace halls. Everything was so different from what he knew, the corridors all looking the same as they walked. He couldn’t discern a difference between one turn and the other. All he knew was that he was no longer connected to the earth. 

He was cut off again.

Leo was so lost in his mind that he didn’t even notice being pushed into a room that had appeared behind one of the sliding paper walls. He blinked, thoughts suddenly broken as he glanced back at Azura. She was smiling secretively, giggling behind her hand.

“I promise it’s not anything bad,” she said again, waving her fingers at him, “Don’t fall asleep just yet. You two clearly need to talk.”

So she did know...Right?

The mysterious girl didn’t bother to stay long enough for him to ask her anything. She slid the door shut as soon as she finished talking, and soft steps faded into silence seconds later.

Being pulled in so many directions left Leo lagging behind. By the time his mind had pulled itself together enough to think clearly, she was long gone and he was alone in the strange room. 

It was so different from his own room. There wasn’t even a bed, just blankets and pillows lain out over the soft padded floor. The whole space was largely empty. Even the desk was situated on the floor. 

Everything was so impersonal. There wasn’t any sort of uniqueness to it. Sure, that was probably because it was a spare room that he’d been given, but it was also so very lonely. 

Leo reached up to unclip his cloak with a sigh. The heavy fabric dropped to the floor silently, a weight off his shoulders as he dropped just after it. The soft floor sunk under him. It was like a moss bed. 

He crawled slowly over to the lain out blanket, testing its comfortableness by sprawling his body across the covers. Laying out on his belly, it smelled of flowers and earth under his nose. The scent helped him relax just a bit while Brynhildr voiced her approval. 

This wasn't completely horrible.

His shoulders complained when he rolled onto his back. Leo’s whole body was starting to complain again, reminding him he would probably need to be healed again in the morning. It definitely didn’t like when he reached down to yank off his riding boots, freeing his cramped feet at last. 

The trapping boots were tossed onto his cloak as he found himself wishing he’d taken them off earlier. Then he could’ve been barefooted in the garden. That really would’ve been the best. 

Maybe he could go back outside for just a bit...

But no. He wouldn’t know how to get back to this room on his own. Besides, Leo still wasn’t sure if he could trust the guards here while he was alone. 

With his options severely limited, the prince resolved to simply do as Azura had suggested and wait. He let himself sink back into the blankets, staring up at the wooden rafters disinterestedly. He couldn’t tell if things were happening too slow or too fast.

He took a deep breath, raising his arm over his eyes as he let it out. How long he stayed like that, staving off sleep, he couldn’t say. All he knew next was that the door was being slid open and a low voice was calling his name.

“Leo.”


	30. Night Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was very comfy in the warm Hoshidan night.

******  
The blonde prince lowered his arm slowly when he heard his name. He turned his head, looking to the doorway where Ryoma was now standing. The crown prince had changed between when he’d seen him in the garden and then. 

Now he was wearing a yukata of his own. Red and gold with white patterns glimmering when it caught candlelight. His hair was down, his whole essence open. 

And Leo knew himself far too well to pretend that seeing Ryoma like that wasn’t affecting him. 

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here,” the heir apologized, stepping in and shutting the door behind him, “I thought it would be better if we were both less...”

“Formal?” Leo suggested when the other trailed off in search of a word to explain both of their improper appearances. He hadn’t even considered it prior, but there was something about the disconnect that really did make it better. 

When he looked at Ryoma, seeing him for the first time without his armor, without the regalia, the constant reminders; he felt far more comfortable. It reminded him of when his mother would take him out on picnics. Just the two of them. No guards, no servants, no threats or impending duties to tear either of them away. Just two people there for each other.

“Yes, formal,” the brunette agreed, his eyes looking over Leo slowly. 

He felt slightly uncomfortable under the gaze, shifting over the blankets as Ryoma stepped closer. “What is it?” He asked, pushing himself up so he was sitting for the conversation.

“Would you like me to leave so you can change?” The crown prince was halting in his suggestion. Not for the first time, Leo marveled at how nervous such a man could be at times. But then he actually thought about what was said and tilted his head curiously.

“Change into what?” His confusion seemed to stump Ryoma. Those dark brows pinched in confusion for a moment before he went on with a tone even more hesitant than before. 

“A yukata? I asked Takumi’s retainer to have them delivered for you...” Leo blinked in surprise, glancing towards the dresser he had assumed was empty when first looking around the room. 

“I didn’t actually check,” he admitted quietly, getting to his feet to go over to the container. It was old wood like everything seemed to be here. And it proved that his earlier assumption was incorrect when he pulled one of the drawers out. Not finding one, but many outfits carefully folded within.

They were all of fine fabric. No doubt expensive. Leo gingerly picked at one, lifting flowing maroon fabric from its confinement. It flowed around his legs as he stepped back, gold stitching emblazoned across it. 

“Have you ever worn one before?” He jerked slightly, twisting when Ryoma’s voice was suddenly just behind him. Slightly startled in his mind, he couldn’t help remembering how he’d criticized the Hoshidan prince for opening his back to a stranger back when they’d first met. 

Now he just kept doing that. The prince could sneak up on him so easily, it was slightly frightening. 

The fabric slipped from his grasp in his surprise. It bunched at his feet as he stared up at Ryoma, opening his mouth to try and speak but finding nothing willing to emerge. 

“I can send in some servants to help,” he went on with a small smile, leaning down to pick up the dropped apparel, “Do you like them?”

“There’s a lot,” Leo finally found his voice, watching Ryoma straighten up with the yukata in his hand, “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” the brunette told him firmly though not pridefully. He just wanted to. Simple as that. 

Leo wasn’t used to things being so simple.

“Can’t you show me?” He asked quietly, dropping his gaze to the robe-like dress curiously. The Nohrian prince didn’t quite feel he would like to have people he didn’t know hovering, touching, being too close. He’d much rather Ryoma help him. 

But when he looked back to the man, he was flushed. His throat was bobbing, swallowing. Leo blinked and then took a step back. Those eyes were much darker now, battling with emotions. When the blonde’s back thudded into the dresser though, Ryoma seemed to settle down.

“If you would like me to,” he nodded. His voice was deeper now too, strained like he was holding back from saying something. 

Leo wasn’t sure if he wanted the prince to help now. He felt like something dangerous had just occurred, and he wasn’t even sure what. 

“Do you have undergarments light enough to wear to bed?” Ryoma asked, moving back to give him more space. He felt like he could breathe easier now. Which didn’t make sense since nothing was in the air. 

Still, he nodded in response to the question before skirting the other. While Ryoma moved to start looking through the drawers more thoroughly, Leo pulled at his magic. 

It gave him something to focus on. He let it anchor him, but frowned when he heard Brynhildr’s laughter. She was cooing at him over something. When he asked her, she refused to say what had amused her. 

His clothes became much looser around him. Even his casual riding outfit had nothing on the sleeping wear that he so rarely used. Nohr was typically too cold for it, and they only found use when he was traveling the border. 

A very light white shirt that hung off his frame. Especially with how much weight he’d lost. The slack collar slid down his shoulders, catching just short of slipping off his arms. For pants he had gray short cut covering. They were hanging baggy just below his knees, the ends folded up on each other.

It was very comfy in the warm Hoshidan night. 

“Ready?” Leo turned to find Ryoma with his back turned, a new golden sash in his hand alongside the yukata he’d picked out.

“Yes,” he chewed at the inside of his cheek as he looked at the fabric, “Is it really so difficult?” The outfit really just seemed to boil down to some sort of robe. It was one piece, well two if you counted the sash, and appeared rather simple to wear.

“Not really I suppose,” Ryoma circled him, positioning himself at Leo’s back. The blonde had to fight not to turn and face him while he spoke, stiffening up when his arms were led up.

“There’s simply a certain way they’re meant to be worn,” the sleeves were pulled over his arms, disappearing his limbs within the slick material, “Traditions and customs that I wouldn’t want you to be uninformed of.”

It was very roomy and shapeless over Leo’s smaller body. The bottom of it brushed just under his ankles, nearly trailing the ground. Like the robe was swallowing him up. 

“For instance,” Ryoma continued his circle, stopping in front of the shorter prince this time, “You want to wrap the right side over your left hip first.” He demonstrated what he meant, pulling the fabric across Leo’s front with his fingers grazing over his hip, “Because we wrap the dead with the left side first. It’s important to remember that, lest you be mistaken for a roaming spirit. Or simply ignorant.”

He then grabbed for the left side, crossing the fabric over the rest to nestle against Leo’s right hip. While he held the cloth in place, he lifted the sash to draw the blonde’s attention to it. 

Leo reached up to help, holding the closed robe in place as Ryoma reached around his body to wrap the gold line over his waist. His face was starting to feel very warm. Every little bit of contact that he could feel through the layered material made him want to flinch away. In the end, he simply resorted to lowering his head and letting the crown prince finish explaining. 

“Wrap the sash around yourself until you have about this much left,” he lifted the ends of the gold up, motioning to the three wraps he’d done for Leo. There was a pinched look on his face, a frown turning his lips down when he dared to look. He seemed upset, but continued regardless, “You’ll use the length remaining to tie the ribbon. Would you like it for your front or back?”

“Pardon?” Leo startled, shaken from wondering what had upset the Hoshidan prince a moment before.

“The ribbon,” Ryoma repeated patiently, “You can either position on your back or on your stomach. Which would you prefer?”

“Oh, I sleep on my stomach most often, so...” Again the prince was skimming him, moving around his body to return to his back. When Leo felt fingers pressure lightly on his spine he couldn’t help arching away from the touch. It was a rather small reaction considering his whole body was suddenly trying to get him to yank himself away. 

Images flashed through his mind of an ornate silver dagger sticking out from pale skin. Red flowing across the floor. She hadn’t been expecting it because the assassin had been-

“Leo,” Ryoma’s voice in his ear brought him back to the present. Large hands were caught on his hips, holding him in place and grounding him, “It’s just me. I won’t hurt you.”

A harsh gust of air through his lips alerted Leo to the fact that he’d stopped breathing for a second. He forced his body to relax, intent on ignoring what had happened. There was silence for a time, and then Ryoma was removing his hands from the young prince. 

He felt the movements of him tying the bow, working on steadying his heart rate and distinctly aware of how careful the crown prince was not to touch his back again.

“And done,” the hands completely disappeared from him. Leo glanced back, finding a reassuring smile on Ryoma’s face that helped him become more at ease. “Would you like to see?”

He motioned to a covered shape in the corner of the room. Leo frowned, but followed him over to it when the man moved. Ryoma took hold of the large cover over whatever was there, then gave a sharp pull.

Leo’s eyes widened as he suddenly found himself face to face with himself. The full length mirror reflected his own image back, and he was slightly amazed at how comfortable he looked in the foreign apparel. 

He lifted his arms, watching the way the draping sleeves swished at the movement. When he turned the fabric followed his actions, swirling around his legs with an ease that made him smile. 

“What do you think?” Ryoma asked, watching him from beside the mirror with a smile on his own face. His eyes were completely soft again. He looked happy. 

“It’s...” Leo wasn’t sure how to explain it. Freeing was probably the most dramatic word he could use. Sure, he still had his underclothes on, but it still had this unchaining air to it. It was just so different.

And hadn’t he been thinking that a lot recently. But this time, he didn’t think the difference was a bad thing.

“Good,” he finished softly, reaching up to brush aside a few strands of blonde hair that had managed to slip into his eyes. 

“I’m glad,” Ryoma hummed, then paused. He glanced away from Leo quickly, scanning the room. Then he was shuffling. 

And wasn’t that strange? The heir of Hoshido. Crown Prince Ryoma, hope for the future and beloved war commander; blushing and shuffling. 

“Did Azura say anything strange to you?” 

Leo tilted his head at the out of nowhere question. He’d completely forgotten about the aqua girl, the world outside this room having been lost sometime after Ryoma entered. But now that he mentioned it, he did recall wondering if she knew about their...

Oh for the dragon’s sake, what even was their relationship?

“She did imply a few things,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest irritably, “Why?” 

“Well...” Ryoma paused, then sighed, “When I was having a room set for you, I may have mentioned your question to her. About sharing rooms?”

He frowned, remembering his confusion back in the war room. Obviously mentioning that would give away their...closeness? But why did he mention it in the first place?

“Okay, and?” The crown prince stopped to think, seeming to be piecing together what he wanted to say. While he did that, Leo returned to his floor bed. He lowered himself onto the blankets, letting the yukata lay out around him. 

Ryoma followed him to the floor. Kneeling properly at the edge of the covers, watching him carefully. 

“She informed me that, in Nohr, you share rooms with partners you intend to court?” Leo was pressed with confusion at that clarification, until it hit him like ice water. 

“It’s different in Hoshido,” he guessed quietly. The other nodded, smiling slightly apologetically. 

“Yes,” Ryoma reached out, catching Leo’s hand and intertwining their fingers as they spoke, “Here, you’re not meant to share rooms with people outside of your family unless you are wed. I did not mean to spurn you, Leo. I meant it when I said that I love you.”

He flushed hotly at that, ducking his head to stare at their interlocked hands instead of that incredibly soft expression. 

“If it would make you more comfortable,” Ryoma continued, squeezing his hand lightly, “I could have you moved to my room?” 

“No,” Leo mumbled under his breath, feeling immensely embarrassed, “I wouldn’t ask to put you out. This is fine. Especially considering nobody knows about us.”

“Would you like it to stay that way?” He was asked, making him burn even hotter. 

“It might be safer for the moment,” Leo explained reluctantly, not wanting to remind him of the situation they were both taking a break from. He felt more than saw Ryoma nod in agreement. Then the man was leaning in, closing the distance between them until Leo could feel his breath against his ear. 

“Make no mistake, my beloved,” Leo’s breath hitched at the low voice, freezing up at what Ryoma had to say, “I intend to marry you. My feelings for you won’t change, no matter what we might face. And...I'm sure we'll face many hardships over this matter.”

“That’s to be expected,” the small prince managed to get out, his voice strangled by emotions running the risk of overflowing, “I will face them with you.” 

Ryoma pulled back, smiling happily. Then he leaned forward the last amount, his lips pressing softly over Leo’s cheek. 

“I’ll let you get some sleep,” he whispered, releasing his grasp on Leo’s hand as he got to his feet, “Tomorrow we have much to do. Pleasant dreams.”

Leo couldn’t get a reply out before Ryoma was beyond the door. He was absolutely on fire, his cheeks burning like hot coals. 

“I love him,” he breathed into empty air, already certain he wouldn’t be getting much sleep with how fast his heart was pounding. He pulled the yukata tight around him, falling into the blankets and just letting his mind wander. 

So what if his eventual dreams were filled with wedding chimes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What'd you do today?"  
> "Oh, nothing much. Just learned how to properly wear different types of yukata because I got the idea for a detailed section of my story that I just couldn't stop myself from writing."  
> Why are these two so cute? I love them, and they don't even get any real time together in game!


	31. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo felt free.

******  
The most pleasant part of Leo’s day was when he was just waking up. Nobody was there to yell at him or remind him of everything he had to do. It was just him, stretched out leisurely, thinking about the lovely dreams he’d been having.

And then he had to get to work. 

The little princess came by with a vulnery, stuttering her way through checking on him before rushing off to take care of her own duties. From there it all devolved into responsibilities and work. 

In the end he couldn’t bring himself to wear Hoshidan clothes around the palace. It made his skin itch, like he was an intruder on their culture. So he wore his own clothes; more proper apparel this time. 

The reason for that being he had received a letter nearly immediately after the princess left. He was formally being invited to attend the royal council meeting. ‘Invited’ was a bit polite considering the wording of said invitation. It was more like they ordered him to make an appearance and answer any questions they had.

It was quite clear that his identity was now known at court. The old wisely advisors looked ready to strangle him with their bony hands the second he appeared amongst them. 

He bore the insults, the shouting, even the calls for execution. He bore them because he wasn’t sure Ryoma could. The crown prince looked about ready to order their executions before Leo’s. Every time it seemed like his promised would snap, Leo was quick to cut in and take the roll. 

This was natural to him. He was used to playing the villain. He just hadn’t seen anyone look so upset about it in quite some time. Upset like Ryoma, Corrin, and Azura did. 

Leo felt numb when the report was delivered stating that Nohr had wasted no time in striking their blow. One of the border villages. Which would’ve been decimated if he hadn’t warned them prior. Princess Hinoka had driven them back with ease.

He wasn’t sure whether he was glad or not. There was this insistent bubbling in his stomach, like he was going to be sick.

Princess Sakura was put in charge of the royal healers and sent out to help where they could. She was so much like Elise when she nodded her head. Small, yet determined to help no matter what.

Prince Takumi was sent to shore up defenses; retainers and spies sent out to do their own reconnaissance. Most of the day was a blur of shouting, lettered in reports, battle plans, and exhaustion.

It was really horrible that, although they hated him, the advisors took his council better than his own brother did. 

Corrin hardly left his side the whole while. She helped to calm the bouts he couldn’t, but it was clear she was in over her head. Leo and her other siblings had given her lessons on these matters, sure. But she’d never actually been present to an actual war council before.

By the time it was over, Leo thought he really was going to be sick. His head was spinning from everything he’d had to deal with. The planning, the counciling, the insults, the hate, the obstinance...

Leo could hardly even recall the sound of wedding chimes that had been so clear in his mind when he first woke up.  
******  
When it finally ended, he was shaking. When the advisors took their leave, when everyone had received their orders, and when he too left; Leo could barely contain the tremors. 

Corrin had disappeared with Azura again. The guards were giving him cutting glares, now fully aware of who he was. Everything; the walls, the floors, the dull thrums of voices through doors; it was all a bit too much.

So he went somewhere away from it all. In the back courtyard of the palace, where gardens stretched far out to the great walls, and he could get lost in the life there. 

It was quite easy to see the land had had many owners. Different tastes in statuary, flora, and even colors made that quite clear. One moment he could be walking on an extremely neat and coordinated garden pathway. The next he’d be pushing through thick foliage into an overgrown alcove with nothing but the earth to lead your way.

Each place radiated its own essence. Reflections of the ones that had put so much care into each flower and plant. 

And Leo was utterly at home.

Brynhildr praised the land right alongside him, and Hoshido remained humble through it all. He could practically reach out to touch the energy here. It was so, so full. And not completely natural. 

Sometimes, from the corner of his eye, Leo would see a flicker of movement. When he turned to look nobody was there though. Then he would see it again and again. Each time came with a small rush of magic. A new concoction every time. 

He was slightly amazed by it. There weren’t many places where one could actually view those that came before. Their very existence was seeped into the land, and they seemed to be interested in watching him explore. 

Leo only took a break from looking around when he was approached by his old friend. 

“Hey Rose,” he chuckled, reaching out to run his hands down her bare flank, “Did you break out of their stables?” 

They were hidden away deep within the garden by now. In one of the more natural wells, surrounded by trees and thick bush. But it was no surprise to see his partner here. She always did have a knack about finding him, and breaking out of the stables was hardly new for her either.

“Want to lay with me?” He offered, already lowering himself into the grass to relax. The black mare was quick to follow, flattening the ground behind him so he could lean back against her as he so often did. 

“How do you like it here?” He asked after a moment of silence, resting the back of his head against her side so he could look over to her dark eyes. Those eyes sparkled with mirth that sent him chuckling again.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” he agreed. Leo carded his fingers through her pitch fur, humming downtroddenly, “I just...wish that the war didn’t have to happen. Father’s a fool. I don’t know what’s happened to him. He never used to be like this.”

She huffed in agreement, pushing at him with her nose pointedly. 

“I suppose, but I want to be able to do more,” he sighed, pushing at his own bangs, “Something about this doesn’t feel right.”

This time she didn’t answer him. Her head settled in the grass, huffing slightly. He copied the noise, twisting around onto his knees. This way he could lay over her on his belly, draping himself in a way she pretended to hate but really didn’t. If she truly hated it all she had to do was get to her feet. She didn’t.

They stayed like that. Silent and pondering for a while. This place was far enough from the palace that Leo could feel free for a bit. The sounds were gone. The walls closing in around him were also gone. 

It was just him, Rose, and the earth. And two magical entities, but Leo was trying not to focus on them. 

The only thing that could make this better was-

“There you are,” a smooth voice cut into his thoughts at just the right moment, “I was looking for you.” 

“You found me,” Leo mumbled, his mouth still pressed against Rose’s side, “How’d you even do that? These gardens are massive.”

“My retainers are quite skilled,” Ryoma explained. His larger body settled into the grass behind Leo. It was a familiar situation, just like back in the woods. When they’d first met and all their encounters were like this. 

“Just like when we used to meet,” his promised voiced his thoughts a second later. It made him flush, not used to feeling like people could read his mind. Both of them shifted for a moment, then Ryoma continued in a much softer tone, “Is everything okay? I know the council was...chaotic. It isn’t usually like that.”

“I’m used to it,” Leo reassured him, raising his head so the words weren’t quite so muffled, “That wasn’t nearly as bad as how father’s court can get.” 

Not even close. There wasn’t even one public execution, terrible blackmail exposure, horrendous torture exhibition, or anything like that. All in all the whole thing had been rather tame actually. Leo was curious to know how it went when they weren’t in crisis.

Then pressure was against him. Barely touching, just enough for him to feel against his shoulder blades. A body hanging over him at his back, and hot breath that whispered against his neck. 

“Leo, you’re shaking again,” Ryoma murmured, his hands reaching around either side of the smaller prince to catch his wrists in a gentle hold. 

He felt like he was caught underwater. Being yanked one way and then another by invisible currents he had no control over. Liquid was filling his lungs, but it burned rather than chilled him.

Half of him was alarmed that someone could get so close; could access his back like Ryoma could. The other half was too busy trying to ignore the heat crawling up his neck and making his spine tingle. 

“Have you eaten today? It’s just about time for dinner,” the crown prince went on, his knees nudging against Leo’s hips faintly. 

“I haven’t had time,” the blonde managed to fluster out, absolutely astounded by how easy it was for the man to send him spiraling, “We’ve been a bit busy.”

There was silence. After a moment, the heat began to recede. Leo began to feel a bit antsy, trapped there under another body. Rose shifted under him in response. Her head rose from where it rested, butting at Ryoma sharply. 

In an instant he was releasing Leo. His body moved back, presence dimming while Rose relaxed again. 

The Nohrian prince paused before turning around. His back found rest against the mare once more, able to view the crown prince’s troubled expression fully. Ryoma looked like he was battling with himself. There was distress in his eyes, his palms pressing into the grass agitatedly. 

“Ryoma? What is it?” 

His promised took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then he focused entirely on meeting Leo’s eyes with an intensity that made the target curl into himself. 

“Leo, you look better now, but...won’t you tell me what happened?” 

He stiffened. Not because he didn’t know what this was about, no. He had a pretty accurate idea of what Ryoma was asking him. Leo had spent a good portion of the morning making himself presentable. In front of a mirror. 

So he had looked at himself. 

And the whole time he’d heard Ryoma’s voice in his head. The things he’d said on their way to the capital. About how he looked like a starving man. How unkempt he appeared, and so on. 

It had all turned out to be true. In the light, with only himself to focus on, Leo had found he was quite the mess. Sooner rather than later he would be needing a haircut. It had grown out a bit more than he was comfortable with and was now capable of knotting. 

The darkness under his eyes was definitely defined. There wasn’t much he could do about that. Only rest could help, and he probably wouldn’t be getting a lot of that in the near future. Though his night’s sleep had done something for the bloodshot appearance. 

His pale, sunken skin and bony body could also only be helped by time. Now that he was spending time outside again, he hoped that would cure up the ghastly coloring. Food would just need to be a more regular thing and that would also help. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to explain to Ryoma why he was like this. How had he ended up like this? It was just that he didn’t want to hurt the man. 

Yet with those piercing eyes looking at him like he saw every thought in his head, Leo couldn’t bring himself to stay silent. 

“I...” Rose shifted in his peripheral, moving her head closer as though preparing to interfere if he got too upset. He tried to pull himself together, to push down the shame and pain for what had happened during that time. 

But it was so hard.

“I lost you,” Leo whispered, his head dropping into the knees that he pulled up against his chest, “I lost you, and I didn’t know how to go on.”

His eyes burned as much as his heart at that admission. He didn’t see nor hear Ryoma’s reaction. He was too busy trying to burrow into the abyss between his legs and chest, curling into himself as tightly as possible to hide how horrified he was by what had occured. 

“All I felt was empty,” he went on, barely audible if not for the still silence around them, “there was nothing I cared about, nothing I wanted to do. Food didn’t matter, duties didn’t matter, nothing mattered...”

It hurt to talk about it. How certain it had felt that his heart was gone with the foreign prince. How absolutely nothing could bring him to feel, and how he’d slowly been dying because of it. Because of himself.

Arms enveloped him. A body pressed completely against him, framing him between Rose and Ryoma. He could feel the prince’s hair tickle at his nape, the air from his lungs exhaling against his collarbone. 

Those arms clung to him like a lifeline. Hands clenched into the fabric of his shirt, knees planted on either side of his body to completely take Leo into his hold. 

“I’m sorry,” he felt the lips move against his skin, catching and wet with pain and grief. 

“Not your fault,” Leo whispered, unwinding his own arms from hugging his knees so he could put them to better use. They wound around his beloved’s neck, fingers tangling in brunette locks as they clung to each other. 

“We got here in the end, didn’t we?” 

Ryoma clung tighter at that, his lips pressing purposefully to Leo’s skin now. Softly placed kisses all along his collarbone that burned and froze at the same time. 

The blonde refused to let his tears fall, reaching up to wipe them away beforehand. A small, desperate urge took hold of him. He didn’t know where it came from, but he knew that it was what he wanted. 

“Ryoma,” he breathed, winding his hand back between their bodies, “Here. Kiss here.” 

The man pulled back the slightest bit to find where he was pointing. Leo pulled at the ties of his shirt collar, loosening it further so he could pull it down one of his shoulders. It freed his skin to full view, revealing the pale slash of marred palor just above his heart. 

“This is what stopped me from meeting you that day,” he choked, fingers brushing over the small scar gingerly, “this is why...”

And his beloved didn’t need him to finish. Ryoma leaned in without question, his large hands moved down Leo’s body to catch on his waist and hold him close. Those lips pressed against the sensitive mark firmly, sending a shiver through his small body. 

Ryoma kept kissing at it again and again, like the action could somehow erase what had happened. While he did, Leo let himself sink into the embrace. His nose pressed into the brunette hair, eyes sliding shut so he could just feel what was happening. 

“Leo,” Ryoma spoke between his kisses, accepting his pliancy with relief, “don’t ever leave my side again. No matter what. Orders, duty; no matter what. Promise me.”

“I promise,” he nodded, burying himself in the sensation, throwing away the piece that claimed they might not always be able to keep such an oath. 

“I promise,” Ryoma echoed. 

Leo felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss. Happy me.  
> Angst + Happy Me = Absolutely Needy Scene of Love and Comfort  
> Give the boys some love!!!!!!!!


	32. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were more than his servants, they were his friends.

******  
It took a long time for the two of them to come back to themselves. Ryoma held him close, never once loosening his hold around Leo. In his arms the blonde prince felt secure, safe. He was content to stay there forever. 

But eventually they had to separate. It was a reluctant thing, to release each other. Neither of them wanted to. Each time one tried the other pulled them in closer. 

And then Leo’s stomach decided to speak up.

That got the Hoshidan prince off of him in a hurry, guiltily panicking over the fact that they’d forgotten about dinner when Leo needed to get used to food again. No matter how many times he assured him it was alright, his beloved still seemed resolute in shouldering this. 

He knew he had hurt Ryoma. That was precisely what he feared doing, and the reason he hadn’t wanted to bring up their time apart. The prince had gotten him to spill it all though, and it was quite obvious he was pained over it. 

Perhaps it was his role as an older brother, leader, or prince, but he seemed to have decided it was his fault. Responsibilities beyond measure had piled onto him over the years until he simply found it natural. That stung Leo, but there was absolutely nothing he could say or do to convince him of otherwise. 

So he resolved to do his best to fix it. 

Unwilling to leave the peace of the garden, Ryoma left him in the forest grove after making him promise he would wait for him to return with food. That was fine. The Nohrian had no intentions of going anywhere. Everything was at ease again.

He felt so much better after what had happened. His fingers trailed faintly over that scar, still sensitive from how many soft kisses had been pressed to it. The memory of that day was fainter now. It didn’t ache to think about so much. 

When his thoughts were drawn to it, when he thought back to that arrow sticking out of his armor and an ambush by unknown soldiers, he somehow wound up immersed back in what had happened just a short time before. 

With Ryoma caging him in, holding him close, his lips on his skin and a promise on his tongue...

“I must admit milord, I was only joking about you being held down.”

Leo jolted in surprise at the smooth, deep voice that cut through his drifting consciousness. He sat up from his leaning over Rose, staring wide eyed at the two figures standing just a few feet away. 

They both had sharp smirks on their face, eyes twinkling with teasing. He opened and shut his mouth as he tried to battle away the startled, heart dropping feeling he’d suddenly experienced. 

“Fair Lord Leo, the sun of my dark night, to think you had found solace in such a man and did not tell us?” 

“Odin, Niles,” Leo breathed, still trying to pick apart the lump in his throat as he gaped at the two retainers that had stormed into his notice, “How...?”

“Did you think we wouldn’t come looking for you?” Niles absolutely purred, approaching with leisure steps that hardly made a sound against the grass, “We’re yours to do with as you please. Just one request? Don’t leave behind your toys again, we get quite lonely without you there to be all domineering.” 

“Disregarding the bit about being toys,” Odin mumbled slightly, clearing his throat to take the stage as he too came closer, “You should know by now nothing is beyond our reach! Odin Dark, the chosen of Prince Leo, will always-”

“Point being,” Niles cut in, ignoring the blonde mage’s quiet, ‘Hey, I wasn’t done monologuing,’ and stopping just in front of the seated prince, “We would never abandon you Leo. And it seems you have a rather juicy reason for not returning to Nohr.”

For a moment he was honestly touched. Until he registered his retainer’s last sentence and flushed bright as the fruit he so loved. It was a struggle to just pull together a few words, his mind filled with Ryoma and one question.

“How long have you two been here?” He choked, horrified. When the white haired man just smiled, he collapsed back against Rose with a groan. 

“Something about, ‘I know the council was chaotic.’ Does that sound about right, Odin?” 

“Uh...” When the dark mage-dressed like that-blushed, Leo knew he was done for. They’d seen practically everything. The embarrassing as well as the less upbeat parts. 

While he was busy trying to regain perhaps a little bit of face, both of his retainers found spots in the grass near him. Rose snorted in greeting before going back to resting, and they both nodded respectfully to her. There were quiet murmurs of gratefulness that Leo distantly registered in his state of embarrassment. 

It wasn’t the first time Rose had been the only one around to protect him. Both of the men had realized quite quickly upon joining his service that before them came the mare. They were to treat her right lest they wanted to wind up on the execution block. 

“Lord Leo, we’re not judging here,” Odin finally broke through his ruffled panic, dropping the dramatic act to something softer and more genuine, “If this is what you want then we support you. We’ve both sworn ourselves to you, remember?” 

“Provided this is what you want,” Niles agreed, his tone becoming dark enough to snap Leo to attention, “He isn’t forcing you, is he?” 

“NO!” The shout of denial echoed through the trees around them. Rose made a distressed noise, reaching back to nudge at him comfortingly. Both of his retainers shifted back as the ground began to roll slightly. Vines sprouted from the earth, winding around Leo’s legs and creating a small barrier between him and the other two. 

He took a deep breath, reining back in his magic. “No,” he repeated in a much more calm manner, “He’d never force me. We’re...together.”

The vines returned to the earth, the tense magic dying from the air as everyone calmed down again. Leo ran his fingers down Rose’s face, taking another deep breath. 

“And how long have you been together,” Niles prodded, sounding distinctly like a concerned parent in such a way that both Odin and Leo smiled. Sometimes you couldn’t tell Niles was the oldest of their trio. Other times it was quite apparent. 

“Since the flood I suppose,” the blonde mumbled, thinking back, “but I’ve known him since the Izumo incident.”

There were no more questions for a while as they both pieced together the image in their minds. It was obvious they were drawing conclusions, tying together his actions and strange behavior since then. Then Niles was speaking, much softer this time in a way he only ever was to the prince. 

“And I assume that you’ve made a choice similar to Lady Corrin? You’ve chosen to stay in Hoshido?”

“Yes.” There was no doubt there. Not a waiver or flicker of hesitance. Leo was more sure than ever what he wanted. And neither of them even thought about questioning it. They were more than his servants, they were his friends. 

“Well then I suppose we’re going to have to ask the crown prince to put us up,” his old ally hummed thoughtfully. 

“My lord Leo!” Odin erupted, throwing his hands up in excitement, “You must tell us your tale! Everything! What a great story; of romance between two opposing princes! ...If you’re feeling so inclined, that is?” 

Oh was he glad to have his friends back with him. Hopefully Ryoma wouldn’t be too surprised when he returned.


	33. Fruit or Vegetable (Fruit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like his ears were on fire with how embarrassed he was.

******  
They were both very supportive. It wasn’t a surprise or anything. Leo was merely glad that that was the case. Backed by Niles' incessant curiosity to know all the ‘deep little details’, Odin got his wish to hear the story.

It was rather embarrassing to think back on. When he thought back to that first night getting lost past the border, and what happened after. 

A lot had happened in not a lot of time. 

They were relentless in their teasing, though they were kind enough to know where to draw the line. Niles avoided any overly lecherous comments while Odin kept the dramatical outbursts to a minimum. 

There were parts that he brushed over. The more private and shameful ones. 

Neither of them minded. If he skipped a beat or purposefully left something out, they didn’t push. Both just seemed glad to know he was happy again. Leo was aware he had worried them with his heartbroken behavior. They now knew the reason for it, but that didn’t make it just disappear. 

He was pretty sure Niles would never truly get the image of his liege holding a noose out of his head. And Odin would never be entirely comfortable leaving him alone for long periods of time again.

But it was a start.  
******  
When Ryoma re emerged from the thick undergrowth, a basket in hand, he found a trio of men sitting in the grass. Two were smirking mischievously while the third blushed furiously. 

Leo was absolutely flushed. His forehead was resting back against Rose’s flank, having draped himself over her once more. He felt like his ears were on fire with how embarrassed he was. 

Niles just couldn’t help himself. He always had to say something, and perhaps this was payback for Leo not telling them about Ryoma. But still, discussing wedding nights was not what he had wanted to do. It hadn’t been his idea, and he’d wanted to leave immediately.

But his promise to the crown prince kept him in place, unable to move. And those blasted retainers knew it. 

His savior came in the form of a towering brunette who swept into the laye like the commander he was. His approach had finally silenced the teasing scoundrels, who nodded respectfully to the Hoshidan prince. 

When Leo turned his gaze up to look, his beloved had a curious look about him. Soft brown eyes flicked between the new arrivals and him, until finally settling on simply looking to him. It made the blonde’s ears burn anew, burrowing into Rose with a groan.

“I’m having rooms prepared for your retainers,” Ryoma informed him with an amused lilt to his voice, “Do I need to set any insurances?”

“No,” he grumbled, raising his head and very pointedly not looking at his promised, “I doubt that their disappearance would matter much to anyone. They’ve always been rogues in so far as anyone of import is concerned.” 

“Rude, but true,” Niles shrugged, pulling at his bow string to give his hands something to do, “We work best as third party companies. Less mess that way.”

“How’d you know they were here?” Leo’s question wasn’t answered by Ryoma, but Odin instead.

“Well, milord, while Niles and I were traversing our way to you, through leaf and branch aplenty, we found ourselves face to face with-”

“We ran into one of the crown prince’s retainers,” Niles interrupted the triad as he so often did, letting the blonde mage wallow in being cut off again, “not long after we entered the garden. We explained who we were, and she led us here.” 

‘Where we preceded to eavesdrop,’ went unsaid. It left Leo with this itch under his skin, suddenly aware even more people had been witness to his meeting with Ryoma. 

The heir seemed to notice his discomfort. He shifted a bit closer, nudging the basket he’d brought with him in Leo’s direction. It smelled of fresh ingredients, newly baked food and bread. 

A scent which sent his stomach growling. 

“Why don’t your retainers go see their rooms?” Ryoma suggested, waving his hand towards the dense trees, “One of mine can show them the way. I’ve already made certain the guards know they’re guests, so they’re free to go where you need them.”

It was quite clearly a dismissal. Usually they weren’t so good at taking orders, but it seemed Leo was broadcasting his discomfort now. Why else would they be so quick to obey and disappear into the forest?

He scanned the trees around them after they’d departed, wondering to himself who else may be watching. It was typically custom for a royal to have at least two retainers. If Ryoma sent one with Odin and Niles, that meant someone was still close by. 

“Leo,” his focus on the forest was broken by his beloved’s call. The basket was pushed even closer, reminding him of his hunger. 

“You don’t need to worry,” Ryoma reassured him softly, “They know better. As far as they’re concerned, they saw nothing.”

But they had seen. Even if they pretended otherwise, they had seen it all. Leo didn’t like having witnesses to his breakdown. That itch under his skin started to grow worse. 

“I just...” Just what? How could he ask a future king to go without his guards? All for something as selfish as privacy? He couldn’t. 

“If you want, I can send him-”

“No,” it was sharper than he intended, making Leo sigh. He pulled back from Rose, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. The day was starting to catch up to him. Light had already begun to fade from the sky, darkening the shadows all around them. 

He reached for the basket, fully aware of Ryoma’s deep eyes on him. This was how things were. He wouldn’t change that. He wouldn’t put the prince, his promised, in danger by asking him to forgo his guards. 

When he went to open the wicker lid, he was pleasantly surprised at what he found within. It made him smile, chuckling slightly as his mood lifted. 

“You remembered,” his eyes flicked up to see Ryoma, finding a much more relaxed and relieved expression on the prince’s face. 

“How could I not?” The question warmed Leo. It had been quite sometime since that meeting in the woods where they wound up discussing favorite foods. Somehow he’d remembered the Nohrian’s fondness of a certain fruit. 

Beautifully made tomato sandwiches lined the bottom of the basket, smelling of paradise. He couldn’t help chuckling again, though this time it came out more like a giggle. 

“Don’t eat too fast,” Ryoma reminded him, pressing up against his side as he moved to sit beside Rose with him, “Your body has to get used to it.”

“I know,” he huffed, unable to dull the smile on his face as he leaned into the older’s body ever so slightly, “Thank you.” 

Leo was happy enough to forget that they had an audience. All that mattered was this little clearing and his two companions. His best friend and his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really understood why Leo was made to love tomatoes, but it is adorable and I approve!   
> I imagine that Ryoma also accumulated a taste for it after he learned Leo loved them so much. Now he has a massive supply in the royal kitchens to share with his beloved.


	34. Dark Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately there was a bow aimed at him, a cyan arrow magically appearing in place. 
> 
> “Try it and I shoot, bastard,” Takumi snarled, narrowing his eyes.

******  
Leo hadn’t wanted their time alone in the gardens to end. The world outside was so bleak in comparison, but they could not hide from reality forever. He’d managed to get some food down. It was obviously less than what Ryoma wanted, however the crown prince did not push.

There were still duties to be done by the heir sadly. They’d split ways upon returning to the palace, professional masks properly in place once more. Rose went off on her own to return to the stables, and Leo was left without anything to do. 

It was an odd thing; to have nothing to do. Even if he’d spent a great deal of time in essence doing nothing during his last days in Nohr, there hadn’t been a will to do anything at that time. Now all he wanted was to be pointed to a problem that he could solve. 

Despite the latening hour he was abound with energy that he wanted to direct somewhere. There was so much to do, yet Ryoma left him with an order to ‘rest’. Leo wasn’t quite sure what to do with that. 

So he went off to find something to do. Even if it was just wandering the palace halls, he wanted to be active for a bit. 

Being inside was stifling after being outside though. He hadn’t really noticed it as much in Nohr since everything was dead no matter where you were. But in Hoshido, there was a very noticeable difference. A heaviness in the air, a dragging in his step. 

It didn’t take long at all for him to flee the indoors. Flee, as in truly flee. Any good mood he’d been having was quick to fade within the boxed in corridors and rooms. In a last hope, he ducked out one of the sliding doors into another garden. They seemed plentiful here. Everywhere he went, Leo could find proof of Hoshido’s vitality. 

The liveliness was in the soil, the grass, the leaves. It was absolutely everywhere, in every breath he took. There was also a distinguishable difference in how the land felt compared to when he’d first arrived with Ryoma. 

In such a short time, the kingdom was already pushing away what had happened. The dark miasma that had gathered there, in the very capital, was close to being gone completely. Most of the mourning from Hoshido had dulled down as well. Even if it was simply replaced by other negative emotions surrounding the war. 

The garden he’d found himself in was more a closed off courtyard. It was a hidden gem amongst the trapping walls, surrounded on all sides yet open. Clearly it had been cared for meticulously.

Stones paths littered with color, crystal blue pools floating with petals, and beautiful flora aplenty. The biggest thing that caught Leo’s attention though, was the ginormous tree in the center of it all. 

A once beautiful cherry blossom tree. It’s beautiful dark bark swirled with designs, branches reaching nearly higher than the palace roofs. Dark blossoms decorated the limbs, more floating down towards Leo with every little breeze that swept past. 

‘Once beautiful,’ because something was clearly wrong with it. He frowned as he approached, his steps slowing considerably until it could nearly be called cautious. Why would a tree make one cautious? Well, it depended on the tree. 

The flowering petals weren’t just falling. They were wilting. Turning from beautiful plum to burning gold. Each windy gust bared more of the branches, making the tree look more and more pitiful each time. 

In the cracks of the bark, filtering violet light twisted. Leo’s frown deepened to something fowl. This tree wasn’t light like the others he’d seen on the grounds. It didn’t have beautiful pale pink coloring. It was dark and malignant. A flow of magic wafting off of it he didn’t like. 

Just as he reached forward to lay his palm against the bark, something small pulled on the back of his shirt. He froze in place. Then he looked down to the trembling girl half hidden behind him. 

“P-please d-don’t,” Princess Sakura whispered, staring up at him with doe eyes, “You’ll u-upset it...”

He lowered his hand, taking a step back as she tugged at him. She kept tugging. The princess didn’t stop until they were nearly out of the garden, out of the tree's shadow. When she finally released him and started stressing her gown instead, Leo softened. 

“How did things go today?” He asked her gently, crouching so she was standing over him. The action seemed to surprise her. She released her dress to grip her hands together anxiously. 

“N-not too good,” she sighed, her red apple eyes becoming brighter in distress, “Refugees have started t-to enter the capital. They’re l-looking for safety, b-b-but...”

“Hey,” Leo smiled encouragingly, reaching up to lift her chin with his spinely finger. It brought their eyes to even ground and kept her looking at him, “Chin up. You have to believe in your healers. If you trust them to get things done, they will give all they have and more.”

Sakura swallowed a small gulp before nodding determinedly. She was so much like Elise. Leo had even spoken similar words to his little sister before. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing as he looked at the small princess before him. Had she wept? Losing two siblings at once must’ve been hard for her. Maybe he should’ve tried to take her back then...but no. There hadn’t been time. 

“Tell me,” he switched off that line of thought, redirecting to a new line so he wouldn’t linger on what ifs, “Why would that tree be upset with me?”

“Because i-it’s sad,” she gasped quietly, shaking her head in such a way that sent her bobbing red hair bouncing, “B-because of what h-happened to M-m-m...”

Her eyes became bright again, looking close to tears. Though he words stuttered off to silence, Leo could easily infer that she had been about to say ‘Mother’. Because of what happened to Ryoma’s mother.

He turned back on his heel, looking up at the magnificent tree. Leo focused diligently on it, trying to trace the magical connections through the land. It was a difficult thing to actively try and manipulate magic. That’s why only those with innate abilities risked it. 

Imagine entering a small, calm pool. Even if you can’t swim, you can hang onto the edge to keep yourself afloat. That was what it was like for magic users that relied on tomes. Now imagine being thrown into a river. Harder, certainly. Unless you can swim you probably don’t want to be there. That would be instinctual, innate magic. 

But finally imagine being tossed into the middle of an ocean during a storm. Waves crashing down, not knowing which way is up or down as you simply hold your breath and pray. That was what it was like to manipulate magic at its core. Without magical tools or knowledge to help. Simply as you are, with just your body and soul. The most ancient of magic. 

It was a struggle for even Leo. He was lucky to have two benevolent ancient entities willing to help him. As such, he found the source he was looking for far faster than he thought he would.

A ball of dark magical energy planted at the center of that tree. It twisted and contorted through the magic veins, spreading out far from the capital and far out of Leo’s sight. 

It seemed to weave through the very earth itself. Breaking and grueling, hurting everything it touched without any visible signs of doing so. Leo only knew because he could sense the hurt emanating from what it touched.

Something old. Something long lost and ancient. Something that he shouldn’t know about. 

He blinked, breaking the connection.

The world was far darker around him now than it had been. Shadows stretched ominously around him, practically covering the whole garden thanks to the moon being blocked by the center tree. All the magic he had accessed receded slowly. 

It felt satisfied. Like the land had shown him what it wanted to. He wasn’t sure what he’d seen exactly, but it left this nasty little pit in his heart. Leo knew it wasn’t good. Whatever it was, it had been too wicked to be good. 

He felt groggy as he came back to himself. Magic trances were always a struggle to manage, especially when he wasn’t expecting it. Hoshido had pulled him in without warning, right when he’d been talking to...

Leo finally heard the voices behind him. Heated and low, sharp with too many negative emotions to be talking about anything good. 

The blonde prince shifted, feeling the chill in his very bones. It wasn’t that the night was cold. Just that he was. Like the iciness of that darkness had seeped into him during his time watching it. His joints were all stiff, creaking in complaint at the faintest movement. 

He was no longer crouching. He was sitting cross legged, petals sitting all over him like he was a tree himself. Which he might’ve actually been close to becoming. Roots were winding up his legs, connecting him to the earth literally. 

It was nothing alarming however. He knew nature wouldn’t hurt him. Though it was a slight struggle to free himself from his roots. 

The voices stopped behind him as he pulled himself back, stretching his legs out in front of him. Thin roots snapped with only a slight tug. The thicker ones took a bit more power to disconnect from. For the thickest, which had decided to wind out his thighs, he simply couldn’t break them. 

He frowned, tapping the determined plants lightly. Still they refused to unwind. 

“Are you okay, Leo?” The Nohrian prince looked up to meet his sister’s fearful face. Her small hands were hovering about, like she wanted to help but wasn’t sure it would be welcome. She’d seen him go into a trance once before so she was sort of aware what to do. Obviously she was still panicking though. 

“I’m fine,” he huffed, a rough edge to his voice thanks to the inanely dry throat he had after sitting so long. A flicker of magic and suddenly his waterskin was in hand. Some of the other figures behind his sister started at the trick, but he paid them no mind as he took a long drink. 

“D-did it hurt you?” Princess Sakura was hovering just as anxiously beside Corrin, a healing staff she hadn’t had before held tightly in her hands. She looked extremely worried, but her voice was wobbling a little less as she immersed herself in the role as healer. 

She relaxed a bit when he shook his head, sending away the waterskin. Leo went back to the stubborn roots that refused to release him. He tried to send a silent question to Brynhildr, but she wasn’t opening herself to him. That was vaguely concerning. 

“Then what did you do?!” That voice was much sharper, filled with fury and frustration. He glared at the silver haired prince, noting that the archer had apparently returned to the palace. It was just his luck. The prince was looking at him like he’d just held a knife to one of the princess’ necks. 

“Takumi,” Leo relaxed instantly when he heard that voice, eyes finding Ryoma quickly as he entered the garden. Two people followed behind him. A man and a woman with masks over their faces. 

Everyone else around the Nohrian prince also relaxed, excluding Takumi. He just seemed to get more upset, scowling deeply at his older brother. The legendary bow glowed in his hand, creating a halo of light around him in the dark. It almost appeared like he was about to raise the weapon for a moment. Then he just growled and looked away. 

Azura, who was standing just behind the volatile prince, met Leo’s eyes carefully. There was wisdom there. He felt a short jolt down to his very bones, a surety about something. What it was, he wasn’t quite sure. 

So he focused on what he could manage. And what he could manage was his beloved crouching at his side, taking him in slowly. Leo shifted a bit, trying again to pull away the roots to no avail. 

The movement brought to his notice a heavy cloak draped over him. One he recognized quickly as belonging to his own mage retainer. But a quick looked proved the only people in sight were the royals, excluding Princess Hinoka, and Ryoma’s retainers. 

“Prince Leo?” It was mildly upsetting to hear such a formal address from the crown prince, but he knew it couldn’t be helped, “What happened?”

“Forgive me, Prince Ryoma,” he hummed, playing his role appropriately as he waved at the roots in exaggerated distress, “I simply fell into a magic trance. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Would one of your retainers be willing to help in freeing me? Mine don’t appear to be present.” 

“They were...excused,” Azura informed him mildly, a small frown that was sent to Prince Takumi alerting him to who exactly had ordered his retainers away. 

He didn’t have time to linger on that. The masked man at Ryoma’s side slid forward silently. He had slicked back scarlet hair and a fearsome scar over his right eye. Most certainly intimidating looking, but Leo could see how sure his actions were. How careful and effortlessly he pulled a short dagger from nowhere to slice into the roots. 

It didn’t take long to work away the thick snares. Finally able to move his legs, Leo nodded thankfully to the masked man before getting to his feet. He stretched leisurely, weary to look at the looming tree towering over him.

“Are you sure you’re well?” Ryoma checked again, waving to his youngest sister, “Sakura could heal you just to be sure.” 

“That’s really not necessary,” at the moment all he wanted was to get away from that garden. Something about it had been revealed to be wrong, Leo could feel it in his chest, in his soul. He shouldn’t be near it. 

“What is this ‘magic trance’?” Takumi hissed, glaring daggers at the blonde threateningly, “How do we know you weren’t cursing us? You could be an assassin sent by our enemy to infiltrate Hoshido for all we know!” 

“Because royals are so often used as assassins,” he snarked, rolling his shoulders. He didn't want to rise to the prince's level. But then the next words out of the ponytail prince’s mouth made everyone present freeze. 

“They sent her, didn’t they?” When he motioned to Corrin, the poor girl flinched violently. She instantly looked like she was about to start weeping, her eyes glowing dimly in the moonless courtyard. 

Leo felt anger flood over him. His magic arked. Deep violet waves of power flowed off of him, sparking through the air. The ground around him rippled, sharp thorny vines breaking the surface in threat. 

Immediately there was a bow aimed at him, a cyan arrow magically appearing in place. 

“Try it and I shoot, bastard,” Takumi snarled, narrowing his eyes.

Before anyone could move or say anything else, Ryoma acted first. And he played dirty. 

Leo barely controlled himself from lashing out at the crown prince when his palm rested against the blonde’s shoulder blade. He could feel the heat of his hand through the shirt he wore, but in this situation, with the mindset he had; all he registered was ‘threat’. 

In a desperate bid to avoid attacking his beloved, Leo forced away his magic. It was not a recommended technique to cut off magic flow so suddenly. You were supposed to disentangle it gently. He didn’t really have that luxury in that moment if he wanted to avoid doing something he’d regret though. 

Like bottling up all your emotions in a container fit to burst. He swallowed it all down, shrugging off Ryoma’s hand as he singularly committed to holding back. 

Takumi didn’t lower his bow though. He kept it trained on Leo, which wasn’t helping at all. So he did the only thing he could. 

He turned and walked away, back toward the indoors. Low hissed conversation followed his leave, but Leo was a bit too focused on trying not to grow a tree through floorboards to care. 

Something was very, very wrong about all of this. And something inside Leo told him that he wasn’t the only one aware of it. 

What was the darkness taking over the land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi whyyyyyy?! Everyone always ships Takumi with Leo, but I've never seen the appeal. Friends most likely, best friends at the most. For now though the archer is just a jerk. A jerk in the way of my ship which means he's going down!


	35. Peace of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deliver a message for Ryoma to see when he wakes up. After the war council tomorrow, I would like to see him.”

******  
Where he should be, Leo wasn’t sure. His head was still clouded from the trance and his thoughts couldn’t linger long before leaping to a new topic. It was late and he needed rest, but all he really knew was that something bad was happening and he didn’t have any answers. 

What was that dark magic? Where was it coming from? It was the same he had sensed in recent years around Nohr. The same that had exploded in the capital thanks to King Garon’s attack. The same that hovered around that impulsive prince. 

Did that mean his father was responsible? What could he be hoping to gain? What could've happened?

There were too many questions. 

He found a little solace when he approached his room. Two figures were lingering in the shadows outside the door, watching him with concerned eyes. Leo had tried, but he was still having trouble with his magic after cutting it off so suddenly. It bubbled under the surface, itching to be released. 

Brynhildr and Hoshido had also gone completely silent. Like they were waiting for him to explode. 

“Lord Leo,” Niles greeted him slowly, looking him over with his one good eye, “We know how you hate to wake alone, but that brat ordered us away. Otherwise-”

“It’s fine,” he sighed, blowing out a deep breath. It felt like there was someone sitting on his chest. Heavy and weighted, strangling him. Leo reached up to unclip the cloak from around his shoulders, offering the warm fabric back to Odin. 

“Thank you for this,” the mage nodded, frowning as he watched. No doubt he could sense the magic unease around Leo. Thankfully he didn’t point it out. 

They followed him into his room, sliding the door shut behind them. Neither spoke as their liege settled on the squashy floor. By now they were well aware of what to do. They’d been witness to many near losses of control in the past. Especially since his siblings had become estranged.

So they found their own seats and they waited. And they watched. 

Leo lost his focus on the material realm, trusting his retainers to keep him safe as he worked to bring his magic to heel. In his mind he could recall his mother’s sharp words, always so stern when it came to magic. 

‘You must be diligent Leo. There is a reason magic is feared. The people have a right to their fear, and you must prove you have solid control. Otherwise you will be burned by their ignorance and fury.’

So he proved his control. He unwound his tense energy, coaxing it all back to its proper place. In the back of his mind he could sense Brynhildr helping, but she still refused to speak. Something had spooked her and Leo didn’t know if he wanted to be aware of what could do that. 

It took time to calm his magic. He had to release it bit by bit, leading it so as not to lose himself to the power. A steady flow, drop by drop, built up magic being let out in the most peaceful way he could manage. 

When it was finally at ease, he let his body relax. 

Leo’s eyes fluttered open, glowing wisps of magic floating through the air around his room. Glowing gold and silver that twisted freely, weaving power. He’d done it again. 

The space hadn’t quite made it through intact. 

Wooden floorboards were pushed out to open for the earth beneath the palace. Plants and flowers rose up. Vines tangled up the walls and furniture to climb into the rafters. Waving lengths of ivy trailed from the ceiling, dappled by small white petals. 

Moss had grown up most of the walls. They created little beds near the edges of the room, and had spread over the soft flooring surrounding his ground bed. All it was missing were a few trees and he would appear to be in an abandoned forest structure. 

Leo dropped back into the moss, letting out a gust of air as he fell boneless. This was much better. The earth intermingled with the room now. He felt far more comfortable connected to the earth as he was. 

“Milord Leo?” He blinked, finally remembering his retainers who now stood beside his door. There were vines tangled up their legs, flowers growing off their shoulders. 

With a small pulse of his magic both of them were free of foliage. They seemed more relaxed now that he was in control. The concern was mostly gone from their eyes, and small smiles lightened their faces. 

“Was that quite pleasurable for you, Lord Leo?” He couldn’t even bring himself to scold the snow haired man for his over the top teasing. It did feel good. He’d needed to let loose a bit. 

“Yes,” he hummed sleepily, snuggling back into the moss, “How long?” 

“Not too long,” Odin promised, keeping his voice quiet in consideration which Leo was grateful for. He was so close to finally falling asleep. Everything was catching up to him at once, making it hard to keep his eyes open.

He turned onto his side, crawling over to the blankets which were untouched by everything growing around them. 

“You’re dismissed for the night,” he yawned, sliding into the warm covers, “I’m going to need you two tomorrow.” 

“Milord?” He made a sleepy noise of attentiveness to show he’d heard Niles. The archer shuffled, moving a bit closer as he went on, “You had a visitor while you were otherwise entertained. Prince Ryoma was quite intent on seeing you.” 

Leo jerked at that, pushing back the blankets to look up at the serious retainer. There was a slightly apologetic look to the man’s face, a small frown turning down his lips. 

“It seemed to me that he was under the impression he had upset you, and the crown prince wanted to apologize. He was quite determined. He was even prepared to get on his knees. But you always told us not to let anyone disturb you though, so we sent him away.” 

He seemed prepared for the prince to scold him. His shoulders were pulled back, head lowered. Odin stepped up beside him, looking equally prepared. And for one horrible moment that was exactly what Leo wanted to do. 

But no. He had always ordered them to make certain no one interrupted, and they’d only been following his orders. Plus, he couldn’t ensure that Ryoma would’ve been safe with him. His magic had been too ill at ease for a visit. 

So he took a deep breath and resolved himself. They’d done well. 

“No,” he sighed, lowering himself back into the blankets, “You did exactly what you were supposed to do. Well done, the both of you...” 

Leo heard them straighten, felt their eyes on him as they waited for him to finish whatever he was thinking about. It wasn’t how he wanted the night to end. Sure, the morning had been so insanely hectic he wanted it to vanish, but the evening...

Being together with Ryoma in the gardens. Their picnic, their-

He reached up to trail his fingers over the scar on his chest. His ears rang with a low voice; a promise made only hours before. 

‘Don’t leave my side.’ 

“Niles,” Leo decided, lowering his head into his pillow, slipping his arms under it to bunch closer, “Deliver a message for Ryoma to see when he wakes up. After the war council tomorrow, I would like to see him.” 

“Anywhere in particular you would like to meet?” Niles didn’t even bother to ask how. By now they were all very skilled when it came to sneaking around and operating from the shadows. There was no reason to know the details. He trusted it would be delivered, only for Ryoma’s eyes. 

But he wasn’t sure where he wanted to meet. The chances of getting such alone time as he had in the gardens was slim. There was a war picking up now, after all. He couldn’t even be sure how long Ryoma would be able to stay in the capital. 

“No, just...just tell him to find me when he has the time,” Leo paused, not sure if he should add more to the message. In the end he couldn’t think of anything though. He settled deeper under the blankets, a clear end to this discussion. 

They both bid him a goodnight, and then they were leaving. He closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him. 

He was so tired he didn’t hear someone enter the room after they’d left.


	36. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince was as vulnerable as he felt at that moment.

******  
It was a slow awakening. Leo didn’t really feel up to getting out of his little blanket cocoon. Inside the covers it was warm and safe. He was completely enveloped, untouchable it felt like. 

The room flowed with magic thanks to his release the night before. It was still thick in the air, covering everything. He could smell the nature and freshly drudged up earth all around him. So peaceful and comfortable, drawing on his connection to Brynhildr. 

Leo just wanted to stay there. Never having to rise, and never having to think again. 

But sooner or later he had to get up. It wasn’t even because he wanted to. No, he got up because someone entered his room and screamed. 

That had him waking up really fast. His magic tensed at the thought of a threat as he yanked back his blanket, pushing himself to his elbows. Leo first looked to the source of the scream; Corrin who was standing his doorway trembling violently. And then he looked at what had caused her to scream, laying on the floor between them. 

Scarlet washed the old wooden floor. It watered the moss, dried to a rusty brown coloring. It was a horrible enough sight on its own. Like the location of an assassination. But what was most unsettling, was where the blood was coming from. 

Sitting oh so innocently on the floor was a burlap bag. On that burlap bag? Was a black horse’s head. 

Leo jerked violently, literally throwing himself out of the blankets. His bare feet thudded over the stained wood as he moved around the horrific display to reach his sister. 

Her own blood red eyes were open in terror, looking between him and the decapitated animal shakily. Her lips moved without saying a word, a hand waving uselessly as she tried to articulate what she was thinking. 

He gathered her against his chest quickly, practically dragging her out the door she’d entered. Leo slid the paper screen shut behind them with a loud thud, wondering distantly why no one had appeared to investigate her scream yet. 

The halls were empty and silent. That shouldn’t have been the case. He remembered there being soldiers specifically ordered to patrol these corridors. But none were in sight. 

In truth, the first to show up were not even Hoshidans. Odin and Niles came crashing around the corner, sprinting to reach their Nohrian royalty before they even heard anyone else’s arrival. Both of the retainers were frantic with narrowed eyes and weapons in hand. 

“Leo,” Niles hissed his liege’s name when he skidded to a halt in front of him, “What’s happened?” 

“Odin,” the blonde prince ordered in lieu of answering right away, hearing more steps finally banging through the halls toward them, “search for the guards that were supposed to patrol these halls. They weren’t in their posts.” 

“I’ll find them,” Odin promised sharply, turning back the way he’d come and taking off once more. 

“Niles, take my sister,” Leo turned to his remaining retainer, prying Corrin from his arms even if all he wanted was to keep her where he could see her, “Find Azura and keep them somewhere safe until I call.” 

Why did he choose Azura? He couldn’t really come up with a proper answer at that moment. All he knew was that the image of her looking at him the night before crossed his mind. That wisdom, that secrecy. All the times she snuck off with Corrin.

Niles didn’t question him. Though he seemed slightly unwilling to leave, he did eventually do so when more people began to flood into the hallway. Corrin knew better than to argue with Leo; years of memories warning her to go along with whatever he demanded. So they disappeared through the throngs, just as guards and royals appeared to determine the danger in their own palace. 

Everyone seemed tense. Apparently Corrin’s scream must’ve sent up an alarm. Guards seemed to flow in from all over the palace with their weapons drawn and eyes like iron. Coming from the royal wing were three of Hoshido’s royals. 

Led by someone he hadn’t expected to see so soon after waking. 

“Prince Leo,” Ryoma stopped in front of him, his eyes following Niles pulling Corrin away until they’d both disappeared from his sight. He lifted a hand, looking as though he was about to touch Leo before lowering it again. 

The crown prince was not dressed in his full armor. He was wearing a yukata, with Raijinto held tight in his grasp. As though he’d just woken from sleep to find the castle under siege. And even like this he was intimidating. 

“What's happened?” He demanded, watching Leo with shadowed eyes. The eyes of a worried lover. Not the eyes of a prince. 

That helped still some of the jumpiness in the blonde prince. He stilled, taking a deep breath before waving to his room. Explaining wouldn’t really do it justice. He didn’t even know how to explain it. 

Ryoma approached the door, pushing it open with enough force to rattle its frame. His shoulders set squarely when he saw what was behind it. Sure, all of the plants were probably something he would’ve questioned. If there hadn’t been an animal's decapitated head placed quite purposefully beside Leo’s blankets.

“Where were the guards?” The crown prince asked shortly, borderline yelling. His siblings stepped forward to see around their behemoth brother, also growing stiff at the sight within. 

“I sent my retainer to find them,” Leo answered, tone cold and thin as cracking ice, “They weren’t at their posts. Corrin came to wake me, and...” 

He motioned back to the room, feeling a sick twist in his stomach. The horse looked like Rose. It could be Rose. Someone might’ve cut off her head. Someone might’ve cut off her head, and left it in his room while he slept.

Leo couldn’t take it. He needed to know. 

He was bolting before he even comprehended Ryoma calling after him. His feet pounded over the floor boards as he ran, the castle halls blurring as he raced for the front courtyard. 

She was the only one he had left. He couldn’t lose her. 

The morning was chilled when he broke out into the open air. Swift wind blew against his face, cooling his skin as much as his heart. The stones hurt, cutting up the soles of his feet. But he kept running, sprinting toward the royal stables. 

There was no one in sight when he approached. Once again guards were absent of their posts, no servants lingering to attend to their chores. It was completely silent in a way that it shouldn’t have been. 

Before he reached the building though, he heard loud braying echo through the tense morning atmosphere. It had him twisting, his feet cutting to ribbons as he altered course toward where the sound came from. 

The call became louder as he skirted the stables, more pronounced and familiar in a way most people wouldn’t understand. He was desperate and close to breaking down while he searched. There was this incessant scream of ‘it might not be her’ in his ears. 

Until he turned the corner of one of the fenced pens and found a black mare laying in the dewy grass. 

“Rose!” He shouted her name in pure relief, tossing himself down to her when he reached the spot. She whinnied loudly in a piercing tone as he wound his arms around her, completely enveloping her by falling limp against the thick black neck.

Leo curled against her, their bodies winding together perfectly. Hers was so big she dwarfed him easily. The mare moved her head down, crossing over his shoulders in as close a hug as she could do. 

Leo was so emotionally raw all at once. The relief of knowing his best friend’s head hadn't been delivered to him was suffocating. It swamped him, leaving him close to tears while he buried his face into soft fur. 

She chuffed worriedly, lifting and lowering her head in a motion that pushed him even closer against her. He drew his legs in, feeling liquid trail his toes as his feet finally started to sting from all the cuts. 

The prince just curled up against her and dropped. Only a few tears made it past his eyes, soaking into her fur before he quickly put a stop to that. He ran his fingers over her, trying to reassure himself that she was really here. 

His fingers ran over something wet on the other side of her neck. It had him pulling back hastily, lifting his hand to check. And then he was scrambling under her hug, crawling beneath her neck to get to her opposite side. 

The tears were quick to dry up when he found the source of the red coating his finger tips. A long, thin cut curving up the side of her neck. Most of the blood was long dry, proving she hadn’t been injured in recent hours, but it still horrified him. 

For a moment he was left clambering, trying to figure out what to do in his panicking state. And then a small figure was sitting in the wet grass beside him. 

Sakura raised her staff without hesitation, chanting a small hymn under her breath. She was still only wearing her yukata and looked like she’d just rolled out of bed. Yet her words were strong and magic sure as she went about healing Leo’s partner. 

The glow of her staff spread to Rose’s fur around the cut. It weaved together glowing stitches as it found the target of its healing. He grew much less tense as the split open skin was sewn together. The dried blood left as the only evidence of anything fowl happening. 

“Thank you,” he gasped breathlessly, hugging onto Rose’s face when she turned to look at them. The mare let out an irritated snort when she was suddenly only able to see his white sleeping shirt, but she didn’t shake him off. 

“Oh Rose,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forelock in between the words, “I was so scared it was you. What happened? Who hurt you?” 

She couldn’t answer him obviously. But just hearing her huff in exasperation was comforting to him. So he kissed her again, watching her ears flick back as she dealt with his extreme worry. 

Leo didn’t even notice Sakura leaving them; he was so busy glomping the poor mare. 

He didn’t pay attention to anything until Rose was finally nudging him off of her. Until she was nudging him in the direction of a certain prince that was crouched a few feet away watching closely. 

It took him a few seconds to be aware of anything except the fact that he felt terribly vulnerable not holding onto her anymore. When he finally did, he sort of slumped into himself. 

His eyes found Ryoma’s perfectly, matching the worry and fear within soft brown eyes. 

“Leo?” The crown prince asked delicately, moving a bit closer. His yukata was darker from the wet stains of the grass. The collars were hung loosely around his chest, his sash half undone. Raijinto was lying forgotten a little ways away. 

The prince was as vulnerable as he felt at that moment. 

He raised his arms shakily, spreading them in an action he hadn’t done for many people. Typically he was reaching out to catch people. People that flung themselves at him, or asked before grabbing on for dear life.

But right then, he just wanted to be the one being held. 

His beloved did not waste a second in complying to his wordless request. Ryoma closed the distance between them, and gathered Leo’s small body in his arms. The frail younger was pulled entirely from the ground, landing in the brunette’s lap with his cheek against a warm chest. 

Leo grasped at the soft fabric, clenching it tight between his fingers as he clung to the larger body. Ryoma completely covered him. He was hidden deep behind flowing fabric and thick arms. He curled close, taking this moment they’d been given with untold gratefulness. 

Ryoma held him tight. His arms, which could’ve probably snapped Leo’s bones without much effort, were so gentle around him. Like he was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. 

“I’m moving you to my room,” he heard Ryoma say against his ear. The crown prince’s voice was shaken, fearful in a way that Leo felt it shouldn’t be. But it just served to show how much he cared. How scared he was. 

Leo could’ve been killed, and he wouldn’t have been able to do anything. 

“We’ll find out what happened,” his promised swore, “I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” 

He let the prince comfort him. Leo clung to him and let him whisper his pretty little promises. He let his soul swell with love and relief; cataloging every touch and word so he’d never forget. 

But this time he didn’t ignore the little voice. This time he listened. 

And it was saying, ‘This is only the beginning.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child soldiers!  
> No but really. Leo's only sixteen. He's at that age where he's insanely hormonal and emotional. All while fighting for his life, dealing with everything he has, and trying to stay sane. Of course he's going to break down sometimes. Especially when his oldest friend (basically family) might have been murdered.  
> Sooooo angst! And Ryoma is very supportive because he wants his love to be safe and happy. Not sad and tortured like he was in Nohr.  
> Things are starting to pick up now~


	37. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They didn’t expect to be attacked. Most of them were killed from behind, quickly. And...”

******  
Ryoma hadn’t been exaggerating when he promised to not let Leo leave his sight. If he had his way, the young prince feared he would actually resort to carrying him around. Every few seconds those piercing tawny eyes would swing around to find him. A hand would lift as if to touch Leo before remembering itself and lowering. 

There were sharp glares of suspicion at their dynamic. Having a Nohrian prince standing tall at their future king’s side was bound to insight rumors. But considering what had happened, it didn’t seem Ryoma was overly concerned about hiding from the eyes of his people. He kept his head held high even if he was careful about not doing anything overly obvious. 

Leo was glad to have him at his side. He had let his mask fall over him. Hiding his pain with the very real anger surging under his skin. It wasn’t even a priority to keep his magic under control in response. 

He just let it churn around him, flickering in and out of visibility. His beloved never flinched away even as others were fearful to approach. For the prince was angry; furious. And he had no reason to hide that so he didn’t. 

In light of what had happened, he also didn’t reenter the palace. Leo kept to one of the main gardens, hanging off of the war room where they’d met only days ago to discuss things. No one said a word about the black mare accompanying him. No one dared with such a dangerous look about him.  


The whole castle was in a tizzy. No matter who he was, he was still named a royal guest. And someone had broken into his room as he slept. An enemy had been within their heart, and none of them had even known. 

They were just as frantic to find answers as Leo. As a result, it really didn’t take long for pieces to start falling into place. 

“Milord,” Odin bowed, his hands clenched tight enough to turn the skin white, “I have done as you asked.” 

“Where are they?” He demanded icily, earning Ryoma’s renewed attention from where he was talking to some of his guards. When he got his hands on those guards he was going to make them regret this. 

“Leo,” he stiffened when the dramatical retainer dropped his titles. Those olive eyes were dangerously glinting. Odin was completely serious, and that meant something was wrong. 

“I didn’t just find the guards,” he hissed, lowering his voice so only Leo could hear. Ryoma also stepped into hearing distance, scowling as he listened to the report. 

“Who else?” The crown prince asked, already waving for his own retainers. 

“Servants and stable hands,” Odin’s tone was cold, detached. He cast his eyes down, unable to look at the royals as he spoke, “In the old storehouse at the west wings of the ground. Sire...they’re all dead.” 

Ryoma snapped back to work immediately at that, shouting orders to the guards and advisors lingering around. His ninja retainers disappeared without a word, nothing more than shadows no doubt intent on reaffirming Odin’s claim. 

Princess Hinoka had her squad of pegasus nights racing through the air in seconds, yelling orders to check for any suspicious groups in the city. Everything was suddenly so loud. So chaotic. 

And the darkness grew stronger. 

Leo curled his fingers in Rose’s neck, tugging her down to where he was sitting on the hall’s edge. She let herself be lowered, surrendering to the hug he wrapped around her face. 

And then Odin was kneeling beside him at his back. He felt the slight flow of breath against his ears, whispered words that seemed reluctant. 

“Leo...there’s something else.” 

“What?” He asked the question quietly against Rose’s fur, making certain they weren’t heard. Secret reports weren’t new. But whatever he had to say seemed to not be for the Hoshidan’s ears. Otherwise he would have mentioned it while Ryoma was listening. 

“There weren’t any defensive wounds on them,” Leo’s breath hitched. He’d heard those exact words before in Nohr. Never had he thought he’d be hearing them here. “They didn’t expect to be attacked. Most of them were killed from behind, quickly. And...” 

“Speak,” he hissed, glancing cautiously over to where Ryoma was still giving commands to his men. 

“They weren’t killed by close range weapons,” Odin swallowed, a hand reaching forward to catch the back of Leo’s shirt, “Leo they were shot. By magic arrows that did not remain.” 

Ice filled his lungs. Sharp and rigid, cutting into each breath. He knew what the mage was implying. He knew precisely where that line of thought had drifted to. Enchanted projectiles that didn’t remain corporeal after finding their target. Magic. Ancient and deep...

“I will have to see the bodies,” he decided shortly, releasing Rose, “Find Niles. Tell him to bring Azura and Corrin to me. Things just got a lot more complicated, and I hope to the heavens we are wrong.” 

Odin let him go, taking off back into the shadowy hallways as Leo got to his feet. Ryoma noticed him moving, glancing over worriedly before waving his men away. It was a horrible thing. Traitors, that is. 

But it was even worse when that traitor was someone you care for. 

Which was why he didn’t want to face his beloved with this. 

“I need to see the bodies,” Leo told him as he approached, feeling agitated beyond belief. His declaration had the crown prince raising his brows. Ryoma frowned, looking very disgruntled at the idea. 

“How many of them?” He asked after a moment, shifting his grip on Raijinto as he prepared to call back some of his men.

“I’ll just go to the storehouse and-”

“No.” Leo froze, staring up at the prince in confusion. The denial had been quick and sharp. There was a determined light in Ryoma’s eyes, his mouth set in a thin line. “I’ll have some of the bodies brought to you. Would that work?”

“...Ryoma?” He asked, softer so no one could hear. It was jarring to hear that tone from his beloved. That attitude was too much like Xander’s. Saying no to Leo’s plans and trying to compromise on things that didn’t need compromise. 

At his small call of his name, Ryoma drooped slightly. His princely attitude shifted to be more open. A low sigh left his lips as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Sorry,” he exhaled, considerate once more, “I just...Leo, they found a stallion’s body in town. Someone went through the trouble of finding a horse that looked like Rose, just so they could leave its head in your room.”

Leo flinched at the reminder, remembering where his partner had been cut. As best as he could guess, whoever had done this tried to get her. But Rose was strong. Once she got away, they must’ve turned to finding a substitute. 

“I know what you’re saying,” he breathed, “That I’m the target in all of this. Someone was deliberately threatening me, and they killed all those people so they could do it.”

“If you understand, then please,” Ryoma reached for him with the hand not holding his sword, catching his shoulder in a light squeeze, “Please let me take care of you. Let me make sure you’re safe.” 

Would he be so willing if he found out who Leo suspected of doing this? It was absolutely amazing that someone cared about him to this extent, but there had to be a line somewhere. Somewhere the love would end. 

For now this was more than he could ever ask for. 

“You know, I’m not mad at you,” Leo told his promised suddenly, reaching up to catch the prince’s wrist. In a move that mirrored that night by the riverside beside the flames, he tilted his head down to press a light kiss to the weathered skin just above his sleeve. 

“What?” Ryoma murmured, his eyes locked on his wrist where Leo’s lips had just been. His pupils blew wide, making his soft brown eyes appear much darker now. He seemed entranced by the little act of love.

“Last night. I’m not mad at you for it,” Leo explained quietly, well aware of the shocked whispers coming from the people still farther down the hall. He’d just exposed them with certainty, but he couldn’t bring himself to care with his beloved so worried.

“That’s good...” The crown prince trailed off, clearing his throat thickly as he regained more of his propriety. 

“Bring the bodies,” he compromised, smiling thinly despite how horrible the situation was, “I’ll let you keep me safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkkkkkkkkkk~  
> Gotta get this out.  
> So, at the farm I work at, this morning, I showed up to find two of the studs really bloody. One of them had broken out of his pasture, wandered the grounds, and then decided to break into another stud's pasture. They fought, and let me tell you, horses can fight.  
> There was blood everywhere and broken fences all over the place. Both of them are going to be fine, but it was insane.  
> Especially finding out one of them was bitten on the neck. I immediately thought to the part I wrote last night about a decapitated horse.  
> Freaked me the f out.  
> Sooooooo yeah. This doesn't have anything to do with the book, but I wanted to mention it since it wasn't something I thought I'd be dealing with at seven in the morning.


	38. Darkness in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness laughed.

******  
Everything started to go downhill pretty fast. In the chaos after what had happened that morning; the dead guards and servants, the sudden suspicion of what Ryoma and Leo’s relationship was, and trying to manage war reports that were still being delivered, there wasn’t even a moment to pause in between. 

Some of those washed up codgers tried to drag the crown prince away from him, and were shut down fast enough to leave them whiplashed. Ryoma was not letting them say a word about their relationship. Every little inference to it was practically scorched to nothing. If they tried, they didn’t even get a polite rebuff or denial. 

Ryoma just straight up cut them off, told them that that was not something they were discussing, and ordered them to get on track or leave. They clearly weren’t used to anything but respect. The bluntness left them slack jawed and speechless. It was always slightly amusing for those entitled folk to get dragged off their high horse. 

If only it wasn’t earning Leo their ire. 

And if only a certain silver haired prince hadn’t decided to show up just as some of the bodies were delivered to the gardens for Leo to examine. 

“Brother,” Takumi snarled, stalking down the hall towards the busy prince and demanding his attention, “What is going on?! Why are you allowing that-that, near our fallen guards?” 

Referring to Leo as a ‘that’ was hardly called for. It clearly upset Ryoma, but the blonde prince was too busy locked on another matter to defend himself. 

Another matter that happened to be his rearing friend. 

“Easy Rose,” he muttered, spreading his hands placatingly to her as fire hot fury built in him, “It’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you.” 

The arguing brothers couldn’t hear his promise over the sharpness of their words. Ryoma was speaking lowly to Prince Takumi, his expression stern in that big brotherly manner that Leo so hated. 

Even if what they were saying wasn’t audible, it clearly upset the ornery prince. His face twisted with anger. Dark eyes-unnaturally so-fixed onto Leo over his brother’s shoulder. Rose snorted warningly at his side, her hooves digging deep grooves into the grass. 

Brynhildr finally resurged fully. She spat in the back of his mind, screaming at the glaring boy with a hatred Leo had never felt from the legendary tome before. Hoshido was quieter in its unhappiness, but it was clearly disappointed. 

He didn’t even really need to look at the bodies anymore. Everything was pointing to the prince being responsible; even the kingdom itself. 

And as that certainty took hold of him, Leo saw it. That dark miasma that seemed to cloak Prince Takumi, growing denser around his body. His bow, Fujin Yumi, gleamed dangerously on his back. Like it was begging to be used. 

Just like it had been used on those poor people the night before. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the brat growled, not even bothering to keep his voice quiet anymore as he raised a finger to point at Leo, “He’s a monster! You know the things he’s done as well as anyone. He probably just wants the bodies so he can experiment on them! You can’t trust that Nohrian scum!!” 

Silence reigned after his screaming. The silver prince was breathing hard, dark magic growing volatile enough that even non-mages could see flickers of it.

“Takumi?” Ryoma asked quietly. His hand on Raijinto had grown slack, staring at his younger brother with startled eyes. His name only made the boy growl again though. Even less human sounding than before. Like he was devolving into nothing more than a beast. 

People stepped back away from the facing off brothers. Even the young prince’s retainers seemed unsure about what they should be doing, hovering nervously.

And then one of the advisors, that Yukimura man, was raising a finger to point straight at Leo. 

“It must be the Nohrian,” he cried, voice panicking, “He must be using his black magic to curse Prince Takumi!”

It was exactly not what he wanted to hear. Words that he’d never heard in exactly that way before. Fear and panic. Ignorance and unbridled false righteous anger. Precisely what his mother had always warned him of. 

He stepped back without thinking, thumping against Rose’s shoulder lightly as more of their audience turned their glares on him. More cries of outrage filled the air, directed straight at Leo in a suffocating manner. 

The darkness laughed. 

“EVERYONE STOP!!” 

Leo stopped breathing. Everyone seemed to. Words, movement, lungs; they all stopped under the order of Crown Prince Ryoma. Nobody dared do a thing with those burning eyes scanning over them all. Even Takumi was stock still in response. 

The darkness receded. 

Figures came running around the corner of the gardens. They were frantic in their movements, racing to see what the commotion had been. When they bore witness to the incredibly tense scene taking place, they skidded to a stop just out of range to wait. 

Odin and Niles held the princesses back, though their eyes were filled with clear willingness to charge if Leo needed it. Princess Sakura was also with them, looking at her opposing brothers with horror in her expression. 

“Big brothers!” She cried, darting forward and shattering the frozen manner everyone had found themselves in. Everyone besides the princes pulled themselves back even further, weary of the dangerous look in Ryoma’s gaze. 

“What are you doing?” Sakura gasped, pulling to a stop beside Leo and Rose. Her lips were pursed with pain, eyes blinking rapidly as though it would help her comprehend the situation better, “Y-you shouldn’t be fighting!”

“Sakura?” Takumi mumbled, swaying on his feet slightly as he looked at his young sister. That name was spoken as though through water. Clouded and muffled as the magic around him began to dissipate, “What do you mean fighting?”

Ryoma dropped his imposing posture at that question, looking over his brother with renewed concern. He glanced over to Leo for a moment, waving him close. The blonde heard his retainers approaching as he moved to step onto the hall’s floor, but he ignored it in favor of watching the dazed prince try to stay on his feet. 

“Takumi,” the crown prince switched to his brotherly voice, frowning slightly, “We were just fighting.” 

“What?” He blinked, shaking his head as though to clear it even if it seemed to do nothing more than make him sway more, “No, we were...when did you get here big brother? When did Prince Leo snap out of that weird trance thing he was doing?” 

Oh, this just got a lot more problematic. 

“Prince Takumi,” Leo asked shortly, stepping forward to stand at Ryoma’s shoulder, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“What-” He paused, trying to collect his thoughts while the retainers present quickly shooed away any remaining audience, “Sakura was panicking because you suddenly stopped responding to anything. Plants started to grow on you, and then your retainers showed up...then...”

Takumi looked around them, suddenly looking a whole lot more confused and unsure, “Why is it daytime?” 

No one knew how to answer him. Leo looked over to where the soldiers were carefully laid out on the ground; still bearing the obvious wounds of a certain legendary weapon. A certain legendary weapon currently around the confused prince’s shoulders. 

“Big brother-” 

“Ryoma,” Leo interrupted the young princess, reaching up to catch his beloved’s sleeve tightly, “Stop everything.” 

“What?” He asked in confusion, giving him his full attention. 

“Pull back the searchers,” the Nohrian elaborated, eyes narrowed unhappily, “Have your generals deal with the war for a moment and forget about the intruder.” 

“They killed so many of our people,” Ryoma reminded him, voice sharp, “I can’t just-”

“Ryoma,” he repeated, tugging harder, “Trust me. Just get Princess Hinoka. We have to talk somewhere private; all of us.” 

He looked around to meet all the other royals’ gazes. Leo was surprised to find most of them nodding. Even Takumi seemed willing, if a bit confused. 

“I trust you,” Ryoma breathed, reaching around to cover Leo’s hand entirely, “Always.” 

That was dangerous for royals. Things were about to get really complicated, and Leo wasn’t sure he wanted to be the one to explain things for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd make it clear I don't actually hate Takumi. I simply don't ship him with Leo.  
> I mean, have you seen the FE Warriors support with him and Odin? Instant love of my awkward child~


	39. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that what Leo looked like when he was broken down? All tiny and shaken? Appearing as though the world is far too big and horrible for him to survive?

******  
Most likely it was the unknown aspect of this situation that made everyone so willing to listen to Leo. Things had gone from him being accused of cursing the prince, to him leading all the royals into that war room once more. 

The palace had been placed on lockdown. No one was allowed to leave nor enter the grounds. To those ignorant advisors’ chagrin, everyone within the palace walls were ordered to go to their rooms and stay there. Servants and guards who lived outside the castle gathered in the main halls to wait. 

There was general uproar, but due to Ryoma’s quick thinking no panic had its chance to spread beyond to the city. If things got out, everything would turn to something far worse. They simply didn’t have the resources to deal with it at that moment. 

Any of it. 

Mass murder, threats, treason, traitors, a potentially cursed prince, a scandalous relationship; the list just kept on getting longer and longer. 

He was about to add even more to it. 

“Will someone tell me why I’m not out there hunting down the scoundrel responsible for this tragedy?!” Princess Hinoka seemed greatly frustrated by this turn of events. Her whole squad of pegasus knights had been called back, but it had taken a lot of convincing to get her to return as well. Leo could understand her frustration, but she wasn’t making what he needed to tell them easier to get out. 

“Something’s wrong with Takumi,” Sakura immediately gasped, still trying to get her fidgety brother to sit still long enough for her to use her staff on him. He seemed quite adamant about avoiding her though, if the way he was dancing around each swing was any indication. That, or he was just trying not to get brained considering the small girl kept waving her rod around like a club. 

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” he snapped, circling the table to get away from the swinging girl, “I’m just having a little trouble remembering last night, that’s all!” 

“Sakura, Takumi, please, for the love of the Dawn Dragon, sit still,” Ryoma pleaded as he watched them come close to scattering half the war table’s contents, “If healing will have any effect, you can do so after we figure out what’s happened.” 

Both of them slowed their game of cat and mouse at their older brother’s behest. They stopped on either side of the table, frowning worriedly at each other. Everyone else in the room breathed a sigh of relief as they were finally able to approach without worrying about being trampled or clubbed. 

“Big brother Takumi, please,” Sakura sniffled, her hand reaching up to catch the hem of Leo’s shirt when he stepped up to stand beside her, “I just want to help.” 

The silver prince frowned lightly when he saw the way she held onto the Nohrian. But he wasn’t as filled with hatred as he had been the last few times Leo interacted with him. He still was upset, yes, but not furious or hating. How many of those other times when they were near each other had the prince forgotten? Granted, there hadn’t been many. Leo had only been here for a couple days and they’d only spoken once or twice, but there hadn’t been any signs previously. 

Was this a new development then? Had that wicked presence finally grown enough the night before to take full control? 

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t do anything, Princess Sakura,” Leo told her softly, reaching out to lower her staff, “This isn’t a problem with his health.” 

“What exactly is the problem?” Hinoka asked in frustration, looking between everyone in the room quickly, “What does his memory have to do with all those dead men? Or the war? This is a waste of time, and will make people think we aren’t taking things seriously.” 

“This is serious, Hinoka,” Azura spoke up quietly, her hands clasped tightly in front of her with that deep look in those aqua eyes once more, “Very much so. And it does in fact involve the war and what happened last night.”

Oh how Leo wanted to pull her aside and ask her to spill whatever knowledge she was hiding. Again, he couldn’t help the feeling that she knew something. It was this absolute certainty deep in his chest. But he still didn’t know what it was that he was so sure she knew. 

“She’s right,” he sighed, resting his palms on the table as he looked at each one of them individually, “and you’re not going to like how...”

Ryoma looked distressed now. His eyes danced around the room to the royals; his family, his loved ones. After everything that he was already dealing with, the last thing Leo wanted was to add more for him to withstand. 

But hopefully he would allow the two of them to share this weight. 

“Prince Takumi is, actually, cursed.” 

All of them froze up, staring at him for a moment like they were waiting for him to burst out laughing and swear it was just a joke. It wasn’t funny. It wasn’t a joke. 

“Leo, you didn’t...” Corrin looked very lost as she tried to ask the obvious question. It still hurt a bit to have her questioning whether he would actually harm the archer, even if he’d been expecting it. It reminded him of his other siblings who had abandoned him. He never wanted to be hurt by Corrin like that. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it. 

“I didn’t,” Leo agreed, keeping his mask firmly in place even as he dealt with the stiff feeling in his chest, “but someone has. There’s a...presence around him. A darkness that I’ve been feeling for quite some time. And not just here in Hoshido...”

It was a terrifying thought, to believe your actions weren’t your own. And that was what the young prince was faced with thanks to the blonde’s information. Missing memories and time, in addition to unknown magic? A recipe for disaster. 

“Hold on,” Takumi swallowed, reaching up to press a palm against his forehead faintly, “What does that mean? I’m-I don’t have any other blanks in my memories.”

“That’s good,” Leo told him, trying to keep his tone kind in consideration of the alarmed boy, “and not surprising. I first felt that magic around you when we met. Well, when we first saw each other. Before the battle a couple days ago.”

“Where else?” Ryoma asked, looking between the two princes tensely, “What is it?”

“I don’t know what it is,” he took a deep breath, his hands clenching tight over the table as he lowered his head, “but it’s everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Corrin repeated as she sidled up to his other side, “What does that mean? Is it bad?”

A hollow chuckle bubbled up past his chest at that question. ‘Was it bad?’ He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it felt wrong and hurt and draining. Every time Leo sensed it even a little bit he would think for a split second that he was back in Nohr. That he was watching his father lose his mind, and that at any moment his head could be detached from his shoulders.

Whether it was by the king’s hands, the people, or his very own siblings. 

That darkness made him feel like he was going to die. 

“It’s in the earth,” Leo told them all quietly, letting his bangs fall into his eyes as his breathing picked up, “In Nohr and Hoshido. And it’s old; ancient, beyond memory.”

“What does that mean for my brother?” Sakura asked worriedly.

“Sakura,” Ryoma said before Leo could try and answer her. The crown prince’s tone was like splintering wood, trying to keep his face for the young girl, “Perhaps you should-”

“She’s old enough to be present for this,” he told his beloved, flexing his fingers as he tried to keep his breath a bit more even, “All of you need to know.” 

Ryoma had figured it out, just like Leo suspected he would. None of this would’ve stayed hidden for long, even if the Nohrian was not there. They’d spent years with Takumi and probably would’ve noticed on their own. 

“...” His promised fell silent at his words, a deep confliction in his tawny gaze. It was hard to let go of his brotherly instincts, Leo understood that. But the young girl was still Hoshidan royalty, Takumi was still her brother, and her help may be required anyway. Ryoma would have to accept he couldn’t hide this from her. 

“Prince Takumi,” Azura started regally, stepping towards the struggling prince with a sad look on her face, “Last night...You killed several guards and servants in order to threaten Prince Leo.”

It was blunt, and the shock factor certainly made sure her words were not misunderstood. Everyone who hadn’t figured out what they were leading to just stared, their mouths open in horror. They couldn’t even seem to bring themselves to defend him while they were still comprehending what’d been declared. 

Takumi stumbled back away from the unnerving maiden, his hands in front of him defensively as he shook his head. 

“What are you saying?” He gasped, grinding his teeth even as his hands began to tremble, “Who died? How could I...” 

But he didn’t seem able to get the full question out. Perhaps there was a part of him that knew it to be the truth. Either way, his skin began to lose most of its color as he braced himself on a bookshelf behind him. He reached up to cover his mouth, the tremors in his body becoming even more prominent. 

“Those people,” Leo kept his voice empty of emotion as he moved to approach the disillusioned prince; clearly factual without question, “were killed by Fujin Yumi, your bow of legend. They were killed from behind and did not fear their aggressor. Tell me, do you really remember nothing of last night?”

“No,” Takumi closed his eyes when he got closer, shaking his head even more violently, “I didn’t, I-”

“Takumi,” Ryoma’s voice was much softer than Leo’s. Filled with empathy and compassion that perhaps didn’t have a place in this situation. But he let the crown prince take the lead anyway, “I...saw the wounds on the guards. The prince is right.”

And no one except a chosen could use a legendary weapon. Meaning Takumi was the culprit beyond question, even if he couldn’t remember anything that had happened. 

Azura moved a chair over for the stuttering prince. Which he then promptly collapsed into, dropping his face into his hands. He seemed to become far smaller all of a sudden, shrinking into himself until he actually looked his age of sixteen. 

Was that what Leo looked like when he was broken down? All tiny and shaken? Appearing as though the world is far too big and horrible for him to survive? 

Was that what he looked like to Ryoma?

Sakura also rushed to her brother’s side to comfort him with Corrin in hand. Both began whispering frantically to the boy, trying to help him collect himself. While they focused on him, Azura returned to the table to join Hinoka, Ryoma, and Leo. 

“What are we going to do?” The ruby haired princess asked shortly, hiding her perturbed emotions behind a strong mask even as her voice trembled. 

“I may have an idea,” his half sister told them quietly, raising her hand with a noticeable quake in her fingers, “You should take him to Izumo.”

“Izumo?” Ryoma seemed confused, but only for a second. Then his expression came alight with understanding, nodding his head in agreement, “The archduke. You think he can help?”

“They are our best chance,” Leo agreed as well, trying to remember everything he’d been told about the prophet of the neutral state, “Izumo is known for its healing and skilled purification arts...but it’s a two days ride to the capital. The war can’t be neglected.”

“We can’t afford to appear weak,” Hinoka nodded, though her eyes were sharp as they swung between Leo and Ryoma, “Nohr is already pushing for more extreme efforts. They don’t want this to drag on; they want to crush us as fast as possible.”

“Then Ryoma and Prince Leo should take him,” Azura reasoned, motioning to the three princes, “They can take their retainers. Move fast, unseen, and reach the archduke without anyone ever finding out about Prince Takumi’s...condition.” 

The elder princess frowned in thought. Her knuckles tapped against the table as she leaned forward to take in the war map spread in front of them, “I can take care of things after that, provided you aren’t gone more than a couple days. If we continue to meet the Nohrians head on they won’t have any clue what’s happened. Yukimura can handle the advisors and political crap, while I deal with our military movements.”

“That might work,” Ryoma murmured, looking over his siblings with pained eyes, “Sakura can keep leading the healers in taking care of the refugees. Then Azura and Corrin can take up a few more duties as well.” 

“You need to prepare to leave immediately,” Azura pushed, glancing back worriedly at the hollow looking prince, “We can’t be sure when he’ll...”

There was no exact word for this. Was he losing control? Was he being manipulated like a puppet on a string? Either way, if it could indeed happen again, they were on limited time. 

“I’ll send out the message,” Hinoka promised, heading towards the door, “Make sure you’re ready by noon. Any wasted time is already too much.” 

Leo agreed with that as much. Time was not on their side. Who knew how long this darkness had been gathering power? 

The drooping prince looked so pitiful. Corrin and Sakura couldn’t seem to get him to lift his head. So defenseless and vulnerable. It was disgusting. 

When a large hand moved to rest on his shoulder, Leo avoided it. Now wasn’t the time. They had work to do.


	40. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”

******  
Entering his room was harder than Leo thought it would be. In his head he still saw that poor horse’s head, set right beside where he slept with blood bathing the floor. He still heard Corrin’s shriek ringing through his ears, and his own relieved cry when he found Rose alive. 

The energy in Hoshido had gone from on edge but peaceful, to disturbed. Like the war at their borders had seeped into the very heart of the kingdom. But this wasn’t the war. This was something more. 

Something from before. 

“What is it?” Ryoma asked from behind him when they stayed in front of his door for a longer period of time than necessary. The kind man had refused to leave his side, even when he specifically told him he should be making his own preparations. He insisted on staying with Leo; a little twinge of fear and worry that he could not hide fueling his determination. 

“Nothing,” the blonde prince sighed as he finally reached forward to open the sliding door. It rattled loosely in its frame, knocked off kilter by how rough it’d been slammed earlier. 

Thankfully the head had been removed. But the blood remained. Long dry, brown and crusty, but staining. Staining inches away from where Leo had been laying his head only hours ago. 

Blood was nothing new to him. But it was what the blood stood for. A threat, made by whoever was controlling the prince during the missing memories he held. 

The door slid shut behind them and a broad chest was suddenly in front of Leo, blocking the view of the stains. He blinked, his trance broken. His eyes trailed up past the yukata and skin to meet Ryoma’s frowning face. 

“Leo, why do you always do that?” He asked quietly, his hand reaching up in a slow motion that the blonde could take the chance to move away from if he wanted. Just before the fingers could brush against his skin, Leo took that chance. 

He stepped back, averting his eyes, “What are you referring to?” 

The hand dropped. A small twinge of guilt came over Leo, but he pushed it away to instead focus on moving around the crown prince. His eyes stubbornly remained away from the floor. He didn’t want to look at that anymore. 

There wasn’t actually anything he had to do here. Ryoma had sort of just nudged him back to this room, and he’d let him without thinking. Not even the foliage blanketing the space could make him feel better. It all felt tainted now. Like the threat had stolen away its peace. 

“You always respond like that,” Ryoma finally went on, keeping his distance at last, “Saying that you’re fine, or that nothing’s wrong. Until you’re finally too overwhelmed and break down.” 

Leo flinched at the reminder. He’d broken down a lot recently. Until then he’d been attributing it to finally having back his full range of emotions after what happened in Nohr, but now he had a new guess. 

That it was Ryoma’s fault. 

With Ryoma he felt safe. He felt weak. And it was far too dangerous to allow that. During a war, within their situation, it was too dangerous for the both of them.

Steps moved towards Leo’s back, purposefully loud and thumping so he’d hear them. He tensed defensively, drawing his shoulders up when the prince stopped behind him. 

“Don’t,” the man pleaded, a note of desperation entering his voice, “I can feel you pulling away from me, overthinking things. Don’t. You said you’d let me take care of you, that you’d let me stay by your side! Please Leo, let me.” 

Arms wound over the smaller’s shoulders, crossing on his chest. Leo gasped, jerking in place when weight was pressed into his back. He could feel Ryoma’s hair tickling his neck, the man’s breath warm against his ear. 

“I love you.” 

And Leo melted. 

He let himself sink deep into the embrace. His back conformed to his beloved’s chest, melding them together. He reached up to clasp at the crossed arms tightly, closing his eyes against the burning. Again. Again this man was making him completely unravel. 

“I’m scared,” he whispered, lowering his head so his lips brushed against Ryoma’s hands, “Everything’s moving too fast. There’s too much. You’re too much.” 

“Is that really a bad thing?” Ryoma asked, his lips just barely glancing off Leo’s ear, “You’ve been shouldering so much for so long, alone, that you don’t know how to handle having support. I’ll be your support, Leo. Whenever you need me.” 

“That’s so, so dangerous for us,” Leo gasped, his lungs feeling watery, “We’re royals! We can’t just-”

“Exactly,” he hummed, squeezing tighter around the blonde, “we’re royals. Whoever I decide to spend my life with is no one else's business. Just ours. Yours and mine.” 

He rolled his head back, letting it thump lightly against Ryoma’s broad shoulder. Look at him. His back was completely open. His throat was completely bare. He was defenseless and vulnerable. 

All for this amazing man that had managed to snare his heart. 

“You know, I meant what I said about moving you into my bedroom,” Ryoma spoke up after a moment, prompting Leo to open the eyes he’d just shut, “but if you wanted a garden too you could’ve just said so. You didn’t have to turn this room into one.” 

Leo blinked, staring up at the vines and ivy wrapped around the rafters, and then he laughed. His body shook with mirth, completely relying on Ryoma to keep him upright. It wasn’t even that funny. But it hadn’t been something he was expecting. 

A little more light in the darkness all around them. 

“You’re not going to do this to my room, are you?” He laughed a bit more at the exaggerated worry in his beloved’s tone, “I”ll give you a whole wing of the palace to use, so...”

He’d been acting ridiculous. How could he get through this without his giant teddy bear beloved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteness. And reassurance because I like relationships that are happy. They don't need to fight every three seconds, just talk things out.  
> The fact that my sister just got proposed to by her boyfriend last night has nothing to do with this I swear~


	41. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But this room of Ryoma’s could only be described by one word to Leo’s eyes. 
> 
> Home.

******  
“Not everyone can magically carry everything they own on them at all times,” Ryoma chuckled as they walked into the prince’s chambers, “Some of us have to actually pack for trips.” 

“I pack,” Leo told him, looking around curiously, “There are limits to my storage space for your information. I only carry around the necessities. Plus, I can’t store away anything unless I spell it first.” 

The bedroom was far more personal than the spare room he’d been placed in. It was built up through years of living there. Changed to perfectly match Ryoma. 

Whether it was the massive bookshelves filled with more rows of books than most people would read in their life, the desk filled to the brim with papers, the table with its own Hoshidan map for personal planning, or the curtained off floor bed. 

It was all so...permanent. 

The only place Leo had ever had like that was his mother’s old study. His room back at the castle had been a place to sleep and nothing more. Sometimes it wasn’t even that considering how often he’d been finding himself sleeping in his private study instead.

But this room of Ryoma’s could only be described by one word to Leo’s eyes. 

Home.

“I know it’s a bit of a mess,” the crown prince said bashfully from the wardrobe he was digging through, “but I don’t really like to have people in here. Even the maids.” 

“Are you okay with me?” Leo asked, feeling very privileged to be there. 

“Of course,” Ryoma turned from the clothes he’d been packing away, his cheeks flushing lightly as he cleared his throat. When he tried to meet the blonde’s eyes, he quickly had to look away, “You’re...comfortable.” 

Leo smiled. He was glad his beloved felt the same way for him as he did for the other. There was some sort of calming quality that came in his presence at times like this. Even after everything that had happened that day and his earlier anxiety, he couldn’t help but feel like things would work out somehow when it was just the two of them like this. 

“Were you serious about giving me a wing of the castle to turn into my garden?” He asked lightly, running a hand softly over the binding of books as he walked down the line of shelves, “Because you don’t have a single plant in here.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Ryoma offered, going back to picking out what he needed, “You really love gardening, don’t you?” 

“I love the earth,” Leo breathed, closing his eyes as he felt Brynhildr’s magic resonate with his very soul in response to that statement, “My mother would always bring me out to her garden whenever she got the chance. It was one of the only places left in Nohr that was...untouched by the deadness. Rose, her, and I would spend hours just relaxing in the dirt and enjoying the spirit there.”

“You’ll definitely have your garden,” the prince told him suredly, “I’ll make certain of that.” 

He opened his eyes to watch the older pack away some of his clothes into a travel bag. Ryoma was smiling lightly, a joyful twinkle in his eyes that made Leo’s heart skip. He was just so unabashedly happy that it made Leo happy in turn. 

“And you,” he motioned to the books, slightly in awe of the massive collection still, “You love reading. I know you told me as much, but this is...”

“I’ve been collecting for years,” there was a twinge of pride coloring his tone now, “Everywhere I went, I came home with a new pack full of books. It drove my siblings mad.” 

“How so?” 

“Well,” Ryoma paused, glancing back to the walls of books shyly, “With so many new stories to read, I tended to...neglect most else.” 

“So they were jealous of your books,” Leo laughed, “I’d better watch out for that in the future I suppose.” 

And his beloved practically glowed at that. His entire being lit up, radiating happily at the mention of their future together. It was so endearing Leo wanted to run over and wrap his arms around him. 

“You seem happier,” Ryoma noted blithely, his smile falling the slightest bit, “I’m glad. This was never what I wanted to-” 

“Stop apologizing for saving me,” Leo walked over, his own smile becoming sadder, “because you did. You saved me. Nohr was killing me, and you helped me realize it. Then you took me away, just like I wanted you to. So thank you, Ryoma. Thank you for saving me.” 

He stopped in front of him, not even hesitating to spread his arms just like he had that morning. And just like then, Ryoma did not waste a second in pulling him close. 

“Things are going to get worse before they get better,” he admitted, burying his face into Leo’s blonde hair, “but they will get better. Then you can really say I saved you. I’m sorry, but that’s probably the only time I’ll accept it.” 

Leo smiled against Ryoma’s chest, clasping tightly to his yukata with steady hands for once, “Then I suppose I’ll tell you that again when this is all over.” 

“Before anything,” his beloved pulled himself back, catching Leo’s chin to lift his face, “We’re getting another full meal into you. It’s not too late for breakfast yet, and I meant it when I said I was going to get you used to food again. Your body’s so...”

He dropped off, closing his eyes painfully. Leo knew what he meant though. It scared him too, just how frail his body was at the moment. He was sure that every time the prince touched him Ryoma could feel his bones. 

It was better now that he wasn’t actively starving at least. 

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, closing the distance between them once more so he could let his head thump against Ryoma’s warm chest, “I’ll take care of my body. It’s yours now too.” 

A slightly strangled noise came from the brunette, and when Leo looked up he found Ryoma staring down at him with dark, dilated eyes. The prince took a very deep breath that seemed to fill his whole body, and then he deflated weakly. His arms wrapped tightly around the smaller as his body slumped over Leo. 

“You are the one that’s too much for me,” he muttered. 

Leo tilted his head, but no explanation came. He wasn’t sure what he’d done, however he knew that he was happy that his promised was so affected by him. Just for a bit longer. They would stay like this just a bit longer until they had to set out. 

He didn’t want this peacefulness to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cuteness because I'm in a mood!!!!!!!!!!  
> Yeah~


	42. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Speaking of embraces and the prince, has he deflowered you yet?”

******  
Gossip spread quickly in castles. One servant tells another, tells another, who tells a guard, who tells his whole patrol, and suddenly there isn’t a single person that hadn't heard the news. 

Or in this case, the rumors about Leo and Ryoma. 

It was impossible to ignore the stares as they prepped the horses to move out. If possible, it felt as though every single person in Hoshido was looking at them. Such a stark difference from the privacy of Ryoma’s chambers. 

There was nothing to be done about it though. His beloved had been right. What they did was their own business, though the other royals certainly looked like they wanted to say something. 

A two days ride to Izumo. One and a half if they moved fast, and didn’t encounter any trouble. That was still a night on the road. And they were traveling with a bigger group than Leo had thought. 

Even if it was only the three princes and their retainers, they each had two retainers. A company of nine. It would make it far harder to not stand out, but there really wasn’t any alternative. 

Odin and Niles absolutely refused to leave this to him. The man and woman that badgered over Prince Takumi were adamant in coming along. And simply because of personal reasons, Leo could never allow Ryoma to leave his retainers behind. 

So they were all heading out together. 

“You really didn’t manage to keep it secret for long,” Niles teased under his breath as he adjusted his mount’s saddle. He tilted his head pointedly to a group of young women that were watching from one of the nearby gardens. They had their eyes on Leo, looking him over and judging him with every ounce of their being, “There is much competition for the crown prince’s hand, even if you beat them out by mountain strides, milord.” 

“I...perhaps wasn’t thinking,” Leo coughed. Rose was already ready thanks to his magic, so he was the only one prepared to go at the moment, “It was more impulse than anything.” 

“I don’t believe you would’ve been able to keep it quiet for long anyway,” Odin joked from where he was tying down his saddle bags, “Lord Leo, with all due respect milord, you deserve the greatest of course, but-”

“He means that you aren’t exactly shy about showing your affection when you don’t have reason to hide it,” the elder finished for him, “How many times have you embraced us in your bed back in Nohr?” 

A loud thud sounded from nearby as one of Takumi’s retainers, the samurai, dropped his pack suddenly. His face was flushed red, gaping at the three of them. Then he bowed with a hasty apology and scampered away, dragging his fallen pack with him. 

“Niles,” Leo hissed, facepalming, “please refrain from saying such things where people can hear.” Even if that retainer was the only one that had overheard since they were a little ways away from the others, “And that was in private! In my chambers, and not what you were implying.” 

“Oh,” he raised his brows innocently as though he wasn’t one of the most shameless men in the world, “and what do you think I was implying, Lord Leo? Simple embraces amongst friends are nothing to be shy about.”

Then his grin grew to a dangerous degree, glancing over to where Ryoma was speaking to his siblings quietly, “Speaking of embraces and the prince, has he deflowered you yet?” 

Leo wanted to scream. He was quite sure that this was what eternal torment was. As it was, he simply settled for collapsing over Rose’s back as Odin began scolding Niles violently. 

He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want-

“Did I go too far Leo?” His bold retainer was slightly apologetic as he asked this, rubbing his ear gingerly. Odin had moved to his side, glaring pointedly at the older man and no doubt the reason why his ear was sore. Sometimes the blonde mage took over in acting as the mother for the three of them. Especially when Niles got a bit too shameless. 

“We haven’t,” the young prince mumbled against Rose’s dark mane, “I haven’t even...thought about it. Is that normal?” 

Neither of them seemed to know what to say to that question for a moment. This wasn’t exactly the best place for that conversation, but they were always willing to give their advice when he asked for it. So they huddled a little closer, bunching against Rose’s flank so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“Well,” Niles paused, sounding vaguely awkward and regretful to have started this conversation, “That just means you love them beyond their body. You are still...at an age where it wouldn’t be on your mind I suppose.” 

“Leo,” Oding glared at his fellow retainer as he reached up to catch his prince’s hand, squeezing reassuringly, “He’s right. You’ve never really had to consider...desire before. It’s not something that surfaces overnight.” 

He sounded just as awkward about this. All three of them were turning red from this strange conversation, even Niles. And it took a lot to make that man blush. Perhaps he was finally feeling ashamed of himself. Sometimes they seemed to forget Leo was far younger than either of them. Then, at moments like this, they would remember and go into deep repentance for their manners. 

Leo was by far the most embarrassed though. The thoughts of desire and wanting weren’t something he’d been considering. Now, he couldn’t help but wonder if Ryoma felt that way towards him. 

Sure, he spent a lot of time around an extremely lecherous man, and he understood the concept of such things, but he’d never wanted someone back in Nohr. He’d meant it when he called Ryoma his first. 

Oh, why did they have to deal with this now?

“Leo!” They all broke apart when Corrin’s voice called his name. Odin and Niles returned to prepping while the prince tried desperately to not look as though he was melting from embarrassment. 

She ran over to him from where she’d just been speaking with her brother. There was still a great deal of worry in her expression, but she wore a smile nonetheless. 

“What’s this I hear about you and big brother?” She asked quietly as she skidded to a halt next to him, eyes shining with curiosity. Her question nearly made the blonde choke, burying himself even deep in his partner. 

“Now’s perhaps not the time,” he mumbled, barely managing to get the words out past the lump in his throat. 

“But people are talking about it all over,” she gasped, resting her head against Rose’s neck so she could get a look at his face, “Leo! You’re so red, like a tomato!” 

“Please stop,” he pleaded to his sweet and innocent sister. She wasn’t like his retainers. She was just honestly curious. But even thinking about Ryoma at the moment led to thoughts he didn’t want to dissect. 

Corrin shuffled because of his pleading, pulling away to glance around them and see if anyone was nearby. Seeing only his retainers, she leaned in again, “I know that there’s a lot going on right now, but you can’t let yourself forget about the good things. I’m happy for you Leo. He’d better treat you right, and you owe me the full story when you get back.” 

He knew he wasn’t getting out of this. So he just nodded, changing the subject in a desperate bid to get onto a safer line of thought. 

“I saw you talking with Azura and Sakura,” Leo told her, clearing his throat lightly, “Will you two be joining her?” 

“Yeah,” Corrin’s eyes grew sadder, her body drooping against Rose and making the mare huff, “We’re going to Fort Jinya. A lot of refugees are flooding in, and they need help. Azura suggested we head out with her.” 

“You’ve been getting along with her,” Leo remarked, glancing over to the blue haired girl, “I’m glad.” 

His snow haired sister didn’t say anything for a moment. She glanced between Azura and him, eyes battling with an unvoiced decision. It had the prince tensing up, thinking back to their lost sibling’s clarity in the face of darkness. 

But then Corrin seemed to lose steam for whatever she’d been deciding. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, stepping back, “She’s...taught me a lot. Leo, please be careful. I don’t want to lose any of you.” 

“I don’t intend to be lost,” he huffed, reaching down to pat her head lightly, “There is still far too much to do.”

“And people to get done by,” Niles muttered under his breath as he mounted his horse. Leo glared at him for that remark, feeling faint when he saw how his sister tilted her head in confusion. At the very least, there was someone more innocent about such matters than him. That made him feel marginally better. 

Until he got to wondering about if anyone had made advances toward the girl. It wasn’t as though he knew everything that happened to her. What if someone had decided to court her? She was getting to be the right age, and she wasn’t exactly unattractive. 

He was so busy worrying over it that he hardly paid attention to the others finishing up their preparations. 

No matter who it was, they’d have to go through him first. After everything, there was no way he’d hand Corrin off to anyone not worthy of her. Not that any man could ever be worthy of his beloved older sister, but they could certainly try. He’d prove their futility again and again. If they failed to learn their lesson, he’d just send Niles after them. 

Yes, that would work. 

“Milord, you’re sporting a rather...frightening face,” Odin mumbled, steering his mare away from the thoughtful prince, “A penny for your thoughts?” 

“Punishment,” Leo admitted shortly, feeling very protective all of a sudden. His response had Niles smirking, feigning swooning. 

“You certainly know how to get a man’s heart pounding,” he whistled, laughing slightly as they rode to join the others. That sentence sent Leo flushing again, trying to ignore the heat creeping over his face. 

Did he make Ryoma’s heart pound?


	43. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people hated long rides.

******  
If the situation wasn’t dire, Leo would’ve already turned Rose around and rode straight back to the capital. He didn’t know why he hadn’t realized how horrible it would be. A part of him was starting to wonder if his retainers’ teasing had been to make sure he didn’t think about that possibility beforehand. 

Next time the plan was to ride for more than a day, with this many people that he didn’t know, Leo was going to desert them. 

Prince Takumi absolutely refused to interact with anyone. He was stubborn in his decision to ride a distance away from the main group, keeping his head bowed while his retainers hovered worriedly. 

Ryoma and his retainers rode at the front of their little band. Every few minutes he would look back to check on Leo, and then continue on like nothing had happened. It was painfully embarrassing. Especially when the silver haired prince caught on.

Every time the cursed raised his head, his expression was permanently fixed into a glare that he leveled at the Nohrians. The woman with him was even worse. Even if she wasn’t looking directly at them, she had the expression of a demon affixing her face. 

The other retainer, that samurai, was going to the trouble to do the opposite. He kept himself firmly in line, not looking at Leo even once. Whenever he seemed to sense the prince looking at him, his face colored deeply and he devolved into a scandalized mess. 

Niles wasn’t helping that matter with the continuous lecherous grin he was sporting. Odin seemed fixated on not acknowledging the world. Instead of the constant monologuing and play by play they were usually derived to, there was just silence from the over dramatic man. Occasionally there was a mumble of, ‘Oh Naga, this is soooo awkward.’ 

And Leo felt that in his very essence. Even Brynhildr was laughing at the horrible situation. She teased and teased until her bearer was ready to throw himself into the road and beg for someone to ride over him. 

The greatest highlight was the fact that Ryoma’s retainers seemed able to ignore everything. Their only job was to ride ahead and scout once or twice, and then pretend the problems going on around their liege didn’t exist. 

Leo wished he could do that.  
******  
“Eat,” Ryoma finally ordained he would interact with his beloved, letting his horse fall back until they were riding side by side. In his lap was a small wrapping of food which he offered to Leo. The blonde raised a brow in response, looking between the provided lunch and his horribly shy promised.

Somewhere off to the side he heard Takumi scoff, followed by a horribly animalistic growl. 

The crown prince closed his eyes, his cheeks painting red the longer Leo stared at him. Finally he sighed softly. He opened his eyes to look at the quiet Nohrian, pushing the wrap straight into Leo’s chest with a bit more insistence. 

“Please?” He tried. Worry sparking in his expression. 

It made Leo smile a little bit. His lips twitched up into the smallest hint of mirth, reaching up to take the offered food. 

“Are you going to talk to me at last?” He couldn’t help but ask as his retainers pointedly took up, ‘we’re not listening,’ positions. The question made Ryoma wince, squeezing onto his reins nervously. 

“Does that mean you’re okay with everyone knowing?” The prince probed gently, “I already told you I don’t mind.”

“Well it’s sort of already out there,” Leo huffed, reminded of his beloved’s nightly visit and wedding chimes, “So there isn’t actually a point in hiding.” 

“I’ll admit I was a bit surprised you made the first move,” Ryoma told him softly, glancing over to where his brother was now openly glaring at the two of them, “I thought for sure I would break first. I just can’t hide my love for you, Leo.” 

He flushed down to his toes at that, thinking back to what he’d been discussing with his retainers before they set out. Yes, Ryoma loved him. He’d said as much more than once, but did he want him?

Leo shook away those thoughts, ignoring Niles’ knowing snickering. The crown prince was giving his archer a strange look. Most of the embarrassed dust faded from his skin, replaced by a more curious look as he then turned to look at the abnormally silent mage. 

“They aren’t usually so well behaved,” Leo sighed, unwrapping the lunch at long last while he spoke, “Make no mistake, they’re both...interesting characters.”

“You flatter us milord,” Niles thankfully didn’t push it for once. Though his sharp grin and dark eye patch spoke more than his words could. Odin just gave a tiny little wave, his nervousness on display for all to see when little sparks of golden light flickered around his fingers. 

Ryoma nodded to both of them in acknowledgement, then went back to watching Leo dig in. Once again, he’d been considerate enough to include food the prince would enjoy. Specifically, beautifully steamed blts that made Leo’s mouth water to simply look at. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled as an afterthought, his fingers dancing eagerly over the food that made his stomach rumble with only a whiff. 

The crown prince chuckled happily in response to his gratefulness. For a split second Leo felt the brush of a hand resting over his cloak, and then Ryoma was urging his mount to ride ahead. 

“He’s a keeper,” Niles teased the second he was out of ear range. Leo nodded distractedly, already digging into the delicious food. 

Definitely a keeper.  
******  
Most people hated long rides. In Leo’s experience, all other people did when spending hours in the saddle was complain. It was all about how sore they were, how much they wanted to stretch their legs, how much they wanted to have their feet on the ground. 

And he was starting to see that there was a reason the Hoshidans did not use cavalry units in battle.

It only took them a couple hours to start getting huffy. They were traveling at a faster pace than most would on a casual ride in order to save time, but Leo really didn’t think it meant they needed to get grouchy.

Luckily Odin and Niles were long used to his love of riding and knew to keep complaints to themselves. But there were already hints from Takumi’s retainers that they should stop and stretch their legs. Most certainly it was also on their liege’s behalf, who refused to say a word about taking a break. He glared at Leo every few seconds. His eyes swirled with obvious jealousy whenever he took in his effortless riding. 

It made Leo wonder a bit. 

“Maybe we could stop for a few minutes,” he finally joined the retainers in making suggestions, wanting to laugh at how fast his own turned to gape at him, “We’ve been riding for several hours. A break would be nice.” 

That made Prince Takumi stop glaring at last. He looked a little startled, quickly looking away from Leo before he could be caught staring. 

Ryoma pulled up on his reins, pulling his stallion to a stop and forcing everyone else to follow. He looked around them at the forest they’d been riding through, his gaze carefully observant. 

“Saizo, Kagero,” the names were spoken with silent orders in a deep commanding tone. Instantly both of the ninjas were disappearing into the branches above them. Most likely sent to scout the perimeter. Leo had noticed they seemed just as antsy on horseback. Probably used to traveling a different way. 

“Over here,” Ryoma ordered the rest of them, gathering his abandoned mounts’ reins to lead off the road. Deep sighs of relief came from Takumi’s company. All of them wasted no time in dismounting and simply leading their horses on foot. 

But then even Niles and Odin did the same. Leo couldn’t help wonder if maybe they had been riding for a bit longer than most would find comfortable. He still felt perfectly fine. 

Even so, considering he’d been the one to so bluntly ask for a break, it was best to at least appear he needed one. 

So he dismounted as well and followed them to the side of the road. Rose did her version of a laugh, whinnying playfully at him for that. Leo just shook his head, thinking to himself, ‘How do they get anywhere when they’re unable to ride?’

“Since we’re traveling on the old roads,” Ryoma caught all of their attention, watching as everyone did their own things to stretch out while he spoke, “We should be getting close to the border by nightfall. We’ll pass through Kawamura in a few hours, and find a place to camp by the riverside. Then we’ll set out at sunrise. That way our arrival will be around noon tomorrow.”

“The Izumo border had been pretty quiet,” Takumi added, sitting against one of the trees and looking far more comfortable than he had in a saddle, “Those Nohrians are mostly targeting the western villages, so the neutral state should be safe once we get in.”

Leo didn’t react to the venom directed towards ‘those Nohrians’. It didn’t actually seem like the prince was including him in that statement, and he didn’t really feel any need to defend his home kingdom. 

In some way, it was a little sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to make this clear as crystal.  
> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE PASSAGE OF TIME.  
> I hate skipping long periods because it feels like I miss out on so much! But at the same time I can't bring myself to write hundreds of pages of their every action throughout the day. So usually I land on this. Little tidbits and moments that come to me about what happens.  
> Can you imagine if I just went BAM! They're in Izumo now so the plot can progress supes fast!  
> I don't like that, so please put up with my random little parts. Cause think about it! This whole game is just armies magically teleporting absolutely everywhere. I mean, it's the same as Awakening, but that game felt more alive somehow.  
> So Here! It's dangerous to go alone, take these smaller bits of conversation that have nothing to do with overarching storiesssssssssssssssssssssss...


	44. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That jealousy. 
> 
> It reminded Leo of what he used to see in the mirror.

“That one doesn’t like us,” Niles commented casually from his spot leaning against one of the nearby tree trunks. His eyes were fixed on the raven haired girl at Prince Takumi’s side. Her niigata was still in hand, and every few seconds that devilish look would distort her face as she seemed to think of something. 

“Tell me about it,” Odin shivered, rubbing at his thinly covered arms, “She keeps glaring like she wants to sneak up and slit our throats.” 

“It’s not a surprise,” Leo scolded them, careful to not look at the woman in question, “We’ve been lucky in our reception so far. Many of the Hoshidans have reason to hate us, in case you’ve forgotten?” 

Both of them shook their heads before falling silent. The small break they had decided to take was turning into a longer stop than expected. Since they were moving ahead of schedule, the poor samurai had managed to talk Ryoma into it. He could be very passionate when he needed to be. 

But Leo still felt a bit bad about the comment he’d overheard earlier. The fact that Niles kept whistling at him whenever they accidentally locked eyes wasn’t making his guilt lessen. It dissolved the sword wielder into a flustered mess that apologized without reason. 

He’d had to take the archer aside when they stopped to remind him of one of the rules Leo had crafted for him after they met. That was; making suggestive advances towards allies when he wasn’t serious was not allowed.

It didn’t do anything to stop the effects already there. 

Leo tilted his head curiously as he considered it. Then he got to his feet. The movement caught several pairs of eyes which he ignored in favor of focusing on his target. 

Ryoma watched him approach cautiously. The blonde got the feeling that his beloved’s trepidation wasn’t because he was feeling unsure about their relationship or anything of that sort. No, Leo believed it was because the crown prince wanted to make sure he was comfortable with it first. 

Which definitely cemented the idea that Nohr had very different social customs than Hoshido. Hoshidans seemed to be much more reserved and proper in most things. It was different back in his birth kingdom. 

In Nohr, you loved hard and you risked it all for even little comforts. The simple fact that Leo could relax and simply enjoy his time with Ryoma was perhaps the greatest blessing to come out of leaving that dead kingdom. 

“Ryoma,” he greeted his promised quietly, joining him by the tied off horses, “I had a question if you wouldn’t mind?” 

“Of course not,” the crown prince said immediately, relaxing a bit more naturally now that he was beside him, “What is it?” 

Leo didn’t glance back over his shoulder, but he could feel the stares still. He didn’t much mind his retainers. It was the other prince and his company that made him a bit antsy. 

“Prince Takumi’s retainers,” he explained, lowering his voice even more so they wouldn’t be overheard, “I didn’t get their names?” 

Ryoma blinked in surprise. Then he smiled apologetically, nodding his head, “I didn’t even think about that,” he chuckled, “Sorry, it’s probably been strange traveling with them when you don’t even know that much.”

“This whole situation is strange,” Leo pointed out, rolling his eyes, “Knowing their names won’t change that. But it is rude to just keep calling them ‘samurai’ and ‘demon woman’ in my head.” 

“Ah,” Ryoma winced, taking on a sadder look that dulled some of Leo’s calm mood, “The woman’s name is Oboro. She...has a sorted history with Nohrians. It’s not my place to say more.”

That made him follow the older’s example and wince. He’d suspected as much, but that still wasn’t something he was quite sure how to deal with. Back in Nohr there were perceived reasons for him to be hated. Being faced with unknown circumstances and an unknown person would not make this easy.

“And the man is Hinata,” the crown prince paused, a strange look taking over his saddened expression. He worked his jaw faintly, finally glancing over Leo’s shoulder to look at the trio. There was a deep swirling emotion in his eyes. An emotion that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

“I’ve noticed...he has a strange reaction to you,” Ryoma prompted lightly, his tone carefully coated to sound innocent. Years of experience allowed Leo to hear the falseness of that tone though. It was usually what he heard when a noble was trying to glean information out of him. 

Unfortunately, Leo couldn’t focus on it because mentioning the samurai’s reaction brought back memories of what caused it. And what had been discussed earlier. 

It caused his face to heat up, ducking his head to hide the reaction. His words were stuttering faintly when he tried to play it off, “Just...something he...overheard.”

With his head lowered he was able to see the way Ryoma’s hands clenched tight. He wanted to look up, but now he was just replaying the earlier conversation over and over in his mind. It had his skin burning hot, spreading to his ears and neck until he even felt it searing his chest. 

Before his beloved could say anything, Takumi’s impatient voice cut through it all. 

“I think we’ve rested long enough,” Leo glanced back to see the young prince glaring at them, looking positively furious. There was that darkness in his eyes again. That jealousy. 

It reminded Leo of what he used to see in the mirror. 

“Yes, let’s move out,” Ryoma’s male retainer-Saizo, he’d said earlier-agreed shortly. He made most of them jump as he dropped from the thick leaves above, landing easily back in his saddle without any extra effort. His partner did the same, casting a small smile to her liege just out of sight of the jealous prince. 

Leo stepped away from Ryoma, heading for Rose while he tried to get the burning blush under control. Both of his retainers were more at ease now at least. At ease enough to tease him out of earshot from the others about his red face. 

This was going to be a long trip.


	45. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Niles was going to be punished alright.

******  
“Niles, you need to fix this,” Leo demanded, casting another covert look at the very red Hinata. He looked about ready to combust. All it took was a smirk and tilt of the archer’s head. It didn’t seem as though he was used to more teasing characters. 

To be fair, almost no one could prepare a person to meet Niles. 

At the very least, his retainer seemed to finally be taking it seriously. He was frowning. Likely being driven slowly insane by Odin’s constant under his breath scolding now that the mage had decided to join in. Mentions of honor and propriety meant nothing to the dangerous man, but Leo’s uncomfortableness did. 

Uncomfortable because Ryoma was acting strange. Ever since they got back on the road, he’d stopped looking back to check on the Nohrian prince. It wouldn’t have been that weird, and Leo would’ve usually understood. 

No, the weird part was that he would half look, then seem to think of something, and quickly try to make it seem like he hadn’t been about to turn around. 

Prince Takumi’s endless glaring seemed to have chased away his mopiness for the moment. It was basically written in his deep brown eyes that he wanted to stop again and say something to Leo. 

He wasn’t sure if this was an improvement on earlier or not. 

“He has the wrong idea about us,” Leo mumbled, trying very hard not to let his fumbling emotions show, “Fix it!”

“I never perjured myself,” Niles defended, reaching down to rub his thigh when Odin smacked it in response to that, “How is it my fault if he got the wrong idea? It’s nothing to be ashamed about. Your embrace always brings me the most delectable ecstasy, milord.” 

Under normal circumstances Leo would be happy to hear his friend enjoyed receiving hugs from him. But that little mischievous imp chose the wrong time to say it, and the wrong words. 

He said at just the right volume of voice for it to carry. Quiet to their ears, yes, but not indiscernible. 

And they heard. 

Hinata quite nearly fell off his horse with how hard he jerked in his saddle, spluttering as his face colored to unhealthy levels. He was lucky he didn’t impale himself on his own sword. 

That woman, Oboro, looked ready to charge her mount straight at them. Her face twisted in fury and disgust as she grabbed her niigata. It made for quite the frightful sight. 

Prince Takumi simply yanked back on his reigns, pulling to a full stop to gape at the Nohrian trio. His face turned a very deep plum color that would probably concern any healer that saw. 

But Leo was mostly focused in front of him. Not at Saizo and Kagero. They didn’t even react to what they heard. Both of them just kept on riding steadily. 

He was focused on Ryoma, and how the crown prince was trying very hard not to react. He kept on going right alongside his retainers as though he hadn’t heard. It would’ve been believable if Leo wasn’t so good at reading people. 

His promised’s back was far too rigid, his shoulders drawn back too far. The stallion he rode was a bit more jerky in moving, showing that the prince was holding onto the reins too tight. Even if he looked like he was fine, he wasn’t.

“Niles,” Leo whispered, aghast. They kept on riding as well, leaving the silver prince and his retainers to catch up when they collected themselves. 

The one eyed man was currently getting beat down by a very thick tome that landed against his skull again and again, accompanied by hissed admonishment from their dramatical mage. 

“I was just trying to lighten the mood,” Niles ground out through clenched teeth as he tried not to bite his tongue. 

“You obliterated the mood, idiot,” Odin snapped, smacking down especially hard while Leo tried desperately to not let his magic surge with his embarrassment and anxiety. He decided on draping himself over Rose, winding small braids in her hair as a distraction. 

The chaos around him became white noise, and it all devolved down to spinning each string of hair together. He really didn’t want to think about it. Leo would explain the next time they stopped.  
******  
Kawamura was a small, peaceful little village along the riverbank. It was nondescript. With thatch top houses and worn dirt paths, there wasn’t really anything about it that stood out specifically. Small patches of crops ringed the landlocked side of the village while docks stretched out a little ways off the riverbank. 

The only thing about it of notice, was the fact that it was empty. 

“All the residents must’ve fled after news of the war broke out,” Odin murmured, looking around at the hastily deserted place. It was the little things that were noticed when they looked closer.

The upturned basket that had been knocked over in a hurry, spilling the apples within all across the ground. Houses that hadn’t even been locked up properly; with still open doors in some cases. Livestock wandering the streets that showed the villagers had released them, but couldn’t take them with.

It was a mildly depressing picture. To look at a place that should’ve been alive, quiet, and peaceful; seeing only abandoned and forgotten memories instead. 

Hoshido rippled at the edges of Leo’s consciousness, making itself known for a moment as a fresh wave of grief overcame the kingdom. It sang it’s mourning out across the land, sending the crops waving and the river churning. Then it went quiet once more. Careful not to disrupt the prince more than necessary with its emotional essence. 

“Kawamura is far out of the way of the main roads,” a slightly squeaky voice spoke up. The Nohrians all turned to look at the bashful samurai who had rode a bit closer. He was still terribly mortified by the misunderstanding he had to endure, but he seemed like he wanted to explain. Even if it took a few seconds for him to find a stable enough voice and he couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them head on. 

“The royal soldiers don’t often come out this way, so they generally are left to their own devices,” he cleared his throat as it started to grow a bit more high pitched. Leo took that chance to shoot an annoyed look towards his smirking retainer, making his opinion on the situation clear. 

“They’re so close to Izumo, sometimes people consider it a part of the neutral state,” Hinata continued, glancing nervously over at his distracted liege who was looking around the village, “but with the war, they were completely defenseless. It got around pretty fast that the border villages were being targeted. Kawamura’s residents evacuated two days ago. They were told to head toward the capital and meet up with an army patrol. Then they’d be escorted to one of the nearby forts for safety.”

It was a surprising report to Leo. His father had never cared for the villages. If they were at risk, he would order them burned just so that the enemy wouldn’t do it first. He didn’t even care about the capital either in truth. All he cared about was where his royal arse was sitting. 

His throne.

“Thank you, Hinata, for explaining that to us,” he smiled tightly, trying not to let his anger over past events show, “While I have you, there was something my retainer, Niles, had hoped to discuss with you.” 

Odin emphasized his point by smacking the shameless man for the umpteenth time. 

“Oh, you must really be looking to punish me Lord Leo,” he chuckled even as he watched the mage at his side wearily, “I’d simply love to speak with you, samurai. It’d bring me great pleasure indeed.” 

Hinata made a poor little ‘eep’ sound, but it was too late to escape. Niles was already grabbing the reins from his hands and leading him a bit further away so they could speak privately. 

Leo turned back to look ahead of them with a sigh, relieved to finally have that being dealt with. And then he saw his beloved.

Ryoma was finally looking back at him openly. His eyes were narrowed into slits, glancing over to where the two retainers had split off and him. Even when he met Leo’s eyes, he didn’t try to hide the discontent there. 

It made the blonde freeze up, his fingers running over Rose’s neck unconsciously in a desperate bid to stop himself from simply racing over and asking what was wrong. He had a pretty good idea. And he had resolved to explain things when they stopped. 

But before he could approach the crown prince, calmly, and put his mind at ease, Ryoma was steering his horse away. His voice echoed around the village for everyone to hear, a lilt of frustration hidden in its depths, “We’re making camp by the riverside! It’ll be too dark to see soon, and we don’t want to be caught in the forest at night right now.” 

Leo would’ve been more comfortable in the forest probably, but that wasn’t something to complain about. It was sound reasoning, and the sky was beginning to turn emberish orange across the horizon. 

The issue was that Ryoma was blatantly avoiding him just then. 

Oh, Niles was going to be punished alright. And this time, he would make certain it stuck. Being anxious about his relationship after everything Ryoma had done to assure him was not something he would put up with.


	46. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re naked.”

******  
Niles’ punishment wound up being rather simple, considering their situation at the moment. He knew better than to complain as well. So he stayed silent, hanging upside down from the tight vines that Leo had bound to one of the nearby trees. 

He would never actually risk his friend’s health. Before any actual problems could arise, he would release him. But first Leo would let him hang there and see what happens when someone gets turned on their head. 

Odin was on his absolute best behavior because of it. Like he was worried he would be the one to wind up hanging next. It wasn’t a far stretch to make. Leo was in an awful mood right about now. 

Because Ryoma was still avoiding him. 

While the others set up camp, prepared food for dinner, and set about keeping watch, Leo was sent to the forest edge to collect wood. As far as he could be from the crown prince without him losing sight of the blonde. It was mildly infuriating. 

And then when he returned, Ryoma was too busy putting up the tents to talk. And then he was too busy helping cook the food. And then had to go take his turn on watch. 

It was really starting to get to Leo. 

He wound up releasing Niles when some of the Hoshidans began looking concerned about his health. The archer did nother but assure his liege that he was fine when he was finally upright on his feet. And it was rather convincing until he twisted right into a tree trunk because the world was spinning too much. 

Odin and Niles both promised that the flirt was fine. That it had just been from the blood rushing back into the rest of his body, but Leo still felt terrible. 

He didn’t want the Hoshidans to see how guilty he felt though. So he wound up taking a walk. 

Leo cast one last look over to where Ryoma was watching the forest line, keeping watch for them all, and then he slipped away into the moon dance shadows. 

He’d promised his worried retainers he wouldn’t go far. Something that he’d meant. But he needed a little break. Spending the whole day riding with a group of people he barely knew for the most part was not exactly high up on his list of things he enjoyed. Probably on the opposite end actually.

The weather was even warmer here, so close to Izumo. It made the night breeze a very pleasant thing to feel against his face. Each gust brought him peace and carried away his disquiet. Sometimes it was nice to just feel. To not think about anything and clear your mind of all the bad thoughts. 

Leo found himself walking along the river. Beaten tracks crossed the ground from villagers walking back and forth. From the river to the buildings and back again. There were still the animals sounding in the night, the flowing river, the swinging lanterns that beat against walls when the breeze picked up just enough. 

But that was all there was. This wasn’t a place for humans any longer. It was empty and lifeless. All that was left was residual panic, fear leftover from their hasty departure. 

It reminded him of certain places back in Nohr. And that felt so incredibly wrong because Hoshido should never feel like that dead kingdom. 

He sighed. Picking at his shirt sleeves, Leo glanced back in the direction he’d come from. The orange glow of fire light bathed the land behind him. It sent even longer shadows spiralling around the edge. More darkness for evil to hide behind. 

The blonde shook his head to banish those thoughts. He’d been trying not to think about such things. That was the point of this walk. 

His eyes found the water that flowed sluggishly by. He watched it twist and twirl, gleaming with a billion stars and silver light. Such a beautiful thing to look at. You could never tell by looking that this river had been dammed up not so long ago. 

The dam...

He remembered being washed away. It’d been terrifying. And it had also kicked off many of the events that led him here. Without it, he might never have ran into Ryoma that second time. They might never have seen each other again if that dam hadn’t been blown up by magic.

Leo found himself slipping down the river bank to stand on the pebbly line along the water. It was so strange that such a small thing could change lives. He didn’t even want to imagine where he’d be if he hadn’t continued to meet his beloved back then. 

He raised his hands, running it through his bangs in thought before pulling it away with a grimace. The blonde locks were already starting to feel dirty again. Leo had been trying to ignore the feeling of dirtiness on him as best he could. It wasn’t exactly strange to go some time without a proper bath, but he was really starting to need one. 

The last time he’d cleaned up was a quick scrub in the palace’s baths the morning before. Just before he had needed to attend the war council he was so politely ‘invited’ to. 

After all, it wouldn’t do for him to appear too unkempt. The day of his arrival could be excused because he’d been through a battle. Before that, he simply hadn’t cared about personal hygiene. Just like he hadn’t cared about much during his time heartbroken. 

But now that he’d been clean again, he realised he’d missed it. Having clean hair and skin that wasn’t layered with sweat and grime. It made him feel happier. Healthier. And it had seemed to make Ryoma happy to see him enter the war council looking a bit more put together. 

Leo crouched down on the pebbles, reaching out gingerly to place his hand in the slow current. The water was a bit chilly, sending a faint shiver through his body. But it felt good. 

The Nohrian got to his feet. Again he looked back towards where the others were still washed over by fire light. He could just see their dark silhouettes against the brightness. Still safe. 

His magic pulled at the innate storage. Leo felt his clothes melting off of him, dissolving into magic that floated around his body like sparks. He really was happy that the night was so warm here. In Nohr, this sort of thing would ensure him catching a cold. 

But here it was just comfortable. He stepped forward into the river, the pebbles a little rough on his bare feet. It reminded him of how he’d cut them to ribbons that morning in his desperation to find Rose. He’d have to get Princess Sakura something in thanks for healing him again when they get back. 

This time the cold water sent chills through his whole body, goosebumps climbing up his skin even as he pushed forward deeper and deeper. The cool water soothed his body more than it did anything else. It was so relaxing, Leo hardly noticed when he’d already reached levels higher than his hips. 

Bubbles formed over his skin, containing the heat in his body and leaving him at a very comfortable temperature. He sunk into the water’s embrace, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. 

He let himself stay there for just a bit, enjoying the feeling of all his worries being washed downstream. Brynhildr was a little huffy to have him back in the water where she couldn’t reach him. But Hoshido was humming soothingly to keep them both calm. 

Leo began to move without thinking. He let his body go through the motions as his mind drifted off. The little bar of soap that he pulled from his space was nothing to him. He could barely even focus on the fact that he was holding something with how relaxed he was. 

...

As he finished with the soap it was sent away. Banished to the deep recesses of his magic storage where it didn’t quite belong. It really wasn’t that strange. He liked to have his own supplies whenever possible. Even soap could be poisoned if someone was determined enough. 

He lowered himself beneath the water’s surface, closing his eyes as he began to wash the soap from his hair and body. It was nice to feel the bubbles swirl away, leaving his hair much more clean than it had been a short time ago. But it did remind him that he still wanted a haircut sometime soon. His head band wouldn’t be able to keep his bangs back for much longer. 

When it felt like all the soap was gone, Leo resurfaced. He regained the air in his lungs slowly, then paused when his ears emptied of water. 

“Leo?” 

He looked up to the shore where a large figure was walking by. Ryoma was looking around himself quickly, his voice filled with concern as he searched for the bathing prince. 

Leo frowned, watching the crown prince nearly pass him. Then he opened his mouth to call back, getting his beloved to finally notice him, “Ryoma?” 

Perhaps that was a mistake. It certainly seemed to startle the man, if the way he turned towards him and then quickly whipped around to avoid looking was any indication. He made a choked off sound that seemed somewhat concerning. Leo tilted his head worriedly in response, waiting for the Hoshidan heir to finally find his words. 

When he did, Leo had a bit more of an idea as to why he’d startled the man so much.

“You’re naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
> I like bath scenes~


	47. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And that is why you are so adorable, my little tomato,” that made him squawk indignantly, but he didn’t pull away.

******

“Well...I am bathing,” Leo pointed, trying to stop his voice from wavering as self consciousness began to creep into his mind. He slunk a bit lower down into the water. It climbed his chest, stopping just under his shoulders and hiding his body nearly completely.

Not that he needed to hide. The horrified prince was keeping his back to Leo and very much not looking at him. 

“In a river,” Ryoma pointed out weakly, his words slightly breathless as he stated the obvious. 

“Yes,” the soaked blonde agreed, looking around at the water flowing past his body, “a river.” 

“You’ll catch a cold,” the brunette man stuttered out after a second. He didn’t really seem to know what to do with this situation, but he wasn’t leaving. 

Leo couldn’t help but wonder if this was another one of those things that was different between Nohr and Hoshido. Niles had mentioned Ryoma’s people were more private after all. 

“Ryoma did you need something?” He asked for the poor man’s benefit, giving him something to actually focus on. 

“Need something?” His sweet beloved echoed, sounding so terribly lost Leo almost wanted to smile, “I, uh, was just...looking for you. Your retainers said you went for a walk, and I promised...”

He trailed off instead of finishing, his head ducking as his voice grew a bit sharper. Like he had just remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring Leo. Something that the blonde prince wasn’t bitter about. No way. He’d never be.

“That you’d stay by my side no matter what?” Leo finished for him, his own voice gaining an edge. He straightened up in the water, forcing away his self consciousness as the level dropped to just over his hips. “You haven’t broken that promise. Though I suppose I did by going somewhere you couldn’t see me. I thought that you wanted some space, so...” 

He swallowed as he comprehended exactly what he was saying. He hadn’t been trying to turn this on Ryoma. He’d wanted to talk it out calmly, but his stubborn spiteful streak was kicking in. 

“No, I wasn’t trying to-” Ryoma cut himself off with a frustrated growl, reaching up to run his hand through his hair.

Leo moved through the water, listening to it swish as he walked. He didn’t head for the shore though. No, he headed to the small dock that was standing strong not far away. His beloved started when he heard him moving, half glancing towards the river without actually looking. 

“Leo?” 

“Come here,” he ordered shortly, navigating around the fishing nets and boats still in the water. The river’s depth grew deeper closer to the wooden structure. It rose to his shoulders and then past that. By the time he actually reached the dock’s edge, he was swimming. 

Ryoma hesitated for only a moment, but then he listened. Leo watched him walk over the grass, his figure illuminated by the silver moon above. With him there, in simple resting clothes and in a simple place, he almost didn’t look like a prince anymore. If not for the way he carried himself Leo could nearly believe he was nothing more than a common villager. 

It took him a bit more time to actually step up onto the dock. The whole time he kept his eyes carefully fixed on the planks below his boots and not the blonde prince watching him move. 

He didn’t seem sure what he was meant to do as he stopped in front of Leo, towering far, far over him. A view that took the young prince’s breath away. 

Ryoma stood there, his head angled down but his eyes closed. A dark night sky stretched out behind him. His loose brunette locks were haloed by silver light; stars that shone even brighter in his presence. 

Leo stared up at him for what felt like ages. He couldn’t help it when his promised was so beautiful. The spell was only broken when Ryoma spoke. And it wasn’t broken harshly; shattering into a million pieces and hurting him. It broke gently. Chipped piece by piece and every bit was accompanied by silent words of comfort. 

“Leo? Is everything okay?” 

“Come here,” he repeated his order, patting his hand against the dock and leaving a wet handprint over the wood. Ryoma again seemed hesitant. He shifted nervously, and then finally, slowly, lowered himself onto the dock. His body turned so he was facing Leo, his eyes still closed and his legs crossed. 

“Ryoma, why are you upset with me?” Leo finally asked the question that had haunted him half the day. He watched the crown prince’s face shift. The way his brows pinched and his lashes flickered. There was still a very bright dusting of color over his cheeks that seemed to glow rose colored under the night lights. 

There was something about simply being able to see his beloved that made Leo very happy. 

“I’m...not upset,” the heir tried to explain, his hands fisting clumps of fabric from his pant legs as he tried to find the right words, “I just...didn’t want to face you with...such impure feelings as I had felt.” 

Unfortunately for the crown prince, impure was not quite the best word to use in that sentence. Impure led to indecent. Which led to Niles, and Niles led to a whole bucket of worms that immediately made Leo flush down to his toes. 

Again he wanted to know. Did Ryoma want him?

“Impure?” He prodded, forcing his voice to remain even. Leo was distinctly aware that this didn’t have to do with what he’d been thinking. He knew it. But that didn’t mean his mind couldn’t decide to focus on it. 

“My reaction to-that is, I was...when you were speaking with-” Ryoma heaved a great sigh, reaching up to drag a hand down his face before finally simply spitting it out, “I was jealous of you speaking with Hinata. And of his reaction to you. When you said it was because of something he’d overheard, I wasn’t sure what that meant, but then your retainer made that comment, and...I...”

His face now looked like it contained all the blood in his body. Leo felt a small bloom in his chest to hear that he’d been correct in his guess as to what this was about. But it wasn’t just pride. It wasn’t what he usually felt. It was something different. Like the feeling that he’d beaten someone at something, even though he hadn’t.

“I thought that was the case,” Leo managed to get out, fascinated by how red his beloved’s face was getting, “Niles tends to cause misunderstandings wherever he goes. And I promise that’s all it was. A misunderstanding.”

“I can’t believe I reacted like that,” Ryoma choked out, sounding so painfully mortified with himself that Leo smiled, “It was so childish. There was absolutely no reason for me to-”

“It just means you care, doesn’t it?” Leo thought back to his older sister. How Camilla would always say she was jealous because Corrin was hers and she loved her. Did that mean Ryoma thought of him as his? He’d already told him that his body belonged to him. 

And wasn’t that an embarrassing thing to say now that he thought about it. 

“Yes,” his beloved agreed, nodding his head as his body relaxed. He was completely unaware of how abashed Leo had become in front of him, “Yes. I care. I love you, Leo. I’ll say it as many times as I can because it is true. I love you.”

“Do you...” He couldn’t bring himself to ask it. Niles and Odin had both said he was too young, and Leo was starting to understand that. He didn’t even know what asking if Ryoma wanted him would do. He didn’t want their relationship to change when it was still new. 

“...want to help me up?” He changed his question, gulping as Ryoma grew stiff as a statue. Then, very, extremely slowly, opened his eyes to look down at Leo. 

He watched the crown prince’s throat bob, his breath becoming a bit deeper. Some of the earlier shyness crept back and made Leo shrink back into the water. Immediately Ryoma was loosening his body and smiling very softly at him. 

“Here,” he offered kindly, his arms extending down to him. Leo paused, looking at the large hands and then back up to the man’s face. He could tell that there were emotions Ryoma was hiding. He was holding back. Those tawny eyes were nearly black in the night, but they were very carefully only looking above his shoulders. 

Leo took the offered hands, quickly realizing, “Your clothes are going to get wet.” 

“I don't mind,” Ryoma told him, tightening his grasp around the smaller appendages in his large ones. He pulled him up genly, careful not to strain Leo’s shoulders as he was lifted from the river. 

Water rolled down his body, falling back to the surface with little splashed. The cool air was much colder now that his skin was wet, which sent shivers through him as the breeze picked up. 

Ryoma pulled him toward his body, being sure to not let the dock edge cut into him. His large hands moved when Leo’s knees found purchase on the wood, sliding down to catch his hips reflexively and keep him from falling back into the slow moving currents. 

Leo wound up chest to chest with his beloved. The water droplets still flowed off of him, soaking into Ryoma’s dry clothes as he half leaned into his space to prevent simply dropping back into the river. He was very much aware of the pressure on his hips. Skin to skin which he didn’t feel often. 

It made his body itch with a new wave of embarrassment. His own hands had found themselves clinging onto Ryoma’s shirt, so the crown prince was looking straight down at him to meet his eyes. 

His thin smile was gone. Leo watched his throat bob again, feeling himself swallow in response. The air grew thick around them and he suddenly couldn’t breathe right. 

“Ryoma?” He whispered, feeling the fingers on his hips tighten. Then the crown prince dropped into him. 

Leo’s whole body was pulled flush against Ryoma’s as his beloved’s face was buried in his wet hair. His knees found a new place in the crook of the prince’s crossed legs, the hands on him shifting to wrap around in their entirety. Strong arms enveloped his waist, meeting behind his back and making his spine tingle. 

He felt soft lips being pressed against his forehead, Ryoma’s hot breath over his skin. 

“I love you,” the man sighed, nuzzling against Leo’s dripping blonde locks, “I really, really do.”

“You already said that,” Leo squeaked, his lungs not working correctly as he clung to the shirt he was pressed against for dear life. 

“I meant it,” Ryoma promised, another kiss being placed gently on the Nohrian, “and I’ll always mean it. You don’t understand the power you have over me.” 

“I’m not even doing anything,” the smaller gasped, his brain turning to mush under the simple feelings of heat and warmth and safety and love that he couldn’t quite comprehend without dying right then and there. 

“And that is why you are so adorable, my little tomato,” that made him squawk indignantly, but he didn’t pull away. Ryoma was the first to pull away. And even then, it was only to put Leo at arms length and keep his eyes respectfully away from his body. 

“Can you do that magic thing with your clothes?” He asked, clearing his throat thickly, “Or do you need me to get you some from your bag?” 

In lieu of answering because Leo wasn’t sure he could even speak at the moment, he pulled at his magic. It took control and found his apparel for him considering he couldn’t quite focus with those hands on him. And then a second later magic was spreading over his skin, leaving behind his sleeping clothes. 

“We’d better get back and get you some dinner,” Ryoma finally relaxed truthfully with him fully clothed. He grew stiff just before Leo could pull away though, tugging at his shirt to get his attention again. The blonde couldn’t quite look at his beloved, but he did wait to hear what he had to say. 

“If I could have a request?” He waited until Leo had managed a nod, his voice sounding pitch higher than usual as he asked, “Could you not do this again? I don’t know what it’s like in Nohr, but Hoshidans typically use private baths. If someone else caught you...” 

This time Leo actually let himself chuckle slightly at the troubled look on Ryoma’s face. He was still embarrassed to death, but he at least attempted to nod and show he understood. 

Niles would never let him hear the end of this.


	48. Night Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But this was a whole other matter. One that he was truly too young to know about.

******  
Their return to camp was a little quiet. No doubt they made for a strange sight, especially to the Hoshidans. What, with Leo soaked through and Ryoma’s clothing covered in wet patches. They didn’t seem to know what to make of it. 

Niles and Odin though, those two figured it out the second they saw him. The blonde mage looked mildly concerned for his liege. But that archer was smirking wide. The quiet ‘well done’ Leo received from him when he sat down beside the fire was not necessary. It made it even harder to hide how embarrassed he was becoming as he thought back on what happened. 

His memories were on loop. Repeating those moments in the river over and over until he felt like he was going to pass out from how much blood was going to his head. 

When food was set in front of him, he didn’t really think about eating. He just let himself go through the motions. Pick up food, raise to his mouth, bite, chew, swallow, repeat. 

But then he had to stop. His stomach started to churn almost painfully as he stared down at the plate in his lap. Everyone else was eating peacefully, and he couldn’t bring himself to take another bite. He tried to remove the plate indiscreetly, but of course it was noticed. 

Ryoma, Niles, and Odin all stopped eating at once. They watched him freeze up under their eyes, shifting guiltily. His magic pulsed in frustration at being caught. One of the nearby trees cracked as it leaned towards him, daisies growing up around his legs. 

That gained even more attention. 

“What are you doing?” Prince Takumi asked in slight confusion as he set aside his own food. His eyes were looking at the flowers curiously, but his hand looked close to reaching for Fujin Yumi. 

Leo made a small noise in the back of his throat, horrified that he’d lost hold on his magic. He waved at the white blooms half haphazardly, but only grew more frustrated when the plants followed his unconscious desire. Long grass grew up around the plate he’d set down. It lashed over it, covering it until the contents couldn’t be seen anymore. 

Everything in the blonde fixated on not simply curling into himself in embarrassment.

“Not hungry, milord?” Niles asked him kindly, though there was a small bit of worry hidden under layers of emotions. No doubt he was thinking about Leo’s lack of appetite in recent times. Odin looked just as concerned. 

“I’m...full,” Leo mumbled in explanation, feeling Brynhildr laughing. Ryoma had started to look like he was going to get to his feet, but relaxed when he heard that. 

It was the truth. His stomach felt fit to burst, it was so unused to having this much food. Two meals in a day and he couldn’t even handle a third without being sick. Maybe he had let it get worse than he thought originally. 

Thankfully the others around the campfire didn’t see fit to linger on his embarrassing fumble of magic. Though he did notice some of the other Hoshidans besides Ryoma looked confused. 

He finally managed to get the plants to retreat, and spent the rest of their time by the fire trying not to die from acting so unprincely.  
******  
“Well done Lord Leo,” Niles purred the second the tent flap shut behind him, a wide smile that had far too many teeth stretched across his face, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Leo gasped, finally letting his mortification show. He dropped into one of the bed rolls heavily, clutching the pillow under his arms. He squeezed at it, pretending in his mind that it was his past self that had made such stupid decisions. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Odin agreed, “Please, milord, trust that I believe you are many things. A prince of darkness, rider of the night, and brilliant star in the pitch...but you are not a seductor.” 

That made the young prince squeak, burrowing into the roll to hide from his past decisions. He really hadn’t been trying to do such a thing. 

“Well at least this answers the question of whether or not the crown prince desires him,” the archer pointed out in a low tone, dropping into his own bed and watching his liege peek back out of the covers to listen, “I mean, if a willing man did such a thing for me...” 

He let his sentence trail off. His point was obvious and the exaggerated huff of air only made it more so. 

“But he didn’t do anything,” Leo whispered after a moment, pulling his head fully from the roll, “He didn’t say anything about wanting me either.” 

His retainers shared a look that he couldn’t decipher. It was the same look nobles would give him when he was sent to negotiate instead of his father. Like they were offended, and didn’t believe someone so young could do them justice. He’d proven them wrong. 

But this was a whole other matter. One that he was truly too young to know about. 

“What exactly did he say?” Odin asked after a moment, finding a seat on the ground next to Leo’s curled up body. His voice was much smoother and kinder than Niles’, even if he did sound a bit awkward to be asking. The one eyed archer just watched, but he did also seem a bit softer now. 

“He said that he loved me...a lot,” Leo shifted, pulling the pillow up to hide his face, muffling his words, “and also that I didn’t...understand the power I had over him...” 

Both of his retainers were wide eyed now. They looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation that the blonde couldn’t make heads nor tails of. Then Odin smiled thinly and returned to looking at the cocooned prince. 

“He meant it when he said he loved you,” the mage chuckled, shaking his head, “I don’t know if it just Hoshidans in general, or him specifically, but-”

“That man most definitely wanted you,” Niles finished bluntly, smiling with a bit less edge at his blushing lord, “Honestly, I could never imagine passing up that chance.” 

“You’re not the best example,” Leo pointed out, only to be startled when Odin spoke up. 

“I might not have passed up that chance either,” he admitted quietly, his eyes going distant, “Just imagine. Your beloved, naked in the moonlight, water trailing down their pale skin, their soaked hair clinging to their nape. They turn to you, eyes wide as a doe, inviting you closer-”

“And we’re going to stop that right there,” Niles hissed, reaching forward to smack the daydreaming mage, “He’s too young.” 

“You’re really not someone who should be saying that,” Odin coughed, face flushing as he looked away from the two of them. 

Leo just stared at them, feeling heat creep over his body. Had he looked like that in Ryoma’s eyes? If the crown prince had really wanted him, did that mean he held back just to make sure he felt comfortable?

He buried himself back into the blankets, brain thoroughly fried. 

“Bedtime already?” Niles chuckled, “And here I was hoping we might burn the night oil a little longer. I do so enjoy our juicy little oral meetings.” 

“Please just...” Leo closed his eyes, determined to forget the world was something that existed, “Good night.” 

“Pleasant dreams milord,” Odin mumbled and then there was the sound of rustling. He heard them whispering quietly to each other, arguing something he couldn’t hear. Then came the sound of skin hitting skin, and Niles let out a small ‘ow’. 

What was he supposed to do with the two of them? And what was he supposed to do with his beloved?


	49. Accept...For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never be able to get along with that bratty prince.

******  
Breaking camp was a rushed affair. Their goal was to reach the capital by midday, and that didn’t allow for taking their time. The fact that they hadn’t made it as far as they had hoped to the day before also spurred their actions. 

But Leo really didn’t enjoy waking up before the sun. 

His retainers knew better than to expect much from him as he trudged around, disgruntled as a cave troll. He preferred to lay in bed during his mornings. Slowly stretching out his muscles from a good night of rest as he played with his magic for a bit.

It was starting to feel like he’d never get another peaceful morning again. Sure, while he was wallowing for the last month he was able to sleep in as much as he wanted, but he couldn’t really enjoy it. He hadn’t had it in him to enjoy it then. 

And now with the war, he wouldn’t get the chance for quite some time. 

Even that demon woman, Oboro, seemed weary of him as they prepared to move out. He should’ve felt bad about his rotten mood. But his night had hardly been a restful one. He spent most of his time in the tent thinking about Ryoma, and wondering how to make it up to him. The crown prince really was too considerate. Making it nearly impossible to come up with a good gift. 

Before he knew it, the night was half over and he hadn’t gotten any sleep. 

They didn’t even expect him to help all that much. All he did was prepare the horses, feeling their gazes watching him all the while. Ryoma seemed mildly amused by his state. He would look over, smile faintly to himself, and then return to work. Clearly his beloved wasn’t so affected by early rising. At least he was learning Leo wasn’t a morning person before he had to deal with it solo.   
******  
He’d been expecting it. Even as they rode hard through the forest, he could tell the silver prince’s mind was on something else. Takumi kept looking at him with sneaky little glances, seeming about ready to approach him. But then he would talk himself out of it and steer his mount deliberately away from Rose.

This went on for the first few hours of their ride. 

A part of Leo was amused. The other part, the one that hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, was irritated. If the prince had something to say he should just come out and say it. They’d been dancing around this since they left the capital. 

At long last, when they finally slowed to a walk in order to give the horses a chance to breathe, the prince decided to go through with whatever he’d been considering. The reason Leo had been amused by his deliberation was because he wasn’t the only one to notice. 

Everyone present had been watching Takumi struggle over deciding for the last few hours. He was so distracted he didn’t notice Niles and Odin taking bets. Or to notice Hinata carefully corralling him closer even as Oboro tried to get him to stop. Or Ryoma looking back at his younger brother every few minutes expectantly. 

So yes, Leo was relieved when the prince finally made the decision to speak with him. 

All the others backed off without being asked, giving them space to ride side by side and not get interrupted. It wouldn’t be a stretch to guess that the reason they slowed down at this point was specifically to give Takumi a chance to get closer. And he didn’t even notice. 

Maybe he was a bit dense.

“Prince L-Leo,” Takumi stumbled over properly addressing him, his hands clenching over his reins as he looked away, “I have something I wish to discuss with you.” 

Leo glanced ahead to where Ryoma was looking back at them. The crown prince was sporting an encouraging smile that was more brotherly than anything. It quickly died down when he saw the unimpressed look the blonde was giving him. 

“Well, I suppose now is the best time,” he focused back on Takumi, letting Rose take the lead as he delved into the conversation, “What is it?” 

He seemed somewhat surprised that Leo was so willing to speak with him. It sort of hurt to see. Something about the prince reminded him so much of himself. Before Ryoma, before he was free to know about things beyond the toxicity of Nohr.

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat, strengthening his voice as he turned his eyes to actually look at Leo, “spoke with Sakura before we left. She told me that during the time I, you know,” he lifted a hand to wave around vaguely in lieu of actually saying it, “Well according to her I said some things, and did some things that I’m not particularly...proud of.” 

“If this about what happened in the garden, either time, you don’t need to be upset about it,” Leo cut straight to the point, breaking off the awkward run around before they both became unintelligible messes, “Your actions were not your own. I know that and so do you. Therefore, I don’t hold you accountable.” 

Takumi stared at him for a few seconds. His mouth drew into a frown, his eyes looking the blonde up and down in judgement that had Leo shifting in his saddle. Then he finally spoke up, sounding somewhat unsure. 

“You become very...proper around strangers,” the silver prince commented, “I didn’t expect someone like you to be-” He stopped himself. The Nohrian raised a brow, silently judging him right back. 

“And you are quite rude,” he pointed out pettily, “Just what sort of person did you believe me to be?” 

“Ummm...” The archer looked away, fiddling with his reins to give his hands something to do. He clearly didn’t want to say what he’d been thinking. That was fine. Leo knew the rumors about himself. He’d created some of them for crying out loud. So far no one had made mention of them though, excluding Takumi when he was still...not himself? 

He’d said Ryoma knew Leo was a monster. It was only just occurring to the young prince that his actions to ensure he was feared were reaching farther than just the dying kingdom they were meant for. 

“I know about the rumors that paint me to be...crueler,” that made the boy scoff. Cruel wasn’t enough for what some people claimed he was responsible for. It had been to his benefit once. Now, Leo could do nothing but regret his decision to play the villain. “But most of them were exaggerated, if not entirely fabricated.” 

“Because of your magic?” At Leo’s glare, he quickly backtracked with a nervousness he hadn’t expected to see in the pompous brat, “Not that there’s anything wrong with it. Magic is far more accepted in Hoshido, but I know that’s not exactly the case in Nohr.” 

“My magic played a part, yes,” he worked his jaw, unhappy that this conversation was getting so personal, “but all you need to know is that I’m not however you believed me to be. Does that satisfy your curiosity about my character?”

Takumi became closed off at his sharper tone. His horse jerked slightly, making Rose snort in irritation. Their audience began to look a little worried, seeming afraid a fight would break out. But both of them knew better than that at least. They weren’t petulant children. 

“You’re still an ass,” Takumi muttered, making Leo glare at him for such language before he went on and turned the blonde into a blushing mess, “But I’ll accept you being with big brother Ryoma. At least for now.”

He steered his horse away, leaving Leo trying to pick up his dropped heart. It had found its way somehow down into his stomach. None of the others had quite heard what was said, but his reaction at least gave it away a little bit. At least, it seemed to if all the curious looks sent toward Ryoma were any indication. 

Leo let out a deep breath and went back to focusing on letting the ride blur by. He just wanted to be in Izumo already. No more awkward conversations with future in-laws, and no more teasing retainers. 

He would never be able to get along with that bratty prince.


	50. Drug of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the gardens of the palace were even more beautiful.
> 
> Leo hated it.

******  
Izumo was, in a word, peaceful. That was all Leo ever heard the neutral state referred to as. All he felt within the greenland borders. Like a spirited away world that knew nothing of the war raging between Hoshido and Nohr. 

It was untouched, and pure. The land overflowed with ancient powers. Godly blessings ripe in every leaf and every grass blade. 

So Leo couldn’t fully understand why Brynhildr got so antsy once they crossed the border. She balked unhappily in the back of his mind, seeming about ready to shout out in anger. It left him unsteady, and completely on edge as they rode to the capital. 

And what made it worse than a simple paranoia spell? The fact that he didn’t know why the legendary tome was up in arms. 

Nothing stood out as wrong to him. He felt a little emptier now that Hoshido was no longer lingering in his consciousness, but that wouldn’t upset Brynhildr so much. There was something wrong that he couldn’t see. Something of magical nature. 

If they had the time he would’ve gone into a trance to find the answer. But they didn't. All he could do was ride into the capital with them and hope that things wouldn’t turn out too horrible.  
******  
As far as Leo could tell, there was no trouble in paradise. Everything in the heart of peace was perfectly fine. The city wasn’t suffering in the least, and the people were all very joyous in nature. They welcomed their royal guests with open arms and smiles. 

The palace sat high up in the city. Intertwined in the branches of an ancient tree that was in full growth. It was truly a symbol of vitality that could be seen for miles around. And it flowed with some of the most potent godly energy Leo had ever felt. He didn’t even need to focus to feel it vibrating around him.

And still Brynhildr warned him of danger from her quiet spot in his head. 

None of the others seemed upset. Well, not about secret threats at least. Ryoma was busy going over negotiation tactics with his retainers, giving them instructions ahead of time. Takumi was growing more and more droopy the closer they got to the palace, no doubt finally being forced to remember why they were here. 

All in all, their little band was a little tired after all that riding. Their defenses were down, and that just made Leo build his own up higher. Unconsciously he began to register other magic sources from nearby. Keeping an eye on threats without even realizing it fully.

“This city radiates the powers of the gods,” Odin gushed at his side, his head snapping back and forth to look every which way like an excited puppy, “I can feel it in my soul! As a chosen of the blessed one, hero of untold tales both sung and unsung, I can tell with ease that this place-”

“Has never known hardship,” Niles cut in shortly, his good eye scanning the people around them with a piercing element that would send soldiers running, “They’re all far too happy.” 

“That’s an effect of peace,” Leo pointed out quietly, watching the palace draw closer, “Izumo is known as the kingdom of the gods. Its neutral standing is famous. Or infamous, depending on your intentions. These people have no reason to be anything but happy.”

“It’s unnatural,” his archer muttered. He had to stop himself from agreeing, letting them fall back into silence, albeit a bit more tense than before. Even Odin seemed to realize there was something off about this place now that he was given reason to think about it. 

Leo found he didn’t much like this place after all. Something about it gave this feeling of relaxing, but even against his own wishes. Like he was being drugged by the state of peace. 

It was very hard to enjoy the blissful nature with that idea planted in his head as they were led to see the archduke up in the castle. 

The steep climb up the tree was helped along by many, many steps and slopes cut into the bark. It was a marvel people had ever decided to build up here. A part of him wondered if it was really people though. Some of the groves looked like they’d been burnt in by fire. 

Something really big would’ve had to been able to fly to get this far up. Something bigger than a wyvern or pegasus. Leo wasn’t sure what would be capable of it. 

Normally he would’ve been happy to be so surrounded by nature. The branches of the large tree had been woven together to create a thick canopy ceiling. Gold dapple lightly flickered around them. Natural gardens grew even on the ancient bark so far from the ground. 

And the gardens of the palace were even more beautiful.

Leo hated it. 

As they were steered into the palace yard, he became even more drowsy. The magic was so dense here that he could hardly breathe through it. The power was choking him up, and sending Brynhildr into even more of a tizzy. 

Even Rose seemed to be noticing the effects. Her every step became more hesitant, a bit slower. Like she was trying to keep her rider from getting any closer. He reached down to pat at her, trying to reassure her she was fine. But his mind only grew more foggy at the movement. 

Leo slumped half over her neck, blinking slowly as he tried to keep himself from simply falling off of his mount. 

“Lord Leo?” Niles’ voice sounded like it was coming from miles under water. The blonde felt like there was cotton in his ears, muffling the concerned words that followed. It made his head feel even heavier and keeping his eyes open became even more of a task. 

More concerned voices surrounded him, but he couldn’t make out the words. His cheek rested against Rose’s soft neck and he felt her come to a full stop. Everything seemed to turn to clouds, his mind unraveling as magic began to flood over him. 

Hands were on his shoulders. Big and calloused. Hands that he recognized and trusted. Leo wanted to tell his beloved that something was wrong. That he shouldn’t trust anyone from this drugging place of peace. 

But he was already falling into a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit here. A little bit there.  
> Hey, eventually we'll reach an actual point from the story.  
> I had some trouble with figuring out how to do this part. The story I'm following here is unfortunately a mix. With Birthright at the beginning and Revelation at the end. I had to make some changes to what happened, and I just couldn't figure out how to go about this while Leo was still conscious.  
> Sooooooooooooooooooooooo he passed out. Lazy plot forwarding device, but sorta works. Too much powerful magic fries his brain until he gets used to it...or something.  
> Whaddya think Raventsurara?


	51. Woman of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an unfamiliar place, and Leo was alone.

******  
Leo opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of someone he never expected to see.

“Finally,” she sighed, her seeming irritation completely negated by the wide smile across her face, “I didn’t think we’d get the chance before you awoke.” 

He knew that voice even if he didn’t know this appearance. It made him blink, once, twice, staring up at her in confusion. She stared right back with deep earth brown eyes. 

“Brynhildr.” She smiled when he called her name. It just felt right. He knew he wasn’t wrong about who was looking down at him. Even if he’d never seen this before. 

She was truly a woman of the earth. Mossy, bark skin. Swirling earth in her irises. Long twirling vines that twisted down like hair. Flowers bloomed all over her, splashes of color to combat the green and brown coloring that she made up of. 

And she was large. Really large. Bigger than Ryoma or even a faceless. While he’d originally thought himself to be in her arms, he was actually in her cupped hands. Cradled amongst her soft fingers like a small kitten she’d picked up from the market. 

“Staring is rude,” she admonished him lightly, shifting her hands and making him sway with the motion, “I know Clova taught you better than that.” 

Leo wasn’t sure what he was more surprised by. The fact that his tome had taken a physical form, or the mention of his mother. The blonde’s head was still terribly heavy, clouded by magic overload. He reached up to rub at his temples, watching her purse her lips at the motion. 

“Yes, I apologize for forcing you into a trance,” Brynhildr huffed, “but I didn’t have any other way to speak to you in a way you would fully understand. The overflow of magic in that place made it really easy, so you shouldn’t suffer any long lasting effects.”

He paled when he heard that, pushing himself up onto his knees in a panic.

“I’m in a trance right now?” The world around them was indeed different from the waking one. It was the under essences of the world. The source and flow of magic itself. Lights and power raced past him without a care. So much that he could sense, so much to draw from. 

“Like I said,” she lowered her face towards him, bringing them nose to nose even though her face dwarfed him by so much, “I needed to speak with you, little prince. I’ll wake you up as soon as we’re finished.” 

“Does that mean everyone’s safe?” Leo questioned, reaching forward to brace himself on her massive thumb as she shifted again. It was as big as a tree trunk. Hard as wood. He half glanced at it with a push of curiosity he couldn’t deny. This was quite extraordinary. 

But it was easy to shake himself from such thoughts when she didn’t answer him. 

“Brynhildr, is everyone safe?” He repeated his question more worriedly. She just sighed in response, her breath smelling of freshly dug dirt and flower petals. It made Leo lock up, clasping onto her thumb even tighter as his mind danced from one horrible speculation to another. 

“They’re alive,” she told him at last, smiling with straight lips that made it appear as though she was in pain, “and I have no doubt you’ll be able to handle it when you awake for real. But first, you must know that his agents are here.” 

She emphasized him. The pronoun was spat with so much venom it could make a person flinch away. It did make Leo flinch. 

He shrunk back away from her, his mind racing as he tried to figure out who she was talking about. 

“Do you mean my father?” He asked finally, a little disturbed to see the woman’s nature face twisted with so much hatred. Some of the hatred died down at his question though. She smirked, bitter and angry as she shook her head. 

It sent petals raining down from her swinging vine hair. They landed on Leo somewhat, coating him in colors that fell when he shook himself out. 

“No, not him. He’s nothing but an agent himself,” Leo’s heart froze when he heard that, but he wasn’t given time to ask what she meant as the world around them flickered in and out of comprehensiveness. 

“Then who?” He asked desperately, great panic anew building up inside of him. 

“The one struck from history,” Brynhildr’s voice dropped into a whisper. Like she was being pulled farther and farther away from him as the world grew dim of light. “Ask the true archduke. He will point you in the right direction.”

“True archduke?” And that added a whole other level of panic to him, “Brynhildr?” 

But the hands grew transparent under him. He only had a second to prepare before he was dropping into an endless abyss. His stomach climbed into his throat, his thoughts going faint...

And then he was opening his eyes that he didn’t remember closing. Leo looked around himself, taking in the floor bed he was lying in and sliding paper doors. This wasn’t his room at the palace. 

It didn’t look like a garden. 

It was an unfamiliar place, and Leo was alone. 

Until someone rattled the door and jerked it open. He had nearly no time at all to affix his face with an emotionless mask. A precaution that turned out to be necessary when he took in the frog on the other side . 

“Prince Leo,” the imp crowed meekly, dropping to his knees in the doorway and bowing down until his forehead met the wood floor, “Do not be alarmed. Tis I! The humble Zola, servant and retainer to your father, the great King Garon. And I have successfully freed you from the hands of those nasty Hoshidans...Are you pleased?”

Just what had happened here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might have a plan people. Maybe. Sorta...  
> But when do things ever go to plan?


	52. Clown's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enjoy the darkness, coward,” his eyes sharpened, glaring down at Zola with all the hatred he felt for him on full display, “it’s all you’ll see for the rest of eternity.”

******  
The only thing that saved Leo was his long honed instincts. They stopped him from letting his reaction to this encounter show. His face became a carefully blank mask that he slipped into like one would slip into an old set of armor. He knew how to survive, and he would. 

He had to find out what happened to the others. 

“Zola, report,” he snapped out from years of reflex, his voice becoming sharper than a knife. It made the sickly pale mage flinch. The role of villain was one Leo knew well. He would play it until he could figure out his hand. 

And the little rat knew to fear his blood prince. 

“The honorable King Garon sent a small force to Izumo in order to bargain for information,” Zola groveled, repeatedly bowing to the seated prince, his voice high and spinly. It made Leo’s ears ache. 

“Everyone in Nohr had heard about your disappearance and that traitor’s decision,” the Nohrian prince had to focus very hard to not flinch at the mention of Corrin being a traitor, “so when I received reports that Hoshidans were dragging your body up to the palace...”

He let his words trail off with a grim tone. The way he spun the tale certainly made it sound like something awful had been happening. After he went into a trance, they must’ve tried to bring him into the palace. But Zola had been waiting...

They still don’t know about him joining the Hoshidans. 

“And my captors?” He demanded, pushing down the part that ached to be calling his beloved such a thing, “Where are they? On the way to Nohr for execution?” 

“I, uh...” Zola somehow managed to throw himself even more onto the ground, his forehead smacking roughly against the hard floor, “Forgive me, my prince, but our orders were to take care of things here.” 

‘Take care.’ 

Such a clean way to put it. Perhaps even innocent to an unknowing’s ears. But Leo had been sent to take care of things before. He knew exactly what that order meant. 

His father had well and truly gone insane. Any little shred of doubt that may have remained was lost in that moment. There was no other explanation for his decision. 

“Izumo is a neutral state,” Leo pointed out calmly, raising his chin as he made the impish coward tremble with a single piercing look, “What has the archduke said about this?”

“Archduke Izana is...otherwise occupied,” Zola chuckled darkly, the edges of his sick grin just visible on the sides of his bowed head, “Rest assured milord, everything is prepared.”

“And my retainers,” he demanded shortly, throwing aside his covers to get to his feet, “where are they?”

“They were being a little...dramatic,” the rat practically purred, raising his head a slight bit, “It was easier to put them in the dungeon with-ghh!”

It felt good to land his riding boot’s heel right in that coward’s face. Leo smirked at the satisfaction filling him, watching Zola writhe on the floor in pain. Whimpers built from his chest, looking up at the prince with a pleading expression on his face. 

“I want them with me. Now!” A pair of heads poked into the room. Dark mages that looked between the two inside, seeming unsure. Leo snapped his fingers loudly, making both of them flinch back. “My retainers. Here. Now! Lest you lose your legs for dragging them!”

That got them to move. They were gone from sight within a second, fleeing for the sake of their limbs. All that remained behind was the thudding of footsteps. 

Leo refocused on Zola, pausing to debate how to go about this. 

He needed to get to his companions. If he could convince the debasing fool that he wanted to speak to his ‘captors’, maybe they would gain a chance. But first he needed people he could trust. Who knew how widespread Zola had managed to get in the days since he was sent here?

Plus, he needed to find the archduke. Brynhildr said he could help them. 

“Mi-milord?” Zola whispered, his eyes teary eyed from the pain. Leo wanted to spit on him. To call forth his magic and tear him limb from limb. He’d promised not to leave Ryoma, and now here they were. Separated. 

“Have you sent the news of my rescue back to my father yet?” He let his magic bleed over him, feeling his previously comfy riding clothes shift into much heavy apparel. Darker, trapping. His armor that he always wore back in Nohr. So much more intimidating. 

It made the imp cower more, curling into himself as he nodded frantically, “Yes, yes,” he gasped, “we sent the message as soon as you were in our grasp again my prince!” 

“And just how long have I been out?” Leo asked for clarification, adjusting his bracers imposingly.

“Not long, not long at all,” Zola crowed pleadingly, his hands clasping tightly together, “Just less than an hour. We had to make certain the news reached the king as soon as possible. In case the Hoshidans sent reinforcements to retrieve their royals!” 

He relaxed slightly at that. They still had time then. Leo pasted on a mocking smirk, his tone becoming falsely light as he spoke to the sniveling clown. 

“I’ll admit, Zola, you may have come close to impressing me today,” he waited until those bloodshot green eyes flicked up to him, and then he let himself be cocky, “but you still made a host of mistakes. I don’t care how small your force is, you should’ve had men watching for the arrival of enemies in the city. You would’ve been much more prepared then. Also, I have no doubt you were sloppy enough to let yourself be seen by civilians? We cannot risk the neutral state’s resources by turning the people against us." 

Us. Like he was still on Nohr’s side. 

“You need not trouble yourself with the civilians,” Zola whimpered, curling into himself so much he appeared more snail than human, “they have been dealt with. Everyone in the palace has. The only ones left are our own.” 

“And how many is that?” Leo checked, barely stopping himself from reacting to the news of a massacre, “Are we prepared for an assault if those Hoshidans really do have reinforcements?" 

“Only t-two companies, milord.” 

Footsteps made the prince look past him. Into the hall, where two figures were approaching. They nodded to him, and he smirked. 

“Well done Zola,” Leo chuckled, making the mage lift his head to look at him with wide eyes, “but I’m afraid you’re a liability now. You’ve played your role well, and managed to be useful to me at least once in your miserable life.”

“Prince Leo?”

“Enjoy the darkness, coward,” his eyes sharpened, glaring down at Zola with all the hatred he felt for him on full display, “it’s all you’ll see for the rest of eternity.” 

Before anything could be done to save the clown, an arrow planted itself right in the back of his skull. Leo watched without a care as his father’s retainer fell dead to the floor, his blood staining the wood. 

“Nice shot,” he remarked casually, lifting his head to meet Niles’ eyes. There was so much relief in both of his friends’ faces, but now wasn’t the time. 

“Let’s go retrieve your prince,” the archer grinned, ignoring his partner who began spouting about the ‘wickedness of illusionary hearts.’

“Take me to Ryoma,” Leo agreed, stepping around Zola’s body calmly. He slid the door shut behind him, unable to keep down the smile when he looked at that insect’s twisted body one last time. 

He didn’t intend to stay separated from his beloved for long, and anyone that tried to deserved the worst.


	53. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the end, there were seven men either unconscious or ensnared in front of them.

******  
“Did you take care of those guards?” Leo set about making sure all their bases were covered, looking around for something to jam the door with. He found a decorative rock sitting innocently on one of the hall display tables. It worked well enough, wedged in the frame and making it impossible to open the door normally. 

Of course with how fragile the thing was, anyone determined enough could just break in. Hopefully nobody would come looking for him or Zola. And if they did, that they didn’t bother with the trouble of double checking the door. 

“They won’t be found until it’s too late,” Niles promised, replacing his bow over his shoulders, “For now we’re inconspicuous.”

“The dungeons aren’t even guarded that heavily,” Odin reported, adjusting his tome belt around his waist. Both of them must’ve had their weapons taken when they were imprisoned. That meant the Hoshidans were defenseless. Ryoma didn’t have his sword. 

“Zola was never one to play overly defensive,” the prince sighed, letting his retainers take the lead to where they’d been held, “or even offensive. He always chose to break the rules. To play in a way that was most effective so he could run away, if it came to that.”

“What’s our position this time milord?” They kept a close eye out, winding through halls much the same as back in the capital. This palace was less ornate though. Simpler, plainer. Like it was free of temptation. 

He could still feel the rapid pulse of ancient magic surrounding him, but it was less so now. Most likely because Brynhildr wasn’t actively reaching out to him. Which was still weird to think about. 

“He sent a messenger nearly an hour ago to report what he’d accomplished,” Leo growled, clenching his hand tight around his legendary tome as he drew her from his own belt, “there’s no chance of intercepting it. We just have to get done and get out as fast as possible. What exactly happened while I was out?” 

“Lord Leo, we were so worried! The antiquity thrum of power in this legendary place overwhelmed your keen senses. One moment we were riding with fervor toward the palace, the next-”

“You swooned into your prince’s arms,” Niles finished with a small quirk of his lips, “Really, well done. In one foul swoop you ensured his attention and also got yourself into the palace without any awkward encounters.”

“It was hardly intentional,” the blonde scoffed, shaking his head, “and why did you two get thrown in with our ‘enemies’?”

Neither of them answered. He frowned, skipping ahead to walk in between them and see their faces. Their expressions were shuttered, drawn tight with unease. He understood in an instant.

“You protested the killings,” he realized quietly, straightening up and falling silent as a patrol of guards rounded the corner ahead of them. They walked tall, with purpose, exuding the aura that they were meant to be there. It didn’t take much to get the men to bow as they passed, not daring to question what they were up to.

And then they were in the clear. He didn’t ask them anymore about what had happened. Massacres were never fun. Killing was never fun. 

Unless it was a leech like Zola. That little coward had caused so much harm during his time in court, Leo had wanted to do that for years. He was a monster, plain and simple. He deserved to die, and Leo had just given him what he deserved. 

But others were harder. Sometimes the line between good and bad blurred. Soldier and enemy weren’t so clear cut. One could become the other so easily. Either way. At one point, you realize that you aren’t so different from a person across the border. And then you have to remember the lives you’d taken and wonder if it was worth it. 

Leo shifted uncomfortably as he walked, hating the feel of armor over him. He’d gotten used to being lighter. Comfortable clothes that he could move in. Not regalized, ridiculous metal meant to strike fear into others. 

“Here,” Niles stopped them, stepping into a small side room off the hall. Leo followed obediently, winding up in the middle between them as they started to descend steep stone steps down into the lower levels. Odin at his back and Niles in front. Stones closing in on his sides. 

He took slow breaths, trying to stay calm. So what if he didn’t do well in tight spaces? If Ryoma was waiting for him down here, he’d go as far as he needed to.

It felt like far too long was spent going down that spiralling staircase. In silence, it became even more obvious how uncomfortable Leo was. At one point his hand was taken from behind, squeezed tight in reassurance. Brynhildr whispered in his mind, promising that the world above still existed and he would be free soon. 

First, Ryoma. 

There wasn’t much relief to be found when they reached the end of the steps either. Only another dimly lit space. Torches burned and flickered light across the stones, leaving long shadows blanketing the corners and ceilings. Like a pitch black abyss that you could never look away from. 

And they weren’t alone. 

The patrol of guards that sat around a small game table looked up as they entered their space. The dice that had just been sent rolling were forgotten, all of them getting to their feet to bow to the young royal without question. 

It wasn’t as though they wanted to bow though. Just like he’d noticed with the guards they’d met in the hall, these men seemed disappointed to see him. No doubt they had been hoping he met some gruesome fate over being rescued. 

“I’ll be speaking to the prisoners,” Leo declared, not pausing in heading for the cells that lined the dim hall. Again, there was no argument from them. A few grumbles as the trio walked by, but no denial. 

They didn’t even hesitate about turning their backs. And that was when they struck. 

Leo spread Brynhildr’s pages, calling on her power as he spun on his heel to face the unsuspecting guards. He heard his retainers take stance similarly. Odin’s lightning sparked and Niles’ quiver rustled. The poor men never stood a chance. 

Winding branches of bark sprang up from the stone flooring, sending rocks scattering around the hall. They lashed out like whips, entangling the guards they got a hold of. Tying around their arms and legs, pinning them, and wrapping around their mouths to prevent screaming. 

Not lethal. Leo didn’t think they deserved it. 

And maybe a small part of him didn’t want Ryoma to see a scene of carnage that he caused. 

Odin’s electricity shocked men into unconsciousness. It made them jolt, losing control of their muscles as they danced in an awkward jig before dropping to the uncomfortably hard floor. 

Niles couldn’t do anything fancy. So he went with a far simpler routine. He pulled rocks from within his quiver and took aim. Those guards would be waking up with a killer headache. 

All in all, they worked like a perfectly planned strategy even if it was all on the spot improvisation. It was how they always worked. They knew each other well enough by now. 

By the end, there were seven men either unconscious or ensnared in front of them. 

“Tie up the others,” Leo ordered, stepping forward to snag a keyring off one of his captured men. He looked furious, trying to struggle in the plant’s grasp but failing miserably. His eyes were glaring daggers at the prince. A promise of murder clear there. 

The blonde was used to it however. He didn’t even react to the hate as he stepped away and continued heading deeper into the dungeon. 

It was time to reunite with his promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know how to write fighting?


	54. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the others they didn’t see it coming.

******  
Each cell was dark, filled with shadows. There were more down here than Leo had expected, considering Izumo’s neutral, nonviolent, policy. But then again they most likely didn’t execute their prisoners as a result. Maybe that was why. 

Zola’s men had done it for them. 

The barred spaces he passed were blood splattered. Bodies lay twisted within. Some looked blasted apart by magic, others gutted by swords. Limbs lay tangled at the edge of the bars, as though they’d been reaching for freedom when it happened. 

It looked like they’d been dead for a couple days. Zola must’ve had them killed as soon as they took control of the palace. Less annoyances that way. 

Leo’s hand clenched tightly around the keyring in its grasp. That man had truly been monstrous. But didn’t that also speak to his father as well? He was his retainer after all. Iago and Hans were hardly any better...

He took a deep breath, ignoring the smell of rotting flesh to go deeper into the dungeon halls. Goosebumps made their down his arms as the torches got more spaced out, and he came close to calling out for the Hoshidans in his hope to find them. 

That would’ve been a bad idea.

As soon as he rounded the next corner, he found himself looking at three more guards standing in front of some of the cells. Zola had placed a whole company on guard duty. Leo was quick to hide the keys behind his back. 

He straightened up, appearing as the calm and collected blood prince they would expect to see. His other hand held tight to Brynhildr as he approached them, preparing to open her and unleash his magic. 

They did as was demanded of them. All three turned away from the cells they were guarding, bowing at the waist to greet him. 

“Prince Leo,” they all said together, with varying layers of anger under their tones. Some part of Leo had forgotten how hated he was in Nohr. The ones that had been supposed to be his enemy were just so welcoming...

But they were reminding him in full. 

“Are you all the guards that fool put on duty?” He ignored the shifting inside the bars, careful to make sure he didn’t look. The men raised their heads, eyes darkening unhappily. They were well aware of how bad their commander was. It seemed their hatred for him outweighed their hatred for their prince. They would be pleased to learn of his demise. 

Then they would just have to kill Leo and everyone would have their happy little places here. 

“Yes, milord,” one of them spoke up to answer him, keeping his eyes down to avoid showing the defiance there. It was useless when he already knew, “He stationed one of our companies on guard duty. The second is patrolling the palace.” 

“Of course he didn’t think about a perimeter patrol,” Leo scoffed mockingly, smirking knowingly as he clipped the keys onto his belt. They didn’t see anything, so they didn’t know he now had a free hand. 

Just like the others they didn’t see it coming. 

Short aborted cries were all the noise they were allowed as branches gagged them. When they tried to stumble back their legs were wrapped to the point of looking like tree stumps. Their arms lashed to their sides, completely immobilizing them. 

And suddenly Leo was looking at three half trees. 

He shut Brynhildr. His smooth green magic, which had been flowing around him through her, faded from the air. It was so powerful here, amplified by the magic of the gods. 

All he was left with were three murderous stick men that hopelessly struggled in wood. Another branch was added to their faces by the tome herself, their eyes blocked by bark and their sight useless. 

Leo relaxed immediately, finally looking at the cells on either side of him. 

Hands found the bars. Faces emerged from the shadows to stare at him, each from their own holding space. Zola must’ve had them separated so they couldn’t work together. 

A new surge of anger towards the dead man filled Leo as he thought about how he’d been separated from Ryoma. 

And then his eyes locked with soft tawny, on the wall straight down the corridor. A cell all by its lonesome. Specifically for the most important prisoner they held in the dungeon. That was when all the fury in his body turned to relief. 

“Ryoma,” he breathed, no longer suffocated by the horrible smell or tight space around him. He just ran. 

As he ducked around the rooted men, his magic pulled at him. It was an unconscious thing. He felt that awful armor melting off of him, growing lighter. Growing more comfortable. The Nohrian bled off of him. 

Leaving just himself behind.

“Leo,” his beloved sighed in relief just as bright as his own, reaching out to take hold of the bars as he leaned in close, “Are you okay?” 

He reached out as well, wrapping his hands around Ryoma’s larger ones. The skin was warm. Rough, calloused, and weathered. Just as he knew the crown prince to be. But beyond it all, oh so gentle. 

And there were so many emotions swirling in his eyes. Barely illuminated in the dim light, darkened by shadow and worry, but Leo could practically feel all the things Ryoma wanted to say in his own chest. They bubbled up like a reflection into his throat, choking him up. 

“Sorry for leaving your side,” he whispered, his shoulders dropping as the weight finally left his shoulders. His beloved shook his head at his apology, sending brown hair shifting over his shoulders. Ryoma’s face twisted with guilt, his eyes becoming haunted as he moved his hands.

“No,” his fingers wound around so that he was the one holding onto Leo’s hands, fingers running over the skin in sweet circles like he always did, “I should never have let them take you from me. I’m sorry. But Leo, are you okay?” 

He asked it like it was the most important thing at the moment. It made the blonde’s chest feel warm, and he swallowed down the lump in his throat to answer properly. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” he nodded, reassuring himself that he was alright. Ryoma was here now. Everything else he could deal with, “They don’t know that I’m on Hoshido’s side.” 

The crown prince opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could a hissed voice interrupted them. 

“Not to ruin your moment,” Takumi muttered just a few cells down, “but we kind of need to get out of here.” They could both feel the annoyance in his words, and were reminded of the situation they were in. 

Leo pulled his hands from Ryoma’s, reaching down to reveal the keyring he’d snagged. It rattled as he shook it. That sent a few more relieved murmurs through the air as the Hoshidans were given their hope of escape. 

He easily slotted into the door of Ryoma’s cell, twisting the handle and sending a loud metallic click sounding. It swung open without resistance, freeing the crown prince from his dark capture. 

The man stepped out with purpose, his chin held high and eyes serious. Leo started to turn, to go do the same for the others. 

But then he was being pulled backward. Arms wound around his shoulders lightly, forcing his back to meet with Ryoma’s broad chest. Exhaling breath moved his hair, lips against his scalp. 

“Well done,” his beloved muttered, making Leo’s cheeks burn, “I’ll do better from now on.” 

“You did the best you could do,” he promised quietly, aware of the eyes still on them from their companions, “Now, we need to find your weapons and the archduke.”

“Yes,” Ryoma agreed, all business again as he released Leo, “There is much to be settled.”


	55. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were too many outcomes to this.

******  
It wasn’t as though Leo wasn’t expecting the stares he received as he freed the others. There wasn’t exactly any way to hide his reunion with Ryoma. And in the moment, the thought to hide had never even crossed his mind anyways. 

He was allowed to be happy about being by his beloved’s side again. 

And it wasn’t like they were judging or spitting in disgust. No, they were just looking. There were a couple of reactions to actually seeing them interact like the rumors they’d been harboring. None were negative, perse. 

Takumi seemed like he was trying not to say anything. Given the fact that he’d already said he would accept their relationship for the time being, Leo could live with that. The silver prince had been aware that their relationship was a thing before this. 

The others had really only heard rumors. Nothing was ever actually announced about it, and Ryoma hadn’t been overly affectionate while traveling. 

Not in front of them at least. 

Saizo and Kagero couldn’t care less. The scarred man took off immediately to scout, and the woman simply gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before following. 

Oboro was stubborn in not looking at him, but she didn’t outright look like she wanted to murder him anymore. That had to mean something. It was better than her poor partner who stuttered his way through a short congratulations with a wide smile. 

If they had more time, there might have been a greater reaction to confirming that their crown prince was with an enemy royal. But for now, they knew where their focus needed to lie. 

“...took you into the palace,” Ryoma told him, in the middle of relaying what had happened upon their arrival as they left the dungeons, “We were led at swordpoint inside. They took our weapons and supplies before leading us down here.”

All of them skirted carefully around the bodies littering the cells around them. They didn’t even seem to want to look. The stench of carrion was enough to make their noses twist up in disgust. Leo didn’t blame them. The fact that he was more used to this sort of scene wasn’t exactly a good thing. 

“That archduke wasn’t the real Izana,” Takumi growled, reaching up to rub at his nose as he kept his eyes carefully looking forward, “he changed form as soon as we were locked up. Into a sickly toad of a man. A dark mage.” 

“Zola,” Leo agreed, eyes dark as his retainers came into view, “one of my father’s retainers.”

Odin and Niles were surrounded by unconscious men, all of them now bound in some way. They nodded as the others approached, smiling slightly at their handiwork when Leo gave them a small word of praise. 

“When I get my hands on that weasel-” Takumi’s threat was empty. He cut in quickly, tone grim as he relayed the news that there was no chance of that. 

“I already got my hands on him,” then he met Niles’ eyes, his lips quirking up into a small dark smirk, “Well, I suppose in actuality he got an arrow in the head. But who’s keeping track of such things?” 

He felt Ryoma’s eyes on his back. It made him realize what he’d just said, and made him tense up. That part from earlier again made him wonder about what his beloved thought about such things. He couldn’t think Leo was innocent after all. He knew the rumors about Nohr’s blood prince...right?

“We need to find the archduke, fast,” he cleared his throat, following his retainers as they started to ascend the steps back into the palace, “Zola already sent notice back to Nohr about what happened. Who knows when we’ll be dealing with more soldiers.” 

“Won’t it take a while for the message to reach Windmire?” Hinata asked from behind him, sounding confused. It was a good question. Leo made sure that his tone didn’t sound patronizing as he answered it. 

“A day or two, depending on how he sent it,” he agreed with a nod, careful not to think about the tight stone walls around him, “but if the messenger runs into forces before reaching the capital, they’ll likely head straight for Izumo. If any military outfits were near the border, we could have company arriving at any time.”

That would be the worst case scenario. Well, second worst. There was always the chance that forces had already been on the way. That meant there was even less time than he thought. Time to find the archduke, have Prince Takumi cured, find out about the being Brynhildr was so adamant about him knowing, and get out. 

Not hard at all. 

“What about our weapons?” Takumi muttered, eyes casting side to side as they finally made it up the stairs. Those ninja were still out of sight, making Leo wonder where they’d gone exactly. They wouldn’t leave Ryoma for long without reason. 

“Ours were down in the dungeons,” Niles shrugged, poking his head out of the small room they all crowded into, checking the hall for threats as he answered, “Yours weren’t. They must’ve put all your gear somewhere else.” 

“So we’re defenseless,” Ryoma sighed, his hand naturally finding its way to his belt. Where Raijinto usually hung there was nothing but empty space. It prompted another sigh as he lowered the hand uselessly. 

“We’re armed,” Leo reminded him lightly, shifting a little bit as he motioned to his retainers and himself. He wasn’t used to trying to reassure people so much. Typically everything he said was just ignored. Even since entering Hoshido, the people there always seemed to have a plan. 

This was new. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be the one in control anymore. 

“We’ll find both Izana and your weapons,” he told them, nodding his head as they all moved out into the hall, “There’s only one company left. Ten soldiers. We can handle that.” 

“Yeah, what about all those soldiers in the dungeon?” Hinata asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Leo had to stop himself from chuckling because, really, of course the passionate man would be concerned about his enemies that had been holding him captive. 

“They’ll be dealt with as soon as we liberate the palace,” Leo promised, picking a random hall and moving, “This place isn’t as big as Hoshido’s or Nohr’s. It shouldn’t be too long of a search.” 

Niles dropped back behind the group to guard their back as they walked. His bow was drawn, an arrow already in place. Prepared for anyone that showed themselves. It wasn’t always possible to spare their opponents. Now that they had defenseless comrades whose fighting was unknown to them, they wouldn’t take any risks. 

Odin dropped back to mediate the middle. He kept his tome tight in hand, checking every side hall they passed with care. The serious situation kept his monologueing to nothing. He knew better. 

It all made for a very tense atmosphere. 

Leo kept his focus, trying to only think about each turn they made. Checking small storerooms as they went, and then moving on when they found nothing. The palace was very bland just like he’d first noticed. There was nothing of personality here. It was blank.

Raw. Like power. 

That thought had him tensing even further as they entered what appeared to be the main hall. Mats covered the floor, and tables were propped up against the walls. Some sort of feast room. Symbols of the gods decorated everything in here. Chimes hanging from the ceiling, drapes on every surface imaginable. 

But no sign of what they were looking for. 

“It’s fine,” Ryoma told him quietly from his side as they started to cross the room, “We’ll find them.” 

If only Leo could be so sure. There was always the chance that Zola had sent the legendary weapons to Nohr as well. That would be catastrophic. Plus, the imp hadn’t said anything about them when he interrogated him. 

Not to mention they had no clue where this archduke could be. The clown had been in power here for days. He could’ve easily sent Izana away too. 

There were too many outcomes to this. 

Before he could say anything back to his promised though, they were stopped in the middle of the hall by two figures racing out to meet them. 

“Lord Ryoma,” Kagero immediately dropped to her knees, followed by her partner, “There is a small force entering the palace.” 

“Nohrians?” He asked immediately while Leo silently fell back into strategizing. This was the worst case scenario. Zola’s message had reached forces that were already heading for Izumo. It was the only explanation. They would’ve never made it so soon otherwise. 

And with most of their group unarmed, no reinforcements of any kind...

“Yes,” Saizo confirmed his liege’s guess, bowing his head as his voice became sharper, “with Crown Prince Xander at their head.” 

Leo promptly stopped breathing. 

The loud thudding of footsteps sounded outside of the hall, growing louder by the second. Rhythmic marching that he would recognize anywhere. He’d heard it enough times after being sent with his brother’s soldiers. 

This was worse than a worse case scenario. They were far, far out of time. 

And Leo wasn’t prepared at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bad luck strikes! Idk, in the games, no matter what path you chose the opposing force would always show up in Izumo. I can only take that to mean they have prior orders.  
> Therefore, a meeting Leo wasn't prepared for!


	56. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely unseen and unharmed. 
> 
> Unharmed physically at least

******  
If Leo had the time, which he didn’t, he would come up with a plan. He was a genius. There was probably a way for them to get out of there okay. If he just had time...

But he didn’t. And he wasn’t just a genius. Leo was a sixteen year old boy, and he was scared. 

So as the loud marching steps approached the feast hall entrance, he couldn’t think of anything to do but panic. Because his older brother was about to walk in there, and he honestly didn’t know how to face this. He wasn’t Corrin. Some would argue she was too innocent. 

So innocent she mistakenly believed her siblings would choose her over their kingdom. 

Leo had no such illusions. He knew the world, he knew life. He knew it never went the way you wanted. And he knew Xander already hated him. The only way this would end was with pain. 

And they were all stuck there, in the center of the room with no defense. 

That’s why...

Leo hid. 

Behind the only thing big enough to do the job. The only one. 

Just before the approaching forces turned the corner into the hall, Leo forced his feet to move. He dragged himself back, ducking around Ryoma’s tense body to plant himself there. The blonde made himself as small as possible, his back pressed against Ryoma’s as the crown prince faced the incoming threat. 

The others only cast him a quick glance before quickly acting like they didn’t see him. There was no judgement there. Even Oboro seemed to understand. 

All of the Hoshidans took rank, finding positions around Ryoma to appear strong even unarmed as they were. Niles and Odin stood tall at their back, their eyes casting to the prince so small and trembling behind an enemy. 

Not an enemy, Leo reminded himself, feeling his beloved reach back to gently lace one of their hands together. Never an enemy. 

He squeezed tight to the fingers clasped around his, the back of his head hitting Ryoma’s shoulder blades as the footsteps stopped. 

“Prince Ryoma,” he squeezed harder. His big brother’s voice echoed around the room. Filled with command, strength, and anger. So imposing. So frightening. It demanded everything of a person. 

It was something he once respected. 

“Prince Xander,” Ryoma greeted in return, carefully keeping his body squared up so Leo’s form wouldn’t be visible to the Nohrians, “What is your intention in coming here?” 

There was silence for a moment. Leo saw his retainers tense slightly, certain that Xander had seen and recognized them. No doubt he was wondering what they were doing with Hoshidans. Maybe they could get out of this yet. 

“My intention?” His brother echoed, his voice gaining in volume. Fresh anger seemed to flow from him. His presence became more crushing as he answered, “I was sent to request knowledge from the great archduke, prophet of the gods. But a short time ago we intercepted a message from Zola, a royal retainer. Now I have a new goal.” 

The power radiating off of Xander was nearly suffocating. Leo opened his mouth, gasping slightly as he tried to get enough air into his lungs, his body trembling even more. And then his brother spoke and he lost any hope of catching his breath. 

“I am here for my younger brother, Prince Leo of Nohr.” 

All of his weight fell back into Ryoma, but his beloved didn’t even shift. His grip grew to nearly crush Leo’s hand and he clung back just as hard. Brynhildr sparked in his mind, screeching in refusal. It nearly ignited his magic that swirled with anxiety inside of him. 

But he held back. He had to, otherwise he’d be discovered. 

“We have seen your handiwork in massacuring the people of Izumo,” Xander went on, completely unaware of Leo’s struggle as he challenged the Hoshidans, “but spilling royal blood isn’t nearly so simple. Now hand him over!” 

Metal hissed through the air, legendary magic filtering into Leo’s notice. Xander had drawn Siegfried. Against an unarmed man. In a neutral state. 

No, no, no, no, no...This was all wrong. 

“Lord Xander,” Niles suddenly spoke up, stealing away the sudden wave of terror that had flooded his young prince. The archer was very cautious in not looking at him, but his voice was calm. It helped him. It made him take a deep breath, focusing on the fingers holding him tight. Panicking wouldn’t help.

If it could then he would be able to solve all the world’s problems. 

“Niles,” his brother recognized the retainer darkly, his tone dangerous, “Where is my brother?” 

Leo wasn’t sure how he felt about this. On one hand, Xander sounded almost like he cared. On the other-

Xander cared?

“Milord, that is just what we were seeking to find out,” the archer fibbed, weaving together a lie even as his lips moved, “You see, the massacre was not done by these Hoshidans.” 

Silence. There was weight there. Deliberation. Xander was thinking, weighing his options as his forces waited obediently at his back. Then at last, with so much venom in the one word he could down an army, he spoke. 

“Explain.”

“It was Zola,” Niles did as he was told, getting to the point as quickly as possible, “He killed them all after taking Lord Leo.”

His retainer was well skilled with a silver tongue. He could trick a trickster with ease. Niles knew exactly what to say, so long as Xander could be played. 

There was more silence for a moment, and then the archer continued speaking. Probably prompted by his brother to do so, “Upon our transportation to the capital, Zola ambushed us. He stole away the prince at swordpoint, forcing us to surrender. The cretin locked all of us away in the dungeons. We were just able to free ourselves a short time ago. Our intention was to find Lord Leo as soon as possible.”

A bold lie. Just as Leo always said, half truths went a long way into making a story believable. The biggest problem was that Leo was right there. If Xander just looked a little too close, he would see. And then all would be lost. 

“Why were you transporting him here?” Niles only showed a faint flicker of panic in his eyes at that question. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one present who knew how to spin a lie. 

“Lord Leo was gravely injured in the battle a couple days ago!” Odin’s exclamation was as boisterous as he was known to be. His tone was grim and face set tightly as he added onto the fictitious tale, “The Hoshidans found him and tried to save him, but the wound was too much. They agreed to bring him here! Izumo’s skills in healing the ailing are so well known that-”

“We hoped it would help him,” Niles got to the point quickly, nodding his head politely as Xander’s attention turned back to him, “but we don’t know where Zola put him. He’d been impersonating the archduke as well, so we can’t even be sure saving him is possible anymore.”

They had truly painted Leo to be in a dangerous situation. Which he was, but not the one they had invented. Most importantly, they had given him an out. If they could just get to Izana before Xander, everything could be set up to act as evidence for what they’d said. 

So long as Xander bought the story. 

“Where is Zola?” Xander demanded. His boots stomped loudly against the floor as he moved closer, making Leo turn his head in some desperate and childish attempt to hide. His cheek met Ryoma’s soft shirt. His senses filled with the smell of cherry blossoms that he breathed in happily. 

He would need every little bit of help to get out of this okay. 

“Dead,” Niles reported urgently, stopping the prince’s approach with just that word, “He refused to let us see Lord Leo. He also imprisoned us as well, in the hopes to be the sole person our Lord saw when waking. He had hoped it would gain him great favor. We killed him for his disgraceful actions.”

A reasonable excuse. And believable. Zola wasn’t exactly known for being humble or honorable. He’d been warned more than once by Xander personally for his actions in the past. Something that he’d shared with his retainers in his reports. 

Thank goodness they actually listened to those ones. 

“And why are you ‘helping’? Prince Ryoma? Prince Takumi?” There was a sliver of suspicion in Xander’s voice. But it was weak. He had no reason to disbelieve anything that was said. It sounded reasonable. If Leo was in his positions, he might’ve fallen for it. 

But would his older brother, the golden prince?

“You said it yourself, you saw the massacre?” Ryoma asked shortly, not a hint of how tightly he was holding Leo’s hand evident in his tone. It was just the same smooth tenor it always was. No confrontation, just anger. An emotion both crown princes seemed to share at the moment.

“Izumo is a neutral state,” his beloved went on to remind Xander, “That is never something that should happen here. We had intended to leave Prince Leo in the archduke’s care so he could return to Nohr when he had healed. Not this.”

His free hand gestured around them, referencing everything that had happened. The mention of returning to Nohr only made Leo more anxious though. He couldn’t squeeze any tighter, so his second hand reached up to hold onto the fabric of Ryoma’s shirt. 

He needed something to hold himself together. And they were doing everything they could to help him get out of this okay. He had to do his best too. 

“It seems we agree on that matter,” Xander finally admitted coolly, “You were right to end that greedy traitor,” he directed to the two Nohrian retainers, “Nohr does not do this. He disgraced us, and paid the price.”

“Disgrace?” Takumi finally couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, taking a step forward to stand directly at his brother’s side, “He massacred a whole city! That’s more than disgrace! That’s butchery!!”

The starting sound of swords being drawn came from Xander’s men, but then it stopped suddenly. For a moment no words were spoken. The silence nearly spoke louder than voices even could though. 

Silent, perhaps, because no one was left to speak. 

They were all dead.

On King Garon’s orders. 

On the unknown entity’s orders. 

“You are right,” Xander admitted, his tone losing near all its sharpness. It took on a depth Leo hadn’t heard in so long he could barely remember it. Because it was grief. 

Just, honest, grief. 

“This should never have happened to this peaceful land,” his elder brother went on, calming the ranks with his own calmness, “The war is between Hoshido and Nohr. Izumo had no part to play here. And now it has been decimated.”

His voice grew stronger, more sure as he finished what he had to say, “As such, we will honor the law of neutrality here. For as long as we are within these borders, no fights will occur between our companies. Is that acceptable?”

“More than,” Ryoma nodded, his head inclining the slightest bit, muscles moving beneath his shirt that Leo could feel, “Shall we search for the archduke and missing prince together then? We had our own business with Izana, and wish no ill will against your brother.” 

“...I suppose so,” Xander sounded more reluctant at this, but the sound of a blade being sheathed followed his agreeance. Siegfried was safely out of the picture. 

“Peri,” the Nohrian crown prince went on to order, “Take some of the men and find Zola’s remaining guards. Inform them they are to be brought to Windmire for the charge of massacuring the people of Izumo. Laslow, send the men out to begin searching. Make sure everyone knows they are not to attack the Hoshidans.”

“We’ll begin looking as well,” Ryoma told him with another nod, his hand loosening around Leo’s. None of the Nohrians responded, and a second later his beloved was twisting quickly. 

It put Leo against his chest, still safely hidden from sight. The short look he got revealed most of the soldiers looking away, and Xander speaking to them with his back half turned to the Hoshidans. 

Enough to see if any of them made a move to attack, but not enough to see Leo in the split second Ryoma turned. 

All the others fell in behind the crown prince, further hiding Leo from ever being noticed. 

“Walk,” Ryoma whispered to him, his hands planted on the younger’s shoulders as they began to move. Heading in a straight line, out of the hall and out of Xander’s sight. Completely unseen and unharmed. 

Unharmed physically at least. 

“Find the archduke,” his promised went on to order, his ninja retainers taking off into the halls without question. Those remaining ducked into the first room they passed, closing the door behind them. 

Leo held onto his stable thinking as best he could. He held himself together as he tried to ignore the trembling in his body. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the wall of the small room, replaying what had happened in his mind again and again.

Xander hated him...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those of you who wanted to see an epic face off! Even if it's improbable, this is how the scene kept playing out in my mind. Some part of me connects Leo's relationship with his siblings as toxic or abusive, so he sort of reacted badly to the idea of facing Xander again.  
> Hope it was okay otherwise?


	57. Divine Power Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of gods was a scary thing.

******  
The first to break their waiting silence was not one that Leo expected. He’d found himself standing next to the wall, staring at it without a word for quite some time. How long, he wasn’t sure exactly. 

Several times the sound of footsteps had pounded past. Several times he had tensed up, sure that they would be discovered. But then they would continue past and they would fall into tense quiet again. 

Ryoma had tried to approach him. Leo couldn’t bring himself to respond to the man though. His mind kept connecting one crown prince to the other, which he knew wasn’t fair. He didn’t understand why he kept seeing similarities between them that were practically nonexistent. 

Which is why he wound up staring at the wall in a corner. 

And it was the foolish, yet passionate samurai that finally spoke up. 

“Uh, hey, Prince Leo?” He blinked, breaking out of his empty state to look over his shoulder at the frowning brunette. The retainer paused when all eyes turned to him. He shuffled slightly, before drawing himself together and finishing what he started. 

“Are you...okay? You’re growing mushrooms.” 

That made Leo look down to find that, yes, he was growing mushrooms. They sprouted up from the matted floor. Growing in clumps of several different colors. Poisonous mushrooms. 

How fitting. Just like fungi, his problems kept on spreading. It would be nice if he could get one sorted out before a whole new plateful was handed to him. 

He sighed, his forehead thumping lightly against the wall as he leaned forward. The blonde was starting to feel tired. And maybe a little hungry. 

It was all so stupid. Who had to deal with all these things anyway? It was like he was a character in one of Odin’s inane stories. Traveling through time and battling monsters and dragons to save the day. 

Which was strange because he wasn’t often the hero in these sorts of scenarios. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled out, letting his head thump against the wall again, “I’m...not all here.” 

Half of him was off fighting math problems in the lost recesses of his mind. Another part was still replaying what happened with Xander. Another was carefully deciding what his plan was. Then there was the one still in the here and now. 

That one, quite pitifully, just wanted to be held. 

Not in front of all these people though. They may know, but Leo had already shown them too many vulnerable sides to feel comfortable with more. It was already bad enough how much his charade had fallen apart in front of those people. More than his family had ever seen at any rate. 

But still...

He stayed there, battling with himself, for quite a while. More time passed and he could appreciate that they were all somehow staying quiet. Probably due to how much was riding on not getting caught. Ryoma drifted a little closer while still staying out of the way. 

He really wanted to hug him. But the others would see. But-

“Fear not, your prophet is here to save the day!” That was all the warning they were given before the door was thrown open. Ryoma was immediately between Leo and it, the others all tensing up expectantly. 

And then all the fight drained from them. 

“Archduke Izana,” his beloved sighed in relief, allowing everyone to relax. Leo peered around him curiously. He wasn’t sure what he expected the god’s prophet to look like. He was quite sure the adjective ‘beautiful’ hadn’t crossed his mind before. 

Because he was, objectively, beautiful. Not to Leo personally. Just in general, he would appear to be attractive to most people. With his cloud white skin, long silky snow hair, and overall appearance. He would definitely make most people spellbound. 

Maybe it was the godly, magical glow around him. Either way, he was a blessing to see. 

The door shut behind him, two quiet ninjas entering as well. Both of them seemed...exhausted. Annoyed or overworked maybe. It was such a strange expression to see on the people he’d known as relatively emotionless so far. Until he saw the similarly exhausted look on Ryoma’s face, and suddenly he wasn’t so happy to see the archduke when he could make people look like that. 

“Hello again, my dear little prince,” then he frowned and leaned in close to the brunette, “Oh, I suppose you’re not little anymore, are you? Well, you hardly were back when we first met either. But what can you do? Now, height isn’t the only thing to make someone attractive. Their facial structure and eyes are also very attractive things to observe. But you know what I like most? Hair. I happen to be the fourth...or maybe fifth? Anyway, I’m a long time winner of best hair in the capital. Really, quite the honor. I always take such good care of it. How can someone take a prophet seriously when they don’t look the part, am I right? What do you think? Do you think I look like a gift from the gods?”

Takumi just stared at him, open mouthed after taking in all of that word vomit. The archduke had jumped so many topics and matters there that it left Leo’s mind spinning. He could hardly blame the silver prince for being speechless. The fact that he said all of that without even taking a breath was actually kind of unsettling. 

Then his frown deepened. Izana’s eyes never opened, but it seemed like he was staring at Takumi. Or, he would be if his eyes weren’t closed. He drew up one of his flowing pearl sleeves, covering the lower half of his face with it as he continued staring. 

Or, well, looking with his eyes closed. Leo wasn’t going to judge. He saw magic better with his eyes closed after all. 

“You’re...” His voice became properly serious. It pulled them all in, actually listening intently when he seemed to start acting properly. Takumi swallowed, looking nervous as he actually comprehended that he was standing in front of a messenger of the gods. 

And then Izana lowered his sleeve and smiled wide, “You’re terribly cursed, aren’t you? I can see it all over you. Such terrible vibes, really, so awful. Would you like to be purified? I can do it quick just for you littler prince. Or, I suppose since your brother isn’t that small anymore you’re just the ‘little’ prince. Yes, I do believe that works. What do you think?” 

They all jolted at the second launching of word vomit that was blasted at them. His voice was so smooth and even, just like any charismatic speaker. The thing was that he spoke so fast it was hard to keep up. It left them all scrambling to pick apart what he’d said a good couple of seconds after he finished speaking. 

Leo was starting to wonder if someone so divine could really act in such a way. 

“A purifying cure would be fantastic, archduke,” Ryoma pieced himself together before the rest of them, nodding gratefully, “That is why we came.” 

“Oh, it’s not the only reason you came,” Izana chuckled, moving over to still lost archer prince with a grace most would only expect from dancers, “but it is what set you on this path, and the one you are aware of...so I suppose that is why you came. Forgive me, divine messages can sometimes be so hard to keep to myself. Why, just the other day I was-”

Then he stopped himself. His body locked up, and for a split second, Leo could’ve sworn that the man looked horrified. But then he was straightening up and grinning just like always, reaching out to catch Takumi’s chin and turn him this way and that. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe interacting with literal gods wasn’t that good for a person’s brain. It certainly didn’t seem to be doing Izana much help. 

“Ah, yes, I see it clear as a silk worm on a leaf,” the prophet hummed, ignoring how disgruntled Takumi looked being moved around like a doll, “An ancient curse. Meant to turn its victim into a puppet to be controlled. Quite a wicked thing. There’s a reason puppetry magic is banned in our world-”

He stopped himself again, chuckling once more. Like he couldn’t see how pale everyone had gone. Like he didn’t realize how dark what he’d just said was. 

Leo found that he truly believed this man to have already lost his mind. He’d seen broken men before. Izana was already past the edge. Fractured beyond repair. 

And why wouldn’t he be? He was the last survivor of Izumo. His people had been massacred just a short time ago. He had nothing left, and here he was trying to help. 

Was any of it really worth that?

“A simple fix,” Izana assured the shaken prince in his grasp, “The curse hasn’t taken full hold. It feeds off the victim’s negative emotions, you see, and you’ve managed to keep yours down recently. That’s good. Just hold still and I’ll have you right as a wyvern wing in no time.”

His other hand reached up to clasp Takumi’s face. He squashed them together, making the prince’s cheeks puff up indignantly. But then he started to glow, and the world was right. 

Everything was okay. Even if they thought it wasn’t, it was going to be. All they had to do was relax and obey. Obey and everything would be-

“All done!” Leo blinked, startled out of the vision of white only to find himself face to face with the archduke. He frowned again, looking the blonde over before asking, “And what is it you have to ask me? Three questions is it? Well, that is a lot, but it isn’t as though I didn’t know ahead of time. Firstly, I would be delighted to lie to the Nohrians about healing you. Don’t worry. I’ve been told that I’m rather skilled at leading people around in circles. They won’t know a thing. About the other questions you have though, those will have to wait until this evening. I must prepare to receive a divine message for those.”

He didn’t really know what he was meant to do with that massive load of information. Leo just nodded, open mouthed at the prophet. He’d forgotten why they needed to find the archduke first. He’d even forgotten why he was so upset earlier. 

The power of gods was a scary thing. It was their very nature to be above others. To expect obedience and give little blessings in return. Consent was not their problem. If they wanted it, it was theirs. 

Leo hated it. 

“Now! Shall we?” And with that, the prophet strolled right on out of the room. A second later they heard a loud, “Yoo hoo! Over here boys! I believe you were looking for me? I just had the most wondrous chat with-”

“Oh, we’re dead,” Niles hissed, immediately running out after him, followed one by one by everyone else. 

Ryoma stayed back. So did Leo. 

“I wish we had more time for this,” his beloved said quickly, turning to face him. His hands cupped Leo’s face, much like Izana had done to Takumi. Except this was gentle and light. Not pressing or squeezing. 

He closed his eyes against the feeling, leaning into Ryoma’s palm lightly. There was the shifting of material in front of him, and then soft lips were landing on his forehead. It was only a quick press. They were there and gone in an instant. 

But with their leave, Leo felt like he could finally breathe properly. 

“It’s enough,” he sighed, opening his eyes as Ryoma pulled away, “Thank you. And I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I understand,” his promised stepped back, putting an appropriate distance between them, “Forgive me for how I must act in the near future?”

“Forgiven.” Leo promised. He let his shoulder bump against the crown prince’s arm as he walked past. His head was held high, his princely attitude properly back in place. “Forgive me if I can’t stay in your sights the whole time?”

“If it’s for too long I’m going to come looking,” Ryoma warned, following him out, “I don’t want to be separated from you again.”

A small shudder ran through the younger at that thought. No. Not if he could help it.

He wouldn’t leave his heart behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I keep making things darker! Yay!  
> Jeez my plans keep getting more and more angsty for this story. How ya'll feel about character death and abusive families?


	58. Morbidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Xander speechless was definitely strange.

******  
Leo didn’t allow any of his emotions to show as he walked out. Ryoma was right behind him, but he had never felt further away. The young prince drew into himself. He fell back into his old mask just as he had with Zola. 

An enemy.

Because that was what he qualified Xander as. 

Actually seeing his older brother nearly sent all of his face crashing down though. Hearing his voice had been bad enough. Suddenly finding himself looking at that stern set expression, curly blonde hair, and crimson eyes had no competition. 

And then their eyes, so similarly the color of freshly spilled blood, met. Leo wasn’t sure what he expected at that moment. Maybe a twist of anger? A sudden burst of fury followed by an intensive interrogation about what he’d been doing?

There was one thing he hadn’t been expecting.

One outcome that had never even crossed his mind in any sort of way. 

Leo never thought Xander would look so relieved.

He watched his brother’s stern look drop. It all sunk into itself, disappearing as a new expression came to his face. 

An expression that was...lighter. He had no way to describe the way Xander’s worries seemed to ease up as their eyes met. The way his brows rose and his forehead uncrinkled. The sparkle of relief in his eyes and the barest twitch of his lips in mirth. 

The fact that it was quickly hidden from sight again made Leo certain he had imagined it. His body was moving on its own, completely ignoring the fact that his mind had been left behind in the hall entrance. 

No one else spoke as he approached his brother, his crown prince. Everyone would have seemed to disappear if it wasn’t for the fact that he could see their figures out of the corner of his eyes. He heard Ryoma stop somewhere behind him. A small part wanted to stop as well. To look back and say, ‘No, you’re doing this with me. You’ve made me a dependent so take responsibility.’ 

But if they were going to sell this charade, Leo had to play his part perfectly. 

Playing a part was something he excelled at. 

“Prince Xander,” he greeted his brother in a completely monotone voice, dropping into his role with an ease that scared himself, “My retainers have informed me of what happened. I agree with their actions in dispatching Zola. What do you say?” 

Cold. Icy, a razor around his heart that he knew well. An attitude that his brother knew well. He had helped to create it after all. There was a flash of something dark over Xander’s face. An emotion moving too fast to decipher. 

And then the crown prince nodded, “I agree with their actions as well. There will be no repercussions toward them. The fate of Izumo is a tragic one, and that man will be held accountable. Even in death.” 

Man was such a kind thing to call the toad. He was a leech. A power hungry clown that would do anything for his own gain. Simple as that. Leo would not miss him. No one would. And perhaps that was the saddest fate someone could experience. To die alone and forgotten. 

He had thought that would be his fate once. But now, with Ryoma’s gaze on his back, he knew that would never be the case. 

Never alone. Never forgotten. 

“Your injuries are dealt with?” Xander asked him shortly, eyes sharp as he looked him over. Still a tad suspicious. It was expected considering the extreme circumstances. And just looking a little too closely at the whole things would send it unraveling. But, unfortunately, they had a backer. 

“Oh, you needn’t worry Princling,” Izana chirped from where he was busy playing patty cake with Peri, crosslegged on the floor, “I healed him excellently. Something I am quite known for. Both healing and excellency, I mean. Not a mark remains on him. Really though, I must agree with your decision on that wretched worm. Why, he was just terrible, awful, truly! All while I was working to save the young rose’s life, he was trying to think up ways to cover up his demise should it occur. A truly cruel and icky creature. Hardly worthy of being called a man. No, that is why I called him a worm, you see? Horrible, horrible, horrible.”

“Heh, you’re funny,” Peri giggled lightly as they continued to clap their palms together through that whole delivery. Izana had properly done as he promised. He’d even lead those in on the truth in circles. Whether it was a skill or an affliction, Leo didn’t know. He was grateful all the same. 

Though being called a young rose was somewhat strange. It made him even more curious about whether or not his partner was safe. He’d been trying to ignore the worry. Covering it up by everything else he had to deal with. And even now wasn’t the time. 

“I, uh,” Xander cleared his throat, looking slightly defeated as he stared at the archduke, “yes. You have my thanks for saving Prince Leo. If there is anything Nohr can do to-”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Izana cut him off with a sharp smile. Another fracture in his mind, “Izumo is all but ruined. There is no one left to help, so your help would be wasted. Thank you though.” 

Such a mortifying notion. Everyone in the hall was clearly horrified by it, but the archduke just kept playing with the eccentric girl like nothing had happened. Her quiet mutterings of ‘stab, stab, stab’ with every slap was disturbing in the silence. 

To think such a man could stun everyone defenseless in a matter of moments. Leaving two royal groups gaping wasn’t exactly easy. But he’d done it with ease, without even trying to. 

Seeing Xander speechless was definitely strange. 

“I see...” His older brother muttered, his shoulders squaring up as he collected himself, “Well, archduke, if I could ask-”

“Yes, yes,” he sighed, finally dropping the game with a small apology to the suddenly sobbing girl. He pulled a small white cloth from nowhere to wipe at her staining makeup, his tone becoming a bit more serious as went on, “You have questions. I understand that. You’ll have to wait until this evening however. I must prepare myself for divination to get what you seek. Prince Ryoma, Prince Xander!”

Both of the crown princes straightened up at his address, becoming serious. Leo was quite sure they knew something about the prophet that he didn’t. Otherwise he couldn’t understand why they were so...weary of him. Yes, he was a divine messenger. But Leo interacted with legendary and divine sources quite frequently. Surely it wasn’t that important? 

Then Izana grinned wide, smiling at them with his closed eyes as he offered, “Stay the night here. I would so enjoy the company. Providing you don’t mind sleeping with innumerable corpses. And that you have your own meal preparations at hand. Unfortunately we don’t have the hands to make you all a proper feast. Well, I suppose we have the hands. We just can’t use them. Or, we could, but their owners probably wouldn’t be so happy about it. Anyways, I do hope you don’t mind?” 

Leo swallowed. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how many Nohrians were in the room with him. And of his brother standing just a few feet away. 

This would not be an evening he enjoyed.


	59. Past Hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why was Xander trying to appear nonthreatening?

******  
Xander was looking at him strangely. It made him want to run. To get as far from the man as possible. He didn’t know what he was supposed to expect from this situation. Anything could happen, and that had him anxious beneath his emotionless mask. 

In truth, he’d only been away from Nohr for a short time. Hardly a week. That wasn’t enough time to warrant some important reunion. Even him being injured didn’t mean anything.

Leo had spent a month locked away and none of siblings had cared after all. 

So why was his older brother looking at him every few minutes? He went about his duties, ordering his men to collect the bodies to be properly buried. Directing supplies, and sending out messages to the appropriate channels. 

It was all very routine. They should’ve been able to sink into their old places with ease. 

But all the hope for that to be the case came crashing down when Xander finally approached him for real. 

It was different from when they spoke earlier. His brother became..smaller, almost. His shoulders dropped, and his expression didn’t quite seem so tense. Most of the men had been sent away by his orders. There wasn’t really anyone left to witness his change. 

Or the way Leo immediately brought up his guard in response. 

Of course Ryoma was there. He would never leave him in this sort of situation. Watching quietly from where he appeared to be listening to Saizo’s report about something, if you ignored the fact that his eyes were blatantly on the Nohrian siblings. 

“Leo,” Xander stopped a few feet away, taking in the younger prince’s defensive behavior slowly. The way he drew up in turn, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin in defiance. It was just how he was used to being with his brother. Battling for anything and everything. 

So why was Xander trying to appear nonthreatening?

“Can we talk, little brother?” That made him tense up even further, not used to being called such things. It had been a long time since any of his siblings wanted to acknowledge him as such. They’d thrown as much distance as they could between themselves and him. 

To the point that they were practically shouting, ‘you’re not our family anymore,’ whenever he was forced to interact with them.

“If it’s about the letters I had sent to the villages with news about Izumo’s...massacre, then I assure you I made sure not to mention-”

“No,” Xander raised his hand to stop him from speaking, palm up and only inches from Leo’s face, “Not that. I was-”

And then he stopped himself. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the smaller, his mouth open soundlessly. The room had grown even more silent. No one spoke. Everyone had seen it. It was hard to miss. 

They’d all seen Leo flinch away from Xander’s raised hand. 

Immediately he had to force his shuttering expression to close. He gritted his teeth, his hands clenching at his sides as he straightened up again. The damage was already done. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Saizo reach out to grab Ryoma’s arm, stopping the crown prince from moving to interrupt. Leo knew he would have to explain that one later. It wasn’t what it looked like to an outside eye. 

He hadn’t been flinching away from Xander. Just the hand. 

Because with just the hand, he wasn’t in Izumo’s feast hall talking to his brother. He was standing in front of his father’s throne, being scolded for failing to execute his orders perfectly. For not murdering his target, or not kidnapping the kid that would get them the highest ransom. 

And then there was shouting. And his father was getting to his feet, and raising his hand-

Xander lowered his hand. His expression chilled to something murderous, looking around the room quickly to take stock of all the witnesses. Then he turned and stalked away, “Follow me.”

Leo didn’t have an excuse not to. So he followed. He left behind all the others without so much as a word, and walked after his fuming brother silently. 

Kagero joined her partner in holding Ryoma in place. Hissing a quiet argument to him, trying to get him to see reason. And then Leo was leaving the hall, and could see no more. 

He followed after Xander like a scolded child would their mother. With his head lowered, shoulders hunched in. They walked through the halls loudly. Boots thumping against the wooden floors with each step. The few guards they ran into didn’t even spare them a curious glance. 

They were all frightened off by the look on Xander’s face. 

Every single one fell as soon as they saw them coming. Down onto one knee with their eyes cast to the floor. Respect and fear for their princes clear in their posture. 

It looked like they were really going to talk this time. Leo wasn’t sure he remembered how to do that with Xander. 

But he’d better remember fast if all the anger boiling off his brother meant anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bitty bit.


	60. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little pink, sweet smelling flowers grew up around his feet. Oleander.

******  
He wanted to ask where they were going, but the words were getting stuck in his throat. It felt like his windpipe was closing off. Like he was being strangled by the air itself. 

Brynhildr was really annoyed. He could feel her complaining, scolding the crown prince even though he couldn’t hear a thing. It wasn’t really Xander’s fault though. Leo shouldn’t have flinched. 

He shouldn’t have let past memories get the best of him in that moment.  


But something about his older brother had reminded him of their father in that moment. Maybe it was just the way he flipped their script. The fact that Leo had no clue what was going to happen. That was how he felt around King Garon. Not Xander. 

Xander was predictable. He knew how the man would act. He’d predicted it so many times, and he’d been correct. But now he couldn’t unravel the first thing about what might happen. 

Which is why he was more than surprised when they left the palace interior entirely. 

They made their way out into the beautiful courtyard. Amongst the garden of gods. Filled with statues and shrines of every sort, for every deity one could come to worship. Beautifully ripe land blessed by divinity. 

Leo could feel the power washing over him. Calming him. Pulled from within by Brynhildr to help however she could without outright tying up the source of his problems. 

And then he saw her. 

He didn’t react. Was careful not to. He knew better than that. Drawing attention to Rose would only put her in danger. His father had threatened her enough times that he knew not to make a big deal out of being near her again. 

Xander’s eyes watched him carefully as the black mare walked up. She was still in her tack, left to roam the gardens by the ones that had taken Leo inside. Her eyes were bright with concern, snorting and nosing at him as she stopped in front of him. 

“I knew you had to be here when I saw her,” his elder brother broke the thick quiet, still watching how he didn’t react to her concern, “You never go anywhere without this one.”

Leo bit into his cheek when he heard that. He didn’t want to advertise just how important she was to him. To others, she was just a horse. To him she was family. She was all he had left of the time before, and he wanted to protect her. 

But now, with a Xander he didn’t know, he was here in front of her. And the crown prince knew how important she was.

“Xander, if you have something to say, just...” Leo’s words broke off. He finally let himself reach up to run his fingers down Rose’s face, his magic sparking through the grass as his anxiety bloomed further. 

Little pink, sweet smelling flowers grew up around his feet. Oleander. Practically screaming ‘I’m super uneasy’ if only his brother knew the language of flowers. 

“You don’t have to be so...unsure?” He looked over to the older, surprised to find him staring at the spreading flowers with serious eyes. “No,” he mumbled, reaching up to catch his chin as his gaze became inquisitive, “was it 'cautious?"

Leo stared at him, his eyes widening as the poisonous plants continued to spread in a steady circle around him. Xander seemed to realize he had gained confusion. When he looked up to speak to the smaller prince, he had a small smile on his face. Barely upturned. 

He almost seemed anxious. His voice was halting as he spoke, softer and smoother than Leo had heard from him in a long time, “Sorry. I read through a few of the floral books I found in your room. You had pages marked, and I must admit I was a bit curious as to why you were looking into the meaning behind flowers.” 

There wasn’t really anything to say to that. Leo didn’t know what to think. As far as he was concerned, Xander was throwing him through more loops than Izana had. 

“You went into my room?” He asked at last, feeling Rose head butt him in an attempt of comfort. 

“Ah, yes,” Xander’s smile somehow grew a little bit further. It couldn’t be mistaken now. He was definitely smiling. As he reached up to rub at his neck, Leo could have sworn his cheeks turned a little more rosy as well, “Elise fell asleep in your bed after we returned, and I wound up...looking around a bit.” 

The mention of his little sister was even more of a surprise. The fact that they’d been in his room he couldn’t even understand. Why? What had they been hoping to gain by it?

“That is a topic for another time, however,” Xander cleared his throat, his expression turning serious once more. It really didn’t help the overload Leo was experiencing at the moment. 

“About what happened in the hall,” he grimaced, looking away from his brother’s piercing gaze, “it was father, wasn’t it?” 

Of course he knew. It wasn’t just Leo that had been on the wrong side of their father’s wrath before. He still remembered hearing the news about Elise. How angry and furious he’d been, but utterly and completely unable to do a thing about it. He hadn’t even been able to see her because his siblings wouldn’t allow it.

But he’d never heard about Xander being struck before. 

“You never told me,” his older brother turned softer again, his voice almost sad. Leo didn’t know what to do with it. It was all too much. 

“What would telling you have done?” He muttered, reaching up to rub his eyes tiredly, “None of us could do a thing about it. And it’s not as though-”

‘You wanted me to talk to you.’ 

He stopped himself before finishing that sentence. The bitterness was pushing at his insides. Like Xander’s softer side had cut into him. It had cut the blister that he formed specifically to hold back his vulnerable side. The puss was trying to pour out, but he wouldn’t let it. 

“It’s already over and done with,” he sighed instead, leaning against Rose’s neck and letting her support his weight, “I didn’t mean to react like that. It wasn’t anything to do with you, I just...lost myself for a moment.” 

That was a bit too honest. This conversation was pressing all of his buttons. Even ones he didn’t know he had. And he wanted out. 

“I understand that,” Xander reassured him, and suddenly Leo was horribly upset. Upset because his voice was far too soft. It was breaking the dams he’d put in place to keep the vulnerability in. Fracturing all his hard work with each syllable. 

“...Leo, about...I wanted to talk to you about my actions toward you in recent months.” 

Nope. 

“Xander,” he stopped his struggling brother before he could get another word out, taking a step back and pushing Rose with him, “don’t. You’ve all made it quite clear that it would’ve been better if I never returned from that battle. So let us just go back to how we were and leave it in the past. Forget about it. You’re good at that.” 

Rose bowed her front legs, and he pulled himself up onto her back before the crown prince could collect himself from that backlash. The mare took off across the garden, and Leo didn’t look back. Not even when Xander called after him. 

He just rode her toward the palace, needing stability. 

Needing his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander trying to make it work but baby still too scarred to accept it.  
> Takes time and effort to untangle relationships like that.  
> Immediate reconsolation rejected!


	61. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t let you go.”

******  
Riding Rose indoors wasn’t exactly something new to him. She was very well behaved, and no one dared to question his decisions. So there were quite a few times in the past that servants at the castle had found themselves ducking an incoming horse in the halls. 

The soldiers didn’t even say anything as he passed them. Seeing a black mare trotting down the palace corridor was hardly the strangest thing they expected to see. The disgruntled prince riding her was also a good deterrent. 

And Leo was, in fact, quite lost. 

He couldn’t understand what Xander had been hoping for. An apology, and suddenly they would be right as rain? Maybe he had some alternative motive to doing this. It wasn’t as though he could’ve completely changed how he thought about Leo in just a week. 

Why would he? Why would any of them? Shouldn’t they have just been happy with him finally being out of the picture and moved on? 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

Thankfully, Rose made the decision for him. Such a level head. He could always rely on her when he was panicking. Even if her first instinct was to search for the Hoshidan crown prince. Normally, Leo wouldn’t even complain about that. And wasn’t that something?

He felt safe with Ryoma. 

But it wasn’t exactly a safe situation to be approaching his beloved at the moment. Still, he had promised not to stay out of his sight for long. The last thing he wanted was to be separated for more time than necessary. 

And his promised didn’t even give Rose a strange look as he returned to the feast hall. He just relaxed. Like every single weight was flipped off of his shoulders now that Leo was in his sights again. 

He couldn't blame him for that. Leo felt the same. It calmed him enough to actually come back to himself, pulling Rose to a stop so he could dismount. And as he swung his leg over her saddle, his retainers approached him.

They appeared concerned, as they so often were for him. He could understand that. There had been times he had needed to talk them out of treason when they heard about his father striking him. But he had never really let the effects show. 

Now he was even more breakable in their eyes. The very last thing he wanted. 

“Lord Leo,” Niles hummed, his eye raking over the young prince carefully. He searched for any sign of injury. As though he thought Xander might’ve hurt him while he was out of their sight, and that was truly a horrifying thought. 

“Did you have a pleasant breather?” Their older natures were shining through with their worry. Seriousness that the war brought out of them so well evident in their every action. Leo found himself missing the eccentric natures he once jokingly criticized so often. 

“Not really,” he sighed, reaching up to rub at his eyes just as he had earlier. It wasn’t that he was physically exhausted. He was mentally and magically exhausted. This whole afternoon had been a catapult of emotions. And then there had been the whole Brynhildr debacle. 

Thinking of...

“Where’s archduke Izana?” Leo asked, looking around the hall upon realizing the prophet was no longer in sight. His retainers seemed reluctant to change subjects, but they were willing to be obedient for his sake today. 

“The grand diviner has retired to his chamber of godly excellence,” Odin reported with a short bow, rubbing at his upper arm with slight agitation, “He informed us that he must host the greatness of divinity this eve. A task not to be taken lightly, even by those closest to the gods. He can hardly be faulted for his preparation and caution. Why, even I, Odin Dark, he who frequently...” 

He trailed off, looking between Niles and Leo slowly. His lips were pursed into a small frown, his olive eyes troubled greatly. Then he went on. But his words were quieter now. Stuttering and unsure. Awkward as he truly was underneath all that bravado. 

“A-aren’t you going to interrupt me?” He asked uncertainly, shifting in place. He grabbed at his cloak, wrapping it around his body self consciously as they just stared at him. 

“Trust me partner,” Niles sighed, waving his hand without care, “If I wanted to gag you, you’d already be tied down. Why don’t you continue with your grandiose performance? It certainly gets me up in spirits.” 

Odin stuttered again, looking extremely caught with those words. He shifted again, winding his cloak together tightly as he tried to collect himself. 

“I-I don’t...” He looked pleadingly to Leo, silently asking for an escape. It made the liege chuckle. Not enough to make him forget his problems, but enough to keep his cool for a little longer. 

“You’re both excused,” Leo told them kindly, running his fingers through his hair slowly, “there’s not much to do until Izana finishes his...preparations? So do as you want.”

His eyes met Ryoma’s behind them. They started arguing about something as he focused on soft brown eyes. Stuck caught on each other. And then his beloved was nodding toward one of the halls leaving the room. 

This was one conversation he definitely wanted at the moment.  
******  
He followed Ryoma out just a few moments after he left the hall. Niles took Rose, while Odin disappeared off to do who knows what. They always had his back. And it wasn’t exactly hard for those who knew the truth to discern what was happening.

Even Prince Takumi seemed aware. Leo accidentally met his eyes as he walked out, trying to keep his gate as calm as possible. The boy sighed when he had Leo’s attention, raising a brow in question. 

It made him cough slightly, embarrassment building up in his throat. He really was being obvious. Not like he could help it though. He wanted to see Ryoma. 

So he just looked away from his future in-law, and picked up his pace. 

He saw the large back of his promised walking down the corridor. Tall and strong and sure. A crown prince in every way. Even the Nohrians would respect him if they knew him. And why not?

What wasn’t there to respect about Ryoma? Except maybe for how bashful he could get. But that was something just for Leo to know.

Thankfully they didn’t have to worry about Nohrians as they walked. The hall that he’d chosen was absent of patrols, making Leo all the more glad. It would look strange for a prince to be following another. Several paces apart and trying not to look suspicious. 

That probably only made it more suspicious. 

Leo turned a corner after Ryoma, only to see him duck into one of the rooms off the hall. His cloak disappearing inside the one way he could tell where his beloved had gone. 

At that point, Leo stopped.

He shuffled nervously in place, clenching his hands at his sides. A part of his brain had decided to reignite at that moment. The part that warned him of how dangerous this was. And of all the struggle they would have to endure during this time in Izumo. It really dropped his relaxed mood. 

Inside the room ahead he heard footsteps crossing the floor, pacing. Quick and rushed movement. And then he could suddenly see his head what it looked like. Ryoma pacing worriedly, looking toward the door as he waited for Leo to come in. 

And he moved. 

The footsteps stopped as he walked up to the door. He heard his promised shift one last time, turning to face the entrance. It was kind of sweet in all honestly.

Leo paused for just the barest moment more, his steps stuttering out just before the doorframe as he glanced up and down the hall in reassurance. Seeing no one, he ducked in. Grabbing the door, he pulled it shut behind him, securing it in place. 

Turning, he found himself in the sights of a smiling Ryoma. The crown prince’s eyes were bright with relief. He looked him over almost feverishly now that they were only a few feet from each other. Then, he spread his arms. 

An invitation. One that Leo wanted more than anything. 

He closed the distance between them immediately, throwing himself against his beloved’s chest. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled his senses again as he buried his face into the soft shirt. His hands reached up, grabbing onto the fabric and clinging as he allowed Ryoma to support him entirely. 

Hands wound around his body. Over his shoulders and around his waist. He tensed for a second when he felt pressure on his spine, but it was gone quickly as he reassured himself that it was Ryoma holding him. 

Something landed on his head, the brunette’s hair falling around his sight. Small breaths made his own hair shift, and the hands around him wrapped tighter still. 

“I’m right here,” Ryoma promised. Exactly what he needed at the moment, “I won’t let you go.” 

That’s precisely what Leo wanted. He wanted to stay there, in those arms. He wanted to forget why they’d come to Izumo. To take Ryoma’s hand and run. Run away from it all so neither of them could be hurt by this. 

But that wasn’t possible, so he took the moment he could get. 

“Ryoma,” he whispered against the shirt, closing his eyes as his heart clenched with pain, “I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay.” 

“Then stay,” his beloved told him, a hint of pleading entering his tone as his breath became even hotter, “Stay with me. I don’t know what your past has been. I don’t know what our future is. But I know that I love you, and I want to be with you. Whatever the repercussions, I’ll bear them without hesitation. So please-”

He pulled back slightly. His hand wound up from around Leo’s shoulders, catching the blonde’s chin to lift so their eyes could meet. He could see the spark of pain in those tawny eyes. The darkness of fear; fear of losing Leo. 

“Stay with me.” 

Ryoma leaned in. His fingers on Leo’s skin were so light. Soft as feathers and more gentle than ever. So loving. So much that it choked him up. 

Their foreheads thumped together. Just a small bump as the brunette’s eyes trailed down. It made him swallow, shifting in Ryoma’s arms. Unconsciously his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, eyes still watching his beloved’s gaze. He saw the way he followed the action. The small bob in his own throat as he dwarfed Leo. 

“Ryoma?” He asked quietly, taking heed of the sparks in the air. It had happened before. The darker glint to Ryoma’s eyes. The way he got lost looking at Leo. Now, thanks to his retainers, he had a good idea of why. 

“Leo,” the man breathed out slowly. His eyes fluttered shut, and he pulled the smaller back against his chest as his limbs rattled, “I don’t want you to go.” 

Leo sank back into Ryoma’s embrace, trying to ignore the dense mood around them as he nodded faintly, “I don’t want that either. I want to stay with you.” 

They stayed like that. Ryoma’s big hands moved up to start running through his blonde hair, dragging lightly in a way that made Leo’s eyes drift shut in contentment. So comfortable. Exactly where he wanted to be. 

Between Nohr and Hoshido- 

He chose Ryoma.


	62. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He accepted who he was.

******  
At one point they wound up leaning back against one of the walls, curled up together. The air was thick with the smell of herbs. Jars and containers piled up all over in the small storeroom they were hiding away in. 

Leo liked having Ryoma’s fingers running through his hair. He remembered his mother doing it when he was younger, trying to urge him to fall asleep faster. It kept his mind and body relaxed. 

His beloved was the one keeping him standing. With his arms still wrapped around the blonde’s smaller body, keeping him pressed into his chest protectively. Leo would’ve never taken the crown prince to be a cuddler, but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if they were both simply more physical in private. 

Either way, he was happy like this. 

“Leo?” The younger hummed sleepily when he heard his name called, opening his eyes to look up at an apologetic yet serious Ryoma. He knew they couldn’t stay in contentment forever. Even if a part of him wished it. 

“I’m sorry,” the brunette sighed, his fingers trailing down Leo’s nape to the top of his spine and making him shiver, “but there is still something I was hoping to discuss with you. If you’re comfortable with it, that is?” 

Some of the happy fog drifted away at the serious expression on Ryoma’s face. He ducked his head, trying to press even closer even if it was impossible. 

“What is it?” He mumbled. His fingers closing around fabric as the hand at his waist loosened. Leo didn’t want to pull away just yet. Thankfully, Ryoma didn’t seem to want that either. 

“It’s about what happened in the hall earlier,” Leo closed his eyes, listening to the vibrations of the man’s chest as he spoke, “with your brother.”

He’d known it would come up. Why wouldn’t it? The whole thing had painted a rather terrible picture, especially to the Hoshidans who didn’t know the full story. The moment Leo had seen Ryoma after the fact, he’d known his beloved would question him on it. 

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” he sighed, more of his happiness drifted away as he thought about it, “that was a mistake.” 

“A mistake?” Ryoma repeated, his voice becoming sharper. It rumbled in his chest, rattling his bones in a movement Leo could feel pressed against him as he was. The man sounded angry. Not angry at the blonde, but angry on his behalf. 

He was so lucky.

“Xander has never-he would never hit me,” Leo shook his head against Ryoma’s shirt, gripping the fabric even tighter, “I didn’t mean to react like that. His...posturing set me off.” 

His older brother was many, many things. Not all of them were good. Not all of them were bad. But one thing he would never do is strike one of siblings...at least, that’s what Leo had always thought. 

After seeing Xander try to cut down Corrin though, he found he wasn’t quite so sure about that. 

“...” Ryoma sighed, his grip around Leo growing even tighter, voice even darker, “Leo, I always want to be honest with you. That’s why I’m telling you that you didn’t sound certain about that at all.”

His voice dropped into a growl. It was the same tone Niles took when someone tried to hurt Leo. That same protective snarl that meant a person cared. 

But Leo didn’t want the prince to care about this. He didn’t want to have to overanalyze Xander. He just wanted to forget today. 

“I believe you when you say he’s never hit you before,” Ryoma’s voice became more controlled, softer to help Leo relax, “but that makes me wonder who did. Tell me, please. I want you to share your burdens with me.” 

He bit into his tongue, thinking back on it. On all the horrible things he’d done. The horrible things he’d helped do. And the punishments for failing. 

Leo didn’t want his beloved to know about that. 

He pulled back with a wince, disentangling from the larger body. Immediately his body missed the warmth and comfort. For a split second he thought Ryoma would refuse to let him move away, the muscles around him tightening in complaint. 

And then they relaxed. 

Leo stepped away, putting some distance between them as Ryoma’s arms dropped back to his side. He didn’t leave though. He paced the matted floor, weaving his fingers together as he thought about things. 

His promised was clearly distressed by his distress, but he stayed put. He gave him space, remaining beside the wall as he watched the blonde contemplate the request. 

The young prince could feel burning on his skin from Ryoma’s sharp gaze. Scorching through him as memories raced through his mind. He didn’t want to tell him. 

But he’d have to tell him eventually. It would come up at some point or another. The crown prince had claimed he didn’t care about Leo’s past, but that didn’t mean it was irrelevant. His past would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Pretending it no longer existed would do no one any favors. 

Leo stopped pacing. Planting his feet, he turned to face his beloved. But he was stopped again. The man’s eyes weren’t on him. Rather, they were locked onto the shelves around the room. Flicking between them with something akin to awe in his expression. 

He looked as well, curious what had drawn Ryoma’s attention. Then flushed as he found the effects of his anxiety all around them.

All the plants that had been stored in the room had taken root. Inside jars and simply placed on wood platforms; now trailing all the way to the floor. Bushes growing out of the shelves, flowers hanging around the walls. The stores had more than doubled with his anxious nature. 

And yellow carnations were littering the mat. He frowned when he saw them, kicking one close to his foot irritably. They were wrong. 

“Sorry,” he huffed, pushing aside his bangs as Ryoma chuckled. 

“Don’t apologize,” his beloved smiled softly, finally walking forward to touch him once more. His hands reached up, resting against his cheeks to frame his face. Leo let his head be tilted up, shivering with the contact. “Your magic is as beautiful as you are.” 

That made him flush, Brynhildr preening in the back of his mind at being called beautiful. 

“Leo, if you-”

He didn’t finish whatever it was he wanted to say. The door suddenly rattled open behind them, making them break apart. Leo twisted toward the entrance, eyes wide in fear at being seen. 

But the one standing in the door wasn’t anyone to fear. 

“Agh-sorry,” Takumi flushed, quickly averting his eyes as his cheeks colored. Reacting as though he’d stumbled onto something inappropriate. His voice’s pitch raised a couple octaves as he stepped back, “I came to let you know that Saizo found our weapons. And that the Nohrians were wondering where Prince Leo was...so...yeah, I’ll see you out there.”

He disappeared from sight only moments after interrupting. The door slammed shut behind him, and they were left to collect their thoughts. 

Leo glanced at Ryoma, finding his beloved looking at him with a small apologetic smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, straightening up, “we can’t stay here any longer.” 

He just nodded, clearing his throat awkwardly. Leo bit into his cheek, voice halting as he spoke, “I’ll tell you about it. Next time we get the chance.” 

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Ryoma told him, stepping close one last time to lean into his space, “I didn’t mean to pressure you in my anger. You aren’t required to share anything you don’t want to.”

That allowed him to relax a bit more naturally. He nodded, smiling thankfully to his promised. Really, Ryoma was the best man he’d ever met. The only man he’d seen in such a way. The only one he loved in such a way. 

“First,” his beloved finished leaning in, pressing a soft, light kiss to Leo’s cheek, “you need to get those Norhians to feed you. Lunch was impossible, so dinner is a must.”

He laughed at that, suddenly feeling how hungry he was. It was nice to have someone who cared so much. 

“I will,” he promised, stepping around Ryoma and taking a deep breath, “Time to return to our roles.” 

There was no answer, so he could only assume the crown prince had nodded. He walked forward, took hold of the door, and slid it open. Yellow carnations were crushed beneath his feet, but he didn’t care. They were wrong after all. 

He accepted who he was. 

He was Leo. Former second prince of Nohr, master strategist and wielder of Brynhildr. 

He was also the beloved of Crown Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. 

His decision was made, whether it had ever been a question or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an amazing Halloween tomorrow?


	63. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He poked at Niles’ leg under the table. An action he greatly regretted a second later.

******  
Xander kept giving him hard looks as the hall was prepared for dinner. They weren’t cruel looks. Or suspicious, or angry, or anything of that sort. They were just intense. The emotions behind them weren’t anything Leo could discern, though they left his skin itching. 

He was sure his outburst was something Xander hadn’t expected. What he had expected, Leo still wasn’t sure, but at least not that. He couldn’t understand why his brother would want to talk about their nonexistent relationship, and he didn’t care. 

He’d already made up his mind. There was nothing left for him in Nohr. He just had to figure out a way to go about things. 

Sure, he could just tell Xander that he wouldn’t be returning with him. But that idea made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Every time he considered it, he would think back to that moment when his elder brother had seen him again. The pure relief there. 

No matter their relationship, he knew how Xander felt about his siblings. It wouldn't be right to simply run away. It wouldn’t solve anything. 

But telling him exactly what he wanted was equally impossible. To his eyes it was nothing short of traitorous. 

There was no right answer here.   
******  
The split of Hoshidans and Norhians was quite obvious when one looked around the feast hall. Their ‘feast’ was a meager one. Soldiers could only do so much, even when provided with such fine ingredients as Izumo had. 

Still, there was no missing the fact that a whole separate table was set for one kingdom from the other. And Leo had wound up sitting at Xander’s side away from where he really wanted to be. 

Odin and Niles were his only comfort; sitting to his other side. He was much more assured with them there. And Rose. 

The soldiers kept shooting her strange looks. Leo supposed it wasn’t very often they dined with horses. Especially not black mares as beautiful as her. No one dared to say anything about the horse laying on the floor behind him though. 

Even Xander seemed a bit antsy about having her at the table. It wasn’t proper manners, but neither was dining in a place that had housed a massacre only hours before. Leo didn’t think anyone had the right to say anything about it. 

When Ryoma had brought up the morality hang-ups over eating here after burying all those poor people, Izana had apparently insisted. He’d claimed there was no better way to help the departed souls to move on. 

Leo was pretty sure he just wanted to attend a feast. 

And what a dark feast it was. Even ignoring the bloodstains that covered some parts of the floor. 

All that could be heard was the clacking of cutlery and plates. Chewing of food, and quiet mumbles for seconds. Not conversation. It was almost eerie. The atmosphere was certainly tense. 

It had seemed to only get worse when the Hoshidans rearmed themselves. Leo had heard some of the men complaining that they shouldn’t be allowed weapons even as they themselves fiddled with their swords. 

So yes, the whole ordeal was quite uncomfortable for everyone involved. No one even wanted to speak because it was so quiet. Their every word would be heard without a problem. 

Leo scowled down at his plate of food. All he’d really done is move it from one side to the other, his appetite stolen by how tense everyone was. Just thinking about eating when he was remembering how horrible the situation was made him feel sick. 

He started to push the plate away-

And a shuriken landed on the table in front of him. 

Leo froze up, his breath catching as Rose snorted angrily behind him. The small throwing blade was embedded in a basket of buns. Not immediately noticeable thanks to the other platters around it. 

Before it could be seen, he reached out to quickly snatch the bun it was sticking out of. The shuriken disappeared under the table, spirited away by the swift hands of his archer retainer. 

He looked across the hall, his eyes meeting a serious looking ninja’s. Saizo kept his gaze steady, his expression pointed. The scarred man lowered his chin with purpose, clearly indicating to Leo’s food. 

Just great. Ryoma was busy focusing on his own food, but now he had to deal with a ninja being worried about his diet. 

Beside him, Leo heard Niles huff out a quiet laugh. It was approving, and when he turned to glare at the one eyed man he was smirking. Clearly he was happy to have another to help him in his mission to put meat back on Leo’s bones. 

He poked at Niles’ leg under the table. An action he greatly regretted a second later. 

“Oh, how bold of you milord,” the man whispered, but his voice still carried to those around them, “while we’re eating! If you're that hungry, I’ll be sure to sate your appetite later.”

Leo relied on years of hearing such lines to not react outwardly to the jab. It was even harder when he saw the people surrounding them reel away from the table in surprise. Even if you knew Niles, it wasn’t always easy to be prepared for his attitude. 

And even the Hoshidans a little ways away heard. 

Xander was used to his retainer. All he did was clear his throat warningly as Odin began using his partner as a training dummy to pummel. Their newer companions were less numbed to the man. 

Ryoma was the biggest one perhaps. His poor beloved had just taken a sip of his soup when Niles spoke. Leo had to look away to avoid smiling at how undignified the crown prince appeared as he choked on his own tongue. 

Odin’s hands were wrapped around Niles’ neck, and he focused on that over how scandalized the Hoshidans had become. Two days was nowhere near long enough to be used to him. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be less posts tomorrow due to the fact that I'm going to a Halloween party. Sorry in advance and wish me luck! I hate socializing.


	64. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear. Pain. Grief.

******  
Because of the chaos his retainer had decided to ignite, Leo didn’t actually end up eating much more of his meal. The atmosphere had grown so awkward and scandalous after Niles’ comment he simply didn’t feel comfortable. 

That meant he spent the rest of his time sitting there dealing with multiple glares on him. Saizo kept nodding in an attempt to get him to eat, and he had to hide three more shurikens over the course of dinner. One of them he was pretty sure came from the other ninja though. 

Niles and Odin both tried multiple times to get him to eat, but then they would get distracted by whisper yelling at each other. This resulted in more dramatic stage lines and flirtatious banter drifting across the table. Leo was pretty sure they were just doing it to lighten up the mood. 

And it was working to a certain degree. Everyone was a bit less on edge with voices to listen to. Even if the conversation had them alternating between rolling their eyes and blushing like a bride. 

It was an interesting sight to behold; having a whole faction of soldiers turning red as the blood they spilled. Impressive, some might call it. 

But Leo still never got around to it. Ryoma was looking worried. Every few seconds he glanced over at him, and the blonde tried to eat. Just for his beloved, he tried. 

However, it was impossible with Xander also looking at him. 

His older brother kept checking on him. Kept checking his plate. Leo was pretty sure he’d realized he wasn’t eating, but he certainly wasn’t helping matters with his hovering. Not even the charming swordsman on Xander’s other side could distract him. 

He was grateful all the same to Laslow. The man had always done his best to help where he could when his liege got into a mood. And considering Leo had seen Odin speaking with him earlier, he couldn’t help but wonder if he knew more than was strictly safe. 

That mage and his secrets, honestly. 

The strangest thing happened as dinner was being cleaned up though. Or, Leo supposed it was what hadn’t happened that was strange. 

Izana had never shown. 

That eccentric prophet had remained out of sight the whole meal. It was a little worrying. He’d said he would be there for dinner after his divination was complete, but he hadn’t been. 

“Leo,” he tried not to let the way he tensed up show when Xander said his name. His brother approached where he’d been standing with Rose, watching the entrances of the hall worriedly. 

“Yes?” Leo kept his voice carefully even, not turning to face him as he continued to watch for the prophet. He saw Ryoma stiffen across the room, watching the encounter unfold with a frown. 

“Perhaps...we could talk? I really must speak to you about-”

The way his brother sounded so unsure wasn’t even funny. It just hurt. Because that meant he might actually be serious in wanting to reconnect with Leo. And that was worse than simply using him. 

Because Leo didn’t have any intention of forgiving the mental torment he’d been put through by his siblings that had abandoned him. 

“Prince Xander,” he said shortly, raising his chin and still refusing to look at him, “Now is not the time. There is still much to be dealt with. If you’ll excuse me.”

Leo started to step away, his thoughts dark as he started to head toward where Niles and Odin were speaking. His brush off was rude, yes, but he couldn’t deal with the golden boy right now. 

If only Xander knew how to read him. 

“No, you’re not excused,” Leo blinked, startled as a hand suddenly gripped at his arm. The calloused fingers tightened to the point of pain, jerking him back to face the man. The pressure grew, making him gasp quietly. He leaned into the pressure in an attempt to alleviate it, twisting toward his brother. 

“Damn it Leo,” Xander hissed, glaring down at him, “stop being so stubborn!”

His blood eyes were shadowed by emotions. Negative and angry; dangerous as he glared at the younger prince. His fingers didn’t lighten. No, they only pressed harder, making Leo gasp again. 

The blonde gritted his teeth, trying not to let the hurt show. He heard nothing around them. The hall was silent, shocked looks fixed on the two brothers. 

Leo’s magic pulsed. Brynhildr shouted in defiance within his mind, and he wanted to shout with her. He didn’t like being restrained. He wouldn’t allow it. 

His magic came alight around him. Swirling purple waves that grew denser by the second. He saw Xander’s eyes widen, saw the realization hit him. Like he hadn’t understood what he was doing, but it had donned on him all of a sudden. 

Too late. 

“Don’t touch me,” Leo ground out through his gritted teeth, pushing out with his power. The magic lashed like a whip, slicing against Xander’s armor violently. The screeching of metal was a harsh one. A pale line of dented black onyx against his brother’s chest that forced him to release the mage.

Xander stumbled back, reaching up on reflex to press his hand against the indent. 

The metal wasn’t actually broken. Just enough to get him to let Leo go. But it was enough. More than enough. Far too much. 

He jerked back as well, eyes widening as he realized what he’d just done in turn. Rose reared at his back, screaming out in anger when he couldn’t. Her hooves cut grooves into the mat and flora. 

Gold, orange, pink. 

Fear. Pain. Grief. 

For a moment the two just stared at each other. And then a bow was pulled at the ready beside Leo’s shoulder. 

“What the hell?” Takumi growled, pointing Fujin Yumi’s arrow directly at the Nohrian crown prince, “Why were you hurting him?”

This had all gone so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonia and Marigold flowers~  
> Even accidents have consequences, and Xander doesn't know when to quite. In the game, both crown princes are shown to be really determined in things they feel strongly about. To a ridiculous point. SO-  
> baby got hurt.  
> I'm evil. And anxious. I don't want to interact with humans tonight.


	65. Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rose as more metal hissed through the air and even more swords were drawn to join the standoff.

******  
Now this...

This was chaos.

Everything happened so fast. It was only years of battle experience that allowed Leo to keep up. And it wasn’t even something he wanted to keep up with. Things weren’t supposed to turn out his way. 

Having Takumi at his side was a surprise. The Fujin Yumi didn’t make him a welcome one. Especially with a glowing cyan arrow drawn back, pointed directly at his brother’s head threateningly. 

All others in the hall came to arms the instant that bow was taking aim. The battle lines were drawn clearly. 

And Leo appeared to be on the wrong side. 

Xander’s retainers were at his side within seconds. Laslow kept his sword sheathed, but Peri was twirling her spear like a mill. Ready to fight. Ready to attack. And behind them, the Nohrians were equally prepared. 

Behind them, not Leo. 

Behind Leo, were the Hoshidans. Oboro and Hinata were backing their lord without question. Their weapons drawn, smiling dangerously in such a way that made some of the Nohrians take a step back. 

Niles and Odin were always on his side. No matter what, and this was no different. They stood at his arm opposite the silver prince, eyes dark with protective fury as they glared at the crown prince that had dared to hurt him. 

The air sparked.

Tensions rose as more metal hissed through the air and even more swords were drawn to join the standoff. 

And Xander stood tall. His expression had shuttered off quickly, his hand still chasing the indent in his regal armor. Again and again. Like he couldn’t believe it was there. That Leo had actually struck him.

Leo couldn’t believe it either. It hadn’t been a conscious decision. He had just wanted the man to release him; to stop hurting him. Brynhildr had been the one to deliver on that desire. 

He met his older brother’s gaze, unable to hide the hurt flickering in his own. They’d been trying to avoid this. He didn’t know how to deal with a confrontation with the golden prince. His mind was still spinning, his arm still aching. 

He reached up to wrap his hand around the abused skin. The pressure made soreness flare up, and he was certain Xander’s handprint would bruise. The other’s gaze followed his action, becoming more shadowed by the second.

It was clear in his brother’s eyes that he hadn’t meant to hurt him. He’d just been frustrated. Leo hadn’t been listening, and he lashed out without thinking. The blonde had done the same thing to get himself released. 

And this was the outcome. 

When royals fought, it brought consequences to nations. It invited strife and pain into their lands. Suffering and anguish to those close to them. And, in the end, it often resulted in only one left standing. 

“Takumi!” Leo took a step back when he heard Ryoma’s roar. His back thudded against Rose, who was anxiously prancing in place. She wrapped her neck over his shoulder as he came into her hold, trying to protect him as only she could. 

He reached up to cup the underside of her head, watching as his beloved entered the picture. So tall. So strong and commanding. Controlling the tide of tension simply by stepping forward. 

“Big brother, he-” Takumi lowered his bow the slightest bit, eyes full of disgust as he never took them from Xander. But his words were cut short by the Hoshidan prince. 

“Nohrian matters are not our business,” Ryoma told him shortly, but not unkindly. That made the silver prince lower his bow all the way, gritting his teeth in irritation the whole while. 

The brunette let his eyes drift to Leo for only a second, a small flicker of apology there that the younger forgave instantly. He understood their roles here. Just until they got away. Just until they were alone. 

He nodded his head faintly, allowing his beloved to take the floor. Trampling the horrible flowers growing over it, the towering leader planted himself directly between the two opposing factions with his retainers standing on either side. Ryoma blocked Leo’s view of his brother, and bought him a few moments to collect himself fully.

“That being said,” Raijin’s sheath thudded loudly against the matted floor, Ryoma standing tall as he addressed everyone present, “I stand by what was decided earlier. While in Izumo, no fights shall occur between our companies. Hoshidans, stand down.” 

The bodies surrounding Leo all lowered their weapons. They forced themselves to relax, though it wasn’t exactly natural. They were still glaring fiercely at their enemies, tensions high. 

“Nohrians,” Xander’s voice rang out, sharp with anger, “stand down.” 

Many swords sheathed at once, filling the air with the sound of hissing metal again. They seemed equally unhappy to not be attacking, but did as their prince ordered. 

Disobedience wouldn’t be tolerated. Disobey and be punished. Punishment is for the sinful. The righteous, the just will be rewarded. Give yourself to your god. Give yourself and-

Leo shuddered at the rush of divine magic that flooded over him. Rose snorted worriedly, kneading down at his chest. His retainers drew closer, their hands resting on his good arm as they huddled in. 

“Leo,” Niles asked, his voice a hissed whisper, “What is it?” 

“...Izana’s finished speaking to the gods,” he mumbled, leaning back against his mare weakly as he fought to stay on his feet. His legs trembled from the rush of power, his body still not recovered from the earlier chat with Brynhildr. 

“Something big has happened,” he sighed, watching through lidded eyes as Ryoma turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

Something that would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knew I could get one more out before I left! If I never post again, I died at the party~


	66. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew where his loyalty lied.

******  
Though they’d all been ordered to stand down, the lines remained drawn. And Leo was still seemingly on the wrong side. Hidden behind a row of Hoshidans that he should have hated. That he would’ve hated if he’d never met Ryoma that day in the woods.

One little thing.

And it didn't just change the course of his life. It changed the course of their nations; of this war. 

Xander was the first to turn away. His face set still as stone. Ever riding his high horse, and refusing to admit to his mistakes. He couldn’t make any mistakes after all. He was the hope of Nohr, the golden prince, the hero of the people. 

Leo was nothing. So he was treated like nothing as his brother started ordering the men to do a final sweep of the castle before nightfall. The Nohrians completely ignored his existence. Save for the murderous looks being cast his way.

He’d struck Xander. Obviously he was in the wrong. That man could never be, couldn’t have done anything but intentionally try to hurt Leo. And the blood prince probably did something to deserve it. How dare he strike back?

Leo curled against Rose’s flank as he came down from the magic surge. His whole body vibrated, overloading with ancient powers. It made it hard to focus. Like an adrenaline rush and numbing drug at the same time. 

It was probably the only reason he wasn’t upset over what happened anymore. His mind was just too foggy to think about it clearly. Certainly he would be upset later, right?

“Lord Leo, do you need to sit down?” Niles still had his hands on him. He sounded appropriately worried, Odin hovering at his side. The blonde mage kept casting quick glares back toward the Nohrians, his magic swirling in agitation around his hands. He knew when to hold back though.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled against Rose’s fur, blinking rapidly and shaking his head in an attempt to help. It wasn’t really doing much else besides making the room spin more. 

“Do you need a vulnery for your arm?” A different voice cut in. Leo raised his head to look at the brunette samurai frowning worriedly at him from a couple steps away. Hinata had kept his offer very quiet, glancing back over his shoulder much like Odin to keep an eye on the opposing force in the room.

“It’s just going to bruise,” Leo told him immediately, mildly confused as Hinata’s expression grew even darker, “Save the vulnery for an emergency.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Oboro muttered from beside the considerate man, her face twisted in hate. But it didn’t seem like she was directing that hate at the trio in their midst. 

“Leo,” that made him straighten up, his mind clearing a faint bit as he saw his beloved approach. His voice was even quieter than Hinata’s had been, his face even darker. He spoke while his back was to the others, making certain they couldn’t see, “Take the vulnery.” 

Leo blinked slowly at him. He didn’t like to be ordered around, especially after what had just happened. Unconsciously he reached up to grab at his arm, stepping back away from the crown prince’s approach. He wasn’t thinking clearly. 

And he realized his mistake the moment he saw the man’s step falter and his face wash over with pain. The way his beloved’s face twisted with so many negative emotions it stole his breath away. 

“Hey,” Takumi hissed, breaking the ring around him to step forward with a scowl, “Stop that! You’re turning this room into a garden, for crying out loud! What’s with all the flowers?”

Leo stared at him for a moment, his mind being forced into focus by his sharper tone. Then he looked down, wincing when he saw the purple bushels sprouting up around his feet. Winding upward in straight lines, spreading outward around him.

He swallowed down his magic. Brynhildr complained, but pitched in to help. The growing stopped, but the flowers remained. Evidence of his mistake. 

Cool magic washed over him. It sunk into his bones, his muscles. Stole away his soreness and pain in one smooth sweep. He could feel it swirling through his body. Mingling with his own magic. Working with it to heal him, to take away what ailed him.

He sighed, turning to the side to find Odin standing with a small bottle in hand. The mage was watching him carefully, brows pressed together in worry as the blue magic of healing floated over his lord. 

Leo’s hand fell away from his arm, the pain there gone. The bruise never to form. All evidence of harm washed away like a stain on clothes. 

If only it were that easy to wipe it from his mind.

“We need to go see the archduke,” he sighed softly, pushing away what had happened as best he could. The Hoshidans all straightened up while he came back to himself. They tried to make it look more natural for them all to be huddled around Leo, but it was already too late.

No doubt there would be questions about this. He was starting to wonder if they really would get out of here with his perceived loyalty intact. 

He knew where his loyalty lied. And as he watched Ryoma work out orders, his entire being stormy with anger, he found he wanted nothing more than to grab onto him. To apologize until his breath ran out. Until his throat was raw. 

The purple ring around him grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bit before the prophecy to let you all know I'm alive~  
> Exhausted and sore, but alive.  
> Purple Hyacinth flowers. Baby regrets what he did very much. Things are all devolving into a mess, because nothing every goes as planned.


	67. Price Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of monster would take pleasure from all of this?

******  
Leo wasn’t even sure where he should be anymore. Well, no. He knew where he should be. Right at Xander’s side, acting as though nothing had happened to maintain a strong appearance. To pretend that they’d never struck each other. That the Hoshidans hadn’t been the ones on his side, over his very own blood brother. 

But just thinking about doing that made his arm sting from phantom pain.

He was healed. Odin’s vulnery had made certain of that. There would be no mark, no lingering effects. No bruise. No evidence of anything happening outside of his memories and the large indent on Xander’s chestplate. 

He couldn’t forget. Leo wasn’t sure whether he wanted to or not. His brother had hurt him. Intentional or not. And he’d hurt him in return. 

How was he supposed to deal with that?

Leo kept his head low as they walked through the palace halls, his mind full of such thoughts. He heard the others moving around him, but he didn’t look to see. Occasionally splattered blood patterns would come into view against the floor he was looking at. A morbid reminder of how horrible things had turned out. 

Niles and Odin walked at his shoulders. His shields against the rest of the world. Strong and sure and oh so concerned for their young liege. Such different behavior from how they’d been at dinner. 

Right now they weren’t just his retainers. They were his friends, trying to help him stay strong in the face of something he simply didn’t know how to deal with. But all they could do at the moment was be there. Too many people were with them to be able to do more.

The Hoshidans walked their own group, just a few feet to Leo’s side. And on his opposite side was Xander and his retainers. He was somewhere in the middle. With neither, and yet both at the same time. 

He tightened his grip on Rose’s reins, feeling her lift her head behind him. The feeling of divine magic was getting stronger the further they got into the palace. It was fading slowly, but the lingering effects were enough. 

Stronger and stronger the feeling grew, until they were standing in front of a large pair of double wooden doors. Not sliding paper like most others in this place. Massive, towering from ceiling to floor in an empty hall. Beautifully intricate carvings were etched into the wood, depicting gods of old in all their glory.

It truly captured the essence of this place. This place of gods. 

“Do we just go in, or what?” Laslow chuckled nervously from beside his lord’s side, glancing up and down their line. That emotion was ripe in all of them now. Nervousness. 

No matter how Izana acted, he was still a prophet of divinity. And Leo knew that he wasn’t the only one to feel this power so close to its source. It made them feel small. Whatever your power, your riches, your status, you would never be more than a god. Always less. 

And that feeling kept all of them on edge as they stood waiting before the door. Even Leo, who was used to feeling such powers, felt anxious here. Brynhildr cooed in his mind, trying to keep him calm with her quiet reassurance. She was powerful here. 

That meant he was powerful too.

Leo stepped forward on her urging, hearing the others speak up but not listening. He raised his head, hearing her chide him for hiding. He was a prince. Her holder and ear to Hoshido. He shouldn’t be nervous before the gods. 

His magic pushed outward, forcing the door to open. It swung inward, becoming bathed in shadows as the darkness of the room beyond leaked out. There were no lights, no fires. 

Just one thing. One source of brightness. 

And one body.

“Izana,” Leo called, his boots thudding against the floor as he ran to the slumped over man. The prophet’s hair spilled across his shoulders, his robes splayed out over the cushions he’d been sitting on. Completely limp and unresponsive as everyone raced into the room behind the prince. 

The round crystal ball gleamed brilliantly in the dark, to a point that was nearly blinding. It forced Leo to raise a hand to his eyes as he dropped beside the prophet, hands catching the man’s body lightly. 

He was far too heavy in Leo’s grasp as he tried to lift him. A weight that the young prince knew all too well. 

When he twisted Izana in his arms, trying to move him carefully so he could check on the prophet properly, he found an expressionless face staring up at the dark ceiling. Not a hint of anything there. Shadowed from the light of the crystal ball, with skin that was too pale and hollow. 

He no longer glowed with divine power. He no longer breathed life. 

“He’s dead,” Leo whispered in shock, his words quivering slightly as they were comprehended, “The prophet is dead.” 

“How did this happen?” Xander’s dark voice immediately demanded, sounding of fury and making the younger wince. It echoed in the space around them. Bouncing off shadows right back at them and filling the air with the question. 

“There’s no blood,” Niles crouched down at Leo’s side, his light hands quickly moving over the body with practiced ease, “and I don’t see any signs of poisoning.” 

A flame came alight over them, Odin crouching down to join them with a small fire cradled in his palm. It flickered around them, bathing everyone present in an eerie orange glow. 

“I don’t sense any magical discharge here,” the mage reported with a frown, “just divine power.” 

Brynhildr praised their quick action in Leo’s mind. She pushed at him, leading him toward what had just been said. What was important. 

“Divine power,” Leo realized softly, raising his eyes to peer at the bright crystal ball, “That’s it. That’s what killed him-oh...”

And that was when it all became clear. Far, far too clear. No wonder Izana had been a broken man. Leo wasn’t quite sure he would’ve been able to hold himself together if he found himself in such a position. 

“What do you mean?” Ryoma asked him in an equally demanding voice to Xander’s. He stepped forward to hang over the smaller, looking down with searching eyes. 

“Hey, there’s something here,” Takumi interrupted before Leo could explain the horrible truth he’d realized. The silver prince was kneeling beside the small table that held the divining orb. In his hand he held up a sheet of paper that was burnt around the edge. 

Like it had been thrown into fire and then pulled out. Neat calligraphy writing strobed across its surface, something that Leo couldn’t make out from the angle he was sitting at. 

But from the way Takumi’s face grew more confused as he looked over it, it wasn’t anything good. 

“Everything is not yet seen,” he read out slowly, his voice growing quieter as the shadows around them seemed to stretch closer, “The truth is far and hidden low.”

The orange glow of flame flickering over them blew out suddenly, making all of them start and twist around to look at Odin. The blonde mage was staring at his hand in surprise, furling and unfurling his fingers. But no flame ignited. 

“I can’t access my magic,” he stammered, raising his eyes just as a chilling wind seemed to sweep past them all. There was no source though. It seemed to whip through the room like a hurricane in one second, making it hard to stay upright, and the next the air was still once more. 

No one spoke for a moment, tense as they waited. And then Takumi kept speaking, even quieter now as the paper shook his hands, “The one upon the water’s surface, he-”

Leo shuddered as he felt hands on him. Not his retainers or Ryoma; the only ones beside him. Something different. Something that touched his soul over his body. Whispers he couldn’t discern filled his ears and he felt his heart skip.

“-who knows all is the true foe.”

The darkness laughed.

“Was that a prophecy?” Hinata asked near silently, like he was afraid to wake something. What, Leo couldn’t be sure. But he knew something was already awake. Something had already heard them. 

And it was having fun.

“And under that,” Takumi swallowed, reaching up to grip the paper with both hands to stop his trembling, “It just says, ‘Go meet the dragon. He’ll be able to help.’ There’s nothing else.” 

A shiver ran through Leo, goosebumps racing along his skin as he set Izana’s body back down onto the cushions. The way it just layed there, motionless and empty, was haunting. Especially after knowing how the man was while alive.

He’d known. Izana had known about it all. Their arrival, Zola’s arrival, the massacre, the price of helping them. His life. 

He’d known it would cost him his life and the life of his people. For how long he knew that, Leo wasn’t sure. But that just made it even more haunting. What would make a man keep that hidden? What could convince him not to tell anyone that they would all be killed? Why would he stay?

What kind of monster would take pleasure from all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy time folks~ A little bit of plot before we move on. Along with a hint.
> 
> -There are still witnesses left-


	68. Roses Are Many Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes,” he chuckled sweetly, leaning into Ryoma’s chest gently as his heart skipped a beat, “but these ones mean something.”

******  
“Laslow, make preparations for Izana to be buried with the rest of his people,” Xander sighed, his hand gripping tightly to Siegfried’s hilt, “and tell the men to be ready for departure by daybreak. We’ve wasted enough time here.” 

His retainer bowed immediately, making a noise of assent even as the Hoshidans glared at the crown prince. Leo stared down at Izana’s body, feeling somewhat...hollow. 

A nation massacred. A divine messenger dead. And all for what? A prophecy that told them nothing more than there was a greater evil behind it all? 

He’d already known that. There had been too many hints, outright facts that pointed to a puppet master behind the scenes. 

And Xander was just blowing past it all to move on. He may be an army commander, but there was never any doubt that Leo was the strategist of the family. Where his elder brother drew swords and fought, he flipped pages and manipulated futures. 

“Leo, I would speak with you,” Xander told him shortly as he stalked past on the way out of the room. His tone left no room for disagreement. He didn’t want to let Leo get out of this again. 

The boy’s hands curled into the cushion below him, pulling at the fabric tightly. Brynhildr whispered in his mind, warning him. He trusted her. He trusted her with everything, just like his mother had. 

He couldn’t speak to his brother and keep a level head at the moment.

“I’m certain you would,” he spoke out into the still room, voice chilled as ice and freezing everyone else in place, “but I won’t.”

The crown prince’s heavy steps faltered, sputtering to a stop somewhere behind him. For a moment no one spoke a word, no one even breathed...

And then the steps continued on, even heavier than before. His brother’s retainers rushed out after him, right on his heels. Peri glared dangerously as she followed, but her partner only offered a small, sad smile. One that Odin returned for Leo. 

It stayed like that, frozen, until the steps had long faded from their ears. No one seemed willing to move so long as Xander was still close by. Only once all fell to complete silence once more did they come alive. 

“Everyone, get your things,” Ryoma ordered quietly, still standing at Leo’s back, “We’re not staying through the night. Now that Izana is dead, we cannot trust the neutrality to stand.”  
******  
They slipped away as soon as they could. While the others went to collect all their supplies and secure their mounts, Ryoma disappeared down a familiar hall. Leo didn’t think twice about following him. 

He knew that there was a lot to talk about. So many things they needed to discuss and come to terms with, but Ryoma was the only thing he was certain about at the moment. He needed that. 

The room they found was the same they had hidden away in earlier. The same storeroom, still overgrown thanks to Leo’s agitation. Blotted by those terrible yellow carnations that he was starting to understand. 

Still, the room was washed through by nature. It brought Leo back to earth, stealing away the numb feeling in his chest. He felt his heartbeat speed up as the door slid shut. It pounded against his ribs, making him swallow nervously as he took in Ryoma’s broad back. 

The crown prince didn’t speak right away even though they didn’t have much time. It was a taut quiet, on the bridge of snapping. 

“Ryoma-” Leo bit at his lip, cutting himself off. His body slumped back against one of the shelves. Holly bushes scraped at his pants, the sharp tang filling his senses as his beloved turned to face him. 

The older man looked like he was battling himself. His tawny eyes were flickering through a range of emotions that didn’t show on his set face. Thin pressed lips and lowered brows did nothing but make Leo more nervous. 

He didn’t want Ryoma to be closed off to him. 

“I would never hurt you,” the brunette told him quietly, his voice fracturing and startling Leo at the sudden words, “I would never want to.”

Guilt clawed through him when he heard that. He remembered when he stepped back from his promised. It stung. He couldn’t remember the precise details of the moment, thanks to how fogged up his thoughts had been, but he did remember the expression it had made Ryoma wear. 

It had hurt them both. 

“And I know that,” Leo told him softly, his own voice cracking over the words, “That was-I wasn’t thinking. It was the order, I couldn’t...” 

He trailed off, shaking his head and making his bangs fall into his eyes. Leo had known this would be hard. He’d known their relationship would never be an easy one. They would always find struggles. That was why...

Why it was so incredibly important they communicated properly. If only Leo had more experience with such a thing. Ryoma was so much better at putting his feelings into words. If he wanted to say something, he said it. Leo was too used to not being allowed to speak his mind. 

So he’d answer with his heart.

“Ryoma, it was my father.” His beloved blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side and taking a step closer. The blonde took a deep breath and elaborated, wrapping his arms over his chest protectively, “You wanted to know who hit me? It was my father. When I failed in my duties or questioned him, I was punished. That’s why I...” 

He waved his hand against his chest, closing his eyes as he spoke, even when he heard Ryoma step closer, “I never thought Xander could...he’s not like that. I know he didn’t hurt me on purpose. My other siblings received similar punishments, and I can only assume he did as well. Him hurting me was-”

“An accident,” Leo let out a harsh rush of breath when the man’s voice came from directly in front of him, finishing his sentence, “but that doesn’t make it okay. He’s your family.”

He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, grasping at his shirt tightly just to have something to hold on to as his heart spoke words he didn’t want to repeat. A truth he didn’t want to acknowledge. 

But he couldn’t keep them down if he wanted to be open with the one that he loved. 

“Not anymore,” Leo whispered, barely loud enough to be heard, “not for a long time. My only family is Corrin.”

“And me?” His lungs stuttered, making his breathing hitch as Leo opened his eyes. He found Ryoma leaning in close. Their noses were practically touching with the man bent over as he was, his large hands bracing against the shelf besides the blonde’s head. 

Each puff of air from the crown prince’s lips, Leo could feel against his face. It was warm, and smelled vaguely of sage. Probably something he had during dinner. 

“You,” he repeated, the air stolen from his lungs and making him breathless, “Yes. Yes, that’s-if you wouldn’t mind-”

His words were stopped by lips. Leo’s mind faltered, locking up just as his body did. One moment Ryoma was watching him with eyes filled with so much love and longing and sadness-

And the next he was so close Leo could count his lashes. The brunette’s long hair slipped forward to brush against his cheeks, tickling the smaller’s skin. He heard the hands scrape against the shelf beside him, nails scratching into wood as Ryoma clenched his hands. 

He could see the tenseness fade from his beloved’s expression. Ryoma’s brows completely loosened while his forehead smoothed out as the two of them shared breath. 

The lips against his were so soft. Lips that had touched him in other places. Always gentle and sweet and chaste. Now pressing against his own with a power to match his personality. 

It wasn’t rough. It wasn’t forceful or domineering. The kiss was just pressure. A different sort of embrace that completely stilled the unease in Leo’s heart. 

The young prince didn’t know what he was meant to do during this. His eyes fluttered shut after a moment, when Ryoma didn’t pull away immediately. His arms, which had uncrossed in his surprise, reached up. They led his hands to grab at the soft shirt in front of him, clenching tight with his lithe fingers. 

One of the hands beside his head disappeared from the shelf. Leo felt rough tips press against his neck, sliding up to snag the edge of his jaw lightly. Ryoma used that to hold his face in place. He pulled back for the faintest second, allowing Leo to suck in a quick gulp of air, and then he returned. 

The lips shifted against his, and Leo let his face be tilted up to allow Ryoma to kiss him fully. A second hand wound down. It caught Leo’s waist in its wide grasp, pulling him forward to press against his promised with ease. 

Leo let his hands unclench from the shirt, pushing them up further instead. They climbed upward, around Ryoma’s neck to pull him even closer. It felt like they were floating on air. Like there was no floor beneath them and they were just drifting in sweetness. 

And then Ryoma was pulling back. Slowly, advertising the end of the kiss even though he didn’t let go of him. Leo’s breath became his own once more, and he waited a few seconds to force his eyes open. 

“You really like roses, huh?”

Leo blinked at that, his mind naturally linking the words back to the last time he’d heard them. That quiet moment by the river. When he’d first awoken, and none of his troubles could reach him. The morning after they confessed. 

He glanced down, smiling softly at the winding vines that had started to climb his legs. Budding blooms of white and soft red spiraled out as he watched. But these were different. These weren’t just the roses he usually grew to bring himself comfort. These were here because they had meaning. 

“Yes,” he chuckled sweetly, leaning into Ryoma’s chest gently as his heart skipped a beat, “but these ones mean something.”

“Oh?” His beloved’s voice took on a curious tone, both his hands wrapping around Leo’s waist to keep him close, “And what would that be?”

Leo closed his eyes against the fabric, pressing as close to Ryoma as he could. He felt his heartbeat speed up again, even faster than it had before. He swallowed down the nervousness, and then he spoke. 

“They mean I love you.” 

Ryoma’s body expanded against him, his small gasp audible thanks to Leo being pressed against him. And then he completely condensed. His body draped over the smaller, sinking into him like he suddenly couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

“I love you too,” Ryoma laughed quietly, his lips pressing into the blonde’s shoulder, “I love you so much, Leo. Thank you.”

“For what?” He opened his eyes, lifting one of his hands to run through the brown hair soothingly.

“For telling me,” his beloved explained breathlessly, shifting to press his lips against Leo’s neck, “For letting me in. For everything.” 

The younger shivered at the feeling of skin against his own, nodding blearily as Ryoma stole all the things he wanted to say. He just let himself be enveloped by all the love and affection spilling from the one he loved. 

He let it steal him away, taking the world with it. And he would’ve stayed there too. 

If the door wasn’t thrown open a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to jump from Izana's death to them meeting up, so it may be a bit abrupt. But you know what? When you spend two hours staring at a paragraph, writing and rewriting it, you get something that works and you jump forward. Lest it steals away all of your motivation.  
> I wrote this, and my mind kept pushing those two together. Going 'NOW KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.'  
> So they kiss la kiss.  
> Yay!  
> If you didn't catch it, they were white and red roses. For purity and innocence, but also love and romance.


	69. Right to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have the right to ask me that,” he shot at him icily, sidestepping slowly towards the gates where the horses waited.

******  
Ryoma’s lips fell from his neck the moment they were interrupted. His hands slipped away from Leo’s waist to stand ready, taking hold of Raijinto on reflex. His expression became stormy and defensive, but changed to simply frustrated when he saw who was in the door.

“Okay, I would like to say well done,” Niles huffed a little breathlessly, the first willing to speak, “I mean really, this is just the most splendid time for-”

“Hands off my brother,” Takumi growled, glaring slightly at the blonde prince with incredibly red cheeks that went well with the tie in his silver hair. Leo turned just as red, stepping back into the shelf behind him as he took the fact that all their companions were standing in the doorway. 

“It was the other way around little prince,” Niles chuckled, raising a hand that was holding tight to his bow, “You should be telling your big brother to keep his hands to himself.” 

Oh, and there was an edge of protectiveness to his retainer’s voice. He sounded vaguely upset, staring at the crown prince with an uneasy amount of sharpness in his good eye. Odin was looking just as unhappy. 

“This is a conversation for later,” Kagero pushed past all of them, kneeling before Ryoma quickly as her tone became urgent, “Lord Ryoma. We must leave immediately.”

Her seriousness took away the embarrassment for the most part. It was grave, and also sent the rest of their observers going stiff. All of them seemed to be itching to move, and it made the two princes fall back to the world around them. 

“What’s happened?” Ryoma asked shortly, reaching up to push back the hair that had fallen over his shoulders. From his pants pocket he pulled out a thin tie, reaching up to tie the brown locks back from his face. 

“During the sweep of the palace, the Nohrians searched the dungeons,” Leo hissed, immediately understanding, “They found the restrained guards and set them free. Those guards know that Lord Leo helped us to escape, and they are now in an audience with Prince Xander.”

He cursed, reaching up to card his fingers through his hair roughly. This hadn’t been what he was expecting. Leo was going to come up with a plan that got him out of Izumo without revealing his failed loyalties. 

But who had he really failed?

The blonde took a deep breath, nodding to himself. He’d made his decision. More than once, he’d made his decision. And he stood by it. 

“Ryoma?” His beloved watched him carefully, eyes full of worry that evaporated the moment Leo’s determined expression reached him, “I love you.” 

Some of their companions squeaked when they heard that. It was certainly not something Leo wanted to say in front of them. They already looked close enough to passing out from all the blood rushing to their heads. But he needed Ryoma to know his choice. 

It would always be him.

The crown prince’s face twisted with many emotions at that declaration. The second time he’d heard it said. There was love, and also pain and guilt. But none of this was his fault. Leo’s choices had led them all here. And they would lead them away too.

“Is everything prepared?” Ryoma asked, walking forward and pushing all the others out of the room. Leo was quickly on his heels, letting his retainers fall into place at his side as they began to rush through the halls. 

“Yes, just at the palace gates,” Saizo reported, ducking his head, “We’ll scout ahead; keep the guards out of your way.” 

Kagero and he took off down the hall at a much faster pace than them, practically blurring as they disappeared around the corner. Leo took a deep breath, digging his nails into his palms as he tried to prepare himself for an encounter. 

This was going to be hard. Whether they ran into his brother again, or not. 

“Rose is already waiting for you,” Odin told him quickly from his side, “She’ll get you out of here.” 

Really, his faith in the mare was quite a strange thing to outside eyes. But they both knew how important she was to Leo. How much she’d gotten him through before. And it was exactly what their lord needed in that moment. Reassurance that kept him collected. 

“And don’t think we won’t be discussing the earlier scene as soon as we’re away from here,” Niles cut in smoothly from his other side, grinning wickedly, “We have much to practice in order to make sure you’re prepared for such advances.”

Leo choked, stumbling over his own boots. Hands kept him upright, both of his friends smirking teasingly. 

“What am I going to do with you two?” He mumbled out, trying to push back the burning in his face as they left the palace halls and entered the divine garden outside.

“You mean, what would you do without us?” Odin corrected lightly, pulling out his tome as he watched the land around them with deceptively dark eyes, “And I can’t even begin to imagine. Which is saying something considering I am me, the great Odin Dark, scion of legend and-n-not to say you’re incompatent milord, no! I just mean-”

A soldier rounded the hedge ahead of them, took one look at the company advancing him, and tried to turn back around and run. He never made it. 

A puff of smoke enveloped him, and a moment later he was slumped over on the ground unmoving. Saizo stood over his body, eyes narrowed as he looked around. Then he turned and disappeared back the way he’d come from. 

When Leo stepped over his body, he saw the soldier was still moving. Not dead yet. The ninja must’ve used some sort of gas to knock him out. That was good. The last thing they needed was a new wave of reasons for the Nohrians to fight them. 

The fact that they were already fighting with them was bad enough. 

Breaking free of the gardens, Leo’s eyes widened with relief the moment he saw Rose. She was standing tall next to several other horses, all packed up with gear and ready to ride. But his face fell a moment later when he saw the dark figures flitting around the other side of the courtyard. 

Soldiers, with Xander in the lead. 

He saw his brother’s eyes lock on the horses, just as his had. Then they narrowed. The crown prince turned, his gaze sliding over the courtyard until reaching the Hoshidans standing far opposite him.

And Leo standing right in their midst. 

“Why?” His brother demanded, his booming voice echoing through the tree branch orb they stood beneath. Filled with fire and fury and hate. Hate towards Leo. Like this was some unforgivable act that the younger had committed. 

But he wasn’t going to stand for that.

Saizo and Kagero rejoined them as he stepped forward, eyeing the archers in his brother’s ranks carefully as he answered back. His own voice echoed just as the prince’s had, but his tone was cold. It was devoid of emotions he might have had toward Xander.

Because that man didn’t deserve them.

“You don’t have the right to ask me that,” he shot at him icily, sidestepping slowly towards the gates where the horses waited. He heard the others moving behind him, but he was focused on how Xander’s face twisted at his words. 

“The right?” He thundered, “I don’t have the right to ask why you are betraying your home, your family?!”

Leo’s heart stilled. It became hard as stone, sure in its decision, and the pain he was about to inflict. But it was the truth. And he was done ignoring it. 

“I have done neither,” he snapped, circling further around the courtyard, watching his brother’s eyes grow wide in shock, “I betrayed no one but myself. By staying as long as I did, knowing it was wrong, I betrayed myself. And all for your sakes! But I’m done. Xander, I’m done.” 

For the first time in his life, he may have gotten through to his brother. The shell shocked look on his face pointed to as much, the way he stumbled as though Leo had physically attacked him. 

And he felt good about it. 

“Traitor!” The blue and pink haired girl at Xander’s side shrieked, tears sliding down her face and staining her makeup, “How dare you hurt Lord Xander?!”

“How dare he hurt me?” Leo whispered, backing up towards the horses without turning away. Keeping his eyes on the scene as Nohrians watched him with hatred and murder in their eyes. He heard the mounts braying, the swishing of tack as the others reached them. 

“Leo,” his darkness didn’t fracture when Xander called his name, when he saw the raw pain etched into his expression, or when he spoke, “Leo, I’m sorry.” 

Rose thumped into his back, riding forward to meet him so he knew where she was. He heard the others mount up, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from his brother. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then, Leo turned away. 

“It’s too late for apologies,” he sighed, grabbing onto his loyal friend and swinging up onto her saddle with practiced ease, “We’re past that point already, Xander.” 

The others took off, racing out of the palace gates at full gallop. Ryoma and their retainers remained for only a moment more, then they also turned to leave. There was no resistance from behind them. The Nohrians didn’t have any orders to stop them as they left the palace.

Xander seemed to know there was no point in stopping him. For once, Leo had spoken his mind. He’d been sure, and unwilling to bend to meet him. 

This arc of their story was over. But there was still much to do. So, so much to do. 

Leo’s eyes met Ryoma’s as they rode down the smooth grooves of the great tree. A silent question there. One that he knew the answer to. He would be okay. They just had to keep riding, and he’d be fine. 

When he was riding, he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're going to call this the end of Arc 1. Just shy of three hundred pages, so yay! Longest story I've ever written and it's not even a quarter of the way through...so much left to write...  
> But yes! Freedom to leave because it's time to get back. Two days ride and then return to Hoshido to move the plot forward even more~


	70. I Can Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to be free just a little while longer.

******  
The sky was black as pitch by the time they started to close in on the border. Their only light was cast by the stars and moon. Shadows were like an abyss when they rode through them, stretching out to grab hold and reluctant to release. 

And, oh, did they ride. Not slowing. Not daring to even consider stopping while they were still in Izumo. There were no soldiers at their back, but it still felt as though they were being chased. 

That was fine. This was completely fine. It was what Leo knew, what he craved. Racing through the dark, feeling Rose’s muscles shifting beneath the saddle, under his legs, the air whipping at his face as she ran with all her power. 

The freedom that he always sought during his life in Nohr. That feeling that he could do anything as long as he kept running. Just so long as his cloak was billowing out behind him and his thoughts were muted by whistling wind.

And Rose? She was the fastest horse in the world Leo was quite sure. No one could beat her, and no horse could love to run as much as she did. She was finally given the chance to cut loose. She took it. 

They were far in front of the others. Their forms flickered in and out of sight. In and out of shadow as they raced down the old road, kicking up stones in their wake. 

In brief glances that Leo cast back over his shoulder, he saw the others riding just as hard. They had no chance of keeping up with him though. His retainers were well used to it, pacing their mounts while still keeping the wayward lord in their sights. 

In the beginning, they’d tried to keep pace with him. It became obvious all too fast that that would be impossible though. The others had needed to accept that, and they had. 

Leo knew better than to push too much. He made sure they stayed in sight, pulling back when they got too far ahead. It wasn’t something he could help. He needed to run.

He needed to be free just a little while longer.  
******  
Rose still wanted to run. She pranced in place, tossing her head in irritation to having been stopped. Leo held tight, leaning into her as she reared. Her hooves dug up the ground under them, sending clumps of grass this way and that. 

“I know,” he sighed, patting at her neck soothingly, “I want to keep going too. But the others can’t ride anymore; we have to stop.” 

After they’d crossed the border, it became evident very quickly that the others had run themselves down. It wasn’t a surprise. They’d been riding for a couple hours, and at this rate it wouldn’t be surprising if they rode past midnight. 

That was fine for Leo, he’d spent whole nights riding before. But the Hoshidans clearly hadn’t. It was sort of mortifying to witness. He couldn’t imagine having such terrible riding skills. That was a wicked nightmare. 

So he found a nice spot beside the river, still a little ways away from that abandoned town they’d stopped at before. Once he found it, he stopped and he waited. 

The way all of them slumped over their horses in relief upon seeing him stop was mildly amusing. It made him chuckle, finally getting Rose to calm from her defiant fit. His fingers twirled through her hair lightly as he watched them slow. Their horses were panting breathlessly, at their limit. It made her snort with pride. 

“Yes,” Leo sighed, pressing his cheek into fur while they walked toward him, “You’re the best girl. You know I love you, don’t you?” 

She twisted her head back to nudge at him, tickling his side. The action urged him to press even closer into her as the others reached them, panting a bit like their tired horses were. 

“You are quite the rider,” Saizo huffed from behind his mask, sounding vaguely queasy, “I’ve never seen such skill before.” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Takumi wheezed, doubling over in his saddle to try and catch his breath, “Insane is another. Inhuman, maybe.” 

“It’s skill, plain and simple,” Kagero admonished, nodding her head to Leo even though her lips were pressed tightly together. They all looked like they were going to be sick. 

“I thought you were supposed to be riding your horse, not the other way around,” Niles shot to the tired prince, smirking darkly, “oh, but I’m not one to judge. Do whatever you desire. Your partners are yours to choose.” 

That did nothing to help Takumi catch his breath. He choked on his own tongue, coughing weakly as his retainers hovered. Many of their faces were visibly coloring, even in the dark, thanks to Niles’ implications. 

“I like riding,” Leo managed to get out, straightening up in his saddle as Rose whinied, “It’s my favorite thing to do.” 

“Oh, don’t I know it,” Niles chuckled, “I’ve seen your riding first hand milord. You-ngh!”

Odin hefted his tome a second time, bringing it down on the shameless man’s skull without a hint of remorse. It was slightly worrying how hard he was hitting him, but no one was willing to intervene on his behalf. 

“Do you have enough energy to make camp?” Leo asked quietly, embarrassed over his retainer’s actions. They kept rough housing in the background as he caught the others’ attention. Clearly, they were still getting used to how things were with the trio. 

“We should be fine,” Ryoma cleared his throat, his voice oddly high pitched as he started to dismount, “We just need to do it quickly. At this rate, we won’t be able to get an early start.”

The others followed his lead, dismounting their horses to plant their feet in the grass. What followed was quite hilarious from Leo’s point of view. 

They all swayed, stumbling over their own boots once they were upright. Like standing on a raft in the midst of a wavy ocean. None of them could seem to find their balance. 

Takumi simply resorted to plopping down onto the ground and waiting for it to pass, and Oboro joined him rather quickly. Their third party wasn’t quite so fortunate. Hinata tripped over his own sword sheath. A second later he was lying face down on the ground, groaning. 

Ryoma and the ninjas learned far quicker, using their mounts to support themselves while they waited. Looking stoic as ever when you ignored the pinched expressions on their faces. 

Niles and Odin were a bit more dignified. More used to it at least. They only swayed for a moment before finding their feet. The looks of jealously made them smile. 

Leo just laughed at them all, slumping over onto Rose as he chuckled quietly. They all turned to look when he did, various degrees of offense on their faces. Like he’d just insulted their family lines by his amusement over their unstableness. 

“It’s not that bad,” he smirked, watching their stares turn incredulous as he easily slipped from the saddle. His boots landed in the grass with ease, and he straightened up without any support. Not a single sway. 

“You’re not human,” Takumi muttered decisively, falling back into the grass in defeat. 

Leo lifted his eyes to catch Ryoma’s, finding his beloved watching him with a small smile. A second later the spell was broken.

“Alright, same as we did last night,” the crown prince ordered, finally letting go of his horse to stand on his own, “We want to get back to the castle before dark falls tomorrow. That means a good night’s sleep.” 

Leo looked away, closing his eyes for a moment. Without the wind and the pounding of hooves, some of his troubles were coming back. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of them, sighing softly. 

Time to focus on firewood. Then, a hopefully dreamless sleep.


	71. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That got a bit more of a reaction. It sent fire crawling under his skin, making him shift nervously at the entrance.

******  
It didn’t take long to get the tents up with all of them working together and no dinner needed. They had the canvases prepared and set before much time had passed. One for each group. 

Plus one extra. 

“We’ll alternate guards again,” Ryoma told everyone commandingly, motioning to the open area of grass they had set up camp on, “This is a very open space. You’ll have to be on guard for anything.” 

The retainers nodded obediently. They all strived to protect their lords. No matter what, they would do their best to keep an eye out. To protect the royals when they couldn’t protect themselves. 

While they settled out a shift schedule, Leo started to head to bed. His exhaustion was catching up with him after everything that had happened. Between the physical, mental, and magical stress, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open. 

Which is why he was startled when a large figure slipped between him and the tent, arms crossed as he smiled down at Leo. 

“Tired?” Ryoma asked softly, looking just as exhausted himself, “Come on. We can’t be too long.” 

The blonde blinked, and the next second he was being led gently towards a different end of camp. He stared at where their hands were intertwined, his so much smaller than the crown prince’s. They were practically completely enveloped by the larger ones. 

The warmth was comfortable. His eyes began to drift as he let Ryoma lead him, sliding shut only for him to force them open a second later. A large yawn stretched his mouth, making his vision bleary. 

And then there were two sets of hands gripping each of his shoulders, pulling him to a stop. 

“Crown Prince Ryoma,” Niles said sharply, his tone horribly dark as his fingers gripped onto the young lord’s shirt, “I know you may be interested in seeing Lord Leo’s riding skills up close and personal, but-”

“Niles,” Odin snapped, reaching out with the hand not gripping Leo’s shirt to wrap it around their liege’s thin wrist instead, “This is serious!”

He tugged at the blonde’s wrist, separating his hand from Ryoma’s. 

The moment the warmth was gone, Leo felt upset. After the day he had, all he wanted was to be connected to the one he loved. The one he chose above everything else. A knot built in his chest in response to his upset nature. 

The earth rippled beneath their feet. Little sprouts of fungi unfurled from the grass around Leo’s boots, thorny vines just breaking the surface behind him. He felt the hands on him quickly release, freeing him to step forward.

Ryoma’s face was dappled red, flickering faintly thanks to the fire’s glow. But he was smiling somewhat apologetically. His tone was pitched when he spoke, sounding greatly embarrassed. 

“Ah, no. I just meant that I wanted to speak to him. I didn’t-” His eyes flicked down to Leo as he stopped just short of pressing into his chest, “I didn’t, uh, mean anything of that sort.” 

His tone became even more strangled as the younger prince stared up at him with bleary eyes. He heard Niles snort in disbelief behind him, but another yawn tugging at his mouth made it impossible for Leo to think. 

He took the lead this time. Reaching down, he reunited their hands to pull Ryoma along with him. The crown prince made an aborted noise in response, but allowed himself to be moved nonetheless. 

The retainers they left behind argued with each other, but it was nothing Leo was interested in hearing. Everyone else had quickly ducked into their tents the moment that encounter took place, saved from witnessing anything too scandalous. 

He’d connected the dots already. That was why Leo pulled Ryoma straight to the extra tent they’d set up. One for the two of them. His retainers would have their own place to sleep tonight. 

“Leo, if you don’t want to, you can sleep in your own tent tonight,” his beloved offered quietly as he moved the tent flap aside to enter. He didn’t bother to answer, taking in the two bedrolls laid out side by side. 

That got a bit more of a reaction. It sent fire crawling under his skin, making him shift nervously at the entrance. 

Ryoma moved around him, stopping when he stood in front of the smaller. His free hand reached up toward his face. Rough, calloused fingers brushed delicately under Leo’s eyes, making them flicker shut on reflex. 

“You need to sleep,” his beloved whispered, his fingers trailing down the blonde’s cheek with just as much care, “I’m sorry. I should’ve considered how this would appear.” 

“Appear?” Leo mumbled in echo, feeling the fingers disappear from his skin. His eyes opened reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to stay shut and fall into sweet unconsciousness now that the adrenaline was gone. 

The question made his promised cough, averting his eyes quickly. He didn’t seem to want to answer. It got stuck in his throat for a moment, coming out far more strangled than his earlier words. 

“As though I was making advances toward you,” he explained carefully for Leo’s benefit. Just saying it seemed to make him flush deeper though, pulling his hand from the blonde’s grasp with care.

“You are though, aren't you?” 

Ryoma let out a great gust of air at that, deflating as his face grew to absolutely blooming color. His mouth opened and shut but nothing could make it past his awkwardness. 

Leo took the chance to slip around him. He reached down to yank at his riding boots, finally freeing himself from the restriction. A moment later his cloak followed the footwear to the ground, leaving him much lighter than before. 

He saw the crown prince moving to do the same in preparation for sleep from the corner of his eye. Still scrambling to come up with an answer, but Leo didn’t mind waiting even if he already understood. 

He lowered himself onto one of the bed rolls jerkily. All the magic overload was really getting to him now that he was too tired to hold back. It made his movements unwieldy as he tried to get under the warm wrap. 

“I meant a...different sort of advance,” Ryoma stuttered out, moving forward to crouch beside Leo and help hold up the covers for him, “The sort that-that-”

“I know what was meant,” he mumbled, yawning as he shimmied down into the cozy embrace. His eyes gazed up liddedly at his beloved, a little more than shy. He could feel the heat creeping along his cheeks as he shrunk in on himself, rolling over so his back was to the older. 

“I just...don’t think now’s the time for that,” he whispered, voice fading as his consciousness battled with him, “I’m sorry...” 

“No,” Ryoma’s weight shifted behind him, getting into his own bed roll as he spoke quietly to the drifting boy, “No, don’t ever apologize. You don’t have to feel pressured about anything. You’re right, and that wasn’t my intention to begin with. I would never...want you to be uncomfortable with me Leo.”

Leo smiled softly, slowly inching his body back across the ground. He didn’t stop until he felt something solid against his spine. It made him shudder, closing his eyes against the feeling as he finally gave into sleep.

The last thing he was aware of; arms winding loosely over his midsection to pull him closer. And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ignore this if you want to, I don't know?  
> This was more a coping chapter. Sometimes you just want to rush the relationships, but I really would hate to wind up doing that. So instead there's some sexual tension and misunderstandings.   
> Poor baby's so tired he's barely aware of what's happening though~ He's really been through a lot for a single day.


	72. Comfortable Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just felt better hearing it from someone else.

******  
Leo awoke in a twist of fabric. It was wrapped closely to his body, keeping him pleasantly warm and his mind at ease. He snuggled deep into it with a sigh, feeling very comfortable where he was. 

He curled up, drawing his legs close to his chest within the bed roll. It made him even smaller, made the weight over him shift down his hips. 

The weight?

Leo’s eyes flickered open slowly, sticky with sleep and not willing to obey right away. His vision was blurred, unfocused through his lashes as he shifted his head to see what was over him. 

He thought it must’ve been Niles or Odin. The mage especially had a thing where he snuck into people’s beds. It had happened before, and Leo didn’t particularly mind. So long as they weren’t caught and misunderstandings weren’t started. 

But it wasn’t the mage’s small scarred hands that were wrapped around his body. 

Those hands were ones he recognized. Far too large, weathered, and calloused. Years of training and experiences painting stories beyond his lifespan. Hands that always were so gentle with him.

His eyes climbed the limbs wrapped over his covers, finding the owner’s face just a breath away from his own. With relaxed features and closed eyes, a steady rhythm of air that tickled Leo’s nose. 

Any air in his lungs was held in. It locked in place, the young prince’s relaxed state evaporating like water in a desert. He stared at Ryoma in startled shock, a lump forming in his throat as he realized their positions. 

With the large arms wrapped around him, and his body pressed tight to the man’s-albeit through two bed rolls-body in turn.

His brain kicked into a rush, but all he could really remember was being exhausted..and embarrassed.

He was still wearing his clothes though. He could feel it rubbing against the inside blanket, catching and riding up his hip thanks to Ryoma’s hold on him. A hold that suddenly made Leo far too chilled with uncertainty. 

They wouldn’t have. He knew they didn’t. Ryoma wouldn’t do such a thing, and everything pointed to things being completely innocent between them.

If only the effects of magical overload were easier to manage. He knew from experience that his memory would clear up a lot more after some time had passed, but that didn’t stop him from still being anxious. This wasn’t a situation he was familiar with. 

He reached out with his palms, pulling them from the warm cocoon to push lightly at Ryoma’s chest. Leo was just trying to get himself free. He kept his pushing very soft, focusing more on wiggling free. 

It still wasn’t enough to stop his beloved’s eyes from flickering open. 

“Leo?” He swallowed when the brunette said his name. His voice was thick from sleep, hoarse from disuse as he blinked to wake up a bit more fully, “What is it?”

Leo shifted, frowning guiltily as he took his hands from the man like he’d been burned. His gaze shifted downward to fix onto Ryoma’s shirt over his face. It was mildly better, but it also served to make him realize he could smell cherry blossoms all around him. Something he distinctly linked to his promised. 

“I, uh-” He swallowed, biting into his cheek to have something to chew as he thought about what to say. Now that his mind was clearing a bit more, he knew without a doubt that they hadn’t done anything last night. But that still didn’t explain the whole ‘sharing a tent’ thing. 

“Is everything okay?” Ryoma asked gently, his chest vibrating with his voice and making Leo shiver. The man pulled back slightly, not releasing him, but not being so close that they were nearly merged. It helped. 

“Wh-what happened last night?” The blonde asked quietly, flicking his eyes back up to meet tawny for only a moment. He quickly averted his gaze again when he saw the startled look on his beloved’s face. 

Then the hands around him came completely undone, the crown prince pushing back to put distance between their two bed rolls. Leo looked back at him, finding a small, worried smile on Ryoma’s face. A smile that was very apologetic as well. 

“We shared a tent,” he spoke in a low rumbling tenor, keeping his voice smooth in comfort as he locked eyes with the smaller, “I held you close as you slept. I swear I did nothing I thought might make you uncomfortable.” 

Of course he hadn’t. Leo had already known that. 

He just felt better hearing it from someone else. 

“You don’t remember?” Ryoma asked, more of his concern leaking through as he pushed back his covers, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes," Leo took a deep breath, his body relaxing as he let it out, “It’s fine. Just...leftover effects from all the divine magic I dealt with yesterday.” 

That wasn’t all that had happened the day before. But as it was, Leo wasn’t in the mood to dig into that. All that really mattered was that he was here, with Ryoma, and they were both safe. Everyone was safe. 

The rest could wait. 

His promised watched him a moment longer, and then nodded. The smile grew to be more genuine, his hand reaching out slowly toward Leo. Giving him the chance to pull back that he didn’t take. 

He let the hand catch his cheek, leaning into the warm palm with a small smile of his own. He saw Ryoma’s eyes follow the movement of his lips, saw his smile grow just a little bit more in response. 

“Hmm,” the prince hummed softly, shifting a bit closing so he could bring his second hand up to frame Leo’s face, “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” the blonde admitted, surprised by how true that was. He snuggled a little deeper under the covers, pressing into Ryoma’s palms a bit more insistently, “Are you?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, his smile breaking out full force and making Leo’s heart skip from the joy in it, “I got to wake up next to the one I love. How could I not be?”

That made him flush, but he pushed past it to nod his head in agreement. There really was something nice about waking up beside his heart. 

Leo was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely for my own joy. I always enjoy a little bit of worry followed by fluff. So take it! Take it by the heapful!


	73. Chaos Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, he’d gotten to remain after waking up. That was more of a good morning than he’d had in a while. It certainly helped to keep his usual grumpiness at bay.

******  
They stayed that way for just a while longer. Lying out side by side, not speaking and simply enjoying the morning. Ryoma kept a distance between them, for his benefit. His beloved truly didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

And this wasn’t. This was perfectly fine. He’d just been startled to wake up with those arms around him. 

His memories cleared up pretty quickly now that he was fully awake. All the foggy moments after they stopped riding for the night were about as clear as they could get, considering his exhaustion at the time. 

He did feel embarrassed about how the situation probably looked to others. How Ryoma had apologized for making it look. Even so, he didn’t mind the outcome.

But as the canvas tent began to glow, light filtering through from outside, their little bubble of comfort had to dissolve. 

“I’ll see that they get breakfast started,” Ryoma told him quietly, pulling the two of them from their peaceful morning lay, “You need to eat something.”

Leo hummed in assent, blinking away the drowsiness that relaxing had brought. He watched the older disentangle himself from the bed roll, kicking it away and getting to his feet. Ryoma was definitely more of a morning person than him. 

Still, he’d gotten to remain after waking up. That was more of a good morning than he’d had in a while. It certainly helped to keep his usual grumpiness at bay. 

After his beloved slipped out of the tent, taking his boots with him, Leo turned onto his stomach. He pulled the pillow up under his arms, bunching it up under his chin as he stared at the ground, silently cheering himself on to get up. 

He didn’t make much progress. 

Another person entered the tent a few seconds after he started. 

“What is with Hoshidans and early mornings?” Leo mumbled through his pillow's softness, glancing back over his shoulder to catch sight of the silver haired prince standing behind him. His hands were crossed over his eyes, skin colored slightly.

“I’m not indecent,” the blonde scoffed, his own cheeks coloring in response to the insinuation, “Stop doing that.” 

“Well how was I supposed to know?” Takumi muttered, dropping his hands slowly, as though giving Leo a chance to change his mind, “You drag my brother off to your own private tent, just for the two of you, in the middle of the night while everyone else is heading to bed? Yeah. Not suspicious at all.”

Technically, Ryoma had been the one to approach him first. He’d just finished it after those retainers tried to stop them. Though that definitely confirmed that it looked bad. 

“We just shared a tent,” Leo growled defensively, glaring at the impetuous prince, “It’s not my fault if all of you drew your own designs.” 

“Blame that thing,” the boy pointed out, circling around so Leo could see him more clearly, “He’s the one that made everyone think it!”

“Firstly,” the blonde raised a finger from beneath his pillow, pointing it at Takumi in offense for his retainer, “Don’t refer to Niles as a ‘thing’. He has certain tendencies, but you were the ones that took him seriously. That’s just allowing him to win. Secondly,” he raised a second finger, his brows raising in judgement, “I don’t think what Ryoma and I do in private is something any of you need to be thinking about.” 

That made his visitor splutter, trying to come up with a good explanation but failing miserable. After a few seconds of babble, he gave up. His body dropped, sitting cross legged in front of Leo as he hunched into himself in defeat. 

There really was no excuse for not allowing them their privacy, even if nothing had happened. 

“Was there something you needed from me?” Leo finally took pity on the downed archer. Surely he didn’t make a habit of checking the crown prince’s tent in the mornings? And, quite obviously, Takumi had known that he was there.

“Uh,” the silver prince looked away, face coloring even darker as he reached up to scratch at his face. It made Leo all the more curious. 

“I just...” Takumi clenched his hands in his lap, voice becoming strained from embarrassment as he awkwardly tried to explain, “Wanted to see if you were...okay, or something...”

That brought the blonde’s speculation to a quick halt. He hadn’t considered that that would be the reason for his visitor. But he supposed it wasn’t that strange. Considering everything that had happened these last couple days, it should’ve only been expected. 

Ryoma had just distracted him so much...

“I’m fine,” Leo responded with years of practice, wincing slightly at the automatic response. A reaction that Takumi mimicked. There was too much understanding in those deep brown eyes for him to be comfortable. 

“I mean,” he averted his eyes, looking down into his soft pillow as a distraction, “A lot’s happened. And I'm sure there’s still a lot left to happen...but, thanks. You know, for Izumo. What you did.” 

“Yeah,” Takumi sounded just as perplexed by this conversation as he was, “Well, what Prince Xander did was...wrong. Ryoma would never hurt one of us, even by accident. And he couldn’t step in, so...”

Leo glanced up, finding a thoroughly burnt out prince above him. Neither of them were prepared for this sort of conversation. It was too early, and they were too hungry.

“Hey,” he pushed his arms out toward Takumi, frowning bashfully, “Help me up? Breakfast shouldn’t be too much of a wait.”

For a moment he just looked startled by the request. Then he rolled his eyes and chuckled, “What’s with Nohrians and their trouble with getting out of bed?” He asked in a reflection of Leo’s first question. 

He took hold of the blonde’s arms, pulling him towards the archer’s body and out of the bed roll. Leo kicked his legs to try and get the warm covers off, already tangled into them to a horrible degree. 

“Stop moving,” Takumi grunted, pulling a little harder in an attempt to tug him free. He shifted his grip, grabbing under Leo’s shoulders to get more leverage. Just as he pulled, just as the sorcerer came free, and just as his body dropped over the other’s, another person decided to enter the tent. 

“Well, I told you I wouldn’t judge you for your partners, but that one is off limits Prince Takumi.” 

“Niles!” They both shouted in embarrassment, pulling free of each other in favor of assaulting the shameless man that quickly sprinted out of the tent. What a great way to start the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I got lots of these things. Like, support conversations or something. Plot is truly taking a back seat here folks~ Hope you don't mind.


	74. Breakfast Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was with Takumi’s company objectifying people?

******  
Leo wasn’t particularly willing to wind up a sweaty mess before breakfast. That was the only reason he let Niles get away without punishment. There’d be time later to deal with the leacherous man. 

It hadn’t been a surprise to find the others already awake when Takumi and he burst out of the tent. That was usually the case for him anyway. What was a surprise, was the atmosphere. 

Mainly the fact that no one seemed able to look anyone in the face. 

“Okay,” Leo groaned, kneading his palms into his eyes as Takumi continued racing after his retainer around the tents, “What happened here?” 

When he said this, he was looking at Odin. Odin, who looked so terribly humiliated that he wanted to wrap him in a blanket and hide him from the world. Occasionally the mage would say something so ridiculous it would embarrass himself, but it wasn’t often he got this bad. 

It made Leo incredibly defensive on his friend’s behalf as he cast his eyes around the company sitting beside the fire. 

“It would appear my brother has had quite the morning,” his beloved sighed from where he was watching Kagero cook the broth with care, “and we slept through it.” 

“That-” Oboro hissed, jabbing a sharp nail in the direction of his retainer, “snuck into Lord Takumi’s bed last night after he finished watch duty!”

What was with Takumi’s company objectifying people? 

But at least Leo understood what had happened. He deflated a bit, not quite so defensive anymore. “Is that all?” He asked with obvious relief. 

“Oboro it’s fine-” Takumi shouted as he swung Fujin Yumi like a club at the man he was chasing. Niles snorted in amusement, ducking the swing easily as he flipped back to put more distance between them.

“I’m sure it was fine for you,” he chuckled, smirking devilishly at the silver prince, “You weren’t the one that had the demon woman breaking into your tent to toss a retainer at you.”

“He shouldn’t have been trying to take advantage of-”

Hold up. Leo’s magic sparked, growing vines to wrap around Niles’ legs and keep him in place. The archer jerked violently as he suddenly couldn’t move the limbs anymore, twisting awkwardly as he dropped back onto his butt.

The vines that broke the earth by Oboro were thorned, pointed as Leo’s chilled expression as he glared at her. 

“Stop,” he ordered her icily, watching her throat bob and eyes widen as sharp barbs wound up around her, “Think very carefully before you make such an accusation.”

“Hey,” Odin squeaked, getting to his feet quickly to place a hand on Leo’s shoulder, “That’s not necessary. She was just protecting her liege, and I can understand that. Niles and I have done just as much, if not more for you, milord! So...please?” 

He looked into the man’s olive eyes, finding a lot of embarrassment there. But he wasn’t particularly offended. Odin had dealt with such things before, he knew what he was doing. 

“It was just an accident,” the mage went on as Leo pulled away his magic, relaxing slightly though his face was still terribly red, “I mixed up the tents after my watch, and was too tired to notice. Really, I am sorry.” 

“I told you not to mind it, Oboro,” Takumi sighed, finally abandoning his chasing of Niles to approach the fire, “Like he said, it was just an accident. Leo’s right, you shouldn’t make accusations like that lightly.” 

She completely wilted at her lord’s reprimand. He almost felt sorry for the woman as she drooped into herself, muttering apologies under her breath. Key word; almost. He wouldn’t let anyone make such assumptions about his retainer. Odin had grown on him over the years. Niles and him were his two closest friends, and they’d done so much to protect their liege.

He just wanted to help a bit.

“And you,” Takumi surprised him by whirling to face the blonde, his face speckled red as he addressed the mage in question, “Just...try to be more careful in the future!”

“Yes, Prince Takumi,” Odin ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully as he nodded, “I really am sorry.” 

And who could stay mad when the man kept on apologizing so earnestly?

Leo just didn’t expect Takumi to then turn to him. 

“And you,” he repeated, shaking a finger at him, “What’s with all the magical plants? Do you do that often or something?” 

“I’m fairly certain you’ve seen me do it several times already,” Leo told him mildly, taking a step back and pointedly ignoring Ryoma smiling behind the silver prince, “and that you know I wield Brynhildr? With her power over nature, earth, and life, is it really such a surprise?"

“You weren’t growing flowers when we first met,” Takumi pointed out as the rest of their company began to settle again, preparing to dish up their breakfast, “But you did it a bunch yest-”

He trailed off awkwardly, seeming to remember yesterday wasn’t something so comfortable to talk about. And yes, Leo had let his magic loose a lot the day before. But there was a reason for that. Usually he wasn’t so connected to magical sources like he was in Izumo.

“Breakfast?” Leo offered when the silver prince couldn’t pick up the conversation again. He didn’t wait for an answer before going to sit beside his retainers, who already had a bowl ready for him. 

There was still a lot to talk about, and they had a whole day’s ride ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...?  
> Fun.


	75. Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something beyond Nohr they needed to be worried about.

******  
It was quite the start to their day of travel. At least this time the atmosphere was much different than it had been when they first started to travel together. The Hoshidans seemed much more at ease to having Leo and his retainers among them. 

Although, it was slightly painful to think they had to see his troubles with Xander, and witness his love for Ryoma to reach this point. But he could never fault them. They were in the beginning waves of a war after all. 

They all rode together this time. There was no separation between them. Well, when you didn’t count Rose deciding she wanted to go a bit faster. 

She wished to run, and Leo could never hold her back from it. So he let her. He let her push past all the others, running with all her might and putting far more distance between them than was strictly comfortable. But he wouldn’t pull her to a stop until they ran the risk of losing sight of the rest. 

Because Leo wanted it just as much. 

Takumi seemed to have gotten over his jealousy of his riding skill. They all looked like they would never want to ride another horse again after this was over. He was really starting to understand the Hoshidans not implementing cavaliers into their armies. 

All of them just tapered off in resignation when he burst forth, sometimes calling out for him to not get too far ahead. He knew better than that. Leo was aware he couldn’t push Rose with how long of a ride they had left. 

But he also knew Kawamura was only a couple hours into their journey. He could push a little more than usual, since they’d be stopping there. His partner loved that idea, and didn’t pay much mind to reserving her strength. 

Leo was pretty sure Rose could ride forever without stopping.  
******  
The little abandoned town was...not how Leo expected. He’d thought it would be the same as when they first rode through. That it would still be eerily empty and intact. Like the people had simply vanished in the midst of their daily routine. 

He didn’t expect the blood and damage that he found.

Rose reared when he pulled back on her reins, skidding over the ground in order to stop. Stones came loose, kicked up as he steadied her and raked his eyes over the awful scene. 

“Leo!” He turned back to look towards Ryoma, watching the others race up with dark expressions on their faces. His beloved broke their group to ride to Leo, stopping beside him hastily. Those deep brown eyes scanned the blonde, checking him over before shifting to also check the village. 

“Bandits?” The crown prince wondered, steadying his own stallion as it kneaded the ground, “Saizo, Kagero!” 

Both of his retainers disappeared in a flash, vanishing as though into thin air from their saddles. The others formed up, dismounting to ready themselves in case of attack. Their weapons were drawn, the mounts canting in place with unease. 

Leo didn’t blame them. There was something in the air. It left a foul taste in his mouth, a pit in his stomach. 

“I don’t think so,” he muttered, drawing Ryoma’s attention as the brunette stepped up to stand beside Rose, “This feels like magic.”

They stayed, and they waited. 

A flicker of movement was all they got. So bare that it could’ve been imagined. There were no sounds, no noises from the settlement. It was quieter than a graveyard. 

For even a graveyard has its crows and nature. 

Kawamura didn’t even have that. It was more silent than death, more silent than silence. There was no breeze, like the air itself was holding back from blowing. No animals, no nothing. 

It was just empty. Unwritten. 

“Milord,” Saizo broke the spell they’d all fallen into, suddenly appearing before them to kneel in front of his liege, “The animals of the town have been slaughtered. It looks like they were torn apart, but we cannot find any trace of human casualties, nor invaders.”

“Predators then?” Ryoma asked as the others relaxed from their prepared stances. Leo didn’t. He kept Brynhildr tight in hand, watching the town that Kagero was still within. Something felt too wrong here for it to be the work of an animal. 

“I would say so,” Saizo agreed haltingly, shifting to look back at the town with narrow eyes, “except...I’ve never seen animals do that.” 

Leo urged Rose forward, hearing his beloved start in surprise and call for him. But something felt wrong. Infectious. He needed to find it before it was too late. 

He moved forward quicker, urging his partner into a gallop as the others hurried after him. Up close, the scene was even more gruesome. 

The livestock that had been released when Kawamura’s inhabitants left were still there. Lain out on the dirt, splattered across the houses, ripped to shreds by something with a bloodlust that could not be quenched. 

Intestines wrapped around fence posts, meat was rancid from burning under the sun. Blood was dragged across wood and metal, staining in smears across wherever could be reached. 

Maggots writhed more than happily in the mess. Layers upon layers, like a moving ocean of larvae. It was enough to make a strong man’s stomach turn. 

And Kagero was standing in the center of the village, staring at something on the ground. 

The darkness inked out from this place. Spiralling through the air, the earth. So wrong and disgusting that it made Leo feel sick. 

He saw the woman ninja reach for what she was looking at, and that sense of wrongness grew to unbearable levels. He was hardly aware of shouting until she suddenly lurched back in response. 

“Kagero, don’t!” 

She turned toward him with sharp eyes, expecting a threat but finding nothing. Leo slid from Rose, dropping onto the ground as the others ran up. He approached with loud, thudding steps from his boots. Heavy from the weight of evilness he could feel in his magic core. 

Thankfully, Kagero listened to him. She stepped back quickly, giving space to what had caught her attention. 

“All of you, stay back,” he ordered the rest as he approached, hearing them speak up in confusion but too focused to answer. 

It was a hand. 

Rotten beyond belief. Gray and dead, ashen. More from a corpse than a person. Around the wrist it was so rotten it was practically mush. The bone sticking out from it was shattered, fragments lying all around in little chips. Looking fragile enough that it could simply fall off. 

And wasn’t that a wretched though? Your limbs rotting enough to just slip off when you swung your arm with a little bit too much force.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, sounding like he was holding down vomit, “Ugh-and what is this, this feeling? I think I’m going to be sick.” 

‘DESTROY IT.’

Leo shuddered when Brynhildr’s voice flashed through his mind like lightning. So clear despite the fact that he couldn’t usually hear verbal words from her. So scared.

“Odin,” he ordered quickly, stepping back as well, “fire, now!”

“Hold on,” Ryoma said just as hastily, stepping forward with his hands out in an indication to stop everything, “We don’t know what this is. Maybe we should-”

“Unless you want another one of us to wind up becoming a puppet,” Leo ground out shortly, his hands trembling with how tightly they were clenched, “again, we need to destroy it.” 

That would be terrible. Izana was dead, Izumo destroyed. There were no obvious options left for if one of them was cursed like Takumi had been. Leo didn’t know how he knew that that was what would happen, he just did. 

Maybe Brynhildr was helping, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was removing that hand from this plane of existence. 

And as horrible as it was, he waited. Leo waited until Ryoma nodded his head in consent, and then he waved Odin to do as he asked. The others all kept back a pillar of fire erupted in the mage’s grasp, his face strangely emotionless as he threw it. 

Flames caught on the old flesh easily. It burst into light, and Leo could’ve sworn he saw it move as it was burned away. 

They all watched it disintegrate to ash, and the fire burned down once there was nothing left to full it. All of them saw the dark mark scarred into the ground, like the earth was marked by the darkness that had been settled upon it. 

Leo seemed to be the only one who could feel the wrongness fading away though. It seemed to dissipate into nothing, leaving only the awful scene around them as evidence of what had happened. 

He glared at his hands, forcing the trembling to die down as Niles and Odin found their places at his side. 

“I don’t know what it was,” Leo answered the obvious question, “but it felt like the same magic that was used to curse Prince Takumi. That ‘puppet magic’ archduke Izana told us about. This,” he motioned around them at the carnage, feeling grim, “was no predator. It was done by something else. Something that shouldn’t have been here...” 

“Thank you for stopping me,” Kagero said gratefully, bowing and making her ponytail sling over her shoulder, “I should’ve considered my actions more carefully before trying to interact with that...hand.” 

“Hold up,” Takumi pushed to the front, looking thoroughly disturbed by everything that had happened, “You’re saying that whoever cursed me, also killed all the livestock here?”

“I don’t know,” Leo sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose, “I’m just telling you that the magic was the same. We shouldn’t stay long, but maybe it would do good to see if we can find some hint as to why this happened. Maybe some sort of indicator about...something.” 

It wasn’t very specific, but they were grasping at straw at this point. There was something big happening. An unseen foe, as mentioned in Izana’s last prophecy. The one he gave his life for. And this darkness was connected, Leo knew it. Brynnhildr agreed. 

There was something beyond Nohr they needed to be worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! Something vaguely plot shaped came out, I lied!  
> Don't look at me like that, I wasn't planning for this but the darkness willed it.  
> In other words, couldn't get the thought out of my head so fluff took a short back seat. We'll get back to that after the break.


	76. Ninja's Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who’d been by Ryoma’s side for years to say he supported them...

******  
“That magic of yours is pretty useful,” Saizo commented idly as they checked yet another nonimportant house, “You’re quite powerful.” 

Leo frowned, picking up a small raggedy doll from the dirt floor with care. He brushed it off lightly, feeling that same sense of forgotten memories that he’d felt the last time they were here. That much, at least, hadn’t changed. He couldn’t imagine how the inhabitants would feel when they returned. 

When they saw the carnage and destruction around their home. 

“Thank you, I suppose,” he sighed, setting the doll down on the short table as he passed.

Leo glanced out the open doorway, checking again to see Ryoma watching the house they were in from across the village. All of them had agreed not to go out alone, and his beloved had insisted on him going with one of the ninja retainers. 

He knew that Ryoma was just worried, that he wanted someone he trusted with him, but it still felt like he’d sent one of his people to babysit him. 

“You don’t think you’re powerful?” Saizo questioned as they exited the small home, finding nothing useful. 

“Oh, I’m powerful,” Leo agreed, feeling Brynhildr’s approval in his mind as they walked, “and I know it. But there’s really no point in making a big deal out of it. I got this way through long hours of practice and lots of hard work. It wasn't something that could be said about me in the beginning.”

He felt the ninja’s eyes follow him as they walked around the house, checking the backway out of town where no one else had yet gone. It always seemed to surprise people when he didn’t go out of his way to boast. 

But he wasn’t humble either. He just knew the facts. And the fact was, he was powerful. There was no reason to make a big deal out of a fact, even if sometimes he took pleasure from it. 

“Prince Leo, I must tell you something.” 

The formal tone that Saizo suddenly took on surprised him. It made him straighten up, turning to face the taller man seriously. 

“You are not what I expected,” what a way to start, “and not at all like what your reputation claims.” 

“I would think not,” Leo huffed, frowning at the other for this line of conversation. The others had seemed to be ignoring his reputation. It clearly was different from how they saw him, but none of them had brought it up. 

“Which is why I think you will make a great partner for Lord Ryoma.” 

That made him suck in a quick breath, stiffening up as his eyes widened. It hadn’t been where he thought this conversation was going. It was quite the opposite, actually. He’d thought the ninjas would be extremely slow to warm to him being close to their liege. 

Apparently he was wrong. 

“I...am not blind to emotions, no matter what outside sources may claim,” Saizo went on, a small ring dagger twirling around his fingers as he spoke, “and I can see the effect you have on him. These are trying times. I’m quite sure they’d be even more trying on him if he didn’t have you at his side. I have been watching, and I can say with certainty that you are...complimentary of my lord.”

Leo cleared his throat, looking away from the formal man. He tried to battle the heat creeping over him, even if it was to no avail. It was just...he hadn’t realized the others would pay such close attention. 

There’s been moments they’d been witness to, sure, but nothing serious. For someone who’d been by Ryoma’s side for years to say he supported them...

It almost made Leo want to giggle. 

“Um-thank you,” he coughed, fanning at his face faintly as he turned away, “That means a lot.” 

“And that too speaks to your character,” Saizo pointed out. It snagged Leo’s attention, making him turn back to the ninja as they went on with their search. His nose crinkled up with disgust as they passed another animal carcass, trying his hardest to ignore it and keep up with the man. He was glad the smell at least didn't bother him. Otherwise he would've already wound up losing breakfast like Hinata had.

“How do you mean?” Leo asked as he kept pace with the longer strides, trying to focus more on their conversation than the entrails scattered about. 

“I’ve met many visiting royals while stationed at Lord Ryoma’s side,” he began, leading the way around the town’s edge, “and I’ve known many sort of men even before that. You are under no obligation to acknowledge me. Considering your station, I am nothing more than a servant to you. Yet you continue to interact with me as though I am something else. Something more.” 

“You are,” Leo told him, frowning slightly. This conversation sounded a bit too much like some of the ones he’d had with his father in the past. Urging him to crush those beneath him, to treat them like dirt so they don’t forget their place. 

He could never do that. And it had hurt when he was punished for it. 

“You’re Ryoma’s friend,” the blonde’s voice quieted from the memories in his head, trying to shake them free to no avail, “and I don’t treat the others like that either.” 

“Exactly,” Saizo nodded, his left eye, the one not scarred shut, watched him closely as they emerged into the town square where the others were gathering, “despite how the others may treat you, the tension and atmosphere, you’ve still strived to treat the others like equals. I’m saying that that alone shows what kind of man you will grow to be. A man worthy of Lord Ryoma’s heart.” 

Leo looked ahead of them, finding his beloved watching them approach with a slight look of relief on his face. Probably because he was in his sights again. It seemed the crown prince still meant what he said about staying by Leo’s side. 

Instantly all the bad memories were pushed back. They weren’t gone, but they weren’t haunting him. Ryoma chased it all away. 

“I hope so,” he told the ninja softly as they rejoined the others, smiling to himself when his promised gave him a curious look. Apparently his emotions must have shown on his face. 

Later. They’d talk later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support? Yay?  
> Nay?  
> Saizo just wants his liege to be happy!  
> Also, guess who got put in quarantine today because her brother caught covid? This person, that's right!


	77. Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would find someone like that.

******  
“Nothing.” 

All of the disgusting remains, the horrible visage, and the air thick with miasma; yet there was nothing left to give them answers. It was as though all evidence had evaporated as soon as the ones responsible left. Like it was erased. 

None of them were comfortable there. It was clear on each of their faces, though to varying degrees. Even if it wasn’t as strong as before, there was still this feeling in the air. This sickness. 

Hinata looked close to vomiting again, his skin paler than snow as Oboro helped him along. Takumi seemed just as unwell, but he kept it down better than his retainers. Determined to keep up a strong front for as long as he could. 

Sometimes Leo forgot there were people unused to such horrific sights. The smell of rotting flesh and guts was nothing new to him. He had long gotten familiar with it after all the time spent around his father’s pits. 

Those pits were wretched places. He had often tried to simply kill enemies so they wouldn’t wind up there. It was not something he could wish on even a hated foe. The fact that even Niles found them unsettling spoke to that. 

And as he looked around at all the Hoshidans, even Ryoma, battling with it all, Leo realized that they were more innocent in some ways than him. 

Saizo remained stoic as he delivered the news that they’d found nothing, the same as he had been during their conversation, but the blonde could see he was definitely paler than before. 

“We shouldn’t stay,” he suggested lightly, making his beloved turn to him, “none of you will be fit to ride at this rate. There’s no chance of us reaching Castle Shirasagi before dark now, we’ve spent too long here.”

Ryoma’s gaze turned searching, a hint of confusion flickering in his gaze. Then he glanced toward the Nohrian retainers, his brows turned up as though he’d just realized something.

“Yes,” the crown prince agreed, inclining his head slightly, “you’re right. There’s nothing we can do for this place now. I’ll have news delivered to the townsfolk when we arrive, so that they are not so...” 

He trailed off. Likely recognizing that there was no chance of this not disturbing the poor people. Not to mention their livestock were dead; parts of their homes destroyed. Returning to this place might not even be worth it anymore. 

Leo thought back to that doll he’d found. It made him sigh as he turned, feeling the weight of loss over the town. So heavy and dark. Full of hatred and anger. 

The wrath of a slighted ancient being. 

Rose bopped her nose to his cheek in an attempt to help him calm down. It was soft, light. He smiled forlornly, reaching up to scratch her neck in return. Her fur like silk under his fingers. It helped to ground him just a bit.

The others mounted their own horses around him, not wasting any time in pressing them out of town. Clacking of hooves against dirt was all that could be heard in the silent space. So still and lifeless, exactly how the darkness wanted. 

“Leo,” Niles urged him softly from atop his own mount, looking down worriedly with his good eye, “what is it?”

In the archer’s clenched hand was a set of reins. Reins that were not his own. They belonged to their third party, Odin’s horse. Odin, who was currently sitting in the saddle looking a little dazed. 

“Is he okay?” Leo asked, shaking aside his gloomy thoughts to climb into Rose’s saddle. It was easy to do when he was concerned for the rambunctious mage, so unusually subdued. 

“It’s just the usual,” Niles shrugged with a sigh. A careful brush off that was undermined by the dark protectiveness in his eye as he glanced over to the younger man, “He’ll be fine once we get out of here.” 

Leo nodded, turning Rose to follow the others out. He wasn’t keen on staying any longer than they had to. When he looked though, he found Ryoma halted at the buildings’ edge. The crown prince’s stallion shifted uneasily, but he held him still as he stared back toward the blonde’s company.

When he saw that Leo had noticed him, he waved his hand. Pulling it toward him in a motion to follow. It made the younger’s lips turn up in a twitch of a smile, nudging Rose to do as much. 

She brayed teasily, accompanied by Brynhildr’s cooing in his mind. 

“You are so whipped, milord,” Niles chuckled, pulling his partner’s horse along as they went, “which is just fine, so long as you enjoy it.” 

Leo didn’t mind Ryoma holding onto him. It just meant he cared, and that was enough for him. It was enough to get him moving, and help his mind quiet. That was more than he could ask.

He never thought he would find someone like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the small piece. Things are a bit hectic a the moment, and I might not be able to write until this evening.


	78. Memory Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo had been trying not to think about it. Niles had no one but Leo. 
> 
> But Odin...

******  
They most definitely wouldn’t be getting back to the capital by nightfall like they had hoped. Leo had underestimated just how unbearable the air would be in Kawamura. He hadn’t expected it would make all of the Hoshidans as unsteady as it had. 

As a result, they couldn’t even move at great speeds. They were stuck trotting or cantering for most of the trip away from the ravaged town. Any faster and they started to look like they were going to lose their stomachs. 

Niles and Leo didn’t really focus too much on that. The two were too busy keeping an eye on their drifting companion. 

Odin was still stuck miles away from his body, lost in memories they could do nothing about. He got like that sometimes, though it had taken quite some time before he let his liege and partner help him through it. 

Leo frowned as he watched the mage tilt dangerously in his saddle as they trotted around a dip in the road, Niles reaching out to hold him steady. Still the blonde didn’t even react. 

They were riding behind the others. Simultaneously keeping an eye on their queasy company, and helping Odin’s state remain a secret. He always hated it when people observed his episodes, but Leo wouldn’t risk him for his pride. 

He slowed Rose, letting Niles ride past him. Then he circled around to ride up next to Odin’s horse. 

“Niles, can you keep leading her?” His retainer seemed to understand what he was asking. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but usually they weren’t on horseback. 

Leo reached out to his lost friend, letting his hand trail over his shoulder to catch his split attention. Vacant olive eyes turned to him, blinking in an attempt to focus on him. 

“Hey Odin,” Leo gave him a small smile, dragging his hand lower until it was hovering beside the mage’s, “I’m going to need you to ride with me, okay? Just for a bit.” 

He kept his voice very even and calm. It wouldn’t help any if he was loud, or overly sharp in his words. That usually just set him off more. And, as usual, it took a few seconds for Odin to comprehend what he was saying. 

That was fine, he waited patiently for the man to catch up. Never once did he look away or ask for more. He noticed Niles wave to someone, but he didn’t check who had looked back and noticed their predicament. 

At last, Odin took his hand. They slid their grasps together, catching each other's wrists for a more secure hold. Then he slid his opposite leg over the saddle, situating himself awkwardly with both limbs on Leo’s side.

Rose was fantastic. She rode close to the mage’s mare, keeping the animal calm as her rider took care of things. Once they were close enough, moving steadily, he went on to the next part. 

Very gently, he used his other hand to catch Odin’s thigh. He was careful not to put too much pressure in his grasp, keeping it light as he led the leg up. Niles steadied Odin from his side as the man slid his leg over Rose’s haunches. 

Once it was over, Leo held on a bit tighter to his hand, and then he pulled. 

In one smooth motion the blonde slid from his horse onto Rose, seated behind Leo comfortably. His body shifting slightly from the movement of the mare’s back legs, but at ease otherwise. 

The prince’s saddle wasn’t big enough for the two of them, so his retainer just sat at the back edge of it, slumping forward into his back. 

The weight against him made him tense for the barest moment, until Odin buried his chin in the juncture between Leo’s neck and shoulder. He relaxed as his friend nuzzled in there, his arms wrapping around the younger’s waist snugly. 

“Oh, can I take the front?” Niles asked softly, jokingly. He wasn’t even seriously teasing. He sounded calmer now, and when Leo looked he found the man’s eye much more free of negative emotions. 

They pulled their horses apart, giving a bit more distance as they continued on. Leo looked forward, down the road, and found more than one gaze on him. 

Immediately he was glaring at the load of them, that protective streak for the mage flaring up. They were quick to bring their eyes forward again, though Ryoma first gave him a concerned look. 

He smiled slightly, just for his beloved. When the crown prince smiled in turn, Leo had to fight not to burn up like a firebird. It wasn’t hard to get him to blush, and Ryoma always seemed to press all the right buttons.

Odin’s chin nestled deeper into his cloak’s hood, and he glanced back to see his olive eyes closed lightly. 

A flash of guilt struck him then. He wasn’t usually the man’s first choice for this, and that was fine. It wasn’t a secret no matter how hard Odin tried to keep it under wraps. 

Usually he would go to Laslow, or Selena. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t, because he was with Leo. In Hoshido, not Nohr. He’d known without a doubt the mage would follow him. There had been no question at the time. Still, he’d never thought things would turn out the way they had with Xander. 

Leo had been trying not to think about it. Niles had no one but Leo. 

But Odin...

He sighed, lowering his head to stare at Rose’s mane sadly. There should’ve been another option. There should have been a way for things to work out in Izumo. Had he over reacted? Was he too childish?

“Lord Leo,” Niles raised his brow, watching him curiously from over Odin’s horse, “I can see the doubt all over your face. What’s up? You know that he’s going to be okay. He always is.” 

Leo glanced back at Odin again, reaching up to rub his chest absently as he spoke, “Is he? Niles, he actually had people in Nohr. People who he loved, who he was close to...Did I...make the wrong choice?” 

His old friend looked startled by the question. His lips pressed into a tight frown, watching the younger carefully for a moment. Then, he shook his head with a small shrug. 

“I can’t answer that,” Niles started, then quickly moved on when Leo opened his mouth to intercede, “because I wasn’t the one making that impossible decision. I’ll tell you this Leo. I’ve been by your side for seven years. I’ve seen how the people of Nohr treated you, and I’ve seen how the people of Hoshido treat you.” 

Leo frowned, watching the man with an expression even he was aware appeared child-like. He couldn’t help it. When Niles got like this, something about him reminded the prince of a parent. Of how his mother would try to guide him with her words. 

“Now, what does it say that after just more than a week in Hoshido, you have been treated far better than you have been in Nohr for years? That is why I can’t answer you. I would be biased, because I believe that you definitely should leave behind that horrid kingdom. Odin and I chose to follow you. We weren’t forced, we weren’t threatened. So don’t take the weight of our decisions onto your shoulders. You already have enough there.” 

Leo blinked. Then he nodded, slowly. Niles was right. He knew that he was right. The last thing he needed was to add more worries to his heart when he was dealing with so much, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I just...you two are a lot to me,” he whispered, his hands snaking down to wrap securely over Odin’s, “The last thing I want is to lead you to unhappiness.” 

“You can put a leash on me and drag me anywhere, milord,” Niles chuckled, “and I’m certain Odin would say the same. With a bit more flare, maybe. Like ‘I’m yours until the stars fall and would trace your steps through the darkest of abysses if only you asked...’ Wow. I still can’t understand how he says that with a straight face.”

Leo smiled lightly, nodding in agreement as he traced the scars over Odin’s hands. Thoughts of Xander were pushed away by the sound of hooves, the pressure against his back, and the smirking archer riding not far away. There would be time to dissect his decisions later.

His eyes drifted back to a familiar figure, riding tall at the head of their group. 

There would be another person he wanted to share his burdens with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I could get another out. Because I'm just a sucker for the Awakening trio and game, take a bit of love towards my dark mage theater kid.


	79. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Ryoma loved him.

******  
Neither of them questioned Odin when he finally came out of it. There was such distance in his eyes, such anguish, that they couldn’t bring themselves to probe. It wasn’t their place. He would come to them when he was ready to talk. 

And if he didn't, then they would interfere. But he deserved a chance first. 

That didn’t mean they weren’t watching him closely after he got back on his mare. No, they watched especially closely. And they stayed even closer. Odin was ducked over his mount in stinging shame, well aware most of the others had noticed his episode. 

Any more glances sent back were met with violent threats in the form of deathly glares. Or, in Niles’ case, horrible insinuations that made all the poor people turn back around faster than if they’d been whipped. 

Strangely enough, it was a certain silver prince they had to warn off the most. He just couldn’t help himself. Takumi would glance back with this itching expression on his face. This need to know what was going on. 

Leo knew it well enough from his own face. 

The only one that was largely left alone, was the one that fell behind the group a short time after Odin had come back to himself. 

Leo already figured he knew what his beloved was dropping back to speak to him about. He’d been expecting it. That didn’t make the delicious smelling lunch any less welcome however. 

“Are you able to eat?” Ryoma asked considerately, holding up the wrapped meal to show what he was talking about. So similar to the last time they’d done this. He most definitely was a keeper, just like Niles had said. 

The question wasn’t a surprise either. Even after a couple hours of riding, none of the others seemed to have fully recovered from the aftereffects of the town. It had gotten to the point that Kagero had suggested a vulnery for Hinata, who was still suffering the worst. 

Naturally, the samurai had rejected the idea, stating he would be fine once he got more of the fresh air into his body. Leo was starting to think he just had a really weak stomach. 

“I’m perfectly capable of eating,” the blonde prince promised, reaching out to take the offered wrap, “Thank you.”

As he took hold of it, his thin fingers brushed over Ryoma’s. He felt the old scarred and weathered skin, taking in how familiar the feeling was now. It was so incredibly comforting...

“Leo?” His beloved’s quiet call snapped him out of his daydreaming. Leo realized he had been staring at their hands, running his fingers over Ryoma’s knuckles tenderly. A fact that made him nearly drop the wrap as he pulled away, looking away quickly. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, setting the lunch in his lap as he stared at the road with stubborn intensity. Leo couldn’t believe every little touch or look made him such a mess. He’d never been like this with anyone before. 

...he’d never loved anyone before. 

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” the crown prince assured him quietly, “Is everything...manageable?” 

He couldn’t ask if everything was okay. Because it wasn’t, it couldn’t be. If it was, they were doing something wrong or they weren’t taking the situation seriously. But manageable? Leo could do that. 

“I can handle it,” the blonde told Ryoma, a hint of pride showing through in his tone. He wasn’t some child that didn’t know anything about the real world, “I know how.” 

“I’m sure you do,” his promised nodded, looking at him as Leo turned his head back toward the older, “I don’t doubt you, Leo. I just want you to know I’m here.” 

He shouldn’t be. There were so many more important matters for them to be dealing with as royals. So many things that needed to be dealt with. Not least of all was a war and secret enemy. 

Why did Leo matter so much?

Because Ryoma loved him. 

The reminder supplied by his own heart was a little embarrassing, but it was the truth. There was a reason rulers weren’t supposed to rule with their hearts. That could only end badly. 

But Ryoma didn’t even hesitate to do just that. 

“I know you’re there for me,” Leo hummed, smiling softly to himself, “But later, okay? After we get back and things settle down a bit.”

HIs beloved seemed happy with that answer. He nodded, smiling himself. Small, a little strained, but genuine. 

“Just tell me when you need me and I’ll be there,” Ryoma promised, snapping his reins to get the stallion to return to its former position, “Now, eat. As much as you can without getting sick.” 

Leo nodded, unwrapping the lunch in his lap with nimble fingers as his beloved rode ahead. That man was so...

He didn’t know what he did to deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half asleep, can barely keep my eyes open. If this is awful, let me know and I'll delete it in the morning.


	80. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom.

******  
There really wasn’t much need for discussion as they rode. There was no need for stopping either. They were already aware that their arrival would be after the sun had fallen for the evening, so that didn’t allow for breaks. 

Leo definitely believed the Hoshidans wouldn’t touch horses again for a while. It had taken them quite some time just to be up to galloping once more, which speeded them along a little better. 

Riding along the old roads, into trees grown generations before; it was almost enough to make Leo forget. Hoshido was practically purring in his mind at having all of them heading back toward its heart. A welcome, oh so comfortable feeling that he hadn’t realized he missed. 

They would reach the castle, and then they would deal with the war.  
******  
The sky was already shifting gradients by the time they were a couple hours from the capital. Going from brilliant clear blue to a magnanimous purple, pink, and orange hybrid. 

With the setting sun the shadows grew even further, the air even cooler. Twilight. One of the best times of day. The time in between it all. Between light and shadow, sun and moon. The best time for rides in Leo’s opinion. 

Rose most certainly agreed. She kept picking up the pace, breaking past his retainers before he pulled her back. They were giving him amused looks, no doubt enjoying the thought of how moody she would be later. Leo hadn’t been letting her let loose in while. For simple fun, over running for their lives. 

After she tried again, he gave up. Why deny it when they both wanted a good ride? 

So he let her move forward. He kept her moving at a steady pace, catching the eyes of the rest of the group as they rode up to the crown prince at their head. No doubt wondering what he was up to, and drawing their own speculations. 

But this wasn’t really about Ryoma at the moment, even if his heart leapt to be riding beside him. 

“What is it?” His beloved asked, his voice raised slightly to reach above the sound of pounding hooves. He looked like he was about to pull up on his reins, to slow down. That wasn’t what he wanted. It was the last thing he wanted.

“I want to ride,” Leo told him quickly, Rose braying in agreement under him. She kicked up her hind legs impatiently, tossing her head in excitement. It prompted a short laugh from the man. A joyful sound that the others could hear perfectly. 

“We’ll be breaking free of the forest in just a moment,” Ryoma informed the younger, smiling in amusement and making Leo flush, “Can you wait until then? I want to be able to keep an eye on you.” 

So honest. So blunt. Just as he always was. 

Rose snorted at the idea of waiting, bursting forward a short distance before her rider got her to pull back. He sent a hapless look at the others, shrugging his shoulders up slightly. Most of them seemed just as amused as the crown prince. 

He couldn’t really tell if Saizo was smiling, and Oboro just looked away with a huff. Even Kagero was giving him a small smile. 

Leo didn’t answer Ryoma, but the fact that he tried to pull her back answered for itself. He was glad his love seemed so amused, even if it was at his own expense. They all wanted a distraction right about now. 

So he stayed, leaning down to talk Rose into waiting just a little longer. And even if she was a little ornery over the idea, she did wait. Always willing to compromise, so long as he promised her a good brushing down later. 

He understood how she felt, what she wanted.

That’s why he let her go as soon as the trees spaced out around them. The canopy above their head that sent dappled shadows over them disappeared. All that was left was a golden field. The twilight sky, painting everything with more colors than he hardly ever got to see in cloudy Nohr. It had been a rare treat there. 

Here it was just normal.

And she ran. The others were left behind quicker than they had time to say a word. Their existence was greatly forgotten by rider and horse as they raced down the road, winding through tall grass on a dirt road laid bare by countless travelers.

His cloak rippled wildly over his shoulders, too much weight for this. He wanted to be how he usually was. 

So he pulled at his magic. It ignited within him, spreading over his body in a vibrant purple glow. Spreading over Rose. Taking with it the heavy weight of tack that separated their bodies, the lengthy cloak and his outward riding gear. 

All it left behind was them. Him, barefoot in the most lightweight of clothing. Her, completely bare and free. Just how they would always ride on these sort of evenings. 

He wrapped his fingers into her mane, finally able to feel the muscles working under his body properly. She tossed her head up with a call just as he did the same to laugh. It was just them in a world of wind and hooves and painted skies that didn’t look like they could be real.

Before he knew it, the field was coming to an end. 

Trees broke into his sight, and he heard Rose huff in irritation. But she was satisfied, at least for the moment. So was he. 

They slowed steadily, a bit reluctantly. They could go for longer. Much, much longer and they both knew it. But Rose also knew about Ryoma. She wasn’t in a habit of causing problems for her rider. 

Leo looked back, and found the dark silhouettes of his company far off. Not even halfway through the field, though they appeared to be riding as fast as they could. It prompted another laugh from him. A bit more breathless now, thanks to the adrenaline running through his veins. 

“Well done,” he praised his partner, running his hand down her neck, “You definitely proved you’re the best horse in the world.”

She stomped her hooves proudly at the statement, clearly agreeing with him. He smiled, then looked past her to the ground. The sight made him smile even wider, another huff of a laugh leaving him. 

Flowers had broken free through the road. Still wisping the green glow of Brynhildr. With golden spires, orange bases, and blue accents. All pointed and growing slightly awkwardly. A flower that he knew didn’t grow anywhere near Hoshido. Indeed, they didn’t grow in Nohr either. 

It came from the warm tropical islands far off the coast. Known for their beaches and heat. A strelitzia. Bird of paradise. 

Freedom.

Brynhildr purred in his mind, making him humm in agreement. Most definitely a flower he could connect to this. He let them grow freely, releasing his hold on his magic just a bit more. As he waited for the others, he draped himself over Rose comfortably, watching them ride closer at a snail’s pace compared to them. 

He was free, well and truly free. Wasn’t that something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this really doesn't have a point. But no matter what, I always thought Leo would be a very great rider. That he would have a great bond with his horse, and that he would love going on rides to escape responsibility. That's sort of where this whole book came from.  
> 
> 
> I know in the games they never bring up mounted units' mounts. And for the most part I don't think many of the others have set mounts. Especially considering Hoshidans' view on riding horses instead of pegasus or kinshi. They just sort of switch to whatever mount is ready and up to the job or something.  
> 
> 
> But as someone who actually enjoys spending time around horses, I sort of want to keep that as a heart of this story. Leo only met Ryoma because of his riding. Every single time pretty much. It's important.  
> 
> 
> And I'm also aware that in the game, Leo states in one of his supports that he hated his mother. She was never given a name, so I named her Clova. An alteration of the name Clover, because nature. But we say in this book that she did the same thing he did and played the villain, so she was hated. But he still loved her since she was a great parent to him. There are a couple of characters that may have been changed slightly to suit this story, so I hope that's okay.  
> 
> 
> Also noting there are a few events that I'm having to alter here. Like the ninja infighting that took place in Revelations. Since that was really just an excuse to introduce Corrin to Ryoma's retainers. This follows Leo over the avatar, and I've...unfortunately been watching a lot of Chinese palace dramas. Look out for a lot of royal shenanigans coming up. Wars don't happen overnight like I stated before, and I've already have decided to embrace how long this book will be.  
> 
> 
> If any of you folks have anything specific you want to see or ideas or suggestions, just comment them. Loads of fun to have people interacting with the story. I don't mind taking requests so long as it doesn't alter the main things I have in mind.  
> 
> 
> I don't know what this is. I've never wrote a note card this long before, I'm sorry.  
> 
> 
> If I do die from corona, I'll make sure one of my family members puts up a notice on here.  
> 
> 
> Soooooo yeah. Sorry again for this long note, feel free to ignore it.


	81. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ryoma was definitely good.

******  
They were all just as impressed by his riding as they were before. And this time they hadn’t pushed themselves as much, so they didn’t look like they were going to faint. Leo would call that an improvement. 

“What’s with the magical clothes change?” Takumi asked, raising his brows as he took in the blonde’s altered apparel. He also seemed curious about Rose’s lack of tack, looking a bit more impressed by the fact that Leo could ride bareback. 

His retainer, Oboro, looked even more interested. Almost excited, he would dare think. Like a woman that had uncovered great secrets. The closest he’d seen her to appearing happy since they’d started traveling together. 

“More comfortable,” Leo told the silver prince with a shrug, sitting up on Rose’s back to appear a bit more proper, “I don’t ride with a saddle unless I need to.” 

“Prince Leo,” Oboro steered her horse into his sight, eyes fixed on his clothing with an intensity that made him shift, “What sort of spell is that? Did you create clothes out of thin air?”

He was about to answer her, but then he saw the way Ryoma was frowning. His beloved looked perturbed by something, scanning his eyes over Leo slowly. It made his skin burn, made him shift even more self consciously. 

“Uh, no,” he managed to get out, answering the raven haired woman’s question, “I have outfits that I’ve spelled. All I do is store them in my magic storage, and then summon them whenever I have the need.” 

“Forgive her milord,” Hinata chuckled, reaching over to pat the excited woman’s hand in light reprimand, “Oboro is an excellent tailor. The best in the kingdom I’d dare wager! If you ever have need of an outfit, she’s the best to ask.” 

The woman in question ducked her head slightly at the praise. It didn’t help that most of the Hoshidans were nodding their heads in agreement. 

When the samurai mentioned her being a tailor, Leo thought back to something Ryoma had mentioned before. About having one of Takumi’s retainers bring him clothes that first night in the palace. 

“Were you the one to design those yukatas delivered to my room?” He pieced together, watching her perk up at the mention. She nodded her head, eyes sparkling in the twilight with more life than he’d seen in her so far. 

“Yes. Prince Ryoma said that you were just a bit smaller than Lord Takumi, so I picked out clothes that would fit him. He said you had pale gold hair, and the most deep rose eyes I’d ever see. I figured darker colors would definitely be the best, and if I added a bit of gold-”

“Oboro,” said crown prince cut in, coughing into his fist to get the point across. His beloved’s face was practically glowing in the dying light. A deep red that more matched the color she’d described. Leo could hardly imagine he was much better though. The idea of Ryoma describing his appearance to someone...

“Thank you,” he stumbled over his tongue, raising a hand to cover the lower half of his face in embarrassment, “I only had time to wear one of the yukatas, but it was very comfortable.”

She smiled at that. A real upturn of her lips as she relaxed back in her saddle, nodding her head in thought, “I’m glad. One of my friends is a tailor near the border. She’s always said that Hoshido uses much softer fabric than most other places. Did you manage to get it on okay? I know it can be confusing the first time.” 

Their horses were starting to get antsy, standing at the forest edge for so long. And honestly, Leo was about ready to get moving again as well. Especially with that line of conversation. It made him think of Ryoma, and of wedding chimes. 

“I managed,” Leo choked out, turning Rose back toward the road quickly. She snorted at his bashfulness, nonverbally teasing him with a flick of her tail. Niles’ curious look was one he ignored as he started to lead the rest on. 

He pulled at his magic, feeling the clothes melt back onto him until he was weighed down again. There were many stares, and a couple curious murmurs in response. The glowing magic lit up the shadows around them, making the spectacle all the more wondrous. 

Then Leo shifted back. He scooted off the crook of Rose’s back sliding up onto her haunches to hold steady as the magic spread over her in turn. Another flicker of her tail, hitting his shoulder so he was aware that she didn’t like the tack. 

He hummed apologetically, grabbing onto the saddle rim to pull himself back into the proper place. A hand steadied his shoulder, even if he didn’t need it to climb back into the saddle. Ryoma was riding at his side, his face carefully fixed on the trees they passed instead of Leo.

That wasn’t something he minded. He could see the glowing red on his beloved’s cheeks still. They were both thinking about the same thing. Of that night. The first night in the capital, more than a week before. How much had happened since, and yet they were still just the same. 

His sister’s words came back to him. That he couldn’t forget the good things for the bad. 

And Ryoma was definitely good.

“Last night was a special case,” his promised broke his thoughts, drawing him back out as they rode side by side, “I wasn’t planning to ride into the night again. There are too many uncertainties with the war about, but...” 

His eyes climbed up to the thin canopy of leaves above them. There were far less trees in this small forest, and Leo knew they were getting close to the capital thanks to the field they'd raced through.

“We’re only a short way away from Castle Shirasagi,” the crown prince declared, voice considering as he thought over his decision, “If we ride hard, we should be able to make it before too late into the night.”

They’d be there soon. It was time to face the reality outside their comfortable little travel bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more small conversation before they return.  
> Question for anyone with ideas:  
> Should they go to Cheve? Originally it was for a different reason in Revelations, involving Corrin. And they know about the secret enemy, so they won't be solely focused on the war with Nohr anymore.  
> What say you? We have some time until we leave the capital, since I want more moments with the whole royal family and retainer folks there.


	82. Naïve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither let their feelings show though. They continued on, tall and proud. Just as any royal should be. 
> 
> As Leo had once been.

******  
There was a word to describe what the capital appeared as after dark. It was not how Leo would have described it before the war, most likely. Nothing like travelers and merchants would have said in weeks prior. It was exactly what it shouldn’t be.

It was depressing. 

Castle Shirasagi was an echo of its past. As they rode through the palace gates, Leo could feel Hoshido’s pain at seeing its heart in such a state. An image flashed through his mind. Of brightly lit streets, swinging paper lanterns, laughter and festivals every night.

That wasn’t what it looked like any longer. 

Most of the streets were void of light. The lanterns hadn’t been lit, those responsible either dead or dealing with more important matters. There was no laughter, and certainly no festivals. 

Many of the cobblestone streets were lined with people. Horribly haggard and bunched into groups alongside buildings. Meager supplies stacked next to some, and others with nothing but the soot covered clothes they wore. 

Refugees from the border towns were the most obvious answer as to who they were. 

And despite their horrible states, Leo’s breath caught when he saw how hopeful they looked to see their princes galloping through the city. Even the most numb of them managed some spark of life at the sight.

Hope for so many things. Retribution and revenge, or simple peace and vitality. Everyone had their own motives. But there wasn’t a single person that didn’t recognize Ryoma and Takumi. 

Leo had never had that before. He rode with his retainers behind the rest, their cloak hoods hiding their faces as they headed for the palace. They knew without a doubt that not even the princes’ protection would save them if these people knew they were Nohrians. 

That was just how it was during war. Strife made people do strange things. 

The market was still in shambles. Offerings still covered the ground, just as when they’d left and when Leo first entered the city. There was no time to clean up where the queen had fallen, and he knew passing through affected his beloved and the silver prince. 

Neither let their feelings show though. They continued on, tall and proud. Just as any royal should be. 

As Leo had once been.  
******  
The castle courtyard was far more alive than the city. Soldiers must have reported their arrival because there were people waiting for them. A crowd that waited to welcome them back, and then to deal with whatever reports they brought with them. 

Here the lanterns were lit. Glowing brilliant red and gold, illuminating falling cherry blossoms as their mounts kicked them up off the ground. A scene that would appear beautiful if not for the heavy atmosphere that had fallen over their company. 

They could no longer be loose as they had on the road. Now they were back. All of them had roles and duties; responsibilities. And they all fell into them quickly. 

“Crown Prince Ryoma,” the advisor, Yukimura, called out grandly as they came to a halt in front of the crowd of soldiers and councilmen. He adjusted his glasses, then bowed deeply at his waist. An action that was immediately followed by everyone else present, “We welcome your return to Castle Shirasagi.”

“Thank you, Advisor Yukimura,” Ryoma told him with a short nod, swinging his leg over the saddle to dismount, “but I must ask why my sisters are not the ones to greet me?” 

The note of worry was clear in his voice. He stood tall and regally, his gaze cast over those present to prove that they were not present. None of the princesses were. 

Leo felt worry as well, slipping down from Rose as the others began to do the same. It was late, but they wouldn’t miss out on greeting them. He knew that for certain regarding Corrin at least. 

“Princess Hinoka, Princess Azura, Princess Corrin, and Princess Sakura,” the studious man began, straightening up from his bow, “will be returning to the capital tomorrow morning, provided all goes well. Things at Fort Jinya...took a turn for the worse.” 

They all tensed when they heard that. All they were meant to be doing was helping refugees. There should have been no danger involved, and Princess Hinoka most certainly shouldn’t have had to leave the capital. 

“Are they okay?” Takumi demanded quickly, stepping forward to stand beside his brother with that same worried note in his voice. He looked ready to mount back up and ride out at a moment's notice. His retainers equally so.

“All of the princesses are fine,” he assured all of them hastily, bowing his head in apology, “but Nohrian forces attempted to stage an attack on the fort while they were managing the healers there. Princess Hinoka took a force of pegasus knights to offer support this morning, and they managed to render the threat obsolete.’

That made them relax, knowing none of them were hurt. Leo frowned, shifting worriedly as he thought over it. He knew his sister was capable thanks to all the training she’d been given, but Corrin had already proved herself to be too innocent. 

He feared she might have done something foolish. Like trying to talk to the enemy soldiers, or bartering a truce.

A war was no place for such naivety. It would break a person. 

He should've made her stay at the castle while they were gone. 

“What news do you bring from your trip, my prince?” One of the other advisors that Leo never bothered to learn the name of asked this. His tone sounded appropriately light, but the blonde prince could hear the probing. Searching for information on the secret journey to Izumo.

Although it was sort of sad, Leo was glad that Hoshidan court still had the nuances of Nohrian court. Even if those playing were clearly less used to subterfuge. 

And the news they had was indeed not good. 

“Izumo,” Ryoma declared, raising his voice so all could hear the grim news they’d returned with, “has fallen. Massacred by the enemy.”

Leo flinched, shrinking back against Rose. She turned her body, blocking him from sight so none of the advisors noticed him. He knew his beloved was only telling the truth. Nohr was the enemy to these people, and Zola had been responsible. 

But saying it in such a way...

“Those Nohrians are monstrous,” one of the elderly men hissed, banging his cane against the stones beneath his feet, “How could they?!”

“Massacring the people of the gods,” another growled, his voice filled with malice deeper than the Bottomless Canyon, “they truly know no bounds!”

“They’re the ones that deserve to be massacred,” a third howled, his voice watery with the grief of his heart, “Every last Nohrian deserves nothing less than death.”

Leo didn’t want to listen anymore. 

In their mourning, none of the Hoshidans took notice of a horse and rider slipping away. Nor the retainers that followed a moment later, abandoning their mounts to keep close. 

He heard Ryoma speaking up, his tone loud and commanding, but the words didn’t quite reach his ears. He was too lost in his own head, in the ravaging storm Hoshido was whipping up within his mind. Stirred on by its people, demanding justice and death. 

For Leo. For his blood family. For every man, woman, and child across the border; innocent or not. 

Rose led him away, his feet stumbling slightly from the force of the kingdom’s anger. She took him through the gardens, following the wall a short way, staying out of sight of any guards in the palace. 

They were hidden by trees and foliage, her dark coat being of great benefit to block him from view. Footsteps followed but kept their distance. Giving him space to reign in Hoshido’s suffering. 

Brynhildr battled with the entity, trying to push the kingdom away and free Leo from the torrent. She screeched in the back of his head, protectiveness flooding over him as her tome began to glow from its place on his belt. 

Green magic whistled around him, faint enough to not expose them in the night. Residual power from the battle in his mind. 

And she won. She had to have, because one second he was dealing with the kingdom’s wailing, and the next Hoshido was silent. 

Leo stopped. Rose stopped. The retainers following him stopped. 

“Leo?” Odin’s small voice asked, exuding worry over all else as his liege rubbed at his temples with a wince, “Can we help?”

No. No, they couldn’t. This was a fight with ancient entities taking place in his head. One, a tome from a time long forgotten. The other, the sentient emotions of a kingdom that they currently stood within. There was no helping that. 

He sighed, a broken sound that rattled his chest like it was his last breath of air. The glow of magic faded from him, leaving them all cloaked in dark shadows, hidden under trees and bush as they were. 

Behind them, the castle wall. Tall, stone, and unbending. In front, black silhouettes of plants that hid the palace from view. Only the faint flicker of light through wavering branches hinted to there being something beyond the black. 

And Rose, and Odin, and Niles. The ones always witness to what occured in his life.

“You can’t,” he whispered, licking his lips as his breathing shuddered with the emptiness overwhelming him, “I knew they would...I could accept if...but the only ones really at fault are my father and those that believe him. Not-not the people. They are suffering too. Or the nobles under his heel, the ones he’s threatening, my siblings-my brother, my sisters...”

His chin fell to his chest, feeling Rose nudge at his shoulder lightly in a silent show of support. 

“It’s Nohr,” Leo choked out, raising his hands to stare at them even though he could barely see them in the darkness, “but it’s not Nohr. It’s right, but it’s wrong. Where-where should I stand here? Tell me, what am I meant to do? I should’ve known. I-it’s not so easy to forget the bonds you once had with a person. They can’t just be covered up by someone new...please, tell me what I’m supposed to do.” 

There was no answer for him. He heard their sharp breaths, their silent panic as they searched for something to say. But there was nothing. 

There was no denying who he was. He’d tried. He’d tried to cover it up, and that hadn’t been a lie. It really had helped. He really had thought he was at peace with his decision. 

And he was! Between it all-every little thing, every little choice, he still chose Ryoma. 

But now he realized he was just as naive as Corrin. 

There was no correct answer.

There was just uncertainty and pain. Threats, death wishes that rang clear in his ears. Suffering and fury in his bones. Not his own, not his people’s. 

A heart taken by a man he was happy to give it to. 

And a world of unknowing in return. 

“Leo,” Niles spoke up at last, stealing him from his thoughts, “You know that I cannot give you a proper answer here. I am a selfish man. I am a person with no bonds other than what I have for you and Odin. You are the only ones I hold myself to, the only ones that truly matter to me. I...cannot tell you anything except what I would do.”

“And what is that?” Leo asked, brought out of his mind a bit more by his old friend’s words. Impossible to see him in this night, but his voice was all the more powerful for it. 

“Hold onto that uncertainty,” the man weathered by a lifetime of reality told him, tone sharper than his arrow heads, “Hold onto it, and squeeze. Squeeze until you’ve rung it dry. Until you’ve addressed every last bit of trouble it has to deliver. Then take the pain and do the same. Cripple it. Shatter every one of the crashing emotions until they haven’t the hold to cling onto. You were right. Forgetting is not something that you can do without consequences...it’s good you’ve finally understood that.”

There was a quiet thump of something being hit. He heard Niles growl something too quiet to hear, addressed to the silent mage that did nothing more than wait and listen. 

And then he spoke. 

“This is not something you should’ve had to learn,” Odin’s voice was strange. A way of speaking he wasn’t sure he remembered hearing from the conspicuous man before. It was low and reassuring. Thick with memories and the need to reassure Leo that this wasn’t his fault. 

“You are not at fault for any of it, Leo. There is not one, single, solitary bit of this that can be blamed on you. There is another at fault, for all of it. Niles is correct. You shouldn’t ignore all of those emotions manifesting in your heart. Ignore them, and you ignore who you are. But don’t let them disappear either. That pain? That suffering, anguish, and uncertainty that you feel? All of that, can be forged into a weapon greater than near anything else.”

His tone dropped, becoming lower and more dangerous in a way that captivated his listener. Experience and unwilling knowledge making itself known as the young man went on. 

“You take that weapon, and you aim it towards the true enemy. It will strike true, and it will drive you better than any secondary motivation ever could. It will ensure your closure,” his voice softened, growing melancholy as he finished, “and it will magnify all the good moments. There is a reason heroes can only be made so through strife. You didn’t ask to become one, you don’t want to, but perhaps it’s necessary. There needs to be someone, at least one person willing to do what is right. And from there, that one person will become two, become three, become four. Inspire, milord. I know you can...” 

His voice trailed off into silence, leaving them with no words left to say. 

But it had helped, if only a little bit. He didn’t feel quite so empty. Leo felt alive. With all the emotions they described, and more. Lying down and curling into a ball would help no one, would solve nothing. 

He could do better. He could help, and he would. 

“Thank you,” he sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit as he exhaled, breathing out all the ice that had started to overcome his soul, “both of you. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

“You’ll never have to find out, Leo,” Niles promised quietly. 

He hoped not. 

“It’s okay to be vulnerable,” Odin breathed, his voice becoming distant with past memories, “just admit what you want. Strength does not come until after the fall.” 

What he wanted? What Leo wanted?

“I want,” he stopped, actually thinking about his answer. What did he want? Before everything started to pile up, before he had to focus on things and deal with all the problems awaiting him?

“I want...to see Ryoma,” Leo swallowed, his body drooping at the thought of his beloved, “and I want to stay with him. I want him to hold me close, to reassure me and whisper about how he loves me like he always wants to. I just...I just want him.”

“Stay here,” Niles said, a lightness to his tone now, “You don’t have to do anything. We’ll bring him to you.” 

“Rose,” Odin called, steps sounding over damp grass as they started to walk away, “Come on. I’ll make sure you’re groomed really good, girl. Your partner needs some time on his own.” 

The black mare huffed, but she listened. One last nudge to Leo, soft and gentle in farewell, then she was following after his retainers. He listened to their steps grow quieter and quieter. The world seemed to dim as he was left by himself, but his emotions grew all the more vibrant. 

Never alone. Brynhildr made that clear immediately as her tome began to glow again. Very faint, very light. Just enough to create a glowing halo of green around him. 

Leo stepped back, not stopping until his back was against the wall. In the darkness, it was like nothing existed. He could not see the stars through the trees, the castle through the leaves. 

He pulled his cloak tight around him, wrapping it to his body securely as he waited. 

He’d wait for his heart as long as it took. There was no taking back his feelings now. Ryoma had stolen them, well and true. He didn’t want them back. His beloved could keep them forever, if only that was his desire. 

Because that was what Leo wanted. 

So, he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.  
> Dialogue. Ouch.  
> I don't know how to write human speaking, but I do love a good speech.  
> ?  
> I don't really know. Reality isn't something they could ignore forever, and there was no way Leo had everything under control. He's a sixteen year old kid. Sixteen year olds aren't sure of anything and they regret everything. Emotions in turmoil; pain and suffering through raging hormones. Good thing he has good friends at his side.  
> I may have gone overboard though.


	83. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Ryoma finished closing the distance.

******  
It was not as long a wait as he had expected. There was much to do, and Leo had thought for sure that it would take some time until Ryoma could come find him. And that was fine. 

It wasn’t as though he was uncomfortable there. 

He’d slid down to the ground, his legs drawn up to his chest protectively. His arms wrapped around his knees, and his chin resting over them. The cloak was still wrapped around him like a blanket. Made of much thicker material than what the Hoshidans used and ensuring he did not become chilly.

The dancing light of Brynhildr was free now. Her ancient binding was rough against Leo’s hand, held against his leg lightly. Green orbs of power drifted up out of the earth, then would sink back down. Gold and silver shimmered, weaving through grass blades as he watched. 

All the faint light only made the shadows darker. It was like he was sitting in a bauble, and nothing existed except for the ring of light shifting around him at that exact moment. 

So when he heard loud steps approaching, he was a bit surprised. 

Leo raised his head, watching the darkness that the others had disappeared into. The steps grew louder. They were quick, hitting the ground one after the other, like someone was running. 

“Leo?!” Ryoma’s call wasn’t overly loud. Through the trees, at just the right volume for him to hear. His voice was full. Full of so many emotions it was impossible to pull just one out. 

A small shred of Leo, the part that was still a child, a child that didn’t understand anything, shrunk back at the thought of someone entering his safe space. Because it might not have been properly set up for him, or carefully guarded, and he might not even know exactly where he was, but it had been precisely what he needed. 

A place away from it all. 

But the rest of him rejoiced. His chest constricted, words building in his throat that he wanted to scream, to cry out. The grasp around his legs grew tighter, his hold on Brynhildr all the more desperate. 

He wanted his heart. 

“Ryoma.” 

It was all that he managed to get out past the lump in his throat. But that was fine. It was all that the emotions boiled down. At their core, there was only one thing that drove them. 

Ryoma. 

It was not said loudly, even quieter than his beloved’s call had been. For one horrible moment Leo thought he hadn’t been heard as the steps kept right on moving. The idea made his stomach churn, and eyes burn. There was too much and he wasn’t sure he could do it again. 

But he heard. He had to have, for the steps were now moving towards him through the trees at an even faster pace. Leo tried to gulp down the block in his throat, watching the shadows near feral.

The magic grew a little brighter around him. Illuminating more, becoming more noticeable thanks to his desire to see Ryoma. 

And he did. 

The man came to stop at the edge of the magic light. He let out a sharp exhale, as though all the worry was being blown out now that he had Leo in his sights again. 

His face was colored by the light, and it only took a second of him realizing it for the silver light to take dominance. Growing brighter, but staying out of the way. Not to the point of blinding. 

He could see him. 

“Leo,” Ryoma gasped in a great huff of air, his shoulders completely dropping into themselves with relief. Leo jumped slightly when the rest of the crown prince’s body followed the motion. Dropping down to the ground. 

His knees embedded themselves in grass, his head quickly meeting the same. Down until his forehead touched the dewy ground, his hands clasped in front of him.

Bowing. He was bowing. 

“I’m sorry,” his beloved sighed, tone becoming spinely with guilt as he pressed himself down into the cold earth, “They were grieving. The news of Izumo tipped the scales, and they let their emotions rampage without direction. I should’ve stopped them faster. I’m sorry.”

Leo just stared for a moment. He knew his mouth was hanging open, his grasp had loosened till Brynhildr was only hung onto by a light clasp. But he couldn’t understand it. 

This man, this future king, who had rode tall just a short time ago, who had been regal and proud and respected, a beacon of hope to all that saw him-

He was bowing to him?

That made Leo scramble into motion. He dropped forward, onto his hands and knees. Then he crawled over the ground toward his promised. His hands grew soaked by dew, his clothes damp. Brynhildr was dragged along, set in her own place as he stopped in front of Ryoma. 

His hands trembled as he reached for him. Settling onto the brunette’s shoulder firmly, a little insistently. Shaking. 

“Ryoma,” he breathed, eyes truly burning now as his vision started to grow blurry, “Please? Up, please?”

It took no time at all for his request to be granted. Ryoma raised his head, pulling back so he didn’t accidentally knock into Leo as he pulled himself back onto his knees.

“Why are you apologizing?” He asked, voice watery with emotions as he stared at the man he loved. Leo couldn’t understand it, “Why are you apologizing, when you’re the one that has done everything right?”

Ryoma’s expression grew more pained, his eyes brighter in the light. He reached up, grasping onto Leo’s wrists securely. The chilled palms weren’t painful around him, just firm. Holding onto him like he thought the smaller would disappear if he didn’t.

“Because I was scared,” the great prince whispered, his voice wobbling at the admittance. It stole Leo’s breath away, and made him forget how to work his lungs properly. Left him breathless and shattered and fragile in the way Ryoma had always treated him. 

“When I looked back, when I couldn’t find you. Or Rose, or Niles, or Odin. They were shouting, demanding things that I could never agree with, reports I needed to manage, problems that needed addressing-”

His hands climbed. Releasing Leo’s wrists to instead catch his face as he so often did. Framing it with more care than one would treat a newborn child. So loving and so sweet as he wiped at the salty tracks staining the younger’s face. 

“-and all I could think about was you,” Ryoma murmured, closing the distance between them until their foreheads rested against each other, “I had to have Takumi take over before they all drove me over the edge. I didn’t know where you went, what happened. I wanted to run and find you, but I didn’t know where to go. I-I thought you had left.”

Leo’s breath shook in his chest, his lashes blinking tears from his eyes even faster at the very idea. He reached up, his hands still quaking violently, to wrap his fingers over Ryoma’s. 

“I would never,” he promised in a harsh gust of breath between the sobs shaking his body, “I-I choose you, Ryoma. I ch-chose you. Alway you!” 

And then Ryoma finished closing the distance. 

This time, Leo knew a bit more what to expect. He closed his eyes as the lips met his, a bit more chapped from days of travel and riding. But just as sweet. 

His hands slid down from Ryoma’s, trailing the man’s arms until he was grasping just below his shoulders. He could taste salt in their kiss; tears that didn’t just come from his eyes. 

He couldn’t breathe right through the tears, and they had to pull apart sooner. He gasped in what air he could, then tugged at his beloved’s arm. Pulling him back toward him needily. 

Ryoma did not hesitate to give him what he asked. One of his large hands slipped from Leo’s face, reaching down to catch him around his waist inside his cloak. He used the leverage to pull him in until they were chest to chest, and those lips were on him once more.

Leo melted in his love’s embrace, arching his back so they could reach each other fully. It was warm and it was bright and it left this fulfilled feeling in his chest. 

It was just...right. 

Ryoma pulled away first, allowing both of them a second to breathe. Something that became significantly harder when you were crying and your nose was becoming stuffy from the emotions. 

“I love you,” Ryoma breathed, his hand wiping at the tears that blanketed his cheeks, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Leo managed to get out before he was pulled forward and being pressed into the man’s chest, completely enveloped. Safe and loved.

He settled closer, letting himself become boneless as he sniffed lightly. Both of Ryoma’s hands found their way into his cloak, wrapping tightly around his waist as they sat there. Against each other. Against the one that held their heart. 

He sniffed again, and Ryoma hummed worriedly. A noise that vibrated his chest under Leo’s cheek, making him shiver slightly. He clung a little tighter, a little harder. 

“I think we should finish this conversation indoors,” the older murmured, pulling back just a little bit, “You’ll catch a cold at this rate.” 

Leo stared up at him, taking a second to understand what was being said. Then he shrunk back into the other’s embrace, shaking his head pitifully. His voice cracked as he spoke, shattering with his vulnerability. 

“I don’t want anyone other th-than you to see me li-like this.” 

“That’s fine,” Ryoma assured him softly, reaching up to run his hands through his hair in a form of comfort, “Do you trust me?” 

Leo nodded immediately, his face rubbing against Ryoma’s shirt with the motion. He trusted him. Why that was, he couldn’t give just one answer. Everything had piled up, more and more and more until he could at least be certain about that much. 

“I won’t let anyone see you,” Ryoma promised him suredly, pulling him closer, “Trust me.” 

He did trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever listen to Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin? I do. Repeatedly. Because that's the song I imagine playing whenever these two have a moment.   
> And a wild moment has appeared!


	84. Cozy Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything began and ended at him.

******  
“Ryoma?!” Leo’s arms instinctively wrapped around his beloved’s neck, preventing him from tipping straight out of the strong limbs lifting him. This really wasn’t what he had in mind. 

He sniffed, his face suddenly pressing against Ryoma’s shoulder thanks to the arms around his back and under his knees. There was no time to complain as he was lifted. The crown prince found his feet, and Leo discovered the only solid thing left for him to rely on was the large body holding him. 

“I won’t let you fall,” Ryoma assured him gently, pulling the smaller even closer to his chest, “Don’t worry.” 

“I can walk,” he gasped, then found another thing to worry about as his carrier started to turn with him in his arms, “Wait! Brynhildr!” 

The tome was still lying innocently in the grass, illuminating the space around them. She pulsed when he called her name. Magic washed through the earth, summoning a winding vine that wrapped around her. It lifted the bound book, and a second later plopped her down into his lap. 

Ryoma huffed in amusement, then continued turning to leave. He carried Leo like the young prince weighed nothing. Less than a feather. No strain or trouble at all. 

“I really can walk,” he mumbled, burying his face into the man’s neck, glad for the tie keeping his long hair back. This way, Leo could press against the skin above Ryoma’s shirt. It was warm. Burning. Like the prince was on fire. 

“Are you blushing?” He asked after a moment, the light of his magic dying down to nearly nothing as they headed for the palace. It left them in shadows, and made it impossible to see even if he did look at Ryoma’s face.

“You’re too light,” his promised skipped around the question, tone becoming slightly strained, “I’ll have the kitchens prepare a late dinner so you can eat.” 

Leo sighed, pressing close still into the worried man. The burning died down a little from his heated skin. Cooled by the no doubt serious thoughts crossing his mind.

And it was serious. He knew it would take time for his body to recover, and that it still hurt Ryoma to think about. But now wasn’t the time for that.

“I’m not hungry,” the blonde told him quietly, blinking as the lights of the palace blurred the corners of his sight. He turned his face entirely into the prince’s neck, blocking the brightness from his view. So harsh compared to the soft and gentle glow of Brynhildr. 

“Leo-”

“I already ate breakfast and lunch,” he reminded his beloved, his voice soft in pleading, “I can’t eat anymore today.” 

He felt the way Ryoma’s chest rose and fell. Each breath as they approached the halls was clear to him. Against his nose he could just feel the pulse of a heartbeat. 

Ryoma’s. 

“Where are the guards?” Leo asked, lifting his head slightly to check their surroundings as they entered the inner hall. There was no one in sight. It seemed void of life other than theirs. Quiet. Private. 

“Everything’s okay,” his love reassured him, his voice much lighter now, “I promised I wouldn’t let anyone see.” 

That allowed him to relax. He sunk into Ryoma, closing his eyes and feeling nothing but the sway of his body as the man walked. The breath that entered and left his lungs. His hands on his leg and on his arm. 

Everything began and ended at him.  
******  
Leo blinked as the gentle sway came to an end. His eyes were burning from his earlier tears, but he was feeling much better now. Like he’d shed many of his inner worries with the salty liquid. 

“Where...” 

A sliding door was pushed open by Ryoma’s foot. Gently, so it didn’t make too much noise. That was when he became aware of where they were. 

“I already had your things moved in while we were gone,” his promised informed him gently as he carried him into the bed chambers, “Granted, you didn’t really have anything. It was mostly the clothes Oboro got for you.”

This little fact had slipped his mind in all the chaos. He wasn’t sure where he’d thought Ryoma was taking him. The war room, or his overgrown guest room maybe. 

He had completely forgotten that he would be moving into his beloved’s chambers. 

“I know we haven’t had time to really discuss this,” the brunette went on tenderly, sliding the door shut behind them, “and I know that this is what you had expected in the beginning, considering the Nohrians’ way of doing things, but if you don’t feel comfortable I can-”

“It’s fine,” Leo told him softly, feeling himself relax even better in the homey room. With the soft lighting, the full bookshelves, the lived-in atmosphere; it was cozy. Permanent. The place Ryoma returned to. 

He was happy here. There was a reason Nohrians shared rooms with the ones they wanted to be with. It was a place for just them. A safe haven beyond the suffering of their kingdom. 

“You really are more comfortable here,” Ryoma noted quietly, his nose tilting down to nuzzle into Leo’s blonde locks, “Forgive me. When I said back then that Hoshidans do not share rooms with partners unless they were wed, I didn't mean to pressure you into remaining in those chambers.”

He stopped moving, standing before his large floor bed that was surrounded by deep red drapes. Then he was lowering them, his knees carefully meeting the soft floor as he set Leo down onto the sheets. 

“Is it really okay?” He asked worriedly, now reminded once more that there were cultural differences he needed to be aware of. 

“As I’ve said to you,” Ryoma smiled, his soft brown eyes filled with something strong; determined, “We’re royals. What we choose to do is no one’s business but our own. If anyone complains, I’ll just say that it’s to respect your own culture. Not that it’s any of their concern anyway.” 

He shifted for a moment, looking down at the cushioned blankets he sat on. Leo picked at the fabric, keeping his head down as he listened to the older find a comfortable position to sit in. 

They were in for a long night. 

“Where would you like to start?” Ryoma asked him kindly, tone ever patient. Like that of a mentor or...older brother. 

Leo sighed, shaking his head. Ryoma wasn’t Xander. He wasn’t even as alike as his mind had made it seem in the beginning. They were so very different, in so many different ways. It was just their stations that warranted connections. 

“I...don’t know,” the blonde muttered, taking a deep breath as he tried to sort through his thoughts, “There’s so much...is there anything you want to talk about first?” 

“Me?” Ryoma sounded surprised, not speaking for a moment after. Like he was debating answering. Then he shrugged, “I...don’t suppose there is really? In all honesty, you’re my greatest priority at the moment Leo. Everything else I know how to manage, or can’t be dealt with until tomorrow at the very least...but I promise if anything comes up, I will share my burdens with you. It’s hardly fair to offer to be your ear and ask you not to do the same if you wish it.”

The young prince nodded, fidgeting with his hands as he thought things over. His beloved gave him time, waiting without complaint for him to begin speaking again. Leo appreciated it. 

“Ryoma...” He stopped, feeling a tightness overcome his chest as he considered things. Within seconds of that, a large hand was enveloping his clasped ones. It held him gently, a soft squeeze of assurance that he was there for him. 

“I don’t understand it,” Leo went on in a whisper, his eyes captivated on the rough fingers running smooth ovals onto his skin, “I should hate them, shouldn’t I?”

“Who do you mean?”

“My siblings,” he clarified, whispered voice breaking as their faces flashed through his mind, “They-they hurt me, Ryoma. They hurt me so, so much. And everything I did, everything that I...I did it for them. All of it, and they-”

Leo couldn’t get it out. The words became stuck in his throat. Held there by years of holding back the truth. Trying to ignore it, to move on. Making excuse after excuse to try and accept it. 

And then Izumo happened. Ryoma happened. 

He was free, he could be honest. He thought...that he was being honest. 

“The heart cannot be persuaded to feel what it does not,” Ryoma told him firmly, pulling at his hands lightly to get Leo to raise his head, “It cannot be forced to feel hate without reason. It cannot have love shoved upon it. And you should not be ashamed for what you feel. No matter what they’ve done, no matter how I may disagree with their actions, it doesn’t erase the good, now does it?”

Leo shook his head faintly, eyes locked with the sure ones of his love. It was the truth. Before it, before all of it, there had been a time that he was happy with them. A time they had torn to shreds with their own hands, but the scraps still remained. 

“I’m upset,” he sighed, closing his eyes as a memory of all of them in Corrin’s garden came to mind, “because of what they did. It was wrong, Ryoma. So incredibly wrong, and it destroyed so much of me...But, I can’t bring myself to hate them. Now, all I can think about is little Elise and her flower crowns. Or Camilla with her ornate jewelry. Xander and his letters...”

“Leo,” Ryoma pulled him back to the present, his spare hand reaching up to run along Leo’s cheek with a delicacy that left him breathless, “It’s okay.” 

And that was all he wanted to hear. He wanted to know it was okay. That his feelings weren’t wrong, that he wasn’t insane for this. 

Did he forgive them for what they’d done? No, not even close. He couldn’t say he’d ever forgive them.

But he didn’t hate them. The ‘them’ that still called him brother with pride. 

“How do you feel about being in Hoshido?” His beloved asked quietly, eyes turning troubled as he frowned a bit, “Are you okay? Have you been comfortable at lea...”

Ryoma trailed off, his troubled expression growing. Guilt that Leo had learned to associate with his love’s overthinking was a prominent emotion there. Overthinking about him. 

“I like it here,” Leo promised, pulling his hands free to reach up in turn. They caught Ryoma’s cheek as a reflection of how the crown prince usually did. His smooth fingers ran over the high cheeks, and he watched the deep red color begin to flood into them as he touched. 

Ryoma was like a surprised deer. With his wide startled eyes, not used to Leo being the one to reach out. His big doe eyes were fixed on the blonde like he’d just done the most unimaginable thing.

“You have made me more comfortable than I’ve been in ages,” Leo went on, swallowing down his bashfulness so he could get this out, “Nothing that has gone wrong has been your fault. I’m okay...or, I will be.”

He gave his promised a wobbly smile, which was returned with a hint more embarrassment from the brunette. 

“If that ever changes,” Ryoma requested, “please, don’t hesitate to tell me. I want you to be able to be happy, Leo. Although...I know that that won’t happen until after the war is over.” 

“Save the war for the morning,” the young prince winced, lowering his hands from the man’s face, “It’s too late to think about that.” 

The crown prince chuckled slightly at that, his eyes still shadowed by worry despite the amused sound, “It really is late, isn’t it? Would you like to get to sleep?”

Leo stopped, and he thought about it. 

There were still things to talk about, but near all of it revolved around the war or their enemy in some way. That seemed to be where all his troubles originated. 

But now? In this cozy room, on Ryoma’s bed, tired, and at least having the big thing out of the way and reassured by the one he loved? 

He really could understand why some people deserted their duties. 

“If you don’t mind,” he shrugged, shifting nervously. All of that nervous energy melted away when Ryoma shook his head. A small smile on his lips, eyes a little less dark. All for him.

Leo could never find another he loved so much. He must’ve been the luckiest person in the world. 

And he’d do anything to keep it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication!!!!  
> I can't write dialogue, but babies had to talk out some of the big things. Naturally it all devolved to their feelings toward each other.  
> And next episode:  
> Ryoma gets Leo to wear another yukata, and their first night sharing a bed in the crown prince's room!


	85. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take care of you,” his beloved promised thickly, clenching his fists at his side, “I swear, I will.”

******  
Leo ran his hand slowly over the cushioned blanket. The floor bed was certainly big enough for the two of them. It would probably fit three people comfortably, it was so large. 

He could feel Ryoma’s eyes on him. Here, burning him in the man’s room. Watching with a curious fire within. Like he wanted to ask more questions, but was weary after Leo had said he wanted to sleep. 

The Nohrian prince was comfortable here. 

Everything seemed to smell like his beloved. Cherry blossoms smelled so sweet in the air, it was as though there was a tree in that very room. Accompanied by ink and the burning of candles. 

Everything was just so warm and soft and pleasant. 

“Your yukatas were put in this half of the wardrobe,” Ryoma drew his attention to where he was going through drawers, picking at fabric consideringly, “If you have any more clothes to put away, the bottom two are still empty.” 

“I didn’t mean to force you to move your own things around,” Leo frowned, getting to his feet to cross the hardwood flooring and meet him, “If you need I can just spell them-”

“Please, I won’t hear of it,” his promised shook his head kindly, a small smile turning up his lips as the blonde joined him, “You haven’t put me out in any way; everything has been taken care of. I want to share this room with you. Really share! It’s not just my place now, Leo. It’s ours.” 

Theirs. For the two of them to share. 

He’d never had that before. It left butterflies in the younger’s stomach, a heat on his cheeks that had nothing to do with how soothingly warm the room was. Rather it had to do with how full his heart was to hear that.

It was nice. 

“Which would you like to wear tonight?” The brunette asked, pulling at the drawers he’d indicated as Leo’s, “I believe you said you’d only had time to wear one so far?”

Leo looked at the myriad of colors arranged just so in his half of the dresser. Nearly all of them were dark colored with gold inlay. Just as Oboro had said she’d chosen. Matching his appearance as best she could.

His hand lifted unconsciously to run just below his eye, thinking back to what she’d said. 

‘Rose red eyes.’ 

“Why don’t you pick one for me?” He offered softly, the heat on his cheeks burning even hotter as he stepped back and turned away to hide the emotions on his face, “Whichever you’d like. They all look like they’d be about the same on me either way.” 

Leo moved out of the way, not checking his love’s reaction to the request. He ran his hands down the travel clothes he was still wearing instead. Heavy weight and thick. Not the most comfortable. 

The prince took a deep breath, ducking behind the changing divide just beside the wardrobe. It was wooden framed and paper walled, just like most else in the palace. If a bit thinner.

Behind it, a full length mirror much like the one that had been in his room, and a table plus basin for washing. Fairly similar to the space he’d had back in Nohr. 

It was strange, but it had been a while since he changed his clothes without magic. Usually he just pulled from his storage, picking from the set outfits that he kept on him. 

But he wanted something to stay. 

Leo reached down to tug off his boots, stripping piece by piece. That heavy cloak, his tome belt, his outer shirt, his under. Bit by bit, slowly, until he was near completely bare. 

The warmth here felt good on his skin. His eyes were drawn to the reflection as he moved, chilling a bit from the image of himself. 

His skin had regained some color after time under the sun, but still not enough to make himself appear completely healthy. He certainly looked more put together and groomed, but everything was negated thanks to his skeletal appearance. 

Leo ran his hand down his ribs, flinching at the massive concave of his form. Unhealthy to the point of appearing life threatening. His hips bones were clung to desperately by skin, and when he turned he was able to see a very clear outline of his spine. 

It was frightening. 

He trailed his hand lower, letting it rest at the hem of his braies. Nearly all his clothes were looser on him than they were originally. It was so... 

A deep exhale, closing his eyes against the image. Against the scars criss crossing his body and the entire reflection all together. 

He looked like his body could be snapped by a strong breeze. 

Just how much had he been hurting Ryoma?

“Leo?” Said man’s voice called from the other side of the screen, filled with faint concern. Probably because there were no sounds from within now. It was just silent. Dead.

He opened his eyes again, stepping closer to the mirror so he could focus on one single point. A certain light patch just above his heart. 

And then his mind was full of love and safety and a promise that he’d known wouldn’t be kept, but had believed anyway. He’d been right. They hadn’t been able to keep that promise in the gardens.

But the fact that they’d found each other again and were here now meant that it had meaning. 

Never leave each other's side. Never leave Ryoma’s sight.

“Leo?” Movement caught his eye in the background of the reflection. A brunette head poking around the edge of the curtain with shut eyes. Worried creases covered his face, his arms holding fabric bunches. 

“Sorry,” the smaller murmured, gulping down the image of himself as best he could, “I’m fine.” 

He paused, then sighed at the automatic response. Stepping around his clothes, Leo approached Ryoma gingerly, watching his closed eyes wearily. He didn’t want his love to see the full state he was in. That night by the river must’ve been torture to his overworrying beloved. 

“Okay,” he admitted timidly, stopping in front of the man and wrapping his arms over his emaciated body with care, “maybe...not completely. But it’ll get better. How could it not, when I have someone who cares about my diet so much?”

Understanding worked its way into Ryoma’s expression. Understanding and pain. 

“Please don’t look like that,” Leo whispered, reaching forward with trembling fingers to pull the clothes from the older’s hold, “I’ll be fine. You’ve been helping me so much Ryoma.”

He pulled at his magic, the spark of power filling the space around him. His loose nightclothes melted on to him with haste, covering up the source of his pain and swamping over him. 

“I’ll take care of you,” his beloved promised thickly, clenching his fists at his side, “I swear, I will.” 

Leo smiled sadly, grabbing onto Ryoma’s shirt to tug on lightly. It took a second for him to open his eyes. Hesitating over whether or not he was supposed to. 

When he did, and those caring brown eyes looked down at the blonde, Leo lifted the yukata to him. His gaze raked over him, then shifted to look back at the mirror. The prince’s look was almost accusatory. Like he was blaming the reflective surface for upsetting the younger. 

Then he was taking the fabric from him again. A beautiful pattern of deep violet and raven that looked the colors of Nohr. With a silver sash, not a gold. A curious choice. 

It was a process that went the same as their first time. If a bit quicker, and more silent. Leo didn’t actually need help putting on the sleeping robe. He just wanted Ryoma to have something to focus on. 

And did he focus on it. 

Each touch was so soft and gentle there were a few times he thought he’d imagined them on his body. The fabric was so lightweight and smooth it felt more like he was wearing air than an actual outfit. So different from what he knew, but again not a bad difference. 

The same motions as last time, if not even more careful. 

Ryoma nearly seemed afraid to touch him. Like he was an antique just a breaths way away from being shattered. The trailing of his fingers hardly seemed to exist. Like he was being handled by magic and not a man. 

Moving around his body, working single mindedly with more care than any servant ever could. 

Catching at his hips when he pulled it tight, his neck when he adjusted the collar. Up his spine as he tied the bow behind him. Never once making him uncomfortable. Never once upsetting or making him tense up. 

The light touches only served to make Leo more relaxed actually. And when Ryoma returned to standing in front of him, his expression far more at ease, he knew he’d accomplished his mission. 

“Does it look okay?” He asked shyly, swinging his arms somewhat so he could watch the waving fabric flow. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Leo’s breath hitched, his heart skipping wildly in his chest as he ducked his head. Compliments weren’t something he received often. But none of them ever made him feel like he was about to faint quite like that one did. 

“I’ll get changed,” Ryoma told him softly, heading back out of the undressing space, “Why don’t you get comfortable?” 

The blonde was slightly glad he left. He couldn’t breathe properly when he was right in front of him. Instead of focusing on that, he busied his hands. Picking up all his scattered clothes to carry over to the wardrobe. 

He passed Ryoma on the way, keeping his eyes low so the burning in his cheeks wasn’t so obvious. Sometimes that man didn’t seem to know what he did to Leo. 

Other times he knew too well. 

The bottom drawers were, in fact, empty. Just like his promised had said they’d be. A place just for him, in this room for the two of them. 

He set about folding up his clothes, setting them into organized squares as best he could. They could still be summoned from here so long as he spelled the wardrobe. Something he’d ask about later. 

The cloak was placed on a wrack nearby rather than in with the rest, and his tome belt he considered carefully. Brynhildr usually rested next to him as he slept. He didn’t make a habit of leaving her where he couldn’t see. 

“I knew it,” his beloved’s voice sounded from beside the screen, his arms full of clothes. There was this extremely loving expression on his face. Open and honest to the fullest, eyes slowly dragging Leo’s body, “beautiful.” 

There was no hiding the reaction this time. And Ryoma seemed to love it all the more like that. He seemed to grow even happier when the blonde turned into a gold capped tomato, his loving expression only growing. 

In lieu of giving him an answer, Leo turned away and walked over to the bed. Away from the crown prince that began putting away his own clothes. In their space.

His heart skipped again. 

The young prince let himself drop down onto the covers, Brynhildr finding a new place beside the floor bed. Similar to how she’d been when he was in the guest room. But all the more important. Especially considering Raijinto, who had been set on the opposite side. 

Two legendary weapons. Two holders. One floor bed. 

“What exactly are these called?” Leo huffed, trying to blow out his embarrassment before it could overcome him. He glared down at the blankets he was lying stomach down over, silently blaming them for his flustered state. 

“They’re futons,” Ryoma answered, steps crossing the floor behind him, “I suppose you have raised beds in Nohr, don’t you?”

The crown prince appeared before him, moving to kneel on the opposite side of the futon. With a deep red yukata, much the same as Leo had seen him wear before. Just with different patterns. 

His long brown hair dropped over his shoulders as he leaned forward, pulling back the cushioned blanket to reveal the white sheets beneath. He snapped his fingers sharply and Leo blinked, then jolted slightly when half the room became dark. 

“Ah,” Ryoma chuckled, his eyes kind in the last flickering light that came from candles placed on the floor beside the sleeping spot. Placed just so that they wouldn’t ignite the drapes around it. 

“You don’t have enchanted candles either?” 

Leo stared up at him in wonder for a moment, then shook his head. He knew his mouth was open, but he was curious. The other lights around the room had just gone out without a word. 

“I’ll explain them in detail sometime,” Ryoma offered, smiling, “but even I’m not fully aware of how they work. A couple years ago Advisor Yukimura invented them, and before anyone realized it they were everywhere in the castle.”

“Useful,” he mumbled, looking at the still burning lights, “How do they distinguish between which to light and blow out?”

“Different signals,” his promised explained patiently, sliding down into the bed to relax under the covers, “Join me?”

Leo froze, adjusting his weight over his stomach as he realized he was still half hanging off the futon. Ryoma pulled back the comforter on the younger’s side, motioning invitingly to the space between softness and warmth. 

The blonde took in a short breath, crawling forward slowly to reach the head of the bed. He shifted for a moment, then dove in. His feet went in with ease, sliding over the silky sheets without any effort needed. The rest of his body followed, and a second later he was comfortably enveloped in what he was sure was a very expensive bed set. 

This close, he could feel the heat of Ryoma’s body. It wasn’t the same as in the tent, with two bed rolls separating them and only arms around him. This was much more...intimate. 

“Is this okay?” His love asked gently, getting him to raise his head. Leo curled onto his side, facing the man gingerly. The pillow was crushed under his hands, clenched tight under his head as he stared. And stared. 

Bit by bit he relaxed. Taking in those eyes, that face; Ryoma. 

Ryoma was okay. That meant he was okay. 

So he nodded, a yawn pulling his lips apart before he could say anything else. Now, safely covered within the futon, sleep was beginning to overcome him. He was tired, and satisfied. 

The brunette hummed, lifting his hands together to clap lightly. Leo tensed when the last of the lights went out, leaving them in darkness, but then he relaxed. 

In the dark, it was as though nothing else existed. So relaxing, making him so sleepy...

“Good night Leo,” Ryoma whispered, his large hand snaking forward to find the smaller. When he did, he clasped their fingers together perfectly, keeping his body at a respectful distance as they lay facing each other in the dark. “I love you.” 

“...love you too,” he managed to get out as he lost the ability to keep his eyes open. Content exhaustion crept over him, stealing him from the world as he went completely limp in the sheets. 

He loved Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is for the weak. Instead, write about baby getting a proper night with his love.  
> Yay! Now maybe tired enough.


	86. Morning In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best morning ever.

******  
Leo awoke in the same position he usually did. Curled up on his stomach, a pillow pulled tight under his chin. The softness tickled his nose, making him sniff. He scrunched up his face, the smell of cherry blossoms completely surrounding him. 

“Ryoma?” He tried to say this in his sleep addled state, but it came out more like a groan. Well, exactly like a groan. 

He felt an arm set loosely over his back, connecting him to a larger body that was lying close to his side. Just short of touching. Close enough he could feel the heat, and hear the intake of every breath of air. 

A sharp intake, and then a quiet chuckle. Pleasing to Leo’s ears, sending a rumble through the man beside him. 

“Awake?” His bedmate asked lightly, voice thick with sleep and wicked morning wakefulness.

“Sadly,” he sighed, curling up even tighter on the pillow, refusing to open his eyes even though there was a soft glow beyond his lids. Leo just wanted to stay where he was. As he was. So he did. 

He snuggled down into the softness, his cheeks bunching up from the pressure. Still so tired, he thought he might fall asleep all over again. Which was fine. Leo was all for that. 

If only his lover wasn’t so sweet. 

“I had breakfast brought,” Ryoma nudged at him, the arm on his back sliding across fabric soothingly, “You can eat whenever you're ready.” 

Leo paused, then heaved a great sigh. His body twisted up until he was knees to chest, hugging the pillow like a lifeline as his beloved continued stroking his back. 

Best morning ever. 

“I love you,” the blonde mumbled into the fabric, sliding a little closer so the man could reach him better, “just keep doing that.” 

There was a moment when the hand stopped moving, and the smaller whined in complaint. Then he kept moving and Leo could relax. He went completely boneless in the sheets, yawning against the pillow in tired satisfaction.

“Good,” he hummed, nuzzling even closer to the warm body, “like that. Thanks...” 

“You’re really honest in the morning, huh?” Ryoma sounded vaguely strained as he asked that, his words just inches from Leo’s ears with how close he’d moved. 

Leo hummed again, then drifted into a dozing state as he just felt the amazing thing his promised was doing to his body. 

He could wake up like this every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a whole chapter about their morning together, and I'll be writing the rest later.  
> But I have icky news.
> 
> This human caught a virus. Yes, ladies and gentleman, the virus. 
> 
> And I'm stuck in with a fever and terrible flu-like symptoms. I don't want to write like this since it will turn out sloppy, and posting this was more an excuse to inform you folks about my state. I may be more sporadic the next couple days, but that's because this story doesn't deserve to be half assed.  
> Stay safe my people.  
> And Raven, you were right about resting. Sorry for not listening.


	87. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new morning routine. A new partner to settle in with.

******  
“Leo, the food’s going to get cold,” a soft voice cut through his lulling existence, so considerately quiet and gentle. But even that wasn’t entirely enough to stop him from feeling a spark of irritation at being bothered. 

“Please?” 

How could he battle with such a sweet request? 

It took time to pry his eyes open, forcing himself up onto his elbows so he wouldn’t fall back asleep. The movement made him huffy, scowling darkly at having to put effort into something. 

“I had the kitchen make shakshuka,” Ryoma baited, a laugh hidden behind his words, “With wonderful tomato sauce that I’m sure you’ll love.” 

Well that was a far more tempting offer than he thought he’d receive. His vision was blurry as he forced his lids apart, blinking to try and stave off the cloud of tiredness still hung over him.

He made a noise in his throat. Approval in his beloved’s choices. And with his nose away from the pillow, he could now smell the amazing aroma of breakfast. Warm and tangy; enough to make his stomach rumble.

The blonde followed the smell, turning his head to the side. He was pleasantly surprised to find a tray of food sitting next to his half of the futon, the bowls on top of it steaming faintly.

“Thank you,” Leo mumbled, dragging himself on his belly toward breakfast. The sheets came with him, twisting as he turned sideways on the bed. His legs wound up laid over Ryoma’s, toes wiggling with his sleepy excitement. 

Hands wound over his ankles. It made him humm, glancing back over his shoulder to his beloved.

The crown prince’s hair was tangled up with itself, making it stick out slightly on the side. His eyes were still dark with tiredness, but his face was alight with a smile as he watched Leo. Crinkles near his eyes. So kindly and awe inspired. 

But the younger didn’t think he was much to look at so early in the morning. And definitely not worth a look like that. 

He picked up the spoon from the tray, bunching the blanket up under his chest so he could reach his food comfortably. It smelled so good. The heat was pleasant against his face, warm and relaxing. 

Leo really needed to do something to thank his love for being so amazing.  
******  
Though he tried to think of something the whole time he ate, Leo could think of nothing to give the crown prince. There was nothing the man could want. Nothing he could gift that Ryoma didn’t already have. 

What do you get a man that could have anything?

As he watched the brunette step behind the screen to change, he contemplated this. His empty breakfast bowl was now forgotten, pushed to the side while he went about his morning. 

A new morning routine. A new partner to settle in with. 

“Ryoma,” he called over, his voice lisping with early morningness that felt gross, “Is there time to bathe before the princesses return?” 

Something bumped into the screen, and a second later the brunette was popping his head out to look at him. His shoulders were bare, broad. Crossed with more scars than Leo could count. And just that little peak was enough to make him wake up fully from the bashfulness. 

“I’m not sure,” Ryoma debated, the shuffling of clothes following his words, “They were supposed to arrive soon, so I think you should wait perhaps. Do you like baths?” 

“Um, yeah,” the blonde got out, focusing with stubborn attention on the drawers he was looking through, “warm baths are really nice. Especially...” 

He bit off the words, frowning as he thought again about the state of his body. Neglecting his own health was something he regretted completely now. If not for his own sake, then for Ryoma’s. Luckily, his beloved didn’t question his slip of tongue. 

“Warm,” the man muttered instead, “like bathing in an icy river in the middle of the night.”

“It wasn’t that cold,” Leo huffed, smiling slightly as he listened to his love mutter on about Nohr’s version of warm and cold. So very different from Hoshido.

But he liked it. 

“When there is time,” Ryoma started, leaving the changing space with his hands full of clothing, “I have a private bath in my wing here. Just through there.” 

He was wearing a slightly more formal yukata. Gold and cherry with sandals, and hair tied back. He looked like a prince. A future king; so regal and exalted. Nothing like the teddy bear he’d woken up next to that morning.

Leo looked to where he was being pointed to. A wall near the corner that looked nothing like a door. His confusion must’ve been obvious, since Ryoma addressed it immediately. 

“It blends into the wall,” the man chuckled, “but there is a full bath back there. As well as my own courtyard, though I never have the time to spend there.” 

He lit up at the mention of a courtyard, already feeling the itch of wanting to be by nature. Brynhildr glowed faintly from her space beside the futon, resonating with his desire. That sounded like a good idea. 

“It’s yours,” his promised offered, surprising him enough to get him to whip around and stare, “Like I said, I never have time. Plus, I did promise you a garden. Hopefully you don’t have too great of expectations.” 

Ryoma’s voice was slightly ashamed at that. As though he hadn’t already given Leo far more than he ever deserved. As if he didn’t think it would be good enough.

“Thank you,” the blonde said immediately, smiling as he dug around in the drawers a bit more, “Can you help me pick out a yukata for today? I want to try wearing one during the daytime.”

“Of course.” 

His beloved sounded happy with the request. Like he was glad Leo wanted to fit more into Hoshido. 

But it was more that he didn’t want to look so odd at Ryoma’s side. He already knew they’d be dealing with things today, and he wanted to be less of an outsider. 

Even if it was a foolish hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Ha. Ha.  
> ...  
> This sort of belies what I said earlier, but as it turns out sitting in your bed all day, trying and failing to fall asleep, gets a bit boring.  
> If this is worse than the usual, let me know.  
> A part of me just wanted to get to the princesses returning, even though that means more characters to manage.  
> Fair warning to folks out there; I don't really like Hinoka.  
> She may not be done justice.


	88. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certainly, they garnered a lot of attention.

******  
Leo had underestimated how nervous it would actually make him. Which was ridiculous. It was just clothes. There was no reason to be so anxious about it, no reason at all. He figured this was probably how Camilla felt when she started squawking about her outfits. 

There was nothing wrong with the medan gold yukata Ryoma had picked for him. It was stunning. The way the light fabric caught in the light and glimmered was frankly gorgeous. 

But it was also embarrassing. Like he was trying to stand out, and that was the last thing he wanted. Something he couldn’t bring himself to tell his delighted beloved; when the crown prince already had so many things to be concerned about. This was something that made him smile and Leo didn’t want to bother him about it.

Odin and Niles gave him faintly surprised looks when they met the retainers near the courtyard. It was only then that the blonde prince remembered he’d never told them about moving into Ryoma’s chambers. 

Certainly, they garnered a lot of attention. 

Two princes, walking side by side through the palace on the way to wait for the princesses arrival. One, their future king. The second, an enemy Nohrian wearing Hoshidan apparel.

It was only to be expected. The stares, the whispers, the straight up gawking and insulting reactions. Leo had prepared for all of it. After what had happened the night before, their animosity towards Nohr was higher than it had been even when the queen was killed. 

And it was clear the advisors had wasted no time in spreading their own opinions. It was also clear that no one had forgotten the rumors about their relationship, and it seemed they believed it confirmed now. 

Their retainers kept close, dealing with anyone that became too impolite. The whispered disapproval was nothing they could do anything about. Ryoma kept close to his side, refusing to bow his head or bend to their complaints. 

For his beloved, Leo did the same. He dropped his open attitude of that morning to take up his mask once more. This was what he was used to. He could hide his face, pretend he heard nothing, and stand tall next to the one he loved. 

That was all that mattered. No matter how he felt about the people, the situation, the possible outcomes...

He was not ashamed of loving Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting ya know I'm alive. Let me tell you, even if it's just seems like a flu, it's still hell.  
> I just can't keep my mind focused long enough to write a long chapter, so bitty one. The next one I'll probably have to write piece by piece; not sure how long it'll take. Thanks for the wishes well~
> 
> Also, having q-tips stuffed up your nose is gross and makes snot get everywhere. I didn't know that that was how they tested for the virus, and was not prepared. Try looking up only to find a really long cotton stick getting poked into your nostril.


	89. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will always have my support, Leo.”

******  
The princes were not the only ones awaiting the arrival of their sisters. There were many people lingering in the courtyard, even more than there had been the night before when they returned from Izumo. 

Advisors, servants, guards, and even some citizens who were hovering near the palace gate. And they were clearly there for more than just the princesses’ return. 

Many of their eyes were on the princes. Specifically, Leo and Ryoma who were still standing side by side in waiting. Takumi was mostly forgotten for the sake of gossip, but the silver prince was obviously just as aware of what was happening. 

Their retainers could only do so much; scaring off any who got particularly rambunctious. And, from the looks his own were giving him, Leo was in for a talking to once the chance arose. 

Niles and Odin looked about ready to drag him away at that very moment. He was glad they knew better, or could hold back at least. That conversation was not one he wanted to have at the moment. 

Takumi kept glancing at them, then looking away quickly. He was playing with the hem of his pale blue yukata, winding the fabric around his fists again and again. Then he would unwind it only to start again. 

The blonde could practically hear what his thoughts were. Though he wasn’t sure if it was disapproval or simply scandalization that drove him. After the boy cleared his throat awkwardly for the sixth time, he finally gave in. 

“Alright,” Leo sighed, reaching up to rub at his eyes in annoyance. He kept his voice quiet so no one could overhear what was said, getting both of the Hoshidan princes to look at him, “Might as well get this over with before the girls arrive. Takumi?”

When he looked to the side to see said silverette, the boy was staring at him wide eyed. His mouth was hanging open in a very unregal way, looking like Leo had just announced he was pregnant; not that he was asking him to speak his mind. 

“I-uh...” Takumi shuffled, dropping his gaze to the cobblestones quickly. Like he couldn’t even bear to look at the other. A short time ago, Leo would’ve thought that it was because of a more offensive reason. Now he knew his counterpart was merely of the shy variety. 

“You know-that is, you might not, but...” He sputtered as his cheeks turned a sweet pinkish color, eyes closing as if physically pained by what he had to say, “The guards are talking about you and big brother. That...you two were seen leaving his chambers...this morning?”

That was expected. They hadn’t exactly been hiding from the guards patrolling the wing. Leo had thought they were going to drop in shock upon seeing them leaving their room. 

Their. It was theirs.

Despite the situation, thinking that made the young prince want to giggle. His lips quirked up in a small smile, and he realized too late that Ryoma was watching his face from the other side. A faint blush over his expression, but smiling just as well. 

“Custom is that you-you shouldn’t be sharing a-a-a-” He couldn’t seem to get the words out. Takumi stumbled over it so bad his whole body seemed to turn as red as the fruit Leo so loved. 

He took pity on him. 

“A bed,” the blonde finished for him, “before marriage. Yes, Ryoma told me.” 

That made the silver prince whip his head up in shock, staring at the couple with such a red face Leo was ready to call one of the healers in case he fainted. He heard his beloved cough faintly, seeming just as startled by his bluntness. 

“I was going to say a room,” Takumi gasped, whispering in his surprise as he reached up to fan at his face, “You two shared a-a-a bed?!”

“Did you expect him to sleep on the floor? Things are different for Nohrians,” Ryoma was quick to cut in, his tone placating as he tried to calm his younger brother, “They are supposed to share their chambers as soon as they make their feelings clear to each other; provided they feel the same. I didn’t want Leo to feel...” 

He didn’t seem to have an end to that sentence. But the simple fact that he was thinking about him made the holder of Brynhildr quite happy. He heard her trill in approval within his mind, agreeing with his feelings for the crown prince. 

Since he couldn’t very well carry his tome belt while wearing a yukata, the ancient tome was safely tucked away in the sash tied around his waist. He couldn’t stand the idea of leaving her behind like Ryoma had with Raijinto, and putting her in his magic storage always made him feel bad. 

Too bad Hoshido wasn’t in such a supporting mood, considering it still hadn’t piped up since the night before when the kingdom tasseled with Brynhildr. 

“Besides,” Ryoma’s voice darkened, staring down at the ground with an intensity that actually made some of the people around the courtyard take a step back. There was an air of anger surrounding them now; something that halted all conversation and ensured no one dared to eavesdrop as they either turned away or literally covered their ears. 

“After what happened, there was no way I would let him sleep alone and undefended,” his promised declared sharply, eyes so blackened by the bad memories they almost appeared to be bits of coal, “There are still too many people here who would seek to...to make an attempt on threatening him, or worse.” 

Leo frowned, reaching out to rest his hand calmingly on his love’s arm. He watched the darkness fade from the man’s eyes as they turned to him, a worried scowl making his expression quite frightening. 

“It’s okay,” he promised, turning his frown up just for Ryoma, “Takumi is no longer cursed, and no one loyal to Hoshido would attempt to harm me so long as they know I have your support.”

“You do,” the brunette said immediately, raising his voice just the slightest bit so the rude listeners could hear his words, "You will always have my support, Leo.” 

That was enough to embarrass the smaller, and Niles' teasing whistle that followed a second later did nothing to help. It was basically a public confirmation of...something between them. Though none were crazy enough to outwardly react to the news. Leo dropped his hand from his beloved’s sleeve, taking a step away as he felt fire creep over his skin.

“Not that it really matters,” Takumi coughed, raising his voice as well, “but you have my support as well, for what it’s worth,” then he lowered his voice, stepping even closer so only the princes could hear, “Though, if you hurt him I will not hesitate to hurt you.” 

“Takumi,” Ryoma hissed, frowning as Leo chuckled in response to that threat. 

“Thank you,” the blonde nodded, keeping his head low so they couldn’t see the small, sad smile on his face, “If I ever did hurt him, I would want nothing more.” 

“You wouldn’t,” the crown prince said assuredly, full of certainty that Leo couldn’t feel about that matter, “It’ll be fine...now, we just have to break the news to our sisters.” 

“Sakura will support you wholeheartedly,” Takumi scoffed, shaking his head as he regained some of his confidence, “You know that without a doubt. Hinoka will be the hard one to convince. Azura and Corrin-”

“Have already given their support to some degree,” Leo mumbled, self consciously reaching up to drag one of his knuckles down his cheek. The heat in his face was practically scalding. 

Blushing in front of all these people. What a fearsome image for the blood prince to have...perhaps it was for the best though. At some point they would have to address his past and his reputation. Where better to start than showing he was simply human?

A human that was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted an embarrassed reaction to Leo and Ryoma sharing rooms. Which turned into supportive and scandalized in-law, yet still protective little brother.  
> Yay for somewhat functional families with minimal threats to each other's lives!


	90. Allied Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raised his head, watching the great prince with deep holly eyes that hid something in their depths. Something that made Leo move a little further behind his promised so he wouldn’t be seen clearly.

******  
Leo hadn’t fully realized how worried he was for the girls until he saw them arrive. Riding up through the red gateway, all mounted up and looking as royal as they were. Cherry blossoms kicked up around them, sitting tall in their saddles. Behind them, their honorable retainers followed close. 

His whole body relaxed at the sight, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Even if the report had said they were fine and would arrive around this time, he knew not to trust such news until he saw it play out with his own eyes. 

And here they were. 

They weren’t alone either. 

“Are they...?” Leo stopped, looking past the princesses to the rows of people marching in after them. Men that were bare chested with great weapons and even greater scars. Women that wore easy to move in clothes; many with tomes or fans in hand. A couple were even armed with whips, long, snapping, and sandy leathered. Painful to even look at. All wore sandals and it was a wonder that they seemed able to keep up with the mounted leaders. 

“The Wind Tribe,” Ryoma confirmed, his tone dropping in surprise, “but why?”

“They don’t appear to be enemies,” Takumi muttered even as their retainers moved a bit closer in response. Unease spread throughout those present. The unknown situation sent several onlookers into hiding, disappearing from sight as quickly as they could. 

There was no mistaking the crest borne by their new arrivals, and Leo guessed that the tribe’s renown wasn’t unheard of by the Hoshidans. A tribe within the kingdom borders, far to the north, that cared nothing for outsiders. 

So why were they in the capital?

“Big brothers!” Their silent speculation was quickly disrupted by a small voice, directing their attention to the white mare carrying a young apple haired girl, “We’re back!” 

Sakura looked rather happy for someone that had been involved in a fort siege just a short time ago. Her dress was smeared with dirt, soot, and blood. Her hair was a little wild, and voice a little shaky. A look shared by all of their returning sisters.

But she still managed to look happy to be home.

“Welcome home, Sakura,” Takumi and Ryoma said in unison while he just nodded. She gave a tiny, relieved smile and sigh at their response, pulling her mare to a halt. The white beauty stopped obediently, and Leo had to admit he was impressed.

It was clear she liked Princess Sakura as her rider. So calm and steady; perfectly at ease with the girl. Much better than the other Hoshidans he had seen ride so far. 

“Big brothers,” Hinoka declared, nodding her head to the two of them as her eyes lingered on the Nohrian prince for a moment. Probably surprised to find him standing between the two, wearing a yukata like he was. 

All business. Her face set into a serious expression that Leo associated immediately with politics. Just from the couple of war councils he’d attended so far, he knew the elder princess was not one for the shrewder role of a royal. She was a soldier. Unable to balance both like he’d always seen Camilla do so well. 

“I bring my report from Fort Jinya,” she called, dismounting from her ethereal snow pegasus. Her heels clacked against the stones, her niigata still in hand as she approached where they were standing, “and I also bring news of...a surprising turn of events.”

Ryoma looked beyond her to the companies of warriors she’d delivered to their doorstep. Surprising indeed. And perhaps a little foolish, considering they knew nothing and were completely unprepared. If it was his place, Leo would probably speak up to scold her.

But it wasn’t his place. So he just stood there and waited, already aware of what being recognized by the tribe could bring. 

“Leo,” his dear sister gasped quietly, her face unnaturally anxious as she dismounted and hurried to join Hinoka in standing before them. Followed by the bluenette a moment later. Her expression was completely pinched together, a worried pout on her lips. She knew as well as he what the tribe thought of Nohrians. 

His naive big sister had probably been hoping they weren’t back yet, or he wouldn’t be present for this. But it was too late for that. 

“Stay calm,” he barely heard Azura murmur quietly, stepping forward alongside her to place a gentling hand on the white haired girl's shoulder. Ever calm and in control as she always was, keeping Corrin from reacting overly much to his presence, “Drawing attention to him won’t help.” 

So she was aware. And judging by how tense everyone had gotten, they were also becoming aware of the trouble they were in if Leo was recognized.

“Is anyone hurt?” Ryoma asked concernedly, moving to stand half in front of the blonde and hide him from sight. He heard his retainers move a little closer, the nervous mutterings of advisors behind him. 

Most of the new arrivals had their heads bowed respectfully, not yet to notice who was in their midst. An absolutely fantastic situation to find himself in without warning. As soon as they were alone, he would be speaking with whoever made the decision to do this.

“Everyone is unharmed,” Hinoka told him, her voice edging dangerously as she flicked chestnut eyes in his direction, “and the Nohrians that assaulted the fort were driven off. In large part, thanks to our allies from the great Wind Tribe. Who happened upon the attack and helped defend our people from slaughter.”

She took on the appropriate polite tone she needed to, waving back towards those she was talking about. It was clear she wasn’t sure what she was doing in this situation though. And when she glanced over to a fidgeting barefoot princess, Leo wanted to groan out loud. 

He hadn’t actually been serious about Corrin talking to enemies and trying to garner truces. But considering all of them were peeking at her uncertainly, he figured that was exactly what she’d done. 

“We thank the Wind Tribe,” Ryoma declared in a deep and commanding voice, crossing his arms tightly as he nodded his head. Becoming an even bigger figure to hide Leo behind, “your help is greatly appreciated. And please don’t take this the wrong way. I mean no disrespect in asking, my friends, but why did you step in? What has brought you so far from your home in the northern deserts?”

During his beloved’s roundabout game of questioning, Leo watched little Sakura get led off. A man with long cherry red hair took her mare’s reins to bring her toward the stables. She looked like she wanted to stay, to say something. The moment she opened her mouth though, a girl with peach hair was walking alongside her and whispering urgently up to her liege. 

Sakura’s retainers, Leo could only assume. He was glad for their interference. It was only the young princess that didn’t seem to know how dangerous this encounter was. Getting her out of the way was a smart move. 

His attention was then stolen from the departing girl by a young boy that stepped up from the Wind Tribe ranks. Smaller than any of the others, almost the same size as Elise and Sakura. With dark oak hair, adorned by orange and blue clothes. 

The way he carried himself was what gave away that he wasn’t some mere child along for the adventure. And when he spoke, it was in a stiff serious tone that went against his appearance so obviously that it made Takumi start in surprise beside him. 

“Greetings, Crown Prince Ryoma,” he bowed deeply, his tone dipped in polite respect, “I am Hayato. Son of Fuga, chieftain of the Wind Tribe. We accept your thanks, and seek to answer your questions.”

He raised his head, watching the great prince with deep holly eyes that hid something in their depths. Something that made Leo move a little further behind his promised so he wouldn’t be seen clearly. 

“My father has sent you our strongest warriors to aid you in the war against Nohr,” Hayato declared, spreading his hand back toward the companies standing tall at his back, “on our way to Castle Shirasagi to offer our support, we passed by Fort Jinya and noticed the people were in distress. We offered our assistance, and the benevolent Princess Corrin accepted.” 

There was the confirmation of his sister’s part. She winced guiltily when she was mentioned, ducking her head as she pushed loose stones around with her toes. This could really end badly. 

“Ryoma,” Leo whispered, keeping his voice so low it was barely audible. His love did not react, didn’t show he’d heard at all. But he kept on speaking, pulling even further back with small steps, “I need to go. I’ll come find you once it’s over.” 

The boy kept on talking, but he was no longer listening.

He turned on his heel, feeling the strange sensation of sandals and not boots worn on his feet. Almost unfamiliar enough to make him trip, but there were two figures already there to support him. 

Niles and Odin took up their places at his back, distorting him from the tribe’s notice. All it looked like was two servants leaving the welcome to continue work. There were no hints from the guards or advisors. All of them knew with complete clarity that giving him away would cause nothing by trouble. 

Trouble they did not want to be present for. 

So they let him disappear into the palace without a word. Just walking away from what awaited him outside, feeling slightly more on edge to know such people were within the castle’s walls. 

This really wasn’t how he foresaw welcoming the princesses back. Now he had to deal with another issue. 

And he already knew it would take a lot to get the Wind Tribe to forget its history with Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, biggest issue I've come up with for this story? The Fates' map is utterly f-ed up. It's like the developers went, "Oh! This would be a cool idea. The battle map would be so unique...but does it make sense for a desert to be placed here? What about this ocean here? Or a mountain here? Whatever, screw it! It doesn't have to make sense, just make it cool!"  
> So I'm trying to map things out a bit more clearly since I want to mix in moments from all the routes. Like the Kitsune tribe meeting in the mountains, and spending some time in Nohr, and a few other things. Which becomes really hard when an ocean decides to appear in the midst of it all.  
> By all rights, the Rainbow Sage should be to the east of Izumo, off the coast. But that would mean going all the way to the theater to the west and then back again. Such a waist of travel time.  
> Since I'm a cartography fan, I'm making my own map. I mean, really. There are literal ice villages that just pop out a few minutes away from a deep swamp. Deserts that decide to materialize after a canyon staircase. Where does any of this make sense?!  
> Also, want to take a tiny moment to ask question. How do you feel about smut? Not now, but in the farther future? I do write that sort of thing (very detailed as well, if you take a peak at some of my Teen Wolf fics: mature warning) and I wanted Leo to wind up with Ryoma in that way as well. Maybe throw in a bit of discovering his own desire beforehand. (AKA: m*st*rb*tion) But I want to make sure people are comfortable with that idea in the future.  
> Sorry for the long note again, my fever's gone down which is what resulted in this chapter. I spent a lot of time sniffing my nose while writing though and my thoughts are still a bit foggy so sorry if this was a little jumpy. I just couldn't see a way for Corrin to travel all the way to the desert and back to meet the tribe in only a couple days.


	91. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re both too loud. The guards can probably hear.”

******  
Leo did it without thinking. Considering the Wind Tribe was now within their walls, on the palace grounds where he could run into them if he wasn’t careful, he had to find somewhere they couldn’t go. The gardens were out, along with the halls. 

The council and war rooms were no good since they were likely to head there soon enough. His original room was also no good considering he had already moved from there. He didn’t know the palace well enough to know of any other safe places.

So he headed straight back to Ryoma’s room. 

Afterwards, he appreciated that Niles and Odin didn’t say anything about it on the way. It wasn’t as if they had many other options that were as secure.

Guards they passed in the halls looked startled and a little frustrated to see them, but also kept quiet. They knew their place. Quite clearly, the news about him moving into the crown prince’s chambers had already spread to everyone. None of them would dare stop him from returning there. 

And Leo was glad to return. 

The door had barely shut behind his retainers before he was slipping the odd feeling sandals from his feet, leaving them abandoned on the wood floor. Wood that was comfortably warm against his toes; smooth and pleasant to walk on.

He crossed the room in seconds, heading straight for that safe little space just a short ways away from the right wall. The futon that was remade this morning before they left, looking untouched and softer than a cloud. 

“Lord Leo?” He heard Niles address him, but Leo didn’t answer right away. First he dropped down onto the cushioned blanket. A dark gold that was similar to his yukata’s coloring, and smelled strongly of Ryoma. 

He took in a deep breath, getting dizzy from the smell of cherry blossoms for a second, then he pulled himself completely onto the bed. Limply laying out on his stomach, on his beloved’s side of the sheets. 

“What was Corrin thinking?” The young prince wondered out loud, hearing his two followers approach with light steps, “She knows how the Wind Tribe feels towards Nohr. I’ve given her lessons on our history more times than I ever bothered to count, and I specifically remember how upset she was to learn about what happened twelve years ago...” 

It had been a struggle to get through those lessons about the tribe. His dear sister had been so distraught over it that she fought him at every turn. One of the first topics they’d covered involving Nohr’s...less noble history. 

So innocent. She’d tried to create an assignment that involved the crafting of a reparations contract. The poor girl hadn’t understood why he denied her again and again. 

Now she shows up with them, without warning, and puts him in jeopardy. He knew she hadn’t intended it. He knew that, but he was still frustrated at being caught unawares like he was. Especially after...

After his night, and morning with Ryoma. 

He turned onto his side. His eyes were quickly drawn to the white sheath resting less than an arm’s length away. Accented by glinting gold and black cord. A curved hilt and sharp pommel. 

A truly special weapon. Legendary and overflowing with power, just like his own.

“Mayhaps that is what helped guide her to her decisions?” His loyal mage suggested gingerly, tone tinged with hesitance from where he was standing at the foot of the futon, “She saw it as a chance to aid them in return for the dire position they were forced into, and-”

“Aid them in destroying Nohr, you mean?” Leo asked for clarification, voice sharpening at the idea. He knew that was what the tribe seeked. And he could never believe that to be his dear sister’s plan...

His dear sister that did not know yet of what happened in Izumo. 

He ground his teeth down, curling into himself slightly as he thought. His eyes moved back to Raijinto, the rippling power coming from within its sheath granting a slight placebo effect that helped still his negativity. 

Because he connected the legendary blade to Ryoma; to safety. Something that slightly startled him to realize. 

The blonde stopped grinding his teeth, loosening his body as he stared at the sword in contemplation. Brynhildr purred in his mind, agreeing with his assessment quite happily. A spiral of trust towards the legendary weapon, even if he once would've feared it being turned on him.

He reached out. His fingers brushed over the white wood sheath, climbing over bumps of gold and catching the black cord. Tracing down to glinting beads and soft tassels. Then moving up to meet the jagged crown ring of the hilt. 

Leo could feel power flowing under his fingers. So strong and unyielding. Unbreakable; borne to rulers and leaders of decades. Much alike what he felt the few times he’d been allowed to lay his hands on Siegfried. 

But kinder. Not steeped in shadow and suffering like Nohr, but prosperity and happiness like Hoshido.

The prince smiled, removing his hand and feeling the spark of electricity follow him for a moment. Like the weapon didn’t want him to let go. 

“Well it’s good to know you like the crown prince's sword,” Niles drawled above him, wearing that lecherous smirk when he looked up to see, “but we all know that there is nothing that can be done until we meet back up with the others and hear what’s happened. Speculation without information leads to misunderstandings and mistakes.”

His smirk grew, crossing his arms tightly as he stared at his liege with a dangerous glint in his eye, “So! Following my first line of conversation, has the dear man deflowered you yet? You’ve already shared beds twice.”

Leo choked at the question, turning over onto his stomach to bury his face in the blankets as Odin took up his usual role of reprimanding their shameless archer. This time, the hard thuds of a tome against bone did nothing to deter the man though. 

“It’s a valid question!” Niles shouted in defense, his steps thudding over the floor as he tried to evade the mage’s good aim, “If he did anything to make you uncomfortable, I need to know so I can castrate him!”

The prince mouthed that sentence in disbelief, lips moving against the sheets he was pressed into. He hadn’t done anything that serious with Ryoma, and his beloved never made him uncomfortable. 

Why did he have to be attached to these two men?

“He would’ve told us if anything like that happened,” Odin hissed, sounding absolutely murderous as he hunted down his partner, “and it’s Nohrian custom for them to share a room. That doesn’t mean they’d...they’d have...that they’d do that!”

“Sex,” the archer said helpfully, devolving both of his friends into blushing messes, “The word you’re looking for is sex. And I didn’t mean they had to! I just wanted to make sure he was treating Leo right!”

“Please stop,” the blonde muttered, his hands clenching tight to the blankets like they were all that held him together, “You’re both too loud. The guards can probably hear.” 

That shut them up real fast. 

Everything came to a grinding halt. The thudding, the shouting, the hitting; all of it disappeared. For a moment it was so silent one could probably hear a pin drop. Then the air was filled with quiet apologies from his inane retainers. 

“Both of you are being punished at a later date,” Leo promised darkly, burning with shame as he curled up on the bed, “but for now, I need you to focus. Niles, do what you do best. Go and find where things are going down, then wait until it’s done. When it is, come find me so I can go to Ryoma.”

“Yes, Lord Leo,” Niles agreed immediately, suddenly obedient under the threat of punishment and sounding annoyingly excited in his words. His footsteps moved across the floor lightly, then disappeared out the door with a rattling slide. 

“Odin...” He stopped, then sighed. Pushing himself back up to sit on the futon, he offered a hand to the mage, “Can we talk?”


	92. Friend Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place, or two, that were now on the other side of the border.

******  
The fact that his friend was so startled by his request made Leo feel bad. Like he hadn’t expected his liege to ever broach the subject. Not like they used to. Not at that moment, when there were so many things to be worried about. 

But that was exactly what made this the perfect chance. 

During moments like what they were dealing with, the only way to get any time was to make it. Now, the Nohrian prince did not have the power to manipulate time. Nature, earth, life? Those he could do. 

Time was a different matter. 

When war came-when any time that made people busy came, the only way to get what you wanted was to take control. You had to force the chance. Bend and break a few appointments, push off a few schedules for a bit, maybe delay leaving dangerous enemy territories. 

Because otherwise you would never get the chance if you just sat around waiting for it.

That was why it was the perfect, and perhaps only time to speak with his troubled retainer. In between important meetings, in between political planning. So Leo took his chance. 

He wasn’t blind, and he hadn’t forgotten Kawamura the day before. He also hadn’t forgotten Odin’s episode afterward. Originally he had planned to meet with both of his retainers after they returned...but that hadn’t been what wound up happening. 

So here they were. 

“It’s been a while since we did this,” Leo noted tacitly as the blonde took his outstretched hand, “Not since before...before the Izumo incident I suppose.” 

He carefully pulled the mage down, lowering him to the floor. Odin allowed himself to be maneuvered, finding a comfortable position to sit in on the end of the futon. His shoes still rested on wood, but his knees and legs were snugly pressed into the soft blankets. 

“Yes,” his retainer agreed, his olive eyes fixed on the gold fabric below him instead of looking at the prince, “Things were...relatively quiet for a time, milord.”

“Please, lose the formality,” Leo requested, getting more comfortable as well, “Do you know what I want to discuss?” 

From the way he lowered his head even further, his nose scrunching up from remembrance, he did. The younger male squeezed the hand he held, nodding his head to show that Odin had guessed correctly. 

“I need to know that you’re doing okay,” his liege urged, reaching forward to grab the mage’s other hand too, “You know the rules. Neither of you can serve me if you are not taking care of yourselves.” 

Quite the hypocritical rule considering his own stint of being unable to care for himself. But it stood. Odin especially had a habit of doing stupid stunts that endangered himself. Gullible enough to get talked into anything so long as it was disguised as a grand adventure or call to action.

Not that Niles was much better when it came to how far he was willing to push himself for the young prince. 

“I know,” the performer sighed, deflating as his shoulders dropped. Magic flowed through his fingers into Leo, full of that legendary power he was always on about. 

Most probably thought it was something he made up. Something he just acted out in his dramatical renditions. But no. He really did have special magic flowing through his core. 

It had been one of the only reasons Leo didn’t toss him out the second his father assigned him a second retainer he didn’t want. 

Magic that was nearly as old as Brynhildr; if not more so. But it wasn’t being carried. It was innate, running through his very veins. Collecting at the edges of his skin, ready to erupt at any moment with as much flare as its master.

Not that Odin knew about what he felt when it came to the magic in his veins. That would only drive the secretive man away, and he’d learned to respect his friend’s decision to hide whatever past he’d left behind. Now, more than ever, he could understand wanting to leave your bygone time behind. 

“Is it about yesterday?” Leo led him gingerly, smiling placatingly to keep the antsy man at ease, “Or is it about Nohr? Maybe, something else?” 

“All of those things,” Odin sighed after a moment of thought, his chin hitting his chest as he slumped forward, “My mind acquiesces to pervading thoughts that I can do nothing to contain. They cloud me, dragging my mind from a clear path of acceptance.”

He nodded in understanding, running his thumbs delicately along each wrist in his hold. The years of learning Odin-speak really paid off when he could clearly dissect such a statement. 

“Everyone has things that they can’t get out of their head,” Leo reminded him, his smile turning somewhat sad as he watched olive eyes look up, “Most often, you have to let them in before you can finally be at ease with your problems. Isn’t that what you and Niles are always doing for me? What you tried to help me do last night?”

The blonde nodded, his brows climbing in thought as he kept eye contact with his liege. It was a slow process. Weaning out insecurities and worries could go several ways. Maybe even all at once if you were awful at it. 

Like making a person break down, or making them draw further into themselves. Getting them to talk, or getting them to scream. Fighting or crying. Anger, gratefulness. 

“I...you already know...about Selena and Laslow. I told you about them being my childhood friends, remember?” The prince nodded to show he did remember that, nudging him onward with a small tilt of his head, “That’s probably what has me so-so...uh, you know. On edge, worried?”

“You have been quite a bit more subdued since leaving Nohr,” Leo admitted gently, letting his nails drag lightly over skin and smiling as Odin looked down at his wrists to watch his movements, “and I had assumed that was the reason for your odd behavior. All of it.”

They both knew he was smart enough to piece everything that had happened together. Ignoring his more recent normal attitude and general seriousness. 

Like the incident with having to burn that cursed hand and the episode after. Or with Prince Takumi and the sleeping arrangement mixups. Or that little speech he’d given his liege the night before. 

“I’m sorry for being distracted, I-”

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” Leo chuckled bitterly, shaking his head as he tightened his hold just a bit, “They are your friends-your family, from what you tell me. You should never have had to leave them.”

“I am sorry, just the same,” Odin whispered, leaning towards him until his forehead thumped against Leo’s shoulder for support in remaining at least a little upright, “because they...well, I’ve already told you, haven't I?”

He had. On a particularly bad night, when they were far from any allies but each other. A whispered confession that the mage had apologized again and again for. No matter how many times he had assured him it was fine. 

And it really was fine. Leo would never force him to serve, and he would never want to. He wanted his friend, who had already been through more than he would ever be allowed to know, to have a place to return to. 

A place, or two, that were now on the other side of the border. 

“I just miss them,” the blonde whimpered, “I miss them so much. We haven’t been apart for so long in a while.”

There was nothing for Leo to actually do here. He couldn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure about anything. They had no clue what was going to happen. When he might see his family again. 

So he did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Odin’s head, held him close, and let him mutter out his play lines while the young man pretended to have everything under control. 

If only at least one of them could have something under control. Just one person that knew what might be coming. But the divines weren’t looking down on them kindly. So they just silently made wishes and prayers while Leo tried to help alleviate even a little bit of the pain he was responsible for in his friend. 

It was all he could do. Hopefully it was enough for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!  
> Take the character vomit! I couldn't keep my headspace together for this one and it doesn't make much sense but take it anyway!


	93. Lost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, their feelings ruled the kingdom.

******  
Leo was well aware of how long negotiation meetings could take. He’d been a part of many. 

Granted, he truly believed Hoshidans didn’t rely quite so heavily on blackmail, deadly threats to livelihood and home, or bribes. He couldn’t imagine their meetings to be nearly as chaotic as Nohr’s. Especially after attending their war council. 

Which was why he was fine with waiting a couple hours in his and Ryoma’s room. He knew how to be patient, he could wait until Niles returned with the news that he could go to his beloved. 

Of course, he hadn’t expected to wind up with a blonde half curled over his lap, asleep. 

In the beginning it had been stories. He’d indulged Odin as he often did after one of their talks, listening to the man weave tales of beasts and dragons and gods. Not that he’d ever admitted it, but the performer was quite a good storyteller. He was captivating, catching attention with every nuanced line he delivered. 

Then they’d been playing with magic for a bit. 

Yes, playing. 

There was no serious way to consider what they did. Literally pulling orbs of power from their innate storage to toss back and forth, writing on the very air itself, or creating pictures to go along with Odin’s stories. 

Magic exchanged between them altered itself to suit that who held it. Influenced by their individuality. 

When it came from his friend, it was filled to the brim. Not just with the boisterousness of his attitude, but simply full. So bulging with emotions that were too strong to hold back. Not all good. 

Leo couldn’t know how his magic felt to the other mage, but he knew from the melancholy look Odin wore while handling it that he wasn’t feeling too good either. 

But the magic use was precisely what they needed. It was clear to the prince that his retainer hadn’t been sleeping properly in recent times. So close as he was, he could see the darkness beneath his eyes. There was no need to wonder why. 

And focusing so hard made the blonde sleepy. It had only taken a short time from there for him to merely slump forward and drop into his liege. 

That was why he was stuck with the dramatical man sleeping with his upper body laid over Leo’s legs. His arms were wound around his waist, holding him tight as he finally got some of the rest he needed. 

Leo ran his fingers through his friend’s hair, slowly dragging in that contenting way his mother had always done, and how Ryoma always did it. There was nothing he could do stuck here like this. 

As though a little blonde cat had decided to take up residency on his lap. And everyone knew you couldn’t displace the little critters without bringing great misfortune to yourself. 

So he stayed and he waited like that, letting the time tick by without notice as he dozed with Odin. 

It wasn’t until someone knocked at the door that he came out of his dazing existence. Two loud raps, making him blink and raise his eyes to the entrance. He curled over his friend a little more, stopping his ministrations as he frowned at the offending direction. 

“Lord Leo?” A honeyed tone asked beyond the door, lilting with jest that announced just how bad Niles intended to be, “Are you two finished testing out that bed? I would really love a turn, provided it would please you.” 

He sighed. Clearly the man was suicidal. His archer had likely decided that since he was getting punished anyway, there was no need to hold back. But the loud, muffled gasp that came from outside the door as well was not something he expected. 

“Oh,” Niles called in, his tone even more sharp with amusement, “I forgot. Milord, Lady Azura is here to escort you. May we come in?” 

Leo nearly choked upon hearing that. Coughing slightly as his breath caught awkwardly and tickled his throat. When he managed to get his wheezing under control, he got out, “Just give us a moment!” 

Which probably did nothing for the ideas about what was happening inside the chambers. 

“Odin,” he whispered, gently shaking at the blonde’s shoulder with as much care as he could manage, “Odin, our insufferable elder is here to fetch us. Wake up.” 

He poked his finger into the man’s cheek, squashing the skin inward. It made him smile, poking again and again as the mage at last began to stir. Groaning, trying to move away from the finger but unable to. 

“Mercy, milord,” Odin pleaded, his eyes opening to slits in order to look up as his liege. His words mushed by his cheek being pressed into his teeth, but a small upturn of his lips. 

Leo huffed, but granted his request. He removed his finger, leaning back so the cat could pull himself from his lap. With a large yawn that showed off his teeth as he rubbed at his eyes, he really did look like the animal. All he needed was a set of ears and a tail. 

Maybe he could make a spell for that...one day. 

“Enter,” the Nohrian prince called as Odin and him both found their feet, standing up to stretch. Sitting like that for hours was not a way to keep your joints loose. 

The door slid open immediately with an exaggerated rattling. Like Niles was trying to announce himself as loudly as possible, in some ridiculous attempt to startle them. Whether they actually jumped or not was of no concern. 

“The bed’s quite comfy then?” The one eyed man asked, grinning at their drowsy appearances. His gaze wasn’t completely teasing as he asked though. It looked over each of them in turn, slowly, checking them over. 

And then he relaxed. It was impossible for most people to tell, but they saw it. They knew he was more at ease with them in front of him, and with Odin’s burdens just a little less pressing. 

“Azura,” Leo cleared his throat, adjusting his yukata slightly as the young woman stepped in behind his soon-to-regret-decisions retainer, “How did things go?” 

She remained looking a bit worse for wear. Clearly there hadn’t been a chance for the princesses to clean up before meeting with the Wind Tribe. Her white cut dancer’s gown was still stained by blood and soot. Dirt layered patches of skin, her hair in disarray. 

But she somehow managed to look put together. Something about her attitude, or aura. That same one that made it feel like she knew more than she should. 

Even if her cheeks were turned a little red by Niles’ teasing. 

“The Wind Tribe has become an ally of Hoshido in this war,” she told him softly, her voice a little hoarse, “All of their men have been sent to the outer barracks, at the city’s wall...a decision that was greatly influenced for your beneficiary.”

There was no judgement there. Just cool truthfulness. Like it was a given fact that such a thing would be done for his sake...and Leo found it sort of was. 

He’d known in his heart that Ryoma would never allow him to be put at risk. Especially not in the palace walls, where his beloved wanted him to be most safe. So he had already known that the crown prince would do something to ensure he remained safe here. 

Yet again, their feelings ruled the kingdom. 

“Can I go see him?” Leo asked, quietly. Her eyes caught his. A near amber color that he remembered seeing in certain portraits around Windmire. Though, most of them had been burned by now. 

Eyes that saw far more than he was comfortable with, and forced him to look away after only a few seconds. He shifted, reaching up to rub at his arm in an attempt to rid himself of the chills that had spread over him. 

“That is why I’m here,” Azura murmured, turning on her heel, “and...one other thing.” 

She walked back out the door she’d just entered from. Her dress swirled around her legs with the movement, white silk that caught every glimmer of light and made her appear to nearly glow as she moved. So flowing, so smooth and graceful with every step. 

Leo quickly followed after her, abandoning those annoying sandals in favor of going barefoot as she did. Much more assuring, considering he could feel every step he took. 

“Another thing?” He repeated curiously, hearing his retainers close the door lightly and rush after them, “Is everyone okay?” 

“A strange question to immediately begin with,” the woman noted, nodding to the guards they passed, “One that most would not assume of you.” 

The younger glanced at her in confusion, finding her face unnaturally shadowed. A frown lighted her thin lips, her eyes narrowed with upset emotions. 

“I had hoped it was clear by now that my reputation does not speak for me,” Leo admitted, equally quietly as they passed another guard, “I care about my family, Azura. That includes Ryoma’s family now...and you.” 

She lowered her head, expression growing even more troubled for a moment. And then it cleared. As though purified, her whole face came to a far more relaxed conclusion. Although it was still clearly a serious matter on her mind. 

They walked together through the halls a little longer, silent, but moving at a slower pace now. Like she was trying to stretch out the time until they reached wherever Ryoma was. 

So he let her slow them down, waiting kindly for his lost sister to confide that which she so clearly wanted to. He just wasn’t expecting the news she did have. 

“It’s Sakura,” she sighed at last, turning abruptly to face him and stop them in the center of the hall. Her amber eyes were so dark with sadness, light two pools of liquid ember that had sunken into a deep ocean with no hope of ever being found. 

“What’s happened to her?” Leo frowned, tensing up at the thought of the sweet healer being harmed. She was so young. Still so kind and innocent in a way that deserved to be preserved. 

“Ryoma told everyone what happened in Izumo,” Azura explained, her voice haltering in pain as the prince flinched, “She...was greatly upset by it. Sakura had friends in the neutral state. She spent time there studying healing, and now...”

“Her friends are dead,” the blonde whispered, closing his eyes as he let out a slow breath. Had they walked past one of their bodies? Had they been buried with the others, or had they missed some? Were their bodies still rotting out under the sun, forgotten in a massacred spirit city?

“Her retainers took her to her room, carrying her because she was-was crying too hard to stand,” Azura sucked in air, trying to catch her breath as she spoke, “Later, we’re all going to spend some time with her and...maybe, you would-”

“I don’t think it’s my place,” Leo said quickly, taking a step back as he shook his head. His chest was tight with pain at the thought of the little girl being so hurt, but he couldn’t intrude like that. It wouldn’t be right. 

The dancer watched him silently for a moment before nodding. She turned to keep walking, clasping her hands over her dress as he joined her, “Just think about it. Perhaps...Ryoma would be happy to have you there?” 

He didn’t answer her this time. 

Even if that was the case, was it really okay for him to go comfort a girl he’d hardly known for any time at all?


	94. Somber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door slid shut a second later, with a ringing clang.

******  
Somber. 

It was the first word that came to mind when they walked past the retainers lining the hall. Each and every one of them looking downcast, grieved. Like the sun had been blotted from the sky and nothing would ever be alright again. 

Such was the effect of seeing a young girl break down, so long as your heart was not one of ice or stone. 

Even Saizo was openly upset. Well, as upset as the ninja could appear with his mask and one eye. It was more his body language that gave how he felt. Something that could be said for all of them. 

The two he had seen that morning, who he had assumed were Sakura’s retainers, were nowhere in sight. There was another man and woman that he didn’t know though. Hinoka’s retainers, by process of elimination. 

They all bowed their heads respectfully to Leo and Azura, but not a word was spoken as the two moved to enter the war room. His retainers remained behind, joining the quiet company of the hall so he could go on alone. 

His adoptive sister stopped at the door, raising her hand to knock. So light and quiet that Leo was certain she wouldn’t be heard. Until the door slid open, pushed by a man with deep fern hair. A thick plum scarf was wrapped around his neck, and Leo noticed he was dressed quite similarly to a certain other ninja.

“Thank you, Kaze,” Azura murmured, lowering her head in gratitude as she stepped into the room. There was silence beyond. The blonde could see figures inside, but no words were being spoken and the air was tense. 

He gave a small nod to the newly known ninja, stepping through as well. It was impossible to not notice the man slipping out behind him. The door slid shut a second later, with a ringing clang. 

It almost felt like he’d walked into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty short before politics.


	95. War Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could they do against such widespread evil? How could they even begin to hope to stop it, especially when they were fighting a whole other kingdom?
> 
> They couldn’t. Nohr had to be dealt with first.

******  
Leo knew right away things were not going well at all. 

Azura stepped off to linger by the war table, staring down at the weathered maps with dead eyes. More like she was looking through them than at them. Blurred by thought and sadness toward what had happened. 

Takumi was leaning against one of the bookshelves. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his face set in anger and frustration. At himself. At the world. Nothing like he’d been that morning; awkward and embarrassed beyond belief. 

Hinoka was at another table, layered with papers and books. She picked up one, handwritten, then set it down with a growl. Her niigata was leaning against one of the chairs, still stained red from the fighting she’s gone through the day before. Judging by the look she was sporting, she’d rather be painting it even more crimson instead of going through reports. 

Strangely enough, his elder sister was not in sight. Considering her retainers hadn’t been in the hall either, he should’ve wondered about that sooner. But he was sure that if something had happened it would’ve been mentioned before. 

So he focused on the one he really wanted to. 

Ryoma was standing over the war table, hands pressing down onto the wood forcefully with his back to Leo. He hadn’t reacted to him entering, hadn’t done a thing. He just stood there staring down. 

An imposing figure in an imposing setting. A crown prince in his kingdom’s war room, surrounded by other royals as they worked. Or thought, in some cases. 

So similar to another scene he was used to seeing. In another place, and a whole other time. 

He didn’t say a word, not willing to break the terse silence that weighed heavy over them all. Hinoka was not one he wanted to bother when she looked like she wanted to gut someone. Takumi was dealing with something of his own. Azura was distracted by her mind. 

But he also wasn’t sure if he was meant to approach Ryoma. 

That morning had been amazing. The night too, after they’d gotten to their room. Things had been going so good. 

However, this wasn’t their private time. This was politics and this was war. They didn’t have as much experience with doing this together, especially not when their relationship was practically known. 

Leo bit into his cheek, shuffling as he stepped onto the thick rug that stretched around most of the room. His toes curled into the new feeling and he planted himself there. Waiting as he deliberated what to do. 

Azura lifted her head, seeming to notice him move from the corner of her eyes. Her gaze was still clouded, but it flicked between the blonde and Ryoma. A small pout pursed her lips. Before he realized what she was doing, she lifted a rolled up scroll from beside her and tossed it. 

The Nohrian prince winced when the lightly thrown papyrus thudded against his beloved’s shoulder. The thudding sound it made when it hit the ground was like a cannon’s discharge in the quiet. 

Everyone jumped. Eyes moved between the startled looking leader and frowning girl. Then Azura turned back to staring through solid objects, and the other two continued what they’d been doing. 

Ryoma still stared at the dancer. His expression was inquisitive, confused. Like he was trying to discern what her point had been, and he was taking it quite seriously. 

Apparently the blue haired princess made a habit of helping lend meaningful advice. That was the only conclusion Leo could come to as he watched his promised stare at her intensely in thought, as though that little smack of paper could settle the war for them. 

He crept forward. His bare feet were practically silent on the soft floor, allowing him to approach without a sound. Ryoma started to lose some of his focus on Azura. Just as Leo knelt beside him, he looked down. 

And a scroll was offered up to him. 

Now the crown prince had a new target to stare at. Looking down at the blonde, crouching beside the table with the dropped paper in hand. His tawny eyes were wide in surprise, blinking as though it would change what he was seeing. 

It didn’t, and it took some time for his movement to kick in. He took the offered scroll without even seeming to think about it, never even looking. Just keeping his eyes on Leo. 

“I, uh,” he paused, swallowing as he set the paper aside, “Leo? When did you get here?” 

“A moment ago,” the younger admitted softly, aware of how easy it was to hear their every word in such a quiet space, “With Azura. Didn’t you hear us come in?”

That only seemed to startle him further. He looked back to the girl for a moment, shaking his head and sending his ponytail waving. Leo straightened back up, watching the brunette’s brows pinch in confusion. 

“Azura left?” 

Oh dear. Things really were bad, weren’t they? 

For his benefit, the smaller gave him a small smile before turning to the map that held so much attention. Large and old. Torn around the edges with writing and lines criss crossing every inch. 

Showing not just the kingdom of Hoshido, but the entire continent. Little figure carvings littered its expanse. Far more than there had been the last time they were in here, before leaving for Izumo. 

Black and white colored pieces, plus a few others. Particularly, the new deep blue ones that were centered around the layout of Castle Shirasagi. 

“The Wind Tribe,” Leo guessed quietly, sighing as he took in everything. This was what he was used to. Planning, strategizing. 

Provided his beloved would allow his help. 

“Yes,” Ryoma confirmed, turning back to look at the large display. His arms shifted. As though he was about to reach for something, but then they crossed over his chest tightly, “We’ve had them move to the outer barracks for the time being, but they’ll be mobilizing soon enough. Their help will be invaluable at the mountain border, considering the help we need there.” 

His eyes drew over to where the man was talking about. The mountains to the west of the castle. Stretching out into Nohr’s territory and blocking in Nestra, a kingdom of performers and dancers. 

There were pieces for many Nohrian companies stationed on that border. A few of Hoshido’s pieces, but not many. Most of the villages and towns for that area were marked. Abandoned or destroyed. 

It was hard to believe such a serious matter could be brought down to nothing more than a few figures and papers. 

“They’re trying to get you to divide your forces,” Leo sighed, understanding why so few were defending the savaged area, “That’s why you didn’t send in people.” 

“Obviously,” Hinoka snapped from where she was digging through reports, scowling over at him in a moment of attention, “I couldn’t send out soldiers when that was exactly what they wanted. All we managed were some escort forces to get refugees out safely. The advisors-gh!”

She smacked down the papers in her grasp, snarling angrily at the thought of whatever happened. Clearly she didn’t agree even if it was the correct choice. Leo couldn’t blame her. 

It was never easy to willingly abandon people. 

“These men,” he pointed to the forces in question, scowling, “are likely Hans’ men. My father’s retainer. He...enjoys playing the role of a distraction...” 

The memories of flames and screams and the smell of copper were all he associated with that beast. A monster that loved to cause harm, sow destruction. He was always far too willing to do such things. 

Like Zola, he deserved nothing more than death. 

Then he let his hand trail lower, to a smaller territory to the south of where they were stationed. Right on the edge of Nohr’s land, where the river flowed into from Hoshido. 

“You may have luck with Cheve,” he suggested lightly, pulling back when he noticed that everyone was now watching him, “If you haven’t reached out already, that is,” Leo lowered his head, stepping back away from the table uncertainly, “They...hate Nohr. If you gave them a chance to break free of being a vassal state, I can’t imagine they would stay in alliance to King Garon.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Hinoka asked shortly, finally abandoning the frustrating work of sorting papers to approach the table. Her eyes were piercing, watching him like she wasn’t sure what to make of him. Considering they’d only seen each other a handful of times, that was fair. 

“We’ve had their knights battling us along the border,” the elder princess went on, planting her hands on the table as she continued to watch him unnervingly, “trying to stop us from reaching the refugees to help. They’re a shield wall, and they’re keeping our ground troops from getting past the river. That means they’re also keeping people from being able to escape.”

“Where are they heading instead?” 

“Here,” Takumi reached over the map, at last joining them so he could point out the lakeside city, “Cyrkensia of Nestra. Provided they survive getting past-Hans’?-men. It’s the only safe place left to the west. The only neutral kingdom that hasn’t gotten involved.” 

Azura stepped around the table to stand with him, nodding sadly. Considering her outfit and fluidity; the skills of dancing he remembered her displaying as a child, it was no wonder she cared about the city of performers. 

“We can’t be sure that will hold,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, “They’re so close to the border, and sooner or later they’ll face an attack too. Especially if we don’t satisfy the forces Nohr stationed there.” 

“We’re sending the Wind Tribe,” Ryoma reminded her soothingly, smiling to help her relax, “they leave tomorrow, and that should keep things busy for a bit.” 

Leo watched all of them plan quietly. Away from the table, just observing. All of them clearly knew about some level of strategy. It was better than his siblings at least. He’d been the only one that truly bothered to learn with any real seriousness. They’d been content to follow orders, or come up with foolish plans that he had to try and salvage. 

But they were ignoring the big picture here. 

“I don’t mean to drop even more on top of what we’re already dealing with-” The blonde started to speak up when an opportunity came up, only to quickly snap his mouth shut when Hinoka pounded her fist into the table. 

“We?” She scoffed darkly, glaring at him with eyes that almost appeared to be made of fire as everyone else stiffened, “What ‘we’? Why are you including yourself as one of us? What role do you play other than to go around telling us things we could come up with on our own? Where do you even stand here?!” 

Her voice raised until she was practically shouting. The high pitched sound was enough to make his ears ache, and he noticed Azura and Takumi both backing away as the crown prince started to open his mouth. 

Before his promised could speak though, Leo answered her. Keeping his voice cool and steady, knowing better than to rise to her level in response. 

“I am including myself because Nohr is your enemy as much mine now,” the younger reminded her, returning to the table so he could glare right back, “I am making suggestions as one does while planning, helping to cover your basis while also checking that you’ve secured yourselves as best you could. And where do I stand?”

He crossed his arms, straightening as he kept eye contact with the older woman. His voice was completely assured as he answered that, and he took pleasure in how it knocked the wind from her sails. 

“I stand with Ryoma,” Leo declared, not just to her, but to them all, “Ryoma, as he is. Is he with Hoshido? Then I suppose I stand with Hoshido in the end. If he was with Nohr for some reason then I would still be back there, right beside him. If he was a traveler from a far off land that had nothing to his name and no allies to speak of, I would still. Stand. With. Him.” 

Azura was smiling at last. A small one that almost seemed proud as she bounced on the heels of her feet. The silver prince at her side was also smiling impressively, inclining his head when Leo’s eyes met his. 

And Hinoka was completely speechless. Her fire had been blown out, and she was left simply gaping at him with no words to articulate herself. 

Oh, he wouldn’t have anyone questioning where he stood. That was the only thing he knew with a hundred percent certainty. And he knew it wouldn’t change. Ever. 

“Leo,” a large hand wrapped around his cross arm, and he glanced down at it in surprise. Then he trailed his gaze up, lowering his hands so Ryoma could hold onto him easier. 

His beloved looked torn between being happy and being upset. Being his lover or an older brother. 

“I know,” the young prince nodded, smiling softly, “but that at least needed to be said.” 

The crown prince looked at him. Just looked. Scanning over him, a small up turn of his lips that kept twitching between seeming loving and seeming worried. Then he sighed, releasing Leo slowly. Dragging his fingers down the sleeve of the smaller’s yukata before ceasing touch completely. 

“Hinoka, we’ll be discussing that later,” Ryoma promised, taking a deep breath, “Now, is there anything else to discuss?”

Yes, there was. No one had even brought up the prophecy from Izumo yet...but perhaps they didn’t want to. First, they had to deal with this war involving Nohr. How could they fight two wars at the same time? 

'Everything is not yet seen. 

The truth is far and hidden below.

The one upon the water’s surface, he who knows all is the true foe.'

This enemy, this ‘one that knows all’, had already been working against them for quite some time. It was clear that they had. And that the darkness seeded throughout the land was a result of that. 

What could they do against such widespread evil? How could they even begin to hope to stop it, especially when they were fighting a whole other kingdom?

They couldn’t. Nohr had to be dealt with first. 

Whether that meant destroying the already dead kingdom or not, wasn’t up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Planning! Takes, so long...
> 
> Map is cementing a bit more I think. And I'm pretty sure I've found a way for them to visit everywhere they need to, excluding the Rainbow Sage.
> 
> Because seriously? WHY A SEPERATE ISLAND THAT MADE NO GEOLOGICAL SENSE?
> 
> So I may just move the little sage up into the mountains. That way when they move it it'll be like taking out a shopping list. Cheve, Cyrkensia, and then the sage. 
> 
> Also another thing that makes no sense being placed anywhere? The Bottomless Canyon. It's supposed to be in between the two, but it's never really said where so we're going to place it right about in the middle of everything. Bang! God of this story has spoken.
> 
> Hope you folks don't mind this slow moving story. Plot is going down the drain so I can give them a few days of fluff and character interactions.
> 
> Also, just double checking but people still okay with major character deaths? Just to be sure later, later, later on.


	96. Lessons and Little Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancer didn’t try to argue that. She knew he was right, and she stopped stopping him from leaving.

******  
After that little bout with Princess Hinoka, there wasn’t much to get done. There was some short discussion about supply chains and reinforcements to other regions in need. As well as sending out a messenger for the people of Kawamura, just like Ryoma had said he would.

But no one was really in the mood for serious planning. Of course, war planning wasn’t something you could put off because of that. It was something you had to do whether you had the motivation or not. 

However, Leo could understand that they were distracted. There was still the matter of young Sakura. 

Which is why they called the meeting to a close earlier than was probably necessary. With just short of an hour having gone by, and nothing else of extreme importance needing to be addressed. 

Their retainers were all still lining the hall, though that ninja-Kaze-was nowhere in sight now. Leo was glad at the very least his retainers were actually trying to behave. Even if that meant they were sitting against the wall, playing. 

The wall was unfortunately in bad shape. One of the wooden beams had become their target. Odin would create a little ring of magic, and then Niles would toss one of his daggers in. It was simple, and it made the time pass quicker. 

They perked up when they saw him leave, looking quite happy to have passed the hour by. The daggers were quickly hidden as they came to greet him, just as all the others in the halls were doing. 

“Lady Kagero,” Azura’s quiet voice asked from nearby, making the blonde prince glance over. She was offering the woman ninja two rolled up scrolls that he recognized from the meeting, “These are the summaries for both, our meeting with the Wind Tribe’s representative, and war council. Would you be willing to deliver them to the advisors for review?”

Leo raised a brow at that. He watched the long haired brunette accept the scrolls, then disappear down the hall with haste. 

That was yet another thing he hadn’t expected. In Nohr, the advisors had practically no power. They were nothing but display pieces that sat around all day. They didn’t plan or participate in work unless it benefited them. And they most certainly didn’t get any say in kingdom decisions. 

“It’s not a bad difference,” his lost sister whispered, her eyes turning to meet his perfectly, “Is it?”

“Not at all,” he nodded, momentarily surprised by her notice in him. Leo stepped up beside her, joining in looking over the others in the hall. They stood silent together, watching. Out of the way and practically invisible to the three royal siblings giving orders to their retainers. 

“Azura, there is something I would like to ask you,” the younger frowned as he watched the harried expression on his beloved grow even stormier as he spoke to Saizo. 

“Ask, but I can’t promise an answer,” she murmured mysteriously, tone sharpened by seriousness. 

“Well...perhaps it’s more of a request then,” he considered, shifting in place when Hinoka’s fire eyes turned to him. A glare that would drop wyvern from the sky was not something to be taken lightly, even if it did dull in comparison to his sister’s. 

“I was wondering if you might be willing to give me some cultural lessons,” the blonde turned to her when she looked his way, her mouth parted slightly in startlement, “You were also once a stranger to Hoshido, but you fit in so well now. I...don’t intend to leave, so I thought...” 

The Nohrian coughed lightly, turning his face away as her expression became all too knowing. That just made it so he was turned toward the others though, and now one was looking at him. 

He also turned away from Ryoma’s inquisitive expression. At least his promised wasn’t looking so upset now, but this was embarrassing. He didn’t want the man to know what he wanted in this case. 

“I assume you want it kept a secret,” Azura laughed near inaudbully, nodding her head, “Yes, I can. I’ve been teaching Corrin too, so we’ll just add you to the class. How much exactly are you hoping to learn?” 

Leo blinked in surprise to be hearing that. He stopped to think for a moment, then made his decision, “As much as possible about Hoshido, I suppose. The history, the way its people live, its customs, its...everything.” 

His eyes betrayed him. They found Ryoma again as he spoke, watching the crown prince speak to his siblings under his breath. 

If he was going to be with the one he loved, he needed to know about the kingdom Ryoma would rule one day. Leo wanted to be an ally to him. Someone the future king could rely on and...

Someone he would want to keep forever. 

“Well there’s likely going to be some independent study there,” Azura drew him back softly, her eyes light with mirth and teasing that made him flush, “but I can teach you a few things...It’ll have to wait though...until, Sakura.” 

Her light mood darkened in seconds. Those amber eyes grew so sad again that Leo felt it in his own soul. He nodded his head in understanding, moving to step away before she called him back. 

“Leo,” she pleaded quietly, glancing over to the others for a moment, “won’t you come with us? I know you don’t know her as well, but maybe-”

“Azura, please,” he pleaded in turn, shaking his head and backing away, “After what just happened with Princess Hinoka, I most definitely shouldn’t be there. It needs to be a safe space for the girl, and it won’t be if my presence provokes that woman.” 

The dancer didn’t try to argue that. She knew he was right, and she stopped stopping him from leaving.

Odin and Niles fell into place behind him as he walked down the hall. They were blessedly silent for once, seeming to sense now wasn’t the time. Or maybe they had realized how much trouble they were actually in when he punished them later. 

Either way, they made their way down the halls on the way back to his room. Passing guards and servants along the way that looked curious, and worried, to see him. It wasn’t quite the blatant hate he’d seen in the beginning-not from most of them at least. There were still a couple that looked like they’d gut him given the chance. 

But it was noticeably better. What was the cause, he couldn’t say for sure. Rumors or truth, maybe something else. Still, he was somewhat more relaxed than before. 

Until he saw a small figure run out of one of the palace halls across the way and disappear into the garden. A small girl figure with apple red hair.


	97. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was very relaxing. Eventually the mind starts to drift and you work without thinking. Perfect peace.

******  
“Milord,” Odin started after they had stood there for a couple seconds without moving, his tone carefully quiet in urging, “that was Princess Sakura.”

Leo took a deep breath, nodding. His lips pressed together in irritation and he shifted from nodding his head to shaking it. Disbelief. That was what he was feeling. 

“It seems the little princess didn’t quite enjoy being carried off to her chambers,” Niles remarked, then cleared his throat lightly and threw up his hands when they both turned to glare, “I swear that that was meant to be totally innocent.” 

“I’m starting to think I should gag you as your punishment,” the tired lord muttered threateningly, stopping his retainer’s response with a quick glare, “Or maybe cut out your tongue all together.”

“Oh, but you like this ton-” The archer choked, a long white handkerchief suddenly wrapping tight around his mouth. Odin smirked from behind the man, having wasted no time in scrambling there after hearing Leo’s words. He finished tying the gag as tight as he could with great glee and an even greater smile. 

“Your punishment has been decided,” the mage crowed, stepping away and looking very satisfied, “Don’t fear my friend, it’s clean as can be. I usually keep it on me to bind wounds if necessary, but now it has another, more glorious use of epic proportions.”

Leo smiled, turning back to watch the garden carefully. The same garden he’d first hidden away in, when he had reconnected with Corrin. Still just as beautiful in the daylight. 

“Odin, you’re excused from your punishment,” he declared absently, listening to the mage give a small cheer, “Well done...would you two go and find out what’s happening? If they’re looking for her, then let them know where she is.”

“And you, Lord Leo?” Niles gave a small grunt around his gag, shrugging his shoulders in defeat before turning to head back the way they’d come. His partner waited another moment, watching their liege step out of the hall and bury his toes in the grass outside. 

“I...will be comforting a girl I hardly know, I suppose,” he mumbled, adjusting his yukata self consciously. It seemed he couldn’t get out of this even if he wanted to. Leo just hoped the others weren’t panicking over her disappearance. That was hardly the type of stress they needed on top of everything else. 

His retainers went off on his orders, and he tried to ignore the stares from guards as he crossed the grass toward the garden thicket. With large cherry blossom trees towering up, splattering the ground pink. The thick bushes, the large flowers. 

It was a perfect place to hide. 

The earth under his feet felt amazing. He could feel the life flowing up to him, making both him and Brynhildr far more relaxed. Now, if only Hoshido wasn’t still upset, they would be nearly completely at peace. 

He sighed as he too disappeared into the plants. Leaves brushing against his shoulders and shrubs that pulled at the edge of his clothes. Dirt and grass that sunk under his weight, flowers that made the air sweet. 

All of those things were all he wanted; the princess had made a good choice for where to run. 

Provided she was safe. This was near the palace wall after all, and they were at war...

That thought had him moving faster, pushing through foliage in an attempt to find her. He reached into his magic, seeking help from nature and relishing the rush they sent back. His loose magic sunk into the ground, leaving footprints of red that blossomed out as he walked. 

The leaves rustled to his side and he followed. Letting the garden lead him along, reaching out to him. Plants wrapping around his wrist to tug him forward or bushes that spread so he could see clearer. 

He only slowed when he heard sniffling. Soft little gasps of breath that were clearly trying to be muffled. Leo looked up, frowning when he saw the top of the castle wall through the trees. They were so close to the edge, and far from anyone who could help. 

The blonde knew how to move in nature. He was silent as he stepped forward, leaning around a tree to find the one he’d come here after. 

Sakura was there. In a little clearing under a large cherry blossom tree. Sniffing her nose quietly, then reaching up to wipe at her eyes. Small sobs made her body tremble as she alternated from hugging herself and trying to keep the tears at bay. 

A truly sad sight. 

Leo didn’t hesitate in stepping out, making his steps purposefully heavy so she could hear him. He froze when her head whipped around to find him, her pale cheeks stained and eyes red from crying. 

But she didn’t run again. She just dropped her face into her hands and sobbed harder. 

The image was enough to make his chest ache. The Nohrian prince grimaced as the thought of his little sister crossed his mind. Of what he would do if this was her. But that was all he knew how to do. 

“Sakura,” he whispered softly, keeping his voice completely gentle and sweet as he lowered himself down to her level, “I’m sorry for chasing after you, but I wanted to make sure you were safe.” 

She raised her head a bit at that, staring at him with blurry eyes as she sniffed pitifully. The girl had probably expected him to ask if she was okay. But that really wasn’t what needed to be asked, he already knew she wasn’t. 

The blonde crept closer, letting his knees drag over the ground as he crawled. She watched him all the while, desperately trying to wipe away the wetness from her face. 

“You know you’re really far away from the castle now,” he went on, stopping when there were only a few feet between them, “I know you wanted privacy, but you really shouldn’t do such things.” 

Sakura ducked her head, using her stained white sleeve to rub at her runny nose, “S-s-sorry,” she barely managed to get out, her voice was shaking so badly. It looked like another fit of tears was on the way. 

“It’s okay,” Leo cooed, smiling calmingly as he scooted just a bit closer, “I’m here now, so it’s not as though you’re on your own...do you want to talk about why you’re upset?” 

Her apple hair bobbed as she frantically shook her head. So hard that her flower hairband came close to flying loose. Her body trembled even harder as she clasped her hands tight, trying to fight back more sobs. 

“Okay, that’s okay,” the young prince nodded, all to aware suddenly that they were only a couple years apart. She just looked so small. Like she was really a child and not a healer princess. 

Leo lowered his eyes, tapping the ground in thought as he tried to come up with a plan. Under his touch, more red flowers popped up, wisping with green magic that floated around lazily before dissipating. 

He raised his eyes and found her locked on his hand. Her eyes were wide in disbelief, staring at the small poppy with a lost expression. It made him think of violet eyes that were full of wonder and love. 

It hurt, but it also helped. 

“Have you ever made a flower crown before, Sakura?” Leo asked with a smile that hid away his pain. With a wave of his hand, even more poppies were sprouting around them. Deep red that spiralled into existence without any struggle. 

“Y-yes,” she gulped down the sobs in her throat, reaching out with quaking fingers to pet at the flowers now growing around her legs, “Mother and A-Azura used to sit and weave with m-me.” 

The mention of her mother made her look crestfallen all over again, until silver magic swirled around her face. It brushed against her cheeks, filled with life and emotions that distracted her. 

These flowers were odorless. A good thing too, considering the effects eating them would have. But the color seemed to be a good choice at least. 

Leo began to pluck poppies from the ground, growing a bouquet in his hand as Sakura watched. In no time at all he had enough for what he wanted, and he handed them to her. 

She took them with a soft word of thanks, already setting about with starting the weaving. As she did that, he picked out a second batch for himself to piece together. 

It was a bit of a struggle to make flower crowns using just flowers. If you pulled too hard you would break the stem, but if you didn’t do it right it would simply unravel. 

Doing it required patience and a willingness to start over. But most importantly it required focus. 

Focus on something other than the thoughts in your head. 

Take three flowers in your palm and start to braid them together, slowly and carefully while also making sure it’s tight. Then, part way down, add a new flower to the braid and keep going. Do that again and again.

It was very relaxing. Eventually the mind starts to drift and you work without thinking. Perfect peace. 

“Leo.” 

He blinked. The braid in his hand much longer now than it had been before. Almost to the point of being finished actually. Beautifully crowded by red flowers. Flowers that matched perfectly to the yukata sleeve at his shoulder. 

A sleeve that was connected to a large hand, which was resting on his shoulder. He brought his eyes up, freeing one of his hands so he could press a finger to his lips in silence. 

Ryoma let out a small puff of breath at that, smiling in relief. The crown prince was kneeling at his back, his larger body still making Leo appear so small.

Behind him were many more people. Royals and several retainers. Including two amused looking Nohrians that clearly wanted to say something about the situation. But one was gagged and the other was simply kind, so silence reigned. 

The blonde turned his eyes to check on his weaving partner. She was working diligently, gently. With the sure hands of a healer, she had even more braided together than him. 

And she looked better. 

Her eyes weren’t quite so red, and she’d long since stopped sniffling. His distraction had worked beautifully. 

Leo smiled as he got an idea. He shifted under Ryoma’s hand, not shaking it off as he reached for another flower. And another and another. Smaller than he’d originally been aiming for, but that was fine since hers was larger. 

He tied the ends together at last, huffing in victory as he finished. His joints felt sore as he moved, his beloved’s hand falling away so he could crawl the last distance to Sakura. 

And then he plopped the weaved crown right on her head. 

She blinked in surprise, making a small ‘oh’ sound as she looked up at him. She was skilled though. Her hands didn’t jerk the slightest bit, her braid completely safe. 

The princess reached up, pressing her hand onto the flowers adorning her head. His braid was the perfect size for her smaller skull. It fit beautifully. 

“T-thank you,” she gasped, her lips turning up into a small, shaky smile, “Now I can give this one to M-mother.” 

“She’ll love it,” Leo promised, lowering his own hands from around her head. It allowed her to see their audience. Something he wasn’t certain was as good an idea, but they’d know how to help her better than him. 

First, her eyes grew wide. Then, she grew sad. Her head lowered, expression growing guilty as she clutched at her dress’ skirt. 

“I-I’m sorry for running off,” she stammered out before bowing forward in apology, making the flowers on her head rustle with the movement. But they stayed. Just the right size. 

Leo smiled somewhat proudly. That had to be the best flower crown he’d ever made. Elise had always ridiculed his attempt whenever she roped him into joining her. Laughing about how he spent so much time with flowers but couldn’t even weave a decent crown from them. 

His smile saddened and he moved away from Sakura, allowing her friends and family to comfort her. 

Hinoka swept in immediately. As fiercely protective as Camilla as she dropped behind the young girl and enveloped her in her arms, pulling her back to her chest. That way the princess couldn’t see her glare at Leo. 

Takumi went to knelt at his sisters’ sides, shaking his head as he scolded her lightly for making them worry. Looking more happy than anything, and staring at the crown she’d been given with a bit greater than simple curiosity. 

The young Nohrian prince got to his feet, stepping away from them so they could have their time. Azura passed him as he walked, tapping his arm so she could offer him a grateful smile. Even though he hadn’t done anything. 

He also discovered where his sister had gotten to. 

There wasn’t much time to prepare for the flash of white that blurred toward him. He barely managed to brace himself, opening his arms for the happy girl. 

“Thank you, brother,” Corrin whispered against his ear before dropping out of his grasp as quickly as she’d come, “You still owe me a talk later.” 

And then she was swamping over Hinoka and Sakura both, not that either minded. They seemed all the more happy to have her there. All their sisters united, together. What they had probably wanted for years. 

Leo turned away, finding the retainers all respectfully looking away. 

And one other. 

For the second time, he had arms wrapped around him. But it wasn’t him doing the hugging; catching a flying body. It was big and warm and completely covering. 

It was Ryoma. 

“Thank you,” his love breathed lowly, burrowing his face deep in Leo’s neck as he hung over him, “I don’t know how you did it, but thank you. You’re truly amazing, my little tomato.” 

The name was said with a large drop of teasing against his skin. Lips moving just above the collar of his yukata, and successfully turning him as red as the fruit his promised had mentioned. 

But no one was looking, so what was the harm?

Leo sighed, relaxing his stiff body against Ryoma’s and dropping his cheek into soft brown hair. Cherry blossoms. They were everywhere in Hoshido. They were what he connected to his beloved. 

And they were all he could smell anymore. 

“Ryoma,” he murmured, so quiet that none of the others could even hope to hear. The smaller reached out to wrap his own arms around his love, clenching on tight to the back of that red yukata. 

“Tell me you love me.” 

“I love you,” the crown prince said against his neck, even quieter than he’d asked. A moment for just the two of them. The soft lips on his skin pressed down, purposefully. Kisses were lined over his neck, pressing down then pulling back to do another. Hidden by Ryoma’s bangs, if barely. 

Leo let himself indulge a moment more, then his time to be selfish was up. 

His palms moved between their bodies, pressing the larger man away. A request that he quickly follow, though his tawny eyes were blown wide when he raised his head. Pupils so dark they looked black, as they often did when he...

The Nohrian prince stepped back. It took a second for the arms around him to release him, and then they were separate once more. 

“I’m...going to go check out the rest of your wing, if that’s okay?” Leo asked, lowering his head as he tried to control his burning face. He heard Ryoma take a shuddering breath in front of him, watched his hands clench and unclench for a moment as he calmed himself down. 

Then he made a noise of affirmation, accompanied by worried words, “That’s fine. As soon as she’s feeling a bit better, I’ll come join you...it’s-we’ve already been apart too much today.”

The blonde nodded in agreement, starting to step around him only to be stopped by more words. 

“It’s already near lunch,” his heart reminded quietly, a hand trailing down Leo’s golden sleeve cautiously, “I’ll have something brought to our room. Please, eat?” 

“I will,” he swore with a small, grateful chuckle, “Go to your sister, Ryoma. Thank you.” 

This time he wasn’t stopped from walking away. His magic faded from the ground and air, leaving the flowers behind but the scene a bit less wondrous than it had been. The quiet murmur of voices came from the royal siblings as he caught hold of his retainers and dragged them off.

The other retainers didn’t comment to him as he walked past. Niles tried to say something as he yanked him by the sleeve, but it was muffled by that blessed gag in his mouth. Good. Leo probably didn’t want to hear it anyway. 

He didn’t look back. Didn’t need to. 

One day, it would be his place. Not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here ya go. I'm being so lazy, just sitting in bed typing and listening to music.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsHZdGP76PeNvc9I8N6MI9S7R5z9NDDJP
> 
> Don't know if this works or not, but my playlist for writing this fanfiction is right here. Lots of good music for the babies and situations they find themselves in. 
> 
> Also, humans, yet another question.
> 
> Children? Yay? Nay? Because I absolutely hate the Deep Realms with a passion and refuse to use them in this story. It was just an excuse to have child units likes Awakening. But time travel didn't happen in this game and I think it would break Odin to know it happened to even more kids.
> 
> (But at the same time I have plans for that sort of idea! So, guess the question here is more whether you want time travel and children, or no children at all.)
> 
> Just broke four hundred pages as well! We're building an army of paper here people!


	98. Welcome to the Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d relax for a bit first. He deserved it.

******  
His retainers did not accompany him back to his room this time. He sent them on their own way, to do whatever they wished so long as they didn’t cause trouble. Of course, Niles wasn’t permitted to remove the gag until he said so. Provided nothing came up that forced his hand. 

Leo already felt guilty enough about inviting them in earlier. They didn’t really touch anything or spend long with him, but Ryoma had openly admitted he didn’t like having people in his chambers.

It may now be shared with the Nohrian prince, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do anything to make his beloved uncomfortable. They’d been permitted to spend time there for the original purpose of ensuring none of them were seen by the Wind Tribe. 

He’d apologize about that later.

Leo slid the door shut behind, letting out a sigh of relief to finally be in private again. The stares from guards were a little too much to bear when he just wanted to be at peace. Like he’d been in the garden. 

They watched him the whole way. Naturally, they tried not to make it obvious, but the prince was much too used to such things to miss it. He understood their purpose, that they had to be there. Guards of the crown prince! What an honor!

And he would never ask Ryoma to go without them. He just wished they could be better at hiding it. Or that they would fear him like Nohrians had, that way they would look away when he caught them staring. Not meet his gaze like these prideful Hoshidans did. 

He frowned as he nearly tripped over his abandoned sandals that were still laying on the floor. They were quickly kicked over to the wardrobe, and soon accompanied by golden fabric on the floor. 

There wasn’t anything wrong with the yukata. It was very comfortable and he enjoyed wearing it. It simply wasn’t spelled, and his intention had been to bathe as he mentioned to his beloved that morning. 

So he left himself in his underclothes. His loose white shirt that still clung to the edge of his shoulders, and rolled up gray pants that loosely ringed his knees. Hardly appropriate attire for a royal, but far more comfortable. 

The wall that Ryoma had pointed him to didn’t look any different up close. Just the same wood and sheet that made up other outer walls. He laid his palms against the beams in testing, feeling how solid it was. 

Slowly he moved closer and closer to the room corner, pushing a bit harder each time. Until the wall gave in. Spinning as though on an axis, one of the panels opened up before him to reveal a small square courtyard beyond. 

Ryoma had spoken about it like it was something to be ashamed of. Like it was something he would be disappointed in, but it wasn’t. It was beautiful to Leo. 

The outdoor space wasn’t very large. That didn’t surprise him, considering his love was hardly one to need extravagant things. And when he included the fact that Ryoma said he didn’t spend much time in the rest of his wing, it only made sense that he didn’t have a very large wing. The extra space would just be wasted on him. 

But it was magical. 

Like its own world away from the rest of the palace. Wooden beams crossed the four roofs to each other, making it so the courtyard wasn’t completely open to the sky. It made the space comfortably shadowy in a way that Leo loved. 

It was clear the garden hadn’t been properly cared for in a while, but it had also grown out during that time. Wild and allowed to do its own thing. With a single tree, an oak tree in the corner. Branches that grew up to poke out of the beams. Shrubs and long grass that were dappled by stone paths that split off to each outer hall. 

And five stone lanterns at each. Old and moss covered, clearly not having been used for years. 

It was all so alluring. He loved it. 

“I can never really repay you, Ryoma.” Leo’s words whispered through the air. How long had it been since the crown prince allowed someone out here? Other than his family or retainers? Had he ever?

He was happy. 

But going through the garden more personally would have to wait. His goal had been a nice, steaming hot bath. And after some of the things they’d dealt with that day, he really needed it.

So he continued to walk the wraparound hall. Completely disconnected from everything but Ryoma’s space. It was so nice. No guards and no noise. 

The first door he came to wasn’t hidden like the one in his bed chambers. It was obvious, and pushing it open revealed an empty room. Completely void of anything, even a secondary door out. It was solely connected to this wing. Maybe to be made into a study or extra space, but Ryoma had all of his things in his room. 

Maybe he could have his own study again? Like his mother’s back in Windmire. 

The next room he came to was just the same, if a bit larger. Empty. Clearly his beloved had never thought he’d need these spaces. The third room was the smallest and most likely some sort of storage place.

The last door was on the wall right of where he’d entered. The last space too. 

And it was exactly what he was looking for. 

There was already steam filling the air. Excess was filtered out through slits in the domed roof. It wasn’t a massive space, but it was far larger than his bath was when he was in that guest room. 

A large square cut into the lacquered wood, filled to the brim with crystal blue water. Fired stones warmed it in spades, set onto plates along the edge. So warm that even the air was soothingly heated against his face. 

Wood pillars lined the edges of the bath, reaching up to keep the ceiling from falling. It was all so very mitigating. 

The place directly next to the door was where one undressed. With a soft mat beneath his feet and clean white towels hanging up on the wall. There was a table for one’s clothes, which was also covered with several different types of soap and products. 

Leo stepped in, sliding the door shut behind him. Completely shutting himself into the relaxing room. 

He ignored the changing area in favor of stepping straight toward the bath. Glancing back, he found white curtains pulled back over the archway between spaces. Light fabric, no doubt partially see-through. 

There was a golden cord that wound down one of the pillars beside the bath. A cord that was connected to those curtains. He reached out, giving it an experimental tug. 

Immediately those drapes cascaded down as though they’d been untied, blocking his view of the door and the door’s view of him. 

He pulled at his magic, enjoying the feeling of clothes melting off of him. Leaving himself completely bare. Such a vulnerable position to be in. 

The water was just the right temperature as he stuck his foot in testingly. Perfect. And the rest of him sunk in after, letting the heat steal away his stiffness and stress. Absently he summoned the soap from his storage, setting it on the bath side. 

He’d relax for a bit first. He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore it if you want, it's nothing but a tour around Ryoma's wing. I just like it. Now it's his and Leo's wing though.   
> Sucker for newly wed feels. Checking out the new digs and relaxing a bit. Maybe get carried away in the bath so lover boy finds him later.


	99. Heated Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold on,” he heard a low, rumbling voice hiss quickly against his ear, “I have a vulnery in my room.”

******  
Leo wasn’t quite sure how long he bathed. Time seemed to become fluid in the warmth. Was it a few minutes? Was it a few hours? He hadn’t the faintest clue. Although, it had turned more into soaking than bathing. He’d long finished washing his hair and carefully cleaning his body. 

It felt so good to be clean again. Sure, it had only been a couple days. But he needed it. The bath made him so much happier, and left him feeling a little better about the state his body was in.

A state which he tried to ignore during his time in the water. Something that turned out to be slightly impossible. With his hands running over his body, it was hard to miss all the problems with it. 

It hurt. 

He drifted in and out of focus. Seated on one of the underwater seats, smooth and easy to lay out in. His chin was resting on the bath rim, laying over his arms as he dozed. 

The steam made his mind foggy. It clouded his every thought. The good and the bad, leaving him pleasantly numb. Any worries that came were quickly swept away with the vapor that got sucked outside through the roof. 

Leo didn’t even bother to notice the knocking until a voice accompanied it, closer now. He hadn’t realized someone had been pounding their knuckles against wood. Not until it was coming from inside the room, against the archway to the changing area. 

“Leo? Leo, are you okay?” 

The tired prince blinked slowly, his lashes wet from the water still dripping down from his hair. His body protested moving. It was so raw from the heated liquid that it was practically deadened. Numb, like his whole body had fallen asleep without him. 

“Leo, answer me!” He frowned when that deep voice grew louder, more concerned. There was the outline of a person beyond the thin curtains. Tall and broad shouldered, familiar. 

“Ryoma?” The name was croaked, turning hoarse halfway through. But it seemed to help somewhat. His beloved’s figure shrunk a bit, as though he’d lowered his shoulders to slump over. 

The bathing blonde’s throat was parched. Surrounded by water, and he felt like he hadn’t had a drop in years. Not that he would drink this water. But his mind was too cloudy to focus on pulling a waterskin from his storage. 

He tried to clear his throat, licking his lips helplessly. His body wasn’t listening to him. 

“You worried me,” he heard the crown prince say from a little ways away, but his voice was weird. It faded in and out of his hearing. Each letter seemed to almost be a different volume, distorting and dragging on far longer than it should. 

Maybe Ryoma was right to be worried. He’d been in the bath for too long. There was a reason you weren’t supposed to sleep in heated water. 

But when Leo tried to convince his legs to lift him, to raise his head from his arms, his body decided that it was still not going to listen to him. Like he’d been hit by some sort of paralyzing dart. It was as though his limbs weren’t even connected to his mind anymore. 

He dazedly sought out his promised again, trying to gather his voice enough to say something. Anything. But it was a lot of work. 

Work was the very last thing he was up for at the moment. 

“Lunch was already delivered,” the sweetly worried man went on, shifting, and making Leo aware of the fact that he was facing away from the curtain, “You hadn’t eaten, so I figured you had to be in here. Are you nearly done? It’s going to be cold before long.” 

The prince’s eyes started to fall shut without permission. He sucked in a deep, shaky breath. He couldn’t do anything...

And his magic responded.

From inside came power. Stores he shouldn’t tap into unless it was an emergency, and this certainly was. Not much. Any more power, and he’d wind up destroying something. Maybe himself if he wasn’t careful. But more importantly, maybe Ryoma. 

A thin sliver of violet magic drifted off of him. Floating jerkily through the air, dropping and rising as it twisted up to the cord not so far from his head. Growing shorter and shorter with how little he was expending. 

But it worked. 

The last fading bit of magic wrapped around that golden cord, giving a sharp tug. And then it was gone, and he was watching the curtains pull back to where they belonged. The rippling of fabric wasn’t silent. It was audible, and he could now blearily see Ryoma straighten up to the sound. 

“Ry-” Leo coughed, breaking off the word and feeling his world grow ever darker. Losing his consciousness. 

A blurry form of his beloved turned partway, glancing back while still keeping that ridiculous level of propriety he insisted on. Only until he caught sight of the younger though. 

Then, proprietary was forgotten. His sandals clacked against wood as he raced to the bath side, dropping to his knees without hesitation. Even up close he was hard to make out...

Large hands sunk into the water on either side of his body. Reaching low to catch onto his jagged hips below the surface. Sure, firm, but not painful. 

And then Leo was free of the water’s hold. His upper body naturally dropped limply into Ryoma’s chest, turned to the side against him as his legs were removed from the bath. 

His cheek felt soft against fabric, and he was surrounded by the smell of cherry blossoms. 

“Hold on,” he heard a low, rumbling voice hiss quickly against his ear, “I have a vulnery in my room.” 

And then he was weightless. His whole body disappeared along with his limbs as he was lifted. Distant splattering from the water dripping off his skin alternated from silence to so loud he wanted to cover his ears. 

He barely shifted in his beloved’s grasp, he was being held onto so tightly. His naked body curled against the other as Ryoma practically flew out of the steamy room and into clear air. 

The drastic difference after however long he’d been in the bath was startling. It made him shudder violently in the larger’s hold, something he was barely aware of. It felt like needles on his skin and made Leo groan lightly. 

There was the sound of clacking wood, and then he was in a room that was slightly more temperate. His shudders died down as he was lowered from his place in the sky. He could feel his chest heaving in the way that one could know something was happening behind them without looking. 

The ground sunk beneath him, making him aware that it wasn’t the floor or earth, but their bed instead. Red curtains filled his sight about the covers, so deep and red. Like the color he’d seen covering his skin when Ryoma was carrying him. 

And then it was cold. Ice, freezing and shocking away his breath. But not in an unpleasant way. In a magical way. Magic that wound through his body, spreading over his skin and through his mind, weaving together connection points within his own core. 

The blackness receded from the forefront of his mind. He was alive again, feeling flooding back into his numb body in a way that relieved him to no end. 

And a worried face that came into his sights, peering down at him with bright, worried eyes. Scrunched up brows and a creased forehead that did nothing to take away from his handsomeness, but still wasn’t what he wanted to see on his love.

Leo reached up shakily, running his trembling fingers over his throat. It took hardly a second for the face to disappear, then reappear. Though he lifted his hand to take whatever had been retrieved, he was given nothing. 

A small pottery cup was raised into his sights. Clearly delivering the message of what the brunette intended. 

His vision tilted as something braced him up, sliding along his back, making him jolt weakly at the feeling. A small noise of startlement and fear bubbled past his dry lips. It made his promised’s eyes even wider, and the touch turned all the more gentle as he raised the cup to Leo’s lips. 

The water was vitalizing, soothing his throat and opening his lungs to fresh air beyond what he’d known. He swallowed it down slowly, relieved to get every drop before the polished pottery was pulled away. 

His hand, which had remained half outstretched, dropped back down when he’d gotten what he needed. It brushed over his waist, his stomach. Bare skin that hadn’t ever found a place in his near unconscious thoughts. 

Leo swallowed, a second cupful suddenly waiting at his lips. He shifted slightly in Ryoma’s grasp, taking it down just as slowly. But all the more hesitant to let the man pull away and see his body. 

He crossed his legs over each other, turning towards the man in some desperate bid to hide. Not that it mattered if he’d already seen. 

But all Leo could picture in his mind was that horrible image of himself in the mirror the night before. And of how his body felt as he washed it slowly, shuddering in disgust at some of the shapes he had managed to become. 

“Leo?” His love asked worriedly, his ponytail falling over his shoulder as he leaned down over him, “How is that? Do you need some more? Anything else?”

The Nohrian took in a deep breath, shifting even further into Ryoma as his eyes hauntingly checked the shut door to their bedroom. No one in sight. No one else there. Well, except for Brynhildr who was babbling worriedly in the back of his thoughts. 

His hands drifted down as well, crossing over his body to cover as much as possible. A motion that didn’t go unnoticed by the one over him. 

He saw the older’s eyes grow to the point that he could see white ringing his irises. Instead of the usual red he would turn though, he seemed to lose color. Growing all the more pale as the blonde in his arms looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry,” the crown prince gasped quickly, removing the arm bracing him up so he could lay back into the sheets. And then there was weight over Leo. The weight of blankets, which Ryoma pulled over from his side of the bed. 

They covered his body, hiding him completely from sight and allowing him a little peace of mind. 

“Thank you,” Leo whispered, relaxing back into the bed as the man’s hands pointedly moved to rest over his kneeling thighs. Sitting properly at his side as his eyes scanned the blonde’s every visible inch. 

He let him. A bubble of guilt and discomfort curled into his concave stomach, making him want to curl up into a ball and forget the world. 

How could he do that to Ryoma? 

Lunch would have to wait. First, they would need to talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind this whole chapter's writing process:
> 
> Mind: But why?! What is this?! Why do we need it?!
> 
> Deep little fanfiction gremlin that sounds suspiciously like Gollum: Because Angsssssssssssssssst!!!
> 
> Mind: ...okay, it can stay. 
> 
> You can faint from too long in hot baths. It's a staple in anime, so we're bringing it in folks. Just for a bit more sexual tension and worry. 
> 
> I'm so mean to my babies.


	100. Help and Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, it was just them.
> 
> Ryoma and Leo.

******  
The gold fabric was catching against his skin, reminding Leo that his body was still soaked. Water dampened the blankets that had been rolled over him, the pillow underneath his drenched hair. 

“I really can’t let you out of my sight,” Ryoma sighed a little breathlessly, rubbing at his face. Some of the drained color started to flow back into his cheeks, but he still looked too on edge for the blonde’s liking. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, tongue flicking out to lick at his cracked lips, “I think I fell asleep...how long since...?”

His beloved sighed again, though this time it was more like he was trying to expel the caught breath in his lungs. Some of his wildness slipped away, leaving a much more calm man behind. 

But Leo could see it. The facade was nothing more than a mask. He’d really scared the crown prince, and he’d hurt him. 

Why did he have to fall asleep?

“It’s been a couple hours since you left us to take care of Sakura,” the brunette informed him in a low voice. Full of imposed control that matched too well with the fakeness of his expression, “I...didn’t check on you right away since I assumed you were bathing. But...you were taking so...long...” 

Ryoma lowered his eyes, his tawny gaze becoming glaring as he fixed it on his hands. Fingers dug into his legs, bunching up the yukata awkwardly. His guilt was clear to see, misguided as it was.

He needed to fix this. 

Leo hissed as he forced his elbows under himself. There was still residual fire burning under his skin, sending mixes of hot and cold flashes through his body with the movement. 

He heard his love make a worried noise when he started to push himself up, but there was no attempt to stop him. Like Ryoma couldn’t bear to touch him. Something that he should never feel. 

The vulnery had done its part for the most. It had returned his blood pressure to normal, and he no longer felt like he was going to pass out at any second. Though there was still a slight flare of achiness through his joints, pins pressed into his legs. 

The prince pulled the blanket loosely over his shoulders, keeping fabric crossed over his front so Ryoma wasn’t quite so uncomfortable. Then he twisted, and he dropped. 

Falling was never a fun sensation. It especially wasn’t when he’d been close to passing out just moments before. Leaving him dizzy as he hit something solid, something comfortable. 

Weight dropped around the blanket over him, keeping him from simply careening to the side. He turned his head up blearily, resting his chin on Ryoma’s chest so he could see his beloved properly. 

Instead of looking embarrassed like he usually would, Ryoma just looked worried. His lips were parted slightly, his eyes deep with concern as he held Leo against him. Not tightly. Not enough to really feel it. 

“Ryoma,” he murmured, feeling an ache grow in his chest as he watched tawny eyes follow his lips moving. Then it grew to a whole new ache when the prince looked away. Not cruelly, but still painful. 

“Ryoma,” he repeated, a bit more insistently. Leo tangled his fingers in the yukata under him, pushing with a weak burst of strength. 

But that didn’t matter. Even if he was weak, his love let him push. Let his much larger form fall back, his kneeling legs jerking as they quickly were freed and straightened out. One on either side of Leo’s body, stabilizing them from tipping over. 

Leo slipped even more into his chest, demanding attention so he could get the truth through his teddy bear’s cotton brain. At last he caught his eyes, staring down at him with a shattered mask. 

He wouldn’t let this amazing man hide. He loved him too much. 

“Thank you for helping me,” the blonde said first, then gripped tighter to the red yukata in his fingers when it looked like Ryoma was going to turn away from him again, “Really, thank you. But-”

That got him to focus. His gaze locked onto Leo’s face, arms growing just a bit more protective around the smaller. Like he didn’t want him to finish, didn’t want him to help make sense of it. 

Too bad for him, Leo was a stubborn one when it came to people he loved. 

“It’s okay now,” he said softly, sinking against Ryoma completely without breaking eye contact, “I’m fine. It was just a fainting spell from being in the bath too long; my fault. I shouldn’t have let myself doze off.”

The proud crown prince looked like he wanted to argue. Guilt encroaching his face, taking on all the weight like he usually did. But this was Leo’s fault, and he was going to fix it. 

“I’m okay,” the small blonde repeated, pushing all the reassurance he could into those words. A little, comforting smile turned up his lips as he finally looked away to nuzzle against Ryoma’s chest, “Really.”

The arms grew all the more tight around him. He could feel the lungs he was pressed against suck in air as his beloved shuddered, finally seeming to believe what he was saying. 

“I’m sorry,” the man whispered above him, pulling him completely into his body, “After everything-this? This wasn’t...” 

“I’m hopeless,” Leo chuckled weakly, just relaxing against him for as long as he could, “but that’s not your fault. None of it was.”

“I-” 

“It wasn’t,” he repeated, stronger, curling completely against Ryoma. He winced slightly when his knees met his lower stomach. Something he wasn’t going to get away with. 

Sometimes, his beloved cared a bit too much. Paid too much attention. 

The body he was against grew stiff, tense. He heard the breathing stall, and wanted to scold himself for reacting. It wasn’t even that bad. 

Leo was going to get better, so why did he have to hurt Ryoma even more?

Very, very gently, the older separated them. His expression was carefully blank, staring down as their positions were suddenly switched. Now it was the blonde that wouldn’t look at him. 

He heard his promised breathe in sharply, could feel the arms around him loosen as he seemed to consider something. Leo wrapped his arms around himself, hidden by the blanket once more. 

It would only make his love more upset to see. He knew that. Through clothes was already hard on him, but seeing it? 

“Leo,” Ryoma’s smooth tenor was shaken, long fingers trailing down the covering over his shoulders. He closed his eyes to the emotional voice, but didn’t pull away. 

“I want to do something...but,” the voice moved closer, warm air being blown against his face with the words, “It’s a bit...inappropriate.”

His lungs locked up, making his breathing hitch. Leo froze before his beloved, mind racing with thoughts of certain inappropriateness unbidden. It made him bite into his lip, suddenly all too aware of the other’s body directly in front of him. 

That was still...

“It won’t be anything we regret,” Ryoma soothed him, tone becoming so soft and sweet as a hand suddenly pressed into his cheek. Warm skin, trailing as a thumb brushed under his eye, “Though if you don’t want to, we won’t.”

The blonde didn’t know what was being asked of him, but he already knew that his beloved wouldn’t go that far. It was too soon, and there were a lot more things he would consider inappropriate than Leo. 

So he opened his eyes. The barest amount, looking up at Ryoma’s face through his lashes. He felt the hand against his face slide down, catching at the edge of his neck. A small, worried smile lighted the brunette’s face. 

And then he wrapped his fingers around the blanket’s edge. 

Leo wasn’t prepared for that. 

He jerked wildly in response, startled when his covers began to get pulled apart. Immediately the slow slide stopped, and both hands were suddenly framing his face. 

“Nothing we regret,” Ryoma echoed his words before, trying to calm him as if he were the child that he really was, “I just...need to see. So I can help.” 

This wouldn’t help. This would only hurt him; Leo didn’t want to hurt him. 

But he looked so sure. So certain, and hopeful. Deny him and hurt him. Allow him to continue and hurt him. 

What answer was there?

He lowered his head, letting his body grow limp in pliancy. Something soft pressed against his forehead, leaving warmth in its wake when the man pulled back. And then the hands were trailing down from his face all over again. 

This time, he let the fingers wrap around the blanket. Slowly, practically feeling the care Ryoma was giving him. Giving him a chance to say no seriously and stop this. 

But he knew that his beloved would never hurt him. He was just worried about hurting his beloved. 

The dampened fabric slid from his shoulders easily enough, and Leo closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see when it bunched around his waist. He leaned forward, not wanting Ryoma to see either. 

And then hands were resting on his shoulders, pushing. 

He gasped as he was pressed back slowly, lowering down to the bed so gently. So impossible to hide. The blanket was still wrapped around his waist, hiding what wouldn’t be appropriate. But at this point, that was hardly the part of his body that he worried about. 

Leo opened his eyes when his back met the sheets. His breath stuttering as he trembled under Ryoma’s eyes. Eyes that were looking over his body. His chest, his stomach. 

So bright with pain. 

“I’m sorry,” the apology burst from him, his whole body starting to shake more violently as his fears were confirmed, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t-” Ryoma whispered, the large hands sliding down from his shoulders, “don’t apologize. This isn’t something you apologize for. I’m not upset, or anything that you’re thinking Leo. I just...want to be able to help...” 

The hands slid down his sides, bumping over every visible rib and making Leo’s eyes burn. How could he bear it?

“I love you,” the crown prince murmured, his eyes filling with tears, “I love you so much. And you are beautiful...but you’ll be even more beautiful when you’re healthy again.” 

The tears from his eyes fell from Leo’s. He felt them slip down his cheeks, creating small rivers that veered down towards the futon beneath him. Overflowing from all the emotions inside his heart. Emotions Ryoma had put there. 

“I will,” he swore, the words breaking as a sob shook his fragile frame, “I will, I-I promise. I want that, Ryoma. This...this was never something I in-intended.” 

And then his beloved was lowering himself. Down his body, down to his skin and the sobs grew. 

Lips pressed against his collarbone, so gentling and loving. Caressing and burning at the same time it froze him. Then he moved down. Down the center of his chest, pressing kisses the whole way. 

Each one only made him more of a mess. And when he reached his ribs, when his face dipped down to reach the indented form of his stomach, Leo shattered to pieces. 

“Ryoma,” he sobbed, his arms flying up to cross over his eyes as he tipped his head back into the sheets, “Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma...” 

It was all he could say anymore. The reason for it all, for every little bit left in him. And he deserved to know it. 

“I love you,” Leo choked, sniffling as his body was rattled by tears, “I love you too, I love you Ryoma, I-”

And then his desperate words were cut off by warmth. Lips that were now placed perfectly on his own, pressing down so gently yet with so much love. So much everything.

His arms moved from his eyes, naturally winding up around Ryoma’s broad shoulders as he was kissed. And there was heat and there was cold and there was them. 

Just them. As people, not as princes or siblings or anything else that they were. Just them. 

When his beloved pulled back to allow him a chance to breathe, that breath was filled up with even more ‘I loves yous’ before he pressed back down. His sobs slowly dying down as he tears started to run out, and all that existed anymore were the lips on his. 

They kept leaving, allowing him to take in that precious air. The room would be filled with more declarations of love from the both of them, and then they would return. 

Burning away the pain and freezing his fears. Saving him as Ryoma always did. 

When they finally stopped returning, Leo had also finally stopped crying. 

He laid over the sheets, his body gasping for more air even as he kept repeating that again and again. Voice hoarse from how many times they’d repeated it, the state of his body buried back in his mind. 

He heaved for air, his eyes finally opening to take in Ryoma above him. Just as breathless, just as burned by emotions. There were faint water tracts running down his face, but his tears had simply mixed with Leo in the moment. Their tears. 

Shared like they did so many things. 

“Ryoma,” he whispered, the name so scratchy against his throat as he raised his hands to wipe away the tear stains, “Thank you, again.” 

For too many things to list. Too many to ever even consider repaying. But he would try, and he would do his best. Because that’s what his love deserved. 

The words finally stopped. But it had all been said, and what they said still echoed in their ears. A nonstop reminder of what they were to each other.

The larger smiled, watery but happy. Overjoyed. And Leo could never regret this thanks to that one expression. His love had been right, and he had helped. 

Then Ryoma lowered himself, dropping to the side to lay out next to him on the sheets. Limp and relaxed. A position that Leo mirrored for him. Turning onto his shoulder to face the brunette. The one in his heart. 

Hands wound down around his waist, pulling him close into the older’s chest. The red yukata had loosened in all the emotion. It slid loose over his skin, allowing the blonde to press directly into Ryoma.

The thumping of a heart against his ear was so soothing. Exactly what he wanted as they just laid there. 

But his love hadn’t forgotten. 

“Leo,” he whispered, his voice even deeper with hoarseness as he clung to the smaller, “You need to eat.” 

He couldn’t even bring himself to laugh at that. It was true. Lunch had become a belated affair, but he intended to keep his promise. Just...

“Give me a little longer,” the blonde requested quietly, nuzzling into warmth and cherry blossoms, “It’s probably cold already anyway. No harm in waiting a bit.” 

A hand wound up to his head, lovingly carding through his now mostly dried hair. So, so gently and dragging in that way he loved. 

“Are you...feeling a little better?” Ryoma asked, his voice much more at ease now, “Did I help?”

Leo pressed even closer, purposefully resting his lips against the man’s open chest to kiss it, “Yes,” he murmured against the skin, “Yes, you helped me so much. Thank you Ryoma. I love you.” 

The body he was against went entirely limp at hearing that. It seemed it had helped him just as much as it had helped the other. They had needed that, although he was certain there would be apologies from the proper prince later.

For now, it was just them.

Ryoma and Leo. And hopefully, it stayed that way for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy 100 people! Never thought I'd be reaching this point when I started, but here we are.
> 
> And here we also have some angst. And comfort and cuddles before we get a bit more sweet lovey dovey chatting and lunch. 
> 
> Hope no one heard them in there...
> 
> Whoops~


	101. Offence and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t be offended. But he could still be embarrassed.

******  
He didn’t want Ryoma to leave the bed. It was so comforting there, laying on the sheets beside his beloved. His face pressed against the other’s chest and large hands carding through his hair. 

But they couldn’t stay forever. If there was one thing that the crown prince cared about more than what he wanted, it was making sure he got food. 

Leo wanted to pout when he lost his warmth, feeling the man pull away from him. Slowly, as though he also didn’t want it. His touches lingered as he pushed himself to his knees, smiling down at the blonde apologetically. 

And he could never truly be upset. Not with the one he loved. 

So all he did was roll onto his stomach, closing his eyes as he rested his head in his arms. He could hear the larger body moving away over the sheets, finding its feet on the wood floor. 

There was the clacking of sandals as he walked, and a door was being slid open moments later. 

It made Leo wince, reaching back to pull the blankets past his waist. Not stopping until the dampened fabric was completely covering his body. Then he relaxed again, listening to the quiet murmur of voices as he waited for his beloved to return.

This was...good. 

He was happy, and much more at peace now. There was this little worm of worry and embarrassment, but it was drowned out by the good. Ryoma was good. 

There were more footsteps, and then the clinking of plates and silverware. Closeby. Probably from the lunch tray that had long since grown cold. He wasn’t too concerned. The steps belonged to Ryoma, and he doubted the man would let someone into their room when Leo wasn’t...decent.

The thought made him squirm, opening his eyes narrowly. They hadn’t done anything extreme. It’d just been some kissing. The whole ordeal was likely far more inappropriate to Ryoma. 

But it had been intimate. 

“Leo?” 

The worried tone from his promised made him open his eyes fully, looking up at the crown prince approaching where he lay. The door was shut, whoever he was speaking to was gone. 

Yet he’d devolved into a fidgety mess all of a sudden. 

Moving slowly, his face finally the deep cherry red he’d become used to seeing with the brunette’s embarrassment. Still, he looked less that and more fearful. Like he was afraid to look at the Nohrian royal. 

“I’m really, really sorry,” his beloved started, voice catching as he stopped at the bed edge. That emotion, those words; it was enough to make Leo start to worry as well. He raised his head when Ryoma lowered himself to his knees, full of propriety all over again. 

And then he bowed. 

His forehead touched down on the sheets just in front of the younger, his hands clasped out in front of him the same way he’d done the night before. 

Before he could stop his love from this, Ryoma’s words stopped him.

“We were heard.” 

It made him freeze. He could feel his mouth hanging open, staring at the crown prince in confusion. Then his confusion turned to shock, and finally to fear. 

“By the guards?” Leo asked, heat creeping over his body at the thought. The heat of shame and mortification. Now there was no way he could ever show his face again. He’d die of embarrassment. 

“Actually,” the brunette cleared his throat, raising his head somewhat as he shifted back on his heels, “the guards were...sent away before we were too...loud.” 

That was a small blessing. But then, why did Ryoma look even more horrified? 

“I asked Saizo to retrieve us a fresh lunch,” the Hoshidan heir explained softly, his tone turning squeaky, “It was our retainers on guards outside. Apparently...my siblings were looking for me...”

Oh.

Oh no.

That was worse than the royal guards. That was worse than their retainers. 

“Sakura didn’t-” His words became more panicked at the thought, getting to his knees and pulling the blanket tighter around him. His fear was quickly rested by reassurance. 

“No,” Ryoma sucked in a deep breath of air, sounding so relieved by that fact as he too straightened up, “She wasn’t with them. It was Hinoka and Takumi that came looking, and found us. Or, heard us.”

He chuckled, a sound that seemed strained. With good reason. Leo couldn’t even imagine if Corrin had overheard his breakdown. 

“They sent the guards away and had our retainers stay on duty instead,” the crown prince mumbled, his tone on edge, “Leo, I’m so sorry. I should’ve considered such a thing before we-ah, did..that.” 

The young mage turned his head away, his cheeks burning so hot he was worried about another fainting spell now. 

“It’s not as though we did anything horrible,” he gasped lightly, feeling a bit hysterical at having been overheard completely shattering, “You were just helping me...my body...”

His world tiled to the side, his cocoon pulled into Ryoma’s chest again and doing a little to help with his panicked state of mind. Arms wrapped over the covers enveloping him, and he felt breath against his hair as his beloved completely encased him. 

“There may be a few rumors,” the crown prince whispered against his scalp, sounding a little more even now. All for his sake, “but it will be okay. I promise I’ll deal with it. You indulged me, and I won’t let you be hurt for it.” 

“We didn’t do anything,” Leo gasped again, but letting himself lean into the other, “The worst the rumors can say is that I’m a fool that fell asleep in the bath. And that I breakdown and cry and-”

“I won’t allow it,” Ryoma growled protectively, using one of his hands to raise the smaller’s face. Looking down with dark tawny eyes that were filled with that insane loyalty and fierceness that stole his worry away. 

“If you hear a word, tell me,” the man urged, command in his voice as he fell into his role of power, “I’m the crown prince. I can order people not to say a word if it offends me. And any offence towards you is an offence towards me.” 

Even though Leo knew he likely wouldn’t tell his beloved if anything did happen, he nodded. It wouldn’t be right to have him use his position to do such things. Not for him.

But now he had to wonder just what would happen now that those two had overheard him. One hated him. The other seemed to support them, but maybe he wouldn’t after this. 

He wouldn’t be offended. But he could still be embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So babies were overheard...prude Hoshidans are the best~
> 
> But for the most part they're safe. Leo's more worried about Ryoma being upset than anything else. Yay! Fun. 
> 
> Gotta get to more fluff somehow. What's a better icebreaker than overhearing something embarrassing or humiliating?


	102. Room Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he didn’t feel comfortable in here now.

******  
Leo never wanted to leave their wing again. It didn’t take too much longer for the full realization of what had all happened to set in. When it did, he was quite certain he was about to die from humiliation. 

First, he falls asleep in the bath and nearly faints. Then, he has to reassure his beloved that it wasn’t his fault. Then, he completely breaks down over the state of his body and how much it hurt Ryoma. And finally, they were overheard by two royal siblings. Not to mention both of their retainers. 

There was no way he would ever leave again. Nope. This was his life now. 

“Leo,” he heard his love call from inside the bed chambers, sounding a tiny bit more worried than the last two times he’d said his name, “he’s gone now, and the food’s going to get cold again if you keep waiting out there.” 

He played with his sleeve lightly, now wearing one of his more casual clothing sets. Princely enough. But most importantly, covering enough. Something he needed after how open he’d allowed himself to be.

He felt like he could still feel Ryoma’s lips on his skin...

The blonde shivered, finally relinquishing his hiding spot as he poked his head back into the bedroom. The regal crown prince relaxed the moment he reappeared. Smiling and motioning to the tray of food set at the floor of their futon. 

Like he was trying to coax a nervous pup to approach. A comparison that should’ve felt insulting, but Leo just felt like it fit. He certainly felt small; vulnerable. And his promised was so inviting...

He gave in. Frowning the whole way as he moved to sit on the remade bed with him. Glancing towards the door to make sure no one would come in was instinct now. He hadn’t considered before this that maybe the first room of the wing wasn’t quite so private.

That made him frown even deeper. Settling cross legged on the golden blanket that had been wrapped around him a short time ago, he started to pick at the tray. 

Ryoma let him. Just like with breakfast that morning, he wouldn’t eat until Leo had picked his food. So stupidly honorable. He wanted to give him a great big hug. 

Still his heart couldn’t settle down. There was this new guilty thought gnawing away in his mind. He knew it wasn’t right to ask. It was so selfish, so rude. The blonde glared down at his dish of tomato salad. Not even the delicious food could help him with this. 

He started to lower the plate back to the tray, turning away from the food. But that was quickly put a stop to.

“Hey,” the Hoshidan prince said hastily, setting aside the food he’d started to pick up, “What is it? Is there something wrong with the meal?” 

Leo winced, immediately feeling even worse as he shook his head. It was just so selfish!

“Something else?” His beloved asked, reaching out to place a firm hand over his shoulder, “Please, share your worries with me. I thought...I’d helped?” 

“You did!” The younger burst out, turning toward the concerned man with wide eyes, “You most definitely did, Ryoma. This isn’t...it’s selfish, and stupid. Now definitely isn’t the time and-”

“Please,” the brunette repeated, inclining his head as he gave Leo his full attention, “Any concern of yours warrants addressing. Tell me. It would put me at ease.” 

He stopped, lowering his eyes. Of course he wanted to put Ryoma at ease. It just didn’t seem like his worries would do anything but the opposite. 

He raised his hand, catching the wrist at his shoulder and running his fingers over the skin. Softly, gently. The same way he was always touched. How he was always held. 

“I...don’t think this room is the most private,” Leo admitted, dropping down and becoming as small as he felt, “It’s right next to the hall, and people have already heard us...”

He looked away. 

Because he didn’t feel comfortable in here now.

“Is it just that?” Ryoma checked, his other hand reaching forward. It caught on his chin, lifting. Leo’s face was lifted, and he was startled to see the small smile lighting his beloved’s expression. 

When he nodded dumbly, the man grew much more relaxed. His thumb ran lightly over the blonde’s jaw. A mirror to what he was doing to the brunette’s wrist. 

“I thought the same when Saizo reported...that noise complaint,” Ryoma coughed, looking to the side with a shy chuckle, “I’m glad to know you feel the same. And here I was thinking I would make you uncomfortable having to move rooms again so soon.” 

Leo went completely boneless in relief. Only kept up by the hand on his face and shoulder. Strong and bracing as his promised chuckled again. 

“You saw the other two empty rooms?” He nodded, settling down once more and allowing the hands to be removed from him, “One of them was originally supposed to be my bed chambers, but I wanted everything to be in one space. It was...more practical that way.” 

So they had been thinking like things. He was glad. 

His nerves died down as he listened to the crown prince explain his reasoning, relieved to hear that they could have things moved around in no time at all. The wonders of magic. 

He finally was able to eat, relishing the taste happily as they ate together. 

He really loved him.


	103. Warranted Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only Ryoma. Because Ryoma was his.

******  
Leo glared at the sliding door with crossed arms. It felt like it had personally offended him. By being so thin and easily heard through. Why didn’t Hoshidans just built properly? Use thick wood or stone for crying out loud!

Now was a good time, and he had a feeling Ryoma was thinking about the same as him. Towards the bath of course. He’d been rather irritated by the fact that he had to wash up after lunch. Apparently Azura had hinted to the fact that he hadn’t bathed since before they left for Izumo.

Leo hadn’t noticed. His love always smelled like wonderful cherry blossoms, and it wasn’t as though his appearance was lacking. 

But he’d gone off, and now the blonde was stuck glaring a door. He knew they were waiting outside. Probably silently laughing or teasing about what had happened. Though he was never more glad for a gag, he still couldn’t quite work up the courage to show his face. 

Finally, he gave up. 

“Niles,” the burning prince called through the thin paper, cursing its existence the whole time, “Odin! In here, now!” 

He ducked to the side, walking back towards the futon as his face grew to near unbearable levels of heat. Behind him; the sound of thudding steps. Then of the door being slid open, only to be slammed shut seconds later. 

Leo took a deep breath. On the count of ten, he allowed himself to turn. Twisting on the heel of his boot to face his retainers, he wasn’t expecting what he was faced with. 

For one, the gag was very much not tied around Niles’s mouth. But more than that, both of his friends were wearing very somber expressions. Looking more like they were going to attend a funeral than start joking with him. 

He didn’t like it. 

Their faces were filled with so much sadness and worry that Leo started to feel self conscious. Their eyes fixed on his face, watching every twinge of emotion that passed over it. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, taking a step back. Immediately the gazes were lowered with a small, “Milord,” from them both.

“Niles?” The young prince murmured, blinking in the hopes that it would stop whatever was happening, “Odin?” 

“Forgive me, Lord Leo,” the dramatical mage said quickly, raising his head with a protective fire lighting his olive irises, “but are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

He opened his mouth, lost. They both looked...frightened almost. 

Of course they looked frightened. Leo wanted to smack himself for thinking they would tease him. His friends didn’t hear rumors about what happened. They heard him sobbing and crying and breaking down. 

They heard him shatter. Why wouldn’t they be concerned for him?

“I’m okay,” Leo breathed as he realized what was happening, spreading his arms to the two so they could see as much, “It...it was taken care of. Ryoma helped.” 

Then he spread his arms wider, motioning with them. A clear indication of what he wanted. What they hadn’t done for too long. 

Odin gave in first, practically throwing himself across the distance between them. His arms wrapped around the small liege in a tight embrace, his face burying in Leo’s neck and nuzzling against the warm skin. 

Niles took a second longer. Crossing the floor with much more control, looking the two blondes over carefully. His ice blue eye was chilled with emotions, but he didn’t hold them back for long. 

The archer’s arms enveloped the both of them. Crossing over Odin’s hip and Leo’s shoulder to keep them both close. 

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, looking at his lord under the shadow their three bodies formed. Not relaxing into the embrace until he saw the nod and small smile Leo gave. 

“Well, I thought it’d be a bit longer until the crown prince made you cry in bed,” Niles chuckled quietly, shaking his head and rubbing all their foreheads against each other. 

“And I thought you had a nice little gag keeping those sorts of sentences in,” the blonde prince shot back without any heat, flushing slightly as he always did with such insinuations. 

“Forgive me,” the snow haired man sighed, sounding all his part as though he honestly regretted it, “but there are some words that must be voiced. I accept if you wish to give me a tongue lashing however, master.” 

Even Odin chuckled at that one, his breath warm against Leo’s neck. Their little bubble of soft cheer having to fade sooner or later though. 

“What happened?” The worried mage demanded thickly, his voice wobbling a bit. Fair, considering how upsetting it was to experience. Hearing it must’ve been pretty hard for them. 

“I...fell asleep in the bath,” Niles snorted at his words, making him glare, “and nearly fainted. Ryoma...got me out, and...” 

It had all spiralled from there. 

“Take your time,” Odin said quickly, his finger poking into the archer’s ribs with perfect precision, “We’ve got plenty.” 

He would tell them what he could, but some of what had happened was too intimate. Leo had never had that before. Never had something he didn’t even want to consider sharing with his retainers for personal reasons. 

It was only Ryoma. Because Ryoma was his.


	104. Story to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where would you like to start?” He asked her softly, getting comfortable on the floor. They would be here a while.

******  
“I said that I would tell Corrin everything,” Leo tried to convince him softly, “I’ve already kept her waiting long enough. You really don’t have to, I know that there are still things-”

“I want to,” Ryoma reassured him, smiling somewhat bashfully as they walked down the halls, “She also made me promise to tell her every little detail. Why not tell her together?”

Because he didn’t want his beloved to know his every thought towards what had happened since meeting him? Because he was worried neither of them would be completely open with their sister as a result of feeling that way?

There were plenty of reasons he could think up. Most were seeded by his embarrassment of having to spill all though. Sure, he knew the sweet girl would never push if he wanted to keep something to himself. But that list of something got a whole lot longer when Ryoma was present. 

“Does it really bother you that much?” His love asked unsurely, smile dying down a bit. He couldn’t be upset with him, as usual. 

“It’s just embarrassing to know you’ll hear everything,” he sighed, noticing more stares from guards as they walked. At this point he wasn’t sure if a yukata or Nohrian clothes made him stand out more. They seemed to look at him no matter what. 

But then he glanced at Ryoma, and he couldn’t really blame them at the moment. He’d want to look too in their position. 

The crown prince was wearing a gorgeous yukata. Of deep blue silk with the image of a golden dragon emblazoned on its back. Raijinto was now clasped at his side, and his still slightly wet hair was pulled back to reveal his smiling face. 

He looked good, handsome. 

Leo glanced away, realizing he’d been staring. His cheeks warmed as chuckles sounded from the retainers following them. Not from Saizo, of course. But from the now much more relaxed Nohrians, and surprisingly, Kagero. 

When he let himself look back to her, she was smiling sweetly at him. An expression tinged with amusement that only made him more embarrassed and had him quickly turning forward again. 

They walked on in quiet, Leo thinking about what questions Corrin might ask. She’d likely want to know every little detail...but surely not knowing everything wouldn’t hurt her. 

He got lost in his contemplation, not stopping until they stood before a sliding door. At the edge of the royal wing, near last before one entered the main palace. One of the older spaces...

“You kept her room,” Leo realized softly, eyes widening as he reached up to cover his mouth when what he said reached his mind. He winced guiltily, shifting as Ryoma sighed. 

“Yes,” he murmured, his voice filled with past memories, “Mother...would hear nothing of converting it. And neither would any of us. We always believed we would get her back.”

The blonde lowered his head, frowning as he thought about that. How free and open this place was. How amazing Hoshido was! Compared to a cold fortress in the chilled mountains. Far from the sun, from anything. Even people. 

He was so glad Corrin listened when he told her to choose Ryoma. 

“Sometime,” Ryoma started, pulling him from his thoughts when he addressed him, “You should tell me more about your time together in Nohr. I would like to know what the both of you did there.” 

Leo forced a kind smile just for him, and luckily didn’t have to answer before the door was being slid open. Clearly they’d been heard. 

“Brother Ryoma,” Corrin smiled wide, her crimson eyes closing happily, “Brother Leo! You’re here together then? Come in!”

They didn’t hesitate to take up the offer. Stepping in and leaving their retainers to their own devices outside. Two more stepped out before the door was closed though. His sister's butler, Jakob, as well as that green haired ninja he’d seen leaving the war room earlier. 

Someone he was starting to wonder about. What was he doing in Corrin’s room?

“Oh, that’s just Kaze,” the innocent girl told him as she led them across the room, “He’s sweet. I met him in Windmire...after I left the Northern Fortress.”

Ryoma looked a bit curious about that line of conversation, but it was clear they hadn’t had the talk about how Corrin was basically a prisoner during her time Nohr. And now wasn’t the time to get into it. 

She sat them down on soft velvety cushions that were ringing around each other, a small table in between. The whole room was very comfortable, but it was also for a child. 

There were toys stacked around the room and some of the furniture was just a bit too young in appearance for someone of her age. The futon looked newly brought in, and didn’t have a curtain to drape around it like Ryoma’s.

Like a space frozen in time. As though they’d been hoping she’d return to them the same as when she was taken. 

“Where would you like to start?” He asked her softly, getting comfortable on the floor. They would be here a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters at once!
> 
> Anyone interested in the full conversation here? I was going to actually write everything for their explanation, but wasn't sure if it would seem like recap or not. That way they'd see each other's side of things or something...


	105. Our Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was good to be loved.

******  
“Well,” Corrin seemed very excited to hear their story. She sat back on her cushion, her lips in a wide smile as she looked between the two of them. 

But he could see the tired bags under her eyes. She seemed to have showered recently as well, finally getting rid of the dirt and grime from what happened at Fort Jinya. 

Her yukata was a soft pink color, criss crossed by white clouds. So beautiful. All of it made her appear very relaxed. Yet, Leo knew his sister. He knew she was still reeling from everything that had happened with the war and with Sakura. 

That was why they knew she wanted a distraction.

“Let’s start easy,” she decided, “How long have you two known each other? Was it a political meeting, or something else?”

The way her voice turned more bubbly at the end proved she wanted it to be something else. Something dramatic perhaps. She shared Odin’s love of stories, and that influence was starting to show. 

“I suppose...” Ryoma paused, sounding a little surprised with himself, “It’s been nearly two months?”

That was about right. It felt like far longer though. Leo couldn’t even think about his life without the crown prince, he was just so ingrained in it now. 

“We met on the border between Nohr, Hoshido, and Izumo,” he took on her second question quietly, remembering that night that felt like a lifetime ago, “I was traveling with Xander’s company, and we were given orders to take care of a group of bandits that had overtaken the river. It was...I went for a ride with Rose the night before our raid, and in the woods I happened to run into him.” 

He got a quick look for that. His beloved had never actually heard what he was doing by the border before. All he really knew was that the Nohrian got lost easily. 

“I was with a company of men keeping watch for those bandits,” Ryoma explained, fiddling with Raijinto’s handle as he thought about it, “We couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t try to cross into Hoshido, but we didn’t have permission to deal with them. I went out patrolling on my own in the forest, and the next thing I knew there was a black mare and rider standing in front of me.”

The brunette sounded fond when he said that. Like it was a treasured memory, and maybe it was. Leo had been too much of a mess back then to approach the situation calmly. 

“You didn’t attack him, did you?” Corrin sounded defensive at the idea, but she was addressing them both. As though she wasn’t sure which would have struck first. 

“He was no harm,” Ryoma said quickly, shaking his head, “Leo wasn’t wearing any armor, and Rose didn’t have her tack. Plus...he looked a lot younger at first glance.”

He flushed when he remembered how childish he’d acted. With the way he’d dressed and his attitude; it had been his intention to appear younger. Something that he had quickly abandoned after their second meeting, but they’d never actually brought up. 

“I couldn’t believe you,” the blonde admitted, lowering his gaze to the floor, “I was hoping you would just leave so I could find my own way out.” 

“It was obvious you needed help,” his love said, before quickly backtracking, “Well, not obvious. But you seemed like you were in distress, and you sounded so tired...” 

The brunette trailed off, sounding troubled. Just great. Now Ryoma would have to find out he wasn’t exactly dealing with the best health even before they met. It wasn’t his fault!

He couldn’t trust meals prepared by others, and he was often too busy to sleep. None of that was his promised’s fault, but it would make him worry even more as soon as he pierced it together. 

“I fell asleep,” Leo moved on, watching his sister’s face turn surprised, “It...had been a long couple days. And when I woke up, he was keeping watch.” 

“I couldn’t very well leave you in the woods alone,” Ryoma pointed out.

“You actually could have,” he shot back, remembering waking up with a cloak over his shoulders, “I thought you were a fool. Doing such a thing, and not even looking at me while I was helpless to stop you...” 

But then, would it have ended? Would his love have refused to see him again if he already knew? 

“Wait,” Corrin cut in, gasping as her hand waved at the two of them. She was smiling even wider now, sufficiently distracted, “You two didn’t know who the other was?” 

“Uh,” Leo frowned, gripping onto the hem of his shirt tightly, “That...really didn’t last long. He pointed me towards the border, and I-I recognized Raijinto when I finally...looked at him.” 

He winced, remembering the night when they’d spoken by the river. Ryoma had been so upset to learn he already knew him. He’d become so cold, so sure he was manipulated...

The prince’s hand reached over into his lap immediately. It wrapped around his clenched hands, pulling gently. Leo took a deep breath, loosening his grip to instead intertwine their fingers. Perfect fit. 

He smiled. 

“I honestly didn’t think overly much of the first meeting,” Ryoma murmured, squeezing his hand lightly, “It was just a kid that had gotten lost. There wasn’t much reason to believe I’d ever see him again.” 

“Still can’t believe it,” the younger sighed, gently rubbing at their connected fingers with his thumb, “We might never have met again if it wasn’t for...how wrong everything went at the raid.” 

He looked up to face Corrin once more. The girl looked a bit unsure now. Almost like she’d thought their story would be the perfect fairytale. Oh, how Leo wished that had been the case. It’d been good for a while, but it couldn’t have lasted. 

“The next time I saw him,” Ryoma went, “Was the next day. I had separated from my men to double check the area, and there was this sound. Like a million buckets of water were suddenly dumped through the palace halls at once. When I went to check, who would I find other than Leo at the riverbank with water flowing once more.”

There was that fondness again. 

“I’d gotten washed downstream with Rose after the dam was broken,” Leo clarified, huffing as he remembered, “She’d strained her leg, and I hadn’t restocked my vulnery stores before leaving camp. Luckily, the foolish prince appeared again.” 

He could’ve explained how the dam wound up bursting. He could’ve explained what happened beforehand. But the last thing he wanted to do was attack Xander in front of Corrin. It was over and done with, and it wasn’t as though his advice being ignored was some big deal. It was normal in Nohr. 

“I couldn’t believe I ran into you twice,” Ryoma chuckled, squeezing their hands again and seeming to notice his upset thoughts, “This boy and his horse; drenched to the bone. I’ll admit, one of the first things that intrigued me about you was how you talked to Rose. Most people don’t treat their mounts as anything more than tools.” 

“They’re idiots,” Leo growled at the idea, glaring at the floor. He would never treat her like that. She was so much more, she deserved so much more after all she’d carried him through. 

“But it’s true,” Corrin pointed out softly, making him look up, “Especially in Nohr. Mounts don’t matter, and it’s rare for a person to use the same animal for more than a year.” 

He couldn’t bite into her for that one. She was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Especially with all of Nohr’s bloody battles and the state of the kingdom. Oftentimes, Xander had a new horse nearly every month...

Leo gritted his teeth at the thought. Rose getting crippled, or struck down in battle was not something he could ever endure. There had been a time he tried riding another horse simply because of that reason, but in the end it had been obvious she was the best. He could never be as good without her. 

“I had a vulnery,” Ryoma went on with the story for him, “so I helped when he asked. It was still quite obvious he wanted to keep his face hidden though-”

“Wait,” she gasped, suddenly sounding confused, “so when did you realize who he was?” 

Both of them winced, their grip on each other growing. That wasn’t the easiest question for them to jump to, and she seemed to realize. Her throat cleared, “Never mind, continue?”

“He healed Rose,” Leo murmured, smiling when he thought back. It had probably been the moment he truly felt something for the crown prince. Most would never think about wasting healing potions on an animal, but the man hadn’t even hesitated. 

“And you fed me several lies about how you wound up in the river,” Ryoma chuckled, though not unkindly. It made the blonde flush, remembering all the tales he’d spun involving his family and their situation. Somehow remaining honest while not being truthful. 

“And then he pointed me back to the border so I could leave,” the smaller smiled shyly, averting his eyes when Corrin looked at him judgingly, “It’s not like I thought I’d see him again!” 

“But third time’s the charm,” his love laughed, “I was curious about you. A boy and his horse from Nohr, seeming to appear in front of me whenever I turned around. You cared for Rose, and as strange as it was, she seemed to care for you. Running around barefoot and hardly dressed-”

“I was dressed,” Leo defended when his sister started turning red, “but it was comfortable clothing. Not what most would wear out.” 

“And not what I want you to wear in front of others,” was whispered against his ear, making him freeze, “Please. It...infuriated me when the others saw you like that while we were traveling.” 

He nodded meekly, swallowing down his embarrassment as the story went on. 

“So you met again the next day?” Corrin guessed, hastily looking away when Ryoma leaned into his space. The poor girl. Even Niles was careful what he said around her. 

“No,” Leo sighed, his mood dimming as the thought of what had happened with Xander afterward came back to him, “I had to travel back to Windmire for a couple days. The only reason...I-uh, had an inspection set up so I could return to that area.” 

He could see his beloved grinning from the corner of his eye. Such an embarrassment to admit. But he had wanted to see Ryoma. 

“We had to stay and deal with the aftereffects of that raid,” the crown prince explained, “I really didn’t expect to run into him again.” 

“The next couple days...weren’t really exciting,” Leo told her with a shrug, smiling when he thought about their talks, “We would meet at day’s end and talk in the forest. He didn’t know who I was, and I didn’t bring up the fact that I knew who he was.” 

She frowned at the blatant brushover, but seemed to understand. It was private. Time for just the two of them that he didn’t feel comfortable sharing every detail of. The point was still clear. They’d gotten to know each other. 

“It was enjoyable,” Ryoma squeezed their hands even tighter, “Every day, all I waited for was the chance to meet with you. And we would stay out longer and longer every single time.”

Corrin's smile came back when she heard that, clapping her hands in excitement with no clue as to what was coming. 

“But the inspection was almost over,” the Nohrian prince sighed, smiling apologetically when her cheer died down, “and I had to leave. I had to go back to Windmire. Admittedly...I wasn’t expecting what he asked.”

“I panicked,” Ryoma admitted, and suddenly his hand was tugged free to instead wrap over Leo’s shoulders. He used the hold to pull him closer, tilting him until their sides were meeting. 

The blonde looked up, seeing embarrassment but also worry etched into his beloved’s face, “I didn’t even realize that I wanted you to stay that badly until I’d already asked. Afterwards, I was such a mess. I was sure you wouldn’t-”

He cut himself off, closing his eyes in pain. Because Leo hadn’t shown up. 

“I’m sorry,” their sister asked softly, regaining their attention, “but what did he ask?” 

He ducked his head, burying his face into the silk of Ryoma’s yukata. That time was...it hurt, “He asked me to return to Hoshido with him.” 

The arm wrapped around tighter. Both of them were hurt by what had happened, but when those fingers pressed into his shirt and found the form underneath...he was quite sure he’d been hurt worse. By himself. Because unlike Ryoma, he knew that he actually wanted to go with him. 

“You didn’t go,” Corrin whispered, sounding guilty. Guilty to have them reliving such a thing. So sweet even now. But also so saddened on their behalf. 

“There were...complications,” Leo sighed, unwilling to get into it, “I wanted to, but the choice was taken from me. Instead I went back to Windmire, and stayed in Nohr for another month. Until you were taken.” 

“I was-” 

“I know,” he cut her off gently, smiling a little as he nuzzled into the soft silk, “I was already aware that Ryoma would never hurt you. He wasn’t that sort of man...and I also was hoping we would...”

“There was no reason for me to consider you didn’t come because you couldn’t,” the crown prince growled, sounding for all the world as frustrated as he’d ever heard, “I would’ve stayed. I would’ve waited as long as needed otherwise!” 

Leo closed his eyes, relaxing in his promised’s hold contently. He knew that. And now especially, he knew Ryoma would never stop waiting for him. So sweet, and so dangerous. 

“So...you realized who he was...” Corrin sounded both startled by her realization and a little excited. There was just so much drama! Meeting in the midst of a battle only to realize the one you loved was standing on the opposing side.

“Yes,” Ryoma laughed a little breathlessly, “I recognized Rose and his magic as we were facing off against each other. He was my enemy, a Nohrian royal. And yet he was also the one that I’d come to love nearly a month before.” 

“Oh,” he raised his head from looking down at Leo, seeming curious about something that had just occurred to him, “I wanted to ask this before, but what did he tell you? I saw his lips moving, and you were going to say something at that first meeting...” 

Both of them tensed. Turning his head to look at her, Corrin was watching him uncertainly. She was waiting to see what he would do first. Before, they hadn’t wanted to say anything since it would make Leo seem suspicious. But now?

“I told her to pick you,” Leo admitted, making Ryoma’s eyes widen, “because I didn’t want her to have to go to Nohr. She was torn between two families, and I knew with certainty that one would be the better choice...so...” 

She winced when he talked about their Nohrian siblings that way. But she also knew it to be true. 

“Did that influence your decision?” The brunette asked quietly. He was soft and assuring with her, with both of them. Not upset or questioning. 

Leo was so happy to be loved by him.

“Yes,” Corrin whispered, her crimson eyes burning bright as she stared at the table between them, “I may not have cared for King Garon, but there was still a part of me that wanted to remain with my other siblings. When Leo told me that, I listened because he always knows the right choice to make. And if he was telling me to do such a thing then he probably had a very good reason for it.” 

Ryoma nodded, seeming to think for a second. Then he opened his other arm wide, motioning for her to join them. The blonde smiled, sinking deeper into his love and waving her over as well. 

She didn’t deny them. Her lithe body nearly threw itself over the wood table to nuzzle into the prince’s other side, her arms reaching across to hold onto Leo’s shoulders. 

“I’m happy for you two,” she murmured against the yukata, “but I have a few more questions if you don’t mind?”

“Ask away,” Ryoma’s chest rumbled as he chuckled, and both of them smiled. 

It was good to be loved.


	106. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had they heard everything?

******  
The time was getting late by the time they were finally released from their sister’s curiosity. The sky was beginning to grow dark, and the lanterns were being lit. Little orange beacons in the growing shadow. 

She had respected their privacy. Of course she had, she’d never push them. If there was something they didn’t want to answer, they didn’t. And there were a couple things they both wanted to keep to themselves. 

Like what Leo did during the month he was last in Windmire. Or their private conversations, or Ryoma’s confession at the river. 

It was his. His and his beloved’s. 

Leo was really starting to feel tired now. The events of the day started to catch up, leaving him exhausted and dragging his feet as they walked. A lot had happened. It was strange to think they’d only returned the night before. 

But that was how it was. There was much to deal with in a day, and all he’d really done is layabout talking to people. Telling stories and getting affairs in order. Not a bad way to spend the day, but also not the fastest way to get it to pass. 

“Do you think you can manage dinner tonight?” 

He blinked. Ryoma’s question was so gentle in his ear, placing a hand on his back to steer him down the hall. The sensation of a palm against his spine was one that made Leo shiver. He could feel the fingers running over bone, running down one of his most vulnerable spots. 

And he didn’t even feel uncomfortable allowing him that much. 

The blonde felt his lips get tugged apart, closing his eyes against the yawn that split his mouth. He reached up to cover the sight, frowning slightly as he stumbled over his own boots. 

Ryoma kept him upright. His other hand quickly shot out to grab onto his shoulder, steadying him with a quiet laugh. 

“Tired?” The crown prince asked him kindly, light with amusement and the weight they’d dropped through talking, “We can head to bed soon, don’t worry.” 

Guards in the hall kept their eyes respectfully down. Or they were scared into doing so. One glance to the ninja following them, and it was an automatic response. Saizo was strangely like that. 

The other three had taken off on their own duties, or retired to their beds as well. It had been a long day for everyone. They deserved a little break before a second day of troubles. 

Naturally the ninja wasn’t willing to leave until he’d at least seen them to their room. Something Leo was quite grateful for. 

But his easy going sleepiness was knocked away the moment they turned the corner by their room. Because there was a silver haired prince leaning against the wall with two retainers standing nearby. 

He twisted on his heel, trying to get back the way they’d come only to be stopped by that man he’d been so grateful for moments ago. He stood tall in his path, with his arms cross and good eye severely judging. 

“You’d feel the same if you were in my situation,” Leo grumbled, feeling the impulsive need to defend himself. 

“It’ll be fine,” Ryoma chuckled, though he sounded far more embarrassed now than he did just a bit before, “You can’t hide from them forever, Leo.” 

He probably could. It would be hard to do without leaving his love’s side, but he could. And he was just about motivated enough to try. The only thing that kept him in place was the fact that it was Takumi and not the other one. 

She would probably accuse him of bewitching Ryoma or something when they next met. 

The silverette watched them stop Leo from walking away, wincing when the blonde turned back to glare at him. Something that made the retainers present tense up, until Takumi waved their offence off. 

“Big brother,” the second prince nodded in greeting when they walked up to him, “Prince Leo. Sorry for...showing up like this.” 

The only blessing was that there were still no palace guards stationed in their hall. No one around to witness this horribly awkward encounter. Because it was awkward. All of the royals’ faces were red, and words were nearly impossible to get out. 

Leo couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had been overheard. But when he thought about it, he felt that any of it would be bad to overhear. At least for himself. It made his chest tight with pain, this need to either fight or run overcoming him. 

“Perhaps we should speak inside,” Ryoma said quickly, his hand wrapping around the smaller’s bicep to keep him in place. Leo’s breathing stuttered, growing tense at the thought of being restrained. Brynhildr growled in his mind, and the grip was immediately softened. 

To the point where his beloved was practically cradling his arm. So gently, running his fingers up and down his shirt fabric in silent apology. 

He forced himself to relax, taking a slow breath and nodding smally. Even if it was a thin door, it was still better than being out in the open as they were. Some privacy was better than none. 

The hand completely released him as Ryoma slid the door open. It allowed him to walk in completely unassisted, wincing as he rubbed over where he’d been grabbed. 

“Saizo, if you have the time would you be willing to bring dinner for me and Leo?” The crown prince asked just before shutting the door. He supposed he never did give an answer for that. But surely he could handle a bit more food now?

The Nohrian settled back against Ryoma’s war table, crossing his arms protectively as he watched their guest shuffle. He didn’t seem to even know what he was doing here. 

“Takumi,” the brunette took control, moving to stand at Leo’s side, “Was there something you needed me for? Or needed Leo for?” 

With the prompting he seemed to find his determination. His expression set, hands clenching at his side as he nodded. It made for a sight. More like he was about to charge into battle than a conversation. 

“Leo,” Takumi said quickly, stumbling over the name slightly as though it gave him trouble, “I wanted to apologize. For...earlier. Overhearing something that was none of my business is...not a habit I try to make, I promise you.” 

Yes, why was it always the prince that seemed to stumble upon him and Ryoma? Frankly it was starting to get ridiculous. Though it may have been better than one of the girls, or one of their retainers. 

Leo glanced over to the second one included in this situation, but the man was watching him. Waiting for his decision. 

When the blonde started looking at him, he leaned down. His lips were warm beside the younger’s ear, making his redness only grow. 

“You’re the one he’s apologizing to,” Ryoma explained softly, his hand refinding its place against his spine. Running up and down the shirt slowly, helping to keep him relaxed, “This is your place. I’m...not the one they overheard.” 

Leo wanted to scream when he was reminded of that. He was the one that broke down, so obviously his situation was more embarrassing than the crown prince’s. On top of that he was basically a stranger to Hinoka at least. Even Takumi didn’t know him that well. 

But they’d still heard more than his siblings ever had. 

He turned back to the silver prince, finding the boy even more burned up and staring with singular focus at the floor. Apparently Hoshidans were really, really big prudes. 

“I hardly believed you would intentionally eavesdrop,” Leo sighed, getting his counterpart to raise his head, “and it wasn’t your fault in the first place. You didn’t need to come apologize.” 

Takumi seemed relieved to hear that at least, but also a little hesitant. He couldn’t look either of them in the eyes, his tone sounding ashamed as he spoke, “I...yeah...actually, we sort of did...intentionally eavesdrop...” 

Both of them started in surprise. 

What?

“Takumi!” Ryoma’s call of his name was harsh, scolding. It made the boy flinch. And he deserved it. Leo couldn’t quite breathe right, now. He hadn’t a clue how long they’d been listening if they stuck around on purpose. 

Had they heard everything? 

“I know!” the guilty one cried, raising his hands defensively even as he shrunk into himself, “I know that we shouldn’t have. But there was this commotion going on, and then Hinoka talked me into it, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. But then there was crying and-and-” 

His voice gave out on him, reaching around himself to hug at his body as he went on, “I pulled her away, and made sure the guards were excused before they heard anything. She was...upset, and I told her not to but she said she just wanted to hit something, and-”

“Takumi,” Ryoma cut in, his tone a bit lighter now as he reached out a hand toward his brother placatingly, “Where is Hinoka?” 

He groaned, lowering his chin to his chest. His words were quiet with guilt as he worked them out, clinging even harder to himself, “She went with one of the escort groups we sent to help out the border villages. I made her promise to come back by noon tomorrow, but...”

“She was upset?” Leo spoke up, his voice raw with disbelief and pain at what he was hearing, “She spied on me, on Ryoma, and she’s the one that’s upset?” 

Both of them flinched at his words, Takumi growing even tinier. Until he looked ready to drop on his knees and apologize. Good. He realized how bad what he did was. But the nerve of that princess? 

“Leo-”

He didn’t listen to whatever Ryoma had to say. He felt upset, and he needed to breathe. Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t breathing, and Brynhildr was giving him the answer so he listened. 

His boots were loud against the floor as he stalked out of the room. Hitting the axel door to slip out into Ryoma’s courtyard. The one he’d given to him. So peaceful. A place he could breathe. 

“Takumi, go,” he heard his promised say quickly, “I’ll deal with this later. Send out an extra company to bring Hinoka back. We can’t have a royal heading out unannounced like this!” 

Leo quickly descended the steps onto stone, hearing the door click shut behind him. He was so many things right then. Violated, probably the most prominent. 

He’d been with Ryoma and they thought it their right to eavesdrop. 

What right did they have? Being their brother did not mean they could do such things to Ryoma. To him. 

“Leo?”

He looked back, finding the one he loved standing in the hall behind him. Raijinto was gone from his side, his feet bare. He looked so handsome in the growing dark. But also so sad and worried. Because of him. 

“I’m...” The blonde sighed, reaching up to rub at his eyes as he turned back to the garden. Sucking in deep breaths, his magic flowing freely around him in brilliant lights. Gold, silver, green, purple. Hoshido had finally returned to him. Finally welcomed him again. Something that he could feel in his very soul, and it hurt that this is what it took. 

“...tired.”


	107. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d be okay.

******  
“I’m not going to break down again,” Leo sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as his beloved watched. He turned his eyes up, staring at the darkening sky past beams that crossed his sight. 

Even if he knew the air wasn’t actually different in the garden, it felt different. It felt clearer, cleaner. Like it was actually getting into his lungs and doing something. 

“What they did was wrong,” he hissed, lowering his gaze again to take in Ryoma’s worried expression, “and-and I believe Takumi does feel sorry. He didn’t have any malicious intent so...so I forgive him.” 

Then a new twinge of anger sparked through him, making him clench his fists and his magic grow more volatile, “But her? She runs away rather than admitting what she did was wrong?”

It seemed like the crown prince wanted to say something. But he was fighting with himself. He was a lover and a big brother. Yet he knew Leo was right, and could never agree with what Hinoka had done. 

That didn’t mean he wanted to cause strife amongst family members. 

The young prince took another deep breath, letting Brynhildr whisper her soothing words to him. Letting Hoshido swirl through his essence and ease the darkness there. 

He steadied himself, and then he walked toward where Ryoma was standing in the ringing hall. Pushing past the magic, allowing it to reign instead of forcing it down. 

Leo pulled at his storage as he moved. His princely clothes melted easily off of him, taking their weight with them. Leaving behind only his sleeping clothes. Hanging loose off his ghastly form; something Ryoma had said he wanted to be the only one to see. 

But it didn’t hurt as much now. The pain that was usually in his beloved’s eyes was lessened. What they’d done had helped. What those two overheard had been necessary, and was what he and Ryoma had needed. 

Because Leo would get better. He would be okay, and he would let the one that held his heart help him there. They knew that. 

When facing that, two nosy in-laws weren't quite so bad. 

He raised his hand toward the brunette, relishing the feeling of their fingers locking together. Always the perfect feeling to him. And judging by Ryoma’s small smile, it was perfect to him too.

The larger stepped back, allowing him to ascend the stairs up to him. The smooth wood was chilly against his toes, the world growing ever darker as the sun set beyond where it could reach them. 

“Ryoma,” he murmured, reaching up with the hand not connected to him, “Kiss here.” 

Leo pulled at his very loose shirt. Barely having to tug the collar at all to reveal the scar over his heart. Because of that day. Something that he associated with his love, and kisses, and promises. 

Talking about what happened earlier had made it ache slightly. Like a phantom pain that he couldn’t quite place, couldn’t tell where it was coming from. But now, alone, he knew what he’d wanted. 

Ryoma didn’t question it. He wrapped their grasps even tighter around each other, using his free hand to catch Leo’s thin waist. Gently. Carefully pulling him against him so he could lower his lips to the blonde’s mark.

Hair tickled his neck, smooth and soft when it was pulled back as it was. There was no reason to hide here. They didn’t have to. They were safe, and they would be just fine. 

“I love you,” Ryoma mumbled against his skin, pressing those burning yet freezing lips down even harder, “I love you, Leo. Thank you.” 

He didn’t know what he was being thanked for, but he agreed. Gratefulness was overbound. Gratefulness simply at the world for allowing them to be together in that moment. 

The smaller reached his hand up to wrap around the back of Ryoma’s nape. Keeping him close as he turned his cheek into the soft hair against him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, “Thank you.” 

They’d be okay. He would deal with the Hinoka situation in the morning. After they got some food, and some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are going to be just fine~
> 
> Leo can manage. He'll deal with it and they'll be fine. 
> 
> Sorry, sometimes the angst gremlin gets out to cause mischiefs. I honestly never intended those two to purposely eavesdrop. It just happened. 
> 
> Never feed them past midnight. 
> 
> But I'm feeling much better now! Hopefully I'll be going back to work on Monday. Going to miss my days of laying in bed doing nothing but writing.


	108. Share With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the story, if it was Ryoma telling it, it would be enjoyable to hear.

******  
It wasn’t as though he wasn’t comfortable in their room now. It wasn’t that. There was still such a cozy feel to the place. Something lived-in and alive which made him so happy to share it with Ryoma. 

There was just this little niggle of thought now. 

This reminder that Nohrians built far thicker structures with far more durable materials. He’d never really given thought to that fact before. Never really bothered to consider how different their two kingdoms were in just that matter alone. 

He’d never really been overly grateful for his room in Windmire. The same for his private study. No one ever dared to listen into what happened in his bedroom, and he’d spelled his mother’s old space so only invited guests could come in. 

A spell which had taken him months to perfect. And his tool for doing so was still back in Nohr. 

He sighed, leaning back slightly. Careful not to knock over any of the figures on Ryoma’s map. Leo was sitting cross legged on the war table edge, listening to his beloved change behind the divide. 

There was a lot he’d left behind in Nohr. Brynhildr and Rose were the only two that really mattered. The rest was unfortunate, but not regrettable. He’d just have to start again here. He was young, he had the time. 

If they could just deal with their enemy, he could move onto starting over. 

“Leo?” He glanced over when the crown prince reappeared in his line of sight, carrying his clothes toward the wardrobe. Apparently some of his emotions must’ve been pretty easy to read. Ryoma was smiling worriedly as he always did, casting quick looks his way as he put away his things for the maids to wash. 

“Is it the bed?” The brunette asked, finishing his work and approaching. Still smiling, as though he wasn’t sure if this was something to really be worried about or not. And Leo most definitely didn’t need the man worrying anymore. 

“I’m fine with the bed for a little longer,” he reassured him with a small shake of his head. His eyes betrayed him by flicking towards the door, revealing what he was really nervous about, “I’m just...thinking.” 

“Share with me?” That wonderful man requested, tilting his head curiously. A bit more of the worry melted away and he looked good. His hair was down now, a bit wavy from wearing it up wet. And he was wearing a loose, soft, plain gray yukata for bed. 

So informal. It made Leo humm sweetly, his lips twitching up with the joy of being able to see Ryoma like this.

“Actually,” the blonde hopped down from the table, ignoring the hand that reached out to steady him. He knew how to dismount. That was nothing, though the thought was appreciated, “I was hoping you would share with me?” 

It seemed to confuse the larger. That didn’t seem to be what he expected as he watched Leo walk over to their bed. Still in his sleeping clothes alone, but he wasn’t really in the mood to change into a yukata as well. 

So he lowered himself down. Onto the golden blanket that had been wrapped around him hours before. Onto the sheets Ryoma had kissed him over, and helped him over. 

“Anything that you want,” Leo murmured, starting to feel a little unsure with the way his love was staring, “It doesn’t have to be important. I just want to listen to you talk.” 

That made Ryoma grin, almost dazedly as his cheeks colored. He looked so happy about that little sentence. It made him just as happy, grabbing one of the pillows to hold against his chest. 

“I suppose we could stay up a little longer,” he nodded, moving to join Leo, “but I admit I haven’t a clue what you’d want to hear.” 

It was easy to feel the covers sink when the larger body settled in them. Comfortably sitting with just a small space between them, mirroring the smaller’s cross legged position. 

“Just something you’d like to talk about,” Leo shrugged, nuzzling down into the soft feathery pillow as he watched the prince think, “anything works. Though maybe something lighter in tone, since we both need a break.” 

“Okay,” Ryoma smiled, then reached up to rub at his neck bashfully, “but I doubt you’ll find it of much interest.” 

“I want to hear you,” the young prince promised, getting comfortable as his promised cleared his throat. Whatever the story, if it was Ryoma telling it, it would be enjoyable to hear. 

“Well,” the brunette started off slowly, still seeming somewhat unsure about Leo’s interest, “a couple years ago, when I was...younger, there was a bookstore I liked to frequent. They were right here in the capital and always had the most recent deliveries from outside publishers. It was a place I went whenever I wished for a break, or some time alone.” 

He didn’t disappoint. His smooth tenor was so soft, so lulling. It was captivating to the blonde, retaining his full attention as he listened to the older spin his story about the bookstore that he loved. 

“But, as you can imagine, my siblings weren’t really big fans of me wanting space,” Leo smirked, nearly slipping out his own comment, “they would always try to find me. It got to the point where I had to go specifically when they had lessons or duties to complete.” 

He couldn’t imagine acting that way. Camilla and Xander had never been interested in him, and he hadn’t been very interested in them. Elise had gotten the curiousness, but she never really spent much time hovering around him like she did the others. 

Apparently no one taught the Hoshidan children they needed to keep their attachments a secret. Or it was very likely that just...wasn’t necessary here. What a strange thought. 

“But naturally,” Ryoma sighed slightly, shaking his head as he thought about the past, “they figured out when I was sneaking away. The next thing I knew, Mother was pulling me into the throne room to ask why they were skipping their lessons on my orders.” 

“You didn’t,” Leo pointed out with a frown, snuggling just a bit closer, “they really tried to blame you?” 

“Takumi and Hinoka were much too small at the time,” the crown prince chuckled, “and they panicked. Of course I told the truth. They were mightily betrayed, but they also realized that what they did was wrong. It didn’t...exactly stop them from trying again. Still, they didn’t lie about my involvement afterward.”

“Is that bookstore still in the city?” He asked curiously, watching Ryoma’s eyes go distant with memories. Filled with more than he had. And that was how he wanted it. Never more, because that would mean his beloved was no longer with him. 

Which was an unacceptable outcome. 

“Sadly, the owner passed away three years ago,” his love smiled. Melancholy, and yet full of the time he had gotten while he had the chance, “but I still have all of the books I ever purchased from him. His son moved to one of the border towns last I heard, taking the business with him.” 

Those gorgeous tawny eyes drifted across the room, landing on his many shelves of stories that were stacked against the wall. As though he wanted to pick one up and read, but knew now wasn’t the time. 

“I hope he's doing okay,” Leo said softly, eyes dropping with his lids growing more heavy, “Thank you for telling me that story.”

“There are more I’d like to share with you,” Ryoma murmured. The blonde blinked when his beloved leaned in close, nullifying the distance between them. He closed his eyes on instinct, relaxing when he felt soft lips press against his forehead, “but for now, we both need to get some sleep.” 

He nodded tiredly, listening to the soft clap that made the light behind his eyelids even dimmer. Hands were on him, gently leading him down into the blankets. Moving him around like he weighed nothing, and yet was the most expensive piece of fragility in the land. 

“I love you,” Leo mumbled as he curled tighter around the pillow he held against his stomach. He felt the presence of another, sinking under the blanket with him and pulling the warm covers over their shoulders. Not too close. But just close enough. 

“I love you too,” he heard Ryoma whisper back as his world started to fade. There was a quiet snap, and the last of the light faded away. And with it, his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a bonding moment! 
> 
> Books bring people together~


	109. Morning Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he had the whole morning to himself.

******  
It was the usual routine. Waking up on his stomach, stretching out leisurely, and laying in for a bit. So relaxing. So easy, a slow awakening. Allowing his consciousness to gather itself without rush. 

He nuzzled down into the pillow under his face, sighing softly. It smelled like Ryoma and made his heart swell. As though he was lying in a bed of cherry blossoms instead of fabric. 

So he let himself doze for a while longer. Rolling in the scent and taking his time in waking. Surely Ryoma would let him know if he slept past an acceptable time. 

But no notice of that sort came from his beloved. No notice of any sort. 

It was odd how much he waited on that. How much he wanted to hear the low tenor in his early wakefulness. He wanted to feel Ryoma’s hand running over his back, and hear the whispers of good morning. 

Still nothing came. 

Eventually, Leo gave in. He cracked his heavy eyes open, turning to face his promised’s side of the futon. He didn’t expect to wake up before the crown prince. 

And he hadn’t.

His eyes opened fully in a flash of uncertainty when he realized. There was no one there. He was alone in the bed, a second body nowhere in sight. Something that startled him to great ends when it registered in his sluggish thoughts. 

He opened his mouth, about to call for him. Only to stop just before, noticing the little slab of paper resting beside where Raijinto usually lay. Stark against the dark wood, dappled by fanciful writing in deep black ink. 

Leo pulled himself across the sheets, dragging his blanket with him. There was worry and also concern building inside him, but he wouldn’t let it flood out until he knew what was written. 

He leaned over the paper. Then slowly relaxed somewhat as he read it. 

~Leo, good morning.

I’m sorry for not being here when you wake. The war council’s scheduled time was moved up so that the Wind Tribe could still attend before they left the capital. It wouldn’t be a good idea for you to be seen, and I wish that wasn’t the case. Breakfast should’ve been delivered-something that is still delicious cold. Please eat, and I’ll see you after it’s taken care of.

I love you.

~Ryoma

A small puff of laughter left him as he finished reading. His emotions sufficiently settled as he went slack over the sheets. So considerate, as always. Hopefully he’d at least eaten as well. 

He could just imagine Ryoma writing it. Watching his sleeping face as he moved the brush over paper, turning red when he wrote out that he loved him...

Leo giggled again, kicking his legs in the blanket as he lifted his head. The Wind Tribe wasn’t exactly an unexpected thing. Naturally they’d want to discuss some final plans before moving out to assist at the western border. 

So he had the whole morning to himself. 

He pushed himself up, stretching out his joints slowly. Going at his own pace now that he knew everything was fine. 

His nose was what led him to the tray set beside his side of the bed. With dishes of cooled cinnamon apples and porridge. It smelled delicious. And he was sure it would taste even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early morning sweetness for the sole reason that I am craving that breakfast. The house empties fast of food when you're not allowed to leave and buy snacks. Feels like I've been wasting away without my sugar, and I can't wait to be allowed outside on Monday!


	110. Bravery is Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a horrible song,” a voice commented from behind, making him tense up.

******  
“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” Leo sighed, sinking against her side happily. So soft. So fluffy. All thanks to a mix of morning dew and wind, which made for an excellent poofy recipe. 

In response to his sentimentality, Rose flicked her tail back to hit his hand. A snort shook her flanks, making him chuckle. She was right after all. 

“I know it’s only been a day,” he hummed, straightening up to continue brushing down her fur in long, firm strokes, “but that can’t mean I didn’t miss you. Odin had better have been good to you the other night. Otherwise I’ll have his hands, and I’ll have his tongue.” 

She didn’t deign him a reply to that. The mage must have treated her well. It had been his original intention to brush her out, but things had gotten busy after they returned. 

He still came to make good on that promise. Even if getting to the stables wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do. Quite the opposite actually. It had been a slow and tedious process, with mixes of humiliation. 

Sneaking through the halls, peeking around every corner he came to. Checking every hall for Wind Tribe members before entering, then having to duck out of sight whenever he heard someone coming. 

The guards had most definitely had fun with it. Snickers followed his wake, which he allowed since it was better than death threats. They’d even proven their usefulness at one point. By helping to distract a couple of tribesmen not far from the council room. 

Staying out of sight was also why Leo had chosen to wear a yukata again today. The deep black fabric was layered with emerald branches, and currently sat draped over one of the stable gates. 

It was easier to work in his own clothes. His light forest shirt with silver ties down the front, and black riding pants with matching boots. Clothes which were starting to look a little worn. 

Later on he’d ask Ryoma for permission to spell their wardrobe. Then his clothes would return there when he was done wearing them, and they could be properly washed.

Their wardrobe. 

Leo laughed softly, humming under his breath as he brushed Rose down for the zillionth time. It was cathartic work. A familiar motion that he would repeat until his arm got tired, or she pushed him away. Whichever came first.

“Maybe we should braid your hair today,” he suggested quietly, running his hand through her long mane, “We haven’t done that in a while. It always makes it so wavy.” 

Like Ryoma’s hair. 

He went back to humming, mindful of the curious eyes on him. It wasn’t as though the stablehands could kick him out, and he wasn’t about to do that to them. They had work to do.

That went on for a while longer. A rhythm both of them knew well, and a song he knew by heart playing out to hear. Perhaps not the kindest song, but it was a habit. 

“There was a beastly, but mighty king,” he sang softly, lost in memories, “Who wed a very lovely queen. The king was loved, but the queen was feared. ‘Till one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the beast-king’s heart. He lost his life, and the kingdom thrived.” 

“What a horrible song,” a voice commented from behind, making him tense up. His humming stopped, Rose’s hooves lashing roughly against the stone flooring as he turned away. 

“They were both wicked people then?” He blinked, startled by the frowning man at his back, “Did the queen have the king murdered?” 

“Oh, hello,” Leo frowned in turn, a little upset at having been disturbed, “and no. The rest of the song reveals the queen to have been misunderstood...or at least that’s what I believe.” 

“So it’s a song that relies on your view on the matter,” he contemplated, nodding his head seriously, “Then I suppose there’s no right answer.” 

The blonde wasn’t terribly worried about the man that was bothering him. He’d seen him before, back when Sakura returned. And again in the forest. He was the one with cherry hair. 

“Might I know your name first?” Leo interrupted his musings, still frowning as the man went on in his quiet mutterings. The interruption seemed to startle him, causing him to straighten up in surprise. 

“Ah, my apologies,” he smiled, inclining his head and making his hair slip to the side, “My name is Subaki. I’m one of Lady Sakura’s retainers. Please forgive me for disturbing you Prince Leo.” 

So he’d been correct. Naturally. 

The Nohrian prince nodded, not needing to introduce himself. Instead he sent Rose’s brush away, letting it disappear in a rush of violet sparks. Something that seemed to catch not just the retainer’s attention.

There was pointing from the stablehands when they caught sight of the magic. Several of them grabbed onto others to get their attention and show off what they’d seen. Murmuring built as they all began whispering, but Leo paid it no mind. 

He was used to people reacting to his magic in one way or the other. The first time he’d done it to summon what he needed, they’d seemed unsure if they imagined it or not. 

“That’s impressive,” Subaki commended him as he started to clean up the space around Rose, “Where did you send it?” 

“Away,” Leo shrugged, running his fingers down his partner’s face gently. She nibbled eagerly at his hand when it was placed under her mouth, revealing the apple he’d saved just for her. 

“Away?” The curious man repeated, sounding vexxed, “As in, you destroyed it?” 

“No,” the blonde sighed, leaning against his mare lightly as he fixed Subaki with a slightly annoyed look, “I sent it away. To my magical storage. Do you have any idea how ridiculous it would be if I destroyed all the supplies I used?” 

He couldn’t even imagine that. What would be the point? That would be so arrogant and irresponsible, he could never. Use supplies until it wears out. Some things can last years, and he knew that as a fact. 

“I see your point,” Subaki winced, shuffling his face as he frowned, “That was...ignorant of me. I really must get wiser in the ways of magic. I know nothing.” 

Leo huffed, taking his hand away as the apple disappeared from it. He looked the cherry haired man up and down, frowning when he couldn’t sense any power coming from the lithe body before him. 

“You’re no mage,” the prince pointed out, planting his hands on his hips, “What use have you for magic?” 

Subaki raised his head, looking somewhat startled by his assessment. His brows pinched together as he frowned, shuffling from one foot to the other, “I’m learning for Lady Sakura’s sake. She has had to heal many mage’s thanks to the war, and I wanted to ensure I knew what I could about them if it might help her.” 

Mages. Some of the first to be thrown out into battle, mostly because magic is normally used for one thing. Fighting. Killing, eviscerating. No one ever really considered there was more to the wondrous gift besides that. 

Building, creating, enchanting. There were so many things you could do with magic. Yet all most people knew was, ‘here’s a book, go kill those things.’

The greatest problem was that most of them weren’t innate magic users. Most of them had to use tools such as tomes to do anything. And would you guess what sorts of tomes are easiest to get your hands on?

Battle tomes!

“Idiots,” Leo muttered, shaking his head, “Who sent mages out as defense? Armored units are what you go for. Or mounted folk who can attack and retreat quickly. Mages are long distance back up, unless they’re specially skilled.” 

“Well,” Subaki broke through his reprimands confidently, sounding oddly defensive, “actually, the mages were injured because they were mostly protecting their hometowns. Just ordinary people that picked up a tome in defense of what they loved.”

“That’s even more stupid,” he sighed, rubbing at his temple as Rose walked down the stable hall toward the outdoors, “Their lives, or their possessions. In defense of people, I can understand. But their homes can be rebuilt. There’s no need to risk themselves for a place over the ones that love them.” 

There was no answer from the retainer. When the younger turned to look at him, his expression was tight with pain. Because he knew Leo was right. As much as he wanted to make those people appear brave, they were foolishly so. 

“If you need more to know on basic knowledge,” the blonde suggested, a bit quieter, “just go find a simple guide. They’re not uncommon. Most, if not all, of the mages you encounter will have hardly any power. There’s no need for you to take on a whole new study, not now.”

Not waiting for a response, Leo walked away. Grabbing his yukata as he went and leaving the thoughtful man behind. 

He knew what he was talking about. He’d been the one attacking innocent villages before. He’d seen normal people take up weapons and throw themselves onto soldiers’ swords. Even as he pleaded for them to run. 

‘We will not abandon our home!’

Instead they’d abandon their lives. And the survivors would return, weeping over corpses and screaming to the heavens. Why? That was what they would ask. Again and again. 

And Leo would answer them every time. 

Pride. And foolish, foolish bravery. 

No place was so worth dying for. Only people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what this is alluding to. 
> 
> Also, not exactly got a hook on Subaki's personality. Feels a lot like Cordelia though so I'm throwing it in.


	111. Secret Seller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll pay extra.”
> 
> “Hop in,” she grinned.

******  
Rose was free to do as she wanted. She’d been free roaming when he darted across the courtyard, trying to move as fast as possible without being seen. It wasn’t hard to guess that the stablehands had realized keeping her contained was impossible. None of the foot traffic even gave her much attention as she trotted off into the trees around the stables. 

Clean, groomed, and happy. Precisely how she deserved to be. 

Leo slid on his yukata as he followed her out into the open yard. It didn’t exactly go with his riding boots, but he was comfortable. There really wasn’t any strange trick to wearing it. 

Just remember to tuck the correct side first and it looked fine. With dark shimmering fabric and a silver sash, complimentary of his outfit underneath as well. So long as no one looked too close, he would pass by most people’s eyes. 

He paused, looking around curiously as he considered what to do. It wasn’t as though he had a long list of activities in the castle. Rose was set to simply relax the day away, provided nothing went wrong. And Leo didn’t want to go spelling any belongings until he had proper permission. 

Everyone he really knew was either on their own business or attending the war council...

He frowned, lowering his gaze to the ground. There really wasn’t anything. Back in Nohr he would take care of things around the castle, or write reports that would be ignored, or head out on business for the king. 

All things he didn’t have to do any longer. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he literally had nothing to do. 

“Oh, what’s wrong?” A young woman’s voice asked from behind him, sounding oddly chipper for such a question, “Did one of the maid’s reject you?” 

What was with people approaching his back today? They were lucky he hadn’t lashed out on instinct. Brynhildr was the only thing holding onto his reflective magic bursts. 

The blonde turned around, still frowning. He was met by a woman with deep red hair and hickory eyes. Apparently that hair color was simply a staple of Hoshido. He’d seen far too many people with it for simple gene mutation. 

“For heartbreak, I’ve got just the thing!” She cheered, grinning wide as she waved at him, “Come, take a look!” 

“I’m not heartbroken,” Leo responded automatically, raising his eyebrows at her incredulously, “and take a look at what?” 

She looked momentarily frustrated, until he asked her that question. Then her attitude took a complete turn around back into all smiles once more. Too wide. Too fake and cheerful. 

A salesperson then. 

“Well I suppose you haven’t heard of me then, young man,” he raised his brows higher at being called such a thing, “I am Anna! Secret Seller at your service on this fine day! And heartbroken or no, if you’re looking for something to purchase I’d bet my merch I’ve got it!”

She was quite the peppy sort. A little too pushy, but her salespitch was an interesting one. And the fact that she was doing business at the palace meant she was authorized. Therefore, she couldn’t be some shady crook. 

Probably. Leo wasn’t completely certain with that smile. But he was curious. 

“Okay,” he decided, his frown turning into a slight smirk as he nodded, “I’ll bite. It just so happens that I have some gifts I’ve wanted to buy for a while. What do you have for a young girl and a strong swordsman?” 

She clapped her hands together happily with those words, waving him her way quickly as she turned. Her crimson cloak billowed around her dramatically as she scampered off toward the courtyard edge, and he found himself following at a much slower pace. 

Their destination was obvious. A small shop stand which he was positive wasn’t there when he came through earlier. Granted, he’d been a bit busy. Distracted by a beautiful mare that he had missed. 

The wooden stand appeared to be collapsable. Easy to move, as though it folded in on itself. There was a small wagon off to the side, piled with bags and supply sacks. And the stand itself was absolutely covered with merchandise. 

He didn’t even know what half of it was. And he wasn’t sure if that was because it was Hoshidan design, or from somewhere else. Some of the things she had looked very, very exotic. While others looked very shady. 

Anna took up her spot behind the counter, digging around through the piles as though she knew where whatever she wanted was. And apparently she did. 

A small wooden box was suddenly set out front for him, in a space where nothing else lay. She gently tipped the lid up for him. He tilted his head when he saw the hair clip inside. With sapphire adorned jewel water droplets, sparked by silver. Most definitely ornate, and definitely expensive. But staring at it made him think of someone else. Someone that might appreciate a gift as well. 

“I like it,” he hummed thoughtfully, trying to appear more reluctant as he forced his lips to turn down and eyes to narrow, “Really, I do, but that’s not exactly what I had in mind for her. Do you happen to have anything similar? Maybe with cherry blossoms in the design?” 

She didn’t put the box away, just pushed it to the side. Trying to tempt him as she quickly dug around some more. A second later, another box was set before him. Looking about the same as the other.

But inside was a different pin. Pink petaled flowers that matched the trees above their heads. With silver weaved leaves and hanging chimes. Made for a different hairstyle than the first, clearly. 

It most certainly matched Sakura. 

“That one matches her,” he nodded, letting himself smile for a moment before glancing at the other box. His smile dimmed as he pretended to contemplate, “But the other would also be so good. What would you recommend, Anna?” 

She was more than excited to share her opinion, practically bouncing as she nodded her head as well in empathy, “I see your trouble here. Both would be beautiful on the girl you want to buy them for! You know what? You seem like a decent guy.” 

Her arm stretched forward, pushing the first box next to the second, “These two are actually part of a collection. Made by the same guy, though he passed away a couple years ago. So you see, I can’t let them go for cheap. They’re worth a lot on the simple fact that they’re single editions.”

He nodded in understanding, letting his face fall to hear that. This was going exactly how he’d hoped. He sort of felt bad. 

“But just for you,” she smiled secretively, her tone quieting down as though she didn’t want anyone but him to hear, “I’ll give a discount if you buy the two of them. Almost for the price of one, since I can see how bad you want them.” 

Leo let the act go on a moment longer, just to make sure he sold it. Then, slowly, he nodded his head. His smile came out much happier, like a person that had just received a deal. Not like a person that had just talked himself into getting one without her realizing. 

“Great!” She rubbed her hands together, then disappeared behind the stall. He heard things getting knocked around, rustling, before her head popped up again a second later. 

“How about-”

“Not that,” he sighed, acting troubled as he quickly turned down the sword in her grasp, “He doesn’t need a new sword.” 

“Hmm,” she caught her chin in thought as she dropped the blade, frowning in consideration, “Gonna be a bit tougher this time, huh? Alright, let’s see what we got! It’s a skill, you know? To guess what a person would like without ever meeting them.” 

Yes, but what would Ryoma want? There was nothing he could get him...

“Tell me something,” Leo said quickly, leaning over the counter as the idea came to him, “Do you happen to have any books? Books that someone from Hoshido might not have read yet?” 

“Books?” She grinned, looking much more on track now as she turned to dig into another pile, “Yeah, I got loads! My shop goes everywhere; from Hoshido, to Nohr, to Nestra, to-well, you get the idea. I’ve got a hand in businesses all over the continent!”

To exemplify her claim, a large pile of books was set out in front of him. Piled high in such a way that he couldn’t believe she’d been hiding them under such a small pile. 

He reached out, picking through the pile slowly in consideration. They definitely weren’t Hoshidan for the most part. The ones that were, looked like they were from the tribes or places not easily reached by normal folk. 

Some were even in languages other than the common tongue. Interesting. 

She let him take his time, pulling aside several books that caught his eye. A couple were even for himself. On plants and magic studies. Ones he didn’t even have back in Nohr; in either his or his mother’s collections. 

Maybe he could start again sooner than he thought. 

For Ryoma, he picked out a couple fiction genres. It seemed to be the type most prominent on his beloved’s bookshelf after all. And it wasn’t as though they had discussed precisely what he liked to read.

Hopefully he liked them. 

“These ones will do,” he smiled, not caring about the price for literature. It was something more special than jewels or riches. He would pay what she asked, so long as it wasn’t inane. 

“Anything else I might interest you in?” Anna tried, waving over several other products, “Some silk for one of your girls? Or perhaps this necklace? I hear-” 

“Anna,” Leo chuckled, shaking his head while keeping eye contact to show he was serious, “This is all, thank you. What do I owe you?” 

It took a second, but the woman deflated. She knew when pandering became too much. Not another word of convincing left her lips as she started writing something down, doing calculations. 

He let her, relaxing as he waited. 

Relaxing until a commotion at the palace hall caught his attention. One that involved a lot of people. People with whom he’d been trying to avoid. 

Leo froze up, eyes widening as he saw the whole group of Wind Tribe members walking down toward the courtyard. Escorted by several advisors and a couple royals. 

All heading towards him, who had nowhere to go. 

He saw Ryoma with them, and saw him look toward the palace gates. Then watched as his gaze was caught by the small stall nearby. And then watched his eyes grow wide when he saw the Nohrian prince beside it. 

There was a moment when his beloved tensed, seeming unsure what to do about the enemy tribesmen that were already walking his way. As the other royals and advisors bowed in farewell before going back to their duties, and as Leo was left with nowhere to go, he made his decision.

“Anna,” he said quickly, stopping her in her calculations as she turned her hickory eyes up, “Would you let me hide in your stall?” 

She seemed confused by that request, as anyone would be. But she was a salesperson. As such, he could stop any questions with just a couple words. 

“I’ll pay extra.”

“Hop in,” she grinned. 

Oh, he had to stop worrying Ryoma like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting this to be so long. Gah, why Anna? With your cult of Annas!
> 
> Gifts for other babies. Yay~


	112. Gift Carrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was believed, and he came away all the richer for it.

******  
Anna was quick to pull aside the things he’d chosen. She wasn’t stupid, and she saw the Wind Tribe members on their way toward the main gate. All questions were politely forgotten with the hopes of extra gold later on. 

There was that boy, Hayato, leading the way. Looking tense and determined all at once. Like he was about to run into a battlefield. And considering the men and women armed around him, that wasn’t strange. 

But he really didn’t want to risk running into them. 

So he skirted the overstocked stand, disappearing from sight behind piles of merchandise as he crouched down. Lowering himself toward the ground, his back resting against the front counter and his knees drawn towards his chest. 

More items were resting in piles all around him. Supplies and expensivities all around. With Anna standing beside, looking perfectly calm. As though there wasn’t a person crouched by her boots, keeping his eyes respectfully away from her short dress hem. 

Leo relaxed, thinking it would only be a moment. They would pass by and he would come out. No doubt enduring one of Ryoma’s worry fests was on the agenda now though. 

Until that wasn’t what happened.

Because he heard steps moving steadily closer. 

“Hello, Anna,” he wanted to curse when that little heir’s voice reached his ears, coming from just above him, “I didn’t realize you were stopping in Castle Shirasagi?” 

Maybe the blonde actually wanted to laugh. It was ludicrous that he wound up in this situation. Of course the ones he wanted to avoid would come straight to where he was hiding. 

But the saleswoman kept her face about it, proving that merchants could easily be shady crooks if they wanted to.

“Oh, hello again Hayato,” she laughed, settling herself over the counter casually, “I’m surprised to see Wind Tribesmen so far south. And yes, I’m here. Gotta go where the business is!” 

“War isn’t business,” he pointed out in a judging tone that sounded far too old for him. He was what? Fourteen? Thirteen? But he sounded like a seasoned warrior with such statements. 

“It is if you’re a good enough seller,” Anna grinned, sounding strangely innocent. As though the line was one that held as many secrets as her title. 

Leo had no choice but to sit and listen. Slightly enjoying her swindling them into buying several things with ease. They just couldn’t say no. Every rebuff was met with a deal or reassurance. Even the kid walked away with a new ornamental fan. 

It was quite skillfully done. 

He waited, relaxing as he kept his eyes on the ground. There was the sound of thudding steps passing just feet behind him. Loud and heavyweight as they marched away, encumbered by their new purchases and pockets lighter. 

“Okay,” Anna hummed above him, pride and joy thickening her voice, “They’re gone. I’ll just add the extra to your total amount, shall I?” 

Leo chuckled, pushing himself up in order to peek around her stall’s edge. He watched their backs disappear out the great red gate, freeing him from any leftover worry. 

“Thanks,” he nodded, letting a relieved smile slip through, “and you wouldn’t happen to have something to carry my stuff in, would you?” 

She nodded, practically pouncing on the paper she had been doing calculations on before. There was this fire in her eyes. This need. Like flamed hickory drenched in oil. Greed. 

The prince brushed at his yukata as he stood up. Running his fingers over the silky soft fabric to get rid of any dirt that may have decided to cling to him. His eyes turned back toward the palace as he circled around to the proper side of the counter. 

And sure enough, there was a crown prince incoming. 

The advisors were long gone from sight. The Hoshidan siblings just the same. She had been bartering with those people for quite some time after all. 

But Ryoma stayed. Looking determined and relieved all at once as he stalked toward the blonde. With a lilt in his smile belied by soft eyes. Fixed solely on Leo. As though nothing else mattered. 

It didn’t occur to him until his beloved was right in front of him. The gifts were still open to be seen. 

A small trill of panic went through him. Childish hope of surprising the gift receivers leading it. Especially Ryoma. There was this part of him that wanted to see the one he loved smiling at what he’d gotten for him. Alone. In privacy, where they could be at peace. 

That’s why he did it. 

“Ryoma-” Leo reached out, waving his hands as the larger man stopped in front of him, “Don’t look.” 

His palms were planted over the brunette’s face. Not roughly. Carefully. He didn’t want to hurt him, and he made sure his action was advertised beforehand. Slow enough to see tawny eyes flutter shut and confusion overtake his expression. 

But Ryoma indulged him. 

The smaller prince frowned, glancing to the side and finding the secret seller staring at the two of them open mouthed. Clearly she recognized who had just walked up to her stall. It had put aside her greed for a moment. 

Or maybe it had made it worse. She seemed irritated with herself, her eyes drifting to Leo in confusion. Trying to place him. Trying to figure out who she’d just sold to. Probably because she would’ve charged him differently if she knew beforehand. 

“You really must stop getting into situations like this,” Ryoma sighed, not sounding bothered at all by the hands over his eyes. Just patient, and extremely relieved, “I thought you’d still be in our room. Otherwise I would have sent Saizo to keep you away while they left.” 

“I wanted to see Rose,” the smaller admitted, smiling as his eyes drifted to the side and he caught sight of a black mare grazing in the garden by the stables, “and...I got a bit distracted.” 

He lowered his hands slowly. The eyes hidden behind them never opened though. Ever the honorable man, and willing to fulfill his silly request. Just standing there, with his eyes closed, waiting for permission. 

Today Ryoma was wearing a deep blue yukata. Thicker in material and less shimmery than the silken one Leo wore. With his hair back, tied in an orange ribbon. The fabric of his robe was littered with small designs. Embroidered with a darker color blue so they just barely appeared to show. 

Raijinto was strapped onto his side, and he truly looked the part of a royal diplomat. Handsome. Regal and above others without appearing arrogant or overly dressed up. 

A throat was cleared from beside him, and Leo realized he was staring. He coughed, reaching up to cover his mouth and attempt to hide the red no doubt invading his cheeks. It burned. Creeping up his neck as he turned to the curious looking seller. 

But he owed her no explanation, so he gave none. 

Ryoma didn’t move from the spot he stopped. Remaining, waiting patiently as Anna slid a paper in front of him. Contrasting ink painted out the price clear as day. 

Not as expensive as he thought it’d be.

“I added the little hideaway for free,” Anna offered when he looked up at her, shrugging her shoulders. False benevolence. Ryoma had bought him that by showing up as he did. 

“Do you need money?” His promised asked behind him, sounding ready to retrieve whatever he needed from the kingdom vaults. Eager. A small, hopeful smile lighting his face before Leo chuckled. 

“It’s fine,” he Nohrian prince promised, pulling at his magic, “I’ve got my own.” 

And he did. He was a prince in his own right, but he was also smart. There were times in the past that he couldn’t rely on his father’s money. On his siblings’, or the kingdom’s. 

His mother didn’t exactly have nothing. She had caught King Garon’s eye the way most of his concubines had. With money. Being sold to him, or by simply being born into a wealthy family. She had more than enough fortune in her own right. 

Fortune that passed down to Leo. 

He’d never had any need for the gold. For the estates and extra holds his mother had managed. After her death, he’d liquidated it all. And...he had been surprised by just how much it was worth. 

Enough for his own kingdom. 

Wealth that couldn’t be advertised, so he told no one. His Nohrin family had no clue, for the fear that his father would find out. Something that could mean losing what was rightfully his. 

He’d hidden it all away in his magic storage. Never to see the light of day unless he summoned it. And to hide what he’d done, he slowly set up a scheme to make it seem as though his mother’s fortune was lost upon her death. 

It was believed, and he came away all the richer for it. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Anna grinned, that greed returned as she watched his magic send away the small coin pouch he’d summoned. Definitely wishing she’d charged him more. 

He tugged testingly on the wicker bag she’d set all his items in. Carefully packed away with softener in between the more fragile boxes and books. The weight felt a bit strong in his arms, making him frown. 

Normally one of his retainers would help with carrying such things. One shortcoming Leo accepted of himself was that he wasn’t strong. He didn’t swing a sword to build muscle. Didn’t pull back a bowstring. 

But both of them were probably relaxing in their rooms right about then. 

His eyes drifted back to his beloved, still standing tall with his eyes closed. A sight that had several onlookers curiously speculating from the shadows. There was disapproval in some of their expressions. Not for their crown prince, but for Leo. 

He really couldn’t escape it. 

“Ryoma, you can open your eyes now,” it came out as a sigh. Turning his back on the watchers as he tugged at the basket again, feeling somewhat on edge. Their disapproval didn’t sit right with him. Mostly because they didn’t know what he disapproved of exactly. 

Was it simply the fact that he was Nohrian? That he was with their future king? 

“Let me.” 

He lost his unhappy self questioning when a hand reached into his sight. Past his shoulder to clasp onto the weaved handle, and onto his hand. 

So warm against his skin, resting comfortably there like it was exactly where it belonged. Wrapped over him. Running its thumb over his wrist in slow circles and stealing away every ounce of darkness. 

“You don’t-” His denial was quickly met with more words, the larger body at his back. Nearly close enough for them to be touching, but not quite. It wasn’t appropriate to be so close in public. But it was clearly appropriate for the prince to hide the smaller from others’ sights. 

“Please,” Ryoma hummed, gently using his free hand to pull Leo’s away, “I would like to. We can take this back to our room quickly before more duties need to be attended to. That way I can tell you what was discussed in the council, and I can guess what you bought.” 

Well how could he say no to such an amazing offer?

He lowered his hand, giving one last nod of gratitude to Anna. Then he stepped out of Ryoma’s way, letting the swordsman lift his gift bag like it weighed nothing. 

His beloved looked so excited, but he didn’t peek. 

Hopefully he didn’t mind waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Money ain't an issue for our little tomato!
> 
> Money, money, money, money~


	113. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this had been a good moment.

******  
There were no snickers this time. The palace guards were proper. Or, at least a bit more proper before their crown prince. They still stared. Still followed them with their eyes and whispered when the two were out of hearing range. 

And it was no wonder why. 

Here he was, walking with the future king, and having the great man carry back his shopping bag. 

But Ryoma looked so at ease. So happy. His eyes were sparkling with almost childlike excitement whenever they flicked down to the wicker in his grasp. In between reporting their strategic decisions, he looked like he wanted to delve straight in and find out what had been bought. 

The crown prince was nothing if not honorable though. He staved off his curiosity by sharing everything he could about the council meeting. Though he did seem a little startled when Leo stopped to thank a couple of the guards they passed. 

A short explanation later and they were even being thanked by Ryoma himself. The Nohrian prince was slightly worried they wouldn’t be able to stay upright after that. 

“I can’t say I outright disagree with any of the decisions you made,” Leo hummed, enjoying the slow pace as they made their way back towards the royal wing, “You all handled it quite well...but the war has barely started. Right now my father is simply feeling you out. Testing his ideas and manipulating you into the places he wants...” 

He lowered his eyes, feeling a little unnerved by his knowledge in that matter. Nohr had been doing dry runs for years. Poking and prodding without ever actually igniting a war. He knew what to expect. Things would soon get much worse. 

“When Hinoka finally is brought back,” his beloved sighed, sounding a bit exhausted at the thought of his younger sister, “we can manage even more. Originally we considered sending her with the Wind Tribe, but now she’s gone and done this.”

“Having at least one royal would be helpful there,” Leo agreed softly, letting his mind drift into planning with ease, “but I’m...not entirely sure sending Takumi is the best decision. You sent out the letters to Cheve, and if they get back to you with positive news you want someone with diplomatic skill out west to manage it.” 

But that wasn’t Hinoka either. Whether the small kingdom even would agree wasn’t a surety. They relied too heavily on Nohr. The only thing that would bring them news of an alliance would be their free spirit; if it was strong enough. 

If they did succeed in turning the people against their ruling state, then things would become much easier to the west. They would stop blocking refugees, help in forcing back Hans’ men, and maybe even defend Nestra from getting mixed up in the war. 

If they didn’t...well, he couldn’t blame Ryoma for not wanting to send one of his other siblings. 

Sakura was too young to travel out such a distance on her own. Fort Jinya had proven that. She would stay with the healers, or move with one of her siblings. 

The same could be said for Corrin and Azura. While he would call the two of them skilled negotiators in their own ways, they were not fighters. They should not be on the front lines by themselves. 

He would not allow the same mistake Xander made. 

“We have no choice,” Ryoma huffed, resigned and knowing full well he was correct, “I would go myself, but the start of a war is crucial. I cannot leave the capital while we are still finding our footing. There is much to manage, and someone needs to be able to lead our armies out if Nohr changes tactics. Unless something happens, I...must remain here.” 

The war commander was obviously frustrated by that fact. But it was true, and he wasn’t just a commander. He was a prince. The heir to Hoshido who had been raised to endure such situations all his life. 

He was a leader and a future king. He was an older brother, and he was a lover. 

Leo smiled. Small, soft, and with a hint of sadness. For the sake of his love who had to deal with so much. When he was only loyal to a couple now, and held no such weight. 

“You know,” he murmured quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor they walked over and keeping his voice down enough that the guards couldn’t hear, “that no matter what happens, I’ll stand at your side, Ryoma. Wherever and whenever. Please. All I have to give you is myself, but let me give that much.” 

He heard the man’s large intake of breath. As though he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. There was a falter in footsteps, like Ryoma wanted to stop for a moment. Then it continued, picking up pace as they turned down the hall to their room. 

Leo let him speed up, falling behind to watch his rigid back rush towards the only door in the corridor. So large, so broad. With shoulders that held up so much. Weight that he wanted to help hold. 

Forever. 

It was only a few seconds that the crown prince was out of his sight. Disappearing through the sliding door ahead of them and cutting off his view. Then he walked through as well, shutting the door behind him.

Leo just barely noticed the bag set next to the wall before he was grabbed. 

From the side, hidden from sight thanks to him standing against the wall. The smell of cherry blossoms that wafted off the sleeves that wrapped around him was the only reason he didn’t lash out. It was Ryoma.

Arms caught him. Not roughly, but firm. One winding around his waist to pull him close. The other sliding between their bodies to catch his neck in a tender hold and lead his face up. 

He caught his breath as lips met his. Closed eyes close to his own, that seemed to almost shake. Lashes fluttered as Ryoma bent over him. His brows were pushed together, as though he were frustrated and yet there was nothing but love in his action.

Leo closed his own eyes, relaxing into the embrace quickly. He heard a humm rumble through his beloved when he did, felt the larger pull him a little closer.

The hand against his waist slid back to his spine. Steadily. Dragging fabric as he went. He felt the slight tug of fingers at his sash. Felt them pull at the bow on his back, loosening it bit by bit until it fell open.

The silver fabric dropped to the ground, opening his yukata. There was a small moment of breath between them as Ryoma lowered Leo’s arms. Gently pushing them down from where they’d clasped onto his clothes.

He felt the silken fabric slide down. Slipping off his form with ease, and not making a sound as it landed on the floor.

And then his beloved returned. 

Leo hadn’t realized how much the yukata was blocking his sense of touch. But now he could really feel the hand that slipped around his back. Sliding up and down his thin green shirt, running over his spine with care. Making him shiver as he reached out to grab the larger again. 

The hand against his neck rubbed downward. Slipping into his loose collar to press soft fingers against a certain scar. The sensitive skin sang with the touch, making him gasp against Ryoma’s lips. 

So right. The hands on him were perfect. Hitting places he would never trust another with, and yet it was all he wanted from the one he loved. So he’d know he was special. 

The kissing was led by the older as well. Moving slowly, languidly against his lips. Sweet and caressing. Pushing to get him to lean back, then pulling away to get him to follow. 

Pressing, pressing, pressing. 

His lungs were fit to burst. His head felt foggy from the sensation, his body on fire. Though he didn’t want to, Leo stopped it.

With a simple push from him. Light pressing on Ryoma’s chest, and the man pulled away. It was a rush to have air again. Leaving him breathless as he panted, leaning forward into the large form of his beloved.

The brunette was just as breathless, wrapping both his arms around Leo in a tight hold to keep him close. Their chests heaved against one another, their blood cooling the longer they remained there. 

“You really...” Ryoma sighed, gasping slightly worriedly as he nuzzled down into the smaller’s neck, “Sorry, if I went a bit far. You just...shouldn’t say things like that Leo. I know you don’t realize, but it’s-it’s not-” 

Leo giggled, cutting off his promised’s stammering. He leaned into the neck that was hanging over his shoulder, pressing a softer kiss to the skin there as he caught his breath.

“You...listened,” he managed to get out, giggling again, “Thank you. I love you.” 

“Of course I listened,” the older muttered, wrapping himself even tighter around Leo, “I’d be an awful lover if I continued against your wishes. If I ever try to, I don’t care what you have to do, you have permission to stop me however necessary.” 

That was hardly likely to happen. But the thought was appreciated just the same. It meant he was valued. What he wanted was valued, and that was the most wondrous thing.

“I love you too,” Ryoma added after a second, mirroring the kiss against his neck on Leo’s own, “You made me happy. And yes, please,” another kiss, “stay by my side Leo. Don’t ever leave.” 

“I don’t plan to,” the blonde sighed, the desperate rabbiting of his heart calming as they stayed there, “so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

They stayed that way, against each other, for a while longer. As long as they could before the crown prince had to go off and deal with more responsibilities. They would take their moments where they could get them.

And this had been a good moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?
> 
> I like. Leo like most definitely~


	114. In-law's Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi had gone out of his way to speak Leo’s language.

******  
The gifts were not delivered as he had hoped. Noon was fast approaching, and Ryoma still had responsibilities to oversee. Not to mention his wayward sister, who had yet to return. 

It was with great reluctance that his beloved left their room. Mumbling under his breath about biggoted advisors and greedy nobles, but leaving nonetheless. 

Leo set aside the bag for later, considering what he would do in the meanwhile. Monarchical duties were no place for him. He had no real plans until that evening, when Corrin had suggested he meet with her and Azura for the lessons he’d requested. 

During which time, Ryoma told him some workers would come and rearrange their chambers. Moving the bed to one of the other rooms so that they’d be set by nightfall. 

Meanwhile, he’d been given permission to spell the wardrobe. It was his every intention to do that before anything else, and set up all his stored clothes to be washed. 

But a knock at the door interrupted him before he’d even begun. 

It rattled the wood frame, sounding rough and uneven as it was tapped at. There were only a couple knocks. Short and quick before cutting off. As though the person was afraid to make too much sound. 

“Who is it?” Leo called, dropping the yukata he’d been handling onto the floor as he turned toward the entrance. There was a small ball of nervousness in his chest as he tensed up, unsure what to expect. 

That was before a stammering voice called through to him. 

“Uh, Le-Prince Leo?” The silver prince asked, tapping lightly at the door again, “Sorry to, um, bother you, but I was hoping to speak with you before my departure?” 

The blonde stared at the thin paper separating them for a moment. A new nervousness taking hold as he considered. Even if he had forgiven Takumi, he didn’t appreciate the violation of his privacy. Especially not for something...so personal. 

“Leo?” His counterpart asked, softer now. Meek, “I wanted to apologize, but if you don’t want to see me...I understand? Just, please?” 

Leo gave it another moment, then sighed. There was no point torturing the prince. Maybe Niles could do that for him another time. He was certain the man would enjoy such a job. 

“Would you like to come in?” He offered, frowning as he kicked the fabric by his foot away. It took a few seconds for his guest to seemingly work up the courage, pressing against the door several times before finally sliding it open. 

Takumi looked ready for travel, that was for sure. 

There was a large lapen pack strapped to his back. Right next to his belt quiver and Fujin Yumi. He was wearing light travel clothes, and a cloak weighing on his shoulders. Looking more like a wanderer than a royal. 

One of his gloved hands was held behind his back, the other gripping tightly to the wood frame of that annoying door. His face was an absolute cry of uncertainty. He couldn’t look at Leo, his hazel eyes were fixed on the floor instead. His lips were not exactly scowling...

He was pouting. He looked like Leo used to when his mother scolded him. 

“I...” Takumi stopped, shuffling his fur boots over wood as he gathered his words. No doubt he was hoping for the Norhian to say something. To give him a direction to lead to. But that wasn’t something Leo planned to do. 

He’d been wronged, and the forgiveness would only be granted if the apology was genuine. 

“I-geeze,” the silver prince groaned, facepalming with the hand not hidden behind his back, “I don’t know how to go about this exactly? But I’m here, and I mean it. So-”

He lowered his hand. The other one he pulled out from behind him, and it startled Leo more than he’d like to admit. 

“Leo, I really am sorry for eavesdropping on you and brother Ryoma,” Takumi held out the fist his hand was forming, framing its contents tightly, “It was horribly wrong, and...and I regret it. It wasn’t my place to do such a thing, and-” he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he bowed at the waist. Still holding that hand out in front of him, “I’m really sorry!”

In his hand was a bouquet of flowers. 

Deep indigo blue. Growing in clumps off several stems. Flowers that he recognized, and knew the meaning of. 

“Hydrangeas,” the blonde chuckled, his nervousness evaporating, “Did you get these from the gardens?” 

They really were beautiful flowers. They grew in bunches, and Leo already had an idea for what he wanted to do with them. These particular ones clearly meant an apology. Something that he was now willing to accept. 

“I, uh, yes?” Takumi raised his head, not straightening up yet as he took in the younger prince’s reaction. Slowly dragging his eyes over Leo’s face until he was satisfied. And even then, he took his time in rising. Looking ready to bow again at any second. 

“Sister Corrin pointed them out to me,” the silverette went on softly, “I wasn’t sure how to show my regret, and then the news came about me heading out with the Wind Tribe. She...said you’d likely appreciate flowers more than any material object?”

Of course she did. She’d spent enough time in the gardens with him to know that much. And it was true. There wasn’t much more that he coveted over nature. If one knew the language of flowers, they didn’t even need the proper words to get their message across. 

It was more than appreciated. Takumi had gone out of his way to speak Leo’s language. That was more thoughtful than he’d expected. 

“You’re forgiven,” he told the anxious boy, stepping forward to accept the offered flowers, “but that doesn’t mean what you did was right.” 

“I know that!” Takumi cleared his throat, looking embarrassed about how loud his voice got. He unclenched his fingers, letting the blonde take what he held, “And I’ll do better in the future. What I did was unacceptable. Not just as a prince...but as your future br-brother-in-law.” 

That made him laugh out loud. A quiet sound that he couldn’t help. Bubbling past his lips as he took the flora and held it close. Smelling so sweet, so alive. 

For a moment they just stood there. Quietly adjusting back to their own dispositions. A little closer than before perhaps, and a lot more understood. 

“I, kinda,” the silver prince coughed, rubbing at his neck bashfully as his cheeks ran red, “have to get going. We’re setting out west, and that’s three days of travel. Not sure...when I’ll get the chance to see you again.” 

“The flowers are appreciated,” Leo smiled, extending a hand to the prince, “Thank you. Hopefully things go well on your end.” 

Takumi just stared at his open hand. Frowning as he seemed to consider something. He shuffled a bit more, starting to extend his hand as well. But then he went a whole other direction. 

The entire arm was suddenly wrapping around the younger's shoulder, pulling him into an awkward side hug. Carefully making sure not to crush the flowers between their bodies as Takumi gave a light squeeze. 

Then he was released almost as quickly as he was pulled in. Fujin Yumi’s holder stepped back, bowed one more time, and turned to leave. 

Leo watched him go, his mouth hanging open from surprise. He didn’t recover in time to say another word before the door shut behind the royal archer. Just watched him go. Shocked, startled. 

And then amused. 

His lips turned up into a small grin, laughing to himself as he looked down at the hydrangeas. They would look perfect in his new garden. And now it appeared he needed to think about a gift for the silver prince as well. 

He laughed again, turning to head for the courtyard door. It appeared he had more to do than spell the wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Takumi is out of here! War will not wait forever. 
> 
> I'm over here trying to piece together the timeline I want for this thing. Insanity, and I hate the Fates developers more than ever. Why does nothing make sense in this game?!


	115. Ingenuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever liked an ingenuine apology? It was honestly insulting.

******  
Spelling was not a hard thing to accomplish. It was as complex as weaving the proper magic channels into what you required. In this case, connecting his storage to the wardrobe’s material essence. Considering it was wooden, that made it all the easier. 

But that was why artificial mages could never accomplish it. 

They simply didn’t have the innate magic. They couldn’t feel power, couldn’t see it. Even with tools and multiple sources, it was an impossibility. Leo could never imagine living like that. Unable to feel the flow of life around him would be suffocating. 

The same applied to his Hoshidan clothing. Tying the fabric to his storage was no difficult feat. He had it all finished just a short time after noon. And the only reason it took that long was because he wanted to take his time. 

It had been too long since he was able to delve into magic channels. Just for the fun of it. He’d steered clear of the darker lines, hating the reminder of their existence. It was in the lighter channels that he found peace. 

While he was working, if he felt pulled toward a vein he let it take him. There was no rush so long as he finished in time for his lesson with the girls. Hoshido and Brynhildr were both having a blast. How could he tear them away?

It was good to spend some time with the ancient entities. Letting them whisper words unspoken to him as his core wandered, enjoying the connection for as long as he could. 

Even if he eventually had to stop, it was worth it. He’d needed it. 

He just wasn’t expecting the girl watching him when he finally came out of it. 

It stole away much of his good mood. Frustration, irritation, and anger were the first to take over. They left him gritting his teeth, clenching his fists as he hastily found his feet. 

She looked like she didn’t want to be there either. It wasn’t like Takumi. The silver prince had been genuine, his emotions clearly regrettable. One of the reasons Leo had forgiven him so openly. He’d believed his counterpart. 

But her?

Princess Hinoka looked infuriated. Impatient, with her arms crossed tightly over her armored chest. Appearing as though she’d just come out of battle. Her white and red dress was splattered with blood and mud. That wickedly curved niigata was resting against the wall behind her, and her shoulder pauldrons were scratched like every other piece of metal on her. 

There were small cuts across her cheeks and above her boots. Dried crimson mixed with fresher that splattered her pale skin. Apparently she’d deemed him worthy of her presence immediately upon her return to the castle. 

Lucky him.

“Princess Hinoka,” he inclined his head, reaching up to brush away the bangs that slipped over his eyes. Leo’s tone was not like with her brother. He was cold and sharp. Not wanting this any more than she did. 

“About time,” she muttered, lifting her chin as her chestnut eyes fixed on him, “You were taking forever.” 

The annoyed tone made him bristle. He knew he was openly glaring now, but he could hardly bring himself to care. His magic sparked with irritation, still completely open after spending so long in its embrace. 

Transparent purple wafted off his body, swirling with his irritation and growing denser as he watched her scowl. As though she had any right. 

Because she didn’t. And he was not obligated to speak with her. 

“Yes, I believe that you’re right,” Leo smirked, his magic fading as spitefulness overcame him, “As a matter of fact, I think I’m going to be late for my meeting with Azura and Corrin at this rate. If you’ll excuse me.”

Her entire attitude dropped at those words. The snarky tone he’d taken up seemed to startle her. Those crossed arms fell to her sides, her mouth opening and closing in bewilderment. 

Whether she excused him or not, he was not sticking around for such an ingenuine conversation. Either she’d intended to apologize; which he wouldn’t have accepted. Or she was going to ridicule him; something he didn’t feel like dealing with. 

So he didn’t stick around. While she was busy being apparently offended by his blatant disregard of her, he circled around her to head to the door. 

Taking nothing with him and leaving in his Nohrian clothing wasn’t exactly ideal. He’d been hoping to give Azura her gift at the very least, but no way would he retrieve it with that princess there. 

“Hey!” Hinoka sounded furious as he reached for the door, her metal boots lashing into the ground as she turned to face his back, “You can’t just walk away from me!”

But that was exactly what he could do. 

The door slid open without trouble, and he stepped out. Her boots thudded as she tried to follow, but the door was quickly slid shut before she could. 

Two people were awaiting him outside. A man and a woman that didn’t seem keen to interfere. The man grinned, all teeth and looking far too amused considering Leo had assumed he was Hinoka’s retainer. And the girl just leaned back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. 

He didn’t stick around to question it. All that was required was a small burst of magic to hold the door shut. It rattled in its frame as she shook it, an annoyed growl coming from within his room. Like an animal was locked away. 

Leo was already long gone by the time she had any chance of getting out. Guards gave him bemused looks as he rushed down the hall, seeming curious about whether or not to interfere. 

And they didn’t. He was allowed to hurry down the royal wing, heading for Corrin’s room. It was a little early, and he hadn’t gotten to eat lunch as he hoped, but right now it was what he needed. 

Hopefully the princess had gotten his message. He didn’t want to speak with her unless she did it properly. 

Who ever liked an ingenuine apology? It was honestly insulting. 

He slowed as he reached his sister’s door, taking in slow breaths as the guards around him stared. Leo really needed to start getting more used to running on his own two legs. 

His fist rapped lightly against the entrance he’d come to, allowing him a moment to collect himself. Hopefully she was in at the moment. 

He lowered his head, feeling a bit antsy about what he’d just done. It wasn’t as though he wanted to fight with Ryoma’s sister...but he wanted to get what he deserved. And after what happened, what he deserved was a decent apology at the very least.

If that was impossible, then she could at least be kind enough not to show up and ruin his day. He didn’t think that was too much to ask. 

The door slid open, revealing confused crimson eyes that immediately became brighter upon seeing him. Her wavy snow hair was pulled back in a messy bun atop her head, and her smile seemed to chase away all his negativity. 

He’d really missed his older sister.

“Leo,” she clasped her hands together, sounding a bit breathless in her happiness, “What are you doing here? We aren’t supposed to meet for a little while longer I thought?” 

The blonde relaxed, smiling as well in a way that couldn’t be helped when she looked at him like that. She was wearing a beautiful white yukata with silver enlacing. It looked wonderful on her, and he distantly remembered he’d seen it earlier for a split second. Before he had to hide in Anna’s stall, that is. 

“You’re right,” he agreed, nodding his head as he reached up to run a hand through his hair, “but I was hoping we could just...spend some time together? And maybe...” 

He paused, then smiled. Pinching at his longer bangs as an example. She only took a second to realize what idea had come to him. Willing as always to help. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Corrin laughed, bouncing on her heels as he turned to head back into the room, “I’m sure I can find some scissors here somewhere. It’s been too long since we-oh, would you like some lunch? Jakob brought it but I haven’t had time yet considering I was doing some studying.” 

Leo sighed softly, following her in with a much lighter heart than he’d had moments before. It really did feel like it’d been too long. 

“Lunch would be great, thank you” he slid the door shut, completely at ease to spend a bit of time with her again, “What were you studying? Maybe I can help, or maybe you can teach me for once?” 

This was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking forward to work. I wanted to go, and have fun, and play with my babies...
> 
> But my truck decided it was going to choose the day I finally get to go back to work to not shift properly. Turns out it was just frozen, but I'm so annoyed by it. Now that I have work again though, I'm not sure what my schedule for this will be.
> 
> Hope you're all doing good out there folks! Michigan was just put on lockdown again, so we're going back under. Good thing I already got it.


	116. Family Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a part of his family. A family that seemed to grow bigger again and again in Hoshido.

******  
It was odd how familiar this was to him. Leo could almost imagine he was back at the Northern Fortress. Dismounting Rose after finally arriving, inhaling only to have his breath stolen away by the frozen air as winter blew in from the mountains. 

Climbing the tower up to Corrin’s room. Being greeted by a flying hug, and then bundling up together on a collection of cushions in front of a large fire. Jakob and her maids would bring them warm drinks, making certain they were comfortable. 

Together they would burn away the night. Books piling up around them. Studying whatever was next on the agenda for as long as they could keep their eyes open. Typically the lessons would take longer because she was so adamant about challenging the bad. And in Nohr, pretty much everything was bad. 

But this wasn’t Nohr. 

The air was so warm, the land alive. Corrin was dressed in foreign garb, in a foreign room, and they were discussing things never before spoken about to Leo. 

What use had he for knowledge on Hoshido before all of this? Other than battle knowledge, tactical advantages? And yet here they were. His sister, so excited to be teaching him for once, telling him a synopsis of all the things she’d discussed with Azura in previous classes. 

It was a good sort of different. Perhaps his familiarity could actually be called reminiscent. Not exactly the same, but able to emit that same feeling. 

The feeling of peace. The feeling of being somewhere safe, where he didn’t have to pretend. 

That was exactly what his lost sister opened the door to. 

“Leo,” she startled as the door slid open, pressing a hand over her mouth in surprise, “I didn’t expect you here. Am I late?” 

The bluenette was not wearing her dancer garb today. She was dressed in a gorgeous pale aqua yukata, embroidered by waves with her hair half pulled back. Watching the blue hair sway, Leo again wished he’d had time to grab her gift for her. 

“Not at all!” Corrin smiled, quickly rushing to her feet in order to run over to the quiet girl. She didn’t tackle her exactly, but she did grab onto both of Azura’s hands and began to tug her towards the table he was sitting at.

“Leo just wanted me to cut his hair while we had the time,” his sister went on, hardly noticing when one of the guards slid the door shut for her as she pulled their sister close, “He hates when it grows out. While we waited, I gave him a summary of what we’ve gone over so far!”

They both found their spots on cushions once more, relaxing and getting comfortable for what was coming. There were already books layered about them. Piles that climbed to four or five high. 

The Nohrian prince had understood most of what he was told. Corrin was a very good teacher, and very clear in her bias. Several times he had to double check some of the knowledge she shared to make sure her innocence hadn’t colored it. 

Anything he didn’t understand he would research on his own later. 

“Before that,” Azura smiled. A small thing that seemed reluctant to come to her face as she turned to Leo. Worry was overbrimming in her amber eyes, but she pushed on nonetheless.

“You weren’t there to see Takumi off earlier?” She asked softly, glancing toward Corrin conspiratively, “Does that mean he took our advice?”

His snow haired sister seemed equally eager to hear what the answer was. Leaning in close with a slightly concerned look to her smile now. 

“Does nothing stay secret in this castle?” Leo asked, trying to keep back any thoughts of a certain princess. He managed a light chuckle, remembering what had happened with Takumi earlier instead. 

“If it matters to you so much,” he gave in to the excited girls, pressing his elbows down onto the table as he leaned forward, “Yes. He came to see me before leaving, and yes. He listened to your advice.”

They both gave small cheers. Corrin’s much more joyful than Azura’s small clap of her thin hands. But the effect was the same. 

“And Ryoma?” Azura asked softly, the twinkle of teasing lighting her eyes as she watched him duck his head, “He was quite distracted by you this morning. We asked, and finally got him to admit it during one of the breaks in the war council.” 

“Do you know what he said?” Corrin asked, tapping her fingers against the wood, full of adrenaline. 

Leo wasn’t sure he wanted to. He had a feeling it was something embarrassing. After all, no one could say no to these two when they teamed up. He was starting to wonder if lessons with them were going to cost more than he thought. 

“He said he could hardly bring himself to leave your room today!” His sister gasped it dramatically, reaching up to press her fingers against her cheeks as she turned red, “Brother Ryoma said you looked too beautiful in your sleep for him to want to leave!”

Definitely costing too much. 

“Don’t forget that he had to have his retainers drag him out,” Azura giggled, looking equally starstruck by the memory, “You really have him wrapped around your finger, Leo.” 

He completely dropped his head onto the table, cradling it in his arms as heat washed over him. He didn’t know if he wanted to run or cover his ears. These two sisters of his would be the death of him. 

“He doesn’t realize he’s just as bad,” the blonde muttered, his ears on fire as he thought about Ryoma watching him as he slept and thinking about how beautiful he was, “Hypocrite.” 

There were no teasing remarks. He took his time raising his head, waiting until some of the burning embarrassment had melted away. 

And he was met with much softer, much sweeter smiles.

“You’re really happy,” Corrin murmured, her hands now resting out in front of her as she looked at his red face. She seemed to debate something. Her crimson eyes grew darker for a moment, lowering to the table. 

Then she raised them. Fiery and determined, like she had been on the battlefield when she declared herself. 

“I’m sorry I never saw it before,” his sister whispered, her smile growing sadder as memories flickered through her irises, “just how unhappy you were in Nohr. I’m glad you found Ryoma. Fate must’ve been smiling on you.” 

Leo blinked, unsure how to answer that. Then smiled. It was sad in its own way. Blanketed by memories she could never know existed. 

“You never saw it because it didn’t exist with you,” he explained gently, “I was happy during the time we spent together. It was...some of the happiest time I got in Nohr, besides the time I spent with my mother. Don’t apologize for something you were never responsible for.” 

She gave him a tiny nod. Her bun bounced with the movement, the darkness in her eyes lightening somewhat. 

“I’m glad you found him as well,” Azura murmured, so near silent he almost didn’t hear her, “You’re good for each other. And for more.” 

He didn’t know what that last part meant, but he appreciated it just the same. Leo may not have had much time with her as a child, but he really did consider her his sister. Their actual relation didn’t matter. 

She was a part of his family. A family that seemed to grow bigger again and again in Hoshido. 

Maybe one day he’d have a family with Ryoma for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Buckle up humans, cause I got a load to get off here. 
> 
> This story has taken up a life of its own! I got plans, oh, I got plans. Some of them don't make sense! Some of them don't fit in at all! Some of them should be absolutely impossible, and some change up things so much we'll basically be having multiple wars here! Think Awakening because I like that game too much. 
> 
> For the children: I have a convoluted idea. One that changes a lot, but I want them in here. As well as an OC child because plans call for it! Again, I want it to make a little sense so we're stealing from Awakening folks. 
> 
> Anankos is being backbitten! We say he's still not entirely powerful enough to be the main threat so they have time to basically run through a war with Nohr. Deal with that, then babies, then Valla problems. 
> 
> So there's going to be three big main conflicts here! 
> 
> Another thing! I am awful at throwaway characters! It doesn't make sense for Leo to run around finding every character ever recruited and get to know their life story. He just learns as he goes, and frankly, I always got more connected to Conquest first. I'm starting to appreciate a few more characters from Birthright now, but it's a slow process.
> 
> Basically, you got a character you want to see good screentime for, let me know your favorite! Any character in Fates no matter the route. Give me some time to redouble their character and fit them in that way. Please, comment anything like that. It helps and increases my serotonin levels.
> 
> Another thing! I don't know if this was a mistake in lore that I looked up, but Mikoto wasn't the Hoshidan siblings mother? It was Inoka? Her sister? I hope that was just a mistake, because otherwise things are weird. If it wasn't, we're just going to say that Mikoto was actually their mother since they call her that, and her sister was Corrin's mother. 
> 
> Ships! You want a ship, let me know please! Need time for developing, but I haven't got a clue who would make the cutest pairs. Even for Leo and Ryoma because I got plans for that! I need the best couples you all would've paired them with on their individual routes. No one include Revelations route since that belies what I got planned for children, unless you want more wartime love drama.
> 
> I hope this made sense. Basically, this is going to be a long ass fanfiction and I hope you're ready for the long haul. We haven't gotten anywhere yet. 
> 
> Raven! Let me know if you're all good! I worry about my second!
> 
> I think that's all. Sorry for the long note, but seriously I'd appreciate any bits you folk want. This is going to be going a while guys.
> 
> Stay safe~


	117. Time Allowance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they had time, then she was right. That was all that mattered.

******  
The hours drifted by unnoticed. It had been far too long since Leo was last able to simply sit down and study a subject. Even longer since he’d had someone to study with. And his sisters made great company. 

Azura was calm and patient. Questions were welcome. She never let one of them feel ashamed for needing clarification, and she knew what to focus on first and foremost. 

The whole while her amber eyes were dancing with memories. Memories, no doubt, of when she’d first arrived in Hoshido after being kidnapped. When she had to learn all of this herself. 

Corrin was much more energetic, but not disruptive. She was serious with these studies. Her attention was rarely divided from learning more about whatever they were on. Whether it was social standing, monarchical rule, or proper etiquette for the more prudish people. 

She gave it her all, and Leo was right there with her. 

He didn’t even realize how late it’d gotten. Not until he and Azura were preparing to leave. When the door slid open to reveal a darkening sky beyond the outer hall. 

They happened to leave at the same time as his sister’s butler arrived. Jakob was holding a large tray full of food, gracefully swerving around them while managing to bow in respect. Without ever allowing the meal to sway. 

“Lady Corrin,” the proper man called, bowing a second time at the entrance to her room, “I have brought you your dinner. Hopefully it is to your atisfaction?”

The girl was still buried under books, hardly noticing his presence. It made Leo smile, and then a hand was wrapping close to his side. 

He looked down in surprise, naturally arching his elbow from years of practice. Azura slipped in easily, locking them arm in arm. Not leaning against him but just connecting them.

“Walk with me?” Her request was soft, her sandalled feet already moving and forcing him to go as well. Not that that mattered. He didn’t want to return to his room just yet. 

“Where to?” The young prince asked curiously, reaching over with his other hand to rest on her appendage steadingly. There was something magical in the air. Maybe it was the twilight...

But his eyes drifted down to the chain just barely hidden by her yukata. He hadn’t sensed it before. Had barely even noticed the necklace previously, but now there were faint waves of power rippling out from it. 

“Azura,” he murmured, letting her lead them down the halls as he felt the power grow with growing dark. The sky turning emberish and golden while the lanterns started to light around them, “That necklace?”

She smiled. It was sad, barely turning up the corners of her lips. And bitter in a way. She brought her fingers up, running over the soft fabric of her clothes. Right over where the necklace lay beneath. 

“It was my mother’s,” Azura sighed near inaudibully, and Leo understood, “You’re...a powerful mage, Leo. I’m sure you can sense it?” 

He nodded. The magic swirled a little stronger with every passing moment, and seemed to grow tauter at the mention of her mother. Queen Arete. Oh, how she was despised. 

It reminded him of his own mother. 

The blonde clasped a little firmer onto her hand, lowering his eyes with a soft apology. He hadn’t meant to bring up bad memories after such a wonderful afternoon. 

“It’s perfectly all right,” his lost sister promised, patting at his arm assuredly, “My mother was not...a good woman. Her necklace is special to me though. It always gets like this during these hours of the day. Like...it’s waiting for something.” 

He raised his eyes to look at her, his breath stolen away by the look that once again overcame her expression. That secretive glint of knowledge. Sparkling in her eyes and aging her appearance. 

Just who was this sister of his?

“Twilight is a good time to wait,” Leo told her softly after a moment, allowing himself to be turned down a hall he distantly felt was familiar, “It’s a time of transitioning. When we’re stuck right on the edge of darkness.”

“And then comes dusk,” she whispered, her words somehow seeming to echo around them despite barely being loud enough to hear, “and then night.” 

“And then dawn,” the blonde reminded her, feeling strangely comforted by the fact. Considering how wrong it should’ve felt, it was startling. There was so much solace in thinking about dawn. Because dawn meant Hoshido. 

Meant Ryoma. 

Leo at last realized why the hall they were walking down was familiar. Azura paused for a moment, letting him look out into the courtyard they were passing. A courtyard that he still didn’t understand. 

The large cherry blossom tree was in a far worse shape now. All the golden, wilted leaves had been swept up from the ground. The dark branches were completely bare, dead. A deadness that had spread to grass around its trunk. 

Dry and bristled grass. Too similar to Nohr for him to ever feel comfortable seeing in the lively kingdom. Dark magic still swirled through the earth here, but it was lesser now. Not quite so rooted even if the effects were worse. 

He couldn’t actually know how bad it was unless he went into a magic trance. Something that he didn’t exactly feel like dealing with at the moment. 

“Freeing Takumi helped,” Azura explained softly, making no move to leave the hall. He didn’t either. Leo didn’t want to get close to it anymore. It was wrong, and it was evil. 

“Azura,” he whispered, holding onto her just a little tighter, “Do you know what it is?” 

“It’s...not something you need to know just yet,” the bluenette sighed, “You’re aware, and that’s already more than enough. We have time. More than I ever thought possible.” 

The Nohrian prince looked over at her, surprised by the weak relief painting her face. Like someone who had been dreading something for so long, only to receive news that it wouldn’t happen. And yet, there was still this fear that things couldn’t play out differently because you’d spent so long believing it would happen a certain way. 

“Something changed,” Azura rushed out, lowering her head to the floor beneath them, “I don’t know what, but the fact that it happened is all that matters.”

Leo had no clue what she was talking about. He wanted to ask, but she was starting to look so tired. Her eyes drooped and body started to lean closer. As though she couldn’t hold herself up. 

“Let’s get you to your room,” he decided, steering her away from the courtyard, “You need sleep.” 

If they had time, then she was right. That was all that mattered. And he had a feeling it was connected to Izana’s prophecy. Hopefully, enough time for them to settle things with Nohr first. 

His eyes were stuck on the malignant tree as they passed, until it was blocked from his sight. He couldn’t look away. 

So long as nothing happened before that.


	118. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smacking Niles upside the head was extremely satisfying.

******  
Leo was a bit worried by how weakened his sister seemed to become during the gathering eve. All the while her necklace’s magic became stronger and stronger. Washing off of her like waves of a river, and sapping at her own essence. 

He came close to yanking it from her neck. Grabbing onto the chain and shattering it in the hopes of stopping whatever was happening. Her pale skin became an almost unhealthy shade of faint blue, and she relied on him more each moment to keep upright. 

Trying to voice his concern did nothing. She brushed him off, not unkindly. With care and an almost apologetic nature. As though she felt bad for making him worry. 

All he got out of her was that she would be fine when the moon rose. There was no elaboration or explanation. He didn’t understand at all, but it was something he had to live with. 

As soon as they got to her rooms, she ducked inside. Barely sparing him a proper word of gratitude before shutting the door. Practically stumbling on her own two feet as she blocked him out. 

And he knew at least one thing; Azura did not stumble. 

But there was nothing he could do. She had assured him she would be fine, and did not seem overly alarmed by her state. So he was left with no choice but to head off. 

This time, he circled around through a different hall to get back to Ryoma’s wing. Bypassing the courtyard. That cursed tree that seemed seeded in dark intentions. 

A problem for another time. 

There was already plenty to deal with. Nohr. A secret enemy was something that could wait, and Azura seemed to think they had the time to do so. In her strangely mysterious way...  
******  
Ryoma looked...good. 

Handsome, in the way that he called Leo beautiful perhaps. Beautiful in his own way. A more regal way. Like a painting. A beautiful image of a time long past, carved into stone and painted with care. 

His ponytail waved with every shift. The orange tie blew lightly with every slight breeze, a breeze that blew around his yukata as well. Sending the thick, deep blue fabric rippling as he stepped forward, then back. 

It was looser around him now. The sash was pulled a little less tight and allowed fabric to sink around his chest. The top half of his yukata hung from his waist, leaving him in only a thin undershirt. 

An undershirt which had no sleeves. Arching along his collarbone, and leaving his arms completely bare. Revealing the pale scars and raised skin tissue along them. 

And also the muscles. 

They rippled each time he raised Raijinto, only to bring the blade down again in a deadly ark. Slicing through the air with the hiss of wicked metal. So strong and sure. 

A future king. His lover.

Leo couldn’t breathe right. In the back of his mind he was very glad for the fact that there still weren’t any guards stationed in the hall. They would’ve mocked his breathlessness for sure. 

He was absolutely aflame, frozen in place as he watched his beloved’s practice out on the shadowed grass. Lit by the flickering light of lanterns from the palace, not yet noticing his audience. 

The young prince didn’t know what he was meant to do. His love looked like a dream beneath the gathering dusk. A dream that he most definitely could never match up to. 

“Oh my,” a purring voice whispered from behind him, low with teasing as he soundlessly moved closer, “I know what I said about his sword milord, but please spare me the public display.” 

He helplessly turned to the newly arrived retainer. Leo’s mouth opened and shut without a word, unable to get more than puffs of air out through his throat. Ryoma was just so amazing he didn’t know what to do. 

Niles’ lecherous grin dimmed down as he took in his liege’s speechlessness. Becoming a slight bit softer, and more genuine. His voice was still low, but it was more reassuring than anything as he stepped right up into the blonde’s space. 

“Okay,” he said quietly, good eye flicking over Leo’s shoulder to keep an eye on the prince at his back, “How about we get you inside, hm? The workers are done now so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

Walking was an impossibility. His legs felt like he was standing on a tilting stone, being twisted about again and again by a strong wind. Completely and utterly useless. 

He hadn’t been expecting to find such a scene outside their room. And he certainly hadn’t expected to be entirely unraveled by it. 

“Up we go,” Niles huffed as his world tilted slightly. Arms were wrapped under his legs, lifting him easily from where he’d been glued to the floor. Leo instinctively encircled himself around the archer’s neck, elevated above the man’s head in this position. 

When Niles turned to carry him over to the door, he once again could see Ryoma. Nothing had changed. He was too busy training to notice the Nohrian prince nearby. Slightly worrying, but Leo was distracted a bit more by how inept he’d become. 

He swayed as his retainer walked, lowering himself further over the strong shoulders that supported his weight. Ducking so his head didn’t strike the frame of the doorway. 

Said door was silently slid back into place a moment later. No one the wiser of his presence. 

The blonde belatedly realized the room had indeed been emptied of his and Ryoma’s bed as Niles continued carrying him through it. Towards the courtyard door that he didn’t remember ever showing him. 

The entire left side of the room had been emptied of everything. The wardrobe, the futon, the changing area. All that remained was Ryoma’s study. And maybe a space for something else in the future. 

It was slightly jarring to see. Only a couple of days spent calling it his own, and it had already changed so drastically. A change that his promised had wanted as well. 

Then he couldn’t see it anymore. The axel spinning door clicked back into place, and he was being carried down the courtyard hall. Leo saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. It drew his attention momentarily, revealing the beautiful bunches of hydrangeas that now grew in the garden. 

It was nice to see. Soon he intended to work in even more, but Takumi had given him a place to start. 

Having something to distract his mind was helpful. By the time Niles had him before the first door, he had a bit more of a hold on himself. But he didn’t ask to be set down right away. It was comfortable to be grounded to another at the moment. 

He curled a bit more around his old friend, devolving into clinging like a child by the time they were safely away in the new bedchamber. And the man didn’t argue. 

Niles slid the door shut, then leaned back against the wall beside it. He slid down easily, with grace. Plopping down on the floor with his young lord wrapped around him in his lap. 

“Feeling a little more down to earth now, Leo?” The hands under his legs slid up, careful to avoid his spine as they reached for the back of his shoulders. Always so careful with him despite how he treated nearly anyone else. 

“Yeah,” the blonde blew out, deflating somewhat as all the air stuck in his lungs slowly left him, “It was just...he was just too...” 

There was no way to describe it. 

“Uh,” Niles cleared his throat slightly. A growling sound that would intimidate most, but when followed by a far more awkward tone it was impossible to take seriously, “Do we need to have another talk about desire? Because you know I’d do anything for your pleasure, but I’m not sure I’m the best man for the job.” 

“It wasn’t...” Leo’s voice became a squeak as he tried to deny it, but that quickly dwindled off into silence. He honestly didn’t know. Ryoma was amazing. And he was handsome, and beautiful, and just right in every right way! 

Did that count as desire? 

“I don’t know what that was,” he muttered in defeat, nuzzling into the back of the man’s neck and feeling white coarse hair tickle his nose, “I just...couldn’t breathe. All I could see was him, all I could think about was him.” 

All he wanted was him. 

“Rushing these sorts of things never end well,” Niles told him slowly, sounding so hesitant that he’d probably rather be using Odin-speak than having this conversation, “Especially in a relationship like you two have. You want it to last, so take your time. Sometimes...what feels like the right time is nothing but in the heat of the moment.” 

That was a horrifying thought. Leo had no delusions about the fact that his beloved wanted him. There’d been enough moments by now to prove that. But he was also aware that Ryoma would wait for him. 

As long as it took. 

“Can we talk about something else?” He asked quickly, swallowing down the heat in his body as Niles let out a relieved sigh, “What have you and Odin been doing all day? I haven’t seen you.” 

His retainer was more than happy to take the change in subject. Back to his normally teasing attitude as his shoulders shrugged under him. 

“Well I’ve been working most the day,” the archer informed him, sounding slightly sharper in tone and alerting Leo to the fact that he may have to look out for complaints in the near future, “I know how you love to bring others to their knees, so I started a new information system for you.” 

“You were stalking people.” Of course. And the prince couldn’t be more proud. There was too much he didn’t yet know. Too many people he kept running into that he had no knowledge of.

“Among other things,” Niles agreed happily, “and might I say that Prince Takumi surprised me before his departure? Meeting with my dear partner Odin; for shame on the two of them!”

Leo tensed up, his breath stalling for a moment. It wasn’t his business. His retainers were free to pursue whomever they wished...but his future brother-in-law?

“They’re-that is to say-the two of them are...?” 

“It was a perfectly innocent rendezvous,” the spy chirped happily, seeming to enjoy the annoyed groan his liege gave, “Not even purposeful. Poor Odin was in the middle of collecting his own information when he happened upon him. They got to talking about the flowers that Prince Takumi was carrying. But considering they’ve already shared a bed, I admit I was expecting a bit more spice.” 

Leo groaned again, thumping his forehead down into the sturdy body beneath him. Sometimes he had to stop and reconsider keeping on such a man. Not that he did so seriously. Niles was irreplaceable to him, the same as Odin. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t frustrate him. 

“Punishment if you don’t stop misleading me,” he muttered, poking into the man’s ribs threatening, “Odin felt awful about that. Don’t create rumors that will make it worse.” 

“They might not be rumors if given the chance,” Niles said after a moment, sounding a bit more serious. 

And he understood that. Odin...wasn’t in the best place. Takumi was turning out to be a decent person, and a little time would allow them to get to know each other. Who knew what would come out of a chance like that?

A chance that anyone could have? Granted, war wasn’t the best time, but he couldn’t say much considering his and Ryoma’s relationship.

“Now, would you like my report here or in bed?” 

He took up the blessed duty of his other retainer. Smacking Niles upside the head was extremely satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue...
> 
> Ryoma looks good working out~ 
> 
> And Niles is a very supportive, yet awkward older friend. Because yay!


	119. Opinions Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Ryoma was smiling. 
> 
> He loved to see him smile.

******  
Leo...wasn’t sure what he felt. 

At short? Maybe disappointed. Maybe a bit appalled, and uncertain. At length? 

A lot. Niles had brought both his and Odin’s reports. And they made him feel a lot. Because that’s what it was. A lot. There was almost too much he had to report after only a day of collecting information. Too many things that Leo should know. 

And that he didn’t know.

At one point he moved from his place wrapped around the serious retainer. Instead taking up pacing as he wore a path into the new room’s floor. Thinking and filing away everything he was told.

For instance, there were two people close to his sister that he really knew nothing about. One was the ninja that he’d seen a handful of times, Kaze. Apparently he somehow wound up owing Corrin his life. The account wasn’t detailed, but the brunt of it was he had sworn himself as her retainer in return. 

A retainer he had no clue about, right by her side. And it wasn’t even the only one. 

There was another. A Nohrian knight that had apparently switched sides at Fort Jinya. A man by the name of Silas, who had been in Corrin’s past before. The innocent girl had taken him in after nothing but a heartwarming story. 

And he was stationed inside the palace walls. At the barracks that many of the Hoshidan’s special forces resided in. Right in the heart of it all. 

He also learned the names of the other royal retainers he had yet to be introduced to, as well as a couple other names of note. Niles delivered to him several written reports on military movement, which he refused to ask about how he obtained. 

It was far easier to read reports than hear them second hand. Even if it wasn’t his place, it did much to help. 

Plus the sightings of where his other siblings had been seen in battles. Something Ryoma had never brought up with him. 

So yes. It was...a lot. A reminder that he didn’t have as strong a foothold in the castle as he did in Nohr. His information network didn’t stretch this far. He didn’t have anything of note on the people that surrounded him. 

And after what happened the night before with Hinoka and Takumi eavesdropping, he was starting to wonder if he’d been letting his naivety grow. Enjoying the artificial peace, and ignoring the fact that he was still at risk. 

There was still the chance of danger within Castle Shirasagi. No matter how comfortable Ryoma had made him, he couldn’t let himself forget that. 

“Is there anything else?” Leo asked quietly as the silence began to drag on. He could feel the icy blue eye of his old friend piercing into his back. Just like the arrows he let loose on the battlefield. 

“That is all I had to report,” Niles denied, his tone carefully even. Seeming to realize now wasn’t the time for teasing. Not while Leo was considering things so seriously. 

Both of them remained in the quiet a short time longer. Nothing to say. Though, technically there was too much. 

And then the door slid open. 

The young prince closed his eyes, clenching the reports tight in hand. Paper crinkled in his fist. Partly the source of his irritation. Or maybe it wasn’t irritation, but uncertainty. 

“You're dismissed, Niles,” he ordered, his voice a bit too firm to come off as casual. He heard the sound of his retainer getting to his feet. Steps as he quickly retreated from them, the door sliding shut in his absence. 

Leaving him alone with the crown prince. 

“Leo?” Ryoma’s voice was filled with questioning, and a waiver of worry that seemed ever present when he was involved, “Is everything alright?” 

The blonde sighed, loosening his body up as naturally as he could. He didn’t want to cause more problems for his beloved. These were things that could easily be rectified with just a bit more time. 

He turned slowly, checking out of the corner of his eye first. Deep blue fabric was once again pulled over Ryoma’s chest and tied in place. The view he’d been given earlier was properly hidden away.

And he wasn’t sure if he was glad for it or not. 

Raijinto was carefully set against the wall, leaning against wood as the older man took him in. Slowly drawing tawny eyes over him. Searching everything he could see of Leo as though that would give him the answer without a verbal explanation. 

Naturally his eyes landed on the paper clenched tight in his fist. Simple copies that he would never recognize as royal reports at first glance. 

“It’s-” He bit himself off, frowning slightly as his automatic response was triggered. Saying that it was fine was an obvious cue that it wasn’t in most situations at this point. 

The blonde glanced back quickly, taking in the newly set up futon that looked just the same as it had in the other room. The same deep red drapes surrounding it, the same dark gold covers with white sheets. 

It was just that it now resided in the very center of this room. The centerpiece of it all.

Leo pushed back answering. Lowering himself down onto it, relaxing on the edge of the softness for a moment. He could feel Ryoma’s eyes watching him as he pulled at his magic. Not from the storage. From the wardrobe where all his freshly washed clothes were now arranged. 

Nohrian and Hoshidan apparel alike. 

He glanced over to the side of the room. Near where the changing divide was now blocking off one of the corners. It was a slightly strange sight to see a wardrobe light up with magic. Watching swirling purple wash through the cracks as the channels worked properly. 

And his riding clothes were properly disappeared. Finding a new spot in the dresser as his boots were dismissed back to storage. Leaving him in his usual sleeping clothes, lightweight and unhindered. 

When he looked back up at Ryoma, the man looked almost amused by the act of magic. Smiling to himself until he noticed Leo’s eyes on him. Then his expression became softer. 

“I can handle it,” the younger promised, relaxing as he reaffirmed it for himself, “I’m just trying to get a more permanent hold on my life here. It’s...strange starting over, but I’m getting there.” 

His beloved didn’t look pained or guilty as a result of his admittance for once. Because they both knew. They knew that the truth was that Leo was far happier starting over than still being back in Nohr. 

“Anything I can do to make things easier,” the crown prince promised, approaching to lower himself before the blonde. Dropping onto one knee and still managing to be tall enough for him to have to look up as he spoke, “Just say the word.” 

He paused, tilting his head in thought. The papers still in his hand crinkled when he shifted, and he considered how his day had gone. 

“I...” Leo stopped, lowering his eyes as memories came over him. It wasn’t exactly something he had the most pleasant feelings toward, but it would make him feel more assured.

“I would like to attend the war councils from now on,” he admitted, letting the rolled up reports slip out of his hand and bounce down onto the wood flooring beside their bed, “Secondhand reports aren’t the same. If you don’t want, I won’t even say anything during them! I just...want to at least be there.” 

“Leo.” Ryoma’s hand slipped into his lowered sight. Reaching forward to take hold of his, wrapping around it so warm and grounding. His voice returned to a concerned tone as he asked, “I’ve wondered this before, but why are you so sure you shouldn’t say anything? During the meeting you joined us for after Izumo, you didn’t seem to want to share your opinion at all.” 

“Tell me, please?” His beloved pleaded, running his thumb over Leo’s wrist gently as his tone became proud. Proud of him, “You’re an amazing strategist, so I can’t understand it. Help me understand.” 

The smaller closed his eyes against memories of Nohrian councils and meetings. Of blackmail and threats. Criticism of the highest degree. Words both shouted and whispered that carried the same weight either way. 

He was the king’s blood dog. He shouldn’t think unless it was for the greedy man’s benefit. 

And he could take that. Because he knew how to work around it. Because he was smart, and he knew it. But he couldn’t take his siblings completely dismissing him. Disagreeing on everything and talking him down no matter how right he was. 

His word didn’t matter. 

“My opinion...never mattered in Nohr,” Leo sighed. He reached over with his other hand, wrapping it on top of the one already over his own. Running his thumb over it the same way Ryoma did for him. Grounding himself in the tiny swirls on skin. 

“Speaking up in certain situations was reprimandable,” he went on softly, “And in others it was simply dismissed. Not outright, not always. But...it was never there. Soldiers wouldn’t care about ignoring my orders unless they were under death threat. My father certainly couldn’t care less. His advisors just the same.” 

“And eventually,” the young prince shrugged his shoulders, lowering his voice to a near shaken whisper, “my siblings didn’t want to hear me either. They weren’t cruel about it. They just...ignored me, I suppose. Or talked their way out of my every suggestion.” 

Then he laughed. A startling sound that stopped Ryoma’s gentle touches as the quiet was disturbed. Something he couldn’t help as he considered past actions. 

“But,” he smiled, raising his eyes to find his beloved watching him with full attention. A tawny gaze so filled with awe and joy at hearing him laugh that he felt more of the dark past slip away, “Without that, I never would’ve gotten to see you a second time. We might never had wound up together. So I guess I really ought to thank the fact that Xander never listened to me that day.”

The second large hand snaked up to his face in seconds. Rough and calloused. A little heated and a little sweaty from the earlier workout. But Ryoma was smiling. 

He loved to see him smile. It lit up his whole face, like the rising sun, making his heart pound a little faster within his chest. 

“I’ll always listen to you,” the crown prince promised, smiling even wider as Leo leaned into the palm against his cheek, “don’t be afraid to tell me what you think. I know you’re a genius. I know your worth, and you are priceless, my love.” 

He leaned in swiftly, but not too fast so that Leo knew what he was going to do. The press of lips on his was a welcome one. Soft and sweet. Lingering for only a moment before pulling away.

A moment that felt like it lasted lifetimes. Divine. 

“I love you,” the words were whispered through the air. It took a few seconds for him to realize he’d been the one to say it. And it didn't completely register until he saw Ryoma’s lip moving to say it back.

“I love you too,” his beloved murmured, his breath warm against Leo’s nose with how close he still was, “and I am so thankful for you.” 

His heart swelled. He felt like he was overflowing with joy, which led him to do something that Ryoma didn’t quite expect. He was just so close!

Not the lips, but the inner corner of his cheek. Skin soft under his lips as he leaned up to connect them again. Just the lightest of presses before pulling away, which was rewarded by a happy laugh from the one he loved. 

“I need to take a bath,” Ryoma told him slightly breathlessly, his tone rough from laughter as his hands squeezed lightly over Leo, “Then we’ll have a quick dinner before bed...and maybe presents?” 

It was Leo’s turn to give a small laugh. Just a huff of air, followed by a gentle smile. Such a childlike thing to ask. But he couldn’t be happier. 

“Presents,” he agreed, relaxing just for a time longer in the peaceful atmosphere of their new bed chambers. 

He was happy, and certain that new memories were on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order cuteness? No?
> 
> Well it's on the house. With a free helping of angst as well, just as added flavor~
> 
> And sadly, Thanksgiving is cancelled in my house. I'm so upset. All that amazing promise of a feast, down the drain...
> 
> On another note, five hundred pages people! Sound the horns since this is an amazing milestone! We'll be far into the thousands before we get anywhere~ Long journey ahead!


	120. Grown Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he loved the little red fruits too.

******  
It was good to be connected to the earth again. Sitting on the grass, his legs spread out in front of him with his toes wiggling through leaf and blade. Brynhildr was resting open on his lap, her magic waving in and out of the ground. 

The stone lanterns were finally getting their use. Wavering orange flame which lit up the courtyard, allowing him to see in the star dappled evening. 

And magic was free. 

It spread slowly around him. Rippling deep green that circled plants and left floating orbs in the branches of a certain oak tree. His own violet magic that was barely noticeable within, strengthening Brynhildr. 

Hoshido. Gold, silver, and welcoming. Proud and happy. Almost excited. Excited to witness his work as new nature sprang up around him. 

Ryoma had said he could do what he wanted with the courtyard. Hopefully he’d meant it. Otherwise this would get a bit hard to explain. 

With thick winding ivy that now twisted up the wooden hall pillars. Speckled by smaller flowers and vines. Vines that wound through the upper beams of the hall and hung down. Waving in the night breeze and low enough for you to knock your shoulder on. 

Maybe he could find some pots. Plant beds to place along the hall and grow more in. He didn’t want to destroy the floorboards, that was a little rude. 

Along the edge of the hall, moss was growing up the walls to the garden. Mingling with longer blades of grass and soft shrubs. Sweet and comfortable and reminders. 

Reminders of his mother’s garden. Always ringed by moss and clovers. Exceedingly soft plants, and her roses. Deep red. Transplanted from the palace she’d grown up in. 

Now he had his own. 

The thorny bushes that sprouted weren’t completely the same though. Sure, there were the red ones that he also loved to look at. But there were also these other colors. Like a shaded red. Maroon in appearance. 

They were beautiful. 

He largely left the main garden alone for the time being. While he had considered growing more covering over the beams that crossed between roofs, he was unsure if the lack of sunlight would become a problem. While he was there, the plants would grow regardless. 

But the last thing he wanted was to return after being away for some time and see everything dead. 

It was so wondrous. Leo remembered when he first arrived. How stifling it had been to be indoors, how uncomfortable so many things had been. 

Now it was all the opposite. And he had his own place to be comfortable in, with the one he loved. 

He moved the deep purple tome from his lap, rolling over onto his stomach in one smooth motion. Letting his chin rest in grass as he relaxed over earth and magic. Closing his eyes with the smell of dirt, a smile lighting up his face.

And that was how Ryoma found him. 

Leo let his eyes open slowly when the sound of footsteps thudded lightly over the hall’s wooden floors. He felt so relaxed after resting. Completely at ease as he raised his head to watch the crown prince.

Carefully steering around hanging vines, his lips upturned in amusement with every new plant he saw. His hair was down. Straight and dark colored from the water. His yukata was thinner and colored similarly to his roses. A deep maroon that caught the flame light beautifully. 

As the man passed by the door out, he pushed open the axel entrance. The blonde made a small huffing sound. Forcing his relaxed body to move and get up. Even if all he wanted was to remain there. 

The magic floating around the courtyard dimmed down slowly. Flowing back to its rightful places as he reached for Brynhildr. Her tome felt warm under his finger, her voice sweet with approval in his mind. 

And then he heard Ryoma reenter the hall.

Leo smiled a little bit wider when he saw the prince balancing a food tray around the dirty clothes he had in hand. It finally prompted him to move without complaint. 

His bare feet over smooth stone was a nice feeling. Brynhildr disappeared off to his storage, even though he didn’t like keeping her there. Sometimes it was the only way to ensure she was close to him. 

He climbed the steps up into the hall, stopping just in front of the larger. 

“Let me,” Leo offered, extending his hands helpfully. The smell of freshly cooked food was a nice one. Especially considering he knew what he was smelling. 

His beloved maneuvered the tray into his hands, and sure enough he was correct. Tomatoes were always a welcome meal in any form. And he liked soup the most. 

“You’re definitely getting your presents,” he promised, already salivating at the thought of having such a delicious dinner, “I moved them to the bedroom, come on!” 

Ryoma gave a small laugh as he slowly turned, careful not to waste even a single drop. He loved the man’s laugh. 

But he loved the little red fruits too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise the tomatoes! 
> 
> Little bitty bit. Then presents and bed~


	121. Gift Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift was a gift to the honorable man.

******  
Leo was happy to have such a tasty dinner. It wasn’t a very busy affair. They took their time, sharing how their day had gone after separating. Though his side of the story was a bit more vague. 

He didn’t want to spoil the good mood by complaining about Hinoka. He completely left out any mention of the rude princess. Instead he told him about Takumi, and it seemed to make Ryoma quite happy. Proud almost.

The man wasn’t shy about admitting he was glad they were getting along, and he shared those sentiments. 

He also didn’t directly mention the lessons. It was still a bit too embarrassing to bring up. Not that he was ashamed, just that he wanted to get more knowledge beforehand...Maybe it would be a nice surprise later on. 

Leo told him that he’d spent the evening with his sisters. Something that Ryoma was equally happy to hear, and was quick to point out his shorter hair. Which led to an explanation about Corrin’s skill with hair styling; something he hadn’t known. 

It seemed the man coveted knowing more about the people he was close to. He even suggested having their sister give him a trim sometime in the future. 

And then Leo got to hear about his day. About the work with advisors, sorting reports, preparing companies to move out, and also meeting with a few diplomats. The work of a future king. 

It was all very interesting, though it took a few nudges from Ryoma for him to voice his own thoughts on such matters. All of which his promised took extremely seriously. 

He was listened to, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I hope you realize that joining in on councils will take up most of your day,” the crown prince reminded him as he set the tray outside their door to be taken away later. He slid the door shut as Leo pulled the wicker bag he’d set at the edge of the futon closer. 

“I know,” the blonde nodded, enjoying the twinkle of excitement in those soft brown eyes as Ryoma returned to the bed quickly, “It’s not a problem, really. I...sort of miss having at least something planned for my time.” 

It seemed to be something the Hoshidan heir understood. That need to be doing something. The itch to have at least one thing set during your day so you don’t wander aimlessly.

The freedom he’d had was good, truly. He loved not being dragged around in so many directions he couldn’t think. Having his own time, and not being ordered to do something regardless of whether it worked with his schedule or not. 

But having one or two things on his agenda would be nice. He wanted to get back to doing something. Being at his beloved’s side, and helping make things easier where he could. 

Ryoma settled onto the blanket across from him, kneeling properly. Like he was about to accept a really important mission rather than gifts. Hopefully gifts he liked. 

Leo paused, fidgeting with his hand already within the woven bag. He hadn’t really considered what to do if the books he’d gotten weren’t liked. It was this little ball of nervousness, just edging on anxiety. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Ryoma’s smooth and low tone calmed him, seeming to read what he was feeling. Giving a small smile, his eyes still sparkling in excitement as he stared at where the smaller’s arm disappeared into the bag.

“The fact that you thought about me is already gift enough. Whatever material items that are linked to that will be special for that reason alone,” he promised. So reassuring, and so full of mirth. 

Leo steadied himself, wrapping his fingers around the first book in the pile. His were all on the bottom, and the girls’ gifts were wrapped around in the corner. So he started pulling. 

One book after another. Setting them out on the blanket in front of him carefully. Until he reached the last book that he’d bought for Ryoma, and pushed the bag back over to the futon’s edge. 

Five in all. Rather long stories, thick in volume. With hard covers and beautifully sewn adornments on each. 

He swallowed nervously, letting his eyes flick up to check his beloved’s reaction. 

And the smile stole his breath away. 

With slightly parted lips, his whole face lifted in joy at what he saw in front of him. Shifting. Slowly scooting his way closer and closer as he palmed at the fabric over his legs. Like he wanted to reach out and grab, but was waiting for permission. 

Huh. The crown prince was cute. 

Leo let out a small huff of air; the last bit in his lungs. A meager laugh that could barely be considered as such. What had he been expecting? Ryoma wasn’t the sort to harp about possessions.

A gift was a gift to the honorable man. And a good gift was as amazing as a bad, depending on the thought behind it. Apparently Leo had managed to be on the former of that spectrum. 

“I hope they're to your taste,” the young prince murmured, reaching up to brush aside his bangs as he leaned forward. Not yet used to having short hair. His tone quiet in hope as Ryoma took his words as permission, reaching out to examine the gifts properly. 

“When I looked before, you had a lot of fiction volumes on your shelves,” Leo explained softly, watching the excitement only grow as his love looked over each book with care, “So I got a couple. They’re from outside of Hoshido, and I was hoping you might not have read them yet.” 

“I’ve never seen these before,” the larger agreed, opening one of them to scan a few of the pages, “They’re wonderful works, just in appearance alone. Leo, these must’ve cost a fortune!”

The blonde ducked his head. He could hear the incredulousness in that delighted tone. The slight worry over how much he’d spent. But it really had been nothing to him. Just pocket change, and more than worth it for how happy it made the prince. 

“I got a good deal,” Leo assured him, “I hope they’re...okay?” 

“Okay?” Ryoma lifted his eyes from the book he’d already started to delve into, a crimson heart sewn into the cover, “These are better than okay. I love them, Leo, truly. This was so thoughtful, I can’t even begin to express how grateful I am.” 

It really was nothing in the face of all that the crown prince had done for him. But it was something, and it had succeeded grandly. His beloved looked so eager to begin reading that he feared sleep wouldn’t be a priority tonight. 

“Then I’m glad,” the Nohrian prince sighed, relaxing a bit more as his shoulders dropped, “Though I hate to be the one to tell you that we need to get to bed.” 

“Perhaps just a bit?” Ryoma suggested, very carefully maneuvering his new books to sit beside Raijinto at the side of his bed. Picking the one he’d been looking through and waving it around slightly, “Not too much. Just a couple chapters.” 

Leo paused in reaching for the blanket’s edge, knowing he could never say no to that hopeful face. Even if he was aware that a couple chapters wouldn’t end at a couple chapters. 

“I won’t be the one responsible when your retainers pull you from bed in the morning,” he warned, making room beneath the sheets to slip into, “and if they wake me, make certain they know that I will ensure they regret it.”

Ryoma pulled at his own side of the bed, comfortably slipping down inside as Leo did the same. The glowing candle light from around the room gave enough light to read without being too bright to sleep. 

“Good night,” he heard murmured quickly. A voice too filled with energy to even hope to fall into unconsciousness anytime soon was responsible, “I love you.”

He glanced over at his love’s sunny expression after those words. His heart thumping happily with enjoyment at the look on Ryoma’s face. Giving a small smile as he watched him settle onto his side. The book was open atop the pillow, and those tawny eyes were already beginning to read over stark words. 

Leo pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, pulling the pillow against his stomach as he watched Ryoma read under faint candle flame. The bed was soft beneath him, the room warm and cozy. 

He watched as long as he could. Listening to the soft ripple of turning pages, watching the emotions flicker across his beloved’s face as he was taken in by the story. 

And eventually he slipped off without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the fluff! Fluff conquers all!


	122. Only A Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple chapters he said. 
> 
> A couple chapters indeed.

******  
A low noise reverberated through Leo’s throat as he started to wake. Twisting, wrapping tighter around the pillow beneath his body. Fluffy and full of feathers, conforming to the shape he squeezed it into. 

And then fingers were in his hair. Carding over his scalp delectably. Dragging and slow, nails just barely scraping over skin. Sending shivers through his barely woken body and prompting another noise from him. 

The fingers dragged down. Trailing his neck, moving to his shirt. Gently rubbing over his spine in circling motions. Working up and down his body again and again. 

“You’re awake early,” he heard from his side. Quiet and hoarse. Like a voice that wasn’t quite used to working, “Did you sleep well?”

A low hum worked its way past Leo’s throat as he opened his eyes blearily, blinking sleep from them. His sight was fogged for a moment as he stretched, enjoying the touch of his lover for as long as he could. 

Then he was able to see clearly, and he wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

Ryoma looked, for lack of a better example, like a child that had been caught stealing treats from the kitchen. His hand didn’t stop trailing over him, but his brown eyes were wide. And slightly tinged red. 

He stared at Leo nervously, smiling despite the guilty tint to it. On the pillow between them was a book. A different book from the one he’d been reading when the blonde slipped off to sleep. 

He stared right back, his expression entirely blank. 

“Did you?” It was clear what he was asking, his tone flat in judgement. The fact that Ryoma quickly lost the ability to look him in the eye was telling. Even if his hand kept rubbing over Leo’s back, as though that would make things better. 

A couple chapters he said. 

A couple chapters indeed. 

The blonde stared a moment longer, then turned to plant his face back in the soft pillow. He was defeated. His lover was too adorable with his sleep mussed hair and wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry?” The crown prince tried softly, reaching his hand up so he was kneading lightly at Leo’s shoulders. It felt good, but that wasn’t the point. 

“How late are we?” The younger asked. It was muffled against the fluff in his mouth, but his beloved seemed to hear. 

“We’re not,” Ryoma promised quickly, the sound of a book being shut slowly seemed to echo between them. For a second the brunette froze, then continued. As though he’d been hoping to be discreet, “Yesterday’s council was pushed up, remember? If we were close to being late, my retainers would’ve fetched us. Breakfast hasn’t even arrived yet.” 

It was far too early for Leo to be awake then. No wonder his beloved was surprised. He’d probably thought he’d have more time to hide the fact that he didn’t get any sleep all night long. 

Not one bit.

“Are you going to be okay?” The younger asked, raising his head to frown at his bedmate, “You’re going to be too tired for duties like this.” 

If possible, the prince looked even more guilty when he asked this. Setting aside the book in his hand so he could use it to prop up his head instead. 

“I’ve...worked on less sleep before,” Ryoma admitted lightly, shrugging his shoulders as Leo became even more unimpressed, “It’ll be fine...I promise to find time for a nap later?” 

The blonde nodded his head in approval, sighing as he relaxed back into the bed, “You’d better,” he swore, “Otherwise I’ll tell the girls you haven’t been taking care of yourself properly.” 

What do you know? There is a way to scare the future king. Threaten to send his sisters after him.


	123. Council Attendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so began business.

******  
While Leo had been the one to request being in attendance for the war council, he grew more and more apprehensive about it as the time drew nearer. Most of the attendees likely wouldn’t look kindly upon his presence, he knew that. 

What they felt didn’t really matter though. This was Leo’s decision, and he’d been granted permission by their crown prince. 

They could deal with it, or leave. 

Though, it didn’t help that they came close to being late. Not that it was their fault. Breakfast came later than it should’ve. The maid that delivered it apologized over and over again, explaining that there had been a commotion in the kitchens that morning. 

Something about children making a mess? 

Rushing didn’t make the bread, fruit, and cream any less delicious. Even if it did make his stomach turn a bit more. The last thing he wanted was to show up late. 

For Ryoma’s part, you could never tell by looking at him that he hadn’t gotten a wink of slip the night before. He looked as regal and put together as he always did.

He was wearing a cutting crimson yukata. His hair was tied back tightly, not a single strand out of place. His movements were completely confident, not a single step against purpose. Even his eyes looked less bloodshot as time went on. 

He’d done this before; was the conclusion Leo came to as they headed for the council hall. 

Dressed in his own yukata. A peach color that Ryoma pointed out to him when he was trying to decide. Fading down into gold and finally red. Like dawn was setting across the fabric. 

It seemed to make his beloved more cheerful to see him wearing the cultural clothes so naturally. Feeling much more at ease with it than he’d been prior. 

When the crown prince wasn’t looking, he ditched those sandals though. So long as no one looked, they wouldn’t notice he was barefoot. 

But as soon as they stepped inside, it felt like absolutely everything about them was noticed. Like he could never hide, no matter how hard he tried. 

Unlike the first council, they didn’t verbalize the death threats. The insults on their tongues remained silent, now aware of the support he had. But these were traditional and proud people. 

Who now had an enemy royal in their midst. Their very nature was demanding they assault him, but they were split by their loyalty. Loyalty to their future king who stood tall at Leo’s side. 

Azura and Corrin were already there, standing off to the side of the hall. Near where all the retainers had gathered. Including theirs when they arrived. Lining the thick wooden pillars of the room, watching their lieges carefully. 

Princess Sakura lit up when she saw him, sending over a small wave and shaky smile. So small amongst the adults around her. He almost feared she would be trampled if the turbulent grown ups got too out of control. 

And of course, Princess Hinoka. She was standing in the thick of it, surrounded by many of the advisors. Including the man, Yukimura, and a woman with plum hair that Leo didn’t remember seeing before. 

The apple haired young woman didn’t quite glare when her eyes landed on him. But her expression could never be mistaken as happy. Yet she knew better than to do anything in front of all these people. 

“Shall we begin?” Ryoma asked loudly, his voice echoing around the hall and making some of the advisors flinch. The ones that had been single mindedly fixed on Leo’s presence. 

And so began business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I don't like writing out the big war councils. There's just too many people, so please accept summaries or references to it future wise? Too many useless and unnamed folk involved. Just background noise that I don't want to have to write for. Instead, we fast forward to the fluff and character central things!


	124. Sakura Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was stuck between her humble nature and helpful heart. She wanted to accept it and make him happy, but she also didn’t want to feel as though she healed him for a reward.

******  
As with everything, there were multiple sides to the council. At the broadest spectrum it would be limited to black and white. Good and bad. No in between. 

Then there was a grayer spectrum. More facets, but still not perfect. Because no one could ever really fit into one ideal. Situations change, people adapt. A person’s character could be angelic one moment, and cursed the next. 

And Leo could see it. 

Hoshidan council wasn’t nearly as bad as what he’d dealt with in Nohr. It was something he’d reaffirmed again and again. Being in the thick of it once more just proved it yet again. 

But that didn’t mean it was good. Pride was almost as bad as greed here. 

Advisors kept their noses in the air, the air thick with tension ripe to burst. All that seemed to keep the stuffy elders in place were the armed retainers lining the pillars, and their crown prince who never stepped away from Leo’s side. 

Corrin and Azura largely stayed out of this meeting. Several times when veiled insults were sent his way, the bluenette had to pull his sweet sister back. Helped by three men that were quick to talk the loyal girl down. 

Her three retainers. The butler, the knight, and the ninja. 

But he wasn’t alone. While Ryoma wasn’t able to reprimand his advisors unless they overstepped, it wasn’t the same for the retainers. 

Several complaining folk found their yukatas trapped to the wooden floor by shurikens that appeared from the shadows. Others would simply find hard pebbles tossed with precise accuracy. A couple were hit by what appeared to be bread rolls. 

The first few shouts of indignation over such happenings caused an outcry. Then it just kept happening. After a time, the dull politicians realized why they were being targeted. 

Needless to say, for the sake of their pride, they learned to hold their tongue against the Nohrian prince. 

Leo was warmed to know there were people that cared enough to try and protect his name. 

He felt the worst about Sakura though. She was so small, her voice so quiet. Though he was certain she would be heard if she desired it, the young princess didn’t seem positive on what she was supposed to do. 

It was a slow process to get through the meeting thanks to how sidetracked they got. The greatest blessing might have been Princess Hinoka, surprisingly. 

Though she obviously was not in the best mood being near him, she’d learned her lesson from the day before. Not once did she speak to him unless planning called for it. Her tone was carefully controlled, yet on edge when she did. 

She knew when to separate personal feelings from work, for the most part. If she openly was against him, it would only validate the advisors’ animosity. Which would open Leo up to more danger.

Unlike the first meeting he attended, the young prince was far healthier. He was in a better state both mentally and physically. There was no trembling as it finally came to an end. No need to run and escape, no great anxiety. 

Satisfied? That might be the right word for it. He got to learn about his father’s and siblings’ movements first hand. He got to share his advice, if sparsely and mostly through Ryoma. 

He got to do something. That was what this boiled down to, and what made enduring it worth the while.  
******  
Things quickly took shape after the meeting was called to a close. Those uppity advisors took their leave, almost afraid to look at him after the horrible results they’d been having with that. 

Princess Hinoka was going to spend the rest of the day stationed at the Bottomless Canyon, checking on the border camps there. She disappeared quickly, before anyone had the chance to speak with her. 

He didn’t miss the saddened look Sakura had when her elder sister didn’t stay and speak with her after. 

Azura and Corrin didn’t have any official duties for the day, but when he asked they told him they had plans. The two of them were going to spend some time in the city with the relief troops. Helping refugees and delivering supplies to those that needed it. 

Retainers all departed either with their lieges, or on personal orders of their own. It was almost startling how it only took moments for everything to feel so empty. Only a handful remained, and there was one he had business with. 

“I have a meeting with my generals,” Ryoma informed him quietly, his tawny eyes starting to look a bit more tired now. Weighed down by the effort of holding together a court while balancing everything else on top. 

“How was it? Are you okay?” Worrying as always. But his tone was low, husky with new exhaustion that would soon be hard to hide. Still not focusing on himself, which was fine. 

Leo would care for him just as he was cared for. 

“It was beneficial,” the Nohrian prince decided, tilting his head in thought as he watched the small princess crouch at the hall’s edge, “I’m glad I attended.” 

His response seemed to take a large amount of the weight from the crown prince. A deep sigh ran through Ryoma’s body as he straightened up, adjusting Raijinto with a nod. 

“That’s good,” the brunette breathed slowly, closing his eyes as though he was pushing away all the things he’d had to endure during the meeting, “That’s really good...I promise I’ll get that nap later,” he opened his eyes, offering a tiny quirk of his lips, “Maybe we can have another picnic for lunch? With the girls if they’re open.” 

“That’d be nice,” Leo agreed, reaching forward to give a light push to his beloved who had somewhere to be, “Now go! I’ll have it set up for when you return. If you run into Azura and Corrin on the way, make sure to invite them.” 

Ryoma relaxed a bit more with the now peaceful atmosphere, his lips turning up even more as he turned to walk away. Kagero was quick to follow her lord. Stopping for only a moment to offer him a short bow of gratitude before continuing. 

He hadn’t done anything. It was his fault the man hadn’t slept the night before anyway. Maybe he should regulate how much his beloved read, otherwise he might not get to bed that night either. 

Leo was now free to focus on the princess staring off into the garden, crouched at the wood’s edge. He knew his retainers were still standing off to the side with two others, but they were patient enough to await him. 

“Sakura?” The blonde asked quietly, trying not to startle the distracted girl. Circling quietly around into her sight, seeing her gaze trapped on some distant thought. His bare feet sliding soundlessly over wood as he stopped beside her. 

Then he crouched down too. Bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them to stay upright, the same position she was in. A little awkward in yukatas he discovered.

“Sakura?” He asked again, watching her clouded auburn eyes finally come into focus. A small gasp shook her small frame as she turned towards him, wobbling slightly as he balance was lost. 

His hands instinctively stretched out to steady her, hearing the girl’s retainers step closer in response to their lady’s distress. He kept his grip as gentle as he possibly could, catching her arms and keeping her upright. 

“P-Prince Leo!” Her voice trembled in surprise, staring at him with eyes so wide he saw white ringing them completely, “W-what is it? Were you talking to me? I’m s-sorry!” 

Leo shook his head quickly, softening his smile even more. His voice completely steady as he soothed her, “Not at all. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You looked a bit...distracted.” 

Then an idea came to him. Once he was sure she’d found her own feet again and as she stumbled over her answer to him, he waved the one eyed man over from his place against the wall.

Niles obeyed immediately, approaching with haste to heed his lord’s call. He crouched beside him, smirking teasingly as Leo leaned into his space. But he wouldn’t dare say a word in front of the young girl. 

The whispered order against his ear sent the archer away, hurrying down the hall as Leo turned back to the stuttering girl. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped again, ducking her head deeply and sending herself falling forward toward his chest. He was quick to reach up and steady her, glancing nervously toward the drop beside them. 

It was only a couple feet down to the ground, but landing awkwardly could wrench a shoulder if they weren’t careful. 

“It’s fine,” he promised gently when it looked like she would start apologizing for a third time, “Is it about Princess Hinoka?”

She fidgeted as she fell back onto her heels, kneading at her pale pink yukata. Tracing the blossom pattern with her fingers as she nodded her head, sending her short hair bobbing. 

“Sister Hinoka usually checks on me a-after meetings,” Sakura murmured, dropping her voice. She didn’t sound sad exactly. She sounded much more like her brother. Like she was worried by the change, over being selfish. 

“I know she’s r-really busy,” the young girl admitted, dropping her voice so only he could hear what was said, “but she shouldn’t be so u-upset. Did something happen?” 

Leo winced guiltily, turning his eyes away when the memory of locking her in his room came to mind. And dismissing her before that. And a couple other things...

“Brother Takumi w-was already u-upset over what happened,” she went on, switching to gripping onto her yukata tightly, “and I couldn’t h-help him feel better before he left. Now h-her?”

“Takumi was upset?” He asked, frowning as he thought about the forgiveness he’d granted the silver prince. If that was why, then his counterpart should be just fine now. 

“Because of what he did,” Sakura whispered, slowly sliding her feet a little closer as her gaze flicked to the retainers who were pointedly keeping their eyes elsewhere, “W-when he visited the burials after r-returning, he w-was crying. I couldn’t help him.” 

Oh, the dead soldiers and workers. The ones Fujin Yumi struck down while Takumi was...cursed. 

Leo hadn’t thought about it. Everything had been such a blur, and the prince’s moments of melancholy had seemed behind him. But of course such an honor bound person wouldn’t be able to accept such wicked actions. 

Maybe they really shouldn’t have sent him to the west alone. Not if he was in such a dangerous state. 

“There was no helping that,” the blonde told her after a moment, feeling oddly guilty over the fact that he hadn’t noticed. A knot in his chest that he knew was irrational. There was no way Takumi would’ve let him see such fragility. 

But after the silver prince had already seen him break down, he had to know Leo wouldn’t think less of him for it, right?

“I’m sure you did your best,” the young boy went on, “You always do Sakura. Sometimes, all that can heal hurt is time and patience. When you see him again, if he needs help then help him. If he doesn’t, then give him space and the chance to sort it out on his own.” 

He stopped, lowering his eyes as he realized he was basically telling her how he wanted to be treated when faced with overprotective siblings and bad situations. How he’d once felt when his siblings cared for him. 

But it seemed to help. His words had her nodding, her lips set in a determined line. So similar to Elise when the girl had a goal in mind. Nothing could stop her, not even Xander. 

“And for Hinoka...” A small sigh tried to pass his lips, but he held it back. Turning it into a forced smile instead, “Why don’t I try talking to her tomorrow? After she’s had a good night's sleep and is free from duties for a while?” 

“Really?” Sakura lifted her head, eyes brighter now as she returned his smile gratefully, “Thank you Leo!”

Footsteps had him looking to the side, and suddenly a wooden box was presented to his line of sight. It made him smile far more genuinely, mouthing a quick word of gratitude to Niles as he took it. 

The retainer returned to his spot at the wall as Leo offered the box to the princess he was crouched beside. 

“I hope you don’t mind, it's a bit late,” the young prince cleared his throat, feeling the same nervousness as the night before crop up, “but I wanted to thank you. For healing both me and Rose back then.”

“You d-didn’t have to!” Sakura gasped sharply as she realized that he was offering her a gift, her small hands waving around uselessly as she stuttered, “I-I-I did it because I wanted t-to! You needed help so I-I helped, there’s no need f-for-for-” 

“Please?” Leo tilted his head, secondhand embarrassment creeping over him as she turned red, “I wanted to get you something.” 

She was stuck between her humble nature and helpful heart. She wanted to accept it and make him happy, but she also didn’t want to feel as though she healed him for a reward. 

He pushed the box forward a bit closer, reaching around to pull the lid up before she could start trying to refuse again. Revealing the hairpin within, and nearly sagging with relief as her expression lit up.

“Oh,” she gasped, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hands in surprise, “It’s beautiful...” 

It also just so happened to match with the yukata she was wearing that day. Pink and cherry blossoms. Just like her namesake, and her home. 

“It’s yours,” Leo told her, holding out the box until she wrapped her fingers around its frame, “I’m glad you like it.” 

“B-but this looks so e-expensive!” The girl tried to argue, the same as her brother. Were the Hoshidans just not used to spending lots of money on luxuries? They didn’t often seem to wear extravaties...

Now that he thought about it, they never did. They didn’t adorn themselves like people do in Nohr. They didn’t show off their wealth or station as outwardly as he was used to. 

He should ask Azura about that at their next lesson. 

“The only gifts worth giving,” he assured her, pulling back so she couldn’t try and return it, “are ones that matter. The ones that have thought behind them. I didn’t spend that much, please, accept it?” 

She could never refuse him when he asked her like that. In an instant she was nodding her head, smiling happily as her hair bobbed, “I will! Thank y-you!” 

Leo relaxed, watching as she traced the hair piece with her fingers gently. Her auburn eyes were so soft and unclouded now. Reflecting the pink jewels embedded in silver. 

“I-if you have time?” She asked suddenly, turning those wide eyes up to him full of hope. He shifted back on reflex, blinking in surprise before registering her words and smiling encouragingly. 

“Would you l-like to make more flower c-crowns with me? Our retainers can join in as-as well!” 

Odin and Niles sitting amongst flowers, weaving fragiles stems together to make their own crowns? 

Count him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in-law bonding!


	125. Woven Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was trying, and he appreciated that.

******  
There was an enchanting garden that hung off the royal wing. Just a stone’s throw away from the young princess’ rooms. Surrounded by natural walls of hedge and blooming bushes. Overhung by winding cherry blossoms branches that littered the ground pink. 

In the center of this mystical place was a wooden pavilion, tiled with a green tano roof just like the palace. With sweeping ivy that hung around its walls, protecting any within. 

And flowers overbound. 

They were planted everywhere. Like a mini field of flora within the enclosing walls. Every step nearly leading to a new type, a new color or pattern. Something that Leo could appreciate. 

The group of them sat in a small patch of ground cover, bouquets of flowers between them. So many different species that they could pick and choose to make what they wished. 

Odin was surprisingly adept at the work. Picking and weaving golds with deep blues. Twisting the stems with perfect care that not even his nimble partner could manage. 

Sakura and him worked close together. Sitting side by side as their chains grew longer and longer as time passed by. Idle conversation filling the peaceful air as they all worked as best they could. 

The man that he’d met the day before, who had distrubed his time with Rose, had already restarted several times. Seeming to grow frustrated if the weave came out the slightest bit strained or crooked. 

And the woman with him seemed a bit more focused on watching Sakura work than doing her own crown. Hana, as he’d learned through Niles report beforehand. 

All in all, it was simply a peaceful way to spend the time they had until lunch. 

“I think it looks decent, Subaki,” the peach haired samurai sighed as her partner once again discarded his current weave onto the ground between them. A growing pile of petals and green that were all the same sweet pink and white color. 

“No,” the cherry haired man huffed, his dark sangria eyes marred by discontent as he pulled more of the same flowers from the pile all over again, “I mistakenly crossed the wrong stem several millimeters too high. It throws off the entire look!”

Leo felt his eyebrows raise at such a nitpicky sentence. The braid had actually been extremely well done. Far better than he’d managed, at any rate. He was starting to feel bad about all the wasted plants being dropped and forgotten.

“You’re doing better at this than you did with the koto,” Hana pointed out in a muttering tone, her gaze returning to watch the young princess weave.

“I simply need more practice with it!” Subaki groaned, shaking his head as he prepared to start again, “We don’t have the time at the moment, but in the future I’ll perfect it. I swear, we’ll play a duet as promised, Lady Sakura!” 

The Nohrian prince blinked in confusion. He’d never heard of a koto before. But judging by the fact that they’d play a duet with it, it must be an instrument? 

His eyes drifted over to where Odin’s chain was slowly growing, falling out of his lap. Far too long to be a crown. At the rate he was going, it would wind up too large to even be a necklace. But it seemed to be a good distraction.

The mage’s olive eyes were completely clear. His lips were turned up ever so slightly, lit with thoughts that danced through his mind as he worked. So at peace that not even the archer at his side was willing to disturb. 

As for Niles...

He very much did not see the odd shape that man was weaving together. Not at all. On an unrelated note, his old friend was most definitely going to be punished later. 

As Sakura’s retainers continued to bicker quietly with each other, he decided to speak to the princess. His curiosity was overbound. In his head he was starting to form an idea of what this koto could be, and it was best to get the facts first. 

“Sakura?” The girl gave him a small hum, her hands completely steady and never stopping in weaving together gold and orange flowers, “What exactly is this koto they mentioned?” 

“It’s a string instrument,” she answered him, her tone much steadier now that she was at ease, “I play s-sometimes. I’m not very good though.”

“You’re wonderful!” Both of her retainers immediately halted their discourse to declare, fierce loyalty thickening their voices. Loyalty that had nothing to do with duty. They were loyal to Sakura as she was, not as the princess. 

Like his own retainers, as much as they could infuriate him. 

“Is it a small thing?” The blonde asked, ignoring the two who went on to give praise to their liege on their own, “That you carry, with a bow to vibrate strings?” 

“No?” Her auburn eyes flicked up momentarily, looking confused about the description he’d given, “It’s large. You c-can’t move while you play, and you pluck the strings with your fingers.”

So it wasn’t what he thought. 

His chest felt a little tight when a little girl filled his thoughts. Some of the light mood drifted away when blond pigtails and violet eyes flickered behind his lids with every blink. 

“What were you t-thinking of?” Sakura asked, her tone very kind in probing and obviously trying to be kind. So thoughtful even where others wouldn’t think twice about asking. 

“A violin,” Leo admitted, his voice bitter against his will, “It’s a small wooden instrument that you can move around with as you play.” 

That Elise once played. Something she picked up from the royal orchestra, thanks to her wet nurse. The woman, Cassita, who used to play in her youth. He couldn’t recall last hearing his little sister play. 

They used to do it all together. She would bring out the small instrument when they were at the Northern Fortress, playing while all their siblings were in one place. 

Such beautiful music. Slow and rhythmic. With the ability to strum low before switching to high strings that reverberated through the listener’s chest. It had always been a great way to entertain the meals they ate as a family. 

...

“My little sister played,” he murmured, his voice going down almost too quiet to hear. From the corner of his eye, Leo saw Sakura stop weaving. Raising her eyes to give him her full attention. 

“She would practice for hours, locked away in her room to learn a new piece,” the Norhian prince went on, memories dancing as his fingers worked to keep braiding stems together, “And when she succeeded, she was always so proud. Rushing off to gather all of us and show what she’d learned.”

“She’d only perform if we were all together though,” pain lanced through him, his voice growing thicker with hurt, “Sometimes we’d have to wait weeks until we were with Corrin and then we could hear it.”

And then he was no longer invited. 

It had stung. The first time he learned she had played for all his siblings, but didn’t invite him. Never even mentioned it to him. And then it just kept happening...

“Maybe I c-could play for you s-s-sometime?” Sakura’s shaky suggestion had him raising his head, seeing sharp determination in her expression. The look of someone who wanted to help. 

He let himself smile, the sadness not all completely gone from his expression. But it was a start. She was trying, and he appreciated that. 

“I would be honored,” Leo accepted, enjoying the bright look she took up in response. 

She really was a kind girl. Quieter and not as prone to outbursts as Elise...but similar in some odd way. His little sister. His future sister-in-law. 

Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order a bit more angst, perhaps?
> 
> Niles is troublesome.


	126. Joyous Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would really be the death of him. And he hadn’t even gotten his sandwiches yet.

******  
Domestic was not a word Leo thought would come to mind during such turbulence. There were so many troubles left. So much chaos and strife beyond the hedge. So, so much-

And none of it existed there. 

With the thin white cloth that had been laid over the pavilion table. The plates, the platters, the cushions. Such a peaceful view. 

Watching workers sweep in, arms full of food platters that were quickly set out. Each one looked more delicious than the last. A wide array of different options for just about anything someone could want. 

Including a tempting platter of tomato sandwiches. Looking similar to the ones Ryoma had given him some time ago. Just as delectable in appearance, making his stomach rumble quietly. 

A lunch for royals, in a hidden away garden. Tranquility for a little longer.

“This looks amazing,” Corrin cheered, her crimson eyes brilliant under the high midday sun. Clapping her hands happily as she looked over the spread, silently picking out what she wanted. 

Her and Azura had returned not long after they started preparing the meal. Both of them more than keen for a nice family lunch, and now just waiting on the late crown prince. 

“I h-hope Brother Ryoma comes soon,” Sakura murmured, smoothing her dress under her as she lowered herself down onto one of the soft cushions. A lovely crown of gold and orange ringed her forehead, with a certain hair pin carefully residing above her ear. 

It jiggled as she moved. Silver that caught the light and seemed to glow bright. Every time the metal clinked together, her lips turned up slightly. A constant reminder of the gift. 

Leo was so glad it had cheered her up. 

He shifted as he lowered himself down onto his own cushion. Corrin on one side, and an empty seat to the other. Saved for his beloved. 

In his lap he held a second box. Delivered by his wayward retainer before taking his leave. Apparently there was more stalking for his two friends to do. Though he’d made certain they both grabbed something to eat before heading off. 

He lifted the lid ever so slightly, looking down at the deep blue jewels embedded in silver. Certainly in his lost sister’s style. But he wasn’t sure if he should make a big deal of giving it to her or not. 

The idea of delivering it to her in front of his other sisters was an anxious one. Sakura already had her gift, but he hadn’t bought one for Corrin just yet. 

Maybe it was best to wait. 

“-starting to come from Nohr,” Corrin murmured quietly, some of her good mood having dimmed as he thought. The blonde silently shut the box, setting it off to the side to deal with later. 

“What?” He asked, carefully interjecting himself into the conversation between the three girls. Drawing his elder sister’s attention, a pained smile on her face. Always attempting to see the good. Even when there really wasn’t any. 

Even when all it was was an illusion. 

“I was just telling Sakura that refugees have started to flood in from Nohr,” the snow haired girl explained, her tone slightly shaken as her fists clenched over the table, “Fath-King Garon...doesn’t care about what happens to his own people. They’re getting caught in the middle, and are fleeing the kingdom in the hopes that...” 

She trailed off, her eyes still burning bright. Burning from grief more than joy now. Feeling the weight of each of those refugees, illogically blaming herself. Something that he noticed reflected in Sakura’s eyes as well. 

The both of them cared too much. 

It might’ve been a cruel view, but it was one Leo knew with certainty. After all the years he’d spent doing horrible things. Things that would lead him to be damned and end the lives of others, he knew the pain caring brought. 

Caring about things out of his control was just something he couldn’t afford. He had to push those feelings down, lest he lose himself to grief and unjust guilt.

He had enough to deal with, considering all the righteous guilt on his soul.

Leo met the bluenette’s gaze, behind Corrin. Amber orbs that reflected his own thoughts. All knowing as she always was. Cold yet not uncaring. 

“Let’s not talk about this,” the dancer declared suddenly, her small petite hands reaching out to take a hold of both of her younger sisters. Wrapping over their equally clenched grasps, soothing and smiling. 

Like ice against a throbbing bruise. Seeding calm. 

“We always have time to worry about what is happening thanks to the war,” she murmured, her tone almost melodical in a strange sort of way, “For now, let’s focus on the good. On our family.” 

Corrin and Sakura slowly unwound with her words. Their sadness slipping away like a cloak that had been untied from around their shoulders. Relaxing back more naturally as their expressions lightened. 

The Nohrian prince was glad that that helped. He was also feeling very calm all of a sudden. So relaxed. Like he was floating on his back in a pool of water, letting it soak up all his troubles. 

“So, Leo,” Azura’s expression turned, almost smirking as her lips quirked up and she focused on him, “How were the new chambers? I heard Brother Ryoma finally decided to move to a proper bedroom rather than keeping everything in one space.” 

“Oh, is that why all the workers were around yesterday?” Corrin asked, her face lifting in eagerness to hear the detail. Something that the youngest princess mimicked, if a bit more politely. 

Why him? What had he done to deserve being the subject of their teasing? Is it because he was the only boy?

Regardless of the reason, he now had three curious girls watching him. Watching his cheeks color slightly, averting his gaze to the plate in front of him. He was starting to feel bad about threatening Ryoma the night before. 

No one should be in this position. It was more intimidating than facing down an army could ever be. 

“It was fine,” Leo muttered, his tone a pitch higher than it normally was. Thinking about Ryoma with his face lit by candlelight. Turning each page slowly, his face as open as the book he was reading. 

So cozy. Home. 

“It was...nice,” he murmured a bit more openly, unable to hide the outward joy swelling through his soul, “We’re happy.” 

That was met by three equally heart melting smiles. The sisters sharing looks amongst each other that he could never hope to decipher. But they seemed cheerful over his answer. 

“That’s so sweet,” Corrin gushed, sighing as she rested her cheeks in her hands. Crimson eyes going distant as she daydreamed happily, “I wish I had someone to court me.” 

Halt. 

What?

“I don’t think so,” Leo said sharply, immediately shaken from his pleasant memories as he straightened up in shock. Staring at his drifting sister who came back to earth with his outburst. 

“Why not?” Her lips pursed into a pout, eyes going wide with uncertainty as she turned to him, “Don’t you think anyone would want me?”

The idea seemed to distress her. A note of self consciousness that showed as she brushed at her bangs and adjusted her yukata quickly. Azura and Sakura were quick to take up worried looks, looking between the two of them concernedly. 

“You’re too young,” the blonde stammered out, scowling as he thought about some man approaching his innocent sibling, “It’s too soon for you.” 

“You’re younger,” Corrin pointed out, “and you’re already basically engaged to Ryoma. Why shouldn’t I be courted?”

Leo’s mouth opened and shut, but his words had completely abandoned him. He couldn’t imagine anyone treating her right. She was too pure, too untainted. 

She was more likely to be taken advantage of. 

“I forbid it,” he choked out, panic spreading through his chest at such a thought. His words only made her frown deeper, looking thoroughly put out by his exclamation. 

“Forbid what?” A low voice asked from behind him, steps ascending the stairs into the pavilion, “Sorry, the meeting ran long. What are we-”

“Ryoma,” the young prince turned quickly, certain his beloved would understand, “Corrin’s too young to be courted, isn’t she?” 

Immediately the man’s tawny eyes were blown wide. His face set seriously, fixing on their sister with single minded attentiveness. His voice became sharp and barbed when he spoke. 

“Who’s approached you?” He demanded, his hand moving to wrap tightly around Raijinto’s hilt, “I would challenge him to single combat for permission first. He shall not have your hand without my approval.” 

“No one!” Corrin’s tone was full of confusion and bewilderment, her hands waving around placatingly as she tried to calm the up-in-arms crown prince, “It was just a thought, and Leo suddenly was saying that I wasn’t allowed to be courted! Even though you two are practically married already.”

The blonde choked when heard that. Flame creeping over his skin. Burning his ears and cheeks as he reached up to hide his face behind the hanging sleeve of his yukata. 

Was that really how people saw their relationship? Did they really appear in such a way?

The act of breathing became significantly harder as silence took over the pavilion. His heart was pounding so rapidly he could hear it echoing through his ears, and he was sure they could all hear it too. 

The idea of being married to Ryoma...made him so happy. 

He raised the sleeve higher, completely hiding his face behind peach fabric as he fought back the hollow noise trying to worm its way free from his throat. 

They would really be the death of him. And he hadn’t even gotten his sandwiches yet. 

“It’s just that we’re protective of you,” he heard his promised admit, his tone sounding extremely strangled all of a sudden, “We want you to only be with someone if they’re worthy of you.” 

“...Oh,” Corrin’s voice was small, genuinely happy to hear they cared, “Well, I can understand that. Thank you, both of you.” 

He couldn’t bear to look at any of them. It felt like he was on the verge of keeling over, his heart simply bursting from his chest. Wedding chimes ringing so clear in his mind. 

“Leo?” Azura’s voice was full of clear amusement she didn’t bother to hide, edging on teasing once again, “Are you alright behind there?” 

He gave a small nod, mostly hidden by flowing fabric. But he was quite sure his voice wouldn’t come out right if he tried to speak right then. 

There was the rustling sound of movement to his side. A large body settling down to join him, getting comfortable only a short distance away. 

And then there was no distance. 

Strong muscle wrapped over his shoulder, suddenly weighing him down and making him tense. There was no time to react before he was being tugged. Lightly. Only a slight pull that tilted him in his unbalanced crossed leg position. 

His legs slipped free, curling to the side with his toes resting on the soft cushion. The rest of his body suddenly leaned against a warm side. Heat obvious even through the layers of clothes they wore.

Cherry blossoms. 

“If it bothers you, all you have to do is ask them to stop,” Ryoma’s low voice rumbled in his ear, the arm still wrapped over his body, “They would listen.” 

Leo swallowed down his embarrassment, feeling even more full like this. Pressed into his beloved’s side, unafraid of being seen. 

There was no reason to hide here. 

“I don’t mind,” he mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for the man to hear. He lowered his sleeves, turning his face into the fabric he rested against instead, “I’m happy.” 

The hand over his arm squeezed lightly, a silent message that Ryoma felt the same. He was happy. They were happy. 

“Lunch then?” The crown prince suggested to the others, not asking Leo to pull away. Actually tugging even closer into him, and the smaller didn’t mind. 

One day. 

One day they’d be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the power of love?
> 
> Over brimming with sweetness here! The sibling overprotectiveness because my little bro broke down and I had to go drive out and pick him up. Was feeling a need for sibling fun and lover fluff. 
> 
> Take it! Take it all!


	127. Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes, just letting that sound overcome him.

******  
After that embarrassing display, lunch was a rather calm event. Sharing little moments and news. Nothing big. What they wanted was a slow and calm meal, so that’s what they made it. 

Whether it was little stories from the healer halls, a new encounter with allies, or a brand new dance. Stuff that they could focus on without really needing to think. 

Leo did return to his actual seat when food was dished up. He couldn’t eat leaning against his beloved, no matter how much he enjoyed being there. And he didn’t pay any mind to the quiet gushing of his sisters. 

They were happy for them. He couldn’t be more relieved to have such supportive family members...especially considering he knew what it was like to not be supported.

Well, he could be more relieved about the fact that they decided they’d teased him enough. So for the remainder of lunch he didn’t have to worry about any humiliating questions. 

As things began to settle and their plates began to clear, Ryoma pulled his youngest sisters from the pavilion. Apparently he had something to speak with them about. The quick, assuring smile his beloved sent Leo’s way didn’t completely sate his curiosity. 

But he trusted the crown prince. Leaving him alone with Azura, and a perfect opportunity. 

“Did we go too far?” His lost sister asked before he had a chance to say a word, her amber eyes losing some of the light amusement that had lit them before, “I promise, we have no intention of upsetting you in our words.”

She lifted her pearl gray yukata sleeve, reaching up to push away a strand of sky hair that had slipped free. Sounding genuinely worried about the idea that he had mistaken their intentions. 

He didn’t. It almost...felt good in a way. Being teased again, being treated like a younger sibling. Leo never realized how much he missed it before. 

“It’s perfectly alright,” he assured her, a smile turning up his lips as he lifted the box that had rested at his side, “Azura, I’m not one to sit by and take something I don’t need to. If I was upset by your words, I would stop you in no uncertain terms.”

The box was placed on the table, drawing her eyes with its sudden appearance. There was careful inquisiveness in that gaze. Almost too fragile to be considered outright curiosity. 

Leo lifted his hand, waving her closer. A request that she followed. Crawling over the cushion between them to seat herself next to him, her yukata swaying with the movement as she tried not to trip over it. 

He shifted a little closer to the edge, allowing her more space on his seat to sit comfortably. Close enough that their shoulders brushed and their clothes rested against each other. 

Strangely enough, so close he could seem to smell the scent of fresh water on her. That dampness that hung in the air around calm lakes. The mixture of cool liquid and water plants. 

“What’s this?” She asked, examining the box now set before her with cautiousness. As though she’d never received a gift before. 

“Something I saw, and made me think of you,” Leo admitted, his toes curling with a familiar feeling of restlessness he’d felt earlier. There really was no reason for this gift. It had just been perfect at the time. 

Those petite hands stretched forward, taking the container from its place to pull close. Tracing the wood trim, contemplating something before at last opening it. 

Revealing glinting silver and ocean blue within. 

This close, he saw how her whole hand seemed to lock up. Her whole body. From what, he couldn’t say. Leo almost feared she didn’t like it until he saw the smile gracing her face. 

“This is for me?” Azura asked softly, hardly more than a breath as her body started to move again. Slowly running over the precious pin, feeling every curve and cut. Circling the blue sapphires with gentle touches. 

Like she was dipping her finger in water, only to watch the ripples form. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, her entire attitude suddenly seeming alive. For lack of a better term, that was what it appeared as to him. 

She seemed to light up. Her pale skin painting to a healthy pink, her muscles all loosening, her whole face lifting with joy. It made him reflect those feelings, relaxing at her side as she continued to trace over the adornment. 

“Tell me,” Leo asked, his voice quiet so as not to disturb the joy flitting through them, “Do Hoshidans not often wear such things, or give gifts? I keep getting the most curious reactions.” 

“It is partially that,” Azura explained, willing to give him an impromptu lesson as she gently shut the box with a small thump, “There is a limit to how much you can show off during casual times. Too much is seen as arrogant or greedy, and is generally looked down on. That’s why you won’t see even noble women wearing an excess of riches here.” 

“As for the gifts,” she set the container in her lap, her lips still turned up happily as she stared down at it, “Giving gifts is usually not done by common folk unless it's a special occasion. They’re generally viewed as wastes of money. Giving something, anything to someone, means you see them as someone special in your life.” 

Well that was good. He definitely saw Ryoma as someone special in his life. Perhaps the most special. Sakura had managed to worm her way in, and Azura was the same. 

His family, blood or not. 

“I hope-”

“Sister,” Corrin’s voice suddenly interrupted him, the snow haired girl appearing at their backs. Standing in the pavilion’s entrance with a smaller figure behind her. The two princesses looked somewhat downtrodden. 

“We’ve been given permission to patrol the roads this afternoon for stragglers,” her words made the relaxed atmosphere dissipate, sending Leo’s mind off with a million questions, “If you want to come, you should join us at the gate in an hour.” 

Both of them were quick to turn away, no more than a small wave sent in his direction before rushing off towards the garden exit. Leaving him behind with no clue what was happening. 

“Hold on,” the blonde tried, but they’d already gone beyond being able to hear him. The two girls disappeared beyond hedge and growth, reemerging into the world of troubles beyond. 

He stared after them, a tight feeling overcoming his chest at the thought of them departing the capital. Before he realized it, Leo was already rising to his feet and trying to follow. 

“Leo,” a small hand pinched onto the fabric of his yukata, making him half turn back. He felt lost. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, and her expression promised answers so he looked to her almost desperately. 

“We’re not going far,” Azura promised him, her voice gentle. Like that of a mother soothing a worried child. So similar to the tone he’d always heard from his own. 

“We’re taking soldiers and checking a few of the nearby towns,” she explained, releasing the hold she had on his sleeve when it looked like he wouldn’t run off, “Some of the refugees we spoke to today said that not everyone was willing to evacuate. We’ll go, try to convince them, and escort the ones willing back to the capital.” 

She delivered the plan to him like it was fact. As though nothing could go wrong when they both knew that wasn’t the case. So many things could go wrong. So many people could get hurt, and all it took was one moment to change things. 

The young prince deflated, sighing deeply as he forced back the worry overbound within him. Pushing away the deep worry and anxiety as he was so used to doing. 

He knew that he couldn’t force them to stay. They were in the same position as him. Royals who wanted to do what they could, and this is what they could do without outright throwing themselves into battle. 

“Take care of them?” Leo requested to the older, his tone nearly pleading as he fixed his focus on her. Watching the steadfast assurance and confidence that emerged as she nodded her head. 

“Always,” she swore, her quiet voice taking on a new layer of promise as they met eyes. And he realized she felt the same as him. 

The dancer was just as worried over what could happen. Just as concerned for her innocent sisters who were too good for the situation this world had found itself in. 

He could trust her with them. Because he knew that in her position, he’d never let them be hurt. 

They seemed to come to some silent agreement. Unspoken and yet stronger than words could ever make it. A small nod, and then she was skirting around him. Descending into the garden to follow the princess’ steps, gift box in hand. 

How quickly things could go from peaceful and domestic to struggling and worrying. But that was how war was. How being a royal was. He’d long since grown used to that reality. 

Leo also descended the steps, standing on the cool stone path and looking after where they’d disappeared to. It was a lot of work to tear his eyes away. He had to force himself to move, turning his gaze to the garden instead.

Searching for the other who had been present.

And he found him. His spirits lifting ever so slightly the moment his eyes rested upon the prone shape near the garden’s edge. Resting beneath a cherry blossom tree. Lying on his back over the soft ground cover there, his crimson outerwear spread out around him. With one leg bent into the air and his arms lying limp at his side. A white and gold blade in the grass not far away.

The Nohrian prince moved without thinking about it, approaching his beloved as silently as he could. Relieved to see the crown prince’s eyes closed, his chest slowly rising and falling as he dozed. 

He’d really needed rest. As much as the man tried to hide it from their sisters, he had been growing steadily more tired as lunch went on. And it seemed with a full stomach and his duties finished for the time being, he was able to get that nap he promised Leo. 

The blonde lowered himself onto the ground beside Ryoma, watching his promised’s sleeping face. Completely relaxed. All the exhaustion draining out of him and giving him the pure appearance of peace. 

There was no sign of trouble in his expression. The prince’s face was turned to the side towards him, his visage entirely calm in sleep. 

Leo leaned a little closer, feeling himself smiling lightly as his eyes trailed down to watch the movement of Ryoma’s chest as he breathed. Even. Steady. 

Carefully, as unobtrusively as he could manage, the smaller got closer. Close enough to touch. Moving slowly so as not to disturb the slumbering man. 

He planted one of his hands on the ground next to his beloved's shoulder, then reached over to do the same on his opposite side. Bracing his upper body as he hovered over the brunette. 

Then he pulled his legs over, resting his lower body down on Ryoma’s straightened leg. His hip brushed against the bent leg, giving him something to lean some of his weight on as he adjusted himself comfortably. 

And then he lowered himself completely. 

His chest conformed to the larger’s stomach and lower abdomen, allowing his chin to rest near the man’s collarbone. 

He watched carefully, keeping an eye out for any change in Ryoma’s expression or breathing. But there was nothing. The prince just kept on sleeping, seeming completely unaware of the body now lying over his own. 

Leo slowly worked his hand into the edge of his love’s yukata, pulling the collar apart ever so slightly by his face. Once it was out of the way, he tilted his head. 

His ear rested over the thin shirt underneath, and he found what he was looking for. The slow thumping of a beat within his chest, the rhythm of Ryoma’s heart. 

The smaller completely relaxed as the sound filled his senses. Seeming to vibrate through his skin as he went limp against his beloved, mixing with his own heartbeat. A dull noise that seemed to encase everything that existed. 

He closed his eyes, just letting that sound overcome him. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get this scene out of my head. Adorable nap together, can't wait for Ryoma to wake up and find him~


	128. A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He liked being in Ryoma’s arms. He loved it.

******  
He couldn’t make out what was being said. His mind was still too clouded, in the midst of waking. Sluggish and lazy. Thoughts still stuck in the whatever dreamscape he’d been drifting through. 

All it was was distant thrumming. Low vibrations that were smooth, steady. Firmness surrounded him, his body strangely not how he was used to. 

Normally he woke up on his stomach with a pillow tucked under him. It was extremely comfortable, and his instinctive position to turn to. But this wasn’t a bed he was lying on. 

And he wasn’t on his stomach. 

“...try. We can give a little more time, just make sure to send out an extra unit for Mokushu support. Nothing concrete, and make sure anyone who goes knows the danger.” 

The voice slowly faded into clarity as Leo became more aware. Aware of the fact that he was curled onto his side, and that arms were entangled closely around him. Caging in his body against a warm form. 

The ground beneath him was soft, the world seeming to be encompassed by cherry blossoms and sweetness. When he blinked his lashes brushed against crimson fabric, his sight filled with red. 

“We’ll send them out immediately,” another low tone said, quiet in nature and not disturbing his slow waking, “I’ll have news sent to Igasato as well. We can spare a few ninjas to see if their sentiments are genuine.” 

Leo shifted slightly. Sliding his curled legs down and trying to free his arms from where they were pressed between the larger and his bodies. His forehead met the soft fabric in front of him as he worked, movements slightly janky from stiffness. 

“Did we wake you?” That steady voice asked, rumbling against where he was pressed and sending a barrage of shivers through the blonde’s body, “Sorry. I was trying to let you sleep.” 

“You’re the one that needed sleep,” he pointed out, his mouth stumbling over the words as he tried to force down a yawn. His eyes watering with the effort, still feeling entirely relaxed. 

The smaller stopped trying to free himself. His mind just wanted to drift off again; it’d been so long since he was able to take a nap. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had the chance. 

Passing out didn’t count. 

Leo nuzzled against the fabric, giving up the idea of pulling away when he started to slip off again. So warm and safe in Ryoma’s arms. Free of worry for just a little while longer. 

“And I got what I needed,” the crown prince murmured, his voice low and coming from just above the younger’s head. A slightly hard force pressing down lightly to his skull, fitting them even more perfectly together. 

“As well as a bit more,” his beloved sighed, moving the arms from around him. Alternating from simply holding to running along his spine. Faint thanks to the yukata, but still appreciated. 

“Ryoma,” Leo breathed, arching forward into the man as pressure came down on his spine. Just how he wanted. 

He raised his head, dislodging the chin that had been resting there moments before. Something suddenly dropped into his sight, making him tense up reflectively. Light weight resting beside his eye, cushioned against his cheek.

One of the hands disappeared from his back, snaking up between them to pluck whatever it was from his face. 

When he was able to see clearly again, he saw a pink petal. Such a tiny thing held in scarred hands. Held out to him, but not hiding the face beyond. 

A slight smile lit Ryoma’s face. So soft and gentle. His tawny eyes almost seemed disbelieving as he stared down at him. Cradling a deep love within that was clear for anyone to see. 

That Leo could see. 

“This is the first time you’ve slept so close to me,” his beloved whispered, sounding nearly awed by the fact. Such a strange thing to point out. 

But his face colored as he realized that it was true. 

The first time they’d been separated by sleeping rolls, and Ryoma had really been the one to pull him close then. After that, they’d always kept at least some sort of distance. Waking up was when they were the closest, with the brunette’s arms usually on him in some form. 

Leo had approached him, and slept directly on his chest. Even now, he made no attempt to pull away again. 

Because it was unbelievably comfortable; was the conclusion he’d come to. Like a hug while lying down. There was no question of his safety, no uncertainty.

“Do you mind?” He asked bashfully, lowering his face to stare at the crimson yukata over Ryoma’s awed expression. 

“Never,” his love swore, his voice getting closer as the arms suddenly refound their place around him. Wrapping him in a tight embrace and nearly merging their bodies together. 

“I love having you in my arms, Leo,” Ryoma admitted, his tone utterly dripping honeyed happiness, “When you let me hold you close earlier, in front of our sisters, I could hardly contain myself. This...this is all I could ever ask.” 

It was embarrassing to hear. Heat crept through the blonde’s body, but it was impossible to deny that he felt the same. His fingers found hold on the yukata he was pressed against, nuzzling as near as he could. 

He liked being in Ryoma’s arms. He loved it. 

“Just a little longer,” the younger murmured against fabric, closing his eyes as he pushed away everything that didn’t involve what was happening in that moment, “Just give me a little longer.” 

“A little longer,” the crown prince echoed, completely enveloping him as he let himself drift off once more. 

He didn’t want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can't hide for forever.
> 
> (Who's up for some action?)


	129. Assassins in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark shapes that emerged from behind the great throne. Clad in misty colors with faint traces of power flowing off them. Wicked, malignant. 
> 
> The darkness laughed. 
> 
> And they leapt.

******  
Leo couldn’t have been asleep for long. His body still felt very loose as he shifted, eyes flickering behind closed lids as he came awake. There was none of the stiffness he’d felt before, none of the jankiness. 

A low groan wormed its way past his throat, frowning as he found himself unable to move. There was weight on his legs. It pressed into the sides of his thighs, making him aware that he wasn’t curled onto his side or lying on his stomach. 

He was on his back. 

And someone was over him. 

That was enough to spark a sense of wrongness through him. He hated sleeping on his back, and never even did it unconsciously. The bow of his yukata’s sash pressed awkwardly against his spine in this position, proving even further that he couldn’t have been like this for long. 

He felt the weight over him shift back, and then he was forcing his eyes open. Something was wrong. Made all the more apparent as suddenly Brynhildr was shouting in the back of his mind. 

It was a desperate cry. A nonverbal screech for him to wake that had his magic sparking before his eyes had even fully opened. 

Power burst out from his core. Pure focused intent, fueled by both him and Brynhildr. The intent to protect. 

And the scene he opened his eyes to was one from his nightmares. 

A man he didn’t know straddled his body. His face entirely clad in dark fabric, only allowing for two narrow slits to be seen. Pitch eyes that grew wide in shock as Leo awoke and his magic took action. 

Filtering sunlight drifted through the tree branches above them, glinting off metal as the man was forced to drop his raised weapon. A small dagger that clattered uselessly to the ground beside Leo's head. 

Forced by the thick wrapping of vines that had entwined itself around his neck. Squeezing, tightening as thorns sprouted from the freshly grown green. 

His hands flew up in a panic, his body suddenly writhing as the sharp barbs cut through fabric. A desperate instinct to fight, to live. One that wouldn’t save him. 

Blood from his slit hands and punctured neck dripped down, splattering over Leo as dragged himself back. Freeing himself from under the would-be assassin. 

And the man was left there. With one last final jerk, the life drained from his body, bones within his vulnerable neck snapping as the vines twisted him. For a second he was left hanging, like a doll on a string. Limp and unmoving. 

Before the vines released him. Dropping the empty corpse back into the grass as they slipped down into the earth from whence they came. His violet magic fading from the air as they went. 

Leo didn’t realize until he started to move again, but his blood stained yukata was now gone. He’d naturally summoned his armor the second he registered he was in danger and free from being on his back. 

Heavy and weighted, pushing down on his soul. Nohrian armor that he didn’t want to wear again. But it wasn’t as though he had anything else. 

In a frantic flurry, he found his feet. Scanning over the garden around him, led by reflex that had long since been instilled in him. Reflex that would keep him alive. 

His eyes were caught by light gleaming not far from his feet. Flickering from the low hanging sun in the sky, dappling off the pink waving canopy. Gold and white. 

Ryoma would never leave him defenseless if there were intruders in the palace, he would also never leave Raijinto. That meant he either hadn’t known when he left, with the intention of returning before Leo awoke, or this was an isolated event. 

Either this was an attack on the castle, or it was an attack on him. 

He couldn’t take the chance. If it wasn’t just one assassin, that meant the crown prince was without his blade in a dangerous situation. 

Leo quickly retrieved the sheathed blade, summoning a familiar tome into his hold. Something he knew far more intimately than just about anything. Almost as well as he knew riding. 

Fighting was something he could do. It was engraved in him, and he was dangerous when he had something to fight for. In this case, he would be fighting to find his beloved. 

His metal boots pressed hard into the grass with every step, then switched to loud clacking as he found stone beneath him. Leaving the garden without a second thought, his gaze constantly on a pivot as he emerged beside the royal wing. 

There were no guards or servants in sight. The halls were emptied of anyone who could answer him, but that was an answer in and of itself. 

The true answer came with the sound of shouting. With smoke that he could see rising above the palace roofs, and a familiar music that he knew echoing in his memories. 

Battle. 

His pace picked up to running as he ran through the garden, heading towards where the sound was coming from. Around the outside of the royal wing, heading towards the front courtyard. 

Each step reverberated through his legs, his armor perfectly fitted so it didn’t clank but still shook as he ran. No guards in any of the halls, and the shouts getting louder. 

Screams that split the air. Followed by the ancient whisper of spells, magic flowing free through the air. The clashing of metal on metal, and the screeching as armor was torn to shreds. 

And it all came to head when he circled around close to nearing the front of the palace, finally finding the missing guards. 

Chaos reigned. 

There were men, many dressed the same as the one he’d killed, scattered throughout the courtyard. And there were others. True soldiers and mages, led by faceless. 

The large behemoths tore through the battlefield that the courtyard had become. Some towering two to three men tall, with murkish green skin, and black mask-like contraptions over their heads. No doubt summoned by the mages that now cast spell after spell at the defending Hoshidans. 

But what were Nohrians doing in the castle? 

A nearby soldier made the mistake of noticing him looking over the fighting. His armor dressed down with a tattered cloak, his sword raising as he charged. 

And falling as he was unceremoniously cut down.

There was no fanfare, no words exchanged. Just death as Leo called on Brynhildr’s power. Her green essence flooding from her pages as sharp, thick tree roots tore up the earth and impaled him through the back of his neck. 

He never saw it coming. 

The Nohrian royal clenched tighter onto Raijinto’s sheath, growing uneasy when he didn’t find the crown prince fighting in the courtyard. There was no one he recognized. Just guards that were doing their best to push back advancing hordes. 

Another soldier met the same unfortunate as the last, inanely thinking it was a smart idea to move towards him. Then another, and then a fourth. He brought them down without thought, slowly advancing deeper into the fighting. 

And then a piercing sound he knew anywhere echoed through the fighting. The cry of a mare that he loved with all his heart. 

“Rose,” he sighed, sweeping his arm and sending out a wave of vines that unearthed the cobblestone road. Finding himself standing in the center of a small ring of destruction as the black mount galloped easily around any obstacle in her path. 

His magic pulled as she approached, her hooves clicking against stone and knocking corpses from her path. Violet magic spun over her fur, bringing with it full dark armor that matched well to his own. 

She circled as she reached him, kicking out with her powerful hind legs and knocking a mage that had been approaching his back to the ground. His skull splitting like a melon under the unrestrained force. 

One of the faceless screamed as its summoner was killed. Losing its grip on the world and falling useless like a downed puppet. But all Leo cared about was his partner at his side. 

“Oh, you are so beautiful,” he laughed lightly, catching her reins with ease and slipping them over her armored face, “We are so getting you a pile of apples when this is over.” 

His boot fit perfectly into the stirrup, and a second later he was straightening up on her back. The charging cries of soldiers split the air as he shifted into what he knew well. 

Hoshidan armor flooded in through the gate, no doubt brought into the palace by all the chaos. Reinforcements that sent the enemy scrambling, several attempting to just up and flee. Only to be struck in the back as they tried to run. 

Things would be under control soon enough. He had people to find. 

Rose moved without much urging, racing off towards the castle entrance. The great doors open and unprotected, fighting littering the steps up to it. Bodies decorating the ground and faceless indents in its surroundings. 

It felt good to be in the saddle again. He held tight onto her reins with one hand, Raijinto crossed over his lap as she ascended the staircase into the palace. Brynhildr was open in his palm, her magic arching out as he rode.

Whether it was thanks to a flower arrangement unfortunately close by, or plants that broke through stone and wood, Nohrian soldiers fell as he advanced. Cold. Dead. 

There was a brief space of peace in the main hall. Or as peaceful as anything could be with burning fires climbing the pillars and walls, corpses littering the floor. 

The fight was further in. Beyond the large engraved double doors that reached up to nearly the ceiling, forced open with a hole busted in some of the ornate wood. 

The throne room. 

He’d never been in the room before, but he had to imagine it was a beautiful place when it wasn’t filled with fighting. This seemed to be where most of the palace guards had gone. In most places, the battlement was so thick people could hardly swing without hitting their allies. 

Faceless crashed through the close knit crowd, crushing both friend and foe beneath their massive fists. Breaking backs and skulls with only a single hit. Scattering the people in front of them, and trampling those that didn’t move fast enough. 

Leo hefted Brynhildr, green and violet magic flowing freely from him as it spread out. Knocking back all the Nohrians close to him with a flood of power that brought forth vines from nearby pots. Tangling around them and strangling them down to the floor, granting the Hoshidans a moment to breathe. 

And in that split moment, he found what he was looking for. 

Ryoma, fighting off groups of enemies that stormed at him. Dodging the swing of a faceless and slicing it open, wrist to ear. Sending nerves spilling out like wet pasta, and then moving onto another. 

The blade he was using had clearly been borrowed from a soldier, but it was just as deadly in hand. The great gold throne of Hoshido was brilliant against his back as he worked, allies fighting at his side. 

He could hardly keep up with the ninjas that swept in and out of sight, enemies dropping seemingly for no reason as they moved. The bespectacled man, Yukimura, shot arrow after arrow with perfect accuracy at any that exposed themselves to attack. The plum haired woman he’d seen earlier at the council held a scroll in hand, sending out a spiritual bull-like creature that stampeded over any that got too close.

And he found Odin and Niles as well. Both looking beyond frustrated, trying to push back yet another advancement of Nohrians. Arrows turned the soldiers into pincushions. Magical fire and lightning worked through any that dared come close. Scalding metal onto skin, and electrocuting the unlucky ones. Leaving their twitching and screaming bodies to be stepped on by the next that moved forward. 

But they were getting desperate. More tried to flee from the throne room, disappearing down servant passages in some desperate attempt to survive the onslaught. More soldiers beginning to flood in behind Leo only added to the retreating numbers. 

Rose worked through the crowd with a grace you wouldn’t expect from an animal of her size. Twisting around bodies and skidding over polished wood and carpet. Rearing as a faceless ventured too close only to ignite with raging purple flame from one of his secondary tomes. 

Balancing Raijinto on his lap as he steadied his mount, returning the less used tool to his belt as the mindless beast stumbled about in a panic, slowly burning to ash. 

“Lord Leo!” His old friend’s cry came suddenly, a blur of blue and gold as his retainers shoved their way to him. Not letting anyone stop them in returning to his side. 

“I know how you like to get my heart pounding, but perhaps excitement is best contained to the bedroom,” Niles breathed out harshly, pulling back his bowstring with ease to plant a few more arrows in the burning faceless. 

“Worry for you outreached all else!” Odin gasped, just as harshly as he swirled his cape in a dramatic twist, “They came upon us suddenly, and we found ourselves unable to seek out wheresoever you’d-” 

His roundabout way of saying they couldn’t come find him because they’d gotten stuck was interrupted by a soldier that decided to come a bit too close to Rose’s haunches. An almost guttural sound burst from the mage’s lips as his electricity arked through the air. 

Sparks popped as the man screeched, dropping back and violently shuddering from the aftereffects of being shocked. 

“Mmm,” their archer chuckled, twirling an arrow between his fingers that was quickly knocked and sent flying with sure accuracy, “I love when you exert yourself like that. Your voice drops to be so deep and growly. Just like that time-” 

“Is now really when you’re going to bring that up?” Odin asked in a rushed panic, his voice raising a few octaves as they both downed a few more enemies. Despite the ease at which they were conversing, they were getting breathless. 

“Get the crown prince!” 

The cry that went up as more Nohrians fell chilled Leo. His eyes instantly flew to where Ryoma was still fighting off more and more enemies. The ones that had realized escape was impossible were flocking towards him. Too many even with the people at his side. 

“Niles. Odin. Fall back to the courtyard and do what you can there,” the Nohrian royal demanded, not waiting for a response before pressing his heel back into Rose and pushing her forward.

She shoved into the midst of chaos, his violet magic collecting in front of her to form a wall that pushed aside anything in her way. He lifted Raijinto, balancing carefully on her galloping back as he dropped the reins. 

Two legendary weapons. One in each hand, and their wielders so close-

“Ryoma!” He shouted, watching the crown prince’s eyes immediately rake out across the fighting in search of the source. Blood splattering his skin, his hair now hanging free over his shoulders.

And when he found Leo, the blonde acted. 

Pulling back his arm, and then throwing. Raijinto’s gold and white shape spinning through the air, matching to the throne Ryoma stood before. He saw the blade slip from his beloved’s fingers, reaching out naturally to catch the thrown weapon. 

His hand wrapped perfectly around the narrow hilt, pulling. The sheath slipped free, falling forgotten to the floor somewhere behind him as he twisted the blade in a deadly arc, golden lightning dancing around him at last. 

The volatile electricity jumped from one armored enemy to another, creating a chain and dropping a whole group in front of him as it sparked over his body. Like a second layer of power that wouldn’t allow anyone close. 

It made for an intimidating image. A powerful image. A future king, a legendary weapon, before his own throne and waves of enemies. 

And yet unyielding and untouchable all at the same time. 

Many of the remaining Nohrians dropped before the sight. Raising their hands in surrender, their weapons forgotten on the floor. Those that didn’t give were cut down in seconds, significantly emptying the room further. 

The allies at Ryoma’s side moved together, advancing in turn and taking out the last desperate attempts to charge their crown prince. 

Leo galloped forward, his magic lessening now as he found less resistance. Seeing the utter relief on his love’s face when they locked eyes, and then flitting to movement behind him. 

Dark shapes that emerged from behind the great throne. Clad in misty colors with faint traces of power flowing off them. Wicked, malignant. 

The darkness laughed. 

And they leapt.

He didn’t allow it. He wouldn't.

Ryoma’s eyes grew wide as he raced by him, pulling back on Rose’s reins and causing her to rear. Rising back on her hindlegs, bringing him up higher as the assassins crossed the distance. 

He stretched out his hand holding Brynhildr, fiery anger boiling in his chest as magic imploded on the location in front of him. Power that rippled through the whole room and halted any final fights in the aftershocks. 

The wood floor burst up, splintering beneath their feet as life erupted. They couldn’t run, they had no chance of survival. No one that attacked Ryoma did. 

Sharp tree branches sprang up with deadly force. Piercing their bodies without any trouble, lifting the four figures with nary any strain on the wood. Letting them slip further down, bark spreading out more and more around them. 

Thickening, taking in their bodies as it grew. Sucking them into the swirling wood as more branches grew from their punctured corpses. Green budding off as the trunk took shape, a canopy of leaves growing right there in the middle of the throne room.

Their bodies became a part of the massive oak tree that had rooted itself at the foot of the throne, pieces still able to be seen. A leg sticking out here or a part of their covered faces seen there. A length of fabric that seemed embedded in the thick trunk waving for a few seconds before growing still. 

As though it had always been there. 

Rose found her way back to four hooves again as he lowered Brynhildr, the green essence of power fading from around him little by little. Violet remained just a little longer as he breathed out slowly, eyes scanning around the throne carefully. 

Only once he was satisfied that no other assassins would leap out did he relax. The sounds of fighting were basically nonexistent now. There wasn’t much of anything as a matter of fact. Excluding the crackling of flames from still burning fires. 

He turned in Rose’s saddle, staring down at the crown prince behind him. Taking in his vaguely disturbed expression as he looked at the carcass tree, up until Ryoma looked at him. 

Instantly any of his battle exhaustion and unnervedness disappeared. His shoulders dropped, the electricity arcing over him dying down. A small twitch of his lips was all the smile that could be managed, but it was enough. 

Leo understood. He could see the deep relief and consolation in those tawny eyes. Saying more than he was able at the moment, and he was certain the emotions were reflected in his own. 

They were both okay. 

The rest didn’t matter as much as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...
> 
> I like violence. I like writing gore and gruesomeness almost as much as I like writing fluff...
> 
> This might seem overly detailed, but I haven't actually written a proper battle scene for this book yet. The fight at the river where Corrin chose sides was one Leo generally tried to stay out of. The ones at Izumo were just him tying people up.
> 
> I don't know, I had fun? Corpses, yay!
> 
> What am I doing with my life?


	130. Worth of a Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No wonder he inspired so well.

******  
“Are you hurt?” The question came quietly from Leo’s lips, his ears ringing with the aftershocks of battle. It was startling how quickly things had changed. From loud clashes and explosions, screams. To near silence as the survivors went to work. 

The enemies that had surrendered were being detained, the bodies littering the floor being checked for any still alive. Healers filtering in through the outer passages as they ran to where they were called, the gentle spark of their magic filling the air. 

There was quiet murmuring from soldiers, orders being given out by head guards and advisors. But all of that was in the background. 

Because Ryoma was standing in front of him. Much of his skin was dappled red from the enemies he’d struck down, but he was standing tall. His crimson yukata made it impossible to tell if he was actually bleeding, hence the blonde’s question. 

“No,” the crown prince murmured, still staring at him as though to assure himself that Leo was okay. That he was there in front of him and not one of the bodies on the ground, “You? Were you injured anywhere?”

The Nohrian royal shook his head lightly, closing Brynhildr’s cover as some of the battle adrenaline died down. It still pumped through his veins, making his heart rabbit aggressively in his chest, but it was lesser now. 

The fight was over, and they’d won. 

“Prince Ryoma,” a man’s voice came, interrupting their observations of each other. The royal advisor, Yukimura, stood at the base of the steps. His glasses now cracked and bow lost. Appearing just as bedraggled as most others coming out of the battle. 

But he was alive, even if that disgruntled look he fixed Leo with was slightly insulting, the blonde could be glad of that much. No matter his relationship with some of the Hoshidans, it was always the best outcome for as many as possible to walk away from a fight.

“Yukimura,” the crown prince turned from him, his voice taking on an almost furious edge as he looked over the carnage in front of him, “How did this happen?” 

There was a frustrated look in the man’s eyes. A similar fury to his prince as he answered. Frustration and fury not just at the events that had occurred, but seemingly at himself. 

“Early reports indicate it was the refugees that newly arrived from Nohr,” Yukimura reported in a forced calm tone, his gaze dropping to the steps in front of him in shame, “There were simply too many to check...we...never considered they would send in soldiers disguised as such. A company of assassins let them into the palace, and we lost control of the main courtyard thanks to our surprised state.” 

His shoulders hunched into himself further as a scream pierced the air. His behavior exuding defeat as the voices seemed to grow louder. 

Leo found the source, a deep seated grimness filling his chest as he watched one of the healers desperately shake at a fallen soldier. His body was nothing more than a rag under her weak hands, tears sliding down her face as she screamed in denial. 

Others were finding themselves in similar situations. Nohrians and Hoshidans alike. Their friends, their family, their lovers; dead, and the bodies surrounding them.

Was this really worth it? 

The Nohrian prince swung his leg over Rose’s saddle as Ryoma continued on to give orders. Taking up his role as a commander to ensure the palace was resecured. That the refugees were properly set up to be searched at the earliest opportunity. 

And that a force be sent to ensure all the princesses were returned safely. 

A small shiver ran through his body as he thought about it. Goosebumps racing along his skin with the idea of what could’ve happened if they’d been here. If they’d been as defenseless as him. Unaware, cut down. 

He pulled at his magic, running a hand over Rose’s flank as the uncomfortable armor melted away from both of them. Brynhildr disappeared from material reality with some final whispers of pride to him. Checking his friend over for any sign of injury, any source of concern. 

But she was untouched. 

Leo sunk against her for a moment, letting the large body stand between him and everything else. Hidden for just a time as his forehead rested against flattened fur. His fingers tangling into her mane as he brushed along her neck, feeling the power underneath from inhuman strength.

Her head turned back, nosing at the white shirt he was wearing. Simple clothes that were easy to move in and still proper to some degree. He didn’t want to wear his Nohrian armor longer than needed. 

It was clearly making Hoshidans uncomfortable. He’d have to think about alternatives in the future. 

A deep breath rattled him. Taking control as he stepped back from her, letting her take the dismissal as it was. His partner moving off, no doubt heading for the outdoors where she wouldn’t have to breathe in smoke. 

He turned, walking over to a shadowed ring in the room. The tree he’d grown stood unshakable and large, towering over everything else. Disturbing. 

But his goal was the white and gold sheath that had been discarded not far from its trunk. Lying forgotten. The second half of Raijinto, the protection. 

He could feel power when he picked it up. Comfortable in his grasp, faint sparks were sharp against his fingers for only a moment before vanishing. Willing to allow him close yet again. 

Turning, forgetting about the new oak tree that had sprouted in the middle of the throne room, he headed back towards Ryoma. Watching him give orders to the retainers and advisors in front of him.

His shoulders were drawn back, his blade curved wicked at his side. The crown prince’s voice was strong and loud, ordering and commanding as he was meant to be. Taking control and managing everything with only a moment’s thought. 

No wonder he inspired so well. 

Leo approached quietly. His black riding boots hardly made a sound as he crossed over wooden floors, avoiding the dropped weapons that lay about now. Sidling calmly up to Ryoma’s side, not interrupting the man’s orders. 

And then carefully take hold of his hand. The one grasped over Raijinto’s hilt, leading the blade up. The brunette never faltered, letting him do as he wanted. Even though he could feel burning gazes on him, he ignored them. 

Sliding the sheath back into place. Sealing away golden lightning that made the air around his beloved smell of electricity. Then leading Ryoma to take hold of the returned sheath, clenching onto it tightly as he continued with his duties.

He ignored the looks from those around them. It didn’t matter to him. He just straightened up at Ryoma’s side, dragging his gaze over everything. 

There wasn’t much he could do here. So he would remain. He wouldn’t leave until he was asked to. 

Because his support was always with Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah? I don't know. I like and hate this chapter at the same time. I don't know, there's just something about it that frustrates me?
> 
> Ahhhh! It's that feeling in the back of your head. An itch you can't scratch. Let me know if this is horrible for some reason, maybe you can see what I can't?


	131. Simply Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple man that had feared the loss of the one he loved.

******  
Cleanup after a battle was a grim affair. Bodies being dragged off, fires being put out before they could set the whole palace aflame, and soldiers racing off on orders. Unable to grieve those they’d lost until business was taken care of. 

Healers running past everyone, trying to get to anyone that needed help. Friend and foe. Soldier and servant. Advisors, politicians. There weren’t many that had escaped unscathed. 

Tortured screams split the air. Both from the injured and the non. Some couldn’t contain their grief after stumbling upon a lifeless body they once knew. Others had been hurt so bad they could do nothing but screech until their voices ran raw. 

Prisoners were being brought to the dungeons, patrols being sent out to secure the castle and city. Everyone was stuck in the midst. Too much to do and ensure in such a short time. 

It was horrible; the simple truth. And no matter what, it couldn’t have been worth it. 

“Do we know what their target was?” Leo asked quietly, watching his beloved manage yet another company of soldiers from the corner of his eye. The retainers that had quickly returned to his side were welcome, both already healed up and prepared for whatever orders he had to give. 

“Not exactly,” Niles reported, his tone equally low. Slightly hoarse from exertion, but unharmed, “We were just hanging around, listening in on those boring advisors’ prattling before it happened. They didn’t appear to have any real direction, and even seemed surprised to find the crown prince present.” 

The blonde glanced worriedly toward his mage friend, hating the distant emptiness in his eyes. Reflecting the terrible scene around them, silent. Lost in memories. 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” the young prince sighed, reaching out to gently take hold of Odin’s arm without startling him, “What sort of tactic is this? There was no chance of them succeeding in taking the castle, so that can’t have been it.” 

“Perhaps they had a specific person in mind?” Niles suggested, sidling closer to the mage’s other side, “Someone they wanted enough to risk this?” 

But who? The princesses had luckily all been out of the castle. Ryoma apparently wasn’t who they were after, and Takumi had been gone long enough for them to know if they did any sort of reconnaissance. 

There was no one else to target. 

“I’ll think on it,” Leo sighed, reaching up to rub at his temple lightly. His throat sore from the thick smoke he was breathing in, a faint pounding taking up residence in his head, “Just...take him? Do some double checking-nothing big. And make sure you both get some rest. I have a feeling things will be getting busy soon.” 

“Hmm,” the one eyed archer hummed, grabbing onto their friend’s arm lightly as the blonde released him, “Well, Odin? How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight? Don’t worry. I promise to be gentle after the day we’ve had.” 

There was no response. It was unnerving, but Niles hadn’t been joking. While not in that context, he was gentle in slowly leading the dazed mage away. Careful not to yank him from whatever scene was playing out in his mind. 

Apparently this situation was a bad one. Leo would have to check on him later. 

As it was, he turned back to the events taking place. Coughing thickly into his fist as he inhaled more smoke from the extinguished fires. It had significantly emptied out in the throne room, and what he found were tawny eyes on him. 

Dark, steeled. But flickering with so many emotions underneath he could never mistake it. 

He coughed again, hating the dry, scratchy sensation smoke brought. Fresh air was what he desired. Not this, this was wretched. Like he was literally breathing in bad memories. 

Because he was used to burning. To the screams and blood, watching flames consume all. And he didn’t want that here. They were supposed to be safe here. 

He saw Ryoma’s eyes narrow, watching him. New concern and emotions breaking past the dam he’d built up to deal with what had happened. Making his fists clench and brows furrow, fresh stiffness spreading over him. 

Don’t leave his side. The promise he’d made what felt like years before, and that he’d mostly managed to keep. 

Let Ryoma keep him safe. Another promise he’d allowed to remain. 

So much. So full. Memories, feelings, desires. A bond that they’d continue to build after that fateful day that Corrin made her choice. A bond that both strengthened and weakened them.

A bond that pulled them closer in the midst of all this. 

He didn’t hear what the crown prince said. His lips moving fast, his posturing becoming urgent. Saizo nodding obediently as the royal advisor’s mouth dropped in disbelief. 

But they were only human. Just a man and a boy, who needed each other in that moment. 

And then the crown prince was stalking towards him. His steps loud and thudding, moving quickly to close the distance. The carnage behind him dealt with enough that his presence wasn’t needed for the time being. 

Incredulous, almost blaming looks were directed to Leo. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. After a battle, wasn’t it only naturally to yearn for the one that held your heart? To take solace in the fact that you’d both made it out alive?

Leo let his love take hold of his arm, pulling him off toward one of the halls that branched off the throne room. He didn’t know where they were going, but anywhere was better than the battlefield. 

Slowing for his smaller legs, careful not to wind up dragging the blonde along. His eyes constantly looking back to check on him despite the arm quite clearly in his grasp. 

And he couldn’t take the raw emotion in his beloved’s eyes. 

“Ryoma,” the gasped name tore from his lips, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to keep up. His breath wheezing as he tried to recover from the smoke he’d taken in, and watching the change overtake Ryoma. 

The brunette gritted his teeth, his grip growing even firmer on Leo’s arm. It was obvious he’d reached whatever limit that had been closing in on him. And right there, in the stone servant’s passage, he gave in. 

The larger came to an abrupt halt, his steps stopping so suddenly that Leo bumped into his back. His face pressing into soft fabric, and then the grip on him was changing.

He looked up at his beloved’s face, finally face to face for a split second before he was pulled in once more.

Arms wrapped so tightly around him it was nearly uncomfortable. Winding over his shoulders, pinning his arms to the side and making him unable to move. His face was pressed once more into fabric. Smelling of copper and burning and smoke.

And underneath it all, cherry blossoms. 

“I was terrified for you,” the harsh, low words burst out beside him. Ryoma’s lips moved against his earlobe, hair sweeping over the smaller’s neck and cheek as he pulled them as close together as he could manage.

“It was all so sudden,” the crown prince muttered, his tone haunted as what had happened replayed over in his mind, “I was only supposed to be gone for a short time. Orochi and Yukimura wanted to speak with me, and then there were assassins upon us. Before we could do anything, the door was being broken down and Nohrians were charging in with their beasts.”

“All I knew,” Ryoma’s voice turned pained, the terror he claimed to have felt completely open for Leo to hear as he clung to his smaller body like a lifeline, “was that I had left you. Alone, asleep, and undefended. There were enemies surrounding us, and I couldn’t. Get. To. You.” 

The words were punctuated, genuine horror brought about by the thoughts running through his mind. His breath turning choppy and catching, trying to pull back the rampant emotions without success. 

“I’m sorry,” the crown prince’s voice dropped, becoming a tormented whisper as his lips lowered down to the blonde’s exposed neck. Completely fitting them together like two halves as he hung over him, “I promised I’d protect you, but I left you defenseless. I’m sorry.” 

The younger swallowed. His throat bobbing, blocked by emotions trying to scream out what he felt. Unable to move, to breathe properly. 

Ryoma was laying out everything for him. Just for him.

“Ryoma,” he choked out, barely getting the name past that lump in his throat. His pinned hands pressed into the fabric he was against, clenching onto what he could reach as he let himself sink into the desperate embrace. 

“I felt the same,” Leo managed, his words a little more even than his promised’s as he thought about when he’d awoken just a short time before, “When I woke up, and we were under attack. But you were gone and Raijinto was still there...I was terrified you were defenseless.” 

There was a second where he was squeezed even tighter. He was sure his airways would be cut off, or his bones would give under the needy force. But all at once it shifted. 

He could breathe, the embrace departing him. Hands that gripped his shoulder, holding him at arm's length as soft brown eyes filled with fear looked him over. Leo grew wide eyed at the sudden change, a hitched gasp leaving him at the near anguished look on his love’s face. 

“You were under attack when you woke?” The tormented man repeated his words, shaken as he examined him inch by inch, “What happened? Were you hurt? Are you alright?!”

His voice rose in volume. Until he was nearly shouting his concern, leaving the blonde just as upset. Leo shook his head near desperately, his bangs flinging side to side with the movement. 

“I told you I was fine!” The younger reminded him, reaching up to hold tight to the hanging sleeves of that crimson yukata, “Brynhildr protected me. There’s not a scratch on me, I swear.” 

For a moment they just stared at each other. Their breathing heavy, residual exhaustion overcoming them. Tired. Their emotional lines stretched as taut as they could go before snapping. 

But together. 

“Don’t leave my side,” Ryoma murmured, his chest heaving from strain they’d both found themselves under, “Please Leo. Stay close, where I can keep my eyes on you.”

The Nohrian’s whole body went boneless at the request. Sinking forward and forcing the brunette to close the distance between them once more. An embrace that was far more gentle enveloped him. 

Like he was newly tempered glass, already splintered by cracks and fit to shatter. Nearly cradling him against his chest, his lips faintly pressing down onto his head again and again. 

“Yes,” Leo sighed, wrapping his shorter arms around the larger. Gripping tight to the fabric on Ryoma’s back, trying to make them as close as possible, “I will. Remember? I promised.” 

There was this abnormal knot of fear in his gut. Fear for his beloved, who seemed even more stretched by what had happened than him. Scared. He’d scared the one he loved. The crown prince that stood tall before his throne in defense of his home. 

A simple man that had feared the loss of the one he loved. 

Was it really so wrong to act as they truly were? Simple humans. With emotions and fears and everything that came with those.

It’s what separated them from the monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After battle worry fest! Yippee!
> 
> But seriously, Ryoma upset. Strict, honor bound man is going to to take that onto his shoulders. And Leo's going to be helpful, because no matter what else they were, they're lovers~
> 
> Hope it makes sense?


	132. No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had been the point of this?

******  
The burning stares were nothing Leo wasn’t used to. After the rude awakening he’d had and everything that followed, they meant nothing to him. It was easy to pretend they didn’t even exist. 

Why should he feel ashamed to stand at his beloved’s side? 

It was foolishness that led the glares. Fury in soldiers that had lost much, who merely wanted something to direct that fury onto. He was the most prime target. A Nohrian. A prince of Nohr. 

But he was also Ryoma’s promised, and had turned his back on the cruel kingdom. They knew this just as well. It was a battle between logic and their emotions. Emotions which were kept tempered by the crown prince’s presence at his side.

Just as he’d said, his love never left. He also wouldn’t hear having Leo out of his sight. 

Most who approached their future king would wind up glaring at the blonde. Hinting with subtle insults that he shouldn’t be present for sensitive information. 

Ryoma was just as done with this attitude as him. 

The shell shocked expression of disbelief on their faces when their prince told them to shut up was purely satisfying to Leo. Not in so many words, of course. Ryoma wasn't the sort. But his polite wording still got the message across as clear as possible. Jaws would drop from everyone that heard, and then it would be repeated to the next fool that approached. 

It was likely only the fact that none of it affected the young prince that kept Ryoma from doing something more drastic. There was real business to attend to, and they were wasting time. 

So they had to act normal. They had to treat Leo like an ally rather than an enemy. 

Which was all well and good until a real potential enemy showed up.

She stormed in like a warrior. With her armored boots thudding against scorched carpet, her niigata hefted in hand. Eyes like ruby fire that had people scattering from her path. 

Her lips were set in a tight line, stalking with her hands fisted toward her brother. The red cloak on her back swishing wildly, her clothes and wear impeccable. 

Clearly she hadn’t had any trouble at the border. But she’d returned to find the aftereffects of trouble. 

It was a hoarse growling noise that alerted Ryoma to her presence. The blonde stepped further behind him when ruby eyes caught his. So much fury and anger there. So much righteousness; a need for vengeance on the ones that invaded her home. 

But as much as her expression screamed that she wanted to blame him, that she wanted to end this with a single slash of her staffed blade, she was not a complete fool. 

“Hinoka,” Ryoma sighed, his shoulders relaxing a small amount more with one of his sisters safe before him. Waving off the advisors that had been busy drilling into him, and offering a weak smile to the storming girl. 

"Ryoma, what happened?!” Her demand seemed to echo through the emptying hall. All else besides rubble mostly cleared away by now. The injured had been brought to the infirmary, and any others had taken up duties to perform in light of the assassin’s infiltration. 

“Assassins,” the grim answer triggered another growl from her, her niigata cutting through air as she swung it out of pure anger, “We managed to stop them before much was lost...” The crown prince trailed off, his voice taken on a heavy tone as he shook his head, “...but we still lost too many.” 

The servants would be grieved; unfortunate souls that found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. The soldiers would be hard to replace; a resource they needed more than ever at the moment. The noble advisors even more so; a loss of support from many, most definitely.

And the sense of safety may never truly return. 

“What was their target?” Princess Hinoka asked sharply, her eyes flickering to the large oak tree at the base of the throne with blatant confusion, “What were those cretans after?” 

“We don’t know yet,” Ryoma huffed, his breath harsh as he reached up to rub his eyes irritably at the nonanswer, “The bodies are being searched now. They didn’t find anything hinting at a target on the prisoners, so we can only hope there was something on one of the others that wasn’t destroyed.”

The apple haired girl scowled deeply when she was given no concrete answers. Her grip on the wooden staff of her niigata tightening to the point that she might’ve come close to splintering the shaft. And then her eyes were cast around, a new light coming to them.

Fear?

“Where’s Corrin?” She asked, her tone taking on a whole new layer of honest terror, “And Sakura, Azura?” 

Something about seeing her so concerned for her sisters’ safety was...strangely comforting to Leo. For a moment his mind was struck back to another. A sibling with lavender hair, who always seemed to fear for her dear brothers and sisters. 

A venomous viper that could be colder than ice one moment, and so hot she might burn you the next. But no matter what, he always knew Camilla cared for her siblings. 

Well, he knew that once. 

“They’re fine,” the crown prince assured her, letting out a deep sigh of relief. As though hearing it said out loud once more was calming to him, “All of them were outside the capital when the attack took place. We’ve sent out a force to escort them safely home.” 

There was this sudden limpness to the princess when she took in his words. Not true limpness. It wasn’t as though she suddenly dropped to her knees in relief. 

But she seemed to become smaller. Complete and utter solace overcoming her when she heard the news. 

Of course she’d be relieved. She had already endured losing Corrin once before, and losing more of her siblings? That had to be a great fear for her. 

Leo looked away, feeling oddly uncomfortable seeing such a sight. Vulnerability that he had no place to intrude on. No matter the issues between them, no matter how she’d violated his privacy, he would never purposefully do the same. 

“I promise they’ll be here soon,” his beloved’s soothing tone murmured, suddenly much smoother and calm for his sister’s sake, “We’ve sent news of the attack out to the border, and the surrounding forts. This won’t be so easy for them to pull off next time.” 

The Nohrian prince lowered his head, eyes staring single mindedly at the floor as the princess began assaulting her brother with questions. The fire returned to her, along with a need to know everything possible. So she could help wherever needed. 

What had been the point of this?

His father’s plans had never before involved such tactics. They’d never even discussed an infiltration strategy like this in the past. Always well aware of the fact that they wouldn’t be able to get enough men into the capital to do any real damage. 

Iago had always been fond of suggesting a kidnapping, but they had attacked when practically all the potential targets were out of the castle. Ryoma was the only one that remained, and according to Niles they hadn’t been expecting to run into the crown prince so soon. 

Then had their target been in the throne room? Had the royal just happened to be there at a bad time? 

What was the point in attacking the throne room when no one and nothing of interest was there? A simple answer really. 

A distraction. Create a large commotion with the larger force in order to lure everyone into a single space. And then what? What was there to distract from? 

This sick, twisted feeling bubbled up in his stomach. His tactical experience leading him to an answer that felt right. Right, but was oh so wrong. 

Leo reached up, pressing his palm to his mouth and closing his eyes as the room seemed to take up spinning as a hobby. That sick feeling growing with the idea as things were pieced together.

The only thing he couldn’t be sure of was who ordered it. That would make or break...whatever was building inside of him. 

“Hey,” a well known, low tenor murmured from beside him, “Is it the smoke still? We can go outside if that’d be better.” 

The blonde opened his eyes, shaking his head as he lowered his hand. Forcefully pushing down the ill feeling and trying his best to hide the shuddering breath he took into his lungs. 

“I’m fine,” Leo mumbled, blinking in an attempt to stop the twisting world around him. Hating how things danced out of his control when he didn’t even know for sure if his theory was correct. 

Even if being wrong was a rare occurrence, he prayed that this time he was. 

Depending on how this went, he might truly have lost anything left of his Nohrian family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it's obvious what Leo realized~


	133. Sealed With Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so he read, even if his answer was already clear.

******  
It took a lot to keep down the crown prince’s worry, but Leo was more than willing to do so. Now, more than ever, Ryoma had to be unassailable. Above everything. Beyond it all, something inspiring and awe worthy. 

For his own protection and the protection of his family. 

So the Nohrian prince pasted on a mask. Complex enough to hide the turbulence swimming in his chest. Twisting and winding, like a fist slowly tightening around his heart. 

He was fully aware that the emotional block wouldn’t hold up under scrutiny. Thankfully, while his love was keeping an eye on him, he wasn’t truly looking at him. Quick glances and once overs he could withstand, leaving Ryoma able to focus on his responsibilities. 

Princess Hinoka had also turned out to be a boon. She was quick to take over managing the militarian side of things, allowing her brother to remain ever the diplomat. 

But everything came to a quick halt when the report came in. 

The relief he felt was palpable in the air. Like a sigh of solace that everyone in the kingdom breathed out at once. Thick and joyous in the aftermath of a horrible event. 

And actually seeing it was even more so. 

The shock and horror on their faces was obvious. Looking over the decimated courtyard, seeing the destruction left behind by the battle. The fact that the bodies had already been taken away did little to lessen the sight. 

Such a beautiful place was still destroyed. A place that had been fully intact just hours before. 

Several of the cherry blossoms trees that lined the road had been scorched. Burned by wayward magic and flaming arrows that cared nothing for the beautiful petaled branches. 

The cobblestone road was upturned and dug up in several places, including where Leo had tore it up himself. Weapons still lay scattered on the ground, glinting off the golden sky. 

Wooden steps that were smashed apart and splintered doors. Grim soldiers, crying healers, and them. 

Three royals there to greet them. Two of them battle worn and weary. The third with the attitude of a commander that only fractured slightly at seeing them safe. 

If nothing else, at least his sisters all looked as though they had run into no trouble in their venture. Seeming all the same as they had just a time ago, during their garden picnic. Excluding the fact that they all were adorned in their battle wear now. 

How things had changed in such a short time.

“Ryoma?” Corrin asked, her quiet tone clearly shaken as she dismounted from her horse, crimson eyes looking over the wreckage like she wasn’t sure what to make of it. As though she didn’t want to accept what was right in front of her. 

The other two were also quick to dismount, the rest of their company and retainers hasteful in setting to work. Whether it was assisting their startled lieges or going to find where they could help, the group scattered. 

“It is good to see you all safe,” the crown prince sighed, a great deal more of the weight dropping from his shoulders. His words were lighter, as though he could breathe easier now that they were in front of him.

A feeling that Leo shared. 

“What h-h-happened?!” Little Sakura looked absolutely heartbroken to see the state of the palace’s courtyard, her head on a swivel as she approached them on shaky legs. Her retainers close behind, looking ready to support her if needed. 

But she was a princess just as much as Hinoka. He could see the little flame beyond that despair in her auburn eyes. This was her home, and she could be just as protective of it. 

“Lady Sakura!” One of the nearby healers cried out upon seeing the small girl, her voice utterly flooded with relief at the opportunity of succor, “Oh, thank the Dawn Dragon. We need you in the healing wing!” 

It flipped a switch in the lost girl. The flame grew, her hands clenching into small fists that he was sure held more power than most would think. She was a royal that wanted to help as much as any of them. 

...She was so much like Elise. 

“C-coming!” The young princess called back without any hesitation, her voice growing stronger and louder than he’d really heard from her before. Straightening up and squaring back her small frame. 

“Subaki, Hana?” Both of her retainers were immediately at attention with her words, unbreakable loyalty and pride in their eyes as they stood tall behind her, “Help Sister Hinoka a-and Brother Ryoma w-wherever they need it.”

They both bowed properly with words of assent. Bowing to their princess who had a duty to complete. 

“Let me come with,” his lost sister spoke up quickly, placing her hands on Sakura’s narrow shoulders, “If there are injured, perhaps I can help soothe them.” 

And soothe the girl while she was at it. It was obvious that her offer alone was calming to the healer, making her relax slightly under the touch. A small nod of gratefulness and then they were off. 

Leo caught amber eyes as they departed. Seeing the deep sadness within those burning depths. But also a calm determination that matched so well to their younger sister. 

He offered a small nod of his own. A silent message that she understood easily. 

‘Thank you for keeping them safe.’ 

She’d kept their unspoken promise. She had protected them while they were away, and as it turned out it had been the safest place for them to be. 

“What happened?” Corrin’s lost question brought him back to the remaining princess, feeling his gut twist with the horror and fear on her face. Because she already knew. 

She’d been in the market when King Garon set his plan into motion. She had seen what he was capable of, what destruction he seeked to wrought. And yet again, she found it in the heart of Hoshido. 

Those eyes, too young, too innocent. Some of the age and pain returning to them. Pain that had been alleviated with the artificial peace they’d been living through. 

Eyes that turned to him. Achingly reminiscent of when she would ask him a question during their lessons, shining bright with a need to know. To hear his explanation.

But these were dim. The same need for a far darker reason, and he didn’t know how to tell her. He could never tell her what he suspected. She was...too naive to know. 

“There was an attack,” Ryoma blessedly took over for him, dragging those eyes from his so she could hear the wretched explanation, “Assassins that snuck into the castle and led infiltrated soldiers through the gates. We fought them back...” 

Leo turned away from the repeat explanation. Already having heard it enough times, having lived part of it. Some childish part of him didn’t want to see his sister’s face when she was told. Didn’t want to see what they’d built fall apart even more. 

The hand squeezed tighter over his heart. He reached up to rub at his chest absently, trying to keep his breathing even. 

He couldn’t even imagine how Sakura and Azura would take the explanation. There would certainly be more tears...

But at this rate, they may come from him soon enough. 

His eyes lifted, and he blinked slowly when he found a ninja staring. Standing in the shadows of the open door, observing the proceedings around his lord carefully. 

The good eye was fixed on Leo though. His expression was impossible to read, with or without that mask. Completely expressionless, and yet seeming to take his attention as an invitation. 

Slowly stalking forward, his tattered blue scarf waving as he moved. Looking mostly untouched by the fighting when you excluded the blood splattered over him, and his tousled scarlet hair. 

While Hinoka and Ryoma continued to explain things to their younger sister, he allowed Saizo to approach. 

Silently stopping at his side, more like a shadow than a person. Completely unnoticed by the other royals as he lifted one hand. 

Held in his black gloved fingers, was a letter. 

A letter with a broken seal. A deep blue and violet wax seal. That he knew well, that used to enclose his own letters once upon a time. 

The Nohrian royal seal. 

Leo swallowed, his saliva thick in his throat as his stomach turned violently. Flipping upside itself while something climbed his chest. This feeling like pounding that seemed to be trying to work its way up into his mouth. 

“I found this on an assassin’s body,” the ninja retainer told him simply, his tone cold and detached. Too quiet for the others to hear, yet too loud in that he was speaking to the young prince at all. 

“What does it say?” The question came as a whisper, cracking over the words as Leo’s voice wavered. His tongue suddenly became too heavy and refused to work properly as he found it impossible to look away from that broken seal. 

Something shifted. He wasn’t sure what, but something in Saizo’s body seemed to drop. His unscarred eye growing less narrow and his brows lifting. His body relaxed somewhat, becoming a bit more loose.

But that didn’t mean it was good news. No, there was a single emotion that the blonde felt tied to Saizo’s change. 

A faint form of sympathy. 

“Understand,” the ninja went on, extending the letter for him to take gradually, his words growing a bit more lecture-like, “That I must report this to Lord Ryoma as soon as possible. And remember. Remember what I told you in Kawamura, Prince Leo.” 

He hadn’t forgotten. It still meant a lot to him. 

His fingers closed around the letter, his hand trembling faintly. Little quakes that ventured up his arm, and seemed to spread to his whole body from there. Like a leaf quivering in the wind as he gripped onto the folded paper. 

His hold on the letter was so tight the edges crinkled where they were pinched in his grasp. 

Leo didn’t want to open it. 

He stared at the paper, his whole body filling with dread. There were a couple options on what it could hold. Several answers he could receive in reading it...

But there were a couple that would hurt more than the others. 

The ninja did not allow him to hesitate. Gloved hands reached out, leading his frozen fingers in properly pulling at the folded paper. Opening it, and revealing the neatly written words within. 

Handwriting that he could never mistake for another’s. 

“Read it,” Saizo’s quiet demand had him opening eyes that he wasn't aware had shut. His gaze unable to look away from the impeccable writing over thick parchment. 

And so he read, even if his answer was already clear. 

~By Order of the Nohrian Royal Family, 

You are to execute the traitor, Leo Vincini by any means necessary. As of Junta 6th, the second prince of Nohr was cast out and stripped of his title. He is to be considered nothing more than an enemy, and killed on sight. 

There will be a company awaiting you North of Castle Shirasagi. You can expect reinforcements from within the city, but do not expect to take the palace. Your only mission is to seek out and take the life of the Vincini child. 

Do not fail. 

~Order Issued by Crown Prince Xander of Nohr

He knew it was coming. Even with how watery his vision had become, and even if the paper was wobbling so much the words blurred. 

That last line was one he knew by heart. Something that had ended letters he received in the past from his older brother. Something he’d never thought twice about. 

Something that now signed his death warrant. 

His breathing hitched, droplets of water suddenly landing on the quivering letter. Soaking into the page and making some of the ink bleed out of shape. But it didn’t make the horrible thing disappear. 

“Leo?” 

The soft voice of concern was not one he wanted to hear now.

Not now. 

Corrin didn’t deserve to know what their once brother had done. Didn’t need that on top of everything else. She wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t be able to accept it. 

He knew that all of the Hoshidan royals were looking at him now. He could feel their gazes burning into his back, scalding him. Drawn to where he and Saizo were standing by the snow haired girl’s quiet voice. 

It hurt so much. 

“Leo?” His beloved’s voice asked, flooding over with that worry he’d been trying to keep down. Breaking the facade of sure control he’d been holding up, taking a step toward the young prince’s turned back. 

He couldn’t. Not now.

“Don’t let her know,” he requested sharply to the silent ninja, shoving the letter back into his hand. His voice was low and shaking, filled with grief that made him want to cut his own vocal chords. 

His eyes burned. He could feel wet dampness sliding down his skin, spilling over from the emotions overcoming him. Stealing away everything but the pain and wretched hurt. 

“I need to see to my retainers,” Leo raised his voice, trying and well aware that he failed in keeping the words even. Trembling and meek, on the edge of shattering as his steps thudded against the floor. 

Each step hurt. An ache resonating up through his legs that seemed to permeate his whole body. The need to simply wrap his arms around himself and drop was nearly overcoming all else. 

But he didn’t. He couldn’t, not here. Not in front of these people who had already seen too much. 

He was breaking his promise to Ryoma, but he needed to breathe. And the idea of facing his love at the moment did nothing more than steal away what air was left in his lungs. 

“Lord Ryoma,” Saizo’s distant voice said from behind him, stopping the quick, loud steps that had started to follow him, “I have something to report. And also a request for Lady Corrin.” 

He was grateful the ninja was willing to listen to his orders even if he wasn’t Leo’s retainer. 

Someone worthy of Ryoma’s heart?

Was that really him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was obvious~
> 
> Take the angst! The fluff has been banished!


	134. Deserved Hysterics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it was impossible. There was no stopping it.

******  
Tears were not limited to him alone. Many of the palace visitors had their cheeks stained, hiccuped sobs coming from under their breath. Trying as desperately as him to keep their mourning from showing overly much. There was still much to do after all. 

But because of that, they were in a particularly forgiving mood. None would blame another for their tears. As depressing as it was, Leo fit in perfectly with the still living souls he passed in the halls. 

The attack had been limited to the courtyard, great hall, and throne room for the most part. One wouldn’t even know anything had happened walking through the outer corridors. It was deceivingly peaceful. 

The Nohrian prince kept his head down, his steps fast as he nearly stumbled toward his destination. Behind his eyes he saw that letter. Burned into his mind, his memories. Never to be unseen. 

‘Leo, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s too late for apologies.’ 

Order Issued by Crown Prince Xander of Nohr. 

The sobs built in his chest, and it took everything in him to not let them out. Punctuated gasps were all that passed his lips, his hand trailing the wall as he made his way to where he could be safe. 

His legs shook with the effort, eyes politely averted from his struggling figure whenever he passed people. Whether they realized who they were giving privacy to or not. 

Leo’s head spun, his eyes burning, his head pounding. Tears still fell steadily down his skin. He had to stop every few steps, clutching at his head in some desperate attempt to alleviate the pain.

It felt like an eternity until he reached the room he’d been heading toward. Lanterns already beginning to light throughout the corridors as the day passed into evening hours. 

But not even the night and shadows could cover up what had happened.

He grabbed onto the sliding door, pushing it open without preamble. Without a word or voiced request, already certain he’d be welcome. Sending it rattling as he shoved at it with force he didn’t have in him to control, and startling the man within. 

Niles was twisting into a crouch immediately. Facing the door, a small black dagger clasped tight in hand. His eye narrowed dangerously, placing himself between the intruder and his bed. 

Until he realized who had invited themselves in. 

“Leo?” The older man asked, his tone unmistakable startled. The name nothing more than a shocked breath on his tongue, his dagger disappearing in an instant. That narrowed eye widened, revealing a ring of white around icy blue. Matching perfectly to his hair. 

He looked like he’d been comfortable. In far more casual clothes and a tie holding back his snow locks. The strands were darker than usual, wet. Seeming to mean he’d had a bath not long before. 

And the blonde completely disrupted that comfortable atmosphere. 

A small sob at last burst from him, rattling his chest and shaking his fragile frame. Choking through his throat as he sniffed weakly, his legs trembling with the effort of staying upright. 

Faster than a python, Niles was springing forward. His hands on the younger’s shoulders, gaze dragging over him near ferally. Searching for any sign of harm but finding nothing. 

The door was slid shut by him in a haste, and then Leo’s wrists were enclosed by cool hands. Pulling him across the room’s floor to where his retainer had previously been seated. On the edge of an occupied bed, a sleeping form nestled within soft blue covers. 

“What happened?” His old friend demanded, his words harsh with care as he situated the young hiccuping prince on his futon’s side. Pushing him down lightly, allowing his knees to finally buckle. Supporting his fall down to the softness with firm hands. 

“What did they do?” Niles asked, his blistered thumb running roughly under Leo’s eye as he sobbed again. Even shakier now, the grief bubbling over without restraint now that he was safely away. 

The tears ravaged his frail body, leaving a mess. Sitting there like a child, rubbing desperately at his eyes in an attempt to push away the salty drops falling from his eyes. Sobs that grew stronger and stronger permeating his core. Leaving it impossible to catch his breath. 

He was gasping, trying to get air in his lungs. To stop the pounding, the aching, the hurt. 

But it was impossible. There was no stopping it. 

With closed eyes all he saw was that letter. A man over him, a dagger glinting off the sun as it was raised over him. By order of-

And with open eyes his sight was too watery to see. Blurred and washed over, lashes sending a fresh wave down with every blink. His tearful cries grating in his throat, his head feeling as though it was being kicked by a horse again and again. 

Niles’ hands hovered. Wiping at his tears when he lowered his own. A low voice in the back of his thoughts, saying words he couldn’t understand in his hysteria but that grounded him nonetheless. 

And a new voice. Softer, joined by another pair of hands that rubbed at his back gently. Urging the hiccups out of him, careful to avoid pressing too hard or hitting the sensitive length of his spine. 

Did he really deserve it?

What had Xander been thinking while writing that letter? That order to have him assassinated. His kingly older brother who had always claimed to treasure family, what had he been thinking about? 

Did he really deserve to die for being in love and being happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty bit cause I got a migraine.


	135. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tears slipped past. And again, this time as quietly as he could, Leo broke.

******  
There was a line where the tears stopped. Leo didn’t know when he crossed that line. When the burning salt disappeared, when the sobs finally stopped assaulting his aching body. 

But eventually all he was aware of was being curled over his own lap. Hunched over, his hands in a bruising grip on his shoulders, his nails curled into the skin beneath his shirt so tightly he was sure he’d drawn blood. 

Wrapped over himself, taking in small gasps of breath as his airways became a bit clearer. Sniffing loudly to clear up the stuffiness, still shivering from the aftereffects of such a break down. 

His throat was run raw, but he didn’t remember screaming. For the most part he was overcome by the pounding in his head. A throb he could feel against his temple, pressing at his skull as though his brain was trying to break free of his head. 

It all hurt. 

Leo sniffed again, quieter now. Staring down at the blue covers with eyes that felt like they’d been rubbed raw. His mind on a lazy float down the proverbial thought river, taking in the sights. 

If the sights were horrific and from his worst nightmares. 

“Better?” The quiet question was overflowing with trepidation. Edged with a dangerous sharpness that he knew wasn’t directed at him. Anger on his behalf that the archer had no one to turn on. 

“Niles, give him a moment,” the other voice, the softer one, reprimanded him lightly. Those hands still moving soothingly over his back in tender circles, drawing out whatever was left. 

Leo could feel Brynhildr in the back of his mind, trying to hold herself back. Certainly, dealing with magical, ancient entities would be too much for him right about now. He was having a hard enough time keeping himself together with just his own entity. 

A small shudder ran through his body, making him gasp lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands finally releasing from cutting into his skin to climb up toward his pounding skull. 

Gripping at it, a few more meek gasps passing his wetted lips as the pounding grew a little worse. It was near unbearable. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move. 

He felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Ah-” The small sound of realization came from beside him, followed by shuffling as bodies moved over the covers, “Leo, let me.”

His hands were pulled away by cool fingers that wrapped around them near entirely, gently moving them out of the way. Even if it wasn’t true, it felt like it hurt more. Like if he wasn’t clutching his skull together, it would shatter apart. 

And then new hands were replacing his. 

Warm. Soft like basking under a patch of sunlight. He could feel the bumps and scars over them, opening his eyes to slits so he could see the blonde mage taking hold of him. 

Odin’s eyes looked so sad. More despondent than he’d ever seen his friend. His olive orbs were tinged red, as though he’d also been crying. And then Leo was closing his eyes once more. 

He felt cool magic overcome the pounding. Swirling through his essence, his core. Dim and faint. Not as strong as a vulnery or experienced healer, but pacifying the pounding just the same. 

It wasn’t completely gone, but his thoughts were no longer being pressed away. Something he wasn’t sure he was happy about. His thoughts weren’t exactly...

“...thanks,” he got out, sucking in a deep breath. His throat was a little less raw thanks to the healing, but the hands didn’t leave his face.

The younger forced his eyes to open again, hating the effort it took. He was starting to feel the exhaustion of the day. All he wanted to do was lie down on the blanket beneath him and fall asleep. Forget it all and drift away to unconsciousness. 

But Odin’s expression knocked him back to the real world. 

So tortured, his sweet green eyes that normally swirled with life unbound were dull and empty. Lost between the moment they were in and another. His fingers running over Leo’s cheeks as though he were still wiping away tears, even if none fell from him. 

The Nohrian prince brought his hands up, still feeling them tremble from the force of emotions he’d dealt with. Wrapping his small fingers around the forearms at his chest, focusing on his friend with all he had. 

“Sorry for waking you,” came the somewhat hoarse whisper from his throat, his memories playing back the state his mage had been in after the battle, “but it’s okay now. You’re okay.” 

Odin tilted his head, seeming confused by that. His eyes raking over his liege slowly, a small frown lighting his face. Looking so disconnected to reality, it almost seemed as though he’d vanish into thin air at any moment. 

“I’m more worried about you, Inigo.” 

The young prince’s breath caught. He saw Niles tense up out of the corner of his eye, registering the fact that their friend was truly lost at the moment. Stuck between where he was and what was playing in his mind. 

They never really acknowledged when Odin got like this. When the wrong name slipped out, or when he would perform the wrong action for whatever was in front of him. 

Neither of them ever told the blonde, and he never seemed to realize himself. Because they knew. They might not know about his past, but they knew what his episodes were caused by. 

War. 

He exhibited the same signs that children did after exiting conflict. Unable to ever fully disconnect from whatever fight was going on in their heads. 

But this was the first time he’d called Leo ‘Inigo’. This was also the first time he’d broken down so completely in front of Odin. Leaving the both of them completely adrift and disoriented when it came to what they were meant to do. 

Thankfully, they weren’t alone. 

“Okay,” Niles’ low, purring voice cut through the smog thick in their heads. His figure moved closer, drawing both of their dazed eyes toward him. A forced curve of his lips, too much tightness in his posture to be natural. 

“Normally I love having two blondes in bed with me,” his archer smirked, all teeth but without the usual honest teasing in his tone, “but I think you both need to breathe. Odin?” 

The blonde tilted his head again, appearing like a confused cat. His pupils were blown wide in his lost state, seeming far darker than usual as he lowered his hands from Leo’s face. 

“That’s right,” their elder hummed, keeping his low voice smooth and steady as he gently took hold of the mage’s shoulders, “Now, we need to get some sleep, don’t we? That’ll make everything better.”

There was a second where they just stared at each other. Odin seemingly too far gone to understand what was being said. Until he gave a short, jerky nod. His body went a bit more limp under Niles’ hands. 

Leo released his hold on the mage’s forearms, letting him be taken. Led back around him by steady hands and an even steadier voice. Watching as the archer pulled back the covers all over again. Talking the drifting blonde into them with hardly any trouble. 

Odin’s eyes were closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. As though he’d never truly been awake, tucked away by the gentle man. Safe. No longer wandering as his expression smoothed out and he lost himself to sleep. 

Both of them grew far more relaxed with the quiet breaths of air coming from their friend. It’d been quite some time since they’d had to do this. 

But without Odin, Leo lost his focus. He had nothing to distract his mind from what had originally brought him here. Nothing to stop the ache in his chest as his heart was squeezed down on. 

A small sniff came from him, redrawing Niles’ attention. He rubbed at his eyes despite the fact that no new tears had fallen. Feeling sticky and disgusting, like the mess he really was. 

“Alright, now you,” his old friend’s voice murmured, moving carefully around the sleeping blonde to crouch in front of him, “Tell me what happened. What did they do?” 

The younger paused, shaking his head sharply at the question. His hands returning to wrapping around himself, holding tight in a hug that was all that kept him together. 

By Order of Crown Prince Xander of Nohr. 

Emotions built in his throat. He wanted to close his eyes against it, but all he saw anymore was that letter. That damned last line. His death sentence, his-

“Hey,” Niles’ voice took on a sharper tone, forcing him to pay attention to the crouched man in front of him. Shivering slightly when cool fingertips led his face up, cupping his chin so they locked gazes, “I need to know who to torture here, don’t leave me hanging.” 

Torture Xander?

A whine broke free of the lump in his airway, making the man’s eye widen. Another shake of his head, harder now that he was held in place. But he didn’t want that. 

Did he? 

He hated the part of him that sang at the idea. The spiteful and bitter side that had been fostered by his birth kingdom. The bit that screamed yes. That loved that idea. 

“Niles,” he whimpered, remembering to keep his breaking voice quiet for the sake of their sleeping partner, “It was-it was-” 

The sick pit in stomach tossed, making him lurch forward. His face burying in the broad chest in front of him, feeling the hands shift to wrap over his shoulders. Resting chilled palms on own hands, pulling them from digging into skin. 

Safe against the soft fabric of Niles’ shirt...

But would he ever truly be safe again? 

“Xander!” He burst out, the name buried and muffled against what he was pressed against, “It was Xander...” 

Admitting it out loud...

He couldn’t breathe. 

Even though he’d thought he’d all run out of tears, more made themselves known. Swelling on his lashes, just short of falling. He felt the moment his old friend understood what he was saying. 

Felt it in the way the arms around him grew to be nearly crushing. In the way his chest rose rapidly against him, breath being sucked in sharply as he comprehended it. The way he completely enveloped Leo, wrapping them together as closely as he could. 

“That bastard!” He heard hissed close to his ear. A voice that promised pain and suffering beyond knowing. Beyond comprehension and understanding. Pure hatred. Pure fury in one’s actions. 

Quieter then, “Does Prince Ryoma know?” 

A small noise came from deep inside the grieving blonde. A keen from his very soul when he thought of his beloved. Of how he would wrap himself around Leo just as Niles was doing. How he would run his hands over his back just as Odin had done. 

But beyond that, the pain he would have in seeing the young prince broken as he was. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” the archer mumbled, squeezing his small liege a little tighter, “Are you in danger at this very moment?” 

Leo’s splintered. Understanding why his retainer needed to ask, but still hurting. Because he didn’t want to admit it. Didn’t want to think. Didn’t want to do anything but fall into unconsciousness and let it all vanish. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered, a single tear breaking free and sliding down his cheek. Wiped away in seconds by the fabric his face was pressed against, “There was...only one. We don’t know if...” 

If Xander sent more.

More tears slipped past. And again, this time as quietly as he could, Leo broke. 

He didn’t know if he was safe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean to my babies.
> 
> Angst by the bundleful and elderly man trying to take care of two shattered blondes.


	136. Clouded Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want?” 
> 
> He didn’t know.

******  
“What...is this?” Leo found himself far too exhausted to really question the small cup suddenly pushed into his hands. Weighed down by the aftereffects of a second bout of crying, feeling hardly strong enough to hold the drink. 

The transparent liquid within shook with his trembling. Transitioning through the fragile pottery to the rippling surface, a clear indicator of how bad a state he was in. 

Niles held a mirror version of the cup, his fuller than the young prince’s. Lifting the edge to his lips and taking a slow sip, his ice eye flickering meaningfully between the blonde and his drink. 

“Something I snagged from the kitchens,” his retainer answered dutifully when he hesitated to follow his lead, “The maids were only all too happy to grant me access. After the meal clean up is finished, that place is pretty empty.” 

He didn’t have it in him to flush at the insinuation. It wasn’t any of his business, so long as the man didn’t stir up trouble. He’d learned his lesson on who he was allowed to dalliance with and who was off limits. 

“It helped Odin,” Niles prompted, making him glance to their sleeping friend. So calm and peaceful now. None of the earlier forsakenness so much as hinted at. 

Leo wanted to be at peace. 

He lifted the cup slowly, taking in the fruity tang that wafted off that clear liquid. At the very least, he could be certain it wasn’t anything that would hurt him. But he couldn’t be sure Niles wasn’t trying to drug him. 

He’d done it before.

It was sweet on his tongue. Washing through his mouth and down his throat, soothing the scratchy dryness that had taken up residence there. Unlike the archer, he took a bit more than just a sip. 

The drink was good. Sweet like a mix of apples and sugar, but combined with a slight bitterness. It lingered on his taste buds after he lowered the cup, licking his lips. 

Niles smirked at the empty container, raising the white bottle from where he’d set it on the floor next to them. “Another?” He asked this with a somewhat lighter tone. A bit more genuine. As though he was comforted by the fact that he’d downed the liquid. 

At this point, Leo wasn’t sure being drugged wouldn’t simply be better than being aware. 

So he extended the cup, letting his old friend pour him another. That fruity aroma drifting off the falling liquid, making his head go somewhat foggy. Taking it down slower this time. Savoring the taste, and allowing the other to finish his own first. 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” The blonde asked softly as he was offered a third filling. Enjoying the cloud over his mind perhaps more than he should’ve. 

But like this he didn’t have to think. Didn’t have to remember what had made him despair so deeply. 

“Do you really want to know?” Niles asked. A knowing lilt to his voice, something vaguely pained in his gaze now as he watched Leo nurse the cup’s edge. 

“Not really,” he muttered over the sweet drink, taking another sip. It felt good. Warm as it made its way down to his chest, winding through his body. It stole away the soreness and achiness. 

Any pounding in his head that had returned after crying again was pushed back. And whether the drink was healing or simply covering up his pain, he was glad for it. 

It went far slower now. The two of them sitting at the edge of Niles’ futon, drinking down cupfuls of that fruity liquid. Odin sleeping quietly behind them, all three of them safe. 

The world outside the small room forgotten. 

Something he was content with keeping that way. Letting the time drift by without count, allowing a fourth then fifth cup to be raised to his lips. Drinking them down slowly as the hour grew steadily later. 

And then there was a knock on the door. 

It made them both start, turning toward the entrance as though they’d forgotten it was there. At some point the room had seemed to stop existing amongst everything else. As though there was nothing beyond these walls. 

But then there was another knock, shaking the paper in a rippling effect as wood thudded against wood. 

“Is he in there?” A low, rumbling voice from the other side. Such a smooth tenor. One that he knew by heart, that he could never mistake for another. Right on the other side of the door. 

A slightly panicked light overcame Niles’ eye. He snagged the half empty cup from Leo’s hand, quickly setting it off to the side with the white bottle. A small chuckle, low and flustered in a way he didn’t expect from his old friend. 

“Of course he shows up now,” the white haired retainer hissed, staring at his liege for a moment. The blonde met his eye, tilting his head in confusion. Then blinking as the world did a little dance around him. 

Immediately Niles sunk in on himself. Looking for all the world defeated, shaking his head in resignation, “You’re going to be so furious with me for this,” his archer murmured, all the warning he had before his voice raised somewhat. 

“If you want him,” he called just loud enough to be heard through the door, but quiet enough that it didn’t startle the sleeping mage, “You’ll have to come in and get him. But keep it down, people are trying to sleep!” 

Come in?

Ryoma was going to-

The door was being slid open before he even had a chance to fully register what had been said. His thoughts moved sluggishly, as though they’d been slowed by the exhaustion in his bones. So he could do nothing but stare up open mouthed as his beloved appeared in the entrance. 

Looking much the same as he’d last seen him. Plus an extreme expression of pure fretfulness pasted onto his face. Finding Leo’s sitting form in seconds, scanning him over fervently in near desperation. 

What did he look like? 

His eyes still burned from how many tears he’d shed. His hair was a mess from clutching his head, his clothes in complete disarray from how much he’d fallen apart. 

But all Ryoma seemed to care for at the moment was the fact that he was in front of him. 

“You’re here,” the crown prince breathed. As though that simple fact answered every prayer he’d ever made. His entire body growing smaller as he relaxed, his tawny eyes gleaming brightly in flickering candlelight. 

Such a simple man beneath it all. Just like how Leo was a simple boy. One who wasn’t sure what he wanted at the moment. 

Overwhelmed was the only way to explain the fullness in his chest. He turned his eyes from the newly arrived brunette, locking them onto his retainer uncertainly. 

It was too hard to think. He didn’t know if Ryoma being here was a good or a bad thing. After what had happened...

Niles read what he needed correctly. Moving over the covers with slow, purposeful movement. Positioning himself at the younger’s back, resting his blistered hands on the small shoulders. 

A small sting of pain ignited with the touch, but Leo wasn’t focused on that. He lowered his head, listening as his friend leaned in close. His breath warm against his ear, whispered words that the Hoshidan had no chance of hearing. 

“What do you want?” 

He didn’t know. 

“Because,” the archer’s voice dropped into a purr, leaning in a bit closer until the words resonated through his liege’s whole being, becoming all he could hear, “the one you love is right in front of you. He wants you in his arms, and he wants to help you.” 

The last time Ryoma had helped...

“Will you let him?” 

Leo raised his eyes. Catching the dark flames in his love’s soft eyes. Turning them hard and cold, fixed on where Niles was whispering in his ear. A tight line formed his mouth, his hands clenching at his sides. 

But when the blonde looked up at him, some of that faded away. 

Warmth filled his gaze once more. A deep seeded hope that seemed to inflate him. Making him stand taller, his breath catching oddly as he stared down at the smaller on the floor. 

The last time Ryoma had helped felt like it had happened years before. All his life, every little moment, and yet all he felt like he knew anymore was the man that had stolen his heart. 

The time with his beloved dragged on. He loved it, and it seemed to last forever. It was good and it was happy and it was-

“Ryoma,” he whispered, feeling his eyes well up but without enough tears left to fall. He’d cried them all out already. 

Leo wasn’t even aware of Niles moving away. All he was aware of was the brunette suddenly in front of him. Moving so fast that a small wave of wind sent his bangs swishing, crouched down on the floor to meet him. 

“I’ll be taking him,” Ryoma informed the retainer at his back, his voice low and throaty as suddenly arms were wrapping under the smaller. 

Adjusting him onto his side, slipping under his legs and around his back. There was literally no strength left in Leo’s body. He was dazed, not completely conscious of what was happening as his face pressed into soft fabric. 

The smell of blood made him blink. Mixing with smoke into a horrible reminder of the battle. His nose not yet working well enough to pick out the cherry blossoms he so loved. 

“You need a bath...” he mumbled, blinking again as he realized the ceiling was suddenly closer than it’s been before. And so was Ryoma’s face. 

The hand under his shoulders rubbed awkwardly at his back, making him shift. It was then he realized the swaying, and the fact that the world was moving around him. 

He rolled his head away from the crimson yukata, but didn’t find his retainers in sight. Didn’t find the room he’d been in just minutes before. 

Instead he found the dark outdoors. His head lulling against the prince’s upper arm, staring out at the shadowed garden in confusion as it passed by. Creaking crickets and croaking frogs sounding out in the night air. 

Dancing lanterns glowing around them, painting them the soft orange and golden colors that existed within. Ryoma looked so handsome like this. If only his expression wasn’t so downcast...

Leo lifted one of his hands that had been cradled against his chest, shaking less now as he focused on those distant tawny eyes. Eyes that he loved, that belonged to the one he loved. 

The older’s face was soft under his fingers. Catching due to old sweat and dried blood spots. Making Ryoma’s steps falter as he framed his cheek, running a thumb along the bone there in slow massaging movements and making him tilt his head down. 

Those soft brown eyes turned to him at last, his steps slowing somewhat so he could offer Leo a small smile. Sad, barely pulling at his lips. But it was there for the smaller in his arms. 

Leo offered a small smile back, somewhat wavering like his voice as he asked, “Are you upset because I broke our promise?” 

“No,” Ryoma’s voice broke, his head shaking faintly as he glanced up to check the hall ahead of them quickly, “No, I understand you needed your space.” 

He tilted his head closer against the larger’s chest, wishing he could feel his heartbeat again. A moment passed before he realized he could. That had him sliding his hand down the skin, trailing Ryoma’s skin until he reached the juncture of his neck and jaw. 

It took longer than it should’ve for his fingers to find the pulse point. Pressing his index and middle finger there lightly, delighting in feeling the beat he wanted. 

But then frowning when he realized how fast the rate was. 

“You are upset though,” Leo mumbled, watching Ryoma turn his head from him once more. Watching where they were headed over the body he carried. His eyes growing distant again with too many emotions for him to follow. 

“I’m...upset,” his love agreed gently, carrying him around a corner, “but I’m not upset with you. I’m upset for your sake.” 

The blonde didn’t understand right away. Dropping his hand back to his chest and watching the light of anger grow in tawny orbs the longer Ryoma thought. 

For him? 

“Please don’t,” Leo winced, a vague understanding overcoming him. Accompanied by a letter he didn’t want to remember. That he wanted the clouds in his mind to hide away once more, “I don’t want to think about that right now, please...” 

“Alright,” the crown prince agreed in his silence, though he sounded somewhat hesitant to do so, “...we both need a bath. Then we need dinner, and sleep. We can deal with...that in the morning.” 

That sounded good. Leo nestled deeper into Ryoma’s arms, curling into himself as he let the man carry him back to their chambers. 

Let him forget for just a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??????
> 
> Poor Leo. What am I doing to my sweet babies?
> 
> You know what, poor everyone. Take all the angst and ickiness. And look forward to a nice bath scene next chapter cause I need my dears to relax at least a little bit.


	137. Oh For Sake's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what had Niles given him?

******  
There were no more words spoken between them. It was a weighted silence, filled with all that they had yet to discuss. Problems to deal with. Issues to manage. Pain to heal. 

But Leo would have none of it. 

He could feel it. Like a stone in the center of his chest. Stuck just short of him puking it up, or dropping to his stomach. In between. Pending and forgotten just as he wanted it to be. Because in the distant parts of his mind, he was fully aware of the fact that he couldn’t handle it just yet. 

It was quiet. Filtered through by the night sounds of nature, and quiet activity from the world around them. Curiously, they never came across other people. No guards or servants crossed their path. They were free to return to their chambers without trouble. 

Their chambers. 

Ryoma slid the door shut with his foot behind them. The air of his study was snug and homely as it always was. A place for the two of them. Shining with lately lit candles, no one to disturb them. 

“Do you need anything from our room to bathe?” His love’s quiet question was so forbearing for Leo’s sake. Perfectly even and pleasing to his ears, his chest reverberating against him. 

“No,” the blonde murmured, his volume lower with his climbing exhaustion. Pulling his eyes open was a struggle each time they fell shut. All he wanted was to sleep all of this away. 

The air grew a bit cooler once more as the crown prince carried him out into the courtyard, the door clicking back into place behind them. Even more secure. Even safer. 

He hummed in quiet contendness, feeling the pull of nature around him. His own magic seeped into the earth, Brynhildr gentling his strife with only a few whispers. 

Hanging vines draped over them as they walked. Ryoma seemed to make no attempt to avoid them, letting the soft leaves brush over the two of them. Each touch helped to calm some part of the blonde, a part deep inside that belonged to his magic. 

And then there was hot steam, and phantom pins in his legs as he remembered the last time he’d been in the bath. 

“Ryoma?” He asked blearily, lifting his head from the cozy chest to stare at the hazed over room, “What...are we doing here?”

“We need to bathe after the battle we had,” the brunette explained, a note of concern passing through his deep patience, “I thought we already discussed this?” 

Had they? His thoughts kept drifting away from him, obscured by the cloud that had formed in his head. 

Just what had Niles given him?

The younger started, surprised when Ryoma was suddenly pulling back from him. Making him aware that he was now seated on the wooden bench of the changing area, steam clinging to his clothes and skin. 

He watched the man lower himself to his knees in front of him, pulling with kind little tugs at his boots. Slowly working them from his feet, one then the other. 

“What...are you doing?” Leo frowned, tilting his head and trying to force a bit of the daze back. Tawny eyes turned up to him. Soft with reassurance and promise. Keeping any uncertainty down before it could really form. 

He just...wasn’t that concerned at the moment? 

“Sorry,” Ryoma mumbled, a small unsure smile turning up his lips just the barest bit, “Would you rather use your magic?” 

“Are we bathing together?” The blonde mumbled, shifting back a little at the idea. His shoulders bumping back against the wall behind him, sending a small sting through him. 

He winced turning his head back to blink in confusion at his offending shoulders. The sting took a second to die down, but he still felt this itch on his skin. Staring a moment longer, then jumping when he heard a voice much closer than before. 

“Leo, are you alright?” Ryoma asked with the tone of someone that had just repeated their question, greater concern overcoming him. Now his face was even with the smaller’s, his palms resting on either side of the bench for support so he could lean over like he was.

“You didn’t...hit your head during the battle, did you?” The brunette frowned, leaning in even closer until they were nose to nose. One of his large hands lifting to carefully card over Leo’s scalp, searching for any sign of injury. 

It took the Nohrian prince far too long to focus on something beside the breath against his face. His eyes stuck on the man’s lips as they moved, mind a little scattered at the moment. 

“No,” he breathed out, trying to pull back away from the too close face, “I wasn’t injured.” 

He froze when he saw the wide eyed look Ryoma was sporting. Startled and shocked all at once, eyes so wide they seemed mostly white. Gaping at him like he’d done something impossible. 

Then the brunette was leaning in, his nose twitching as he seemed to sniff at something. At him?

“What-” Leo mumbled, trying to pull back more only to be stopped by the hand at the back of his head. Watching as his love seemed to grow slightly pained. A sort of dread overcoming him. 

And then the face was pulling back. The hand slid down from his hair, moving to hold the side of his neck in a firm grasp. Forcing them to lock eyes, not allowing him to look away. 

“Leo, be honest with me,” Ryoma asked, his tone tense and sounding close to snapping while the younger’s breathing stalled in response to the strange attitude, “Have you been drinking?”

Drinking? 

“Uh,” he started off dumbly, trying to piece together enough thought to answer properly because the brunette sounded close to some edge. The edge of yelling. The tone that Xan-

Stop. 

“Niles gave me something,” he swallowed thickly, scrambling to answer before Ryoma got upset, “He said it’d help, and it did. What...what did he give me?” 

There was a strange mixture of relief and distress that came to the prince’s face with his response. But all that really mattered was that he wasn’t on the edge anymore. He wasn’t going to yell. 

He’d do anything to stop Ryoma from yelling at him. 

“How much did you have?” His love asked instead, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down Leo’s neck. Changing that firm grasp into something tender and coaxing that stole away the anxiety that had started to form. 

How much? 

“Maybe...four cups?” He tried to remember, a little unsure about the details. Whenever his cup had emptied, Niles would be refilling it. He couldn’t be sure how many times that happened exactly. 

But it seemed his answer was a good one. Ryoma seemed to become even more relaxed with it, smiling a little bit as he nodded his head assuredly, “Good. Not too much, you should be able to retain your memories.” 

Memories?

“Ryoma?” He asked, his tone raising in pitch as he grew more concerned over his past actions, “What did I drink?” 

“It’s okay,” his love was quick to calm him. His knees moving up to rest on the bench on either side of him so he could free up his other hand. Raising it and the other to the younger’s face, framing his cheeks in a gentle hold. 

“It’s called sake,” the prince explained soothingly, smiling just a bit more for him, “It’s...an alcoholic drink, but you didn’t have enough to do more than make you tipsy. You’ll be fine in a couple hours.” 

Niles gave him alcohol? 

Niles gave him alcohol?!

“I’ve never had alcohol before,” Leo whispered, a little fearful by the idea despite the fact that it had already been done, “Is that why I can’t think?” 

Ryoma grew even more gentle with him, if that was even possible. Nodding his head faintly as he continued to coax him into a state of calm, “You’ll be fine, I swear. It’ll pass...but you really can’t bathe on your own like his.” 

His tone grew strained as he seemed to realize that last bit. The larger’s cheeks grew to a light rosy color that complemented the small speckles of blood on his face nicely. A reminder that they both needed to clean up. 

But together? 

“How...will that work?” Leo asked softly, feeling even more stupefied by the understanding of what was off about himself. He was close to being drunk. 

Oh, that retainer would regret this...as soon as he could string together his thoughts enough to think up a proper punishment. 

“We’ll just do as anyone does is public baths,” Ryoma decided after a moment, his tone drawn taut with strain at the mere idea, “It’s not as though I haven’t seen most of your body...already.” 

He coughed, nearly sounding strangled as he finished saying that. Shaking his head as though that would stop whatever was going on in it. 

Leo shifted under his hands again, blinking as he tried to focus on that. 

Together? 

His body? 

Heat crept up the back of his neck as he remembered the last time. The time Ryoma had helped him. It wasn’t as though they did anything indecent, and his love had been very proper over the whole thing.

But his body?

Leo curled forward, tensing up at the thought. Right now neither of them could handle being hurt more. Wouldn’t that hurt Ryoma? 

“I promise not to do anything to make you uncomfortable,” the man swore reverently, his hands leading the blonde to straighten up before he could draw in on himself, “and I promise that I’m okay too. You’re getting better, remember? I helped.” 

He...helped. 

So the young prince let himself be pulled back up. The hands slipping from his face, sliding back across his body as they pulled back. Brushing faintly over the back of his shoulders, making him wince again. 

Why? 

He glared back at them, feeling his brows pinch in confusion at the pain. Feeling Ryoma freeze up, some of the calmer atmosphere fading with all new concern. 

“I thought you said you weren’t hurt?” His promised asked, voice deepening as he carefully adjusted Leo. Sliding his body over the bench, turning him to the side so his legs were curled on it, his back open to see. 

He heard the older settle down to sit on the bench behind him, his breath growing a bit heavier. Fingers brushed over his shoulder blades, right on that stinging itch. 

The blonde arched away from the touch, frowning as he looked back at the other. Finding narrowed eyes. A deep grimace over Ryoma’s face as he looked at whatever Leo couldn’t see. 

“You’re bleeding,” the man noted, his tone husky with something dark and growing darker as he stared at the pained place. 

“I am?” Leo asked, shuddering as the memory of being curled over himself came to mind. His fingers gripping over his shoulders, nails scoring into skin again and again and it hurt because Xan-

Stop. 

“Let me see,” he tensed up at the thought, his hand reaching up to clasp at the front of his button up tightly, “Please, I need to know if it needs medical attention.” 

It wasn’t that bad. He was sure Odin’s little healing job had done something to help, there was no danger. But...

If it would help Ryoma to know that for certain...

Leo reached up with his other hand, his fingers still trembling as he worked at the buttons of his shirt. Starting at the top, struggling to slip them apart. He gritted his teeth in frustration, hating how uncoordinated he’d become. 

His love was patient with him, letting him pull his shirt from his pants and slowly work down it. One button after another. Focus. Focus. Focus.

...

At last the shirt was completely open, falling apart before him. He tensed, able to see the concave of his stomach when he looked down. The protruding ribs, the scars crossing his skin. 

Ryoma had already seen this much, it was okay. 

That didn’t stop him from moving slowly, aware of the burning eyes on him the whole time as he slid the fabric down. Letting the collar slip apart, dropping from where his shoulders held it up. 

The white material bunched around his elbows, draping over his lower back. Revealing the source of the bleeding to his love.

Steam met his skin, making him sigh. He sunk into himself, drawing a little closer to his pulled up legs.

Then hands were on him and he jolted. 

A small noise passed his lips, the shirt straining as he tried to straighten his arms only to get caught on it. The calloused fingers that had rested on his back were quick to pull away as though they’d been scalded by boiling water. 

“Sorry,” Ryoma’s low tenor apologized immediately, making him look back at the man. Seeing his tawny gaze blown wide in agitation, his hands held up in front of him placatingly, “They look...like they’re healing. They’ve already scabbed over.” 

Of course they had. He’d thought as much, but there was a somewhat lighter look to his beloved’s eyes. If it had helped, then it was worth the trouble. 

“Now...the bath?” The prince’s quiet suggestion reminded him of why he’d been worried in the first place. 

Right. The bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm?
> 
> Baby had alcohol for he first time~
> 
> Forget his problems a little while longer. Bath in next scene, then sweet dinner and nighty night, then little fun~


	138. Sweet Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to fall asleep in here again.

******  
The steps were all very simple. Disrobe, get in, wash up, get out. But it was what they combined as that made Leo so anxious. Perhaps it was also the fact that he still wasn’t as anxious as he should’ve been. 

Niles would most definitely be punished for this. He couldn’t think right, couldn’t keep focus unless he threw all his effort into it.

It wasn’t as though he’d never bathed with someone before. There were public baths in Nohr, just as he imagined there were in Hoshido. He was certain Ryoma had also bathed in groups before. 

But this was different because of what they meant to one another. 

He sighed, made all the more dizzy after all the steam he’d been dealing with. Combined with the alcohol he’d apparently drank...well, he wasn’t in the best state. And it made certain the crown prince’s statement remained true. 

He couldn’t bathe on his own like this. 

His eyes gazed sightlessly through the dropped shirt on the floor. White fabric bundled into itself, speckled red along the back where he’d bled through. Not much, but enough to cause concern when noticed. 

Leo’s back was turned to where Ryoma was disrobing in the changing area. Only a few feet from the bath’s edge, trying to work up the focus to dismiss his own clothes. 

But every time he came close he would lose his focus. There would be a split moment of panic about what he was about to do, and his efforts would slip away. 

Wasn’t alcohol supposed to make this sort of stuff easier? Stories involving it usually were led by some huge blunder thanks to downed inhibitions. Why couldn’t he get that instead of simply being unable to think?

...Though the not thinking was useful for another reason. 

He winced, rubbing at his bare arms lightly as he watched more steam rise from the water. Heat that made his mind turn to mush, tiredness that made his eyes hard to open. 

“Maybe it would be easier to do by hand?” Ryoma’s voice suggested from behind him, sounding as though he were balancing on the edge of a cliff. Breathless and forced calm, “We should get this over with as soon as possible. You need food and sleep.” 

Two for two. Not that he’d probably stay awake long enough for whatever dinner was scrounged up. 

Leo turned his eyes down to his pants, some of the last clothes on his body. All that he needed to get off still. Maybe the brunette was right. 

He reached down slowly, hearing the steps behind him quickly adjust. No doubt Ryoma had turned away to give him privacy. The steps weren’t his sandals though. They were bare feet. 

The crown prince was no longer dressed.

He very much did not focus on that as he pulled at his black pants. Sliding them bit by bit down his legs, awkwardly adjusting his seating position every few seconds to make a little more progress each time. 

It was frustrating, not having any real strength left in his body. Surely alcohol couldn’t be so numbing? Niles must’ve slipped something in with it. He must’ve. 

It took time, but at last he had his legs free of those dreaded pants. The dark clothing dropped down near his forgotten shirt, leaving only his bries behind. 

Those were easier to get off, but possibly took even more time. The minutes stretched on as he slowly slid them off. His bare skin was warm against damp wood flooring, taking in the heat of drifting steam far more easily. 

And then he dropped the white fabric onto his small clothes pile, and he was truly bare. 

The water was comfortably warm. Just short of too hot, never close to drifting into cooler temperatures as he dipped his toes in. Sliding closer, letting his feet lead as he slid in little by little. 

The warm haze was so directly against his face he had to close his eyes. Warm like a heated towel draped over him. Good, but oh so bad in the way it tried to lull him towards unconsciousness. 

He didn’t want to fall asleep in here again. 

“Okay,” his voice shook, rising in pitch as he curled back against the seat beneath the water. His skin pressed into wood both under and behind him, water soaking up to his chest as he sank in. 

Ryoma moved, out of sight and behind him. He couldn’t see him approach, closing his eyes tight when he got close. Freezing up as the water rippled around him, a larger body getting in. 

“I...you have my word I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable, Leo,” his love’s quiet voice was assuring not far from him, small water waves breaking the surface as he seemed to sink deeper, “If I do, tell me and I’ll stop.” 

He knew that. He didn’t doubt Ryoma. 

He doubted himself because his mind wasn’t working properly. 

“I know...that,” the blonde mumbled, sinking a little deeper as well until the water climbed his shoulders, “Just...make it quick?” 

“Of course,” the man promised, a presence moving closer to him, “Relax. I’m going to wash your hair, then your body, and then I’ll do my own. If you want me to stop, just say so.” 

Leo nodded, keeping his eyes squeezed tight as Ryoma shuffled around him. Adjusting something on the bath side, no doubt the supplies he needed. 

The younger turned, mimicking how they’d sat on the changing bench earlier. With him turned to the side and the other sitting at his back. His legs curled up against him, hunching over slightly as his bath mate got comfortable. 

His body gave a small jerk as water was suddenly dowsing his head. Soaking his hair and completely dampening the dry part of his body. Slow breaths. 

He let go of his focus. Losing it all on purpose so Ryoma could go through the actions without him thinking about it. 

Every touch by calloused hands was so light he was pretty sure he imagined a couple. The faintest brush over, hardly even able to be considered a touch. 

There was soft rubbing through his hair, soap suds cleaning each strand. Slow rhythmic motions that circled again and again and again...

And then his head was being tilted back. Led by a gentle grasp on his chin that he hardly even noticed, his mind already wandering back to a drifting state. Lost to it all. 

Water rained down over him, taking with it the used suds. More rubs, mixed with nails that dragged down his scalp so amazingly his eyes rolled. It felt amazing. Especially when he dragged down toward the skin behind his ears, digging into the little nooks with sure hands. 

A sleepy humm of approval rumbled through him, his lids no longer squeezing tight. Instead, his eyes were shut lightly. Relaxed and drifting, coming close to dozing off. 

“Leo, turn toward me,” he heard the near silent request, so careful not to disturb his blissful state. It was without thought that he listened. Adjusting his seat on the surface below him, using the bath’s edge as support as he turned around without ever opening his eyes. 

His head started to dip to the side, body starting to lean as he grew more comfortable and farther gone. 

“Stay awake a little longer,” his love urged, “I’m going to wash your face, okay?” 

Another small humm, quieter now. Letting his face be supported by large hands, rubbed over by something wet and soft. Scrubbing a little at certain places, as though something was stuck there. 

Then moving on. So careful to not poke his eyes or rub too hard. So gentle, so loving. 

“Ryoma...” he murmured, a thumb brushing against his lips as his lids flickered without opening. Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake. He was already nearly gone. 

He wanted to forget, but he couldn’t...

“I love you,” the young prince mumbled, feeling the washing stop, the hand hold onto him just a little bit tighter, “...and I’m sorry to put you through this. I knew it would happen...but it still hurts so much...” 

His voice grew fainter, words losing to the exhaustion as he started to tip to the side more and more. The wash cloth made a sharp dunking noise as it was dropped into the water, a second hand catching his face as he lost consciousness. 

“I love you too,” he heard distantly as everything faded, “You have nothing to apologize for. I know you’re strong, my love. This will not beat you...” 

If only Leo was so sure.

He tipped fully into the hands that held them, at last losing to the sweet embrace of sleep that he’d longed for. 

If only it was the respite he’d been hoping for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off he goes to dream land! 
> 
> Dreams here we come~


	139. Dreams of Past Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genuine. Innocent. Curious.

******  
Thinking about how young he’d been once was a strange thing. He wasn’t even that old, but that time felt like it had happened lifetimes ago. Not forgotten, just not thought about as much. 

Because he wasn’t always happy when he was younger. 

He’d first met Xander when he was eight. Half his life before. They’d both been so different back then; children. Children who had no clue what was in store for them; what would happen between them. 

It had been during the aftermath of Queen Katerina’s death, when a tragic cloud hung over Nohr. Things would never be the same and every single person knew it. Not just within the borders, but also across the whole continent. 

King Garon’s heart had grown steadily stonier over the years. The only light left in the world had seemed to be his first wife, until sickness took her. 

Then things started to truly fall apart. 

Just like all the others, Leo and his mother were moved to Windmire. Noble ladies, common women, diplomat wives. So many had sprang forth from the gutter, carrying young children in their grasps. 

The king’s children. Revealing just how unfaithful he’d been, and how many he’d truly fostered. All while his love’s body lay, still warm to the touch. 

Leo hadn’t understood why they had to leave his family’s manor. Didn’t understand why he was suddenly standing amongst rows of children, being looked over by a man he didn’t know. Some so young they were still being held at their mother’s breasts. 

He’d understood later. After all those people were given positions in the palace, their futures supposedly assured. All those children, apparently his siblings, set for life. 

The start of the Concubine Wars...  
******  
His mother was a thing of beauty. He knew it as well as anyone that looked upon her. With her waving gold hair and glinting emerald eyes. Eyes that seemed to hold a mystery in their depths, that drew in any who were brave enough to meet them.

It had been the Vincini’s money that drew the king to her, but it had been her own charm that made him come back. 

Whispers as they walked together, sidelong looks that edged on seething. His mother’s head held high, never looking to him in public. Never even acknowledging him. 

‘It’s dangerous, my son,’ she had whispered when he finally asked why she wouldn’t let him hug her anymore, ‘These people will use anything to bring us to heel. We cannot let our care show.’ 

So they hadn’t. The noble lady, Clova, became the concubine, Clova. 

A cold woman. One who cared for nothing except her work in magic. Who only had a child to ensure she could use royal funding to forward herself. A child she would cast aside if it benefited her. 

He knew what others thought about his wonderful mother. Knew because he’d heard the opinions firsthand. Some tried to coax him to reveal things with false sympathy, promises, empty words. 

But he never fell for the quiet words because he knew the truth. 

He knew it in every ride they would take on Rose, riding along with laughter bubbling from the two of them. Sitting beneath a great tree reading. Learning about the different plants that grew in their new garden.

The lessons she gave, so patient and loving. A little pat to his head when he did well, a great big hug every night before bed. The whispered praises that made up for every little bit of neglect she had to force herself to show. 

He knew his mother was a good woman, even if he was the only one that knew.  
******  
It had been when they were walking through one of the main halls. Tomes balanced precariously in his arms for his mother, walking at her back as he was taught to do and keeping his head down. 

Stumbling under the weight, but aware he wasn’t supposed to say anything. It was an act. He couldn’t let everything fall apart because of a little struggle. 

And then his mother had stopped. Leo had nearly tripped over her deep indigo grown, barely keeping the volumes he held from dropping. 

He remembers being startled by the look in her eyes when he looked up. Like true gems shining off starlight. Glimmering with pain he didn’t understand. He’d wanted to do something, anything to help. But he didn’t know what was wrong. 

When he followed her gaze, he found a boy. A teenager talking to some of the royal advisors. With curled gold hair and deep crimson irises. A small black circlet ringing his brow, a wicked black sword strapped to gold armor. 

He remembers how swiftly his mother had taken off, forcing him to rush after her. Unable to look away as they crossed the hall, and then nearly faltering when the boy’s eyes turned to him. 

There was this deep boredom in those depths. But there was also the darkness of grief that seemed buried so deep he was surprised in himself for noticing. 

When he saw Leo though, his expression seemed to be overcome by curiosity. 

It was strange. There was interest there, but not the interest he was used to seeing. Innocent was a strange way to put it but it seemed to fit. Genuine. As though he wanted to approach Leo, until he saw his mother. 

Then he drew back a little bit. Not completely. There was still curiosity as he watched the littler blonde pass. 

And he couldn’t look away. Staring wide eyed at the older boy, equally interested in knowing who he was. He’d never seen him before. 

He hadn’t understood at the time. 

Until they were back in the study. Until his mother practically knocked the tomes from his arms so she could wrap her arms around him. A deep tremble through her frame that he could feel. 

His arms had been too small to wrap around her back then. All he could do was let her envelop him, and listen. Listen to her explanation of why. 

‘He’s the king’s true son,’ she had rushed out against his ear, voice low with grief of her own that Leo hated to hear, ‘Katerina’s son, my friend’s son...and he’s the one that will decide your fate.’

She had pulled back then. Clenching so tight to his shoulders it almost hurt, forcing him to understand. Not allowing him to remain ignorant, for his own sake. 

‘It is his favor that will allow you to keep your life,’ his mother had murmured, her eyes even brighter with the light of unshed tears, ‘You must never stand against him, lest you lose everything. No matter what happens, don’t become his enemy unless there is no other choice. Promise me!’ 

He promised. And he’d kept it. 

As far as Leo was concerned, there’d been no other choice. His first meeting with Xander was not one where they exchanged words. It was silent and it was unnoticed by all except the two of them. 

Genuine. Innocent. Curious. 

By Order of Crown Prince Xander. 

Your only mission is to seek out and take the life of the Vincini child. 

Do.

Not.

Fail. 

...

Xander, he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this dream sequence? I don't know, it just came out of nowhere!
> 
> (I say as I cackle with excitement and dream up a more horrible past for by baby boy.)


	140. A Moment of Wakefulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was distressed, even in sleep.

******  
Leo opened his eyes to darkness. Inky nothingness that completely surrounded him. A weightiness that he knew wasn’t truly there, but seemed to cling to his body. 

His chest was heaving with small pants, curled on his side in a tight ball. Silent breaths that bit into his lungs. That made it feel as though he was taking in glass shards with every intake. 

Xander.

He curled even tighter, his mind infiltrated by short glimpses of his dreams. Of a time long past that he didn’t want to think about, not after...after the letter. 

He remembered. The young prince was no longer allowed the luxury to forget, whatever alcohol that had been in his system was now long gone. Hours must’ve passed since the bath, yet the whole world was still enveloped by night. 

His memories were a little murky. Details escaped him, but he remembered a voice that spoke to him so softly it hurt. Warm hands running over him, heated water soaking his skin and hazy steam that clung like a fog. 

A letter that he knew word for word. That he could recite after a glance, the contents branded on his mind. 

Xander had ordered his assassination. He had...tried to have Leo killed the same way his mother was. 

The blonde blinked, trying frantically to stop the tears that wanted to resurge. He wouldn’t cry again, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t. They did nothing. There was no point to tears, not when he’d already had his chance to break down.

Shapes took form through the deep gloom. His blurry eyes adjusting as he tried to take in slow breaths. His hands wrapping tighter to his chest in a gripping hug...

And realizing there were arms around him. 

He swallowed thickly, at last registering the skin on skin contact he was feeling. His grasp not finding clothes but a bare body. Wrapped tight within a soft cover; the blanket of their bed.

And the large arms that stopped him from getting too far from the living, breathing body he was lying beside. 

Deep shadows shifted into shapes, the faint outline of a man he knew well appearing before his eyes. Turned on his side toward Leo, his slow exhales of breath making blonde locks flutter. 

One of his forearms was resting beneath the smaller’s head, a cushioning pillow thanks to the velvety yukata sleeve. The other was resting over his waist, with fingers clenched tight to the fabric at his back. 

And Leo was rolled up like a pastry. Wrapped again and again by that gold covering, entirely hiding away his body. 

His still naked body. 

There was the shortest burst of panic imaginable when his adrenaline filled mind crested in realization. Instantly followed by forced calm. Pushing away the heart pounding emotion, certain in himself and in Ryoma. 

His beloved would never do anything to him. Not to mention his stance on propriety. No doubt the man had been far too worried about dressing him while asleep, and this was the next best thing. 

After everything that had happened...Ryoma had taken care of him. After the attack, the work, the reports, his own family’s return; he’d still come to help him. 

A small pulse of magic. So faint it hardly existed, summoning an orb of violet light from his core no bigger than a marble. Just enough light to see his love’s face.

Leo shimmied his hands up, releasing the grip on his body in order to slip out of the tight embrace of textile. His eyes, still watering on the brink of a fall, locked to that visage. 

His lips were in a straight line, tightly held together. Those closed lids flickered with whatever he was dreaming of, brows pinched tight together. His forehead was creased, jaw locked tight. 

He was distressed, even in sleep. A single tear managed to leak from Leo's eyes when he realized this, rolling in a slow descent down his face toward the sleeve beneath him. The rest weren't allowed to follow. He frantically blinked them away, sniffing lightly while he moved.

The room’s air was temperate as he worked the blanket down, bunching it under his arms. Freeing his shoulders and arms, giving him a bit more movement without waking his love. 

He stretched out one of his hands, closing the distance between them just a little more. Letting his fingers brush grazingly along the edge of his jaw. Just below his cheek, pressing bit by bit until his full palm rested against skin. 

His thumb ran small circles by the corner of his eye, an action the both of them used so often when connected. It was comforting, familiar. 

Leo kept doing that, watching Ryoma’s face slowly relax. Relieving his stress a little at a time, only allowing himself to focus on the action. Nothing else. All that needed to matter right now was the one he loved. 

The violet orb of light faded away, leaving them in darkness once again. But he never stopped his ministrations. Listening to the man’s breath grow even slower, even deeper and more tranquil. 

And eventually, he slipped back into sleep’s hold without even realizing.


	141. New Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His bridge to Nohr may have burned, but his life wasn’t over by any means.

******  
There were no dreams to torment him this time. It was an empty sleep, void of emotion and thought. Precisely what he’d been hoping for in the beginning, but now it wasn’t so welcome. 

It left a deep hollowness in his chest. This feeling of nothing, of emptiness. A feeling that had burrowed deep inside and sent its tendrils out to his body. 

He didn’t feel anything, and it scared him. 

Leo’s eyes flickered open, greeted by the dim early lighting in his and Ryoma’s bedroom. Forcing himself to wake up faster, fearful that any second the space around him would melt away. 

And then he would find himself in his old chambers instead. In Windmire, discovering that everything had been nothing more than a wishful dream he came up with to deal with his struggles there. 

But it didn’t melt away, and the distressed tawny eyes gazing down at him were really there. He could feel his chest heaving, just as it had when he’d last awoke. Quick panicked breaths passing through his throat as he tried to ground himself. 

A warming palm caught his face, giving him an anchor to focus on. The blonde tilted into it, trying to slow his breathing without ever allowing his eyes to close. Even a single blink could shatter this illusion if he wasn’t careful.

“What do you need?” His love’s husky, sleep-filled voice asked. Permeating his fearful state and giving him yet another line to latch onto. 

“Real?” The rushed, one word question burst from him. His own eyes wide as he glanced between each soft brown iris. It couldn’t be a dream. He really had gotten to Ryoma in the end...right?

Leo tilted his head toward the wrist at his chin. The scent of cherry blossoms filling his senses, a welcome thing to take in. His lips pressed ardently against the skin revealed by a slipping sleeve, feeling the dizzying thump of a pulse when he did so. 

His eyes never left Ryoma’s all the while. Pulling back with a small swipe of his tongue over the chapped skin of his lips, feeling as though they were vibrating with that heartbeat. 

Real. 

“Leo, I’m here,” the crown prince murmured, his eyes darker now. Pupils blown wide in dilation, voice even throatier. Appearing like a predator on the verge of striking. 

The young prince let his eyes slide shut, leaning completely into the palm against his cheek. A small sigh breathed out, no doubt tickling Ryoma’s skin. 

He struck. 

“Leo,” his love whispered, a voice that echoed in his ears. All he could hear, until the sound of a body shifting came to him. The appendage he’d been laying on was carefully pulled free, the palm he’d pressed into slid down. 

Pushing on his shoulder, making him fall onto his back. With Ryoma’s larger form suddenly hanging over him, his hands planted in the sheets on either side of the blonde’s head. 

There was so much in those tawny eyes that gazed down at him. So, so much. Dominated by a single emotion though. One that Leo knew well, all thanks to the man over him. 

Love. 

“How are you?” Ryoma asked considerately, his hand returning to the smaller’s cheek before he could miss it for long. Some of the dilation pulled back, his voice turning softer as he watched whatever emotions were flickering over Leo’s face. 

“I’m...” The Nohrian prince-not any longer...

He took in a deep breath, filling his chest to its limit with air. His throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly, emotions finally beginning to filter back to him. So similar to his beloved. 

Led by love. 

“...not...okay,” the boy whispered, his body going completely boneless, “I’m...Ryoma, I’m in love with you.” 

The crown prince ran his hand along Leo’s face. Trailing his skin like the softest feather imaginable, slipping from his temple down to his chin and back again. Big, large and enveloping. 

He’d had his love’s hands on him so many times. They were something he knew so well by now, and they held him together better than he could’ve ever thought. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Ryoma asked hushedly. A slight upturn of his mouth, barely a smile that seemed to battle between merriment and sorrow. 

“No,” Leo breathed, returning with an expression that was likely mirroring those emotions, “No, I am so glad I fell for you. I really just...want you to know how much I love you.” 

The man’s emotions seemed to tilt more toward cheer with that. Not completely erasing the grief, but aiding at least a little. The smile grew a little more true, his eyes crinkling at the corners with it. 

“And I want you to know the same,” the brunette breathed in turn, “Leo, I love you. With all my heart and everything that I am, I have fallen for you. My sweet, little, adorable tomato.” 

A bubbly laugh worked its way up to the younger’s mouth. While at the same time his air seemed to hitch, his throat closing off with emotions. He knew his eyes were watering again, but these weren’t tears he would try to stop. 

“I need to get a nickname for you,” Leo whispered shakily, feeling a few drops slip down. Rolling towards his ears and the sheets beneath him. Emotions returning full force in a way that left him dizzied. 

There were still the bad ones there. The pain, the hurt, the sadness. But there were far more than that. 

Happiness and joy. Love, adorement, embarrassment. The overwhelming feeling of knowing that he was loved, that he was wanted, and that he had somewhere. He had a home. 

His bridge to Nohr may have burned, but his life wasn’t over by any means. 

Ryoma lowered himself over him. A heavy body pressing down onto his bare chest, the hand on his cheek holding him still as his love supported himself with the bent arm near his head. 

He willfully closed his eyes, tilting his head back into the sheets so their lips could meet perfectly. Slotting together in a way that sung of rightness. Pressing and holding, their breath caught between them as they were intertwined. 

Leo reached his arms up, needing to keep his beloved close. Slipping his arms around the broad shoulders that dwarfed him, catching his wrists at Ryoma’s nape so he could tug him even further down. 

Chest to chest, knees brushing on either side of his hips, a hand on his face. Connected. Loved. 

There was a second where the pressure started to lessen. Where Ryoma tried to pull back. But Leo didn’t want that just yet. He barely let them both suck in more air before he was pulling the other back down. 

Slow movement, pecking, pressing; their lips slipping back together each time. Eventually their lungs had to remind them of the oxygen they desperately needed and they separated. 

It felt like the easiest breath Leo had taken in for years. His tears had stopped, drying to his cheeks forgotten. He felt something come loose inside him, and all he could do was give a small, airless giggle. Their chests meeting even closer with each gasp, their faces still close enough for their noses to touch. 

An open smile lighted across Ryoma’s lips, his tawny gaze completely clear as he gazed down at the blonde. Clear as the sun in the sky on a cloudless day, Leo knew he was loved. 

“You are unbelievably ethereal when you smile,” the crown prince mumbled, nearly sounding amazed with whatever he was seeing, “I would say you were blessed at birth, Leo. You don’t even realize.” 

“I could say the same about you,” he flushed, feeling heat creep along his cheeks though he didn’t try to hide from the other’s sight, “You don’t realize how handsome you are. Do you know how many times you’ve distracted me from the world just because you can’t stop being amazing for even a moment?”

They stared at each other for a moment. Grinning happily, catching their breath. Then they both laughed. Low and rumbling, Ryoma sinking down onto him completely. 

Arms burrowed underneath his body, wrapping him in a hug before they both tilted. Rolling over the covers, not stopping until the crown prince was lying on his back and Leo was lying on his stomach over him. 

He gazed down adoringly at those warm brown eyes. That wild, mussed, brunette hair. That wide form and pale skin. 

How much had changed since the first day he’d peeked at Ryoma’s face. Taking the chance while his love was healing Rose, at that time after the dam had broken. 

The thing that had started it all. 

Leo wound his hands up, catching Ryoma’s heated cheeks in a loose hold. The arms wrapped around his waist grew tighter, the man’s eyes sliding shut beside his fingers. 

He smiled, listening to the low hum his beloved gave in response to the touch. A noise that vibrated the ribcage under Leo’s, allowing him to feel just how happy his prince was. 

This would be their life one day. Every single day, waking up just like this. With their hands on each other and the most joyous emotions overwhelming them each and every time. 

Maybe he’d tell Ryoma one day how loudly he heard the sound of wedding chimes during times like this. How desperately he longed to finally be tied to the one that held his heart. 

His smile grew a little bit more, pulling himself a little closer to his promised’s face to rid them of the distance. Letting his lips meet those soft ones in a light press, holding him close as his heart swelled. 

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this feels right. 
> 
> Humans, we're going to call this the end of Arc 2. The castle arc, so we'll be moving onto a bit more war driven stuff shortly. Dang. We're over a hundred chapters and they've hardly gotten anywhere. Oh well. The cuteness balances it out. Imagine if I uploaded as slowly as some authors do. We would only be on, like, chapter thirty at that rate. Or maybe less. That'd be horrible.
> 
> Anyway, happy long fic! Yay, babies going to get better. Slowly, but going to get better!


	142. Fluffy Morning Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until he realized that Ryoma had simply faceplanted.

******  
Time wouldn’t stop for them. 

No matter how much they may have wanted to remain as they were, it was impossible. There was still plenty to do. The world went right on turning whether they wanted to go with it or not. 

There was this dull smolder in Leo’s chest. A residual seed of pain from what had happened, one that he wasn’t sure would ever rot away. But it was greatly masked by everything else he felt. 

And it was quite simply a blessing he could feel. 

That moment when he’d first woken, when he’d been numb and unsure of everything, was not something he wanted to live again. 

Somehow, it seemed that Ryoma knew this. He hadn’t explained his morning panic, but his love appeared well aware of the fact that he needed an anchor. 

The crown prince’s great hands were dragging over him. Nails slowly drawing lines up and down his bare back, worn fingers carding through his hair in steady petting motions. 

He was content with the idea of remaining there forever. Lying on the brunette’s stomach, gazing down at those closed eyes and little smile. Feeling his body being caressed, the breath under him, the faint thrum of a heartbeat...

But that wasn’t possible. 

“Leo,” his pillow mumbled, lids flickering open to reveal apologetic irises. Both of them knew that their time was just about up, even if they didn’t want to separate. 

“I know,” the blonde sighed, lifting his head from the sturdy chest, “We have to get up. And...you have to tell me what’s on the agenda for today.” 

Such a weird thing to request. Almost as though it was a normal day, and they weren’t discussing how to deal with the aftermath of an attack. As though this wasn’t about the...letter. 

Some of the fluffy morning atmosphere drifted away as he was brought back to that. But he didn’t feel like breaking down like he had before. There was still a spark of pain, a biting ache at the thought, but he knew what he had. 

He had Ryoma, his true home. 

Leo started to push himself up, to remove himself from his position on top of the crown prince’s chest. His palms splayed out across the man’s rumpled yukata, the hands on him sliding down to his waist to help with balancing. 

That was when the Hoshidan heir’s face grew incredibly red. A deep flush that painted his cheeks and spread outward, the color of a ruby apple. Tawny eyes were quickly squeezed shut, the grip on his waist disappearing in seconds. 

Ryoma lay stiff as a board under him, hands held straight at his sides as even his breathing stalled. It made the younger freeze up, unsure what he’d done. 

“I am so sorry,” the prince mumbled, sounding stunned. Like he’d just been hit upside the head and couldn’t believe it, “I wasn't even thinking. Never was it my intention to make you uncomfortable, so if I did I-” 

“Slow down,” Leo requested quietly, stopping the rapidly mumbled apology in its tracks, “What are you talking about? You’ve done nothing of the sort. I would tell you if I was uncomfortable about something, Ryoma.” 

He slid further across his beloved’s waist, dragging his leg over the stiff form below him. It was that he noticed what had likely triggered the sudden apology. 

The gold covers were still wrapped around him. Looser now, hanging off his hips just barely. It had probably unwound while they were moving around earlier, leaving his upper body and legs bare. 

A small giggle tried to break free of him but he held it back. His love was such a moralist. But...

Leo knew how lucky he was for that. There were plenty of people that wouldn’t be so kind. Ryoma cared for him, that was why he treated him right. 

“Is it about my clothes?” He asked softly, his lips turning up into something of a smirk as he watched the crown prince nod meekly. His eyes still closed tight, frozen as a block of ice over the sheets. 

“You fell asleep in the bath,” his voice was strangled, and it only added to Leo’s amusement, “and I couldn’t bring myself to dress you while you were asleep. I apologize."

He could imagine that. Ryoma panicking frantically over his sleeping body, trying not to touch him more than necessary, debating in a frenzy how to get clothes on him. Then eventually giving up with a great samurai huff and making his decision. 

“So you wrapped me up like a bun,” the blonde couldn’t completely shake the chuckle from his words as he said that, finally pulling at his magic for the proper man’s benefit.

Another small nod that made him want to chuckle again. Ryoma was just too cute like this. It made him feel like he had the upper hand, which was fun after how often the brunette took control. 

Clothes melted into existence around him. Their wardrobe coming alight across the room, magic channels flooding with power in response to his request.

Considering they’d likely be working that day, he went with something easy to move in. A wine red top with gold tied collar, and black pants. His toes wiggled in the sheets as he dropped back, letting the gold blanket completely fall from him. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Leo informed his frozen beloved, watching tawny brown reemerge into his sight. Slowly so as to give him a chance to take it back. Looking to him only after a moment had passed, just to be sure. 

“Ryoma,” he smiled, enjoying the great heave of air his beloved gave at seeing him dressed, “You never made me uncomfortable. I know the kind of man you are, and I trust you with my body. Please, stop apologizing for being thoughtful.” 

The deep apple coloring faded somewhat from his promised’s cheeks, followed by a jerky nod as he too pushed himself up. Settling into a sitting position, gaze never leaving the smaller’s face. 

He reached out, a warm hand enclosing over one of Leo’s. Light pressure, holding him tight as a smile also lit his face. A little smaller, a little less joyous than he wished it to be. 

But he understood. 

“I hope you understand that I don’t want to upset you,” Ryoma murmured, his low tone dropping even lower with hesitance over what he had to say, “but you want to know what the plan for today is?” 

His smile died down at the confirmation. Still, he gave a small nod to urge him onward. They couldn’t hide from this. It was best to face it head on so he knew what to expect. 

“First off,” the grasp on his hand grew tighter, brown eyes darkening with a deep flicker of anger that Leo vaguely recalled seeing the night before, “You should know that Saizo delivered his report,” the letter, “only to me and Hinoka. We sent Corrin away beforehand, and it was destroyed after.” 

Leo blinked, his mouth dropping in surprise when he heard that. It took a second for him to connect the dots, to comprehend what that meant. When he did, he swallowed, lowering his eyes to the bed. 

Ryoma protected him. He didn’t allow anyone to know the true target of the attack so Leo wouldn’t be blamed. He...

“Thank you,” he whispered, letting out a slow breath, “Corrin...doesn’t need to know. It would only hurt her, perhaps beyond a place she can return from.”

Keeping it a secret also protected the crown prince. It kept his position strong without having his people second guessing him. That was the reason he chose to focus on, for his beloved’s sake. 

It made the subterfuge more bearable. He’d never wanted Ryoma to wind up lying to his family. 

Although the fact that Princess Hinoka knew was worrying. They still hadn’t sorted out whatever strain was between them, but they’d have to soon. War was not a time for petty disagreeances. 

“As for the rest,” Ryoma redrew his attention, his grip relaxing as he slowly smoothed out Leo’s soft skin with a calloused thumb, “before anything else, breakfast. You didn’t get dinner last night since you fell asleep.” 

A small light. The reminder made Leo breathe out a short laugh at last, if a bit bitterly. Still ensuring his diet returned to normal, just as he’d promised. Helping. 

“And then,” the crown prince hummed, a little note of commanding entering his tone, “work. There will be a lot of cleanup, as well as a lot of meetings today. An attack directly on the palace changes our strategy. It was far too bold, so we’ll likely be adjusting some of our earlier decisions.”

So a day full of work and meetings. It was precisely what he’d expected, but it was good to hear the plan given to him verbally. It made it more grounding and easier to map out that way. 

“I need to see my retainers before much else,” Leo told him softly, the images of Niles and Odin stuck in the back of his mind as he considered the night before, “there are a few things I need to sort out with them.” 

The soft movement over his hand stopped. The muscles over it locked up for a moment, before Ryoma was nodding. It was a quick action, a disquieted jerk that made the blonde frown. 

“Is there not time for that?” He asked, a little confused. If there wasn’t, he’d make time later on. But he needed to make sure they were both doing alright. 

“That’s,” the brunette sighed, his shoulders growing stiff for a moment before he completely relaxed, “It’s...just my impurity shining through again. I know they are your friends, but last night...” 

“Speak,” Leo urged, turning his hand so he could interlock their fingers tightly, “I want to know. They are some of my oldest allies, and I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings.”

Ryoma’s cheeks returned to a rosy color, as though he was embarrassed with himself. But he spoke. In a slow and hitched tone that was flooded with shame. 

“It was just...the archer whispering in your ear,” he admitted in a rush, his eyes unable to look at the smaller any longer, “I didn’t like someone else being so close.” 

His memories were a little clouded, but he did remember that. He remembered Niles asking him what he wanted, and that dark look on the prince’s face. 

The look Camilla used to sport around Corrin. Possessiveness. 

“I swear there’s nothing for you to be worried about,” Leo tried to get out evenly, but it turned into a squeak against his best efforts. Heat creeping over him as he realized it, shifting as his palm grew sweaty against Ryoma’s. 

“I know,” the brunette said quickly, “I don’t doubt you, I never would. It’s...not something I can help.” 

It wasn’t a bad thing either. It left a slightly fuzzy feeling in Leo’s chest, and he quickly turned away before things could get dangerous. Their hands came apart, making him feel oddly chilled for a moment as he responded. 

“That’s alright,” the younger murmured, “if you feel unsteady, just tell me and I’ll reassure you. You’re...the only one I want, Ryoma.” 

A thudding noise made him turn his eyes back to the heir. Startled when he found him bowed over, his face buried in the sheets between them. For a moment he thought his love was honestly bowing. 

Until he realized that Ryoma had simply faceplanted. 

“Remember when I said you shouldn’t say certain things because you don’t realize how they come across?” The crown prince’s words were muffled by white material, but decipherable, “That was one of those things.” 

No, he knew exactly what he said. 

He’d never want anyone besides Ryoma in the future. He’d never wanted anyone besides him in the past. 

But it was adorable how flustered he could make his teddy bear lover.


	143. Little Things and Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he was nothing, he still wanted to look good for Ryoma.

******  
Breakfast was delivered like usual. A small semblance of normalcy within everything they would have to deal with today. Though it was clear just by the meal itself that not everything was how it should be. 

He was well aware of how well royalty ate. It was what he grew up on, what he was offered near everyday. 

So while the simple porridge and berries wasn’t necessary a surprise, it was something that spoke volumes all on its own. Who knew how many servants they’d lost in the attack? Combined with the ones that were killed prior...by the silver prince in his cursed state, there likely weren’t many workers left to manage the kitchens. 

It was a depressing fact. The servants and workers were struck down without preamble, leaving the whole castle running differently after. Even something as insignificant as food was affected. 

Leo swallowed down another bite, glad to have something warm in him. While he wasn’t hungry, perse, he knew how important it was to maintain a more regular diet in his current state. 

On his own he couldn’t really tell if he was improving, but Ryoma always seemed so lightened by him eating. That made caring about such things worth it. 

“Hey, Ryoma?” He broke the comfortable silence quietly, trying not to disturb overly much. Leo couldn’t help it. Ever since the crown prince had finished getting dressed, his eyes had been drawn to the mess of brunette hair. 

It was that strange fuzzy feeling in his chest. This feeling of intimacy that he was able to see the regal man in such away. Not that it was improper. The man could get away going about his day as he was no problem. 

Most probably wouldn’t even realize if he did nothing with his hair, but Leo liked to see it up. He could see Ryoma’s face clearly like that. 

“Are you going to tie your hair back today?” The blonde went for it when his beloved paused in swallowing down a strawberry, watching him curiously. He tried to keep his question casual, but there was definitely a lilt of hopefulness there. 

“Do you think I should?” Ryoma asked after he’d swallowed down the fruit, pinching at some of the long locks slipping over his shoulder, “No one ever really bothers me about when I do nothing with it.” 

It was this itch in his fingers. Curling and uncurling around the spoon he was holding, thinking back to the past. When he used to tame his mother’s long hair, then his sisters’, and even sometimes Niles’. 

There was just something relaxing about brushing hair and tying it back. It was the main reason he and Corrin would wind up being the stylists for Camilla and Elise. 

The thought of such times sent a now familiar ache through him, but he didn’t let it show. Watching his love contemplate the long hair instead, tilting his head in thought. 

There was nothing wrong with the deep sayge red yukata he was wearing today. Plain, loose, light; easy to move in just like Leo’s clothes. There was no real reason to tie back that thick brunette mane. 

He just...wanted to. 

“Would you like that?” Ryoma asked, popping a blueberry into his mouth, the corners of his lips tilting at the idea. 

“I would...like to put your hair up?” Leo admitted, though it came out sounding more like a question than a statement. He felt heat creeping over his cheeks when he realized just how ridiculous he was being. Now was hardly the time. 

But the crown prince surprised him. 

“That’d be fine with me,” the man in question chuckled, “but we’ll have to be quick. If you want to see your retainers before the multitude of meetings no doubt awaiting us, we can’t take long.” 

The younger smiled, feeling slightly excited to have permission for such a thing. It was silly and somewhat childish, but he felt like he needed to be doing something. Needed something to focus on before all the things he’d have to deal with later on. 

He set down the wood spoon, crawling toward the edge of the futon quickly. The brush Ryoma used was kept with the rest of his things, on a table behind the change divide.

“Now?” The brunette asked, sounding somewhat unsure about that. He glanced back before disappearing behind the separator, seeing his love’s eyes looking worriedly toward his only half-finished food. 

“I’ll do this, then finish eating,” Leo assured him, pulling open the stained drawer to reveal an array of ties. Some with pins, some with bow or adornment, even a few with gems. 

He picked a simple gold tie, matching the ties on his own shirt, then grabbed the brush and returned to where Ryoma was sitting cross legged on the newly made bed. 

“Tell me if it tugs,” he requested lightly, kneeling directly at the larger’s back. His knees just nudging the back of that gold sash tied around sayge fabric. 

It was just as soothing as he’d thought. Despite the misleading spiky appearance of his hair, it was soft as silk once he started working the brush’s barbs through. Long strokes, making his way through the thickness slowly. 

Untangling every little knot, knowing for sure that Ryoma didn’t often take the time to brush out his hair just from all the hidden snags there were. It wasn’t as though it took away from his handsomeness. 

But his mother had always instilled in him the importance of maintaining your appearance. He was a noble so he must look the part. Then he was a royal so he had to look that part. 

Now that he was nothing, he still wanted to look good for Ryoma. 

It was something he often forgot; how long the man’s hair actually was. But being right against it, with it touching on his lower back, he was reminded. Trying to tie it all back was a struggle thanks to its thickness. 

But he managed. Winding the gold fabric around it securely, careful not to make it too tight it would pull. 

Then he scooted back with an approving nod. It was perhaps a bit higher up than Ryoma usually did, but it looked good. And it was smooth, softer than silk now. Looking like freshly brushed out wool, making him giggle. 

Imagine that. Ryoma the sheep. 

“I don’t mean to rush you,” his love interrupted his admiring, a smile clear in his voice, “but you still need to finish eating.” 

Ever the worrier. But Leo felt better now. His hands still tingled with the feeling of softness, the itch forgotten. His mind was quiet, his soul happy. 

Sometimes it was the little things that helped the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, I had a doctor appointment. And all I wanted after was some fluff to combat the torture, so take it!
> 
> I don't know, I was drawing Ryoma earlier and realized all over again how long his hair is. Takumi's too! And I just wanted some of that, so new morning routine is welcome for my babies!


	144. One Last Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always asking for more time.

******  
Luckily for their time limitations, they didn’t have to go far to find his wayward retainers. All they had to do was step out of their chambers. Who would they find waiting on the other side of the door?

Two ninjas, and two dramatic idiots. 

“Milord,” came a fourway greeting from all present. Seeming to echo through the halls, bringing to notice the lack of guards present. It sent a shiver up Leo’s spine, his head turning one way then the other. 

It was a bizarre feeling. Considering how he’d felt about the guards in the beginning, compared to his uneasiness at not having them present now. It made him think of the garden. 

And an assassin’s falling dagger. 

“We dismissed the guards at our arrival,” Kagero reported to him kindly, seeming to notice his unease. It was quiet, not judgemental in the least even though it allowed them all to notice his feelings. 

He ducked his head from the looks directed at him. The feelings would hopefully fade with time, he was just fine!

“Odin, Niles, a moment?” The blonde muttered quietly, knowing he couldn’t put this off. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it to some degree, he had to explain to the both of them. 

They didn’t say a word as he hopped off the hall’s wooden flooring, his boots flattening grass as he landed. Ryoma’s only stipulation for the day was that Leo stayed in his sight. 

Something he was all too happy to contend with. 

So they didn’t go far. Quiet steps following behind him as he put some distance between where his love was speaking with his own retainers. Letting himself enjoy the flow of nature that came from the garden around him for just a moment. 

Brynhildr hummed contently in his mind, a constant presence that he didn’t pay much attention to. She was making herself known, making sure he knew he wasn’t alone. 

It was nice to have someone watching his back no matter what. Without her, he might not have woken up in time. He might never have woken up again. 

Leo stopped when he reached one of the thick trunked cherry blossom trees. There was a clear line of sight back to the hall where the crown prince was, nothing to block their view of each other when he turned around. 

Tawny eyes drifted over to him. Double checking. Triple checking. On and on as he spoke to Saizo and Kagero about whatever business they had for the day. 

Far enough he couldn’t hear, but still able to see. 

He let himself focus on his two friends. Leaning back against the lumpy bark, feeling the essence of the tree coiling with his own magic core. Securing him. Rooting him to the earth as surely as if he was a tree himself. 

Ice blue and olive watched him. Deep swirling concern in both their eyes, observing his appearance slowly. They would be satisfied with what they saw. Leo knew because he was. 

When he looked in the mirror that morning, he had hardly looked troubled. Considering the night he’d dealt with, he really should have. There should have been something in his visage...

Maybe more redness in his eyes from crying? Maybe a bit more of a bedraggled and exhausted appearance? 

But no. All it had taken was a simple brush through of his hair and he looked perfectly dandy. There had been nothing about him that so much as hinted at the pain he’d been afflicted with. 

The bath had washed away physical evidence. 

And Ryoma had taken away the emotional evidence. 

So it was no surprise when the two of them relaxed. Their concern dwindled down, tiny expressions of relief overcoming them. Standing at attention, waiting. 

If only he had better news for them. 

“I wanted to inform you,” Leo began, swallowing down the ball of unease that rolled into his chest. Crossing his arms defensively, his eyes lowering as he finally spoke the words out loud. 

“That is, I wanted you two to know that I have been stripped of my Nohrian titles,” he saw their feet slide slightly over the grass, their stances growing tense in response to his words, “and that...Prince...Prince Xander has ordered my death.”

They both took a step closer. He could feel movement in the air, hands outstretched toward him. Just short of touching, waiting for some sign of what they were supposed to do. 

“The both of you are no longer obligated to remain as my retainers,” he forced out, the words very nearly choking him as he gritted his teeth, “and I hereby-” 

“Don’t think you can get rid of me that easily,” Niles’ low voice was sharp with fury when he cut off the forced dismissal, his steps moving even closer. A hiss, a warning as he stopped inches from Leo’s shorter frame, “You’re supposed to take responsibility when you take a stray in. So take responsibility. I’m yours, Leo. Whatever made you question that, I apologize for, so...” 

He broke off his edged words, letting out a harsh rush of air. This close, the younger could feel his bangs swish with the rush, see the fists clenched at his friend’s side. 

The trembling fists. 

“I’m not saying you can’t stay,” Leo whispered softly, the words barely audible enough for his own ears, “I’m just saying you both are free to do as you wish.” 

“What other life is there besides being by your side?” Niles asked, the faintest note of biting pain entering his voice, “Leo, you already know my answer.” 

Of course he did. This wasn’t so much for him as it was for their partner. He’d never doubted what the archer would choose, even if that was sad in its own way. Niles was telling the truth. 

What else did he have besides Leo?

“Odin,” he raised his eyes, the white haired man stepping to the side so he could see the other blonde. See the wide eyed look he was sporting. So lost and unsure. Dancing with too many thoughts from his eccentric mind to catch.

This was why he asked. Because he already knew. Because Odin had already told him on a night when no one, not even Niles, was at their side. He’d told his liege the simple truth in the midst of one of his episodes. 

His mage friend had no intention of remaining forever at his side. He had people to return to. 

“I’m sure you could return to them,” Leo told him gently, seeing the blatant horror in his eyes. The horror of having to choose, “Now that I’m a traitor, you’re free. All you have to do is act as though you were still bound to my orders and-”

“No.” 

He stopped, patient as the blonde raised a hand to his mouth in silent shock at having spoken. Stuck between one decision and another. Family or Leo. Why was that what it had to come down to?

“I don’t know?” Odin whispered, his olive eyes glistening as his muscles locked up. His gaze grew distant, fixed on an image invisible to all others, “I...don’t want to leave, but...” 

“Would tying you down make this easier?” Niles asked with a low chuckle, “Don’t worry, I know how you feel about tight bindings. We can do it nice and gentle, just for your sake.” 

It wasn’t an odd thing for him to say. But it was the low waver in his tone that betrayed him. The reclenched hands at his back that only Leo could see, the too tight locked jaw. 

He didn’t want to lose the third piece of their trio anymore than he did. 

“They’re your family,” the youngest of them went on in as tender a voice he could, giving Odin as best a smile as he could manage, “Whether it’s now or in the future, you still have a chance to-” 

“But our adventure isn’t done yet!” There was panic in the man’s voice now, his eyes flickering between them frantically, “I-I can’t leave you yet. Leo, Niles, you’re my family now too!” 

His breath caught oddly, hitching in his chest with the admission. Watching the way Odin slapped his mouth again, eyes growing so wide the green was hardly noticeable over the rest. 

Of course they were family. It had been an unspoken connection up until that moment though. They’d never felt the need to address it, or perhaps they didn’t want to. 

But now Leo wondered why that was. 

It left a fullness in his heart, a feeling as though the fast beating organ was expanding. Growing larger with the pleasant emotions that flooded over him with the finally spoken words. 

“I know,” he smiled wider, a bit more real as he tightened his arms against his chest, “and you are welcome to stay, if that’s what you want...Finish this adventure with us if it’s your desire.” 

“Oh, I could show you desire,” Niles purred, his tone even more shaken than before. Clear for anyone to hear and getting worse even as he tried to keep character, “Just stick around a little while longer and I’ll teach the both of you...just a little longer.” 

Always asking for more time. 

They always wanted it, no matter how much they’d already spent. A little longer. A little while longer. 

If only time worked like that. 

The thing about time, is that it always runs out. All you can do is try and make due with what you have. Even if something is inevitable, even if they both were fully aware now that Odin would leave them one day. 

Just finish the adventure. Just a little more time. 

“Yes,” Odin gasped breathlessly, his whole body curling in on itself as he nodded, “Yes, of course. Another adventure for the three of us...” 

The last adventure. A strange thought after having them in his life these last couple years. A...heavy thought. 

“So you’re both staying?” Leo whispered, his tone quivering on the edge of fear as they both turned to him. He didn’t want them to leave. 

“Of course,” they both swore in unison, small shaky smiles directed at him. Words unspoken, truths they couldn’t push back forever. But it was the promise that counted here. 

They’d stay, just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm?
> 
> Angst? Are you feeling it now? Time because I just realized it'll be 2021 in just more than a month and it feels like nothing happened in 2020. Here's to hoping it'll be a better year folks!


	145. Side By Side As We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were doing this together.

******  
Leo was beyond reassured to have gotten his retainers’ answers out of the way. He’d hoped for an outcome where they stayed, but if they had asked he would’ve let them go.

He may be selfish, but he tried not to be cruel. At least, not towards people that mattered to him. 

And here they were. Walking just a few feet behind him and Ryoma. Still there, still at his side as retainers even when he held no title. When there was no meaning in his name, nothing he could give them. 

They stayed. 

Another good thing to grab onto. Another anchor in the pain that wanted to drag him down. The memories that were a single mistake away from overcoming him, sucking him back to times he didn’t want to remember. 

Because those memories were in the past. Weren’t all memories? A past that had nothing to do with his future, a past that would never repeat. 

A past in Nohr, with those siblings, when he still wore a circlet and could call himself a prince. 

Now, he was just Leo Vincini. A stripped noble and royal that had taken refuge in Hoshido...well, that had taken refuge in Hoshido’s crown prince. 

Ryoma stood tall at his side on the way to the council hall. His chin up, his appearance one of a dignified royal. And the blonde did the same. He still had the right to be proud of himself. He was still a prince’s promised. 

Even if all that really mattered was that it was Ryoma that he was promised to. He couldn’t care less about whatever benefits that could grant him. 

“Are you ready for this?” The brunette asked him quietly, keeping his voice down so the guards they passed couldn’t hear. His hand was fiddling with Raijinto’s hilt, running circles around the gold ringed pommel. 

By all appearances he looked ready to take on an army. Yet, here he was worrying about Leo as usual. 

“I’ll be fine,” he assured him, adjusting the hem of his shirt carelessly, “I’m actually looking forward to putting a few advisors down. They’ve been holding their noses so high they’re blind to anything but the sun.” 

“Don’t go too far,” Ryoma murmured, nodding his head to a maid that scurried past, “we lost several of our council members yesterday. They’ll be even more fraught than usual.”

Just great, volatile elders. Nohrian this, Nohrian that; they would cry and cry about such things. And until it became widespread that Leo was stripped of his titles, they would include him in those statements. 

...Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But he’d promised not to leave Ryoma’s sight, and he damn well intended to keep his word this time. 

There wasn’t time to second guess himself as they stopped before the council hall doors, the loud echo of shouting already coming from within. Summoning with it a low pounding in his skull, reminiscent of his headache the night before. 

“Fraught indeed,” Leo mumbled, taking a deep breath. His heart was already beginning to thud from premature stress as he pulled his political mask in place. 

Before he could finish that though, a hand was clasping tight to his. Winding against his side and locking their fingers in that perfect way that they fit together. 

He turned his eyes down to the weathered appendage in surprise. Then let his gaze trail up as the grasp around his gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’ll be fine,” Ryoma told him lowly, a slim smile turning up his lips, “I will be there the whole time. They won’t be allowed to so much as look at you if you don’t want them to.” 

The younger offered a return smile, giving a little squeeze back before letting their fingers fall apart. Swinging back down to their respective sides, eyes turning to the doors in preparation. 

And the same could be said for him. 

If Ryoma needed him, he’d be right there. They were doing this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itty baby bit because I'm sleepy.


	146. Empty Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’ll be utterly destroyed for this.”

******  
Not what he expected. 

That would be how he described the loud war council. It wasn’t because the advisors were shouting at each other, no, he was used to that. It wasn’t the fact that as soon as they walked in nearly all of those indignant gazes turned to him, he had prepared himself for their anger. It wasn’t even the fact that there were less advisors than before. 

It was the lack of a royal presence besides Ryoma. 

The hall was unsettlingly lacking. Lacking the other Hoshidan siblings, that is. Only their four retainers moved to line the room, many of the pillars and walls absent of the silent shadows that had been there last time. 

Judging by the way he saw the crown prince tense at his side, he’d noticed the same. He didn’t look though. Didn’t want more of those blaming looks to be cast to him. 

He hated that he couldn’t even look at his beloved without being scorned. 

“Advisor Yukimura,” Ryoma called into the much emptier hall, voice thick with a commanding ring as he straightened up. His chin raising high, his eyes finding the bespectacled man standing quiet at the war table. 

And that was all it took. 

He didn’t know what expression the man was making, but he saw the effects clear as day. Rippling across the room. Spreading from advisor to advisor. 

Gazes lowered, conversations ceased, and in a wave of bodies, the elders bowed. Bending at the waist, their old bones no doubt creaking with the effort. Some trembled. From emotions or from physical strain, but it was the same either way. 

Deference to their future king. 

It was hard to stop the smirk that wanted to worm its way onto his face. This feeling of satisfaction bubbled up inside of him, the peculiar sensation of wrongness that had settled there upon entering was washed away. 

Pride. He was proud of Ryoma, of his ability to lead and command. These codgers needed to know better. They were spoiled. Someone needed to remind them that there were limits to their pompousness. 

One of those limits was not showing their crown prince proper respect. 

“Where are my sisters?” The Hoshidan royal asked in a sharpened tone. Wicked and curved just like Raijinto at his side, ensuring he would receive an answer without question. 

“I was told they would be unable to attend today,” Yukimura responded immediately, straightening up and adjusting his new looking glasses, “Princesses Sakura and Azura are both still managing the infirmary, while Princesses Hinoka and Corrin are dealing with cleanup.” 

More must’ve been injured than he’d originally thought. Some of the advisors visibly had to fight with themselves at the reminder. Trying not to raise their heads and reveal the expressions on their faces, lest they upset their prince. 

A few quick glares managed to flick up to him. Hatred and blame clear on their faces that they could never truly bury down. Smoldering like a small fire, still hot enough to burn.

Ryoma strode forward, forcing them all to lower their eyes once more. He was towering, unquestioning. His sandals clacking loudly against wood, then against the crimson carpet. 

The elders split before him, parting like a dammed river to allow him access to the large table. The edges were cluttered with letters, books, and rolled up scrolls. The center was a map of the continent, spread wide with war pieces littering its surface. A near replica to the setup in the war room that they’d used in the past. 

The only difference was that that was all. Besides the table and carpet in the center of the halls, it was empty. There was something disconcerting about the space now. Maybe it was the fact that it was less crowded than before; elders no doubt slewn in the attack.

But with the tall wooden pillars lining its length, the empty walls and dark corners, it almost seemed haunting. 

Leo walked forward behind Ryoma, his boots far less loud but still echoing as he went. Keeping his head held high for the brunette’s sake, not letting the piercing glares get to him. 

He was here and they would deal with it. Eventually they’d have to get used to that, he didn’t intend on leaving.

“The attack proves we’ve been too complacent,” the future king declared grimly as he reached the table’s edge. His palms resting on the wood, leaning over it as he looked at the map with the thoughtfulness of a war commander. 

“We should’ve been checking the refugees,” Yukimura muttered, closing his eyes with a grimace as he reached up to stroke at his stubbled chin, “There was no resistance to be met by them. All they had to do...was simply walk right through our gates.” 

Displeased grumbling followed his statement. Advisors straightened up and turned to the table, their expression less than joyous when they gazed upon the blonde in their midst. Standing directly at Ryoma’s side, looking over the map with him. 

“Their target is still uncertain,” the older man went on, shaking his head as frustration began to creep into his voice, “and the prisoners aren’t talking. More than half of them took their own lives in the night over telling us what they were after.” 

Him. They’d been after him. 

“The target is not what matters here,” the brunette at his side ordered shortly, waving to the pieces before him, “They can’t have succeeded, so we’ll focus on the big picture. It was an emboldened strike, proving they intend to raise the stakes of the war now.”

Was that true? Was his father finished with feeling Hoshido out, and ready to strike? 

Leo looked over the positions before him. The swirling lines of the map, the different company movements. Taking it all in slowly as words continued to swim through the air around him. 

General reports that he stored away for later. Letting the insignificant hubbub of the council be handled by Ryoma as he worked, pulling on his time in Nohrian strategy meetings. 

There were a few movements that he hadn’t been made aware of. For instance, there was a small company of Igasato ninjas moving toward the border. Toward Mokushu. 

That was dangerous. The daimyo of that kingdom was a power hungry man, at least from what Leo had seen the few times he’d met him. A nation on the crux. Shifting between Nohr and Hoshido, building itself up bit by bit. 

A half asleep conversation came to him. Ryoma was aware of how dangerous it was. He’d warned Saizo to make sure his ninjas were aware...

So Mokushu was playing both sides as usual. Promising support against Nohr, offering an alliance. One that could prove useful if they stick to it. 

The forces to the west were even more tightly clustered together. Hans’ men were more widespread, more towns and villages marked out. Drifting closer and closer to Nestra each time. 

The Wind Tribe’s blue markers were close to the border with Cheve. Likely to arrive by the next morning if all went well. That was when the tides would truly shift. 

Besides that, the fighting seemed to be limited to skirmishes along the border. Attack and retreat had died down as a tactic, considering most of the closer settlements were already destroyed. 

Military camps on both sides were prepared, sightings from spies further into the Nohrian borders showing movements they couldn’t know otherwise. A cluster of pale violet pieces caught his eye though. 

To the east of Windmire, near Forlorn Woods. A dreaded swamp region that most avoided for the sake of their lives. Thickets filled with treacherous paths and hidden barbs, a danger to any that entered. 

Leo lifted his head, looking silently up to Ryoma. Watching his set expression while he spoke to some of the advisors. A bracing light in his eyes, arms now crossed against his chest as he verbally sparred with the elder folk. 

He looked good like this; strong. His hair swayed with every slight shift in his posture, a constant reminder of that morning which kept the blonde completely at ease. 

“What is it?” A quiet voice asked close to his other side. 

The boy straightened up, his body going stiff in surprise as he turned to look at the man at his side. At sea gray hair and narrowed chestnut eyes. A slight glare reflecting off glass thanks to the room’s lights, a tight lipped mouth. 

“You had something to ask,” Yukimura prompted, turning to the map and keeping his volume as low as possible while still being heard by Leo, “So ask.” 

There was no mistaking the rigid line of his shoulders, the clenching hold he had on the gold book under his arm. This man didn’t want to be doing this...

Yet here he was. 

“The lavender pieces,” he admitted quietly after a second of observation, turning his eyes back as well, “I wasn’t informed of those movements. What’s happening?” 

“That would be the Ice Tribe from Nohr’s eastern corner,” the advisor answered matter of factly, though it was impossible to completely keep down the note of resentment out of his tone, “Shortly after the war was declared, it seems they made their move.” 

A rebellion then. It had been building over the years, their limits long broken with how often King Garon took advantage of their ice magic. And they’d chosen the perfect time. 

If Mokushu really was willing to offer support, then the eastern coast would be theirs. Such a dangerous game; war. Past grievances return aplenty to bite tyrants in the back. 

Even if he sees it coming, even if he puts down the rebellion, it was a distraction. A separation of his forces for just a little while longer. Time they needed to take advantage of. 

“Our spies say the weather of the region has turned foul,” Yukimura went on, “It’s slowing down everything. Worse weather than the worst of winters. This forest here,” he pointed to Forlorn Woods with one of his quill fingers, “has completely frozen over. They’ve stalled many of Nohr’s forces by making the roads too perilous for travel. An ally, if unknowingly.” 

“King Garon will seek to crush them,” Leo gritted his teeth, well aware of his own past conflicts with the snow people, “They’ll be utterly destroyed for this.”

“We’ll see.” 

Voices seemed to get louder around him as he came out of his focus. Bordering the line of acceptable and yelling. Advisors filled with pride, fury, and frustration but no outlets. 

Things were going to get worse before they got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot! We're getting there folks~


	147. Won't Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But that also invited conflict since the idiots hadn’t understood. It was time someone made them.

******  
Leo understood that war council meetings took time. Truly, he did. It was something he could accept and had come to expect. One couldn’t rush planning, not in this situation. A single brushed over instance could result in genocide, after all. 

But he drew the line at old fools arguing for the sake of arguing. 

It was like all they wanted was to hear their own voices echoing through the halls. All they cared about was how loud they could share their opinions, how many people turned to listen to their babbling idiocy. 

He could feel Hoshido’s unsettled essence drifting about. Sparked into impatience over its own people as easily as the blonde was. Even the kingdom knew they were being ridiculous. 

Still, it wasn’t as though Leo could point it out. They’d discussed sending refugees north several times, wording it differently each time. Nothing but a waste of precious time. The day was drifting by with their complaining, each moment making the young mage’s frayed patience draw tighter and tighter. 

Ryoma was humoring them, seeming resigned to this roundabout discussion. As though he’d dealt with it enough times to know there was no stopping it. 

The advisor from earlier, Yukimura, had long since disappeared to deliver the council’s decisions to those involved. This literally had no point other than dragging on the meeting. 

He worked his jaw, his fingers clenched tight to the red fabric over his arms to prevent him from doing something foolish. Such as banging his fists against the table and calling the meeting to a close. 

Leo didn’t have the authority for that here. 

Apparently he wasn’t disguising his irritation that well, not that he was trying hard. Because Ryoma’s tawny eyes were suddenly looking down at him, a hidden, apologetic moue spread across his face. 

The crown prince offered a quick shrug, barely even lifting his shoulders as he breathed out slowly through his noise. It appeared that they were both at the edge of their ropes here. 

The blonde raked his gaze over all the useless folk around him, no longer trying to hold back the scowl that wanted to show. Arguing over the most petty things, the most inane things. Things that didn’t even matter. 

Because this wasn’t about Nohr. 

The smaller thought for a moment, dragging his sight back to the tall man at his side. A distance between them. Only a couple feet, but still enough to make the poor advisors comfortable. 

Who cared if they were comfortable? Leo wasn’t. 

He took a deep breath, lowering his arms back to his sides. This could be fun, if only his heart wasn’t hammering so hard from the nervousness. He knew that Ryoma wouldn’t push him away. He knew that, but it was still a petty move. 

He took a step to the side, closing the distance between them just a bit. It was almost funny how quickly it affected some of the elders. The way several of them instantly shut up, locking their wrinkled eyes to him with unmeasurable distaste. 

Leo took another step to the side, bringing him so close he was almost touching the sayge yukata. He could feel the fabric wave slightly with the movement, and he saw Ryoma glance to him again. 

A quick look before he returned his eyes to the unimportant advisors trying to coax a decision out of him that didn’t even matter. 

More eyes. Mouths dropping open in shock at his blatant ‘disrespect’, the hall growing a bit more quiet with each one that noticed. It was like the atmosphere was sparking with their anger and hatred, yet they couldn’t do a thing.

Leo held back the smirk trying to show itself. That would make it too obvious, and he didn’t want to provoke them into exploding. Not like that. 

Another, a half step this time, and he was pressing against the crown prince’s arm. There was indignant sputtering, the last of the ignorant becoming aware of what he was doing. 

As close to silence as they were going to get. 

He’d shut the whole hall up, and all he had to do was brush against Ryoma. There was something wrong with that fact, but at the moment he was just grateful for it. 

The brunette looked down at him, his lips twitching as he fought to keep back a smile of his own. His soft brown irises grew lighter. Happier as he stared at Leo quite literally against him. 

“You-” One of the advisors found words. His voice halting and shaky as most elderly folks’ were, quivering in shock at what he was saying, “You dare-” 

“Yes,” the blonde cut in before he could finish that question. A minute smile lifted his mouth, his hand raising to catch his hip with an air of arrogance he rarely let show, “I dare.” 

He gave it a moment for the shock value. Letting them all stare in unbridled shock, looking close to having their hearts give out. He also gave it a moment for Ryoma. 

But his beloved didn’t try to stop him, so he kept right on going. 

“I dare,” the youngest in the room went on, feeling his eyes narrow in judgement as he gazed at all the fools with slow deliberateness, “because your prattling is pointless. It’s nothing more than a waste of time, considering the decisions have already been sent out.” 

They appeared even more flabbergasted by the news, proving they hadn’t noticed Yukimura leave. But their startlement quickly turned to anger; the anger of being questioned. 

“What right do you-” Another tried to speak against him, but Ryoma still hadn’t stopped him. Still stood at his side unspoken, watching the events play out as he pushed back a smile. 

“I have the right of not wasting away valuable time that could be spent on more important things,” Leo scoffed, seeing both of his retainers grinning wide across the room. The ninjas looked as surprised as they were going to get, but it’d been too long since he was able to control a room like this. 

“You all are trying to focus on what Nohr would target,” he huffed, glaring down at the map as though it was at fault, “Not what King Garon would target.”

“They’re one in the same!” One of them cried, a wooden cane meeting the floor roughly. Proving beyond a doubt the smartest of them now present was Ryoma. 

“Where have you been looking these last few years?” The once prince demanded, raising his brows in obvious mocking, “When has King Garon done anything for the kingdom recently? He burns his own settlements, kills his own people. Do you really think he’s fighting this war for the sake of Nohr?” 

It was a good thing his beloved wasn’t blind like his advisors. Otherwise they’d be placing their troops in the wrong places, and likely would’ve already lost the war. 

But that also invited conflict since the idiots hadn’t understood. It was time someone made them. 

“He’s fighting for himself and his greed,” Leo bore into them, raising his chin even higher as the elders went silent in umbrage, “If you focus on what could benefit the kingdom, you’ll lose. He doesn’t care about what’s within his borders. All he wants is conflict and the throne of Hoshido. So open your cataracts eyes and see that.” 

Maybe it was the chilled yet calm way he delivered his little speech. Maybe it was simply the fact that he’d chosen to speak up at all, or the way he didn’t try to gentle them into it. Either way, he’d left the whole room frozen in bewilderment. 

Taking his chance, he turned. Niles and Odin were already crossing the room toward the door as he whispered. His words were quiet and only for Ryoma’s ears. 

“I want to go see Rose and the girls,” he told him softly, brushing the back of their hands together in a faint touch, “Join me?” 

“Of course,” the crown prince agreed. His tone a little breathless and quick, a smile hidden behind the words as he declared for the whole room to hear, “This meeting is over! Dismissed.” 

It was together that they left the still room. Ninjas were quick to follow at their back, and his friends holding the open for them. Side by side; together. 

He was going to rule at Ryoma’s side one day. It was good for them to learn that he wouldn’t take their stupidity before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Folks!


	148. Neutrality and A Second Ninja's Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or they’d all die of old age before he began his rule at Ryoma’s side.

******  
There was this blazing coming from under his skin. Running through his veins, flexing his muscles, and making his pace faster than usual. An energy, an excitement likened to adrenaline. 

Letting loose had been good. Putting those imbeciles back in place was something he’d been longing to do since the first council he attended. 

Because they were choosing to be blind. They were selecting to ignore what was going on in truth, focusing on Leo’s presence instead. Focusing on the circumstances of his birth over the conflict at hand. 

He wouldn’t stand for it any longer. Whatever his titles had been, whoever may have contributed in creating him, none of it mattered now. 

All he was now, was Leo Vincini. A sixteen year old boy that wielded a legendary weapon and once held the position of royalty, nobility. They’d understand sooner or later, they had to. 

Or they’d all die of old age before he began his rule at Ryoma’s side. 

The guards they passed in the hall watched their entourage curiously. He didn’t really understand the quiet in their expressions, because it was. Quiet. There was no hate, no suspicion or anger upon seeing him. 

They just stood at attention, bowing as their crown prince passed by. Absent of glares even if the whispers were still there. The thrum of low voices wasn’t harsh though. 

It was quick, curious. More like the spreading of gossip over the whispered death wishes he was used to. 

Leo walked a little ways in front of the others. His feet meeting the hall floors a little faster each step. Quickening, wanting to get to the courtyard as fast as he could. To get out of sight. 

There was something more itching about this situation. While he was excited over how the council meeting had ended, he was also nervous. His outspokeness was unlikely to have helped in the elders’ view of him. 

And while he was well versed in being loathed, in being detested, he was less so in neutrality. 

Neutrality seemed to be the only true way to put it. The guards and workers they passed didn’t seem to know where to stand with him. The murmurs weren’t cruel, but they were on the brink. 

Like he was standing on the edge of a big drop. He could either take a step forward and fall, dropping to his death and emptiness below, or he could step back, walk away and continue as he was. 

The thing was, he didn’t feel like he was in control of the decision to be made. It was their opinions that would determine what happened, and he didn’t do well not having control of his own fate. 

It made him hyper aware of every look, every little peek and gossiping conversement. What did they think of him? What had changed their view of him as an enemy prince? 

“How are you?” Was asked lowly from just behind. Nearly making him stop in surprise, not having heard anyone approach. A soft voice, a womanly voice. 

“Kagero?” He realized, slightly startled by the lady ninja’s decision to approach him. Leaving behind her liege with entirely silent steps, only a few inches behind him on his heels. 

“I’m fine,” Leo went on to say as he realized she was expecting an answer, turning the corner and slowing ever so slightly to make speaking easier, “Was there something you needed?” 

“I wanted to thank you,” she told him, a voice filled with gratefulness and more emotion than her partner ever really showed, “Lord Ryoma has never been able to...speak up about their way of discussing things. It would be seen as conceited to them.” 

That was absurd. Ryoma, conceited? He could never, he was far too righteous. If there was one thing to be missed about Nohr, it would be how little power political pawns had. 

He couldn’t understand why so much stock was put into advisors here. Especially when it was apparently clear to everyone how unbelievably useless they were. 

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m at his side,” Leo mumbled, his cheeks warming at the self assured statement and making him lower his eyes to the wood planks, “If he isn’t able to, I’ll take up the wondrous duty of knocking down our admirable seniors.” 

His scornful view on them wasn’t even hidden. Still, he wasn’t expecting the soft huff of a laugh that came from the lanky woman. It made him even more self conscious, trying to pull back his barbed feelings. 

The young mage’s spitefulness wouldn’t be as welcome as his outspokeness. 

He wouldn’t be able to hide it forever though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty bit since I'm watching my family play cards. Hope everyone has a good evening Covid free!


	149. A Moment of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was good to deal with the normal things, at least for a bit.

******  
The courtyard was utterly decimated from the attack. Now, at midday, it was clear to see just how much damage the fighting had managed to inflict. Leo still remembered the first moment he’d rode through the great red gate and seen this place. 

At the time he’d been a bit distracted. He had been injured, and focusing on finally seeing his sister again. That hadn’t stopped him from noticing how beautiful it was though. 

The workers managing cleanup were not spread across the palace entrance. No doubt they were focusing on the throne room and inner halls that had been marred; the courtyard would come later. 

So for now it was a constant reminder of what had happened. Walking across the splintered wooden planks, taking it all in. Passing the spot he’d been standing when Saizo forced him to read that letter-

Leo shook away the thoughts, digging his nails into his palms. The sharp feeling helped him focus, the destruction helping more so. 

The cobblestones were so upturned it was easier to simply walk alongside the road instead. There were deep grooves in the earth from explosions, burned and dried patches of grass. Cherry blossom trees that looked even worse than the day before, affected by the residual dark magic used by some of the Nohrian mages. 

A statue’s head lay half cracked apart in the dirt, its body blown to pieces. The crystal clear pools of the gardens were ominously darkened with dropped weapons in their depths, proof of fallen soldiers. 

Not even the stables had made it through completely intact. The massive sliding doors were lying a few feet away, on the ground in split sections. Stripped sections of the tiled roof, and unsettling stains of red that spoke of something horrific happening there. 

But none of it really mattered when his eyes landed on the beautiful black form grazing over still emerald grass. A little ways from the damaged stables, completely at ease with the destruction around her. 

Leo’s entire body loosened at the sight. A bright beaming expression overtaking his face against his will, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth on instinct. 

The sound seemed to ring around the eerily empty yard, and her head lifted from the delicious blades immediately. Ears flicking back toward him, followed by the rest of her. 

Her deep eyes turned to find him as he approached, a happy whinny bursting forth in greeting. Her hooves lashed into the ground, tail raising as she started prancing toward him. 

“Hey girl,” Leo chortled, happy to see how good a shape she was in, “You look gorgeous, as always. What is it?” 

She stopped in front of him, soft nose nudging at his sides. Trying to lift his arms and get his hands out of the way. Checking if he was holding anything, then snorting when she realized his grasp was empty. 

“You really wanted those apples, huh?” He realized, remembering his promise in the midst of chaos, “Sorry Rose, I haven’t had the chance today. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” 

The mare snorted again, managing to sound exasperated as he ran his fingers through her forelock. Following the twirling fur of her face, tracing over it gently as she nosed at him. 

Able to tell when he was upset, as always. 

“It’s nothing,” the blonde tried to say, only to be shoved back a few steps roughly. He caught his breath, letting out a slightly bitter laugh as he moved to scratch at her cheek, “Okay, so something happened. But I can deal with it...and...maybe it wasn’t as bad as it first appeared.” 

His final admittance was whispered close to her lowered ear, slow and hesitant to admit even to his best friend. It had hurt. It had hurt so, so much. 

But now that his mind wasn’t so clouded by that pain, a small part of him couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t like he’d first thought. It was horrible and wretched and so many other things. 

But was it world ending? No. Was it something he hadn’t been expecting? No. Did it change anything?

No. 

“Careful milord,” his archer’s bawdy purr came seconds later from somewhere behind them, “If you keep on whispering sweet things in her ear, your dear prince might get jealous. I know I am.” 

Followed swiftly by a dull thudding sound. It was comforting to know his friends were still the same as ever, even if the same as ever meant insufferable dolts. 

Leo looked back over his shoulder, finding Ryoma speaking to Saizo a little ways away. His second retainer was no longer in sight, and his expression was set seriously. 

Tawny eyes flicked back toward him, still keeping him in sight. They accidentally caught gazes, but neither tried to look away. There was a slight pause in the crown prince’s words, stumbling as he looked at his younger. 

Then he had to turn back, seeming startled by something. Maybe Saizo had said something; Leo had no way of knowing because of that mask. 

Still, even that moment was enough to add onto his calmer and happier mood. 

“Would one of you see about getting Rose a nice pile of apples sometime today?” The blonde asked quietly, turning back to his partner as well with a gentled mind, “I promised her some, but I don’t think I’ll have the time.” 

“Fear not,” Odin responded immediately, his steps thudding as he took up a pose Leo didn’t see, “I shall endeavor to retrieve only the ripest and juiciest for your beloved steed, Lord Leo. If the kitchens cannot provide, I shall journey to the greatest of orchards and-” 

“I’ll tell the stable hands,” Niles scoffed, cutting into the familiar triad as he walked off towards the stables. There was a lilt of fondness in his tone though, something he was completely unable to hide. 

After that morning, all three of them just wanted to fall back into what they knew best. For Odin, that was writing plays with every sentence that left his mouth. For Niles, it was making sure they didn’t get caught up in the dramatical man’s energy. 

It was good to deal with the normal things, at least for a bit. 

He knew it wouldn’t last. Leo had a feeling he knew what would be coming soon, and the war council had hinted toward it as well. Not directly, but close enough. 

His eyes shifted to the great red gate at the palace entrance. It was hard to believe it’d only been a short time since he’d first arrived with Ryoma. With everything that had happened, how busy he’d been and how much he had had to do, it felt like it’d been years. 

And now, he would soon have to leave. Well, the Hoshidan crown prince would have to leave, but it was the same thing. 

Wherever Ryoma went, he wanted to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're going to give them another day or two before they have to leave. Was doing the math for stuff, and they've really only been around for a little while. I mean, Leo's only known Ryoma for two months at this point. 
> 
> Love~
> 
> I mean, it's been proven you can fall in love in only a couple heartbeats so it's not that strange. It just feels like longer. Once they're on the road, the days will get a bit more spread out since they'll be spending most of the time traveling. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, pumpkin pie is good, but apple pie is better.


	150. Pulling Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And bodies still embedded in the bark.

******  
There was always another meeting, always more obligations to settle. As the crown prince and heir to Hoshido, Ryoma had much to get done. His retainers could only act as proxies for so much. 

Leo wouldn’t break his promise again. Even if everything thereafter was business he wasn’t involved in, he remained where his love could check on him. Hovering by the walls and corners, two men at his side. 

Watching, waiting. Letting the Hoshidan royal deal with extra reports and soldier movements, managing what his sisters didn’t have the authority for. Taking up his rule and acting on it. 

There had always been something captivating about watching him work. The blonde didn’t know what it was, but it enraptured him. Pulling his eyes from Ryoma’s figure was nearly impossible, a deep contentment filling his chest with the sight. 

Niles and Odin gave up trying to pull him into their squabbling after the umpteenth ‘huh’. Both of them seemed to accept his attention was entirely held by the future king, though he appreciated they didn’t tease him over the fact. 

A couple times tawny orbs would drift to him in that way his promised so often did. They would meet his, and then the serious man would be struggling not to let a smile burst forth. 

It was delightful. A brimming sensation of cheer in the bleak situation. 

Only when they moved to the throne room did he have any part. The moment they stepped through the carven doors, still busted inward and marred beyond repair, they were noticed by everyone present. 

There were soldiers spread across the space, trying to clean up the great hall. Carpenters that must’ve been brought in from the city, laborers and hired companies at work. 

And two princesses, talking quietly near the shining gold throne. 

Gazes turned, the drudgery stopped. Awed stares were fixed onto the imposing prince that had entered their midst as they realized who he was. Consequently, that meant they also looked to the blonde standing at his side.

Leo watched his sister, seeing the way her abnormally dull crimson eyes became bright when they landed on him. Her long wavy hair was pulled up into a disheveled bun atop her head, her dark slate yukata’s sleeves were tied down to keep out of the way, hands layered black with soot. 

But her smile lit up the whole room the second she saw her brothers.

Eyes were quick to turn back to work as the laborers remembered their place. Soldiers offering only a bow before returning to their business. Things were too busy to properly be awed by the crown prince. 

So they were allowed a chance to watch Corrin descend the steps of the throne. He winced when he saw her bare skin striking against splintered wood, fearing for the state of her feet. No matter how tough she claimed the soles to be, that couldn’t feel good. 

“Brothers,” she cried out joyously, a much calmer woman following her as she raced down the tattered red carpet that stretched the length of the hall. Leo braced himself on reflex, preparing for the flying hug he was so used to. 

It didn’t come. 

Her eyes grew wide once she was within feet of them, skidding to a halt over the stained fabric. Her arms spun at her sides to keep balance, freezing with only a short distance between the three of them. 

“Corrin, are your feet alright?” Leo asked in the new quiet that enveloped them, his eyes gazing down doubtfully at the bare toes. As much as even he enjoyed going barefoot, he would never risk it in such a mess. 

“She said she’s just fine like this,” a pitch voice answered for the girl, filled with just as much doubt as his own, “and I’ve been keeping an eye on them. No injuries whatsoever.” 

The blonde let his attention be taken by the speaker. Drifting past his sister to the apple haired princess behind her, a slight frown pulling at his mouth. 

Her ruby eyes were reminiscent of something. It took him a second to realize that they reminded him of the guards’. Empty of the usual hatred and fury, dulled from extremity. 

Princess Hinoka wasn’t sure what to make of him now. 

The understanding of that made him self-conscious all over again, his fingers curling tightly into his hands. The way she was observing him like some painting, looking him up and down in search of a mistake, was grating. 

“How’s the cleanup going here?” Ryoma’s smooth tenor was far more pleasing to focus on, so he did. Turning from the spear wielder to watch his love’s exchange with their sister. 

“It’s...slow,” Corrin smiled, looking somewhat ashamed of that fact. As though it were her fault they couldn’t finish faster, “We’re trying to go as fast as we can, but there’s just so much to do and so little time.” 

War wasn’t exactly the time to worry about repairs. Especially with the chance of more damage again later on. 

“Don’t take that onto you, Corrin,” the brunette told her gently, taking on his older brother-like tone as he offered her a small supporting smile, “The most we need done is to have the rooms traversable without trouble. Anything else can wait until there is a proper chance.” 

He wasn’t the only one that could be comforted by Ryoma. The snow haired girl’s shoulders dropped near immediately, a great sigh blowing out of her. Leo could see the exhaustion in her irises, the darkness under her eyes. 

Had she even slept last night? Or had she been too busy thinking about what happened?

“Well...” Her voice was small, edging on a fear of imposing as crimson eyes flicked up to the blonde. She shifted, seeming nervous about whatever she wanted to ask. 

He offered her his own encouraging smile, softening his concerned expression to urge her onward. Still she seemed hesitant, her voice pausing unsurely in places as she spoke. 

“Leo, if you’d...be willing, could you maybe...get rid of that tree?” 

The young mage blinked. His mouth dropped open in a small ‘oh’, looking past to the massive oak tree still standing in front of the throne. Looking ancient and permanent, leaves bushed out and alive. 

And bodies still embedded in the bark. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, a worm of guilt working through him and making him cough. How long had they been working around that? The sight was...gruesome, even he knew that. 

“I can do that now,” Leo pulled at his magic, his core resonating with the purple tome he summoned into his hand. Brynhildr clucked in the back of his mind, urging him not to feel bad. 

He’d done it to save Ryoma’s life after all. 

The pages spread, his magic taking over and intertwining with her ancient power. Glimmering wisps of green magic flowed from the old paper, sinking to the floor around his feet and entering the earth where it belonged. 

He hardly had to fixate on it. She took care of it for him, leading the running power where needed. Seeking out the deep seeded roots that now spread beneath the damaged palace floor. 

And then yanking. 

There were a few startled yelps from people around the room. The ground rumbling and turning over as wood was dragged back down into it. Leaves falling as he reversed the life he’d brought, thuds as hard corpses hit the floor.

Bit by bit, the tree returned to the earth. Leo opened eyes he wasn’t aware of closing, finding a far less obstructed view of the throne. With withering green littered about, and four bodies freed at last. 

The magic tapered off, Brynhildr’s pages closing, though he could hear the thrum of pride from her. Such seamless work. Something most mages wouldn’t be able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. 

When he looked back to the three beside him, there were varying expressions painting their faces. 

Ryoma looked almost as proud as Brynhildr felt, though there was slight grimace when he took in the assassins’ corpses that had fallen. Still, the brightness didn’t fade from his tawny eyes when he nodded approvingly to Leo. 

Corrin was smiling weakly, though it was clear the thing had made her uncomfortable. She’d always been more unsettled by his darker uses of magic, even if she tried to appear supporting and was obviously grateful to have it gone.

Hinoka...

Looked either like she wanted to spear him through, or roast him over a fire. Her lips were pressed so tightly he was surprised blood was dripping down her chin. A new burning in those rubies, and then she was opening her mouth to speak. In a low voice, like a growling irritation. 

“We need to talk.” 

Ryoma and Corrin both grew tense at that, looking between the two of them like they weren’t certain if they should step in. But Leo knew it was true. 

They needed to talk, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Black Friday! 
> 
> Not actually buying anything, but still. Now, off to work I go!


	151. Awkward Settlements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Hinoka just cared.

******  
It was impossible for him to miss the way his beloved locked up. Watching his younger sister skirt them, heading back towards the smashed entrance they’d previously walked through. Trying to lead him out of sight. 

“I won’t go far,” Leo swore immediately, taking the chance to let their knuckles brush against one another just as he had back in the council room. The most he was willing to risk with so many witnesses around, even if all he wanted to do was drag Ryoma off with him. 

His words didn’t seem to do much to lessen the agitation that had overcome the crown prince. There was this gloom in his eyes, this...fear. The fear of letting the younger out of his sight after all that had already happened. 

That princess had better not be wasting his time. She was making her brother upset when he already had enough to think about, proving beyond anything that Leo had to settle this with her. 

He didn’t want to keep multiplying the worries on his promised. 

Thankfully, Corrin seemed to notice the plight. Her small hands reached out to Ryoma’s other side, clasping onto his yukata’s sleeve and garnering his attention. Offering her own reassuring smile that also didn’t do much. 

The young mage took off after the stalking princess, letting his sister pull the brunette back into work. He’d have something to focus on that way. Maybe it would help with the uneasiness. 

They’d really come to rely on one another’s presence. 

It wasn’t a bad thing by any means. Who didn’t want to be by the one that held their heart? The idea of such a thing seemed wrong...

But what they had was still dangerous. If they couldn’t function as well apart, they opened themselves up to risks before unseen. Though the idea was literally painful, a piercing lance of hurt that zapped through his ribs, Leo knew they’d have to start getting more used to being apart.

His observing retainers watched him go, unsettled scowls on both their faces. He gave a quick nod back to Ryoma, a silent order that they understood. Odin tried to offer him a reassuring smile, but it came off as weary more than anything. 

Apparently it was obvious to everyone how much Princess Hinoka wanted him buried. 

They were fortunate the entry hall was void of workers. Still greatly littered with debris that had gone untouched. A faceless’ mask was lying on the floor by one of the pillars, shards of broken armor kicked out of the way to create clear paths. 

She tried to keep going, to head farther away. But Leo just ducked around the wall, out of sight of the throne room, and then he whistled. Low and long, blowing air from his pursed lips. 

It got her to turn. Her expression was one of annoyance when she realized he’d stopped following. Then her eyes drifted back to the busted doors, and those ruby irises grew narrow as she seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“Not willing to stray from his side, Prince Leo?” Her words were a huffing scoff, her armored boots crushing burned charcoal pieces without struggle.

She didn’t seem to register how much that simple question smarted though. Not until the uncontrollable, visible flinch Leo gave in response. It made them both freeze in an instant. 

He saw the way her eyes grew wide, looking surprised with even herself. A hand half raising toward her lips as though she wanted to slap the offending source.

Because he wasn’t a prince any longer. 

“Princess Hinoka,” he forced out, gripping at his thigh for some semblance of control as his magic rippled with anguish at the cruel reminder, “I understand that we haven’t the best relationship, but can we not, at the very least, be civil with one another?” 

Her pale fingers were similarly gripping like his own. Holding tight to the scarlet fabric of her long shirt’s edge, pressing against the armored belt like she wanted to hit something. 

“I...” That high voice was pitched in disbelief, sounding so unbelievably horrified he was startled in her. Catching her ruby gaze, seeing the conflict there as she tried to find whatever words were stuck in her throat. 

“That was...thoughtless of me,” Hinoka pushed out, her voice growing quiet as she lowered her head. Lowered her whole body in a half bow that made Leo take a step back, “It slipped out without...but I meant no...I mean-” 

A short curse slipped past her tongue, so crass for a royal. Straightening up with a sharp look of determination overcoming her. An expression he would expect while meeting her on the battlefield, not while discussing being civilized. 

It was a strange thing. To think that they might’ve wound up across from one another in battle, her pegasus dodging around Rose, trying to knock him from the saddle. That wicked niigata of hers swinging toward his neck...

But that wasn’t where they were. For the better, they were on the same side and she seemed to have realized that fact at last. 

“Leo,” she said, straightening up to meet him properly, holding her head high with integrity flashing through her eyes, “I wanted to apologize for my treatment of you prior. Hopefully you can understand, but that doesn’t excuse my actions.” 

The blonde didn’t know what to say to that. His fingers released his sore leg, stuck merely staring at the princess that had seemed ready to gut him at every turn thus far. 

The princess that was being entirely sincere now. 

“I...didn’t trust you when you first arrived,” Hinoka started to avert eyes with the admission, then gritted her teeth and forced her body to remain steady, “It felt too convenient. Showing up, offering help, already knowing big brother-”

She sighed deeply, shaking her head at whatever memories were going through her head. And he understood. He’d known how suspicious the situation was, he’d expected to be met by such emotions. 

But what had changed in the last two weeks to make her views change? In the last couple days? 

“You’re...smart,” she groaned, pinching at her short hair to give her clenching hands something to do, “Corrin wouldn’t stop bragging about how much of a genius you are, and I can tell...she cares. And that...Ryoma cares. He loves you dearly, truly he does. I just...don’t want my family to be hurt by this.” 

“You care,” Leo murmured in the pause between her words, understanding the fierce look that twisted her face. He’d seen it. On his siblings once upon a time, on his own face in the past, on Ryoma’s face every time he found himself in danger yet again. 

Princess Hinoka just cared. 

“Of course I do,” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest tightly, a glance of shame darkening those bright rubies, “And I admit that sometimes...I lose sight of things. Because of me, Takumi was sent to the border alone, in my place. All because I ran off and reacted like a child to learning you were...that you loved my brother just as much as he loves you.” 

Heat overcame him at the reminder of her eavesdropping. He felt it flush through his cheeks, but he refused to hide the reaction. He’d meet her head on just as she was doing for him. 

“Well...” Leo cleared his throat, his voice growing a little higher when he thought back to that moment, “While we’re apologizing, I suppose I’d also like to say how sorry I am for...locking you in our chambers. That was petty of me.” 

“Eh, I deserved it,” the princess scowled, “I went to apologize to you so thoughtlessly, when I still hadn’t worked out my own feelings. What you did made me stop and think about how I’d been dealing with you, so it was sort of necesary...in a weird way.”

For a few moments they just stared at each. A slight awkwardness drifted through the air, the two of them shifting as they waited to see what would come next. As though the world would implode because they’d taken the time to actually communicate. 

But no. It didn’t really change anything, except the fact that they knew a little better now. 

“And,” her sudden addition made the both of them jump. Almost like she hadn’t intended to speak, but the firm expression she took up proved she would finish what she’d started. 

“I need to thank you,” the princess took up a tone more fit for royalty, hesitant appreciation slipping in as she gave another half bow, “I spoke with the soldiers. They told me what you did; how you brought Raijinto to Ryoma in the midst of battle. How you helped turn the tides, and then risked yourself to guard his back. You’re...not so bad, I guess?” 

The questioning end to her gratitude was another note of awkward. But what she meant was clear. 

It also illuminated more than she realized. The idea was so fantastical, with him racing in on a dark horse saving the day. Stopping the assassins, standing at Ryoma’s side. 

No wonder the guards weren’t so critical of him now. In their eyes, he’d save their crown prince. He’d proven...something without even trying. 

That explained why he was more accepted now. Even if it felt like they were all waiting for him to prove he was the villain after all. 

“Thanks, I guess?” He returned quietly, mulling over her words in his mind. Had he really made such an impression? He’d just...been worried about Ryoma. His goal had never been to make such a grand impression. 

When the silence started to drag on into even greater awkwardness, they knew their conversation had come to an end. It would probably take some time to ever consider each other a comfortable person to be around. But this was a start. 

The blonde opened his mouth to suggest they return to the throne room. But another voice cut him off before he ever had a chance. 

“Lord Leo? Sorry to disrupt your great regailment of past feats, however the crown prince wished to request your view on a latened meal considering the falling hour of the day?” 

Hinoka looked like she’d swallowed a stone at the onslaught of odd wording. His experience allowed him to decipher the question far faster than she could ever hope to. 

“Ah, lunch?” He checked, seeing the gold haired retainer poking his head around the corner nod, “Tell him that’d be fine. It is late, isn’t it?” 

Work kept them busy, and they still had so much to do. The look on the princess's face was satisfying as she watched Odin disappear. He enjoyed how turned around the man could make people without even realizing. 

“Would you and Corrin care to join?” Leo suggested after a second, playing with his sleeves, “I’m sure the others are still busy, but you’re welcome to.” 

“So long as we make it quick,” she accepted, a brief look of defeat overcoming her. Something that Odin could make most people feel with only a sentence or two. 

He’d be dealing with those retainers later on. 

For now, food. Hopefully the kitchens weren’t too occupied to make him something with tomatoes. He had a craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Raven? You doing alright little bird?


	152. Quick Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two others were just as observant sadly.

******  
He was starting to think Ryoma had requested the cooks always add something made with tomatoes into his meals. At this rate, he might as well just grow his own patch of the fruit plants in their courtyard...

Actually, that was a pretty good idea. 

The reason he thought of this was because there were tomato sandwiches available for him. Along with a small variety of other flavors, all mixed together for their quick but late lunch. 

Sitting on the creaking steps before the throne, huddled in a small group as they chowed down. Another set of sandwiches had been sent for Azura and Sakura in the infirmary wing, so they were all quite content to take a moment for themselves. 

“I’m really glad you two have worked out your differences,” Corrin giggled in between bites, her toes curling over the edge of the step beside him, “We’re all family after all!” 

Hinoka inhaled a little too fast in response to that, causing her to choke on the bread that stuck to her airpipe. She thudded hard at her chest with her fist, trying to dislodge it before her life was in danger. 

Ryoma reached over to offer a hand, thumping roughly against her back to help. She coughed, hacking weakly in a very indignified manner as the food finally made its way down. 

He was only glad he hadn’t been eating when the sweet girl had made such an innocent statement. In the spirit of sympathy, he offered the wheezing princess the waterskin he usually kept stored away. 

She took it without a word, inhaling the soothing liquid within. It didn’t offend him. He got it, the idea was weird. There was something about their relationship that hadn’t reached that point yet, not like it had with his sisters. 

“Are you okay?” Corrin gasped worriedly, leaning into the older woman’s space, “You shouldn’t eat so fast, big sister, even if it is delicious!” 

Leo chuckled weakly at the unknowingly funny warning. Of course she wouldn’t think her words were the cause, it was the effect of being so pure. Sometimes she’d say things that were so outrageous, yet could never recognize them as such. 

Though...

Looking at her, at that haunted depth to her irises that appeared when she wasn’t focusing, when she thought no one was going to notice...

The attack had hit her hard. Fort Jinya had been rough, but this was different. This had been a direct attack on the palace, on her new home. A threat to those she considered ‘family’. 

He could be glad most for whatever lie had been fed to her about Saizo’s report. If she had learned about Xander’s...involvement, she might not have been able to hold herself together. 

He hadn’t. He had needed Ryoma to do that for him.

“Well, we need to finish the throne room,” Hinoka sighed, defeated by Corrin’s shining innocence, “and I think we can get the entry hall cleaned up before dark as well. Tomorrow we’ll focus on the courtyard as best we can, and then...”

She drifted off into thought, thinking up whatever plans they would have to complete. Eating without thinking about the action as she took another bite, leading to the white haired girl watching her worriedly. 

What a horrible way to die; choking on bread. 

But choking really wasn’t pleasant. Being choked, was even less so. 

Leo reached up to rub absently at his throat, forcing away the memories in his head. That truly wasn’t something he wanted to focus on in their moment of peace. Especially not with more duties awaiting them after.

Well, more duties for Ryoma. For today at the very least though, he didn’t intend to leave the man’s side. He’d bring up having to learn to be separate later. 

His waterskin vanished in a flash of violet, and he made a mental note to restock all his supplies when he had the chance. Before they left the castle. 

Suddenly his delicious lettuce and tomato sandwich wasn’t so delicious. The blonde stared down at his forlornly, hating how quickly his appetite could be turned with just a thought. 

He caught tawny eyes watching him from the other side of the girls, frowning in agitation. Locked on the food in his hand...his shaking hand. 

Leo set down the sandwich. It wasn’t as though he needed a second one; the first had really been enough for him. They were just old memories, better left in the past. 

All the younger could do was offer a tiny smile, shaking his head. Playing it off like he was full and not that he felt like there were hands over his throat. 

Two others were just as observant sadly. 

His eyes narrowed when he found the retainers against the room’s wall. Eating their own lunch, both looking immensely agitated over his momentary falter. 

Oh, he hadn’t forgotten them. 

Niles was quick to look away, unusually on edge as he swallowed thickly. It made their mage curious, looking between the two with a confused pinch to his brows. To some degree he was grateful for his archer’s decisions the night before. 

But the rest of him still wanted to scold him for trying to get him drunk. 

If it wasn’t for how shaken the older man had been that morning when they chose to stay with him, he would’ve already punished him...

As it was, he was just too happy that they were still there to do such a thing. Niles was lucky he could be merciful.

Not that he wasn’t going to tell Odin though. Whatever the dramatical performer may choose to do wasn’t his fault, now was it?

A spiteful smirk quirked up his lips. Leo took pleasure in the way the poor blonde shuddered, trying to press back in the wall but not having anywhere to go. He also noticed Corrin scoot a little way away from him, smiling unsurely in the corner of his sight. 

Nope, it wouldn’t be his fault at all.


	153. A Spy's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But his mind was still racing with images of a broken body lying in the center of a decimated marketplace.

******  
Leo sat, completely ignoring the proceedings between Ryoma and his generals. The armored commanders had shown up shortly after lunch, yet another thing to be dealt with. 

So he sat and he waited. His legs hanging over the hall’s edge, watching the puffy white clouds float by overhead. Nearby, his partner was grazing on the fresh grass. Grown and regrown again by his magic. The green was littered by splashes of red, flowers that had sprung up shortly after this long lasting meeting began. 

It was probably closing in on an hour's time now. That made the vibrant, garnet asters very appropriate. Matching to the reds of both of their clothes, standing for his patience. 

His worry for Niles had dwindled down significantly after the first half hour. All it had taken was a passing comment about what it was like to drink alcohol and the poor man was being dragged off by the ear. 

Odin hadn’t even bothered to keep his displeasure over the news quiet. His scolding had been disruptive enough to halt the meeting for a short time, the dignified men turning to stare at the two fools heading off. 

He was sure they were probably chatting. Most likely...hopefully...at the very least, he hoped Odin let him keep all his limbs. The lecherous man was already down an eye after all. 

But that left him with nothing to do but cloudgaze as he waited for the serious encounter to come to a close. Staring up at the blue sky, half drifting between the magic and material planes. 

It was peaceful. That artificial peace they’d so been enjoying these last few days. 

Fake. False.

All it took was a little focus and the illusion crumbled. Hearing all the grave figures discuss matters behind him, talking about massacres and burnings. Death and fallen numbers, lost companies and settlements...

War. 

Rose lifted her head, flattening grass beneath her hooves as she walked over. Giving a short snort, and shaking out her mane as she stopped in front of him. Towering over the smaller with her large form. 

Her soft nose pressed down towards his cheek, nudging at him curiously. Then nudging down at his shirt, trying to chew at the golden ties as though they were hair and not fabric. 

He pushed her face off gently, turning it into a light scratching over her forelock. Running his nails down the black fur of her face, staring into dark brown eyes. 

“You want to go riding, don’t you?” The young blonde whispered conspiringly to her, “You want to race through the fields and feel the wind. Watch it all blur by as you run and never stop, never slow down for anything. Isn’t that right?’ 

An appreciative whinny in reply, tossing her head slightly at the idea. And he agreed. That did sound amazing. He hadn’t had a proper ride since they returned from Izumo nights before, and he wanted to be the saddle again for something besides battle. 

“Sorry Rose,” Leo murmured, catching the bottom of her head to pull her close. Pressing his forehead to her fur so he could look her right in the eyes, “but I’m keeping a promise at the moment. Don’t worry though. If I’m right, and we both know the odds of that, you’ll be able to run soon.” 

“That is quite the mount,” a familiar woman commented from behind him. Crouched down at his shoulder, long deep chocolate hair flowing over her shoulders. 

The mage only startled a little bit, pushing back a flush as Rose snorted in amusement. He offered a slight smile, looking back at the ninja that had appeared from thin air. 

“Hello again Kagero,” he greeted the retainer quietly, glancing back to where Ryoma was rubbing his eyes tiredly over whatever report was now being delivered from the generals, “Do you have business with him? I’m not sure when he’ll be done here.” 

Her lips turned up in a smile of her own, shaking her head lightly. It made the hair covering half her face swish, almost as thick as her liege’s. Leo wanted to beam when he thought of that morning, when his fingers tingled with the phantom feeling, but he held back. 

“No,” Kagero hummed, sounding somewhat amused by something, “I actually have business with you, if you might have the time to hear me out?” 

The blonde did a very good impression of his mount’s snort, looking pointedly back to the otherwise engaged man. He wasn’t going anywhere for the time being, not that he minded. 

“I have an unknown amount of time,” Leo pressed her, giving a wave of his hand, “What can I do for you?” 

“I’ll get straight to the point then,” the ninja became more earnest, adjusting her position on the hard floor. Settling onto her knees with her hands atop her thighs. Although she still appeared inviting, there was this weightiness to her behavior that made him straighten up. 

“You see,” Kagero began, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Though her voice was still even and resolute, she sounded hesitant to be bringing up whatever was on her thoughts, “I have a friend that would like to meet you. I’m sure you’ve already caught onto the turning situation?” 

He nodded, well aware the time spent in the capital was coming to a close. More and more of the meetings today hinted to it, more troubles arising and bringing need to having a force on the move. 

A force that needed a capable commander. A royal commander. 

“Well my friend has every intention to be at your side when the time comes,” she paused, sighing and lowering her head further, “and she insists that she see you before that happens.”

That wasn’t ominous at all. 

“Does your friend have a name?” Leo asked, his guard rising up with the strange behavior and vague words. He didn’t take kindly to not having clear knowledge on what to expect, and she was starting to push his buttons. 

“Her name,” the dark brunette told him in a tone filled with utter exasperation, “is Orochi. She was...Queen Mikoto’s retainer...and unofficial spy to her majesty.” 

She wanted to introduce him to a spy? No wonder the woman was so unsure about asking this of him. But at least he knew who he was expecting now, more than she would know. 

Niles had given him that name in his reports. He recalled seeing her, a woman with plum hair, at the council and during the battle. Ryoma had also mentioned her alongside Yukimura...

But the late queen’s retainer? 

A dull throb pulsed in his stomach. This sick turning feeling that resonated with the kingdom, renewed grief emerging from Hoshido. He remembered seeing a collapsing capital...a body bearing a crown. 

Ryoma’s mother; slain by King Garon’s machinations. 

“She has no ill intentions towards you,” Kagero assured him as his gaze turned to the grass below him, faint rippling magic flowing up from the earth with his sudden uneasiness, “As I understand it, she took notice of your retainers’ information gathering?” 

“So a spy wants to discuss my peoples’ spying?” Leo guessed a little defensively, hating the idea of eyes being on his friends that they didn’t know about. It was asking for trouble. 

“That would be one way to put it,” she agreed after a moment’s pause, nodding and at last lifting her chin to face him properly as his eyes turned back to her, “Would you be willing to acquiesce?” 

The younger didn’t give his answer immediately. Tilting his head in thought, watching her consider him with complete seriousness. This was a good opportunity. Logically he knew it was in his best interest to accept.

But his mind was still racing with images of a broken body lying in the center of a decimated marketplace. 

“I have a condition,” he bargained at last, straightening up solemnly, “I want to know who would be in this special force that is being suggested. I want to know who will be fighting at Ryoma’s side.” 

It was practically nothing to ask. He was certain the woman had already done such work, and he was proven correct when she lifted her hand. 

A small puff of dramatic smoke, and suddenly she was holding a rolled up scroll. Offering it to him without hesitation, a new twinkle in her gaze. 

“Then I suppose I’m perfectly willing to meet with her,” he took the sealed scroll with a nod, “Where did you have in mind?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Kagero chuckled, falling back on her heels in preparation to leave, “She’ll find you when the time comes. And you needn’t be overly concerned with anyone on that list. They’ve all been carefully looked into, as I’m sure you already guessed.” 

The blonde set the paper on the floor, giving a second nod. It never hurt to be sure though. And call him paranoid, but he’d rather know himself than hear it from another. 

“Thank you.” He barely got the words out before she disappeared. Seeming to phase right out of existence, and it was only his skill with magic that proved she didn’t use such tactics. 

Ninjas were sort of frightening, weren’t they? 

He let his eyes drift back to Ryoma for a moment. Pointing at a map stretched between two guards’ hands, indicating whatever plans they were discussing. 

Then he settled back into comfort to wait. Watching Rose go back to grazing, the list of names sitting beside him. 

Time was almost up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any Orochi fans out there? I'm actually really not sure how to write her. Any suggestions?


	154. Rain Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not yet. Not until the clouds gave and his connection to the earth was being broken. He could still stand and operate for a little while longer.

******  
Drifting between magic and material, time was immeasurable. He hadn’t a clue how long passed, letting himself float away as he waited for the meeting to be over. It seemed as though it would be a long one. 

New people would approach, joining in on whatever was being discussed. Others would leave only to return a short while later with reports. That was fine. It was an important matter, and he could never be impatient over such a thing. 

He delved into the flow of power across planes, careful not to fall too deep. A full trance would be too hard to pull himself from. Just far enough to feel it. 

The darkness. 

Lesser now, buried far beneath where most could reach. Walls had been drawn up in protection, pushing it from the surface as best as possible. He sensed it, twisted, screeching, trying to claw its way up to the cracks. 

Slipping through...

Leo tried to keep his mind from it. Distracting himself with playful magic and entities, enjoying the flow pushed onto him by Hoshido and Brynhildr. A moment’s respite from existence itself. 

He didn’t have to think or focus here. He didn’t even have to draw breath. All he had to do was drift, so that’s what he did. 

Until Brynhildr pushed at him. Nonexistent hands leading him from the magic realm, taking his core back to his forgotten body. A nonverbal complaint from him was met by quiet scolding from her. Very slow, and much more sluggish across their connection than normal.

The meeting was over, and all was black. 

His shut eyes blocked out the light, his body completely loose from being relaxed for so long. There was dimness beyond his lids; a reminder of the world at large. 

He rolled his head, letting it slide along the thick wood pillar at his back. Supporting his still limp body, keeping him upright. And then his temple met something far softer than timber. 

Slowly he let his lids flicker open. The brilliance of the material plane was hard to look at after the din of magic. Spots danced through his narrowed vision, taking his time to adjust. 

And finding the world less lit than it should’ve been. 

A low groan vibrated his throat, his body complaining about having to move when it was so comfortable. The blonde’s eyes adjusted far quicker than they should’ve, and he found the source in seconds. 

“The weather’s turning,” a smooth tenor rumbled under his resting head, one that he knew intimately, “I imagine the clouds will break soon. How are you?” 

Leo tilted to the side, his shoulder meeting that same softness. The softness of a sayge red yukata. A familiar gold and white sheath lay near his leg, fluffy brunette hair brushing to his ear. 

“Ryoma?” He mumbled out, slipping out of his dazed state further as he realized what the softness was. Leaning against the inner face of the pillar, sitting just as he was. 

The scent of cherry blossoms in his nose, mingling with the heavy weight of a storm on the way. 

“Your retainers returned for a time,” the crown prince murmured quietly, his fingers splayed out on plank flooring, sliding a little closer to Leo’s own, “They told me you shouldn’t be disturbed. I hope that was okay?” 

A quiet hum of assent left him, his cheek smooshing against the warm fabric as he stared up at the darkening sky. Great, gray thunder heads had rolled in as he drifted. They blanketed the previously cloudy sky, turning it volatile and dingy. 

He could practically feel the coming weather. The rain just waiting to fall, the stored up electricity, the heavy humidity that made his skin sticky. The last time it had rained had been...

Hoshido’s grief, when the queen was killed and the battle split the peace. 

“Have I made you late?” Leo asked distantly, unable to tell the time with the sun hidden as it was, “I didn’t mean to force you to wait on me.” 

The very last thing he needed was to develop a reputation for making the royal late for his engagements. That would certainly go over well with those pompous advisors. 

“Not at all,” Ryoma assured him, his fingers climbing over the younger’s small hand. Weathered skin brushing over it, completely covering it with its size, “My generals only left a short time ago. I didn’t intend for that meeting to drag on as long as it did, truly.” 

He relaxed faintly at that, allowing himself to press a little more purposefully against the broad shoulder he was leaning into. Rainy days always made him feel slower, more tired. 

Maybe it was because of Brynhildr. Leo didn’t remember being so affected by the weather until after he’d taken on the tome. Water in its entirety was a dangerous element. 

He’d had too many close calls with it to feel comfortable. 

“Leo? Are you feeling alright?” The brunette questioned, careful not to jostle his body and dislodge the lulling blonde, “You seem...drained.” 

Those large fingers drew a little tighter to his, clasping on in a light hold. He couldn’t see the man move, but he heard faint shifting as Ryoma tried to get a better look at his tilted body. A futile attempt considering he was slumped over and facing away from him. 

“...yeah,” Leo mumbled, licking at his lips as he tried to force away some of the mogginess, “It’s just the weather. I get...really low on energy during rainy days...” 

“Because of your magic or something else?” Ryoma shifted again, his hand releasing the smaller’s. Climbing up to take hold of his shoulder as he turned his body.

A second hand joined the first, keeping him upright as the larger pulled himself across the floor. Raijinto was pushed away to make room for the brunette at his side, facing him. 

“Magic...I’m pretty sure?” A half shrug as he took a deep breath and blinked his eyes furiously, “It’s just...been this way for years. Stopped caring. Plus...Nohr doesn’t get much rain unless you’re near the border.” 

Leo forced his head to lift, hating the way every little movement took so much effort. It was exhausting. There was a reason he never did anything but sleep on rainy days if it could be helped. 

Tawny orbs were gazing down at him. Not worried, perse. It seemed knowing that this wasn’t an abnormality helped. But Ryoma still looked unsure, like he was trying to contend with the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“You don’t think it’s going to rain...tomorrow, right?” That’d be unbelievably wretched. Especially if that was the day they had to move out. There was a time when he’d been caught during the rainy season near the border a couple years before. 

Almost two weeks of torrential downpour. Niles had begun to fear he was dying, and Odin had still been new to his service. Naturally that meant he’d had two panicking retainers to deal with during a time when all he wanted to do was hibernate. 

Any more than a day or two of rain, and his usual plan was to migrate away from the storm. Something that wasn’t possible during a war. 

Brynhildr was quiet in his head now. There was a sleepiness that also came from her, a slowness as the storm drew closer. 

“Do you want to return to our chambers?” Ryoma offered, bringing him out of the hushed stupor he’d started to fall into. A warm palm was cupped under his chin, keeping his face held up so the prince could see him. 

It was sort of similar to the effects of alcohol. Something he had never known before, but now couldn’t help but compare. A sluggish pace to his thoughts, a deep tiredness in his very bones. 

“We were...going to visit the infirmary,” Leo reminded him, shaking his head in the light hold as he tried to mix up his brain and get it working again, “Azura and Sakura, right?” 

“Are you sure?” The older checked tenderly, his thumb running lines just under his lower lip, “You don’t have to force yourself through...whatever it is you’re feeling.” 

The blonde nodded. Trying to gather his crossed legs from under him, disentangling them with much effort. His gaze slid back to the open garden beside him, seeing the shadows grow thicker as the sky was covered more and more. 

Rose was gone. She hated rain almost as much as he did, as much as Mother had. The stablehands would probably be surprised to find her actually in the barn for once. 

Hands pulled at his body. A warm grasp wrapping around his hip and under his opposite shoulder. Helping him up simultaneously alongside the larger, using the pillar as support to keep his balance. 

Ryoma dropped for a second, retrieving Raijinto and strapping the blade to his side even as he still held onto Leo’s waist. It was comfortable and it was warm. Felt through his shirt, through his body. 

“You’re...really good to me,” the blonde mumbled, reaching down to catch the wrist of the hand, giving a light squeeze, “I don’t thank you enough, do I?”

The crown prince looked a little more strained with that, seeming unsure if he should let go or not. It was clear he was concerned about Leo’s ability to walk, but he wasn’t that bad.

Not yet. Not until the clouds gave and his connection to the earth was being broken. He could still stand and operate for a little while longer. 

“Shall we go see our sisters?” Ryoma decided at last, letting go of his waist. But the hand didn’t disappear. It slid down toward the grasp on his wrist, catching the mage’s hand.

Their fingers locked together perfectly, and Leo couldn’t help the deep sigh that left him. He felt like there was electricity lancing through the prince’s skin. Bouncing between the two of them when they were connected like this, giving him just a bit more energy. 

He offered a nod, not even caring about who might see anymore. 

This was what he needed, what Ryoma had given him, and who was he to refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy. And it's not because I haven't been sleeping, because I have! 
> 
> Why couldn't I be born somewhere warm? The cold weather is sapping all my energy. I basically spend the winter months hibernating, and it makes it hard to focus on writing. I spent four hours on this because I couldn't think. 
> 
> So yeah, Leo's rain is my snow. Plants can go bad if they get too much water, and that's what we're going with. 
> 
> Plus it gives an excuse for Ryoma to hover and be overly lovey.


	155. Knowledge Not For the Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then he hurried to follow his promised. Tripping over his own feet in the rush to get out the door, unsure what had just happened.

******  
Empty corridors led to the infirmary. Leo was becoming sure that two ninjas were responsible for the privacy they were allotted at times like this. What did they do? Rush down the halls ahead, throwing smoke bombs and making witnesses disappear? 

He was grateful for whatever it is they did. Because of that, he didn’t have to pull his hand from the crown prince’s. Their fingers had practically merged with how flawlessly they fit together. 

The oncoming storm was getting closer. Wind was starting to blow harder than usual, sending the garden views trembling with its gales. Blowing up fallen leaves and petals in little swirls of color, sending watery surfaces waving. 

This would be quite the tempest. 

Leo squeezed lightly, trying to maintain some semblance of capability. It was obvious his steps were slower than usual, but he could keep himself up just a little longer. 

Actually seeing the healing wing nearing had him stumbling over himself though. Whatever he had expected, it was not a second castle attached to the palace by a walled off hall. 

Castle might’ve been a bit too large a description, but it was definitely not what he’d thought. 

“That’s...the infirmary?” He mumbled, staring up at the separate building in surprise. The blonde had been expecting something similar to Nohr, such as a crowded single room with not enough space and too many patients. 

“Hoshido has always been dedicated to its healing arts,” Ryoma explained gently, slowly. Like he wasn’t sure if speaking too fast would make it impossible for him to understand. 

Leo nodded, his ability to see the gardens closed off by bracing walls. They enclosed the halls to the other building, making it seem far less open. But they also made the weighty humidity less distinguishable. 

He allowed a moment. Tilting his head to the side and stepping even closer against his beloved. Their steps in time with how the man slowed for him, giving him the chance to rest his temple against that soft yukata one more time. 

Tawny eyes flicked down to him, a tender smile lighting Ryoma’s face. His larger fingers gave a light squeeze in turn, and Leo could swear he felt lightning dance through his veins. 

And then they had to pull away. The pattering of footsteps serving as a warning as their locked hands came undone, the smaller stepping away quickly. 

Two women rushed through the hall towards them. Wicker baskets in their hold, filled to the brim with red stained sheets. They didn’t even notice their crown prince in their haste, skirting around them without a word. 

The door had been left open in their wake, and the sounds from within were not what he wanted to hear. Or, perhaps, it was the fact that there weren’t many sounds. 

The hum of low voices, the uncanny soundlessness of the mourning, near silent sobs, and pitched noises of pain. But altogether, it still felt quiet. Sterile. Too clean, and missing something alive. 

Ryoma pushed the door open further, revealing the large room beyond. A truly desolate sight. 

Futons had been laid out across the plank flooring. In rows, so neat and organized. Filled with bodies of the injured. Some tossed and turned violently, while others lay abnormally still.

Men and women hastened about, going between one bed and the next. Staffs, vulnerys, and other healing items in hand. A few had wetness clinging to their faces, a few were more set than stone. 

A man lying not far from the door thrashed, a cry on his lips. His blankets were already pulled away, a healer at his side that was trying desperately to calm him. But there was no calming him. Bandages covered his legs, and one ended only at the knee in a little stump. 

He cried out again, tears falling fat from his eyes as he wailed in denial. Another healer raced over, trying to calm the hysterical man. Carried in her hand was a small packet of powder. 

Only a few seconds later he was falling limp onto the covers. His head rolled to the side, and Leo got a distinct sick feeling in his gut when he got a good look at his face. 

He knew that guard. It was one of the men that had helped distract the Wind Tribe for him days prior. One of the men Ryoma had thanked alongside him. 

“There’s nothing to be done about it,” the crown prince murmured hushedly at his side, a large hand rising to press down on his shoulder, “This is war.” 

The younger lowered his head to the floor, finding it safer than the room around him. He knew that. He’d been through battles, seen the aftereffects. He’d had people close to him get injured and people he loved die...

But this made it so much more real. 

“Ryoma?” A quiet whisper seemed to come from everywhere around them at once. It got him to raise his head, finding a welcome dancer approaching from the side room that many healers seemed to be flitting in and out of. 

“Azura,” the brunette breathed, sounding relieved as he let his hand fall from Leo, “How are things?” 

A pained look overcame her with that question. Her amber eyes grew dull with thought, a small shake of her head sending her long hair shaking. The blue locks had been pulled back into a high ponytail, kept out of her face for work. 

It allowed him to see the despondance all the more clearly. 

“We’ve saved as many as we could,” the bluenette told them softly, her steps silent as she stopped just a few feet away, “but...at this point, all we can do is wait. Many of these people likely won’t make it beyond the night.”

He looked around at all the bodies surrounding them. So many soldiers who had made it through the battle, fated to die a slow and painful death over the quick mercy of a blade. 

A shudder ran up his spine, nearly making him wrap his arms around himself. He never wanted that. To be like these people, lying there, knowing they would die soon, and...just waiting.

“Provide those that ask with a tanto,” Ryoma told her, his tone so grim and dark that Leo couldn’t help turning to stare. Seeing his eyes closed in anguish, his brows pushed so tightly together they were nearly touching. 

An expression similar to the one Azura took up. Lowering herself into something of a bow before turning gracefully on her heel to return from where she’d come from. 

“Tanto?” The younger asked near silently, hating the suffering look that had overcome his love. His voice seemed to pull the prince from his thoughts, but he only looked more despaired when he turned to Leo. 

Those sweet brown irises were dark through narrowed lids, his lips turned down in a deep grimace. Looking over him slowly, opening his mouth only to shut it again. 

Then he seemed to decide something. His expression fading to nothing, eerily empty in resolution as he looked away. 

“Coming here might not have been the best idea,” the man murmured, gazing over the room once last time, “The healers are busy at the moment, so we’d best not disturb. Let’s go.”

He turned, trying to make for the door out. For a moment the blonde just stared at his retreating back, mouth open in confusion and surprise. Ryoma didn’t look back, his shoulders drawn up in a rigid fashion as he walked, his sandals clacking against the floor. 

Leo looked back toward the room Azura had disappeared into. She was out of sight now, and many of the healers had followed her. It left the room even more empty, even more dour. 

And then he hurried to follow his promised. Tripping over his own feet in the rush to get out the door, unsure what had just happened. 

A tanto? 

“Ryoma?” He called lowly, sliding the door close quickly as he tried to catch up to the larger who was already halfway down the hall. His steps faster than he had any hopes of following, his form too tense and stiff. 

“Ryoma, wait-” The air was heavier now. Making its way even inside, making his exhaustion grow. He stumbled, barely keeping himself from falling over his own boots. 

A small noise of frustration left him at the effort it took to straighten up. And then there were hands on him. 

Warm and electric. Catching his shoulder to help him stand, and under his chin. Just like earlier, lifting his face to meet those shadowed tawny eyes. A thumb running lines under his lip, their bodies so close they were nearly against each other. 

“Sometimes...I forget how young you are,” the crown prince whispered, his voice filled with anguish in that hushed tone, “And that you don’t know everything about Hoshido’s culture. I’m sorry.” 

Such a gentle hold for such a despairing man. Loving as he always was, but overcome by the weight of being a royal in that moment. And also...the weight of a lover, wanting to protect him from whatever knowledge he was withholding. 

“Let's return to our room,” Ryoma suggested lightly, for both their benefits, “Dinner will be in a short while, and we could both do with a little time to ourselves.” 

With that expression, those eyes on him; how could Leo ever refuse him? 

Sometimes he forgot how young he was as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this should go without saying, but I am not knowledgeable on Japanese culture. Wikipedia is my friend. 
> 
> Anyway, touching on seppuku because the game actually chose to show it...


	156. A Mother's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Come here, my son,’ her voice had murmured, so soft and tinged with sleepiness, ‘Come watch the storm pass with me. We’ll go for a ride once the skies clear, I promise.’

******  
Ryoma was quiet on the walk back. Entirely taken in by whatever thoughts were running through his distracted mind, but careful to return to that slow pace for the blonde. Small, steady steps. Pausing every few seconds to remember himself and let Leo catch up. 

His gaze was distant, locked on something only he could see. And yet he still paid attention to the younger. Leo wasn’t blind to this fact. It was all too obvious how much the crown prince cared, how much they both did. 

Once more he was glad for the ninjas working in the shadows. Now, more than ever, he was beginning to grow concerned for how much they relied on one another. How much they affected each other. 

How dangerous the situation was that they put each other in.

So it was good there was no one to see. No guards to see the prince waiting on him, no advisors to find him stumbling through the palace at a snail’s pace. Almost time. The storm would break soon, he could feel it. 

Brynhildr was so far away now he could barely feel her. There were no pressing matters that required her, no need for his magic to be in use. And so she just slept, precisely what he wanted as well. 

He pitched forward as the toe of his boot caught on wood. Body lurching towards the floor with nothing to stop him. Nothing except the lanky form that was quick to step in. 

Leo heard Ryoma start, heard his sandals slide over planks as he turned. But he couldn’t grab him in time. Instead, it was a woman’s figure that supported him. 

Bright honey orange fabric drifted into his face, alongside skin. Sheen and fair as firm hands caught his shoulders, fingers digging into a place Ryoma had been careful about avoiding. 

The blonde hissed, wincing at the pressure put onto his healing scabs. The pressure eased up instantly, into a far more careful hold. He tilted his face up, staring into russet irises that were filled with concern and worry. Almost...

Motherly. 

For a moment he wasn’t in Hoshido. He was home. Not Windmire, not Nohr. Home. In the Vincini family manor, watching his mother lounge across her chaise chair, staring out at the falling raindrops. 

Looking exhausted as she always did during rainfall, seeming as though a curse would fall from her lips at any second. And then her eyes turned to him. Filled with nothing but love and care as she extended her arms, offering to let him lay with her as they waited for the storm to pass...

Then he was staring up at Kagero again, blinking slowly as the dark brunette woman raised a hand to brush his bangs from his eyes. Her liege was at her shoulder, his tawny gaze filled with concern, looking ready to sweep Leo off his feet and carry him off. 

Guilty of something he had no fault in, as always. 

“Are you alright, little one?” The elder woman asked in a quiet voice, holding something warm in its depth. Her hand sliding down his cheek in a touch that was too gentle, too kind. 

The splatter of a rain drop. 

It shouldn’t even have been audible. But to him, it was a lightning strike. Hearing it hit against a blade of grass, sending out a barrage of water into the earth. Followed by another and another. 

His eyes turned from her, gazing out at the garden as the sky finally gave to the tempest. Nature bending under the sweeping wind, scattered drops beginning to water the ground. 

The clouds were so dark it almost appeared to be night. Even if he knew logically that the sun was still there behind it all, his eyes were tricking him into thinking it was far later. 

The rain had come. 

“Kagero,” his beloved’s smooth voice was faint in his ears, far away from thought as though they stood a mountain apart, “let me.” 

“Yes, Lord Ryoma,” the woman’s touch disappeared, her presence fading. He made to turn, his movements slowing down even further. It was then that a new touch took over. Pressing against his face where hers had just been.

Large. Covering his cheek without any trouble, weathered callouses bumpy against his skin. Hands that probably were similar to many others, but he could never mistake for belonging to anyone but his promised. 

“The rain’s...started,” Leo breathed, the words hardly forming in his lulling state. His energy was gone. Even the electricity snaking through Ryoma did nothing to help now. 

“Leo,” the brunette murmured, leaning in close to lock their eyes together, “Would it be alright if I carried you back? I promise no one will see.” 

His fingers trailed. Catching, sliding past his ear down to his neck, leaving a path of lightning in its wake. The sound of rain grew louder, thicker. It was all that existed. The world beyond what he could see was hidden by the storm over them. 

A small nod that he was hardly aware of giving. Then there was softness against his forehead. Skin close to his lashes, and cherry blossoms were all he could smell as a soft kiss was pressed to him. 

It felt like time had stopped. The squall had frozen it in place as Ryoma pulled back. Handling him so gently, so tenderly and carefully. 

He knew what to do now. Knew what to expect as he wound his arms around the broad shoulders. Feeling great forearms slip under his body, the larger lowering himself so he could get a proper hold. 

Looping beneath his legs and under his shoulders. Taking care not to touch the sensitive scabs beneath his shirt as he hefted him. As though he weighed nothing. As though he was nothing but air. 

Leo let his head rest in the crook of that neck, his own hold loosening as he trusted the prince to support him. 

‘Come here, my son,’ her voice had murmured, so soft and tinged with sleepiness, ‘Come watch the storm pass with me. We’ll go for a ride once the skies clear, I promise.’ 

She’d never kept that promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepiness~
> 
> Ori and the Blind Forest main theme goes great with the rain chapters...


	157. Worries of Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it just had to be close enough to the truth. Shore up the reassurance Ryoma was attempting to feed himself, and help him stay confident.

******  
The rain continued its downpour, dropping bucketfuls from the sky. Creating a pounding sound that could be heard through the whole palace as the green tiled roofs were assaulted. Falling at such speeds it would sting against skin, with wind to match. 

Leo watched it crash down into the courtyard of their wing. In between the crossing beams, flattening the long grass to the ground with the force of it. Creating a wet cacophony of sounds. Sounds that seemed to overcome his hearing. 

He didn’t move as each drop fell. Sitting in the axle spinning door, his legs half pulled toward his chest. His back rested against the sturdy wood frame, his arms resting limp at his sides. 

His bangs were still slightly damp from the walk back. The strong gales had blown raindrops toward them, soaking them somewhat. Water gave a clinginess to his clothes, his boots long dismissed. 

Lidded eyes, gazing without seeing at the raging storm contained within the square outdoor space. Half in Castle Shirasagi, half in a manor far from there. 

Ryoma’s hope to have some time to themselves had quickly been buried by reports his retainers had delivered upon their arrival to the prince’s chambers. Apologetic, but steadfast in ensuring their lord completed his duties. 

The heir to Hoshido now sat at his desk, sifting through the papers he’d been given. The blonde could feel burning eyes that kept flicking to his drifting form but there was nothing to be done. All they could do was wait for the skies to clear. 

‘Our lesson will have to wait, dear,’ a chuckle that was like the ringing of a petite bell, ‘The rain has me much too tired right now. Later.’

Leo’s head rolled when he heard a faint huff from where his beloved was sitting. Tilting back to the indoor scene, watching the brunette cup at his forehead in silent frustration. 

“...Ryoma?” He whispered into the raging weather, buried by the violence of a natural phenomenon. The man didn’t hear him, pulling at another paper to glare at discontently. His eyes narrow and brows arched at whatever he was seeing. 

Another sound of annoyance, shaking his head as the paper drifted back down to the table surface when he let it go. Rubbing at his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose tight enough to make the skin color. 

“Ryoma?” Leo raised his voice a little, forcing his drained body to move. Shifting over itself, his palms resting on cool wood floors as he turned onto his hands and knees. 

This time he was heard. Tawny eyes shifting back to him in surprise, opening a bit more as he was distracted from the source of his frustration. His lips pulling taut in worry when he found the younger watching him. 

“Yes? Is something the matter?” He looked about ready to stand from his chair, so Leo shook his head. A slow motion that made his head spin, but it was enough for his love. 

“I want...to ask that,” the blonde forced out, reaching back to grab onto the door’s frame. Using it as a ladder to pull himself up, swaying tiredly as his toes met the cool planks, “Tell me what’s bothering you?”

Again Ryoma seemed ready to stand. Watching his measured approach, trying not to trip over himself for a third time. It took great focus and a lot of time, but he eventually made it to where he wanted to be. 

His head was foggy from the heavy humidity, his body wanting nothing more than to fall limp to the floor and sleep...

But he wanted to ease the brunette’s worries more than any of that. 

Those large hands reached out when he was within grabbing distance. Taking hold of his forearms, running his thumbs over the dampened red fabric as he pulled him in.

Leo was a little surprised to find himself being tugged into the crown prince’s lap, but he didn’t complain. It was quickly discovered how cozy it was there. Nestled into Ryoma, his legs crooked over the man’s thigh. The younger’s side was resting softly against that sturdy chest, his face able to burrow into the crook of his neck without issue. 

Slowly dragging fingers made their way up his spine, sending shivers through his smaller form. It made him burrow deeper, nose pressing against heated skin along with his lips. A short sigh came from him, Leo’s body going completely pliant in the hold. 

“You’re being so strong,” Ryoma’s deep voice vibrated through his neck, tickling the blonde’s cheek, “I’m proud of you, my little tomato.” 

A bleary smile lifted his lips in response to that, a tiny giggle bursting forth as he sought out more warmness. His hands lifted to pull at the yukata’s collar against his stomach, slipping in without having to loosen it much at all. 

The fabric of the man’s undershirt was still very warm from body heat, helping with the chilled temperature of his core after spending so long at the door. 

“Tell me,” Leo requested distantly, his lips running over the sensitive skin of Ryoma’s collarbone with every word, “You promised to share...your burdens with me.”

A low hum of agreeance made the larger figure rumble. Such a strange feeling against his body, but reminiscent of that morning. The thought brought a greater smile to his face, running his fingers over the shirt he’d dug to find. 

Hard muscle resided underneath. Raised skin and the faint bumps of ribs. Less defined than his own; healthy. 

“Is it your duties?” The younger guessed as the contemplation started to stretch out, loving the feeling of fingers running up and down his back as he lay against his beloved, “The attack?”

“I have years of experience with my role as crown prince,” Ryoma reminded him gently, his free hand reaching up to brush at the clingy bangs that stuck to Leo’s dampened face, “That is something I could manage in my sleep, no matter how...frustrated they make me at times.” 

“The attack...” A deep sigh that made the smaller’s body rise and fall with the movement, “Is also something I know how to deal with. While it is greatly regrettable, it is not irreparable.” 

That hand drifted down, drawing a line over his body. Fingers dancing over his neck, his torso, his waist, and ending at his thigh. There, they began to trace little patterns over his pants, joining the hand at his back in making goosebumps race across his skin. 

“It’s my siblings; this war,” the harrowed crown prince admitted, a deep seeded concern coming forth to his tone as Leo listened to the shaken voice, “I worry for them, for my people. As any ruler would I suppose...” 

“You’re a good ruler,” the once prince murmured, certain of this fact. Some of the smog of his mind being pushed away by the seriousness of this conversation. Just enough for him to focus on the fact that he wanted to help. 

He needed to help this amazing man that had given him everything. 

“Takumi is skilled enough to manage,” he went on soothingly, running his fingers up toward Ryoma’s heart, “He’ll...be at the border by tomorrow if all goes well. Hinoka...is dealing with what happened her own way. Azura and Sakura are...helping one another. Corrin...” 

Corrin was still trying to hide behind the illusion of things being okay. 

In truth, there were so many things that could go wrong on the silver prince’s side. So many ways the border issues could worsen. He didn’t actually know the Hoshidan royals well enough to to speak accurately to their personalities....

But it just had to be close enough to the truth. Shore up the reassurance Ryoma was attempting to feed himself, and help him stay confident. 

His hand rested flat against the prince’s chest, right over his beating heart. Feeling the dull thump against his palm, near his cheek. Alive. Alive and okay, so long as they were together. 

“You’re right,” his royal lover sighed, lowering his head. Nuzzling his cheek down into Leo’s hair, his hands stilling so he could just cling to the smaller in his lap. 

Fingers pressing into his thigh, his waist. Holding tight, as though he would disappear if he let go, “I know you’re right. I don’t doubt my brother, and my sisters all know what’s expected of them...we’ll get through this, and then I can finally give you the life we want.” 

“...Can you work with me here?” The younger asked almost silently, his words growing fainter as he started to lose focus. His face pressed closer into Ryoma’s neck, eyes closing with the promise of a nap. 

A shaking chuckle, the crown prince’s hands loosening somewhat as he spoke, “I would probably work better, having you right under my nose. If you don’t mind?” 

Leo shook his head, letting his lids fall shut as he lay limp against his beloved. His words hardly a breath, his mind lost all over again, “Wait...for the storm to pass...with me?”

“Always,” Ryoma’s words turned tender, soft lips pressing down purposefully against his forehead, “I’ll be there for every storm Leo. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

He didn’t doubt his promised. 

But he hadn’t doubted his mother either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else have the ability to only be confident in what you write when you write it in a certain position? Like, I can't really be sure of anything unless I'm laying on my left side with a pile of pillows under my head and my fur blankets wrapped around my body. Everything seems so much more comfortable, and I enjoy my writing far more then. 
> 
> Which is weird because this position really hurts my shoulder and ear?
> 
> But chapters I write in any other position just seem to be missing something. A certain life or flow? I tried other positions because this really makes my body sore, but none of the others are as comfortable?
> 
> Am I just odd? I mean, I'm odd regardless, but you know?


	158. Nightmares of Lost Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful and ornate as so many things were in Nohr. 
> 
> Deadly, as so many more things were.

******  
‘Oh, Maria,’ she had smiled. Far more genuine than she ever showed at court, waving the new mother in hastily, ‘Come in, I’ll have the mixture ready for you in just a moment.’ 

Nervous, clasping her hands together, a hesitant smile lighting her lips. Weary as everyone was of his mother. Still pale and weak from her recent birth, one of the last to deliver a child of King Garon. 

A second child. In addition to the daughter she already had, she’d gotten the king into bed all over again. Leo hadn’t understood back then. He was only eleven, and still lost on some of the more adult aspects. 

His mother had waved him off. Wanting privacy for whatever they discussed as she always did, wanting to preserve the innocence he had left. Even though that was the day it shattered to pieces.

It was slightly cloudy weather, making the world a little dark and gloomy. Rain had assaulted the city for two days straight, and they’d never gotten the chance for that ride she promised.

They never would. 

He’d headed off to the garden as he so often did. Soldiers were far kinder to him back then. He was a bastard, sure, but still a royal. Leo had potential and it was clear for anyone to see. 

Some of the guards would always offer to watch over him. He didn’t realize until later that his mother had paid them off for protection. He’d barely even been truly aware of the Concubine Wars until after the crux had already hit. 

It wasn’t as though he spent time with those other children and their parents. His mother had forbidden it, and he listened because she was never wrong in what she told him.

The only one he was ever permitted to see was Xander, and that was only if the first son approached him. Never the other way around. He was still waiting for a proper meeting. Three years and he’d never met the crown prince properly...

There weren’t many left. The innocent child had merely thought they were returning from whence they came. He had no clue of the terrible plots taking place behind closed doors. All he knew was what he was told. 

‘Don’t listen to anything those women or their servants try to tell you.’

‘If those children come near, get away. Run if you have to.’

‘Never leave these areas of the palace without a heavy guard or me.’ 

‘Stay where I can see you, it’s not safe here.’

Warning after warning with no explanation. Piling up in a list of rules that stifled him, but he would never dare question. Because of the deep, terrified light in her eyes each and every time. 

The way she would press a distressed kiss to his cheek, the way she would spend more time shouting at people behind the doors of their chambers, the extra time she spent in the study. 

He may have just been a child, but he knew there was something dangerous about their new home. 

And he’d been proven right. 

Only a short time. Less than an hour in the garden, reading the book on magic he’d brought with. Leo had always wanted to be a powerful mage like his mother, and wield a great tome as she did. But not the way it happened. It only took less than an hour to destroy him.

Then he was making his way back, waving away the guards and excited to ask her a question that had come to him. Curious about the effects of extracted cores, opening the door with one such inquiry on his tongue...

And the book had promptly slipped from his fingers. Striking the stone floor loudly, pages bending as they were flattened to the ground. Staring in confusion, not understanding right away. 

He’d never seen a body before. 

There was too much red splattered over her sky blue dress. Too much color staining the gold jewelry and equally golden hair. 

A splash of silver. 

Metal embedded into her. Pressed directly into the small of her back, leaning awkwardly against where it had caught her spine. Beautiful and ornate as so many things were in Nohr. 

Deadly, as so many more things were. 

On her belly, facing away from the door. A shattered cup not far away, beside an overturned table. Like someone had backed into it in a rush to get to where he was standing; to flee. 

He’d lurched forward, unsure of what was happening. It was like someone had cut out his heart and brain at the same time. A great pounding in his head, emptiness in his chest. 

His knees had hurt when they struck down on the expensive rug, his hands hovering. Red soaking his pants, staring at the carven dagger protruding from her. 

His mother’s face was turned to the side, her expression almost peaceful. Closed eyes and relaxed visage, mistakable for sleeping. But it was void of life. Her skin frighteningly pale, the color draining out around him. 

He’d shaken her but it had done nothing. She wouldn’t open her eyes for him like she had in the past when he disturbed her sleep. She wouldn’t smile tiredly and open her arms for him to join her, whispering promises of what they'd do the next day...

Leo was never sure what made him realize she wasn’t going to wake up. One moment he was shaking her, whispering pleas to the unmoving woman, the next he was opening his mouth in a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm...
> 
> Angst for baby?


	159. Striking Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a little bit of understanding as he was given more pieces to the puzzle that was his little tomato.

******  
He woke when the world exploded. When the sky crashed down to earth, and the land shook. When his eyes were blinded by brilliant pearly light, and his breath was stolen away by the earsplitting sound. 

Leo barely jolted, more frozen stiff than anything, but it was enough to make his body start to tip. Not far. Before he could fall, sure, firm hands were keeping him in place. 

Catching on his legs and around his shoulders, thankfully avoiding his spine. His fingers were digging so hard into red fabric they cramped, his chest aching when he realized he’d stopped breathing. 

“It’s just lightning,” Ryoma’s low voice soothed, his touch growing lighter as he began to rub little circles into Leo’s skin, “You’re okay. We’re in the study, remember?” 

He lifted his head from where it lay against the broad shoulder, gazing around the room to assert that for himself. Seeing the overfilled bookshelves, the crowded table, and the framed walls illuminated by the flickering candles' glow.

His love’s soft hair near his cheek. 

The younger’s heart started to slow with that. Satisfied in knowing where he was; that he was safe in his love’s arms. Taking refuge in the hold on him, and in the steady breathing beneath him. 

“I remember,” Leo whispered, lowering his chin down to the sturdy form, resting it there as he leaned into the larger’s neck, “We’re okay.” 

A moment of silence. Broken by another crash of lightning that he expected. Listening to it pass, watching the bright light fade from the paper thin walls. The storm raged heavy outside, but they were okay. 

“Leo,” Ryoma stopped moving his hands, his tone halting as he redrew the blonde’s attention, “Did you...have a bad dream?” 

The flicker of red, a flash of silver. A scream and then an outburst of magic thanks to his distress. The first time he’d ever accessed his magic core...

“Just...” He sighed, his lips brushing against heated skin as he shook his head, “Memories the rain washed up. Nothing new.” 

Although it had been quite some time since that particular nightmare came to him in the dark. A nightmare, his past. The day everything changed for him all over again. 

“My dear,” the brunette he was against murmured, his hands tracing up Leo’s body purposefully as his voice rumbled, “I speak from experience when I say that bottling up night terrors does nothing but harm. They will knot inside you and feed your negativity until happiness is near impossible to reach.”

The palms stopped when they cupped his neck, pulling the blonde from his hiding place near Ryoma’s throat. Putting enough distance between them that he could see the man’s face, see those pained tawny orbs lit by dancing flame. 

“Won’t you share with me?” 

It was such a sweet and loving request. The words punctuated by another strike of lightning, tapering off into explosive silence. So earnest and hopeful to hear his troubles...

But they’d never truly discussed this, had they?

They had spoken of his mother before. Ryoma knew she had passed and that Leo cared for her, but they never broached the topic further. And considering the crown prince’s own mothers...

His grudging hesitation must’ve shown. The fingers on his neck trailed away, a small apologetic smile on his beloved’s lips that made guilt fill the smaller. 

“You don’t have to,” the quiet royal assured him, finding hold back near his legs and waist, “If it is still too clear in your mind, then-”

“My mother,” Leo whispered. An eruptive admittance that stole away whatever his promised had been about to say. He wanted to tell him. He wanted Ryoma to know him...

He just didn’t want to hurt him. 

“My mother was killed...after a storm had passed in the capital,” he breathed, trying not to close his eyes like he so desperately wanted. Focusing on the way the older grew still and attentive to hear what he had to say. But there wasn’t much to be said about it. 

“I’m sure...you’ve heard about the mess that came to be after Queen Katerina’s death,” Leo saw him nod, distantly thinking about the fact that Ryoma had been a teenager then. Sometimes it was easy to forget they were ten years apart. 

“My mother protected me from the brunt of it,” he sighed, feeling a familiar, scarring ache at the thought of that time. Dulled by years of acceptance and understanding since it had come to pass, “but she became a victim of it herself. I...found her...” 

Ryoma’s eyes were so filled with anguish, it was as though they were discussing something that had happened to him. His lips pressed together firmly, his hands moving soothingly in small motions over the smaller. 

“How old were you?” The prince asked quietly, his tone edged with pain on Leo’s behalf. And a little bit of understanding as he was given more pieces to the puzzle that was his little tomato. 

“Eleven,” the blonde breathed out, his breath shuttering. But he had had plenty of time to empty his tears over what had happened. It had scabbed, and he had picked at it. Eventually it stopped scabbing. 

All that was left was a scar. 

“Can we-?” Leo didn’t know what he wanted, but he didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He didn’t want to see the pain his love felt for what had happened in his past. 

The negative emotions were pushed down. Ryoma gave a short nod, making his hair sway as he adjusted Leo in his lap. Before the blonde could say another word, accompanied by another clap of thunder, he was being lifted. 

The chair slid across the floor, his body far above it, cradled against the older’s chest just as they’d done earlier. A small, half smile was offered down to him, tawny eyes still flickering with sadness that he was trying to hide.

“Yes,” Ryoma agreed to his unspoken desires, abandoning his desk to head for the courtyard door, “It’s late. Dinner should be brought at any time now, so shall we spend the remainder of our time resting properly?”

“Your work?” Leo asked in concern, peering back over at the desk piled high high with stacks of paper. And splattered darkness over the main piece...had he made the man spill his ink?

“I already finished,” his beloved promised, then the blonde caught sight of flushed cheeks. Painted faintly in dim flame as he averted his eyes, “And besides...it’s not as though I could be expected to work with you right there.” 

He let out a small huff, but didn’t really mind. Sometimes the crown prince was so regal and majestic and handsome. 

Other times he was nothing but a teddy bear that blushed easier than a bride and said the sweetest things. 

“Don’t blame me if there’s any trouble,” Leo whispered, resting his head against the softness as they reached the spinning door, “You said you could work just fine with me on your lap.” 

A small strangled noise made his lips turn up. The barest amount, his eyes gazing at that pale neck stubbornly as wind and rain entered his senses. He didn’t want to see that again...

But in a sad way, his wretched past had made him who he was. The person Ryoma loved. 

He wouldn’t choose to forget it, even if he had the chance.


	160. Time Stop (Broken Record)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had changed. 
> 
> He knew that, he just...
> 
> Didn’t feel completely unsteady by that fact.

******  
Leo kept glancing over his shoulder, distracted from the task at hand by the view of his beloved. There was no real reason for it, truly. Ryoma wasn’t doing anything special or unique or awe inspiring. 

He was just sitting in their bed. His back propped up by a pile of pillows he’d gathered together, his eyes drawing over words with slow attentiveness. The book in his hands was one that the blonde had bought for him, already nearly finished. 

There was nothing to make it so captivating. 

And yet...

The younger had needed something to busy himself. Anything to keep his mind focused away from his nightmare, and sleep’s welcoming beckon. Which was why he was digging through the wardrobe. 

Well, trying to dig through the wardrobe. There was something far too calming about how at peace Ryoma now looked. As though his worries had been sucked into the world between the pages, nothing but the wonder of reading on his mind. 

So it took far longer than it should’ve for him to find the peach yukata he’d been looking for. With gold and red deepening towards the hems; a rising dawn. 

And stained crimson near the collars. 

He tried not to look at the dried blood, disappearing the regrettably ruined fabric into the wash basket. Hopefully the maids could do something about it. Leo had thought it was a beautiful outfit when his promised had picked it out for him.

Before the attack. Before the man was straddling his waist and then falling alongside his dagger...

The blonde shook away those thoughts, seeking out a new thing to focus on. Needing it as the gale whistled away outside, the lightning and thunder having grown distant since they turned in. 

He wound up settling on the hair brush. There really wasn’t much else for him to do in the sealed room. Reading his own bought books was off the table because it turned out his beloved was a pillow hog. 

“Ryoma?” The smaller murmured, trying not to disrupt the flow of the story as he crawled behind the pillows. The red drapes around their futon brushed his shoulder as he settled, listening to the curious noise the brunette gave to show he’d heard. 

“I’m going to brush out your hair, okay?” Another noise of assent, the sound of a flipping page. So...domestic. 

His beautiful poofy brown locks had gotten a little tangled through the day. A combination of wind, rain, and just general movement were the main culprits. But it still wasn’t as bad as that morning. 

Leo pulled at the gold tie, gently unwrapping it, extremely careful not to tug. He didn’t want to distract Ryoma from the story that had his attention after all. After the day they’d both had, the crown prince deserved some time to relax. 

The tie was set down onto his thigh, and the hair flowed down. Waving against his back, spilling over the soft pillows to the sheets below. And then he got to work. 

Running the hard bristles through hair, gentling out every snag he found to excess. Even once he’d completely brushed out a section he kept on slipping through it. Letting his fingers linger and push through, enjoying that ticklish feeling just as he had before. 

The long hair slowly returned to its wooly state, so flowing and luscious in a way that would even make Camilla jealous...

Leo tweaked a strand through his fingers, raising it toward his lips without thought. Pressing a soft kiss to the silkiness that he knew his love couldn’t feel, taking in the thick smell of cherry blossoms. 

Ryoma was so good to him. 

He dropped the hair, letting the man continue as though he’d never been there while he went to return the tie back to that table in the changing area. Where he’d also set clothes out for himself. 

Using his magic was far too draining a task at the moment. With Brynhildr slumbering on, it was far more comfortable for him to just change by hand. Slipping behind the divide, the space lit by a couple candles. 

Leo pulled at the prince’s drawer, returning the gold length back to its place among the others. His fingers hovered, a faint wonder of what he would pick in the morning. 

Provided Ryoma was okay with him doing it again. 

Then he started to pull at his own clothes. Loosening the ties around his neck, making it easy to slip off his shirt. Glancing to the mirror, and pausing with the red fabric in his arms when he saw the scabs ringing his shoulder blades. 

Five little crescents on each side. Mostly healed, easy to forget they were there. But obvious in how he’d dug in and clung. Then kept digging because-

A deep sigh lifted his chest as the shirt dropped from his hands. His eyes locking onto the sight of his malnourished body moving, his ribs jutting out with the motion. 

His fingers slid down without thought, running over the shape slowly. Dragging down his torso, over each bump and raised patch of skin. His scars, both from weapons...

And other means. 

His palm cupped over the small stomach there. Feeling so much cooler than Ryoma’s did as he pushed at it. Was he improving? 

The prince seemed to be happy with his progress, but before his own eyes he couldn’t tell. His body seemed the same as it had been when this started...Still, things had changed. 

Maybe he just couldn’t see the change in himself. 

Leo slid his hands down, loosening his pants to allow them to slip away. Leaving him only in his bries, most all his skin plain to see in the clear reflection. That was when there was a knocking at the door. 

He shifted, glancing towards the thin divide, but not hearing the sound of the sliding entrance opening. Instead, he heard Ryoma’s book thumping as it was set aside. Followed by shuffling as the larger man moved across the room. 

“Is it dinner?” The blonde asked, reaching for his sleeping shirt to slip on. So loose on him, he had to adjust the collar so it didn’t slide off his shoulders. Hanging around him more like a cloak than a top. 

“Yes, it is,” he heard the other respond, the door sliding open, then shut a second later, “Are you just about ready?” 

“Nearly.” Leo grabbed his pants, pulling them up his legs quickly. Tonight he didn’t feel like bothering with a yukata. He wanted something loose, something that didn’t constrict him. 

His eyes drifted to his reflection once more now that he was fully dressed. That ghastly figure hidden away from sight, looking younger now than he had before. His bangs brushed out against his forehead, his oversized clothes...

Another deep sigh left him with thoughts of his past, when he was younger. Trying to push the memories out with his breath, gathering up his fallen clothes to deliver to the wash basket as well. 

Things had changed. 

He knew that, he just...

Didn’t feel completely unsteady by that fact. Leo could still find his feet, still stand on his own. After everything that happened, he was still there, still breathing. He’d survived. 

“What is that?” The blonde asked curiously, forcing back the drab thoughts as he took in the soup bowls sitting atop their usual dinner tray. He’d never seen this particular food before. 

“Miso soup,” Ryoma gave a light chuckle, watching Leo crawl up to the tray with a slightly melancholy smile, “It’s Takumi’s favorite. I suppose you’ve never had it before though?” 

He shook his head, getting comfortable as he took up one of the provided spoons. It certainly looked tasty. He’d always enjoyed warm broths after growing up in the frigid south of Nohr. There was something so amazing about feeling the heat spread through his chest and relaxing his stiff body after a day of work. 

“We’ll likely be joining him to the west soon,” the crown prince went on as he tried a little taste, “Kagero told me you requested to know who’d be in the force?” 

Leo frowned slightly. The soup was good, it wasn’t that. It was discussing work after the time they’d had to themselves, even if he was fully aware that was a selfish notion. 

“I did,” he agreed quietly, swirling the bowl with the utensil, “You said Niles and Odin took the list with them when they left? I assume they’re double checking it as well.” 

“They’re...both dutiful,” Ryoma murmured, sounding a tad perplexed. A common reaction when just about anyone thought about those two. Especially after only knowing the stranger parts of their personalities. 

“If nothing else,” Leo offered his own chuckle, taking another sip before growing serious, “No. They’ve both always been loyal friends. I owe them a lot, Ryoma...They’re...family.” 

Soft brown grew softer. A more genuine smile coming to those thin lips as the prince nodded, as though assured by those words. 

“Then I owe them a lot as well,” his love declared, drinking down some of the warm meal happily, “I’m glad you have such reliable retainers. It’s a great relief for me.” 

To him as well. Niles and Odin were always so loyal, no matter his request. Even if they hadn’t been as such at first, he’d all but chosen to ignore their beginning spades as his retainers. 

Niles had been...slow to adjust. Not used to schedules or duties, and unwilling to listen to even the most simple of requests at times. That was fine. Leo had needed someone who wouldn’t roll over because he told him to. 

He’d needed someone impartial that wouldn’t be serious enough to betray him, or fickle enough to be bought out. Saving his life had been a purely self indulgent decision; one that paid off many times since. 

Odin had been far more tedious. A decision by his father, not himself. That alone was enough to get his hackles raised toward the strange man that intruded on the delicate peace he’d created. 

Until the dramatical mage had proven beyond a doubt his capabilities. As well as his willingness and eagerness to please. Somehow he’d garnered their fondness, and before they knew it, they’d stopped testing him and welcomed him into their world with open arms. 

He really did...owe them a lot. And it all reached the peak now, on their final adventure. 

“Your own retainers are quite skilled themselves,” Leo shifted topics, smiling as his mind was clouded with fond memories that he’d been quite frustrated with at the time, “The both of them are extremely capable. I feel reassured leaving you in their hands.” 

“I’m sure they’d both be honored to hear it,” the brunette nodded, smiling equally fondly as he was drawn into his own past, “They’re both...loyal. Exceedingly so. But I’ve had many years to grow accustomed to their...”

He couldn’t seem to find the right word. His brow pinching as he thought, tilting his head in contemplation. Leo thought back to the time before with Kagero, and even further back to the moments with Saizo. 

“They’re sort of like parents,” the blonde giggled slightly, hiding the sound behind his baggy sleeve, “An overprotective mother and father that are always watching from the shadows.” 

His words startled a deep laugh of surprise from Ryoma, the older’s head nodding in agreement as he glowed with mirth, “I couldn’t say it better myself. They both certainly give off such a feeling, don’t they?”

So they chatted, letting the bowls empty slowly between words. Discussing nothing of import, drifting back to lighter topics as they enjoyed dinner and each other’s presence. 

He was starting to feel like a broken record. 

Just a little longer like this, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed fluff. 
> 
> You know why? Wanna know why?
> 
> Subway made me cry today. Twice. I wanted a sub so fricking bad I was sobbing for no reason. Then I drive all the way out, only to discover that due to Covid restrictions, the nearest subway was unable to service inside. I'd forgotten my phone so I had to give up on my beautiful food. 
> 
> So I went to by chicken crackers and chocolate, then got home and cried again. 
> 
> Hormonal shit that I shouldn't have to deal with!


	161. Sleepy Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma wouldn’t stab him in the back.

******  
Leo curled his toes into the sheets, watching through bleary sight as his love placed the tray outside their door. His stomach felt warm and full, his clothes were comfortable and loose. 

He was ready to accept sleep’s call. 

The rush of wind and heavy humidity that blew in through the open door only amplified his readiness. Making him far more foggy-minded as he tilted one way, then the other. 

The racketing of the sliding door was dulled by the still pounding downpour. A faint sound as Ryoma returned to their bed, watching the blonde with a minute smile. Hiding more emotions behind it that Leo wasn’t in the right mind to decipher. 

“Are you ready for bed?” The brunette asked, his long brushed hair slipping past his shoulders when he lowered himself to the covers. Those tawny eyes looking drained, heavy lidded with tiredness of his own. 

His soft, plain gray yukata was one the younger had seen before. It was the strangest thing to make his heart skip. To know and recognize his beloved’s clothes...

A small nod, forcing his eyes to turn from the glowing beauty of his promised. Dazed as a large yawn pulled apart his lips, making his body tense and eyes water.

It seemed to make Ryoma chuckle. A quiet sound fueled by his own lowering energy as he crawled over to his pillow pile. Making as though to return the soft fluffers to their proper spots, until Leo stopped him. 

Catching his wrist in a light hold, giving a tiny squeeze. Supporting himself on only one arm was hard, making his limb tremble and forcing him to quickly release his grip. 

“No?” The brunette murmured, his tone husky and thick with the closing evening, managing a faint curiosity as the other shook his head with a little jerk. 

“Can I...” Leo paused, frowning as he recognized distantly what he wanted. A heat that he was too tired to deal with flushed through his cheeks, his barely open eyes dropping down to the pulled back blanket below them. 

“...sleep next to you?” He finished the request in a whisper, swaying slightly on his hands and knees. Blinking owlishly as he tried to keep awake just a little longer, long enough to receive his answer. 

Then it was warm. Puffing out, hot breath close to his cheek. A face that had moved to his level so he could focus on what Ryoma had to say. Lips that just glanced off his skin, a deep joy in the rumbling voice as he spoke. 

“That would make me very happy,” the crown prince told him, the lips turning to the side. Purposeful and entirely intentional as he pressed them into his cheek. A peck of a kiss that pulled away so the larger could get under the covers. 

Adjusting his pillow pile quickly, placing one over his outstretched arm. A place for Leo, right beside him. A place that the smaller wasted no time in accepting as his own. 

He climbed under the gold blanket with him, lowering himself to his stomach to squirm closer. His shoulder bumped lightly to Ryoma’s broad chest, the older man turned onto his side so he could watch Leo get comfy. 

He drew the offered pillow under his chin, feeling the flexing of muscles underneath from his love’s arm. The blanket’s weight dropped over them, pulled up to his neck and completely covering him. 

And then a second arm found purchase over his lower back. The fingers curling loosely over his waist, their bodies pressing into each other. Feeling something over his spine made the blonde tense for the barest moment. 

But the world existed of cherry blossoms and warmth. Of Ryoma, and Ryoma was okay. 

Ryoma wouldn’t stab him in the back.

Leo nuzzled down into the softness, hearing the faint sound of snapping noises. The burning candles of their room went out in a rush, bathing them in the darkness of the evening. 

Only the thudding of rain outside and the great whistling of wind remained. Overtaking all else, making him snuggle a little closer to that protective body curled alongside his. 

“Leo,” he heard his love breathe out above his head, softness pressing down onto his forehead just like the kiss before, “If you need me for any reason, any reason at all, wake me. I want to be there for you.” 

“I love you,” they both mumbled in unison, seconds apart and stumbling over the words when they realized the other had spoken as well. Then there was another kiss, and Leo was aware of the fingers at his waist curling a little tighter. 

That, and the background storm were all he knew of as he slipped off into sleep. 

But some part of him knew that it wasn’t going to be a peaceful rest...


	162. Completed Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then he woke up.

******  
The palace’s entry hall looked different, and yet not entirely so. It was still the same room he’d been in earlier that day, it was still destroyed, there was still wreckage strewn about. 

And bodies. 

Bodies in red armor, lying in broken positions all across the floor. Lying in heaps where they’d been swept aside by mighty blows, some consumed by the lingering fire of a mage’s spell. 

And there were other bodies. A majority still living, adorned in deep purples and indigos that he knew well. Standing over the moving reds, driving down blades, axes, and spears to put an end to it. 

Great behemeths of murky swamp skin and covered faces, locked in place as though they were statues. Their duties done, their forms splattered crimson. While others lay like cut puppets, prone over the flooring to be discarded properly later. 

A battle, or, the aftermath of one. Perhaps it was what had happened before he arrived, before the Nohrians entered the throne room. 

Except, there was one thing that caught his aloft attention more than anything else. A particular scene playing out in front of large, unmarred carven doors that he knew with certainty hadn’t happened during the attack. 

A group that didn’t belong. A very familiar group of very familiar faces. 

Family. Old and new, and more than he ever thought he would see standing so close to the Hoshidan throne room. Standing so close to...Ryoma. 

His beloved was kneeling before the closed doors. Raijinto was cutting into the wooden planks below him, supporting his heaving body as he struggled to catch his breath. 

The crown prince was wearing his armor. The very same armor he’d worn the day the war started; the armor of a royal commander. With his scarlet crown and samurai adornment, all scratched and damaged and bloody. 

He’d been through a battle. A battle that had cost him, if the crimson slipping down into the floor cracks was any indication. It made Leo stop breathing, seeing his love falling towards death’s door. 

But the rest of the scene is what made his heart squeeze down and stop beating. 

His sweet sister Corrin stood before the downed man, a golden sword drawn at her side, wearing her own ashen armor. A sword that dripped red, with just as much exertion to match her older brother. 

Her legs trembled as she stood over him, her chest rising and falling so rapidly she looked on the verge of some sort of attack. And her lips were moving, quickly, quietly as she spoke Ryoma.

Leo moved closer, but it wasn’t as though he walked. It was like floating, drifting over the cluttered floor even if he should’ve been stumbling over bodies as he moved closer. Tormented by the defeat in those tawny orbs, the ghostly tint of his love’s skin. 

His promised was dying. 

And they weren’t alone.

Though there were more people, they were far enough away that whatever was being said couldn’t be heard. Those closest were the most startling though. 

Because it was them. The Nohrian siblings, and their father at the head. With the greasy snake Iago at the ghoul-king’s side, watching over what was happening with dark observance. 

There was Xander, with his head held high and his expression almost...proud. Siegfried utterly drenched in blood, and his stallion dancing anxiously a few steps behind him. His pitch armor was scratched and damaged beyond anything he’d seen, but none of it seemed to matter to the glowing royal. 

His elder sister, Camilla. Her axe clutched tight in hand, smiling joyously at the defeated man ahead. Grinding her heel down as she nodded her head, cuts littered her exposed skin but she hardly seemed to care. Her eyes were entirely fixed on the snow haired girl standing there in front of her. 

Elise was half ducked behind her dark mount, looking uncomfortable despite the relieved little turn of her lips. Clenching tight to her healing staff as she looked between King Garon and Corrin, waiting for permission to approach. 

...

Him. 

He was there. A near matching image to the reflection he’d been peering at earlier that evening. With slightly longer hair and battered Nohrian armor. Brynhildr in hand, looking far more worn than he knew her. Sitting atop Rose, watching. 

Just watching. 

Watching the man he loved bleed out. Cool acceptance and a tinge of regret in those eyes. But beyond it all, impatience. As though that him was...annoyed. Annoyed by how long Ryoma was taking to...bleed out...

Leo wanted to scream. 

He didn’t understand what was happening. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t see a body when he looked down, why there was a second him here. Why...why he would just watch...

Drifting closer, close enough to hear what they were seeing. Close enough to see where Ryoma’s hand was pressing over chipped armor, where the draining blood was flowing out from. 

“...I swear it’s the truth,” Corrin hissed out, her words rushing out past closed teeth when he moved in enough to listen, seeing the redness tinting those already crimson eyes, “Sakura and Yukimura were taken prisoner, but at least they’re alive.”

His heart started to fracture with those words, hearing the blatant anguish in his sister’s voice as she hefted the golden blade that he’d only seen her with once. And the stiff organ in his chest was completely torn out with the desperate light of hope that managed to slip into those brown eyes he loved so much...

“Takumi fell, but his body is still missing,” she went on breathlessly, appearing as though she wanted to turn back to look at the Nohrians watching silently but thinking better of it, “I’m sure he’s out there somewhere, in hiding, just like Hinoka! I want to save you, Ryoma. Please, big brother, I don’t want anyone else to die for this. I-” 

Leo didn’t know what was happening. Hearing such things, this almost felt as though it was...the end of the war. That she was talking about battles long past, and outcomes that were already determined. 

What was he seeing?

“Enough talk, girl,” his father’s gurgling voice urched out from the group behind her, making him flinch on reflex. Watching the hollow man take a step forward, swaying as though his armor was too heavy for him, eyes dark as the abyss as he fixed them on Corrin. 

“End this, now,” Garon ordered, and to Leo’s horror his siblings nodded in agreement behind him. 

He nodded in agreement. 

“But Father,” Corrin spoke in a much firmer voice than he was used to from the innocent girl, turning back to her old family with a gut churning look of calm on her face. As though she wasn’t disturbed by what it seemed she’d done at all, “Would it not be more sweet for him to watch you ascend the throne? Living with his failure would surely be far more torturous than-” 

“Are you questioning your king?” The monkey advisor crowed from his hunched over position behind Garon, grinning in wicked excited at the idea. 

What was this? Why was his innocent sister...saying these things?

“No!” The princess denied sharply, her gaze piercing and dangerous in a way he’d never seen it before as she glared at the weasely man, “I just thought-” 

“I didn’t ask you to think!” King Garon bellowed in a deep churning voice, taking another wobbly step forward, “Was it not you who said rebellions are like seeds? That you must salt the earth before they sprout? Here is one such seed, so end it!” 

His thick white beard and hair were abnormally thin now. Like spiny little strings, his skin white and gaunt far more than what could be considered healthy. His sword dragged over the floor when he took another step forward, as though he couldn’t hold up the weight. 

Corrin, for her part, was beginning to look panicked. Leo may not know what was going on, but he at least knew that she didn’t want to follow that order...

And it was clear for Ryoma to see as well. 

His eyes couldn’t look away from his beloved as the girl continued to try and get out of this. Seeing the way those tawny orbs grew harder to view through narrowed eyes, his lips pressing together resolutely. 

Gaze dropping to the flickering blade keeping his weakened body from falling. His expression setting in grim determination, something dark hidden behind it. Reminiscent of how he’d looked earlier that day in the infirmary.

Leo had no way of knowing what was about to happen, but something inside of him screamed that it was wrong. It tore apart his innards, ripping into his lungs and stealing away his life. 

All coming to a giving point when the crown prince opened his mouth to shout. 

“Wait!” He thundered into the hall, stopping everything. Clattering as weapons were dropped in surprise, the royals before him tensing up in anticipation. Even like this, kneeling and wounded, Ryoma still managed to intimidate. 

“I know what must be done,” the brunette ground out, pulling Raijinto from the floor in a slow lifting motion, golden lightning beginning to flicker around the curved blade, “and I will not allow a Nohrian to do it for me. I will end this war...my own way.” 

Leo was sure he had died as he saw the legendary blade pull fully from the wood. He couldn’t be alive anymore, he couldn’t. If he was, then he was surely about to die anyways. 

This couldn’t happen. 

“What are you talking about?” Iago scoffed, waving his cursed tome at the serious faced prince, “Have you gone mad in despair?”

He needed to scream, but his voice didn’t exist. His mouth didn’t exist, he didn’t exist. Leo moved closer, lowering as though to his knees even if his body wasn’t really there. 

Movement as though his hands were grabbing at the man, though there was nothing he could do about what Ryoma was planning. His nonexistent hands just passed through the great armor. His lips felt like they should’ve been moving, but he was saying nothing. 

“I cannot fall into the hands of an enemy. So I...” Raijinto lifted, the gold and white flashing off of light as he clutched the handle tight with both palms. Corrin gave a panicked little cry, her feet stepping closer, but not fast enough to change what was about to happen. 

And Leo wailed as the legendary blade was thrust down. Slipping through the chinks of Ryoma’s armor, sliding into the vulnerable skin of his abdomen with ease. Splitting his gut open as his body gave a violent jolt, electricity sparking off of him.

His breathing hitched, choking on air as the sword was buried deep inside of him. Another scream came from Leo as he watched the man he loved adjust his grip on the hilt, his voice strangled as he forced out the words. 

“...fulfill a samurai’s...final duty!” 

He struggled with himself for only a split second, his muscles locking up on the instinct of self preservation. Then a battle cry tore from his lips, finding the strength in his dying body. 

The blade was jerked violently to the side, eviscerating the crown prince open with a burst of lightning that made the floorboards rattle. 

Leo stared in horror as those soft brown eyes grew incredibly wide, his love’s lips moving faintly as he tried to breathe just a little longer, hold on for just a bit more time...

And then Ryoma slumped forward, his forehead meeting the floor, his scarlet crown dislodging to roll over the wood away from him. Raijinto buried deep within him, lightning still flickering around his lifeless form for moments more. 

Leo broke. 

His screeches were soundless, his desperate pawing impossible. Not really there, but tormented by what he’d seen regardless. It felt like he was crying, but his sight was clear.

He could clearly see the one that held his heart lying out in front of him; dead. Lifeless and empty, his soul already departed. Ryoma had already gone...

...by his own hand. 

He’d-

Ryoma had-

There was the thumping of feet and hooves around him. Leo couldn’t bring himself to look away from the dead prince though. Not until he heard a small, sad whinny. 

He lifted his head to find a large black mare passing, walking in through now open doors. Walking after the other Nohrian royals with a familiar figure upon her saddle. 

Looking calm.

Looking as if the world hadn’t just shattered to pieces. 

Looking as if he couldn’t care less. 

Looking as though he could still go on living. 

He hated him. 

And he screamed it. As the other him rode inside, soldiers stepping forward to close the doors behind them, he screamed it again and again and again and again and again. 

He hated the Nohrian him. 

He hated that this was something that might’ve happened if things went differently. 

He hated it all. 

His hands returned to hovering over his dead love, dead himself as victorious cheers began to ring out from the Nohrians around them. They’d won. Crown Prince Ryoma was dead, and they’d won.

And then he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ?
> 
> One of the things I always remembered best was Ryoma's chapter in Conquest. First route I played, and was not expecting the game to show straight up suicide...
> 
> Angst? More incomiing?
> 
> You bet~


	163. Despair of the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that Hoshido’s term for suicide? Was it really so common? Was that...what had been offered to those injured soldiers? 
> 
> Was it really something the crown prince could see himself doing?

******  
His body was jolting upright before he even fully comprehended waking. Curled over his crooked legs, violently shaking hands waving at empty air in a mimic of his actions just moments before. 

There wasn’t a body there. 

Just a bunched up gold blanket, wrinkled around his ankles where he’d forced it off with his movements. There was a dull pain along the side of his fingers, feeling as though he’d struck something in his panic. 

The air in his lungs kept stalling. Halting and gasping while his muscles locked up. Freezing in place, his hands still outstretched fretfully with nothing to grab onto. His sight flickered between the empty foot of their futon, and the foot of the throne room doors. 

His beloved’s slumped over corpse, flickering with lightning. 

“Ryoma?” The horrified whisper was hoarse from his throat, scratching as though he really had been screaming. But that couldn’t be it. If he had actually made such a noise, there would already be people here. 

Here, in their bedchambers. Dim, unlit, and silent. Still too early to be awake normally, yet he could never imagine falling asleep again. Not after that...nightmare. 

It had been a nightmare, right? It felt too...real. Too constructed and horrific to be something he thought up on his own...right? 

“Ryoma?” He choked out again, his breathing speeding up as the only sounds he could hear came from himself. His gasping for air, his shaky and rough voice; all that seemed to exist. 

Leo couldn’t bring himself to move. His body had stopped listening to him, seeming as though his control of it had been cut. Stuck in place as his chest seized with the effort to keep breathing. 

“Wha-Leo?” The low, sleepy voice made his lungs fill with emotions. He wanted to sob and scream and throw himself into the older’s arms. Too much. Too much for him to do anything but remain there frozen. 

Large hands entered his sight as he heard the shifting that signalled his beloved sitting up as well. The blanket being kicked further down the bed by bare legs in his peripheral, moving legs. 

Moving means alive. 

“Hey,” Ryoma’s husky tone pushed out as he seemed to register something wasn’t right, filling with concern that grew as his sleepy state was pushed away by the situation, “What is it? Another nightmare?” 

The warm fingers reached out, wrapping around his extended forearms. Still stuck in air inches from the corpse that wasn’t really there. Still needing to paw at him, to help and pull Raijinto from his body-

But it wasn’t really there.

The calloused lengths were more grounding against him that he expected. Heat felt through his shirt sleeves, the larger moving even closer until he could feel his presence directly against his side. 

But his body still wouldn’t listen to him. 

“Leo?” The crown prince’s tone grew firmer, deeper and more worried as he tried to pull down the blonde’s outstretched limbs only to find them too stiff to do so, “Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how to help.” 

The sword-

Raijinto-

“Pull the sword out,” Leo whispered, choking on the words while his mind replayed seeing the gold adorned blade strike true. A violent shudder running up his spine and through his body when he saw those tawny eyes grow wide with the struggle of keeping his heart beating just a second longer.

“Sword?” Ryoma repeated, his grip growing tighter over the blonde. Pulling the rest of himself closer, allowing for more of the brunette to enter his vacant sight, “What sword? You’re not hurt, are you?” 

“A samurai’s final duty?” The younger recited the words he heard ringing in his ears, watching as the blade was yanked sideways. As his love slumped forward. As his love...

Died. 

“That’s-” A sharper tone took up the man’s voice, moving over the sheets to seat himself fully in front of Leo. But he couldn’t see him. The large form was in the foreground, and all he could see was the view of his prince lying dead, his hearing ringing with the sounds of cheer. 

“Leo,” the brunette’s voice breathed, sounding so pained, so hurt as he drove his own weapon into his body. The distant grip on his arms disappeared. Only for a second though. 

The next moment, he had warmth winding under his crooked legs. Crossing behind his shoulders lightly, using the leverage to pull his stiff body forward. Into heat and softness. 

His arms folded between them, pressed against the wide chest as he was lifted from the futon as though he was nothing more than a little berry, not a full grown teenager. 

His knees rested over solid thighs, his toes only just barely touching the disarray of sheets. The arms around his shoulder held them together, his torso conforming to the rising and falling chest where his limbs rested. 

One of the hands disappeared from around him, rough skinned fingers reaching between them to forcibly drag his gaze upward. Pressing with slightly uncomfortable pressure against his chin, unlocking his broken body to pull him free of the visions he was trapped by. 

“I don’t know where you think you are,” that smooth tenor admitted in a sure voice, grounding and giving him something to focus on as he stared straight through the worried face he was looking at, “but you’re not there. It was just a night terror. So I want you to listen to me, okay?” 

He couldn’t answer. This Ryoma didn’t sound like the one that flickered before his eyes. The one that struggled to draw in breath, bleeding out little by little as he slipped closer to death’s cold embrace. 

His chest still heaved for air, but it was lesser now that they were pressed together. The words reverberated through his senses, and Leo threw all his effort into focusing on that over the images playing through his mind. 

“Do you know who I am?” That much steadier voice asked, urging. A question that he knew the answer to. 

“Ryoma.” He could never mistake him for another. 

“Do you know where you are?” The royal asked him, the fingers at his chin brushing little lines out over his skin just like the ones at his shoulder. But the feeling grew more distant as the entry hall took shape around him. 

“Before the throne room,” Leo answered, hearing the panicked cry of Corrin as she witnessed the same horror he did. Seeing his own face...

“No,” the grip grew a little stronger, anchoring him back to the feeling against his skin, “No, look here. Where are we right now Leo?” 

His eyes blinked, the hall falling apart around him. Melting away to transparency as a secondary space took shape. He saw crimson drapes beyond brunette hair, paper thin walls, and a wooden wardrobe not far away. Not the hall. He was wrong. He was-

“Our room,” he breathed out, the air coming easier now, “We’re...in our room.” 

“That’s right,” Ryoma’s soft petting returned, his tone growing a bit more lenient as the face nodded, “Can you tell me what you hear right now too?” 

The words were still ringing through his ears. He didn’t understand it. What did they mean? Why was this-

“A samurai's final duty-” he tried to get out again, the words lingering on his tongue like a bad aftertaste before he was corrected again. Trying to push away the nightmare’s words as best he could.

“No,” his love’s voice came again, filled with unending patience that he didn’t deserve. Not after he just walked away. After he was annoyed, and after he didn’t care-

“Here,” breath ghosted against his lips, forcing away the horrors as the voice lowered, “Right here, with me. What do you hear?” 

“You,” Leo whispered, blinking. Finding the prince’s face inches in front of his own, tilted down to meet the way his was being lifted upwards, “I hear you...and...rain. Just outside, lighter than last night.” 

Faint. Pattering against the tiled roof above them, and still falling in the courtyard outside their door. There was hardly any wind, but he could still hear the small movements of leaves rustling if he listened closely. 

And Ryoma. 

Ryoma. 

“Raijinto,” the blonde realized, his hands sliding down between their bodies. Finding the vulnerable abdomen, clad in soft fabric, running over the dark sash tying the yukata together. His words shook as he comprehended it. 

There was no blade in Ryoma’s body. 

“You-here, you-” His fingers splayed out across the sensitive spot, unable to look away from the tawny orbs now clear in front of him. So distressed as they gazed down at him, so guilty. 

“I didn’t,” Ryoma swore quietly, his fingers climbing to cup at the blonde’s cheek, words reverent, “I haven’t. Leo, I’m okay. I’m here.” 

Alive. 

Breathing. 

Not dead. Not injured. Not-

Not plunging his own blade into his body. 

“Why would you do that?” He couldn’t understand it, his question a desperate burst of air from his lungs that trailed off as he lost his breath, “Why would you take your own life?” 

And the understanding in Ryoma’s eyes only made it worse. As if he could accept the idea, as if he knew perfectly well what Leo was talking about. 

“You can’t,” the younger hissed out, his fingers curling against the covered stomach. Digging his nails in, just barely finding the surface underneath, “I forbid it. Ryoma, don’t-don’t leave me like that. Not ever!”

The other hand disappeared from his shoulder. Climbing up his face to join the first in framing it. So gentle, so soft-

So apologetic. 

“Ryoma-” The name broke off, pain rampant through his soul as the man he loved lowered his face. Pressing down, closing the last breath of space between them. 

A kiss. Sweet and caring that rested against his lips for seconds that dragged on. His eyes fluttering closed so he didn’t have to see the expression on his beloved’s face. Didn’t have to see, and didn’t have to know that he wouldn’t make this promise.

Leo raised his hands, changing his grip to slide over the loosened yukata, finding the pounding beat of a heart beneath heated skin. His fingers wrapping lightly along the edge of Ryoma’s throat, a pained noise bubbling past his own vocal chords. 

He used the hold to press back. Letting his weight fall onto the thighs supporting him, pushing upward into the warm caress of lips so similar to another time his promised had kissed him. 

Pressing, pressing, pressing. With him leading now as their lips moved together in a far more desperate need than the last. Because they could both feel the unease and anguish that filled the atmosphere. The despair that drove them to desire each other in this moment. 

The hands slipped from his face, descending his body in a languid trail. Just dancing over fabric until finding grip on his hips. Thumbs digging into the sensitive skin rounding his protruding bones, forcing him to release a breathless gasp between their lips. 

His eyes opened to narrow slits, the movement finding pause as they both took a second to breathe. Soft brown, so sad that he felt pain through himself. His heart leaping with the feeling, his words hitching when he forced them out. 

“We promised,” Leo managed, licking at the heated skin of his lips, “You asked me to promise that no matter what-orders or duty-I would remain at your side. Does that not apply to you as well?” 

Orders and duty no longer applied to him. He had nothing. He was no one. The only thing that tied him down any longer was his love for the crown prince. He was the only one he chose to be bound to now. The only one he really cared to listen to. 

But the situation wasn’t the same for his beloved. 

“I didn’t think you knew about seppuku,” Ryoma sighed, his hands sliding around to massage at the blonde’s back in soothing, apologetic circles, “I’m sorry.” 

Was that Hoshido’s term for suicide? Was it really so common? Was that...what had been offered to those injured soldiers? 

Was it really something the crown prince could see himself doing?

“What are you sorry for?” The younger murmured bitterly with that thought, lifting himself up a little further. Pushing their foreheads together, their eyes gazing at nothing but one another.

“I’m sorry that you have many fears,” his promised admitted, his gentle hands sliding up higher to handle him even more tenderly as a small noise pushed through his closing throat, “I’m sorry that I feed into them at times, and that I cannot always be of help. All I can do is be here, but I know that’s not going to be enough at times. It may even hurt you more than it helps you in the future...” 

He tried to close his eyes, only to be stopped by fingers pressing insistently into his neck. Forcing tawny to gaze right back at him, rife with guilt and also sad acceptance. 

“That’s okay,” Leo told him desperately, holding tight as though he could force the man to never leave that way, “As long as you're there. Even if it hurts, no matter what I ever may say or what happens, I just want you to live for me,” his voice broke over the words, feeling his eyes begin to water with the tears he’d been unable to shed before as he pressed their foreheads together even harder, “Ryoma, I love you with all that I am. You know that, right? Even if it’s dangerous, I could never wish for that change.” 

“I know,” the crown prince agreed, and then his view of those eyes disappeared. Instead he was buried against fabric. Pulled down into Ryoma’s rapidly moving chest, his face pressed into softness as arms enveloped him as entirely as they could, “I know that, and I feel the same. I am...well aware of how dangerous this is...” 

Holding on even tighter, his words said against Leo’s hair as he tried to merge them together, “But I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life. I love you so much Leo, I feel like I’m going insane-” 

His words cracked, cutting off as they clung to one another. 

Had that just been a nightmare that he thought up? Was he really just that fearful; his mind exploring what might’ve happened if he never left Nohr?

They had a lot to work through. Which was fine. Every relationship took effort to make work, and he was more than willing to put forth everything he had. No matter what, he wanted to stay with Ryoma. 

Even if everything else fell apart. 

Even if he one day had to drag the man away from his stolen throne, he wouldn’t let things play out that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen their hacked support on youtube, I recommend it. That was what got me into their pairing to begin with, and the dream idea came straight from there. 
> 
> Besides that, angst! 
> 
> Sorry, I don't know why I do this to them. 
> 
> Also, busy schedule today, tomorrow, and maybe the day after? Probably only one chapter a day because of that. We'll see how much time I get before knowing for sure.


	164. Distracting From the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both...as fine as they could be considering things.

******  
His fingers were warm around the heated cup. Holding tight to the pottery, focusing on the comfortable heat as best he could. Leo’s eyes couldn’t look away from what now held his attention, still burning slightly from the few tears that had managed to slip past before. 

They’d been soaked up by the fabric of Ryoma’s yukata, leaving dark stains that he’d seen when they pulled apart. It had ached to be separated. It had left a hollowness he hated burrowed deep in his chest, even if he knew the man was still there. 

But the crown prince had insisted on getting him something to help with the aftershock of his nightmare. He’d gone as far as the door, never farther. All it had taken was calling out into the courtyard, and mere moments later two ninjas were present. 

Leo hadn’t heard what was said. His gaze had flickered between every little movement, every little twitch of muscle. Watching the loose hair sway over his shoulders, the simple wiggling of his beloved’s toes-

Ryoma was alive. He knew that, and he knew that it had just been a night terror. A figment of his fears after the events that had happened in recent times. 

And the prince had returned to him. Taking him back into his arms to hold against his chest. Allowing the shaken blonde to press his ear to the heated skin of his broad chest, listening to the thumping within. 

Only when the tray of warm tea was delivered did they pull apart. Accompanied by some delicious and sweet breakfast. Much earlier than they usually ate, but neither could bring themselves to care. 

Coco porridge with raspberries and cinnamon tea. A far more sugary set than Leo would typically go for, but the taste was welcome on his tongue. 

Now he sat, his back pressing naturally to Ryoma’s front, sitting in the crook of his crossed legs. The smaller had been placed back into his space the moment he returned with the tray, and he was eternally grateful for it. 

While he was aware of how awkward a position it was, making it hard for the man to eat from his bowl, there was no complaint. They made it work, and when Leo had tried to move off of his lap he was quickly pulled back in with soft words of reassurance. 

So he nursed his tea, his body leaning back against the sturdy form behind him. Listening to Ryoma slowly eat his porridge from the tray, feeling a hand rub little circles into the side of his thigh. 

Glaring at the sheathed blade in front of them, lying oh so innocently beside the bed. Clean white and shimmering gold. Raijinto had been beautiful to him before, but now all he could imagine was it protruding from his promised’s gut. 

His legs, which were crooked over Ryoma’s, stretched out. Toes poking at the edge of the sword in irritation, nudging it a little farther away as he scowled. A small flash of electricity had him pulling back though, glaring even harder when the jolt made his body shudder with shock waves. 

“It wasn’t real,” Ryoma reminded him once more, adding a bit more pressure to his touch in order to take his mind from the legendary weapon, “Raijinto did nothing wrong. It is the wielder that controls the blade’s actions.” 

“So you’re blaming yourself?” Leo muttered, taking another sip of the spiced tea and sighing quietly when the heated liquid washed down his somewhat sore throat. 

His head dropped back, tilting up as he closed his eyes and forced his stiff body to relax. He knew it wasn't real. The crown prince was here, behind him, perfectly fine. 

They were both...as fine as they could be considering things. 

“Hey,” his love murmured, the softness of a cheek pressing against the ring of his ear as the man leaned down. Voice tender and a bit more upbeat, hiding a smile Leo couldn’t see, “Open your mouth.” 

He did so. Parting his lips, and sticking out his tongue a bit. The first time the request had been made he'd been a little surprised. But Ryoma kept on doing it after breakfast had arrived, and he seemed to enjoy the action. 

A small, bumpy berry was placed on his tongue. Which was then quickly pulled back into his mouth and popped against the roof, sweetness splattering over his taste buds. 

The tasty fruit prompted an approving hum from his throat, making him open his eyes. The cheek moved back from beside him, and he found himself looking up at a loving smile and peaceful tawny eyes. 

The hand that had delivered the raspberry ran along his face, knuckles dragging slowing in a caring caress as they stared at one another. Lost in the others’ image, forgetting about everything just a moment longer. 

“Good?” Ryoma asked near silently, smiling a little wider when the younger nodded in response, “Good.” 

The brunette looked so happy from just a little thing. Such a difference from how he'd looked before. How Leo had made him look. 

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble for you,” the smaller whispered in a sudden burst of guilt that washed over him and weighted down his heart. Blowing out heavily with a gust of air that likely tickled his beloved’s neck. He was well aware of how much he’d been causing problems. 

But the crown prince just chuckled in response to his apology. 

“You know,” the brunette moved a little closer down, catching the blonde’s jaw to turn his head up a bit further, “When I was younger, Mother would sometimes call me a magnet for trouble.”

His lips brushed against Leo’s forehead, the smaller’s eyes fluttering close on reflex with the close face. In a tone that was faintly tinged with sadness, his thumb running under one of those burning eyes. 

“I’ve never been more happy for that,” Ryoma admitted against Leo’s bangs, a second kiss being pressed down. The mage held tight to his cup, so tight he was distantly fearing cracking the delicate clay. 

“You attracted me,” he whispered, rewarded by a third kiss that left his skin tingling with the sensation of lips on it, “I was always called trouble back in Nohr, so I suppose that makes sense.” 

Pulling back, making Leo open his eyes once more. Staring up into soft brown, feeling the hands run over him so gently and with so much affection and adoration-

“For heaven’s sake,” the younger chuckled a little breathlessly, giving a sad little smile up to his beloved, “You...really have no idea how much you affect me. I can’t even think when you look at me like that.” 

“Do you think I’m not affected by you?” Ryoma huffed out his own short laugh, his hand falling from Leo’s face and immediately making the blonde miss the feeling, “I believe we’ve already been over the fact that you’re too beautiful for this world?”

Heat flooded over his body in response to that. Burning under his skin and scalding his ears, forcing him to turn his gaze back to the cup clenched tight by his fingers. 

He really didn’t understand what the older saw in him. He certainly had never thought much about being beautiful before their relationship. 

Ryoma went back to eating his breakfast, running comfortable hands over his body. Sufficiently distracted from his earlier panic, focusing on the warmth of the food over all else. 

Including the heat within himself. 

The crown prince really had no idea. He was too good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icky day, humans beware.


	165. Past Insanity (Present Hurt for Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d been mad in his grief.

******  
Leo stared down at the legendary sword in his hands. A blade wielded by generations of warriors, a blade that had seen countless battles, and had existed long before any mortal life that still remained. 

Spotless white; cleaned after the battle with a meticulousness that could be commended. And the precious gold was so shiny he could see his own rose irises gazing back up at him. 

Raijinto. 

He felt the weight in his hand, the weight that spent much time strapped to his beloved’s side. A sheath that had been held in those weathered hands before they ever knew one another. A blade that had protected him before Leo could even string together a proper sentence. 

There was dull electricity running through his fingertips. Not sharp like the shock he’d been given before, just a slight buzz. Power that he couldn’t feel clearly with the still drizzling rain outside. 

He could hear it hitting down lightly against the roof. Not as bad as the day before, not as rough for him. The brunt of the storm had passed through the night, leaving him with more energy than he’d hoped to have for the day. 

Though most of that energy was stolen away by his horrific imagination. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” 

The blonde lifted his head to find his beloved. Standing beside the changing divide, now dressed in appropriate clothes for the day. Not a yukata as he’d grown accustomed to seeing, but a set of his travel clothes. 

With a half-looking yukata, deep blue shirt that reached down to his thighs, tied around his waist by a black sash. And baggy, light brown pants. Far more practical to move in and operate with than what they had been wearing around the castle. 

Because they may be leaving that day, if the situation called for it. 

“Do you mean the preparations?” Leo sidetracked the conversation, his voice clearly deflecting as he offered up the sheathed weapon. His eyes were naturally drawn to the sway of the brunette’s hair as he stepped forward, wood sandals clacking against the floors. 

“I only need to check a few things,” the young mage assured him, not missing the slight frown that pulled at Ryoma’s lips, “Having my storage makes everything much easier. Other than making certain my stores are stocked up, and that I have everything I may need for the trip, I don’t-” 

“That’s not what I meant,” the crown prince murmured. His hands took hold of Raijinto, pulling the sword from Leo to fasten to his side without looking away from the smaller’s averted eyes, “My dear, sweet, little tomato-” 

He flushed with the names, feeling his heart rate speed up in response. Ryoma was starting to get far too comfortable with pet names, and it was going to be the death of the younger soon enough. 

“I know that I called you strong,” the older finished tying his sheath in place, then reached out. Fingers that were so familiar caught at his chin, moving his gaze from the shifting hair. An action that Ryoma seemed to be getting quite comfortable in doing. 

“And you are,” his love’s lips turned up in a small quirk when Leo’s sight was turned to him, voice filled with quiet strength that made the blonde believe every word, “but that doesn’t mean you have to go on like that didn’t happen. It upset you, did it not?” 

Of course Ryoma would want him to explain precisely what had upset him. But this wasn’t a nightmare about his past. This wasn’t something that he understood, and had had years to deal with. 

This was irrational and ridiculous. Fear fed delusions of a future that would never take place, things he would never allow to happen. There was no need to force such a load onto his promised’s already weighted shoulders.

And yet...

“Can I do your hair again?” Leo swallowed, gently tugging his head back from the fingers holding it. Maybe talking...really would help. 

Ryoma let go the instant he shifted back, giving a short nod and encouraging smile. Reading his words correctly as not an outright dismissal, but a need to focus on something. 

“We have more than enough time for that today,” the brunette agreed, moving to settle down on the futon’s edge while he headed toward the changing space, “The council won’t be for a little while longer. After that, there will be a few meetings and checking up on the cleanup. And then...” 

Making sure they were prepared to move out as soon as possible. 

Leo busied himself with collecting the brush, digging into the tie drawer to find a simple hide tie. Ryoma looked good in blue and brown colors, even if red was his usual go-to. 

“Do you believe we’ll be heading out tonight?” The younger asked curiously as he adjusted his own clothes in the mirror quickly. His burgundy shirt and black riding pants that had been thrown on without thought, mostly preoccupied with how his night had gone. 

“Possibly,” Ryoma contemplated, eyes refinding him as he stepped back into sight. Though he was quick to wind down, the blonde didn’t miss it. 

The way his body was too stiff before. The way his fingers were curled tight into the fabric of his pants, eyes near desperate in watching for his reappearance. 

They’d truly become incapable at being apart. 

“Takumi should reach the border this morning,” Leo thought out loud, ignoring the way his own chest grew more full once the crown prince was back in sight, “If everything is taken care of, leaving sometime after lunch could prove to be the best idea.” 

He lowered himself to their remade bed, crawling over the softness to find his place at Ryoma’s back. Getting comfortable so they could have this conversation in the best way possible at the very least. 

The brush ran through his love’s long hair without much trouble at all. The man apparently wasn’t one to move overly much in his sleep, requiring hardly any work to get the bristles going in a smooth rhythm. 

Which also meant this wouldn’t take as long as he had hoped. 

Ryoma was still patient with him. Giving him ample time to bring it up himself as he focused on the still silky strands, twisting them together to make it last longer. The words didn’t want to come to him however. 

They got stuck in the base of his throat, and no matter how many times he opened and shut his mouth he couldn’t get the words out. Where was he supposed to even start? 

That he dreamt about Corrin being on Nohr’s side? That he had been with his siblings, his father, before Hoshido’s throne room? That the war was over and they had lost? 

His fingers tugged a little insistently, pulling in irritation as he tried to find his vocal capabilities again. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly halted the mean action. 

Unconsciously, he brought the pained strand upward. Feeling another burst of guilt at the idea that he’d hurt Ryoma in his frustration, pressing his lips to the smooth locks in silent apology. 

Breathing in cherry blossoms. 

“You died,” the words came forth of their own volition, nothing more than a breath against velvety hair, “Hoshido lost the war, and you chose to take your own life over the alternative. You...raised Raijinto...and then you-” 

His breathing hitched, stopping himself before too much of the pain could ravage him. Trying to focus on his faintly trembling hands, bringing the brush up to continue working as Ryoma grew stiff as stone. 

“I couldn’t stop you,” Leo whispered, gently collecting all the hair together with the most tender touches he could manage, letting his nails trail lightly over the brunette’s scalp as he so often did for him, “I was-I couldn’t do a thing to stop what you did.” 

He lifted the tie, winding it securely around the high ponytail. Trying to forget how much his voice cracked and cut, trying to ignore how the prince had reached back to catch onto the younger’s knee in a tight hold. 

“And then that-that-” A low snarl, the image of himself flashing behind his lids. Riding tall atop Rose, not even casting down a second glance. Not caring one bit about the death of the one he loved most. 

Leo dropped his hands to his lap, sighing deeply as the energy from him was drained by his anger. It took far too much out of his already weakened body. 

Ryoma turned, careful not to place his sandals on the bed. His tawny eyes dark with far too much understanding to make this any easier. A regalness to his squared form, and thin lips. 

Duty. 

“Tell me,” Leo whispered in a broken requisition, lowering his gaze to the lap in front of him instead of seeing those too bright eyes, “why are you so unsurprised? In Nohr...yes, many of our agents would choose death over capture. But you’re a royal, you’re-”

“A crown prince,” the older murmured, his hands clenching tight over his pants as his voice grew deeper with seriousness, “and a samurai. I have a duty as heir to Hoshido, as any of my men do. Death over disgrace. Can you not understand that?” 

Choosing to plunge a blade into your own body? Choosing to end your life instead of living with damaged pride? 

“I can understand wanting to end your life if you’re suffering,” Leo admitted, the brush dropping to the blanket so he could wrap his arms around himself. Crossing around his ribs, feeling the protruding bones dig into his upper arms with the action, “I can understand trying to evade torture or a slow death by choosing such an option...”

It was just Ryoma. 

He didn’t want to lose him. 

The mage didn’t expect the tight hold that suddenly came to his shoulders. Clenching down a bit too roughly to be comfortable, making him snap his gaze back up to troubled brown eyes. 

Ryoma looked so distressed now, his earlier royal proprietary falling away as his irises practically glared at him. Such an intense gaze, such a wild look that held so much fear. 

“Leo,” the crown prince demanded, his tone now sharp and edged with so much unbound concern the blonde momentarily lost sight of his own thoughts. Lost only in that anguish, overcome by the need to help ease it. 

“Tell me,” Ryoma practically pleaded as Leo’s arms unwrapped from around his body, reaching his hands up to catch the distressed man’s wrists in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on reflex, “Have you ever-?”

He seemed to choke on whatever he was trying to ask. A new light of understanding entering his expression, gritting his teeth down as he loosened his tight hold just a bit for the smaller’s sake. 

“I knew that you...neglected your health...before,” oh, Leo understood now as well, “but did it...go farther than that? Did you ever try to-?” 

He couldn’t seem to voice what they both knew he was implying. Their roles reversed as Ryoma was placed in a similar position to he had been. Faced with the idea of the one he loved...taking his own life. 

And he’d be lying if he said no. Or, partially lying. There had been the passing thought to do so back when he’d been hollowed of emotions. Leo just couldn’t take it anymore, and ending it seemed better than continuing a lifeless existence. 

But the one time he’d come closest to making such a decision, Niles had stopped him. In the end, the most he’d ever done is think about it without ever acting on the idea. 

Why hadn’t he thought before he spoke? Why did Ryoma have to affect him so much?

Because he loved him. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Leo breathed out, his lungs aflame as he found himself unable to look away from the brown pants across from him. His grip growing to almost dig into the flesh of his love’s wrist, hating his actions from during that time. 

But he’d been so lost and broken, stuck in a place he’d already realized was hurting him. Trapped with no real plan of escape, and his hope stolen from him. 

He’d been mad in his grief. 

“I wasn’t thinking clearly,” the younger swore, closing his eyes, reminded of his freedom by the surge of emotions overcoming him, “All that matters is that we’re here, right? I’m with you, and we both made it. Please, that’s all that matters.” 

The hands on his shoulders yanked him forward, dragging him into Ryoma’s chest just as he had several other times that morning already. Entangling him close, his chest shuddering with fractured breaths. 

Leo caught hold just as desperately, reaching around to grip at the back of his love’s top as he swallowed thickly. Taking in the enveloping scent of his beloved, reassured that he was right.

They were there, together. That was what mattered the most. 

“So this is how you feel?” Ryoma chuckled torementedly against his ear, his face burying itself in the crook of Leo’s neck, “I’m sorry. I’m so-” 

“Don’t,” the blonde cut him off, switching his tight hold to a mimic of what the prince always did for him. Running his fingers up and down the length of Ryoma’s hunched over spine, nuzzling into the pulled back hair beside his cheek affectionately, “How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize to me? We’re here. That’s the part you should focus on.” 

“We’re here,” the older whispered in echo, sounding so much more shaken than he was used to hearing, “You’re right, of course, you’re right. I just...the idea is...I love you so much, Leo.” 

He kept moving his hands over his back, letting the larger nuzzle into him. Taking responsibility since this was his fault. But...the replay of his nightmare had been pushed away. 

Maybe talking had done something. Even if it also wound up unearthing another thing for Ryoma to hold over himself. 

“I love you too,” Leo whispered against that burning ear, pretending not to notice the slight tremble of his love’s shoulders, the quaking of his body, “and I’m right here. Take as long as you need.”

They’d taken turns breaking down.

And things were only going to get worse from here. 

War spared no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over seven hundred pages. Made me think about my original idea that kickstarted this story's creation almost a year ago. 
> 
> It was such a ridiculous idea. Basically the start of this fic, except Leo kept meeting Ryoma on night rides. Again and again until the crown prince fell for him. Except, Leo is in good with his family and doesn't think they can be together because he doesn't want to leave Nohr. 
> 
> And then there's smut where he lets Ryoma have him once, saying his name during said intercourse, and then runs off with the intention of never seeing the crown prince again. 
> 
> Until the war starts. They fight during a battle, and Leo winds up accidentally saying his name. All breathless and defeated and cute-like which is exactly how Ryoma remembers his love's voice. 
> 
> And he basically kidnaps the poor Nohrian prince. Like, I had it dark and so out of character. Ryoma's basically a yandere. He forces himself on Leo to prove he was the night rider, and then keeps him captive in Hoshido until he agrees to be with him. 
> 
> What the hell was I thinking back then? 
> 
> Tomorrow I must go Christmas shopping. In public. With humans. 
> 
> Wish me luck. I hope I come back alive~
> 
> Because even if I die, I'm still going to find a way to finish this book. Although dying would probably give me more time since I wouldn't have to do work and school.


	166. Don't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t ashamed of his love, and Ryoma wasn’t ashamed of him.

******  
“Are you sure?” Ryoma questioned him in a voice filled with concern for the fifth time. Like he thought the blonde would change his mind this time. As if there was another option, even though they were both aware there wasn’t.

It was awful in a beautiful sort of way. 

Reliance shouldn’t be seen as a weakness. And yet, his beloved was Ryoma. Crown Prince of Hoshido, heir to a prosperous kingdom, wielder of Raijinto, and so many more things. 

He could never be viewed as weak, or else it truly would make him so. People wouldn’t be so supportive if they believed their ruler couldn’t manage on his own, without the help of anyone. 

Leo knew that, he'd experienced it. If he wasn't strong, then he was threatened, he was attacked and hurt. 

He knew that his promised had come to expect his presence at his side since the time they’d been reunited. At this point it was nearly unacceptable for anything else to take precedence. 

And the things they’d been through since had only amplified that need. 

So no, there wasn’t another option. No matter the night or morning they’d had, the both of them still had work to do. 

Leo had been quick to toss out his plan of discussing separation with the prince though. How could he ever consider such a thing after that nightmare? They got nervous when the other so much as left their sight for even a split second. 

Truly dangerous. 

“We’ll get this council meeting over with,” the younger repeated quietly in a drained voice, adjusting his shirt as they walked through the courtyard hall, “And we won’t let them drag it on this time. There’s a lot to prepare if we’re to leave in a few hours.” 

His eyes drifted to the still lightly falling rain. Scattered drops that splattered against surfaces with little doinks, only just enough to battle with his energy and magic. Pushing down into the earth, pushing down his core. 

Hopefully the weather cleared up completely soon enough. He didn’t want to ride out unable to focus, and he knew first hand how grumpy it would make Rose. 

“Most of the preparations should’ve started yesterday,” Ryoma informed him as they pushed open the axle door, stepping into the cozy study side by side, “Individual packing is all that needs to be taken care of. I’ll have my retainers double check everything to make sure we’re ready by lunch.” 

That was a good timeline. Considering everything, they had about five hours to get ready. Five hours left in the palace. Five hours left in Castle Shirasagi, and then off toward the western border.

It was strange to think about the fact that he’d only been there for a week. Like so many other things, it felt longer. It felt like he’d live a whole other life within the peaceful walls, before the attack shattered it all. 

Ryoma slid open the door, letting him pass through into the quiet hall outside. Still too early for the hustle and bustle of the palace to liven things up. Yawning guards were quick to straighten up in the sight of one of their royals, nodding respectfully to the tall standing prince. 

And then adding another nod for Leo. 

Things really had changed. 

Two ninjas were quick to appear before the brunette in a puff of smoke. Both fully adorned in proper gear, on one knee as they waited for their orders. Orders that they were quick to receive, then disappearing without a word. 

He never wanted to get on their bad side. 

Odin and Niles were probably taking care of things on their end. It would only take him a short time to get whatever he needed, and then there was that meeting with the spy...

Leo’s gaze turned to the garden in thought. Slowly dragging over the dripping foliage, the rippling ponds. So dreary, with gray clouded skies. So different from before. A view that made his mind glance back to when he’d first seen it; the beauty, the peace. Ryoma, Corrin, his new family-

So much had happened in so little time. Now he had responsibilities and business of his own to manage. People to deal with, plans for his day that kept him busy...

“Mind my asking what’s captured your mind?” His beloved’s voice came so quietly from his side, carefully soft and non intrusive so as not to bother him. Keeping him from startling, and only enforcing the fullness of his feelings. 

Oh, how he loved Ryoma. 

The little things kept adding up. He just knew they would make his heart stop someday. 

“It feels like leaving a place I would call home,” Leo admitted in a secretive whisper, his lips turning up into a mirthful smile when he could practically feel the soldiers trying to listen in.

“Which doesn’t make much sense,” the blonde reached over, catching the hanging fabric of Ryoma’s sleeve with the tips of his fingers. Smiling a little sweeter, not hiding the affection that wanted to flood his tone, “because I’m following my real home away from here.” 

A sharp rush of air blew out of the royal, his body growing incredibly stiff beside him. Straightening up like a wooden beam, then hunching over. The brunette’s other hand climbed up to rub at his face, letting out a huffy chuckle that was too deep and throaty to be merely cheerful.

“You...really know how to lift my spirits,” Ryoma whispered back, his words disguising a full blown grin that made Leo’s heart skip, “My dear tomato, you make me so happy I can’t even-” 

Another throaty chuckle. The sleeve he was holding onto lifted, forcing him to release it. But his hand only held in the air for a moment before warm fingers were wrapping around it. 

Perfect. And in view of all these guards.

The smaller cleared his throat slightly, lowering his head to the grass below the hall floor. A heated flush washed over his face as he squeezed onto the fingers, allowing this moment that they both needed. 

He wasn’t ashamed of his love, and Ryoma wasn’t ashamed of him. 

No matter how much trouble it might cause. No matter the rumors or reputation they might garner. 

Why should they be forced to hide? Let them have this before the struggles that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving this little bit to let you know I'm alive! Not for fates lack of trying...
> 
> Car ahead of us in the intersection t-boned another. Ambulances and all that jazz which was definitely great for encouraging me to leave the house more often. Yay~
> 
> Hope they're okay. 
> 
> Anywho, take this bitty bit. We'll have a bit more character interaction before they leave for Cheve. Which will be...something...ah, plot. What would I do without your constant looming threat?
> 
> Probably get stuck in an endless loop of fluff and angst...


	167. Healing Rose and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose healed all.

******  
There are some things that are extremely difficult to hide. A mare standing in the middle of the corridor, for instance. The state they were both in, for another. 

Because neither of them were unscathed by everything that had happened. It was just easier to deal with together, knowing that they had support no matter what might occur. 

Of course Leo wasn’t holding the crown prince’s hand anymore. As much as he missed the heat wrapping so flawlessly around his, they weren’t about to push their luck. 

Ryoma had to be strong, and so did he. 

But that didn’t mean they expected to run into a beautiful, stunning black mare outside the council hall. Turning the corner to find that had nearly startled a laugh from the blonde. 

While he did hold back that much at least, he didn’t try to hold back the relieved beam that lighted his face. Feeling even more at ease with his best friend in sight, and his love at his side. 

And the fact that she was harassing those advisors only made it better. 

“Why won’t you remove this horse immediately?!” One of the old crones demanded in a high pitched voice, her face turning red with the audacity of the guards not obeying. 

Said guards only glanced at one another, lifting their shoulders in an uncertain motion. Apparently his mount wasn’t exactly unknown. And now she was standing in front of the doors, blocking entry to those foolish people. 

And some others. Smiling others who seemed to be enjoying this as well. 

“We have important matters to discuss!” An elder cried waving his hands in a shooing motion as if that would convince Rose to move, “Who let a beast into the castle?!” 

The mare snorted at the name calling. Her tail whipped to the side, catching the offending man across the face. Watching him stumble back was enjoyable, the guards reaching out to support him before he could fall straight out of the hall and break something. 

Oh, she really was the best.

A little nudge against his arm convinced him to put a stop to the fun though. He was also starting to fear one of the idiots trying to strike her with the rate of redness coming to their humiliated faces. 

He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, letting the loud sound ring out. Watching her lift her head, snorting in an ‘about time’ sort of way. Prompting her to finally move and drawing them to everyone’s attention. 

Leo ignored the eyes on them as his partner walked over, hooves leaving kicked off dirt as she moved over the hard floor. Not stopping until she was in front of him, then stepping to the side to turn her body. 

Blocking the both of them from sight with her larger form, nuzzling her soft, damp nose down into the smaller’s hands happily. 

She’d come to find the both of them. 

He turned his sight to the side, his fingers swirling over her fluffy fur that was slightly wet from rain. Gazing up at Ryoma who had ducked down a bit, hiding himself completely from sight behind her tall stature. 

A grin pulled the corner of his lips, skin crinkling with joy as he looked down at him. Amusement that was blown out with a quiet puff of laughter, reaching out with his own large hands. 

Running them over Rose’s flank in slow lines. Feeling her softness like he was, his smile growing even more gentle in response. 

Rose healed all. 

“Thanks darling,” Leo drew himself up onto his tippy toes, whispering into her high ears gratefully, “You always know when I need you. You are just that fantastic, huh?” 

She brayed, her hooves thumping down onto wood in response to his words. Her head turned back, nudging at Ryoma’s arms and making him freeze for a moment. 

The blonde took the chance, reaching over to place his hand over his love’s. Pressing it back down onto the soft floofiness, drawing over it slowly. The prince let him, the turn of his lips so clear even from the corner of Leo’s eyes. 

“Did you come through this horrid rain just for us?” He murmured, feeling her head bump at his shoulder in confirmation, “That was so good of you. Though I am sorry to tell you we may be riding out in this weather if it doesn’t clear up.” 

He saw one of her back legs lift from the ground as though she wanted to kick out. Definitely not happy to hear that. A girl after his own heart, considering the slightly drizzling rain was still making him want to drop at any moment. 

“Yeah, hopefully it clears up,” Leo agreed, squeezing down a little over the back of his beloved’s hand, “but be ready just in case.” 

“Sorry to bother you,” a quiet voice suddenly murmured from around her head, making the blonde lean over to see. Finding glowing amber eyes that were ringed with shadows, and flowing sky blue hair. 

“But the advisors want to get started?” Azura told them softly, her hands folded against her outfit, her dancer’s garb. Looking even more tired than he felt, reminding of what they had yet to do. 

As much as he wanted to ignore it, they still had much to do before leaving. 

“Sorry Azura,” Ryoma rumbled, gently turning his hand to lock their fingers together and pull away from the mare’s flank. His voice was still lighter than before with a peace that wouldn’t last, even if it was also apologetic as he looked at his sister’s visage over the groove of Rose’s back. 

They must’ve had a long night in the infirmary. With those...

Leo was pushed away from seeing the bluenette by an insistent nose that sensed he was upset again. He ran his free hand under those deep brown eyes, smiling a little shakily. 

He was glad Ryoma had insisted they leave. 

“Go get all warm and fed up before we have to go,” the youngest present told her quietly, clasping a little tighter to his promised’s hand, “You deserve it.” 

One last affectionate bump, then Rose was listening to his suggestion. Turning slowly through the hall, and then walking off toward the front courtyard. He felt sort of bad for the work it had made for the maids, but he couldn’t deny how happy he was to have seen her. 

Hopefully that happiness wasn’t going to be stolen by whatever happened with the council. 

Leo and Ryoma released their hold on one another, and he offered an arm to the tired dancer. One she was all too relieved to take. Winding through the crooked shape so she had something to support her, leaning into his side a little heavily. 

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, feeling the unvoiced question from the brunette as well. She really didn’t look good. 

“We had a long evening,” Azura whispered, her eyes falling shut heavily as her head rolled against his shoulder, “But the infirmary...is much emptier now. There isn’t a lot left to do, so I should be able to join you in heading for the border.” 

That really didn’t sound convincing, especially with how exhausted she seemed. He wasn’t sure he was comfortable allowing her to leave in such a state. When he glanced over to Ryoma though, his love had an expression of sad acceptance. 

They hadn’t the luxury of waiting for exhaustion to pass. 

He helped hold up her weighted body, leading her towards the doors everyone else had disappeared into. The crown prince on their heels, seeming ready to catch the dancer if she dropped. 

Was this really just from a busy night?

The darkness laughed, though he couldn’t hear it.


	168. Sleepy Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they should add a bed or something to the council room.

******  
They were running on little time, and the council was well aware of this fact. As a result, the meeting was far more chaotic this time around. Constant reports being delivered, shouting and arguing as they tried to get some final decisions from their crown prince, and general disarray brought on by an emptying hourglass. 

While Leo wanted desperately to take credit for their lack of time wasting, he knew it wasn’t his doing. Well, not completely. How disgraceful was it that they’d been scolded by someone they viewed as an enemy? How humiliating?

It was their vast, yet damaged pride that had them so focused. 

They were going out of their way to be as unbelievably efficient as possible. As though that would make the once prince’s statement ring false. Like they were jumping up and down, screaming ‘look at us! Look how hard we’re working! Look how wrong you were!’

Which only proved his point. 

He couldn’t bother to be irked by their attitude considering his speech had done the trick. It had gotten them to take things seriously and work as they were meant to. Which in turn meant the hall’s business was being completed quickly and orderly. 

Oh, they showed him. They were doing their job, oh boy. Well done. 

Still, their attitude was off putting enough to encourage Leo to stay clear of the cluttered table this time around. Content to watch and consider the decisions being made, overlooking Ryoma and Hinoka's work. 

He stood off to the side near the once again empty wall. It seemed the absent retainers were off completing a few extra duties in preparation for the afternoon, and that left him with only his sisters for company. 

Azura, Corrin, and Sakura. 

Each of the princesses looked utterly overworked. Leaning against the pillars like they would fall over if they didn’t. Their clothes were worn and dirty, their appearances in complete disarray. 

Corrin’s head had rolled against his shoulder shortly after the bluenette’s had rolled onto his opposite one. This had led to the little flower princess also resting against their human support. 

It was probably an odd sight, but it showed just how diligently they'd been working. 

Both Azura and Sakura were drenched in the smell of medicinal supplies. Bags rested under their eyes that showed they hadn’t slept enough since the attack, and he could tell that both of them were running low on magic. 

And his sweet sister was merely exhausted. They must’ve already been working on clearing the courtyard up, judging by the soot on her face and twigs in her tied up hair. 

He was somehow the most awake, despite his lacking energy thanks to the weather. And that meant he was the one they all wound up leaning against. Which clearly did not sit well with those elders. 

It made sense. Why would they want so many of their royals trusting themselves to an enemy? 

But he really couldn’t bring himself to care about the glares thrown his way when he was busy focusing on the meeting. Throwing all his effort into the events discussed, staving off his need for a little nap as best he could. 

Maybe they should add a bed or something to the council room. That sounded so nice. With the winter fur blankets from Nohr, and massive fluffy pillows...

And Ryoma, of course. He could never sleep without his beloved. Curled up against him, his arms around him, the quiet breaths, the lingering touches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty bit since I'm sleepy. Had a busy day, tomorrow will be even more busy. 
> 
> Not sure if I'll have time to write in the morning due to more Christmas plans, but I will have at least two for you in the evening! Hopefully...
> 
> Everyone stay warm out there. If you don't have to deal with snow, lucky you~


	169. Nap Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum...and a teasing smirk that wasn’t familiar.

******  
“Leo?” 

It was a welcome tenor, as it so often was. He adored the low treble of his beloved’s voice. The way it rumbled through his chest like thunder, yet came out so smooth and gentle when addressing him. 

Accompanied by those heated hands, the throaty chuckle, and whispers of love that-

“Leo, you look like you’re about to pass out on your feet,” the crown prince murmured, so soft and nearby. Not far from his face; close enough to feel the warmth against his face from expelling breath. 

“You all do,” a second, higher voice pointed out. Not as welcome as the first, making him stir from his drowsy state. Triggering the awareness that his heavy eyes had slipped shut at some point, and that the world had gone silent to him. 

He swallowed down the stickiness in his mouth, gnashing his teeth in irritation at being disturbed. So close to a nap-

It was probably for the best that he’d been snapped out of his restfulness. Before he simply tipped over, spilling all the princesses across the floor with him. Still leaning against his sides, heavier now. 

“Is the meeting over?” The words slurred past his tongue, lips too lifeless to form the syllables correctly. He felt so much foggier now. Even if he had gotten a good night’s sleep, the dream had stolen away any rejuvenation he might have received. 

Not to mention the rain he could still hear falling. 

“Yes, everyone else has gone,” his promised told him in a far more pleasing voice than his sister’s had been, “Do you think you can open your eyes?” 

What a tall order. Anyone else would’ve been skewered for requesting such a thing. 

Ryoma was lucky he was adorable. 

His lids didn’t quite want to cooperate. Stuck and weighted down, his lashes clinging to each other as he tried to peel them open. Faintly aware of the fact that Princess Hinoka was somewhere to the side, trying to remove Corrin and Sakura from his left. 

Fingers that didn’t belong to his love brushed against his hip, trying to catch Corrin’s waist and straighten her up. He knew that was what she was doing. He knew she wasn’t trying to touch him. 

But that woke him up far faster. He didn’t like being touched in the morning, not by someone he had yet to accept fully. It made his heart jump into his throat, his stomach twisting uncomfortably and reacting without thought. 

His eyes opened blindly, body lurching sideways into Azura in an attempt to get away from the sudden touch. The unrestrained movement sent both of their bodies careening towards the floor, and the other two princesses were set to follow. 

Aborted noises of surprise came from all of them, startled by the falling sensation that stole away their dozing. Leo tripped over his own feet, breathing in the smell of fresh water as he dropped into his sister, weight dropping over him. 

But it wasn’t a rough landing. 

His eyesight came into focus, no longer blurred by the unwelcome lights. Just enough to see the large brunette form that had become a pillow for all of them. Wide arms stretched out to keep them all upright, if a bit tilted. 

“Easy,” Ryoma chuckled, a little half smile on his lips as he gazed down at their grouping fondly. Stealing away the momentary panic that had come from Hinoka’s touch, giving his own small smile. Apologetic and shy in his sleepiness as he took in their positions. 

Ryoma had become a human pillar, supporting their four bodies with hardly any trouble. The bluenette had rapidly awoken, frowning up at the larger after finding her face buried in his chest. 

Leo was half draped over her, half draped over the rest of his beloved’s broad chest. The enveloping arms stretched back around him, helping to hold the two smaller in place as well. 

Sakura and Corrin were awkwardly pressed against the dancer’s back, pinned between the wood and Azura. Making small noises as they woke up as well, followed by a loud sigh of incredulousness from the elder princess somewhere behind them. 

“I wasn’t trying to grab you,” she muttered, probably the one pulling those two to their feet. Lightening the load on both of them and allowing them to straighten up in Ryoma’s embrace. 

“I don’t like being touched when I’m not fully...awake,” the blonde grumbled, rolling his shoulders when he felt the itch of touch against him thanks to Azura still being there. 

A mumbled apology and then the quiet girl disappeared as well. Leaving him alone in the prince’s hold, pressed against his front and breathing in the intoxicating smell of cherry blossoms. 

“But big brother’s the exception?” The apple haired princess guessed snarkily, though without any real heat. Not enough to get his hackles up despite his grumpiness. 

She wasn’t entirely awful, even if he had to remind himself constantly in the back of his mind with every word out of her mouth. He just felt confrontational. Like he wanted to fight every word that she spoke. 

That really wasn’t the mood he wanted to be in. 

It was so rude. He couldn’t help it in situations like this, but they’d just reached a sort of middle ground. His horrible morning attitude-well, nap attitude-was not going to help with remaining on equal footing. 

“Ryoma,” the younger grumbled against the soft fabric he was pressed into, immediately melting into the soft touch that came to his back with just that name. Slow, tender; just how he liked it in the morning. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, completely giving up on trying to keep himself up. Letting his entire weight fall on the larger, offering a hum of appreciation for the ministrations. 

Oh, how he loved this man. He loved him so much. So, so, so...

“Azura and Corrin...are going to need naps...before we leave,” the blonde tried to think about the sleepiness, snuggling a little closer into his pillow. It was so lulling, he could fall asleep like this so easily...

“And you?” The crown prince suggested, a grin behind his words that Leo loved to hear, nestling even closer. It was clear that just being close was enough to bring the both of them joy. It was all they needed. 

“I can stay awake...probably,” Leo told him blearily, shifting more into the warmth, only to be interrupted by a voice he was certain he didn’t know. 

“Jeez, you two do know that there are still people here, right? People you agreed to talk with?” 

What?

The smaller frowned, pressing his palms into Ryoma’s stomach and pushing back from the comfort with shaky arms. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to get the sleep from his eyes, frowning when he found plum close by. 

Plum...and a teasing smirk that wasn’t familiar. 

“Orochi?” He guessed, reaching up with a cramping hand to rub at his eyes, wiping away the sleep. The name stumbled past his throat, but he was shown to be correct when he was given a quick bob of her head. 

“That’s me,” she smirked, her hand finding her hip as gleaming eyes looked at Ryoma and him up and down very slowly. Dragging over every inch she could see, her lips curving up more and more. 

“Wow,” she giggled, finally meeting his eyes once more after thoroughly taking them in. Her voice lilted oddly, getting his back to tingle with a sense of wrongness. 

“Just like two babes who recently discovered love; how cute!” His frown deepened, fingers clenching down onto the brunette’s yukata on reflex. There was something about that tone. 

He couldn’t tell if she was genuinely saying that, or if she was mocking them. Considering how good he believed himself to be in reading people, the fact that he couldn’t piece her out was enough to have his defenses slamming down. 

“Now,” the ex-royal retainer crossed her arms over her endowed chest, tilting her head in the appearance of seriousness even if her attitude didn’t change, “I believe we have some business to discuss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots...of...work...
> 
> More to do tomorrow because the endless supply of Christmas decorations is infinite. Business now, business when we undo it all, lots of nutella-!
> 
> Humans, Orochi? Yay or nay? I really don't know anyone with her sort of attitude so don't expect too much...maybe? Three more chapters or so and then they're off. 
> 
> Feels kind of sad to have them leaving the castle ngl~


	170. Divine Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did that mean for him and Ryoma?

******  
“The meeting’s over, Orochi,” Ryoma told her, his tone thick with trepidation as one of his warm hands reached up to cover the blonde’s. Curling over his clenched fingers protectively, not sounding quite defensive. 

More...nervous. As though he wasn’t sure how this would turn out. 

Leo wasn’t sure either. He wasn’t operating at full capacity, both emotionally and physically. The late queen’s retainer had already started pressing buttons, almost as well as Princess Hinoka. 

This may not end well. 

“Well this meeting is just getting started,” the woman smirked, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger in twisting motions, “Dear Kagero already told me you were willing, Leo.” 

He heard the other royals shifting. Corrin sleepily questioning what was going on as the elder girl tried to lead them from the hall. Apparently it was clear that this wasn’t a conversation for an audience. 

The young mage didn’t like the way she said his name either. It was too purposeful, too weighted. Not insulting, but insinuating. 

As though there was nothing else to address him as. 

As though all he was was himself. 

The princesses passed behind them, herded toward the door despite their curious mumbling. He was thankful they were all too tired to be nosy, and Hinoka apparently wasn’t one to butt in on things that didn’t involve her. 

“I am willing,” Leo sighed, listening for the quiet clack as the door was shut and they were quickly left alone in the hall. Straightening up, gnashing his teeth in slight irritation when he caught the way she was staring at where his beloved connected their bodies.

“But...I’m not in the best mood,” he admitted shortly, his grumpiness returning without those graceful fingers dancing over his clothes. Why did they have to do this now? 

“Oh? Do tell,” she cocked her head, crossing her arms interestedly over her chest as she leaned back against the cluttered war table. Seeming genuinely curious, eyes glinting with the need to know the answer she sought. 

Not that she would get them. 

“You wanted to discuss my retainers’ information gathering?” He prompted sharply, pulling her back to the topic Kagero had mentioned. Feeling the prince’s grasp grow a little lighter with the knowledge of what was going on. 

It was probably only Ryoma that kept him so calm. Without the wonderfully adorably brunette, Orochi would’ve already had her head bit off. 

“Not so much,” she waved him off with a noncommittal shrug, a hint of teeth showing through her smirk as she leaned forward towards them, “That was just to get your attention. Now, Lord Ryoma, any chance you’d be willing to part from your darling little boy?” 

Leo bristled with that, a greater force of the man’s grip coming down on his hand. A low noise of warning rumbled through him, taking a step forward. Placing himself directly against the blonde, their bodies connected far more now. 

It only seemed to bring more judgement from her. 

“Oh,” she huffed, leaning back once more to take them in all over again. Drawing all new conclusions over the course of a couple seconds, her smirk dying down a little. 

“Look,” Orochi sighed, rolling her eyes as her lips pursed in frustration, gaze flicking between the two with an obvious message, “Leo, I have no problems with you trying to reestablish a network here. I’ve run into your people in the past; you do good work, really! Hoshido will be lucky to have you, but-” 

She clicked her tongue, reaching behind her and pulling out a fan from somewhere. Gold decals, with grape fabric that matched perfectly to her eyes. Pointing the object’s end toward them like they were two children being scolded for being naughty. 

An action that her expression fit with as she went on in a lecturing, slightly breathless and teasing tone, “The both of you cannot be this!”

She waved the fan in their general direction, letting out an exaggerated groan as she flicked it open to begin flapping at open air. 

“Little Ryoma, you know how I love a good romance divination,” Leo blinked, startled by the titling of her crown prince, feeling his beloved’s grip grow a little less tight all over again, “and let me tell you! The two of you are probably one of the best and worst I’ve ever had the pleasure of reading.” 

“But that doesn’t mean you can fail to perform properly separately,” she snapped the fan shut harshly, lowering one of her hands to her hip as she raised her chin, “Lady Mikoto...she would have supported you, but she wouldn’t have supported this reliance. It’ll...hurt you...” 

Her tone dropped down to something hushed and pained at the end. Discussing her late liege, she seemed to deflate. Sighing deeply as she became softer, smaller. 

“What have you seen?” Ryoma asked, his tone sharper than Leo expected. He was thoroughly lost now. They didn’t have diviners in Nohr, it was a subject he wasn’t aware of. 

But what she’d said made his beloved instantly tense up, his tone growing grim and fearful. Fearing bad news as his answer, his other hand reaching for the smaller. Grabbing at the blonde’s shirt over his hip, tugging him just a bit closer into his chest. 

“Just small signs,” Orochi sucked in a deep breath, her smirk lifeless now as she shrugged her shoulders, “Nothing big. Nothing definitive.” 

Her dismissal was granted forgettable thanks to the worry bright in her fruity eyes, the grief. Leo wasn’t sure how divination worked, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe she would look so forlorn over hints at a bad outcome. 

What did that mean for him and Ryoma?

His promised seemed to be thinking the same. Not caring about the presence there with them, choosing to simply wrap both of his large arms around the younger’s body and squeeze. 

Leo didn’t like the look on that woman’s face. He didn’t like how it made his love react, as though one of them would be torn away at any second. Holding him so tight he was nearly as solid as a tree, yet so soft like embracing petals. 

“I,” she paused, clearing her throat as she forced a bit more cheer and dismissal into her expression, waving her hand uncaringly despite the fact that they all knew it rang false, “uh, I really just wanted to check that you two were serious about each other. Your mother...she would’ve wanted you to be happy, Prince Ryoma.” 

“And, well, it’s a bit too obvious that you are,” Orochi averted her eyes, granting some privacy to them as they supported each other, “The rumors about you haven’t left the castle yet, so try and dim it down for the trip, okay? And...the rumors about you are spreading, Leo.” 

Which ones? About his stripped titles? His new loyalty to Ryoma? His betrayal of Nohr? Or the fact that he wasn’t like the stories made him out to be? 

There were so many, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much at the moment. He only had the energy to focus on one thing at a time, and the diviner was on her way out of the hall. 

So he’d focus on his beloved. 

“Ryoma?” Leo whispered, reaching up to clutch at the hanging sleeve over his chest, feeling his hair shift from the prince’s breath. Lips pressed into his scalp, the hold over him growing even firmer just with his voice. 

He needed answers. 

“We need to listen to her,” the brunette rushed out the words, sounding all the while like he wanted nothing more than to slice out his own tongue over saying such a thing, “She-she’s right. Leo, I don’t want it, but-”

“I know,” he cut off the mortified words, hating how they resonated with what he’d already been aware of. After everything, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be separated from the one that helped hold him together. 

“Just...wait?” He requested selfishly, closing his eyes and leaning a bit more into the clinging embrace, “Until the rain stops. Until we leave-at least wait until then?”

“Yes,” Ryoma muttered devoutly, nuzzling down into him as he tried to conform them even closer together, as impossible as it was, “Yes, until then. Until we leave...” 

What had the diviner seen? 

What was going to happen to them?


	171. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was hard to believe they’d be okay.

******  
Their time was now running short. With the sun high in the sky, and the bustle of activity filling the palace, they were unable to forget for even a moment it would soon be the moment of departure.

The royal diviner, Orochi, had left both of them on edge. The crown prince more so since he seemed to have experience with her. Which, in turn, led to Leo being unsettled as well.

Ryoma kept reacting as though every corner held a threat. Watching every person they passed with piercing eyes that sent them scurrying away as fast as they could go. 

It reminded him of how the people would react to him in Nohr. Scattering from his path, heads bowed, a stream of apologies and fearful pleading under their breath. 

He didn’t like connecting that to his beloved. 

The moment the sliding door was clattering shut, the two of them safely returned to his study, Leo couldn’t stand by watching anymore. 

“Ryoma, what is it?” He demanded, his skin crawling with paranoia brought about by the man’s attitude. As soon as they’d departed the hall he’d started acting this way. Almost appearing ready to physically drag the blonde back to their wing. 

“Breathe,” the younger said a little gentler when fierce tawny eyes swung around to face him, the brunette’s expression twisting to one of anguish. But he listened. 

With Leo’s suggestion, he sucked in a lungful of air, holding it for a couple seconds. Then he blew it out slowly, his taut muscles loosening with the leaving breath. And then he did it again, those bright orbs never parting from where they’d been snared by rose irises. 

The blonde’s soul lightened a bit with each deep breath, which made Ryoma lighten up as well. A repeating cycle until they’d both calmed down to something a bit more easing. Not comfortable or relaxed in the truest sense, but as much as they would get to be considering the circumstances. 

“Now,” Leo gave a shaky little smile, feeling as though his nerves were stinging from the aftershock of raging emotions. They had so much to discuss, so much to deal with...

So they’d start with this first. 

“Will you tell me why she was able to frighten you so much?” He requested quietly, taking a few steps forward. Stopping a couple feet in front of his love, trying to keep the both of them steady. 

He wasn’t expecting the answer the crown prince had for him. 

“Orochi...is the royal family’s diviner,” the brunette swallowed hard, closing his eyes as though the sight of Leo was too much for him to handle at the moment, “She is very skilled, and very...Her visions are accurate. I trust them, just as mother did.” 

“She foresaw-” He worked his jaw, his fingers digging into his palms with whatever thoughts were overcoming him. As much as the younger wanted to reach out, as much as he wanted to grab onto his promised and help, after what they’d been told earlier there was a part of him that told him to try giving Ryoma space. 

So he did. As much as it burned his essence, he waited in place, unmoving as the crown prince found his voice. Forcing out the sentence that choked him, and chilling Leo’s soul in turn. 

“She foresaw my mother’s death,” Ryoma’s lids reopened, soft brown dull and pained by the images in his head, “She saw it clearly, and it came to pass just as she knew it would. Every detail; Mother...she knew it all.” 

“Ryoma,” the once prince breathed the name without thought, without words to follow it. Realization and understanding coming upon him, making horror and renewed fear seed through his heart. 

Queen Mikoto had known. 

She’d chosen to follow that fate. She’d known about Corrin, about the attack on the marketplace.

Why hadn’t she stopped it? 

Why had she chosen war and death over a joyous future with her completed family?

“Oh,” he whispered, feeling the beating organ in his chest falter. Seeing those bright brown eyes, looking ready to spill over. And then the voice demanding space went silent. 

“Come here,” the blonde murmured, spreading his arms for the grieving man. He couldn’t even imagine being in such a situation. If it had happened to him-if he had found out after that his mother had known about her death beforehand-

The crown prince accepted the comfort without a word. Stepping into his space, large arms reaching under smaller ones to clasp at his back tightly. Fingers digging into Leo's shoulder blades which were easy to ignore when he felt the slight tremble of his beloved’s body. 

Ryoma’s face found home in the crook of his neck, nestling in right beside his throat. Soft hair pressed against Leo’s cheek, his breath even hotter with each little gasp. 

What was he meant to say? 

‘I’m sorry?’ What would his apology even do? Should he whisper quiet reassurances? Lies only spoken to make his love feel better and only hurt him in the future once the moment had passed?

So he didn’t say anything. 

Leo held the older close, his arms gripping at the soft top with all the force he could manage. Allowing himself to become an anchor while the prince gathered himself again, pulling back all the cracked chips to seal together. 

This was going to be hard for them both. 

They each had their own demons, their own pasts. Scars, traumas, suffering that haunted them; it was all there. And they just kept adding onto it. 

But just like Corrin had told him, they couldn’t lose sight of the good for all the bad. 

Get past the bump, and then find the good again. 

So he stayed, and he held Ryoma close, and he pretended not to feel the dampness on his neck as he gently ran his fingers over the heir of Hoshido’s back. After all that had already happened, being faced with the idea of something happening to them...

It tore open their scabs to free the blood just under the surface. 

Sometimes...

Sometimes it was hard to believe they’d be okay. 

But they were strong. 

And where that strength failed, they both had people to hold them up. To act as their support and provide a little extra help. There was nothing wrong with that. 

Breaking down just meant they’d been strong for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I did it again!
> 
> Yet another thing I never understood about Fates. Queen Mikoto knowing about her death. Like, why? No matter the reason, she let so many of her people be slaughtered. She opened her home to war by ensuring the magic boundary would die with her, and if you play Conquest it makes even less sense.
> 
> Sure, she might've hoped Corrin stayed with Hoshido. But if they didn't then she basically wound up being responsible for her children dying and lots of awful things happening. 
> 
> Anyway, baby upset. Angst train coming through. Choo, choo!
> 
> I'm pretty sure there will be one more chapter and then they will be leaving. Wow, would you look at that! Plot ahoy~


	172. Time's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew a bit about acts and masks becoming reality.

******  
Silence is a loud thing. It rings more than canon fire, and lies thicker than paste. It can be suffocating or comfortable. Awkward or perfectly understood. And then, it can also just be. 

As it is. Quiet and soundless. In between all those things, and filled with too many things unspoken and unsaid. Which was precisely what it was as the crown prince of Hoshido packed away what he needed in a large bag.

His sandals clacked with every step toward the wardrobe. Then every step back to the changing area. Loud against the wood, ringing in Leo’s ears as he watched with his own small bag in hand. 

After...earlier, the brunette hadn’t closed himself off persay. He’d seemed relieved to have gotten that off his chest, and then he’d seemed exhausted. Brought to the same tipping point the blonde was at. 

They both had much to deal with. On their own, as well as together. 

But Leo allowed there to be a little space. The diviner’s words were not to be taken lightly, and even if they’d promised to wait until fully enacting distance, this was space needed for a whole other reason. 

Ryoma needed some time. Time to deal with breaking down, to recollect himself without feeling he needed to keep face for the smaller. The last couple days had been...

He watched the crown prince shut the wardrobe drawers for the last time. A thudding sound that took the place of his sandals as he stayed in front of the old wood for a moment more. 

His pack in one hand, the other hanging lifeless at his side. Everything he needed held in his grasp, knowing that they’d be leaving in just a short time. They’d depart his home. 

They’d really go to war. 

“Do you have everything?” Leo finally broke the full silence, watching the way those shoulders pulled back in response. A distant pulse rippled through his stomach that he ignored, pushing away the twisting sensation. 

Tawny eyes were dark with flashing thoughts. Busy in his own mind, yet still managing a nod. The smallest twitch of his lips, not quite a smile. Hefting the bag as he turned from the wardrobe to make his way over to where the blonde was waiting by the door. 

“Yes,” the brunette’s single word was heavy with tenseness, his gaze looking over the younger with a slow glance. Unblinking, and Leo allowed it as he stepped out through the open entrance. 

He felt those eyes remain on him as he walked down the hall, hearing the door slide shut behind them. But it wasn’t time yet. 

The blonde set his pack down against one of the pillars, pulling his dark cloak under him so he could lower himself down. The thick fabric was heated in Hoshido’s warmth. Something he’d need when it came to heading towards the chillier west. 

Ryoma did the same as him, setting down his bag to settle on the edge of the hall. A tray that had been delivered earlier sat between them, covered in little sandwiches for them.

The last meal he’d eat in the palace for a while. 

“How are you?” Leo asked quietly, picking up one of the red rimmed foods without really thinking about it. His sight stayed locked on the courtyard; the beautiful garden he’d been given but had yet to do anything serious with. 

The blue hydrangeas had been beaten down by rain, yet they still grew strong. He was eternally grateful to the gods above that the sprinkling rain had halted after they started packing. 

It left a halo of sadness across the world though. The dreariness that came after a storm. The hanging humidity, the thickness of the air, the drenched and drooping plants. 

But Ryoma had kept his promise. He'd waited out the storm with him. 

“I’m...not entirely alright,” his beloved sighed, picking up his own sandwich after watching the blonde take a bite. Enjoying the ringing tomatoes within despite the downer atmosphere. 

“Orochi-her warning is one we must take seriously,” they both knew this, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t spend any time together. How...should we go about this?” 

This wasn’t a conversation they wanted to have, but one they needed to. Their reliance wasn’t just dangerous for their stations and the people around them. It was dangerous to their own relationship. 

Such things could turn obsessive if they didn’t manage it. 

“I’ve given it some thought,” Leo admitted, taking another small bite as he leaned against his bag as a cushion. Brynhildr sleepily hummed her support in the back of his mind, only solidifying his confidence in this. 

“She was correct about keeping our relationship...underwraps,” he picked a bit at the crust of his bread, watching it flake off onto his dark pants, “Which obviously means no public displays of affection. We also need to keep a distance at most times...and we definitely can’t share a...tent.” 

The idea of sleeping alone left an ice chunk where his heart was. He’d been so conscious of it only a week ago, but now he couldn’t imagine anything else. 

He’d grown to love having Ryoma’s body by him as he slept. He’d grown to love every bit of it, and his sweet teddy bear always ensured he woke up in a good mood. Without that...

“To a certain degree we’ll have to act...like we mean nothing to one another,” Ryoma breathed out the words sharply, like tearing out an arrow from his body. Quickly, so as not to hesitate and stop in the middle of what he had to say, “Even if this company is going to be trustworthy individuals, we can’t be sure that the information won’t leak. Which...” 

Could be used against them. 

Once, in Nohr, he’d done that very thing. Learning peoples’ weaknesses. Learning who they cared for, who he could threaten in order to ensure he received the desired outcome. 

It was why he was raised to keep his connections hidden. Why he never let it show, unlike the Hoshidans. 

Now he had to do it again. 

“But we’ll know,” Leo whispered, his fingers squishing the soft bread as he gripped at it, “We’ll know that we love each other. Nothing about the act will change that, right?” 

He knew a bit about acts and masks becoming reality. 

“Of course not,” Ryoma’s warm palm stretched over the tray between them, resting on his thigh and bringing heat to his coldened heart, “I love you, Leo. If this...if something happens to make you doubt that, just come to me. Come to me, and let me remind you.” 

The blonde lowered his own hand to the brunette’s, running little circles over it. Something so simple, yet that they wouldn’t be able to do for a while. It made his whole body ache. 

“I’ll make sure to eat properly,” Leo murmured, finishing off his small sandwich as an example, “My retainers will watch too. You...won’t be able to constantly come make sure of it, but I’ll take care of myself.” 

“I’ll be sending Saizo and Kagero with snacks,” the crown prince threatened, so overly serious that he was clearly joking. It made the smaller giggle slightly, reaching for another sandwich as he grew a little warmer from the teasing.

“And I’ll be sending them back to make sure you’re getting enough sleep,” he huffed playfully, squeezing down on Ryoma’s knuckles, “Don’t think I missed you packing away the rest of those books I bought you.” 

“They’re just to pass the time,” he cleared his throat, face coloring sweetly when Leo glanced up to it, “I know better on marches.” 

The young mage shook his head, listening to his waking partner chuckle in his thoughts. Figuratively stretching out after her long rest, checking on things to ensure everything was alright. 

It would be. 

“We can do this,” the once prince murmured after they’d both eaten a bit more, enjoying the much lighter quiet, “And once we get back, we can come up with similar plans for here.” 

“Like?” 

“Well,” Leo gave it a bit of thought, pleased that his mind was no longer running as slow as butter-caught flies. Everything seemed a bit easier to manage now, easier to plan out. 

“Like...I still want to attend the council meetings,” relatively, when he ignored those advisors, “but I don’t really have a reason to join you on the rest of your duties. When we return, I’ll need to find my own business to contend with.” 

“I could title you,” Ryoma offered immediately, making him inhale a bit too quickly. It was a good thing it was only a little piece or else he would’ve wound up choking like Princess Hinoka had. 

The older’s hand tightened on his thigh, waiting until he’d caught his breath again. Watching with concern that was obvious even without him looking. 

Leo really didn’t want to die because of a sandwich. 

“No thanks,” the blonde squeaked out roughly, setting his food down to rub at his gravelly throat. Feeling the scratchiness as he swallowed and patting at his love’s skin in reassurance. 

“I don’t really want that,” he’d already been titled. Twice. He could find his own work without it, “That’s for the future though, so don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll still be there to think about then.” 

They went back to eating. Emptying the platter of mini sandwiches little by little. Until they’d both had their fill and the sun was beating down from overhead. Midday. 

Time. 

“...” Ryoma tugged a little on his pants, getting him to face the quiet man. Finding a real smile at last, though it was tinged with sadness and worry that he made no attempt to hide. 

When his lips turned up in response, he was sure he had the same expression. But they were doing better at least. 

“Just...” His promised sighed, soft brown eyes growing vibrant as he tilted his head. Sending the softly brushed hair slipping to the side, swaying, reminding. 

“Be safe?” 

Such a tall request. Considering what they were going into, they both knew that that was a hard thing to ask. Leo already knew he wouldn’t be getting out of this without a few new scars. 

But just for his beloved...

“I’ll do my best.” 

It was all he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short of seven hundred and fifty pages; they're finally going to war!
> 
> Gosh, I'm slow. Sorry.
> 
> But, yes~ Time for more travel bits, on their way to Cheve. Which...is maybe going to be a bigger thing than in the games? I got a siege idea...maybe. Then Nestra. I want the kitsune to get involved too, but I don't know if I should wait until the Rainbow Sage for that. Who won't be showing up until after the war. 
> 
> I mean, Leo doesn't even know about the Yato yet. Soooo...yeah. 
> 
> Takumi, baby, I'm on my way!


	173. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to go.

******  
The courtyard was quite a sight. Like work from a master painter, beautiful and bare with a story behind the art. Just as so many dour scenes were captured.

With the recently cleared sky, shining filtering light down through grainy mist. Gold haloing around the disastrous setting, as well as the many figures milling about. Rushing in and out of the palace. Checking and double checking the various mounts to ensure they had everything they’d need. 

Tripping through upturned cobblestones, skirting around piles of wreckage that had been gathered that morning. The clapping and clanking of heavy travel clothes and hooves, quiet conversation that added up into a covering murmur. 

With servants and soldiers watching from the sidelines, waiting for any reason they might be called on. And just like when they’d left for Izumo, others lined the borders of the yard, watching just as closely. 

Nobles, generals, advisors, even citizens from the city. Pointing out what caught their eyes, hushedly hissing their fears in the ears of loved ones. Grim when confronting the very real company they were faced with. 

Up until that moment, there’d been a hope. A hope that the conflict wouldn’t reach them, that it was just something happening outside the walls. Then the attack had cracked that hope. Still they’d tried to cling to it. 

But now their crown prince, their beacon of light, was riding out. He was standing tall, preparing the very same stallion he’d taken to Izumo. The same he’d found by the riverside weeks before. 

He was leaving them. 

Leo almost felt they would start weeping at the sight. The higher classes especially seemed distraught to see their future ruler with them. Like they’d thought he would remain in the palace. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to curse or laugh. On one hand they were acting like spoiled children, as though none of them had thought they’d ever be affected by the war. 

On the other, he had been equally naive and ignorant recently. 

“Does the thickened mist leave your mind clouded, milord?” He let himself be drawn away from the petulant people, looking instead to the retainer at his side. Finding olive eyes watching him with weakly veiled concern. 

At least he still had his friends to rely on. Leo wouldn’t be able to do this without them. 

“The rain is hardly affecting me now that it has passed,” the blonde assured him quietly, running his fingers through the sleek dark hair beneath him, feeling muscles shift under his legs with every little move Rose made, “I’m fine.” 

Odin looked slightly doubtful at that. His brows knitted together, but he was willing to leave it where he wanted. Even so, Leo didn’t miss the quick glance he shot toward the Hoshidan prince. 

All the way across the courtyard, with many people in between them. Only proving to exemplify how right Orochi was. The fact that he felt so unsettled even now was awful. 

He had to get used to this. 

“Mmf?” Never failing to bring a smirk to his face. The young mage glanced to his other side, where Niles was mounted up on his own horse. But it was the thick white cloth stuck into his mouth that lifted his liege’s spirits. 

Gagged yet again. The best punishment that could last while they were on the move. One that wouldn’t bring about problems like a curse might. Otherwise he was sure Odin would’ve done such a thing. 

Leo had largely forgiven the alcohol incident. Though his dramatical older was not quite so merciful. 

“What was that, fellow of the icy decline?” The spikey haired blonde raised a hand to his ear, a frown tugging at his lips as he exaggeratedly leaned closer to his lord’s side. Closer towards where his partner was draped leisurely over his light colored mount. 

“Pardon for a repeat?” Odin requested pleasantly despite the sharp disapproval in his voice, leading to the one eyed man rolling his lone iris, “I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Mmgu,” Niles huffed through the fabric, flicking up his fingers in a rude gesture out of sight from most others. But he didn’t remove the gag. It would’ve been easy, and neither of them would honestly fight him about it. 

He was allowing himself to be punished. Even though it was drawing a bit of attention from onlookers...

Leo lowered his head, feeling Rose shake herself out heavily, feeling the eyes on their trio. Near the back outliers, clear outsiders. There were so many people coming with that he didn’t know at all and it only made the distance more painful. 

He rubbed at his shirt, letting his cloak fall further around him while they waited for the rest of their company to be ready to move out. Made up of elitely skilled individuals. 

It wasn’t a place for people who didn’t know what they were doing. They had a job, as vague as it was. Their job was to go where they were needed, turning the tide of the war in their favor. 

With princesses Hinoka and Sakura remaining behind as a royal presence in the capital, Ryoma could leave without fearing for his home overly much. They’d take care of things in his stead, for the whole kingdom. 

But that still left so many. 

Azura and Corrin were both sleepily slumped over their own mounts, in the center of all of them. Surrounded by retainers and support, barely paying attention to the final stretch of preparation. 

And his beloved at the head, ready to move out. 

“Mgh?” Leo blinked, shifting back on the uncomfortable saddle as he glanced to Niles. Finding worried blue on him, a head tilted in silent questioning. Paying attention as he always was. 

“It feels really final,” the blonde shrugged, his tone dull as he patted at Rose’s neck, “I haven’t ridden with such a large company in a while.” 

Not since the day this war started. 

“As any great moment in history does!” Odin crowed from his other side, his tone filled with excitement that was just a little too pushing to be completely genuine, “We stand at a crux-a turning point! We ride for the vassal state of Cheve, and we deliver victory to the hands of our allies! Nothing could hope to-ow-” 

He winced when an apple bounced off of his shoulder, his tone turning whiny at the end as rubbed dramatically over the fabric. Pouting toward his fellow retainer, muttering under his breath as his mount chased the treat across the ground. 

Leo only listened to the young man grumble for a second, watching him be led off by his wayward stallion. Then he turned to the elder that clearly wanted his attention. 

“Perhaps we should tie the two of you together,” Niles purred, the gag resting against his chest as he straightened up. His good eyes flicking around the lord to keep an eye on where his partner was, prepared to pull his punishment back up. 

“I’m starting to think your prince likes that sort of thing,” the lecherous insinuation brought heat to Leo’s face, making him duck in embarrassment as he went on, “Those sorts of types always do. Letting loose and giving someone else control for a little while...mmm.” 

“We’re trying out some space,” he murmured, tightening his grip on the reins and listening to his best friend give worried bray in response, “We...need it.” 

He could feel the piercing gaze of his old ally on him. Scaling his body, thinking, serious. And then humming again. Less like he was trying to imply something and more like he was agreeing. 

Doubtfully agreeing. 

“You both are the stubborn type,” Niles sighed, his arrows rattling as he shifted back to leaning over his horse’s neck, “So if I see you pushing it, I’m tying you two together myself.” 

Leo flushed a little deeper at that, glancing over only to find the snow haired man pulling the gag in place. Just in time too. Just as Odin returned to their side, awkwardly patting at his horse’s flank and muttering about something under his breath. 

They were such a blessing. And they were just as much a curse. 

Time for their last adventure. 

Rose’s hooves lashed against the ground, sharing his sentiments on the two men. And more. She wanted to run, he knew it. She wanted to race free and enjoy the impossible speeds. 

But then he caught sight of tawny eyes. So far away he could barely make out the color, facing back toward them. Drawing over the company behind the man they belonged to, double checking one last time. 

Their gazes met, locking in a split moment amongst everything else. And then there was a tiny bob. A non of the chin that Leo returned, feeling his lips twitch up despite himself. 

He watched his love turn back to face the gate. Goodbyes already given, bags already packed, weapons already cleaned-

It was time to go. 

All it took was a snap of the reins. That was the single action that collected everyone, seeming to echo around them as the white stallion disembarked. Racing toward the great red entrance to the palace, leading as the crown prince was meant to. 

Starting a domino effect. One by one, the rest of their company did the same. Snapping their reins and racing from the courtyard. Pegasus and horses alike thundering over the damaged road, past the wilting cherry blossom trees. 

He was stopped from doing the same by a small hand suddenly tugging at his hanging cloak. Niles and Odin took off without him, the last out of the gates as he looked down to the apple hair beside Rose’s haunches. 

“T-take care,” Sakura stammered, her voice weak and eyes shadowed by exhaustion. Her grip was trembling, but a resolute press was on her lips. Auburn eyes gazed up at him, full of concern and more words that they didn’t have the time for. 

“B-both of you, a-and Takumi too,” she pushed, metal in her hair glinting as she adjusted her stance to take a small step back. Metal that hadn’t been there earlier. Silver and pink, just like her namesake. 

“We’ll t-take care of things...until you c-can come home,” she nodded her head determinedly, a fire behind her eyes as her fingers clenched down. 

Leo turned his eyes back to the steps, finding the elder princess standing there. Arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. Given the situation it was only right, but she still offered a small nod. 

He glanced down to the princess, smiling gratefully as he reached down to squeeze over her fingers. It seemed to make her glow, her lips turning up into a relieved little smile at his gentle words. 

“We’ll see you when we return,” the blonde told her sweetly, then released his grip as she did the same, taking another step back from his mare, “Maybe Takumi will want to join us in making flower crowns then.” 

Her eyes were gleaming with a watery sheen, her smile a bit shakier now. But she nodded her head, just as her sister had done. Then she did it again and again. Her voice wobbled with emotion, clutching at her shirt while her retainers approached from behind. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, a trail of shimmering liquid sliding down one of her pale cheeks, “I’m g-glad that you’re a part of our family now, Leo.” 

His smile grew even sweeter in response, and then he snapped his reins. As her retainers reached her to act as support, Rose spurred into movement. Her whole body spasming with movement and strength, tearing up the ground a little bit more as she reared back. 

And then already on the move as her front legs rejoined the ground, far faster than any other horse, leaving it all behind in her dust. 

Racing after Ryoma. 

Following his heart, wherever it may lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off they go~


	174. War's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war had truly arrived.

******  
It felt good to ride again. Racing through the golden fields on roads worn down by years of travel, galloping alongside a whole group of others, the world whittling down to just the pounding of hooves and whistling wind. 

Leo had missed it, and he knew Rose had as well. 

They both knew she could overtake the whole company if she wanted to. She could race faster than any of the other mounts, cross the ground with speed far greater than any pegasus. 

But they were stuck towards the back of the group of riders. Forced to ride far slower than they desired to, and watching the world move by far clearer than they wanted. 

He wanted to break past them all. He wanted to see the world become nondescript and blurry, to forget them all and just run. 

And yet, he stayed where he was. With Odin and Niles riding at his sides, crossing the field at a pace he could keep with the less experienced riders. Twelve of them in all, not counting the pack horses; a bewitching sight he was sure. 

Seeing a full company racing down the road, making the ground shake, fully supplied and armed, heading towards the west...

The war had truly arrived. 

Their hope was to make it to Fort Jinya by nightfall and spend the night there. Then check in on reports and the like before heading out. Two nights of camping, and if all goes well they’d reach Cheve in no time at all. 

If all goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit~


	175. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this would take longer than he thought.

******  
“Milord?” Odin called over to him, rocking with the movement of his stallion as they cantered on. His voice was trepidation, just loud enough to hear over the roar of rumbling hooves. 

The younger blonde groaned in exasperation, frustration overflowing within him. Leaning over Rose’s neck, listening to her snort in clear annoyance. Their feelings were as one.

And as one, they wanted to strangle the Hoshidan riders. 

“How do they get anywhere?” Leo hissed. His eyes were narrowed to judgemental slits, gazing over the slowing forces and trying not to simply shout out his irritated feelings. 

It had only taken them an hour of galloping to lose steam. The fact that most of them weren’t used to mounts was increasingly obvious with every little noise of discomfort that drifted back to the trio. 

They’d shift and huff, trying to stretch out their limbs without pulling the reins too much. Muttering about how much they hated having to travel like this and gradually getting slower and slower. 

Until they were moving at a fast canter instead of their departing gallop. It would’ve been humiliating for Leo to be in such a state. Even if it made his sisters’ napping easier. 

The girls were laying over their mounts' necks in a position similar to him. Their eyes were closed though, and their pegasus and horse being led onward by two retainers. The fern haired ninja and silver haired butler. 

“The princesses deserve their rest, Lord Leo,” his dramatical friend told him when he caught sight of where his gaze had drifted to. His tone filled with admiration, softer than he usually spoke, “Lady Azura spent the last two eves helping Lady Sakura manage the chaotical grimness of the palace’s infirmary. They did not rest or break during their time caring for the injured from the attack. True healers of the people, regardless of their young ages.”

Niles made a low noise in the back of his throat, a clearly muffled insinuation that made them both turn their heads to him. Faced by both of their glares, the gagged archer quickly averted his sight and took up an overly innocent expression. 

One that nobody who knew him would believe. 

“And Lady Corrin spent the latened hours alongside them, when she wasn’t assisting Princess Hinoka in cleaning up the damaged wreckage,” Odin went on, a smirk coming to his lips that made his liege duck a little tighter into Rose. 

Just in time too. 

“Mmf!” 

Leo chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around the soft neck he was pressed into. Watching his old friend jolt upright in the saddle, his muscles twitching from the sudden shock of gold lightning he’d received. 

His chuckle was echoed by his mage, the both of them momentarily distracted by Niles’ jerking. His one eye blinked frantically, little sparks popping around his side that had been shocked by magic. 

“Umf-” The snow haired man pushed out around the cloth, raising his hands in defeat. His mare raised her head, crying out with the sense of loose magic flowing nearby.

Leo chuckled again, reaching out to run his knuckles down the light brown fur of her neck. Clicking his tongue softly, whispering under his breath as his retainers had a silent conversation over his head. 

“Niles,” he sighed, smiling slightly as he looked back to the resigned looking elder, “Haven’t you learned yet? Coming up with punishments isn’t exactly easy in the middle of a war.”

“Nnn,” the archer shrugged, patting the neck that Leo had just been stroking with steady firmness. His message was clear. 

He’d never learn. 

“Then don’t blame me for what the scion of legend decides you deserve,” the youngest hummed, twirling at Rose’s long, dark mane as he leaned deeper into her embrace comfortably, “He’s less forgiving than me at times. The heroes often are.” 

Immediately Odin went off on a monologue about him being a hero as well. Declaring something about great magical purpose and fate's design. He wasn’t quite in the mood to decipher Odin-speak, so he just let the rambling dialogue fill the background as they rode on. 

Apparently this would take longer than he thought.


	176. New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sort of characters was he getting tangled up in this time?

******  
Leo enjoyed watching his promised ride. There was something beautiful about it. Like that time he’d caught him training; the mystique of a painting or vision. It was breathtaking, and made the impatience boil down once he realized. 

All he could really see was his back for the most part. Broad and cloaked in a familiar deep red. With white emblazoned across the back, blowing in the faint breeze that pushed at them. The insignia of the Hoshidan royal family. 

The same cloak that had been draped over him nearly two months before as he slept. That had rested in his study, and captured his imagination. 

Stretched over pulled back shoulders that he knew were firm from experience. Raijinto catching the golden sun with every turn in the road, his ponytail waving just like the fabric that adorned him. 

Despite his lesser views on riding, Ryoma was still skilled enough at it. Better than most of the others at least, excluding the ex-Nohrians. Perfect balance, moving with the found stallion, far more prepared to travel like this for a while than his people.

Niles and Odin had been tempered by him. Corrin was sleeping. The butler knew how to keep a stiff upper lip, and the new knight was Nohrian trained. So it was half and half for the most part. 

But it was still clear to Leo that him and his beloved had to be the most beautiful riders. He had Rose who could never be beat, and Ryoma was just...Ryoma. 

“You look like you’re about to start drooling,” the diviner’s voice came from nearby, making him realize the plum haired woman had dropped back to join them at the rear. Looking far more disgruntled than that morning, her hair in disarray from the wind and bumping. 

She held the reins awkwardly, as though she wasn’t used to it. Everywhere he looked at her, it was clear she’d hardly ever touched a horse. 

How could people live in such a way?

“You look like you’re about to start retching,” he shot back at her around his smirking archer, who wasn’t bothering to hide the movement of his eyes as he took in her revealing outfit. Cloaked in white as it now was, her clothes beneath still exposed her midriff horribly. 

“Lady Mikoto wasn’t exactly one to leave the capital often,” she huffed, reaching up jerkily to hide her mouth behind her hand, “and it’s not as though I could spend much time away from her. Reina was responsible for the wayward duties.” 

Reina? He didn’t know that name. It must be the late queen’s second retainer who he had yet to meet. That begged the question though; where was she?

“And I imagine you had your agents working out of the castle in your place,” Leo ran his fingers through the soft hair he’d been playing with while he watched his love, not missing the flicker of jealousy that flashed through her grape irises upon noticing he didn’t even need to hold on at such slow speeds. 

“Correct,” those eyes drew over all three of them slowly, taking in their far more natural riding in comparison to what she knew, “and I imagine they teach riding far more diligently in Nohr. A faster escape from responsibility, I’d guess.” 

He frowned at the implications, hearing Rose snort indignantly. Even if the blonde wouldn’t consider himself a true Nohrian any longer, he knew his past was still following him. 

Leo might just never escape it. 

“Whatever you have to say to me, say it or stop so you can vomit,” he pushed out, his tone growing sharper as most of his distracted bliss was stolen away. Her face was starting to get worriedly pale, her palm pressing more insistently to her lips. 

“I’m not going to vomit,” she told him unconvincingly, swallowing thickly and trying to shrink further into her cloak, “and I don’t believe I said anything about you, Leo. What made you think that was about you?” 

He scowled, glaring sideways at her as she leaned down towards her golden mount. A little groan passed through her, a shiver seeming to race across her lanky body. 

“Mistress diviner,” Odin addressed her worriedly from his other side, “What ails you? Perhaps I can-”

“I believe this will help,” a new companion cut in, nodding respectfully to each of the four in their little riding cluster before focusing on the motion sick woman, “I had thought we’d be needing more, but I was mistaken. Before, I did not take into account how many of us would actually be used to riding.” 

The fern haired ninja rode alongside her, offering a small black container that he pulled from his saddlebag. Releasing the strong scent of herbs that was clear to smell even with the breeze blowing it away. His bag was packed full of plants sticking from the pockets and more containers neatly stacked within. 

He hadn’t taken the quiet new retainer of his sister to be an herbalist. 

“Are you sure, Kaze?” Orochi sighed, looking vaguely pained as she slowed down her mare just a little more, steadying herself out, “I know you do all your own work. Don’t you want something in return?” 

“It’s merely a ginger powder,” the man, Kaze, assured her, offering the container a little more insistently, “Besides, how long have we known each other? Take it as a gift if you won’t accept it as charity.” 

“Well then I thank you,” Orochi sighed, taking the offering just as he said with trembling fingers, “I’d forgotten how rough riding can be on the body. It seems as though I’m the worst here as well.”

A small turn of his lips as he shut his saddlebag again, his expression turned colder as he shook his head, “You’ll have plenty of time to get used to it. I don’t believe we’ll be returning to the palace for quite some time.” 

Then he urged his mount onward, breaking past them to rejoin the rest of the group ahead. Something they had to do as well, but Orochi managed to catch his eye before that. 

Mainly because she didn’t look sick anymore. 

“Did you just-?” She flashed him a quick smirk, reaching back to bury the gifted ginger into her own bag. He heard Niles give a snort much like Rose around his gag, and listened to the mage sputter on his other side. 

“It tastes good with honey,” she explained with a small wave of her fingers, “Come on, time to catch up boys!”

Then she pasted back on her sick expression, somehow getting her face to pale on command as she followed Kaze back to the main group. 

“Mmmm,” Niles purred, making the two blondes nod in agreement. 

She was a trickster. Leo would have to keep an eye on that one, just in case. No matter how serious she was about divining, it seemed her personality outside of that was one that he needed to consider carefully. 

“Odin,” he commented idly, urging Rose to speed up as well considering the fact that they were starting to really fall behind, “be careful not to get caught up in her. We don’t need another incident because of your gullible nature.” 

There was an outcry of offense at that, but they all knew it was true. They’d had to manage the dramatical man so many times, saving him from so many scams. 

And she was just the type they usually had to save him from. 

What sort of characters was he getting tangled up with this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey and ginger is good for when you've overeaten at a meal~  
> Just some interactions while riding before they get to the fort. Got to get them a little more used to one another if they're going to be fighting side by side.


	177. Breaking Reliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was necessary. Now more than ever, reliance would get them killed.

******  
Not empty, not quite. It wasn’t hollowness either, he wasn’t feeling numb. He felt and that was enough. Without that he would start to panic. Because without his emotions everything was awful; wrong. 

No, Leo felt. He felt anxious, fidgety. A little ways into their trip. Only a short time from the fort, and only away from Ryoma for approximately four hours. 

That was how long it took for him to begin to itch over the space between them. Before, the sight of his beloved was all he needed. To know he was there. That he was only a short burst of speed ahead, within reaching distance. 

But it felt like ages since he’d been allowed to touch the crown prince. Since his lover had laid his hands on him, had caressed him. Since he’d heard that amazing tenor voice, and since he’d felt heat across his skin. 

Shivers crawled over his body, making him shudder. Gripping a little tighter onto the neck he’d wrapped his upper body around. Feeling the vibrations of sound pass through his gorgeous mount, slightly concerned. 

“I’m fine,” he bit out quietly, his gaze single mindedly locked onto his promised’s rigid form. Too tense. Moving a little less gracefully now, trying to keep his attention forward. 

Every little while, the ninjas riding at the brunette’s side would glance back. They’d look over him slowly, taking in his grumpy frown and annoyed narrowed eyes, then they would lean in to speak to their liege. 

It was so obvious, he wanted to ride up there and just tell them to stop. And maybe speak to Ryoma while he was at it...

The anxious blonde shook that idea away, turning his face into the soft fur that was quickly becoming windswept. They couldn’t dally for long, after all. Their pace had picked up again just a bit. Just enough to keep the princesses awake and ensure they made it before nightfall. 

But even the fluffiness he pressed into did nothing to still the unease he felt. 

“Milord, perhaps-”

“Don’t,” he cut off Odin’s hesitant suggestion before he could finish it, knowing full well that if he was given the option to ride ahead he would take it. He would take any excuse to break the distance they’d agreed to implement at this point. 

How was he supposed to do this for however long they wound up traveling for? 

The earth groaned where Rose’s hooves met it, his magic drawn forth by the turmoil inside his chest. Rippling like an earthy wave and forcing him to pull back before the ground could burst. 

He just-

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Leo muttered against the black fluff, nuzzling into his best friend’s neck as close as he could. His heart climbed up to his throat without the crown prince in his sights, his anxiety only growing. 

They needed this. 

They really, really needed this. 

They-

“Little one?” A smooth womanly voice asked from closeby, new hooves beating the ground beside Rose. Making him turn away from the soft embrace, gazing at family russet eyes leaning close to his own. 

“Kagero?” He blinked, his lips pushing out into a slight pout. Niles had moved away to give her space to ride next to him. The ninja was in a position similar to him, bent around the edge of her horse’s neck. Bringing herself close enough so he could hear even her quiet tone. 

“Lord Ryoma informed us about what’s going on,” she explained to ease his disgruntled mood, her lips turning up in slight sympathy. But not completely. There was a twinge of firmness and agreement there. 

She knew they were doing the right thing. Apparently, it’d been obvious to the people around them even as they were blinded to it. 

“It’s harder than I thought,” Leo admitted quietly, the words were pulled out by her silent urging, unwilling to remain locked away any longer, “Even though I can still see him-he’s right in front of me for divines’ sake!” 

A groan burst from his throat, his forehead refinding Rose’s softness as he rubbed into her. Frankly, it was ridiculous. He knew that. He knew he shouldn’t be like this. 

It...terrified him. 

“You both need it,” the kindly woman reminded him, careful not to come off as cruel or judgemental. Just understanding and lecturous; like a mother. Just like how he and Ryoma had discussed his retainers to be...

“Can you...” The once prince swallowed, curling his fingers into his best friend’s mane all over again. Letting the silky hair spill over his skin, imagining for a moment that it was brunette instead of black. 

“...tell him not to come see me at the fort?” Leo finished off the painful words, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t be tempted to find his beloved with them, “I think it’s best...at least one night without direct interaction. That should give us a chance to feel this out.” 

“I’ll do that,” she promised lightly, her voice growing a little quieter, “and we’ll ensure it as well.” 

He heard her leather reins snap, her horse’s hooves thundering louder as it raced ahead. Leaving him behind to deliver his aching message to the man that held his heart. 

“You won’t have to,” he whispered to no one but his sweet mare, “He’ll...understand. He’ll listen.” 

This was necessary. Now more than ever, reliance would get them killed. 

The war was already going to cost them enough. At the very least, he wanted them to keep their lives, and their love. 

If that was too much, then he at least wanted Ryoma to survive. The rest seemed small in comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is never ending. The decorations just keep coming, someone save me!


	178. Fort Jinya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tie me down tonight,” Leo murmured, catching sight of two dropping jaws from his retainers before he turned to stalk off after the diviner being led away by a soldier.

******  
The evening hours were just coming upon them when the fort’s great walls came into sight. Not as tall as Castle Shirasagi’s, but enforced. Strong and unyielding as it was required to be, so close to the volatile border. 

All Nohr’s forces had to do was cross the river and they could be upon the permanent encampment. As they’d already done once before, during the princesses stay there. 

Great tan stone, rimmed with fiery red wood, and topped by pitch black tiles. Less colorful, but just as brimming with life. 

The stone walls were scorched from fire, tiles cracked and blasted. Holes littering the roofs, and ditches dug deep into the earth. Not by shovels or hands, but from great clubs swung with more force than a human could manage. 

There was bustling activity from within, which only grew to be more so as they closed in. Fires were lit along the walls, making the fort a gleaming beacon in the golden field. 

Large iron gates, dented inward as though they’d just been hammered back into shape, lifted on creaking chains as they rode up. Soldiers lining the way for them as they entered, their crimson armor glinting off the setting light of in the sky. 

Inside was even busier. The separate parts of the courtyard were cordoned off by smaller buildings and walls. All surrounding a great castle tower, four floors high. Looking out across the windblown plains, gleaming even brighter from fires blazing within. 

It was clear to see the war had done a number on the place though. 

Many of the soldiers wore damaged armor, appearing bedraggled and on edge. People who were clearly refugees clung to the walls, watching their arrival with fearful eyes. Littered amongst them were precious few healers, far less than the capital had access to. 

Things seemed to be worse than Corrin’s reports had made it out to be. And judging by the distraught look on his exhausted sister’s face that he caught when she swung her head around in shock, this wasn’t how it’d been when she was present. 

“Crown Prince Ryoma,” a man greeted them as they pulled to a stop near a very empty stable. Despite the fully stocked supplies, only two of the stalls actually had mounts within. 

The man pounded at his black chestplate, the solid plate smeared with dried red. Dropping to one knee before the prancing mounts, lowering his head in deep deference to the Hoshidan royals that had arrived. 

“Commander Otoya,” Ryoma greeted him in a stiff voice; his business voice. Sounding terse and regal all at once, somehow commanding even greater respect with nothing more than that. 

“You bring me honor in remembering me,” the man humbly bowed even deeper, keeping his gaze to the ground as the brunette dismounted from his stallion, “Everything has been prepared for your forces to spend the night. Shall we discuss in my study?” 

Leo saw his beloved nod, then turned his eyes away. His chest still felt like someone was sitting on it. Suffocating him every moment he was away from his heart. 

Six hours was too long. 

“Milord,” Odin captured his attention, already shakily on his feet beside Rose. Gazing up with shadowed olive irises that shown with even more worry than before, “Parting with a piece of your soul is never a simple undertaking. Might I suggest-” 

“It’s not my place,” the blonde sighed, gripping onto his saddle’s rim as he slipped his feet free from the stirrup, “They will not welcome my input once they know who I am. For now, let us just act as though I’m nothing more than another retainer.” 

He looked doubtful at his words, but nodded dutifully anyway. Watching as the younger swung his leg over Rose, dismounting with ease that practically second nature to him. So different from the others. 

Kagero and Saizo had followed their prince off without a hint of struggle. The rest were having issues though. Even the ones that had known how to ride, making him sigh in slight exasperation. 

Azura and Corrin both looked far more awake now, gazing around with stricken expressions on their faces. The Nohrians; Silas and Jakob were both leaning against their mounts for support, with just about the same unsteadiness as his own retainers. 

Orochi had planted herself on one of the hay bales beside the stables, her head tilted back as she groaned. Muttering under her breath about something as her legs flexed in an attempt to stretch out. 

And the other ninja, Kaze, was nowhere in sight. 

Rose whinnied as she took them in with him, a quiet laugh that none of the others could interpret like he could. He patted at her neck, pulling at his magic to finally remove the uncomfortable tack that had been straining them both. 

Watching her dark flanks sparkle with violet magic, flickering with light as the heavy leather and fabric at last melted away. 

“That’s so much better, isn’t it girl?” Leo murmured, tangled his fingers into her flattened fur in an attempt to distract himself from the fact that his beloved was no longer in sight. He was somewhere he couldn’t see, in a place he didn’t know-

“If you’re looking for company, all you have to do is ask,” a welcome purr served to distract him further, making him glance back over his shoulder at the now ungagged archer. 

He heard Odin mutter something from Rose’s other side, but neither of them were going to argue. Right now Leo needed another voice. 

“This really isn’t the sort of thing I prefer in my mouth,” Niles sighed with a lecherous smirk, tugging meaningfully at the white cloth around his neck as his mage retainer started muttering even louder, “Next time, let’s make my punishment something...releasing.” 

The youngest of their trio had missed those sorts of lines, as strange as that was. It filled something in him, granting him just a little slice of peace in the sea of unease he’d been thrown into. 

“Now, shall we check out our beds?” The archer turned, motioning and drawing their eyes to where Orochi was now stumbling away with an unstableness he wasn't sure was real, “I want to see how much they can take.” 

Leo bit into his cheek, stepping away from his bare mount. Allowing her to walk off toward the grain buckets of the empty stable which had been quick to be filled by rushing stable hands. Joining the other animals to be fed and cleaned, just as they deserved. 

He couldn’t help allowing his gaze to drift toward where Ryoma’s back had last been. Disappearing off to another courtyard, in the opposite direction...

“I think I might actually have to take you up on that offer, Niles,” he muttered, reaching up to rub at his eyes in frustration toward himself when he found it was the only way he could tear his eyes away. Lest his feet try to follow the swaying brunette locks that he'd been staring at before.

“Oh?” The snow haired man asked curiously, an innuendo heavy in his tone as he stepped a little closer, “Which offer would that be? Because I’ve made quite a lot, and I didn’t take you to be the disloyal sort.” 

None of which were meant seriously. If they were, he long would've been forced to remove Niles from his service. And the idea of being...disloyal? Disloyal to Ryoma? It wasn't even one he would entertain. The words barely were able to be comprehended because they made no sense falling from his friend's tongue.

He would never. If it ever came down to it, he'd rather die than be with someone besides the man he'd given his heart to. 

“Tie me down tonight,” Leo murmured, catching sight of two dropping jaws from his retainers before he turned to stalk off after the diviner who was being led by a soldier. 

They didn’t follow him right away, startled into silence after that little demand. But it couldn’t be helped. He had this feeling, like he might pull an Odin and sneak off to find Ryoma if he wasn’t restrained. 

Why did this have to be so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, humans? Brainstorming has led to stupid but interesting ideas...maybe?!
> 
> I like Kitsune and Wolfskin. And regardless of their relationship in the games, I want them to have a bit more friendly alliance here. I also really want Leo to run into them, so I'm thinking when they flee Nestra they run into the mountains and boom!
> 
> But my question is, are we against kitsune Leo? Because magic makes anything possible, and I want to see baby with fluffy blonde fur. I also know that Ryoma wants to see that. Involving a few more...adult themes for such an encounter...
> 
> How we feeling about this?
> 
> Also, just now realizing I may be a bit too attached to actually kill off many characters. So just here or there some might drop dead, but not all of them.


	179. Scars On Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just hard to think of a time before Ryoma.

******  
It only grew worse as the time passed. Slower than it had ever passed before, every second dragging on longer and longer. An eternity in every few minutes, and infinite space in an hour. 

He’d expected them to be thrown into already flooded barracks. The fort was crowded by bodies; soldiers, refugees, and passersby that bunched so thickly against some walls you couldn’t walk past. 

So he was surprised they’d managed to scrape four rooms together for them. One for the girls, one for the crown prince and his retainers, and then two for the men remaining.  
  
Which meant he had his own room with Odin and Niles. ‘Room’ was a loose term, of course. It was more a slim storage space that had had two beds shoved into it. More than he’d expected, and perfect for them. 

The first thing done when they entered was push the two rackety frames together. Actual wooden beds in contrast to the futons he’d grown used to. Probably because the fort was used as a trading post once upon a time. 

Once, a very long time ago. Outside of the generations he knew. Before Nohr had fallen into disarray and chaos. 

Together, the stiff mattresses were large enough for all three of them. Their packs were set against the wall, the rest of the narrow room empty of anything else. Nothing more than a place to spend the night. 

And there was nothing for Leo to do. 

He didn’t know if the rumors about who he was had reached this far. He couldn’t imagine they had considering no one had been glaring at him back in the courtyard, had barely looked at him. 

Even the presence of three of their royals couldn’t be held over the business of the fort. They had work to do, duties to complete in order to ensure things were running smoothly. Which was a blessing for them. 

So all he could do was sit there on the firm bed, cross legged across from Odin, tossing magic back and forth. Much like they’d done once before, his mage friend’s face twisting with every capture of the little violet orb. 

His emotions were all over the place. 

He felt like he couldn’t think, couldn’t allow himself to. When he did, his mind found itself falling back to soft brunette locks, loving tawny eyes, and a rumbling voice that caused hot breath to fall against his skin. 

Seven hours, and he felt like someone was twisting a dagger through his ribs.

******  
“Oh my, Lord Leo,” Niles’ purring baritone signalled his return from wherever he’d disappeared off to. Shutting the door behind him-a real door for once-and taking in the dissatisfied younger glaring pins at his friend’s head. 

“Is it finally my chance to punish our dear Odin?” The archer breathing hitched, exaggeratedly excited at the very prospect, “I confess I’ve been thinking about such things recently. Considering how often he insists on gagging me and crawling into my bed, it’s only fair.” 

The mage made an ‘eep’ noise, his olive eyes widening in slight panic. Knowing very well that Niles wouldn’t hold back if his liege gave permission. And considering he’d thought it was a good idea to suggest-

...Going to Ryoma...

“As much as I want you to...” Leo bit out through clenched teeth, letting his lids fall shut with a slight grimace. His body crawling with sensations, despising how long he’d been away from that touch. 

The touch that made him weak. 

The man that made him vulnerable, made him utterly fall apart. 

“Did you need something?” He asked instead of finishing that sentence, opening his eyes to stubbornly turn to his archer. Nearly glaring in his intensity, his palms kneading against his knees in an attempt to keep hold of himself. 

He was a mess. 

“Yes,” the snow haired man smirked, though there was a flash of teeth in the turn of his lips, negative emotions flashing through his lone iris that the blonde didn’t catch, “I came to inform you dinner is just about ready. The rest are already gathered outside.” 

The rest?

The fact that he was able to read the slight flicker of sympathy that passed his old friend’s face at that proved that he was acting pitiful. His first thought had leapt to Ryoma. 

He wanted to see him. He felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t.

“Not the crown prince, unfortunately,” and the utter kick to the chest that information struck Leo with left him breathless. He felt himself deflate, drooping into himself in disappointment. 

He didn’t even care about the meal. He just wanted to see Ryoma. 

“He’s taken his dinner in his room,” Niles went on, his tone growing slightly strangled. Like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation; none of them did, “I imagine it has something to do with the plan for distance?” 

Why did they make such a stupid plan? 

Leo remembered the gutter rats he’d seen in Windmire once upon a time. Nestled back in the corners of the city, pale, ghastly, willing to do anything for money. Just so they could afford whatever addiction they were nursing. 

He felt like an addict, and Ryoma was his addiction. 

“Leo,” he couldn’t bring himself to raise his eyes, staring blankly down at the thin quilt he sat on. Even though he could hear the firm note in Odin’s voice, and could tell he was serious, he felt like he couldn’t do anything. 

“Leo, look at me,” the older man ordered, his tone growing even firmer in his demand. Sparking something. Some life, some dying fire in the younger’s chest and getting him to raise his chin. 

Just enough to meet those saddened green orbs. The air was still ripe with magic around them, but these new emotions were completely unknown to him. Another break in his brother’s character as Odin Dark. 

“I know it feels like you can’t do anything without him at your side, but you can,” the blonde gave a little smile, shakier and far more true than any of his grand grins that came to light during performances, “We both know you can, even if you think you’ve forgotten how.”

He hadn’t forgotten. 

It was just hard to think of a time before Ryoma. 

“Trust me, I know,” Odin repeated, his voice brimming with knowledge beyond what he should know, emotions he didn’t seem to want to allow to bubble forth, “It feels like someone tore out your beating heart and ripped it to shreds. Then sewed it back together, and put it right back. But it’ll heal. You know how to do this, and you will.” 

“How?” Leo mumbled, a question he hadn’t meant to let spill. Especially not with the way his friend winced, his olive irises growing brighter with past pain in response, “Sorry.” 

He shook his head, his smile even shakier now. There were memories reflected in his eyes, half lost in whatever past the younger had brought up. His voice was distant, his body loosening up as he started to lose his grip on time. 

“I went through the same thing,” Odin murmured, his words slowing, stumbling. The second retainer approached, sidling through the narrow space between the bed and the wall. Finding a seat right beside the adrift mage, his hands hovering close by in case he was needed. 

And they listened. Just as they always listened to the blonde’s stories. 

“After, we could never bring ourselves to be seperate,” he went on, his tone growing gravelly in pain as the out of context tale began, “We had to be together. At all times we had to have eyes on one another, had to know we were all okay.”

“If we didn’t, we tore the world apart in search of one another,” Odin’s head tilted, his body leaning to the side. And Niles was right there to support him, letting the gold star hair land on his shoulder without complaint. 

“But then we were torn apart ourselves,” his voice hollowed out, light dying from his gaze as his eyes fluttered shut, “and there was no choice in the matter anymore. I had to break my reliance on them, or I wouldn’t survive...and here I am.” 

He temple rolled against the padded shoulder he’d found as a pillow. Cool, blistered hands reaching up to run through the spiky hair in slow petting motions, the both of them silent as Odin lost himself to memories. 

Leo had a guess of who some of those people were. He had a feeling he’d actually met two of them...

Odin had been like him? He’d relied on them like that, but now...

Now he could be away from them? He could operate for long periods of time out of their sight. Now, he was actually choosing to side against them?

“Oh, Odin,” he whispered, shifting a little closer to his two other pieces. Letting his hand reach out, running his fingers lightly over the mage’s shoulder. A slow rubbing motions as they all nestled close, so similar to how Ryoma-

A sigh of frustration left him, leaning into them both a little closer. Until his forehead rested on Odin’s temple and his shoulder was being supported by Niles’ strong frame. 

He may be able to tear an army apart and garner merely a scratch, but he never said he was emotionally stable. 

None of them were.


	180. Delivered Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles was going to wind up gagged again, though the distraction was appreciated.

******  
Two sharp knocks against the wooden door startled them from their disturbed cuddle session. The petting stopped, the silence was disrupted, and Niles was pulling away from them in an instant. 

Carefully rolling the lulling mage to the side, passing him to Leo’s chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around the half asleep man, holding him tight as the archer approached the door. 

His magic surged under the surface. Up in arms with his rampant emotions, ready to be faced with anything. Flickering in and out of sight around him and his retainer, a swirling protection against friend or foe. 

He saw Niles’s fingers twitch, a small black dagger suddenly appearing in them. Held behind his back as he moved on silent feet towards the now quiet entrance. 

Everything tensed as the snow haired man took up a position beside the door, glancing back at them with a narrowed eye. Taking in the volatile magic with a slight nod as Leo clung a little tighter, feeling Odin tense up in his arms. 

Niles took hold of the doorknob, and then pulled it into the room. 

The black ebony twirled through his grasp, a flash of darkness as he peered around the doorframe. Opening the door just a crack to see beyond. Enough that the two inside wouldn’t be able to see anything. 

But the way he relaxed and stowed the dagger away was enough for Leo.

His magic receded back to sightlessness in response. A deep sigh passing his lips as his muscles loosened, nearly cradling Odin with his new gentleness. The dozing mage did nothing more than hum in answer, his face nuzzling against the blonde’s shirt comfortingly. 

Just like a cat. 

“I would ask what we have to owe the surprise visit, but I can hazard a guess already,” Niles spoke without his usual undertone, sounding far less pointy than he typically did. 

When Leo glanced toward the door, listening to it creak open so he could see, he understood. 

He wouldn’t want to joke with those ninjas either. 

“Kagero, Saizo,” he greeted them in surprise, his heart skipping with their appearance. Leaping with his mind toward the thought of a certain crown prince that they usually accompanied. 

“As per our orders,” the scarlet haired man pushed out, sounding so distinctly unimpressed Leo wanted to curl up in shame. Stretching out his arms to reveal the plate he held in each hand, piled up with food, “Lord Ryoma asked that we ensure you ate properly. You did not seem as though you were going to come to dinner though, so we brought it to you.” 

Heat crept over his neck, burning where it met fabric along his hairline. He’d completely forgotten about dinner after Odin slipped into one of his episodes. 

Thinking of, the mage retainer shifted in his grasp. Roused by the short tone that disturbed his rest. Nuzzling further up along his collar bone, serving only to turn him more red. 

Why did his retainers have to be so embarrassing and endearing at the same time?

“Thank you,” he swallowed, managing to get the words of gratitude out without glancing back to the two ninjas. Leo hadn’t thought his beloved was serious about sending those two with snacks. 

Oh dear, would they tell him about this?

“Does Ryoma-” The syllables were barely out of his throat before being choked off by a much softer tone. Still firm, still slightly disapproving. Like a lecturous mother after her child broke something. 

“Lord Ryoma doesn’t need to know about this,” Kagero told him not cruelly, but honestly. Because it was true. Ryoma didn’t need to be worrying more than he already had to be. This wasn’t on him. 

“As far as our lord is concerned,” Saizo joined his partner in lecturing, the solid plates thudding as Niles took them in hand, “You ate without trouble, and are taking perfectly good care of yourself...Don’t give him cause to worry.”

The words sparked guilt in the blonde whether they were meant to or not. He nuzzled down into Odin’s spiky hair, the two of them enjoying each other’s softness as his cheeks continued to burn. 

He was so shameful. 

“I’m sorry,” Leo mumbled into the sweet smelling hair, closing his eyes, “We...got distracted. Thank you again.” 

There were affirming noises from the two, and then nothing but silence. As though they’d never been there in the first place. He didn’t have to lok to know they’d pulled their disappearing act, hearing the door click shut seconds later. 

“How serious,” Niles snorted, his steps now clear to hear as he returned to them with the aroma of freshly cooked food filling the small space around them, “Someone could do with teaching those two to loosen up. I can think of some good tricks they wouldn’t be able to get out of so easily.” 

Leo didn’t respond to that, lightly shaking his barely awake friend instead. Swallowing thickly again, feeling guilty over what he’d done. 

He’d promised he would look after himself. Even if something got in the way, originally he hadn’t been hungry enough to eat anyway. He had nearly broken his promise without even meaning to. 

“Make sure I...don’t do this again,” Leo whispered, finding bleary olive irises gazing up at him and blinking tiredly. His words were addressing them both, driven onward from the shame that heated his face. 

“I can’t feel sorry for myself,” he sighed, giving the mage a quick pet as he helped him straighten up, “It doesn’t help anything. This...is something that has to happen. Something that we can manage, and get through.”

They’d be okay. 

“Would you like me to force feed you?” Niles asked, his tone dropping back into that purr as he turned towards the man. Finding a fork pointed toward him, a thick slice of venison dripping blood on the end. 

“I’ll admit,” he pushed the meat closer, his smirk far too sharp to ever be innocent and shocking both of the blondes into full focus, “I’ve always been curious if you have a gag reflex. I’m sure the crown prince is as well. Shall we test it?” 

Odin’s sudden shout of panic as he threw himself across Leo’s lap was equally shocking. Practically spitting as the lecherous man danced back towards the door, leaving their plates sitting on the covers. 

The mage clambered off of his liege in a flurry of limbs, managing to knee the younger in the stomach before he was scrambling after his partner. Chasing him out through the open door in a rush, squawking all the way. 

“Why does me having a gag reflex matter?” Leo asked into the empty room in confusion, blinking slowly as he realized he’d voiced the question too late. Then shrugging and reaching for his plate. 

Niles was going to wind up gagged again, though the distraction was appreciated. 

Maybe he could just ask Ryoma next time they got the chance. Why would his love want such a thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, might as well get some of these checks out of the way. 
> 
> How we all feel about mpreg? And while we're at it, heats? Because kitsune are foxes and foxes can go into heat and now I can't get the idea out of my head because I have plans because I really like Kaden. 
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm going to hell.


	181. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is...” It wasn’t okay. The fact that they had to resort to this in the first place was awful.

******  
“Are we sure about this?” Odin asked, unsurprisingly the one most nervous about their plan for sleeping. He could hardly blame the dramatical man for his hesitance either. Even Leo was feeling a bit caged by the mere idea. 

When his old friend lifted the long dark scarf that he’d pulled from his pack, he couldn’t hide the shiver that shook his form. Or the instinct that led him to inching back along the bed, towards the closed door. 

Without the ability to lock the storage room door, his retainers had resorted to confiscating a random chair from somewhere in the fort. A chair which was now firmly wedged beneath the knob, bracing the entrance shut.

Or at the very least, allowing them a way to know if someone tried to get into the windowless space. 

“We’re not sure about this at all,” the mage answered his own question, taking on a defeated tone. His hands found Leo’s shoulders, keeping him from fleeing and only amplifying his flight instincts. 

“You asked for this, milord,” Niles chuckled, low and dark in wicked enjoyment. But he didn’t rush. He didn’t try to force him, or tie him up without warning. 

The snow haired man approached slowly. Leisurely, with a less sharp smile than he’d have if this was anyone else. Placing his knees on the mattress, leaning in without haste. 

“I was out of my mind,” Leo murmured, pushing back slightly so his shoulder blades pressed into his mage’s chest faintly, “I plead temporary insanity. I’m fine, I won’t go to him, I won’t-”

“Tell me that while looking me in the eyes,” Niles said, his voice deepening to something stern as he leaned in towards him, then his lips twitched up, “well, eye. Tell me that like you mean it, like you really believe it, and we’ll just put this away.”

He shook the length of fabric, watching as his liege’s eyes drift to the movement. Stopping. Freezing in place not far from him, and just observing. 

Both of them seemed to turn into statuary. Turning stock still both in front of and behind him. Their gazes scorched over him as he found himself unable to look away from the scarf, honestly considering it. 

Could he really do that? Could he really mean it?

If he had the option...

If he could sneak away to see Ryoma that night...

He already knew his answer. He’d already admitted to it. 

A heavy sigh inflated his lungs, his body going limp in resignation. He dropped back into Odin, his retainer careful to avoid touching his spine as he turned his eyes back to an icy blue iris. 

Niles already knew too. 

But he still said it. 

“Tie me up,” he ordered quietly, stretching out his wrist in silent permission. The blonde behind him grew even tenser, seeming more against it than him now. 

It only made sense. They were all aware of how little he liked to be restrained. Even if he consented, and even if he trusted them, this was something that could go as wrong as it could go right. 

Niles grew even softer in his visage as he settled on the bed in front of him. His cool hands were so different from Ryoma’s, but just as gentle as he took the offered skin. 

Leo couldn’t keep himself from stiffening as the blisters drew over his wrist. The fabric was soft and wooly as it draped over it, left to hang for a moment in order to allow him to get used to the feeling. 

Odin’s hands rubbed at his shoulders, pressing a little closer as an anchor so he could keep his mind in place as Niles started wrapping. It wasn’t a chain. It wasn’t rope. 

It was too soft, it gave too much as he tried to pull back. An action that made the archer halt, gazing at him intensely, his thumb running along the line where wool met skin. 

Only once he stopped pulling did the elder go back to wrapping. Flipping the haggard end over, tying the fabric into a knot that wasn’t overly complicated. Even Leo knew all he had to do was fiddle with it a little bit and it would come undone. 

But it still made his chest feel tight. 

“Do you want it looser?” Odin asked immediately, his hand snaking down to hover near the soft bangle, “Niles-”

“No,” he denied immediately, giving it another experimental tug. Reassuring himself as it stretched between his friend’s grasp and his wrist. Feeling the way it pulled apart and gave, only enough to drag Niles’ hand toward him. 

“This is...” It wasn’t okay. The fact that they had to resort to this in the first place was awful. 

But it would work and that’s what matters. 

The one eyed man took his silence as it was, correctly understanding what he meant. Taking the other end of his scarf to his own wrist, wrapping over scarred rings that would never disappear. 

Odin was out because he reacted almost worse to being tied up. As sad as it was, Niles was the best option to keep him down because he was used to being in chains. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asked weakly, feeling exhausted just from having it wrapped around him. The rain, his earlier near nap, his sleeping schedule from the night before; all of it was finally adding up. 

He was going to sleep without Ryoma. 

“I’ll be just fine,” Niles hummed, but his smile was far more strained as he hastily secured his own end, “Why don’t you get comfortable, Leo? This is going to be an exciting night for both of us.” 

And Leo listened to him. More focusing on the younger man leading him down to the covers, pulling them aside for him. His body had gone into lockdown, stuck teetering on the edge with the pressure around his wrist. 

There was a reason he didn’t wear bracelets, or shirts with tight cuffs. 

“Easy,” his old friend murmured, slipping into the two quilts they’d piled on top of one another. Their bodies laying alongside each other, the split between beds covered by stretched sheets, “We’ll take it easy; do this together.” 

“Stop saying it like that,” Odin grumbled, his hand waving under the blankets. Leo felt it, and realized his intention when the two candles that had been lighting the room until then blew out thanks to a pulse of magic. 

Casting them into darkness. Weighted down by the heavy atmosphere, and the youngest blonde didn’t miss the gulping noise that came from his archer. 

This was going to be a long night. 

“Sorry if I wake you,” he whispered into the ringing silence, lying curled on his side towards Niles, neither of the men so much as brushing against him. They knew how he felt about such things, especially now, as the situation had turned. 

Ryoma was special. 

“If you don’t wake the whole fort, then we’re doing something wrong,” the man’s breath brushed Leo’s face, his words slightly strangled. Not even Odin chewed him out for the insinuation. 

They already were dealing with enough. 

“Good night.” 

Hopefully it will be.


	182. Forgotten Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far more welcome than the stench of vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for vomiting in this chapter.

******  
The scream that woke him also left his throat scratchy from strain. His eyes were flying open at the sound, his mouth snapping shut. Not realizing right away what had happened or where that high pitched screeching had disappeared to.

Leo’s chest heaved for oxygen as he threw himself into a sitting position. Reaching up to grip at the loose sleeping shirt, clenching tight over his rabbiting heart. Beating so fast he felt as though it would burst through his ribs. 

The screaming from him had stopped, but he heard more. The wailing of another, of someone he didn’t want to hear sounding like that. Echoing through his ear canals, bouncing through his head on repeat. 

Heartbroken. 

Horrified. 

Utterly ruined by what he had found. 

“Ryoma-” He choked on the name, his eyes burning as he reached up to cover his mouth. His stomach climbed his abused throat, prompting him to scramble for the bed edge. 

Leo didn’t understand what had happened. All he heard was his beloved wailing, his own scream of terror forgotten in light of that. 

He reached the bed edge just in time. His innards turning over as he dropped onto his stomach over the covers, the meals he’d eaten meeting the old plank flooring. 

Bile and vomit worked their way up, making the burning behind his now closed lids spill over on reflex. His stomach heaved until it felt empty, leaving his abdomen feeling hollowed out. Wetness slipped past his fluttering lashes, trying to keep himself from looking at the sickness he’d spurned up. 

His body was wracked with shudders as he lay there, and then the sound of thudding feet came from his left. 

He winced as a loud bang filled the room, coughing weakly as his fingers curled tightly over the bed frame he was leaning over. The acidic smell of puke burned his nostrils, only serving to send a few more tears spilling past. 

“Leo-” Familiar thrumming voices broke through the wailing in his head, his chest seizing as he gripped tighter to wood. He didn’t understand. 

Why was Ryoma so broken? Why was he? What had happened?

Hands were suddenly running across his bunched over shoulders, giving him another anchor to hold onto. Bodies crouched down on either side of him, either side of the mess he’d made. Bodies he knew well. 

“Are you going to throw up again?” Odin asked in a coaxing tone, his fingers climbing the younger’s neck. Seeking out his pounding pulsepoint. Moving with the sure hands of a healer as he ran over his skin in slow and smooth motions. 

“I don’t think he has a fever,” Niles’ low voice reported from his other side, a cool palm slipping under his bangs to rest against his forehead, sending new shivers through the smaller, “Leo? Can you breathe for us? Tell us what happened.” 

His head rolled against his bunched up arms, sucking in as much air as he could. It felt like his lungs were kicked by a bull. Like there were bruises forming on his organs and leaving him aching. 

“I don’t-” Leo's words were gasps, the last of his running tears slipping down. Collecting at his chin in small drops that descended to the acidic pile beneath his face. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered, tiny punctuated breaths breaking the syllables, trying to focus on the hands running gently around his shoulders as the wailing grew to be practically nonexistent. 

With the silence in his head, all the emotions were just gone. 

One second he was overcome with too many to count. The greatest of all was like a mountain dropped over his body; regret. Regret that was more overcoming than anything he’d felt in his life. 

And the next second, every bit of it was gone. Leaving him nothing but confusion and disorientation. He didn’t know why that had happened. Why he woke up screaming, or why he’d thrown up. 

“I think...” He swallowed thickly, hearing for himself the blatant uncertainty in his voice. But he couldn’t think of another explanation, “I might have had a nightmare? But...I don’t remember it...” 

Even the screams that had been so clear were now fading away. Becoming harder and harder to recall as he lay there, his breathing smoothing out a bit more with the loss of his source of panic. 

Leo breathed in slowly through his nose, then pushed the air through an open mouth. Hating the aftertaste of vomit that made him cough lightly, trying not to swallow that back down again. 

He hadn’t thrown up in a long while. He’d almost forgotten what it was like, and he could say with certainty that he wished he could forget again. 

“Here,” a voice suddenly murmured from towards the door, Niles shifting at his side as he opened his eyes. Blinking at the dim brightness, his cheeks sticky from drying tears. 

“It’ll help with the aftertaste,” he found himself looking up at the fern haired ninja, offering a small cup past the protective archer’s shoulder. A cup that gave off the sharp tang of mint. 

Far more welcome than the stench of vomit. 

Odin kept a steadying hold on his shoulders as he helped him off his stomach. Pulling him upright onto his knees on the bed, his frame still shaking from whatever had assaulted him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to Kaze, reaching for the cup with trembling fingers, making sure he had a firm hold before drawing it back towards him. The herbalist nodded in acceptance, backing off the moment his offering was taken. 

The scent of mint made his head fog up. Filling his nostrils as he sniffed at the slightly green liquid inside. Warm and heated in the wooden container, convincing him to lift it to his lips. 

It washed away the scorching aftertaste the moment it bathed his tongue. Flooding down his sore throat and taking any chance of vomiting again with it. Warmth spread through his chest, his eyes drifting shut in tired contentment. 

What a morning. What an awful morning, and he didn’t even know what caused it. 

“Leo?” A softer voice asked, getting him to open his clingy lids again. Lowering the emptier cup to his lap, holding onto it with both hands so he didn’t have to watch them shake. 

The voice came from the door. Where he found the herbalist ninja wasn’t the only one present. Apparently his scream had brought the whole company, who were now crowded outside. 

The realization made his chest knot a little bit again. Self consciousness and shame making his skin crawl at the thought of all of them seeing him in such a state. 

But those wide, watery crimson eyes made him push it away so he could focus. 

“I’m fine, big sister,” he mumbled, not quite managing to meet her eyes convincingly. The issue was how true that sentence was. He felt fine. Whatever had triggered that waking was over now. 

His words seemed to act as permission for the frenzied girl to enter. Her long white hair pulled back into a ponytail, already dressed for travel. Looking for all the world as if she was prepared for anything a march could bring. 

But her tearful eyes gave away the truth behind the mature image. 

“Really?” She whispered, her knees meeting the end of the bed as a second girl entered. With flowing blue hair, and weary amber eyes. Watching him with just as much concern as Corrin. 

“Yes,” he worked up a small smile that he didn’t let wobble no matter how unsure he was, “It was just a bit of nausea. I feel much better now.” 

Those gleaming eyes drew over his face, seeming to attempt to pick apart whether he was telling the truth or not. He held himself carefully, his fingers running over the warm cup as he waited. 

And then she relaxed. A deep gasp of relief left her, her shoulders drooping toward the bed as she lowered her head. As if she didn’t have the strength to hold it up any longer.

“Oh, thank divinity,” she whispered. The others at the door seemed to grow less tense with her, and that gave him the chance to realize something. Not everyone was present. 

His eyes met with worried russett. Belonging to a dark brunette ninja that observed from the back of the grouping, right beside her partner. The question he had must’ve been obvious, and he couldn’t imagine he was being subtle. 

Kagero shook her head, sending her long bangs waving. Not the right color of brunette compared to the one he was looking for. 

Ryoma was doing something else that morning. His beloved hadn’t heard him scream. 

He wanted to be relieved about that fact. But he knew from the sharp glint in Saizo’s gaze that that wouldn’t remain true for long. Both of them looked over him with observant eyes, taking it all in as best they could. 

So they could tell their lord. 

Leo lifted the cup to his lips again, knowing it was futile to hope they wouldn’t say anything. It would be impossible to hide this anyway, with everyone else now aware. 

“We were going to get you breakfast,” Odin mumbled from his right, his fingers still carefully rubbing out little rings around his neck, “Do you think you can eat something?”

He really needed to. 

His eyes drifted to dark fabric on the bed beside the mage. A wooly scarf that was now forgotten on the covers. That had kept him tied down for the night. Maybe that was why, maybe it had triggered something. 

But all he really cared about now was that he couldn’t hear his promised screaming anymore. 

He turned back to offer a quick nod to the two observing ninjas. Permission they didn’t need from him, but that they took anyway. Disappearing in a blur down the hall as the others also started to disperse. 

The fact that so many had come to check on him was surprising. 

In Nohr, even if he had screamed and screamed, he doubted many people would’ve come to find out what was happening. They probably would’ve prayed he was being murdered so they wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

But here, even strangers that he hadn’t spoken to came to see if he was alright. 

He took another sip, listening to a quietly hummed tune that had taken over the room. Spilling from the quiet songstress, and stealing away any negative emotions that might remain.

So melodic and smooth. All of them sat and they waited for him to finish his tea. The only sound from the business of the fort, and the low tune that stole away the final echoes of screams. 

Apparently it hadn’t been a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...
> 
> This human was rewatching some GOT...Some darkness came out of it, and this plan was born. If you think there should be a vomiting tag, let me know. Hate throwing up with a passion.


	183. Health Survey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His quiet conversing with others had been an inspection of the party’s health.

******  
Their morning meal was warm gruel, bubbling quietly in a hanging cast iron pot over the fire. They’d all wound up gathered around the back of the stables, seated on prickly hay bales as the food was served into their wood bowls. 

The benefit of being near the stables was that Rose didn’t have to come far to find him. Seeming to sense his distress as others, immediately prancing over to him the second he joined the others for breakfast. 

She was understandably concerned. Whether she could smell that he’d been sick or something else, the beautiful black mare laid down beside his hay bale without hesitation. Her large head resting like a puppy’s on his lap, gazing up at him with large eclipse eyes. 

“I’m feeling much better,” Leo murmured for the umpeeth time, running his nails along her cheek as she snorted. Her head was heavy against his thighs, but he really was glad she was there. 

Even if the others were all giving her odd looks. Even Corrin had never seen Rose quite like this. His retainers weren’t so surprised, but they gave him space in response to her presence. 

Right then, the young mage just wanted to feel the air blowing through the fort, and the deep earth beneath his boots. Spreading out to places unknown, overbound with life that he both knew and didn’t. 

It swept away any of his residual unsettled emotions. 

Unsettled because he’d realized something strange once things settled down. That being, he wasn’t as upset over being apart from Ryoma as he had been. 

At first such absence of feelings had only served to unnerve him more, and only Azura’s calming presence kept him from panicking further over it. But then he’d given it some consideration. Thanks to that he realized that he wasn’t missing his emotions towards the crown prince. 

He just...wasn’t aching at being apart from him for several hours as he had been. 

He was...somehow relieved for the space. 

Just what had his nightmare been about?  
******  
Out of all the worried looks he was garnering, Leo was nearly least surprised by the approach of the herbalist. The only one that would’ve surprised him less was Corrin, but the girl was being calmed down by their comforting sister. 

They all had their things around the fire with them, and the fern haired ninja had been rifling through his herb pack for a while. Glancing around the group and having short conversations with each of them as the sun finally started to gain some height in the sky. 

He’d known he would be approached eventually too, and Kaze did not disappoint. 

“Leo,” the ninja ducked his head in greeting, his words smooth and even as he took in the mare still resting in his lap against all sense. Even the calm man could be surprised apparently. 

“Kaze,” he greeted him in turn, far more at ease now that he’d had the time to calm down. His heartbeat was back to a steady pace and the aftertaste was completely gone from his mouth, “Thank you again for your mint mixture. It did just the trick.” 

Rose offered her own little bray of gratitude, at last pulling her head from him. Lowering it down to the dirt ground and giving the man space to sit beside the blonde on his hay bale. Space that Kaze accepted. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” the older nodded, his lips turning up into something that wasn’t quite a smile. More like it was his natural resting face, despite the charming expression, “I’ve actually got some more for you, should the need arise.” 

His hand outstretched, drawing Leo’s attention to it. Finding several small tincture bottles lain across his weathered palm. Liquid mint; perfect for adding to water and making what he’d drank before. 

But he still remembered what Orochi had said. 

“I can’t accept these,” the blonde murmured, pursing his lips at the idea. They weren’t even needed, “This morning was not something typical for me. These would be wasted in my possession.” 

His brows furrowed at that, his forest eyes narrowing in thought as he burrowed into his plum scarf. Similar to the one...they’d used the night before...

“Forgive me,” Kaze’s tone grew to be a bit firmer, reminiscent of a voice he’d had lecturing him when they didn't make it to dinner, “but seeing as how I’m currently the company’s most skilled healer, I really must ask about your health.” 

As expected. 

His quiet conversing with others had been an inspection of the party’s health. Asking them various questions to learn what he could. And why wouldn’t he?

His sister’s butler only had rudimentary knowledge with healing judging by stories he’d heard from her. He was sure that, as soldiers, many of the others knew basic first aid. And when he included Odin’s slim skill of healing...

Kaze really was the best they had. As an herbalist, not a healer. He was aware they weren’t quite the same thing, even if he’d never really been around plant folk before. 

“I don’t get sick very often,” Leo informed him in a tone that sounded business-like even to him. Giving his health background as if it was a report, and the ninja accepted it dutifully with full attentiveness. 

“I’m sure Niles and Odin already mentioned that Nohrians close to the southern mountains have strong constitutions,” a nod, the thoughts flashing through his green eyes clearly taking mental notes of everything he said, “and I am no different. I’ve never been seriously sick, have no illness or allergies to speak of, and am generally in peak...health.” 

The blonde couldn’t help his faltering on the last word. His mind betrayed him, drifting back to the fact that he wasn’t as healthy as he could be. That his diet still had to be monitored, among other things in his past. 

But that was neither here nor there when he was getting better. 

He idly played with his spoon, moving it around the now empty bowl as Kaze considered what he’d been told. Leo had only asked for a small breakfast after his waking, and it hadn’t been questioned. 

It had gotten rid of the hollowness in his stomach at least. 

“And nightmares?” Kaze’s question caught him off guard, the spoon clattering against wood as he dropped it to turn his eyes back to the serious medicine man. 

“Mental health is just as important as physical health,” the fern haired man scolded lightly at his startled expression, looking ready to wag his finger even if he held back from going that far, “One influences the other, and I am well aware of...Nohr.” 

Nohr. 

Just Nohr. 

That’s all one needed to know to know that there could be problems with a person’s mental development. All you needed to know was that someone lived in that kingdom to question their stability. 

And was he stable?

Heavens no. 

“What do you think?” Leo felt his mouth twist up into a bitter expression that he couldn't help, not offering up an answer to the dutiful older.

The artificial peace of Castle Shirasagi had stolen away so many of his problems for a time. Then the attack had brought them back. He honestly wasn’t overly surprised by the fact that he’d had a nightmare. 

He was just surprised by the effect of it.

“Leo,” the younger lowered his head to his lap, only allowing himself to gaze at the shaking ground. Grains of dirt trembling as his magic thickened with his uncomfortableness, little sprouts of green springing into sight in response. 

“I may not be someone you want to discuss this with,” Kaze sighed, his tone turning much softer and urging as he set the mint mixtures on the hay and rose to his feet, “but I can tell you that you need to discuss it with someone. These sorts of things-”

“I know,” Leo mumbled, gripping at his dark riding pants with tight hands, leaning forward and making his cloak slip even further around him,“I am grateful for your concern, truly, but please stay out of my personal matters. I’m...working on it.” 

The ninja didn’t say another word. He saw the lean body shift from the corner of his eye. Most likely a motion of agreeance before the green and black adorned man walked away. 

He glanced over at the gifted mint tinctures, his magic only growing more unsettled in response. It felt like he was jinxing himself. 

If he took them, he felt as though he would definitely have a repeat of that morning. Which was the last thing he wanted. 

Still, he picked them up carefully into his palm, reaching over to pull his small pack closer. Intent on storing them away regardless. 

It never hurt to be prepared.


	184. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved Ryoma, with all that he was.

******  
The sky was pure blue. Crystal clear without a cloud in sight. The weather was perfect for travel, and they had to leave before they set themselves back further. 

Compared to the evening before, the fort was much quieter in the early morning. Calmer, with less business being attended to. Only the guards on rotation and a few wandering souls cross the company’s sight as they went about preparing their mount’s for the day's travel. 

A full day of riding. 

He could hear the quiet grumbling even before the tack was resting on the animals. The Hoshidans didn’t look particularly pleased even if they knew there was no other way. 

But that was quickly forgotten when a certain crown prince returned to his sight. 

Stalking across the courtyard from the direction of the castle tower. A fierce image that sent soldiers scattering out of his path, and ensured that the rest of the group quickly forgot about the blonde’s existence. 

Because the royal was heading straight towards him. 

With narrowed, dark eyes and pinched brows. His mouth set into a perpetual scowl. Appearing to be horribly displeased to anyone that wasn’t used to him. Like a warrior that you stayed away from on the battlefield if you valued your life.

But Leo knew he was actually just extremely worried. 

And with those swirling irises locked on him, he knew that the ninjas must’ve delivered their report. Finding him within seconds of entering the courtyard, standing in one of the stalls as he brushed out Rose’s windswept coat. 

He felt bad that he wouldn’t get through it all before they had to leave now. Whatever decision they’d made, whatever space they’d agreed on, Leo knew from just a second’s glance at Ryoma that they were going back on it. 

Heat crawled up his skin as he remembered his shameful morning. All those eyes on him as he quivered like a child, watching over him like a baby when his love couldn’t even be there. 

And there was that feeling again. That need for space, that relief that his forgotten nightmare had brought. 

Yet with the actual man back in his sights after what felt like eternity, another side battled with the relief. Wanting nothing more than to spread his arms and beg to be taken into Ryoma’s embrace. 

He wouldn’t have to beg. 

Leo dismissed his mare’s brush, patting at her neck apologetically even as his eyes remained locked on the approaching brunette. Seeing those narrowed lids grow even slimmer, until nothing but slits were looking him over. 

The gaze branded his skin, and he couldn’t help finally averting his sight in shame. Rose moved around him in the stall, positioning herself against the open wall. A living divide between him and everyone else. 

His body dropped into itself once she was in place. His shoulders slipping down as he hung his head limply against his chest, knowing full well what was coming as he battled his feelings for it. 

He wanted to see Ryoma. 

But he didn’t want to. He couldn’t. 

He wanted to feel him, to have him close. 

But reaching for him would only bring them both pain. 

The decision was not his, in the end. The quiet creaking of metal sliding over metal alerted him to someone’s presence. Letting him know that the stall door had been shut, the latch locked down. 

“Don’t pull away,” a smooth tenor sent shivers through his once again trembling frame, low and whispered not far behind him. Steps kicking aside dirt as they cross the ground, approaching his undefended spine. 

As he’d only allow his promised to do so naturally. 

“Don’t overthink things,” the voice went on, thick with emotions as the prince repeated those words he’d said before they left for Izumo. Another time when Leo had drawn into himself, unable to accept his weakness. 

Weakness only there because of the amazing man he’d given his heart to. 

“We may be trying to break our over reliance on one another,” Ryoma murmured, his presence like a looming shadow over Leo’s spine. So close he felt as though he could feel the heat of his body through their clothes, “but there is still an acceptable level. I want you to rely on me, I want to support you.” 

Then the words grew louder, the heat even closer. All without touching his shaken body as warmth was breathed out against his earlobe. Whispered words that were full of a far more pained edge than he wanted to hear from the older. 

“Something acceptable,” the brunette murmured directly into his head, still so careful to not touch him as his tone grew even more edged. Sharp. But not towards Leo, “would be seeking me out after a nightmare that made you physically sick.” 

A shudder sparked through the smaller, leaving him gasping. His skin tingling with dancing nerves, prickling with the want to have that touch on him. Embracing him as only Ryoma could. 

And if his beloved wouldn’t, then he’d make the first move. 

All it took was sinking back. Letting his weight fall to his heels, allowing himself to fall and trusting that he wouldn’t hit the ground. 

And he didn’t. 

The moment his shoulder blades found the broad chest, their positions changed. Ryoma stopped holding back. Completely pressing forward into him, conforming their bodies perfectly together. His large arms winding around Leo’s body, pinning his limbs downs. 

He didn’t even mind. 

“Ryoma,” he gasped quietly, turning his head to the side as softness found home in the nook of his neck. Nuzzling into the brown locks that were almost as windblown as Rose, a warm cheek pressing tightly into his protruding collar bone. 

The crown prince was gazing up at him. With no longer narrowed eyes, deep tawny filled with so many emotions that the blonde felt reflected in his very soul. Just seeing him again...

“By the dragon,” the larger breathed out harshly, so much awe overcoming his tone that Leo flushed down to his toes as the words spilled from those soft lips, “Is it possible for you to be more beautiful? I feel as though you’re even prettier than yesterday, my little tomato .” 

Like he was one to talk. Looking up at him, his head tilting like that and expression suddenly so open and sweet and peaceful....

Ryoma was the one that had become more beautiful in their time apart. It also felt as though he’d gotten even larger, though the smaller was aware that had to be his imagination. 

“Did you get some sleep last night?” Leo asked softly, his words wobbling like his body sill was. His trembling fingers climbing up to run through the matted mane, prompting those tawny eyes to drift shut with adorable contentment. 

“I managed,” Ryoma mumbled, his words stumbling as he burrowed a little deeper. Holding on a little tighter, as though he was trying to make their bodies into one, “Did you eat? After...” 

“A little bit,” the blonde admitted, watching the lines across his beloved’s face disappear as he continued dragging his nails over his scalp. Feeling the chest move a little gentler against his spine, the royal’s breath evening out as they both relaxed. 

“Everyone’s been good to me about it,” he went on gently, his words low so as not to disturb his content lover, happy himself to stay as they were, “Kaze gave me some tinctures. Corrin and Azura both stayed with me after, along with Odin and Niles. And the rest have blessedly acted like it didn’t happen.” 

Which was the best way this could go considering their small group, and undoubtable future of intruding on one another’s privacy. It was good to get used to such measures quickly. 

Not that he wanted them to see such an episode again, regardless. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Those lightly closed eyes flickered open, bringing soft tawny back into his sight too quickly to hide how he was staring at Ryoma’s face. 

“I don’t remember the nightmare,” Leo whispered, tearing his gaze away as the burning returned all over again. Right after it had started to die down too, “The feelings are gone now as well. There’s...literally nothing to tell about it. I don’t know why it happened.” 

His whole morning seemed to be draped in uncertainty. Filled with ‘I don’t know’s. But with that body pressing into him, it felt like it didn’t matter as much. How could he ever find relief in being apart from his heart?

“Leo,” Ryoma’s head shifted over his shoulder, his call for attention answered by a bashful humm. Only growing more so when the question he had was voiced, “May I kiss you?” 

He turned back, finding tawny orbs fully on view now. Gazing up at him as the brunette lifted himself from Leo’s neck, filled with so much love and want that the blonde could feel his heart quiver in response. 

“Yes,” he breathed out sharply, the air of his lungs escaping him as one of the arms around him moved up. Warm, calloused fingers that he hadn’t felt on his skin in so long caught his jaw. Pushing it to the side, towards where Ryoma had lifted his head. 

Meeting perfectly. 

A jolt ran through his body as it felt like electricity sparked through their connection. A small noise from his throat was swallowed up by velvet lips on his, stealing away his pulse in exchange for eternal happiness. 

His fingers tangled in the brunette hair he still had hold of. His other hand reaching up to grip at the dangling sleeve over his chest, making another small noise as he was pressed into harder. 

The fingers on his jaw slid over his skin, keeping his head turned back to meet the older as he tried to merge them together even firmer. His entire body enveloped by heat and love, safe in the embrace he really had missed. 

“Stop-” Ryoma’s voice was gravelly when he pulled back from the firm press, his tawny eyes dilated to black when Leo gazed into them. The words hot against his lips, the soft skin still brushing against his with the movement to form syllables. 

“Stop...making those noises,” the crown prince sighed, his brows pinched together once more as his chest heaved, “Last night, I could barely fall asleep without you beside me. Right now...I want too much. Don’t be so willing, Leo.” 

“Would you rather I fight you off?” The blonde asked breathlessly, his eyes going lidded as he gazed up at those blown wide irises. Only driven onward by the reminder of the night before. How much he wanted to toss and turn, only stopped by the scarf tying him down until he finally passed out from exhaustive need. 

He had hated it. 

“My soul’s yours,” he murmured, his hand slipping free of the sleeve he’d gripped onto in order to climb his torso as he spoke, “My body’s yours. My heart’s,” he fingers brushed over the scar beneath his dark shirt; a permanent reminder of his decision to choose Ryoma, “yours. What part of that brings you conflict?” 

A strangled sound passed through his beloved, the larger frame shuddering against him. The grip on him growing all the tighter before disappearing all too suddenly. 

“All of it,” Ryoma hissed out, looking at him through half closed eyes. Stepping back and getting the blonde to turn. Facing towards the Hoshidan heir as he shook his head, sending his long hair waving with the motion. 

“Because, somehow,” his breathing hitched, gazing at the breathless younger with a force that almost made him want to step back, “I still want more.” 

Did he not give enough?

“I want it all because I’m selfish,” the brunette murmured, his fists clenching at his side as he shook his head, “and I want more because...I really want you to need me Leo. You’re...so strong...what if-?” 

He didn’t need him anymore? 

That wouldn’t happen. 

“I need you,” Leo whispered, shaking his head as his lips turned up in bittersweet melancholy, “I want you with all that I am. No matter how strong you claim me to be-no matter what happens in the future or where we wind up, the fact that I choose you will never change.” 

He loved Ryoma, with all that he was. 

The crown prince and him gazed at each other for a moment. Locked in a torrent of shared emotions, wanting nothing more than to both keep the space between them and close it. 

But in the end, they both knew what they needed. 

“When we stop for lunch, you should come to me,” Ryoma suggested, sounding almost shy as he took a deep breath. The both of them trying to calm down after the moment they’d had. 

A moment that had been worth it.

“I’ll bring Azura and Corrin,” it’d be less suspicious that way, and the girls would understand, “Be careful riding at the front, Ryoma.” 

“Be careful riding at the back,” his love murmured back, his voice and gaze overcome by emotions so intense that it almost broke their collective resolve. But no matter what Ryoma said, he really was the strongest of the two of them. 

Because he was the one to step back. To turn away, heading for the stall door so he could prepare his own things for departure. They had a long ride ahead of them after all. 

A moment had been more than enough. 

Leo felt better than he had in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~


	185. Soft as Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ryoma’s is softer,” he decided surely after a second, his lips turning up sweetly as his fingertips tingled with the phantom sensation of those silken locks.

******  
Leo couldn’t help but feel things had fallen to their proper places. Not just for himself, and not just for his beloved. For all of them. The road was open to them. Spread wide ahead; their path to Cheve. 

And they were all doing better, by all appearances. 

Corrin and Azura seemed to have caught up on a great deal of their lost sleep. Both were awake enough to stay upright at least, riding at full gallop for far longer than they’d managed the evening before. Pointing out anything of interest that caught their eye as they chatted. 

The others would naturally wind up pulled into their conversations. A clear distraction that none of them wanted to question, considering there wasn’t much else they could do with their hours of travel that they had waiting for them. 

Everyone just seemed far more at ease. 

Leo knew he was. After such a disastrous morning, he’d been sure his day was ruined. But Ryoma had taken it all away, leaving nothing but contentment to drift through him. Knowing that the both of them were secure in their feelings and in their bodies. 

It was a great feeling. 

He didn’t feel such a need to keep his eyes on the crown prince. Whenever the urge struck him, all he had to do was glance to their riding lead, and he would find waving brunette hair. 

Not up in a ponytail like it had been recently. Matted and twisted by the strong winds over the plains, in need of proper grooming. Just as they all were. But who knew when they’d have a chance to worry about hygiene. 

Leo was...still.

He felt calm. Brynhildr was at peace, enjoying the land they raced over. Pulling at new magic channels they passed, identifying new dragon veins that littered the land. 

And Hoshido was equally content. Happy to have those loyal to the kingdom riding to its defense. Seeking out the enemy to protect the borders, sure in their duty even if they all had their own reasons. 

Things just felt right.  
******  
“Here,” Corrin offered, handing him another tie that she’d pulled from her bag. The two of them cantering quickly side by side, somewhere between the middle and back of the group. 

His sister was smiling so sweetly, so innocently. In another world he may have dared to think she hadn’t a clue about where they were riding to. About the conflict that no doubt awaited them. 

But neither of them had the luxury of being so naive. 

He took the dark leather strip from her, skillfully looping it around the strand of woven hair he’d twisted together. Balancing without the need for hands as Rose continued on completely steadily, long since used to his habit of playing with her mane. 

A mane that was now braided beautifully down its long length. Work that had taken quite some time, thanks to his determination to do something more complicated than a simple twist design. Crisscrossing the hair like he would a woven tapestry, until it was beautifully intermingled into something pleasing to the eye. 

And securing it wonderfully with the tie Corrin had been kind enough to drop back and offer him. 

“It’s beautiful,” the white haired girl told him joyously, a hint of excitement in his voice as she worked her own fingers with the desire to run through hair, “You should do that to Azura’s hair. It’s so soft, I can’t imagine what products she uses.” 

He glanced at said dancer. Riding gracefully atop her pure white pegasus, not privy to a word they said. With her long, sky blue hair hanging down, entirely free of pins or ties. 

It certainly looked soft. And Corrin had to be speaking from experience to be saying such a thing. However, he had another he wanted to get his hands on first. 

“Ryoma’s is softer,” he decided surely after a second, his lips turning up sweetly as his fingertips tingled with the phantom sensation of those silken locks. Relaxing back in the accursed saddle, his eyes naturally drawing past his songstress sister. 

Finding that horribly matted hair beyond. His smile turned even sweeter, wanting so badly to ride up and ask to do the man’s hair. Something that would have to wait until their lunch. 

“When it’s properly taken care of,” he clarified, feeling the slight look of disbelief on him, “Though that’s my job alone. Don’t go getting any ideas, sister.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” she giggled, getting him to turn his gaze back to her. Finding those bright crimson eyes on him, vibrant with a joy that had been swallowed by concern most of the morning. 

But he was doing much better. 

“What is it?” The blonde asked curiously, tilting his head with the question. Rose chortled beneath him, sounding amused with his question. As though he’d missed something obvious. 

“Nothing,” Corrin giggled against, looking ahead pointedly as a teasing smirk came to her face, “Nothing at all, baby brother.” 

“I’m barely younger than you,” Leo muttered, his brows knitting in confusion at her overly innocent charade. What had he done?

He didn’t get an answer to that. With her task finished, the young woman urged her mount onward, riding for the front. Riding for Ryoma. With that teasing expression and excited attitude, he realized too late that he should’ve stopped her. 

Leo watched, open mouthed, as she caught her big brother’s attention. Hand outstretched in his too late thought to call her back. When she began speaking to him, quickly and quietly, with an overly wide grin, he knew he had made a mistake. 

His forehead met the just braided line of his mare’s mane, a slight groan passing through him. Stubborn in not looking. Not seeing whatever effects her teasing had on his love.

His sisters were menaces. Their good intentions only made it more embarrassing. 

The young mage wrapped his arms around Rose’s neck, draping himself over her as he closed his eyes. Heat flushing across his cheeks as he wondered what she was telling Ryoma. What was she saying about him?

What had she already said?

Oh goodness, what sort of stories had she told the man when he wasn’t around?

Leo groaned again, earning himself an exasperated snort from his best friend. No sympathy to be found there. One of the great joys of being a sibling. 

Though in all honesty, he really was happy to have her back. To have a family back. Most people didn’t get second chances, not like this. 

He wanted to make it count.


	186. Cherry Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burst of flavor was almost sweet, and most certainly delicious.

******  
There was nothing of particular interest to note about their riding before midday. Four hours of idle conversation, varying paces of travel, and endless views like works from a story. 

Long plains of golden grass. Dotted by little bunches of trees, a clear blue horizon stretching to the north and south, and the dirt, baren road they journeyed over. 

It was beautiful, he couldn’t deny it. And after the years he’d spent staring out at Nohr’s dulled landscape?

It was heaven in comparison. 

There was that pulsing life right under his skin. That overabundance that had so shocked him upon first crossing the border two months before. It was such a given, such a normal thing to him now...

Leo had been blessed. 

He enjoyed the ride. Simply that. Enjoyed. 

It was lively and it was as calm as it could be in the middle of a war. With no other travelers in sight, and all of them perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, they could take it easy for a little while. 

And because they took the outer road, they didn’t have to pass through the destroyed towns and villages along the border. Staying clear of any settlements, unwilling to risk a delay. 

They still had a goal, after all. Still had a royal they were riding to assist in claiming the west. 

First Cheve. Then, if the immortal beings above were on their side, Nestra. From there, they would go where they were required. 

Not the most secure plan, but it was an impossible one. Nohr couldn’t hijack the plans for their company because they themselves didn’t know where they’d be needed after the west was taken care of. 

They were hidden shadows under the burning sun. Directly under their noises, unseen. 

The best way to be at the moment.  
******  
A break in the long stretch of plains came at just the right time. The grove of woodland trees was a welcome sight after hours under the heated sun, everyone welcoming the shade happily. 

The day had turned out to be rather warm, but none of them were willing to complain about the heat. It was far better than it being cold. 

Leo’s cloak had been stored away safely a little ways into the new heatwave. A change in everyone’s wardrobes had occurred. An interesting sight to behold as they all tried to shirk some of their layers without outright stopping. 

And considering their riding skills for some of them?

He’d almost wanted to laugh. Especially when Jakob had come close to demanding Orochi keep her cloak on because of her revealing outfit. Insisting that the young Lady Corrin should not be subjected to such things. 

Completely ignoring the rather cut outfit their aqua sister was wearing.

So the break was something they all needed. Including Rose. Not because she was tired, of course not! She could run for days in scorching heat or freezing iciness. 

But he wasn’t about to push it when he didn’t have to. Her black coat soaked up the sun like a sponge, making her a very comfortable place to lay out on warmer days. 

Though after a few comments about him looking like a sun bathing cat from Niles, as well as a couple more suggestive lines, he had resorted to simply riding properly. 

Such a shame. She was basically a giant heater, and he really liked that. It wasn’t so hot that he was dripping sweat. Just enough that he felt extremely cozy and comfortable in his single layer clothes. 

Unlike everyone else, he only had to shed his cloak. But he wasn’t complaining. Especially not when he caught sight of Ryoma adjusting his baggy shirt after dismounting, fiddling with the ashen sash until it fell open. 

Revealing his light colored undershirt beneath. The same he’d worn when Leo caught him training, with cut sleeves that left little to the imagination. And that also left him staring with a far warmer face which had nothing to do with the sun. 

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Orochi teased him lightly as she led her horse past him, towards where the others had started to tie the reins onto low hanging branches. 

His mouth clicked shut, prompting him to swallow thickly as he collected himself. Adjusting his deep green sleeves self consciously around his wrist, shuffling his feet in an attempt not to root himself down. 

His love was just far too handsome. 

“I can see where your intentions lie for lunch, milord,” Niles chuckled suggestively, leading his own mount after the diviner. His outer layers long shed and stuffed away, everyone suddenly appearing far more casual than they had just a short time before. 

Nothing like war forces, but that was just fine.

“Go,” Odin told him encouragingly, flashing a charming smile as he also followed the others to their congregation, “Do not fear for a disturbed meal, Lord Leo. I, Odin Dark, shall endeavor to keep my all seeing eyes peeled for any...peeled? Does that sound weird?” 

He chuckled lightly, waving the muttering mage onward as Rose went off on her own accord. Not requiring his company like the other mounts did. Knowing full well for herself what she wanted, while he knew what he wanted. 

Leo approached where Ryoma was standing beneath the shade of an overhanging tree, the white stallion led off by Saizo so his liege wouldn’t have to wander. And offering the perfect chance before their joint meal with the girls. 

“Comfortable?” The blonde asked weakly, unable to keep the slight strain from his tone. Or lift his eyes from the rippling grass beneath his feet, a little more green beneath the enveloping canopy above their heads. 

He was afraid he’d wind up like last time if he stared at the crown prince too long. 

“Yes,” Ryoma agreed, sounding relaxed at first, but his voice turned curious when the smaller failed to look up at him, “Would you rather I wear my overshirt?” 

“No!” The squeaked word only served to embarrass the younger even more, the heat over his face burning hotter. Stepping on his own toes in the hope of distracting himself from the image of his beloved’s bare arms.

Stuck resting at the forefront of his mind now that he had nothing else to focus on. 

“No, this is just fine,” he pushed out, reaching up to brush at his bangs as he devolved into a flustered mess. Utterly unraveling just from the sight of a little skin from his prince, even after all the older had seen of him. 

But it didn’t take away from his gladness to be speaking with him again. Not as overwhelmed as he had been in the stables. Just happy to be in his presence. 

“I hope you two are hungry!” A sweet voice approached, starting as their two sisters skipped up happily. Wraps secure in their hands. One for each of them. 

“The cooks at the fort were so happy to make us something,” Azura explained to him quietly as she reached where they were standing, noticing his curious gaze on the unknown meals, “They packed us dinner too. Granted, they didn’t have much to spare, but we got a few special orders in.” 

“Including tomatoes for the tomato king,” Corrin teased him with a wide smile, her eyes closing in mirth as he sputtered. So what if his favorite fruit wasn’t exactly a secret? 

Though the fact that they’d thought about him and asked for a meal he’d like was actually really heartwarming. Being thought of, even for something so insignificant...

“Thank you,” He murmured, his heart feeling full as he took the white cloth that was offered to him. Not missing the slightly worried looks he was cast with his soft gratitude, and undoubtedly downed expression, but they didn’t outright ask. 

All four of them found comfortable seating on the soft grass. Long grown and flattening beneath their bodies as they formed an awkward diamond shape, grouping together for their lunch like many of the others had resorted to. 

The earth made him forget about much else though. Being directly against it, feeling it under his hands as he lowered himself down, under his legs? 

It was paradise. 

“Comfortable?” His promised asked in an echo of his own question from before. Getting him to finally turn his sight back to the bare armed man, and stealing away the breath in his lungs. 

Ryoma looked so handsome there. So captivating without even doing anything. With his dark pants and light undershirt, a nature backdrop of leaves and bark, his rugged mane, and kindly tawny eyes. Like some rogue or drifter, rather than a royal of the prosperous kingdom.

Just himself. 

His reaction was not one he could hide, even if he wanted to. A statement without words, drawn on by his magic. All in response to the brimming flood of emotions threatening to break down everything that kept him from throwing himself at the older. 

The ground broke around him, splitting open to spring forth thorny vines that were second nature to him. Thorned, twisting. Bunched together in half bushes that ringed his back and sides, his eyes still staring at Ryoma without reserve. 

Plush red petals. Spiralling out from buds, of the most deepest crimson one could see. The most vibrant splash against their more muted colors, and the earthy colors of nature. 

Roses. 

Love. 

The face splitting grin that Ryoma took up proved he hadn’t forgotten what Leo had told him. The first time he had spoken the words, when he had explained the meaning behind those particular red roses. 

He loved him. 

The blonde took in a deep breath, his own smile wide enough to make his burning cheeks hurt. He couldn't even bring himself to care about any of the others seeing. The man that held his heart was just too fantastical...

Azura and Corrin’s muffled giggling was what had him finally breaking the locked gaze, turning his eyes down to his meal instead. Completely aflame from his lack of control, but so unbelievably happy that Ryoma knew what he had been trying to say. 

And the look of unending joy he’d gotten in return was enough to send his heart aflutter and nerves tingling. It took so little for the brunette to make him unbelievably happy. 

That smile...

His fingers trembled from the vast emotions as he untied the wrapping before him, trying and failing to appear normal while he went for his lunch. Ryoma just affected him so much, such a thing was impossible.

He was even more pleased to find the added bonus to his meal, rolling around inside the cloth as he pulled it open. 

Beside his fresh tomato sandwich were several mini, red ovals.

His eyes fluttered closed in his glee, barely containing himself from reaching up to cup at his cheeks happily. Things just kept adding up for the better, and he knew he had Corrin to thank. 

Apparently his sweet elder sister hadn’t forgotten about the time he’d fed her the miniature ovals, years before. It was always fun with people that didn’t know about them. 

Which gave him an idea. 

Leo opened his closed lids, finding tawny orbs utterly pasted to his face. Unable to look away, with a hapless, open smile stretched across the watching prince’s face. So in awe of his merely happy mood. 

The perfect target. 

“Ryoma,” he smiled sweetly, knowing with certainty just from the way his eyes blew even wider that his love would never refuse him, “Open your mouth? I want you to try these.” 

The older didn’t see Corrin’s excited smile, otherwise he might have become weary. As it was, he only had eyes for Leo at the moment. 

Which would be his downfall. 

The blonde lifted one of the small tomatoes from his wrap, rolling it between his fingers as the crown prince scooted over the ground towards him. Closing the distance they’d been trying to keep so he could fall right into Leo’s trap. 

Ryoma was so blind to everything else, he didn’t notice their sister’s waving for the others’ attention. He didn’t notice any of it with Leo smiling so sweetly at him. 

Those velvety lips opened without question. A reversal of when the smaller had been fed raspberries the morning before. The perfect set up. 

He discreetly moved his meal to the side so it wouldn’t accidentally wind up smooshed, enjoying the moment for just a second longer. Taking in those lightly closed eyes and open mouth, completely surrendering to Leo. 

It almost made him feel bad. Until he popped the tomato onto Ryoma’s tongue, and all he felt was childish excitement.

None of them were disappointed. 

He leaned to the side as the prince instinctively bit down. Squeezing the small fruit between his teeth and triggering the trap that so many fell for before they knew about the quirk of these particular tomatoes. 

Pop!

For a moment, all was still. After the initial burst, there was a couple seconds of confusion. Those soft brown eyes shooting open in startlement, his hand climbing towards his mouth as juice and seeds dripped down his chin. 

Gazing at Leo in wide eyed confoundment, not sure what he’d just experienced as he tried to catch the dripping innards before they fell to his clothes. 

And then laughter filled the air. Muffled and not, from the entire company that had become witnesses to the enjoyable surprise. When he chanced a quick glance towards them all, he found not one without a smile. 

Even Saizo’s cheeks were pushed up a little higher around his mask, though he hadn’t quite gotten a real laugh. He’d still call it an achievement. 

Corrin’s was perhaps the loudest. Alongside Orochi’s roarous laughter of course. Falling onto her back, clutching at her stomach in shaking amusement that just served to amplify everyone else’s mirth. 

“What just happened?” Ryoma asked in bewilderment, licking up some of the falling seeds and wiping the rest away with a silently offered handkerchief from the nearby, giggling dancer. 

The look of startlement on his teddy bear was delectable. It made looking at him easier than anything, wanting nothing more than to burn the adorable look into his mind. 

The crown prince could be so cute at times, it wasn’t even fair. 

“Cherry tomatoes,” Leo smirked, resting a cheek in his hand as he tilted his head to the side. Getting a new angle to enjoy the view from, “Well? What’d you think?”

His smirk stretched a little more genuinely without permission, becoming inevitably elated with the success of his little plan. He was so glad Ryoma did exactly what he needed him to. 

It wouldn’t have been as fun if it went off in his mouth. 

“Wasn’t it delicious?” He prompted, not really minding if his beloved didn’t agree. He’d already gotten what he wanted, “The way it just pops in your mouth?”

The snickering from the others died down a bit as they returned to their lunches, the mood of the grove incredibly lifted beyond their earlier tiredness. Sore about the heat and the riding, but now completely distracted. 

Of course, his goal had really been to get Ryoma with the surprise. Anything else was just a bonus. 

Just to exemplify it, he reached down without looking away from the brunette to find another cherry tomato. This time tossing it into his own mouth in a smooth motion, popping it between the roof and his tongue with ease. 

The burst of flavor was almost sweet, and most certainly delicious. 

He watched as his beloved let out a short huff of a laugh himself, his palm hovering over his glossy lips despite the fact that he’d already wiped away the juicy insides. 

Oh, how he wanted to kiss him. 

“Yes,” Ryoma murmured, his voice softer than crickets as he bobbed his head, still smiling behind his hand in a completely beguiled manner, “Delicious.” 

Those tawny eyes flicked down to Leo’s wetted lips, revealing he had the same desires as the younger. Desires neither of them could act on at the moment. 

“Would you like another?” The blonde offered playfully, forcing his eyes to turn down to his sandwich over his promised. A meal he couldn’t wait to have, even if he’d wound up forgetting the point of inviting Azura and Corrin to join them. 

They weren’t being obvious at all. Nope. 

“I think I’ll leave those to you, tomato king,” the brunette bowed dramatically at the corner of his sight, his teasing title making Leo flush bright all over again. 

This was nice. 

Leo was glad they’d gotten the chance to do this before things started getting hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Fluff for the poor?
> 
> Take it humans. TIs my offering on this tired evening~


	187. Childrens' Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren’t those children any longer...
> 
> But in a lot of ways, they somehow hadn’t lost who they were underneath everything they’d both lived through in those seven years.

******  
After such an enjoyable break, it was just like fate to throw a nut into the gears. They all seemed to expect it, unable to completely believe in a peaceful afternoon. There was no way they would get through the ride completely unhindered. 

But someone must’ve bribed fate on their behalf. 

That was the only explanation, as odd as it was. For after they departed from the peaceful tree grove, prepared to be met by anything as they moved farther west, the peace remained intact. 

There were no ambushes. No assassins, bandits, or even frenzied wild life. 

There was nothing. 

Sometimes, things could just go smoothly. Perhaps not the way Leo would describe his morning; that had been wretched. But everything about it had long since faded. 

How could he linger when there were so many more good things? Between Ryoma, the chats with his friends and sisters, and the overall enjoyment of riding?

Things were truly alright. And when was the last time things had gone just the way they wanted them? Without surprises or hitches to disrupt plans, throwing off what they’d intended?

All they had was a day of tranquil riding under the hot sun as they moved closer to their destination. Something none of them had expected. Something none of them quite believed could be true until hours in, when the burning light up in the sky began to descend. 

Lower. 

Lower. 

Painting the thinning plains a beautiful array of colors and signalling it was time to stop for the night. Leo could almost imagine this is what it was like to travel in a kingdom without strife. 

He liked it.  
******  
Ryoma almost seemed hesitant to give the order to set up camp. Swinging his head this way and that, gazing around the spread out grouping of trees they’d come to. Looking for all the world as astonished as he’d ever seen the man. 

None of them quite believed that nothing would go wrong. 

But here they were. 

The order signaled their success. Solidifying the fact that they’d made it without trouble, without problems. Such a simple thing. So smooth and good, yet something they’d never expected in times like these. 

It brought new life to them all. Tearing away the blanket of underlying apprehension that had taken hold after lunch. The lot of them as certain as the young mage had been that something would form a bump in their road. 

Everything seemed to grow bright in the dimming world with their freed tenseness. The burning gold sky, mottled by orange and pink, and making the shadows beneath their scattered trees grow longer. 

But none of them were slowed by it. 

In no time at all, they’d set up a secure camp. Everyone present had the experience for it, excluding a select few. But the girls were still more than willing to help where needed. 

A circle of canvas tents, pulled from the back of their storage mounts and hammered deep into the earth. All ringing a burning fire, a pile of wood steadily growing thanks to collecting hands. 

Jakob and Kaze wound up responsible for getting together the dinner sent by the fort’s cooks. Apparently they were the only two that had actual skills useful in a kitchen, and they were all only too happy to leave them be. 

Leo was naturally nudged toward the horses by Corrin before the girl ran off to try and help with the tents. He was perfectly content to take on the job, sitting near the small pond hidden amongst the dark trunks as the mounts drank. 

It was the image of peace. 

The water surface gleamed with colors from above the waving canopy. Almost appearing to be liquid gold as it rippled from the horses’ tongues. Spreading rings across the surface, the ground growing soft beneath him. 

He brought his legs up to his chest as moss sprung up with drifting magic, the musky smell of earth suddenly in the air with his relaxed state. His chin rested on his knees, listening to Brynhildr hum quietly in his mind. 

This was the peace he’d always experienced on rides with his mother. 

The blonde stayed there, letting the mounts move onto munching the hay bundles they’d packed. They’d been roped to branches and logs already, so he really had no other job than ensuring the animals were comfortable. 

Like he and Rose were. 

As he ran his fingers along her swirling flank, the beautiful mare munching down on hay beside him, having decided to lie down with him after getting her fill of water, he let himself relax for real. 

He let the unnecessary weight on him slip away, only keeping what he really needed to be concerned about. Sure, he could try to come up with a few extra plans for meeting up with Takumi, or maybe think about all the troubles still haunting him without end, or maybe he could get lost in the past for a bit and draw on the memories for a while. 

But he really just wanted to drift in the here and now. It wasn’t often he took the time to spend analyzing himself. His thoughts, his feelings. And this was his best opportunity before whatever they’d face in the coming days. 

At one point, when the burning liquid gold had faded down to something darker, like shadows over deep water, he heard someone approach where he sat. Walking up behind him quietly, only to change directions and walk away. 

Apparently the group had elected to give him space, and he was silently grateful for it. 

He heard them. Chatting, laughing, and moving around the camp only a handful of paces to his back. The flickering fire light danced off the trees around him, his body eventually taking to leaning against Rose’s pillowy stomach. 

Leo was comfortable, and he was happy. 

“I didn’t know you sang,” a quiet voice nearly whispered somewhere behind him, making him lift his cheek from where it had rested against black fur. Blinking a little to push away his tiredness that had come as a result of his contentment, turning to look over his shoulder. 

And finding a smiling dancer standing there. 

The shadows cast by the fire at her back made her face appear dark, but he couldn’t miss the upturn of her lips, her pushed up cheeks. She stepped closer, taking his attentiveness as permission as her bare feet slid over the grass. Bringing with her the waves of fading magic.

With twilight already passed and the moon risen, he could only assume her necklace's magic was again calm. Although he could still feel it, and didn't miss her slightly janky movements. Nothing like the gracefulness he knew she had.

It wasn't something he would intrude on. They'd already been over this, and if she asked for help he would offer it. The way she tried to hide her weakened state as she got closer was an answer in and of itself. 

Leo let her come nearer, turning more to the side so he could face her. His spine rested along the fluffiness of Rose’s stomach, the mare letting out a small noise of false annoyance at his readjusting weight. 

But she didn’t try to push him off, as always. 

“I don’t,” the blonde told Azura in an equally quiet voice, watching her lower herself to the ground at the edge of his grown moss bed. Then he paused, shrugging his shoulders in a more noncommittal action as he shook his head. 

“It’s...just while I work,” Leo tried to explain, aware that he’d been whispering the lyrics to the song Brynhildr was humming in his mind, “Something to do without thinking about it. I don’t really know how to sing properly, not like you.” 

Still, she seemed happy by the discovery. Her hands resting over her split white dress, not seeming concerned about the unmarred fabric getting dirty. Her smile grew a little wider in jubilance. Tilting her head, and making those amber eyes catch the fading light like real fossilized resin. 

The situation, those eyes, the atmosphere; all of it almost seemed to take him back in time. To a place long past when they were only children. Who played together behind their mothers’ backs, laughing under their breath as they ran through the oldest corridors of the palace. 

In the shadowy evenings of Nohr, her bright irises catching the light from each window they raced past, trying to outrun the sights of any that would notice them. Taking hidden passages back to their separate chambers, planning to meet again when they could. 

Until Azura was no longer able to meet him, and he was urged to forget about the disappeared girl that had perhaps been one of his first friends. 

Seven years. Seven years between when they played together in secret for that precious short time, and where they were now. 

Oh, how they’d changed.

“Today was a blessing,” his lost sister whispered, the mood around them becoming heavy with memories brought to light by wavering fire light, “I did not think we’d have such luck, with everything that has happened.”

“None of us thought such a thing would happen,” Leo agreed, smiling in reminiscence as he arched back over the firm form behind him blithely. Luck was always a good thing to have on one’s own side. 

But luck ran out eventually. 

“I offered to deliver you dinner,” the aqua haired girl informed him as she pushed a wrap towards him that was much the same as the one he’d had for lunch, “Ryoma was going to, but...well, I can tell you two are trying something.” 

Was his beloved the one that came by before? 

As much as Leo’s heart swelled with the idea, his traitor organ skipping and wishing his love hadn’t changed his mind, he understood. They still had to draw a line somewhere, even with something as simple as that. 

“Thank you,” he was already having to sleep in a separate tent again, and compared to that, a little missed meeting was entirely manageable, “Would you like to stay for a while? We can...talk?”

It wasn’t much of an offer, especially when he realized he didn’t have any specific line of conversation in mind. But she seemed gladdened by the suggestion regardless. 

“I would like that,” she agreed, using her hands to pull her a little closer, finding the soft moss bed and settling into it with ease, “Would you tell me about some of the songs you know? I don’t remember many musical pieces from Nohr, and I think it would be nice.”

“If you don’t mind answering a few questions I have on Hoshido involving our future destinations,” he negotiated as he took the wrap into his lap and started to open it, “We never really got past that initial culture class.” 

“Deal,” she smiled, relaxing as they both got comfortable for their exchange. The muskiness of the earth was bathed over by the scent of food as he revealed it to the air, and they were left to their own devices for a bit of conversement.

Leo was glad he’d gotten the chance to reconnect with the oppressed girl. As horrible as it was that he’d eventually forgotten her as he was ordered to, she had never been completely erased from his mind. 

He could only wonder what would’ve happened if things had happened differently. Either that day she was stolen away, or the day he chose Ryoma. So many things would be changed now if that had been the case.

They weren’t those children any longer.

But in a lot of ways, they somehow hadn’t lost who they were underneath everything they’d both lived through in those seven years. Leo still was a boy that didn’t know better than to approach a person he was warned away from.

Otherwise, he never would’ve gone back to the crown prince.


	188. Won't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he was fine.

******  
The evening hours of the west were a bit chillier than back at the capital. Not quite enough to be considered cold, but enough to make Leo’s skin feel cool to the touch. And when compared with the warmth of the burning sun that they’d felt throughout the daylight hours?

He was reminded how little he liked the cold. 

It was because of the slight shivers they’d both started to garner that they returned to the fireside. Rose continued to rest with the other mounts, a quick kiss pressed to her nose before the siblings departed the small pool. 

Their conversation had been enjoyable. Leo didn’t know many songs, besides the ones he’d learned during those royal balls he’d always been forced to attend, but Azura had been excited by the new music regardless. 

And in return, she told him some of the things she knew about the western nations. About Cheve’s relations to Hoshido’s history, and Nestra’s beauty. Significantly lingering on the topic of the latter. 

He could hardly blame her for it. She was a performer, talking about the kingdom of arts. Plus, the way she spoke about it made Nestra seem magical. Even to him. 

Leo was hopeful that they wound up traveling to its borders. 

They departed from one another upon returning back to camp though. Azura slipped off to find a seat beside where their other sister was chatting animatedly with her retainers, giving him one last expression of gratitude beforehand. 

And he found himself a seat with his own retainers, giving them both reassurance when they looked at him slightly unsurely, checking to make certain he was alright. 

But he was fine. Better that fine. 

That little inkling that it wouldn’t last wasn’t something he ignored though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have run into an itty bitty issue. It's not even really an issue, it's just one of those things you face in writing. 
> 
> You see, I can't get kitsune Leo out of my head. I now spend many hours drawing it in my sketchbook because it's so cute, and my brainstorming keeps coming back to that arc idea. Which has left me horribly halting here, since I have many plans before that, which have to take place before. 
> 
> So I procrastinated for hours, rereading a bunch of chapters, and all that I managed to get out in my exhausted state was this baby chapter. 
> 
> Why can't I write as fast as my mind? I've already written out all of this and more in my head, but my fingers can't move that fast or transmit the perfect reflection onto the screen. I must take a chill pill, sleep, and come back to this in the morning. 
> 
> Everyone make sure to take some breathers! With Christmas so near, holiday depression is ripe in us all. Unless you're one of those weird people that doesn't get depressed. In which case, yay for you!
> 
> All I want to do is sleep. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.


	189. Silent Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved Ryoma.

******  
It was the deepening night that finally made a sense of uneasiness return to Leo. This feeling in his chest, like a rolling boulder that kept knocking loose more stones. Adding up into an underlying sense of worry. 

Unlike in Castle Shirasagi, when he had allowed himself to be naive, he wouldn’t ignore it. Back then he’d wanted to forget, to act like nothing besides the false tranquility existed. To get lost in a time he’d known wouldn’t remain as such, and they’d all wound up paying for it. 

With the death of daytime and the coming of darkness; the end of their abnormally lucky day, he felt like something had to happen. 

When something good happens, it’s great. It can be amazing and make you feel like the gods themselves are on your side. But luck had a funny way of running out. Especially in the young blonde’s case. 

So with the fire flickering lower and lower, dancing off the beautiful trees around them and illuminating each one of their company as they retreated to the thick tents, he couldn’t quite bring himself to follow. 

He was sure something had to go wrong. They couldn’t have it this easy, not after how peaceful everything had been. 

One by one drifting out of the flame’s radiance, out of sight. Both of his sisters offered him a quick ‘good night’ before heading to their tent, a moment of additional peace until they were gone. 

But Leo stayed. Sitting beside the charred wood, paying no mind to the protruding stems that had broken the earth around him. Weighed down by red and yellow bells, showing his unease to all. 

Not that any of the others knew the language of flowers. 

A deep sigh left him, his eyelids already heavy with tiredness that the lulling heat of the fire only served to bring forth. The blonde knew he had to go to the tent. He could feel the eyes of the ninjas on him; the only ones left besides him and one other. 

Another that also made him want to go to the tent. Because he knew Ryoma wouldn’t turn in for bed until he did. 

His fingers reached out, pulling one of the weighted flowers toward him. Enjoying the special feel of petals on his fingertips, running over the apple colored bell lightly. 

Flowers that weren’t actually out of place in the region they were in. Though usually they were found closer to the mountains. He’d never really thought he’d wind up traveling Hoshido so freely, never even considered the idea. 

And yet, here he was. 

The kingdom swirled forth from his essence, with that gentle welcoming that had first drawn him in so intoxicatingly. Still untainted despite everything, still more than Nohr had ever offered even if Hoshido had more pride. 

He liked it here, in his love’s home. His beloved’s kingdom. 

His lips turned up slightly, little wisps of green magic spilling forth from the ground like a wavering fog around his legs. Brynhildr liked it in the lively kingdom just as much. 

A day like this; consisting mostly of peaceful travel and comfortable conversement. Of enjoyable exchanges with family, and reminders of good times long past. 

This was the sort of thing they were fighting for. 

He let the lovely wisps drift around his body, turning the flower between his fingers in contemplation. Put a bit more at ease by the reassurance of two ancient entities. 

Paranoia was not an easy thing to pull from. Not that he wanted to erase it from himself, considering the amount of times it had saved his life in the past. But sometimes he just had to let himself believe it would be fine. 

“Hey,” the low tenor was always a welcome one, and he couldn’t help the way his lips turned up even sweeter upon merely hearing that little call for attention. Turning his eyes to the side, finding the brunette man that made all of this possible kneeling on the ground just outside his little ring of flowers. 

Flowers that no longer stood for what he felt. 

He let the flora sink back into the earth, drawn away by the refreshed feelings filling him as he lulled. His magic slipping away back to its source, and leaving just himself sitting by the fire light. 

“Hey,” he whispered in a hushed tone, his eyes slipping shut for a second from the renewed wave of tiredness. Knowing that he couldn’t say too much since they were still trying to keep propriety. 

Not that the ninjas would ever say a word. Funny how against them he’d been in the beginning, weeks before. Now he was just glad to have the extra guards that could be trusted. 

It had been a long time since he could trust so many people. 

“I think you should turn in,” Ryoma murmured, his hand stretching out as though to reach for Leo’s shoulder before pulling back and aborting the action. A mildly shy expression lighted his orange flickering face, tawny eyes seeming aflame in gold. 

He looked so beautiful. 

“Yeah...” The younger agreed quietly, reaching up to cover his mouth as a large yawn tugged it open. Blinking the reflexive water from his eyes, rolling his somewhat stiff joints in slow circles. 

“You too,” Leo shifted back, turning toward the canvas tent for him and his retainers that had very purposefully been pitched beside his beloved’s. All with knowing smirks on Corrin and Odin’s faces. 

Those two were awful together, especially with the way his sister insisted on playing along. It didn’t help that he kept offering them more fuel to innocently tease him with. 

He felt those soft brown eyes follow him, watching the way he paused, a childish need coming to him. The need to stop and go to his love, telling him to have a good night and...

Leo hovered his hand over the ground, using his magic in a tiny act of purposeful growth. Brynhildr’s power spilled forth in clear sight of the crown prince, spiralling up from the ground just a little ways. 

Taking the shape of a single, thornless red rose. 

The younger didn’t stick around to see what Ryoma thought about his silent declaration. Leaving the rose in place as the glow from magic faded, and quickly crawling off toward the tent flap. 

He heard shifting behind him, but didn’t look back. Leo still wanted his promised to know how he felt, even if the words were a bit too dangerous to be spoken. 

There were two sets of eyes on him the moment he darted inside the tent. Ripe with amusement and correctly guessing the source of his embarrassment. For the most part, there was only one person that could make him so flustered. 

And he wasn’t ashamed to allow it to show. He loved Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my mojo!
> 
> But my word document decided it could no longer handle more than eight hundred pages. So now I have two documents for this fic. 
> 
> Praise be to the Legend of Zelda for offering up such delicious music to inspire me!


	190. Morning Without Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he spent much longer looking at him, he would want to leap into his arms.

******  
No screams echoed in Leo’s ears as he blinked his heavy eyes. There was no ringing, no soreness. His hearing was filled by the dull sounds of shuffling feet and thumping movement. His throat was a little dry, a little sticky and rough from sleep, but ungrated.

Sleep had been dreamless for him that night. 

Yet there was this twisting in his abdomen. An insistent curl that threatened to climb his throat. Snaking up the center of his chest like rising bile, before sinking back down to the depths without purpose. 

He brought a hand up to his lips on reflex, weary that the threat would be carried out. The last thing he felt like doing was throwing up again. Just the idea made him groan, a quiet sound that vibrated his vocal chords. 

The pressure on his stomach helped nothing as well. Lying out over the ground, wrapped tight in his warm bed roll. Alone when he cast his eyes about, finding the other two already gone and their rolls out of sight.

With the light shining through the canvas wall, he could guess that it was late morning already. And the noises he’d heard outside seemed to be his company breaking camp. 

He wished they hadn’t left him to sleep. 

Leo kicked at the roll he was ensnared in, the heat a little too much for him. Clinging to his body beneath his sleeping clothes and alerting him to the sweat over his body.

Maybe his rest hadn’t been dreamless after all. 

But he didn’t remember anything. It felt like he’d only just laid his head down, closing his eyes to drift off. Then they’d blinked open and he was dealing with his current situation. 

He swallowed down another rise of nausea, clawing his way out of the thick covers with a second groan. Irritation in his morning state, kicking away the softness as though it was the cause. 

His hand reached down to cup at his stomach, running over the white fabric covering it in slow motions. Feeling along the outline of his form, searching for any cramps or bruising sensations. 

But he felt nothing but nausea. 

The blonde was so distracted he didn’t hear the approach. Not until a worried whinny sounded from just a few feet away, hooves lashing at the ground and making him jump from the vibrations. 

A long dark face was poking into his tent flap, deep brown eclipse eyes fixed on him in concern. Rose tried to move a little closer but her large size made it impossible. Her high shoulders nearly tearing the tent edges from the ground as she attempted to push her way into the low space. 

“Easy girl!” He heard Odin’s voice cry out, the sounds of breaking camp growing quiet as most of his companions were drawn towards the mare trying to get inside his tent, “Lord Leo is at rest, and we shan’t be the beings responsible for disrupting his traversement of the unconscious realm!” 

She snorted at the man’s antics, and a second later he heard a slight noise of affrontement from him. Likely having been whipped by the no nonsense mount’s tail. 

Then she tried to push her way in a bit more, causing one of the tent stakes to really come loose. He tensed when one of the corners behind him caved in a bit, making the space around him even smaller and the commotion outside even louder. 

“Steady,” he outstretched a palm towards her, instantly stopping her attempts to reach him. She snorted again, her ears flickering forward with his attention as they both ignored the slightly panicked discussion taking place outside. 

“I’m alright,” Leo told her softly, swallowing down another rise of sickness. His words were too quiet to be overheard by the others as he moved to crawl towards her, keeping his movements extremely slow just as a precaution. 

Her front legs bent in response, the canvas flap falling around her neck like a curtain as he shifted over the ground. She lowered herself, making a loud plopping noise as she laid down to greet him, flattening the grass beneath her body. 

“It’s just a bit of nausea,” he whispered to assure the both of them, reaching out to take hold of her pretty face in his hands, running nails through her fur to calm them both, “I’ll have some of that mint extract, and I’ll be right as rain.” 

That made Rose shake out her head, causing him to release her for a second. She gave an annoyed huffing noise to show just how much she liked that phrasing, and he had to agree. 

“Yeah, okay,” the human gave a weak chuckle, nodding his head, “Rain’s not alright. Bad turn of phrase, but I’ll feel much better.” 

“Uh, Lord Leo?” Odin’s voice had him looking past the mare’s ears, towards the canvas covering that blocked his sight of the speaker, “Are you awake in there?” 

He rolled his eyes, hearing another small noise of affrontement. Followed by an amused noise from Rose that made him chuckle again. Running his hands over her, and taking a second to wake up properly. 

Hopefully their luck hadn’t gone sour just yet.  
******  
Most of camp was already packed away by the time he finally found himself sitting beside an ember fire, cradling a small cup between his two hands after a quick breakfast. The tangy scent of mint surrounded him, washing away the nausea with ease after only a few sips. 

Much of the grass that was around him had been flattened by their steps and sleeping rolls. Though they tried to return the area back to how it’d been when they arrived, it was hard to do so completely. 

But he could tell that Hoshido appreciated the effort, nonetheless. 

His emergence from the tent with one of the tincture bottles in hand had drawn a bit of worry, naturally. And no matter how many times he reassured them it was just a bit of queasiness, he didn’t miss all the looks they shot his way. 

Leo had foregone his cloak in getting ready, his body still a little sticky from the state he’d woken up in. Even with fresh clothes, and even with his nausea cured, the blonde still felt a little...wrong. 

And apparently he was giving off enough of an aura of such to garner the attention of their resident herbalist. 

“Leo,” Kaze murmured in greeting, careful to advertise his approach as he came up to the younger with purposefully heavy steps. His forest eyes casting over him with the diligence of his role, taking him in like a doctor observed their patient. 

“It was just nausea,” the blonde repeated for the final time, forcing a firmness to his voice as he squeezed tighter around the warm cup. Pointedly watching as the mounts were saddled up, the last of their supplies secured, “I feel perfectly fine.”

He lifted the drink slightly to bring attention to it, closing his eyes for a moment as an even stronger wave of mint wafted through his senses. Stealing away some of his frustration at the constant worry as he exhaled it, letting his head shake side to side.

Kaze was only doing his job. 

“Sorry,” he sighed again, letting his lids open so he could glance at the fern haired ninja from the corner of his eyes, “I’m fine because of your medicine, so thank you.”

The man did not seem offended by his frustration, his lips turned up slightly in understanding as he nodded, glancing between the near empty cup and Leo. Letting silence hang for a moment, but speaking up before it could get uncomfortable.

“If I may offer?” Kaze suggested lightly, his tone one of gentleness that instantly set the younger on edge. It was the tone that was taken up when adults knew you wouldn’t like something. 

And he definitely didn’t like the idea. 

“I also have a few sleeping tonics, should that-”

“No.” 

His voice came out a little louder than he intended with his sudden alarm, catching the attention of most of the others. Leo ducked his head immediately, clenching tight to the cup in such a way he felt it would crack if he didn’t lighten up the force. 

But that was not something he would allow. 

He heard a couple pairs of steps come a bit closer, sensing the considerate herbalist backing off without a fight in response to his new tenseness. 

Leo would never willingly allow himself to be drugged. 

“Mmm,” Niles chuckled lowly, dangerously as he approached with his fellow retainer, getting the ninja to move away a bit more just from the threatening undertone, “You must’ve said something special. Even I can’t get him to be so loud that quickly.”

His words hid something dark and protective, taking cue from his liege’s uncomfortableness. Letting a bit of his true feelings slip through the suggestive line as he stopped, standing at Leo’s back with Odin beside him. 

Further making Kaze retreat. 

“I didn’t mean to offend,” the calm man apologized lightly, inclining his head a few feet from the stiff blonde. Genuinity shining through his actions and words as he gave a half bow, “It was merely an idea for helping with your sleep. Nothing more.” 

He’d overreacted. 

Leo saw his beloved’s form somewhere to his side. Hazy at the edge of vision, having approached the moment he heard him raise his voice. Watching with a burning gaze that only made the young mage’s cheeks warm faster. 

Sometimes his emotions got the better of him. 

“You didn’t, um-” The smaller cleared his throat, reaching back and catching the rim of Niles’ fur boots. Tugging lightly to get the two retainers to stand down, feeling embarrassed by his outburst. 

“That is, I didn’t mean to be so rude,” Leo mumbled, lowered his head to the ground as his magic rippled with his shame, “I just...don’t take sleeping mixtures. Or drugging components of any kind, should it be my choice.” 

It left him so defenseless. The amount of times he’d come close to being poisoned, to being drugged and kidnapped ensured his refusal for such things. Especially since a couple of those attempts had been successful. 

Even something as simple as a sleeping tonic. Making his rest dreamless and ensuring proper sleep? 

It also would ensure he slept heavier. That he wouldn’t wake as easily, and that he might not recognize a threat until it was too late. 

Back during the attack was a good example of why he refused such things, no matter how terrible his nightmares might become. Waking up with weight on him, a man over him, a dagger posed to delve into his chest-

If he hadn’t had Brynhildr to help, or if he had been sleeping too deeply to feel the assassin straddling him-

Leo took in a slow breath, lifting the cup to his lips as he pushed away those memories. The assassin had failed. The assassin, sent by that man, had failed. 

There was no use dwelling on it now. 

“I understand that,” Kaze’s voice was reassuring, complete understanding behind the words that the once prince could resonate with. He imagined most of them likely had such problems, considering all their hauntings. 

None of them would blame him for his aversion to such things. 

“In the future,” the herbalist swore to him, the camp returning to finalizing their preparations before leaving now that the tense atmosphere had faded into something a bit more dour, “I’ll be sure not to use such things should another option be available to me for you. And if you need more mint, please, don’t be concerned about asking.” 

He gave a meek nod, deflating as the ninja departed from him. That had been too much to deal with so early in the morning. Leo didn’t have the energy for such gloomy thoughts, and all they did was drain away what little he had left. 

“I’m going back to bed,” he muttered over the cup rim, not meaning it one bit. Just a wish that he voiced in the hopes of calming his rampant thoughts. Maybe thinking about a fluffy bed would help. With feather pillows, dim lighting, and cherry blossoms as Ryoma-

“Leo?” 

For a second he thought he heard the crown prince say his name in his mind. Leo huffed, trying desperately to shake the thought of being in his love’s embrace. Not noticing until a boot nudged his hip that it hadn’t just been an echo in his heart. 

Ryoma was crouching not far from his side, watching the emotions flashing over his expression with a small smile turning up his lips. A smile that wasn’t quite happy. It was a little concerned and a little bashful, questioning if he was alright even if his tongue didn’t form the words. 

With his hair falling to the side like that, and those gentle tawny irises glimmering in the dappled light that fell through the canopy above, all of Leo’s worries blew away in a long exhale past his parted lips. 

“You are so unfair,” the blonde whispered in defeat, utterly wiped by just a mere look. His troubles were gone, but he hadn’t the energy at the moment to do much more than stare at the brunette in defeat. 

Really, how was it fair that he could distract him so completely by doing nothing?

Leo set down the cup, reaching up to rub his palms into his eyes in an attempt to gain some more motivation. His beloved was left confused by his little statement, but he really couldn’t explain. 

If he spent much longer looking at him, he would want to leap into his arms. 

“I’m going to wait with Rose,” the young mage decided abruptly, shooting to his feet in a move that startled all three of the men around him, and nearly sent him falling to the ground with vertigo. 

He managed to keep himself upright without using the hands that reached out to support him from behind, keeping his eyes on the ground as his cheeks burned a little hotter and he skirted around all present. 

This would have to wait until he was more awake, but this wouldn’t even be a problem if he was just allowed to sleep with his promised again. 

His expression must've been a little intense, considering the way Orochi darted out of his path with a fearful squeak as he stalked off toward his mount. He saw his sisters exchange looks as the rest focused on not garnering his attention, only serving to exemplify how much of a sight he must’ve been. 

Mornings really weren’t for him unless it was a morning beside his heart.

He really just wanted to drag Ryoma off somewhere and hug him until everything was better again. Those hugs always made everything feel better. 

Ryoma made him feel better.


	191. Missing Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince of the kingdom they were at war against? Captured, and at their mercy? 
> 
> Nohr wouldn’t hide that away.

******  
Rising sun grumpiness was not something Leo had missed. Between his beloved and everything else, he hadn’t often had to deal with it since coming to Hoshido. Not like he had before. 

And even when he did get grumpy thanks to that heavy feeling of fog over his entire being, it wasn’t as bad as in Nohr. 

Their Nohrian companions exemplified what he meant greatly. Keeping as much of a distance as they could from him, seeming weary to so much as whisper out a conversation. So careful to keep their eyes forward, away from where he was riding. 

His morning attitude wasn’t exactly unknown back in his birth kingdom. Around the castle, at least. Even before his reputation started to grow as someone to steer clear of, most inhabitants of Windmire knew to never bother him in the mornings. 

It was very likely to result in a risk to their lives. 

The feeling faded as the sun rose higher through the sky at a snail’s pace. The distant stony spires that had appeared after they departed where they spent the night also seemed to climb the clear horizon. 

Those were the western mountains. The border between all their kingdoms, and beyond. 

All the flora around them started to change as well. The grass grew a bit more bristly, the temperature dropping to something still comfortable but cooler. Trees they rode by started to adorn needles instead of leaves, becoming more abundant as time went on. 

A different part of Hoshido. 

“This region shares common appearance with its twin reflection on Nohr’s side of the border,” Odin commented idly as they road, raising his voice so he could be heard over the thumping hooves as they galloped, “The very place that my venerable lord once sent me to cleanse the nefariousness of-” 

“Yes, yes,” Niles cut in, his tone slick with uncaring as the mage was broken off. Listening to his partner pout as he stole away his liege’s attention, “I remember that little quest of yours quite well,” he’d helped come up with it, after all, “but we have more important matters to discuss.” 

He had to agree with the focused archer. Leo was not blind to the fact that he’d missed something with his late waking, not to mention the commotion caused after. Though he didn’t believe himself to be the only one uninformed. 

Corrin and Azura were both still riding side by side, seeming completely at ease in the moody atmosphere he’d brought about. Even if the bluenette seemed as though she’d much rather be flying her pegasus instead of riding over the bumping dirt road. 

It was the others that led him to believe he’d missed something. The way they’d sped up their pace, the way all of them seemed to be on guard. Not to mention how both of his retainers had been looking at him as he came down from his huffy attitude. 

There was a reason. Their luck had, in fact, gone sour. 

“What’s happened?” Leo asked, his tone admittedly a bit detached as he traced his fingers along the outlines of Rose’s braid. Eyes stuck resolutely on a broad back riding far ahead, with billowing brown and red blown out behind him. 

Was Ryoma trying to tell him about this earlier? 

“Well,” Odin filled in for the other with hasty words, cutting off the snow haired man before he had a chance to say a thing. His voice rushed with forced hopefulness that did nothing to make him believe what was being said. 

“We haven’t actually received news of tragedy striking and sending our plans into disarray,” the blonde told him, his hopefulness bordering on desperate. Seeming to deflate when his fellow retainer took up the torch. 

“In truth,” Niles cut the mage off in turn, his tone growing sharp and edged without ever dropping the dangerous smirk that had decided to make home on his face, “We haven’t received news of any sort. And we spent the night camped out on the quickest way back to the capital. Nothing.” 

Leo reached for his reins, giving himself something to clench down on as chilly understanding came to his mind. Whether it was just the honestly colder weather, or the realization, he found himself wanting to pull out his cloak after all. 

No reports. From Cheve, the villages, or Takumi’s forces. Their offer of an alliance was never answered, and now a royal had gone silent. 

Just how bad could their luck have turned?

“They may have just chosen to take another route,” Odin tried, but even he seemed to know the argument was weak as he spoke with such a defeated tone, “Or maybe they flew. We may have just missed them while we were enraptured the deep recesses of-” 

Leo held up a palm towards the riding man, instantly freezing the words on his tongue. His gaze was on the group ahead of him; two of which likely didn’t know anymore than he had. 

Didn’t know they may be riding into more danger than he thought. 

“I need to speak to Ryoma,” the younger blonde voiced his decision out loud, both of his retainers bowing their heads in deference when they heard the shortness of his tone. 

And he’d just started to feel less grumpy too. 

They stayed behind as he urged Rose forward, easily overtaking the two stallions at her side without a struggle. Letting out a loud call and shaking her head out as she was finally allowed to put on a small burst of speed.

A couple eyes turned back with the sound, finding him overtaking the distance with ease, his gaze fixed on the crown prince that they dare not stop him from going to. 

The group parted, giving him an open space to ride through that he wasted no time in taking. Rose’s hooves beat against the earth, kicking up dirt in her wake. Her muscles moved beneath the saddle with just a bit more power than he’d felt in a while. 

If he wasn’t intent on the business they had to deal with, he would’ve allowed her to let loose.

But he was, and she couldn’t at the moment. Saizo and Kagero broke back from their liege’s side, alerting his beloved to his coming approach. Still, Ryoma hadn’t the time to look back and see who was riding toward him. 

Rose knew what their goal was. Regrettably pulling back her burst of speed as she blurred up to his side, finding pace with the white stallion at their head. One she could easily outride if she wanted to. 

And the look of startlement on the brunette’s face was well worth slowing. 

“Leo?” The crown prince said his name in open surprise, gaping slightly. It was clear he hadn’t expected the young mage to break their ruling for distance, but Leo felt it was justified. 

This could just be passed off as discussing business. There didn’t have to be anything personal about it. 

...

Or, there shouldn’t have been. 

But just being beside his beloved was enough to make the blonde want to smile. Riding there, keeping pace, shoulder to shoulder-

Once, Ryoma had said he couldn’t hide how much he loved him. 

Leo could understand that feeling now. 

“Prince Ryoma,” the title burned his tongue as he forced back the surge of gladness that tried to swamp over him, immediately drawing the both of them to their proper places in a way they hadn’t had to be for a while. 

Prince and...

Whatever he could be called. 

“Niles and Odin informed me of the lack of reports?” His fingers clenched so tight around the leather held in them that they started to cramp, hating the shuttering mask that his promised and him had needed to take up. 

It was almost worse than being apart. Because this close, seeing the false emotions, the propriety; it was harder than watching Ryoma love him from a distance. 

“I was going to tell you,” a hint of his lover’s emotions, sounding vaguely worried that Leo was upset over not being told. But he didn’t allow those emotions to linger as he took a deep breath and fell deeper behind his mask. 

“Takumi-” Ryoma huffed, shaking his head and pulling back their speed just a bit. Making it easier to discuss, and giving the others a slightly smoother pace to ride at for a bit. 

“He may be impulsive at times,” the crown prince admitted, sounding pained by the fact, as though it proved something he didn’t want to acknowledge, “and he may act on his feelings far more than he should, but...

Ridged brown eyes found his, filled with worry he couldn’t allow to show. Fear for his family that wouldn’t be appropriate to allow out. His words slightly hollow as he said them out loud, his shoulders lowering in defeat with it, “He would never hold off on his duties. He would’ve sent reports as long as he was able to.” 

Which likely meant he wasn’t able to. 

What sort of situation had they found themselves in, when he couldn’t even comfort his troubled love for fear of distant spies watching their approach? 

Because he wanted to. He wanted to help, to comfort Ryoma and take away some of his burdens. If not physically, then verbally. 

“We’ll find him,” Leo swore, even if he knew in his heart that he couldn’t make that sort of promise. Not now, “There’s a chance that Cheve turned down our offer, but they wouldn’t kill a royal.” 

Not without announcement. Not without making a show of it. 

With the word ‘kill’, Ryoma straightened up. He nodded his head, deep pain in his eyes, but also sad agreeance. They both knew this to be true. It wasn’t like with him; trying to erase a traitor as quickly as possible. 

A prince of the kingdom they were at war against? Captured, and at their mercy? 

Nohr wouldn’t hide that away. 

“Thanks to the lack of trouble we’ve come across,” his prince thought out loud, drawing conclusions vocally for Leo’s sake, “We’ll reach their encampment by nightfall, should all go smoothly still. If...should something have happened, we’ll be at Cheve by morning to receive the answer in person.”

His voice chilled at the mention of the vassal state, growing dark with hidden promises that the blonde didn’t often here from his beloved. Surging emotions that assured they’d either have Prince Takumi back safely-

Or the nation would be struck down by the anger of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is fast approaching! Everyone brace yourselves!
> 
> Cheve is on the way~


	192. Naive Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was asking questions he couldn’t focus on.

******  
By Leo’s suggestion, the Hoshidan crown prince took time to fall back and explain things to their sisters. It wasn’t right to keep them in the dark for the sake of their peace, especially when it could lead to them walking into danger unaware. 

He understood the hesitance. The once prince had felt it himself in the past, for Corrin and Elise. Two innocent girls that he’d wanted to keep that way. To keep away from the horrors of the world. 

Considering how things had turned out between him and Elise, and the situation his elder sister had wound up in, he knew he had to do better. 

They couldn’t stay innocent if it would cost them their lives. 

And with all of them now aware of the potential problems that had arisen, the atmosphere had dropped to openly weigh them down. A tenseness, a weariness. 

Here, in the west, at the edge of Hoshido’s borders, there weren’t many settlements belonging to the kingdom. It was just empty plains, and rising mountains that grew larger and darker with each hour of riding. 

It gave the feeling of loneliness. Of being all by yourself at the edge of the world, the only life left being their own company. 

And yet, there was also danger. This insistent sensation of something being just beyond where they could see. Hiding just out of their range of senses. Watching. Waiting. 

They were armed, they were prepared, they were expecting it. 

But they still didn’t feel quite ready.  
******  
“Do you think things will be okay?” 

Leo closed his eyes at the question, tightening his grip on the leather reins in his hands. Squeezing the smoothness into his skin, having expected such a question from the girl. 

Not long after her conversation with Ryoma and Azura, his elder sister had fallen back. Finding pace with Rose, riding beside him in silence for a time. Neither had found the words they wanted to say. 

Every possible sentence had grown into a lump in his throat when he glanced at the girl. Her hair knotted from the wind, and crimson eyes dulled by the reality she’d been faced with. 

Armored. Riding, but not like they once did. 

Not like when he’d be granted permission to take her out of the Northern Fortress for a while. When they’d ride over the frosty fields, their breath billowing from their lips in hanging clouds, allowed to forget for just a while. 

Well, he’d been allowed to forget. 

She’d never really known about things that were best forgotten. But now she did. Now they both shared certain pains, no matter how much they wish otherwise. 

Still, he didn’t regret it. 

So when she finally spoke, he expected such an innocent question. A belying hope that tried to mislead her. Tried to take her back into ignorance, and begged him to tell her ‘yes’. 

But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t do this again. 

“It...depends on what you’re referring to,” Leo swallowed, seeing the way her irises seemed to grow more lifeless in response. Aging. Showing that she really was older than him, even if she didn’t have the experience he did. 

“If you mean Takumi,” the blonde turned his gaze ahead, to the backs riding in front of them so he didn’t risk breaking under such pureness. It was hard. He wanted so badly to protect the girl...

Yet, he needed to learn his lesson. He had to teach her that things wouldn’t always have a happy ending, like those fairy tales they read together once upon a time. 

“Then I think he’s smart enough, in his way, to get out of whatever issues may have come up,” the silver prince may be impulsive, but he wouldn’t have been sent if Ryoma didn’t believe his brother was up to the task. And he would trust his promised’s judgement. 

“But what about everything else?” Corrin whispered, the question barely heard over the sounds of the horses as they raced on, wind blowing back their words into the dust rising behind them, “What about Nohr? What about what happened to Takumi; the one that cursed him?” 

She was asking questions he couldn’t focus on. 

Just like how she was able to leave Nohr when she knew it was wrong to stay. Unlike him. Leo really was starting to think it was just her naivety that allowed such things, considering how he fought to kill his own. 

He’d already had too many slip ups recently. 

“We’re dealing with Nohr,” he was unable to withhold the ice from his voice, just barely keeping himself from hissing when his thoughts became filled with the dead kingdom. Brynhildr bubbled up, murmuring soothingly to draw away the bad, urging him to take a deep breath. 

“And the rest...can wait,” such a half-assed truth. Azura had claimed they had time. Whatever had happened, whatever change she had told him about nearly a week before, it had bought them a chance to deal with the war first. 

Otherwise he was quite sure they’d be crushed from two sides. 

“Wait?” Corrin repeated, her voice so small and shaken, like a child seeking answers. Always expecting him to know what to do. Which was true, for the most part. 

But some things were beyond him. Leo couldn’t see into the future...

And he wouldn’t want to. 

He glanced at her, finding those crimson orbs not on him, but on their bluenette sister riding ahead. The dancer tall and poised above her pegasus, speaking quietly with Jakob as they rode together. 

Their sister, that seemed to know more about the second threat than anyone. 

That seemed to be telling Corrin things in the shadows, out of sight and hearing of others. He knew it. That knowledge, that wisdom she had-

Paired with the resolute determination his sweet elder sister gained in times of chaos?

It wasn’t his place. There was this pulse through his chest, a silent message from his ancient partners. Pushing him off the subject gently, soothing the curiosity of promises for the future. 

For once, he would leave well enough alone. It would probably be less complicated for the girls if he didn’t get involved until it was time. 

The one struck from history could wait, and he would. They had a war to finish. 

A war to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay!
> 
> Humans, we're going off book! I have discovered a new path I wish to take, and I shall follow it. We're breaking canon of the game, we're going into dark subjects, but I am inspired!
> 
> Also, question. How many of you hate bad endings? Because there are certain tragedies I want to take place, certain stories I want to be absolutely horrible, but I want to know how you all feel about certain people not getting happy endings?
> 
> Not Leo and Ryoma. My babies will get their happy ending, far in the future because I'm not that much of a monster. 
> 
> Discuss~


	193. Riding Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was just running.

******  
A fire had been lit behind them, and they rode like Nohrian hunting dogs were yipping at their backs. Chasing them across the plains, towards their destination that grew closer and closer. 

There was no stopping for breaks like before. No meaningless conversation, or slow pacing. 

There was just running. 

Hooves that rumbled over the ground, shaking the world they passed. A bare expanse of nature that was void of other humans. The animals scared away, the wildlife in hiding. 

Lunch was not something they paused for. It had seemed like they would at least slow down to eat, the crown prince’s eyes casting back to find him. But Leo had urged him on without hesitation. 

If they were needed, and they wasted even a moment-

That moment could cost Takumi’s forces their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt, yes. But that is what happens. They are riding as reinforcements, and writing out every little detail of them just silently traversing the land is a little weird. So this is a transitional piece since they're almost upon Takumi's camp. 
> 
> Plot has nearly arrived.


	194. Massacre of Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hadn’t made it in time.

******  
Eventually, as impossible as it had grown to seem, the golden plains came to an end. After seeing nothing but that for a while, even with the mountains gaining height beyond the horizon, it almost seemed like the world cut off at the waving grass. 

Until they found themselves delving into thick forests of needle trees. Spinely, stretching up far above their heads like towers. With spiky branches that started emerging from the trunks only far above their heads, and dirt, mulch ground. 

They were nearing the vassal state’s border. Leo knew from the likeness of nature, drawing from the one time he’d traveled past Cheve on a mission from his father, years before. 

But he’d never been this close. That sort of job was always reserved for the golden child. 

The road grew winding, twisting through flat lands of countless spires that dotted the world around them. With their haste, they’d managed to reach the differing region just as the sky turned burning gold, the sun setting outside their sight. 

The emberish light of the sky was drifting behind the great mountain that had quickly grown to dwarf any of them. Whitecaps peaks just barely seen between the speary needles of green that cascaded above their heads. 

And as a result, the world was quickly growing dark around them. 

Ryoma seemed to know where he was leading them though. Still riding tall, his posture sure as he steered his stallion onward, keeping an eye out for whatever would alert him to the force’s camp. 

He hadn’t imagined it would be directly on the road, and he was right. 

The change came quickly, the royal pulling back on his reins to bring them to a slower pace as something caught his eye among the stranding bark around them. 

And then his beloved left the road. 

Urging his mount from the beaten path, through a set of trees onto non trekked earth. Those eyes fixed on something ahead, only glancing back once to ensure they were all following before returning to the fast pace. 

Leo had no problems with following his promised. Rose weaved through the pillar-like trees as though she was born to do so, completely at ease with the winding movement. But the others? 

They had to slow down in order to get through it, awkwardly trying to ride like their head was. Only the knight, Silas was able to keep up with the Hoshidan prince and Leo. But he stayed back beside his liege. 

So the young mage somehow wound up ahead of them. Racing through the trees after Ryoma, now noticing the red cloths that had been tied to trees in a distorting path. 

And then, it all stopped. 

The brunette wasn’t far ahead of Leo as he pulled back on the reins in a jerking motion, getting the white mount to rear back in a sudden halt that quickly had Leo following suit with Rose. 

There was still the thunder of hooves as the others tried to catch up, but neither of them were paying attention to that anymore. They were stuck on the destination they’d arrived at, and the state it was in. 

His beautiful girl strode forward without prompting from him, the filtering golden rays of sunlight that came down from the branches above painting her coat brightly as she moved. 

And also painting his beloved’s face as he came to a stop beside him. 

Bands of brightness cut over his cheeks, illuminating his loose brown locks, catching in his wide eyes to bring a glow to his soft irises. Completely lighting up his distraught expression for Leo to see clearly. 

“No-” He heard his sister’s voice gasp out from behind him, the hoovesteps turning muffled and shuffling as horses pranced around nervously, not liking the place they’d come to one bit. 

And the blonde couldn’t blame the animals. He also couldn’t blame any of his companions for the sounds that followed Corrin’s quiet attempt at denial. Noises from their throats that they tried to stop from emerging. Tried to stop from disturbing the unnatural stillness of the world. 

They hadn’t made it in time. 

It was the camp. The base camp for the western forces, stretched out among a laye in the trees. A large spread of space that seemed to have been purposely cleared out to make room for everything, jagged stumps still protruding from the earth in some places. 

Littered by tattered canvas. Torn open tents that had been trampled over, broken flag poles that had been snapped by force, deserted weapons lying shattered over the dirt, and Hoshidan flags that had been half buried and stained red. 

There were kicked over fire pits, tossed spits and upside down pots. Shattered glass fragments that any soldier would recognize as being from broken vulnery bottles, lying not far from outstretched hands. 

Bodies. 

Fallen, broken over the mulch. Some were buried in upturned earth, others missing parts of what made them whole. Suspicious lumps under lengths of discarded canvas that were probably more, and likely elsewhere they’d find even greater numbers. 

Adorned in so many colors. 

The whites and deep, vibrant reds of Hoshido. The same colors as the flags that had been shredded and left to be claimed by nature. Swirling golds; the colors of the sun, of dawn. Lying still and lifeless all around the large area. 

There were deep purples and indigos that he’d grown up seeing, grown up wearing. Left to be abandoned just as their enemies were. Forgotten, their existences worthless in the end. 

Large behemoths had also been left behind. The ones that had failed and been defeated, or the ones whose masters lay broken nearby. Faceless that were monsters in their own right, and no doubt responsible for most of the damage. 

Bright oranges and deep blues that he remembered seeing. Back when Corrin had returned from Fort Jinya, uncertain allies at her side that he’d withdrawn from. Now collapsed all across his eyesight, completely harmless. 

And then there were others that he barely remembered seeing before. Deep, dark scarlet colors like stained wine. Many covered by the large bodies of downed mounts; knights. 

So many different forces, and none had made it through unscathed. 

“They may have had eyes on the remnants.” 

The warning that fell from Leo’s lips with the sudden thought that came to mind was like a cracking whip through the solemn silence that had overcome them all. This wasn’t a battlefield. 

It was a massacre. 

Those tawny irises that turned towards him, flickering with so many emotions they seemed to change colors beneath the fading light, were struggling. He could see it, and he understood. 

It was only years of experience that kept them from locking up in shock at the brutal scene, pulling themselves away from the welcoming whispers of despair that tried to take hold. 

“He’s right,” Ryoma said that, but he stiffened up immediately after. His voice echoing around the forest they were in, seeming to take himself by surprise for a second before collecting himself. 

A hard mask slammed down over his face. Eyes narrowing as his lips thinned, falling completely into the role of a commander as he raised his head. The emotions were pushed away from both of them, forced calm taking over. 

They had work to do. 

“Saizo, Kagero-” The crown prince shifted in his saddle, freeing his boots from the stirrups so he could dismount. Pulling himself over the leather seat to land heavily on the ground, his back brushing against Leo’s leg as he found himself between the two horses. 

“Reconnaissance,” Ryoma ordered sharply, lifting the reins over his stallion's head as he adjusted where Raijinto was strapped to his side, already preparing for the chances of being ambushed, “See if you can find any trace of someone. Friend or foe.”

His retainers disappeared in a blur from the back of their mounts, not making so much as a rustling sound as they took off quicker than the eye could see. 

Leo took the chance to look over Corrin worriedly, finding the girl's much too wide eyes as she gazed over the carnage they’d come to. A fractured look within those crimson orbs, stuck between one thing and another. 

“The rest of you,” the Hoshidan heir ordered loudly, moving out of reach from the young blonde as he ventured forward into the destroyed encampment with a weight in his step, his tone almost seemed threatening with how tight it was, “Search the bodies. See if you can find anyone alive...or if you can find Prince Takumi.” 

He was looking at his sister when his love said that. He saw the way her throat bobbed, her lips wobbling with new fear as she was forced to face such a prospect. 

The prospect of her brother being dead. 

Azura was quick to push their mounts together, proving to be the best choice as she began whispering rushed words into the snow haired girl’s ear. Fast sentences that Leo didn’t try to decipher; he had his own work to do. 

He had to help Ryoma search for the silver prince’s body. 

Hopefully they failed to find it, but with a massacre like this he wouldn’t hold his breath. 

They’d been too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, would you like some bodies?
> 
> Wow, what'dya know? They actually made it. Cheve, here they come~


	195. Reality or A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it was for Ryoma’s sake, he would play the villain.

******  
Picking through gruesome battlefields was not often a job that Leo found himself doing. In the past, it had always been the sheep that did those sorts of things. The soldiers that hated him so were the ones that would stay back, rummaging through the carnage they’d helped to create. 

At least, when they were given the chance to. 

It would be of their free will. Racing about after the fighting had come to an end, provided they were well enough. Moving amongst the dead and injured, trying to find whoever it was that they were seeking. 

Sometimes there would be tears of joy. Sometimes there would be tears of shattered hearts.

Leo never had to do such things because Niles and Odin always made sure he knew his retainers were alright. And since they were the only ones he ever truly feared falling, the rest would be left to others. 

Although the times that they’d been ordered to simply abandon a battlefield had partially fed into the once prince’s reputation. Orders that came from his father, his brother, or others above him. 

But since the words fell from his lips, he was the one they blamed. For having to leave behind the bodies of loved ones to scavengers, for having to abandon the injured, for just walking away. 

He wouldn’t do that again. He couldn’t allow himself to. 

So as twilight started to fall, as the light scattered to something even darker with colors of lavender purple spreading across the sky, he moved amongst the massacre sight. Trying to catch a glimpse of anyone that he might know. 

The others weaved around him, gazes fixed on the ground, forced to examine each horrific corpse they came to. Searching for silver hair, or perhaps one of the prince’s retainers. 

Any sign of the missing royal would be welcome. 

Leo hadn’t really gotten to know Takumi overly well, but he found his chest filled with a tightness. Half expecting every new cadaver to wind up being his brother-in-law. 

The royal had tried to meet him on equal footing, had tried to apologize as best he could despite what it might do to his pride. Not to mention his actions in Izumo, and how he’d been willing to support Leo. 

He didn’t want to find this body. 

Rippling magic had him raising his head from yet another disemboweled soldier, turning his gaze at last away from the gruesome sight to find her. He knew this magic. 

As he watched, Azura stumbled over a bracer that lay in the dirt. Metal glinting off the last of light, skin protruding from the gloves even if it wasn’t connected to a body. The dancer paused, taking in a slow breath. 

Her amber eyes were nearly glowing in the time of twilight. Her fingers holding tight to the silver jewellery hanging from her chest, an exhaustive weight to each step she took. 

But she kept going, kept looking. It was obvious she was well used to the draining magic of her necklace, working through it as she searched, their sister not far from her. 

And Corrin looked nearly desperate as her head swung between the corpses. Searching for the one that might be her younger brother, just barely seeming to hold back her tears of despair. If only because they would make it harder to search. 

He could understand that. These were never sights he would wish on anyone, let alone her. A few even made his skin crawl, and considering how much experience he had with such things? 

She must’ve been truly devastated by this. 

Leo had to tear his eyes from the hopeless sight, going back to searching through Hoshidan bodies, certain that a majority of their forces in the west were currently lying about them. 

If not all of them. 

The enemy must’ve come in the night. One of the two prior nights, while they were asleep and at rest. Tearing through the camp, not caring about who was killed as long as Hoshido’s forces were destroyed. 

It was definitely Hans’ work. 

“Lord Ryoma.” Every head turned when that voice came through the din. A ninja kneeling before the crown prince, head bowed deeply as he awaited the request of his report. 

All of them moved closer to the scarlet haired man, a slight, taut hope filling the air as they all awaited to hear what he’d found. 

“Saizo, tell me,” Ryoma demanded, reaching up to cross his arms in a powerful stance. But Leo heard the strain of his tone. He knew his beloved was fearful of what news he would receive. 

He didn’t want to lose his brother. 

“We’ve found two trails leading away,” the retainer immediately revealed, his words toneless as he kept his head lowered, “One seems to be the direction the enemy arrived and left from, but the other is for a much smaller force. And many horses.” 

Leo’s eyes drew toward one of the scarlet knights broken beneath the body of an eviscerated mount nearby. The missing piece of the puzzle. No way of knowing which side of the battle they’d been on. 

But had they actually chosen to join Hoshido? 

When he turned his sight back to the crown prince, his love was looking around them with grimness in his expression. Over the bodies, the dead, the abandoned. With the gathering dark it was hard to see the thoughts behind those shadowed irises, but Leo knew precisely what he had to consider. 

It wouldn’t be his choice. 

“We have to leave then.” 

Gazes shifted to him with his strong declaration, and it took a lot to not simply shrink. The ninjas seemed to be accepting of the idea, understanding better than he’d thought the Hoshidans would. And naturally his own retainers were perfectly willing. 

But while Azura and Orochi lowered their heads in pained agreeance, his other sister looked ready to scream in refusal. Staring at him in shock, her hand slightly waving to the scene they stood in as though that would get him to take it back. 

Silas and Jakob both just looked as though they’d expected it, quiet as statues by the young princess' side, unwilling to look at him. 

It was the Hoshidan heir that really mattered to him though. Leo had made the decision he would’ve been forced to make otherwise, and he would do it again. 

If it was for Ryoma’s sake, he would play the villain. 

“There’s nothing we can do here,” the blonde went on, fully aware of how uncaring his voice sounded as his eyes drew to Saizo, unable to look at his beloved for fear of what he would see, “If you found a potential lead for Prince Takumi, then even another second could leave him vulnerable to death. We’re already blind out here, with no way of knowing what’s happening. We have to go.” 

And the ninja took his order. Nodding his head in deference and rising to his feet, which seemed to startle the others present as much as it did him. But he didn’t linger on it. 

Staying could cost them more than leaving would.

“But-” Corrin’s voice was high and teary, nearly making him wilt if only he wasn’t so used to holding himself together, “-the bodies?! We can’t just leave all of these-” 

“Corrin.” It was cold. Icier than he’d intended, but it did the job. He heard her teeth click shut, and he felt those eyes fixed on him in horror. Disbelief that he would be like this, and only proving how well he’d protected her in the past. 

She didn’t know her little brother was a monster. 

“Get the horses,” Ryoma’s quiet order only amplified the disbelief, but she wasn’t pointing it at the crown prince. She was stuck on Leo. Because he’d been the first to say it, he’d been the one to make the decision. 

Was he going to lose her all over again?

“Big brother-!” 

“He’s right, Corrin,” the brunette told her, his tone growing stern. Mixing between his role as family and role as commander. Unable to take the time to gentle her into the cruel reality, and left to simply give orders. 

The horses sounded off as they were retrieved, but Leo didn’t have to go back to the tree line. A softness bumped at the back of his dark shirt, alerting him to his best friend’s presence. 

Her head moved over his shoulder, giving him something to pet at as those darkened crimson eyes flicked back to him, begging. Begging him to say something, to change his mind. 

To purposefully choose to be naive. 

And do what?

Bury the countless corpses? Dismiss the faceless bodies? Clean up the tattered canvas and refill the earth? Where did they stop? Where could they finally say, ‘we did all we could’? 

He knew how this went. He knew what she wanted, and he also knew it was useless. Leo was aware his actions seemed cruel and heartless, but he had to have a heart. 

Otherwise he wouldn’t feel it crack with that look of blame that Corrin sent him when he refused to alter his suggestion. The reaction of a child that didn’t know better, as she truly was beneath her facade of maturity. 

But when she turned her back to him, offering an arm to Azura in order to petulantly help the tired bluenette back to the horses? 

Well that hurt more than any words she could ever direct at him. Because that was what his siblings used to do to him.

That was the first sign she would abandon him, just as he’d suggested they abandon all these poor, lifeless corpses. 

“Oh Rose,” he whispered, so silently the words were barely audible to his own ears as he pressed his cheek into her fur, closing his eyes against the burning that tried to flood them, “I don’t want to do this again.” 

She pulled him closer against her, giving a hug as only she could while he reined in his ridiculous emotions. Now wasn’t the time. They had to ride out and find where that trail led to, or else they would lose any chance of finding the missing prince. 

Hopefully Corrin would learn to understand the decisions you were forced to make in the real world. 

If only he’d taught her sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to the destination of Cheve! Darkness ahoy~


	196. Lifeless Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city appeared dead.

******  
They rode in roving paths, twisting amongst the trees as best they could as the sky passed into night. Draping them in shadow, the ways lit by the lanterns they’d ignited on their saddles. Flickering away darkness if only for a time. 

Racing after a single cloaked form, following the winding trail she led them along. A ninja that raced ahead of their forces, her honey orange scarf a glimmering beacon for them to keep track of. 

Kaze and Saizo had departed far ahead of them, scouting out where their wayward trail led. They couldn’t risk bursting out into an ambush, or the middle of an enemy camp. 

And it was increasingly likely that would be the outcome. 

Leo hadn’t a clue where he was. Racing after Kagero even ahead of the crown prince, Rose and him far more used to night rides than any of them. Even in unfamiliar surroundings as they were. 

Everything looked the same. Like a copied section of the forest had been laid down again and again for miles. The same trees, the same thickets of ferns, the same flat, dirt ground. 

He didn’t know which way they’d come from and which way they were going. All he knew was that he had to follow the bright fabric waving ahead, and not look back. 

The young mage couldn’t look back. Had yet to summon the courage to gaze upon Corrin and Ryoma’s faces. 

How would they look at him, now that he was becoming a villain again?  
******  
Eventually, the trees came to an end. Leo felt as though he’d been riding for hours through the endless maze of identical woods, led only by the ninja darting in and out of sight as she moved ahead.

But then light began to return to his dim sight. The lantern glow grew a bit duller against the spindly trees, silver washing over his sight as everything seemed to space out, stretching. 

The trees grew more apart, the world more alight with heavenly gleam. And then he was free, bursting out beneath the moon’s light, pulling up on Rose’s reins as Kagero slowed. 

Two more figures were outlined against the brightness. The nearly white light that washed the new grass around them, casting long shadows toward the woods he’d just emerged from. Waiting for them. 

And beyond them? 

A high cliff, overlooking a final stretch of needle forests before breaking into rooftops. Wine colored tiles that reflected the moonlight, standing out as stark as the stone buildings they topped. 

Cheve. 

Rose came to a halt near the large drop. A ridge of stone that brokered between two layers of woods, casting them high above the tree tops below. Giving them the perfect view of the city that had become their destination for a second time. 

Their trail ended at the home of the scarlet knights. 

“Lord Ryoma,” he heard Saizo greet the crown prince as he rode up, the others emerging from the forest behind him seconds later. The ninja didn’t sound as though he bore bad news, and judging by the fact that they were both awaiting them?

They couldn’t move forward without orders from the Hoshidan royal. This was now where complications arose. 

“The trail continues down to a main road in the forest below,” the scarlet man reported once everyone’s mounts had come to a halt, all eyes alternating between him and the view stretching out before them, “There’s been no sign of Nohrian forces so far.” 

Had Cheve taken them up on their alliance? Was Prince Takumi safe within that city, planning and awaiting their arrival? 

“Is there any way to know for sure?” Ryoma demanded, his tone deep and growly with order, nearby enough to make Leo’s skin itch from the closeness. They were both still wearing their masks, and they would continue to do so. 

“A small cell may have the chance of getting into the city,” Kaze suggested lightly, clearly meaning the ninjas for such an operation, “Find out if they are allied with Nohr, and discover if the prince is present. Then act from there.” 

They would certainly make excellent spies, of that Leo had no doubt. There was the smallest chance of them being seen, but what might happen if they were? They'd lose an important faction of their small force.

“We can’t just sit back and wait,” Ryoma rumbled, his stallion dancing nervously, showing that he’d gone more rigid in his thought, “This area isn’t safe or known to us. And even if they have chosen to revolt, we run the risk of being targeted by the enemy regardless. Clearly Nohrians are within this region already.”

That was true, but there was something about the view of the city. Something about it that unnerved the blonde, making his defenses rise. Similar to when they’d entered Izumo. 

There was something missing. 

They continued discussing, but he kept his eyes dragging across the cityscape that brought him such unrest. Taking in all that he could see, even if it was mostly just the rooftops. 

He’d never been to Cheve before, especially not during war. He didn’t know what the place was supposed to be like, what sort of atmosphere it had. With the mountains backdropping it, and the great needle forests surrounding, it certainly gave off the appearance of civilization in the middle of nowhere. 

All that existed with certainty here was the wide sky above them, dotted by countless lights and spotlighted by the great moon. 

But it was wrong. 

Leo opened his mouth, then shut it without a word. Rose shuffled, her hooves scarring the ground as she sensed his uneasy feelings. Sensed the earth groaning as he tried to pull forth the answer. 

Lights. 

“The lights,” he murmured out loud, looking over the settlement all over again. Then turning his gaze to the east. Toward the edge of the forest, and the golden plains they’d spent days traveling across. 

The sky had barely turned dark, the night barely fallen. 

So why was the city void of light?

“What was that, little one?” 

He turned his eyes down to the lanky woman now standing close to Rose’s side, her russet irises gleaming as she tried to follow where his sight had been trailing. Gazing between the city and the sky in confusion, but a seriousness over her as she waited for his explanation. 

It may be nothing. But it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“There are no lights,” Leo explained quietly, looking back to Cheve’s shining rooftops with thin lips as he drew conclusions through his mind, “Night has barely fallen, and I can’t imagine the whole city would be asleep.” 

There should’ve been at least a little extra light. If not from the streets, stores, or taverns-

Then from one of the tall stone houses. He did not believe for a second every citizen could be tucked away in bed after only an hour had passed since sunset. That was what had been missing. 

The city appeared dead. 

“So why is there nothing except moonlight?” He questioned, his head tilting while he considered it, “Not even a single candle, or lantern from patrolling guards? It’s like...the city’s empty.” 

Silence rang loud after his words in the latening night air. A cool breeze blowing past, sending goosebumps across Leo’s form and making him shiver. Reaching up with one hand to rub at his arm in an attempt to warm his skin beneath the thin shirt he wore. 

Until weight dropped over his shoulders. 

He straightened up in surprise, tensing as a low tenor came from much closer than before. White fur just in his peripheral, a body much nearer to him than he’d notice approach. 

“You’re right,” Ryoma murmured out into cool air, his own tone contemplative as he gazed out at the city in turn, “There’s something wrong. I’ve not been to Cheve in...Well, it’s been a while. But it was never so unlively. It’s unnatural.” 

Leo cautiously tugged at the weight that had been draped over him. Finding vibrant red fabric thrown over his shoulders, warm, stealing away the cold he’d felt. Familiar. 

Something that he’d worn once before, upon their first meeting. To keep him warm during the night just as it was doing now. 

Ryoma’s cloak.

“I don’t think we should split up,” even his sister’s worried input couldn’t get him to look back, too busy fiddling with fabric unsurely. Was it really okay for him to wear it?

“We have so few here,” Corrin pointed out, her tone high with concern and pain, still battling with the earlier strain she’d been put under by the massacre scene, “If we separate, we’ll be completely open to attack. Simply because we’d be outnumbered by any company that might come across us.” 

She was equally right. There were only twelve of them, and cutting that number down any more could result in losing people. But sitting there wasn’t getting anything done either. 

“Perhaps we can find a discreet way in,” another woman’s voice cut in from somewhere behind, tinged with an edge of mischievous, “Some way to sneak in unseen.” 

“But Leo’s right,” Azura added her own opinion, quiet and drawing everyone’s silence as she spoke, “The city appears lifeless. Who knows what’s happened, or what may await us? We could sneak straight into an ambush.” 

The blonde sensed his beloved grow stock still at his words, seemingly upset by them. He couldn’t imagine why though. It was the truth; they hadn’t a clue what they were walking into. 

“What if we get closer first?” Leo brought up the idea lightly, looking over the forest between them and the city, “Maybe we could run into...someone. Anyone that might have answers for us.”

It wasn’t the most secure plan, and his strategist roots ached to be so loose. But they weren’t exactly in the best situation. They were in a greatly unknown region, with unsure opponents, missing allies, and known enemies close enough to be problematic. 

They could either take the leap, or turn and forget it. And the second wasn’t actually an option. 

“I...suppose,” Ryoma agreed near silently, his form deflating slightly with his words, growing smaller at the edge of Leo’s sight as he went on with his orders, “Kaze, Kagero, Saizo-You’ll all lead. Spread out, and keep an eye out for patrolling forces. We’re going to try a direct approach. And if you find someone...” 

“Bind, gag, and torture until you get what you need,” Niles offered jovially with a voice of brimming excitement at the prospect. Technically precisely what they needed to do, just a bit softer if things turn out in their favor. 

“Uh, yes,” the brunette cleared his throat, bobbing his head in weak agreement as he waved the ninjas off, “We’ll meet you on the forest floor. Don’t venture into the city, not yet. Go.” 

“As for the rest of us,” Ryoma steered his white stallion from Leo’s sight, departing as he started to head along the ridge, in the lead once more, “Let us find our way down. Tonight will be a long one.” 

The others started making off after him, but the young rider remained for a moment. Gazing out at the city, unable to shake the feeling that something was still just out of his reach. 

His fingers fiddled with the tie of the cloak that he’d been given, looping it unconsciously as he secured it over his shoulders. Draping himself in his beloved’s scent, sending cherry blossoms through the air around him. 

“I suppose your prince wanted to see you in his colors,” Niles chuckled from behind, both of his retainers remaining in wait for him as the others moved on, “Red suits you well, milord. Although I’d be as bold to say I prefer you in white.” 

He did wear a lot of white shirts, and owned nearly nothing of the color red. It wasn’t exactly a great thing for a prince to be seen wearing the colors of an enemy kingdom after all. 

But here he was, literally adorned in his beloved’s family symbol. 

How things had changed. 

“Keep your eyes out,” Leo murmured, letting his hands fall from the given cloak to retake Rose’s reins, “I don’t feel good about this.” 

Both of his friends made noises of assent, taking him completely seriously even if he was uninformed in the situation. His feelings usually weren’t wrong, and they were saying something would happen. 

Something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraines can go die in a hole.


	197. Scarlet Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there was too much conflict in her shadowed irises.

******  
Shadows completely overcame them. Below, in the last length of forest that lay between them and answers, their lanterns were blown out. Casting them into far darker lighting, and ensuring they couldn’t move fast. 

It couldn’t be helped. The beacons of light would give them away without question, bright under the sable trees they picked their way through. 

Much slower now. Urging their mounts along at a walking pace, the thundering hooves too distant to recall in the new quiet. Moving around the pole-like tree trunks that continued to pop up under their noses, their sights barely adjusting enough to see. 

Leo sunk a little closer to Rose, the cloak falling over him completely as they continued on together. Rocking gently side to side with movement, clumped in with the others as they made their way in the general direction the rooftops had been in. 

There was still no firelight ahead of them though. No sign of a lively settlement at all. 

The blonde turned his head to the deep expanse that surrounded them, seeming like an endless abyss without release. Frowning as Brynhildr grew agitated the closer they got, his magic bubbling up. 

It wasn’t outright defensiveness, but it was unsure. There was something there. 

He reached up slowly, pulling at the baggy hood of Ryoma’s cloak. Lifting it over his face, letting the weight hide him from sight. Completely covering him in his love’s colors and scent. 

The cherry blossoms helped with his uneasiness, and he slowed further as he heard it. Lashing as hooves struck the ground. A far faster speed than any of them were moving at, heading straight toward them. 

Rose halted, drawing her head close to her chest as the others did the same around him. Pulling into a tight grouping while they tried to find the source in the shadows, getting louder by the second. 

“Enemies?” Silas voice came tersely from the back, shifting metal hissing out making it clear he’d gone for his sword. More shuffling came through the din as the others followed suit, reaching out for their weapons as the thundering hoofsteps did nothing to slow their approach. 

“I don’t...think so,” Leo mumbled, feeling his ancient partners swirl up with warning. Warning that didn’t scream of an attack, but of weariness. To watch out and keep an eye on how things turned out. 

Which was only amplified by the darker shadow that suddenly came into existence in front of their small force, sudden light nearly blinding after the adjustment of their eyes. 

It had the young mage turning away, Rose dancing nervously with the other mounts as he tried to blink the spots from his eyes. His magic tried to surge up, but he held it back. The hooves growing all too quiet suddenly. 

“Saizo,” his beloved breathed out harshly somewhere to his right, tone strict and drawn tight in response to the sudden blinding, “Who is this?” 

That had Leo looking back in a hurry, caring nothing for the blackness dancing before his vision. A new lantern lit to unveil the two forms now there. Revealing the source of the thundering noise to be stopped a few paces in front of them. 

A young woman sat high upon her horse, wearing the deep wine colored armor they’d been picking through before. With short blonde hair that nearly appeared brown in the lighting, and hazel eyes that flickered as she gazed over them. 

He didn’t like her. 

“Lord Ryoma,” the ninja proved to not be shy in revealing their identities, further unsettling Leo as he shifted closer to his soft mare, not wanting to be observed by this stranger, “This is Commander Scarlet, of the Chevois revolt forces. She has come of her own free will to lead us into the city.” 

'Revolt' sent everyone on a far more relaxed path, loosening up as they considered putting away their drawn weapons. It was like a secret passcode that revealed her to be a decent woman. 

But there was something about her eyes that made the blonde’s skin crawling. 

“So you have chosen to revolt,” and his beloved’s voice was suddenly much smoother, obviously relieved by the news as anyone would be. It was always a blessing to learn that new allies had joined your side, no matter the situation. 

Though the smile she gave in response to his relief was wobbly. Trembling, and hard to hold together as she gave a tiny nod, a false look of strength coming over her as she raised her chin. 

“We’re done being oppressed by Nohr,” the apparent commander declared into the dark wood around them, voice using a similar tone to the crown prince. A tone for commanders and soldiers. 

But there was too much conflict in her shadowed irises. 

“Yesterday evening,” she went on, offering the smallest inclination of her chin again in deference that she seemed reluctant to give to the Hoshidan royal, “We were present at your force's camp when the attack came. Though we lost many, we were able to retreat to the city with Prince Takumi at our side.” 

Some of the last defensiveness faded from his companions with that news. Knowing the missing royal was alive, and was with allies? It was exactly what they needed to hear. 

It was good news.

So why did he feel like a fiddle being played? There was something about the way her gaze had decided to fix on Ryoma, solely taking him in and ignoring the rest of them. The highness of her posture, the way she spoke-

Leo felt slightly sick with it. His throat was trying to close up as he listened to speak, his stomach twisting into angry knots. What was wrong with him?

“Then he is safe?” Ryoma’s tone shifted to something more open, urging his stallion to approach the woman’s horse, clearly hoping to hear a certain response. One that he received. 

“Yes,” Scarlet agreed, a small smirk sparking a flash of teeth as her lips turned up, seemingly remembering something in her mind, “He fought like a true warrior, coming out of the battle with hardly any injuries. We knew you were set to arrive, so we have been waiting for you.” 

His promised’s shoulders set, lowering as he grew more relaxed after that news. The news of his brother’s safety, and success in getting Cheve’s alliance. Perhaps their luck hadn’t turned completely. 

“Come on,” the commander’s tone grew to something a bit more melodic, playful as she used her reins to turn the horse she rode, back in the direction she’d ridden from, “There is much to discuss if we’re to bring those Nohrian dogs to heel.” 

Then she snapped her reins without waiting for a response, taking off into the dark like it was something she knew intimately. Her mounts tail waving out behind her, and it only took a second for Ryoma to follow suit. Racing after her without a hint of hesitation. Chasing the promise of reuniting with his family. 

Leading them all onward, lest they be abandoned in the dark. Given the chance of righting what had gone wrong so far, and reuniting with the ones they were looking for. 

So why did he still feel like something terrible was on the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I don't really like Scarlet? Pretty sure it's obvious, but yeah. She'd just not a character I'm very inspired about.


	198. Reuniting Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, he had to be nothing but a nondescript retainer.

******  
The distinction between the forest and city was almost abrupt. A shadowed, pitch forest, only shown by their relit lanterns as they rode after glinting scarlet armor. Clustered trees, barely passable spaces, and dirt that kicked up under their mount with their wake. 

Versus a sudden break of light. The bright glow of the moon breaking through dense needles above as they were led to a road. Beaten down by years and years of travel, leading towards an even brighter destination. 

The official barrier was a stone gate house. A place for guards to watch the highway; stopping approaching travelers and greeting merchants on their way into the city. 

Once upon a time, that is. 

Now, the stone was stark and imposing in the dark. None of the braziers were lit along it, the torches nothing more than charred sticks. The way was completely open, and not one guard stood at attention. 

It was beneath the arching stone that the loose dirt turned to tightly clustered cobblestone. Completing the atmosphere of emptiness as the hoovesteps of their company grew to something loud and clacking. 

Ringing out around the tall buildings beyond. Echoing, and meeting nothing. Like the ringing of countless bells in vast nothingness. Only the shapes of once alive structures proving they were not in such a place. 

Not one light, besides their own as they raced through the streets. After that one night, heading very obviously toward the largest structure of the settlement. 

The buildings they passed, the homes, the storefronts-

It was as though no one lived in the city. Despite the large array of stone chimneys he saw rising above the wine roofs, smoke rose from not one. And with near all the structures rising three to four floors above him?

It made for a very desolate place. 

Near what seemed to be the center of the city, past a large market and empty homes, was the location they were being brought to. 

A large estate of dark stone, ringed by iron wrought fences and hedge. But it stood out like shining snow under the moon. Because it was the only place alight with flame from within. 

They slowed as they grew closer, dark figures moving in and out of sight ahead, patrolling around the gates between them and the building. Stopping to watch them ride up, wearing the same scarlet armor as the woman they followed. 

With expressions of unbridled relief upon seeing who followed their commander. 

“A lot has happened,” Scarlet’s firm voice drifted back on the wind as she slowed even more, entering the stone ladened courtyard of the estate with a new air of control, “I’ll explain more inside, but I’m sure you want to see the second prince before that.” 

As though her words were a summons, just when they all pulled their mounts to a halt before the tall, arching double doors that led into the castle-like place, they were pushed open. 

And silver hair glowed like the moon itself under its light. 

“Takumi!” Corrin’s joyous cry split the unnatural quiet of what should’ve been a busy city, sounding off against walls with a ringing after cry as she rushed to dismount. 

Leo had to admit, it was good to see the prince there, standing not far from them. A small up turn to his lips as he gazed over them all, Fujin Yumi secured to his back and looking to be in good health. 

Rose made a happy sound beneath him, responding to the much lighter mood that had overcome them all. Finding Takumi safe, standing there with his two retainers behind him, was a blessing. 

The blonde had started to fear they would not be allowed such luck, even with the news from Scarlet that his brother-in-law was fine. As it turned out, she was telling the truth. 

“Big sister,” the silverette gave a small chuckle, cocking his brow as the girl sprinted across the stones toward him, “Did you think I could be brought down by-” 

But he quickly had to cut off his confident words, realizing what was coming almost too late as Corrin leapt. Planting his feet a little farther apart as he spread his arms, staggering back under the force of his sister’s flying hug. 

Leo would have to teach him how to catch her properly in the future. 

Because it threw him too off balance. Takumi couldn’t recover fast enough, dropping back with the weight to land on his butt on the ground. Making a huffing noise as his arms wound around the snow haired girl’s armor, laughing slightly despite the embarrassing display. 

“Hey,” his smile grew just a bit more genuine, sweeter in a way that one’s did when they were faced with affection from family, “I’m okay...pretty much, anyway. No way that I couldn’t handle whatever those Nohrians decide to throw at me.” 

The incredulous looks of his retainers gave away that it wasn’t quite as certain as that though. Flickers of pain revealed just how close things had gone to going wrong, despite how their liege chose to portray it. 

“Takumi,” the crown prince breathed out from atop his stallion, exhaling all the built up strain of worrying about his little brother as he too dismounted and followed Corrin’s lead. Approaching with their bluenette sister, forming an impromptu family reunion right there in the silver lit courtyard. 

“Big brother,” the silver prince grew even more relaxed, patting gently at the soft white cloak over Corrin’s back as the girl nuzzled into his chest securely, “and Azura. It's good that you’re here.” 

As much as Leo wanted to join them; to join his family-

The Chevois still didn’t know who else was within their city. As the Hoshidan siblings continued to speak quietly to one another, the young mage reached up to pull the hood farther over his head in an attempt to hide his face more fully. 

With their decision to revolt, he had no clue how they would react to even an exiled prince of Nohr. He also didn’t know if any of them knew what he looked like. 

Yet again, he had to be nothing but a nondescript retainer. 

“Leo,” the hissing whisper of his name had him turning to the Rose's side, where his retainers now stood. Leading their mounts by the reins, gazing up at him in wait for orders. 

It was time to set to work. 

The three horses formed something of a triangle around the two men, quickly joined by the last of their trio as Leo easily slipped from the saddle. His boots scuffing against the cobblestone, hidden from sight in a seemingly innocuous manner. 

“Leonis,” he corrected quietly, making the decision in a split second as he strung together his temporary identity through his mind with practiced ease. After all, even when he was a prince, he wasn’t exactly the most welcome as himself in some places. 

“We’re from Nohr, choosing to follow the departed Lady Corrin,” Leo fiddled with his saddlebag, reaching up to pull down the hood he’d been adjusting before, “Watch what you call me, and inform the others. We can’t take the risk of my presence being considered a threat.” 

Something bumped against his arm as he finished untying his pack from the leather tack adorning Rose, making him glance down. Finding just the thing he needed held in blistered hands. 

He took it with a quiet word of thanks, reaching up to wind the new fabric around his neck. Soft wool. The same deep purple scarf that had been wrapped loosely to his wrist only two nights before. 

It was big on him, not unexpected since Niles had a larger frame. But that just made it all the better. The scarf wrapped enough times to create something of a mask over his mouth and nose, hiding away his features with far more surety than the hood alone would. 

And although the purple clashed with the red somewhat, it matched well with his burgundy shirt and black pants. With his tome belt, as he pulled up the hood once more to shadow his face away, he couldn’t help thinking he really must look like some kind of mercenary. 

“Are you ready for a new branch in our adventure, Leonis, mage of the wildering woods?” Odin asked him, his tone kept at a decent level as he grinned wide. Excited as always to take up a role, playing it out to the max. 

This was probably going to be interesting. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Leo agreed, his lips turning up in a slightly nervous smile behind the scarf as they parted. Realigning their horses to break the odd animal triangle that had been encapsulating them, and revealing the scene around them once more. 

The mounts were being taken by stable boys, led off to somewhere unseen to them. Likely wherever the stables were. The company removed their belongings before that, standing around as they waited on the royals who were still quietly speaking happily to one another. 

Niles and Odin left him as a young man ran up, offering his hands to take all three of their reins. And as much as the blonde didn’t want Rose to be taken from his sight, she deserved some proper care. 

He watched her black haunches as she was taken away, only looking elsewhere when the shifting of metal over stone alerted him to the Hoshidan siblings returning to their feet. 

And finding tawny eyes gazing over at him, brows pinched in apparent confusion. Gazing over his new wear, seeming unsure if he was supposed to say something about it. But it wasn't that which mattered to the younger. 

Leo was just relieved that his promised seemed much lighter now. They all did. There was an undeniably good mood surrounding the siblings, assured in each other’s presence. At peace in knowing they were all safe 

And it wasn’t just Ryoma looking over to him. 

Azura gave him a small nod of understanding, offering a wave of her fingers to show he was just as included in the reunion as any of them. Corrin looked the most confused, and he was grateful beyond belief she no longer had that hurt look of blame fixed toward him. They would surely discuss it later though, when it came back to her outside the relieved knowledge that her brother was okay.

Takumi just offered raised eyebrows, as if to say ‘really’? For the most part they all seemed to gather what he was going for though, and quickly returned to not looking at him, standing there with a pack over his shoulder and visage mostly hidden. 

Niles and Odin were weaving through the rest of the company, murmuring quietly the information he’d given them. They didn’t know how long they would be there after all, and it was best to have a secure cover for the time being. 

His eyes turned up to the estate towering over him, five stories high, and clearly Cheve’s ‘castle’. The only place of life in the whole city. 

Time to play politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basing Cheve off of French structure. Thought it fit, so that's what we're going with~


	199. Wing of Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that he didn’t try to hide it much, but just how obvious was it that he loved that man?

******  
‘Leonis’ did not have the clearance to attend a meeting between commanders. As far as the Chevois could be allowed to know, he was nothing more than another retainer. Another companion within the royal entourage. 

As such, he was not allowed to follow after the Hoshidan royals that went off with Scarlet. 

The revolt leader directed some soldiers to take them to where Prince Takumi had been permitted to stay, none of their questions answered before that. They still knew nothing. 

Why was the city empty besides the estate? What was happening with the Nohrian forces? What were the revolutionists capable of? 

All they were given were quick directions. Directions actually given to the silver prince’s retainers, who took over the job of leading them through the estate’s halls. 

A much different place than Castle Shirasagi. More in tune to what he’d grown up knowing, mostly of mason work. With flat slab floors of stone, ornate glass workings, and sparse, spaced out furnishings. 

Many of the windows actually had things blocking them. Wardrobes had been pushed in front of some, while others had wood secured across them. Blocking much of the low lighting from within, explaining why the glow hadn’t been more prominent from outside. 

They passed very few knights in the halls. Men and women of haggard appearances and distraught moods, all wearing some form of scarlet armor that glinted from flames as they watched them pass. 

There was relief here as well. But Leo didn’t pick up the same feeling Scarlet gave him in the forest. That feeling of uneasiness, of being unable to trust the young woman. 

These revolutionists looked nothing short of relieved to have them present. To have the Hoshidan crown prince’s own forces on their side, especially after the apparently great loss they’d taken in assisting Prince Takumi. 

But the question remained; how much more had they lost?

“We were offered up the eastern wing of the estate, isn’t that kind of them?” The brunette samurai that aided in leading them asked as they ascended a second stairwell, bringing them up to the third floor, “It’s secure, and there’s enough rooms for all of us.” 

“They’ve also given what supplies they could,” his partner added, her tone not quite so upbeat. Growing duller as her head lowered, her shoulders drawing up in thought, “We...lost most of our own when the camp was...” 

That sufficiently managed to dull Hinata’s lighthearted gratefulness, the boy’s hand reaching down to grip at the hilt strapped to his side. Clenching down tight as he too thought about the massacre they’d survived. 

Leo knew that feeling well. The feeling after watching everything around you fall, and yet you’re still standing. Still watching, still alive. 

It gnawed at you if you couldn’t accept it, and he was pretty sure the retainers were too young to have gone through such things before. Considering they had also been in Izumo...

And he was sure they’d see more before this conflict was over. 

“The Wind Tribe?” He felt bad about asking, but he needed to know something. Even if it was basically assured the royals would inform them upon their return, the blonde couldn’t stop his itching need for something at least. 

And he hadn’t seen any sign of the stalheart people since the bodies laying forgotten in the forest. 

“...Only a couple...” Oboro waved her hand, her tone growing sharp for a second, her eyes flicking back over her shoulder at him with a fire within their depths before quickly turning forward again. 

“They’re on the second floor,” Hinata finished for her sake, offering an apologetic smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes on the young woman’s behalf, “Most of our forces...didn’t make it. I’m sure you saw.” 

He had. But he had hoped it wasn’t so. 

The retainers led them through two large double doors at the edge of the hall, opening up the wing of rooms they’d apparently been given. Where they would be staying for the time being. 

The eastern wing was a rounded extension of the estate, connected to it by a large communal room. A communal room which they’d just entered, looking slightly lonely in appearance. 

There was a large fireplace; unlit. Even though the kindling and matches were though, it was cold and dark. With a single, covering ornate rug that stretched most of the space. 

Two chairs sat before the empty hearth, but nothing else filled the room. It was bare. Almost empty, with the stone rceilinv doming upward into a curve. Like no one living had stepped in there for years. 

“We’ve taken that room,” Hinata offered, pointing to one of the several doors that led off of the communal room, turning back with a weak smile that didn’t hold any true emotion now. Too distracted by the battle playing out behind his eyes. 

“The rest of you can choose for yourselves,” he glanced back as Oboro headed for the one he’d indicated, completely silent, her steps jeky, “I suppose we’ll all be gathered later for stuff, so just...try to relax?” 

His words were rushed out in the end, no longer thinking about them as he hurried to follow his quiet partner. Forgetting about them, and he couldn’t blame the two.

Sometimes you needed a second to breathe, and he was sure that having so many people around as a reminder of bad things wasn’t easy. 

The door shut, the two retainers gone from sight. Leaving the remainder of their company gazing around at all the different doors, the very wisely chosen room. 

If anything happened, it would only take seconds to regroup. If they needed anything from one another, they were only a room away. 

“Step aside boys,” Orochi giggled, immediately looping her arm through Kagero’s the second they started thinking about the rooms. Dragging the lanky woman into her side, pulling her forward on a mission of the highest order. 

“We get first pick for us, and the princesses,” the diviner declared, preparing to check each room one at a time. She gained no complaint for the woman ninja either. Just quiet acceptance, and a slight twitch of lips as Kagero allowed herself to be yanked along. 

“I must choose one for Lord Ryoma,” Saizo declared in turn, following the two in ringing the room in search of the right space. Serious in discovering which was best; the most defendable, the most secure. For which Leo was grateful. 

“I suppose I’ll find one for us then,” Kaze sighed after his fellow ninja, seeming resigned to the man’s single mindedness. During that, the butler rushed off after the girls so he could evaluate his mistress’ room as well. 

“Um,” Silas glanced at the trio of fellow ex-Nohrians that were left, seeming as though he wasn’t sure if he was meant to room with them or not. None of them should be sleeping alone, after all. 

“My bed’s open, oh silver knight,” Niles purred immediately, propping his hand over his hip as he smirked lecherously, beginning his usual routine despite the fact that he wasn’t supposed to flirt with allies, “Come. Let me get that armor off of you. It’s so big and bulky, I can never understand how you folk handle it.” 

Leo leaned to the side slightly as the poor silverette’s face shaded deeply, taking a half step back and nearly dropping his bag in horror at the badly worded offering. It brought him directly into Odin’s side, giving him someone to lean on as both of their faces colored in turn. 

The worst part was that it wasn’t even a really dirty offering. It was just the tone at which it was said that lent an inherent innuendo to the words. 

And also as usual, the poor target of Niles’ flirtations was too shocked to fight back as the archer took hold of his arm, heading off to find a room that hadn’t been picked already. 

“Odin, watch them, please?” The young mage requested of his older, close to face palming as he watched Niles slip into the first door he came to without care. He couldn’t leave him alone for even a second, if only to help prevent misunderstandings. 

“I suppose I must take up the sacred duty of protecting the virtuous once more,” Odin huffed in mock defeat, prompting an aborted snort of amusement from his liege in response. But then he continued, his voice growing more concerned and uncertain as he asked. 

“But what of you, my dear friend, Leonis?” The dramatical man and him separated, facing each other so Leo could see the honest worry flickering in shadowed olive eyes, “Surely you can’t expect me to leave one of our numbers to lay at rest alone? Journeying through the vast expanse of unconsciousness without a single ally to reach for when needed?” 

His concern was considerate. It made the younger’s heart warm up, a smile coming to his lips, though it was hidden by the scarf he still wore. They really cared for him, just as he did for them. 

What good brothers he had. 

And, honestly? He was hoping for something special. 

“I...was hoping I could get away with it tonight,” Leo was willing to admit, though he felt his skin flush hot as he thought about what he wanted. No doubt it was obvious just what he wanted, especially to such an imaginative mind. 

“Ah,” Odin cleared his throat, his own face turning a redder shade as he nodded his head somewhat awkwardly, “Of course. I would never seek to partake of such wishes, so I shall...depart...for, uh, you know?” 

His play was stolen away by his bashfulness, somewhat apologetic over the fact as he took in the nod Leo gave in understanding. It was embarrassing for him too. 

He watched his retainer rush off after where Niles had disappeared, a slight commotion already coming from within and showing they didn’t have the time to waste. Leaving the younger blonde behind. 

Leaving him alone as he realized everyone else had already picked their rooms. 

It made him swallow thickly, reaching up to adjust the fabric covering his face and making him feel much too hot. Now his mind was solely filled with thoughts of tawny irises and long brown hair. 

Only brought forth all the stronger by the scent of cherry blossoms that was soaked into the cloak he wore. 

He wanted to spend the night with Ryoma. 

It was that wish that was his alone. That led him to head for a particular door; the door he’d seen a certain scarlet haired ninja disappear into during his quick exchange with Odin. 

This would be even more embarrassing. 

He almost couldn’t bring himself to grasp onto the knob, shuffling in front of the white painted wood; a real door once again. The thought was already enough to turn him the color of his favorite fruit, but voicing it out loud?

Damn ninjas. 

Something must’ve given him away. Maybe it was just how loud his heart was pounding in his chest. Maybe it was the strangled noise that got stuck in his throat, or the crackling of his fingers as he clenched them tight, trying to work up the courage to either knock or twist the knob. 

Because one second he was staring at white, and the next there was a familiarly scarred face looming just over him. Gazing down with his good eye, vacant of emotion as he took in the smaller that stood there. 

Leo almost gulped in response, barely stopping himself from jumping back in startlement. There must’ve been some sick enjoyment ninjas took from sneaking up on people. 

And it was almost worse that Saizo knew exactly what he wanted. 

“There,” the royal retainer told him in an even tone, pointing to the right, no sign of judgement in the least. Almost making the situation more ridiculous, “Two doors down. That’s his room. I don’t have to tell you about being careful, do I?” 

He shook his head mutely, his eyes lowering to the floor as he became unable to look at the elder man. Feeling very much like a child that had been caught doing something to be ashamed of. 

There was a slight snapping noise that got him to look back up, finding fern green behind the stern man. His fingers were posed near Saizo’s ear, open as though he’d just flicked the reddening lobe. 

And he probably had. 

Leo’s mouth opened in slight surprise as the twin ninjas had a silent conversation. He didn’t know how they did it. Not a word passed between them, and there were no changes in their expressions as far as he could see, but then the red one was sighing. 

“It’s not that I’m against it,” Saizo admitted, his tone lowering to something hesitant and vaguely grumpy. Furthering the blonde’s surprise at such open emotions brought on by brotherly reprimand, “As a matter of fact, I would prefer Lord Ryoma have at least one other watching his back for the night. I just meant that they can’t get too...carried away.” 

Doing what? 

He blinked as the emotionless man was flicked a second time, in full view of him. Kaze’s lips were thin in disapproval, and then he was grabbing hold of Saizo’s shoulder to pull him back into the room. 

He took the man’s place, a gentle smile coming to his lips as faced Leo, “Ignore him,” the herbalist hummed, his twin disappearing into the room and out of sight, “He still hasn’t learned how to interact with people he doesn’t have to kill. Hopefully he learns before he’s reached the age of being old and gray.” 

There was muttering at that which the younger couldn’t discern, but made Kaze’s brow twitch, his smile growing more strained as he leaned back to peer around the door. 

“No,” the calm man bit out, in the tone of someone just on the edge of snapping, “Shush now, I’m talking to Leo at the moment.” 

“Anyway, you understand, don’t you?” Kaze waited until the blonde managed a nod, reining in his bewilderment at seeing more of their characters up close. It was normal that he didn’t know much about them. 

He just hadn’t expected the twins to be so...brotherly. Not after how little time they actually seemed to spend around each other. 

“Good, now go,” the herbalist shooed him away with the gentleness of an adult, not sounding rude in the least as he smiled a bit more kindly, “You have a prince to surprise shortly.” 

Leo got out another nod before the white door was lightly shut in his face, hardly able to bring himself to move after such a transparent sentence. 

He knew that he didn’t try to hide it much, but just how obvious was it that he loved Ryoma?


	200. Forever Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing else existed except for his love.

******  
The room seemed like a place that had once been home to memories. But just like the communal room, it was lonesome now. Void of that life, almost seeming colorless despite the lack of truth in such a description. 

There was color. 

Bright, beautiful. Ornate, as anything in such a regal place should be. The cost of nearly everything he laid eyes was practically painted on. More expensive than most people could ever hope to own. 

And yet...

It was dulled. 

The beautifully embroidered covers of the bed were stunning. Of vibrant ocean blue and stitched white flowers. Layered over by countless sheets underneath and at least eight different pillows with matching cases. 

All spread out over a real bed. With white wood posts and tied back snow drapes. Pure. Untouched. 

Forgotten. 

It looked as though it was a display room. A set piece; somewhere lost to time. Fake and untrue. That same spotless white wood was spread throughout the room for much of the furniture, everything perfectly color coordinated between white, blue, and a soft, velvety lilac. 

He felt as though he’d just walked into a dollhouse. 

Leo set his pack on the floor at the base of the bed, gazing around wearily to take in the place he would be spending the night. It was beautiful, and he was aware of that fact. 

But it still made his heart ache.

The blonde assumed that Saizo had picked this room for a reason. Likely the slim windows lining the back wall; too thin for a human to fit through. Slits in the stone with frosted glass and baby blue curtains to be pulled across. 

It was secure, and it was safe. He knew that, but he still reassured himself of a few more times before allowing himself to relax a little bit. And then a little more. 

Taking in slow breaths as he tried to rid himself of the ache. The slight discomfort of being in such a false room, knowing that there was no point to lingering on it. It wasn’t as though they’d be staying for long.

He reached up, pulling back the hood that had become a bit too hot within these walls and out of the cool night air. Tugging at the tie around his neck, letting it grow loose across his shoulders. 

The red fabric sank off of his form, taking with it the sweet scent of his beloved. Slipping down to the beautiful lilac rug beneath his now bare feet, his boots left at the door. 

Leo then did the same with Niles’ scarf. Needing to shed some of the weight from himself, to get rid of the heated feeling over his skin. The sweat and dirt had started to build. 

His hair was beginning to get oily, his skin dusty from riding behind kicked dust for days. He really wanted to get clean, even if he knew that wasn’t a priority. 

It made him feel healthier when he took care of himself properly. Speaking of-

Leo frowned down at his body. He was unable to deny the slight tug in his abdomen, as much as he wanted to. Yanking at him, trying to urge him into action. 

Hunger. 

Which was a slightly ridiculous notion. He missed two meals, and that was enough to warrant such a thing? Perhaps that was really where the aching in his heart was coming from. 

He’d just...gotten so used to having food again. Eating normal meals, and having a steady diet...because of Ryoma. 

The young mage was pretty sure Jakob had taken the food packs they had. Maybe he could ask him to make something small for a nighttime snack, despite the late hour. Leo had promised his beloved, after all. 

He’d promised he’d take care of himself. 

The blonde approached something that had caught his eye before. The carpet stiff beneath his soles, showing that no one had stepped foot over it in ages. Heading for a reflective surface, surrounded by white just as he’d noted before. 

His reflection stared back at him as he stopped. 

In a word? 

Tired, at the worst maybe. 

There was a slight sunken look to his eyes. A heaviness to his lids, a drifting sense to his stance. His clothes were dirty, his face was a bit dusty, his hair was wild and mussed up in every direction from wind-

But he also couldn’t help noticing the other things. 

The still slight coloring to his cheeks, turning them rosy to compliment his eyes. A small, persistent upward curve to the edge of his lips. And there was this brightness in his irises-

Happiness. Hopefulness. Lightness that outweighed the darkness. 

All thanks to Ryoma, and his family. 

“Oh,” he breathed out, so quiet in the empty room. The first sound these walls had heard in who knew how long, “Ryoma, just what have you done to me?”

It wasn’t bad by any means. It was just that, sometimes, he was merely in awe of how one man could’ve changed his life so completely, so magnificently. 

One man, one moment, one accident-

And he was alive again. 

His cheeks grew brighter in his reflection, his lips curving up even more into the sweetest expression he may have ever seen on his own face. It was so embarrassing he couldn’t keep eye contact. 

Leo ducked his eyes to the side, feeling heat creeping over his body, goosebumps following quickly behind. Leaving a tingling, shivering sensation spreading across his skin. 

Ryoma was the only one that could do this to him. 

“I just love you so much,” he mumbled into empty air, reaching up to brush his own knuckles against his cheek. Closing his eyes as he imagined his hand to be much larger. 

To be warmer, weathered and rough skinned. Covered in calluses and scars from more years than he’d been alive, but that always brushed over him so gentle, so loving. 

The hands that wiped away his tears. 

That drained away his pain. 

That stole away his fears. 

That calmed him when he was upset. 

That found him when he was lost, saved him when he was in danger, provided him support when he fell, touched him like fire and ice and left him unable to think for even a second because they held him in a way he’d never been held before by anyone. 

Loving in a way he’d never been loved before, and just-

“Ryoma, I love you.” 

The second declaration came with tears. Slipping past his closed eyes as he leaned into his own touch, allowing himself to simply feel. Overcome, and all thanks to one person. 

All the emotions led back to one man. 

A puff of air, a breathless laugh that he couldn’t help as a few more tears fell through touching lashes, soaking them and making the irises behind burn. Running his thumb over the salty trails, wiping at them just as Ryoma always did for him. 

“Ryoma,” he whispered, his eyes fluttering and sending a whole new flood of wetness over his cheeks as he rubbed at his cheeks gently. His voice trembling with emotions that made his heart skip, sucking in a slow breath as he forced his eyes open. 

“I want you with me forever...”

Leo let out the air held in his lungs, parting his lips in a faint sigh. His other hand findings its own way up to his chest, up to a certain scar that sang out with his feelings. 

His feelings for his beloved prince.

“Ryoma-” 

He let his blurred sight fall over his undone reflection. His red rimmed eyes and shimmering cheeks. Glistening drops that still managed to fall as he clenched at the fabric over his heart, captured in a moment frozen in time. 

Nothing else existed except for his love. 

And then something shifted behind his reflection. 

A flicker of movement, barely a second that he would’ve thought he’d imagined. If not for the veiled form that stood amongst the shadows beside the door. Untouched by the silver light that he’d been using to see, shining through the narrow windows. 

Watching him. Cloaked tawny eyes meeting his in the mirror, making it impossible to draw in the oxygen he’d just released. All that made it out into the room was the name on his tongue, on his lips, and on his soul. 

“Ryoma?” 

“Leo,” the crown prince murmured in return. His voice filled with such quiet emotion, held back and close to flooding over as their eyes remained locked through the mirror. 

The tears felt sticky against his face as his expression shifted, any fresh waves shocked away by the guest he hadn’t realized he had. The audience. 

“How...long-?” The words were choking in his throat, strangled as his body locked up, feeling like a sheep that had been separated from the flock. Alone, and caught under the gaze of a wolf. 

How long had his love been present?

“Long enough, I’d imagine,” the whispered admittance did nothing to help the feeling of being caught that was trying to strangle Leo, and the apologetic turn of the brunette’s lips only made it worse. 

He’d seen it all. 

“The meeting wasn’t a long one,” the man took a step forward, making the blonde’s eyes grow even wider. His chest throbbing with pressure that battled against itself. 

He wanted Ryoma to stay away.

He also wanted him to come closer. 

“I wanted to get back as quickly as possible,” Ryoma went on, his smooth tenor becoming the only sound left in the world, reverberating through Leo’s mind unending, “but I didn’t expect to find you here.” 

Another step. His boots landed on the stiff carpeting, closing the space between the blonde’s spine and him even more. Adding another chunk of stone to Leo’s chest, like the walls that surrounded them. 

“Did you need me for something?” The crown prince asked in a tone that made it clear, even to the frozen blonde, that he’d do anything requested of him. So long as it was the younger’s wish. 

What had he done to deserve such a blessed man?

Closer, moonlight reaching him at last. Revealing the color, the life at last. Filling the whole room and Leo at the same time. Everything he wanted existed in those tawny eyes-

In that broad chest, those large hands, and the long hair that swayed over his shoulders with each step-

In Ryoma. Everything he wanted existed in Ryoma. 

And so he said it. The truth freed from his heart, his lips the only other part of him able to move anymore as he reached down with his second hand. Clenching tight over the first, over the beating rhythm within his ribs. 

“I want you,” Leo whispered, a gasp as he sucked in air. Finding new white around those soft brown irises as his promised’s eyes grew large. Glowing like earthen suns with new light, his body locking up just as the smaller’s had. 

Before everything fell back into movement again. 

Ryoma crossed the last of the space so fast that he hadn’t the time to turn. Couldn’t bring himself to as the reflection grew closer, his prince’s expression completely cracking open to reveal what he’d held back. 

Want.

Those hands-the hands he’d wanted, he’d desire-were on him. Catching his shoulder in the most tender of holds, pulling him from the reflection that had captured hold of his existence. 

Freeing him. 

“Leo,” heat breathed out against his lips, that face suddenly nose to nose with him. Calloused fingers sending shivers through his body as they took hold of his cheek, just how he’d wanted. 

Wiping at the drying tear stains, just as he’d wanted. 

Those beautiful eyes, aglow with moonlight, meeting his directly, just like he’d wanted...

“I love you too,” Ryoma told him, nearly against his lips with how close he was. Their heads tilting so they could fit together, his other hand slipping between their bodies. Rough fingertips brushed over the smaller’s knuckles, telling him exactly what to do. 

Leo let go of his hold over his scar, instead choosing to intertwine his fingers with his love’s. A perfect fit, as always. Warm and throbbing from their rabbiting pulses, connecting their bodies as small breaths broke against each other’s lips.

He saw tawny flick down. Looking over his lips in a slow drawing motion, his thumb running circles over his cheek as they both stayed like that. Frozen again, caught by one another. 

Loving one another. 

“Ryoma?” He whispered, a final tear managing to slip free with his emotions, his wants. Only to immediately be wiped away. 

But not by his hand this time. 

“Kiss me, please,” Leo pleaded, the only invitation his promised needed. 

Ryoma lifted his face up towards his. Lips quirking up with so much joy and mirth that the blonde couldn’t breathe. Drenched in pure happiness that soaked the two of them through. 

And then their lips met.

There was a second where their eyes remained open, needing to see one another. Needing to watch that brilliant light of love that practically made their irises shine like stars. 

And then they closed their eyes as well. 

The fingers locked around his squeezed tight as velvet soft lips caressed his own. Pressing forward in a light pressure that took away all the ache from within him, replacing it with the floatiness of a cloud. 

Leo felt like he was flying. 

He let his mouth open a little more, let Ryoma push a little harder. Moving against him in that languid motion that embraced him when his large hands were already holding on tight. 

A noise bubbled up through his clear throat. Everything that he was; free. There was nothing to hold back the hollow little whine, no reason too. And it seemed to push the crown prince forward. 

Leo reached up with his other hand, abandoning his own form to catch the side of Ryoma’s neck. Running his fingers along the convulsing expanse that shifted with each movement of his mouth. Each swallow down the brunette’s throat. 

The fingers at his cheek moved down as their chests fit together. Their bodies pressing into one, leaving no space to hold them apart. Wanting their hearts to beat together.

Those rough fingertips pressed into his jaw, prompting him to open his mouth even wider. Another little noise falling from him that had their hands crushing one another, pressing a little insistently in full body movement as they fell back. Pushing forward. 

Chasing each other, forever. 

His toes brushed over the carpet. Pushed back by weight leading him without thought, turning him in direction that he followed obediently. Dragging his bare soles over stiff bristles as they continued their dance, a rumbling noise shaking the chest he was against. 

And then the backs of his knees were suddenly pressing against something solid. They buckled under the surprising force, his whole body folding back as he dropped with a startled noise. 

But he didn’t fall far. 

Leo’s back found support against newly wrinkled covers. Messing up that perfect image, as much as he’d been messed up by his love. 

He couldn’t imagine he looked like much. Ryoma hadn’t fallen with him, letting him drop down onto the bedspread freely, only their fingers still interlocked. 

Now the crown prince stood over him, those tawny eyes still alight as they drew over his appearance. The mirror was unviewable from this angle, leaving the idea of how he looked up to himself. 

The blonde was dirty. He was sweaty, breathing hard, and in unclean, rumpled clothes. His hair was a mess, his body limp. Limbs unmovable from where they’d fallen, barely able to cling to the hold they had one one another’s fingers.

But still Ryoma looked at him as though he was the most beautiful being in existence. 

“Leo,” his lover breathed out harshly, his voice deep and throaty, his pupils completely blown wide. Giving his irises a glinting onyx appearance as he watched the blonde’s chest rise and fall in rapid movements. 

And Leo couldn’t help but feel he looked similar. His eyes were lidded, dazed and stuck in a hazy expanse of clouds that had overcome him. Breathing out through parted lips as he tried to catch what breath he could. 

But he only seemed to lose more air as Ryoma gazed down at him. 

“Ry...oma-” He whispered slightly brokenly, blinking, and taken by surprise when he discovered new tears ready to fall. Gathering in the corner of his eyes and blurring the form of his beloved. 

He understood a bit more now. 

This...

This was desire. 

“I love you,” he finally got to say to the man himself again, everything bubbling up at once as those fresh lines started to descend his face. Falling back down his cheekbones, trailing towards his ears and the untouched covers below.

“Ryoma, I-you are-” And Leo smiled, the words tripping over themselves in the haste to get them past his heated lips. His smile was open, watery as he gave a small laugh. The visage of his prince growing all the more blurry. 

“Please?” He tried. The only word that seemed to come to him in that moment, with water filling his gaze and fingers locked tight over his. What was he asking?

So many things. 

Please stay. Please need him. Please love him. Please, forever. 

Leo was happy. 

He couldn’t quite see Ryoma anymore. But a blurry, darkened shape became large in front of him, his hand brought up to rest on the bed beside his body. Rather than hanging out in the air between them. 

And then weight was pressing down on either side of his hips. Right at the edge of the bed, where his legs still hung over. Knees that forced the mattress to bend beneath the weight of a full grown man, just brushing against Leo in the faintest of contact. 

“Yes.” 

That was all it took to make him smile even wider. So wide it felt like his cheeks were hurting, giving an airless laugh that shook his form, his free hand lifting from the covers. 

It was led by a second large hand. Gently taking hold around his knuckles, lifting it upward. Bringing it to softness. Firm from bone and muscle, revealing how wide Ryoma was also smiling even if he couldn’t see it clearly. 

“Yes, Leo,” the prince that belonged to him swore, the both of them trembling throughout their bodies as they embraced beyond understanding, “Yes, please, always. I love you too, please.” 

Wetness that didn’t fall from his own eyes splashed over his cheek. Splattering drops across his skin, making him give another airless laugh. 

Even if they didn’t know, didn’t understand. They still did in a way. 

They understood each other, even if they didn’t understand themselves. 

Then their bodies were turning. The larger over him, dropping to the side, further disturbing the covers. Making the mattress squeak as Ryoma laid down, not letting go of their held together hands. 

Leo’s hand was pressed between his love’s warm cheek and the cool fabric. Their interlocked fingers laying between their bodies, gazing at one another through waterfall sights. 

But they knew, and that was all that mattered. 

Cherry blossoms surrounded him. Real, straight from the source. Lain out together, their limbs still hanging off the unfamiliar bed. 

Leo stretched out one of those hanging legs, finding baggy pants with his bare toes. Pushing until he found the muscle beneath. Then he wound his leg around that longer one, interlocking them as much as their fingers. 

It was Ryoma’s turn to laugh. Short and deep, blowing warmth against Leo’s nose. So comforting. 

Home. 

“It’s good to be home,” the blonde couldn’t help whispering when that thought registered, snuggling across the covers so he was a little closer to his love, closing his tearful eyes in contentment. 

This may be one of the happiest moments of his life. 

And he knew Ryoma would only make him happier going forward. 

“What an adorable little home,” Ryoma whispered in return, his other hand stretching across the short distance between them. Carefully slipping beneath Leo’s form to reach under him, then using that leverage to pull him in even closer. 

Until his face was pressing directly into the man’s shirt, wiping away his falling tears. Their clasped together hands pressed between their bodies, their legs locking even tighter, and Leo’s palm being pressed into a little more by the older. 

They would make each other happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 200 chapters!
> 
> Woah, that's not something I ever thought I'd be typing but here we are. And the babies have come a little ways as well, haven't they? 
> 
> Stay safe out there humans! And I hope you're all doing well with the nearing holiday. Only a week away folks~


	201. Waking With the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry blossoms were everywhere as the sun rose, even so far from the capital.

******  
Leo wasn’t even aware of falling asleep. 

All he’d done was close his tear filled eyes. Letting himself get lost in the safety and warmth of finally being allowed to lay beside his lover again, overcome by it all in such a satisfying way...

And then he was blinking. A split second to him, and hours to the rest of the world. 

Arms were wrapped securely over him, their fingers no longer intertwined in that perfect hold like they had been. Instead he was held close in a hug, curled into Ryoma’s broad chest which rose and fell with slow breaths. 

One muscled bicep rested beneath his head, winding back over his shoulders to keep his face pressed into soft fabric. The other curving over his back, the large hand belonging to that arm splayed out across his spine in a wide hold. 

Leo shifted sleepily, his joints feeling stiff from the awkward sleeping position. An action that made his legs swing limply over the edge of the bed, toes brushing against baggy pants that fell parallel to his. 

He turned his lidded gaze up, blinking away the bleariness as a small yawn tugged apart his lips. Bringing more reflexive wetness to his burning eyes that he blinked away, all so he could gaze at the peaceful image above him. 

Ryoma was still sleeping on his palm. Laying over the soft skin as though it were the fluffiest pillow he’d ever lain on, his expression one of complete ease and relaxation. 

There was an undeniable upward turn to his lips, a tiny smile even in sleep. His matted hair falling all across his visage, eyes flickering behind closed lids, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. 

Blowing warm air down towards Leo’s face. And then he was nuzzling down slightly, drawing his cheek over the blonde’s palm as he watched, letting out a short sigh of unconscious contentment. 

What was he going to do with this man? His teddy bear had to be the cutest creation in existence. 

The smaller was unwilling to disturb the sleeping prince. They’d both needed rest, and even the low light filling their unfamiliar room couldn’t convince him that they had to get up just yet. 

It still wasn’t that bright just yet. He'd woken earlier than usual, when his love was typically the one to wake. Not that he was complaining. This? This moment was a treat that he would take over a hundred mornings of sleeping in. But the earliness had to mean they had a little longer, right? 

Leo carefully drew his legs upward, pulling them up onto the bed. Tucking them against his chest to curl into something of a ball against the larger body. He abandoned his view of the amazingly at peace face in order to return to the soft shirt he’d woken against. 

Cherry blossoms were everywhere as the sun rose, even so far from the capital. 

And at least he was able to wake that morning in Ryoma’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit since I saw the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's concert last night and I'm still sleepy. 
> 
> Now, I must go search out chocolate. Have a good morning humans~


	202. Work to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still had questions that needed answering.

******  
It was a little while later that the crown prince began to shift into wakefulness. His breath sped up as he let out a little groan, reflexively holding onto Leo even tighter as he started to fall from his plateau of sleep. 

The blonde kept his eyes closed, remaining motionless as he let Ryoma return in his own time. Simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies, the complete peace they had to themselves. 

Though it was hard to hold back the shivers when that hand splayed over his spine began to drag. Trailing nails over his back just like he loved, like he’d missed. 

He was home, truly. 

Leo was in no hurry to show that he was awake. He liked how they were right then, he wanted it to continue. And it did for a time. 

The movements over him grew a bit smoother, a bit more awake. The chest he was pressing into evened out, the cheek over his palm lifting slightly. He wasn’t paying attention to time anymore. 

Until Ryoma was leaving him. 

He grew stiff in response, his lips pursing in slight confusion as his arm pillow was gently dislodged from under him. The wondrous dragging over his shirt stopped, the heat over his hand disappearing. 

Where was he going?

The younger’s brows knit together, his eyes starting to force themselves open to discover the answer as the bed squeaked under movement. Only to freeze up at sudden heat directly against his ear, those shivers unstoppable this time as his breath caught in surprise. 

“I’m just going to see if I can get some breakfast for us,” that low tenor came through his senses, stopping him from opening his lids after all. Taking reassurance from the explanation, that deep and husky voice filling his head as he relaxed back into the bed, “I’ll be right back Leo.” 

“Mmmm,” the only noise he could get out. A vibrating hum as his love’s presence retreated, steps suddenly thudding softly across the floor. Followed moments later by the door creaking open before closing. 

Breakfast sounded good.   
******  
“We fell asleep,” his beloved’s voice stated the obvious as he reentered the room, a bowl held in each hand. His cheeks somewhat flushed, his tone hesitant. As though he didn’t want to broach the subject. 

It was Leo’s fault though. He’d been...He’d acted...

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his own cheeks coloring as he lowered his gaze to the fabric he’d just been in the process of picking up from the floor, “I was the one that-”

“None of what happened you should apologize for,” Ryoma cut him off sternly, his voice so gentle as he moved to set the bowls on a dresser beside the wall, boots thudding over the carpet without care, “I enjoyed last night, and it was something we both needed. Takumi delivered the report to the rest since we were...” 

He coughed lightly, this time cutting himself off. Growing a bit more strained as he thought about what he’d been about to say.

Leo could guess. It wasn’t exactly a huge leap, considering everyone likely knew they’d decided to share a room while they were here. And if neither of them had left after Ryoma’s return? 

“Tell me,” he buried away the embarrassment he felt, choosing to focus on the report mentioned instead. Work before personal, especially when they were so far from safety. 

He still had questions that needed answering. 

“Breakfast?” The brunette offered first as he raised his head, motioning back to the two bowls he’d set down, giving a tentative smile, “You...need it, after yesterday. I’ll tell you as we eat.” 

So domestic in appearance. 

If only they weren’t in a strange room, a mysteriously empty city, and in the middle of a war. Discussing his dietary needs, civil reports. Peace that shattered upon further examination.

But at least they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second baby bit due to busy day~


	203. Breakfast Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least it wasn’t another massacre, as he’d feared.

******  
He slowly stirred the bowl of gruel that he’d been delivered. The boiled oats turned over in little clumps, little specks of green mixed in from whatever tangy herb had been added for flavor. Smelling something like the cedar trees they’d been racing through the night before. 

It was soothing and warm beneath Leo’s nose. Resting in his lap as they sat side by side on a long chaise chair beneath the slitted windows. The deep blue cushions bending beneath him with his pulled up legs, while Ryoma rested back against the armrest. Nearly close enough to touch, but not quite. 

“I know it’s not as balanced a meal as you probably should have,” the brunette murmured as he brought another spoonful up to his mouth, trying to fill his slightly achy stomach. Leo had nearly forgotten what it was like to be hungry. 

And while that was such an amazing thing, it also wasn’t something he could allow himself to get used to. The day before was a great example of why. 

In situations like they were in, it was completely normal to go a time without meals. Traveling without time to stop, business that kept piling up, or even a simple lack of food due to one incident or another. Those were the sorts of things that he knew full well could happen. 

But he would still do his best, just as Ryoma had done for him so far. 

“It’s good,” Leo mumbled over the heated oats, leaning a bit more comfortably against the slanted back of the chair, his shoulder half resting on the cool stone under the window, “and these herbs are helping my stomach settle. Did you ask Jakob to add them?” 

The crown prince gave a small nod, bringing up his own spoon without ever taking those tawny eyes off of him. Watching him eat like it was the only thing that would ever calm the worry that constantly flickered inside of him. 

“I asked the castle healers,” his beloved admitted, his tone going soft with something close to bashfulness as a tinted red color came to his cheeks, “Back when you first explained things to me? Not that I told them who I was asking for-” 

He cleared his throat, pushing down the rushing need to explain himself when Leo offered up a reassuring smile. The blonde had already assumed as much. It was just something the man would do; making certain he knew exactly how to help. 

“They said it would take about two months to fully come back from that,” Ryoma adjusted his bowl, finally turning his eyes down to it as he gave a sad smile, “and it’s already been a month. While I wanted you to have the time to recover fully, I-” 

“You’ve already helped me so much,” Leo broke off his turn towards apologetic, taking another spoonful to calm him a bit more, “A day won’t hurt me. And you...I am improving, aren’t I?” 

His clothes didn’t seem quite as loose on his body as they had a month before. He felt stronger, happier. Everything just seemed better, even if he couldn’t see much of a physical change when he looked in the mirror. 

But Ryoma clearly did.

“Yes,” the prince nodded, the sadness drifting away as he looked back to him. Drawing those soft brown eyes over his appearance, a slight puff of air left him as he was allowed to just stare, “Leo, you look so much healthier now. And you laugh more, smile more. Despite everything...” 

They both knew that they’d been through a lot. Individually, as well as together. A truth that would continue for a long time hopefully. 

“Will you tell me now?” The younger asked, motioning slightly to his half empty bowl, his curiosity still ripe to know about what had taken place beyond the stone walls they were safe within, “The city? The Nohrians?” 

“Of course,” Ryoma straightened up a bit, unconsciously, drawn to a more serious mood with the question of business and work. A true royal, through and through. And it wasn’t a change that disrupted Leo’s peace as much as it had prior. 

Work was not something they could forget about. Given their positions, it was bound to intrude in times he didn’t want it to. That was something he could accept, would accept. 

Work mattered to him just as much when it involved his family. 

“First off,” the crown prince lifted a finger, his voice dropping into an earnest tone as he gave the report, “the reason the city is empty is because they evacuated the civilians.” 

Leo blinked, his eyes naturally drifting toward the frosted glass beside his head. An empty city beyond. Void of life or true existence, and the reason was now revealed. 

At least it wasn’t another massacre, as he’d feared. 

“They were sent to Cyrkensia about a week ago, so they couldn’t be used against the revolt,” Ryoma explained, clearly approving of the approach they’d taken. Especially after Izumo, “The only people left are the knights under Scarlet, who chose to turn against Nohr at last.” 

“It’s a good thing they did,” the once prince sighed, his mind flashing through a handful of council meetings he’d attended ages before, “There were plenty of contingencies in place for Cheve. King Garon was well aware of how much they wanted to be free.” 

“As well they should,” his promised huffed, voice filling with conviction over the matter, “Nohr took their freedom, siphoned their resources, and then forced them to act as a shield wall against us. They lost many people because of it. People who didn’t deserve their fates.” 

Leo glanced sideways at the Hoshidan royal, finding fire in those irises. Gazing at something beyond him, an ideal he cared much for. Something that the younger could understand. 

But he could also understand the other side. He’d been on that side. For years he’d been a part of what Ryoma was so against. 

And sure, his father was not fit to rule. He wasn’t even sure he could be considered a ruler, since he was apparently only a puppet himself. The advisors were bought out and greedy, the court was full of unrest and corruption. 

But the people? The soldiers? 

A lot of them were just normal people. Trying to survive in the kingdom they were unfortunate enough to be born in. A land with lacking resources and great strife, where every year you were lucky to see another winter. 

They weren’t the ones at fault. 

“Scarlet has patrols moving through the forests,” Ryoma went on, clenching his fist around the spoon in his grasp, “The Nohrian forces have been keeping outside their borders since they turned on them though. Careful to stay out of the way as they come up with a counterattack.” 

Leo’s lips turned down into a frown as his love continued, that feeling of something wrong still stirring within him. Such a plan, it didn’t sound like Hans’ tactics. 

That monster would just storm Cheve, regardless of anything else. He would’ve ordered his entire force to bring the city down, uncaring of casualties brought to his own men in the process. 

Did someone else take command?

“And, admittedly, the Chevois don’t have many knights left,” the brunette’s fire dimmed slightly, his eyes closing with pain that he’d chosen to take onto himself over something that he couldn’t control, “The Wind Tribesmen were practically decimated. And besides a small handful of soldiers, our own forces are too low to offer much.” 

“We’ve sent out a small force of the remaining Hoshidan soldiers,” Ryoma opened his lids slowly, shaking his head and making his hair fall over his shoulders as he sighed, “They’re set to return to Castle Shirasagi with reports, but that will take another week to have any effect.” 

They were stuck. Or, so long as they still wanted Cheve, they were stuck. Not enough forces to withstand a full attack, and no true knowledge on what the enemy had prepared. 

This was going to be hard. 

“Scarlet’s ordered out a couple of men for reconnaissance,” the crown prince set his bowl onto the cushion between them, clasping his hands together in his lap as his eyes grew a little less bright, “She hopes to turn the tides with us here, provided they return with favorable news. Until then, we can’t do anything but prepare.” 

Leo didn’t like seeing his beloved so on edge. So unsure, in a situation where he needed to be strongest. And he still didn’t like that woman. Just the mention of her, hearing her name fall from Ryoma’s lips so naturally, it brought back that feeling that she shouldn’t be trusted.

He would support the man he loved. 

“So we prepare,” he nodded, his voice much firmer than he felt as tawny eyes lifted to find him. Leaning back, trying to appear completely at ease as he ate another spoonful of his breakfast. Leo would be strong for Ryoma. 

“We plan, and we make sure we’re ready for whatever may come,” the blonde tilted his head, offering a small upturn of his lips just for his promised, “If you want this, then we’ll all do our best, I’m sure.” 

He was rewarded with a sweet smile, and a little nod. Such small things that were worth a kingdom to him. 

Nothing was worth more than Ryoma. 

“Thank you,” the crown prince breathed, taking a deep breath as he nodded a second time. Assuring himself in what was said, “You always make everything seem possible.”

If that’s how it seemed, then Leo was glad to assist. 

Still, not everything is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to establish this so I remember.  
> Hoshido-Japan  
> Nohr-Europe  
> Cheve-France  
> Nestra-Italy
> 
> World building even if it's not really necessary. It makes everything more fun~


	204. Bath Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He also wanted to know more about the Hoshidan heir’s home.

******  
Leo was admittedly self-conscious about entering the communal room. It was no secret where he’d chosen to spend his night, and the idea of being teased as his beloved surely had been didn’t make him excited over the prospect. 

But while he’d much rather remain out of sight, Ryoma had made mention of a room just down the hall from their wing. A bath that had been offered up to them. One that he would be happy to receive, if only it didn’t mean facing the rest of their company. 

“Would you like me to go first?” The crown prince asked lowly from behind him, watching as he hesitated before the door nervously. 

It wasn’t just the idea of being teased. After what happened, if he ran into Corrin...

How would she look at him now that she wasn’t distracted from reuniting with her true brother? 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Leo breathed out, closing his eyes as that dour thought pervaded his head, only further pushing him against leaving, “I’d rather a bit of...privacy this morning.” 

The blonde ducked to the side, leaning against the cool stone wall as his love took his place at the door. Giving his own slight hesitation before forcing himself to turn the knob, their empty bowls held tight in the other hand. 

Ryoma cast him a quick look. A reassuring smile that held so much understanding when he opened his eyes again. And gratefulness. 

His promised hadn’t forgotten what he’d chosen to do the night before. The decision he’d taken from his hands to weigh on the younger’s shoulders instead. The choice that now made him fear his reception. 

A villain?

He didn’t want to do this again. 

The older man opened the door with an announcing creak, glancing about quickly with slightly widened eyes as he took in the sight beyond. Then his expression grew much lighter. 

“It’s alright,” Ryoma told him, motioning with his free hand in a message to follow him out, “There’s no one here.” 

Leo blinked, startled by that. He glanced over to the frosted windows on reflex, reasserting that, yes, the sun was not too high in the sky yet. It couldn’t be that they had plans. Right? 

“Did they say that they were going to do something when you came out earlier?” The younger asked unsurely as he slowly edged around the doorframe, looking around to prove that his love’s observation proved true. 

While there was now a low burning log in the fire, and several chairs had been added to the room from who knows where, there were no other people there. 

“If they had such plans, none of them mentioned it to me,” Ryoma shrugged, walking over to a small pile of dishes that had formed on a newly brought in table. Left there to be washed properly later. 

And while he admittedly didn’t know the butler, Jakob, very well, just from the stories his sister had shared of him he knew that wasn’t quite normal. The work would never be left unfinished with him around. 

And while Corrin may exaggerate people’s good points, she never lied.

“What are the chances that they retreated to their rooms so that we wouldn’t be disturbed?” He asked weakly as the idea came to him, unable to hold back the weary look he cast around to the closed doors that ringed him.

Such an idea made his love flush, lowering his face to the floor as he brought a palm to his mouth. Clearly as embarrassed as he was by such a notion. Heat flooding over the blonde’s skin as he mimicked those motions.

Being so overly considerate was almost worse than teasing. 

“Just let me get my clothes,” Ryoma cleared his throat, his steps heavy as he hurried back towards their room without looking at Leo, “Do you need to hide your face again? In case anyone’s in the hall?” 

“That’s probably a good idea,” he nodded, the thought having slipped his mind after his earlier nervousness. For the moment, he was ‘Leonis’. It wouldn’t be good to be discovered so early in their stay. 

And it definitely wouldn’t do for any outsiders to know of his relationship with the crown prince of Hoshido.  


******  
His borrowed cloak and scarf weren’t even needed, as it turned out. Something which he was grateful for. Leo could no longer deny the icky feeling over him, the sensation of sweat and dirt clinging to him. Wearing a hood and covering his face only made it worse.

So he was grateful that the bathroom was only a short walk down the halls, and that there was no sign of Chevois knights to be seen. Whether they simply weren’t around at the moment, or they’d decided to leave the whole floor to them, it was a welcome turn of events. 

“Oh, I missed doors,” Leo chuckled lowly as he pushed open the double wood panels that he was led to, his love on his heels as he hurried inside. Wanting to get out of sight as soon as possible, and get clean even sooner. 

“You don’t like sliding doors, do you?” Ryoma asked curiously as he closed the oddly welcome panels behind them. A tint of uncertainty in his tone, as though he was honestly worried over such a thought. 

Always the worrier. 

“They’re fine,” the blonde murmured, glancing around the room. Slightly surprised by the familiarity of it. The whole space was reminiscent of his old bath in Windmire, “I just...feel more secure behind something stronger than paper.” 

It was much the same as the rest of the castle. With cool stone walls and floor, a starkness in the furnishings that made it seem as though no one had used it in years. 

And rather than a bath built into the floor, there were several wooden tubs quartered off by curtains that each made their own individual bathing spaces. Private, and practical considering they were on the third floor. 

The clicking of a lock was largely ignored as he childishly rushed to the closest tub, running his fingers along the lacquered rim, already wanting to be enveloped in heated water that washed away the disgusting second layer over him. 

“Would you rather this sort of architecture?” The Hoshidan royal asked, walking around him to approach the tub only a couple steps beyond. His voice turning disgruntled at the idea, seeming nearly perplexed by such a thing. 

Leo hummed non committedly as he lifted his hand. Pulling at the tie around his neck, loosening the cloak with haste. Simply allowing the thick fabric to drop, followed without hesitation by the scarf. Then he kicked both fabric bundles against the tub’s side, content to ignore the overly warm apparel as he got to work. 

Lowering himself to the floor beside the wood. Cool stone was felt through his pants while he reached out to turn the metal spigot positioned at the foot of the tub, hearing pipes rumble as they were set to release his wished for water. He remembered hearing in the past that Cheve was home to well made aqueducts that even outdid Nohr’s. 

And he couldn’t deny the simple process of filling his tub was much smoother here than it had ever been. Water rushing out steadily through the tap, steam rising from it as it was delivered from the heating pool no doubt far beneath their feet. 

“Rather?” He repeated, laying his chin over the even rim of the tub as his love followed suit in filling his own. Staring at the man’s back while he kneeled in the same position as Leo, watching the water rise just as he did. His clean clothes now resting neatly on the floor for when he'd need them after.

Strangely enough, he didn’t prefer the architecture quite like Ryoma was inferring he did. 

“There are...certain things,” the blonde admitted quietly, tilting his temple to rest on the wood as he considered it, “Mostly involving more privacy and defensible options. But...I like Hoshido more. It’s charming and it’s free in a way Nohr never has been. Even the architecture speaks to as much, so...” 

His cheeks burned as he made a small concluding noise in his throat, watching Ryoma’s whole posture loosen up in response. Relieved...or maybe pleased? 

Leo supported himself on the tub to push himself back up, feeling strangely embarrassed from such a simple thing. From how happy it made the both of them, even though it had no real meaning. 

The pure white curtains were ringed onto a square frame around each tub, and he chose to focus on closing up his square over the older that made him such a mess. 

Just like he’d made a mess of him the night before. 

“That makes me very happy,” the crown prince didn’t hold back from admitting as he again followed Leo’s lead. Getting to his feet as the water continued to flow, moving around to pull at the curtains surrounding his own space. 

“Hoshido...is beautiful,” the blonde whispered, keeping his eyes down as he slid the fabric along. Still not too far from the kingdom to hear the whispered gratitude at being called such, followed by Brynhildr’s faint exasperation over the nation’s pride. 

He clasped onto the last stretched of white, sliding it over the beam that would separate them with a slightly quicker pace. 

Until he was stopped by a towering body suddenly in his path. 

Leo turned his eyes up naturally, finding soft tawny gazing down at him. Halting him from reaching the last beam and closing them off completely. An expression that was completely lit by happiness, proving beyond a doubt that his earlier statement had been true. 

“I’m glad that you think so,” Ryoma murmured in a hushed tone, as though speaking any louder would break whatever spell seemed to have taken over the younger. Keeping him stuck in place, staring up at the brunette in awe of his mere emotions, “I always wanted to share my home with you, Leo. The fact that you are free there is something you should never doubt.” 

One of his large hands reached up the distance between them, catching lightly onto the smaller’s cheek in such a tender hold that it expelled most of the breath in his lungs. Leaving him leaning into the touch, taking in a slow rush of air through parted lips as he relaxed. 

He didn’t have to feel embarrassed over being as happy as he was. 

“You made me free,” Leo whispered, tilting into that hand even further as his fingers tightened over the curtain in their grasp, “You saved me from everything that Nohr is...but please remember that...it’s not...” 

“The people’s fault,” Ryoma nodded, swallowing thickly as a slight flicker of guilt tried to invade his expression as he finished the sentence for him, “I know. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I thought otherwise earlier.” 

The once prince inclined his forehead, offering it up in the hopes that the brunette would understand what he wanted. And he did. 

There was shifting over him, the hold on his cheek caressing slightly over his skin as his love moved closer. Closer. Hot breath brushed against his bangs, and then softness met his skin. 

A quick peck that was worth every second of uncertainty he’d ever felt. Pressed to his forehead as the thumb on his cheek traced little circles beneath his eye, bringing a complete sense of comfort over him. 

Then the older was pulling back, tawny eyes glancing past him to the tub at his back. A clear indicator that it was time for them to separate. Even if Leo just wanted to relish in their closeness a little longer. 

They couldn’t risk becoming reliant again. 

He stepped back, breaking the connection as Ryoma’s weathered hand fell from his face, leaving the skin feeling slightly cool in the otherwise empty air. Offering one last smile to one another before they both returned to their own squares, and the curtain finished closing them off. 

“Hey, Ryoma,” Leo hummed, reaching up to run his knuckles over the place his beloved’s hand had been as he returned to his nearly full tub. An idea coming to him with the earlier line the man had spouted. 

He also wanted to know more about the Hoshidan heir’s home. 

“Would you tell me another story?” The younger went on when he heard a noise of acknowledgement from behind the cascaded fabric, “Like you did before, about the bookseller. Something about Hoshido that you wanted to show me.” 

His hand twisted over the spigot as the water reached the desired depth, putting a stop to the flow of steaming liquid. Listening for the response to his question as he pulled at his magic. 

Relishing in the flow of power that overcame him. Flooding forth from his magic core to tug at his storage, finally removing the clothes that he’d put on the morning before. Wrinkled and well used from traveling and sleeping in them. 

Sending it all away, leaving his body completely bare as the strands of purple magic faded from around him. Shifting slightly when he became fully aware of the fact that Ryoma was also removing his clothes just beyond the curtain. 

At this point, the man had already seen most, if not all of his body. They’d bathed together, and slept in the same bed while he was without clothes. Not to mention the public baths he’d used on occasion back in Nohr. 

It wasn’t that he was shy about showing himself, to a certain degree. It was just...Ryoma. Since meeting the man, he couldn’t help but feel that some of the Hoshidan’s propriety had rubbed off on him. 

The idea of anyone other than his promised seeing his body made his skin crawl. Maybe that was just the fact that Ryoma was upset over such an idea, and had gone as far as to ask him not to show too much to others. 

But even having the crown prince see him completely naked...the thought alone was enough to send heat flaring over his skin. Devolving him to a flushed mess with ideas beyond simply seeing his bare chest. That much was fine, was somewhat normal for men. 

More than that? 

A little squeak broke past his lips with that thought, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it as he forced himself to focus on the fact that his love was speaking again. 

“I suppose...” Ryoma paused to consider what story he might tell, completely unaware of Leo’s flustered state just a few feet away as he lifted his leg over the tub’s edge. Testing the heated water with a dipping motion, trying to ignore the fire in his abdomen from his earlier drifting imagination. 

He didn’t even know what he’d been thinking. He’d never even see more of his beloved beyond bare shoulders and arms. 

“There is something,” the brunette called through the curtain as he moved to lift his second leg into the tub, his muscles growing lax with the soothing heat that overcame his skin bit by bit, “It’s that time of year...but with the war I believe those plans will have to be on hold.” 

“Plans?” Leo repeated as he started to lower himself back against the slanted wood that formed the head of the tub, heat enveloping him more with each inch of movement, “For what?” 

There was silence for a second, allowing him to finish finding rest against the sanded and cut lumber. Incredibly smooth and comfortable as he leaned back, letting the water soak over his skin and giving him something to focus on as he relaxed. 

“Well,” there was slight splashing, telling him that the crown prince had also gotten into his bath as he spoke. A voice that was husky with renewed bashfulness, seeming sheepish over his past ideas. 

“I did want to take you to the summer festivals,” Ryoma admitted, gaining Leo’s full attention as the blonde summoned his bathing supplies despite the small table that sat at the tub’s side. The surface covered in already prepared options that he completely ignored. 

He was more comfortable with things he knew hadn’t been tampered with. And while he wasn’t the biggest fan of large celebrations, the underlying excitement his promised couldn’t fully hide drew in his interest. 

“Tell me,” he urged gently, leaning back as he began to get to work with cleaning himself. Prepared to be entertained all the while by his love’s story, even if he was also aware that it likely wouldn’t be possible for the festivals to occur this year. 

“If I like what I hear,” Leo playfully led on, his head rolling to rest against curved wood while he started to drag his wash rag over his body, “You can take me next year.” 

He was sure he’d find it enjoyable if Ryoma was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, couple points to be made here. 
> 
> First, why is Niles so cute with absolutely everyone? I ship him with at least five people mainly, and the rest are all passable with him too. 
> 
> Second, anyone seen The Last Unicorn? For some reason I keep imagining Leo in certain scenes from that movie and it's actually nice to put him in Amophia's position. 
> 
> Third, I have gone back on my decision to not kill. Which means there are characters planned to die. But who knows? I may fluctuate again and start caring about background characters. Speaking of, anyone interested in some Charlotte and Benny 'cause they're in the nearby area. I got some plans that aren't quite concrete yet, but just checking in case.
> 
> That's all folks~


	205. Separate but Not Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had their own roles to play.

******  
It felt amazing to be clean again. Like half of his troubles were washed away by the soapy water, wiped off by the rag he drew over every inch of his skin. His body no longer felt like it was wearing a second layer, and his mind was entertained by Ryoma’s stories. 

The summer festivals did sound like something he’d want to see with his love. 

Sure, the mention of large groups and parties weren’t quite appealing. The idea of seeing Hoshido’s fireworks though? Of the countless stalls to shop at, limitless options of food to eat, games, and general celebration of peace that came near the end of the summer months?

That was something he could imagine enjoying. 

With the war however, they already knew it wouldn’t be possible that year. After the attack on the capital-both of them-many of the preparations were destroyed. Not to mention the state everything else was in. 

So they’d just have to wait until this was all over. Then Ryoma could take him, and show him everything he dreamed of.

Leo wiped the fluffy white towel over his skin, taking away dripping water as the tub drained behind him. The soft fabric was smooth over his skin, serving to make him feel even cleaner, even more relaxed. 

“I’d really love to go with you one day,” the blonde murmured, rubbing at his dripping hair as water droplets tried to trail away down his nape. Hearing his beloved shift beyond the curtain, having gotten out before him.

“I’m...not one for parties,” he admitted secondly, hearing a slight pause in movement that had him rushing to finish before he could be misunderstood, “Social gatherings in Nohr were detestable. They...but I think I’d...truly like going with you.” 

The balls he’d attended, the festivals, the celebrations-they’d all been tainted. By the court, by his father, and eventually by himself. No one could celebrate while the blood prince was present, after all. 

Leo dropped the towel onto the tub’s rim, pulling at his magic to cover his dried skin. Feeling the pulse of power wash over him, dragging clothes from their wardrobe so far away for him to wear. 

The flickering purple magic left behind clothes he desired. A black cotton shirt that was clean and fresh, paired with his typical black riding pants and boots. A very dark outfit that would match with the cloak and scarf he’d be wearing for the time being. 

As ‘Leonis’. 

“I’d hope you would,” the curtain separating them shifted, alerting him to the fact that Ryoma was just on the other side as he moved around the tub to refind his last bits of apparel. Including the crown prince’s own cloak.

“I want you to enjoy it all,” his promised said softly while he wrapped the purple wool around his neck, hiding the lower half of his face, “I want to make you happy.” 

Leo smiled, pulling that sweet smelling weight over his shoulders. The thick red cascading behind him as he pulled the hood up, completing his guise. His boots scuffing over the ground as he approached. Taking hold of the white curtain, and pulling. 

“You already have,” the once prince swore, gazing up at tawny eyes that looked over his hidden face with almost troubled light. Seeming to not enjoy the blockage to his sight. But he understood. 

They had their own roles to play. 

“Be careful,” Ryoma whispered, his brows knitting together with worry as the break between them grew more apparent. More obvious in that it was time to separate and go about their day, “We may not be able to act as we want to, but don’t be afraid to approach the others for help.”

Leo nodded, smiling behind the fabric hiding his mouth, letting his expression remain open for just a moment more as the steam started to fade from the air around them. Reality seeping through the cracks once more. 

“And if you need me for something,” he whispered in reply, reaching out to let his hand trail down the deep scarlet sleeve the crown prince now wore, fingers just brushing against the muscled forearm beneath as he lowered his eyes, “You know how to make up a believable reason. Failing that...all you have to do is ask for me.” 

His fingers fell away, distance returning as he continued walking, dragging the curtain all the way across so they were unhindered from reaching each other. Yet neither tried to. 

They both understood. 

It was time to deal with their own things, separately. Something that didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. After all, he knew they'd get their own time eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it's required, but for visual-  
> Leo's changing clothes magic is taken from The Witcher 2, Triss's strip scene. I always just used the way the magic seemed to work there. And somehow it evolved into the storage and different magic ideas, so hurray for sexiness!


	206. Strangeness and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fine. He was just being strange, likely because they had to part ways now.

******  
Leo hadn’t expected it, but the communal room was again empty upon their return. This time it wasn’t just them being given space either. The low burning flames in the fireplace had completely gone out, leaving only barely glowing embers behind. 

The pile of dishes from before was no longer there, the whole space completely cleaned of mess. With folded blankets lain over the transferred in seats, and pillows neatly grouped together. 

And all the doors that ringed the room were open, besides their own. Clearly, no one was there. 

“So they did have plans?” The blonde asked unsurely, feeling a bit weary from the lack of allies present. This was hardly the place for such recklessness. At the very least, he’d expected their retainers to remain. 

“I’m sure we’ll catch up to them,” Ryoma hummed, seeming far less concerned as he went to return his dirty clothes to their room. Almost appearing to be at ease with this occurrence. 

Leo didn’t like how comfortable he was with this whole thing. It felt wrong somehow. 

While the crown prince did that, he approached the large table in the center of the seats. Now completely cleared off, and even appearing to be recently dusted. Attention caught by a white sheet of parchment set atop it. 

~To Our Wayward Lovebirds,

We’ve all gone out on our own ventures of suredly glorious purpose! Though, please, fear not. None of us have any intentions of leaving the esteemed estate property that surrounds us, and binds us to this vacant cityscape. 

Leonis, my dear friend of the expansive forests, should you seek us we can be found near the stables. A destination we were certain would be on your mind full of woe and wondrous burden!

As for our dear prin---

The Chevois commander wants to see you, Crown Prince. She said she’d meet you at the training grounds on the west ends of the estate. You’d better have kept your hands to yourself in the bath, or else you’ll be losing them.

~Mercenaries of No Consequence

The young mage took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he blew it out. Filled with exasperation over his friends’ antics. It was all too obvious who had written the first half of the note. 

And then after the line of scribbled ink that broke off the latter half, it was also too clear who had decided to threaten his beloved. That protective nature shining through from Niles in rather late fashion. 

After all, he’d already been bathed by Ryoma before. When the archer had chosen to introduce him to alcohol, regardless of his good intentions. Something that he’d never actually mentioned to either of his retainers...

And something that was best remained hidden if he wanted the crown prince to keep his limbs. 

“What’s that?” A low tenor interrupted his flustered fretting, stuck wondering if any of the others had seen the embarrassing note. The voice had him glancing back, finding a large presence at his back. Reading over his shoulder. Managing to approach his back without the younger's notice as he somehow was always able to. 

“My retainers decided to take it onto themselves to let us know about plans for the day,” Leo explained, watching the threatened prince’s cheeks color slightly as his eyes moved over inken words. Appearing to be as amused as he was ashamed by his actions. 

“Well,” Ryoma cleared his throat, taking a step back as he finished reading quickly, putting a more appropriate space between them as the smaller turned, “I suppose I’ll be off to meet with Scarlet then. Can you get to the stables by yourself?” 

A tight pulse of twisting roots entered his stomach with those words. Drilling in and nearly making him reach for the flipping abdomen in question. Sending waves up through his chest, a throb of pain settling inside his ribs. There was something about that idea-

“I’ll manage just fine,” the words came off a little more monotone than he’d meant. Emotionless in a carefully crafted way that usually only happened when he was dealing with situations that annoyed him. In a way that he never was with the Hoshidan heir. 

Was it the way the brunette phrased the question? Implying that he couldn’t even do as much as finding the stables on his own? 

But he knew that was just his promised double checking that he was okay with the plan. Why would that upset him? 

“I’ll...see you later,” Leo rushed to end their morning together, not missing the blatant confusion on the prince’s face. The slightly open mouth and narrowed eyes that sought to find the answer to a problem that didn’t exist. The royal knew something was off, just from a couple seconds of weirdness as he turned out of sight, hiding behind the hood that cloaked his face. 

This was fine. He was just being strange, likely because they had to part ways now. 

“Be safe,” Ryoma’s words were directed at his back as he skirted the man, heading towards the doors they’d only just entered through. Full of hesitance. As if he wasn't sure if he should call Leo back or let him be. While the blonde just kept on walking, quickening his pace as he grew anxious over his own feelings to nothing. 

What had happened there? 

He was so distracted by his own confusion about such a reaction, that he didn’t think to reply to the man’s send off. Reaching up to rub roughly at his chest through his shirt in an attempt to dislodge the throbbing that seemed to come from his heart, sending a small lump up into his throat. 

The doors shut behind him with a deciding click, and they were at last apart as he made off to find the stables. 

Rose would make things better.


	207. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was aware of his and Ryoma's relationship.

******  
Sneaking was not a strong attribute of Leo’s. More often than not, he simply made himself more noticeable in trying to creep through the shadows, utterly failing to mimic his retainers’ own skills. 

So he didn’t try to. 

He walked down the halls with his head down, his face entirely shielded from view as his cloak waved out behind him with the fast pace he moved at. Stalking down the center of the corridors without a care for how he appeared or who saw. 

The twisting knots of growth in his stomach had dwindled down after leaving their wing, making him nothing but bewildered over what had happened. 

Ryoma had done nothing wrong. They’d had a great morning, a great night, and they were finally able to be together as they wanted for a time. So why had he gone and turned it cross?

It was those thoughts that led to his attitude, not even bothering to pay notice to the knights he passed as he descended to the first floor of the estate. He was still annoyed, but he was now annoyed by himself. 

Leo had acted petulant for no reason, disrupting all the good they’d had. 

There were burning gazes on his back as he passed by other people, but he paid it no mind. Adjusting the scarf higher over his face as he moved to the outdoors, boots thumping against stone as he headed toward the eastern wing’s exterior. Where they’d led the horses away the night before. 

Why did he have to be like this at times?  
******  
Rose was perhaps the greatest blessing on earth. He couldn’t imagine what he might’ve done in a past life to deserve having such a loyal companion; one that would stay with his family through more than one generation. 

She calmed him like no one else could. Draining away every ounce of negativity the second he saw her trotting towards him upon reaching the back court of the estate. 

It seemed to be where the royal stables were. A large remise was built apart from the main building, large enough to hold several carriages of decent size. Connected to a row of stone walled stalls and expansive pasture that stretched out over dirt to the back gate of the castle.

The best home for horses he’d seen in quite some time. Hoshido had already established it was not a kingdom that focused on mounts, and Nohr couldn’t care less how animals were treated within its border. 

But a nation known for its great knights? 

Leo felt that he might have enjoyed visiting Cheve if he was born under different circumstances. If he wasn’t himself, and if there wasn’t a war taking place at current times. 

But wishful thinking would get him nowhere. 

“Oh, Rose,” he breathed out heavily, reaching out to run his fingertips along her cheek as she clacked over cobblestone toward him, “I did something really childish just now.” 

The black mare snorted in response, her meaning completely obvious and without sympathy. He was a child, after all. They’d had this discussion in the past several times already. Addressed it from every angle possible whenever his youngness shone through. 

This time felt different though. 

Her fur was soft, splitting under his nails as he scratched at her lightly. Enjoying the tingling sensation it brought for only a split second. Until it served to remind him that he’d never gotten to do Ryoma’s hair that morning like he’d wanted to. 

Because he’d chosen to be ridiculous. 

Another deep sigh deflated his body as he leaned forward. Using her neck as support as he slumped into her giant body, nuzzling into her recently brushed out hair in an attempt to seek out comfort. 

“Thanks for grooming her,” he mumbled around the fluff, aware of the two figures that had approached alongside her even if he’d elected to ignore their presence at first. One of them taking his gratitude as permission to speak up. 

“Leonis, what has occurred to steal away your usual vibrancy under morning light when your bed was occupied by another in the night?”

Niles snorted in an echo of the mount’s earlier noise when Odin’s question came to voice. Certainly, it was appalling that everyone was aware of his better mood in the mornings that came from waking with the crown prince, but it was also somehow sating to the last of his anxiousness over his earlier reaction.

They knew Ryoma was his. 

“I was just a bit frustrated over the note you two decided to leave in explanation of everyone’s disappearance,” Leo huffed, turning his head to the side ever so slightly so he could fix a mock glare on the unapologetic men, “The both of you, honestly!” 

Rose nudged into his side, flicking her tail side to side in an action that made the retainers take a step back, lest they be whipped by the swishing hair. Still, they didn’t look guilty in the least. 

“Oh, did I plant some ideas in the prince’s head?” Niles purred, tilting his head as his lips twisted up into a sharp smirk. The blonde didn’t miss how his hand drifted behind his back either, reaching for one of the small daggers he kept on his person. 

Sometimes they could be far too protective of him. Whether it was their job or not, there were lines. Not that they’d honestly upset him in their playing. His friends had long since learned where most of the lines were that they shouldn’t cross. 

“The rest of us went to use the baths on the second floor,” Odin chuckled awkwardly, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck as both of the blonde’s faces grew a little warmer with the relayed information, “We wanted to give you two...a little bit of time? To yourselves?” 

He ended the words in a question, seeming unsure if he should be apologizing over the decision. Although it explained where some of the others had disappeared off to, it was definitely worse than the teasing he’d feared that morning. 

And yet there was that little niggle again. That satisfying feeling which pushed away most all of his annoyance. Making his earlier childishness a distant memory, something that he couldn’t focus on in light of new knowledge. 

Everyone was aware of his and Ryoma's relationship. 

“Thanks for that,” he mumbled against fur, relaxing a lot more as he reveled in that satisfaction that soothed his negativity. Feeling similar to spitefulness in some ways. As though he’d won something he hadn’t been aware of a competition for. 

“Now, shall we discuss how the dear prince took having you waiting on his bed for him last night?” Niles asked cheerily, completely disrupting the atmosphere and making the two mages squawk in mortification as he went on, “Or shall we first discuss Odin’s decision to get into the silver knight’s bed before even I did? Either is fine with me.” 

Then he was forced to move back so he didn’t get brained by the heavy golden tome Odin reflexively swung in response to the lecherous man’s words. Making the white haired elder flip back, his palm barely touching the stones before he was on his feet again, a little further away. Icy blue flicked between the two of them as Leo pushed off from Rose, taking a step forward to stand beside his equally blushing retainer. 

Now Niles actually looked apologetic. 

“Too far?” The archer asked with a sharp grin that belied the nervousness of his edged tone, drawn forth by the embarrassed mages that now advanced toward him, “Oh, come one. Two on one’s only fun when when it’s in-”

Magic sparked, and the scoundrel didn't waste another second in turning tail to run for his life. Chased by two embarrassed blondes, and a braying black horse. 

Oh, they could always lift his spirits with ease. He had good friends.


	208. Awkward Sex Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d managed to get both himself, and Odin enrolled in Niles’ sex education class.

******  
“Ow,” Niles huffed in vexation for what may have been the twentieth time. The both of them had stopped counting rather quickly, only paying attention to the immobile archer when there was a lapse in their conversation. 

The small pebble that had just bounced off of the elder rolled back onto the cobblestones, too small to actually hurt. They’d never really want to do such a thing, no matter how much Niles might cross the line of what was appropriate. 

Punishment was only right after the scene he’d caused in the middle of the stable’s area. And it was only right they use the location to their advantage. 

Which was how they found themselves in what appeared to be a peculiar situation from an outsider’s point of view. 

Odin and Leo were both seated across from one another on two tightly packed bales of hay that they’d found in the stable’s storage area. Surrounded by even more bales on all sides, catching strange looks from the knights that wandered past. 

The attention obviously came due to their third companion. 

Something that they’d managed to find a decent amount of in the remise? Rope. And considering the time they had to waste? Punishment. 

“You know, there are many other positions I’d rather be tied up in,” their white haired friend groaned, shifting against the tethers he’d been bound in. Wrapped over his chest and lashing his arms to his sides. Not overly done, but enough to get the point across. 

“Might I gag him again, sire?” Odin huffed, closing his eyes in slow painfulness, the both of them trying to fight perpetual redness in their faces. 

The whole time they talked they’d had to endure suggestive comments like that, and as much as he wanted to say yes-

“We’ve done that far too often recently,” the second blonde denied without trying to hide the regret in his voice, “Besides...he’d probably enjoy this even more if we did.” 

It would draw even more looks from visiting knights, he was sure. 

Odin and him had been passing the time with conversation and a bit of playful magic. The dramatical man gave him overly complicated reports about the situation, which Niles then translated to something much more compressed, and all the while they were tossing little orbs of magic back and forth. 

Which also might have helped garner some looks. 

Leo hadn’t forgotten that, technically, Cheve was a part of Nohr. Not of its own volition, yes, but just the same. 

And there was a reason magic was not widely accepted in the dying kingdom. 

A reason that came largely from the royal army’s reliance on magic users. On mages of any caliber, any skill. Trained in the sole purpose of destruction, or raising and controlling faceless.

When a Nohrian saw magic, they thought death. They thought of marching hordes and massacres. Screams, death, burning-

A similarity that the Chevois had adopted after years under the kingdom’s thumb. Being pushed around, beaten, hurt by mages and sorcerers. Their people slain by faceless, their homes decimated. 

So they garnered quite a few unkind looks and whispers with their blatant use of magic. Bringing down the mood every time a new revolutionist noticed, and forcing Odin to up his flare in order to return their calmer atmosphere. 

Leo had almost forgotten how much magic was hated on this side of the border. It was something he wanted to go back to forgetting, especially after how accepted he’d been in Hoshido. 

But there wasn’t much to be done when they were already there. 

The once prince rolled the mini orb of purple, swirling magic between his palms. Stopping his retainer in the midst of a report about the Wind Tribe, getting both of his friends’ attention as they watched him contemplate instead of tossing the magic back. 

Sometimes he blatantly couldn’t understand people hating magic. 

“Magic is no more evil than the sword,” Leo sighed as he dispelled the magic, throwing his weight back in a surge of frustration to meet the bales piled up against his spine. Soft and clinging to the fabric he wore with more tenacity than a person might. 

“It’s the one that wields it who harbors evil,” he scowled, thinking back to when his beloved had something similar about Raijinto. As someone who’d learned how to fight with both, it was something he understood better than he wanted to.

The power to swing the blade, or choose to halt its deadly motion, lied in the one that held it. Just as the decision to send a town up in flames, or create flowers instead, was a person’s alone to make. 

And he’d decided to do both in the past. 

“Many of them have never seen a kind side to magic,” Odin reminded him in a tone filled with remorse over that fact, olive eyes growing dull with the sadness of memories long before, “All they know is how it has sought to crush them in the past. Or they know those that can’t control the power within and sow pain without meaning to. They’ve never been given the chance to learn another way.” 

“Throw them into bed with a mage,” Niles chuckled lowly, immediately making the two blondes whip their attentions to him in horror, “That’ll teach them that there are more ways to use magic. More...pleasurable ways. I’m certain the princes you two-”

The archer clacked his mouth shut to cut himself off, hastily averting his eyes when Odin made to stand. A rather heavy stone in hand, picked up from the ground and big enough to honestly hurt. 

Leo choked, reaching out placatingly toward the very red faced mage, feeling burning across his whole body as well at the mere idea, “Odin-I know that he’s insufferable, but remember that he’s family!” 

“If I’m so insufferable, why do you suffer through me?” The one eyed man made no attempt to save himself, scoffing out the muttered words as he leaned back to put more space between him and the potential murder weapon. 

“Sometimes I think you two just like it,” Niles went on as the two blondes tried very hard to not snap, “Leonis, while I said before the crown prince likely enjoys losing control, you could always have him lose control in a different way. Directed more towards you, maybe?” 

The youngest of the trio felt like he was going to stop breathing with such an insinuation. Especially after his earlier thoughts during the bath, and his realization of desire the night before. 

They wouldn’t go that far yet!

“And here I thought you didn’t want him laying a hand on me,” Leo whispered, ducking down into the fabric that buried him, sinking back against the bales limply as he pulled his legs up to his chest, “Which is it?”

That had Niles’ eyes sharpening, zeroing in on his gaze barely showing through the slit between his hood’s crown and upper scarf, locking their gazes together seriously. Tone edged with ice as both of his retainers grew incredibly stiff, focusing on their liege above all the fun and games they’d been having. 

“Has he laid his hands on you?” The archer demanded shortly, sounding a second away from using his daggers to cut the rope tying his arms and storming off to find the crown prince. Odin didn’t look much better. 

The younger just turned his eyes down, breaking the contact between them as he curled a little tighter into himself. Mind filled with moments where his beloved had touched him. 

What exactly qualified here? 

“Leo...nis?” His mage barely added on the end to his fake name, the rock smacking loudly against stone as it was dropped without care, forgotten. All in favor of his friend transferring bales to sit at his side, radiating concern as his hands hovered just close enough for him to sense. 

“I mean...” Leo shifted, bunching a bit closer into his own body as he started to feel dizzy from the blood rushing to his face, voice growing a pitch higher as he shrugged his shoulders weakly, “Niles, you’ve been...with a man before, haven’t you?” 

The both of them seemed to grow stiff as statues from the corner of his eyes, merely sharing a silent look that he wasn’t a part of. Talking without words over his head as he waited, unsure exactly where he was going with this. 

After everything...he was curious. 

“I’m pretty sure you both know that I can say I’ve been with a significantly larger amount than just one,” his old friend cleared his throat after the confession, the soft thumps of rope hitting the ground came as he awkwardly got to his feat, freeing himself with ease, “Why do you ask? I’ve already told you I’m not the best person to discuss this with.” 

“But...you’re experienced,” Leo squeaked, burrowing his face into his knees as he closed his eyes against the dark fabric that clung to them. Squirming uncomfortably as he felt dual stares remain on him, unmistakably taken aback by this line of conversation. 

Who else would he ask though? Considering his thoughts, and how Ryoma and him kept going farther and farther...

He just wanted to know. 

“Not...in your sort of relationship,” the hay rustled together as a second body settled at his other side, belonging to the horribly uncomfortable tone that continued to speak while filled with regret over ever having opened his mouth, “Not with anything serious. If you’re looking for tips about in-bed activities; I’m your guy. Otherwise?”

The trailing end made it clear that he wasn’t sure what Leo wanted to hear. And the mounting embarrassment and apologetic tone also made the blonde feel bad about asking. 

But asking Ryoma to explain things would be even more horrible. 

“I...can’t really offer up anything of use either?” Odin sounded slightly breathless, almost ashamed, and close to fanning at his face like a petrified elder that just heard something extremely inappropriate. 

“I mean...” The mage’s voice grew to a near whisper, and Leo heard his legs shift over hay as he too curled up into a half ball next to him, “I don’t have any experience...with either, so-”

Their liege gave a second squeak at that admittance, leaning slightly to the side into the other blonde’s space. His shoulder resting against Odin’s, nuzzling into the older comfortingly. 

“That’s not bad,” Niles muttered, sounding so out of his depth that he’d probably rather be tortured than deal with what the two had brought up. Scrambling to piece together answers for the youngers, really owning up to his greater age in a way that he obviously hated. 

Leo would have to think about getting him something nice if the chance arose. Although it was always hard to shop for the non sentimental man, considering he didn’t care much for things that he didn’t need. 

Maybe he could find something in Nestra when they went. 

“I mean-I think that...” The retainer paused, then he let out a long, drawn out groan. Followed quickly by a humorless laugh, his body joining them in curling up on the hay in defeated awkwardness. 

“You can’t just ask your prince?” Niles asked meekly, in such a soft voice that it hardly sounded like the man without Leo looking at him as he spoke, “I’m sure he’d love to answer each one of your questions with a demonstration.” 

“I...don’t want to go into things without knowing what to expect,” the youngest of them muttered, reaching up a hand to run through Odin’s spiky hair, petting him in an attempt at a distraction, “We keep...going further? And I don’t know if one of us might...want more?”

Oh gods. 

This was probably the most mortified he’d ever been. 

All of the motivation drained out of Leo with a utterly horrified chuckle, his magic swirling in response to the ball of emotions that had clumped in his chest, “Never...mind,” he coughed, sucking in a lungful of air as he shook his head in defeat, “Forget I said anything. Ryoma probably would be willing to-”

“Now hold on.” Niles grew incredibly tense against him seconds after that halting interruption. Freezing up in startlement, as though he hadn’t meant to say that. Before he sighed deeply and leaned further against his shoulder in defeat. 

“This is something,” the elder cleared his throat, speaking through gritted teeth as he grew resolute in his decision, “that you both...apparently need to be taught. But don’t expect more than the basics! I’m sure you can piece together enough from my past flirting and jokes as is.” 

Well that was just fantastic. 

He’d managed to get both himself, and Odin enrolled in Niles’ sex education class. 

But he had to admit it was easier to digest than the idea of Ryoma teaching him how to do everything.


	209. Consent is Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But having a conversation entirely centered around the subject with his two brothers?

******  
Leo smacked his head against the cool metal again, praying it would help diminish the flames burning at him. He was sure he now had red marks running up and down his face from how many times he’d done this. 

“...I really don’t think I was that bad,” Niles muttered from behind him, tone filled with hopeless resignation at his fate. A voice that only served to make the blonde hit himself even harder. 

The wrought iron fence that surrounded the estate was what he was smacking into. Sitting on the ground beside it, hidden mostly by spire cypress trees which lined the interior. 

He heard Odin hiss something under his breath in response to indignant words of their archer, followed by a light thudding sound as he chose to brain himself on his own tome. The both of them were utterly swallowed by mortification. 

It wasn’t as though Niles’ words were false. He had done his best, and he truly had only brought up...the basics. Even if that was still more than Leo expected to hear. 

The young lord wasn’t exactly clueless. His old friend’s constant innuendos, flirting, and inappropriate jokes had served to fill in lots of blanks for him over the years. From there he’d learned a little bit more from overheard conversations, or simply from what he’d seen. 

But having a conversation entirely centered around the subject with his two brothers?

“As much as I don’t want to,” Niles sighed, shifting over dirt as he adjusted his stance, getting ready to run, “Do either of you have any questions? And while I’d love to offer demonstrations for all of this...” 

This whole thing had proven beyond a doubt that the elder man never ever meant anything with his flirting towards them. He’d grown progressively more ashamed as he spoke, and it was probably only the fact that they’d moved somewhere away from other people that allowed him to even get as far as he had. 

“I’m perfectly content with the scarring instruction I’ve already received,” Odin whispered, followed by another thump, “Milord, do you happen to know a mixture for temporary memory loss? Any request from your benevolent soul will be carried out forthwith in return.” 

Oh, how he wished. But all of his potions were back in Windmire, and he hadn’t had the time to establish a new study or collection yet. Otherwise he would’ve used one such mixture on himself.

The idea of Ryoma-

Of him-

“That might be a bit much for me,” Leo whispered in realizing alarm, reaching up to grip at the iron bars so tightly his knuckles turned white, gazing sightlessly out at the lifeless structures beyond, “If he-if I-” 

“You are always permitted to say no,” Niles cut through his growing panic at the thoughts, seriousness thick in his tone that made it clear that he was supposed to do such a thing if the blonde thought it necessary for even a second, “And...I assume you asked about this in the first place because you’ve considered such things?” 

Well, yes. Somewhat. Far more tame and innocent than ever actually going to that length. But the way that it had been described outright? 

“It’ll be different in the moment,” the archer explained, his voice turning gravelly as he fought not to clear his throat awkwardly, “It’ll feel different; feel right. I’m sure you...can at least understand that much?” 

Leo loosened his grip on the bars slightly with that. Turning his eyes to the ground, the blood stuck in his face truly making him feel like he would pass out. This was never a conversation he imagined happening. 

But he did understand what Niles was saying...vaguely. 

There’d been moments like that. Moments when Ryoma and him found a rhythm that just kept building, flowing, passing between them in a perfect fit that could never be matched by another. That was usually when they found themselves taking a little step forward. 

But his beloved had said he’d wait. He would respect Leo’s boundaries, and he would listen. 

Failing that, the crown prince had given him permission to fight him off if he ever needed to. Not that he thought he would. His promised would probably rather cut off his limbs before he ever did something the younger was uncomfortable with. 

“...Yes, I understand,” Leo mumbled his woolen scarf pressing into his cheeks tightly as he leaned into the gate for support, taking a deep breath as he tried to bring down the heat overcoming him, “Ryoma...wouldn’t do more than I’m okay with. He’d probably stop everything if he so much as thought I might be going farther than I want to.” 

That was just the sort of man he was. 

“Odin, hit me so I forget this,” the mortified liege demanded under his breath, feeling his mind melt into a cloud of steam that had no sense any longer, “As hard as you can.” 

“It’s not a tactic that appears to be working, milord,” the dramatical mage muttered in despair as another thudding sound came after his words, Odin sounding somewhat dazed as he spoke, “As much as I hate amnesia with a passion, just this once, might the gods look down on this hero of ages and grant his heart’s truest wish?” 

Another thump. 

“Okay,” Niles cleared his throat, adjusting how he was sitting as he spoke with clear judgement in his tone, pushing back his earlier surge of emotions as though it had never happened, “How about the two of you get your virgin youngness in check so we can go find some of the others? I’m sure there’s a rather interesting scene playing out at the training grounds right now.”

“Go without me,” Leo finished sinking to the ground, curled up into a ball of red fabric against where the ground met metal, his brain thoroughly fried, “I can’t see him right now.” 

He’d certainly die if he had to see his love training. 

And he’d likely die happy then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really haven't got a clue where the awkward sex talk came from? It was just like- POOF! -and then it came straight out of my brain to transfer onto the computer.  
> The little gremlin of completely unnecessary shit got out again.


	210. Friendly Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No leaving the ring, and no backup help. Besides that? Anything goes.” 
> 
> Oh, Leo wanted to make him eat that confidence. He’d probably choke on it.

******  
Ryoma was the only one he had eyes for. 

The regal crown prince was the only one that could catch his attention, the only one that mattered out of all the people standing around the training grounds. He shone the brightest, gave off the most brilliant aura. 

His beloved was the one anyone would look to first, the one who absolutely radiated-demanded-respect. And there was no reason for that other than his character. 

He certainly didn’t look royal at the moment. 

His deep scarlet overshirt was no longer being worn normally. He’d tied it around his waist, just as he had the last time Leo caught him training. Wearing only his undershirt to cover his chest, skin glistening with worked up sweat as his muscles rippled with each mighty swing. 

Raijinto glinted white and gold under the climbing sun, shining off the light with each deadly arc through sliced air. Held strongly in the brunette’s grasp; a legendary blade of kings. 

But with his promised’s exerted appearance, and messy hair pulled back carelessly into a wild ponytail, he looked more like the warrior side of his own coin. The diplomat, the politician king, had no place here. 

“Oh dear, Kaze, perhaps you should help the boy? He looks about ready to drop to his knees from the heat.” 

Said heat overcame him further with those words, mostly hidden by his guise that only made the warmth more unbearable. Barely managing to tear his gaze from the crown prince to glare at a certain plum haired woman, who shared a much too satisfied look with Niles after that sentence.

Someone save them; there was another one. 

Their companions were lining the edge of the sparring grounds, watching over the proceedings without much interest. He didn’t miss that there were a few missing faces though. Particularly, his sisters and the butler. 

Leo felt bad for the relief it brought to not have to face her yet. Calming the worm of unease that had burrowed into his blood vessels, and allowing himself to relax just a bit more. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” the young blonde muttered through gritted teeth, glaring disapprovingly at the diviner. A reaction which was joined by several of the others, alternating between the two teasing adults who should be setting better examples for the youth around them. 

Just what sort of grownups did he surround himself with, that he was more mature than them? 

“You’re wearing brother Ryoma’s cloak?” A certain silver prince’s halting tone came from his left, leading him to find the owner as Orochi was reprimanded by Kagero. 

Takumi didn’t sound like he was upset over the fact, his copper eyes dragging over the long fabric with obvious surprise, his brows raised in slight judgement over such a decision. And, honestly? 

Leo had almost forgotten who the comfy apparel belonged to. He’d simply accepted the cloak, reveling in the scent of cherry blossoms it carried. So used to it after the hours he’d spent wearing it that he hadn’t thought to return it. 

“Um, I guess?” He muttered, his own words skipping with uncertainty as he lifted the beautifully sewn hem, forgetting about the rambunctious group that was growing louder behind him in favor of focusing on his counterpart, “I forgot to give it back, and it’s warmer than my own.” 

It was also longer than his. Made for a man of taller stature, and draping over him even more entirely. The cloak made him feel safer, as ridiculous a notion as that was. 

Although it did clear up why many of the knights he’d passed seemed to be drawn to looking at his back. His back, which was still emblazoned with the white symbol of the Hoshidan royal family. 

So much for not drawing attention to himself. 

He looked over the prince in turn, finding him in his own state of exertion. With his long silver locks pulled up into a bumpy loop of hair to keep out of his face, and a loose cut top worn over his gray fur belt. Sweat lined his forehead, his chest panting slightly to reveal just how hard he’d been training. 

Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t Fujin Yumi he was armed with. In his grasp, held tight in his fingers with the ease of someone who knew what they were doing, was a curved katana. Less decorative than Raijinto, but just as deadly. 

“You wield a blade as well as the bow?” Leo noted, stepping a bit closer as he looked over the borrowed sword that Takumi had apparently been using. And yet another thing of likeness between them. 

“I...prefer my bow,” the silver prince shrugged, lifting up the katana so he could get a closer look at it, his tone going quieter in terseness, “but that doesn’t mean I should be clueless about other weapons.” 

That was something the young mage could agree with. As much as he loved magic, and as much as he knew he’d never want to trust something else with his life, he was well aware of how useful a wide set of skills could be. 

It had saved his life several times over. While it wasn’t often his magic was unavailable to him, there were instances where other tactics were simply better. A close range blade, a far distance bow, a lengthy spear, or a hidden dagger could always prove to be more welcome in certain situations. 

There was a reason many soldiers of Nohr were required to be skilled with at least two weapon types; to make them even more deadly and long lasting in battle. Which was also the reason royals were expected to know the basics for as many as they could, along with their retainers. 

He hadn’t used a blade in quite a while...

“May I?” Leo asked permission in a tone that had also grown quieter, extending a hand in question. His eyes flicked up to meet the copper ones across from him, revealing startelement in their depths that showed Takumi hadn’t expected it. 

But he had no reason to refuse him. 

The silverette dropped the katana’s hilt into his palm, his soft fingers closing around it tightly as weight tried to lower his arm. Balanced out perfectly, smooth leather beneath his skin as he adjusted his grip. 

Not quite what he was used to, yet another example of the difference in craftsmanship between their two kingdoms. And not the best memories either. 

“Do you know how to use a katana?” His counterpart asked curiously, sounding genuinely interested as he turned the blade upward, pointing the tip towards the sky while metal shone under the brightness above. 

A rose colored eye gazed back at him. Slitted through fabric and hard to see past the red hood that complimented it. His skin returning to a less flushed appearance as he was drawn in by the reflection, his past feeling as though it was held right in his hand. 

“A Nohrian broadsword,” Leo corrected distractedly, tilting his head to the side, imagining he was gazing into dark onyx instead of steel, “I wasn’t always going to be a sorcerer.” 

Once Xander had tried to train him with a sword, to follow in his footsteps. To ensure he could wield Siegfried if it ever came to that. As a potential king to Nohr, it was a part of his duty. 

“But I love my magic far more,” he murmured, lowering the blade again, turning it parallel to the dirt as he handed it back, “It’s what’s right for me.” 

Takumi looked as though he wanted to ask more about his skills, but his lips thinned as he took the katana again. Glancing off to the side unsurely before glancing back. Not wanting to say whatever was on his mind for a likely inane reason. 

And he had a pretty good idea of what the boy wanted. 

“I’m really not that good,” Leo warned him preemptively, catching his attention entirely as he offered up his palms to show how mostly uncalloused they were. How used they were to holding a tome over a hilt, only weathered around his pinky fingers from holding reins. 

“But having said that-” his gaze flicked to the side, taking notice of the rack of weapons beside the wall. Shelving whatever one might want to wield, including a broadsword that was more his style. 

The blonde could tell there were new eyes on them, sensing that something was about to happen. And as much as he knew how this would turn out, he couldn’t deny wanting to try it. 

He crossed the dirt over to the wooden rack, reaching out to pick up one of the black handled baldes. More steel glared up at him as he tested the balance, giving an experimental little slash to get a sense of how it felt. 

It really had been a long time. 

Leo could hear Brynhildr getting slightly huffy with his decision, but she wasn’t really upset. She knew he’d always choose her no matter what happened. Magic was his entire existence, and he couldn’t imagine being without it. 

“Don’t expect too much,” he sighed, turning back to find a competitive smirk had taken over Takumi’s expression, the silverette looking far more confident than he had a second ago, “but would you like to spar?” 

“Think you can beat me?” The prince asked with a much stronger tone, cocking his head and sending the bun of hair flipping to the side. His words made Leo scoff slightly, moving back towards him with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. 

“Not in the least,” the reply had his brother-in-law raising his brows, stepping into place beside him as they moved toward one of the sparring rings near the corner of the grounds. The both of them were aware of the attention they’d garnered in their interactions, eyes following them the whole way. 

He was about to be beaten in front of a crowd. Oh joy. 

“I just want to see if I remember how to do this,” he offered as an explanation, hearing steps coming after them from behind. An audience that was interested in seeing whatever might occur, “It’s been months since I held a sword.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want some time beforehand?” Takumi mocked without any heat, coming off almost playful as his shoulder nudged into Leo’s in provocation, “Wouldn’t want the dainty flower to pull anything.” 

That had him rolling his eyes, nudging back at the confident boy as a flame ignited inside of him. The fire of competition, of needing to win. Matched in every way by his counterpart. 

“Rules?” He urged as they stepped inside of the half fenced off area. Wooden beams blocking off two sides of the ring, and the other two were shown by drudged out lines in the dirt. Mostly shadowed by the five story estate towering above, and figures moving to line it. 

There were their companions, finding comfortable viewing positions along the fence. And then there were also knights, curious to see what would wind up happening. Revolutionists who were grinning at the prospect of a good fight, murmured voices growing into a joint sound as they talked amongst themselves. 

This was a bigger crowd than he thought would see his defeat. 

“No magic, obviously,” Takumi huffed, scuffing his boots into the dirt as he gave his katana a few warm up swings, “No leaving the ring, and no backup help. Besides that? Anything goes.” 

Oh, Leo wanted to make him eat that confidence. He’d probably choke on it. 

They were both wielding weapons besides their primary choices, but he knew that the silverette had had more time to get used to his blade. No matter how he looked at it, Takumi had the upper hand. 

He gave a few swings of his own, testing the length he was able to go with his sword. Getting to know the blade as they both stretched a bit, not missing the money exchanging hands amongst their crowd. 

Yet another reason to turn this fight on its head. 

“Just checking,” the mage huffed, mimicking a move he’d taught himself years before as he twirled the sword between his fingers in a fanciful spin that appeared more expert than it was, “but no magic at all? Or no magic used against you?” 

The specification seemed to confuse his opponent. Making him cock his head, shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring fashion that was brought on by his surety in victory. It would be his downfall. 

“No magic against me, I guess?” Takumi smirked, his teeth flashing as he took up stance in preparation to begin, “None of your magic can touch me, or it’ll be considered cheating. Blades only.” 

There was his opening. 

Compared to the silverette’s two handed hold on his blade, pointed it out in front of him, Leo held his in only his right hand. Pointed toward the ground, in a far more careless state.

That alone was enough to bring louder voices out of the knights watching, quick to critique every little detail of his stance and holding. Bringing the murmuring to an even greater level, and drawing even more attention to the others training on the grounds. 

He smirked behind his scarf, knowing that the sudden confidence showed even so from the way Takumi tensed up. 

Xander had always been so frustrated with him. Unlike him and Corrin, he didn’t use the blade in a proper and uniform way. He didn’t copy and perfect every little movement. 

Because he was magic. 

He was fluid and adaptive like the power running through his veins, his core. Magic required one to be imaginative if they wanted to make full use of it. Innovative, coming up with their own way to do things rather than following another. 

That was where many mages were capped off. They didn’t know how to follow their own way, and they didn't grow as a result. But Leo had known from a young age that he couldn’t allow himself to be like that, and his fluidity had transferred into his sword training. 

“Call it?” He asked the grinning dramatical mage that was now leaning heavily onto the fence, fully aware alongside his fellow retainer that they were about to be treated to a show. 

“Stance!” Odin called out loudly, raising an arm as they both adjusted. Takumi grew even stiffer as he grew more relaxed. Waiting, watching one another as the world boiled down to just the ring they stood in. 

“Fight!” 

Leo tilted his weight to the side as his counterpart threw himself forward with a powerful lunge, easily closing the distance between them with hardly a second’s time. A thrust that would’ve ended the match if he hadn’t moved. 

With how relaxed he had his body, it was easy to move out of the way. Twisting on the balls of his feet as the katana swept back toward him in a swift shift of direction. 

It tried to close in on his side, but he just took another side step to bring himself behind the prince’s reach, forcing him to adjust his footing if he wanted to reach the blonde. 

Leo abandoned the idea of slashing at his back when the katana was quick to follow after him, slashing forward again as he jumped back, landing on his toes before his heels found the dirt once more. 

Surprised sounds came from their audience, but he was more focused on avoiding the second lunge that came at him. 

Takumi’s eyes had grown narrow, more serious now that he’d actually failed to land that first blow. Clearly he hadn’t expected Leo to be able to move out of the way. 

But he’d actually had a few lessons in the last couple years to help with such things. If the silverette’s primary weapon was a katana this would never have been possible. 

It was a good thing he was an archer first. 

Two more sweeping arcs tried to catch him with the side of the blade. Two more he carefully dodged out of the way of. His feet turning up dirt as they twisted over the earth, careful to keep his billowing cloak from getting cut as he moved. 

There was still critiquing from the knights, but they’d quickly grown quieter. Taken aback by his movements that were more like dancing than fighting. 

And there was a reason for that. 

He heard Odin laugh out loud, obviously filled with pride as he watched him easily clear another slash. Recognizing the learnt grace that he knew well, and he’d actually been the one to introduce him to. 

A certain dancer had given him some pointers in the past.

“Stop that-” Takumi hissed out through gritted teeth as the blonde moved a little farther from his reach, growing even more serious as his fighting style grew harder to evade. Faster, harder swings were sent toward him that had him moving with far more exertion. 

One of the swings came close to meeting his waist, and he found himself pushing the blade off with his own steel. Clanging sparked the air with the action, the first actually touch of metal in their match. 

It made him back off even more, taking in a slow breath as he felt his athleticism bite. 

Leo really wasn’t one for physical labor. He’d certainly not had the time to get into shape since his one month of...that. That meant his limits were much closer than he’d thought. 

“Tired already?” Takumi muttered, but it was quieter, too quiet to be heard by any of the onlookers. Seeming genuinely confused over the fact, his own heavy breathing partially thanks to his working out beforehand. 

The mage knew he shouldn’t be so tired after only a couple minutes of evasion. Of course it would seem weird to the silver prince. 

“I don’t have to be energetic to beat you,” Leo huffed in perfect provocation, making his opponent forget about the momentary confusion in favor of launching himself at the blonde. 

This time he didn’t evade it. 

He turned sideways, lifting up his broadsword so the edges of their blades met, sliding down the length as he nearly threw himself past the mage. 

Hissing metal screeched against both their ears, the katana switching positions in seconds to adjust to the wall of steel it’d met. Trying to break past as Takumi moved across from him, their swords crossing while Leo ducked his shoulder to avoid the longer blade cutting into it. 

The hilts met, and he knew brute strength would win him nothing. 

Breaking the connection the second he felt the bases touch, pulling back and leaving the silver prince to stumble forward for a second without anything to stop the force he’d been trying to apply. 

In that second Leo made to move in, only to find the katana quickly spurning up at him. The silver prince found his footing in no time, skillfully catching the broadsword lowering toward him. 

A twist of the wrist, and the blade was being wrenched from his hands. Roughly rubbing against his skin and fingers as it was forced away, and proving the perfect chance to enact his loophole. 

Before the blade could be lost to him, his magic pulsed. Brynhildr was more than happy to assist him, green wisps fading into existence around his hands in milliseconds to sprout help. 

Strong green vines that wrapped loosely around his right wrist as an anchor, climbing his hand and fingers to affix them to the handle that had been about to fall from his grasp. 

Takumi made a somewhat surprised noise with the appearing magic, breaking contact as though he thought it’d been about to surge forward and attack him. Opening his mouth as though to complain, only to shut it with an audible click as he readjusted his stance. 

“That’s...within bounds,” the silverette muttered in resignation, piecing together the action with Leo’s earlier rules, unable to say anything against it. 

He hadn’t used offensive magic, and it hadn’t touched Takumi. 

Safe. 

The mage wasted none of his chance in changing tactics, taking his turn at going on the offensive. Pushing forward, the shorter blade getting into his counterpart’s space much faster as he struggled to get out of the way. 

Leo giggled, making the prince’s eyes widened. 

He was having fun. 

Takumi then gave his own smirk as they moved around each other, the both of them breathing hard as they took turns trying to catch one another unaware. Trying to land the blow that would decide this match. 

He knew he was running out of steam, his lungs begging him to stop and take in a proper breath, but this was sort of enjoyable. He still wanted to finish the match, whatever the outcome.

Even if he knew the silverette was going to win. 

The katana wielder still had far more energy than him, his swings getting closer each time as they balanced between offence and defense, not even caring about the actual competition anymore. 

This was just them having fun. 

“And-” Takumi broke in past his broadsword, the flat of his curved blade heading straight towards the tired blonde’s ribs as his teeth flashed white in victory, “Got you.” 

Leo tensed, freezing his muscles as he felt hardness meet his side. Strong steel hitting rough enough to bruise and making him wince, closing his eyes on reflex as he groaned. 

Then he grinned. 

“And-” He mimicked in a low voice, opening his eyes as he tapped the flat of his blade against where it rested, “Got you.” 

His broadsword was pressing lightly against Takumi’s vulnerable neck, the prince’s copper eyes ringed white in shock as he stared at him. Both of their blades on one another, panting heavily in the silence of the training ground. 

And then it exploded with noise. 

Their audience cheered, shouting things that mixed together into sounds that made no sense. Confusion ripe amongst the betters, wondering who had actually won with both swords making contact. 

“But you landed first,” Leo admitted breathlessly, pulling his sword away as he nodded his head in deference, “So you win.” 

“That swing still would’ve killed me in a real fight,” Takumi sighed, closing his eyes in brief defeat before he returned to a lighter mood, his lips turning up into a judgmental smirk, “Not very good my ass. What was that? I didn’t recognize the technique.”

His katana lowered from the blonde’s battered ribs, sounding genuinely confounded as they good naturedly ignored the loud knights around them. That hadn’t been the point to this. 

“Something of my own, and a little bit of someone else's,” he shrugged, taking a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders and winced again at the soreness in his side, “You hit hard.” 

“You didn’t actually hit,” Takumi challenged, reaching up to rub at his neck where there was no evidence of being struck, “If you hadn’t been holding back, you would’ve gotten me.” 

“Well sorry for not wanting to slit your throat,” Leo scoffed, his magic dispelling and calling away the vines wrapped around his hand as he took in a slow breath, groaning, “I’m so out of shape.” 

“I’m sure we can find a training regimen for you,” his brother-in-law muttered, some of his earlier confusion returning as they moved as one to head back to where their companions lined one side of the ring, “What’s with that anyway?” 

He frowned, reaching up to adjust his hood a little more securely over his face, not wanting to think about what had caused him to get out of shape in the first place. The unpleasant memories just brought down his good mood. 

“It’s-” 

Then Leo cut his hesitant evasion off, nearly stopping in his tracks as his eyes caught sight of a certain someone standing at the fence with the others, grinning proudly at the both of them. 

A certain crown prince that had watched them spar.

Wasn’t that just fantastic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it goes without saying that I in no way know how to use a sword properly?
> 
> That being said, I definitely have come to identify Leo as an arcane trickster, so here's some fun that has no right being as long as it is~


	211. Separate Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his abnormally downtrodden sister nodded her head, all he could do was hope that he wasn’t about to lose another sibling.

******  
Their little bubble that consisted only of the ring’s boundaries grew. Stretching outward, dragging in the existence of loud revolutionists and boisterous companions. 

Clinking as money was exchanged between hands, with Prince Takumi declared the official winner. Thudding as weapons were banged against the ground, shouting as the Chevois raised their voices in order to talk over one another. 

The atmosphere of soldiers that Leo had never quite felt comfortable in. 

That he always connected to Xander. 

“My, my,” Niles purred as they rounded the empty side of the fence to return to their companions, bouncing a jingling coin purse in his hand that seemed to be newly acquired from his grumbling partner, “Look how sweaty and worked up you are. I never doubted you for a second.” 

Leo raised his brow toward the won money pointedly, not missing what it meant. That his archer had bet he would lose the match. And while he’d already known the outcome beforehand, that was still quite a thing to do. 

“Leonis, my trickster of the layes beyond knowledge!” Odin perked up as he got closer, not able to be kept down for long, “My dearest ally of the azuren skylight would be most proud to know of your skill in today’s match! The grace at which you moved-why I could never-” 

His excited advance was cut off with a strangled sound when Niles took hold of the back of his cloak, nearly choking him as he was dragged to a halt. Leaning in to whisper something in the blonde’s ear that his liege couldn’t hear, and didn’t get the chance to ask about. 

The icy blue not covered by a pitch eyepatch flicked to something behind Leo, getting him to turn away. Which led to him forgetting the retainers’ antics entirely. 

His beloved was a few steps behind him, smiling warmly as he discussed something with his younger brother. Takumi was even more bright than the man though, his cheeks pushed up by the wide grin on his face as he listened to whatever was being said. 

It was only right considering the silver prince had been the one to win. The fight would’ve ended much sooner anyways if he wasn’t able to play with that loophole. 

And in the end, it had just turned into fun anyway. 

He was so busy watching the familial exchange that Leo didn’t pay attention to the one that decided to walk up to him. Not until her steps were close enough, and heavy enough, for him to hear kicking up dirt. 

By then it was too late to prepare himself. 

Leo swallowed, hearing the scuffing sounds stop just out of his sight range. Waiting. A gaze on him that felt like a hammer pounding against his temple as he worked up the courage to turn away from his promised. 

And turn towards his big sister. 

“Leo,” Corrin mumbled, her crimson eyes unusually sharp as she met his irises through slitted fabric, her tone full of apologies and dullness. Shuffling over the ground, nearly averting her gaze until she forced it to remain with a resolute huffing sound. 

“Sorry to interrupt this,” the snow haired girl went on, waving a hand around to the jovial atmosphere half heartedly as it went on without him, “but...I want to talk to you.” 

The blonde let his sight flick back to where a bluenette had suddenly appeared beside his beloved, joining in on the happy family conversation while he and Corrin were shoved into their own bubble. 

A bubble that wasn’t nearly so happy. 

In truth? Leo wanted to say no. He wanted to push this situation away and go back to the overly loud celebration. Forgetting a little longer, and choose ignorance over discussion. 

But that wasn’t really an option. 

“And I want to talk with you,” Leo sighed weakly, letting his eyes turn up to the sky in silent prayer that this would go alright, “Not here though. Somewhere private.” 

As his abnormally downtrodden sister nodded her head, all he could do was hope that he wasn’t about to lose another sibling. 

He didn’t want to be abandoned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sadness next chapter?
> 
> Or, at least warning for death of pregnant woman? Darkness ahoy.


	212. Villain Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for pregnant death?

******  
Inevitability. 

Call it that, or fate, or just a little feeling in the pit of his chest. Any one of those things described what he felt as he followed his quiet elder sister. A girl that was now without brightness, and only served to worsen what Leo felt. 

The once prince had known the entire morning that this time would come. He’d expected it every time he turned around, fearing on some level that the last of his Nohrian siblings would be there. 

And she wasn’t even Nohrian, not really. 

The last one, that had yet to abandon him. 

Backs, Leo found, were something he looked at rather often. Following behind a person, or simply looking to them when they were facing the opposite direction. It wasn’t the strangest thing to notice. 

But there was also another reason. 

Because they’d always turned their backs to him. In the end, his siblings had often chosen to do such a thing. Turning away from him, ignoring him, leaving him behind to follow like the blind dog they thought he’d become. 

So he’d gotten used to seeing them. The outline of a person’s shoulders which could help decipher their mood, the swaying of clothes or a cloak, the waving of hair as they walked, or even the reaction from people around them. 

People who would always let it show on their face whether they preferred the dog or the leader. And it was never him. 

So here he was again. 

Walking sightlessly after his sister that was learning so much about the world, and changing as a result. Her back to him, tall, rigid, pulling together the strength to get through this conversation. Everything on full display. 

Leo almost stopped. He almost chose to soundlessly halt and let her continue on her own. Let her discover after that he’d already gone when she reached her destination. 

A childish notion of spitefulness and fear, unwilling to face what laid ahead. But there was no hiding. 

So he followed.  
******  
The twin doors of the communal room felt like the fall of an executioner’s axe as they clicked shut behind him, sentencing him to a gruesome and bloody death. Cutting off his escape as easily as skin can be slit open, leaving him to pause forlornly as he watched Corrin approach the ring of seats jerkily. 

It was clear even without his experience in reading people that she didn’t want to open this box. She wanted things to stay as they were, wanted to leave well enough alone. 

Because it was completely clear that there would be no shutting this box again afterward. 

Leo watched her take a seat on a pale, pearl cushion. Matching well with her hair if not those eyes. Blood red as they finally found him again, filled with so many darkened emotions they almost could belong to someone else. 

But this was his fault in the first place. The fault of the Nohrian siblings who wanted somewhere safe to return to, and decided to turn the poor girl into that safety. Someone who knew nothing about the horrors they faced on a regular basis. 

Someone that didn’t know about the terrible things they had done. 

And now he was here before that sweet girl, seeing everything unravel because of that decision by them. That selfishness was perhaps what had led to all of this. To Corrin choosing Hoshido, leaving behind the horrors she’d finally learned surrounded her. 

“Let me see your face?” The snow haired girl requested in a wobbly voice that sounded to be on the edge of some big drop, watching as he approached the chairs across from her. Evaluating every shift of his body even more than the knights that had been critiquing him before, “Don't hide.” 

He winced with that accusation, hearing the faint sting under her tone while he lowered himself into a peach colored chair across from her. Leo couldn’t deny the defensiveness that crept over him, making him feel ready to lash out. 

He didn’t deserve this. 

The red hood dropped back over his head with a little tug, the woolen scarf pulling easily from around his face to drop into his lap. Not that it mattered. There was no heat left to be in him, it had all turned to ice. 

And the way she slowly dragged her gaze over his visible visage only served to bring up his hackles more. 

“Do you think they’re still there?” Corrin asked, her tone finding a firmness that didn’t belong, as though she was about to start lecturing him. As though she could actually play at such a thing when she knew nothing. 

Her question was obvious, her eyes flicking toward the walls around them with a despondent light inside. The thoughts in her mind on complete display, not even trying to hide. 

And while he could understand, and while he could feel bad about what he had done-

Leo knew he couldn’t keep making the same mistakes. 

“Yes,” his tone was lifeless with affirmation, earning her sharp attention in the form of pupils that seemed to almost narrow down into jagged slits like a cat’s, “I didn’t hear anything about a recovery patrol being sent out, and frankly? There isn’t the time for it.” 

His heart ached as her mouth dropped open slightly, eyes growing wide enough to see white ringing them. Which matched well to her long hair cascading over her shoulders, dull in the dim brightness of the room they were in. 

“Time?” She repeated, a surge of pleading overcoming her tone beyond all else as she leaned towards him, all but verbally begging him to change. To go back to the younger brother she knew. 

The one that never let her learn the truth. The one that didn’t just protect her, but stifled her. The one that always had an answer, that was always right. 

But it was time she learned, and considering her already negative emotions towards him, it was better that he was the one to teach her. Better than any of the Hoshidans who she’d need to have to fall back on. 

At least to her...

He’d be her villain. 

“We’re in the middle of a war,” he reminded her in a voice that was forcibly cool, leaning back comfortably into the chair's softness as he raised a brow, tilting his head in judgement as her mouth dropped even further, “We can’t stop for every massacre that takes place. The bodies will still be there after, or they won’t. It’s not a priority.” 

Fracturing flitted over her expression, her mouth opening and shutting in clear horror that made him feel sick. Her brows pinching together with more and more derision as she leaned back into her own chair. 

But not to be comfy. To get away from him. 

To escape from the monster that had seemingly taken over her brother’s skin. 

“Why are you saying these things?!” The overly innocent girl demanded, her voice climbing in volume to something pitched and almost growly. Her fingers digging into the armrests at her sides, her crimson irises growing brighter and brighter with almost real fluorescents. 

Tears that wanted to fall. 

“Would you rather I lie to you?” He asked with the sharpest edge he could manage, making her reel back like she’d been struck. Proving to the both of them that those were her real feelings. 

She wanted him to lie. To tell her what she wanted to hear, and give her only the answers she sought. What use was his true side if it couldn’t do that, after all? 

“Would you rather I tell you that it’s all going to be okay?” Leo leaned towards the girl that tried to pull further back, stopped by the cushions at her back, and with only a table separating the two siblings with different points of view, “Would you rather I tell you that we have the time? That we can waste days taking care of this little mess?” 

Glistening as a tear slipped free, blinked out by her lashes as she stared at him in shock and horror, her throat convulsing as she tried to breathe. Fingers clawing at the softness of the armrests, a strangled half noise bubbling up into her throat that again sounded like a growl. 

“Because it’s not going to be okay,” the blonde utterly shattered her world, lifting his chin up as his expression doubtlessly twisted into something of loathing. Loathing towards himself for the tears he was making her shed. 

For the ideals and views he was stealing away from her, revealing that there was no escaping this part of Nohr. The horrific part. The cruelty, the truth which she tried to leave behind. 

There was no escaping that because it wasn’t Nohr. It was life, and it was reality which she couldn’t hide from. 

“We don’t have the time for such a thing,” he went on, his nails aching as he dug them into his own armrest, teeth gnashing with each word that slipped past his lips, “We hardly have the time to do what needs to be done. People are going to die, people are going to be hurt, but that’s how it goes, Corrin. We should’ve never tried to hide that from you.” 

Hiding it only made things worse. Maybe everything would’ve been different if they’d let her know what the world was like before this. 

Maybe she would’ve abandoned him with all of the others, and they never would’ve wound up in that room. In this war, in this situation. Maybe that day with the raid, had Corrin known how reality was, she would’ve gone with Xander. 

Maybe he never would’ve met Ryoma, maybe he never would’ve learned for himself that there was an option outside of Nohr. Maybe he would’ve stayed, and maybe he would’ve been plotting to attack Cheve at that very moment in another timeline. 

But that wasn’t what happened. 

Leo swallowed thickly as a weak and hitching sob passed his sister’s throat, a new barrage of tears slipping down her cheeks as her frame shook. Falling limp into the chair, her body completely useless as she stared at him with wide eyes that were hard to look at. 

That glinted red, gleaming bright from wetness as she brought a hand up. Covering her quivering lips with the appendage, her chest seizing with another choked off noise that splintered off more pieces of the once prince’s heart. 

She was looking at him the same way he’d seen people look at their burning homes. The same way they looked at their fallen loved ones, frozen for a moment upon realizing. 

And then would come the moment when their brain tried to backtrack. Tried to explain what they were seeing, passing between every possible explanation besides the truth. 

Praying they were just dreaming, begging that it can’t be true, sure that they were just seeing things. Waiting. Begging to everything that existed that the world would turn back to how it was. 

And then they’d either realize the truth, or they would get lost in the delusion; their mind broken forever. 

And he wouldn’t turn back the clock for Corrin. 

“Please?” His sweet sister pleaded around her hand in a muffled, tearful voice. No doubt having seen the second mask of adamant decision that had slammed over his face, and knowing that he wouldn’t answer her prayers. 

Reality broke you, and it was time she broke. 

“This isn’t what you believe-” Corrin pleaded breathlessly, another sob bursting from her as he pushed herself forward, her hands reaching out as though to grab him even if they weren’t close enough, “I know it isn’t.”

“You don’t really know me then.” 

She sobbed loudly with those words, her hand reaching back up to cover the outbursting sound as her chest seized again, head shaking side to side violently in denial. 

Oh, how had they come to this?

“No, no, no-” The blood eyed girl brought up a shaky finger to point to him, jumping off the chair on trembling legs as her face contorted from whatever thoughts she was piecing together, “No, no-because you-you-” 

Leo also got to his feet, sending his scarf falling towards the floor. The two stood before one another, only stopped from touching by the long table between them. Watching as she tried to find whatever words were in her heart, whipping her head back and forth the entire time. 

“You cried!” She burst out, making his lungs catch painfully. Her finger violently shaking in a blur of movement as she continued to point at him, her words high in unmatched desperation. 

“You cried when you saw me a-again!” Corrin repeated like it was the only thing holding her together, crying herself as she sucked in a deep breath to be able to finish what she had to say, “You don’t believe t-t-that this-? This is right?!”

The younger bit into his cheek hard enough to taste iron, slowing his breathing to keep it even as she watched him, waiting for her answer. Always waiting for an answer. 

“That...was not this, Corrin,” he hissed out through clenched teeth, gnawing at the skin inside his mouth to draw forth more blood in order to distract himself. He could feel his magic right under the surface, wanting to burst free without hindrance and help make this situation better. 

But no matter what, he didn’t want to physically hurt his big sister. 

“That was me, choosing to leave the place I’d been raised in,” Leo bit down harder, his cheek stinging as he dug into it. Leaning forward, hunching closer towards the girl’s side of the table as his palms met the wooden surface, “That was me, grieving over the fact that my siblings couldn’t accept that there were things that needed to be done. Things...things that I did for them!” 

His fists met the hard table’s top, thudding loudly around the room in an echoing cry. Banging through the air as pain lanced through his fingers and knuckles, driven onward by the frightened look she’d taken up in response. 

She was here, trying to do the same things as them, and she was the one that was frightened?

He was the one that was terrified of being abandoned again.

“I did all of it for them, so they didn’t have to!” He shouted out, his nails digging into his palms as he squeezed his fists harder, not allowing his voice to break as she took another step back, “And they chose to abandon me for it!” 

“You wanted to know why I wasn’t allowed to visit you in the Northern Fortress?” Leo asked sharply, raising back up to full height in a challenging position as he watched her mouth open and close soundlessly, regret the only thing her expression gave away now. 

“It wasn’t just because the people hated me, or the advisors hated me, or the soldiers hated me! It was because Xander, Camilla, and Elise hated me!” Corrin shook her head uselessly again, her hands half raising toward her ears, as though she didn’t want to listen anymore. 

But he wasn’t about to stop now. 

“Because I decided to act in a position when we had no choice; no other option,” Leo snarled out, feeling wetness soak over his fingers as he broke the skin of his palms, remembering what had happened only two years before. 

What had changed it all.

“There was no way to pretend,” he hissed, swallowing the lump in his throat thickly as emotions bubbled up that he’d once spent so long trying to push down, “There were no acts we could put on to change things because Father was right there. We had an order, and I-I-” 

The younger gasped slightly, reaching up to press the back of one of his bloody hands to his mouth, so suiting considering what he was telling her. 

The blood on his hands ran thicker than anyone else’s could. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe right. The air had gotten stuck in his lungs, blocked off by the emotions he didn't’ want to feel. The knowledge that he just wanted to forget. 

What he’d done, that started him on the path of a villain. 

“I did it because I loved them,” Leo choked out, his vision wavering with wetness as he sucked in a breath, no longer able to see the emotions on his sister’s face, “and I lost them because of it.” 

It’d been years. 

He’d spent ages trying to push it down, helped along once by his siblings. His siblings who had known why he did, had understood that it was for them. Untold gratefulness had turned into uneasy weariness. 

And then it had turned into nothing. 

He was nothing. 

Long past were the days when Elise would run away from her tutors to find him in the royal library, climbing onto his lap and pushing aside his book. Asking sweetly with those big violet eyes to go riding with her. 

The days where Camilla would invite him to come do her hair before a meeting or social occasion, offering the chance to to spill everything he felt. Always the best listener even if she gave him space more often than not. 

The days when he would pick up a sword again, just for a private match with Xander. When his older brother wouldn’t harp about his strange techniques, and didn’t quite give it his all so the sparring would continue for longer. Giving him the chance to burn out all the weight stacked inside his head and heart. 

He remembered how confused he was. 

How he’d suddenly realized that none of them had done that in a while, and that he couldn’t actually remember clearly the last time they had. It’d been the first step. 

Leo had spent days wasting time, peeking in on his siblings to see when they had an open schedule, hoping one of them would choose to spend it with him. 

And he’d discovered they had plenty of open time. 

They just didn’t want to spend it with him. 

And that was fine! It was fine because he’d understood that other things came first, and he couldn’t always be taking up their time for themselves. Until it started to pile up. Until more things like that joined the first, and he was forced from his denial by a cold shoulder. 

His actions were out of love that they could no longer see in him. All because he kept going and didn’t know when to stop. 

“Leo,” his big sister’s voice pulled him from the horrible memories that continued to spiral down a darker and darker road. He found he couldn’t see past the tears that thickened his sight, but he could hear how much softer her tone had grown. 

“What did you do?” 

A sob pushed out from the core of his chest with that, his emotions rampant and sending out tendrils of magic around him. Violet glow that ignited his watery gaze as he tried to find air, and then tried to find his voice. 

He’d-

“I-I executed a woman...on Father’s orders,” he whispered, reaching up to wipe at his cheeks in an attempt to get rid of the tears staining them, “A woman that did nothing more than trip onto the street in front of him and not apologize.” 

The king had gained a dog that day. 

The kingdom had gained a villain.

“A woman that...was with child.”

His eyes fluttered, sending a whole new barrage of tears down his wet face as he was forced to remember. Unable to stop the memories. 

His brother and sisters had been there. They’d been horrified when such an order split the air; execution for merely tripping? Unable to understand why the woman refused to apologize despite appearing so terrified.

He’d been lost, young. When he’d looked to his siblings in the prayer that one of them would know what to do, he found them all clueless. This was not their usual charade. 

There was no fake blood, no planning out how to work around the order. There was no getting out of it, not with their father shouting out for one of them to take the woman’s life. 

So he’d made his decision. 

A random woman’s life, over the fear of one of his siblings being cut down for disobedience. 

And then the man had burst free from the crowd that had gathered; forced to stay and watch by their king’s order. A man that found him standing over a hastily dispatched woman, a bloody sword in hand that he’d borrowed from one of the guards. 

It’d been clean; quick. Straight through the heart with only a second of pain that he saw light up those horrified eyes.

That’s when he’d learned, with the horrified screeches of that man, why such a thing had occurred. And also that it was worse than he could’ve ever feared. 

She was mute. She couldn’t talk, couldn’t apologize, and had no chance of communicating her penance without someone to speak for her.

And she’d been pregnant. 

He’d exchanged a woman, and an unborn child for his siblings’ lives. He’d become a martyr for everyone to blame, and he’d only been held together by the pained understanding of his family. 

By the time he lost that, he’d realized he was already too broken to fall apart even more. 

The doors clicked open behind him with a sound that split the air like lightning. Bringing with it the loud sounds of cheer from their companions that had returned to the communal room, unaware of what was happening within. 

And then it all stopped. 

Leo couldn’t see whatever scene appeared to be happening in the others’ eyes. His own vision was still too awash with tears to make out anything, but he could hear hitching breath. 

From both him and Corrin as the girl sobbed quietly into her hands, finally aware of just what he’d done. 

“What’s going on here?” He heard the silver prince he’d just been sparring with a short time before ask, in a tone that was far too sharp for him to deal with at the moment. Seeing only his older sister crying, and Leo’s back; it looked bad. 

But he currently wasn’t held together enough to explain.

Leo kept his face down as his body started moving before his frozen mind could. Rushing to skirt the table, keeping his head ducked low while he escaped toward the room beyond his scarred sister. 

He heard the others burst out with words and actions behind him, rushing to comfort the girl and also go after him. The tearful blonde wasn’t fast enough to escape them, certainly, but his magic did the job. 

Bursting out in a pulse of solidity toward the bodies that tried to stop him, pushing them back just long enough for him to get into the door he’d been going for. 

He saw red stain the white wood as he threw it open, and more smear across it as he slammed it shut. The key in the door slipped through his bloody fingers as he tried to turn it, clicking the lock into place just as thuds met the other side. 

That was when Leo’s legs finally gave out. 

And he dropped to the ground, his back pressed against cool wood, trying to let the tears run dry before he even considered thinking again. 

Now she knew how much of a monster he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the darkness has arrived.


	213. Stitched Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because if he didn’t feel anything, he couldn’t be hurt. Right?

******  
His hands were pulsing. 

That was what his numbed mind decided to focus on over all else. Not the pounding of clenched fists against straining wood. Not the faint voices that were high in volume, but impossible for him to comprehend. Not even the stickiness on his cheeks, or the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that he couldn’t smell at all. 

The pulsating sting was all he could feel anymore. 

Deep crimson dripped lazily down his palms, creating frightening rivers of red that curved down his wrists. His nails had managed to dig deep in his outburst, dragging long cuts into his skin that appeared more like claw gashes than anything. 

His blood was smeared over the pale palor, and no doubt smeared across the door where he’d grabbed it. That was probably part of the reason those thrumming voices were so loud, but unable to get in thanks to the instinctive magic that had taken hold of the door without his order. 

He could hear Brynhildr somewhere between it all. Whispering into his thoughts, trying to help him bring more focus to mind. She was the one leading his magic to strengthen the door, ensuring he wasn’t disturbed as he watched the red paint more and more of his skin. 

Corrin knew, and soon the others would too. 

Soon Ryoma would know that he really was a monster. 

How could he want him then? 

Leo let his head thump back against wood, tasting salt and iron on his lips as he licked them. His body quivered from the aftershock of breaking down, every minute passing like the blink of an eye. 

Swallowing his sobs as thick emotions that didn’t want to pass down his throat , curling his hands against his chest protectively as he tried to breathe. Opening his lungs to air too quickly and sending himself into a fit of coughing. 

His throat hurt, turning scratchy with the force of the hacking. His cut cheek rubbed against his teeth with every desperate inhale as he choked on oxygen. Curling into himself even tighter, his skull hitting back roughly against the door without thought. 

He could feel his legs trembling violently where they were pressing against his chest, every little part of him permeated by an ache that added up into something biting and sore. 

It hurt. 

A torn sound of pain burst free of his chest, climbing like a stone up his throat to escape his parted lips. Pain not from his split skin, but from his heart. His emotions which had been stretched to their limit and now left him on the edge of something that scared him. 

The edge of nothingness. 

Because if he didn’t feel anything, he couldn’t be hurt. Right? 

“Leo!” 

The blonde became an even tighter ball of flesh and blood in response to the voice that finally made it past his numbed comprehension. Trying to break apart his own bones in order to fold over himself further, more and more until he’d shrunk down to nothing. 

Until he didn’t exist. 

Fourteen years old, and he had already murdered an unborn child. How much longer could a monster go without being punished? 

“Leo, please!” 

He reached up to cup his hands over his ears, his head whipping from side to side in denial that he’d taken from his elder sister. Feeling blood smear over his skin with the action; sticky hemoglobin that clung to his blonde hair. 

“Leo, you’re hurt!” The crown prince shouted through wood, his voice getting all the louder as it came into focus for the young boy, his fists probably bruised from how hard he was pounding at the door.

“Please, if you won’t at least let me in, then use the vulnery in my pack!” Ryoma shouted in breathless pleading, his deep tone husky from strain and wavering as though on the edge of tears, “Please, Leo?!” 

The boy dropped his hands, another choked off noise passing his throat as he tasted blood bloom across his tongue. His lips split open by teeth he hadn’t realized had bitten down, his body jerking forward as a particularly strong hit struck against his enforcing magic. 

His beloved...

He didn’t deserve this. 

“Okay-”

Leo gasped, sucking in a deep breath as his lungs hiccupped, closing his eyes against the red liquid smearing over clean stone as he placed his slit palms against the floor. He didn’t know if his reflexive reply was heard, but the thudding finally came to an end. 

He crawled forward, dropping onto his hands and knees as violet particles floated past him. Creating a flickering line of lights that were easier to focus on, leading directly to the large bag sitting beside his own at the base of the bed. 

His lids fluttered as his palms met the ground. Applying pressure that only brought forth more blood, creating even greater stains as he crossed onto the light colored carpet, turning it dark and stained in seconds. 

The stiff bristles almost felt like needles poking into his open wounds as he forced his body over to the pack, nerves burning hot like a brand with the constant sting of pain. 

To him it was an eternity of slow, staggering crawling toward the pack. Having to adjust his weight every few seconds in order to not careen to the side, little hisses and hiccups seizing up his chest with each little distance crossed. 

He almost ran face first into the bed because everything had boiled down to just moving forward. More hindered by his emotions and shaken state than physical hurt. Leo could handle the pain in his body. 

It was the other stuff that tore into him and wouldn’t let go. 

The blonde settled onto his knees in front of his target, wiping his palms weakly down his pants in a useless attempt to clean them. He didn’t want to get blood all over Ryoma’s things. 

But that proved to be hard when there was still a slow build of beading red around his gouged out hands. Creating dark lines over his black fabric as he kept wiping and wiping, futile in his tries. 

Eventually he gave up, his achiness stealing away any patience he might have alongside the ability to think up a better plan. 

Leo grabbed onto the bottom of the pack, and upturned it. 

Clattering sounds filled his ears, far too loud for his pounding head as he winced back, closing his eyes instinctively against the barrage. The bag’s weight in his hands quickly turned to almost nothing, everything spreading out across the floor as all the pockets emptied in front of his lap. 

And he found precisely what he was looking for. Dropping from one of the easy to reach corner pouches, bouncing safely off of folded clothes alongside two others. Glass bottles that swirled with blue magic within; what would take away the sting. 

Leo's arms trembled as he dropped the far lighter pack off to the side, reaching out for one of the fragile containers to accept the magic into his own as he had many times before. 

The cap slipped between his fingers on the first try, blood making it slick and hard to open. Frustration and impatience raged through him, making him grit his teeth as he let out a despondent little noise. Shaking his head weakly, silently begging that the little bottle just cooperate so this could be over. 

And then it twisted off in a burst of movement that made him gasp, nearly spilling the liquid power in his jerky action. A few drops slipped over onto his fingers, soaking through his skin and sending little tendrils of cold through his scorching nerves. 

That was when he found he just couldn’t care as much. 

Leo leaned back, lifting his hands over his lap so he wouldn’t make a mess of Ryoma’s things, and tilted the bottle over his palm. 

Hissing out through his teeth when the pressure tugged at the torn edges of skin, then breathing out much slower as more soothing coolness washed through his veins. 

He felt the magic intertwine through his core, seeking out the pain radiating from his hurt body, unable to do anything about the hurt in his soul that was far more aching. Vulneries couldn’t heal emotions. 

But they could stitch together injuries, and that’s what he needed at the moment. 

He needed the blood to stop so he could think.


	214. Worth of Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d hoped that he could make up for his past actions by Ryoma’s side.

******  
After...that...

Because what else could he describe it as? That...was that. 

What had happened was awful...and it was wretched and distressing and painful in so many more ways than he cared to think about. 

After that, Leo found that things just seemed to be still. Everything had halted. Everything had frozen in place. Including himself. 

The air was practically nonexistent as he took in deep breaths, filling his lungs to capacity before blowing it out in slow streams. He couldn’t really feel it, but he did know he was still breathing. His heart was pounding away in his chest, his pulse echoing through his ear canals at a far steadier pace than it had any right to. 

There was silence that was filled by nothing but the ring of itself. Trembling motions still shook his muscles, seizing up at random as he came down from his break.

Each time his legs started violently shaking, or his hands started jerking, he’d tilt his head back into the bed’s side. He’d let his sticky lids fall shut, his lashes scalding as he focused on nothing. Allowing it all to pass in its own time. 

Leo knew. He was fully aware that his outburst had been unnecessary, and all he’d done was cause trouble for everyone. He’d never expected the conversation with Corrin to turn into that. 

Into a flood of words that he couldn’t stop, spilling the truth that would hurt her the most. That had hurt him the most, in the most painful way, when he’d thought he was...

Not past it. There was no getting past doing such a thing. But he’d long since accepted that there was no going back to change what had happened. Leo had accepted how horrible he truly was, and he’d continued on in the hopes that he might be able to make up for it one day. 

He’d hoped that he could make up for his past actions by Ryoma’s side. 

But now he was hurting that wonderful man that he most assuredly didn’t deserve. The crown prince deserved someone...someone else. Someone better. Leo didn’t know who could match up to his majesty, and the very idea of another standing beside his love brought forth lancing pain within his ribs, but he couldn’t really see how he could’ve ever thought himself worthy. 

His hand trailed over the stained carpet he sat on at the base of the bed, dropping from where it’d clung to his chest for who knew how long. Fingers aching and sore from clutching at his shirt, caked in the blood he had yet to wipe away. 

He felt his knuckles brush against something, the smallest touch against his skin that had him wincing in surprise. Drawing his hand back towards his side, his gaze falling as his head rolled to his shoulder. 

Ryoma’s things were still strewn out next to him. Scattered around his own pack in a mess, but thankfully untouched by blood for the most part. There were a few drips here and there that would be easy to wipe off, the empty vulnery glass utterly smeared with dried crimson just an arm’s length away. 

He’d brushed against one of his beloved’s books. One of the books that he’d bought for him, with a pure white cover and gold adornment. The spine now had a light smear of pinkish coloring from his brief brush against it, and he winced again in guilt for such a thing. 

But...the crown prince had been so happy when he gave him those five gifts. Ryoma had been so grateful, and so sweet with the whole thing. Of course, he’d wound up not sleeping that night. 

And the next day was when the assassins had come...

But Leo couldn’t help the slight fluttering sensation his heart gave off when he thought back to that night. 

They would never have it easy. They would never be able to know with full certainty that peace would last, that their little moments would remain uninterrupted. 

That was why he couldn’t get lost in the bad. 

He let his cheek press into his shoulder as he tilted his head further, a twinge of curiosity making itself known when he noticed something about the book. That being; there was a piece of parchment sticking out of the pages. 

Larger than the rest of the papers, and colored darker. Dislodged by the book’s earlier tumble to the floor, now temptingly hanging its edge out over the corner. 

It was the little edge of red that he could see which made him curious; not from his blood, but from whatever was on the paper. 

And when Brynhildr nudged him onward in the recesses of his mind, her joy in his discovery clear, he didn’t really have the thought to leave well enough alone.

Leo took his hand to the cloak that still draped around him, letting it cover his fingers as he reached for the protruding corner, not wanting to stain whatever it was. Using the fabric as a sort of glove to keep the parchment clear, he pinched the paper between his fingers, and pulled. 

It didn’t even take a second for him to realize what he’d found. 

The redder marred cloaked slipped back to the carpet, the page pulled out to be displayed fully for his eyes. Revealing the source of color pressed onto parchment, and flattened by weight. 

The flower pressed into it. 

A single...

Deep red rose. 

Brynhildr sang out, and he wanted to do the same. His heart skipped frighteningly as he raised a hand towards his mouth, closing his eyes to the sight he hadn’t expected to find. 

How could he have ever doubted his worth in Ryoma’s eyes? 

His promised loved him, truly.

One day he’d get there. One day, he’d be able to say, with certainty, that he was worthy of that love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Christmas plans tonight and tomorrow so I can't say for sure if I'll be able to write. Just in case:
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> And let's end this little angst bit on a hopeful note~


	215. Waiting Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma had waited for him.

******  
Seeing such stark colors contrasting against one another was eerie. Distressing. And if he felt that way, he could only imagine how his beloved felt.

Smeared, dried rusty colors were dragged over snow white. Catching in the grain, collecting to form a trailing and deformed handprint over the door’s wood. Crusted crimson had collected on the doorknob and key, while the pale stone he currently kneeling on had different prints scattered all about. 

Handprints and fingerprints from where he’d clawed at the cool floor, trying to find something-anything-to hold onto in the torrent that had swept over him. And then there was the trail heading over the lilac carpeting towards the bed...

It looked the scene of a murder, and Leo found himself more anxious than ever to let his magic drop. 

The barrier he was using to enforce the door was exhausting. Drawn forth from his core on instinct, and kept up without any real focus or thought for who knew how long. He knew he had to release the power if he didn’t want to pass out from magic exhaustion...

But he couldn’t remember if anything had been said after Ryoma’s pleading for him to take a vulnery. It had all boiled down to one thing, and then another. There was no in between, and there had been no world outside the tiny bubble of this room. 

So he didn’t actually know if anyone was outside the ruined bedroom or not. 

Brynhildr waved him forward from the back of his mind, urging him into action as she often did. Without giving him an answer to his queries, of course. But she wasn’t hindered by the emotions he was feeling, and that fact made it much easier to follow the ancient being’s lead. 

Leo leaned forward, letting his forehead rest soundlessly against the doorframe. His bangs stuck to his forehead, his appearance no doubt a terrible sight. But he didn’t really have the energy to care as he took in a deep breath. 

Pulling back the expended magic as he breathed out. 

A shudder shook his weakened and sore body as the flow of power returned. Doubling down on all the exhaustion he felt, the true effects making themself known as his core was filled with used magic. 

He’d definitely kept that up longer than he’d thought. 

The blonde let his forehead slide against the frame slightly, taking another deep breath as everything settled in his body. A part of him became whole again, if a bit tired after everything that had happened. 

Despite that, it felt good to be collected into one piece. He rubbed at his torso lightly through his shirt, fingertips running over ribs, and dragging awkwardly since they were still layered with what could almost appear to be paint. 

It wasn’t paint though.

He swallowed thickly, not allowing himself to think as he raised that hand up. Bringing it toward the knob above his scalp, forcing down the rush of anxiety that tried to bring his heart rate back up. 

Leo had to tell Ryoma he was okay, and that mattered more than any of the points his uncertainty was throwing at him. 

The key released the door’s locking mechanism with an audible click, making him wince to the side with a sharp intake of air. The sound was like an explosion in the silent ringing he’d come to know, shattering his eardrums unpleasantly in its emergence. 

The blonde let his bangs slide over the wood in a slow nuzzling motion, gritting his teeth when his arm tried to begin shaking like before. Everything seemed to be against him doing this, even his mind!

But he knew what his heart wanted. 

That bloodstained door knob turned slowly under his grasp, squeaking slightly from years of going unoiled. He felt as though it shouldn’t have to be turned as much as it did, like the knob would never reach a point where it stopped. 

And then it did, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the slow, agonizing turn of before. 

Instead, he pulled. 

A light little tug, the hinges of the door creaking faintly as it moved in toward him, making him shift a little more to the side. Leaning against the door frame, waiting for the wood slab to pass so he could get a peek of what was outside. 

And the first thing he saw was a wall of scarlet fabric and brunette hair that had him reeling back, his chest tightening painfully as his nails curled over the pure colored wood on reflex.

Ryoma had waited for him. 

“Leo?” The low, smooth tenor entered his ears with a clearly concerned lilt to it. Sweeping away any trace of a possible headache from all of that crying, and making his whole body melt. 

He sunk against the doorframe, sighing softly as all of his remaining strength faded away with the promise of support awaiting him. With his promised awaiting him. 

“Leo,” he heard shifting outside the entrance, a small amount of pressure pushing back on the door as the voice grew a little closer and even more enveloping, “Are you...hurt?” 

A denying noise made it past his scratchy throat, strained from all the sobs and coughs that had racked him only a short time before. Everything had just accumulated into a giant wave that he had no chance of stopping. 

But he’d withstood it, and here he was afterward. 

“I-” He swallowed quickly, cutting himself off for a second as he reached up to rub at his abused throat, his vocal cords vibrating beneath his caked fingers as he went on, “I used a vulnery...from your bag...” 

A little more pressure landed against the door, almost as though the crown prince was trying to open it without his notice. The crack beside his face grew a little wider, allowing him to see out without pressing closer. 

And allowing him to see the large form sitting cross legged outside. His back to the door, his face looking forward resolutely even as they spoke. Even as he slowly leaned towards the wood a bit more to open it further. 

Really, how could Leo ever doubt this man? 

“I found...my rose,” Leo whispered hoarsely, leaning a little closer to the crack so he could see better, “It made me happy.” 

With how close he was, there was a much clearer field of view to see his beloved’s reaction. There was also no chance of him missing the colorful tint that flooded the man’s cheeks. He saw Ryoma’s lashes close, his cheeks twitching up into a probably embarrassed smile that the blonde wanted to see fully. 

He wanted his love to hold him. 

The door only took a light push to force open, his fingers wedging into the crack without the thought to do so. It made the royal straighten up, a small, worried noise passing his throat as the support against his back dropped away.

And Leo took the chance to crawl forward, practically falling into the older’s side without a care as he chased the sweetness of cherry blossoms. The whole world expanded around him. Everything came back into existence, and he was even aware of the other people moving about the communal room in his peripheral vision. 

But still, Ryoma was the only one he cared to focus on in that moment. 

The younger’s face met softness as he found home in the scarlet fabric. Pressing into his promised’s side, nuzzling close with the rest of body splayed out behind him, half in the room and half not. His fingers caught handfuls of the shirt, curling lightly around them in a relaxed hold as his muscles all gave. 

He felt weight reflexively loop over his shoulders, draping across his upper back to hold him close the second Ryoma grew aware of his body being against him. Gathering it as near as he could, fingers tightening somewhere around Leo’s ribs in a hold similar to his own. 

“Leo?” The crown prince asked gently, giving the lightest of tugs on his black shirt to show he needed an answer. He needed to know the smaller was okay. 

“Sorry...” He whispered against the brunette’s shirt in a hoarse and muffled voice; the first word that came to his mind while he snuggled even closer, feeling nothing but relief flooding over him as he was drenched in the scent of cherry blossoms, “I didn’t mean...to do...that.” 

That...well, you know. 

That had been that. 

“Is she okay?” Leo asked in a near whisper, some of the relief parting to make way for concern. Worry for his elder sister, who had been hurt so horribly by his words. By what he’d told her about himself. 

He knew it was necessary, but that didn’t mean he wanted to break her.

“She’s in her room,” the hand over his shoulders trailed upward while his beloved’s voice grew more strained, more frustrated by what had occurred. But the blonde would never know with the sweet and tender petting motion that started to pass over his scalp, making him melt even more completely. 

“Takumi, Azura, and some of the others are with her,” Ryoma went on, some of the frustration draining with a force that Leo didn’t miss. Forced for his sake, “That...wasn’t really what we expected to find when we returned. If I’d known you had plans to discuss such things, I would’ve come with you. We all would have.” 

The once prince blinked slowly against softness, taking in a slow breath as he dragged his legs a little more through the door, curling them up toward his chest while he leaned further into the man supporting him. 

Who had always supported him, since that day when everything changed. 

“Did she tell you?” He asked in an even lower voice, the words hardly audible to himself, but the question was obvious. And Leo...Leo didn’t know what answer he wanted to receive. 

The body he was pressed into grew tenser, firmer under him. He felt the petting over his hair falter slightly, the low tenor voice rough and deep when it spoke again. 

“Corrin...said that it was her fault,” Ryoma admitted, his petting resuming in response to the smaller’s body locking up, rushing to explain things as gently as he could, “She said she forced you to remember something that you didn’t want to, but she didn’t say what that was.” 

He was almost surprised by the slight pulse of disappointment that flared up in response to that answer, revealing just how he felt about receiving it. But he understood why. 

Leo didn’t want to have to explain things a second time. He couldn’t. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” his considerate heart’s words were like a dam. Slamming down in front of the rush of negativity that tried to reemerge in response to the realization that he might have to do such a thing, acting as a wall between peace and panic. 

“If you don’t want to remember, then I won’t make you relive it,” Ryoma murmured, his body hunching forward to bring the two of them even closer as the larger became an almost physical shield around him, “Just...tell me if you need anything. It’s okay to not be okay, Leo.” 

A lump of new emotions worked its way up his gullet in response to that, trying to worm his way as tightly into the brunette’s hold as he could. He’d work hard to make himself worthy of such a fantastical person, but in the meantime-

“You’ve already given me everything I could ever need,” he whispered, ignoring the slight dampness starting to form over his cheeks as he pushed even closer into the crown prince, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans...human interaction...past my bedtime...dying...
> 
> Why is it that some humans just can't comprehend the idea of you losing energy from being at parties? Why do I have to be forced to spend hours sitting quietly on a couch, long past the point of any celebrations, just because certain people want to talk about politics for another six centuries?
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> I can't wait until it's over.


	216. Distressing Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d forgotten about how he currently looked.

******  
Leo had sort of...forgotten about how worrisome his current appearance might be? 

His beloved crown prince had stolen away every ounce of thought that didn’t center around how nice those fingers felt. Creating tingly lines down his spine and up his scalp, making him lose track of everything as he lay, draped over the man’s lap. 

There was the occasional rumbling of a voice that he couldn’t quite decipher, but gave a hum in response to every single time. Just so his promised didn’t think he passed out. 

So he didn’t even consider the consequences when a new voice was asking him something, and Leo lifted his face grumpily to find out what they wanted. 

Taking his visage from the fabric that had hidden it this whole time was not the best plan, he realized only after he met the olive irises gazing down at him. There was loud, strangled noise of panic from the mage, and things just devolved from that. 

Leo was still too drifty to fully figure out what was happening. Too tired and content after getting everything out, so he couldn’t really understand what was going on. 

Hands caught his chin to turn it upward quickly after Odin’s outburst, and then he was stuck staring up into tawny eyes that he was happy to see again, if not for the deep panic that filled them. 

And then the rest of his body was being pulled into the larger’s hold, curled up against his chest and shaken as he was lifted from the ground. That was when he started to realize something had gone wrong. 

His mind blurred for a second from the sudden movement, gripping tightly onto Ryoma’s collar when he found himself in an unsteady hold within the other’s arms. Blinking his sticky lids in bewilderment, his contentment falling away just as he was set onto a soft cushion that he felt lost in. 

Wine eyes were suddenly in front of his own, and when hands started to reach for his face he flinched back on instinct. A noise of denial passed through his lips, the world suddenly changing too fast for him to keep up in. 

Blinking his still clingy lashes rapidly, pressing back into the wall as a hand raised to him- 

But it wasn’t a wall. It was the soft back of a cushion chair that he’d been set in by his beloved, with concerned sounds coming from all around him as the appendage withdrew from his sight.

“Leo?” Niles’ voice came through the din, a familiar and welcome ice blue catching his eye, “Can you breathe out for me, nice and slow?” 

He hadn’t even realized that the oxygen he needed had stopped entering his lungs in all the chaos, stale air stuck inside. With that made aware to him, he did as his old friend asked. 

Breathing out, slowly, letting his body relax into the chair with the expulsion of empty air. Allowing the snow haired archer to come into focus, kneeling at the armrest to his left with a tiny smile affixed to his face. 

His ice blue eye was dragging lazily over the blonde’s appearance, his calm obviously forced but helpful all the same. A second figure that stood beside him was less so, but he knew Odin was just worried. 

Yeah. 

He’d forgotten about how he currently looked. 

“I’m not hurt,” their liege murmured to the extremely concerned retainers, aware that the other presences that had crowded him before had backed off, “I just...” 

He paused, then extended his hands to them, curling to the side slightly to face them better. Palms up. Showing the scabbed over gashes in his hands, still covered in dry blood. 

Dry blood was currently streaked across his face and making his skin itch. Dripped down his chin from when he’d bitten his lip, and smeared along his cheeks, mouth, and eyes. 

No wonder he’d caused so much chaos. 

Blistered hands took his in their cool embrace, carefully cupping the underside of his knuckles so Niles could view the healing cuts more clearly. His smile grew tauter, darker in a promise of pain that couldn’t be delivered. 

Because Leo had done this to himself. 

“I...made a mess,” the younger mumbled, completely aware of how awful it looked. But it was mostly just dried hemoglobin that had yet to be wiped away. Underneath...it wasn’t as bad. 

“I usually like it messy,” Niles muttered, tracing his thumbs along the caked fingers in his grasp, “but not like this.” 

One of his hands raised in a very casual and slow moving motion. Allowing Leo to see both him, and the appendage clearly as it was brought to his face, that eye flicking over the currently stained palor while he brushed at the younger’s chin with testing pressure. 

“Do you need another vulnery?” Odin spoke up, hopping from foot to foot, full of anxious energy and prepared to race off in a heartbeat, “Or anything else? Oh! A water basin, probably, and a rag, and-”

He didn’t get the chance to say a word to the mage before his friend was sprinting off in search of said items, not even finishing his own sentence as he rushed away in a blur of gold and black. 

“Is he okay?” Leo asked worriedly, his view of where the dramatical man ran off to was obscured by the large chair he was sitting in. It didn’t seem like one of Odin’s episodes, but he could never be sure. 

As long as someone was injured or the situation was tense, his friend had a chance of slipping off to another time. 

“I’ll watch him,” Niles promised quietly, lowering his hands as his gaze grew sharper than a hidden dagger, turning on the wine eyes that had startled him so, “And you’ll be more careful. You wouldn’t want me to have to teach you a few things. Considering your age, you might not last long enough for us to enjoy ourselves.” 

The herbalist didn’t rise to the threat, simply nodding his head in understanding. Accepting that he’d moved too fast before, and that he needed to do better. Although the twin at his back looked ready to slit the archer’s throat for saying such a thing. 

“Leo,” he turned his head to the right in response to the voice he really wanted to hear, wanting to offer his palm to his beloved if not for the current state of it, “Is it okay for Kaze to take a look?” 

Those tawny eyes were bright with hidden pain. Pain for his sake, in response to learning that this had happened, and ensuring he could never say no to the saddened teddy bear. 

“Of course,” he whispered, turning back in the chair to face the fern haired man, “I just...it was too fast.” 

Leo wouldn’t elaborate on that, and he had a feeling he didn’t need to. 

All three of the ninjas were present in the room before him. Then there was Ryoma, Niles, and his wayward second retainer. Which meant five out of the six of them knew at some level what had made him balk. 

And considering the soft look of understanding on Kaze’s face as he knelt in front of the chair, he had a feeling it was now six out of six. 

He offered up his palms again, allowing the man to turn them over in slow observation, taking strength from the two friends at his side. One of his oldest allies, and his beloved. 

A touch landed on his shoulder from his right. Weathered fingers that trailed over the red cloak in a light, tracing pattern. Running directly over a certain spot. A spot that had been ringed with crescent cuts not so long ago. 

Clearly Ryoma remembered the last time he’d made himself bleed. And once again, it was because of his own family that he was hurt, even if he didn’t blame Corrin in the least. 

“The vulnery healed them up for the most part,” Kaze murmured, his scarred fingers making the sensitivity of his scabs flare up as he trailed over them, “You shouldn’t need another one. Once the blood is all cleaned off, I can wrap your hands with a calendula mixture. It’ll help speed up the process.” 

The herbalist pulled his hands back, rising back to his feet swiftly as he disappeared as well. Likely off to get said mixture and bandages. It left Leo staring at the other two ninjas, who were watching him carefully. 

Almost protectively. 

Which was not as startling as it should’ve been. They’d both already spoken up in support, and both had made it clear they knew their lord was happier with him. At this point, they protected him in order to protect Ryoma...in a roundabout way. 

Leo let his head roll to the side, resting his temple on the hand still soothingly rubbing at his shoulder. Taking slow breaths as he drew his boots up onto the cushion, waiting for Odin to return. 

He was fortunate to have so many people who cared for him. He’d never imagined having such a thing before. 

Now he just had to worry about the rest of their companions.


	217. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t see her cry again.

******  
The water changed over time. Going from clear as glass, to something murky and red. As though dye had been dropped into the porcelain basin, coloring it into a foreboding vision. 

Leo only caught glimpses. His eyes were mostly closed, flickering, allowing Odin to wipe at his face with the warmed rag. The blonde mage had needed it, and his touches were nothing but gentle. Careful enough to think he was handling something worth the world. 

In his glimpses, his liege saw the troubled darkness fade from his friend’s expression. Growing more assured as the blood came away with ease, revealing unmarred skin beneath. There would be no slipping back into old memories that day. 

And he was glad to be cleaned up. Layer by layer, the caked lifeblood was removed, leaving his skin far less itchy and catching. His bangs were teased between fingers, coaxing the dried patches out with steady procession. 

He was content to let the blonde continue as long as needed, but things changed once his face had been cleaned. 

In between his flickering gaze, lazy and dozing in his chair comfortably, the blonde turned into a brunette. Tawny irises were on him, smiling softly, if still a bit saddened. 

Leo offered up his palms without complaint to his beloved, only growing more relaxed with those long, calloused fingers cupping his knuckles. The skin burned hot with warmth, his touch nothing but tender. 

But the scabs were sensitive. 

The younger shifted a bit when the worn cloth dragged over his still healing wounds, tingling and almost ticklishness climbing his arm’s nerves. It got Ryoma to pause, running his thumb around the edge of those bloody fingers for a second. 

Then they continued. 

That’s how it went. Leo was half asleep in his exhausted state, and unable to completely focus on the events playing out around him now that things had calmed down. 

Between the emotional onslaught he’d already dealt with, and the earlier sparring match, he was ready to go to bed. 

He must’ve fallen asleep for a short time, since the next time he worked his eyes open it wasn’t to those soft brown eyes. It was to burgundy wine, and skilled hands looping bandages around his palms.

His arms and hands were completely clean, if a bit sticky from dampness, and the basin was gone from the table. His nose was ripe with the tanginess of tree sap, likely what had helped to rouse him. 

Although he already knew it wasn't really tree sap, but actually calendula being wrapped around his scabs. 

“Are you awake now?” The herbalist kneeling in front of him asked as he blinked owlishly, his voice a mere whisper while he wrapped another line of white over Leo’s skin, “You’re going to need to turn in at an earlier hour tonight. I know you won’t accept a sleeping drought, but maybe just a couple herbs to help calm you?” 

The blonde frowned in confusion, his mind taking a second to comprehend what was being said even as his defenses rose with the mention of being drugged. He wasn’t awake enough to do anything more than shake his head, and shift further back into the cushions. 

Another person answered for him anyway. 

“He...had lavender extracts that he used to use,” a quiet and meek voice came into his consciousness, but the tone did nothing to stop him from tensing up. Blinking at a faster pace, turning his bleary gaze to the side in order to find the source that he’d already identified. 

And find her he did. 

“Sister,” Leo murmured, locking up like a startled animal as Kaze tied off his bandages with haste, sensing that he didn’t want to be between this. The younger wanted to disappear with him in truth. 

It wasn’t just Corrin. All of their companions had returned to the communal room, and were milling about on their own business. The table surface in front of him was now set for a meal, the fire burned hotter with fresh logs, and the smell of cooking food was thick in the air. 

But he only had eyes for the white haired girl shuffling nervously only a couple paces away, playing with her hands in twisting motions as she obviously tried not to duck her head. Trying to keep eye contact, as red rimmed as her eyes were. 

She’d been crying. 

What the hell was he supposed to say?

“Leo,” his sweet sibling took a deep breath, her hands clenching as she drew herself up, only to completely deflate a second later. Letting out a long sigh, rocking back and forth as she reached up to cross her arms over her chest in a pose he didn’t usually see from her. 

What did she expect from him? He was hardly awake, and hardly in any position to be having this talk. He was more likely to pass out than finish the conversation. 

“I-” Corrin’s eyes flicked to the side, looking at someone he didn’t follow to see as she adjusted her posture again with an awkwardness that confused him. She didn’t need to be like this; she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

He was the one at fault, and he’d expected her to...do something? 

Something louder. Something a bit more upsetting and angry and blaming. Because he deserved to be blamed. 

He hadn’t expected her to anxiously approach him with an apology on her tongue. 

“I’m really, really sorry, little brother,” her words made his mouth run dry, and he couldn’t help wondering if he was still asleep as he slumped back into the chair even more completely. His muscles gave out on him in surprise, staring wide eyed at her as she stepped closer. 

“I didn’t mean to bring up...bad memories,” Corrin went on, her voice wavering with the thought of them, approaching his side with soft steps and a care that he couldn’t understand, “I didn’t mean...for any of that-that wasn’t what I...I didn’t...have the right to think I could lecture you, and I’m sorry.” 

Why wasn’t she upset with him? 

He was even more confused by the tearful brightness in her eyes. But it wasn’t pity or sympathy in her expression. Just sad acceptance that stole away her youthfulness, making her look even older. 

“The others talked with me,” his elder sister admitted, stopping just beside the armrest so he was staring up at her in startlement, “They...explained a few things. Brother Ryoma and brother Takumi shared a few of their own experiences, and-” 

She had to break off the words to reach up and wipe at her watery eyes, blinking rapidly in an attempt to get rid of the tears that wanted to fall. An expression of grief cursing her face for the sad reality she’d had to accept even more. 

For the innocence she had lost. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, shatteringly, shaking her head weakly as a tear managed to make it past her wiping hands. Glistening in firelight as it slipped down her cheek, and finally freeing him from his frozen state. 

He couldn’t see her cry again. 

Leo reached out with his bandaged hands, catching on one of her arms in a light hold. There wasn’t enough energy left in his body for much movement, but he did tug the appendage towards him, hoping she understood his intention.

She did, and she didn’t even hesitate to dive into him. 

Throwing herself over the armrest between them without a care for how the chair rocked dangerously, her form wrapping around him in seconds with practice they’d long perfected. He’d often found himself to be the shoulder she cried on in the past, when they were younger. 

And now, after being the one to make her cry, he was still that shoulder. 

They curled around each other on the orange cushions, her legs catching his hips and her arms winding around his neck. He could feel each shake pass between her chest to his as they both dropped back into the softness. 

He wrapped his own bandaged hands around her, letting her face cry against his collar bone without complaint, closing his eyes as they both let out their emotions. 

Him, without a single tear or sound. 

Her, with all the tears she had yet to shed. A much greater endeavor, considering he’d been crying for far longer than the sweet girl. 

But she didn’t hate him, and that’s all he cared about anymore.


	218. Lunch Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so blessed to have found such people.

******  
Things weren’t alright. 

Everyone in their company knew it, and the overly careful atmosphere was nearly suffocating in its evidentness. It was thick in the air, only amplified by the hushed voices and sideways glances. Glances to the two siblings curled around each other in untold grieving. 

Leo was the one of the youngest among them. Most of the others were in their mid twenties, just as his retainers were, and seemed to understand what was needed in this sort of situation. Space. 

Even the others, who were close in age to them, understood from sheer experience of their own. Takumi was the only one younger than him, and while he seemed very disgruntled over the events that had occurred, he didn’t interfere. 

Corrin and him were left to find themselves again, watching the table slowly fill up with food delivered by a silverette butler that wasn’t above sending him covert glares while he worked. Protective of his young lady as always. 

Things weren’t alright, but they’d get better.  
******  
Corrin adjusted her legs over his lap, wedging herself into the corner of the chair so they could both sit comfortably. The stares from some of the others were hardly hidden as food was dished up, their whole group seated around the table in the mismatched accommodations. 

It was to be expected. He’d long since realized that Hoshidans weren’t nearly as tactile in their relations as he was used to. Even glancing touches seemed to invite possible judgement for the prideful people, and he couldn’t imagine that. 

Leo had always been comfortable with allowing the people he trusted close to him. It was normal in Nohr. Just as it was normal to love without reservation, or do the many other things his beloved’s kingdom found scandalous. 

So he didn’t find it strange at all to have his elder sister draped across his lap as they both accepted dishes from Jakob, with only the sweet girl receiving a charming smile from the devoted man. His expression was less kind in serving the blonde. 

But he didn’t mind since the food smelled delicious, and everyone was trying so hard to keep the atmosphere up. 

They were so blessed to have found such people. 

“You know,” Corrin drew his attention after the first few bites of his cut venison, her tone something far stronger than before, and bubbling with hidden laughter that caught the interest of some of the others, “I haven’t seen you use a sword in a while, but that might’ve been the most startled I’ve ever seen Takumi before!”

The silver prince made an indignant noise in the back of his throat with such a declaration, nearly choking on his spoonful of food as a result. Leo couldn’t help the amused smirk that turned up his lips at the same time, watching his brother-in-law’s retainers pat him on the back frantically. 

At this rate, they really would have a royal die of choking. 

“Yes!” Azura’s laugh was like a bell as it rang out, sitting in the loveseat beside them. Her amber eyes gleamed with the new light of excitement when he peered around their sister to see her, and her voice was full of brimming investment in the topic. 

“It was like you were dancing,” she clapped her hands together happily, completely forgetting about the plate balanced precariously on her lap when she shifted. Which was why it was a good thing Ryoma sat beside her, reaching out to steady it as she kept talking, “Your footwork could use practice, but you did wonderfully! Considering you can sing, you should join me sometime in performing.” 

“You can sing?” The crown prince asked over the bluenette’s head, his soft brown eyes glowing warmly at the idea. Before the young blonde could deny the claim, he was pulled back into the conversation by another prince. 

“If you actually bothered to practice with a sword, you’d be pretty good,” Takumi huffed, his cheeks puffing up in obvious annoyance at that fact. The two retainers at his side seemed worried about the comment, frowning at him out of sight of their liege. 

Not that there was any reason to be concerned. He recognized the flicker of darkness that passed the silverette’s eyes, and the expression that flitted across his face. He’d seen it enough times to know what to say. 

“Please,” he scoffed, tilting his head as he let his smirk die into something more commendable, “If I couldn’t use my magic at all, the match would’ve ended when you disarmed me. Not to mention I can’t match your physical strength.” 

His words made the younger boy perk up slightly, looking startled by such a truthful assessment as he thought it over. The retainers at his sides relaxed in seconds, breathing out slowly in relief that they likely didn’t expect him to notice. 

But he’d been in that position before. Takumi and him really weren’t all that different, so he’d just been honest. It was what he’d want if their roles were reversed. 

“The way you moved was intriguing,” Ryoma caught all of him the second his low voice joined into the conversement again, his lips turned up into a curious smile that the blonde recognized. The promise of learning something new about him was all it took to distract the royal from everything else. 

“That was no technique I’ve ever studied,” the brunette leaned behind Azura as he spoke, allowing the dancer to continue her quiet conversation with the silver knight across the table without interruption, keeping his voice low so as not to disrupt, “Where’d you learn such a thing?”

That’s because it wasn’t ‘technique’. 

Leo felt his skin flush with the honestly serious question, averting his eyes with an embarrassed chuckle. A chuckle which also moved through his sister, who already knew all about this. 

“It’s not a real technique,” Corrin giggled, her temple nudging teasingly against her brother’s neck as he continued to keep his eyes on the bland ceiling above them, “This one just doesn’t like following orders or protocol.” 

“Normal swordplay is boring,” Leo reiterated the point he’d made to her enough times already, rolling his eyes when he thought about the regimented schedules Xander and her used to keep, “I made my own way.” 

“And you just loved the swordplay he taught you,” an archer popped into the conversation from his side, his tone low and purring to add a suggestive tone to the words coming out of his mouth, “How many times did we have to drag you two away from one another? And at such late hours of the night too-ngh-!” 

His eyes finally came back down to the room around him, glancing to his left to find where his two friends were now glaring at each other. Niles was rubbing at his head with an overly innocent smile on his face that no one would believe for a second, while Odin had his wooden spoon raised threateningly. 

It wasn’t his fault that Laslow and him could only find time for lessons after their duties were complete. Besides, he had no clue how his brother would react to knowing he was learning more efficiently from his own retainer. 

The dancing had come secondly. 

“Stop saying it like that,” their dramatical friend scolded, his olive irises alight with righteous fury now that his family had been brought into play, “I will not have you besmirching my ally of time in such a wretched way, partner of great purpose or not!” 

“But you can dance?” His bluenette sister’s reiterated question distracted him from the squabbling just as Kaze was dragged into it thanks to a flying spoon, her attentiveness returned to him as he faced her. Talking quietly so as not to disrupt whatever conversation Corrin had taken up with Ryoma around them. 

“I know the typical royal dances, yes,” Leo sighed, his cheeks burning a bit hotter with the thought of such times, “and...a few others that were to help with my footwork. But I haven’t done such things in ages, and I really can’t sing, Azura.” 

Her lips turned up brightly, completely disregarding the end of his information as she blatantly began thinking up a way to get him to practice with her. Seeming all the brighter with the discussion of her passion, the room’s atmosphere was truly jovial now. 

It wasn’t just walking on eggshells anymore. Their company was genuinely pulled into a bubble of full stomachs and warmth as they talked, their wing of the estate alive in a way that helped him settle completely. 

Whether it was Takumi’s hair being ruffled by Hinata as their partner squawked at him, or Saizo resolutely holding his mask to his face while Orochi and Kagero both offered up steamed broccoli, or the slightly dangerous knife practice Silas and Jakob had taken up, or even his retainers’ little battle with kitchenware that they’d managed to rope the herbalist into. 

Or even Ryoma’s bright smile and booming laugh that he gave in response to whatever Corrin had just said, with Azura daydreaming between them and the snowy haired girl’s body still settled comfortably over his own. 

These were the moments he couldn’t lose sight of, and the moments he fought to keep, and the moments that he sought to make up for his actions in the past. 

Let him be happy. 

Was that really such a big wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Take the character fluff, it's coming out of my ears I'm so full!
> 
> The fluff is never ending! It's so fluffy I'm going to die, and I have so. much. more...
> 
> But yay! Christmas is over, and now I have to procrastinate about taking down all the decorations I just put up two weeks ago...yay...


	219. Arrival of Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work wouldn’t be patient and lollygag while they were being comfortable.

******  
They’d turned the communal room into quite the homey place. A place of life, that rang with laughter and conversation aplenty. Warmed by a constantly nursed fire, and in utter disarray of the best sort. 

With their random assortment of chairs, countless blankets and pillows, along with the other inconsequential belongings that had found their way into the space, it was very much like a family’s shared room. 

After the plates had been taken away to wherever Jakob intended to clean them, everyone remained in the cozy room instead of splitting off on their own. Forming small groups of conversation, or simply doing whatever it was they felt like. 

Like how Kagero had gone to retrieve some art supplies from her bag, and now had Odin dramatically praising her skills right alongside Orochi. Or how Saizo was working on his weapons’ maintenance, while Kaze was sorting through herbs beside his mismatched twin. 

Little, personal things for each of them. 

Leo? 

He was sitting on the floor, leaning back against a loveseat that had been placed in front of the fireplace. Azura leaned against his right arm, and she was being leaned on by Corrin. The two sisters were chatting softly with one another about what differed between dancers of separate kingdoms, likely due to the conversation during their late lunch. 

The blonde hardly minded. Their voices were soothing and low, lulling him into a state of ease all over again now that his stomach was full. A constant reminder that he was somewhere safe, with people he could trust. 

And the scent of cherry blossoms only enforced that reassurance. 

The crown prince was sitting on the loveseat to his left, one of his legs acting as a stopper so Leo didn’t accidentally fall over in his dozing. Cleaning Raijinto above his head, and reaching out to pet him on occasion. 

It was the picture of peace, until someone knocked at the door. 

It almost made him shiver; how quickly everything went silent after the sharp and intruding noise. Stirring him without preamble from his comfort, making him sit up straighter so he could see the entrance over the seat. 

One would think there was a fire mage waiting to burn their way in with how tense everyone became. 

Ryoma got to his feet quickly, and it was only a quick staying motion that kept the younger from following. Shifting back, feeling the tug of weight against his neck as he moved. A reminder that he didn’t hesitate to follow through on. 

He pulled the vibrant red fabric over his head, shadowing his realm of sight behind a hood as his sisters also straightened up to watch. Niles’ scarf was draped over one of the chairs around the table, so this would have to do. 

And he didn’t even need that much, as it turned out. 

The Hoshidan heir opened the door slowly, Raijinto's hilt held tightly in his hand, only to relax after a second of peering through the partially open entrance. That was enough for the rest of them to drain of tenseness, waiting patiently for whatever news had been delivered. 

They didn’t have to wait long. 

Ryoma exchanged only a couple words with whoever was on the other side of the threshold, and then closed the door once more. Turning back with a far more serious look on his face that made it clear the visit had been for business. 

Work wouldn’t be patient and lollygag while they were being comfortable. 

“Takumi, Azura, Corrin,” his beloved called out into the attentive room, every eye on him as he drew himself up with a regalness that wasn’t to be questioned, “The reconnaissance patrol has returned with news. Scarlet wants us in the war room for a meeting, so get ready.” 

The Hoshidan royals rose as one, their relaxed states falling away with hardly a second between. Duty remained. Their roles were what they embodied in that moment, and this was no longer Leo’s place. For the time being, he was nothing more than a companion of no consequence.

His sisters offered him two little smiles before they headed off to their room. There was a sort of sadness in their expressions, a sympathy that revealed his emotions had shown on his face. 

It couldn’t be helped, and he understood that. But he was still unable to push back the feeling that they shouldn’t be going off alone. Cheve...was wrong somehow. 

He’d have to tell Ryoma about his feelings when they returned. 

“Leo,” his promised broke through his thoughts, making him aware of the fact that he’d been staring sightlessly into the swirling flames before his eyes, unresponsive in thought. 

The brunette was crouched by his side, a worried purse formed from his lips as he looked the smaller over. Taking in every bit of the blonde with his slowly dragging gaze, his tawny eyes narrowed in hesitance as he seemed to consider something. 

“I...” Ryoma paused, his voice faltering as his fingers tapped against the light colored cushion beside Leo’s head, his voice filled with nervousness that was unwarranted as he spoke. 

“This isn’t meant to be reliance,” the royal told him softly, making sure their eyes were meeting as he reached out to rest his other hand on Leo’s bent knee, giving a faint squeeze, “but...if you don’t mind, I have a request?” 

His eyes flicked down on reflex to the large palm now on his kneecap, the thumb brushing lines over the fabric in a soothing motion. The blonde wasn’t thinking much as he moved his own hand to cover the weathered knuckles, offering a squeeze in return while he looked back to Ryoma expectantly. 

He trusted his beloved. 

“Would you stay in this wing?” The brunette asked quickly, his eyes squinting in slight pain with the question, his lips turning down in a worried little frown as he shook his head, “It’s not that I doubt you, or...even that I don’t want to risk you being seen. In truth, I just want to know where you are. I...want to know you’ll be here when I return.” 

Leo tilted his head with the awkwardly delivered words. Spoken like it was a treacherous secret, and not his sweetheart being his adorable teddy bear self. Although he could understand why Ryoma was in such a state. 

They couldn’t fall back into reliance, and after what had happened when he’d left the man’s sight with Corrin? It was no wonder he needed that assurance. 

This much had to be fine. 

“Then I suppose I’ll be here when you return,” the younger offered with a lighthearted chuckle, tilting his head back into the cushions as he let his eyes fall shut, “I’m too tired to do much at the moment, and I have no plans of my own, so there’s no harm in such a thing. Just...promise to wake me if I’ve fallen asleep when you get back? I want to hear the report with everyone else.” 

A slow exhale of breath told him that the man had relaxed with his response, offering up a rumbling chuckle in turn. 

“I promise,” Ryoma murmured, giving another squeeze from his hand before pulling away, and Leo let the calloused skin slip out from under his own without a fight, “Hopefully it’s good news. There’s still much to be done, and it feels like today has gone on forever.” 

It really did feel that way. 

If it was good news, then maybe they could settle this revolution mess and continue on. 

But the once prince had a feeling it wouldn’t be as easy as that. It never was.


	220. Good Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were always there for him.

******  
It came as no surprise to Leo.

He’d felt their eyes on him nearly the whole time. Watching. Protective as they always were, and awaiting a chance to approach him. A chance which came shortly after everyone’s departure. 

With the royals heading off alongside their retainers, and the others finding their own things to do, the communal room emptied of people rather quickly. 

He very much was not paying attention to the butler washing down his bloodstained door, or slipping inside afterward to deal with the mess within. Leo was grateful, of course. The last thing he wanted was for him and Ryoma to sleep in a bloodied room. 

But he didn’t want to risk falling again. 

So their presences were a welcome distraction. Joining him beside the fireplace, not speaking a word in greeting as they found their own seats. Odin chose to crumple to the floor beside him, right where his sisters had been a short time before. 

And Niles chose to take his beloved’s spot, his legs knocking lightly against the blonde’s shoulder in silent greeting. He leaned into the archer’s pants in response, and then reached over to loop his arm around the mage’s shoulders. 

They were always there for him. 

“I...would prefer not discussing it,” Leo broke their patented quiet, closing his eyes as he nuzzled against the fabric of his old friend’s clothes. Feeling Odin lean a little further into his side with that, while a small huff came from above his head. 

What had happened...he felt like everything inside of him was jumbled up. Their day had gone in so many different directions he didn’t know whether it was moving forward or backward anymore. One thing led to another, to another, to another. 

He could be laughing and overjoyed one second, content and safe the next, or breaking down and crying the time after that. 

“Demons run amuck through your thoughts,” Odin murmured against his shoulder, his voice lacking any sort of power or delivery that would match to his words, “They claw at the light, seeking the ruin of joy that would have you smile. You need not fear them, for you are the dark yourself.” 

Leo brought his hand up to pet at the dramatical man’s head, a slightly exasperated jerkiness to the action that made it clear just what he thought. Although he also made sure his friend knew he appreciated it. 

The movement wasn’t rough, it wasn’t meant to hurt Odin. And it must’ve been nice, considering the blonde sunk even further into his side, practically melting in a way he could understand well. 

Like his exhaustion had carried over to his retainer. 

“There are loads of things you can do in the dark,” Niles’ purring tone joined the conversion smoothly, his volume kept low so as not to disturb either of the blondes’ lulling mindsets, “And so long as you have good partners, there’s definitely no reason to fear.” 

“I do have good partners,” Leo agreed softly, leaning a little more into the elder’s leg as he heard him give an awkward little cough, “Thanks, both of you. I don’t tell you that enough.” 

Odin just gave a little hum in reply to his gratitude, curling even further into him as he continued petting at the mage. Like a content little kitten. And Niles just nudged at him with his leg again, very pointedly not saying another word to be misconstrued. 

They were weird, yes. 

But Leo thought they fit pretty well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit of brotherly fluff~


	221. Predesigned Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the real world you can try, and still die.

******  
“Leo? I promised to wake you up, remember?” 

He groaned quietly in response to the low tenor that split his dreamless nap. A rumbling noise as he tried to nuzzle back into his fluffy pillow, curling more into his stomach in an attempt to hide. 

“You wanted to hear the report, didn’t you? Of course, I’m perfectly alright with letting you go back to sleep.” 

The hidden laughter in his beloved’s voice sprung forth sleepy irritation in Leo. He groaned again in exasperation, knowing full well that he had to get up. But knowing something and being willing to do it were two very different things. 

“Do...the thing...” 

He mumbled the request against feathery softness under his mouth, burrowing deeper into comfort. Ryoma knew exactly what he wanted, he was sure of that. 

There was a moment where the crown prince didn’t do or say anything. A long rush of air made Leo’s hair shift, showing that the man had sighed in response to his request. But before the blonde could wonder if he’d asked for too much, those fingers were on his spine. 

A shudder ran through his body from nose to toes, and he let a pleased little sound as he curled up even tighter. The nails dragged up and down his back in slow motions, hindered only by the shirt he still wore. He didn’t know when his cloak had been removed, but he was glad. 

This was really the best way to wake up. 

“Yes,” he sighed, becoming boneless as his warmed and cozy body was pampered without complaint, “I love this...almost as much as I love you...” 

That prompted a strangled noise from his love, his hand pausing for a second as he choked. Leo frowned when the amazing sensation stopped, jerking his body slightly in an attempt to try and urge the prince to continue. 

“Leo,” Ryoma murmured, his tone painted with thick embarrassment and muffled as though he was speaking around something, “We’re in the communal room, remember? The others are here.” 

There were, in fact, other noises around them. Muffled just as his beloved’s voice was, stifling laughter and shuffling feet not far away. 

But he’d just woken up, and his promised’s hands were on him. 

So Leo hardly cared about the rest. 

“Then ask them to leave if it offends them...” He huffed, drawing in a deep breath as he tried to get his heavy lids to open. Apparently it’d been more like actual sleep than a little nap. 

The blonde didn’t remember falling asleep, and he certainly didn’t remember laying down on the sofa. But that was where he was. Someone else must’ve moved him, and removed his cloak and boots after. 

He’d have to thank them. His body was bathed in warmth from the still crackling fire, and he’d slept in a rather comfortable position. Not to mention the pillow that had also been brought over to him in his unconscious state.

...

He felt so spoiled. 

The realization of how childish he was acting was what finally convinced his eyes to open. Bleary from sleep as his contentment fell away, letting out an annoyed sound while he lifted his head from the pillow. 

“Right,” he muttered, the world coming into focus around him as he rolled his shoulders, trying hard to keep his botherment over having to move show. Not that he succeeded. He knew as much from the additional chuckles that came from their audience, bringing a knot of shame to his stomach that had him reaching back to brush Ryoma’s hand away on reflex. 

Leo wasn’t ashamed of the prince; never. He was ashamed of acting like a brat, especially when they had business to deal with. 

“The report?” He went on, trying to contain the eye-watering yawn that wanted to split his mouth open, pushing himself up to his knees on the cushions as he slowly stretched out his lax muscles. 

While the once prince knew he’d definitely needed the rest, and felt far more steady now, he also knew that there was still work to be done. 

There always was. 

The blonde leaned forward over the back of the couch, resting his chin on the softness so he could view everyone else. Gathered around on the seats once more, little lights of amusement present in most of them. 

But there was also weight and stress in those that had attended the meeting. 

“There’s no good news,” Takumi muttered in response to his request, his teeth gritted tightly, and not looking amused in the least as he shook his head. An intensity was present in his tone, one that dropped the mood in the room substantially after it was heard. 

Leo blinked as the remaining sleepiness in his mind slipped away, straightening up against the sofa’s back with new purpose. Immediately his mind was racing through what might’ve happened, moving from tragedy to tragedy without halt. 

What had happened? 

The dipping of the cushions next to him served to distract him for a second, making him glance to his left in surprise. What he found was his promised sitting next to him, also facing back towards the other. A constant presence to keep him grounded. 

Or was he the one keeping Ryoma grounded?

The Hoshidan heir looked...worse than the others. Almost pale in his complexion, with any good will now absent from his expression now that the topic was at hand. He almost appeared to be haunted by something. Some thoughts in his head that sent darkness flickering through his gaze. 

Leo wanted to ask if he was okay. The blonde was suddenly overcome with the need to take Ryoma somewhere quiet, somewhere safe, and make sure his heart was alright. 

Was this how the brunette felt whenever he was troubled? 

“Put simply,” the crown prince told everyone, his voice thick with a heavy burden that served to send pain through Leo’s own heart, “We are outnumbered.” 

His fingers dug into the softness beneath them, almost aching with the force. His palms pinched beneath the bandages still wrapped tight, sending little waves of sensitivity up his arms as he listened to Ryoma speak. 

“There are too many enemy forces gathered outside the border,” the older man’s jaw locked in resignation, his brows knitting together in pain as he let out an almost inaudible sigh, “And Scarlet’s patrol learned of even more on the way. Nohr doesn’t intend to let Cheve go, not without a fight.” 

Those soft brown eyes that were always so expressive were now alight. Aflame in dark, burning fury. Fury; hatred that he’d only seen once before in his love. 

When Queen Mikoto was murdered, and when he stood opposite to Nohrian forces on the very day this war started. 

Because this was not a fight they could win, and Ryoma wasn’t a fool. He knew that, as much as he wanted to deny it. 

Cheve was unobtainable. 

“There are hardly any members of the Wind Tribe left,” Azura spoke up in a soft voice, her amber eyes deep and watery in the painful acknowledgement of their loss, “The ones that are left; most can no longer fight. We...agreed that the remainder of the warriors should be allowed to return to their home. They’ll depart shortly, and return to Hoshido under the cover of night.”

How horrible was it? To have come and offered help in this war, only to lose most of their numbers in a massacre that meant nothing? 

How many more would pay the price for such a useless conflict? 

“The Chevois knights are skilled, there’s no doubt of that,” the Nohrian knight himself spoke up, Silas’ eyes closing painfully in defeat as his tone grew sharp with regret, “but they simply don’t have the numbers. No matter how many they might dispatch, in the end they’ll be cut down by shere persistence.” 

Corrin reached over her seat with that dark addition, moving to comfort her retainer, and focus on something over the discussion she was having to hear a second time. Leo could see it in his sister’s visage. He could see how much this hurt her, how much she wanted things to be different. 

But no matter how bad he felt with seeing her so upset, the last thing he wanted was to see those bright crimson eyes turn toward him. 

Still she would ask for him to provide her with answers. 

And still he had to disappoint her. There were no answers. Even the best they could give wouldn’t be enough, not anymore. 

“But...” The sweet girl winced slightly when eyes turned to her, her gaze turning to the ground over meeting any of the stares as Silas held tight to her offered hand. More for her sake than his own, for he was used to this. 

She still had more to learn. 

“Is there...really no way to save the city?” Corrin asked in straining naivety, her voice starting to waver as she squeezed down over the knight’s grasp, prompting many of the others to turn their eyes from her with stinging resignation. 

“We already went over this, big sister,” the silver prince pushed out through his gritted teeth, turning even further to face away from the despairing girl in denial. But Leo could see that the action came from something other than the frustration it presented as. 

It came from a waning confidence. A shadow of fault that hung over his counterpart like a stone just waiting to slip free from its cliff walls. Ready to drop and crush whoever might be unfortunate enough to be underneath. 

He could see that Takumi blamed himself. For so many things that were carefully hidden behind a wall of arrogance that had first made him call the boy a brat. Now that wall was breaking though. 

And he could recognize that because he’d seen it in himself in the past. 

“There must be something!” Corrin tried, her voice growing even louder in her desperation, unknowingly making the weight worse on their brother as his shoulders hunched even further, his retainers growing tense as though they wanted to order her to stop. 

But it was another who put a stop to it. 

“Corrin, enough!” 

Everything stopped with the raised tone of his promised. 

Movement, breathing, thought; all of it. 

He hadn’t expected the sudden raised tone coming from directly beside him. A sharpness to it that he had rarely heard, that made him freeze up with shock, his magic pulsing in defensiveness as his senses blanked for a moment. 

“I understand how you feel, truly,” Ryoma told the younger royal with a tone that was far more powerful and intense than he was used to. That sounded more like another crown prince than the one he loved, “but there is nothing else to be done. We went over every possible plan, and not one of them could be achieved without the death of many.” 

“A city, or the people?” The man asked shortly, drawing himself up beside Leo while Corrin only shrunk into herself in response, “The decision is obvious.” 

The young blonde saw that his retainers were leaning towards him now. Watching from where they were seated closeby, the both of them looking incredibly tense. But it was like he was seeing through frosted glass. They were foggy and blurry as he took in a slow breath. 

He really didn’t like when his beloved yelled like that. 

He hated how it brought him to somewhere he wasn’t any longer. 

Leo breathed out steadily, bringing his mind back to the situation at hand as the room started to shift back into movement again. Many of the others looked startled at the crown prince’s reaction, and he would be lying if he claimed to not be as well.

Not just because of the yelling, but because Ryoma would normally be far more gentle with Corrin in this sort of situation. The bad news from the patrol must’ve honestly hurt him.

If only they really could make anything possible by merely trying. But that was how fairytales worked. You try, and you succeed through the power of friendship and togetherness. 

In the real world you can try, and still die. 

“In order to give more time to the Wind Tribe to get safely out of range,” Ryoma went on with the report, his voice growing slightly hoarse with strain after what had just occurred, “we’ll be staying until tomorrow night. At that time, we’ll retreat under the cover of darkness as well. Cheve will be abandoned, and the knights will be traveling with us to Nestra...There is...nothing else to be done.” 

And admitting that had the royal dropping in on himself. Rubbing little massaging motions over his forehead, turning back around to face the fire in obvious dismissal. 

You can hardly win every fight. 

But at that point, they needed a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, would you look at that! There's still plot happening in the background. Not happy plot, but plot.


	222. Way of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What worse things awaited them in this conflict?

******  
The world had been cast into a miserable light. Shrouded by the despairing and forlorn feelings that weighed on them all. As though a curse had been cast over the region that they had no idea how to break. 

And this was a curse, of sorts.

It was a curse from cruel reality. They’d come to Cheve, and they’d been prepared to help the vassal state gain its freedom. To gain another ally, and take the west into Hoshido’s hands. 

Instead their forces were massacred before they even arrived. The Wind Tribe, who had offered up their help willfully in assistance, had lost most of their warriors. And Takumi’s forces hardly made up a company with those that remained. 

There was no fixing this. 

“Sometimes our best won’t be good enough,” the despondent words came from a plum haired diviner, standing not far down the hall from him, “This is one of those times.”

Their remaining company was gathered along the hall outside their wing. Peering through boarded off windows to the courtyard of the estate, watching as the gold bathed stones were overtaken by shadows. The sun set lower and lower, the time of departure drawing near. 

It was a bustle of activity below. The Wind Tribesmen were mounting up, preparing to retreat. Many were wrapped in white and assisted up into the saddles, having no hope to travel by foot as they had before. 

Once again, the tribe had been decimated by Nohr. 

“That doesn’t make this any easier,” Kaze murmured to his old friend, his voice soft in coaxing as he steered the woman into kinder territory. Raising an arm to cross over her shoulders and pull her into his side, both of the adults wearing expressions of pained acceptance. 

They’d already seen enough to know how to handle this. Far more than him or the other youngsters. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle it as well. He’d seen horrible things in his time, and he’d done even worse. 

What other worse things awaited them in this conflict? 

Leo couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to the clump of Hoshidan royals down in the courtyard. Missing only Corrin, who was hidden away in her room. The others present and watching as their allies prepared to depart, joined by the remaining men from their own forces, most injured too much to jump back into battle. 

Their forces truly had been crippled before they ever even arrived in the region. 

“Was there any hope to begin with?” The question slipped past his lips without permission, his gaze catching with the grieving faces below. Not one of the Wind Tribe was escaping unscathed. Not one hadn’t lost someone they loved in this turn of events. 

Really, did they ever have a chance here? They should’ve stopped when the reports ceased. They should’ve gone back and gathered more companies. Maybe if they had enough soldiers, they would stand a chance. 

Hindsight was always perfect, wasn’t it?

“Lord Takum did his best!” The tailor woman burst out in reply to his question, the anger practically scalding his skin as her face twisted into a demonic visage and she turned toward him. That drew the others to pay attention, everyone growing tense as the retainer growled at him. 

He was hardly impressed, sparing only a quick glance away from the window to glare at her before returning to watching his beloved speak with some of the soldiers on the ground. 

“I don’t recall saying a word about Prince Takumi,” Leo scoffed, a feeling of defensiveness creeping up on him that he didn’t understand. The need to defend his brother-in-law from such a jumping statement. 

“You’re the one that said such a thing,” the blonde told Oboro without care, his sight flicking to the silverette watching the proceedings of the courtyard with not a hint of emotion on his face, “And I do hope that you’re aware that you only make things worse for him like that. Immediately bringing him up in defense simply drags him into a situation he wasn’t involved in before. So you basically just threw a layer of blame onto your liege.” 

The woman made an aborted noise in her throat, the others around him growing extremely tense, as though they expected her to throw herself at him. But he wasn’t about to stick around for such a thing. 

“I’ll be in my room,” Leo declared shortly, ignoring the demon being held back by her partner, turning away without a second glance to head back to the room. There was no reason to watch the tribe leave. 

They’d be following suit in a day’s time. 

But that feeling in his chest was worse than ever. It was clawing at his innards, sending thickness up his throat in the form of words he wanted to spill but didn’t know the context for. 

Their luck truly had run out, and the war had barely begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit since I realized this day has gone on forever, and I really need to move on before I lose motivation in this arc again. 
> 
> So many plans! So much brainstorming! Particularly for Nestra and the kitsune, so I'm just trying to keep myself from rushing through Cheve.


	223. Most Common Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine.” 
> 
> ...
> 
> “How many times do you think you’ve said that?”

******  
Jakob had done his best, but there simply was no erasing the blood completely. While the white grain of the door had been wiped clean, and the stone floor was now spotless, the lilac carpet remained as a reminder. 

Bloody lines trailed the bristly surface, a crawling path that he’d taken only a few hours before. Dried and browned in color over sugary purple. Leading to the end of the bed, where his and Ryoma’s bags were sitting. 

Now though, the contents of his love’s pack were gathered back into it. Including his novel and the pressed rose within. Leo had never expected the crown prince to keep such a simple thing. 

He’d never thought that that little action of childishness would mean so much. 

Now the once prince sat on that same chaise chair they’d eaten breakfast on that morning. A time which felt like long past, after the emotional mess he’d devolved into. There was a disconnect between the good morning he’d had, and his break down. 

There was a line after his sparring match with Prince Takumi, and his conversation with his elder sister. And then there was another line after that which started with their relatively peaceful lunch. 

It was one thing after another after another. It was life, and there was no stopping it to get his thoughts together. 

But that was why he had to take his chances when he had them. 

Leo sighed deeply, reaching up to rub tiredly at his eyes. Tiredness that came from a multitude of reasons. Reasons that he well understood, but didn’t care to analyze. 

He just wanted Ryoma to come back so they could go to bed. After dinner, of course. 

So he wasn’t quite expecting the one who actually knocked on the door, startling him from his quiet thoughts and manufactured peace. A knock which was accompanied by low spoken words, muffled through the wood. 

“Uh, hey? Do you...have some time?” 

Yeah, he really hadn’t expected the silver prince to come knocking. Although he probably should’ve, after his snap back at Oboro earlier. Leo had just been frustrated. He’d been frustrated because he’d been in the very same position as Takumi before. 

That was why he invited his counterpart in. 

The door creaked when it opened, silver hair that earned the boy his moniker poked through the entrance, casting glowing firelight from the communal room into the shadowed space. 

He saw the way Takumi’s gaze caught on the bloodstains while looking around, his lips growing flat as he stepped through the threshold, shutting the door behind him with an echoing click. 

He also saw how pale the younger appeared under thin, slitted shafts of moonlight. His skin practically glowing white as he crossed the room. Walking on heavy steps toward where Leo was lounging before the windows, watching him move. 

“Is this about your retainer?” The blonde asked in the silence after the royal stopped a few feet away, shuffling with obvious discomfort.

His question had Takumi wincing, his lips lowering into a frown that was even greater unsettled. Then he lowered into himself. Exhaling deeply, and blowing all his emotions out with the air as he gave a little shrug of his shoulders. 

“Maybe?” The silver prince tried quietly, offering a second shrug as he started to rub at his arm awkwardly, “Hinata...told me what happened. Oboro was upset, and...” 

His copper eyes gleamed as he rolled them up toward the ceiling, letting out a little groan that fit with his youngness quite well. A reaction that Leo himself had had to situations similar to this in the past. 

But after the day he’d had, he really couldn’t comprehend this level of awkwardness. 

“Come here and sit,” the mage told the archer in exasperation, turning his gaze back to the frosted glass he’d been staring out before. Dark and gleaming from the stars and moon beyond. Blurred beyond clearness. 

“I wasn’t trying to upset your retainer,” he went on as the younger did as he asked and slowly lowered himself onto the deep blue cushions beside him, “I let my irritation get the better of me...after the day...I’ve had, I-” 

“I’m here to thank you!” 

The blonde froze, blinking owlishly up at the wavering moon with the interruption. Then Leo’s whole body relaxed. He reached up to rest his chin in his palm, feeling a faint sting spring forth from his healing scabs with the pressure. 

That wasn’t where he’d thought this would go. 

“I...look, I know I wasn’t exactly the kindest to you back when we first met,” Takumi muttered, his hand thudding as it tapped against the cushions in rapid anxiousness, “and then there was...the curse, and...Corrin kept saying such nice things about you, and Ryoma was so happy with you, and even Sakura was-” 

The young prince’s burst of words were cut off with a sharp inhale which got Leo to turn back to face him. Finding his ashen face now a darker shade, red in shame as his fists clenched tightly into the softness of the lounge chair. 

Shame that he knew well.

Jealousy that he knew well.

He and Takumi really were alike. 

The difference between them was that he had been abandoned by his family, and had abandoned such emotions in turn. 

Why would he be jealous of Xander’s skills with the sword when he loved magic so much? Why would he be jealous of Camilla’s emotional control when he hadn’t the need for it? Why would he be jealous of Elise and Corrin getting all of their attention when he no longer wanted to spend time around those elder siblings?

But Takumi had gotten to spend all of his time surrounded by his siblings. They’d always been there, for him to look up to, for him to compare himself to, just like Leo once did. 

This was how he would be if he hadn’t sought his own way. If he hadn’t accepted himself. 

“I get it,” the once prince murmured, his voice coming out at a whisper that had the real prince raising his head. Looking at him with a pinched expression, his face slowly returning to paleness as he took in whatever Leo looked like at that moment. 

Apparently it spoke louder than his words did. 

“You do, don’t you?” Takumi muttered, taking a deep breath as he leaned further into the cushions alongside the blonde, “You’re the second prince, just like me. You had an older sister and brother, a younger sister...and Corrin.”

Hearing Xander and Camilla mentioned in past tense as his sibling ached a little. A sharp piercing pain that struck through his heart for a second, before it was gone. 

It was true, but there was something about hearing another person say it that...hurt. 

“Sorry,” the silverette apologized softly, his face twisting into an expression similar to guilt after the pain had passed, apparently alerted to his tactlessness by hindsight, “I...you know, we heard the announcement here? About...you being stripped of your titles.” 

Leo closed his eyes at the reminder, leaning more into his palm with even greater pressure. Then a letter flashed behind his lids, and he quickly opened them again with a sharp sigh. 

“Corrin hasn’t been told yet,” the blonde admitted, feeling more and more drained as their conversation went on, “None of them have, not really. I...don’t know who else knows.” 

“Brother Ryoma told me about,” Takumi paused, then made a half hearted motion with his hand in indication, “everything? All the stuff that happened after I left, like...the assassins.” 

Leo just let his arm give, laying it across the chair’s back as a sort of pillow to rest his cheek against. Giving a noncommittal hum for the boy’s sake, trying not to get sucked in the memories he didn’t want to remember. 

“Are you...” The silver prince faltered, his tone growing taut with embarrassment as he shifted beside him, awkwardness returning with a vengeance all over again, “Are you doing alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

...

“How many times do you think you’ve said that?” The blonde mage asked in sad curiosity, tilting his head further so he could peer at the disheartened counterpart at his side, “How many do you think notice?” 

“Too many,” Takumi guessed, mirroring his earlier pose as he rested his chin in his palm. His voice dropped to a dead tone as his gaze grew distant, his own memories trying to swamp him as they pondered. 

“I think that’s part of the reason Ryoma picked up on it so quickly with me,” Leo admitted, thinking back to when his beloved had pointed out such a habit weeks before, “He’d learned from you, but he still wasn’t sure how to go about things.” 

The silver prince cast him a sideways glance when his brother was brought up, his lips twitching up faintly. A moment of relief, brought about by the knowledge that he was cared about. 

“He cares about his family,” Takumi whispered, a wave of relaxation overcoming his body as he joined Leo in resting his head in his arms, his mood lifting with the happier topic, “Brother Ryoma has always cared, even if he isn’t sure how to apply those feelings at times.” 

“He’s an honorable man,” the mage agreed softly, his beloved’s image dancing before his sight with the thoughts of him, “He’s sure, and he knows what he wants. It’s...a good anchor.” 

They both fell into silence for a time. Contemplating their own things, and taking the chance they both needed. 

Everyone had much to deal with during times such as these. Demons, memories, pasts; all seeking to haunt them to the grave. And even if he didn’t know many of his allies on a deeper level, he knew that much. 

Every single person in the world had their own thoughts and emotions, after all. And each and every single one of them are valid. 

“Earlier,” Takumi broke the silence once more, shifting a bit more as his tone took on a weighted hesitancy. Almost as though he wasn’t sure if he should be saying this, but continuing on nonetheless. 

“When...big brother was upset,” when he’d yelled, “It wasn’t because of Corrin, not really. I’m sure he’ll go apologize to her when he gets back...but...” 

Leo closed his eyes, seeing nothing but his promised in his mind now. He could hear the great uncertainty in his counterpart, the fear that he shouldn’t be the one to tell him whatever knowledge he knew. 

And he really shouldn’t be. 

“Stop,” the blonde ordered in a quiet tone, halting Takumi before he could push out whatever had the silverette so on edge. Leo knew what he wanted, “If Ryoma sees fit to tell me when he returns, then he’ll tell me. You don’t have to.” 

He felt the shift over the cushions as the younger deflated in clear relief, letting out a long breath that he no longer had to hold in. But there was another question the mage wanted an answer to. 

“Speaking of,” Leo relaxed a little more, still curious about the missing presence that he’d expected to have come back by now, “where is Ryoma? Wasn’t he with you and Azura?”

“Oh, well, actually,” Takumi also relaxed, taking refuge in the easy report as they lounged in peace, “The kid from the Wind Tribe insisted on remaining with us, so Azura offered to take care of that. And Commander Scarlet wanted to see Ryoma, so he went to meet with her.” 

A faint tenseness returned to him with that news. An uneasiness knotting in his abdomen like what had happened that morning. His little bout of strangeness that had nearly slipped his mind after all that had happened. 

What was wrong with him? 

“Then...I’ll wait up for him,” Leo decided, forcing away the odd feeling as he settled more comfortably into the softness, ignoring the pinch in his chest that tried to push its way to acknowledgement. 

“...We can have dinner together, if you want?” 

“Sure, Jakob was almost done with the preparations,” Takumi agreed to his hesitant request, getting comfortable himself as they relaxed, “You’re...really not bad company, Leo.” 

He’d take that as a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET BROTHER-IN-LAWS, ACTIVATE!
> 
> And a teeny bit of sadness for the soul, as seasoning~


	224. A Mother's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother had been sure to prepare him as best she could for when she was gone.

******  
Leo didn’t think he’d have to wait long. 

He was wrong. 

Time continued to tick onward, each minute passing in eons. Then minutes turned into more. Into one hour, and then another. On and on, with no word from his promised.

Time enough for him to finish his quiet dinner with the silver prince. Enjoying the unspoken understanding between them, taking solace in a period when they needn’t fear judgement or responsibility. 

And then Takumi left with their dishes, and he was alone again. Sitting. Waiting while he watched the blurry moon climb higher outside those slitted windows. Brighter, seeming to illuminate his anxiety more each second. 

Rather than growing more tired, as he had before, he grew more awake. More aware in his waiting. Attuning himself to every sound his senses could possibly pick up, hearing the quiet millings of the communal room grow less and less as the late meal came to a close for everyone. 

Until there were no sounds, and all that existed was the low thudding of a pulse in his ears. 

But he would wait. 

He would always wait for Ryoma, just as he knew the crown prince would wait for him. Always.  
******  
The moon was higher than it should’ve been, making it clear that Leo was not going to turn in at a decent hour. He’d found himself fighting the thought to seek out his beloved shortly after Takumi departed, and had sought out a distraction in the meanwhile. 

But getting ready for bed took hardly any time at all, and Ryoma still hadn’t returned. Besides that, there wasn’t really much for him to do in the room that was not his own. 

He couldn’t go see Rose, since he wanted to be there whenever the prince decided to come back. He couldn’t go out to the gardens for the very same reason. And he also didn’t feel like going out to bother his likely sleeping companions, even if he knew several of them would be more than willing to entertain him. 

So Leo resorted to his magic, and he was so glad he did. 

A full trance was out of the question since he wanted to remain aware of his surroundings. Using his own magic would only make him more exhausted after the barrier he’d put up earlier, and there was no nature to pull from with ease so far away from the earth. 

Not unless he was to destroy a majority of the room, so he turned to the next best thing. 

Sitting cross legged on the deep blue cushions with Brynhildr’s worn pages spread out before him and illuminated by silver moonlight, alight with flickering magic that shifted between visible and not. Colored deep green and silver, swirling around him soothingly in the dark room. 

It’d been too long since he’d been able to relax with his magic. 

A part of him wanted to go wake Odin regardless, so that they could have a bit of fun. The blonde probably could use it after the scare he’d given him earlier...

But Niles would take care of him. 

He watched the wispy magic swish into shapes over the pages, hovering as glowing images of each thought that came to mind. The power drawn forth from Brynhildr’s ancient source, rather than his already strained core. 

Green swirled into winding vines that trailed over the tome’s edges, dotted by silver petals that twisted and swirled in motions that made him smile. His and his partner’s essences mixing together, the elder being trying her best to get his mood up. 

And she was quite successful at it. 

The silver images took shape to something else. Twisting into the form of a familiar face, floating above the ink blotten parchment that only made him smile wider. The visage of his beloved, in perfect glowing detail. 

As he watched, Ryoma’s lips turned up, those brilliant silver eyes seeming to look directly at him as he smiled back. Then the image twirled down into something else, and a sweet laugh left him when he realized what. 

It was a little silver teddy bear, with a fluffy green bow around its neck. Waving its soft arms up toward him, shaded by a billion particles of magic as it swayed from side to side in greeting. 

“Oh,” Leo laughed again in a quiet burst of noise, snuggling back into the chair further as he grew more comfortable, "my brave little lover; the great prince of Hoshido.” 

“But my adorable teddy bear first,” he hummed as Brynhildr chuckled right alongside him, sending the little vision tumbling head over paws across the page, changing as it went. 

Growing until it was something a bit larger, another face taking shape in his lap. With long hair just as before, and features he could never mistake. 

The once prince could feel his expression growing a bit sadder. Melancholy filled him as he lifted his hand to hover next to one of the sharp cut cheekbones; beautiful as ever. With those same crinkled, loving emerald eyes that had always made him grin, and that same little smile that had always made him feel like they were sharing a secret with every glance met. 

“Hello, Mother,” he whispered, trailing his hand downward, his bandages gleaming brightly so close to the bright magic. His heart skipped when her lips turned up even further, looking at him the same way she always would when he did something she deemed ‘cute’. 

Brynhildr gave a pushing little notion through his mind; support that knew no bounds as the one that had chosen him. That had chosen his mother first. 

“What do you think she would say?” Leo asked no one, tilting his head in thought and closing his eyes. The inside of his lids were lit up by the glowing magic, flickering as different words rang through his head. Words spoken perfectly in her strong voice that he hadn’t heard in more than five years. 

She’d always been supportive. She’d always urged him to take time for himself, to listen to how he’d felt. Lessons that were lost on such a young boy, but that made sense later. 

His mother had been sure to prepare him as best she could for when she was gone. 

“I’m sure she’d be proud of you.” 

The blonde opened his eyes slowly, finding a dark figure outlined by the emberish dancing colors of the communal room’s ever lit fire. Standing on the threshold, the door held open by a towering form. 

His wait was over. 

“Oh, she was always proud of me,” Leo murmured, turning his eyes back down to the image of his lost family, her smile appearing more bittersweet now. A look that she’d worn often after they moved to Windmire, “I could have probably blown up the whole manor by mistake, and she still would’ve just run up to give me a hug. She probably...would tell me I did amazing, and then start lecturing me without actually meaning it.” 

“She was a good woman,” he whispered, blinking away the wetness that wanted to burn his eyes as he watched his mother’s expression grow even sadder. Apologetic in a way that it didn’t need to be. 

She’d done her best. 

“No matter the rumors, no matter what happened around her, no matter...any of it,” he shook his head, hearing heavy steps approach, the room once more basking in shadow with the door shut, “She was always...good. Just good. Probably some of the last Nohr had.” 

“So you got your strength from her,” Ryoma pieced together softly, a large body suddenly looming in his sight. Before it dropped. Lowering to the carpet not far from the chair, gracefully sinking to his knees in front of the younger. 

The silver vision turned over the pages, her face spinning so the crown prince could see her clearly, his expression bathed in silver with how close he now was. Those tawny eyes gleaming brightly in the light, and his lips turning up into a kind little smile that the blonde had seen earlier. 

“She was beautiful,” Ryoma complimented gently, then did something completely unnecessary. 

He bowed. 

Leo’s breath caught when his beloved lowered himself to the carpet. Not stopping until his forehead rested against the stiff surface, not a hint of hesitance in the action. Bowing, just as he had for the younger in the past. 

But this meant so much more. 

“I would’ve loved to meet her,” his promised’s words were stilted by the floor, but he heard them clearer than splitting thunder in silence, “I would’ve asked her permission for your hand, and I would’ve hoped she gave her blessing.”

The burning became so much harder to keep back with those sweet words. With that sincerity, and that much love...

“I’m sure she was wonderful, Leo,” the brunette’s head raised slightly. Not leaving the bowing position, but enough so that he could lock their eyes together. So the once prince could see how much care was present in Ryoma’s gaze. 

And the burning was impossible to stop with that. He reached up to wipe at his watery eyes quickly, only a single tear managing to slip free before he forced the others back under. 

He couldn’t help it. 

“No one’s said that about her...in so, so long,” Leo whispered brokenly, another tear being wiped away by his dampening white sleeve, the collar of his loose shirt nearly slipping off his shoulders as he curled into himself. Over the image of his mother. 

Of the woman that had lost it all for the sake of keeping him. 

“Thank you,” he managed to get out, swallowing all the emotions trying to build in his throat as Brynhildr’s pages flipped close by her own will, the magical vision fading away to nothing in the seconds after. 

Because he’d never actually get the chance to see her again. Magic could do many things, but there were some things it should never do. And that was for the best. 

But he could still remember. He could still reminisce and grieve and mourn for her... 

The one that had given him everything she possibly could, and he could only give smiles in return. 

Brynhildr slipped from his lap to the cushions with a soft push, and then a warm embrace was enveloping him. Large arms connected by a broad chest that was always willing to soak up his tears. 

“Thank you,” he repeated, gripping tight to the fabric he was pressed into as Ryoma shifted. Turning, and lowering himself down onto the chair beside him in order to make them more comfortable. 

The tears weren’t quite there though, other than a few stray ones. He’d already cried enough that day, and this was all thanks to his overflowing happiness rather than anything else. 

So it quickly just became a reassuring embrace, the larger rocking their bodies back and forth in gentle motions as he repeated his gratitude again and again. 

Just how much did he owe Ryoma? 

And all he could really give were smiles yet again. 

“I love you,” the one other thing he could give, that his beloved valued above all else, “I love you so much, thank you.” 

His love. His heart. 

It all belonged to the heir of Hoshido now, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He could only hope his mother would’ve approved of his choice. 

But he had a feeling that she might’ve been happy with Ryoma as his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was supposed to be the end of the day, at long last! 
> 
> But then something happened...and then that something spiraled into an idea, and then that idea took possession of my body, and then my body typed out this. 
> 
> So the day isn't over just yet~


	225. A King's Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father had killed both of Ryoma’s parents.

******  
“Today...was a lot, wasn’t it?” 

Leo’s question was nothing more than a breath in the silence of night. Quiet, soft in tone. His tiredness had returned with his awareness no longer needed, leaving him in a half awake state as he listened for a reply. 

Watching through lidded eyes for his beloved to reappear from the changing divide he’d disappeared behind. Preparing for bed so the two of them could get their well needed rest, putting the day behind them at long last. 

And what a day it had been. 

“...It really was,” Ryoma’s low answer came through to him, sitting on the edge of their unfamiliar bed in wait. One of his feet was perched on the covers, giving him a knee to rest his cheek on as he lulled, curling his toes over the deep blue fabric just to focus on something. 

But he much preferred the low tenor of his promised over all else. It didn’t even count as a distraction. It was simply something that overcame his attention, and drew him in without even trying. 

How could a mere voice have become so much to him? 

“I know that...” The crown prince halted in whatever he was going to say, a deep sigh cutting it off before he could finish. Then he was stepping out from behind the divide. 

Dressed in a light colored yukata, with the sash tied loosely in such a way that the collar slipped open around his chest. Revealing his collar bones and skin to any who looked, and also showing that he wasn’t wearing an undershirt tonight. 

“Today wasn’t all good,” Ryoma went on in a slightly haunted tone. His tawny eyes flicking towards the stained carpet near Leo’s feet with the reminder, and that was enough to keep the younger from getting lost in his love’s appearance, “...but it wasn’t all bad, either.” 

He watched the man cross the room toward him, his slightly brushed out hair swaying with each step. Those eyes remained locked to his as he lifted his head, letting that foot slip back down to the floor as the brunette came closer. 

“No,” Leo agreed softly, thinking back on their long day, and all that had occurred, “No, it wasn’t all bad.” 

The blonde stretched out a hand in wanting, and Ryoma did the same as he came to a stop in front of the bed. Standing over him, never shifting his gaze from him now that they were only a breath from one another. 

He closed his fingers around the larger appendage. Feeling the weathered skin and old callouses as he pulled it close, purposefully keeping his lidded eyes even with those moonlit tawny irises. 

Leading the hand up to his face, beside his cheek, and then leaning in to press a soft kiss to the inner wrist. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get Cheve,” Leo whispered against the pulsating skin, pressing a second kiss down as his eyes fluttered close at last, breaking the connection while he turned even more fully into that warmth, “We were just...too late.” 

“I know,” Ryoma’s voice thickened with held back emotions. The reined in emotions of a commander that knew when he was beat. That knew when surrender was the only option, but still hated to accept it. 

“We’ll pull back,” the crown prince ordained, a second hand joining the first in touching him, climbing up to cup the crook of his neck in a gentle hold, “and we’ll gather ourselves again. This battle will not cost us the war.” 

But it cost them something. A battle that had taken place before they ever arrived, that had cost them their forces, their allies, and their morale. 

“How are you?” Leo asked softly, letting his heavy eyes pull open again so he could take in the stressed expression on his beloved’s face. The troubled wrinkles on his forehead, and the pained narrowness to his eyes. 

This weighed on him more than he wanted to admit. 

“I’m...” 

Ryoma breathed out harshly through his nose, giving a faint shake of his head as his expression cracked even more. His hold growing all the firmer on the smaller, a tiny noise of distress rumbling through his chest with whatever thoughts were passing in his mind. 

He saw the wall there. The border that someone of his love’s station must hold up during times like these. The line that protected both him, and everyone that relied on him. 

But Leo wanted to shatter that wall. 

“Tell me,” he urged a little more firmly, cupping the knuckle over his cheek so he could nuzzle into it with a new insistence, “I would never judge you for your emotions. You need someone that you never have to hide from, and I want to be that person.” 

“Please?” Leo added hopefully when some of the narrowness faded from those beautiful eyes, some of the distressiveness shifting to something else. Something that made him feel warm. 

Ryoma gave another puffing sigh, then bobbed his head in agreement. Taking his hands from the younger to motion to the bed, his tone a little bit lighter when he spoke, “I...would like that. But first, let’s get comfortable. This...” 

He didn’t finish those words, but he understood. 

This was what Takumi had wanted to share with him, but all he wanted was to hear it from the man himself. 

The blonde scooted back over the covers while the royal skirted the mattress. Pulling the ties from the white wood posts, freeing the snow drapes to cascade around their bed in a wall of pure color. Dropping in a flutter of fabric, illuminated near the end by shafts of moonlight. 

Blocking away the world, leaving only that small space of their own. 

He tugged at the ocean blue blanket, pulling it back to reveal the clean sheets underneath. Fluffing at the untouched array of pillows, moving a couple extra to the right side where Ryoma would sleep. 

The older was all the pillow he needed. 

“Can I sleep next to you?” Leo asked as his promised reappeared inside the thin walls of white, pushing through the curtains to join him in their own world. A much less stressed expression was on his face now...

But he could tell this was an important matter. 

“Please,” Ryoma murmured, pulling aside the covers a little further so he could fit in alongside him. Sidling down into the embrace of fabric, adjusting the pillows into a comfortable pile as he did. 

“I can’t stand sleeping alone any longer,” the brunette admitted as he settled, pulling the blanket back over them to further separate them from reality. Turned on his side to face where Leo had relaxed on his stomach, stretching out an arm in offering. 

“I know how you feel,” he whispered, feeling as though he was sharing an important secret. Gripping at one of the pillows to lay over the long limb, creating a soft space to lay right next to that larger body. 

If it was his choice, he would never sleep alone again. 

The younger gathered the pillow close under his chin as he nestled against that broad chest. A weight dropped over his back, and he didn’t even tense with the scent of cherry blossoms utterly surrounding him. 

This was where he wanted to be. 

“In all...honesty,” Ryoma’s explanation began with his voice dropping lower. To something dark that made Leo blink against the fluffiness he’d landed his face in, careful not to move and disrupt his promised’s words. 

The crown prince always listened to him. He would listen just as well. 

“I do not care for Cheve.” 

That almost had him breaking his stillness. Confusion had him blinking again, hearing the low voice drop even more if it was possible. To a tone of harrowing that made him want to take the man into his arms and never let go. 

“This city does not hold good memories for me,” the larger’s chest raised against his shoulder as he took in a deep breath, growing more and more haunted as he went on, “For my family. It-”

“How much...do you know about my father’s death?” 

Oh. 

Now he was starting to understand. 

“I know that...he was killed by a group that disagreed with-” 

...

“He was killed by King Garon.” 

Leo’s body locked up with Ryoma’s cool interruption. Hardened by the grim memories housed in his head, drawing forth anger that the smaller knew wasn’t directed at him. 

But yet again, he was learning something that his birth father kept from him. 

In Nohr, it was reported several years before that King Sumeragi had been killed by a group of insurgents. There had been rumors of foul play by the crown, and also gossip about a secret meeting taking place. But he’d been too young. His mother...

She’d kept such news from him. Leo had no reason to know or care about a foreign king being killed, and by the time such a thing might’ve been important it had already come to pass. 

It was bad that he wasn’t even surprised to hear King Garon had had a hand in killing both of the rulers of Hoshido. Just how long had he been a puppet for? Was he ever in control of himself after taking the crown?

His father had killed both of Ryoma’s parents. 

“Ryoma, I-” 

“Don’t,” the arm over his back curled even tighter, dragging his body closer to the form he’d started to shift away from. His beloved’s tone filled with emotional pain, but no blame. He’d never blame Leo. 

“I’m not telling you this to hurt you,” Ryoma whispered, weight pushing down on the pillow he had his face buried in, air breathing out beside his ear as the man pulled them even more firmly together, “I’m telling you this so you understand my feelings on the matter, so you can understand my recent actions, and just so that you know...because you should.” 

The blonde clutched at his feathery rest with more anchoring force, making a small noise of understanding so his love knew to continue. Ryoma was right. He should know this, he needed to. 

“There was...an offer for peace talks,” and that was all Leo needed to know in order to understand. He’d...been a part of such tactics before, “and it seemed genuine. Of course, it wasn’t announced in the case of things going south.” 

But that had just covered up what happened. It had made it easy to hide the truth of an assassination, which he had no doubt was how things went down. 

“But...we were so close to a treaty,” Ryoma growled, his hold growing even tighter as he practically clung to Leo. His other arm curling under the pillow so he could rest his hand on blonde hair, pulling the smaller’s ear directly against his lips. The words were all that existed as his promised spoke. 

“And King Garon asked to finalize it here, in Cheve,” the velvety softness moved against his earlobe, the low tenor echoing through his mind as he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing how this was going to go, “Father and Mother were so sure that he it was genuine at that point, they didn’t prepare for a betrayal as well as they should’ve.”

“Father brought me with him,” his beloved remembered, his voice growing weak, like he’d spilled out all of his anger. All that was left were the echoes of an unchangeable past. 

“Hinata came too...” A long sigh sent air through his ear, making him shiver while that hand on his head started petting him gently. Dragging and soft, nails scraping at his scalp that couldn’t relax him while the story was still going. 

“And Corrin,” he understood now, “We were here, in this very estate, when Father went to meet King Garon. He had Corrin with him, and she was so small...” 

So that’s how she came into the insane man’s grasp. How he took the Hoshidan princess from her home, and how she became his sister. 

He killed the king, and took her. 

“There was an ambush on the streets,” Ryoma muttered, lost of energy as all the strength faded from his body, going lax beside Leo without care as he went on listening, “The guards couldn’t get to him in time, and we were forced to flee before we could do anything. The Nohrian forces had taken Cheve, and-” 

They had to retreat back then too. They had to leave his murdered father, and stolen sister behind. 

No wonder Princess Hinata was so protective of the girl, and against him at first. 

Yet again Ryoma had to leave Cheve to the Nohrian forces. 

“I didn’t know,” the once Nohrian prince whispered, a tight ball of unreasonable guilt and pain present in his chest that refused to abate. He knew that there was no reason to feel guilty, but still he did. 

This was something about both of their histories that he didn’t know. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Ryoma reassured him softly, his tone gaining back a little bit of sense as his forehead nuzzled against Leo’s temple in a reminder of his support, “You were even younger than Corrin, and I am aware it was a secret, even in Nohr. The truth would have incited a war. A war that we couldn’t start...because there was no proof.”

They’d been dancing on the edge of this conflict for years. 

What would’ve happened if there was enough evidence? If King Sumeragi’s assasination had sparked a war, and Nohr and Hoshido clashed back then? 

He would’ve only been barely eight. Just after moving to Windmire, just after Queen Katerina’s death. Him, and all of the other concubine children likely would’ve been slain in the war. 

Ryoma himself might’ve had to-

“It...feels good to get that off my chest,” the crown prince breathed out slowly against him, his form deflating as he conformed even tighter to the smaller’s body, his voice truly more steady as he nuzzled at Leo again, “I’m glad I could tell you, although I admit I didn’t want to end today on such a grim note.” 

He was so glad that he could help. That he could support Ryoma, even if it was only as an ear to speak into. He wanted to give more back to this extraordinary man. 

“It’s best to get all of this out today,” Leo told him, taking a deep breath as he lifted his face from the feathery softness so his words weren’t muffled, “That way we can start tomorrow anew, not dragged down by words better left said.”

The blonde turned his head to the side, finding a face laying directly next to him on the pillow. Gazing at him with shadows eyes in the dim, sharing breath with how close they were. 

And he closed the distance.

Shutting his eyes as the fingers on his head tangled into his blonde locks, leading their lips to fit together perfectly. There was dampness that brushed against the tip of his nose, swiped from his beloved’s cheek as he twisted onto his side. 

Ryoma opened his mouth wider in response to his shifting, allotted the chance to tug their chests directly against one another. One of his long legs crossed over Leo’s to ensure they were irreparable tied together, his palm pressing into the small of the younger’s back with faint pressure. 

The blonde abandoned his grip on his pillow to bring his hands up. Framing the prince’s face, wiping his thumbs along the drying tear tracks that stained his face. Doing for him what he always did for Leo. 

He deserved it. 

Their lips slotted together in a dizzying rhythm that they both wanted to get lost in. Pushing in towards one another, never needing to chase lips, and never wanting to. They were there for one another. 

A low noise reverberated through Ryoma as they kissed. A noise of gratitude and contentment that filled their white and blue world while the man brought his hand down. Trailing from Leo’s hair to his chest, pushing down the loose shirt collar to reach his skin. 

To reach the scar over his heart, and lay his palm over the fast beating organ. Listening to his thunder away, only getting louder as Leo pressed into him even more insistently, tangling his hands back in that thick mane as the covers shifted down their bodies with all the movement. 

“Ryo-mh,” the name was swallowed up by another strong kiss, the hand around his back pushing upward in an action that had his shirt climbing. Hitching above his hips to reveal skin, and that was when the heat started to recede. 

Leo pulled his head back slightly, lightening the press of lips to grant a couple centimeters of space. And his promised understood. 

The both of them were panting for air as Ryoma carefully pulled his shirt back into place, gently turning the motion into a soothing rub up and down his spine in a silent apology. Matching the pace to the circular movements he was doing over Leo’s scar, even as he scooted back a few centimeters himself. 

“A bit...too far,” the younger whispered letting his own hands trail down the man’s body to rest on his exposed chest, warmed by the heat blooming there, “But good.”

“It just...makes me so happy when you’re the one to kiss first,” Ryoma admitted slowly, evening out his breath while Leo burrowed under the brunette’s throat, feeling a chin plop down on top of his scalp a second later. Nuzzling down, wrapping those big arms around him in a hug so they were simply holding onto one another. 

This made him happy too. 

“If you ever need to talk to me,” Leo mumbled against warm skin as he felt Ryoma’s adam’s apple bob, “for any reason, any reason at all, please don’t feel like you can’t.” 

“Thank you,” his prince sighed, relaxing as the heat faded from the two of them, the dark of night finally refinding its hold on them after the day they'd had, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Hopefully he’d helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dentist appointment today. 
> 
> And allow me to say that, while I don't dislike the actual workers, I hate the dentist. And having sharp objects poked around at your hurty mouth as you're told for the billionth time to floss does not exactly inspire you. 
> 
> Unless it inspires you to write a fic where all dentist offices are burned down by super heroes for the good of humanity, which I will not comment on.


	226. Mint Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was a problem with his mind, not his body.

******  
Nausea. 

His stomach flipped onto its side, bringing him to consciousness far faster than he might’ve liked. Squirming and tilting, like he was standing on unsteady ground. Dancing within his abdomen without a care for how it made him feel. 

There was a thickness sliding up his gullet. A strange pressure that he really didn’t want to reach his mouth, didn’t want to feel. Leo shifted the weighted embrace that enveloped him, forcing his sticky lids to open even if they were still held together by sleep. 

The strong scent of cherry blossoms was almost too sweet for him. His beloved’s arms still rested over and under his body, breathing out slowly, chest to chest, with his chin resting over the blonde’s hair. 

He wished he could enjoy it. 

Instead, Leo gently reached down, pushing at the limb that lay over his waist. Moving slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping man, leading the arm further and further until it dropped into the small space between their bodies with a soft fwump. 

Then the smaller form weaseled back, making sure not to shove at Ryoma as he scooted from his embrace. The brunette seemed so at peace compared to the night before. He didn’t want to force him to wake up earlier than needed.

Once he was a small distance away under the covers, he slipped out. Sliding up towards the pillows to free his body, his stomach banging against his intestines like an army cook banging their pan to get the attention of soldiers. 

It had him pausing, lifting a hand to his mouth in slight fear that he would throw up with the sudden wave of pressure that climbed his throat. But the worst of it passed a second later. 

Leo pushed aside the cascade of pure colored curtains, his feet finding solid ground that was bristly and stiff. He let the fabric fall back around him, rushing a bit more now as he skirted the bed to reach the packs at its end. 

Again. Again, he was like this in the morning. 

Was it another nightmare? He didn’t remember anything of the sort. He didn’t even have any residual feelings from his night of rest. It was all nothingness after him and Ryoma had gotten comfortable. 

So why was this happening?

The boy pulled the mint tincture bottle from his bag while he thought, though his mind was clouded with the constant question of whether or not he’d throw up again. Stuck there like it’d been nailed to his brain. A nail which was only driven in further with each new wave of nausea. 

There was golden light filtering in through the frosted glass of their room, so it had to be late enough that some of the others were probably up...

Leo frowned down at his sleeping clothes as he rose from his knees. Finding his feet again to head to the door, even though his eyes caught back on the curtained bed. 

Ryoma probably wouldn’t want him to walk around in these clothes, but he needed to mix up the mint. Otherwise he might actually throw up.

Luckily for him, he was right about others being up. 

The blonde only opened the door a tiny crack, not even enough to get the old hinges to creak. Peeking out into the warm communal room, already lit by a waving fire and full of figures milling about. 

Too many for him to walk out there. 

He glanced back to the bed again, swallowing down some of the thickness. In all honesty, Leo also didn’t want to go walking around like this. Not in front of people he didn’t know so well. 

So he pursed his lips, and he whistled. 

Low and unobtrusive, peering out at the shifting forms to see if anyone noticed. And they did. 

A couple heads turned with his unspoken call. Specifically, three ninjas who were busy chatting while flicking ringed shurikens at one another. In a blur of movement the deadly instrument would be caught, then tossed onward. 

Ninjas really were frightening. 

He was sure Odin and Niles would’ve heard too, but he didn’t see them out of their room yet. Hopefully they were just sleeping in. 

But now he had a trio of deadly, and protective soldiers approaching him. Maybe it would’ve been less trouble to just walk out, mix up the extract, and return. Leo was being unreasonable, so now he had to pay for it. 

“Is Lord Ryoma alright?” Saizo asked the moment he was close enough to talk without raising his voice, his good ginger eye flicking past him to try and look into the room still hidden by a mostly closed door. Just like how his body was hiding behind it as well. 

“He’s still sleeping,” he told the loyal retainer quietly, then his eyes fluttered as another pulse of nausea hit him. It had him turning his head away from them just in case, reaching up once more to cover his mouth as the world spun in a blurry sway. 

Oh, he hated being sick. It had to be worse than being tortured.

The door was pushed open a little ways as he collected himself, and then there was long, wavy dark chocolate hair swaying in front of his face. A gently spoken voice passed into his senses, in that same motherly tone it often was when he heard it. 

“Let me, little one,” Kagero offered gently, a nimble hand slipping the tincture bottle from his tight clasp before he even realized, and then she was gone again. 

A hand landed on his shoulder with firm support, stopping him from curling over his stomach like he wanted to. 

“Don’t bend over,” the herbalist told him surely, his voice as quiet as could be while he led him to straighten up, “It only makes it worse. Keep your eyes open, and try to focus on a single point.” 

“Just...a bit of nausea,” Leo mumbled while he did what he was told. Forcing his spine back properly, and finding a little speck of dust on the wall that seemed more interesting than all of the others. Gazing at dull stone until everything stopped twirling. 

“I put together a lavender bag for you,” Kaze murmured lowly, releasing him the moment he was together enough to stop swaying, “You should’ve had it last night, but things got a bit...frenzied.” 

That was one way to describe the night before. Chaotic was how he’d probably describe the entire day. 

“I slept pretty well,” he sighed, glancing back worriedly at the still silent bed that his beloved lay in, “I...don’t understand why this keeps happening.” 

The herbalist likely wanted to give him an examination with that admittance. But what could be done? He was having nightmares he didn’t remember, which left him feeling ill afterward. 

That was a problem with his mind, not his body. 

“Here,” Kagero’s soft voice returned, her bangs swishing as she seemed to appear beside him, a cup in hand that smelled strongly of herbal leaves. The scent alone was enough to help settle his twisting stomach a bit. 

“Thank you,” the younger whispered, taking the warmed container to hold beneath his nose, drawing in a long breath that made his head go foggy. When he drifted back down to earth, the ninjas were gone and the door was shut. 

They were good people, even if their skills were frightening. 

Leo glanced toward the bed again, finding no sign of his promised being awake just yet. Ryoma had needed to sleep. That was perfectly alright with him, he’d wait for the royal to return to him. 

In the meantime, he’d focus on his drink so he no longer felt like his stomach was trying to burrow out of his gut with his pancreas as a tool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning~
> 
> Sleepy.


	227. Content Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma didn’t even realize how much he affected him.

******  
“Leo?”

The lazing blonde blinked slowly when he heard a welcome voice call for him. His face warmed by the fading heat of his drink, the cup still a quarter full in his grasp. The mixture had done precisely as it was supposed to. He no longer felt like his stomach was mounting an expedition to his mouth. 

And his beloved was awake. Shifting in bed, the pushing of covers causing snow curtains to ripple in announcement. Quick and frantic in his movements, searching for him. 

“I’m here,” he called out in reassurance, relaxing back against the chaise’s cushion just as he had the night before. Everything felt at ease now. His mind, his heart, his body; all of it. And whether it was thanks to the mint or something else, he couldn’t say. 

But he was glad for it. 

Messy, brunette locks emerged from the curtains, hastily followed by the large form they were a part of. Covered in a disheveled yukata that hung loosely around his collar bone, and rippling with muscle as the crown prince stretched out. 

Rolling his shoulders in slow circles, his tawny eyes steadily drawing over whatever view the younger surmounted to be. Lingering on the cup in his grasp, a flicker of concern entering his gaze that was pushed away quickly. All thanks to the sweet smile Leo conjured up for him. 

“Good morning,” the blonde murmured, raising the drink back to his lips for another slow sip. Adoring the way the mint washed down his throat, even if it was unable to help with how fast his heart had started beating. 

Ryoma didn’t even realize how much he affected him. 

“Yes,” the crown prince let out a nearly unnoticeable sigh, a tenseness dropping from him before it could truly take hold. Calmed by Leo’s presence, and the reassurance he’d offered. 

“I haven’t been up for long,” he told his love quietly, lowering his sight to green tinted water as the man took time to stretch properly, “It was just a bit of nausea; nothing to wake you for.” 

“Thank you for letting me sleep,” steps approached, and he raised his eyes again to watch. To watch his promised move closer, his long hair swaying with each light step, his lips alight with gentle gratitude. Looking so handsome that Leo’s heart only started beating more rapidly. 

The crown prince stopped in front of him, extending a hand towards his face that the younger leaned into on reflex. Seeking out the warmth he knew he’d be rewarded with, wanting it as weathered skin slid along his cheek. 

And then the older was leaning down towards him, softness pressing down on his forehead in the lightest of touches which sent his lashes fluttering. A gentle peck that prompted a content hum from Leo’s chest, his soul swelling with happiness at such a simple action. 

“Just let me get ready,” Ryoma breathed out against his skin, his fingers climbing the blonde’s face to brush at his bangs as he pulled back. Far enough that they could see each other’s faces completely, gazing into one another’s eyes with nothing but mirth present in the two pairs of irises. 

“Then,” the brunette smiled even sweeter, his touch trailing back down in a crescent motion that traced Leo’s jaw as his tone grew even brighter, “you can do my hair, and we can go get breakfast.” 

“That sounds great,” the smaller sighed happily, his face still heated as Ryoma pulled away, turning to head for his bag to get whatever he needed. And he watched him walk. Watched how he held himself, how he shifted and paused. 

His prince looked so much more settled this morning. Although it wasn’t likely to last, considering how the day was meant to go, he was glad he’d managed to help at least a little. 

They’d get through this. 

They were strong enough to withstand their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong, the morning fluff is with this one~
> 
> I am so lonely. Doesn't everyone want to be able to wake up with a lovey dovey partner?


	228. Haunting Thoughts of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was good while it lasted, but they weren’t naive enough to believe they’d be able to keep their peace.

******  
Company was abound in the communal room. It wasn’t a loud place full of bustling activity, but instead a space for quiet discussion and waiting. Waiting for everyone to wake so breakfast could at last be served. 

But it was something else that caught Leo’s attention after leaving the bedroom with his beloved in tow. The both of them fully dressed for the day at last. Him with his usual riding pants and boots. Topped by a forest green shirt, with his face hidden by Niles' scarf and his own black cloak.

As much as he wished to wear his beloved's, with its scent of cherry blossoms and extreme comfortableness, it simply drew too much attention. And then there was the fact that his love's hair was finally groomed back with care. 

Tied with an ashen ribbon that matched well to his baggy travel pants, and the deep blue shirt he wore that went with their room’s coloring. His brunette locks swaying freely, waving like fluttering silk in the wind. Just as soft too. 

His fingertips still tingled with the sensation of hair as they split off to do their own things. To greet their own people, and settle into a bit more of a proper distance. 

Not that it would do much now. 

Hiding their relationship had completely slipped their minds at that point. It wasn’t about reliance, no. They’d managed to sate that little monster already. Put simply, it was about showing their love and being there for one another. 

And all of their immediate companions were already aware, so why should they deny themselves the simple comfort of being in one another’s presence? They knew where to draw the line; when it became too much. 

They could balance it. 

The one that caught his attention in the warm, firelit room was a certain silver knight. Standing in front of the mantle, gazing down at the very loveseat he’d been napping in the afternoon before. His expression was twisted with rapant concern, his fingers tapping at his thigh in nervous expulsion. 

And then there was the equally silverette butler that kept abandoning the meal preparations in order to peer over. Leaning over the back of the sofa, his own impassive face contorting just as the knight’s was. 

There was only one person that would make Jakob so worried. 

Sure enough, he found a snow haired girl curled up on the cushions, a thin blanket thrown over her as she slept on. Despite the noise around her, despite the waves of warmth from the crackling fire, despite the sharp aroma of food in the air-

She slept on, and that wasn’t normal for her. 

“Is she alright?” Leo asked, adding his own worry to the retainers’ as he leaned over the seat’s back. Staring down at the mess of white hair swamping his sister’s face, her lips pressed together tightly as her lids flickered from whatever world her unconsciousness had formed. 

And there were dark shadows beneath her eyes. It was clear she hadn’t slept well, and the knowledge of that left a stone where the blonde’s heart had been. 

This was all his fault. 

“Lady Corrin had quite the fitful night, milord,” the sharp toned butler informed him as he stirred a pot on the table, releasing another wave of aroma into the air, “She only just managed to fall asleep a short time ago.” 

“Nightmares.” It wasn’t a question. He knew it to be true, knew it had to be the only explanation. After...what he’d told her? After what the princes had likely discussed with her? 

After everything, of course she would have troubles sleeping. 

“Yes, milord,” Silas sighed, his hand stretching out as though to brush the scattered bangs from his lady's face before catching himself and pulling back hastily, “Last night seems to have been a bad evening for many of us.”

Leo frowned when he heard that. Taking the job the knight had been too hesitant to finish, reaching over the cushions towards his sister’s wild cascade of hair to straighten out a few strands. Freeing her expression more for view, and revealing the truly troubled visage she bore. 

“What do you mean?” The younger asked shortly, pulling his hand back as her nose scrunched up, her breath catching awkwardly for a moment before she settled again. 

She was having a nightmare even then. 

“Well,” Silas paused, then straightened up dutifully. Tucking his arms behind his back and taking on a more soldier-like tone. Still deferring to Leo, even if he wasn’t a prince or lord any longer. 

“The boy that Lady Azura escorted back last night also had...rather dreadful night terrors around midnight,” he frowned, shifting his weight side to side as the once prince turned his piercing gaze up to him, expecting as best an explanation as could be given. 

He needed to know what had happened. 

“I’m surprised Prince Ryoma and you, milord, did not wake from his screams like most of the rest of us,” Silas cleared his throat, ducking his head so he could watch his lady’s face shift in distress over keeping eye contact with Leo, “And...Prince Takumi also had a bit of a rough evening, as well as your...unique retainer, Odin-” 

“Odin did?” He cut in, latching onto that immediately as he glanced around, reaffirming once more that neither of his friends were present in the room with them, “Where are they? In your room?” 

He was already making to step away. To head for the room without an answer, his heart halting in concern for the men that he had yet to see. And here he was thinking they’d gotten away without the dramatical man being hurt. 

But beneath it all, Odin was always hurt, wasn’t he? 

“Milord-” Silas’ quick call had him stopping, half turning back to glare at the stalheart knight. Unfairly leveling his concern-turned-irritation at the man, itching to hurry and check on his mage. But there was more to be heard. 

“Forgive me,” the silverette ducked his head lower, offering a quick bow as he rushed the words out, clearly sensing that this was not the time to tarry, “but Niles wanted me to inform you to not trouble yourself this morning. He swore they wouldn’t miss breakfast, and that you...’had better keep yourself pasted to that crown prince’s hip...or whatever...part of him you...prefered.’”

The pale young man’s cheeks turned a flaming burnt color as he delivered the message. In a clear tone that stated he was repeating words that weren’t his own, his voice halting awkwardly as he tried to get it out, lowering more and more until he was crouching on the carpet by the end. Mumbling under his breath quiet apologies to whatever deities he believed he'd blasphemed. 

Niles just loved to cause trouble. He loved to see how many dirty little words he could get past a person’s lips, and Silas was unfortunately the perfect target. 

The knight was a bit too noble to be a Nohrian. But that was hardly a bad thing, considering he was first and foremost now Corrin’s retainer. 

Still, that didn’t completely help his concern settle. 

They’d all had their own struggles, and hiding them in such a close group was going to be close to impossible. Secrets amongst more than a single person didn’t often remain as such. 

“Excuse me, Leo?” A familiar herbalist caught his attention from staring down at his sister’s sleeping face, where his gaze had landed on in thought. Pulling him from his dour consideration, and offering up a little nod without looking away from the snow haired girl. 

He didn’t want her to suffer, even if he wanted her to learn. 

“Could you give her the lavender bag you made for me?” The blonde asked distractedly, watching as she shifted uneasily in her sleep, sending her bangs slipping right back over her eyes once again, “I don’t need it as much as she will.” 

“That would be fine,” Kaze agreed amiably, taking a step closer in silent urging to gather his full attention, “I’ll just make a second one for you. But for now-” 

Leo gave him what he wanted. Finding the fern haired ninja standing there with his hand offered up, clasping loosely around a roll of bandages and a miniature cream container. 

“I need to rewrap your hands,” the herbalist explained, getting the younger to lift the still covered palms, blinking as he remembered that they were injured. It had slipped his mind, in truth. They didn’t hurt unless he applied a lot of pressure to them, so...

“Oh, okay,” Leo murmured, his sight catching on movement from the other side of the room. Finding his promised watching him with knitted brows, bobbing his head along to whatever his retainers were telling him every few seconds. 

Worried about him. Just as he was worried about Corrin and Takumi and likely several of the others as well; already with weight falling back onto his shoulders. 

It was good while it lasted, but they weren’t naive enough to believe they’d be able to keep their peace. 

One day. 

It was what they were fighting for. To keep that peace. To keep their happiness, and rid themselves of the stress of everything else. 

Of fearing death with every ticking second, or thinking that their friends would die every time they left their sight, or being worried that their loved ones would have a mental breakdown with every little chip to their psychies.

That’s what they wanted to change. Until then, they’d have to get used to this sort of thing.


	229. State of Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that moss on your pants, or are you just pleased to see me?”

******  
Those that trickled into the communal room thereafter weren’t...in the best of states? 

No one was about to comment on the fact, allowing them to go about their morning as normally as they possibly could, but it was clear for all to see that things weren’t okay. 

First came his other sister. Trying her best to remain graceful as she entered, though her tiredness was clear to see. In her dull resin irises. In the way her arms and legs almost seemed too heavy for her to carry. And in the strained smile she could barely manage in greeting. 

With her was a small boy. A boy that Leo recognized. 

It was the one from the Wind Tribe, who he vaguely remembered Prince Takumi mentioning the day before. Seeming about the same age as Sakura maybe, and so clearly shaken that he looked ready to be blown over by a strong stare. 

Whether it was his skin so pale he looked like a waterboarded corpse, or the way he kept his gaze firmly fixed to the floor as he followed after like a child did his mother; there was no hiding his internal torment. So different from the proper and confident child that had first sent him rushing off into hiding weeks before. 

He hoped that someone had bothered to tell him who Leo was, otherwise this could get troublesome very quickly. 

After those two came another group into the room. The silver prince himself, hovered over by two fearful retainers. Looking around the room like they might find an opponent at any time; prepared to defend their liege from enemies of weapons or words. 

Naturally, Takumi was better at hiding his bad night than the others. All he really looked was expressionless as he went to join Azura in talking to their older brother. The only thing of concern with his appearance was the dullness in his gaze that matched well to the bluenette, making them appear far more related than they did typically. 

And while they all concerned him, truly, Leo was more anxious to see two others finally join them in the filling room. He couldn’t bring himself to calm with them out of sight, knowing that Odin had had a bad night. 

Usually they’d have a meeting when that happened. Something small, something that didn’t take long so it didn’t cause problems, and it would help the dramatical mage feel much better. 

But it was going to be hard to do such a thing with so many around. 

Kaze tried to get him to settle in order to wrap his hands as intended, but he was too on edge to stop his fingers from curling in and disrupting the process. Which resulted in many mumbled apologies from him, and many reassurances from the herbalist. 

Until they finally reappeared to him. 

The young blonde almost wanted to leap from the chair he was sat in so he could run to them. The suspense had built into something immense the longer it took his friends to join them, and it all flooded out of him in a massive wave the moment their door creaked open. 

A wave of magic that decided to turn his poor soft orange seat into a garden. 

It wasn’t his intention to allow the locked up magic to release in such a way. But the second he saw they were both there, and looking as well as they could in this situation? As soon as two pairs...or, one pair and one extra eye, were on him? 

He relaxed, and his magic took him up on the offer. 

Seeding earth into the softness of the cushions. Creating layers within the fabric that sprung up green blooms from the stuffing, spreading in a flowing stream of Brynnhildr’s power, and allowing him to relax at last. 

Leo had missed the earth so much. 

His whole body went lax into the grown nature. Moss beneath his hands; over the armrests and fabric in an earthy blanket that he loved. Smelling like fresh dirt and early morning dew. Joined by little springs of vine and ivy that spilled down to the carpet below, and dotted with mini white flora that bloomed in seconds. 

All of the gazes that turned to him weren’t quite so comfortable though. 

Leo cleared his throat in embarrassment, feeling heat creeping along his cheeks to burn his ears in response to the sudden attention. But he didn’t send away the magic. He kept the grown nature as he adjusted himself over it, aware of the small patches of moss trying to grow up his black pants as well. 

That didn’t make the greeting any less mortifying. 

“Oh my, milord!” Niles’ teasing purr was that of a man that saw an opportunity as he moved to join him. A viscous smirk that glinted with too much teeth promised more trouble than the younger was willing to deal with, and he was right. 

“Is that moss on your pants, or are you just pleased to see me?” 

Several noises came from the onlookers around them, and the archer wasn’t quick enough to stop the wooden ladle that was brought to his skull. By a silverette butler, surprisingly enough. 

“I won’t hear another line of that sort from your mouth this morning,” Jakob hissed in warning, the kitchen knife he’d been using before held dangerously within his other hand as he glared at the lecherous man, “Lady Corrin needs her rest, and as calm a waking as we can offer. Another word and you’ll be a part of this gruel, that I promise you.” 

Silence reigned with that sharp threat. No one was willing to be the first to break the quiet, and catch the man’s ire. It brought everyone shifting towards the breakfast table without a word, glancing to one another with varying reactions. 

But Leo cared more for the blonde mage that joined Niles at his side, smiling faintly as he gazed down at him. 

With olive eyes wrought by pushed away pain and memories, but soft nonetheless. Reaching in with fingers that danced with anxious gold magic of his own, sending a small rush of power through his liege when a trembling hand landed on his shoulder to squeeze in reassurance. 

They’d be okay.

“Now,” the patient herbalist still didn’t sound frustrated somehow, recatching his attention as he offered up the supplies once more in the hopes that they might finally do this, “if I may rewrap these?” 

“Sorry,” Leo muttered all over again. Extending his bandaged palms to the ninja without reserve this time, his anxiousness completely expelled at last. 

That was when another joined them. The last of their company. 

“Wha-?” 

He glanced to the side, alongside several of the others, to see the snowy haired girl that had sat up on the loveseat. Peering back at them all through slowly blinking eyes, strands of her long locks caught in her mouth by saliva. 

She reached up to rub at one of her tinted eyes, gazing around at all the company she had with a confused air to her. 

“Isn’t it...too early for you to be up?” Corrin asked in a stumbling and bleary tone, her retainer hovering at her shoulder as though she might fall from the sofa at any second. 

“It’s time for breakfast, sister,” Leo told her with a huffing smile, hardly stopping it from turning into a laugh with her sleep-heavy appearance. Until the drifting realization hit him.

Was that what he looked like when Ryoma woke him up from his nap? 

Suddenly it wasn’t so amusing. 

“Oh,” Corrin muttered, sending Silas spluttering behind her as she simply resorted to climbing over the loveseat’s back in order to join them at the table, “Okay. Food, yay...” 

She wasn’t quite caught up with her thoughts just yet. Stumbling as she found her feet, only to drop into a chair at the end of the table and look around at all of them with weighted lids. Like she was about to fall asleep again at any second. 

What a state they were in, but at least they’d be okay. They had to be. 

If only he felt like that would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for Cheve's ending, but first-
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!
> 
> I know January first isn't going to magically fix everything, but we can hope that things get better in the coming decade. And we can hope that the clock isn't going to say 11:60 tonight...it almost feels impossible for 2020 to end.


	230. Relaxing Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what he wanted was a relaxing ride with his gorgeous black mare.

******  
Breakfast was a delightful affair of trying not to trample over one another’s personal matters. Which naturally devolved into silence while everyone tried to finish their meal as quickly as possible. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, per se. It was more considerate than anything. Everyone was dealing with their own matters, and there wasn’t the need to risk hurting another by accidentally acting insensitive. The silence was not weighted down by awkwardness, but instead acceptance. 

And then one by one, all of the others had rushed off to take refuge in whatever business they had planned for their second day in the city of knights. Their last day. 

They only had until that evening. When nightfall arrived, so too would arrive the time for them to leave Cheve. The time to abandon the empty place, returning the settlement to those Nohrians harking at its borders. 

A task which would’ve been far more difficult if the citizens were still present. It was the only good point to any of this; that the people had already evacuated before their arrival. Otherwise this might not have been a possible plan. 

He didn’t believe Ryoma would choose to leave if there were people that they’d be leaving behind for slaughter. Because that was surely the fate awaiting the Chevois now that they’d chosen to revolt. 

Even if their revolt wasn’t successful...

There was no escaping the decisions made in your past. 

Leo knew the illusion of peace wasn’t true in the least here. An outsider, someone who knew absolutely nothing of what was happening, might not be so aware though. 

It wasn’t Izumo’s peace. It wasn’t drugging, nor was it dulling his senses and making him tire. A peace which had been shattered by countless deaths, and a city turned into a gathering of forsaken spirits. 

Likewise, it wasn’t Castle Shirasagi’s peace. It wasn’t honestly deceiving, tricking him into believing the darkness beneath didn’t exist. A peace that was revealed to be nothing more than wishful thinking by the enemy's machinations, and a home turned into a fortress of waiting harm. 

Cheve was eerily forsaken outside the estate’s fences, but within? 

Within you could likely mistake it for any other day. 

With the scarlet clad soldiers rushing about, whispering harshly under their breaths, completely radiating relief in their every action. The relief of finally being free to do what needed to be done. 

But it all felt like an itch Leo couldn’t reach. That feeling was impossible to ignore any longer, and he found himself wishing he’d discussed it with his beloved beforehand. His plan to do so earlier had been put off by one thing, and then another. 

Now he realized that it was probably too late to change anything. With Ryoma off in another meeting between the other Hoshidan royals and that commander woman, he had no way of knowing if he’d get another chance to bring it up. 

Did it even matter with them already leaving at day’s end?

His gaze dragged over the desolate streets of this once busy city. The vacant roads and untouched buildings; all forgetting what it was like to be alive. To be full of the presence of the living, serving purposes that had been lost in light of this war. 

These were the streets Ryoma’s father had been murdered on. 

King Garon, his father, had stood amongst these buildings years before, giving orders for an ambush to whatever men he’d brought along with him. An ambush against a fellow king. 

Had Xander been with him at that time? Was his once older brother aware of how King Sumeragi really died? Of what their father had done? 

How long had the golden child been acting as more of a dog than even him? 

Rose’s hooves clashed against the cobblestones a little rougher in response to his tightening grip on the reins. His beautiful partner jerked her head in frustration at his wandering thoughts, but he knew she was just trying to distract him. 

She was distraction enough. 

“Sorry girl,” he sighed, slumping forward into her soft mane, hating the way his saddle got in the way of their freedom. But the knights might take too much attention in him riding bareback, otherwise he would’ve done away with the tack already. 

“There’s a lot going on right now,” he muttered against the fluffiness of her brushed out hair, their bodies rocking together in a perfect tempo that helped to anchor his mind once again, “Tonight, you’re going to be able to run again. Doesn’t that sound amazing?” 

She made a noise of agreeance, her large head bobbing underneath his weight and making him chuckle lowly. It felt good to be connected to her again. To feel her, and know that his oldest ally was still with him.

He’d needed this. 

After most of their company had departed on their own endeavors, Leo didn’t have duties of his own to complete. That meant he was free to do as he wished in the time before they departed. 

And what he wanted was a relaxing ride with his gorgeous black mare. 

“You sure put those stablehands through the ringer yesterday, didn’t you?” Leo hummed, distracting himself from thought as he closed his eyes against her neatly groomed floofiness. The knights had taken good care of her.

He’d arrived at the stables to tales of how wild his girl had been the previous evening. How she’d refused to remain in her stall, trying to kick the door from its hinges in order to get out. 

They’d been in awe of her strength and spirit, but their jealousy was equally clear to see. 

Their jealousy over the fact that a Nohrian was the one to ride such a magnificent horse. That a Nohrian could tame her, and that a barbarian could share such a close tie to the animal they wanted for their own. 

But that was where their problem was. 

Even here, in Cheve, which was known for their fantastic knights and well-bred mounts, most of them still saw their horses as nothing more than animals. 

Rose was more than that to him. She was his family, just as she’d been his mother’s. And he was hers. 

The fact that she’d caused so much trouble in trying to get to him during his time of need was enough of an abnormality. He never questioned her ability to tell when he was upset, and he never intended to. Leo simply appreciated it. 

Though he had a feeling it had something to do with Brynhildr’s presence in his mind. 

“I don’t usually judge a person for their attractions,” his old friend began from the back of his own mount, tone thick with false trepidation over what he wanted to say, “but I’d keep her within your sight for the time being Leo. Those knights looked about ready to peg her with how beautiful she was to them.” 

Odin made a choking noise from the back of his throat that turned into a hacking cough. Doubling over into his own saddle, but quickly taking his hands from the mare he’d borrowed from the stables. The start to chaos. Just as Niles probably wanted. 

“Because she is beautiful,” the youngest of their trio mumbled, patting at Rose in reassurance when she made an indignant snorting sound, “Any man would want her. She’s the best horse in the world; the fastest, the strongest, the most stunning-” 

“Careful,” the archer chuckled in a teasing growly sort of way, preemptively steering his mount a bit further from the two mages he might be about to set off, “If that gets back around to your dear prince, he might not be able to stand the jealousy. Wouldn’t want any misunderstandings, after all.”

Ryoma wouldn’t get jealous of his partner...probably. 

“Oh?” Niles caught onto whatever hint his expression gave about such a thing, wasting no time in twisting out the information as they turned another street corner, “So does that mean mister honorable is the possessive sort? Why, I never would’ve guessed! How close has he come to trying to collar you then?” 

Leo frowned with that question. Straightening up in the saddle so he could reach up to his neck, cupping at his throat loosely as he tilted his head in confusion. 

The last thing he wanted was some sort of collar. It would be like being choked constantly, and weren’t they for pets anyways?

His frown deepened when he watched the white haired man jerk slightly, his body twitching from a small pulse of electricity that Odin had sent his way. Leaving his muscles spasming while he slumped over his mount’s back. 

“Come...on,” the one eyed retainer muttered, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the residual effects of being shocked, his voice going an octave higher with the lightning in his veins, “We just had that conversation yesterday, didn’t we? Shouldn’t you two be more used to this now?” 

Heat crept up on Leo with the reminder, closing his eyes pointedly in order to not dwell on that little ordeal. 

“Already forgotten,” he hissed out through clenched teeth as he urged Rose to speed up, leaving the fighting fools behind in their dust as they made their way down yet another deserted street. 

Sometimes they were a blessing. 

But most of the time, they were little better than court jesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for a family gathering...again...  
> So probably no other chapters today? But you know me, I usually endanger my sleeping schedule for such things, so who knows?  
> Why is New Year's supposed to be a time for counting down to midnight? I'll never make it. I'll be passed out on the couch before we ever get close.  
> Also, good way to end 2020? Reaching over a thousand pages for this story, so yay! And we still have so, so, so far to go...


	231. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see where the ammunition to tease him had come from.

******  
Their quiet ride around the evacuated city was perhaps not really so. What, with Niles and Odin playfully snapping back at one another every few seconds. But that was a welcome interruption to their calm. 

As blush-worthy his archer could be, and as eye-rolling his mage could act, they were always on his side. They were his. 

His retainers, his allies, his friends, his family-

And he would never consider having them any other way. 

They soon found themselves moving along the northern edge of the settlement. The desolateness of the streets was not the most uplifting atmosphere, and reminder after reminder of prior inhabitants only made Leo feel like they were riding through a place of death. 

Similar to when soldiers would return from a conflict, only to find their village burned to the ground, or their family’s home empty of life. There would be this echo of that life. Reminder after reminder of the moments before, of what they were looking for, what they’d lost. 

And then they’d realize. They’d understand that the echoes were all that remained, that the life they knew was over. 

That's what he found himself comparing Cheve to the longer they rode. Like it would never be the same. 

The northern edge of the city was a little different from the rest. Rather than a built wall, as many other nations would have, there was a natural wall around this half of the settlement. 

A sheer cliff that rose ten men from the ground, looking as though it’d been cut into shape by the pickaxes of miners. With those needly cedar trees planted above, adding to its height, it made the city’s houses appear rather small in comparison. 

This was where the river ran through. The river that cut the land from the coast to Nestra; that he’d been following for quite some time. It flowed out of a stone built tunnel along the grassy bank, strong in force as it raced onward. 

Heading straight for natural caves that burrowed deep into that towering cliff which dwarfed them so. White capped water disappearing into pitch black, the sounds of the rapids splashing against stone after stone ringing through the air around those dark entrances. 

Getting caught in that flowing river would probably lead to death. 

Leo patted reassuringly at Rose’s neck, knowing full well that he was more trying to reassure himself than her. His boots felt entirely too close to the water, even if they’d stopped at a slower-moving bend in order to let their mounts drink.

He was starting to nurse an even greater hate for water. 

“Oh please,” an archer’s raising voice drew his attention away from the water, glancing back to where his retainers were lying out on the grassy bank. With Niles comfortably resting on his back, his arms propped under his head as a pillow while his partner sputtered beside him. 

Odin’s face was turning a bit more colored, fidgeting with his dark pants as he tried to come up with a denial for whatever feud they were having now. His hands kept twitching toward his tome belt, reaching for one of the heavy books at his disposal. 

At this point, Leo had begun to fear brain damage for their poor friend. 

“Don’t think I didn’t catch you two meeting, again,” Niles went on in a scoffing tone, a smirk on his lips that only served to provoke the mage he was currently teasing, “Last night, after dinner. Did you two go on a moonlit stroll as well?” 

“We just ran into each other!” Odin defended, his pitch climbing up as he resorted to simply cuffing the snow hair beside him, his face growing steadily redder all the while. From frustration or embarrassment; both common when dealing with the rogue. 

“Just like you ran into him at the palace?” The one eyed man tilted his head to the side so he could fix that icy blue iris on the younger, brow raised in clear disbelief at such a coincidence, “Or how you just ran into him yesterday morning? Or after the sparring match? How many magnets have you managed to fit into those britches then?” 

Leo didn’t fully understand where their conversation had gone, but the shameful look on his fellow blonde’s face was not one he wanted to see. And apparently Niles recognized that as well, if the way his smirk died down meant anything. 

He knew when he took the teasing too far. And especially after the night Odin had had, he didn’t want the dramatical man to feel judged over whatever they were discussing. 

“I swear, such meetings of destinal occurrences are not so uncommon you might extend them as purposeful,” the blonde muttered, clutching his crossed legs to pull closer to him, “You needn’t fear that our bonds of secrecy shall-” 

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Niles huffed, twisting onto his side in order to face the ashamed younger, his head held up by his palm so he could talk to him properly. His voice edged on uncomfortable with the atmosphere he’d created as Leo joined them, “I hardly believe he’d be one to think up such a plan. Subterfuge really isn't Hoshido’s style...for the most part.” 

Their liege adjusted his seating, relaxing quite a bit more now that he was connected to the earth so completely. Feeling the rush of nature climbing his legs while he tried to focus on his retainers, but still unable to fight the small smile it brought to his face. 

“Wait,” the youngest piped up, catching both of their attentions with that one word as he raised a hand in confusion, “Who are we talking about?” 

That had Niles smirking all over again, a low chuckle reverberating through his prone form as he pushed himself upward. Joining them in sitting haphazardly on the low cut grass, though there was a new, cautious light to his expression as he glanced to his teased. 

“Well, we’re talking about the young prince, Takumi, of course,” the archer chuckled again when Odin flushed deeper, appearing an almost worrying shade of red, “and how our dear little drama ball keeps running into him.” 

“So you admit it’s coincidence,” said drama ball muttered, moving to tuck his knees beneath his chin as he frowned petulantly at the teaser. 

Leo tilted his head, glancing between the two as he considered it. He still remembered Niles mentioning something about Odin running into the silver prince before, and then there was the time with the bed incident, and apparently they’d been running into each other since arriving in Cheve...

He could see where the ammunition to tease him had come from. 

“Be nice,” the younger mage murmured, frowning in thought as they ignored him to continue on with their conversation. 

It wasn’t that strange, he supposed. Even in war you can find someone to care for. Just look at him and Ryoma! He’d never actually bothered to learn if any of their companions already had people awaiting them. Love didn’t stop for conflict, unless it’s not true. 

But the thought of Odin being with Takumi? 

“You have my support in whatever you choose, of course,” Leo muttered out even as his lips pursed in slight confusion, regaining their attention while he rocked to the side awkwardly, “But could I request you inform me of such developments? The both of you.” 

He needed to make sure that they were both being treated right by any who became their lovers. They’d always taken such good care of him, how could he not? 

“Someone’s feeling protective,” Niles hummed, though his eye turned away to face back toward the city, continuing on before the younger could react to that, “and someone else is on the way.” 

Both blondes followed his gaze quickly, blinking when they caught sight of the bluenette approaching from the cobblestone lock of city streets. Alone. Garbed in white that contrasted the muted colors around her, and made her stand out all the more. 

“What’s she doing out of the estate without a guard?” Leo muttered, tensing up with the thought as his eyes instinctively began scanning the surroundings. Searching for any sign of threat, even if he knew that it was unlikely for there to be any. 

His retainers and him were one thing, but adding another to the equation could make things a lot harder. 

“There you are,” Azura greeted them as she walked up, her bare feet flattening blades beneath them with every step on the soft grass, “Saizo told me I could find you here. Do you mind if I join you?” 

“What are you doing out here without a guard?” Leo repeated his question, frowning up at his unconcerned sister with enough concern for them both. Even if the city was supposed to be secure, there was no guarantee. 

“I did have a guard,” the quiet dancer informed him, smiling gently in recognition of his concern with such sweetness he couldn’t help flushing a bit in embarrassment, “but I’m sure Saizo’s returned to the estate now that he’s seen me here.” 

Some of his tenseness faded away at that, comforted by the fact that it hadn’t been as it appeared. Even if he knew she could take care of herself in a battle, she didn’t appear to have a weapon on her at the moment. In this place which felt so wrong...

“And I actually had a request for you,” his lost sister admitted, clasping her hands together over her split skirt as her expression grew ever sweeter. So much like Corrin. The difference? She was fully aware that he was helpless to refuse whatever she asked of him. 

Hopefully she didn’t teach their sister such a thing. Otherwise he’d never be able to resist the two of them. 

“Remember what we discussed about your singing and dancing?” 

May the gods have mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2021  
> No rainchecks, no backing out. We're all the way in now~


	232. So They Shall Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding boots weren’t the most comfortable things to wear while dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfnZQFQgz9g  
> I'm pretty sure this works? But just paste this if you want the song that Niles plays on his flute~

******  
There was no winning against the dancer once her amber eyes started twinkling with excitement. Circling a patch of grass, flattening it with her steps as she gracefully stretched out her body. Moving in motions that she’d clearly copied many times before, with an ease that made it easy to believe she could do this in her sleep. 

She truly was skilled. 

“I suppose we’ll have to go without any sort of music,” she hummed softly, extending one of her feet outward in an almost unnaturally flexible pose. Her slit white dress skirt fell open with it, revealing her long legs beneath without any sign of self consciousness from the quiet girl. 

Perhaps she was used to it, with how often she wore dancing garb. It was certainly less revealing than most such outfits from Nohr at the very least. Still, it felt like he was seeing something that wasn’t any of his business. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Leo asked, keeping his gaze resolutely on his whispering retainers a few paces away. The men had found a rather large boulder to lounge on as they watched whatever was going to happen, but he knew from Niles’ disgruntled expression just what his partner was asking. 

“Well...” Her movements stopped. Aqua hair shifted in his peripheral, and there was a pause as she considered something, then she continued with an even stronger voice than before, “I admit, I usually practice in private. But I really would like to try dancing with you, Leo.” 

How was he ever supposed to say no to that? 

“Niles?” The blonde sighed in defeat, reaching up to unclip his cloak so that he could stretch out as well, “Would you mind?” 

The archer looked even more put out by the request from his liege himself. Huffing quietly as he cocked his head seemingly without a care, not even looking at Leo as he gazed over to where the horses were grazing by the riverside. 

His sister wore a curious look when he allowed himself to look at her, bundling up his black mantle to toss in the retainers’ direction. He felt much lighter without it, and the cool breeze was finally able to blow through his hair without that dreadful hood present. 

“I only know tavern ditties,” Niles pointed out with a tone filled with resignation. Entirely aware that, regardless of that fact, he’d be doing as they wanted by the end of this conversation. 

“If it’s not too much trouble for you?” Leo requested as he reached up to loosen the woolen scarf around his mouth, but he didn’t take it off completely. He’d need something concealing his face in case someone else came upon them. 

Azura continued to stretch out while he walked over to their rough boulder. The dramatical mage was grinning in victory, appearing close to cackling with the knowledge that they’d have their way. Not complaining one bit as his liege offered up his tome belt to place with his discarded cloak, then reached down to remove his boots and socks. 

Riding boots weren’t the most comfortable things to wear while dancing. 

He couldn’t help the way his eyes fluttered shut when his bare toes were buried in grass. The dirt beneath, the soil that rippled in greeting, and the rush of magical energy that surfaced in response were all like heaven to him. 

It was less so than Hoshido. Closer to Nohr’s deadness, closer than he ever wanted to feel again, but it was still there. And he was so glad for it. 

“There are many other things I’m far better at blowing,” Niles grumbled, sounding more his elderly age as Odin hissed out a quick warning in response to his words, “so don’t expect much.” 

“You’re better than you think,” Leo encouraged gently when he opened his eyes once more. Breathing out a long, slow breath, feeling completely at peace with the world beneath his soles. Finding an icy blue iris fixed on him, filled with reluctant acceptance of his words. 

“And if I said the same about your dancing and singing, milord?” The archer teased lightly even as he reached into one of the pouches lining his leather belt. Taking from it a simple tie in order to pull his hair back, showing that he was willing to follow their whims. 

Satisfied, Leo turned back to his bigger obstacle. The amber eyed girl watching him curiously, pivoting back in forth on one of her arched feet with a grace he knew he could never match. 

“Oh,” Azura realized with a small clap of her hands in understanding, pausing in stretching as she watched the next thing Niles took from his belt. Hidden away by the tattered blue cloak he typically wore, the young blonde knew from experience what was in his retainer’s possession. 

“You play the flute?” The bluenette smiled wider in joy with the new knowledge, her cheeks puffing up with the open turn of her lips. She looked happy. 

It made him far happier about this as well.

“I don’t know much that would probably go with your...intentions here,” Niles huffed, sounding vaguely ashamed. But at least he was making an effort to keep his words innocent in front of his sister. 

“Anything works,” Azura assured him, her deep, enveloping gaze fixing to Leo as he stopped in front of, “For now we’re just stretching, so play whatever you wish. Don’t think I missed how out of shape you are Leo.” 

The younger sibling sighed with the reminder, rolling his shoulders testily. Feeling a very faint pang of soreness resonating from his arm, and from his side. The sparring match had strained him a bit, that was all. 

But he’d be hurting far more by the time they were done here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess no true knowledge of how to dance properly? This is just a bit of fun and family bonding~  
> And as hinted at in the last chapter, there are already some relationships in place that Leo simply isn't aware of yet. I mean, some of the fates characters are almost thirty.  
> If you have any more pairings you definitely might want to see, now is probably the time to say so. For any of the characters, whether they had supports in the game or not. Even if it's just a fan ship, or fanmade relationship. Go wild~


	233. Stripped Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in the past, and he’d already accepted it. 
> 
> All there was left was to move on.

******  
“Left step, right step, left spin, left spin, and pivot into a pirouette!” 

Leo watched how his sister moved, full of grace. Each new position perfectly matched to her instructions with an ease he could never hope to reach unless he put in many hours of practice. And his passion for dance was decidedly not great enough for that. 

Besides, dancing was less the objective here as making sure Azura had some time to enjoy something she loved was. 

This was the sort of thing they needed to make time for amongst all the horrible tragedies surrounding them. With her smile so bright, and her words so full of enjoyment? 

How could he deny her this? 

Plus, Leo had to admit he’d be lying if he claimed to not enjoy the dancing at all. While it was an exhausting passtime, it wasn’t an unsatisfying one. The feeling of finally performing a particular step perfectly was comparable to finally casting a spell correctly, or finally finding the right array of ingredients for a mixture. 

So he didn’t much mind at all. 

Even as the time dragged on, even as Niles’ songs started to repeat, and even as his body grew sore from exertion. Stretching out muscles he hadn’t used in ages, and revealing a few that he’d forgotten existed. 

But it was all worth it for the open cheerfulness his older sister expressed all the while. Her leading words punctuated by small laughs and giggles as she directed him, her amber irises sparkling like the sunset itself. 

It was a fantastic distraction. 

“Oh!” Azura gasped, her hands reaching out to him as he stumbled over his own toes, squeaking worriedly while he refound his footing. Squeaks which then turned into hapless giggles as she gave a little spin, not seeming the least bit worn out after all the practice they’d done. 

Whereas he was panting around his woolen scarf like a dog on a hot summer’s day, left out beneath the burning sun without a hint of water in sight. Pressing his bandaged palms into his knees to stay upright, his legs positively quivering from how much he’d danced while so unused to it. 

Perhaps he’d gone a bit far, but his limits had seemed to disappear in light of such a tranquil time. 

“Perhaps we should call that the end of today’s practice?” The bluenette suggested with clear laughter behind her words, brushing out her dress calmly while he struggled to even straighten up. The differences were clear between them, but she looked so much more alive now when compared to that morning...

“That...sounds good...to me-” Leo sucked in a deep breath, filling his lungs to excess so he could breathe out slowly. Trying to steady his hammering heart as he staggered toward where his retainers were still lounging on that boulder, watching the proceedings with matching grins that he was also glad to see. 

He pulled at his magic as he went, summoning a weighty waterskin that he was practically desperate in uncorking. Drinking down the lifesaving liquid with quick gulps as he collapsed at Niles’ feet, sitting back against the hard stone with his bum planted in the cool earth. Reaching up wildly to rid himself of the thick fabric layered around his neck, no longer caring who might see as the scarf dropped to the ground beside him. 

Brynhildr didn’t bother to hide her amusement over his state. Laughing in ringing notions that rippled through his thoughts, bringing an open smile to his own lips as he chuckled at his own expense. 

“That was quite the display, milord,” Niles hummed, slipping his wooden instrument back to wherever he’d taken it from on his hidden belt, extending a hand in silent request that the blonde didn’t refuse, “And such a state afterwards. If you were in a bed, I’d say-” 

The waterskin Leo had been in the process of handing his retainer was quickly snatched from his grasp by scarred hands, and then roughly shoved straight into the lecherous man’s open mouth. 

Niles choked on the sudden rush of water that flooded his throat, eyes bugging as he reached up to clasp at Odin’s wrist in an attempt to get him to lower the container, pushing himself back against the stone even further in the hopes of escaping. 

His lips separated from the rim of the skin with a loud popping noise, but he still didn’t release the blonde mage’s wrist as he turned to him. Batting his eyes, and throwing all the suggestiveness as he could into his words the second he had recovered his mouth once more. 

“I didn’t take you as a rough sort of man,” the snow haired man sighed playfully, running his fingertips toyingly down his partner’s arm in jest as he leaned in even closer to Odin, “You shouldn’t choke someone unless they ask you to.” 

“Listen I mustn’t to the dark perversions of a sullied soul,” Odin hissed out in forced calm, breathing slowly through his nose as he tugged his wrist from Niles’ grasp, “Though he may be my ally in the shadows, my partner of the night, and my fellow duty bound hero of foreground purpose who-” 

“It sounds like you're the one asking to be choked, huh?” Their archer chuckled lowly, rolling his good eye as the dramatical playwright flinched back in a panic, raising his hands up defensively in such a serious way that Leo couldn’t help but laugh again. 

He was joined in his laughter by his chuffing mare, walking up to them with heavy hooves steps to announce herself. Not that a horse could tiptoe.

“Hey girl,” the youngest of the amused group greeted her, waving a hand in invitation as he smiled up into her eclipse eyes, his rounded reflection gazing right back at him, “Why don’t you join us? Plenty of soft grass for us both here.” 

She was more than happy to take him up on that. Bowing her front legs near immediately as the men kept fighting up on the boulder. Lowering her large body to the earth beside Leo to relax alongside them, reaching out her neck in order to nudge at his shoulder gratefully with her soft nose. 

Four members of his family in one place. 

“You’re all very close,” Azura’s observation brought him back into the realm of the others, his breathing far more even now as he let his muscles settle for a moment. 

The dancer was smiling at the two retainers with no real judgement, which was a true accomplishment considering the humiliating scene they were putting on. More like children than adults, and possibly worse than. 

“We’re family,” Leo explained softly to his lost sister, a large head bumping into his chest hopefully. A head that was almost the size of his three of his own, but fluffy as could be as he cupped his arms around it. 

A strange version of a hug, but with the same intentions. It was hard to embrace such a big form, though they managed. And he loved the way his nails felt dragging over Rose’s furry cheek, with her long mane brushing against his own cheek while he held her close. 

“I can see that,” the bluenette agreed just as softly as he'd spoken, catching his gaze. Locking theirs together, keeping his attention on her as her resin irises seemed to grow deeper. Extending back into a honey trap that was impossible to escape, filled with untold knowledge that he just wanted to question. 

But now wasn’t the time yet. He still knew that to be true, so he pretended it didn’t intrigue him. 

“Now, if only Corrin could’ve joined us instead of going to that meeting,” Azura sighed in wishing, shaking her head politely when Odin tried to offer her the waterskin. The boulder was splattered by wet stains, and the retainers were hardly any better. 

Truly nothing but children pretending to be adults. 

“Ask,” Niles hummed suddenly, his tone dropping into something more serious to catch their attention as he stared back toward the silent city to their right, “and you shall receive, milady.” 

Naturally, they all turned to look with those words. And what might they find?

A blur of white and black colors sprinting toward them, chased by three other figures who didn’t seem in a hurry to stop the fast moving girl. 

The fast moving girl that was heading straight toward him and Rose. 

“Corrin?” He asked in bewilderment as his older sister got close enough for him to see the bright crimson of her irises. Too close. 

“Corrin-Rose!” Leo warned loudly in emerging panic, twisting over the ground and dislodging his beautiful mare on reflex. The last thing he wanted was to be tackled back against a hard rock, or have the flying girl leap straight onto Rose. 

He still had to deal with her jumping embrace though. Or, diving in this case. 

The heavy weight of a person bowled into him, knocking him flat on his back over the grass right beside Rose’s flank. Dispelling all the air he’d managed to gather into his lungs in the form of a long groan from his battered core. 

His arms instinctively wound around the soft bun of hair that met his chest, protecting his sister from rolling off of his body and hurting herself with the force that she’d thrown herself. Writhing beneath her as he tried to get past the breathless feeling being tackled had brought. 

Maybe he should focus on teaching her not to jump at people before he tried to teach her about how the real world worked.

“Oh-Corrin,” Leo groaned again, his eyes rolling back into his head with the spots that danced before his sight. Courtesy of his head smacking into the ground far more enthusiastically than he would prefer, “Tackling-bad idea. At least...warn a person...before you-”

The weight shifted back over him. Hands planting themselves on his chest so she could push her head up from his shirt, and her frantic words stopped any thoughts he might have on the situation. 

They stopped everything, actually. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d been stripped of your titles?!” 

Leo choked on saliva with the almost terrified question, blinking rapidly as the distant laughter of the boulder trio disappeared. Falling into startled silence as he tried to pull himself together enough to properly look at his sister, but her expression was almost enough to make him lose his breath all over again. 

The princess looked close to tears. Her eyes were shiny thanks to as much, and her lip was pushed out into a trembling pout. Her fingers curled into the green fabric of his shirt with a strength that almost made him feel like she would tear it, shaking at it slightly as though she believed it would get him to answer faster. 

That most definitely was not the expression he wanted to see on her. Not after the jovial time with his family, and not after the already rough morning Corrin had had.

“Hey now,” he said gently, not paying attention to the three retainers that raced up after their lady, stopping a few feet away in order to give them space. And he equally ignored the previously laughing audience as he pushed himself up a bit from the flattened grass, getting Corrin to slide down into his lap with the movement. 

“Where’d you hear that from?” 

He’d know he wouldn’t be able to hide it forever. He’d known she would learn about it sooner or later, and that others would likely follow. But this wasn’t when he expected it to happen. 

Still, he’d do his best. Just to get rid of that heartbroken and earth shattering expression on her face. It really wasn’t a matter worth that much. 

“Commander Scarlet mentioned it...at the meeting,” Corrin sucked in a sharp breath, sliding further back onto his legs while he sat up completely, assisted by Rose pressing her head into his back to act as support.

“When did this happen?!” His sister demanded, her voice raising into a near yell as she tugged at his shirt frantically, blinking away her tears as quickly as she could while she rocked his unsteady body back and forth, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!”

When her voice raised to a point that it hurt his ears, and he heard Rose huff in discomfort behind him, he put a stop to it. The only way they were going to get through this was for him to not make a big deal of this. 

Because it wasn’t a big deal, not really. It was over and done with. It was in the past, and he’d already accepted it. 

All there was left was to move on. 

“On Junta sixth I was stripped of my titles,” Leo explained with as much calm as he could gather, keeping his voice as soft as he could and effectively freezing her in place. Stunning her with his repose over the matter. 

And it wasn’t even an act. 

He reached up to gently cup at her clutching hands, carefully prying them from his wrinkled shirt with a little tug. Offering up a sweet smile that made her glimmering eyes grow wide in shock, staring at him like he was about to offer up the answers to the world. 

“I didn’t think it was something that mattered that much,” he told her, feeling a twinge of guilt over the tiny lie. It...had certainly mattered right after it happened. But he couldn’t really bring himself to despair over it any longer. 

When she opened her mouth to argue, he rubbed at her hands with his thumbs, adjusting her more comfortably in his lap while he smiled even sweeter to help things along. 

“We knew what we were getting into when we chose Hoshido, Corrin,” the younger reminded her lightly, her lips closing once more. Her brows knit together in a troubled expression as she lowered her gaze, fixing her sight on his chest rather than his face to listen, “The titles didn’t mean as much to me as that choice. Does it really matter if I’m not officially a prince anymore? If I’m no longer a titled lord?”

His older sister swallowed, a tiny gulp barely audible to his ears. Then she shook her head in a jerky little movement, her hands relaxing in his grasp as her body went lax and she slumped forward into him. 

Burying her head under his chin, nestling as closely as she could with enough strength that Rose had to push back to keep them upright. Snorting in irritation that was entirely false, clearly willing to support them for as long as needed. 

He was surrounded by such wonderful beings. 

“I just...” Corrin’s breath breathed out sharply against his collarbone, the panic exhaling out of her the longer she was in his embrace, “I didn’t...know. I don’t....know anything, do I?” 

Leo sighed quietly over her head, releasing her in order to wrap his arms around her tucked shoulders. Embracing her in a tight hug as she burrowed even deeper. 

They’d really messed up in how they treated their sister. The simple fact that her question’s answer was ‘yes’ proved as much. She didn’t know anything. Not just about life, but about so, so, so many different things....

And that was the fault of her Nohrian siblings. Maybe if she’d remained in Hoshido...

But there was no use dwelling on such things. 

She was here now, and the past had already happened. Lingering on what ifs would only leave them wanting. Wishing they’d done things differently, and who knew where that’d lead them? 

They’d deal with the cards they’d forged by their past decisions. 

And they could only pray that a winning hand awaited them.


	234. False Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was glad to have found such true family.

******  
“But...why didn’t you say anything?” Corrin asked him meekly. Peering up at him with doe wide eyes, now nestled into his side. The two of them were leaning back against the boulder with the others, and there were still questions to be answered. 

Questions that he would try to be honest about. He’d spent too long shielding her, lying to her. In truth...

Maybe he should’ve told his sister back then, after the attack on Castle Shirasagi. But no. Leo was in no state to deal with that at the time, and she truly might not have been able to handle it. 

Now...it was just going to involve a couple white lies. 

“It happened almost half a month ago,” Corrin urged, tangling her legs with his own as her tone dropped to something pleading, “but you never mentioned it even once.” 

“Because discussing it wouldn’t change a thing,” Leo explained patiently, his gaze flicking over to the other quiet listeners. Sitting around with them, and pretending not to hear a word said.

Although he hardly minded that Azura was taking in every word, sitting closer to his other side than before. This was news to her as well. News that had dulled some of her earlier enjoyment. 

“It’s happened,” the once prince settled, reaching up to brush at some of the bangs slipping into his sister’s face, “it’s what I expected, and it’s over with. I’ve accepted it. Besides, I knew the announcement would spread soon enough. There was no point in going around telling people personally.” 

Look at him. So collected and calm over the fact now, compared to his shattered state when it had first happened. Though that was probably more due to...a certain letter than losing his titles...

But it was the truth now. What did it matter if people knew that he was no longer ‘lord this’ or ‘prince that’? 

“Are...you really okay?” The white haired girl whispered, catching his gaze entirely. Locking their eyes together, flickering as she watched for whatever it was she was waiting for. 

And he was. 

“Yes,” Leo told her softly, his lips turning up into a reassuring smile that was entirely truthful, “I like where I am now. Isn’t it the same for you?” 

She gave a sharp nod immediately, breaking eye contact as she breathed out. Slowly blowing out all of her negative worry, sinking into his side completely while she relaxed. 

That was better. 

The blonde glanced toward the others viewing them, tilting his head in silent questioning. And maybe a bit of judgement as he raised a brow over their obvious eavesdropping. Not that he couldn’t understand why. 

Azura was perfectly fine with him. Her smile was back, though it was far smaller than before and tinged with bittersweetness. Scooting a little closer over the flattened grass to press against his other side. Letting her fingers brush over the back of his hand that was resting on the ground, tracing the bandage wrappings there. 

Even if she was calm, and even if she was mature and knowledgeable, she was still similar to Corrin in some ways. The way she cared, being one. 

His retainers he hardly bothered to judge. They were almost always present for such things, and at this point they were like ugly statuary one gets used to seeing out of the corner of their eye. It’s only when you look directly at it that you start to question your own taste. 

It was his sister’s retainers that made his skin crawl. They were people he was much less used to, and even if they had tried, they couldn’t quite make themselves invisible. 

Jakob wasn’t even attempting to hide his grudging acceptance over what had occurred. Twirling a long, steel dagger through his fingers while he stood at attention a few feet away, perfectly prepared to answer any order he might be given by his mistress. 

Silas was just smiling softly, seeming completely unaware of the fact that he might be intruding on business not his own. But his eyes were sparkling so happily with Corrin’s relaxed state Leo could hardly bring himself to dislike the oblivious knight. 

And Kaze wasn’t even watching his lady. He was watching the young blonde instead. Clearly observing as the company’s healer over Corrin’s retainer, and he also couldn’t blame the man for that. 

There’d been a great many rough patches for him recently, but it all boiled down to him doing far better than he ever did in Nohr. That had to count for something. 

He’d make it count for something. 

“If I may suggest?” 

Jakob’s leading tone caught all of their attentions, the butler cordially bowing when gazes turned to him. Smiling in a disarming way that was belied by the dagger still twirling through his hand, showing that they were meant to agree to his suggestion. 

What a dangerous man. But dangerous was good, since it meant he’d protect Corrin with all that he was. 

“It is getting close to midday,” the company’s unofficial cook pointed out charmingly, waving the steel blade to the sky and rising sun above their heads, “and lunch must be prepared. It wouldn’t do to tarry here longer than necessary.” 

“Yes,” Azura agreed quietly, taking her hand from Leo so she could rise to her feet with as much grace as ever, “We should be getting back before we cause a stir. Come on-” 

She reached back down toward them, a pale hand offered to the two siblings still curled around one another. And a more genuinely happy smile lighting her face. 

He was glad to have found such true family. 

Corrin and him both took a hand, grasping tight as they separated so as not to trip over one another while getting up. The invisible strength of a dancer leveraged them up with ease, and a second later they were each on their feet once more. 

“Thanks,” they both told their aqua haired sister, glancing at one another, as relaxed as sunbathing cats compared to before. Sometimes talking it out calmly was the best way to settle things. 

He had to try to keep that in mind. Leo had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he was tackled by the girl. 

Maybe he should also get some sort of healing cream from Kaze for his bruises. He’d have more soon enough if his luck held.


	235. Future Loss and Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he truly desired to, he could return to his homes. But the Chevois?
> 
> They had no way of knowing if the city would still be standing once this was all over.

******  
It was insisted upon by the loyal butler that Corrin be given a horse to ride back on, nevermind they were only a couple blocks from the estate. Odin was only too happy to offer up his own with a monologue about honor that made the sweet girl laugh. 

Niles offered up his own to Azura without the whole display, despite her assurance that she could walk. And though he looked ready to let slip a few of his more adventurous lines, there were several sharp weapons present that kept his tongue tight. 

So the Hoshidan royals and Leo were the only ones on horseback as they walked back, with his guise properly in order once more. Moving slowly so that the retainers on foot could remain close, chatting amongst themselves on whatever subjects crossed their minds. 

And whether it was Silas and Odin sharing valiant tales of heroes from times past, or Niles trying to goad Kaze into reacting to him, it was a rather amicable trip. Something they all needed in order to come down from the initial tenseness of earlier. 

Though there was...admittedly something that Leo couldn’t help wondering about. Something which led him to waving over the calm herbalist, freeing him from the archer’s provoking company. 

The fern haired ninja was quick to keep pace beside Rose’s flank, gazing up at him curiously as he leaned over her neck to bring them closer together. Just so that they weren’t overheard. 

But he found the question wouldn’t quite come to him when he opened his mouth. Opening it wider, only to shut it with a click a second later. 

Heat snuck up his neck, scalding his ears as he pressed further into Rose’s soft neck, listening to her chortle in amusement at his embarrassed state. His face surely grew red behind the fabric hiding it away, and that only grew worse when those wine irises turned knowing. Then Kaze offered up an understanding smile. 

“Lord Ryoma certainly wanted to join Lady Corrin in finding you,” the ninja started quietly, his voice too low for any of the others to hear, but still seeming too loud to the mortified blonde. 

It was just that...with the topic, he’d expected Ryoma to be present. He was at the meeting as well, after all. But Leo already knew the answer he was being given. It made sense. 

“However,” Kaze tilted his head a bit closer, his lips growing a little thinner as he pressed them together, a slightly bothered expression coming to his face while he went on, “we still haven’t told the Chevois that you are in our company. If Prince Ryoma rushed off with his sister after such a thing was mentioned, it would only arouse suspicion.” 

Precisely as he’d expected. The young blonde would have to find time to reassure his beloved sometime after they returned. He was always worrying so much over his family, and seeing him alright would probably be the best way to ease that concern. 

“When we left,” the herbalist added, “he was trying to distract the commander from Lady Corrin’s sudden exit with an offer to spar. I imagine they’re on the training grounds again, trying to blow off steam over how this has all turned out.” 

Leo sighed a bit with that news, slumping entirely into his beautiful mount and earning a huff of exasperation that he didn’t take seriously. He knew Rose loved him as much as he loved her. 

Having to abandon Cheve really had to be hurting Ryoma. After what happened to him here all those years ago, after...

“Are those-?” 

The once prince raised his head, straightening up in the uncomfortable saddle in order to see what had caught Azura’s wayward attention. Gazing at the street ahead of them, which was no longer empty of life as it had been. 

There was a patrol of mounted knights riding down one of the alleyways, seeming not to notice them farther down the road since they had their backs to them. Atop their horses in full armor, rushing off into the city they’d know best before Leo had a chance to get a good look. 

“A patrol?” Niles voiced what he was thinking, their little entourage coming to a halt as they watched the corner the knights had disappeared around, “I thought they were using two pair units since they had so few numbers left? Not that a group will dissuade me from joining in.” 

“Oh,” Corrin’s quiet exclamation of understanding earned their attention, her expression oddly disheartened as she turned her gaze down to the mare she rode. 

“Some...of the knights were going to visit their homes,” she explained weakly, her hands trembling as much as her voice as she clenched at the reins she held, “Just...one last time. They wanted to gather a few things before we leave tonight.” 

So that was it. 

Leo looked back to where they’d seen them go, clenching down at the leather in his own hands. A twist of sympathy struck through his heart, leading to a ball of emotions climbing his throat that he just swallowed down again. 

He knew what it was like to leave your home. To abandon your belongings, and take only your memories. He’d done it. More than once, he’d done it. 

But unlike those people, he knew his old homes still stood. 

Windmire remained. And that meant that his mother’s study was no doubt untouched thanks to the magic protecting it. Even if he had no intention of returning in welcome, he knew that place was safe. 

The Vincini manor still stood as well, protected by the loyal lord he’d sold it to following his mother’s death. Loyal to his family, that is. Not to his father, even if it appeared as such to outsiders. 

If he truly desired to, he could return to his homes. But the Chevois?

They had no way of knowing if the city would still be standing once this was all over. They didn’t know if their home would still be here come morning. And that was sadly a reasonable fear. 

No matter who commanded the forces outside Cheve, the nation would not remain unplundered. The Nohrians would come, they would take, and then they would burn. It is what they did, what he used to do.

And the idea of such a thing happening to the beautiful land of Hoshido, to the castle? 

It stung more than a thousand cuts could. 

“I feel sorry for them,” Azura murmured as they started moving again, urging the horses onward while everyone else had gone silent, “They’re losing everything.” 

“Their lives matter more than material possessions,” Leo muttered in response, firm in his belief of such a thing. He’d seen too much to believe otherwise.

The once prince had witnessed the horrors greed wrought, and he could never think differently on the matter. 

“A silver candlestick, or a servant?” He asked rhetorically, prompting Rose to ride a bit faster, breaking free of their group to move ahead of the others, “A trunk of jewels and gold, or a child? A throne, or a family?” 

It might seem like there were obvious answers to such decisions. That no matter what, the latter would always be chosen so long as you were a decent person. 

But the truth was that there were plenty of people who wouldn’t know for sure until they were actually presented with such an offer. How many could well and truly not be tempted by the riches? By the promise of power, and of an easy life?

And then there was the fact that there were simply people who weren’t decent. There were those that would choose the first options without a second thought, spitting on the latter as they sat on their piles of greed gotten fortune. 

His father had, hadn’t he? Or was that just how he was as a puppet? Did it really matter anymore which was true? 

He’d die before this was over, no matter what. And Leo hoped it was by his own hand.


	236. Interval of Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they had to do was return safely.

******  
Their return to the estate was rather uninteresting. Not that that was a bad thing; quite the opposite. 

It was good to have some time without the need to focus on other things. Without having to worry about milling folk, suspicious shadows, or strange noises. All they had to do was return safely. 

The conversations were shorter between them as they strode down the streets. And by the time they actually made it back to the iron wrought gates, there was nothing but silence. Each of them were more caught up in their own thoughts and feelings, than entertaining one another.

Kaze split off with hardly a word. Likely to deliver news of their return to the rest of their company. Only stopping for a second to offer up a new tincture for Leo, promising it would help with sore muscles before disappearing in a static blur. 

He was not looking forward to the effects dancing had had on his body, that was for sure. The out of shape blonde could already feel some of the aches emerging throughout his muscles, guaranteeing pain in his future that he wasn’t eager to feel. 

The rest of their ragtag group decided to follow after their unofficial cook with the herbalist gone, heading back to the communal group to wait while lunch was prepared. Most of them didn’t have much else to do, and with more than eight hours of time remaining? 

Well, they’d have to be a bit creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit of baby bit!   
> Because this part was sapping my inspiration, considering I couldn't get it to work properly. The words didn't translate well from my head to page, so we're skipping forward just a step in order to ensure the book doesn't give me an aneurysm~


	237. Teasing Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was as much family to them as Corrin in their eyes.

******  
Shepherd’s pie was perhaps not Leo’s favorite meal, but the smell of cooked lamb and steamed vegetables blended well together. Dulled a bit by the earthy scent of mashed potatoes, yet potent nonetheless. 

It was that aroma which filled the communal room almost an hour after their return. When the meal was nearly finished, and everyone had grown far more calm than on their ride back. 

What else were they meant to do? 

Cheve was already lost. There was no other outcome, not with the nation surrounded by so many enemy forces. 

It was horrible, and it was sad, and it was so many other things, but were they just supposed to sit and weep over what was inevitable? Were they meant to stain their clothes with tears and scream at the unfairness of it all until their throats bled? 

So they moved on. They accepted what was to come, and they washed themselves in sympathy for those affected. Then they continued onto the next problem, since those never stopped coming.

If not the next problem, then the next moment. The next instance, the next hour-

They couldn’t move backward. 

Leo exhaled softly, his breath moving the white strands of hair tucked under his chin. Unobstructed now that his cloak and scarf were discarded on one of the room’s chairs, careful not to shift too much as he thought, fully aware of the sleeping form half draped over his body. 

He hardly minded the position. He was actually a bit glad for it, considering Corrin had apparently only got a couple hours of sleep in the night. She’d need more rest if she was going to stay awake while they ride through the dark that evening. 

Resting in his lap, under her nose, was a small pouch. Thin enough for the scent within to still be clear. The scent of lavender. Apparently Kaze had done as he asked and given it to Corrin, providing yet another reason for the blonde to find some way to thank him in the future. 

He’d be lying if he claimed the lavender wasn’t working on him either. It was hard to be on edge with that cloying fragrance swirling through his head. Clouding up his thoughts, creating a misty barrier between the good and the bad. 

But it was just close enough to feeling drugged that he wasn’t completely comfortable. 

The only things reassuring him were two fools sitting beside the fireplace, keeping watch when he couldn’t. And coming close to catching fire at the same time while they bantered back and forth. 

They were the only reason he could relax with the clouds fogging up his mind. Clouds that were quick to dissipate when he heard the room’s doors being opened. 

Leo blinked, unaware of when his eyelids had fallen shut on him, rolling his head back over the cushions beneath it. Trying to get a look at the group that had just strolled in, bringing with them louder conversation than had been present previously. 

Conversation which was quickly hushed by a flash of steel. 

He peered over the loveseat just as a knife flew through the air. Planting the pointy end into the white wood which framed the door, landing with a reverberating ‘poing’ as the knife shook from the force that it was thrown with.

It stopped the returning group in their tracks, their mouths clicking shut all at once in such a way that it was clear to hear their teeth clacking. 

And all eyes were fixed on the silver haired butler standing before the food covered table. A second knife already in hand, ready to throw at the next person to disturb the renewed hushedness of the room. 

“The miss,” Jakob whispered in a chilled voice that seemed to echo around them all. His lips were curved up into an almost unnaturally calm smile as he tilted his head to the side, giving a little gesture with the held knife in emphasis, “is sleeping.”

None of them dared let out a sound. Several of them nodded their heads quickly in understanding, looking ready to turn tail and retreat back out into the hall. 

But there was one that looked nothing less than relieved with the news. 

Ryoma’s tawny irises zeroed in on where Leo’s head was resting on the sofa’s back, watching the scene play out in tired contentment now that he knew there was no danger. And the pleased smile that turned up his lips a second later was enough to send the blonde’s heart aflutter. 

They’d be just fine. 

The returning company quickly dispersed without another word, and the crown prince was joined by his brother in heading straight towards the relaxed siblings.

Both of them looked haggard in their appearances now. They breathed like they’d only just recovered their breaths, and their matching ponytails were both wild and unkempt from movement. Their clothes were in disarray, covered in dust and dirt, while their skin shone from drying sweat. 

But they were also grinning like children that had just learned where the sweets were stashed as they approached with their weapons in hand. 

Copper and tawny trailed over them as their owners stopped. Standing on the other side of the loveseat, gazing down at Leo and Corrin. And the young blonde couldn’t keep back the warmth in his chest when he found them looking equally concerned about the both of them. Not just their sister. 

He was as much family to them as Corrin in their eyes. 

“How...are you?” Takumi asked quietly, keeping his voice low as his eyes flicked between the two, a note of awkwardness slipping into his tone when he seemed to realize something. Probably that they’d never really interacted in front of others before. 

But the silver prince really wasn’t a bad younger brother. Leo had no chance of holding down the slight puff of laughter that broke past his lips with that realization, barely managing to stifle it enough to not disturb the sleeping girl still using him as a pillow. 

That was enough to turn the silverette’s cheeks flush, averting his eyes as his face pinched into an embarrassed expression. Still, he didn’t just walk away. So Leo assumed he hadn’t overstepped in his amusement. 

“She’s alright,” the pillow mage told him equally quietly, adjusting Corrin against his collarbone when she started to slip down his body thanks to the earlier shifting, “but she needs to rest for a while.” 

His beloved gave an agreeing nod with that. One of his broad shoulders rolled, as though he was about to lift a hand. But then he lowered it without doing anything.

Instead he let his smile grow, his voice gentle in questioning as he asked, “And you?” 

The younger paused before answering. His gaze flicked past his promised to catch on the movement of others in the room, his hearing picking up quiet whispers of conversation. It...wasn’t the most private place to have this talk. 

Something that Ryoma seemed to realize as well as he trailed his own gaze around in response to Leo’s split attention. Taking in all their companions spread throughout the room, close enough to overhear. Whether they meant to or not. 

“I’m...at ease,” the once prince settled on admitting near silently, motioning to Takumi with a tilt of his head while the brunette turned back to them, “There’s nothing upsetting me right now.” 

That was the best that he could do at the moment. Being happy wasn’t quite appropriate considering the situation, and he wouldn’t say he was overly troubled either. He was just...neutral. 

The silver prince skirted the loveseat while he spoke. Listening to his silent summons, leaning Fujin Yumi against the far armrest to free up his hands as he moved to stand in front of the two. Shuffling uncertainly, glancing between his sleeping sister and Leo’s new smirk. 

It took him a second to work up the motivation to sit. Stiff as a board when he finally did, lowering himself onto the cushions to their right, watching the blonde like he expected to be ambushed by plants at any second. 

Until Leo started pushing the snow haired girl over to him. 

That had his entire body going lax in bewilderment. His eyes growing wide as he waved his hands around, not knowing what to do with them. Just staring in shock while the older gently adjusted his sister’s orientation. 

“You’re her pillow now,” Leo told the awkwardly terrified silverette, who it was clear had never been in this position before, “let her sleep for as long as possible.” 

She met the boy’s white undershirt without waking, quickly finding a comfortable position all on her own. Wrapping her arms around Takumi’s waist to nuzzle closer into the softness she’d rediscovered, humming lowly in her sleep as her nose nestled into her brother’s slightly sweaty clothes. 

Then Leo dropped the lavender bag into his counterpart’s lap, and the exchange was complete. 

“Hold on-!” Takumi squeaked in a panic, his hands still held aloft without a clue of what to do with them as he firmly pushed back into the sofa. As though he thought he could get away like that, “What if she doesn’t-?” 

“She likes to cuddle,” the blonde assured him softly, pressing a finger to his lips in reminder as he pushed himself up, “and she’s much more understanding about being woken up than I am.” 

Leo stretched out his stiff joints, sighing when he found most of his muscles weakened after an hour of sitting like that. Rolling his neck side to side, then stopping when he caught sight of how frozen the prince still was. 

Hoshidans really needed to work on getting used to physical contact. 

He almost pitied the horrified boy. It was for that reason that he leaned back in, keeping his voice too quiet for anyone else to overhear. Positioning his mouth beside the silverette’s ear, hanging over the two siblings in order to ensure privacy. 

He wasn’t about to announce certain insecurities to everyone present, after all. 

“She probably isn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with such a thing,” Leo told his counterpart sympathetically, understanding fully some of the emotions he was likely feeling right about then. Emotions that he’d also dealt with in the past. 

“Show her that you're okay with it,” he went on, thinking back to his old relationships with his siblings, “and you’ll both be far more relaxed around each other.” 

Leo pulled back, finding those copper irises fixed contemplatively on the sleeping girl now in Takumi’s embrace. Honestly listening to the advice he’d shared, and thinking about it seriously. 

“Knowing her,” the sore mage murmured, arching his back in a stretch while he watched the boy grow a bit more at ease against the soft cushions, “she was just waiting for you to give her a sign that it was okay.” 

That made the young royal relax completely. Sinking back into the loveseat without restraint, and carefully adjusting Corrin into a more comfy position. A small smile lighting his lips while he seemed to forget about everything else, appearing almost in awe of the situation he’d found himself in. 

He understood that feeling as well. 

Leo turned his attention back to the towering presence still watching over them. To those soft brown eyes that danced with emberish firelight, seeming to sparkle so brightly from joy that they could be mistaken for tearful. 

He was always in awe of his beloved prince as well. 

Said crown prince didn’t hold back this time. Lifting the hand not holding Raijinto without a care of who saw, extending it out in offer to Leo. An offer that he wouldn’t refuse. 

Their fingers fit together perfectly. Clasping tight over the sofa, connecting them as the smaller started to skirt the furniture. Walking in time with Ryoma, meeting when they reached the end of the cushions. 

He stepped forward, closing the distance even further, their clasped hands lowering to hang between them. Still connected even if they didn’t need to be. 

“Sit with me for lunch?” His beloved teddy bear asked hopefully, his whole expression lit up like those fireworks he’d told Leo about before. And really, how could he ever say no to such an adorable man? 

“Hmm,” he pretended to think, letting his smile turn playful as he tilted his head. Watching, waiting. Allowing the crown prince to start to wilt a bit, appearing disheartened as he practically pleaded with those big tawny eyes. 

Saying no had to be blasphemous in this sort of situation. 

“I suppose I can do that,” Leo accepted finally, and nearly had to reach up and physically stop himself from laughing at the way his promised lit up all over again. Perking up like a praised hound, his smile practically blinding as he leaned in towards the blonde. 

But before those lips could land on whatever they’d been aiming for, a throat cleared. 

The both of them froze. Glancing over to where a certain silver prince was paying attention to his surroundings again. At the worst time. Fixing those copper irises on him with sternness that was weak when partnered with the embarrassed tint on his face.

“Oh, come on,” Niles scoffed from his seat beside the fire, his tone filled with teasing that rang out through the entire room, “It was just getting good! I really wanted to see where those hands went next.” 

“I know, right?” Orochi’s voice was filled with even more teasing than the archer’s when she spoke up from somewhere across the room. With a tone that promised juicy gossip if they just continued listening. 

Which she delivered on beautifully.

“All those girls that stared at you when you took your shirt off for sparring had no idea they didn’t have a chance,” the diviner laughed, barely keeping the loud sound at an acceptable level for the still sleeping princess, “They caught flies for nothing!” 

Leo felt as though his face was on fire. Like someone had just shoved a burning torch straight into his cheeks and doused his ears with oil. There was embarrassment, humiliation...

But there was also that strange feeling in his gut. That twisting knot that burrowed deeper than carrion rats. Returning with a vengeance alongside Orochi’s crowing words, even after the loud woman had been grabbed by her ninja friend and silenced. 

That feeling must’ve shown on his face. Because the next second that Ryoma looked down at him, his face the color of freshly cooked lobster, his expression turned troubled. And maybe a little guilty. 

“Come with me,” his beloved hissed out between his teeth, tugging on their clasped hands to get him to follow as he stepped away. Heading for their room, the others politely limiting their observations as Leo was led away. 

This war was going to be a long one if he had to deal with such things every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff abound~


	238. Its Own Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he met the wonderful man, and even now, there were people that still knew Ryoma better.

******  
At last, Leo understood. 

He understood what that odd feeling was. What twisted through his abdomen every so often after their arrival in Cheve, what led him to feeling annoyed and snappy for no reason. 

Leo was jealous. 

It wasn’t as though he’d...never been jealous before. There was a reason he understood the silver prince so well. But there was a distinct difference in this sort of jealousy. 

This sort bordered on possessiveness. 

With Orochi’s teasing about women staring at his beloved-his shirtless beloved-he finally understood what the hateful emotion was. And Ryoma seemed to recognize it before him. 

That was probably why he led Leo off to their private room. Why he looked so guilty, and why he seemed near desperate to explain himself. Things that weren’t necessary in the slightest...

But the once prince couldn’t deny a wicked satisfaction from it, and that wasn’t fair to Ryoma. 

When the door shut behind them, the lock clicking into place with the key in his promised’s hand, Leo pulled their fingers apart. Tugging away as he walked further into the room, immediately missing the grasp around his own. 

With its perfect heat, perfect texture, perfect everything-

He let out an undignified groan. Fully aware of how childish the action seemed when he reached up to rub at his face, and chose to fall back into bed with thwump. 

He laid over the covers, his arms spreading out at his sides as he stared up at the white curtains above him, trying to comprehend how ridiculous he was being. 

Men went shirtless at times. It was normal, it wasn’t like if a woman tried to do such a thing. Countless people had probably seen Ryoma in such a state before, so there was no point in lingering on it. 

And yet...

“Leo, I swear-” 

The blonde raised a hand into the air, effectively cutting off what was about to be said. Because he knew it was reassurance. Reassurance that was unneeded, since he already knew his beloved. 

There was nothing to be reassured about in this situation.

“It seems that I’m the one being impure now,” Leo muttered, reaching up to rub at his forehead, his bandages catching awkwardly on his skin as he did so, “I’m jealous.” 

He blinked slowly at the pure coloring above him, his lips pursing together in greater annoyance. Not at Ryoma though. Not at the situation, or at the ones that had apparently been staring-

At himself. 

Because he was being childish, foolish, and selfish. There was no reason to feel jealous. Jealousy came from a place of dissatisfaction, and the one thing he certainly wasn’t with his beloved was dissatisfied. 

Was it how impressed Ryoma was by the Chevois? Was it how open he was to him? How little time they’d gotten together since leaving the castle? 

Or was it someone? A certain commander, that made his blood boil just with the thought?

“Was the commander there?” Leo asked quietly, covering his eyes with his arms so he would see nothing but black. The woman’s face drifting through his thoughts, a bit unclear since he’d only met her once or twice. 

But still enough. 

“Scarlet and I sparred together, yes,” the crown prince agreed, steps moving over carpet as he approached the bed, “but she’s nothing to me Leo. Nothing more than a fellow commander. Tell me what to do to fix-” 

“There’s nothing to be done,” the younger cut in, but not sharply. Gentling his voice, breathing out slowly as he broke off whatever his promised was about to swear, “because there is nothing that needs to be fixed.” 

Leo pushed himself up quickly. Sitting on the edge of the bed to gaze at the brunette only a few steps away, watching him oh so carefully, and with so much worry in those beautiful eyes. Waiting patiently to hear what the blonde had to say. 

He was so glad to be listened to. 

“It’s...irrational,” he tried to explain the logic behind his strange emotions, shrugging his shoulders weakly. His tone dropping to something tinged with guilt thanks to the weighted expression Ryoma now had, all because of something stupid. 

“I don’t doubt you,” Leo promised, clasping his hands in his lap just so he had something to focus on besides the man in front of him, “I never would. I just...want to be the only one that sees you. The only one that knows you.” 

Which had already failed. The rush of possessiveness was almost frightening as it overcame his thoughts, bringing with it new jealousy about every person that had ever gotten close to his heart in the past. 

Before he met the wonderful man, and even now, there were people that still knew Ryoma better.

And he could accept that, rationally. But his emotions were a bit harder to persuade. A job which the older man seemed to decide to take up. 

Leo lifted his gaze from his twiddling thumbs when he heard the crown prince shifting. Shuffling over the carpet as he came a few steps closer, his loose sleeves swaying in the blonde’s peripheral when he started to do something. 

When he looked up, he realized what. 

“Don’t!” 

The smaller was moving before he even realized it. The cry tearing from his lips in emotional panic as he leapt to his feet, hands outstretched to his sweet but foolish love. 

His love who had started to pull at the loose collar of his shirt. Trying to tug open the deep blue fabric, for an express purpose which had brought forth such a reaction from Leo. 

Because it was wrong. 

“Please,” the blonde tried, a bit calmer this time. Shaking his head in quick refusal to get Ryoma to stop what he was doing, what made his heart climb up into his throat to suffocate him. 

To stop him from removing his shirt. 

“Did I overstep?” The Hoshidan royal asked softly, his brows pinching in clear confusion while he dropped his hands to his side, his shirt now hanging open even further to reveal the white undershirt beneath. 

And he was just so amazing. With his extreme care in how he treated Leo, with how he looked standing there. With those doe eyes wide in worry, his clothes disheveled and messy, his hair in utter disarray. 

“No, you didn’t,” the younger sighed, completely defeated by the man even though he hadn’t done a thing, “I just...” 

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Not stopping until he was only a breath away from the older, yet not a part of them touched. Space that they were both entirely conscious of while their eyes remained locked on each other's faces. 

They saw all of one another. There was nothing to hide here.

“I don’t want you to do such a thing because of that,” Leo tried to articulate the feelings racing through his consciousness like a thundering herd of horses, grasping onto whatever explanation he could. 

Reaching forward to finally connect them once more, taking the royal’s wrists in his hands so he could press his thumbs into the pulse points there. So he could feel the dull thump beneath which calmed him so. 

“Because you think you need to make things ‘even’ or ‘fair’,” he went on in a whisper, the heartbeat a constant pulse against his fingertips, “That’s not right.” 

He hadn’t put much thought into it. Into the fact that Ryoma had seen his whole body before he’d even seen more than his shoulders bare, but he knew this much at least. 

There was no way of knowing when he’d see more of the man, and that was perfectly alright with him. 

“I want it to be natural,” Leo sighed, his eyes falling shut as he thought about it. About that moment finally arriving, however that might be, “I want this-us-to progress in its own time. I don’t want to move forward because we feel like we’re forced, or required to. Is that...?”

The smaller opened his eyes again, only to immediately find himself being pulled against soft fabric. Blinded by a wall of blue as arms wrapped over his shoulders, tugging him as close as possible, conforming their upper bodies together with all the force Ryoma dared to use. 

“Yes,” the larger’s voice rumbled through his chest, sounding almost breathless in excitement as he wrapped them even closer together, “Yes, that makes perfect sense. Are you sure you want to wait? You want to wait to know me fully?” 

Leo smiled against the shirt, reaching up to clasp into its back with sore hands, nuzzling back just as forcefully while he answered with words slightly muffled by fabric, “Of course. When it happens, it happens. I’d rather wait, than ask you to spill all to me as soon as possible.” 

“We have the time to take this slow.” 

If only that had proved to be the truth.


	239. Lunchtime Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But all in all, everyone really did seem happy.

******  
Jealousy certainly wasn’t what he had expected. It’d been a while since he felt such a thing, so it’d been hard to connect the hateful emotion to what it was. 

But wasn’t that a good thing? That he felt so confident and assured in his place recently that he didn’t need jealousy? That he didn’t feel insecure in the least, or like he was at battle with someone over something?

Still, Leo couldn’t fully grasp the matter. That is, he couldn’t understand why commander Scarlet upset him so much. Analyzing it; he might think that it’s the way his beloved calls her by name, or the way he’s been impressed by her thus far. 

But he still felt like something was going to go wrong, and that that time was nearly upon them.  
******  
Lunch was once more a chaotical affair. Not nearly as on edge as their breakfast had been; silent and awkward over one another’s boundaries. Everyone seemed to be in a far more uplifted mood, but that may have just been because they were avoiding talk of their departure.

But why would they discuss it? They knew what was going to happen. They knew how it was going to go, and they knew the reasons why it might upset them. 

So there was no need to think about it during a time when they should be trying to get at least a little more peace.

Corrin had been moved to her room by his beloved. Between food and sleep, she needed the latter far more. Many of them did. There were yawns punctuating most of the conversations taking place around the table, but they’d all find their rest afterward. 

And there was just something about the atmosphere they created at times like this. Something in the air, in their essences, that made it an enjoyable time. 

As he happened to discover; Orochi and the new kid, Hayato, were both herbalists in their own right. Leo learned this after they formed a little group down the table, herbs spread out around their food while they ate, discussing the best cures for certain ailments.

He had yet to speak to the Wind Tribe heir, but he most definitely looked better than he had that morning. And he hadn’t missed the hidden glances of concern he kept garnering from the diviner. She must’ve been chewed out good for starting a row. 

Then there were the other two ninjas, peacefully eating side by side not far from him and Ryoma. Far more proper than most of the others at the table, and fully able to avoid being pulled into conflict by merely pretending none of the chaos existed. 

His own retainers seemed to have taken up conversation with the other Nohrians of the group. With Silas and Odin continuing their earlier discussions on tales of great heroes, monologuing together with more chemistry than one might expect. 

And Niles was trying to get into the butler’s space, seemingly attempting to goad him into picking up one of the knives he carried. Always one to want a person to snap. 

Then there was Azura, who had taken to sitting in his overgrown chair. Seeming comfortable in the soft planty embrace as she ate, speaking quietly with a brunette samurai that was seated next to her. 

Leo was slightly concerned about the lovestruck expression on Hinata’s face while talking to his sister, but that only lasted a second. The dreamy look in the boy’s eyes, paired with the dancer’s stern expression, painted a picture that he didn’t need to be so concerned about. 

He’d probably locked gazes with some beautiful knight while sparring and declared it ‘true love’. He seemed innocent enough to do such a thing. 

And sitting beside them were the silver prince and Oboro. Chatting calmly with one another, though the girl kept trying to fiddle with Takumi’s sleeve. Likely stressing over some small tear in the fabric that she hadn’t noticed while he was just wearing his undershirt. 

But all in all, everyone really did seem happy. 

Leo was as well. Why wouldn’t he be? 

He was allowed to sit beside his promised, in front of their whole company, and eat together. His heart was settled by Ryoma’s earlier words, and the knot of jealousy was nothing more than a bad memory now. 

The blonde knew there was absolutely no reason to be insecure about their relationship. They would take things in their own time, and he would accept that there were others that would know him more meanwhile. 

Leo sighed under his breath, discreetly trying to roll his sore shoulders back without being noticed. The soreness was really starting to make itself known in his muscles now. A dull ache spreading throughout his joints and bones. 

“So I take it the dancing practice was a success?” The crown prince asked with a smile hidden in his words, not missing the quiet groan Leo gave when he felt his nerves catch awkwardly. Sidetracking from the conversation they had been having about how the meeting went. 

“I suppose it was,” he breathed out slowly, setting down his fork in order to stretch a bit more properly, “if the goal was to make me unable to move, that is.”

There was the ointment Kaze had given him, but he really didn’t like salves. Especially not when they involved sitting around with your shirt clinging to your skin and getting covered in medicinal herbs. 

“I’m sure Kaze has something to help,” Ryoma offered up in suggestion, seeming fully prepared to stop everything and ask until the blonde cut in with a shake of his head. 

“He gave me something already,” Leo admitted, arching his spine back against the cushions in an attempt to either break it or realign it. Either way it would probably stop hurting, “but I don’t like having to rub salves all over my body. They get too sticky and messy.” 

“Ah...” He glanced to the side when the brunette’s tone raised a pitch, finding the royal’s face turned resolutely to the table in front of him. Such a look of concentration for his expression that he almost seemed to be meditating.

Though his cheeks were slowly coloring a rosy tint the longer he sat there. 

“Ryoma...” Leo trailed off in a judgemental lilt, sighing at the poor proper man. But the judgement was belied by his own newly flushed state, fully aware of what his beloved had gotten stuck in his head. 

“I’m sorry,” the crown prince whispered in defeat, bowing his head down towards the table as though he’d done something even the gods wouldn’t forgive, “I’m a weak man, Leo.” 

He knew that wasn’t true. His love was simply human, just as he was. And humans felt. They had emotions, thoughts, feelings; at times they couldn’t control such things. 

Besides, Leo was happy that Ryoma wanted him. Just as he wanted the crown prince in return. 

“You’re hardly that,” the blonde cleared his throat, picking up his fork anew to poke at his plate in mortification. Spearing a sliver of lamb meat to tear apart while he tried to banish the thoughts from his head, “Now, back to the topic at hand?” 

There was a moment where his promised collected himself beside him. Taking a slow breath before raising his head, properly controlling his mind once more as his voice dropped back down into a serious tone. 

“Right,” Ryoma huffed, returning to his own plate to eat as they talked about this. This, being how things had gone at the meeting earlier that sent Corrin rushing off to find him. 

“Like I said,” the brunette shifted, pausing. Then he pushed down on the cushions, scooting just a little bit closer to Leo for his own reassurance before continuing, “it was just a passing comment. The commander mentioned that you wouldn't be a part of the enemy forces, since you had been stripped of your titles. Since you were...a traitor to Nohr.” 

A traitor indeed. But not to Nohr, not to his siblings who abandoned him first. A traitor to himself for staying so long in a place he didn’t want to. For being reluctant in leaving, when it was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“I’m sure you can imagine Corrin's reaction,” Ryoma murmured lowly, his arm brushing against Leo’s as he scooted just a tiny bit closer, “I had to distract the woman as best I could, alongside Takumi, just so she wouldn’t think much about it.” 

It hadn’t been lost on the once prince that his love had stopped calling Scarlet by name. He’d changed to address her more formally since their conversation began, ever so careful in assuring Leo was comfortable. 

Each time it came around, the younger just wanted to wrap his arms around his beloved and say that it wasn’t necessary. But thank him nonetheless. 

“We played it off as her being startled over her own stripped status,” the crown prince explained softly, turning ever more gentle as he no doubt felt the smaller tense up with the news. 

He raised his gaze, finding tawny irises already looking down at him in concern. Watching for his reaction, and fully prepared to act however proved necessary to help him. Always wanting to help. 

“So she’s been stripped the same as me?” Leo asked quietly, his knuckles growing white around his fork, his heart skipping painfully at the thought. The thought that Xander had ordered for both of his younger siblings to be put to death. 

But he was pulled from that darkness by the small shake of his head that Ryoma gave in reply. His expression pinched in faint confusion even as he pressed close enough for their bodies to be leaning on one another. 

“The order for Corrin,” the brunette told him gently, “is to take her alive, no matter what. That’s...probably what she assumed yours was too, since it was never specifically...mentioned.” 

That he had an order for death hanging over his head? They’d only offered up half the story to his sweet sister, but perhaps that was for the best. He was sure she’d be even more upset to learn that much. 

But the fact that she had orders to be taken alive...

“Then she’s protected,” he relaxed, slumping into the support Ryoma offered without a care of who saw, pushing down the spark of anger that tried to pulse forth. 

It wasn’t that strange. After all, there was a big difference between him and Corrin. 

Their Nohrian siblings still loved her. 

The others around the table meant nothing to them as Ryoma wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders, pulling them together as best he could. For both their sakes. He could feel hidden tension drain out of the man with him leaning against him, and it was something he did as well. 

So long as she was loved, she wouldn’t be killed. 

And Leo couldn’t help but be morbidly glad that his older brother hadn’t fallen that far just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee~  
> I'm thinking of many things. Soon, my little followers, soon we shall have action.


	240. Tomato (I Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because...
> 
> Tomato.

******  
A tomato. 

‘Twas a very stunning tomato. With its unmarred, unbruised, beautiful, bright red skin, and its adorable, little, ripe green stem. Plump enough to fit completely in Leo’s hand, and roly poly enough to feel ideally weighted. 

A very scrumptious tomato indeed. Feeling to have just the right amount of seeds within, and seemingly picked at the most opportune time. Perfect. 

‘Twas truly the perfect tomato. 

And he couldn’t take his eyes from it. 

Leo stared at the burning skin, shining amazingly from the glow of the fireplace, almost appearing to be an orb of light itself. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat it, or display it. In all of his experiences with the delicious fruits, this may have been the best he’d ever seen. In all his life, no tomato had matched up to such wondrous standards. 

Made all the better by the fact that his beloved had been the one to bring it to him. 

“I think you broke him,” he heard a certain silver prince mutter, but it was all distant noise as he stared at his gifted fruit like it held every answer he’d ever need. 

“Give him a moment,” he then heard his archer mutter in return, sounding resigned to Leo’s awed state. 

But how could he not be in awe? It shouldn’t have been such a surprise, considering Cheve actually did export tomatoes to Nohr. He’d likely had their fruits before-

But this?

This was the most breathtaking tomato he’d ever had the honor of holding. The most astonishing creation of the earth by far. A silent declaration that had Brynhildr laughing at him, though he hardly cared. 

Because...

Tomato. 

“I love you.” 

He at last lifted his gaze from the gorgeous sight. Raising his eyes up to the prince sitting beside him, whose face was turning almost the same color as the fantastic gift he’d been given. 

Several choking noises came from those around them. From their company still around the cleaned up table, watching the comical interaction that Ryoma had triggered. All he’d had to do was summon up a pouch that Saizo had carefully been holding onto for him. 

A pouch which had been home to this remarkable fruit that the man had apparently collected from somewhere on the estate. For him. 

He’d gone through such trouble for him. 

“Leo-” The brunette tried to say, raising a hand to cover his face as his voice turned hoarse and strained from embarrassment. But Leo could hardly let him act humbly about this. 

“I do,” he swore, leaning forward into his promised’s chest so that he could gaze up at his hidden face, sure to keep the tomato cradled in his bandaged palm with more care than he’d treat a priceless artifact, “I love you so much.” 

“Leo-” Ryoma whispered as his embarrassment turned to utter mortification, shaking his head faintly while he seemed to come to regret giving the gift while they were still in the communal room. 

“You’re so amazing, do you know that?” Leo asked, pushing up against the larger’s chest a bit more. His heart was overflowing with happiness that warmed his whole body, making his lips quirk up into as wide a smile as was physically possible. So much so that his cheeks hurt from the strain. 

He had a goal. A goal that he intended to complete the split second his wonderful love stopped hiding his face. And he had a faster way to bring that about. 

“Ryoma, let me kiss you,” he demanded firmly, ignoring the new sounds of choked amusement from the others. Only focusing on his beloved, and how quickly those hands dropped in his surprise. 

Revealing the steamed skin behind them. Completely flushed, with all the blood possible flowing into his head. Resulting in a very, very red crown prince. 

A crown prince that was too startled to stop him from pushing them fully together. 

Resting his upper body against Ryoma’s, pressing lightly against him as he found those slightly parted lips with ease. Tilting his head to the side to slot them together as perfectly as they always did, not looking away from those wide tawny irises stuck on him. 

His beloved’s breath smelled like evergreens. From the rosemary that had topped the shepherd’s pie for lunch; woody and sharp in a way that he loved. Blanketing a faint fog over his thoughts as he pressed into velvety softness, feeling the man tense up beneath him. 

But then a hand was carefully cupping his waist, helping him keep his balance while half draped on the larger, and Ryoma relaxed his body. Falling into a much more unwound state. 

It was only a couple seconds of contact, but it felt like years. Leo didn’t know when, but his eyes had fallen shut after they met. He only realized when he started to recede, opening them slowly to find his beloved’s own lashes blinking open as well. 

“I’m glad you liked it?” Ryoma told him softly, though there was a slightly questioning note to his tone, his face colored even more darkly. Dark enough that he seemed to be turning purple, his gaze flicking past the blonde to take in the still crowded room. 

Leo followed his sight as he reseated himself properly over the sofa, carefully adjusting his hold on the tomato to set it on the empty table. The deep red standing out in great contrast to the ashen stained wood. 

Sometimes Ryoma was too thoughtful, and he didn’t even realize it. 

Everyone else in the room, including a certain archer, were very certainly not looking at them. Whether they were just staring up at the ceiling, or they had their hands over their eyes, they had been allowed privacy in the midst of so many. 

Although Jakob and Silas had clearly been forced to turn away by his retainers, their postures radiating slight uncertainty. It was only natural. Such things were hardly considered improper in Nohr, although it was strange to risk showing your connections so openly. 

It wasn’t like the Hoshidans, who looked as though they’d just walked into a brothel. 

“So I take it that you’re the reason the royal kitchens got a massive delivery of tomatoes a while back,” Takumi was the first to speak up as he admired his gift that didn’t mean much to anyone else, the silver prince’s tone filled with sufferance as he rubbed at his closed eyes. 

Leo smiled bashfully in response, drawing up his legs onto the sofa’s edge, wrapping his arms around them to tug them against his chest. Rocking in place as he smiled happily at his little fruit, not bothering to tell them they didn’t have to avert their eyes anymore. 

Though the news of such an event had him turning his joyful smile back to his promised. Stifling a chuckle when he saw how much his teddy bear could blush, a palm pressed over his taken lips as he stared single mindedly up at the ceiling alongside the others. 

“I like tomatoes,” he admitted with a mirthful humm, burying the lower half of his face behind his legs to hide. Feeling his own embarrassment crawling forth as the realization of what he’d done hit him. 

Such a small thing. A fruit that could’ve been obtained from anywhere, by anyone. 

But it was picked out by his crown prince, with him in mind. In the midst of all of this, Ryoma still found the once prince on his mind. And that was why it mattered so much. 

Because of Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not deny that this is a crack chapter. But...tomato...
> 
> I also will not confirm nor deny the rumors that I banged my head against the wall because I was giggling too hard over the beginning. Do not judge me.


	241. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brother-in-law considered him a friend now as well.

******  
“Soooo...tomatoes?” 

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, gripped by scorching embarrassment that spread over his skin faster than he could hope to scream. Scream at his past self specifically, for not thinking about how mortifying he had acted at the time. 

“I like tomatoes,” he groaned out for a second time, his words muffled by the knees pressed against his mouth. Glaring weakly at the only two that had been willing to approach him after their company started to separate. 

Most of the force from that glare was fixed on his silverette counterpart, and he knew just from the way Takumi was smirking that he wasn’t having much effect. He was probably just embarrassing himself more. 

Azura stood beside the silver prince, an amused smile quirking up her lips that was the only reason he hadn’t fled like his beloved had. 

Or, to be more accurate, Ryoma had utterly scrambled to the seclusions of their room to hide from the teasing he’d remained for.

Because his sister looked much more cheerful at the moment, and he was glad for it. Even if those amber irises were practically threatening in how much amusement was held there. Even if Takumi looked ready to rib him for hours. Even if there were still slight snickers from around the room when anyone caught sight of his tomato- 

Displayed proudly on a little plate that Jakob had given him. Right in the center of the table for all to see, and none to eat. 

A little fruit that meant so much to him. 

He was glad the atmosphere had lifted at his own expense. They’d all seemed to need it. Although he had hardly missed the piercing glare that the new youngest of their company sent his way before departing. 

Leo would have to have a chat with that little Wind Tribe heir soon, considering they’d likely be traveling together for quite some time. Out of everyone...

The boy was the one he couldn’t trust the most to not stab him in the back. 

“I...can’t really see the appeal?” Takumi admitted, his copper gaze shifting between the perfect fruit and the blonde’s half hidden face. But he finally stepped back. Urged to do so by the almost deadly look of defensiveness for Leo’s expression.

“Woah-” The silver prince’s tone pitched to something nervous as he took a second step back, raising his hands up placatingly when violet magic began to flicker in and out of sight around the mage, “I only meant that I don’t eat a lot of meals with tomatoes in them. Calm down buddy-” 

Then Takumi winced. As though he hadn’t meant to add that last part, while he took a third step back as precaution. Inadvertently hiding himself behind the dancer watching this unfold with a heart bounding look of joy on her face. 

“Buddy?” Leo repeated in playful mocking, finally unwrapping his arms from around his legs so he could sit more properly. Raising himself up in false arrogance to try and get the upper ground. 

But he couldn’t have expected his counterpart’s next words. 

“Y-yeah,” the silverette muttered, averting his eyes to stare at something beyond the blonde’s head, his cheeks turning a sweet pink color, “Buddy. Got a problem with it?” 

The once prince blinked owlishly at the question. Opening and closing his mouth for a second in flattered confusion, aware of just what was being said. A conclusion which would be baseless, if not for the fact that he was watching Takumi follow in his brother’s footsteps. Turning as red as his perfect tomato. 

His brother-in-law considered him a friend now as well. 

“Not in the least,” he murmured, smiling with slight reassurance to the younger, nodding to the sofa in invitation to his two siblings. They were more than willing to join him. 

“S-so,” the silver prince paused, then sighed deeply at himself. Taking a seat at Leo’s right, seemingly annoyed at his own awkwardness as he collected himself. 

While he did that, Azura took his left. Patting at his leg gently as she sat down, her face full of gratitude he didn’t deserve. For what exactly he wasn’t sure. Maybe the fact that he’d accidentally helped distract everyone? Or maybe because of his closer relationship with Takumi? 

But he knew for certain that his counterpart wasn’t as bad at making friends as it appeared to an outsider. He just...took time to trust. To find someone he was comfortable around.

Leo had only managed to find a shortcut into that range because he knew how it felt. They understood each other. 

“Ah, geeze,” Takumi hissed out, leaning back in irritation when he couldn't seem to find the exact words he wanted. He reached with an almost trembling hand to tap on the blonde’s shoulder, though it wasn’t necessary since he was already paying attention to his awkward in-law. 

“Hey,” the silverette muttered, his voice hitching as he tried to act normally while he shuffled his feet over the carpet below, giving away all of his nervous energy, “I, uh, was wondering something.” 

The older mage barely buried a chuckle with the unconfident delivery, but he knew better. He was careful to keep his expression urging as he tilted his head in questioning, letting the prince get on in his own time. 

“Before we leave,” Takumi started, paused, then turned his eyes quickly up to the ceiling in order to rush out the rest of his request, “would you spar with me again? Say-in a couple hours?” 

The words were punctuated by a sharp clack as he shut his mouth tightly. Hardly finishing the question before doing so, and quickly turning his body to face away after. Seeming ready for him to refuse. 

But that didn’t sound like an awful idea, provided his aching body was willing to cooperate. 

“I’d be willing to try,” Leo accepted, leaning back towards his sister with how fast his counterpart whipped around to stare at him in hope. Definitely not expecting him to humor idea, “But I’m a bit...sore. I hope you don’t expect much from me.” 

“Speaking of,” the bluenette at his back joined in quickly, small fingers wrapping around his arm to get his attention, her quiet voice dropping low in enjoyment that he certainly didn’t feel the same about, “We should try to get one singing lesson in beforehand. Just the basics...and now seems like a good time, don’t you think?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to...he just didn’t want to. 

But he could never refuse her when she was trying so hard to hide the hope in her voice. The hope to be able to share her passions with someone; to teach him. 

“Just the basics,” he agreed with a sigh, then lifted a finger to point at the silver prince that had quickly tried to flee, “Then I have something to do, but after that-you’ll get your sparring session.” 

Leo supposed his time before the departure had filled up. The once prince had missed having so much to do in a day, and it was even better that they were the ones coming to him with offers of such. 

It made him feel like he belonged.  



	242. Ocean's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps she had been right about him being a hugger.

******  
Leo really didn’t think he could sing. Not at his sister’s level, at least. The second she opened her mouth to demonstrate simple scales, he was enraptured. There was nothing that could take his attention from her in that moment. 

And his opinion on her skills as a teacher was just as high. She may have just been teaching him the very basics, but she explained it all with professional ease. Never did he find himself lost under her guidance. She brought the lessons down to the most simple level, in such a way that even a child could learn to sing without trouble. 

But as good as all of that was, he was still grateful that she didn’t teach him in the communal room. There were still others milling about, and he would’ve never been able to focus if he thought their eyes were on him. 

No matter how much Azura claimed he had potential, he really couldn’t see himself reaching her skillset. Not that that mattered much once they had slipped out into one of the unused storage rooms down the hall. 

Stacked full of boxes and decorated by cobwebs, which they’d had to wait a time before using for practice. She was the knowledgeable one, and the young woman had claimed that they absolutely had to air out the room first. 

Something about the dust being bad for their voices? 

All in all...

Leo wouldn’t say it was a horrible experience. 

Azura was practically bubbling over with excitement all the while. Eager to answer his every question as descriptively as possible. Leaping to his side the second he might seem to need something, and extremely conscious of what he was comfortable with. 

Just like when they danced, she never touched him without warning or permission. She kept her hands in clear sight to adjust his posture, giving him the chance to do it himself first. And if she thought for a moment that he was straining his vocal chords, they’d stop for a break. 

Breaks which they spent in comfortable silence, no words needed for them both to know how much this meant to each other. 

Azura wanted someone to share this part of herself with, and he didn’t believe Hoshido was quite as big on performing arts as some of the other nations. He was more than willing to be her outlet. 

And he needed a distraction. Because after this, he knew what he’d have to do. It wasn’t something to be off again and again, left to collect dust like the boxes in that room. 

It was something he needed to clear up if their company’s peace was going to remain. 

“You’ve improved,” the bluenette murmured during their last break, her lips turned up into a softened smile as she gazed at him. Her amber eyes gleaming from the glowing sunlight that shined in through the windows they’d opened. 

The cooler western breeze blew in through the open panes, making both of their bangs flutter while they sat side by side on one of the cleaned off boxes. In a stone structure, so much more similar to Nohr than Hoshido. 

So similar to the old palace halls they would run through as children. Discovering ancient storage rooms that had long since been forgotten, crawling through cobwebs with their laughter ringing through empty air, and stifling their giggles when guards would come looking for the source.  
Not that they were ever found out.

For a few years after she’d gone, there were stories of ghosts inhabiting the old halls. But those had dried up eventually. After all, there had been no laughter echoing there any longer. Only memories that he too had pushed away. 

“Does it remind you of back then?” Azura asked gently, her tone so careful not to yank him from his memories. And for a second she joined him. Her soft voice grew a little pitchier, a little younger. That of a child; a Nohrian princess. 

And they were racing through afternoon lit halls once more. Getting away from their overseers during the time that their mothers spent having tea with the other concubines. Griping about this or that, or showing off whatever trinket the king had had sent to them. 

The only time where they were something other than the king’s children. When they were their own persons. 

And then he blinked and they weren’t there anymore. Instead, they were seven years older. Sitting together in a still room, in the middle of a soon to be abandoned city. With those amber eyes so much older, so much deeper. 

But her smile was still the same, and he told her as much. 

“You still smile the same,” Leo whispered, kicking his legs over the ground lightly, smiling to himself as he imagined they were much shorter once more, “and you laugh the same as well.” 

His sister’s expression grew full of melancholy, gazing down at her own bare legs as she followed his example. Kicking lightly against the box while her eyes grew distant with memories of their short childhood together. 

“I still dance the same steps too,” Azura admitted near silently, her resin irises slipping out of sight as her long lashes fell shut in thought, “and I sing the same songs sometimes. We’re...older, but that doesn’t mean we’re different people.” 

The blonde closed his own eyes, trying to picture it. To connect the child he’d been back then to the teenager he was now.

The little one with no clue about the world. Content so long as he could keep going on rides with Rose, and still have his lessons that interested him so much, and could still hug his mother every night before bed. 

And now?

“Have I changed?” Leo asked quietly, opening his eyes to watch the dust particles floating through the sun’s rays which they’d kicked up. He honestly wasn’t sure. It felt like he had; it felt like he was nothing like that boy. 

But then, that wasn’t true. Was it? 

“Not too much, I don’t think,” his sister hummed sweetly in thought, opening her eyes as well. Nudging against his shoulder playfully, her tone turning teasing as she continued, “You’re still a hugger. And you’re just as emotional, and you love to ride just as much. Not to mention-” 

“When was I ever a hugger?” The younger scoffed, his cheeks turning warm with her voice which seemed prepared to go on and on without end. Maybe he really hadn't changed that much. 

Or maybe he’d just gone back to how he used to be without having to worry about his duties to Nohr. Maybe Ryoma had also saved the child that had been torn away by that dying kingdom. 

“Mmmm,” Azura glanced away, her lips quirking up even further. And he hardly had a chance to stiffen before he realized what her intention was. 

“Like...now!” 

The bluenette pounced. Turning her body towards him, pushing up onto his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, tugging them close together in a warm hug that made him squeak in surprise. 

Not that it was bad. 

Her hands remained carefully positioned over his shoulder blades, loose enough to let go in an instant. But she didn’t need to. She was soft, and her breath was warm against his shirt. Her hair smelled like the ocean, as strange as that really was. 

His sister was comfortable. Perhaps she had been right about him being a hugger. 

Leo wrapped his arms around her in turn, almost without thought. Tugging them more fully together, rocking back and forth a bit as they both tightened their holds. 

It’d been a long time since he could trust so many people to be this close. And that list just kept growing. 

He tightened his grip even more, curling over her until his forehead was resting on her narrow shoulder. Breathing in her scent that made him think of the times he’d visited the harbor for royal business. But it would always end the same. 

With him riding Rose over the ocean’s cliff sides, daydreaming that he was somewhere else. Going as fast as he could, like it could magically take him away from the place he’d felt so trapped.

“Leo-” Azura’s voice was unmistakably pained. Reality slipping through the cracks for both of them, reminding them that they hadn’t the time to be doing this. 

“I know.” 

Things were going to become far worse before they could ever make it better. 

But for now, he’d just keep holding onto those dear to him. Because he knew well how easy it was to lose them.


	243. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” Leo gasped out in his breathless state, pushing himself higher up his love’s body as well, meeting those velvety lips halfway. 
> 
> And everything came alive with that.

******  
Leo returned to the communal room with his sister shortly after their little chat, feeling somewhat...heavy. Weighted down by the memories they’d both gotten lost in for a time. His limbs seemed to gravitate towards the floor the more he thought about it, and he felt like the rest of him would follow soon enough. 

Had he really not changed that much? 

That couldn’t be it. His Nohrian siblings would certainly disagree with such an idea. They’d probably huff and puff, claiming again and again that he was nothing like the young boy that first arrived in Windmire. 

But Azura seemed to truly believe that he was the same person as he was back then. The dancer that seemed to hark secret knowledge, that always seemed to know the proper way to turn. 

Maybe the truth was that he’d lost sight of it. After what he’d done, after the decision he’d made, and after he’d wound up becoming a villain...After that, the boy from before had needed to go if he was to continue surviving. 

Because that child couldn’t handle the truth of what he’d done. 

And now that part of him was back, and it was all thanks to Ryoma. He was whole again, and he liked it that way. 

Leo sent a small wave his sister’s way, the weight lifting significantly when he realized that. When he realized that he didn’t need to force his childishness into hiding anymore, since that young boy wouldn't get them killed in Hoshido. 

He was free. He had been for a while, and the once prince just hadn’t noticed. 

The doorknob caught oddly on his bandaged palm as he twisted it, pushing in at the same time to get it to open. Stepping through the white rimmed threshold, into a space that was a bit more private. Not quite familiar or comfortable, but he’d take what he would get. 

Especially when it also came with a certain crown prince. 

Ryoma was lounging on the chaise chair beneath the window, and he looked so...regal? But that word didn’t quite match up to what he saw. No word could. 

With his promised sitting beneath those frosted, slitted windows. Shafts of light crossing over him into the shadowed room. Catching his tawny irises beautifully in a way that almost made them gleam like crystal honey. 

Washing over the book pages in his grasp, his head propped up by an arm as his content gaze drew over words in slow peace. And with his legs lain out over the cushions, crossed over one another to meet where his currently bare feet pointed. 

He was the picture of what he should be, and yet there was no way to describe it. No way to comprehend how hard Leo’s hard started pounding, or the way he froze as the door clicked shut behind him. 

A sound which had him turning those glowing eyes to the younger. And the loving smile that lifted those lips nearly caused his heart to simply stop. The soft crinkle of his eyes, and the merest tilt of his head as he took in whatever Leo looked like in turn. 

“How was your singing lesson?” That deep, smooth tenor asked. The brunette lowered the book in his hold while he waited for an answer. A book that the once prince knew well. 

A white novel. 

“Who told you?” Leo questioned softly, shaking away his stunned state over how handsome his beloved was. Though he could still feel the heat on his cheeks, and he couldn’t miss the shakiness of his legs when he forced them to move. 

The Hoshidan heir had no idea how easily he could send him spiraling. 

“Takumi came by for a chat,” Ryoma explained with an even more adoring smile, letting the book’s covers rest on his lap while he watched the younger approach, “He also mentioned a sparring session later? I should like to see.” 

Leo paused when he offered up such an idea, shifting uncertainly over the carpet just a few feet from the lounging man. He didn’t believe that to be a good idea. Because...

He knew how much pressure it would put on Takumi if his older brother was there. 

“Or not,” the brunette backtracked nearly instantly, his tone thick with reassurance that had the momentary tenseness draining from the smaller, “... maybe I can just watch from somewhere he can’t see? He doesn’t have to know.” 

Leo let out a small huff of laughter with the hopeful idea. Strung through with the tone of an older brother that wanted to keep watch over his siblings. His beloved really wanted to see, that much was clear. 

“If you can pull it off, then go ahead,” he smiled, continuing forward until he was stopped directly beside the chair, gazing down at his hopeful love, “Just don’t let him see you.” 

The crown prince tilted his head further, meeting Leo’s eyes with a softness that only served to make his legs weaker. He honestly didn’t know how he was still standing. His promised made him come so undone, and with just an innocent look. 

Anything more than innocent would be...

“You really understand him,” Ryoma pulled him back from the thoughts that had started to make his cheeks turn warmer, his voice filled with nothing but gladness over the fact, “Better than I’ve ever managed to, though I’ve tried.” 

“You were born in a different position from us,” the once prince reminded him soothingly, his body cooling with the reminder to himself as well. And his beloved wasn’t being entirely honest. 

“And you understand me...very well,” Leo’s tone dropped, turning his eyes away when he felt new heat creeping over him, “So I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” 

Ryoma was born a crown prince. His whole life was assured the moment he was conceived, and the moment he was born he became something even more special. There was no one he was ever compared to, except maybe his father. 

But his promised was such an amazing man, he was sure he matched up to King Sumeragi. He was sure he’d surpassed him long ago.

So how could he know exactly how it felt to be in the position Leo and Takumi were in? To be a second prince, forever measured up to the first thanks to the potential of them winding up on the throne instead?

“Oh, my little tomato, you're the one that gives me too much credit,” Ryoma murmured, only amplifying the heat that the younger felt. Making him shift his boots and turn his gaze down to the carpet in an attempt to distract himself. 

“Sorry about your book,” the flustered blonde tried to sidetrack their conversation, his sight catching the pages when he moved it, reminded of when he’d last seen the volume. 

And that was certainly the best choice to make to kill his heated state.

When the brunette closed the book’s cover in response to his words, it only reminded him more. With the pages no longer spread, there was no hiding the pinkish stain along the snow white binding. 

Leo reflexively curled his fingers into his palms, then winced when he applied too much pressure to his healing scabs. A constant reminder of what he’d done the day before, alongside the still stained carpet at his back. 

But there was nothing to be done about it now. It had happened, and dwelling would only make things worse. 

“Don’t apologise,” Ryoma told him quickly, his tone falling into something terser, as the white novel was removed from Leo’s sight. Set aside to the blue cushions, and replaced by hands. 

Hands stretched out toward him in silent request. 

The younger took in a slow breath, forcing away all the memories of that time with practiced care. Allowing his clenched hands to extend towards his promised, and swallowing when weathered fingertips grasped hold. 

“You have nothing to apologise for,” the royal told him gently, those tawny eyes staving off a painful light when Leo lifted his gaze, “It’s...just a little stain. That hardly makes it unreadable.” 

Those calloused digits pressed lightly against the crook of his curled hands, urging him to release the hold he had on them both. Urging that he listened to. 

His joints ached as he unfurled them, releasing the bandage he’d started to dig into without thought. Banishing the stinging pain that had emerged, and exhaling softly when his beloved’s touch trailed over him. 

Running the tough skin over his smoother fingers. Ticklish and electric all at once, trailing over the rim of his bandages with a care that stole away his pain. Leaving sparks in its place. 

When Ryoma applied a little bit of pressure over the white fabric, he didn’t stop the gasp that punctuated his lips. Letting his eyes flutter shut as those hands copied one another’s actions, trailing over each of his own. 

They ran along the inside of his fingers, just barely scratching the skin with blunt nails in a way that sent goosebumps up Leo’s spine. The shivers that accompanied that had him arching forward somewhat, his breath stuttering at the care at which he was being handled. 

Then those hands moved further forward. Tracing up his shirt sleeves, dragging lightly over the skin beneath as they climbed. Sending all the more shivers through his body when he could feel them but not see. 

The sensation was electrifying, and he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs with it. Then the touch disappeared, but only for a second. He didn’t even have the time to open his eyes before it returned. 

Lower. Trailing down his sides in faint lines that sent his body quaking, not used to being touched there. Making him shudder when sure fingers dug into the spot just above his hip bones, a small noise slipping past his throat in response to the goosebumps racing over his body. 

And then he was being tugged forward. 

Leo’s lids had barely opened before his knees were catching on the edge of the cushion, forcing them to buckle under the pressure. Dropping him into the warm body pulling him closer. 

His palms splayed out over Ryoma’s broad chest for support, blinking rapidly as his world was tilted. His face falling into the deep blue shirt his beloved wore, the scent of cherry blossoms so strong it made his head spin.

The man leaned further back into the chair, making it easier for Leo to lay over him, his legs still splayed out over the cushion edge though his body was draped over the larger. The grasp on his hips was just like when they’d kissed earlier, when he’d been over his body in the communal room. 

And the rosy tint to his love’s cheeks, paired with how dark his pupils had become, only made it better. He could hardly see the tawny coloring when he gazed into those irises, peering at him narrowly as the blonde panted slightly. 

When had he gotten so out of breath? 

“Leo,” Ryoma’s voice was practically a growl. It was so deep and hoarse, demanding, even as he asked a question. His breath was hot when he used his hold on the smaller’s hips to pull him up even higher, bringing their faces closer together. 

“Can I kiss you?” The brunette asked, and why would he refuse? 

“Please,” Leo gasped out in his breathless state, pushing himself higher up his love’s body as well, meeting those velvety lips halfway. 

And everything came alive with that. 

It felt like his body had been placed on a pyre. His nerves tingled up and down his body, his blood coursing with fire as he finally had those lips on his own. Meeting perfectly, sealing the connection with a kiss that stole away all else. 

Leo’s eyes fluttered shut all over again, just getting lost in the rhythm as his promised took hold of him. Still tasting faintly of rosemary in a tangy way that made the blonde’s toes curl, gripping tight to the shirt that was his only anchor. 

The hands on his hip gripped down even firmer, pulling them flush against one another in such a way that he could feel every breath passing through his love into him. Expelled between their lips in the form of another noise from him. 

A noise which only seemed to encourage the man. Strengthening the hold he had on his slimmer body even more, to the point that it almost felt bruising. But it wasn’t painful. It was a touch that he wanted to keep, and he was clinging back just as much. 

He didn’t know when, but at some point Ryoma tugged him fully up onto the chair with him. Laying his smaller body entirely over the larger, allowing them to be completely connected as they moved against one another. 

One of the hands started to trail up his body in a path of burning ice. A scalding touch that left him shuddering, breaking the contact between their lips to suck in a desperate gasp for air. Letting his sight return the barest amount as he opened his lashes to slits.

Ryoma was panting just as hard as he was, swallowing thickly in a way that made his throat bob, gazing up at Leo through lidded eyes as he reached for him. The hand caught lightly alongside the blonde’s throat, encouraging him to fall back down with him. 

And he didn’t want to say no. 

His whole body was filled with electricity. Sparking, gasping, shifting over his beloved’s. Heated as they tangled into one another all over again, his own hands climbing up the man’s broad chest to find his jaw, and then his cheeks. 

Framing his face as their lips grew sensitive from all of the contact between them. Pushing and pulling against one another, the hand still on his waist applying new pressure every few seconds. 

And then something caught around his lower lip. 

A noise of startelement traveled through Leo. His eyes flickered open again as he tried to pull back, confused by the slightly sharp sensation against his sensitive skin. And when he moved away, his lip stayed. Dragged out between their bodies by the teeth that had caught it. 

He shivered again, his whole body jolting when Ryoma rolled the sensitive bit between his teeth, teasing it in such a way that Leo had never felt before. In a way that only brought more of a pang to his lower abdomen.

A pang of nerves and fire, gathered below his stomach in a way that left him unable to think, gazing down at his prince as the man released his lip. Allowing him to pull back, only to follow him. 

Pushing his larger body up, chasing the blonde's tilted back head as he aimed for Leo’s exposed neck. Using the hand he had there to hold the younger steady, those heated and wet lips meeting the sensitive crook there in a way that had another sound passing through him. 

He shifted forward in Ryoma’s lap, his hands catching around the man’s neck to hold him close as he peppered sweet kisses along his neck. His mind was gone, lost to the daze of their embrace when that hand dropped from beside his throat. 

Sliding back down his body in a lazy trail to reach his back. His spine. 

When he pressed into the sensitive length, an even more pronounced noise escaped Leo. His body arched forward into Ryoma without reserve, and he felt the pressure on his neck increase. Focused on a single spot. 

And when teeth scraped over that spot, his body shuddering with the sensation, he followed the distant notion pulling at him. One that he wasn't sure was from himself, or from someone else. But he still resonated with it.

“Ryoma,” he gasped out, tangling his hands into the long ponytail they were beside, giving a light tug as he heaved for air, “stop-” 

He didn't even have to repeat it, didn't have to wait. Instantly those lips were popping from his neck with a wet sounding noise. The man’s face appeared before him, with tawny eyes just a bit less darker thanks to the sudden look of concern there. 

“Did I hurt you?” The brunette gasped out quickly, his tone growing strained as both of his hands moved to cup at Leo’s waist in a much looser hold than before. Allowing him the chance to pull away fully if that was what he wanted. 

But he didn’t even think he could move at the moment. 

Quivering over his beloved’s lap, just trying to catch enough breath to get his lungs working properly again. He shifted down against the legs there, one of his hands releasing the man to discover the source of that feeling; the ball of electricity that had utterly unraveled him.

That pang just below his abdomen. Full of nerves and heated awareness as he splayed his fingers there, pressing against his rumpled shirt. The green fabric expanding and sinking, his chest heaving as he gazed down at it. Then he released it like he’d been burned by that fire, his face heating more as he realized just what it was. 

“S-sorry,” he hissed out in horror, trying to fall back away from the older when he noticed. The small lump in the front of his pants, that is. 

But he wasn’t allowed to escape, not as advertised. Because Ryoma was quickly winding his arms around him again, pulling him into a hold that was more like a hug than anything. But it still was too much for his current condition. 

“It’s alright,” Ryoma rushed out, his words punctuated by sharp breaths as he gave a small squeeze around the smaller’s body, his voice drawn so tight it sounded close to snapping, “I’m...the same.” 

Leo swallowed thickly when he heard that, his heat only doubling in response. And then he was being lifted. 

Like a child that had leapt into an adult’s arms. With an arm winding beneath his legs, and another over his shoulder. Holding him to Ryoma’s chest as the man turned over the couch. Finding his feet on the carpet, and rising. 

He gasped at the sudden height change, blinking in surprise when the room started to shift around them while his beloved walked. Then freezing up as he realized too late. 

Leo was lowered down again only a few paces away. Onto soft sheets on the edge of the bed, his heat receding with the pulse of panic that made his heart ache. 

“Ryoma, no-” He whispered harshly to the man as he released him, pulling his hot body back over the blankets in an attempt to put more distance between them. His sense coming back to him, and proving that this was too far. He still wasn't ready for this much. 

But his beloved’s eyes grew wide the second he gasped out that refusal, his hands extending desperately as his head shook back and forth. His ponytail swaying over his shoulders as his face pinched into something fearful. Almost terrified over Leo's new alarm. 

“I didn’t mean that,” the man told him hastily, taking a step back from the bed before turning away. Placing his back to Leo as his voice pitched higher in his own panic, his hands clenching at his sides. Body stiff as could be now, seeming more prepared to draw his sword than relax. 

“I just meant that you should...be over there,” Ryoma muttered quickly, sucking in a loud inhale as he retreated back towards the chaise chair they’d just been in, “so that you can calm down. And I can meditate over here.”

The younger flushed at his misunderstanding, but his heart stilled with the reassurance that they weren’t going to go that far. This was the rhythm that Niles had talked about. The way it felt right when it actually happened...

He curled into himself over the covers, turning his back to where his prince had gone. His ears burning slightly in shame over his current state as he tried to clear his head. 

But Ryoma...was in the same state. 

He groaned into the softness beneath his head, wishing that he wasn’t like this. 

Sometimes he lost sight of how much his love wanted him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-
> 
> Baby made out for the first time! Why do I do this?!


	244. Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was all he wanted. He wanted this to last. He wanted to be with his crown prince forever, and he wanted their love to remain.

******  
Time slipped by beyond what he was capable of noticing. Ticking by each second in the span of a year, leaving him floating amongst the unknown of the world. Slipping into a partial trance as he allowed his body to calm in its own time. 

He was at that age...but it still wasn’t something he’d dealt with all that often in the past. Leo had never been attracted to a person before Ryoma. There had never been another he desired in such a way. 

Of course, such things were natural for a boy anyways. 

It had been startling at the time, and he preferred to forget how confused he’d been when his body first started changing. A couple of hours of research in the library had quickly cleared any panic he had on the subject, and by the time Xander approached him with awkward questioning about whether or not he’d experienced such a thing yet...

Well, he’d already taught himself enough to get by without any sort of lessons. 

His usual reaction to his body doing things he didn’t want it to do was to go into a trance, or meditate as Ryoma had done. But...this time was different. 

This wasn’t him just waking up with his body acting out against his permission. It was a result of him and his beloved getting even closer, wanting each other even more. 

And Ryoma likely had more experience with dealing with such things than him. He was a decade his senior, after all. 

Had the crown prince ever felt attracted to someone else before? In such a way...that his body reacted? 

But he’d said that Leo was the first person he’d ever been with; the first person he’d ever felt such a way towards. Did that extend to his desires as well? 

The blonde curled over himself a little further. The soft, stale covers he was laying on started to return to his consciousness as he fell from his partial trance, the world returning bit by bit. 

He swallowed thickly when he found his body sufficiently calmed, and the ball of nerves gone from his lower abdomen. The...arousal gone. 

Leo planted his palms into the bed, brought only more to awareness when his scabs sang out from the pressure. Hissing quietly until his breath as he pushed his upper body into a sitting position, blinking the haziness from his sight. Staring down at the embroidered flowers on the deep blue fabric, his breathing speeding up a little as he came to full wakefulness.

Then he turned his sight. Looking back over his shoulder, toward the other side of the room in search of the one that so filled his thoughts. Not sure whether he sought to apologize or hide from the man. 

Neither proved necessary when he found soft tawny irises on him, watching him come back to the world with a care that swept away Leo’s anxiousness. His shame. 

“Are you awake now?” Ryoma asked in a voice full of tenderness, setting aside the book that he had returned to reading. Leaving the white novel on the seat as he stood, approaching with small steps that left the younger with plenty of time to ask him to stop. 

But he didn’t. 

“I wasn’t asleep,” Leo told him softly, his throat a little stagnant after so long out of awareness, “It was a small magic trance.” 

The difference didn’t mean much to his beloved. He didn’t know enough about magic for it to, but the way he nodded to show he was listening was nice. His steps sped up a little as he took the softness as unspoken permission to come closer. 

He stopped at the edge of the bed. The crown prince’s clothes looked like they’d been properly readjusted, and his messy hair seemed to be newly tied back by his own hand. But his collected appearance was negated by the slowly darkening tint of his cheeks. 

He looked as ashamed as had Leo felt. 

Those light brown eyes trailed over the blonde slowly, as though he somehow expected to find an injury if he looked carefully enough. And while he did that, Leo slowly stretched out his muscles by scooting down the bed, bringing himself closer to the edge his promised stood at. 

“Did I go too far?” The royal’s sudden, frightened question made him pause, freezing in place just as he was about to swing his legs over the bedside. The smaller turned his gaze up, peering at the expression of great concern on such an amazing man’s face. 

He loved Leo so much, that it terrified him to think he’d upset him. 

Did he go too far? 

No. He’d gone as far as the blonde had been willing to go. He’d stopped as soon as he’d asked, and he’d given him space afterwards. Even if Leo had misunderstood his intentions at first, that wasn’t on the royal.

What was he going to do about his beloved teddy bear? This man that cared about him so much-

“No,” he whispered, letting his legs finish their descent over the edge. His lips curved up into a slightly self conscious smile as he ducked his head down to stare at them. Feeling heat overcome his cheeks as he rubbed his knees together, suddenly feeling very bashful over what had happened. 

“You listened to me,” Leo went on, wanting to be honest with his promised. To spill those swelling feelings in his heart that Ryoma deserved to hear, to know how much he was appreciated.

“You...made me feel good,” the younger’s voice dropped to something hardly more than a breath, cupping his hands together in his lap to fiddle with nervously as he spoke, “I wanted you, and you didn’t do anything to make me...to hurt me...”

Ryoma always treated him so gently. He treated him like no one else ever had, he was allowed closer to him than anyone else ever was. The kingdom’s heir was so great to him. 

But did he make him feel the same? Did he reciprocate that enough? 

Leo tugged at the edge of his bandages when he wondered that. Tensing slightly with the thought because it might be true. His love was older, after all. Certainly he wanted more...

“Do you think I’m...being ridiculous?” The question made itself known without forethought, spilling from his lips alongside the emotions he so wanted to share. A less welcome emotion that tried to renew the anxiety in him. 

He knew that he shouldn’t get so panicked over such things. In most typical couples, physical relations started soon after confessing. Soon after courting. But he kept on asking Ryoma to wait for him. 

“About what?” The man’s smooth tenor asked gently, and suddenly he wasn’t able to keep his sight from him. 

He couldn’t, because his love was in front of him now. Lowering down onto one knee in order to bring himself just below Leo’s level, gazing up into his downcast eyes with irises alight with comfort. Ready to reassure him no matter the topic. 

“About...being so panicked,” the once prince mumbled, turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to see how his love reacted, digging his fingers into his bandages even more as his voice started to waver, “about wanting to wait. Am I-?” 

He jumped slightly in surprise when weathered skin danced over his fingers. The same action that had set their earlier closeness into action. But there was no heat this time; the touch brought him nothing but comfort this time around. 

Leo let his eyes fall back down to find out what his beloved was up to. Watching as those large hands took hold of his smaller ones, gently moving them away from one another so he was no longer tugging on the bandages. 

Cupping each of his knuckles in the warm palms, cradling them with as much care as the blonde had held his gifted tomato earlier. And then they were leading his hands forward, and he let them be pulled towards the brunette. 

His breath caught in his lungs when the crown prince lowered himself further. Bringing the bandages close enough for him to reach, then pressing his lips down into the center of his healing appendages. 

First the right, then the left. His lips pressing down in a slow caress on each bandage, his nose flaring slightly with the smell of tree sap no doubt over them. And as he pulled his face back from his left hand, he placed down a second kiss there. 

Right over the inside of his wedding band finger. 

“Ryoma-” He choked on the lump of words that tried to escape his throat, his chest seizing with unending happiness. The sound of wedding chimes came to his ears, and his whole body relaxed as his beloved leaned back. 

Those tawny eyes gazed up at, filled with so much love that swirled right alongside seriousness. Strong intent as he gave a light squeeze to Leo’s small hands, his words low with purpose that demanded attention he needn’t even ask for. 

Though he did anyway. 

“I want you to listen to me, please,” Ryoma didn’t continue until he’d given a jerky nod, offering up another light squeeze as he went on with a tone that was filled with so much reassurance that the younger could never doubt what was said. 

“This, this here,” another squeeze, “is your body. Leo, it is yours. Not anyone else’s, and not mine, though you’ve claimed as much in the past.”

Leo flushed when he was reminded of that. He’d meant it, even if not in that way. His body had been saved by the man as much as any other part of him, and he was saving it in turn. Saving it for his beloved. 

“And because it’s yours,” Ryoma went on gently, his thumbs circling slow shapes over the smooth skin in his grasp, “it is only you that can decide what to do with it. No one else will ever be able to tell you what you’re comfortable with, or where your limits are. It’ll happen in your own time, and only then. Isn’t that what you wanted for our relationship?” 

“Of course...” 

That was all he wanted. He wanted this to last. He wanted to be with his crown prince forever, and he wanted their love to remain.

“So, no, I don’t think you’re being ridiculous,” the brunette whispered, releasing his hold on the right hand to reach up. Tenderly sliding his palm alongside the smaller’s cheek, smiling sweetly when Leo leaned into the warmth on reflex, “Even if you never want to take that step, it will do nothing to change my love for you.” 

“My...lust for you is a product of my feelings,” they both flushed deeper with that statement. And the younger turned fully into the encasing palm, pressing his lips over calloused skin in a soft kiss that encouraged his heart to continue. 

“But it is not the basis,” Ryoma sucked in a slow breath, seeming to battle with how much blood his head could manage to take until he passed out, “I don’t love you for your body, Leo. I love you for who you are. For your company, and your laugh, and your strength and reassurance and how adorable you can be at times without even realizing-” 

He froze, blinking slowly before turning his eyes questioningly up to the blonde. Stopped by the hand placed quickly over his lips, halting his listing from going on. 

“I get it,” Leo whispered, closing his eyes as embarrassment threatened to overcome him, “Thank you. I love you too, even if you don’t realize how adorable you can be as well.” 

And the way he cocked his head in confusion only proved his point. But the Hoshidan prince had more than managed to calm the anxiety in him. He’d managed to make him very happy as well. Just as he always did, as he always would. 

Leo would also work as hard as needed to deserve such a blessing of a lover. And he’d do better to reciprocate as well. Ryoma should receive the world; the gods knew he was worth that much. 

“I...believe we have a sparring match to attend?” Leo steadied his breathing, releasing the man’s mouth when he felt a small kiss press against his bandaged palm once more. 

The world went on, and so too must they. 

“I look forward to watching from the shadows,” Ryoma smiled, then his eyes flicked over to the windows of the room, his expression becoming just a tad bit darker, “Though we only have a couple hours now. We took longer to...calm down than I thought.” 

Meaning he likely lost his time to speak to the Wind Tribe boy. That was just fantastic. He’d have to try again later, or maybe once they were on the road they’d find their chance. 

He wasn’t too terribly upset. Ryoma mattered to him more than introducing himself to a kid that hated him. 

Ryoma always mattered more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies being adorable! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!
> 
> I have another human interaction planned for after this, so I don't think I'll get anything else out tonight. Hope every one's having an uneventful new year so far~


	245. Out of Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was wearing the expression he usually had before offending a high-born.

******  
Leo spun the broadsword between his fingers, feeling the slightly familiar weight twirl with ease. A move of far greater flare than Hoshidans would ever choose to incorporate into their no-nonsense sword techniques. 

A move that he’d spent hours teaching himself years before. One that Xander would often do with Siegfried, and that his older brother had taught Corrin as well. 

He’d wanted to impress the Nohrian crown prince when he first started teaching Leo how to wield a blade. He had spent so long trying to fit into the image his brother had of him, until that day sent it all crashing down into an abyss too deep to ever pull it from. 

But the sword was not what suited him best. 

Yet, here he was. Standing on the training grounds of Cheve’s chief estate, preparing to spar with Prince Takumi for a second time. Never had he imagined such a path for himself in the past. 

Though that was how life works he supposed. 

The blonde was just glad there wouldn’t be a crowd to see his defeat this time. Unlike the day before, the training grounds were empty of Chevois knights now. All of them were off preparing to leave their home that evening, so they were left to their own devices with only members of their own company as witnesses. 

And he knew the outcome was going to be defeat because of how sore his body was. The true aches and pains had started to make themselves known shortly after returning from his trance, so now even standing made his legs screech at him in complaint. 

Leo groaned quietly when he rolled his arm a bit too far, the limb too heavy to be of any true use as he swung the sword again in practice. There was no way he could do anything impressive this time.

And, at the moment, he felt like he’d be fine with never doing anything strenuous again as long as he lived. 

“Someone’s a little sore,” Takumi huffed in judgement a few feet away, his brow raised pointedly as he took in the way Leo slumped in response, “Do you bruise like a peach too?” 

The blonde thrust his sword in the direction of the silver prince, growling slightly in irritation when it wasn’t long enough to pierce the cocky royal. He was really starting to regret his decision to do this. 

“And how many dance lessons have you taken?” He hissed, glaring all the harder when his counterpart quickly averted his eyes in avoidance, “Exactly. Don’t judge me when I warned you about this earlier.” 

“Maybe we should just cancel this session then,” Takumi suggested, lowering his katana to his side. His words were carefully neutral, but when the older looked at his expression he found it nothing but cloaked in concern, “If you practice like this, you’ll just hurt your body.”

Leo knew that there was no escaping the truth in that. Especially not with his beloved no doubt hovering in the shadows nearby, fully prepared to come out and stop him himself if he continued. 

He sighed in defeat, letting his head bob weakly as he lowered the broadsword, his arm shaking from the relief of no longer having to hold it up. His knees felt weak too, not to mention how much hotter he was with the ridiculous guise returned to his appearance. 

The mage could hardly breathe through the scarf around his face, and his hair felt sweaty beneath the black cloak that soaked up the sun with all the power of a raging wyvern. In short; he was miserable. 

“Sorry,” Leo muttered, honestly feeling regretful as he staggered back, supporting his body against the fence that lined the sparring ring they’d been intent on using, “I didn’t think it’d be this bad. We’ll have to reschedule.” 

“Did you use the salve I gave you?” A low voice asked suddenly from beside his shoulder, making him grow tense for a second. Then immediately losing that tenseness when it only served to aggravate his complaining muscles. 

“No,” he sighed back to the herbalist that had dropped in for a visit, closing his eyes as his body relaxed and he was allowed a moment where he didn’t feel like he was being twisted into a pastry, “I haven’t had the chance.”

And he really didn’t want to. Especially not when he wasn’t sure when he’d next get a chance to bathe again and wash it off. It was nothing against Kaze; he was sure the ointment would’ve helped. 

It was just a bit too much trouble at the moment. 

“Something keep you busy after your little singing lesson?” A second voice joined the first. As chipper as a canary, but sharp enough to bite as the diviner went on, “Or someone?” 

Leo fought to keep the heat from his cheeks as he glared over his shoulder at Orochi, scowling despite the fact that she couldn’t see it around the scarf obscuring his face. Of course she was going to imply such a thing. 

“Oh, like you can talk.” 

His scowl only deepened with Niles’ arrival to the fence, bow in hand as he gestured to the diviner. The archer was smirking sharply, with just enough teeth for him to be weary for the man’s safety. 

He was wearing the expression he usually had before offending a high-born. 

“Don’t think you’re the only one that notices things around here,” the plum haired woman pursed her lips lightly in response to the lecherous man coming closer, his icy blue sharp as he stole her attention from his young liege, “For instance, I noticed something interesting earlier as well.” 

Orochi’s perturbed expression immediately turned sweet, her lips curling up into a cheshire smile as she leaned against the fence. Cocking her hip as she twirled at a strand of her long hair, grape irises gleaming with odd excitement as she gave an interested hum. 

“Finally had the time to sneak off with that emotionless redhead, hmmm?” Niles chuckled, spinning an arrow from his quiver between blistered fingers as he stepped even closer, paying no mind to how Kaze tensed behind the diviner. Or how his lord also froze up, admittedly curious with such a line. 

“Now, I don’t blame you,” the snow haired man purred, leaning against the fence on his elbow just a few feet from her, his smirk growing all the wider as he unraveled his information like sweet sugar falling from his silver tongue, “Redheads have a reputation after all, and I won’t deny that the man has quite an attractive mug when he removes that damn chastity mask.” 

“So shouldn’t you be thanking dear Lord Leo?” Niles suggested lightly, his tanned cheeks pushing up all the further as his teeth shone even more in the afternoon light, “He did distract the prince long enough for you to steal away your dear ninja. Because we all know that he wouldn’t have given you the light of day otherwise, considering-” 

Leo pushed himself from the fence, his eyes narrowing warningly at his old friend. Stopping the man in his tracks, before he could say something that could cross the teasing diviner’s lines. 

He wasn’t sure precisely what was going on, but it sounded as though Orochi and Saizo had...something going on. It wasn’t his business though, and he hardly knew the two enough to intrude. But Niles couldn’t care less. 

It was for that reason which he brought the archer to a grinding halt, before the temperate herbalist could pull the shuriken his hand had been slowly inching towards. 

“Niles,” the younger calling his name only made the older’s smile shift. Turning so overly innocent it was clearly false, tilting his head curiously as he waited to hear whatever his orders were. 

And he already knew before it was said, Leo was sure. 

“Why don’t you go join Hinata and Odin in sword practice?” His words were a suggestion, but his tone made it clear that it was nothing short of an order, “Tell them that you’ll help; as their training dummy.” 

That only prompted an amused noise from his retainer. Stepping away from the fence in order to bow exaggeratedly toward his liege, his words dripping with lecherousness when he spoke. 

“Oh, a reward,” Niles grinned, giving a little wave to Leo as he turned away, already on his way to join the two oblivious retainers across the training grounds, “You’re too kind, milord. You know how I love to teach the young ones about using their stiff little toys in new ways.”

Leo sighed, rolling his pained shoulders as the troublesome man departed. Feeling slightly guilty about sending him Odin’s way, but he knew the dramatical man would keep him straight. 

Or...well, you know. 

“Sorry about him,” he muttered to the two still on the other side of the fence, watching him with very different expressions. Kaze just looked like he wasn’t affected in the least, as though he hadn’t been a few words away from castrating the once prince’s old friend. 

And Orochi looked almost disappointed that the encounter hadn’t been able to play out uninterrupted. Maybe she’d been hoping her herbalist friend would shank the archer for her. 

He wasn’t sure about that diviner, but he did feel ashamed for his retainer’s actions. 

“He...likes to insight chaos,” Leo leaned forward onto the fence this time, to bring him closer to them as he rested his sword against the wooden beams, freeing up both of his arms to act as a pillow for him to relax on. 

“That’s not his only reason,” Orochi giggled, her tone that of a person who knew a juicy secret they were just dying to spill, but she was stopped by a nudge to her arm from the ninja at her side. 

Leo was too distracted by his complaining body to bother tugging at the string she’d practically dangled in front of his nose. Closing his eyes as he tried to relax even more, feeling like each of his limbs were layered in bruises. 

“Just leave me here,” he muttered against his sleeves when he felt a narrow finger poke him, as though testing that he was still alive, “I’ll be alive later; come back then.” 

“Someone’s inheriting the drama trait from their retainer,” the royal diviner giggled, but she didn’t poke him again. That had to mean something. 

“Take a seat,” Kaze suggested, “if you won’t use the salve until later, then you should try to limit the strain you put on your muscles. You’ve already overworked your body enough today.” 

That sounded like a smart idea. He’d consider doing it as soon as his legs stopped feeling like pudding. Azura and him would have to plan for this outcome the next time they practiced dancing. 

Because he knew he wasn’t going to be able to say no if she asked again, even if this was the result. 

He’d just have to get used to physical activity again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one more out before my adventure this eve~ A bitty support conversation thing. 
> 
> Also, just to help with visualization. All of them have one or two outfits more casual-like besides their armor while traveling. Their armor being their base class wear from the game. And also, unless stated otherwise, or in an environment where it doesn't make sense-
> 
> Corrin and Azura are barefoot, and most of the others wear some sort of cloak while traveling.


	246. Scabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Examining his scabs to ensure they hadn’t gotten infected in complete silence, accepting that neither of them had more to say. 
> 
> And that sometimes could be better than saying anything.

******  
Unsurprisingly, Niles managed to scare off both of his fellow retainers in hardly any time at all. No one knew precisely what was said, and neither of the youngers were willing to explain, but their burning faces and inability to look at one another spoke volumes.

Leo was not in the mood to deal with his old friend’s antics, whatever the reason. 

So when the archer returned to him looking as falsely innocent as he could, complaining that his punishers had left all on their own volition, the once prince just waved him off. He was getting out of punishment, yes, but at that point it was more punishment for everyone else instead. 

That was why Leo chose to simply relax back against one of the training ground walls. Watching over the proceedings while his body unwound, though the soreness still managed to permeate him even in such a relaxed position. 

“I’m never going to move again,” the young blonde hissed out under his breath when merely shifting to the side a hare was enough to send pins through half of his form. 

It was an empty promise, he knew. But it made him feel a tad bit better. 

A loud exclamation from one of the sparring rings served to distract him at least a little. Bringing a small turn to his lips as he watched Takumi gape at the dramatical man he’d challenged, seeming unsure if he was supposed to strike him as he monologued, or wait. 

Odin was waving his sword through the air in obnoxious twirls that looked more like they belonged in a troupe performance, but that was a bit deceiving. The blade, the katana, swirled through his fingers with such practice and precision it could almost be hypnotizing. 

And while it was clear the silver prince wanted to question the blonde, he couldn’t seem to get a word in edgewise at the moment. A result of Odin trying to burn off the embarrassed energy the one-eyed archer had put upon him. 

His skill with a blade was not one his liege had ever dared to ask about. Just another mystery to the foolish performer Niles and him had taken as their own. A mystery with much depth, if the slight sadness that seemed to take hold of him whenever he held a sword meant anything. 

Hopefully Takumi would know better than to ask as well. 

Leo had found a sufficient distraction, but he was drawn away from it when he heard steps moving towards the stone wall that he rested at. Entirely purposeful in their loudness in order to ensure he knew they were coming. 

‘They’ being an herbalist on a return visit. 

“If this is about earlier-” the blonde started without looking away from the sparring-turned-monologuing match. The silver prince had lowered his sword, and now appeared to be dealing with a playwright that wanted him to join in on the performance. 

“Your hands,” Kaze corrected lightly, lowering himself onto the dirt with an ease that made the sore younger jealous, “I want to check them, since we won’t be able to this evening.” 

Leo glanced towards him with that, finding the herbalist already holding the supplies in hand. Watching him carefully, waiting for permission in order to do his job. 

“That’s...not all,” he muttered, clearly able to see the troubled light in those wine eyes. The ninja wasn’t even trying to hide it as he offered up his bandaged palms to him. 

“But it’s all you’ll be willing to talk about,” the fern haired man told him, succeeding in getting Leo’s hackles up with just that. When someone approached you, knowing full well that they wanted to talk to you about something you didn’t want to hear, that was when things started getting dicey. 

And considering it was the mostly calm ninja that said as much? The herbalist specifically? 

He had a feeling it had to do with his health. 

“You’re right,” the younger agreed, his tone sharpening against his will as nimble fingers unwound the white from around his palms, “At least you recognized that.” 

There were plenty that wouldn’t. People who would poke and pry until he bit off their head, and then they would blame him for it. He didn’t mean to be rude. Kaze didn’t deserve that. 

But the last thing he wanted to do was have to discuss why he was so out of shape, or explain something else that might bring him pain. He was managing to forget it so well-

He turned his eyes away while the herbalist worked. Examining his scabs to ensure they hadn’t gotten infected in complete silence, accepting that neither of them had more to say. 

And that sometimes could be better than saying anything. No one else needed to know, and he intended to keep it that way. 

It didn’t even matter anymore now that he was with Ryoma. He was happy, couldn’t he just keep that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby filler to let you know I'm alive~


	247. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they spent their whole lives lingering on one thing, and let everything else pass them by?

******   
The sun kept falling. Slipping lower and lower, heading straight toward the western horizon of the city. Casting longer shadows over the training grounds with each passing minute, and unintentionally bringing down everyone’s more relaxed moods. 

Because time was moving on. Which meant their departure was moving closer. They likely only had two or three hours left before the evening had turned late enough for darkness to pervade them. 

That was when they’d abandon Cheve.

It was hard to remain spirited in the face of an oncoming tragedy. And it was even harder to keep sparring light when everyone’s frustration levels were building. A harder swing here, a sharper thrust there. 

So they called it. As unfitting as it was, they were likely the last ones that would ever be using the grounds. They weren’t even from the city, and yet they’d somehow be the ones to see it in its last hours of untouched quiet. 

There weren’t many smiles present in their group as they left the place. Returning borrowed weapons to their place, and abandoning the disturbed dirt they’d kicked up. 

It was highly likely the halls they walked would be burned away come morning. 

The stone’s mortar would melt, the fancy draperies would ignite, and the whole city would fall if given the time. Leo knew that well. He knew it intimately; how easy it was for a seemingly permanent place to fall. 

He’d been the one to light the torches at times. 

“What ensnared your branching thoughts so, that you can not so much as keep your steps straight?” Odin’s quiet question tore his mind from the vacant halls they were traveling, his sight seemingly caught on every little alcove and intricacy. 

How many memories did this place hold? 

How many of them would be burned away? A nation’s memory. 

Again he started to drift toward the side of the hall, only to again have Odin carefully steer him after the others once more. They were walking at the back of their company, keeping their distance thanks to Leo’s slower pace. 

But he couldn’t help it. His curiosity was mixing with bitterness, and adding to that, melancholy. For a fate that had to set. 

Was there really no way that they could’ve changed things in the time since they’d arrived?

“We’ve done all we can,” the once prince murmured, his eyes flicking to the stone flooring they were walking over for a second, before turning towards his friend in questioning, “haven’t we?” 

Those olive eyes lost a bit more light when he asked that. Odin’s steps faltered. His mouth opened, only to shut with a click immediately after. The older stared right back at him, his brows knitting together in pain that wasn’t voiced. 

There were no words this time. 

Wasn’t that one of the questions it always came back to?

Had he done enough? How did he make amends for his past actions? How did he know when he could finally walk away, carrying the least amount of guilt? 

But neither of them knew an answer for that, and he had a feeling those were questions his retainer asked of himself at times as well. 

So they kept on walking, unnatural silence filling the air between them, both aware of the fact that they should have something to say about the matter. There always was something, wasn’t there?

Black and white. One or the other. 

Morally they could say that they were supposed to stay until everything was fixed. But what if that wasn’t possible? 

What if they spent their whole lives lingering on one thing, and let everything else pass them by? 

Leo didn’t want to look back on his life, and realize that he was nothing more than a burned memory. He wanted what he did to mean something, he always had.

But he’d never had the tools to do so until he left Nohr. 

He’d do his best, and he’d at least know there were some people who would never burn their memories of him. People that he could only meet by throwing away everything he’d thought he had. 

And he gained so much in return.


	248. My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple.
> 
> It was just love.

******  
Ryoma had returned before him. 

All of them had to gather their things before a quick dinner...then they’d ride out. The table was already set with as much order as ever despite the time limit they were working on, and Jakob was just finishing up whatever broth he’d decided to make over the fireplace. 

It had a stale, creamy flavor. Accented by herbs and bread, which made the whole communal room smell very homely. Very different from the nearly scentless bedroom Leo disappeared into upon his own return, after tossing the too warm guise aside on one of the chairs to retrieve later.

And he found his beloved there. Standing near the center of the room with his back to him, seemingly staring out the frosted windows. The darkening windows. 

With the eastern skies losing light, the blue was fading to something less vibrate. Something less colorful. Layering over the blurred shapes of buildings and red wine rooftops. And it only kept growing darker. 

A shiver rose up from Leo’s spine, sending goosebumps along his arms and legs. He tried to shake the prickling sensation away, his sight drawn to movement in a certain mirror. 

Within the reflection he could see Ryoma’s face. He could see his expression; full of pain and strain. His tawny irises were darkened like the empty skies that proved the moon would be bright that night. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, working back and forth as though he was clenching his jaw. 

This really was weighing on the crown prince. Perhaps more than he’d let known to Leo. 

Even if Cheve was not a place his promised cared much for, it mattered. It mattered because Ryoma had made a decision about it. He’d decided to save it. He had been resolute in joining forces with the Chevois knights, and helping to liberate them. 

And yet, this had been nothing but a failure on their parts. 

Leo had found his answer. 

“There’s nothing more for us to do.” 

The brunette started in surprise when his voice broke the quiet within the stone walls around them. His hand reflexively reached for his side where Raijinto would usually be, but the legendary sword was leaning against the bed alongside their bags. 

And he didn’t need it anyways. 

Those tawny eyes flicked to the reflection beside where the man stood, catching his own despite the fact that the blonde couldn’t see himself in it. A reverse of their first night in Cheve, when Ryoma was the one to startle him. When he’d simply been so overwhelmed, and when he’d just let himself feel-

And the crown prince completely relaxed the moment his gaze caught Leo’s. His tenseness dropped away, his expression shifting to something lighter that still told of shadows beneath. 

But it wasn’t a mask. It was genuine. 

He’d never thought his very presence could lift someone’s mood so drastically, but he was more than glad for it. 

If it could make Ryoma feel just a bit better, then his presence there was worth something.

“I know that,” the Hoshidan heir murmured, shifting from the reflection. Turning his head back over his shoulder, his voice soft from the turmoil inside of him. For if it wasn’t kept so low, it would probably turn into a roar of emotions that would be hard to control. 

But his love knew how to control himself. Looking back at Leo, the corner of his lips twitching up in stinging acceptance as he spoke, “This was inevitable. We should’ve thought about joining with Cheve sooner, and maybe then...” 

The royal trailed off, taking in a long, slow breath. Calming the torrents that threatened his control as he breathed back out. His lashes fell shut, his long hair swaying side to side as he shook his head. 

“But there’s no use for what might’ve been,” Ryoma’s voice strengthened, his walls building up as a prince’s must, opening his eyes to reveal a much sharper and sure gaze, “We’ll move on, and we’ll succeed elsewhere. There’s a very good chance of Nestra’s king allying with us. He has always held more favor towards Hoshido, and with his forces we could keep hold of the west.” 

Tenseness that Leo hadn’t noticed in his own body slipped away with his beloved’s new surety. The uncertainty that had threatened to overtake him before was pushed from his mind, replaced by the resolve his prince now felt. 

One city. One city lost didn’t mean the end for them; it never did. And sure, it would’ve been better if things had worked in their favor, but this was a war. They’d have to get used to disappointment. 

They’d have to get used to even greater loss in the future. 

“If King Garon loses the west,” the once Nohrian prince added, taking a step forward, a small smile lighting his lips without conscious thought, “then he loses a lot more than just the border. There are many that would try and follow the Chevois and Ice Tribe’s examples.”

His smile grew into a sharpened smirk, imagining the fury his father would feel if that happened. If they won even a single, large conflict, “The cracks in Nohr’s image of power will be impossible to hide,” that would be the start of the end, “and the oppressed will realize that the big, bad kingdom can’t keep them all down.” 

The problem with maintaining your rule entirely out of fear and strength was that the second that facade gained a crack, the crack kept on growing. 

It spread, and it webbed outward. Gaining in size, chipping away bit by bit until even the framework was fractured. There was no true loyalty in Nohr. That dying kingdom held only a desperate need to survive. 

A need which would prove its downfall. For the second it became clear that Hoshido was the better option, everything would come apart. Their great armies, their horrific monsters, their death threats and torturing- 

None of it would stop with the hope brought on by the thought of finally being free. 

He knew from experience that it wouldn’t. 

“They’ll want to be free,” he breathed out, his smirk changing back to a genuine smile, fully understanding how it felt to want such a thing, “and with every win, that want will only grow. By the end we could have every Nohrian marching right alongside us as we take Windmire, and destroy that blasted throne.”

And that was when his father’s head would finally roll.

That puppet’s head. 

The darkness growled somewhere deep in the ground, screeching in denial against the lost hold it had started to gain on them. 

But it had no power there now, so they didn’t even hear it. 

“Yes,” Ryoma turned to face him fully, the shadows entirely gone from his face as he started moving. Walking towards the younger with a clear smile pressing up his cheeks, his eyes crinkling with the relief he’d been granted. 

“We’ll do that, just as you said,” the crown prince swore, full of the new hope that dawn always brought with its light, “This war will end with our victory Leo. And then-” 

The larger man stopped in front of him, gazing down at him with an expression of pure love that the blonde hoped he returned in full. Because he did. He loved Ryoma. 

Those big hands reached out, sliding down his previously prickling arms, stealing away the goosebumps with his warmth as he made it past the green sleeves of Leo’s shirt. Finding his hands, that he grasped at to lead upward again. 

The smaller turned his palms in the man’s grasp, wishing for a split second that the bandages there weren’t disrupting the connection. But that thought dissipated when their fingers locked between their bodies, his cheeks catching the heat that Ryoma’s hold transmitted onto him. 

“Then,” his beloved leaned down a bit, bringing their faces close enough together that his breath blew against Leo’s warm cheeks, his voice filled with nothing but full-hearted mirth as he shared what he wanted, “I will marry you, and you will become my king at last.” 

His heart skipped a couple beats with such a declaration. He could no longer tell if he was breathing, but he hardly cared about air when Ryoma’s face was so close, his words...

All he wanted to hear was that. 

He would marry the one he loved. They would be tied together for eternity, and they would never be apart no matter the distance between them. He would be Ryoma’s, and Ryoma would be his. 

Leo wanted to finish this war as quickly as possible. 

“My king,” he promised softly in return, squeezing the larger hands, a puff of breath making it past his lips as he exhaled all the overflowing happiness that had taken hold of him. Because he was happy. 

Happy that he had this; no matter how much he might’ve doubted his worth of it in the past. 

“My love,” Leo added, his lashes starting to fall shut as Ryoma leaned in closer. The smell of cherry blossoms enveloped him, and for a moment he could imagine they were back at the castle. Standing amongst the beautiful gardens as twilight came, with his promised leaning in to kiss him. 

The petals were everywhere, and he laughed happily against those lips as his eyes closed completely. Then he felt the softness against his own. 

And he completely melted. 

The warmth was pulled free of his palms so that arms could wrap around him. Hanging over his lower back, catching around his hips to pull his smaller body fully close. Pressing into his sensitive spine, and it was almost as though his promised was making a point of it. Proving just how close he could be to the blonde compared to everyone else.

Leo tangled his fingers into his beloved’s shirt as their lips remained together. There was no needy heat, no chasing one another or opening their mouths for more. It was simple.

It was just love. 

The connection only lasted a couple seconds, so there was no panting for breath when Ryoma pulled back. Still close enough that they were nearly touching, their noses brushing against one another as they both exhaled in complete harmony. 

Another tiny puff of a laugh slipped into the air from Leo, blown out against the lips he’d just had on his own. Unable to hold it back as he added one more thing onto that promise. 

“My teddy bear,” he whispered, his eyes squinting from how much his cheeks pushed up with the smile that lighted his face. A smile that only grew when his beloved blinked in slight confusion, tilting his head curiously even though his expression of love and happiness never wavered. 

“I love you,” Leo told him, holding on even tighter to the fabric in his fingers. Sighing softly when he felt the hands over his spine slide up its length to hug him properly, situating themselves just under his shoulder blades. 

“I love you too,” Ryoma returned, then broke their view of one another. Pulling the younger completely into him, gently enveloping him against his chest as his chin landed on blonde locks. Rocking slightly side to side as he held him, his chest rising and falling against Leo. 

And the smaller didn’t mind their new positions in the least. He burrowed happily into the den of cherry blossoms he’d been pressed into, his heart thudding away within his chest so loudly that he was sure it was heard outside of the room. 

Or maybe that was his beloved’s heartbeat. 

They went so well together, he could hardly tell. And he liked it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soon. Not yet, but soon. Like maybe four more chapters until the end of this arc. Thanks for hanging in there~


	249. Claiming Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d started to believe he’d never trust someone enough to give him one. 
> 
> But here he was. 
> 
> And Ryoma had claimed him as his own.

******  
Leo hummed quietly as he rifled through his pack one final time, checking that everything was in place. There wasn’t much he’d had to take from it during his time in Cheve, but it was better safe than sorry. 

You never know when something might go missing for other reasons. 

But it seemed as though everything was still just as it was meant to be. Nothing had been touched as far as he could tell. And though there wasn’t anything of value in his bag, it would still be annoying to deal with. 

“Do you have everything?” Ryoma asked from his side, already finished in double checking his larger bag. The crown prince was completely prepared to move out, appearing ready to take to the roads the moment it was time. 

And his mood was settled far more than it had been before their discussion. Cheve would still weigh heavy on him, but he accepted the nation’s fate now. There was no sadness, only resolve. 

“Yes,” Leo told him, still smiling softly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to stop. His ears still rang with his beloved’s low voice, saying over and over again-

‘I will marry you, and you will become my king at last.’

“I keep most of my belongings in my storage, remember?” He kept his head ducked, though he was aware that the blush on his cheeks was probably completely visible anyways, “There’s no need to fear losing anything in here.” 

And there really wasn’t. Besides some emergency supplies, a little bit of coin, and a single one of his outfits and tomes, it was pointless. The only reason he kept such a thing was in case he lost access to his magic for a time. 

“Do you have some vulneries stored away?” The older checked, his tone filled with concern that only made Leo flush more. He really didn’t get hurt that much. 

And they really couldn’t afford to keep using them on minor injuries. Who knew when they might find one of their numbers critically wounded? When they might need the healing magic in a bottle for an emergency?

“I have two,” Leo reassured him, adjusting his grip on his bag’s strap as he prepared to lift it, “and I still have some food stored away. I promise I have everything.” 

Then vibrant, red fabric was thrust into his sight. He dropped his bag back onto the bed in surprise, his eyes climbing the arm that held the offered cloak. Following the appendage up to find his promised’s flushed face. 

“Use this instead of your black one,” Ryoma told him, his voice low with obvious embarrassment as he turned his head to face away from Leo. As though he thought the blonde would tease him over such a thing. 

“It’s lighter colored,” the brunette went on, struggling not to trip over his words with every syllable, “so it won’t absorb the heat as much. Plus it’s thicker, which is better because the night’s going to be cold as we get closer to the mountains. And-” 

The younger cut off his long, rambling explanation by taking the cloak. Pulling it gently from his hand to swing over his shoulders. Sure, it didn’t really match the green and silver shirt, but he hardly cared about fashion when his love was being so cute. 

“Thank you,” Leo told him sincerely as he tied the fabric into place, his gaze flicking up to catch when Ryoma’s face turned even redder. But at least he was facing him again, watching as he secured the cloak onto his body. 

“Sorry,” the crown prince muttered, his hand tapping nervously against the sword now strapped properly to his side, fiddling embarrassingly with the white and gold hilt as his voice wavered, “I...don’t want you to think I’m nagging.” 

Nagging? He would never call it that. 

“Is that what you’re doing?” The blonde asked in false curiosity, his lips still curved into a perpetually soft smile as he went to grab his bag once more, “I like it.” 

He felt cared for. His siblings in the past had never dared treat him such a way, always leaving him to his own devices. He was expected to take care of things without reminder, managing by himself no matter what. If something went wrong, then he had only himself to blame. 

But just because he could handle it, didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate Ryoma’s caring. It was something special. 

“Really?” The crown prince asked, a note of incredulousness coming to his tone as Leo made for the door. And just from the way he said it, the younger knew that he’d been criticized for it before. 

The most likely candidate being a certain silver prince. 

“Yes,” Leo paused as he turned the door knob, glancing back to watch his love quickly pick up his own things to follow. Rushing, with his face a little less colored than before. Almost appearing...joyful over his words. 

He wanted Ryoma to know how much he appreciated it. 

“I’ve never had that before,” he admitted quietly, his cheeks heating up a little bit more while he shifted his pack over his shoulder more securely, “It’s nice.” 

Before the crown prince could glomp him as he looked like he wanted to do, Leo pulled open the door to flee the room. Knowing that his proper beloved wouldn’t do anything in full view of the others. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He just...knew that they didn’t have the time. 

And he was right about the late time. They’d apparently spent more of it basking in each other’s presences than he’d thought. But it couldn’t be helped when his promised was just so...

“Finally!” Orochi practically cheered, raising her fingers in a tiny wave to him the moment she caught sight of the door opening, her grin wide and teasing as she leaned forward onto the table conspiringly, “We were just thinking about drawing sticks to see who had to go check on you two.”

“I willingly volunteered,” Niles told him, turning back over his chair so he could see his flushed liege approach, “but for some reason, I was shot down. Can’t imagine why.” 

Leo could think of a few. And he had few guesses of why there were shurikens currently embedded in the chair around his old friend’s body. Rather close to shaving off some layers of skin. 

He didn’t miss the couple planted precariously between his friend’s spread legs either when he walked up. Dropping his bag next to the empty chair beside Niles, and taking a seat. 

“I win the betting pool though,” the archer chuckled, leaning forward onto the table to stick out his hand expectantly, “Cough it up pretty boy.” 

Across the dishes in their way, Takumi let out a strangled little noise. The silver prince was waving a finger at Leo, wearing an utterly flabbergasted expression, his cheeks the same color as his prized tomato that still sat in the center of everything. 

Then...

“Have you no decency?!” The young royal’s voice was a squeak, his finger still shaking wildly at Leo with such ferocity that he felt threatened. Pushing back into the cushions, and raising up his hands in confusion. 

What had he done?

“Careful now,” Niles paid no mind to the two retainers that looked ready to cleave him in half beside the silverette, his tone a wild purr that even made Leo flush a little, “You’re showing off your virginity for all to see, little prince. Though I could help you with-” 

“Niles!” Leo and his other retainer shouted out the name in unison. The mages leaned in, reaching from where the both of them sat in chairs on either side of their lecherous friend.

But they never managed to grab him. The acrobatic elder easily had flipped back over the chair before they got close, clearing the pointy shurikens embedded in it without problem. Then he twisted in midair, and the once prince blinked as two more sharp objects flew past his body before he landed on his feet a few paces away. 

Glancing back to the table, he found a glaring scarlet ninja with his hand outstretched. His good eye was glaring sharply at Nile’s form, crouched on the ground. His lips were pressed into a tight line that made his displeasure clear without his mask.

Apparently Saizo had also found out about Niles’ conversation at the training grounds earlier. Maybe the weapons in the chair were actually from him, and not Kaze. It certainly seemed more his style than his calmer twin’s. 

And he was quick to politely look away when Orochi practically leapt on the man. Hugging onto his arm over the two armrests that separated them, giggling happily as she nuzzled into his bicep. 

“I could overlook the bedroom thing,” Takumi’s continued, scandalized yelling renewed his attention in the boy, getting Leo to look back to where he was still pointing at him like he’d just insulted his hairdo. 

“But such things are beyond inappropriate!” And from there his counterpart devolved into how you would imagine a mother walking in on their children during something very naughty, “You have yet to be married! And I don’t know exactly what it’s like in Nohr, but in Hoshido we have...” 

He went on and one about decency and propriety, but Leo still failed to know what his brother-in-law was talking about. He just knew he was smiling again thanks to the reminder of marriage. 

Ryoma would be his husband one day. 

Most of the others at the table seemed to know what was being ranted about though. Even his sweet sister, who appeared to have finally joined the world of wakefulness once more. He swore, the girl could sleep through a siege and not stir if she was in need of rest. 

Azura and many of the younger Hoshidans had their eyes on the table, eating without glancing at him, their cheeks tinted red just like the yelling prince’s. The older ones were just watching, alongside the rather confused Nohrian-raised who couldn’t seem to see a problem either. 

“Um, Brother Takumi?” Corrin’s quiet and polite cut in finally got the boy to stop his rambling, though he was now breathing hard from how long he’d gone without breath. He could probably match Odin in monologuing if he just tried. 

“Sorry,” the snow haired girl murmured when all eyes turned to her, shrinking a bit as she glanced around at everyone in confusion, “but what are you so upset about?” 

That was probably the wrong thing to say, if the way their brother and half the Hoshidans started sputtering was any indication. Staring at her in shock, though it was a question he wanted to know as well. 

“Yes,” Leo voiced, taking note of Niles returning to his chair while everyone was distracted, a quiet clanging the only sign that he had deflected a third shuriken as he sat down, “What’s wrong exactly?” 

More sputtering, and he was starting to believe he’d never get his answer. Until a certain ninja decided to take pity on him. 

“Your neck, little one,” Kagero told him helpfully, her voice unnecessarily quiet when everyone at the table could hear. Her russet eyes strangely sparkling with amusement that only the older generation seemed to be feeling at the moment. 

In response to her explanation, he reached up to cup at his neck, frowning in confusion when he couldn’t understand the problem still. It wasn’t the cloak; that hung around his shoulders. 

“Other side,” Niles prompted, his tone absolutely dripping with sweet honey as Leo switched to his right. Cupping at the skin, though all he felt was a small pang near the nook when he did so. 

“I didn’t think he’d move so fast,” his old friend went on, dark metal swirling through his fingers when his liege turned to look at him, taking in the promise of delicious pain on the older’s face, “Where is he? Is the dear prince too afraid to come out and face what he’s done?” 

Another shuriken was easily deflected by his spinning dagger without disrupting his flow in the least. His icy blue iris fixed on the door that he’d watched Leo leave, so narrow and dark it matched well to his black eyepatch. 

He still didn’t quite understand. 

“Ugh-” Oboro hissed from beside her liege, reaching over the side of her chair in order to get to her bag, rifling around inside of it for a second before saying, “Here. Look.” 

He reached out on reflex to catch the object thrown towards him. Wrapping his fingers around it, and only taking a second to realize what it was. 

A hand held mirror. 

Leo moved his head to the side, baring his neck as he brought up the reflective surface. Still full of confusion over everyone’s flustered state as he positioned it so he could see...

And then his confusion was gone. 

He knew what it was. He knew that it looked like a bruise, but it wasn’t anything as simple as that. 

Leo had seen them on people in the past. Typically peppered around their necks; the necks of servants and noble folk alike. Perfectly displayed for any and all to notice, often paired with newly gifted adornments. 

As a child he hadn’t understood, but he’d known it was something to be proud of. Everyone else seemed to be. And as he’d gotten older he’d understood more, but eventually things had changed for him. 

He’d started to believe he’d never trust someone enough to give him one. 

But here he was. 

And Ryoma had claimed him as his own. 

Leo ran his fingers over what he knew to be a kiss mark, likely formed during their earlier rhythm of love. He remembered his beloved suckling at his neck, teasing the skin with his teeth as he sucked. And this was the result. 

His lips turned into an even softer smile, his heart swelling up several sizes with the feeling of happiness that had come over him. 

He’d never imagined he’d have one. 

“Okay,” Silas’ voice rang out through the abnormally silent room, which had lost the sound of grumbling shortly after Leo picked up the mirror. The silver knight’s tone was heavy in confusion as he looked over the Hoshidans and asked his question, “Why are you all acting like this? What’s the big deal here?” 

Takumi and company gaped at him, while the elders all held their own expressions in response to the question. And Corrin just chose to ignore that in favor of catching his attention. 

“Congratulations Leo!” She smiled wide, clapping her hands together in excitement as she leaned over the sofa at his right to get a little closer to him, though there was a bluenette still between them, “What’d he get you?” 

Admittedly, nothing. But it was the middle of wartime, and the actual moment had hardly been planned.

Leo didn’t care that it didn’t come with a gift. He was perfectly happy to accept it on its own. 

“Now’s not really-,” then the blonde glanced back when he heard a door creak open further, finally finding his promised entering the room after him. Looking as though he’d been meditating with how calm he’d become since his red-faced state when Leo left. 

But the second he entered, all eyes turned to him. The crown prince froze in place, staring around at all the different expressions with clear confusion before he finished closing the door behind him. 

“What is it?” His beloved asked in that smooth tenor of his, moving to find a spot around the table to join them all for dinner, sounding slightly weary as he waited for an answer. One he didn’t have to wait long for. 

“What gift did you get him?” Corrin repeated her question, eagerly leaning over the back of the sofa like an excited puppy, rocking back and forth with energy she certainly hadn’t had that morning as she watched him pause again. 

“Gift?” Ryoma repeated in confusion, though he clearly knew that she was referring to Leo considering the way his eyes flicked to the blonde in befuddlement. 

The younger flushed when those tawny irises landed on him, reaching up to cup at his neck once more with a happy smile as he set the mirror on the table. He really didn’t need a gift, it was fine. 

“For claiming him,” Corrin explained quickly, sending new stammering filling the room from the young Hoshidans, “What gift did you give him?” 

“Sister, like I was saying,” Leo shook his head to the older girl as he set about correcting her, pressing against the kiss mark a bit more, “Now isn’t the time for gifts. I think we can dispense with tradition for the moment.” 

His elder sister looked disappointed to hear such a thing, wilting against the sofa with a deflating sigh that she very much tried to hide. He thought it was over then, but his dancer sister then decided to get involved. 

“Please,” Azura tried, waving her hands to the two of them, her face pinching into a slightly exasperated expression as she shook her head, “I think that you should explain first. They don’t know Nohrian custom.” 

Oh. 

Leo blinked, freezing up as he was reminded of such a thing. Then he turned, looking over to where his love was still stuck in place a few feet behind him. Holding his bag in one hand, and white cloak in the other. Still staring at him in confusion. 

Confusion because he didn’t know. 

He dropped his hand then, tilting his jaw to the side so the stark mark was clear to see for his beloved. And then he just watched as the older man’s face turned a nicely boiled color.

“Typically, in Nohrian custom,” Niles explained loudly for all to hear, a sharp, amused smile clear in his words, “especially in court, it’s tradition to only mark a person you intend to spend the rest of your life with. And to make up for marring one’s skin, you must present a gift to earn permission first. Each gift given is permission for one kiss mark, simple as that. The marks are then meant to be shown off alongside whatever gifts were given, provided they’re wearable.”

“And you seemed to have skipped a few steps,” the protective retainer went on, his tone sharpening to something dangerous as the deep red of the crown prince’s face faded. Instead growing to be an extremely pale and ghastly color, “Did you even ask permission? Did you even tell him?” 

Leo turned to his old friend in a hurry, panicking slightly as he reached over to try and smack the man again as he gasped out his name, “Niles!” 

Fortunately, when the archer leaned back to get out of one blonde’s reach, it brought him into another’s. And his body winced as a wooden spoon was brought down on his head, the dagger finally slipping from his grasp as he hissed in annoyance. 

But then Leo was once more distracted by a quick voice beside him. 

“Leo-” He turned back, blinking in surprise when he suddenly found his beloved kneeling to his right, gazing up at him with honestly fearful eyes and a pale face that almost appeared deathly. 

The royal’s voice was fast paced, rushed out and breathless. His bag seemed to have been abandoned on the carpet where he’d been standing, alongside Raijinto. So now he knelt beside the armrest of his chair, looking ready to do absolutely anything to make amends. 

But the smaller didn’t know what needed to be amended. 

“Did I overstep?” Ryoma asked him in complete seriousness, his hand reaching up as though to rest on the one residing over the armrest, before thinking better of it and lowering the appendage once more, “I should’ve asked about such things beforehand, shouldn’t I have? I’m sorry, I-” 

But his love didn’t need to be doing this. Not in front of their whole company, kneeling for him and apologizing so fervently. Not when Leo had been so happy earlier, and again now. 

His mood was still too grand to bring down, even if it was a misunderstanding. And he knew exactly how to get him to stop. 

Leo could feel his lips curve up into an even sweeter smile as he cut off the man, but he just wanted to reassure Ryoma so they could share this happiness. 

“My king.” 

That seemed to stop everything. Every little noise and shift around the table. Even the crackling, dying fire seemed to grow quieter in response to his address. But his message was delivered perfectly. 

And besides that, he’d never referred to Ryoma as his sovereign before. 

It was clear to see that his promised remembered earlier. Remembered their time together, and how happy they’d been. How happy Leo had been. That was an answer in and of itself. 

The royal took in a slow breath, his calmness returning as he nodded to himself. The color returned a bit more to his face as he gave a second nod, reassured by just those two little words. 

“No,” Ryoma breathed out just as slowly, his voice quieter and more steady now as he met Leo’s rose eyes. Taking in his sweet smile and relaxed posture, “No, you would’ve told me if I’d overstepped.” 

Of course he would. Because otherwise, just like a moment ago, it would only hurt his beloved more to know later on that he’d made the younger uncomfortable. 

This time, the older didn’t bother holding back. Reaching up without hesitance to take hold of his smaller hand, cupping at his fingers with complete care as he pulled it from the armrest. Leading it over the side, closer to him while not breaking eye contact for a second. 

All so that he could press his lips against Leo’s knuckles, right beside the bandages in a light brush. 

“I...didn’t know about that Nohrian custom,” the brunette relaxed a bit more as he spoke against his skin, his expression changing from fearful to regretful while he gazed into the blonde’s irises with his own, “I’m sorry. I’ll be sure to think about it in the future.” 

“Maybe we should think about cultural lessons for the whole company,” Leo suggested lightly, his eyes flicking over the man’s head to look at his own sort-of teacher, “There hasn’t really been much interaction between our two countries, after all.” 

But Azura looked so in awe, she hardly seemed to notice his suggestion. Her amber irises glinted off reflective firelight, just like the crimson ones beside her. And it wasn’t just them. 

The once prince glanced around, only to find that everyone in their company was gaping at them in shock, seeming truly frozen in time as they stared. Not one of them seemed able to move, even the Nohrians. 

And when Leo glanced back over his shoulder, he found even his retainers seemed unmoving. Leaning towards the table to peer around their liege, in order to see the crown prince still at his side. 

The crown prince, future king, and heir to Hoshido-

Who was still on his knees, gazing up at Leo like he was the brightest star in the sky at night. Like he was making wishes in his mind for every second he looked upon him. 

Of course the proper Hoshidans would be startled, but this was more than a breach in decency. 

This was their legendary war commander, ruler, and friend, on his knees without any sign of shame. 

His king...

“Ryoma,” Leo felt the heat finally flood back over him, lighting fire to his ears and cheeks as he found it hard to look at the man. He couldn’t help the slight feeling of guilt in his chest for putting his love in such a position, “You can get up now.” 

He closed his eyes when he felt soft lips brush against his knuckles one more time, accompanied by a quiet promise that meant more than the royal likely knew. 

“I’ll get you something as a gift, I swear.” 

Trying to meet him on even grounds for his culture, just like Leo had tried to match to Hoshidan culture for him. He was so lucky to have such a person as his lover.

He heard Ryoma’s clothing shift as he got to his feet, replacing his hand on the armrest with care, as if the appendage had never been moved in the first place. Then the larger walked off to retrieve his dropped things, the both of them preparing for whatever teasing was to come. 

But none did. 

The muted sounds of dinner came to his ears, prompting him to open his eyes. And all he found was the company returning to their plates, abnormally quiet. Unwilling to say a word about what had occurred. 

Many of them didn’t seem able to look at Leo or Ryoma now as the man went to find a seat. And the blonde was left in peace to dish up his plate for the last meal they ate in Cheve. 

Perhaps that had been just a bit too much for them to see of their honorable royal. 

But underneath his title, he was a man as well. 

Leo reached up absently to brush at his neck, his lips stuck into a smile for longer than he could remember smiling in a long time. 

A man indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're not doing four because I was more inspired for this chapter than I thought. Maybe one or two until the action starts. 
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This is the last fluff you're going to get for a while. Enjoy.


	250. Shadowed Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon they’d be out of there, and on their way to Cyrkensia.

******  
Final. 

Leo found that word on his mind while in the estate’s courtyard. He’d left the building, never to walk back into its halls again most likely. Chances were it wouldn’t even be standing in a short time. 

And the atmosphere was so grim that even his earlier mood couldn’t hold out. 

His beloved was amazing, truly. Ryoma had made him so happy before his departure, and he’d like to think he helped everyone else feel a bit more upbeat, but the effects of their light-hearted dinner wore off quickly when they stepped out of that room. 

Who knew that you could form such good memories in a place you hardly spent any time at? 

The scene in the cobblestone courtyard...

Well, it was one of war. 

The Chevois knights were already prepared to set out as twilight came to head. Their scarlet armor glinted and gleamed off the last of the emberish orange coming from the west, their horses prancing back and forth with approximately two and a half companies filled the yard.

There were shouted orders, but there wasn’t really any conversation. Most of the knights had either a bulging pack in their carry, or a second horse to bring whatever belongings they planned to flee with. 

And though Leo tried hard not to criticize them, he couldn’t help the cynical thought that it was foolish. They weren’t about to lead the Chevois to an entirely new home, so chances were their belongings would be lost eventually. 

But then he reminded himself that if they did go to Cyrkensia, Cheve’s evacuated citizens would be there. That meant that as long as they made it there, they very well could have a new place to call home. 

Leo...had honestly never been displaced that badly before. So he stuck close to their own group, keeping his head down and his thoughts quieter. 

Everything about this...was just final. 

He didn’t pay much mind to the royals discussing things with Commander Scarlet. He almost felt bad for the woman; with how pale and shaky she appeared to be. It was clear she was trying to keep face, but Leo had a feeling that this wasn’t how she thought her revolt would go. 

Although there was the occasional relieved whisper from a group of knights. They almost seemed happy to finally be going, maybe because this hadn’t been what they agreed to sign up for?

They’d lost most of their numbers in the ambush in the forest, and their loved ones had already abandoned the city, so why would they stay any longer? 

Rose brayed in response to his downtrodden thoughts. As usual, she was the best horse she could possibly be. Unlike most of the other mounts who were nervous and anxious to be around so many numbers, she was perfectly calm. Keeping still so that he could double check his tack to ensure it hadn’t been tampered with during its time in the stable. 

But everything seemed to be in order. 

He leaned down, grabbing his small emergency bag to finally clip onto the secure saddle. Hearing the snap of metal from the button, and suddenly he was completely ready to set out. 

It felt like they’d both spent too much time in Cheve, but also not spent enough. 

“There we go,” the blonde breathed out slowly, his air slightly obstructed by the woolen scarf back in place around his face. He reached over to pat lightly at Rose’s neck, letting his fingers tangle into her softness for a second to soothe some of the tension that had started to build, “All ready girl?” 

And the beautiful beauty that she was, obviously she nodded her large head, almost seeming excited to finally be able to ride again. He had to agree. 

Leo wanted to ride. 

“What did she say?”

He glanced to the right, smiling softly as Azura walked up to where he was standing a little ways away from the larger group. Her pure white pegasus seemed to shine under the lavender sky above, and her approach was filled with magic. 

Leo glanced down to her neck absentmindedly, his smile becoming a little smaller when he took in the silver and sapphire necklace there. He could feel the power swirling around her, and see the drain in her appearance. 

But she had yet to ask for help. 

“She’s ready to ride,” the blonde patted at his partner again, then chuckled quietly when she started to prance in place with all her pent up energy, “and so am I.” 

He wanted to ride, really ride. He wanted to gallop through the eve and race across open plains. Feeling the wind whip by him so fast hearing was impossible, and allowing his magic to unwind over the earth as much as possible. 

But he couldn’t shake the feeling that that wasn’t what would happen tonight. 

“Is something wrong?” His bluenette sister asked a little breathlessly, holding her hand over her hip in such a manner that it became clear she was supporting her own body. The dark shadows under her eyes seemed all the more prominent in the lacking light, and all he wanted was to reach out and throw her up onto the pegasus’ back.

At least then she wouldn’t look like a pile of parchments ready to be blown away by a strong wind. 

“No,” Leo shook his head, feeling his bangs swish with the movement. Denying the icky feeling in his gut that had steadily been growing stronger, amplifying the weird feeling he’d had since arriving in the nation. 

He didn’t want to put unnecessary strain on the girl. 

“It’s just...” He shrugged, not really knowing how to pass off whatever had caught her attention. So he let her fill in the blanks herself. Which had her nodding her head sadly, sending her long strands of blue hair slipping past her shoulders in slow falls that seemed to match their moods. 

“I know that it’s hard to leave,” Azura sighed, seemingly not getting the right amount of air in her lungs as she patted at her pegasus’ flank when the mount started to get a little antsy, “but there’s nothing more for us to gain if we stay. Only loss.” 

That was the truth. Staying would only result in a massacre as soon as the Nohrian forces chose to storm the city. 

They had to go. 

“I know,” Leo’s smile dimmed to nothing, and he took a step forward with his hand worriedly outstretched, no longer willing to watch her very nearly swaying in place, “Can I help you up?”

Those amber irises seemed to sharpen with the question. Reflecting the darkening skies of the east as she also frowned, adjusting her grip on her hip in such a way that her white cloak fell further around her. Hiding her. 

The blonde was quick to back off with her sudden defensiveness, turning his bandaged palm up in silent apology. Then he turned his head when the thudding of metal caught his attention. 

Cheve’s knights were mounting up. 

Hefting themselves up into their saddles, causing a loud cacophony of chaos as the horses all got situated. Their metal boots scraped loudly against the stones as they kicked themselves off of the ground, creating a slight screeching sound that amplified with all of them doing it at once. 

Once again, their time was up. 

“Please do,” Azura’s quiet voice requested softly in the aftermath of all the noise, the knights’ mounts milling about the edges of the courtyard in wait. Leaving a clear path between them, straight to the open, wrought iron gate. 

Leo wasted no time as their own companions started to mount up as well. He didn’t make a big deal of it as he left Rose’s side to help his sister, standing beside the pegasus in wait. 

Careful to avoid the large, feathery wings, he cupped his hands. Doing as his mother used to do for him when he started to get bigger. Too big to lift onto the saddle, but not big enough to reach himself. 

Her bare sole landed in his bandaged palms with ease, showing no signs of discomfort in having to lift her leg up high. Although she did wobble precariously when unbalanced, only to be held upright by the black mare that walked over to help. 

Rose pressed into her back as support. Keeping her upright as Leo lifted his hands, giving her enough height so that she could throw her leg over the leather saddle with ease. An action which strained against his still slightly sore muscles, though he'd gotten used to the pang enough to forget about it immediately after. Her split gown skirt fluttered into his face with the movement, but at least she was seated. 

The others were already up, doing some final checks on their horses before they’d depart. Giving Leo plenty of time to get into his own saddle. Climbing up when his beautiful girl bowed her front legs for him, then stood tall, bringing him up even higher than Azura. 

“Thank you,” the tired dancer whispered under her breath, urging her pegasus to join the others. Riding for where Corrin was watching her worriedly, the sweet girl sending her own smile of gratitude to the blonde when he looked.

Everyone was prepared. 

Rose strode forward to join the others as well, fitting perfectly between his two, unnaturally quiet, retainers. Not even they seemed to be in the mood for jest. There was too much heaviness in the air, too much weight and promise.

Promise for what? 

“Does anyone else get the feeling they're about to be mugged?” Niles muttered under his breath in a playful tone, though the words were really quite serious. That wasn’t something to joke about, and it only made the wrong feeling Leo had been pushing down worse. 

“So I’m not the only one sensing the taut strings of a puppet master winding through the air, tugging pieces of our fate into alignment?” Odin asked just as seriously, keeping his voice low as he adjusted his golden cloak with a hint of dramatics. 

The once prince frowned when both of his friends voiced their own unease on the feeling. He hadn’t said a word to them, and yet...

He cast his eyes around his companions, finding that not one of them looked at ease. 

Azura and Corrin had huddled up with her retainers, clumping together and casting looks around them. Peering at every knight that so much as shifted in the dim. Appearing almost ready to draw their weapons at a moment's notice.

Takumi had clumped up with a good portion of the Hoshidans to his left, Fujin Yumi’s golden surface reflecting the stars starting to appear in the sky. Trying hard to hide how unsettled he was, but it was clear for all to see regardless. 

And Ryoma...

Leo caught tawny eyes as he cast his gaze forward. Their sights met perfectly, the two of them both in the process of looking over all of their companions. 

Despite the absence of clear lighting, he could see the displeasure on his beloved’s face. The unease that certainly hadn’t been there before. This was something they all felt, and the source seemed to come from the Chevois knights who seemed to be growing more and more anxious the longer it took for them to leave. 

Leo adjusted the red cloak over his shoulders, sniffing softly when the scent of cherry blossoms came into focus as he stared back at his crown prince. The troubled expression didn’t ease up because there was no brushing off what they all felt. 

But what else were they meant to do? They had to get out of the city as soon as possible.

So with one little nod, the Hoshidan royal turned back to face the gates, and snapped his reins. 

His white stallion thundered forward, breaking into a fast pace the moment he urged him onward. Finally signalling their departure, and none of them had any wish to remain longer. 

So they followed. 

The courtyard filled with the sounds of stampeding hooves as their mounts took off, racing after the white cloak his promised wore. That gleamed of the pale moon and reflecting stars beautifully. They raced from the estate’s boundaries, holding close together as they found formation. 

Then even more thundering. 

He glanced back as Rose took off, finding the knights following after them. Led by the blonde woman, their commander, Scarlet. With their armor shining even more brightly not that the sun had truly departed, leaving the skies growing dark beneath the moon that rose even higher. 

The route they’d take had already been discussed. Ryoma knew where to go, so Leo just followed the rest as they began racing between buildings. The sound of running horses was so loud it seemed as though they would shatter the buildings’ glass that they ran by. 

It echoed, becoming the only thing that existed in the world when the streets grew narrower. Bouncing between stone and stone, clearly ringing like the bells of a church. 

Rose let out a loud sound as they passed through another narrow block of buildings, passing into the outer side of the city in moments with how fast they were galloping along. 

Soon they’d be out of there, and on their way to Cyrkensia. 

...

But then Brynhildr sent a tendril of concern through to him.

Twisting through his mind like the vines he often brought forth from the ground. Spreading, seeding throughout his mind in uncertain warning. Not vocal, but a warning all the same. 

A warning that grew louder when they turned down a long street. With unbroken buildings on either side, not a single alleyway to part through. It was dark, the moon hidden behind the four story buildings, stars blotted out by the towering chimneys. 

It was a lengthy space, and it was wide. 

And it was there that Brynhildr started screeching. 

Rose cried out with the ancient entity, getting both of his retainers to look at him in concern. But he didn’t look at them in turn. 

Instead he looked back, to where his tome was directing his attention. 

And his heart stopped. 

Because the Chevois knights were no longer riding with them. All of them had stopped at the entrance of the road, letting their company continue on without them. Standing in a foreboding line across the street. Watching them. Just watching.

And scarlet armor glimmered in the dark as swirling fire suddenly was brought to life. A small orb of flame atop a torch, held in the hands of a lone woman. A blonde woman who had dismounted from her horse, and was waiting for them to ride forward. Lowering the torch, holding it inches from the ground as her shadowed face stared after them.

It was a-

“TRAP!” 

But it was too late to change things.

The street came alight around them all at once with dancing and twirling ember colors that spun eerie shadows against the brick walls. Leo turned his gaze forward once more, trying to find the source of all the light that had practically blinded them, and was forced to pull up on Rose’s reins. Dragging her head back, her hooves skidding over the stones as she went from a gallop to a full stop. 

Because he found the source. A wall of fire spreading across the street ahead of them. Running along the stones over what had to be a line of oil, creating a barrier that they couldn’t cross, and forcing them all to pull to a sudden stop in panic. In a mess of franticness they were all skidding to a stop, clumping into each other dangerously.

Their horses reared when they collided with one another. Rising up too fast for an experienced rider to stay aloft. Voices cried out, and he saw more than one of their companions slip from their saddles. Thudding down to the street amongst wildly stamping hooves that could crush their skulls if they didn't move out of the way. Then more shadows swirled around them, and the light was added to by a second wall. 

Thanks to Scarlet, that blasted traitor, lowering her torch to the ground completely. Igniting the line of oil at their back that they must've ridden over without even noticing. Spreading roaring orange and red into the air, climbing up to a man's waist as it fed on the fuel the fire was given. Completely ensnaring them on the wide street with no way out.

And that was when shapes emerged from beyond the flames. Both ahead of, and behind them to join the Chevois. 

Shapes in black armor. Accented by purples and dark blues that blended well with the night. Armor that he knew well.  


Led by a large, towering man whose face almost appeared demonic in the firelight. Twisted into an expression of utter joy as he hefted his axe to his shoulder and let out a roarous laughter that could be heard even over the frightened whinnying of their horses. 

They’d been betrayed. 

They were caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action?


	251. Smokey Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d helped plan ambushes before.

******  
Chaos conquered them. 

The plan, their hope, what they thought they knew-

All of it fell apart in less than five minutes.

Three minutes. 

That’s how long it took for them to lose any sense of what was happening, what they were supposed to do. It took them three minutes to become trapped, outnumbered, and completely unaware of how they were supposed to get out of this. 

They were surrounded. By flames, by enemies, by one another. 

There was no way out. There was no escape. Unbreachable stone blocked their sides, and even if they made it past the burning they’d just be cut down by the soldiers awaiting them. 

Nohrian...and Chevois soldiers. 

Rose reared up when Odin’s horse got too antsy, swinging to the side to escape the kick of a stallion in front. But that just brought the mount slamming into his beautiful mare’s neck, pushing her back on her hind legs to get away from the cluster of panicking horses they were tangled in. 

Leo instinctively grabbed onto her neck when he felt her rising up. Letting go of the leather hold he had on her, knowing that he could make her fall back onto him if he pulled on the reins. Clinging onto her broad muscles as she squealed, carrying him back a few paces from the writhing group they’d been stuck amongst. 

He could still see small shapes rolling through stamping feet. Tiny bodies compared to the large beasts, too tiny to be caught where they were. Trying to scramble out of the way without being crushed. 

A pained voice cried out. The voice of someone young, and Leo saw a flash of light in the shadows of the wild mounts. Pale magic in response to being hurt. Magic that he didn’t know, but could guess as to who it belonged to. 

“Separate before you trample them!” He shouted the order without thought, his body righting the moment Rose landed her front hooves back onto the stones. 

But things just got more complicated from there.

A high pitched whistling sound pierced his ears. Too loud, too obnoxious. 

Leo reached up to plant his palms over his ears, trying to limit the screeching sound that seemed loud enough to burst his eardrums. Filling his head, and making him clench his eyes shut on reflex. 

But he knew what the whistlers were for. 

Through half opened eyes he saw more of their company slip from their saddles. The horses only upset more by the sound, pushing their ears back as they bucked wildly in alarm. 

Which resulted in bodies hitting the street, and the horses kicking wildly as they tried to get out of the way of one another. 

Rose moved back even further, his black mount snorting in her own barely contained terror. The few that had managed to stay on the saddle from one way or another also pulled back, trying to get some semblance of control even as that whistling sound drilled into their thoughts. 

He knew what came next, but there was nothing for him to do to stop it. 

The alchemic canisters rained down from the building tops around them. Small, black, stone orbs with lit fuses. Little sparks in the shadows of their forms that hissed loudly, only adding to the whistlers’ disoriating affects.

And then they started to emit smoke. 

Billows of it. Clouds over the ground of thick gray that was clear to see even in the dim. Layering out, around their feet from all the canisters thrown onto the street, more and more adding to the cloud as the world devolved into nothing but high pitched noise. 

The smoke rose around them, clouding their sights and making it impossible to see through with how thick it’d become. 

Leo saw that the riderless horses had spread out more, leaving behind shapes on the ground that he only saw for a moment. And those still on the saddles seemed to want off, with how uncontrollable their mounts had become. 

Including the crown prince, whose form he saw outlined by fire and smoke before it all grew too thick to see.

Brynhildr screamed out in warning within his mind as his whole world came down to barely being able to see Rose just a couple inches from him. He knew what this was. 

He’d helped plan ambushes before. 

Leo knew what came next, and though his magic was swirling into sight around him, deep violet purple lighting in the musky air, there was no way to fight when he couldn’t be sure if he was attacking friend or foe. 

He couldn’t see a thing, not even the faintest hints of movement in the smoke. Which was how it was supposed to be; the Nohrian army’s ambush unit was supposed to be the best-

But he’d never been the one in the midst of their tactics before. 

Leo started to push aside the fabric surrounding him, reaching for one of the lightning tomes from his belt, but his fingers never even touched it.

Because suddenly there were hands gripping his arm, and he was being dragged sideways. 

His feet slipped free of Rose’s stirrup, and his sight tilted. He knew that he was falling, but with nothing but smoke every which way, he could hardly see what way was supposed to be up. 

Until his shoulder cracked against the hard stones, and he discovered where the ground had gone. 

Sharp pain lanced through his left side, a cry breaking free of his lips without permission that he could barely hear over the still piercing sound enveloping his mind. 

Brynhildr cried out in a panic, but then she was forced into silence. 

Before he could focus beyond the pain, before he could think for even a second, or gather up enough power to do anything-

Something was pressed against his mouth.

Sweetness filled his nose, making him reach up with his good arm to try and tear away the cloth that had started to suffocate him, but it was too late. 

The drug took hold, and all the shadowed gray around him faded to black as the darkness laughed. 

‘I win. I always do, after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, baby got chloroformed. 
> 
> Leo may be able to best a battle easy when it's outright fighting, but sneaky tactics aren't so easy to get around. And that's what Nohr knows best.


	252. Night of Chains and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo didn’t want his love to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for strong language (pretty strong?) and disturbing themes?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQWoweg6NuE&list=PLsHZdGP76PeMv8z7kcFot84Exm_GslYXA&index=23  
> And here, this music on loop was what I listened to while writing this. FE Awakening all the way!

******  
Everything was gray. 

There was no color, no life, no world. It was empty. A void that seemed encompassing over not just himself, but all of existence. As though he was floating through nothing; left at the beginning of creation. 

Or perhaps it was the end. 

Leo couldn’t even tell if he was alive at first. There was simply nothing. His thoughts didn’t exist, his body didn’t exist-

Nothing. 

But then he realized he had to be alive. Otherwise the pain slowly seeping into his consciousness wouldn’t exist. The soreness that seemed nestled in every crook of his body wouldn’t be there. The ringing on either side of his temples wouldn’t make his head ache so much.

He had to be alive because he could still feel. 

He could feel hard roughness against his stomach, his cheek. Cool to the touch, and seeming to vibrate with movement. He could feel the sharp little spikes of pain that lanced through the left side of his body with his newly awakened shifting. The hurt from his shoulder where it had connected with the road. 

And he could feel that both of his arms were secured behind him, bound in place by something strong. Something that felt too tight around his wrists, and tugged on his sore appendages with every second that passed. 

Leo’s lashes brushed against the dusty ground. His memories flashed full of impenetrable smoke, and hands grabbing at him. Dragging him. Pulling him from his sturdy perch, and then suffocating him with the sweetness of a knock-out drug. 

His ringing ears started to cooperate with his new consciousness. Bringing much too loud of sounds. The sounds of metal footsteps, squealing horses, crackling fire-

The ambush...

His lashes brushed against dust again, exhaling heavily through his nose when he found his throat gravelly from all the smoke he must’ve taken in. His thoughts were slowly coming back to him, his consciousness recollecting in place as he forced his lids open. 

The drugs were only meant to last for a short time. Long enough to secure the prisoners, and then for them to wake up with enough of a chance to question them. 

It couldn’t have been long since he blacked out, but with how stiff his body was he couldn’t tell.

And the scene he found around him was one from his nightmares. 

His hood had been partially pushed back with how he’d been strewn across the ground. No doubt tossed there in his unconscious state shortly after they’d finished chaining his arms back.

So he could see the street through his sideways vision. 

Everything was tilted with how his cheek was resting on the cool stone, his eyes flickering shut on reflex when he was blinded by the brightness awaiting him. The brightness of fires; fires that had started to spread to the buildings along the street. 

That was where the roaring, crackling sound was coming from. Crashing as pieces of roof collapsed in and mortar melted. Walls were sent cumbling, and furniture within became nothing more that fuel. 

It was so bright, he felt like he was seeing a star up close. 

And outlined against that star, where dark shapes. Shades of men that ran this way and that. Rearing horses trying to escape the grasp of soldiers, screaming and howling more like tortured humans than animals. 

An armored boot clanged against the ground not far from him, making him flinch back. His scarf had been loosened at some point since being drugged, allowing for the skin of his face to drag against the stone. Scratching slightly, his teeth gritting as his whole body seemed to come alive with pain in response. 

He blinked, bringing more of the scene around him into focus. 

Specifically; two figures into focus. Standing not far from where he laid over the ground, not rushing about like most of the others. Facing one another. One small and petite, the other like a mountain from Leo’s perspective. 

And he knew both of the demonic figures that were being twisted and warped by the climbing flames at their back. 

A traitor and a monster. 

His heart climbed into his throat when he saw them. Saw the way Scarlet was frantically motioning with her hands as she talked, and the way Hans just watched her in amusement. 

The Chevois had never been on their side. 

They’d always been with Nohr. 

This had been a setup from the very beginning. 

A low, hissed out noise from his left had him instinctively trying to turn his head in that direction. A simple action that turned out more of a struggle than he’d thought as it sent more pain through his battered body. 

Somehow, he managed to lift his cheek from the ground high enough to turn it to the side. Adjusting his weight more to the right so he could find the source, trying to push down the feeling in his body as much as possible. 

And he found where the others were. 

Leo was at the end of a line.

A line that stretched from where he was, to across the street. A line of men and women that were mostly in the same position as him. Though not completely the same. 

Some of them were worse. 

The one that had hissed was probably the brunette samurai at his side. Laying out on his stomach, with black chains secured tightly around his wrists to keep his arms behind him.

Hinata was watching him with wide, worried eyes that reflected the bright orange of swirling flames. Squirming over the ground as he tried to move his body a little farther back, freeing up the blonde’s view of the rest of their companions beyond him.

And a couple of them made his breath stop. Freezing up in his lungs, as though he was breathing on a mountain peak. Locking up his whole system as he took them in. 

The closest after Hinata being one of the most worrying. 

Hayato laid out over the ground, and the young boy wasn’t even bound. He was just lying there, unmoving, splayed out on the stones as if he wasn’t worth the time to chain up. His skin was so pale it appeared like paste, and it was contrasted so darkly by the red that caked his forehead. 

The Wind Tribe heir had been one of the ones who had fallen from his horse, and it was clear to see he’d taken a few dangerous kicks to his head. 

Leo couldn’t even tell if he was alive. He didn’t seem to be breathing. 

Then, after him was another worrying one. A plum haired diviner that had been chained, but wasn’t moving either. Orochi was as still as a corpse, lain up to face the sky without expression on her face. There were bruises shading in her temples that likely meant she’d met Hayato’s fate as well. 

Or maybe the soldiers had just been rough with her. 

And then there was Odin. 

And he could honestly say that he wished his friend wasn’t awake for this. Not with the way his eyes gazed down the street completely sightless, empty. Taking in the climbing flames without a hint of awareness of where he really was, and Leo would’ve thought he was dead if it wasn’t for his rising and falling body. 

Rising and falling too fast for him to be breathing properly. 

The others after that all seemed to be awake, and for that he was glad. Though he did see varying states of injuries, most of which didn’t likely come from the horses. 

He was just relieved no one seemed to be dead. 

Niles was laid out beside Odin’s fast moving body. Nestled close against him, with his good eye on the wrong side for his liege to see it. But he was moving and seemed to be observing, so he was probably okay. 

And then there was him. 

Pushed onto the ground just like the rest of them, this thick brunette hair all that Leo could see with his head turned away. The long locks swishing back and forth over the ground as he seemed to discuss something with the ninja lying on his other side. 

Then the young mage caught onto burning russet irises, and Kagero was writhing closer toward Saizo and her lord to say something. 

The change was instant. 

That hair flipped out of his sight. The ponytail swinging over the man’s broad back so he could turn his head. Struggling with his bound arms for only a second before he managed to switch directions. 

Ryoma’s eyes found him with a near feral desperation. The hope of someone that had been waiting for something bright in those flaming tawny orbs, taking in Leo’s sight. Drinking in his wakeful state like a man needing water within the heart of a desert. 

And he took him in just as fervently. Finding him unharmed, through there was a slight bruise along his jaw that he could see. As though he’d been struck, or kicked. 

Leo tried to shift a bit too much with the roaring fury that clambered through his chest with the sight, jarring his awkwardly positioned shoulder enough to send another wave of pain through him. 

When the cold ice of hurt finished washing over him, he focused on his love again. On the ones beyond; his two sisters who were also looking in his direction alongside a silver prince. 

Most of the others still seemed as though they were still in fighting shape, but they were all chained. Lain out in full view of many, many soldiers that milled about the street. Even if one or two of them managed to pick the manacles...

How would they get out of there alive? 

He’d thought his mouth was dry, but it couldn’t have been. 

Because a ball of saliva got stuck in his gravelly throat as he caught sight of a mountain moving towards the other end of their line. 

His panic must’ve shown clearly, since all the others turned their gazes to follow his sight. To turn toward the monster that stopped just a couple feet in front of where Kaze lay, gazing down at him with sick, malignant amusement. Seeming pleased by the sight of the herbalist in chains. 

“Well, what might we have here?” The barbarian man asked lowly, his voice almost a demented chuckle, a growl as he spoke. Sounding all the more as he tilted his thick neck to the side, his pale, baldened head glinted off light as his visage twisted into a wicked smile. 

“And here I thought I remembered you being killed by that wyvern bitch,” Hans hefted his axe, tossing it hand to hand as his armored, onyx biceps reflected the fire, “right alongside that clubbing whore. So what might you be doing here?” 

The ninja didn’t say a word. Staring up at the royal, monstrous retainer without a single expression crossing his face. Taking away the joy Hans would gain from seeing his terror without even realizing it. 

“Or,” the mountain tilted his head the other way, kicking his foot forward slightly to send pebbles into the calm man’s face as he contemplated things, “maybe that was another green haired man, who knows? She’s ‘killed’ so many I hardly care to keep track anymore.”

His brain was much too small to think so much. And when he couldn’t think properly, he started to get angry. 

And when he got angry, he started cutting to make himself feel better. 

Fortunately he didn’t push his teeny intellect too far; instead opting to forget about the ninja as he stepped down the line. Smirking down at Takumi as he passed, then Azura. 

Silas meant nothing to him, and neither did Jakob or Oboro. So he kept right on walking, swinging his axe dangerously, pointed toward the ground. Rocking it back and forth in his fingers like a clock’s pendulum, just inches from taking off someone’s nose. 

Then he reached Corrin, and he seemed even more sickly pleasured to see her there. Defenseless, glaring up at the man with a hatred that almost startled Leo. He’d never seen such a look of contempt on his sister’s face. 

“Ooooh,” Hans laughed. A wretched sound that was too deep, too guttural to be anything but grating on one’s ears. His axe swung even closer to her, and Leo tensed when it sliced clean through a strand of white hair that was laid on the stones in front of the girl. 

Shortening the right side of her bangs, the cut length just lying there at his feet as he raised his chin, looking ready to laugh all over again as he spat while he spoke. Saliva spraying into the air with every word like the pig that he was. 

“Are you still mad about the bitch and elder I threw into the canyon?” He asked with a glee that just bordered on the edge of sanity. Though, truthfully, that was deceiving. 

He wasn’t sane.

Corrin let out a deep throaty noise in response to his question, her crimson eyes almost seeming to glow as she strained against her black chains. Looking and sounding more like a beast than a girl as she snarled up at the creature over her. 

But he just kept on walking. As if she wasn’t even worth his attention, which only seemed to infuriate the young woman as she continued to twist and struggle, glaring at the armored back of the axe wielder as he moved one. 

Passing by Kagero and Saizo without a second glance, not caring about the insignificant ones when there was juicier prey to be had. 

Namely, a certain crown prince who he stopped in front of. 

“Boo hoo,” the boorish being sneered down at Ryoma, offering up a partially close swing of his axe that forced the royal to shift back a bit. Sliding over the stones to escape the steel that came close to shearing off half of his face. 

“Look at the high and mighty king, lying amongst the dirt like a mutt,” Hans boomed out laughter, throwing his head back to spit at the sky, hefting his axe over his shoulder as he waved a meaty hand around him, his voice growing viscous and barby with intent to hurt. 

“Just like your pa did years ago,” Leo gritted his teeth when he heard that, forcing his body to lock up before he tried to move and hurt himself further. He saw several of the others react furiously to the statement, but none of their looks were as dark as the one that marred his beloved’s face in response. 

“Not far from here either,” the bald man added, clearly taking enjoyment from how riled up he’d made them all, motioning to the burning buildings that surrounded them, the fires having engulfed even more. To the point that they might be in danger of a wall caving in towards them now. 

“Just a few streets away,” Hans spat, grinning broadly like a person remembering the good times of youth as he reached a foot out. Catching his metal toes under Ryoma’s jaw to lift his face up, forcing their eyes to meet as his voice grew even happier, “I was there! The night of the ambush-the night that cunt became our responsibility-” 

He thrust his axe in Corrin’s direction, only amplifying the seething state of their companions as he talked so delightedly about a tragedy that had affected them all. 

“I saw how well the ‘great warrior king’ took those arrows,” Hans’ voice dropped low in provocation, taking his toe from under Ryoma’s chin so the royal nearly struck back into the ground, “I even shot off a couple myself. And who knows? Maybe we’ll stage a repeat performance this night yet!” 

Leo added his own snarls to the rest, the image of such an idea infiltrating his mind and stealing away any hope of keeping his emotions under control. The look of intense rage on his beloved’s face seemed to become his own, and he only made the mistake of shifting his position once before the pain ensured he stayed put. 

He wouldn’t allow it. 

Ryoma wasn’t allowed to die. Not here. Not now. Not ever if he had any say in it. 

Hans started walking again, but it took him less than a couple seconds to stop again. And that was when Leo was reminded of something that had managed to slip his mind in all the chaos. 

His own identity had managed to slip his mind. 

“Now this...is a surprise,” the king’s retainer smirked. Not grinned, smirked. 

Showing off his rotten, crooked, golden teeth for all to see as he gazed down at the one eyed archer in front of him. A man that he had likely not expected to see, but it was obvious to anyone that he wasn’t just happy over the discovery. 

He was utterly drunk on merriment the moment he took notice of Niles. 

And then his little, beady eyes flicked to the side. Taking in the dazed and unresponsive mage lying at Niles’ side. Two retainers. Connecting the dots as fast as his slow-moving brain could. 

It was still too fast. 

“I take it back!” Hans thundered out across the street. His voice so loud and roaring that all the soldiers nearby flinched, as though they expected an axe to be thrown their way. Instead, the monster just glanced back over to the Hoshidan royal he’d been provoking, his cheeks arching upwards in as wide a smile as they could manage. 

“We have a real mutt with us tonight it seems!” 

Leo couldn’t do anything. 

He kicked out his legs against the street as a wild need came over him. The need to do something, anything. His magic swelled beneath the surface, prepared to explode but held back by his fear. 

Because he knew that there was no way he could save them all, even if he freed himself. Or even if he killed a few soldiers; Hans included. There was no way out of this unless he tried something crazy-

But crazy was looking straight at him as those rat-like eyes turned down the line to find him. Completely ignoring the others as they sought him out, filled with the same savageness of the nefarious rodents. 

And the same bloodlust. 

Hans whistled lowly as he started stalking toward him, and the others only started fighting against their shackles more as they pieced together what his intent was. 

Each metal boot that struck the road seemed to echo through his ears. Each swish of his axe seemed closer and closer to shaving off someone’s scalp. 

Leo could do absolutely nothing, but lay there and wait as his death walked closer. Lazy. Slow. Like he had all the time in the world, and he wanted to enjoy every second. 

Then Hans passed Hinata, and his sudden movement left every one of them breathless in shock. 

The movement of him twisting and kicking out with his fur-armored leg, that is. Burying the tip of his steel boots into the side of the samurai’s rib, sending him flying into Hayato’s unmoving body with an aborted shout.

“You fucking bastard!” Takumi screeched in response to his retainer’s shout. Trying to push himself up onto his knees, only to have a soldier run up from behind.

Planting a boot of his own straight into the silver prince’s spine, and sending him back to the street without hesitance. His chin cutting against the stones, and only serving to make them all even tenser. 

Leo watched as Hinata groaned and rolled off of Hayato’s side as quickly as he could. Gasping as he tried to collect the air into his lungs that he’d lost, trembling slightly from the shock of the hit. 

But then the blonde no longer had the luxury of worrying about someone else. 

“I know who my father is,” Hans spat in maniacal glee as he started to lean down, stretching out one of his meaty hands towards the young boy to grab hold of while his grin only grew, his eyes bugging out it complete pleasure over the moment he’d found to be within his grasp. 

“This,” those thick fingers pushed back the red hood still half hiding Leo, freeing his golden locks to shine in the firelight right alongside his glistening skin, “is the only bastard here.” 

And then those fingers tangled into the boy’s hair. Using it as a handle, clumping it together on top of his skull while the hood fell completely away. Pulling, tearing at his scalp as he lifted him up. 

The scarf slipped from his neck, lying abandoned on the ground as his upper body was raised by only the hold on his hair. Tugging him upward without care, closer to those spit slathered lips and bugging eyeballs. 

His body was practically screaming in protest, urging him to join it. But he bit down the sounds that wanted to escape, swallowing them into his gut so they wouldn’t rise. 

His magic wanted to be released. It wanted to force him to let its wielder go. To let it kill this man who had dared to touch him.

But he knew if he killed Hans, the soldiers would probably kill the others immediately. 

So he stayed silent, biting his own tongue to keep from crying out against the torture his body felt; the feeling that his hair was being torn away as he was forced up onto his knees. Brought close enough to smell the disgusting rot on that monster’s breath, and feel the spit on his cheeks when he spoke. 

“Hello, princling,” Hans’ voice lowered, dropping into something so glad that shudders raced through Leo’s body in response. But he didn’t let it show. 

The once prince didn’t know what his expression looked like, but he noticed several of the soldiers step back in the corner of his sight from whatever they saw. Lowering their heads as they trembled, as though frightened by it. 

But it only goaded Hans on. 

“Such a ferocious look,” the beast in human form chuckled, only making Leo glare harder to mask the pain he felt when his body was shaken. Tugging playfully on his hair to get him to rock, and sending new aches throughout him. 

“I don’t put much stock into those damned gods folk are always going on about,” his father’s retainer admitted, sending more globs of spit towards the smaller’s face as he bent at the waist to lean in even closer, “but this has got to be one of those miracles they’re always wishing for.” 

“Do you even realize who you’ve delivered to me?” 

The lout finally gave back a bit of space, though he didn’t let go. Leaning back so he could half turn, addressing a figure standing forgotten in the midst of everything. 

The Chevois commander, who was watching the new turn of events with complete confusion on her face as she tried to get a good look at Leo’s face. Something that Hans decided to help her with. 

He stepped heavily around the blonde’s side, readjusting his grip to grab even more locks of hair in his fist. Tugging even harder in order to make him hiss, blowing air out through his mouth in an attempt to alleviate the pain. 

Then Hans tugged his head back, fully baring his face to see clearly. 

“Allow me to introduce the king’s bastard, Leo Vin-something,” Hans laughed, his words ringing out across the entire street and bringing much of the hustling soldiers to a halt. Drawn to attention by the show that had been started for them all to see. 

“Stripped prince,” the monster tugged back even harder, forcing Leo to grunt as his neck was twisted uncomfortably to accommodate for the position, “and traitor of Nohr!” 

Through squinted eyes, blurred over by pain, he fixed his glare on the woman standing there. The one that had so impressed Ryoma, and that had sworn to help them. That had asked for assistance, only to lead them into this situation. 

Scarlet took a step back, just like the others had. Her eyes widened, the shadows on her face growing even darker as she stared at him in shock. There were whispers from around them, steps as onlookers moved closer to see him. 

Defenseless. Weak. At another’s mercy. 

He had to close his eyes as it became hard to get air into his lungs from how far his throat was drawn back. Focusing on not choking on his own saliva when he could no longer swallow it down his gravelly esophagus. 

“But...that’s beyond our deal!”

His mind could hardly process the woman’s shouting with how it flickered from pain. Trying to keep hold on the there and then over what his body was doing. Or wasn’t doing. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if something inside of him wasn’t working properly at the moment. His heart certainly felt like it was about to implode. 

“That’s even more than we promised to deliver!” Scarlet shouted to the man still holding tight to Leo’s hair, giving him a little jostle seemingly for his own amusement as the traitor prattled on, “You have to keep your end of the deal!” 

Hans let out an annoyed noise, then seemed to decide he knew what would make him feel better. Letting out an agreeing hum over whatever thought he came up with in his oversized melon, and then the young blonde got to know new pain. 

The hand released his hair. Something which only made Leo more concerned as he started to fall back toward the stone street, his thoughts faltering by the sudden lack of tugging on his sensitive scalp. 

Until that bear-like hand clawed into his right arm, and started to drag him forward as the mountain walked. 

He hissed out as his knees scraped over the bumpy stones, catching and bleeding against sharpened corners as he was forced to move. His feet trailed uselessly behind him, his left side nothing but constant pain as all of his muscles were strained. 

Pulled a few inches, then stopping as the man got ahead. Pulled a few more inches, then stopping so the monster could do it again. A blurring rhythm that had him scrambling to maintain his thoughts that the stinging tried to overcome. 

He was nothing but a rag doll being dragged forward. His body running over the street like a broom for what felt like years as blood bloomed on his tongue from how hard he was biting. 

And then he was weightless...

Right before he was striking the stones without any sort of resistance. Thrown full force back into the ground on his stomach, coughing as the wind was knocked from him. Straining his already destroyed throat further as he hacked, barely managing not to inhale dust and pebbles as he gasped. 

“We had a deal!” He heard shouted not far above him, armored boots stumbling back a couple paces to his right. Answering where he’d been placed even before he forced his eyes back open. 

Leo had been thrown to the ground in front of all of the others, facing toward them. Allowing him to see all of their horrified expressions when he managed to crack open his sight once more. 

Only a few strides from his beloved.

His promised. 

His king. 

Lying across from him, staring at him with wide eyes that seemed to be made from fire as the flames continued to rage around them. Pulling at his shackles so hard that he’d probably split his wrists open by now. 

Snarling like a trapped animal, tearing over the ground this way and that with so much outrage in his expression that it even frightened Leo a little. And the others weren’t much better; trying to get free as best they could as they cried out in denial over what was happening. 

But then the blonde lost sight of all of that when something clicked at his back.

His arms springing free startled him enough that he glanced back, finding Hans rising back to his full height with a black key in hand. Smirking down at him with the expression a hunter wore before a hunt. Looking as though this might be the best moment in his miserable life. 

Leo’s arms stretched out on reflex. Extending forward, towards the others in an attempt to right the wrong of them being twisted backwards for so long. But also bringing another riot of torment to his left side as his cracked shoulder was straightened out. 

The empty shackles were kicked from his back by a careless foot, passing a little too close to be ignored. Practically brushing at the red fabric he’d been tied over. The metal clattered to the road at his side, chains jingling out, but not to be mistaken as freed. 

“Now,” Hans’ voice was so low with excitement over what he was about to do that Leo couldn’t help the tightness that overcame his chest. The fear. The terror that was so clearly reflected back in the eyes of so many of his companions.

“Where should I start?” 

Something large scraped over stone, screeching in his ear as metal met rock. Catching at the hem of Ryoma’s cloak, the cherry blossom scent nearly impossible to pick up with all the burning smoke in the air. 

The axe then dragged over. Following the path of the foot that had just been over him, pulling the thick covering along. Pushing the red fabric, forcing it to climb Leo’s back on a track to his other side. 

When metal teased just over his shirt he shuddered again. 

And when the cloak was fully moved aside, baring his body to that axe and man’s sight-

He almost wanted to cry. 

It was a sudden, choking feeling that came over him. His nails breaking against the street as he clenched his fingers, digging tightly into the bandages over his palms. Knowing that this was going to be awful. 

He couldn’t push back the childish reaction completely. The reaction to being in a situation he didn’t want to be in. Being defenseless, and completely unable to do a thing even with his hands free. 

Resisting could get one of his friends killed. 

Hans’ feet planted themselves on either side of his splayed legs, allowing him to hang over Leo threateningly. Just like an axe, ready to drop. Just like the axe that he could hear swinging over him. 

He dug into his palms even more, his eyes blurring against his will as they grew wider in the fear he felt, catching onto the crown prince still struggling only a short distance away. 

Now, his beloved was being held down by two, burly Nohrian soldiers. Trying to keep his writhing under control, even as he kept knocking them off balance. Kept throwing them back with every attempt to rise to his knees, though it was futile want. Even if he got up there was nothing to be done.

But Ryoma wasn't a man that gave up.

Those tawny irises that he loved were no longer colored so. Blown wide in the man’s own panic and absolute horror as he found himself unable to do a thing to help Leo. Forced to lay there and watch, able to see everything and hating every moment of it as he struggled. 

“Maybe here?” Hans debated, his words punctuated by the press of metal. 

Right into the base of Leo’s spine. 

That was when his lungs and heart shut down. Every little piece of him falling away as he slipped into shock, his mind flickering with images unbidden that he could do nothing to control- 

A silver dagger that drained her red, and made her sleep forever. 

Would he sleep forever too? 

Caught awkwardly in the bones in her back, disturbing the peaceful image she made; lain out over the carpet as she was. Her beautiful dress staining dark, her long golden locks clumping together as they were soaked through. 

Pressing-

The axe head pushed a little deeper against the back of his shirt, digging into him with slow, torturous fun. And he knew it was completely purposeful. This was all purposeful. 

Then he felt it break through the fabric-

The sharpness of the weapon maintained enough to puncture his skin-

And he couldn’t contain the small, terrified noise that fell from his lips. Very much lost between the burning buildings, and the destroyed chambers as his magic exploded. 

It had burst from him in his first use of magic. Instinctual; thanks to the emotional pain he’d been tortured with. And it had nearly killed him. 

They had wanted it to kill him. They had tried to finish the job after. 

But then Xander-

His magic swirled into existence, no longer held back by his will as his will was tattered. Torn like the skin on his lower back had been. Splitting open further and further as Hans pressed the weapon down with laughter ringing from him, words that Leo couldn’t understand anymore. 

Violet, green, silver, gold-

Twisting around him in distress, building in his core more and more as that monster tried to convince him to do it. To let it go and let his own magic destroy him. 

“Then,” Hans swore, pressing the axe down a little deeper, his words hissing out eagerly as though he couldn’t wait to share them, “Every single one of your friends will be sliced to bits! Or, maybe you’ll kill them all yourself? You’re supposed to be powerful, aren’t you?” 

Leo had gone blind with his mind flickering between one place and another. His body growing and shrinking between back then and now. His mother, versus him. 

And then there was the shouting man across from him. Four men holding him down, trying to contain the strength that kept nearly throwing them off. Yelling, snarling, bringing even more soldiers to join the four in keeping him contained on the ground. 

His heart was pounding so fast it almost seemed still. A constant thud that became pressure in his ears, and then that pressure spilled over when he felt the blood dripping over his sides. 

Sliding down his hips to stain the front of his shirt as Hans dug a little deeper, filling his mind with the thought of red, and causing his magic to pulse out in pain. 

He felt wetness break free of his lashes as he laid there. Sticky lines trailing down his cheeks that only made the brunette thrash more. Pushing himself upright with a roar that had a whole group of men throwing themselves down onto him. 

Accompanied by the wailing of young women, and shouting from others. None of it really made sense. He couldn’t understand what was being said. 

Not until that disgusting voice was speaking again.

“It was here, wasn’t?” A bit more pressure, slicing into his back even further. The only reason his magic had exploded yet was because someone else was keeping hold of it. Someone older and stronger than him that he hadn’t had back then. 

Someone that was trying without success to calm him. Only managing to keep his mind intact from the shock he was experiencing. 

“This is the spot that witch was struck in,” Hans went on casually, chuckling and spitting in glee with the very thought, “You know, the king said he’d give her to me?” 

Leo’s nails broke more against the ground, scrambling to keep his sanity together with how hard it was to keep his mind in place. He felt like he was about to be sick. And it wasn’t just the pressure on his stomach that led to that.

He struggled to draw in breath as the beast continued, pleasing himself to the pain he was causing. More tears slipping free as his thoughts were filled by a beautiful woman- 

Who had lost everything for him. 

“But that slut went and died before I could even try out my reward,” the retainer scoffed, sounding honestly annoyed. As if it was something she’d done on purpose as he casually tilted his axe side to side in order to lengthen the cut over Leo’s spine. 

“If I had more time, maybe I’d take what I’m owed from you,” Hans laughed again. Loud and obnoxious, humming in pleasure at the idea, more blood slipping down over the smaller’s body as his feet shifted over his legs.

“You’re enough like her,” the elder monster debated, sounding as though he was honestly considering it, “and I’m sure one heat won’t be any different from another.” 

Leo’s lashes fluttered with the torture that was taking over his mind and body. New tears slipping past as he heard soldiers shouting in panic, failing to hold down the Hoshidan royal trying to fight his way free of them. 

His magic pulsed again. Even the thought to keep his allies safe was hardly enough to contain the want to destroy the man over him. It was only Brynhildr that kept them unharmed. 

She refused to give him back his magic, knowing it would only hurt him more if he let it out now. 

“But even I’m not desperate enough to lay with a dog,” Hans snorted, and it was then that Leo realized the axe had been removed from his back at some point. The stinging pain was still there, but the pressure wasn’t as the mountain shifted above him. 

“I’ll just take that little princess after you’re gone,” the brute decided, and some of the shock managed to lift from the blonde’s system when he realized who he was talking about. Slipping back into his own body properly, though the echoes of his past still overlapped what he was experiencing. 

“The order is for her to return alive,” Hans admitted, sounding completely uncaring and keen as he gazed over to where Corrin was still glaring daggers at him, “but there’s nothing about her being untouched. Just a bit of fun, and maybe I can get rid of that troublesome spirit she has.” 

Leo didn’t want to hear anymore. 

He didn’t want to be here anymore, he didn’t want to experience anymore. 

He just wanted this to be over. 

“Mmmm-” 

The monster laughed, breathless as the axe swung inches above the once prince’s scalp. Suddenly taking on a tone of impatience, like he couldn’t wait to get to that part of this. 

Couldn’t wait to rape his sister. 

“Best to get this over with then,” Hans gasped, sounding so eager and excited that Leo couldn’t help trying to crawl forward. Trying to get away from the disgusting creature that should’ve never existed. 

Even more of a monster than him. 

“Where do you think you’re going, you little pup?” 

The helpless mage could do nothing but cry out in pain when a large boot thudded down onto the center of his spine. Pinning him to the street, and ensuring he couldn’t move an inch.

“Just like your bitch of a mother, you’re just as troublesome,” Hans scoffed as he scrambled at the stones, not able to do a thing as the axe began to poke and prod at different points of his body, “Someone should’ve taught you better before this. Maybe then you could find a way out of the situation on your knees.” 

“Now, how do you dispose of a disobedient mutt?” 

Leo couldn’t do anything. 

So he looked at Ryoma. 

Ryoma, who was still fighting. Still thrashing, trying to throw off all of the men piled over him. Still managing to shake them off, only to have more take their place before he could make headway. 

His love’s eyes were still on him. 

But they shouldn’t be. 

Leo didn’t want his love to see this. Didn’t want Ryoma to have to watch him die, in such a similar way to how his father had. If the man lived through this, he would never forgive himself for not saving him. 

...

If?

Leo’s body locked up when that thought registered. His eyes widened as he realized it; realized that the crown prince might not survive, even if he died. None of them might. 

More than his own death, he didn’t want Ryoma to die. 

“You cut off its biting head!” Hans cheered, the blade of his sharp axe resting against the side of Leo’s neck in preparation. 

Preparation to swing. 

But if he died, then what? What was going to happen to them all? 

He heard the swish of metal through the air, and he saw his beloved’s mouth open into a scream as the axe was raised over Leo’s head. The boot pressed down harder into his spine as more voices cried out. 

And he joined with Brynhildr to do the one thing his heart wished for. 

He wished to save them, so he invited the ancient entity into him. 

...

From there, he was no longer within his own body. He was nothing but a passenger floating above it as she took it as her vessel, filling him with her soft and gentle existence. 

Everything slowed down. 

He saw the axe lowering toward him, the tears starting to slip past his love’s eyes, the swirl of each flame as it formed in the buildings above them-

He saw it all. 

He also saw how his rose eyes came alight. Filled with an ethereal, green glow. The glow of Brynhildr’s magic as it took him, freeing him from his pain, his hurt. Freeing him from it all, so she could save them like he wanted. 

Leo watched, inches above his body, as the axe went to meet his skin. To cleave his neck open and separate the connection between his body and head. 

But that wasn’t what happened. 

That wasn’t what she would let happen to him. 

Instead of breaking his skin upon meeting-

The axe was what broke. 

And that was when things seemed to speed up once more.

There was the loud, screeching, shattering sound of metal splitting into pieces. The weapon’s blade fragmented as it tried to harm him, shattering apart in little bits of steel that littered about his body in a cascade of clinking sounds. Breaking down further and further until they were nothing but dust particles.

Without any resistance met, Hans kept on swinging. Slipping from where he stood on Leo’s body, careening to the side wildly as the wooden pole in his grasp carried him onward. 

He stumbled a few paces, and then he went flying. 

The stones of the cobbled road rippled, then tore open. Forced to make way for the thick, wooden root that tore free from the shallow ground, nailing that man in the side before he’d even had a second to correct himself. 

And Leo almost wanted to laugh at the sheer, unmatched relief he felt watching that beast sail off somewhere down the block. Too far to be seen, hidden by flames, with only the clanging of his armor making it clear that he’d landed anywhere at all. 

But his mouth wasn’t currently in his control. 

And his relief was cut short in seconds when the soldiers around his companions quickly moved to follow orders they must’ve been given prior. Drawing weapons as they advanced on his friends, his loved ones-

Brynhildr and him were of one mind when they decided that wouldn’t be tolerated. 

Another sweep of wood, whipped by branches, and the soldiers were sent sailing. 

Some crashed into the ground. Others crashed into walls, or one another. One managed to crash into one of their rounded up horses that wasn’t far away. Even those that had piled on top of his beloved were forced away. 

Leo didn’t have a way to describe this. 

They’d never done this, never been so intertwined before. Brynhildr was him, and he was her. They’d switched places almost...

Was this how she saw things? Was the legendary tome always watching over his shoulder, always present so certainly? 

But he knew that he felt powerful, and he felt angry. 

And then he felt tired. 

The world around him flickered black for a second, and then fear started to pulse up through him. It was like he was fading from existence, turning into nothing after only a handful of seconds of letting Brynhildr help him. 

Maybe because she was using so much power? His body wasn’t meant to handle so much ancient magic...

But all he cared about was when those great tree roots wound around the chains that were meant to restrain all of his allies. Squeezing with the force of nature, powerful enough to snap metal; and it did. 

They were freed, and that final act felt like a log had been thrown at him, or he’d tried to catch a charging stallion. 

All of his energy, his existence, started to fade away as the soldiers shouted around them, scrambling to do something to stop their prisoners. Anything. 

Leo blinked, and he felt as though ghostly hands were on him, lowering him down. Replacing him back into his body, his world fading as his limits for power were breached. 

He was lost, and he knew exactly where he was at the same time. 

He saw the others pushing themselves up to their knees, rushing to get to their feet and get out. There was no time for explanations, no time for questions. 

There was only time to get the horses, and bolt. 

But Leo never got that chance. 

He couldn’t feel his body. He was completely numb, his core almost entirely burnt out from less than half a minute of action. Brynhildr was gone from his mind, as though she had faded instead of him. 

And then what he’d feared earlier came true. 

The nearly unconscious blonde saw Ryoma trying to get to him, to close the distance between him so he could get out too, but the city itself seemed to have other plans. 

The mortar had melted, and the building on his right finally gave. 

It was the sort of crash you’d expect to hear from a collapsing structure. Loud and encompassing, shaking the ground as it came down. Sending out sparks and brick shards all around as the wall buckled under itself. 

And came thundering down right towards the street beside Leo. 

The street that had already been weakened by Brynhildr tearing up the shallow earth that acted as a barrier between them and the hollow passages below. 

“LEO!” 

He blinked hazily when a familiar voice barely managed to be heard above the crashing of stone against stone, then the groaning of the very earth itself as it gave around him. 

The voice was too high pitched, too much a scream. 

He saw a blurry shape trying to get to him, but the shaking ground made him drop to his knees before he could reach. And though he pushed himself up again, so close to where Leo lay over the falling stones-

He couldn’t reach the boy before he fell. 

Slipping down with the stones that caved, darkness surrounding him right before it also took over his mind.

Before his body was suddenly dunked into freezing water, and almost everything he knew disappeared. 

The only thing he still knew-

He hoped that they made it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's the end of Arc 3!  
> Onward to the next one I suppose? We're well past a thousand pages now, and we still have far to go, but I hope this was enjoyable for you guys? At least a little?  
> Come on, I know you angst machines probably liked it somewhat, I know I did.  
> And now?  
> More pain.


	253. A Wish to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still had too much to do.

******  
Everything was...cold. 

Freezing, like ice forming over his skin. Frozen crystals that connected together, forming sheets across his body that left his shuddering. Shaking miserably on whatever surface he was lying on. 

He felt heavy. Weighted down by layers on top of him; chilled and contributing to his freezing state. Like a stone buried in the river bed...

The river...

Leo remembered darkness. He remembered feeling his heart scramble up to his mouth, his stomach finding a new home in his ribs as he became nothing. Dropping, falling down until-

Splash!

And that was when the freezing had started. 

He didn’t know where he was, didn’t know how he’d ever find the strength to move again. Whether that was even an option or not, he didn’t even know that much.

Everything was numb. Besides the sting of ice that burned his nerves, there was nothing to show that he was even still alive. 

The street, the fires...the others...

Had they made it out? 

Leo remembered seeing a large form desperately trying to reach him, to get to him before the stones had given away beneath him. Stretching out a hand, a screamed name ripping through the air-

What had happened? 

His mind was as numb as his body. Hardly able to piece together the thoughts and memories, with a thick haze covering what he could manage. It was hard to pull emotions into existence, or picture what had happened clearly. 

Even opening his eyes was impossible. The drenched lashes clung to one another with enough resistance to be cement in his weakened state. There was no chance of forcing them open to so much as see his surroundings. 

Because of that, all he could do was lay there. Unaware of everything in existence, unable to do a thing as an unknown amount of time passed.

During which, he only got colder.

He couldn’t comprehend the minutes passing. Didn’t know whether seconds had gone by, or hours. Days maybe. It was all the same to his empty mind, and his slowly icing over body. 

Leo thought that he was probably shivering. There was a vibrating feeling around where his mouth should’ve been that seemed like chattering teeth. 

Logically, he knew that he needed to warm up. He knew that being so cold, being out in the chilly air in wet clothes, could be a death sentence. He knew that his life was on the line...

But nothing could convince his body to move. 

And he knew he wasn’t trying very hard either. 

There wasn’t enough of him to try hard. His empty mind wasn’t just empty because of the cold, but the shock. The aftereffects of what had happened back on that street, with the blurred memories still filling his mind. 

The only things that weren’t cloudy to him, were the words. 

Those horrible, horrible words. The things said...

And the feeling that his body had been cut off at the waist. There wasn’t even the sensation of freezing past that-the...a certain spot of his spine. The place that-

...

He knew...he knew what needed to be done. 

But he was alone. 

There was no one here to help him. No one to start the process of waking up his body that seemed to be turning to stone, that felt like it was frozen over inside and out. Nothing more than a lost soul with no one to turn to. 

Leo would die, and he would die without ever achieving anything. 

The amends he sought to make for his past, monstrous acts. The peace that he had hoped to bring to their lands for a life that would not mean nearly dying every other day.

His chosen siblings, forever scarred for having to watch him fall, unable to do a thing.

The man he’d wanted to marry, unwed, and forever blaming himself for not saving him. 

They may even find his body. 

Who knew how long it would take? Maybe by then he would’ve been torn apart by animals, or rotting as a home for larvae. Or maybe they’d never find him. 

Maybe Ryoma would torture himself over that for the rest of his life. 

So long as he’d gotten away from the soldiers...

He needed to do something, anything...

But everything was slipping through his fingers. Like water when you try to cup it in your hands, there was no sealing it away safely. 

This wasn’t the end he’d wanted for himself. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go. 

Leo didn’t want to die-

He wanted to live.

...

“Oh, is he dead?” 

The quiet question cut through his fading consciousness. A woman’s voice, low and cautious. He could barely hear it through the cotton that seemed to be filling his ears, and the blocks only got thicker as seconds passed. He was almost gone. 

“I...check...”

Another voice came, even lower as the volume of his hearing dropped. A man’s voice, deep and husky. Accompanied by loud, pounding movement that he only really heard because it reverberated through his ribs like a xylophone. 

He still couldn’t move, couldn’t do a thing. His brief bout of consciousness had almost come to an end, and he was slipping further and further away. 

Otherwise...

He was prepared to beg. 

Please, save him. Don’t let him die. 

He wanted to live. He still had too much to do. 

It felt like sharp, poisoned needles were pressed into the area of feeling that he knew to be his neck. Disturbing the painful numbness there to check for a pulse, but an answer came from him unbidden even without his heartbeat. 

His vocal chords rumbled as they instinctively reacted to the pain, igniting more pain from his throat and face as he grimaced. A brief flash of hurt and torment that quickly faded alongside his awareness of everything. 

The last thing he heard-

“Well what the hell are we supposed to do with him?!”

Leo just wanted to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...angst?
> 
> Baby too young to die, has too much left to do? Also, can you guess who's entered the story? 
> 
> I waited to post today since I was hoping for everyone to get a chance to read the last chapter first? Also, not going to lie here, it was sort of underwhelming? I don't like to nag about such things, but I was sort of hoping for more? More something, more reaction? Was there something wrong with it? Or is it just that there was no need to comment on it or anything? 
> 
> Sorry for the...blah-ing. I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with my writing now, and I've come too far to delete this story from ao3 for a third time.


	254. Flames of Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noise of pain that he couldn’t force down in time managed to break free of his dry lips, and the noise of everything seemed to stop. 
> 
> Except for the burning of those flames.

******  
The ice over his body, the cold, was gone. 

He no longer felt like death itself was creeping over him, slowly preparing him for his journey to whatever hells awaited in his afterlife. That stinging numbness no longer held sway over his nerves, instead making way for the throbbing pain his battered body contained. 

But he felt, and he was alive. 

Leo was grateful for that much. He was so, so grateful. 

His consciousness came back to him in slivers. Pieces of his senses affixing together to return awareness to the nothingness that had taken hold of his existence. 

There was pain in his body, yes. Pain which just kept growing as he came back to the world of the living, spreading further and getting worse with every moment that he lay there. Wherever it was he was laying... 

In his throat, it felt as though he’d swallowed handfuls of sand. Gravelly, scratchy like nails had scratched him up from the inside. Every little swallow of saliva was an array of stings, and the idea of making a sound didn’t even tempt him. 

Because of the smoke and water. 

His knees nipped for his attention, no doubt scraped free of skin. Sending little twinges of pain up through his body, but he was just relieved that he could feel it now. 

Because of getting dragged over the cobblestone street. 

The left side of his body spoke nothing but of bruises and maybe a dislocated shoulder. Pricking into his sense of pain constantly, as though he was being poked. Again and again, even when he tried not to move a muscle. 

Because he was dragged off of Rose. 

And his back...

His spine...

Because of an axe he was completely helpless to stop. Digging in. Slowly rocking back and forth just to make the sharpened metal cut deeper, and deeper, and deeper...

Then loud rustling of branches stole away his attentiveness to the dark memories. Cascading against one another as they fell, before sending up the sound of crackling and swishing. Of whipping wind, and filling his nose with the scent of fire. 

But it wasn’t the fire that had burned around them. 

It was the fire warming his body now. Laying out on his stomach, as he seemed to be. Something soft rested beneath his cheeks, and something coarse beneath his form. Ridged, sharp, like particles of dust around his knuckles. 

Leo swallowed a bit thicker, sending even more nails clawing down his throat. He forced his body to remain still, preventing the greater pain of moving as he tried to convince his lashes to open for him. 

He needed a vulnery. 

Black danced with illuminating orange behind his lids. Wisps of warmth flowing over him from how close he was to the flames; the source of heat for his body. Washing over him soothingly as he tried to force sight back into existence for him. 

The brightness of seeing the fire without obstruction had him closing his eyes again on reflex. Grimacing, twitching as pain flashed throughout his entire body. Leaving his body shaken, his mind blank for a second as he waited for it to pass. 

Then he tried again. 

Slower this time. Parting his lashes as though he had all the time in the world. Watching the seeming brightness of the sun itself overcome his hazy sight, nearly blinding him with its brilliance. 

But it all slowly came into focus. The tower of blackened wood, the piles of dry branches that had been dropped on top, the orange mist that seemed to rise from it, and the burning red of embers and coals at the base. Surrounded by stones, and only a couple feet from him. 

And figures beside it. 

Outlines by the swirling light, sitting side by side on the other side of the flame. Their features lit up and shadowed at the same time, not even watching him it seemed. 

A woman and a man. Small and petite, beside a hulking giant.

Leo didn’t know them, but he knew they had to be the people that saved his life. Which meant he was grateful to them. For saving him, and for giving a damn when most people wouldn’t. 

Whatever their reasons were, they were enough for him. 

The young blonde shifted, trying his best to ignore the biting hurt that filled his body. Choking down the sound that tried to break past his sore throat, as he attempted to right himself. 

But he quickly realized it wouldn’t be possible for him to sit up. 

Which is why he was glad his movement caught the eye of his two fireside companions. 

“Oh my,” a quiet and sweet voice joined the crackling of flames in his hearing, full of concern as he chose to drop back down to the ground, abandoning the idea of getting up on his own, “Are you finally awake?”

He blinked when the dirt ground trembled. The rattle of armor covering up her voice slightly as the man beside her got to his feet. Skirting the fire with steps that seemed to shake the earth, but it was just the heavy metal he wore on his body that made it seem such a way.

Leo couldn’t help tensing up when the man towered over him, his mind flashing with another doing the same. Standing over him, laughing, as he leaned forward to apply more pressure-

The boy flinched, trying to curl into himself despite how much his body screamed in protest. A noise of pain that he couldn’t force down in time managed to break free of his dry lips, and the noise of everything seemed to stop. 

Except for the burning of those flames. 

“Oh, geeze Benny,” that woman’s voice came, her metal steps much lighter as she rushed to push herself up and join the man in approaching him, “Don’t scare the poor thing. I told you that you should’ve taken off your armor.” 

Leo blinked, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose as he tried to withstand the torment he’d thrown onto himself. His mind flickering with those images, that moment...

“Won’t hurt,” a man’s voice then came, low, and attempting to be reassuring. Closer as armor clanged against armor. The towering force brought itself down toward him with slow ease, bringing them closer together as the woman dropped to her knees somewhere near his head. 

“Help,” the giant murmured, his shadowed feature not doing much to speak for such an intention. But his voice was so smooth with promise, and his movements were now so careful it was as though he was approaching a wild animal. 

So Leo didn’t flinch away this time. Keeping his eyes trained up at him, his cheek pressing into the softness beneath it, his fingers shakily clenching up in preparation for the pain he knew to be coming. 

And he wasn’t wrong. 

Another noise passed through him, a shudder racing up his spine when a hand wrapped around his right shoulder. Tugging on every single one of his nerves like playing an instrument as he dug another hand under his left waist. 

Then he tilted the world back into orbit for Leo. 

The pain that flared through him made it impossible to hear, but he was pretty sure the man let out a rumbling apology somewhere in the middle of his adjusting of the smaller’s body. 

For a second everything flickered black. His head rolled back, and suddenly he was resting against a wall of smooth metal. A formed chestplate that was warmed by fire heat, and soaking into his spine. 

But the warmth didn’t hurt. 

Leo desperately filled his lungs with air, groaning softly with how his knees had been bent to get him upright. But still, that man was so careful to avoid his left side. He only held on enough to stop the blonde from falling back into the ground, his touch feather light now, despite his size. 

So much like Ryoma-

He needed to get back to his beloved. 

His eyes fluttered, taking in the dark canopy above his head. Spinely needles that barely managed to hide the stars glittering above. The dark blue coloring amongst pitch black shades, and the sound of crickets served to tell him that it was still the night. 

How long had he been out? What had happened to the others? 

“Are you with us now?” The woman’s voice asked, getting his head to lull against the metal behind it. Turning his slightly shaky gaze to her, trembling as much as his body was. 

A small nod was the most he could manage, but even that tugged on his shoulders a bit roughly. His mind was too scrambled for details, and the only thing he could focus on was that he needed a healer. 

Or a vulnery. 

Leo turned his sight down, and even doing that much was a struggle. Trying to lock his drifting gaze on his palm, still lying on the dirt ground, still wrapped in dirty white. Stained a bit red, seeming to mean he’d reopened his wounds. 

But that wasn’t what mattered in the moment. 

What mattered, was the earth beneath it. 

He sucked in another breath, letting it out slower now. Feeling it fill his sore lungs and travel through his scratchy throat, focusing. 

Focusing on his magic, and feeling even worse with what he found. 

His core was almost entirely burnt out. 

It was sickly, weak. Like a child with a cough, fluttering with less and less life. Pulsing like that embers of a long dying fire. Empty of the stores it usually held, and making this all the harder. 

But there was just enough-

He pulled at the magic that remained. Trying to summon to his mind the image of a vulnery bottle, as clear as he could. Trying to pull it into materializing right there, in his palm. 

Not just one, but both of them. He needed it. 

Dying sparks of violet flickered over his palm, dancing over the ground. Barely visible against the brightness of the fire, and hardly noticeable even in the dark. A pale view of his usual power, but he hardly cared about that. 

Especially after two bottles started to take form. Swirling with more blue light than even his magic could manage, carefully resting over his bandages as they came into existence.

And that was all that he could do. 

Leo completely dropped back into the man at his back, his vision fading once more now that he had expended the last of his magical energy. The bottles rolled off of his fingertips, softly meeting the dirt as his consciousness slipped away all over again. 

He could only hope they’d help him...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty bits, and Charlotte and Benny are here~


	255. New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma...would never stop looking for him. So long as there was a chance.

******  
Waking was a sedated venture. A meticulous process that he almost hadn’t believed he would experience again. Those two strangers could’ve easily taken his vulneries and left; abandoning him to die in the dirt.

But they clearly didn’t.

Leo breathed out heavily, sending dust scattering under his nose as he nuzzled down into the softness beneath his chin. His arms bunched beneath the fabric, tugging it closer as though it was a pillow. 

As though he was just lying out in bed, on his stomach, as he so often was when waking. 

However, that wasn’t where he was. A fact that came to his slowed mind quicker than usual, urged on by his shifting over the forest dirt, tilting his head to face where a distant crackling noise came from. 

Forcing open his reluctantly cooperating eyes in order to take in the sight of a barely fueled fire. Almost completely burnt out, hardly more than cinders at that point. 

But there were still two bodies there as well. 

“Awake again?” The woman asked, tilting her head in question and sending long golden locks of hair swinging past her shoulder. Sky blue eyes peered at him. Wide, blown full of concern as she leaned in his direction, sitting much closer than he remembered her to be last night. 

And far less clothed than he remembered noticing. 

Not that he intended to judge his rescuers. 

“I-” Leo stopped the second he tried to get a syllable out of his throat, coughing in slight strain as he tasted dryness. His throat still wasn’t completely alright, even after two vulneries. 

Though compared to the rest of his body, he hardly cared about that.

He could feel everything, and besides a few aches and sores, he was in decent shape. Compared to the night before at least. When everything had hurt, every little shift had been torture, and he could hardly think beyond the pain that controlled him. 

“T-thank you,” the young blonde pushed out from his scratchy vocal chords without even thinking about it first. He couldn’t help it. 

They’d saved his life. 

He’d wanted to live-he wanted to live, and they’d helped him. 

“No need to thank us, sugar,” the golden haired woman giggled softly, leaning a bit closer to bring her...revealing skin nearer to him, “What were we meant to do? Leave you there to die?” 

He was so grateful that they hadn’t. It was an emotion that nearly choked his closing throat as he forced his elbows under him. Pushing his upper body upward, with his own strength, finally. 

And discovering that the softness he’d been using as a pillow was actually a familiar red cloak. 

Seeing it there, scattered over with dust and dirt, bunched into a wrinkled mess, it made Leo pause. Made him freeze up, staring down at it for a moment. Allowing a flash of pain to filter through the relief and gratitude he felt, his mind filling with images of a brunette man and their companions...

And then the once prince pushed it away. 

He was going to survive, and he was going to get back to them. If he wanted to do that, then he had to think. To be strong, as Ryoma always claimed him to be. 

It still hurt, that wasn’t what he meant. There was still...horror and fear and so many other things that he felt over what had happened. He just...knew that he needed to wait until he broke down. 

He’d wait until he was safe in that big, warm embrace. 

That was when he’d cry. 

Leo pushed himself up further, turning as he sat up, facing his two rescuers who he owed so much to. And may wind up owing even more to as well. Because he needed to get back, but he couldn’t do it alone. 

He could feel it. Impossible to miss, like someone was constantly shooting him in the back with an arrow again and again. 

His magic was so low, he was practically defenseless. 

Was it because of what he did with Brynhildr? The silent and absent entity couldn’t tell him. It was even worse than during a storm, or when it rained. He couldn’t feel her at all...

But if he lingered on it, he would start to panic. And right now, that was the last thing he needed. 

“W-” The blonde swallowed, reaching up reflexively to massage at his throat when he choked on the question, getting the woman to lean forward even closer in obvious worry as he went on, “What happened t-to Cheve?” 

A look of sympathy overcame her expression, and the giant turned his head away without a word, his shoulders hunching inward in obvious disheartedness. That spoke enough on its own.

But then, what had happened to the others?

“The city’s still being plundered and burned,” she answered for him, her lips pursing in obvious distaste as she shook her head, sending wavy strands bouncing wildly with over her curvy figure, “I imagine it’ll be days until they’ve finished.” 

She...acted like an innocent. Though, now that Leo had more of his cognitive abilities restored to him, he could notice things he hadn’t the night before. Granted, he’d hardly been in the state to do anything if he had realized, but still. 

Even if her outfit was revealing, showing off her midriff and thighs, he saw the armor plating present in its design now. The large pauldrons and metal boots, like those of a soldier. 

And there was a large, sharp, curved axe resting on the ground behind her. A sight which caused goosebumps to climb his back, and had him reaching towards his spine as he tore his eyes from the weapon. 

His fingers landed directly over the small of his back. Pressing over the shirt to the skin underneath, finding a raised section of lumpiness there. A scab. A scab from where Hans had-

“What’s your name?” He decided on asking, turning his sight completely from reminders of what that monster had done, yanking himself from remembering before he could break down over it...

“Why, my name’s Charlotte,” the young woman inclined her head, sending her armor breastplates tipping toward him, “and this is my partner, Benny. He’s not as scary as he looks.” 

The last sentence was said at a whisper. She raised a hand to hide the words her lips formed from the silent man, smiling softly in reassurance as she scooted across the ground to get even closer to him. 

“Though he doesn’t speak much,” she admitted, blinking her lashes happily at him as she got comfortable not far from his side, “We were headed for the border before we found you. I’d call yourself quite lucky, sweetheart.” 

The pet names were a bit disorienting. Sidetracking his thoughts momentarily as he lifted his head to take in the man that she claimed didn’t speak much. The giant that was keeping his head down, his blonde, nearly shaven head a little shiny, as though he was sweating from the attention. 

Not far from him was a set of weapons too. A large, tanking shield, and a lengthy spear. Both paired well with the massive armor that nearly swamped his form as he sat, still as a statue, waiting for Leo to stop looking at him. 

Not...as scary as he’d been when he startled him the night before, no. 

Speaking of-

The young mage turned his eyes up into, taking in the trees stretching so far above their heads. The deep green needles and far reaching branches, and beyond that? 

Bright blue skies. 

“You’re Nohrians, aren’t you?” He asked the next question without turning his eyes from the brilliance of the sky. Shining with light, and he only had to tilt his head a bit to the side to find a burning orb within the blue’s grasp. 

The sun, already starting to slip toward the west.

He’d slept through half the day. Something that his body had needed, that he acknowledged, but it still made his heart drop. Had Ryoma and the others already gone looking for him, unable to find him because he’d been moved from the riverside to...wherever this was?

They hadn’t given up...right? 

“Not those sorts,” Charlotte scoffed, some of her sweetness slipping away to allow for a sharpness to enter her tone. Sounding so honestly disgusted by the idea that she caught his attention again, just in time to see a face full of maliciousness fade to innocence once more. 

“Nohr’s...not the sort of place you stay if you want to keep your life anymore,” she went on, her blue gaze growing narrower, though her voice grew soft all over again as she turned toward the dying fire with a pained grimace, “Hoshido’s the better option now. That’s where we were heading. After what that...after what he did-”

“Calm.” 

Leo glanced over to the bulky armored man, frowning when he found the stoic face pinched into a look of pain. Of great sorrow and sufferance that was more defined than he’d seen on many. His eyes were closed, his palms placed onto his crossed knees as he took slow breaths; meditating.

“I know,” the golden woman muttered, deflating as she too closed her eyes to take a deep breath, “I know that, I just...” 

He didn’t know what they were talking about, but it must’ve been something horrible if they were both so shaken up over it. But he wasn’t going to pry into whatever was causing them both so much emotional pain. Whatever had driven them to finally leave the dying kingdom.

And honestly? There were more pressing questions on his mind that mattered to him far more than questioning two strangers. 

“Sorry,” he interrupted quietly, quickly catching her attention once more with a small wave of his fingers, the need to know only growing as he came to realize just how lost he was, “but where are we? What happened?” 

Her body deflated even more with his burning thirst for answers. Curling into herself, shaking her head pitifully as though she still needed time to collect herself. So the man answered instead. 

“Found you at river,” Benny told him, getting him to turn back to him as he extended an arm, pointing toward the direction behind Leo, “Hurt...so took you. Traveled far from burning...far over hills and through wood. To here. For night...” 

He shifted, adjusting his body awkwardly, his hairless brows pinching together in slight uncertainty then. Seeming to realize his words weren’t quite the answer that Leo was looking for. 

He needed to know where exactly. He needed to know if he had a chance of being found...because despite his earlier doubt, he knew for certain that they wouldn’t just forget about him. 

But going back may be too dangerous by that point. 

“We’re ten miles to the west of Cheve,” Charlotte clarified softly, rolling her open toed boots in the dirt as she straightened up once more, seeming to push away whatever had been downing her before, “Nohrians started combing the surrounding areas and forests, and they weren’t stopping. Patrols were everywhere...there was no staying there.” 

The young blonde deflated himself when he heard that, clenching his fists over his pants with the news. A rush of frustration and worry surging over him for the others. For his siblings and friends-

If Hans survived, then he probably ordered his men to search for the others, provided they managed to escape. Or those patrols were searching for him. And considering they’d be at Cheve for days...

“You’d better not be thinking about going back there,” Charlotte told him sharply, leaning in just as before, but with an honestly fierce look of scolding on her face now. Her sky irises were stormy, like a cloudy horizon, and led to him leaning back slightly as she went on, “We hiked you all the way out here to save you, not so you can go straight back to die. Don’t think we didn’t notice the imagery of your cloak.” 

Leo’s eyes widened, those dour emotions startled away as he was left feeling distinctly scolded, and his mind even clearer than before. Summoning to his thoughts a picture of the regalia on that red fabric. 

The Hoshidan royal family’s insignia. 

“I highly doubt an ally of Nohr would wear such a thing,” she huffed, planting her armored palms onto her curvy hips, sounding honestly close to smacking him if he had such an idea, “So just forget it. Whatever you left in the capital isn’t worth your life.” 

And that was something he could agree on, but it wasn’t a something. It was a someone. 

Lots of someones. Lots of people that he had no way of knowing if they were safe. If they’d made it out alive, or if they’d been recaptured after he fell. But if they had? If they’d made it out...

He needed to think. 

He was a genius. So many people had called him as much in the past, so he needed to use that now. 

“You didn’t happen to see any Nohrians chasing after people?” He asked, straightening up as he pushed away everything that wasn’t relevant to what he needed at the moment. Falling back into an old skin and habit that he knew so well it was practically worn through. 

But he needed it. Especially now, without his magic or anyone familiar to rely on. 

“Maybe a group?” He tried when her lips pursed doubtfully, eyes casting over her partner, who shook his head in slow certainty. Denying him of that hope. The hope that they might’ve seen that much. 

“We were trying to get around the city as quickly as possible,” Charlotte told him, tilting her head as her gaze returned to the blonde, looking him up and down in slow evaluation. Thinking. 

And he felt like he wasn’t just being observed by a soldier, but by a strategist. Someone smart and cunning, who was looking for something specific. 

And he was looking for something specific as well. 

Maybe they could help one another. 

“Are you two looking to earn some money?” Leo asked, his voice dropping into a tone that he hadn’t had to use in a while. A tone of business, which he used to use to negotiate with businessmen, or with advisors. One that typically meant he was fulfilling duties, or in a situation he’d rather not be in. 

And this was one of those situations, but he was going to throw everything he had into getting out of it. 

And the offer of money was like holding up a piece of gold to a crow. 

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Charlotte’s plump lips twisted up into the smile of snake, batting her lashes sweetly at him as she placed her fingers over her exposed bosom, the man also raising his head interestedly, “We’re going to need cash, yes. But we’re not desperate enough to go back to Cheve.” 

That was fine. 

Going back would be suicide. 

“What about Cyrkensia?” The once prince and royal strategist asked, his own lips curving upward slightly as he thought. Bringing together all the pieces he knew, and all the fragments of knowledge that was at his disposal. 

His companions, their previous plans, their routes, the possibilities...

Odin and Niles would search for him, and they knew how he thought. They were also used to tracking him; something they’d been forced to become rather good at over the years. His retainers would figure it out. 

And should that fail, Ryoma had told him of the ninjas’ tracking skills. Any one of them could probably find whatever path they took through the forest away from Cheve. Which would lead them along their trail. 

Unless the others had already gone ahead to Nestra, trusting that he would catch up. 

Either way, their goal hadn’t changed. The plan had been to head to Nestra, and Cyrkensia was only two days' travel away. Even separated, they’d all wind up there eventually. One way or another. 

Provided...they’d gotten out...

Leo shook that thought away as Charlotte got to her feet, moving hastily around the nearly dead fire to sit beside the other. Leaning in to discuss the idea with him, giving the blonde more time to think. 

Ryoma...would never stop looking for him. So long as there was a chance. 

Cyrkensia was the safest bet. A pinpoint that they all knew, free of enemies, and with the chance of running into one another along the way. It was the best option there was. 

He knew it. 

It had to be. 

Leo clenched at his dirty riding pants, taking in a slow breath to calm the little niggle of doubt that wanted to worm its way in. He couldn’t afford it. He...didn’t have enough of himself collected to hold up against such a thing. 

He had to be right. 

And then a bray split the air. 

Both of his Nohrian companions raised their heads with it, their eyes narrowing in on a space behind Leo’s shoulder with initial tenseness. The preparedness of soldiers. But there was no need. 

Because he knew that bray. 

The boy was pushing himself up before he even realized he was moving. The faint soreness left in his body didn’t matter, the achiness in his joints didn’t exist anymore. 

All that he cared about was the dark form weaving amongst spiring trees on a clear path toward him. Racing full gallop through the wood, around each trunk as she cried out again. Her hair billowing out around her, her tack gleaming whenever it caught the light cascading through the needly canopy. 

Truly, the most beautiful horse in existence. 

“Rose,” he breathed out, and it was like the first time he’d truly gotten air into his lungs since waking again. None of the other breaths he’d taken could compare to the fresh relief that nearly made him want to sink back down to the ground again. 

The one that could track him better than anyone-

His beautiful girl. His oldest family. 

Leo spread his arms as the large mare slowed her gallop when she got closer. Cantering up to him, kicking aside dust as she snorted, as though saying ‘do you know how long I had to ride to find you?’

But she was just as happy as him when he tried to take her large neck into his embrace, sinking against her soft and smokey fur to nuzzle in as close as possible. Breathing her in, even if she smelled like bad memories. 

Rose could never be bad. And she’d gotten away-

That meant there was a chance the others had as well. 

“Oh, thank you so much girl,” he whispered against her fluffiness, not even bothering to notice the fur that stuck to his tongue. Her head and soft nose pressed into his sensitive spine, tugging him completely against her as she snorted again, then chuffed in frustration. 

“I know, I know,” he nodded against her floofy feeling, blinking away the burning that tried to come to his eyes. Forcing down the weakness that wanted to make itself known with just her mere presence. 

He had to stay strong. 

Leo couldn’t bring himself to pull away for a while, and eventually she was the one to break the hug. Stepping back, and nudging him to do the same. Looking him up and down quite obviously, her eclipse eyes bright as she nosed at him testily. 

“I’m alright,” Leo told her, summoning a shaky smile just to make it more believable, “We’re both...we’re both going to be alright. And we’re going to get back to all the others too.” 

He glanced back, knowing that such a promise would become much harder if he didn’t have at least a little help. 

But he was taken by surprise by the wide eyed look on Benny’s face. Nearly gaping at him, with his slate irises nothing but tiny beads ringed by white. His very large palm was resting on the woman’s face, shaking her back and forth as she sighed in exasperation. 

“Yes, I know,” Charlotte grumbled, rolling her eyes up to the sky to match its color, as though she couldn’t understand why she put up with this, “Oh, you big animal lover.” 

“Friends,” Benny declared, extending his other hand to point at Leo, his finger motioning between the mare and the blonde frantically. His lips curving up into a smile that made the sliver of a beard on his chin narrower. 

And whether he meant that they were his friends now, or simply acknowledging his closeness to Rose, he didn’t much know. But the axe wielder seemed to get the picture quite clearly. 

“Well,” she finally inhaled once last time, shrugging her shoulders in acceptance as she bobbed her head in understanding, “it seems that you’re going to have some company to Cyrkensia, darling. Although, I need to know. That horse?”

A little, tiny, itty, bitty bit of weight dropped from his shoulders with their agreeance. He wouldn’t be alone. As much as he was aware that they were strangers, he was also aware that he was practically defenseless at the moment. 

So he’d take what he could get. 

And they’d ride for the city of performers as soon as possible.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward!


	256. Weirdo Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d managed to find even more weirdos to get strangely attached to. Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/61/46/87614644813069b8668695b076b2c328.jpg  
> This ^ is Leo's outfit, should the link work or you're curious. I like seeing baby in more casual clothing.

******  
Leo tugged at the stained bandages, peeling them slowly off, over his fingers. Releasing the last of the tree sap scent in the air, the calendula losing its potency after being doused. 

He clenched and unclenched his left hand, testing the thin, jagged crescents healed on his palm. Hardly even scabs at this point, helped along by the vulneries he’d taken. 

When he hardly felt a thing, he did the same with his right hand. Tugging off the bandage there as well, finally giving his hands the ability to breathe. To feel the slight flowing breeze that chased sunlight around the trees. 

Then he dropped the two clumps of stained white, letting them fall right next to the ring of stones around their pit of ashes and coals. Stark against the brown dirt; easy to see. 

And a clear indicator that he’d been there, if any of his companions tracked him this way. 

He glanced over to Charlotte and Benny, watching for a moment as the girl nudged sweetly into the giant’s side, her lips curved up in a genuinely amused smile over whatever they’d been discussing as he’d changed. 

Changed into fresh clothes; the one outfit that he kept in his emergency bag. Which was coming in handy now. 

Considering that pack was meant for if he didn’t have access to his magic, the clothes within were very simple. There was nothing regal or high-end about them. Meant to help him fit in with a popper crowd, should the need arise. 

With a white, plain shirt, much like he often wore. Cut short at his biceps, and continued on by leather wrap bracers. A tan overcut and a woven belt that held it together. With dark, baggy bottom pants stuffed inside his rider boots, and his tome belt, he looked like nothing more than a traveler of no consequence.

Although, he was feeling a little bad about the fact that he couldn’t even summon Brynhildr to keep on him. All he had was a weak storm tome to channel through, since he’d have to repair the tomes that had gotten wet when he fell into the river. 

But what made him feel worse than all of that? He had to pack away Ryoma’s cloak in the bottom of his bag. 

It was too dangerous, and his new companions had already proven the adornment was too noticeable. Maybe while traveling with the Hoshidan royal it was fine, but on his own? 

Still...he felt better than he’d thought he would as he led Rose over toward the bantering pair. 

His body wasn’t outstandingly injured, beside some soreness. He was dry, warm, clothed, slightly armed, and he had two...still slightly worrisome people to travel with. 

This could’ve turned out so much worse for him, and he was fully aware of that fact. 

Leo glanced back once more, to the east. To the direction his beloved might be in; chasing him. Or maybe he was already ahead of him, to the west? In the direction they were going...

There was no way to know. All he could do was trust his own evaluation and get moving. They’d already wasted too much daylight as it was. Rose had ridden through the night to find him, and who's to say that Nohrians weren’t also on their way?

Disregarding the fact that he had two Nohrian deserters staring at him now. 

“Ready to go, sugarplum?” Charlotte hefted her axe, making his skin crawl as she threw it over her shoulder, just like Hans... 

She now wore a white travel cloak around her. Benny was wearing a dark, tattered one that went well with his armor. Carrying two packs on his back, as well as his shield and lance. 

His lips curved up somewhat when Rose gave a quiet snort, and Leo felt even more at ease with the bulky man. It had become clear that the gentle giant cared something for his partner. 

And judging by what was said earlier, he was an animal lover. A rare trait for Nohrians; one that he could definitely get along with. Although he refused to let himself lose sight of their stranger status to him. 

They were just doing this to get paid. 

He’d already given them each ten gold pieces as a start; enough to get their eyes bugging and his emergency coin pouch a little lighter. More than most peasants could even hope to hold at once. 

And with the promise of even more upon his safe arrival to Cyrkensia?

They were eager to help him in any way possible, no questions asked. He assumed they thought he was a Hoshidan noble, or someone of importance from Cheve, and he didn’t bother to correct them. 

His true identity didn’t actually matter all that much anymore. 

“We’re going to have to find horses for the two of you,” the once prince told them as they started walking onward through the trees, his spine tingling with the distant thought that he was putting more distance between him and everyone else. 

But he pushed it down. Those sorts of emotions wouldn’t be helpful here. 

“There’s a small town at the edge of the forest,” Charlotte told him immediately, bouncing, and making the white bow she had pinned in her wavy hair flutter, “it’s the border for Cheve, only a couple hours’ hike away. We can probably find some there.” 

He nodded, reaching up to push back his swishing bangs, taking in a slow breath as he thought. 

Leo definitely didn’t want to have to spend more than one night on the road, but without horses this trip would take much longer. Not to mention they wouldn’t be able to outride any patrols they might come across. 

So close to the border, in the west? 

...

The town was probably occupied, or had been destroyed by Hans’ men. They’d be lucky to find anything there. But it was a better hope than nothing. 

The blonde glanced back again, finding it even harder to push down the pang in his chest as he gazed at the endless trees beyond Rose’s large form. 

Orochi and Hayato; were they alright? Had they been healed, or had they died of their injuries? Had one of the others been injured and he just hadn’t noticed? Or had they lost someone in escaping, shot in the back as they rode away?

Odin...

Was his worrisome retainer alright? That had been one of the worst episodes he’d seen his friend in, and he highly doubted Niles had had the time to take care of him properly afterward. 

Would they be okay? Were his sisters okay? Takumi? 

Ryoma?

“Calm.” 

He turned his head back when Benny’s deep voice entered his hearing, the man’s slow, rumbling steps even slower now as he peered back at the third blonde of their group. Watching him carefully, but looking away when Leo turned back to him. 

“I don’t know what’s worrying you,” Charlotte sighed, tilting her head cutely to the side as raised a finger to her lips in thought, peering back at him as they walked as well, “but maybe I can help if you share a little?” 

“...” The youngest blonde paused, then sighed. Tilting his head towards Rose’s cheek to press into as he spoke, fabricating half truths and lies as he went. Keeping his tone appropriately worried, and spilling a bit of the anxiousness trying to gnaw at him. 

“My family is supposed to meet me in Cyrkensia,” he admitted, feeling his beautiful girl press right back into him, letting out a small huff of comfort in response to his anxiety, “...so long as they made it out of Cheve...” 

Understanding came to Charlotte’s sky irises with the half answer, and they grew even softer. More genuine as she nodded her head, her lips becoming a sweet smile that he didn’t doubt as much as he did a few of her other expressions. 

“I’m sure they did,” she told him firmly, nodding her head and sending all of her bouncing around her form as she turned back to the direction they were walking, “You didn’t see them captured, did you?” 

No. But they may have been caught after. 

“Are they resourceful enough to escape?”

...Yes. They were a very powerful group all together. 

“Will they stick to the plan to meet there?” 

Of course they would. 

“Then don’t worry so much,” Charlotte giggled softly, putting a skip in her step as she continued onward, “Just keep moving. If you weigh yourself down, then you’ll be the one that doesn’t meet them in time.” 

Huh. 

He’d managed to find even more weirdos to get strangely attached to. Fantastic. 

Not that he truly minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but I picture Charlotte sort of as a southern belle. Not that I know all that much about such things, but you know. 
> 
> Sweet on the outside, sour on the inside.


	257. Pride and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again he was being scolded.

******  
Leo sighed under his breath as he took another step, hiding the wince that came with it after hours of walking. A twinge of pain, followed by the awkward feeling of placing your foot down on something soft and squishy.

The squishy culprit in question happened to be a blister. One of several that had decided enough was enough; it was time for the soles of his feet to become worn. 

He most certainly wasn’t used to long hikes on foot, but that wasn’t something that came from his stint of not caring for himself. 

He’d just never been one to walk for hours at a time, keeping up a decent pace, traveling in boots made for riding. Though he imagined that most would find such a decision tough. 

Riding boots were built with heels, after all. And while he only wore shorter styled ones, it was still a pain after spending enough time on his feet. The thing was, he didn’t have access to any other boots. 

He’d be fine going barefoot...or he would’ve before the blisters decided to form. If he did it now, he was more liable to infect them, and he didn’t have anything to combat infections. 

Rose kept nudging him quietly, trying to get him to simply ride instead. An idea that was immensely more appealing. But everytime he considered it, he’d look at how easily Benny and Charlotte were taking the trek, and he’d feel shame curl into the pit of his stomach. 

Leo was already exhausted. Already breathing harder than he should, and the soreness of his body had only grown worse, but that was just proof of how out of shape he was. He needed to get better. 

So he didn’t say a word, and kept walking. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and his single thought was just to keep walking. Even as he felt more blisters spring up within his socks and his heels started to wobble over the mulchy ground. 

The sun was growing lower above the trees, seeming to mean it was about four in the afternoon. That was more than three hours of hiking. 

But that was nothing compared to what soldiers endured. 

He didn’t know how they did it. Marching for days on end, and still having the capacity for battle afterwards? His legs were starting to feel as unsteady as pudding already. 

And finally, Rose denied letting him brush her off. 

Planting her hooves, pulling him to a stop as well since he was holding onto her reins. Raising her head up as she snorted in frustration, huffing straight into his face and sending his bangs waving. 

The other two stopped as well, looking back to see what the problem was. And apparently they realized it rather quickly. He must’ve looked like a mess to the barely hindered ex-soldiers.

“Ride,” Benny’s tone grew a tad more firm, frowning slightly as he looked between the stubborn mare and rider, “...unless you want to...destroy your feet.” 

Charlotte made a small ‘oh’ noise, her own lips pursing as she breathed out sharply through her nose. Almost mimicking Rose, planting her hands on her hips and raising a brow in judgement. 

Once again he was being scolded. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The golden haired woman groaned, exasperation filtering into her tone as some of her honeyed attitude slipped away, “What’s the point of a horse if you intend to make it so that one of us has to carry you?” 

That managed to fill him with more shame than his lacking athleticism. Leo ducked his head, releasing Rose’s reins in defeat, knowing that she was right. But that only made him feel worse. 

And without the singular focus of ‘one foot in front of the other’, he was about ready to drop then and there. 

His knees trembled as he leaned into his partner’s neck a bit heavily, letting out a long breath as he finally let himself pant a bit. Feeling weak with the relief that mixed with his shame as Rose tried to lead him around to her saddle. 

But someone else decided to help first. 

Clanking metal that he’d grown accustomed to hearing drew closer, closing in on him as he turned to find what Benny was doing. Finding the hulking man lumbering toward him, tanned skin slightly colored over by a darker shade around his face. 

“Lift?” The tank offered, making an upward motion with his armored gauntlets, his tone somewhat awkward as he stopped in front of the shorter blonde. And that was enough to have Leo taking a small step back.

“No,” he denied immediately, his skin crawling with new adrenaline from the very idea of letting someone do such a thing, “She’ll help.” 

To exemplify what he said, the black mare bowed her front legs. Bringing her front half all the way down to the dirt, making it extremely easy for him to mount up. And filled with new adrenaline to do so quickly. 

His soles twisted awkwardly as he threw a leg over her leather tack, finding his positioning with the ease of years of experience. Pulling her reins back over her head as she quickly pushed herself up, body pulsing with inhuman strength as they both raised up to full height. 

Although his feet hated him for throwing all his weight onto one. He was pretty sure he felt wetness soaking into his sock, and there was the stinging of a nettle pinching at his nerves that seemed to prove he’d torn open one of the blisters. 

Ow.

“I don’t like being grabbed,” he offered up a second later, taking in the slightly forlorn expression the big man wore, his head lowered toward the ground with a tiny frown on his lips. Until Rose reached out to nudge him. 

The second her soft, big nose pressed into his shoulder pauldron, Benny lit up like a bonfire. His lips curving up into a pleasant smile as he reached up to pat at the mare. Moving slowly, and with such incredible gentleness that Leo was slightly surprised. 

Appearances weren’t everything. 

“Sorry,” he said with a small nod of his head, his slate eyes a little brighter as he turned back to lumber ahead once more, beginning to hum quietly under his breath. 

Charlotte looked a bit relieved as she watched Benny pass her, cupping her hands over her chest with a genuine smile as she nodded her head, then started following after him. 

Although he pretended he didn’t, he actually noticed the dark look of malicious threat that had contorted her angelic face moments before he offered up an explanation. There was definitely more to the woman that he’d seen.

For now though, they were nothing more than his hires, so he wouldn’t pry as they continued their silent hike onwards.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just bought another Awakening, Birthright, and her first copy of Shadows of Valentia? Because 3ds games are getting hard to find. And also, the Awakening official art book? Spending money is good for your mood~


	258. Value of a Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How odd was he, that a tomato was what he valued now?

******  
Growling. 

But it didn’t come from the trees around them. It wasn’t made by a horrific monster they’d stumbled across, or a fearful forest creature that had been startled by their presence. 

No. It was coming from Leo’s stomach, and it was starting to get loud enough that he feared the other two would hear soon enough. Rolling and gurgling as his body constantly reminded him of the fact that he’d slept through breakfast, as well as lunch. 

He needed food, but he’d managed to become sidetracked in his mission to retrieve some from his emergency bag. 

Why? 

Well, because of a very special package that he’d dislodged from its cushioned place within one of the pack’s pockets. That he’d honestly forgotten about until that minute. 

A tiny white handkerchief, wrapped into a rounded and plump shape. Now cradled in his mostly healed palm. The same place it had been the day before, when he’d been so overcome by joy over his beloved’s thoughtfulness...

He pinched at the tied wrapping, his body rocking gently back and forth with care. As though Rose knew that this was a precarious situation, one that she didn’t want to accidentally disrupt. 

And the thin white fabric fell away, draping over his hand to reveal the hidden treasure within. 

A stunning, red tomato. 

He’d packed it away before leaving, and had completely forgotten about it. And yet, here it was. Completely unmarred. Looking the exact same as when Ryoma had sheepishly presented it to him, a shy smile turning up his lips. 

Oh, how he wanted to see his promised again. He wanted to be in those arms, and he wanted to be held close, and he wanted-

Leo carefully rewrapped the tomato, tying up its flawless ruby skin once again to safely hide away. It could last a week so long as it wasn’t put in extreme temperatures, and it had strangely become important to him. 

How odd was he, that a tomato was what he valued now? 

The blonde then went to pull his actual food rations from his pack, distracted enough from his growling stomach that he didn’t feel all that hungry anymore. Just...a bit cold. A bit lonely. 

He never thought that he could feel so lonesome. Leo had never cared if he had people around him, but that was probably because he often did to some degree. But now all he had were two strangers, hired to travel with him. 

Though that wouldn’t stop him from eating. Because he’d promised Ryoma he would take care of himself, and he would. 

Not just for his beloved, but for himself too. He wanted to live.  



	259. Valley of War and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world that no longer hid them from the reality of war.

******  
Wartime. A time of torment and conflict. When you never know what might happen come the next day, the next hour, the next minute. Even the next second. Things can change fast, and mostly it’s not for the better. 

Your relatively peaceful life on the farm? 

Sure, Nohr isn’t the best place for something like ‘peace’, but there is something similar. Life in the dying kingdom is hard. Everyday is a struggle. Everyday the common people had to work hard for every little thing they had. 

Comfort was perhaps a foreign term to them. All they really knew for their lives was working, all they cared about was keeping themselves alive. A goal which could lead them to selling out others.

So your peaceful life, your uninterrupted strife? It can all come burning down in a heartbeat.

Literally.  
******  
Smoke climbed into their sight beyond the thinning cedar trees, curling up into the air like a hostile essence. Swirled this way and that by winds, bringing the scent of burning acridity to their noses with such strength it stung. 

Leo shivered, pulling back on the reins in his hands without thinking, their odd group all coming to a halt in seconds. He felt goosebumps crawl over his skin like a million ants. Pinching, scratching, stinging-

Crawling straight out of the scab over his spine. 

Rose let out a sharp, worried snort when she sensed the change in him. Tossing her head up in a sudden jerk that stole his focus from the smell that had filled his mind, taking him back to the moment when he was lying on the stone street with a boot planted in his back. 

Her movement tugged on the reins, startling him into blinking the images away, and sucking in deep breath that tasted of smoke. Causing him to cough lightly as his hirelings pulled their weapons in front of him, hissing to one another. 

“You alright, sugarpea?” Charlotte called out as he hacked up his lungs, agitating his barely recovered throat while he leaned forward. Dropping into Rose’s soft mane as his chest trembled and he tried to get his thoughts back under control. 

He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t-

“Help soothe,” a deep, throaty voice rumbled from his side. Causing him to blink away the reflexive wetness that had come to his eyes, looking down to the man now standing beside his concerned mount. 

One of the bags was slung around his arm now, open, and he was offering up a bottle. A bottle of liquid gold, alongside a small spoon. 

The youngest’s hands trembled when he took the offered remedy, still coughing uncontrollably under his breath. There was a scratchy, ticklish feeling inside his esophagus. Deep in his throat, which kept triggering the need to hack up whatever was causing it. 

But there was nothing there. 

He uncorked the bottle quickly, hunching in on himself when breathing got harder. Leo couldn’t take in air around his constant coughs, and it was starting to make his face hot from the strain. 

He didn’t waste time in being neat as he scooped the spoon down into the stickiness within, heaping up a pile to bring up to his mouth. Tasting pure sugar bloom across his tongue when the thick honey started to slide back toward the untouchable tickle. 

Soothing as it went, just like Benny had said. Filling in the scratches, taking away the sting that he’d been aggravating, and stopping his desperate reflex to fit his lungs out between his teeth. 

Leo took in a deep breath, blinking rapidly when more water filled his sight. Filling up those greedy holders within his ribs to capacity and draining away all the blood that had climbed his face. 

For good measure, he took one more spoonful. Hearing Rose huff in deep concern, her hooves scouring the dirty ground as she was left with nothing else to do, but he appreciated the thought. 

“Usually he only gives that to the bees,” Charlotte mumbled as her partner took the bottle back, slipping it from the rider’s grasp with a care and gentleness he hadn’t truly expected. Leo hardly even noticed until the cork was being plopped back in and the honey was being stored away in his bag once more.

Then he lumbered off, back toward the front with obvious intentions. 

To find the source of the smoke. Because where there’s smoke...

“Do you want to stay here?” The axe wielding woman asked as she pushed back her cloak, freeing up her arms more to heft the massive weapon in her grasp. Her expression was one of sharp annoyance, but not directed at him. 

“W-What’s burning?” The mage reached down to run his fingers along Rose’s neck, soothing her as the honey had him. His voice cracking slightly over the first word as the remedy slid past his tongue, blocking away the roughness within seconds. Making the smoke much easier to not notice.

And her answer was precisely what he’d feared. 

“If I had to guess?” She scoffed, her tone sharpening as she started walking, her hips swinging side to side in exaggerated frustration, just like another woman he knew well. One with long lavender hair and a similar attitude...

“The farm that we were supposed to buy horses from,” Charlotte shook her head, her waves bouncing as the trees thinned out even more around them. The lowering sun gleamed off of her hair, and the dirt that he’d become so used to began to transition into grass that he had missed. 

Almost out of Cheve, and even farther from where his allies might be. 

The edge of the forest crested up into a gleaming hill. Bathed with the full light of the afternoon sun, which was starting to lower towards the mountain peaks in the distance. Already painting the horizon with shades of gold that would soon stretch across all that they could see. 

Leo could almost say that he’d even missed feeling the sun against his face as Rose carried him out into it. Leaving behind the spiring trees and mulchy earth, abandoning it for a much more green world. 

A world that no longer hid them from the reality of war. 

Before them stretched the valley floor, which stood at the foot of Mount Garou.

Luscious grass spread out as far as could be seen. Long, swaying with the breezes that raced amongst it. Cruxing up in the distance to form the base of the stony mountain, ringed by crowns of cloud, and peering down at everything they saw as well. 

Different evergreen trees dotted the landscape, curving around small brooks, and flowing past fields of speckled colors. Fields of wildflowers, and barely growing crops belonging to the occasional farms he could see far from them. 

This...

This was what Leo knew best. This was what he grew up seeing, what he grew up riding past with his mother and Rose.

He knew that all he had to do was turn south, and he would find himself only a day or two's travel from a very special place. A place that would mean home to him no matter how long he spent away. 

The Vincini manor. 

But he hadn’t the chance because of the structure just down the hill. A charred and blackened pile of once good lumber, accompanied by an expansive, empty pen and outer building. 

A stable, and no horses. 

“Damn it-!” 

He started when he heard the snarled out words, confused about who they’d come from for a moment. It was too pitched to be from Benny, but it was almost too violently hissed to come from his partner. 

Except it had. 

“I’ll tan those damn dogs the moment I get my mitts on them!” Charlotte snarled, swinging her axe in a deadly arc ahead of her that had Rose stepping back quickly, “We’ve been running all over hell’s half acre, and this is what we show up to? Eeargh!!” 

She swung again, and his beautiful mare took another step back so as not to risk being cleaved. An idea that made the young mage close his hanging mouth, turning it into a tight frown as he glanced over to the other hireling he had. 

But Benny was smiling at her. His lips were curled up into a sickenly dopey smile as he gazed at the raging woman, his eyes alight with life and happiness that made Leo feel as though he was spying on something none of his business. 

So he looked forward, past the burned stable that still rippled hazily with faint heat. Curling more smoke up into the air as the sun started to touch down on the white peaks beyond, and seeming to mean this had happened recently. 

Likely by Nohrian ‘dogs’. 

He knew what the army did, what their habits were. What their orders were, and what crimes they committed in the name of their country. 

He knew that a patrol had marched right up to the abode. Hadn’t even knocked on the door before they started pulling the horses from their pen, alongside whatever tack the stable had, and the supplies. 

Not offering a single coin in return. Not allowing for mercy, even if they were single handedly destroying a person’s life. And the burning?

The burning meant that the owner had complained. That’d he’d resisted, or gotten in their way. He may have had a family, he may have had nothing, but he’d chosen to interrupt. Maybe all he’d done is beg that they leave a single horse. 

And his body may be there now, burned right alongside his home.

How could he have ever been a part of this? How could he have considered it normal? 

How had he not realized sooner how badly things needed to change?

“What about there?” Leo questioned, his voice drawn taut and low as he raised a hand, not missing the shaking in his limb as shame curled through his gut. Pointing out the cluster of buildings down the valley, coming alight as gold began to fill the sky. 

He had to make amends somehow. He had to change this.

“Nalina?” Charlotte’s soft spoken voice startled him all over again, shifting between her earlier attitude and the quiet pain on her face that she had now. Tearing her gaze from the burned husk of a stables to look where he was indicating. 

She seemed doubtful over the idea. Pursing her lips as she raised a finger to them, no sign of her outburst in sight. Appearing like nothing but a doll now as she peered back at him with wide eyes that were more blue than the sky at this point. 

“We might find horses in town?” She agreed hesitantly, tilting her head, and that was when Leo decided he wouldn’t question it. He was used to eccentric characters, and he’d spent enough time around that one retainer of his brother’s to be able to accept sudden personality changes. 

Not that he wasn’t a little bit more cautious of her now. 

“But we’re also likely to find soldiers,” she lowered her finger, becoming smaller as she shook her head in obvious hesitation, “Lots and lots of soldiers, darling. We most definitely can’t be seen, and we can’t stay.” 

Leo looked to his right, to the north. 

To the glistening river that cut through the landscape a ways away. Already appearing to be transforming to fiery rapids, even more deep gold than the honey he’d had. Reflecting the transitioning horizon ahead of them. 

A river which he knew led to a lake. A lake beside a city; the city of Cyrkensia. 

If they could get horses...if all three of them were mounted up and rode through the night, they could reach the city of performers shortly after dawn. Granted that there were no distractions. No reasons to stop. 

He glanced down at the ground they now stood over. The swaying grass that rustled with every shift. The whole valley seemed to wave with each breeze, swaying like an ocean of earth in a way that he had missed. 

The yellowed plains of Hoshido were one thing, but this was something so much better. 

Then he glanced back, taking in the scruffy trail they’d made through the dirt. Visible until the next storm or gusty day. A sure way to be tracked by any who might be on their heels; ally or enemy. 

Leo knew that it was risky, but...

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Charlotte questioned him gently as he swung one leg over the saddle, pivoting in the stirrup so he could meet the grass at last Feeling the rush that flowed into his body, the life, the energy. 

So different from other parts of Nohr. So familiar like a lost memory that he hadn’t known he’d forgotten. A sense of magic that made him realize how much he ached without a full core. How much he missed Brynhildr’s presence in his mind. 

But there was nothing to do about it. She’d come back in time, and his personal stores would replenish. Especially after he was given the chance to relax and focus, losing himself to a trance in order to hasten the process. 

For now...

“I need something sharp,” he muttered when he realized it wasn’t possible to summon the emergency dagger from his storage at the moment. Walking back towards the tree line, wincing with every step from the painful blisters littered around his soles. Feeling another tear open, spilling puss into his socks just as before. Limping visibly as he moved, but unable to do a thing about it. 

He stopped when he reached the nearest trunk, making sure that it would be facing the direction they came from. It had to be hard to miss.

Although if Nohrians were tracking them...

“Does...this work?” Benny’s rumbling voice was accompanied by the clanking of his armor, his weapons once more in place on his back as he removed a bag to reach inside of again. Rummaging around for a second while he walked up, towering over the smaller blonde while he waited patiently. 

Then the man removed a small knife from the pack. Likely for hunting purposes, but it would do. 

“Yes, thank you,” Leo took the short blade in hand, clutching it tight so he wouldn’t slip up and cut himself. Then he held it over the rough bark, freezing. Waiting. 

He curled his other hand over the wood, allowing his eyes to close as he focused on the tree. A much harder task without access to his magic or Brynhildr, but he knew he could do it. 

He didn’t just want to stab the tree without asking. Marring it forever, purposefully? It was different from accidentally harming nature during battle. It was entirely intentional, so he waited for permission. 

The old life swirled through his mind. Decades of existing, decades of watching this land. Watching it hurt and break, falling deeper and deeper into darkness as it forgot the roots it once came from. So much more distant a feeling than he was used to, but the message was clear to him. He was allowed to do as needed.

Nature was willing to aid him. 

When Leo opened his eyes, he saw the fading glow of green magic tracing between where his fingers met the tree. Reassurance that he hadn’t asked for, but was glad to receive anyways. 

Then he lowered the knife, and started carving. 

Not too big. As small as he could manage while still making certain it was noticeable. Carving as carefully as he could while the magic around his fingers grew denser in further reassurance. 

The magic didn’t disappear until he was finished and pulling his knife from the bark. Dissipating back into the tree with a final nudge onward, and he listened. 

They didn’t ask any questions as he handed back the knife, seemingly not knowing what to make of what they’d witnessed. And that was fine. Neither of them needed to. All the two of them had to do was accompany him to the town, and then Cyrkensia. 

Hopefully all goes well.


	260. Paradise of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked like paradise. 
> 
> But even paradise has its darkness.

******  
Nalina was not a town that he ever remembered visiting in his youth. The majority of Nohr’s western provinces had never been his domain, despite originally hailing from there. Perhaps, once, his mother had taken him through the settlement in a time before his memories developed. 

And much like he’d thought about Cheve, he imagined it was a lovely place outside of wartime. Most places were, but even here that loveliness was spoiled by the conflict surrounding them.

The illusion of peace in the mountain valley was only strong until they rode closer. 

With the swaying fields of green, clumps and bushels of wild flowers, and pastures that spread over the land, connected to small homesteads and farms. The plowed crop fields that were in the height of green, right before harvest time arrived in two short months. 

The soft blowing breeze that blew past them, rustling the occasional evergreen they passed by after finding themselves traveling down a beaten path. Cutting through the thigh-high grass, worn by thousands of steps. 

The baaa-ing of a sheep came from one of the pastures they passed, a small herd of clouds on the ground shuffling by, chased by a large black dog. The canine stopped only for a second to stare at them, ears lifting, then returning to his job of steering the wooly creatures back toward the barn for night. 

And with the golden, flaming orange clouds that crowned the mountain above, tinged pink as the sky was painted sunset’s colors? Those emberish shades shining down as the towering stone’s shadow stretched further and further over the valley?

It looked like paradise. 

But even paradise has its darkness. 

Leo gripped at the leather reins as they passed onto the main road. Wider and more worn than the farm path they’d taken to. His eyes stuck on a swinging shape. Swaying, just like the grass around them. 

Swinging, more like. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

A thickly woven rope connected it to the erected pole that had been buried alongside the road. The lights of the town grew brighter as they moved closer, all of their sights taken by the grim marring on this beautiful place. 

A man’s body, hanging. Strung up with a noose around his neck, his feet swinging up, over their heads. His face purple, suffocated. Blood dripping and caking over him. Wide, sightless, yellowed eyes gazing down at the dirt beneath him. 

As though he knew he’d never get the honor of being buried. 

Flies were just visible in the dying light. Buzzing incessantly around his corpse, using him as a nest for their larvae. Filling him with maggots as he rotted beneath the dying sun as he likely had for days already. 

Another swing. A slightly stronger breeze coming off the mountain, and specks were dropping off of him. Wringling, squirming, writhing as they dropped to the ground. Alive and left to be eaten by the birds. 

As they wearily approached, a bird flew in. Pitch in color, not deterred in the least by the disgusting state of the corpse as it landed on its shoulder. Peering down at them with the blackest, abyss eyes. 

Then opening its coal beak, and screeching out a sound that seemed to echo through the entire valley.

Leo tugged up on the reins, gritting his teeth against the disturbed shiver trying to shake his body. Locking up on the side of the road opposite the sentenced man, keeping his distance even as he leaned a bit closer toward it. 

~By Order of the Great Nohrian Army,

This man, David Abano, is hereby sentenced to death by lashing. As per the laws of our noble country, he will not be allowed a burial by the rites of the gods. He will hang until his rope snaps, and then he will be tossed to the dogs.

His family is hereby sentenced to indentured service under the army, and all of his belongings are to be repurposed for the use of forwarding our honorable cause. 

Punishment issued for interrupting the brave soldiers of Nohr in their celebrations over the success of this righteous conflict. 

Any who attempt to go against this decree will meet the same fate. 

~Let Victory Come to those that Fight.

The once prince reseated himself properly in the saddle, allowing Rose to continue onward with one last look to the man’s face. To his hyacinth purple irises that were so discolored he could barely tell the shade. 

If he had to guess, ‘interrupting celebrations’ meant that he’d stopped the soldiers from doing something awful. The worst of the worst were meant to watch the west in this war, and their fun probably involved gutting livestock, burning taverns, raping anyone who caught their attention-

“Alright, this is going to be tougher than I thought.” 

Leo blinked, pulling himself from the dark spiral of memories to focus on the woman that had spoken. His hirelings had stopped on the road ahead of him, gazing toward the buildings they were closing in on. 

And the group of horses tied out against a post, their tack adorned by the symbols of Nohr. 

Soldiers’ mounts. 

“Tell me something,” Charlotte glanced back over her shoulder, cocking a hip as she pulled her cloak even more entirely around her. Gazing back at him with honest seriousness, her eyes narrowing to slits as her voice dropped.

“How likely is it that they’ll recognize you as someone important, snookums?” 

And yes, that was an important question. But Leo didn’t even think that mattered as much as a few other things. Things that were more likely than him being recognized as a traitor prince. 

If a soldier became interested in a single one of them, then he’d probably do whatever he wanted. Take all of their belongings, take Rose, and maybe even try to take Charlotte. 

“I don’t think we should let ourselves be noticed,” the mage mumbled, reaching forward to run his fingers through his girl’s hair when anxious thoughts started to take hold, “Being recognized is the least of our worries with these people.” 

“Yeah,” Charlotte turned back to face forward, tugging at her white hood to pull upward and hide her face. Hiding all over her from the world as her partner took a shambling step closer, “They’re probably from that bastard’s force too. Nngh-I hate him!” 

He blinked in slight concern when her voice turned growling, filling with such vile hatred that he was reminded of his sister. And that was never a comparison he’d thought he’d make. 

Not Camilla, Corrin. 

Corrin, when she was lying there right along all of the others. Glaring up at Hans, spitting, snarling in fury over whatever past wrongs he’d committed against her. Whatever he’d done to transform the sweet girl into a raging mess, more like her ancestral legacy than he’d ever seen in her before.

Pure. Unmatched. Hate. 

But the forces in this province should belong to the monster as well...so did that mean Charlotte was talking about Hans? That he was the man she hated so much? 

Maybe he shouldn’t be so blase over not knowing a thing about the people he was trusting to help guard his back. 

“What if we just grabbed two horses?” Leo suggested shortly, urging his beautiful black mare onward. Feeling more and more antsy the longer they remained outside the small town, seeing no sign of people on the streets. 

“Stealing?” The cloaked woman asked, moving forward as well as her tone hitched with disbelief over the idea, “Do you want them to burn down the whole town in search of a thief?” 

The younger flinched at the idea, taking in a slow breath as he shook his head, scolding himself for not thinking of that outcome immediately. But chances were the army had already commandeered all of the mounts in the area. 

So where were they meant to get more?

“There must be-” 

But then they were all drawing to a halt again. Hardly having moved more than a couple paces, stopped by the figures that cast shadows against woven walls. Rushing into sight, into the main square of the village. 

A whole company of men, wearing deep, dusk armor. Blending in with the gathering dark. Chasing after a lone figure through the otherwise empty space, but without weapons drawn even though their movements clearly indicated they wanted the person to stop. 

A person that appeared to be a woman. Raising quite the racket as she shouted something back at them, almost lost by the growing sound of frustrated noises from the Nohrian soldiers. 

A woman with deep red hair, her crimson cloak billowing out behind as she raced for something. There was a rather ridiculously large bulge on her back; a bag stuffed full of something. Or rather, lots of somethings. 

Running, now quite obviously, for a wagon that was stopped beside the road. Drawn by a massive gray horse and piled up with even more things. Arching over the back of the wagon; mountains of sacks and bags and furs-

And...

Leo knew her. He remembered seeing those crazy, burning eyes and overloaded wagon before. At Castle Shirasagi, behind an equally overloaded sales stand, weeks before that moment. 

He never thought he’d run into the ‘Secret Seller’ again.

“Anna?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back, and babies are going to have to make a quick escape!


	261. Cackling Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But she, in and of herself, was an offer Leo didn’t want to turn down.

******  
“You know her?” Charlotte asked after the name slipped past his lips, the cloaked woman’s voice low in tenseness as she took stance. An action which was copied by the man beside her, the two of them preparing to pull their weapons, hands hovering over wooden shafts as they watched. 

Watched the fleeing merchant twist around a watering trough, swinging her oversized bag ahead over her in order to use the momentum. Sliding over the dirt as her body followed where the heavy weight flew towards. 

The soldiers on her heels weren’t quite so lucky. 

They were so close, practically touching her as she came up to the wooden water tank. Reaching out to grab at the massive sack right before she swung it. And suddenly their target was going in a completely different direction, skirting the trough safely. 

So they got to enjoy the view as three of the men from the company slammed shin first into the wood. The tank wasn’t about to give, and their bones weren’t quite hit that hard. 

As a result, those three men toppled forward, slamming their faces either into the dirt beyond, or the hard rim. There was no stopping the drop, and it was pretty clear a couple teeth had been lost with those faceplants. 

“Oooo,” Charlotte chuckled, low in amusement as she watched the woman get cut off by two more men that had moved to block her path, “So it’s the foxy type?” 

Anna wasn’t intimidated by the larger figures in front of her. Not when compared to the five still chasing after her, shouting obscenities so loud the whole valley had to be able to hear.

But still none of the town doors opened. 

And Leo felt vaguely sorry for the soldiers that had thought cutting her off was a good idea. Just like the axe wielder though, he also felt a bit amused. Enough to bring a slight smirk to his face as he watched one of the men meet a terrible fate. 

She picked the taller one. The one that had spread his legs further, reaching out to catch the petite woman that wouldn’t be able to stop in time. Seeming to believe she would run straight into his arms. 

And she certainly intended to...well, not his arms. 

The poor man didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. One second the squirrelly merchant was almost in his grasp, the next she was gone. Not that it took him long to figure out where she went. 

The soldier shouted in a panic as he flipped forward. His legs were knocked straight out from under him, thanks to Anna opting to simply slide right between his spread form. Dragging her large sack with her. 

Her large sack full of sharp, edged objects. Carried along by continued momentum, and with perfect aim. Straight between his thighs.

This shout definitely was heard throughout the whole province. It wasn’t even a shout, but a high pitched squeal as the soldier cupped at his privates, rolling on his back over the dirt as he continued to cry out. 

And Anna had a clean shot straight to her wagon, six men left on her trail, shouting furiously at her. Ordering her to stop so she could be tried as a criminal for assaulting army members. 

Not a very tempting offer. 

But she, in and of herself, was an offer Leo didn’t want to turn down. 

“Her,” the blonde mage decided, urging Rose to start moving forward so they could meet her down the road. An insistent smirk had gotten stuck on his lips, his amusement only growing as he listened to the crazy seller cackle wildly into the sunset air. 

A sound which would haunt those poor soldiers’ for the rest of their lives. 

“Her?” Charlotte repeated, rushing after Rose’s cantering form as she surpassed the two onlookers. Her tone was just as amused as he imagined his was, filled with approval over what she’d seen. And maybe approval in his choice if it involved the psychotically laughing merchant. 

Benny’s armor was clanking loudly. Clank, clank, clank; every step as he sped up as well. Running behind the two of them, slowed by his heavy apparel as they split down the road, still keeping an eye on Anna. 

All the more amused as she tossed the massive sack into the back of her wagon, shouting before she’d even reached the driver’s seat in order to get her stormy mount moving. Climbing in with the agility of an acrobat, still cackling, cawing like a crow, all the while. 

“If we can’t get horses,” Leo explained, turning down a fork just outside the settlement. One that connected to the main road that the merchant was starting to speed toward, pushing Rose to run even faster.

And he relished the rush of wind he felt blow by him with the faster movement, his smile completely clear in his words when he shouted back to the others, “Then her wagon will work-hurry up!” 

The remaining soldiers were still shouting, trying futilely to chase after the bouncing cart on foot as its wheels turned faster and faster. Heading straight toward the next fork in the road where they’d meet. 

Perfect. 

“Anna!” He shouted out her name, his words taken by the wind, but still heard by the sharp-eared salesperson. And like any good merchant, she remembered people that were worth her while. 

Her cackling cut off, and he was now close enough to her gleaming hickory eyes that seemed as bright as an exploding sun as they came closing to meeting. Her scarlet hair whipping around behind her, much the same as the crimson cloak on her back, and those lips twisted up into a wild smile. 

It was almost like they weren’t on the run for a second. 

“Well hello there!” She shouted across the patch of waving grass between them, her voice nothing but chipper as she pulled up on her reins ever so slightly, “Sorry, but I happen to be a little busy at the moment. The shop-”

It was probably an insane situation to anyone that looked in from the outside. A merchant, speeding away in her bouncing wagon of merchandise from armored soldiers. And a boy on horseback, smiling a smile that was returned just as strongly as he greeted her. 

Maybe it was that insanity that made him feel slightly hysterical. Leo had been through a lot; his nerves were already wound so tight that they were ready to not just snap, but explode. 

So crazy seemed like a viable option at the moment. 

“I’d like to hire your wagon for my companions!” Leo called over to her, trusting Rose to keep riding without his guidance as he motioned back to the lagging behind figures following him, “Whatever price you ask, it’s yours!”

The last line was a bit dangerous, but he knew the greed that she housed in her. He’d seen it when he last bought from her, and he had a feeling there were other things he could offer her now. 

The temptation...it was impossible for her to deny. And considering the situation? She didn’t have the time to haggle. 

“Deal!” She shouted with wicked, flaming excited as she pulled up on her reins. Slowing the rattling wagon just as she came up to the fork, igniting even louder cries from the foolish men that she’d left just down the road. 

“It’s good to see you again, heartbroken one,” Anna grinned while they both came to a much slower pace, his beautiful black mare meeting the edge of her haul to trot beside. Positioning him alongside her seat at about even height. 

“Secret Seller,” Leo greeted her right back with a nod, turning back in his saddle to watch his hirelings sprint the distance between them as fast as they could. With far more steam left in them than the soldiers seemed to have. 

“So what’d you do to them?” He asked absently, kneading at his pants as he waited for Charlotte and Benny to catch up. The latter falling to a slower and slower speed every second that he had to run. 

The stamina level for swinging a lance, or holding up against a bone breaking attack was not the same as the stamina level for sprinting down the road. Especially not while carrying as much as he was. 

Charlotte screamed back at him in encouragement. Encouragement certainly not meant for young ears, and only growing louder as her white hood dropped back, revealing her long hair and bouncing bow for all to see clearly. 

And a few more bouncing objects that he noticed the exhausted soldiers take interest in quite quickly. 

“All sales are final,” Anna huffed, pulling up to a full stop, watching her new charges approach with evaluating observation in her greedy eyes, “They didn’t seem to understand such a concept. They also didn’t understand that thievery wouldn’t be tolerated, or that they couldn’t touch things without permission.” 

That certainly sounded like those beastly men. 

The woman, shouting expletives that even made Leo uncomfortable, made it to the wagon first. Throwing herself up into the back amongst the merchandise, using the trimming as a launching pad so that she landed in a pile of stunning furs. 

Benny was only a minute behind her. Panting from the exertion, shouldering his bags and weapons tiredly as he ran up, but wasting no time in following his partner. 

Although his climb took a bit longer, and allowed the soldiers to get even closer. Shambling up onto the trim, only to drop back to the road because his rounded chestplate kept rebounding off of the wood. 

“Ugh!” Charlotte snarled, her face contorting in irritation as she reached for him, grabbing hold of his neck plate to use as leverage to drag him in with her, “Come on you big oaf! We don’t have all night!” 

She was lucky she didn’t get speared straight through when the armored giant dropped in on top of her. Resulting in the sounds of several breaking objects that allowed the youngest blonde to clearly picture his money supplies growing lower. 

“I’ll pay you back for any damages as well,” he groaned out before Anna had a chance to say a word, rolling his shoulders as he turned his attention to the road before them, stretching out down the valley all the way to the burning river. 

“Hold on!” The merchant shouted with obvious enjoyment, sounding so excited over the prospect of his dropping funds that he couldn’t help but sigh as they both snapped their reins. 

And then they were taking off down the road. The wagon bouncing up and down with every little lump, steered by a crimson gremlin whose cackling filled the twilight. No doubt soon to be the source of several local legends if he knew anything. 

Leo couldn’t keep down his own splintered laughter, adding it to her own as a few of his nerves frayed further. He was aware that he probably sounded slightly mad, but...

Well, he’d had a long day and an even longer night. And this was looking to be a whole other long night, not to mention he was still close to bursting with worry and questions involving his missing companions. 

He was joining a crazy merchant in fleeing from soldiers, finally able to really ride through the mountain air like he’d wanted to do for ages. No part of this situation was ‘good’ exactly.

But he’d take his enjoyment wherever he might find it. Especially when he wasn’t sure how much he’d get in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a crack chapter. I kept imagining cartoon sound effects, and was just having a bit of fun. Anna's crazy, apparently. 
> 
> But isn't that the best type of character? Also, baby's stretched way to thin by now~


	262. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo...was just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeUAPGZ3imQ&list=PLsHZdGP76PeMDj1jW_vzCHiXAaQHc2ezI&index=41  
> This ^ is the song meant for this I guess? Zelda is awesome inspiration!

******  
He winced with every shift of the ex-soldiers, each crack or shattering sound a personal insult to his sizable wallet. They were trying to clear a space to sit comfortably, but all it seemed to really be clearing was space in his future magic storage. 

And judging by Anna’s insanely wide grin? Her quiet giggling under her breath, accented by high pitched whispers of, “He has to buy up all my pretties now!”

Leo had always thought his funds were unending. Maybe it was time to start fearing they weren’t. 

Another splintering sound, like crushed wood, and he heard Benny mumble out an honestly heart-felt apology. Sounding for the all the world like he was ready to throw himself into the fast moving river they were traveling along. 

Darkened in the early phases of night. Shadowed over by the deep blue blanketing the sky above them, dotted by silver stars and a brilliant moon that illuminated their open road.

Going off far into the distance, winding around the edge of Mount Garou to eventually reach the city by the lake. Cyrkensia. The place they were all supposed to meet once more. 

In truthfulness, the once prince didn’t mind their breaking of items all that much. The pain of knowing his cache was growing emptier was a welcome distraction from the thoughts of what was happening to the others. 

They had made it out of Cheve, right? Or had they spent the day being transported to Windmire for execution?

Had Hans resorted to simply taking their heads off right there, in the burning streets? Had they spent the day speared through on pikes, slowly dying as they were left to drain of their required lifeblood?

He didn’t know, and he would exchange every piece of gold he had to change that. 

Leo leaned down to run his fingers through his girl’s matted mane, trying to blink away the horrifying thoughts. Thoughts that were sadly helped along by witnessing such acts in the past. 

It was actually something that could’ve happened. It was actually-

Rose lifted her head, letting out a sharp snort that had him straightening up. Startling him away from the panic that had him digging his fingers in, tugging at the tangle strands that he’d been hoping would calm him. 

“Oh,” he whispered, breathing out slowly as guilt filled him over hurting his most loyal friend, “Rose, I’m sorry. I’m just...worried about it all.” 

Which is why the blonde was glad that his no-nonsense family member was still there with him. She didn’t make the time to worry about what-ifs, not like he did. She kept him together, kept him clinging to the last bit of sanity he had left. 

He didn’t know what he’d do without her here. 

“Hey now,” Leo glanced to his left, blinking owlishly at the smiling merchant sitting a little closer than before. Scooting over the wagon’s seat in order to talk to him easier, with a sneaky smirk turning up her weasel-smacking lips. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” Anna suggested jovially, reaching up to press a finger to her chin in thought, her smirk only growing as her tone shifted to hopeful, “I can even offer up a nice cloak for this chilly weather. It’s only going to get worse through the night after all.” 

The boy couldn’t help smirking back thanks to her infectious attitude, although even he felt the droopiness to it when compared with earlier. The heaviness. Like he couldn’t keep his lips tilted upward for long. A feeling which was shared by his weighted eyelids.

Leo...was just tired. 

Which was silly because he’d slept through half the day already. Or...he’d been unconscious for half the day already. 

His body was telling him that he hadn’t honestly slept in a long time. It was also complaining about this and that. Soreness in his joints, blisters on his feet, scratchiness in his throat-

There seemed to be no end to it. 

But what if something happened? What if he needed to stay awake, or-

His endless points of why he shouldn’t get a good night’s rest were combatted by a simple action from his mount. The swatting of his head by a tail whipped upward, forcing him to duck down into her neck, wrapping his arms around her like a pillow. 

...

“Yeah...” Leo mumbled against the soft, windswept landscape that he found impossible to lift his head from, his eyes already closing with the promise of rest in spite of the uncomfortable saddle he was leaning over, “Sleep...” 

He needed this. 

“Hey,” a distant voice asked, sounding somewhat harried as he slipped away, trusting Rose to keep on going without prompting. Lulled by the gently swaying of her body. Sway. 

Sway. 

Sway. 

“What about the cloak? Hey?!” 

He was gone, and his sleep wasn’t going to be dreamless.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby is sad and upset right now. Next chapter: another dream sequence!
> 
> And I have stuff coming up...plans~


	263. Concubine Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the war began.

******  
Stories of the Concubine Wars were...

Grisly. 

Horrific, shocking, monstrous...even nightmarish.

It was a bleak-well, bleaker point in Nohr’s history that even the kingdom itself wants to forget. A time that no one talks about. No one acknowledges it in words, or even in writing. 

A time that was all but erased from their history, even if it occurred only a few short years before.

The ones that couldn’t forget? The ones that couldn’t pretend none of it ever happened? 

You’d be surprised. 

Even those involved, those that directly influenced it, chose to forget. 

Perhaps the biggest of them was King Garon himself. Ruler of Nohr, and gateway to the upper class for many, many unfortunate women. Women who wanted more, or simply wanted to remain in hold of what they had.

The singular focus that drove it onward. The one that had started it all. 

Simply by being himself, or whatever the puppet happened to be. 

And he chose to forget as well. 

Any class, any place, any position. Married, unwed, betrothed, old, young-

It didn’t matter. If they managed to catch the falling king’s eye, then they had to accept what happened. They had to abandon everything they knew the second he summoned them all to court, provided they had survived the original encounter. 

His wife lay sick and festering, and all he cared about was bringing his scattered heirs together. Revealing all of his indiscretions without a care of what people thought, or lives that he might’ve ruined. 

With Queen Katerina’s death, they came from the stone masonry like worms to a rotting corpse. Some against their will, some with their heads held high; proud of the gateway offered to them. 

Life in the royal castle. Gifts from the king himself, and authority they’d never have access to otherwise. Benefits that only grew the more exceptional a child they bore to him. 

A situation that quickly fell to darkness, with twisted schemes whispered under every breath. 

And so the war began. 

The seeds were already planted from the very beginning. Sown in unknown amongst one another, before any of them had even entered Castle Krakenburg. 

King Garon had a thing about sleeping with women he shouldn’t. Without even a thought towards his ailing wife, or considering where his chase may lead the poor folk. 

Political business trips, visiting diplomats, even just around the castle. Nothing stopped him from getting what he wanted. Bedding sisters, mothers and daughters, best friends-

It didn’t matter to him. 

And you can’t say no to the king. 

Even if they didn’t want to, even if they refused his advances, he always got what he wanted in the end. 

When the summons came, there was news of many of the women fleeing Nohr just to escape the man. Several took their own lives, since their indiscretions had been placed out into the open; their lives decimated. 

Children arrived at court with no mother, only to be taken in by another concubine for their own profit. Perhaps that was the start of the greater conflicts. 

The greedier of the women, who chased the king in return for even greater rewards, cared less for the betrayal of family than the thievery of what they viewed as their own. 

The adopted children were the first to go. Less cared for and watched over than blood children, so they were easy targets. Fear and horror filled the castle for years. 

One, then another, and then another. Dropping, emptying the halls with each death that piled up. Children, concubines, whole households were brought down. 

And what did the king do?

He sat atop his throne, declaring he cared nothing for all the greedy rats scurrying through his castle. Even as he occasionally returned to bed with some of them. Even as more children were born, only to die. 

Maria Fleur was a great example. She wasn’t just any young woman that managed to catch Garon’s eye. She was a noble one, with a bright future and a loving fiance. Until getting called to court. 

And then she was just a concubine who had bore a child to the king. Too soft hearted, too weak to survive. 

The only reason she outlasted many of them, was because she’d managed to befriend the most feared of the concubines. The one above them all, that had yet to be so much as touched by the war. 

Clova Vincini. 

And then she was taken to bed again, and bore a second child. A son, in addition to the daughter she already had. Making her even more of a target amongst the remaining women. 

Making her more vulnerable. 

Leo hadn’t learned what happened until months had passed. Until Maria’s body had already been found, hanging from a noose in the well by the gardens. Until he fully understood the gravity of what his mother had protected him from. 

Until after she was already gone. 

The son that Maria Fleur had given birth to was what destroyed his life. Because it made her weak. It made her easy to manipulate, and that’s exactly what happened. 

A baby disappears, shortly after it’s born, and the mother will drive herself mad searching for it. Willing to do anything in the hopes of finding the child. Willing to go to any length necessary...

And she had. 

A silver dagger delivered by a handmaiden, and just a couple whispered words. 

A sliver of hope and despair, but one outweighed the other. 

And the one Leo loved most in the world was torn away from him. Struck in the back by the woman she’d been trying to help. Killed by one of the few she allowed herself to be vulnerable around. 

Stealing away his mother, for the sake of a child that had already been buried. News that led the grieving parent to her suicide, without thought for the child she would leave behind, unable to take the life she’d been thrust into any longer. 

And he’d screamed and he’d screamed. 

There’d been too much hurt, too much pain. Too much everything in the fact that the world still existed, but his mother was no longer in it. That he’d been left with nothing but his tears, and his first access to magic. 

Blowing apart the room his mother had been murdered in, destroying it like he himself wanted to be destroyed. Turning the furniture to cinders, the rug to ash. Trying to burn away the red that seemed to cover everything. 

And then it had all gone black, and he thought that he’d succeeded. 

Until he woke up again, in a room very much unknown to him. With a boy that he barely knew sitting beside him, watching him wake with so much pain and sympathy on his face that it made Leo cry all over again. 

That was the first time he’d really met his older brother. The first time he’d said a word to him, the first time they'd had any true contact at all. 

And from then on, Xander was the one to protect him from the Concubine War. Not his mother. 

He wasn’t the only one either. 

There was one other he’d taken under his personal protection. One of the last children left, who also had no mother left to call her own. 

Elise Fleur. 

Months after, he knew the truth. He found out when he discovered the journal of a recently assassinated concubine, along with Maria’s suicide note, which had been hidden away so as not to allow evidence to be found. 

The woman that had set it all up, that had kidnapped a newborn and ordered his mother’s death, was already dead herself.

He held her journal. He stained its pages with his tears as he discovered that the sister he’d started to care for was actually the daughter of the woman that had killed his mother. The young girl that had helped him piece himself together, the one that always tried to get him to smile-

She was Maria’s daughter, and she was the only one left. 

What he intended to do with the information, Leo didn’t quite understand even years later. Elise had no knowledge of what had happened. She was too young to understand that her mother was gone forever. 

But he’d gone to her that night anyways. He’d snuck into her chambers within Xander’s private wing, and he’d stood over her as she slept with the journal in hand. For hours he had remained like that. 

And then he went to the fireplace in her room, and he tossed the horrible truths into the flames. Watching it burn through watery eyes. Never waking her. Never allowing anyone to know what he’d unfortunately discovered. 

Then he went back to his mother’s old chambers, still half destroyed even after months of passing, and he had cried. Crying, wailing until he heard guards running to discover the source of the distressing sound. 

That was when he slipped down into her private study. A place she’d always told him he wasn’t allowed to enter. That he could never play around in, even if she was present. 

The only place she trusted to house her true belongings. The ones that mattered. 

And he had cried more. Through the night, through the day. Trying to understand it all; the world, the situation, his own emotions, what he should do going forward-

When he returned to Xander’s wing, he found a frantic older brother awaiting. So fearful and frightened for him, after receiving reports of crying coming from his old chambers but the guards finding nothing.

And then he’d been tackled by another. A smaller blob of tears that cried and sobbed into his body, pounding on his chest and shouting nonsense that couldn’t even be considered words. 

Elise didn’t understand much, but she understood that he’d almost left her. Just like her mother had. So she’d clung and she’d screamed and she hadn’t even let Xander pull them apart.

That day, he just hugged her.

That day, Xander just hugged the both of them. 

That day wasn’t the only one in which he discovered the secrets of concubines. Because he had decided to make his mother’s study his own. 

And her personal journals were in there. 

Soon after, he found out just how much she’d given up for him.

He'd never gotten the chance to thank her even once.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness? 
> 
> Concubine Wars~


	264. Running Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there was a tree across the road.

******  
The silver dagger...

Such a pretty little thing. 

Ornate, and embedded with beautiful white gems. Ocean opals that were so fragile-too fragile to be on something meant as a weapon. Something meant to stab, to slash. 

But then, the whole thing was entirely too decorative regardless. With the thin twists of silver winding the handle like fairy floss, the shimmering gloss coating its blade, and the stunning sheath and wrap that matched in every way.

Expensive. 

Something that a woman could get away with wearing right in the open. 

So much like Nohr in so many ways. 

And it was fitting, he supposed. After all, in the end his mother had only died because of Nohr. Because of that blasted kingdom that sapped away everything good, leaving nothing but tears and scars behind. 

Sometimes leaving nothing. 

Leo had never gotten the image of that dagger out of his head. He’d never forgotten how it looked embedded against his mother’s spine, seeming just as pretty as ever. 

He knew the weight of the weapon intimately. He could hold it in his fingers with an ease that outmatched any other blade for him. He’d spent more time twirling it, tossing it, and staring at it than he had maybe even spent with Brynhildr. 

A little dagger, one that he didn’t even wield, was probably one of his most familiar weapons. The one thing, other than his tome, that he felt completely comfortable with. 

Something that had been bathed and baptized in his own mother’s blood...

It was probably still sitting where he’d left it. On top of his desk in the study, gathering dust during his time away. Far more worn than it was in his memories. Missing a few opals, with the ones remaining cracked beyond repair. 

The wiring was bent out of shape, and the blade no longer shined...

But it was still the same dagger, waiting for him to return and take it up again. Should that ever happen, he still wasn’t sure. 

That was his goal though. Their goal. To beat Nohr, to end this war, and to cut that man’s head from his body. In whatever order those events wound up happening. 

Leo couldn’t wait.  
******  
“Hey, you. You’re finally awake.”

The lulling rider blinked, slowly allowing his eyes to open in their own time. Feeling soft fur beneath his lashes as he blinked, his cheek brushing against lumpy strands. His chest shifted to the one side, then back to the other. 

Swaying with the movement of Rose’s large shoulders. Being nudged back and forth like his body was a ball in a game of catch. But she was nothing other than gentle with him, as always. 

He could practically feel the care his beautiful, mighty girl put into allowing him comfort. Allowing him to still wake in his own time, even draped over her as he was. 

“You were trying to cross the border into Nestra, right?” Leo nuzzled deeper into the bumps of wind-twisted hair, staring blearily over at the wagon driver that was trying to talk to him. 

She was far too chipper and energetic for someone that had stayed awake through the night to keep them on the road. And it wasn’t even light out yet, judging by the lantern swinging lazily at her shoulder to illuminate the space around her.

Otherwise there was nothing but dimness that he had to blink his way through, waiting for shapes to evolve from the shadowy darkness beyond her. Far darker now than he remembered it being when he fell asleep. 

“Well, we’re almost there,” Anna laughed quietly, tapping her russet brown boots against the wood under her feet, her eyes bugging out as she seemed to picture the opportunities awaiting her, “Sorry for involving you with those soldiers’ ambush before, but hey! We’re all in this together now, aren’t we?” 

Leo was starting to wonder if she was even human. Nobody should be able to be so excitable during hours that they weren’t even supposed to be awake. She shouldn’t even have the capacity to think about work when the sun hadn’t risen yet. 

Yet here the greedy little gremlin was, looking ready to rub her hands together and start muttering, ‘gimmee, gimmee, gimmeeeee,’ the closer they get to their destination.

The blonde rolled his neck to the side, draping himself further over Rose’s side with a groan so that he could get a peek of the sky without moving too much. Glaring up at nothing in particular as he took in the thick, rolling blankets of clouds that now covered the early morning expanse. 

Early morning. 

No, he had a feeling that dawn was a long way off. Meaning that ‘almost there’ meant a couple hours still. 

Leo wanted to go back to sleep, but his mind was already awake. Jump started by the dour memories he’d been reliving as he rested. A past that he didn’t want to remember, didn’t want to think about while surrounded by strangers. 

And that left him with a phantom pain in the small of his back, filling his chest with emotions that grew harder and harder to swallow down each passing second. 

“Damn you, you foxy bimbo,” another woman’s voice joined into their one-way conversation, low with venom that he couldn’t place right away. It was too early in the morning to think about too many things, and turning his head back to find the source was too much work. 

“We would’ve done just fine if you hadn't come along. The soldiers weren’t looking our way until you showed up...” 

Then the voice grew a little softer in reluctant admittance that he hardly heard because it was so quiet, “Though I suppose this is better than sugar’s plan to steal some horses to ride to Cyrkensia, even if my hair is ruined from sleeping on such cheap furs. At least I got to lay down on something other than dirt.”

“Don’t diss the merchandise, honey-pop,” Anna shot over her shoulder, sounding honestly affronted by the mention of her load being cheap, “I paid good money for those; it’s your hair that’s just no good.” 

“Excuse me, you greedy chipmunk? You wanna go?!” 

He groaned again, hearing Rose snort in exasperated agreement as the two insulted women started hissing at one another like cats. Seriously. They weren’t even saying anything, just hissing at one another through their teeth. 

Leo buried his face in his mare’s softness again as the wagon started to steer off to the left, away from him. Pulled by the confused stallion whose reins had started to drift, thanks to the driver no longer paying attention. 

It was too early to be alive. 

“And this is one of those times I wish I could be unconscious,” the blonde muttered against fur, irritation sparking the longer the nonsensical hissing fight continued, coming close to driving their wagon from the road. 

He held on as long as he could, trying to scrape together every ounce of calm and control he held onto. Unfortunately, his limits for such things were rather low in the morning. 

And when he heard the sound of something else shatter inside the wagon, he’d had enough. 

Leo straightened up, his spine snapping alongside his patience, gritting his teeth as he gripped tightly onto his own thighs so he didn’t dig into Rose. Fixing a deadly glare on the two women, raising his voice beyond a comfortable level to shout into the barely morning air. 

“If the two of you don’t cease this stupidity, I’m not going to pay either of you a piece!” 

Needless to say, their mouths sealed shut in seconds, leaving the world ringing emptily in the aftermath of his shouting. 

And the innocent looks they took up in response made him feel like he’d kicked two yapping puppies. Skilled manipulators, the both of them. Unfortunately for them, he wasn’t in the mood. Their games wouldn’t work on him at the moment. 

They seemed to realize this as well. It didn’t take long for those expressions to fall away, leaving them both looking somewhat frustrated over the lack of effect as they moved onto new matters.

“Oooo, grouchy one in the morning then?” Charlotte chuckled, leaning uncaringly on another bag of merchandise, not even trying to hide the bite from her tone. Looking just as annoyed as he felt. 

And only seeming to grow more so when the whole bag shifted thanks to her weight, sending her flying toward the wagon floor with an indignant yowl. Huffing and grumbling the entire way, her true personality on display for all to see. 

Either she and Anna had already been fighting before he awoke, or she’d gotten tired of keeping up the act around him. Whatever the reason was didn’t matter to him. 

He just hoped that his magic had recovered enough to pay them when they reached the city. Leo still couldn’t feel much in his stores, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to being in an unknown place without any real defenses.

But he was looking forward to facing them without enough gold even less. 

“Oh dear, this doesn’t look good.” 

Now, those words could fit a multitude of situations. Truly, there were several reasons to say such a thing. And not all of them happened to be alarming scenarios. 

But the once prince certainly didn’t like the grim, almost worried, tone that Anna had taken up seconds after silence fell over them. With only the sounds of creaking wagon wheels, and the horses’ hooves meeting against earth to fill the stillness before anything awoke.

And apparently the two riding behind her didn’t either. 

“That’s an understatement, boot licker,” Charlotte muttered, leaning over the front of the wagon by the scarlet haired woman’s shoulder, staring at the road ahead with narrowed eyes as her tone grew equally grim, “Looks like we’re definitely going to be earning our keep-Benny, wake up!” 

The man’s armor clanked loudly in the stillness, seeming to mean she’d whacked him with the axe she’d gone to pick up. Ringing out across the river and mountain valley, creating an even more eerie feel as both mounts were slowed to a walking pace.

Because there was a tree across the road. 

A perfectly healthy looking tree, whose shape was hard to discern against the darkness. Hidden away by the thick clouds above, with any natural source of light forbidden from them. Anna’s lantern only reached so far. Not far enough to warn them of the blockage sooner. 

Something that any experienced traveler knew to be worried about. During wartime, at such an hour? With branches that looked like they were still full of lushness, and a trunk so perfectly laid in their path? 

“Can you get around it?” Leo asked quietly, straightening up properly in his saddle with slow motions. Tensing as his eyes darted through the deep shadows, his sleepiness washing away with the chances of a threat. 

“I’ll go into the river if I try the right,” Anna scoffed, her words sounding exasperated even though he could hear the note of panic in them as well, “and I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but last I checked wagons can’t jump ditches. We’ll roll if we go left.” 

“Soooo,” she giggled slightly hysterically under her breath, pulling the reins even closer to her chest in order to lengthen the time they had until reaching the tree, “You want to get wet, or get crushed? Personally, I prefer just turning around now and pretending this never happened.” 

Which he agreed was the best choice. The problem was that they could be attacked while maneuvering the wagon around. It would take time, and during which they wouldn’t even be able to take off because they’d wind up running off the road anyway. 

The choice was pointless anyway, considering it was taken from them soon after. 

“Not an option,” Charlotte hissed as more clanking filled the wagon, joined by metal hissing against metal as her partner pulled his weapons. His form was nothing more than a mountain of gleaming onyx that flickered from the faint lantern light. 

They were both looking back down the road they’d already traversed, their shaded faces twisted with tense preparedness as they hefted their sharp toys. And when Leo twisted back to look as well, he could see why. 

There was a lantern now placed in the center of the road a little ways back, illuminating a line of large bodies against the din. Figures that had appeared behind them without their notice. Casting a frightening image that would be enough to get most travelers panicking. 

Bandits. 

“Well we need another option then,” the merchant huffed, glancing back as well, before turning toward the front and squealing. Yanking back on her reins at the same time that Rose pulled to a stop, getting him to follow the woman’s sight. 

And finding the exact same view ahead of them now. 

A line of men, illuminated by a lantern that had been placed in front of the downed tree. Casting their shadows back in twisting, winding motions. Swimming like hazy horizons on a heated day. 

They were trapped. 

“I don’t think they’re interested in earning a bargain,” Anna muttered, dropping the leather reins to reach down. Grabbing under her wagon’s seat, between her legs, in order to pull out a weapon of her own. 

A short sword, the sheath quickly removed and tossed back over her shoulder, nearly hitting Charlotte’s bow as it went. Revealing wicked gold metal in the glowing shine of her lantern, which only made a couple of their new onlookers laugh. The sound echoing around the valley much like their own voices had before.

Perhaps flaunting your riches to bandits was a bad idea. 

“If we’re talking bargains; I’m interested in keeping my life, thank you very much,” the snarling woman in the wagon hissed out, hefting her axe even if she didn’t seem to know where she was meant to start, “We can take them!”

“They have more than double our number,” Leo informed her, pulling the stormy gray tome from his belt with haste, watching to see who would make the first move as Rose’s hooves scoured the road in agitation, “We can’t take them.”

But maybe he could remove their little tree problem. 

“If I get that block out of our way,” he urged his mare to take a step forward, already flipping open the pages of his tome and reaching inside the binding for its stored magic, “can you force your way past?” 

It wasn’t the smartest strategy. It wasn’t the most thought out, or impeccably tested. 

But it was early, he was barely awake, they’d been taken by surprise, they were outnumbered-

Sometimes the best strategy was simply to get away from a situation you know you can’t win. 

“Oh, the blood is so going to lower the price of those furs,” Anna muttered, but nodded anyways. Picking up her reins in one hand, and holding her sword tight in the other, “Do your thing, and I might even forgive some of the debt your friends set on you.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, and the magic felt good. 

Pulling from the storm tome’s natural essence, manipulating his empty core into accenting the foreign power as Rose started moving. Her hooves kicking up dirt as she moved into cantering within seconds, followed by the loud creaking of fast-turning wheels. 

He saw their forms shift in the lantern light. Swaying this way and that, like they weren’t sure what they were meant to do in this situation. 

After all, their targets were supposed to be scared. Scared enough to surrender in the hopes of earning mercy. Not racing straight toward them like they had a death wish. 

The mountain air picked up around them, but it had nothing to do with the mountain itself. It had to do with the power in Leo’s grasp, the magic that he was finally able to feel in his veins once again. 

Pulsing, throbbing, filing him with a sense of purpose and existence that had been absent for too long. Filling him with the force of a storm as shimmering, misty magic began to spill forth from the magical tool. 

White in the dark, like a star had fallen straight into his outstretched palm. 

Reaching toward them, and no doubt appearing far more startling than their little performance. Gusts of wind blew towards them like raging rapids, and suddenly their weak lantern’s flame was blowing out, enshrouding them in darkness. 

Panic was no longer felt by the charging group of insane morning gremlins, but by the bandits that had mistakenly chosen to try and victimize them. Shouting out words and curses as they raced off the road, not prepared in the least for such a scenario. 

And completely freeing up the true target of his magic. 

Creaking, groaning. Rustling like a thousand waving branches in a storm, caught by the raging winds he’s summoned. Strong enough to blow his hair this way and that, his ears completely filled by the whistling gusts. 

The tree, an immobile object when rooted securely in the ground, started to shift. Blown a couple inches back by the powerful force, but still not enough as they raced closer. 

Close enough that they were going to run straight into it. 

Leo gasped quietly, feeling a pang fill his chest as his magic core started to reject the prolonged foreign presence. Leaning forward, raising his tome up even higher as he shifted focus to a specific point. 

If he couldn’t get the heaviest part of the trunk to move, then he’d get the lightest to. 

And he smiled breathlessly to himself when the pointed tip slid with much more ease. Scratching through the dirt, hindered, but unable to stop the force once it had started moving. Blowing forward like a gate swinging open, opening up the right half of the road as though it had never been blocked. 

Whistling was still all he heard as the stormy glow receded back into the tome in his hand, Rose closing in on the moved foliage as they sped up even more, breaking into gallop so they could get past quickly. 

Before the bandits gathered themselves again. 

...

But it wasn’t a bandit that got him. 

One second, he was breaking past the bushels of shadowed branches, starting to lower the tome as he moved to look back over his shoulder in order to discover how the others were doing. 

The next, there was a flash of deep, malignant purple lighting that flickered in the corner of his eye. Coming from behind the blockage he’d moved, seeming to emerge from nothing but darkness. 

There was no keeping up with it. No figuring out exactly what had happened as his lungs stopped working, his heart seizing up with the full awareness that his whole left side was exposed. Vulnerable.

There was nothing he could do. Not with his instinctual magic too low to access, and his limits already reached with the tome in hand. Leo was in movement, unable to stop Rose as time seemed to slow down. 

There wasn’t even a chance for him to turn his head and find the source of the dark magic that flooded his essence, freezing him up so completely in horror with the recognition of what was about to happen. 

And then his left side went numb. 

The sort of numbness you get when you slit your finger open on a knife. A sting, a split second of knowing full well that your skin had been cut open. A feeling that makes your beating heart skip and your breath stop coming. 

A feeling that started just below his ribs, and stretched downward.

Curving across his side like it was trying to split him in half. Winding down his waist, his hip, and twisting over the top of his thigh as the unseen blade was left behind by Rose’s still galloping pace. 

And he was left with a few seconds of blankness in his thoughts. Pitch black where the world flickered out of existence and all he was aware of anymore was the fact that he’d been cut open. 

A few seconds was enough time for him to make it a distance down the road, the whole thing slipping from his thoughts as he blinked slowly at the dim shadows ahead of him. Not quite able to make out what was real anymore with his failing sight. 

Then he felt a dampness on the edges of his torn clothes. Things started to come back to him with that. 

Like the fact that he was no longer holding his tome. The book must’ve fallen after he’d been cut, and that hand was now pressing lightly over the gash that was too big to cover. Allowing him to feel wetness sliding past his fingers in lazy drips that made him blink again. 

Distantly he was able to fully acknowledge the fact that he was slipping into shock as Rose started to slow, his body swaying dangerously atop her as his vision grew spottier. 

But there was nothing for him to do about the effects of his wound. 

The thundering of a racing wagon also grew quieter, though whether that was because of his fading hearing or because they were slowing, he didn’t know. 

Leo’s blood pressure was dropping as his body tipped forward, draping over Rose’s neck just as he’d been when he awoke. Everything started to become fuzzy, including the thrum of voices that he could no longer distinguish. 

He only saw the emberish glow of a lantern dance across black fur for a second before his sight completely gave out on him, even more wetness spilling over his hand that was becoming too weak to hold in place. 

And then there was another touch on him, grabbing at his shoulders with a franticness that should’ve alarmed him, but he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

There was nothing left but the feeling of his blood draining away, just like his mother’s had years before. 

And then there wasn’t even that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?
> 
> So, baby at risk~ I got plans for this, so Leo's gotta pass out for a bit. See you on the flipside~


	265. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too high to come back down without help.

******  
‘Awake’ or ‘conscious’ weren’t the words to describe what Leo was. 

In between...would probably best. 

A plateau between one existence, and another. Between one state of being, and another. Stuck in place like his feet had become rooted to the earth. But then, every so often, the earth itself would shift. 

Pulling him over the ground, forcing him closer to one over the other. 

The inky black of unconsciousness wasn’t quite lifeless. There were pulsating shapes behind his eyelids, thoughts in his head; though dulled beyond understanding.

There was the distant knowledge that he was dying. That his life was draining away in little droplets that slipped through the cracks in Anna’s wagon, leaving a dotted trail down the road. 

And sometimes he’d slip from the roots holding him down. He’d find himself rising, flying, floating. Unable to do a thing as everything grew further and further away from him, back down on the ground. 

He didn’t want to be amongst the sky. He wanted to be with the earth. 

So then he’d come crashing right back down, growing weightless in such a terrifying way that he honestly felt like he was falling. With his heart in his throat and his stomach somewhere near his chest.

Striking the earth was when the pains would come back. The soreness. The achiness. The stinging, tearing sensation that rippled up and down his side as he physically felt his skin shift with every movement. 

Movement from his writhing body as he gasped, trying to fill his lungs with enough air to keep breathing, even if it was his lost blood that was the problem. Something which was much harder to get back.

Movement from the rackety surface he was lying on his back over. His limbs brushing against rough burlap, his form shaking and bouncing despite the hands trying to keep him in place. 

Hands on bare skin. 

Large. 

Cool. 

Blistered.

And then his feet left the ground again, and he climbed even higher up into the sky. Too high to fall. 

Too high to come back down without help.  



	266. The Hope of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the help he had needed.

******  
Pinpointing the exact moment that Leo found solidity again was impossible. 

He was there, in the nothing, floating on clouds that sapped at his being. Feeling them drain away every bit of what made him, him. Everything that made Leo who he was as a person, that meant he was alive. Stealing it all straight out of his essence with such naturality that he barely noticed it was gone.

Existing, but not. There, yet somewhere else. 

There was no transition for him. No bright lights from the land beyond, or singing choirs to welcome him. No gods to read to him his sins, and no messages from divinity for him to carry along on his journey. 

There was nothing except nonexistence. 

Until he felt coolness wrapping around where he imagined his legs to be. Like a chilled blanket on a hot summer’s day, twisting around the floating limbs as though icy vines had taken hold of him. Then tugging. 

It wasn’t a fall. It wasn’t the crash he’d been experiencing before, when he was flashing in between spaces of the unknown world. When he had dropped suddenly, and was met by surging pain for his troubles.

It was the help he had needed. 

Filling him. Embracing him in a hold that carried him back down, rerooting him to the ground with a new tenacity that bade off the sky’s hold. Forcing it back, claiming him as the earth’s. 

He was alive. 

He would live. 

And that was all that he wanted, truly. 

Leo just wanted the chance to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit? For a reason though.
> 
> Admittance time? I know that the omakes were sort of liked, but being completely honest? I can't handle them. 
> 
> This was always meant to be Leo's story. I can't manage the perspective of other characters, though I tried. It stresses me out far too much, and saps all of my motivation to write. Sorry if you wanted them, and if you look back you'll see they've been wiped away, but this is what I do best. Sorry again.


	267. Waiting Out the Rain's Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma had promised to wait with him, and he didn’t doubt his love’s word.

******  
Just like the knowledge of how to move your body and the ability to cry, there are some things you just...know. Instinctual things instilled in you from the moment you’re first born from the womb. Foundations to build upon over time with the understanding you gain later on in life. 

And just like that-

Leo knew that a storm had come. 

He could feel it in his soul, filling him to such expanse that he felt like he was laying in a pool of water. Weightless. Nothing more than a mangled blob of humanity amongst the serenity of encompassing liquid. 

His ears were blocked by cipher plugs, his head full of cotton fluff.

Even breathing took great exertion now. Like there was a boulder lying on his chest, pushing down on his expanding lungs in an attempt to snuff out his life yet. Every intake of air would send his body shivering, trembling weakly over whatever surface he was lying over. 

Smooth. Silken. 

Unknown. 

And then his weighted breathing would pick up, making it all worse as his fingers clung to that liquid fabric. Realization that would return to him, and not for the first time. A thought from within the underwater blankness that would allow for panic to slip through the cracks for just a second...

Only to be forced away by the reassurance of something familiar to him.

By the low thrums of voices that he could never quite make out. Trying to get past the fluff in his head, but only succeeding in being deep rumbles that he was hardly capable of recognizing. 

It wasn’t even that he was able to comprehend who the voices belonged to. The recognition was an unconscious thing. The awake side of his brain knew what he didn’t, sending the signal through that it was okay, and allowing him to slip off again. 

But it was all...

Frightening. 

Leo had spent so long fighting already. So long wishing for his life-his chance-

And when he finally got it? His connection to the earth was broken by the pounding, bruising rain that he knew to be falling. He was left immobile, unable to do anything as he laid in a place he didn’t know, unaware of what was what. 

Even with those familiar presences, there was this feeling. 

This part of him that he could never be unconscious of, even if he wanted to be. This hole within his chest that sang with misery and loss, crying out that there was someone missing.

Someone that he believed would be there, but wasn’t. 

Then reality would be lit up by white, pearly light that sent the world shaking and his actuality shattered further. His body would grow even more afflicted, with throbbing stings seeming to spring up from every nerve. 

Writhing in the softness, noises falling from him that he couldn’t hear as everything he knew flashed between the cold of ice and the burning of fire. His skin was splitting open, his head was tearing itself in half, and his throat was rawed by the sounds it was making.

His only soothing came in the form of coolness over his brow. Chilled dampness that wiped at his sticky pallor, creating paths of calm over him. Silencing the torrents that threatened to send him under without return. 

There was no opening his eyes, no understanding the situation. There was just the roaring fever that encompassed him, threatening to send him back to the sky still. 

But he didn’t want that. 

There was a reason for it, he was sure there was. 

There was something he had to live for. 

Until then, he had to keep going. Waiting for the one still missing who he longed so desperately to find again. The one that would finally bring him peace, and who he would bring peace to in turn. 

Everything stretched.

Time danced around in a blurry tango; as unpredictable as the storm that battered him so. Some of his flashes seemed to last less than a breathspan, while others stretched on for lifetimes. 

During the longer ones he would find himself growing even louder, his body filling with phantom sensations that would make him hysterical. Lashing, practically tearing himself open.

Those were the times when hands would find him. Not for the sake of wiping a cool cloth across his forehead, but for the sake of holding him down. Pinning him in such a way that everything only grew worse, and he was left unable to trust the thrum of voices surrounding him. 

They were hurting him. 

Over his throat, on his back-his spine, against his face-

His body in its entirety-

Slapping, whipping, cutting, striking, burning; again and again and again-

Nothing seemed to be real to him except the torment now. The torture that he knew he deserved, but wanted nothing more than to stop. Even when he collapsed back into the silken expanse, when the thrashing came to a stop, Leo couldn’t accept the existence there. 

His limbo prison was more and more painful each time he visited. Not physically, not that, but he’d almost prefer the hurting of his flashes. At least he felt something then. 

But underwater? 

Underwater he felt nothing. 

Days could’ve passed. Weeks could’ve passed. Months, years-

Yet he was stuck there, in that vicious cycle. Again and again, without even the capacity to care about the time. There was no reason to when there was nothing waiting for him on the other side. Either side. 

...

And then there was. 

There was something waiting for him. Someone. 

Someone who filled that piece he was missing. Or maybe they just delivered his entire heart to him, he wouldn’t know the difference. Because for the first time in lifetimes-

He felt something that wasn’t pain. 

A touch along his face. Contact that he might’ve even imagined for the sake of his continued sanity, but he didn’t care. He wanted it-needed it. 

Something weathered, yet warm against his skin.

Trailing down from his temple, like a rain droplet slipping over his cheek. So gentle in such a way that he really believed it to be imagined, for no person could treat him with such care. Coming to him in between his flashes, at a moment when he was nothing more than an empty husk. 

And then he wasn’t empty anymore.

That touch delivered color to his blue, underwater world. 

Again the grasp of time slipped by him. But it felt like the contact would never end, would never leave him again. Transforming his limbo with its warmth, its sweet scent. 

Suddenly he understood. 

He’d just gotten lost for a bit. 

Leo was back in the castle, in the courtyard of their private chambers. Laying out on his stomach beneath the large oak tree, using his arms as a pillow in such a way that his cheeks were pushed up. 

He blinked lazily, and the warmth was still there. The faint humidity of a sprinkling rain that didn’t match with the thundering drops he thought he heard. Watching as each orb of water splattered across the grass blades, sending droplets up onto his nose and making him give a quiet chuckle. 

Sleepy from the turning weather, meaning he must’ve fallen asleep for a while. 

No wonder his thoughts were so slow. 

No wonder his magic stores felt so low. 

His body felt sore because he’d been sleeping in such an awkward position for so long. And with the water dampening his body? 

Oh, he was going to be so worried about Leo. But it’d be fine. He didn’t get sick that easily. As soon as he gets back from the council meeting, they’d talk. There was no way they wouldn’t. 

Ryoma had promised to wait with him, and he didn’t doubt his love’s word. 

And just as he knew would happen, it was only a short time later when he heard that low tenor. Reverberating through his ears as he sluggishly forced his eyes open, unaware of falling asleep once more. 

“You shouldn’t be sleeping out in the rain,” his beloved’s voice came, full of disapproval and concern. Kneeling in the wet grass beside him, his hand trailing over Leo’s cheek so gently. So carefully. 

“Come on,” the royal prompted with even greater worry painting his tone, pushing himself up to turn his back. Filling the lulling blonde with disquiet when he could no longer see his face. 

“Let’s get back to our room,” the brunette started walking, his form fading in and out as his long hair swayed over his back. Flickering like a mirage as he took several steps away from Leo, “You can warm up there.” 

But he couldn’t move his body. He was stuck on the ground as his love walked away, leaving him behind without so much as a glance back. 

He didn’t want to be left behind. 

The peaceful garden around him also flickered, and he found that his warmth had departed him. The touch that had brought him such peace was pulling away, leaving him to sink back into water he wanted nothing more than to escape. 

So he chased it. 

Leo felt his body roll to the side. He felt the silken softness shift beneath him, and he felt the way his nerves failed him for a second. Cutting out so suddenly that it felt like his strings had been spliced. 

Until it all came back in the form of fracturing pain that had him crying out, even as he still tried to find the touch that had abandoned him. 

His skin was slitting itself open once more, and he found himself fearing that he really had imagined the momentary peace. That the one he sought wasn’t really here, and he was alone in the empty pool. 

Only for a split second though. 

Because then a heated palm was pushing down on his bare shoulder, urging him to return to lying on his back as he had been. Adjusting his body like a limp doll over the sheets, the warmth dancing across his skin with every touch. 

And the courtyard came back to him. 

And so too did his beloved. 

This time he wouldn’t let him leave. 

Leo felt something get caught in his grasp, ensnared between his own sensitive palm and his scalding cheek when the touch returned to his face. Holding there, despite how much his arm trembled from the strain of doing that much. 

He tilted his head into the touch, breathing in nothing but the sweetness of his scent when he inhaled, his mouth finding something soft as he pressed his whole face into the warmth. Then he was moving, speaking without awareness while he sought to keep the hand close. 

His cracked lips ran over skin, tickling with the sensation as he whispered a name, forcing himself not to roll over and shatter the delusion. 

The delusion of Ryoma and him, lying side by side in the courtyard’s hall, watching the rain fall together as they waited for it to pass. Curled into one another, whispering conversation as he drifted in and out of aware states. 

Leo felt his lips curve up then. Pressing ever so gentle into the softness, wiggling over the silk to shift a little closer with only a twinge of pain for his efforts. But that didn’t even matter. 

Because his heart had returned to him. 

“Wait...with...me?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I woke up at midnight and wrote until 2 a.m just to get the proper sleepy feel for this chapter. Why the hell not? 
> 
> Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pass out now so I'll proof read this in the morning.


	268. Storming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he really had. He had thought he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76qRF5-qvZM&list=PLsHZdGP76PeMO_2rAsVNqVVU8JIad3KWC&index=16  
> Song for rainy sobbing ^

******  
Home is wherever his heart was.

And his heart had returned to him at last. 

The fever still held him tight in its wanting embrace, trying to send him back to the watery depths of nothingness that wished to keep him down. To chain him up with the memories and torment, stealing away his ability to know anything different. 

But his love wouldn’t allow such a thing. 

Whenever he came close to slipping away, to falling back into the emptiness, it would be forced away before he could ever reach it. Never permitted to take hold of him ever again.

Sometimes by the cool cloth that was wiped over his brow, banishing some of the scorching heat that fried his ability to comprehend peace. And sometimes by soft touches over his body, which was paired with a low voice that talked him away from the edge.

Holding him even closer than the fever could. Keeping his limbo filled with gardens and dawn, cherry blossoms and love-

Everything he wanted to live for. 

The delusions of pain and past memories grew far and between. Disappearing as though they had never ravaged him, had never been used to torture his body in its delerium. Whenever they tried to creep back into his thoughts-whenever an axe wielding monster took shape in his mind, walking toward him and saying such horrible things-

Ryoma would protect him. 

His legendary weapon would fade into existence, and he would draw it, releasing the hiss of sharp metal. Standing between Leo and the danger, slicing it through before it could even step toward him. 

And then they were safe to remain for a time longer...  
******  
Leo inhaled softly. Slowly. Filling his lungs in a steady rising motion, allowing for himself to physically feel the sensation of his body moving. To feel every little shift, and pounding rhythm from it. Experiencing how alive it still was on his own terms, and how it responded to his wishes. 

Listening to his mind at long last. 

His breathing hitched faintly when he felt a sting coming from his left side. The tugging of something taut, embedded into his skin in such a way that he felt sewn together. Cutting his exercise short as he was forced to expel all the breath from his lungs, hissing it out slowly between his teeth while he waited for the nettling feeling to pass. 

When it had, and when the numbness of his side had faded into the background of awareness, Leo forced his eyes to open. 

His lashes peeled apart with only a bit of convincing. Sticking to one another like sealant over his lids, making them cling to one another. Dried together by sweat and tears that left him feeling as though he was covered by a layer of dirt. 

The first thing that he saw was the blurriness of rolling clouds. Spread across his sight as his vision spun and shifted, filled by blank fuzz that had him blinking in confusion. Blinking away the bleary view bit by bit, his mind and body coming more awake as he did so. 

Leo swallowed suddenly, feeling the thick saliva slide down his throat, wetting it as it went. He blinked again, then again. Rapidly allowing his lashes to meet a few more times, but not because his sight was blurry from sleep anymore. 

Because it was blurring over by tears. 

Everything seemed to return to him in a rush that left him dazed. Washing over him like a flash flood from the mountain, tearing up anything that wasn’t nailed down as it went. A fitting analogy, considering the drain he could still feel clinging to him in his barely awake state. 

All thanks to the strong pounding of rain somewhere above his head, a few floors higher. There was the tapping of droplets striking against window panes, and the whistling of strong winds as they blew through built canals.

The storm still raged on, and he was alive. 

Leo was paralyzed by everything that overwhelmed him as his mind came back to his body. He couldn’t do anything, except stare up at the watery ceiling that was completely unknown to him. Shadowy. Unfamiliar. 

And oh so lonely. 

He sucked in a sharp gasp, blinking his lashes and feeling the burn as wetness spilled past his tear ducts. Slipping over his already sticky skin to form new trails. Steering down towards his ears, and the stranger bed below. 

The boy remembered it all now, and there was no stopping it. 

He remembered the spreading fire that lit up everything around him in a burning orange glow. The rough stones as he was dragged over them, feeling them cut into his skin. And then feeling them dig into his body as he was pressed down onto them, unable to move just like now. 

There was a monstrous, roaring laugh ringing through his ears. Something which was joined by echoing words, words that he didn’t want to hear again. There was pain lancing up his spine, his knees. Phantom tears joining the real ones as he cried, and cried, and cried- 

And then the feel of sharpened metal against sensitive skin as his back was cut open. The rush of air that came with an axe swinging down toward his neck in such a way that he knew he wouldn’t survive-

He wouldn’t live-

He’d die-

But he’d survived it all; everything thrown at him he’d withstood. 

Just to almost die again. Getting his body sliced open by an enemy he’d failed to notice, when he was so close to being safe again. To seeing his family again, his beloved again-

Leo hiccupped weakly, feeling the air get sucked straight out his lungs by the force of it all. As though he’d been struck in the chest by a war hammer, with the cracked ribs and internal bleeding included. 

He couldn’t get his breathing to work properly, finding it stuttering at an uneven pace as he gasped in whatever oxygen he could manage to get around his hiccups. His sobs. 

The young blonde’s body shook, racked by spasming and painful jerks. Feeling the movements tear into him as he raised his right hand, bringing it to his mouth just to check that his lips were actually open. 

It didn’t seem like he was taking in any air at all now. 

More tears spilled over his lashes in fat droplets, and he felt them slide straight down into his ears as he pushed his head farther back into the silk beneath it. Dripping into his ear canals, filling them with salty water that made him feel like he was underwater again. 

And that was the last thing he wanted. 

Leo didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He was stuck following instincts he didn’t think about, planting his left hand into the smoothness to push himself up. Feeling his whole side come alight with the pressure put on it, as though he was being branded. 

A choked sound passed through his watery airways, strangled by the saliva he couldn’t swallow down without suffocating on. Curling forward when the ability to stay upright failed him, his body too weak to hold him up. 

Trembling arms which gave immediately, making him cry out quietly again. Dropping him forward over his knees, winding up into a half ball as his tears changed direction. Finding new rivers to forge down to his chin as he trembled. 

His blurriness was blinked away rapidly, making his eyeballs burn like acid had been poured onto them. His sight barely came into focus as he wrapped his arm around his chest, trying to hold together his frail form that seemed to be shaking apart. 

His frail form which was shirtless, and wrapped in layers of bandages that bunched and pinched with his new position. Pinching at his sewn together side, forcing an even louder sound from his throat as he tried to cling to something-anything except for his frightening memories and damaged body. 

Which came in the form of a husky, low tenor that seemed to block out every other sound for him.

“Leo?!” 

The boy sucked in a whole new lung when that voice saved him from the tormenting array of noise. So loud a gasp in the new quiet that it seemed to echo around the room full of dark shapes, unviewable in the slight dimness of it. 

But there was one thing that he could see clearly, even with no light at all. A shadowed form that his mind perfectly filled in for him the moment his head whipped to his right, and he found the one that he’d wanted all along. 

“Leo, are you-”

He didn’t give the chance to finish whatever was about to be said. The moment he saw that large shape beside him in bed, leaning in toward his hunched over form with arms outstretched-

He couldn’t care less about the state of pain his body was in. 

Leo threw his quaking frame forward without a second thought, every single bit of his mind newly focusing on the man that had been right beside him. Lain out close enough to touch, and he just hadn’t noticed. 

The sharpness that struck him then meant nothing. The pain and strain was easy to ignore as a loud sob broke from him. Spilling forth to join the returned pounding of rain, as wet sounding as the storm when new tears came into existence. 

And he found the warmth he wanted, finally. 

The small, shaking blonde wrapped his weak arms around the broad form that was outlined against dim color. Tossing them around a neck that he knew well, even as he felt his ribs and spine crack when he straightened up. 

Burrowing into the softness of fabric that he knew just as intimately. Edged by the heat of bare skin as his tears leaked through, more sobs breaking from him while his stuffy nose just barely took in the sweet scent that had helped so much before.

Ryoma. 

“I-” 

Leo choked on the first word he had tried to say in who knows how long, jerking and pulling himself even closer into the large body. Dragging his knees over silk despite the strain it cost his side, trying to burrow even deeper as it all came free at once. 

“I-I thought-” His weeping and whimpering was wet, and only grew wetter when he felt something solid wrap around him. Slipping beneath his thighs to help support his straightened up body, so careful to avoid his-

His spine-

“I thought I was going to die-!” 

The grip over his pants grew even tighter with that, wrapping him up so firmly he might bruise. Pain which couldn’t be compared to the burning from his split skin, and he was clinging back just as needily.

Because he really had. He had thought he was going to die. 

Alone. 

Frightened.

With no meaning to his life, and no knowledge of what had happened to the people he’d grown to care about. 

“Ryoma-!” Leo dropped completely into the stronger man, his body falling limp as all of his power faded away. Replaced by nothing but his bawling sobs that were even louder than the rain. Even louder than his frantic gasps, and mewls of pain that escaped. 

“Ryoma, I-I-!” 

His love was here. 

His promised had made it. He had managed to find Leo even if he himself didn’t know where he was. When he didn’t know what had happened, or what the situation was-

Didn’t know anything at all except for the fact that Ryoma was with him. That his arms were around him, and he was holding him close as he broke over all that had happened. 

Because he was safe again. 

“Ryoma-!” That was all any of it came down to now. All that had filled his mind, that had taken away the horribleness he’d woken to. 

The only thing that mattered anymore was that Ryoma was with him. They were together, embracing one another, and finally able to say that they were home again. Even if it had only been a short time...

“Yes,” he heard his love’s voice gasp out against his ear, sounding just as watery as his own did, “Yes, I’m here. I’m right here Leo. Leo, I’m right here. I have you-I’ve got you, I’ve-”

Those arms under him were trembling so much that he couldn’t tell anymore which one of them was really shaking. All he heard was Ryoma’s continued reassurance, his rushed out promise of being there as he sobbed loudly through the storm.

They’d both been hurt by this. But there’d be time later for explanations and discussion. 

For now, they’d just celebrate that they were both alive. 

With tears and cut off sentences.

With sobs and shaking hugs. 

With emotions so expansive that they couldn’t even begin to understand them-

And with love. 

With all of those things, they waited out the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had her Fire Emblem stuff arrive? 
> 
> FE Awakening art book is *chef's kiss* beautiful! And my new copy of Awakening, and my first copies of Birthright and Shadows of Valentia; also top notch. 
> 
> In other words, my life is about to become me transforming into a shadow dwelling demon who spends the entire day in bed playing my 3ds and acting as god over my beloved children! 
> 
> Soon Revelations will be mine as well, then no children will escape my control...
> 
> But besides that? Babies are reunited! God has decreed the fluff and plot to be forwarded!!!


	269. Tears and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was just him, laying over Ryoma, feeling his body rise and fall with the man’s deep breaths.

******  
When the sobs stopped, Leo couldn’t say. 

Everything that had happened, everything they had both been through; it poured out of them. Draining from them the weight, the worry, and the fear that they’d been suffering. The pain he felt was nothing when compared to that. 

Compared to being in those arms again, being rocked back and forth-

Just holding one another. 

At some point, he found that they’d shifted positions. Even if he didn’t remember being moved through the torrent that had overcome him, that had blocked out everything except for the relief he felt at being held by Ryoma at last. 

His beloved had moved them back down onto the bed, allowing the smaller, sobbing form to rest on top of his chest while he kept him close. Wrapping those warm arms up, over his violently shaking shoulder blades. 

Letting Leo sob out every tear he had, and every word that bubbled past his lips. Soaking into the soft yukata’s collar, staining it with wetness that the man didn’t mind in the least. Ryoma was doing just the same. 

The blonde could feel them. Streams of tears that soaked into his scalp as the older nuzzled into his hair. Pressing into each other like they were born to be this way; fitting perfectly together. 

Sobs that shook through the frailer’s frame transferred into the stronger. The firm body that he was lying on top of trembled from the force of them, trying to contain his own weeping. As though the force of them would dislodge Leo from where he lay. 

They were together. Alive. Embracing. 

That was all that mattered during the storm. 

And eventually, the boy found that he didn’t have anything left to cry out. He sniffled and he whimpered, but there were no tears remaining. No sobs to choke down his breath, no words left to spill. 

There was just him, laying over Ryoma, feeling his body rise and fall with the man’s deep breaths. 

It may have only been minutes, or it may have been hours. But it was still dark. Still too dim to see anything clearly. His head felt like someone had taken a club to it; pounding and banging from the pressure within. Thudding in such a way that he could feel it in his burning eyes whenever his lashes blinked close. 

He sniffed in loudly, trying to clear his stuffy nose from all of the emotions swamping it. When Leo tried to adjust his place burrowed into Ryoma’s neck, he felt how completely he’d soaked the fabric from his tears. Wet through and through from all of the emotions he’d bared within the dark. 

But his hair was just as soaked. 

“...” The younger sucked in a slow breath, curling his fingers into the softness spread over his love’s shoulders. Gripping onto the fabric like a lifeline, shifting back every so slightly. And feeling the arms accommodate him. 

Sliding down his body in the most light of touches. Slipping from his shoulders to the curve of his back, leaving him shivering as he hiccuped quietly. So, so careful to avoid the sensitive part of his spine on the journey down to his legs. 

In order to cup at the bottom of his thighs, giving him support to fall back into as he shifted a little further down Ryoma’s body. Abandoning his place of tears to take advantage of the hold on his legs, positioning himself with slow movements. Putting himself right in the middle of his love’s chest. 

Staring up at the shadowed face gazing down at him. Too dark to see much of anything, but his features were painted through Leo’s thoughts. He knew precisely what he was looking at, even without the light. 

“Ry...oma?” 

The fingers clenched down around his pants. Tugging them tighter, and making him aware of the faint flair of paint coming from his left on. Curving over the top of his thigh, matching impeccably to the rest of his cut open side. 

The younger uncurled one of his hands from the fabric he’d gripped onto. Lowering it down their bodies, feeling it tremble as it went, sliding along his side. Touching at his ribs to feel where the bandages were wrapped around him, then wincing.

He hissed out slowly through his teeth, tensing up when a flash of pain slid through him. The tautness, the stitched together feel-

There was a reason for it. 

They’d sewn his skin back together. 

“Leo?” That smooth tenor splintered over his name, cracking and breaking even as the hold over his pants grew lighter. Trying to lessen the pressure applied to his skin as best as the larger could, “Does it hurt? It’ll still be a couple hours until you can take another mixture, so-” 

“Ryoma.” 

The blonde stopped his rushed out words with just that breathless name. Pushing it out past chapped lips, lowering his wavering hand from his side as the brief pain faded back into that dull numbness he’d gotten used to. 

Sliding the appendage back further, searching for what he really wanted. And finding it. 

When he felt Ryoma’s hand slip away from his leg, leaving only one to keep him steady, he could feel his mouth curve up. Small. Shaky. But a smile nonetheless as fingers searched out his. Touching so tenderly while seeking the proper position.

Then intertwining their hands, as they were always meant to be. 

“Ryoma,” he whispered weakly, turning his head to the side. Allowing his cheek to press into the fabric there, trying to focus on the pulse thumping between their connection. Past the thudding rain, and past his tiny sniffles as he closed his eyes. Finding one dark to be very similar to another. 

“I...want to live.” 

Those fingers almost crushed his when those words filled the void around them. So meek. But so truthful in a way that Leo wanted him to know, needed his beloved to know. Because the words had been stuck inside his throat for days, and he had to get them out before he suffocated on them.

“I want...to live,” the boy repeated, taking in a slow breath, feeling himself growing tired in the aftermath of what had happened, “...with you...I...want that...” 

He wanted to spend his life with Ryoma. To live and grow old with him. To see the years pass by, to finally call him husband, to know what it was like to have a family of his own-

He wanted it all. He wanted to live on with his beloved.

“Me too,” the older’s chest gave a violent heave that sent Leo shifting, but he was kept safe by the hand still wrapped under his body. He heard the husky, shaky depth to his love’s voice. Returning to the wetness that he’d already cried away. 

But apparently Ryoma had more tears to shed. 

“I want that too,” his promised whispered in the dark, hissed out and sharp as he sucked in another deep breath. Seeming to grow all the more distressed as he clung to Leo with all the force he had, his breath growing hitching and weak as the blonde started to slip away, “I want that more than anything Leo. I’m sorry-I’m so, so sorry-”

He didn’t know what his love was apologizing for. And as much as the smaller wanted to reassure him, his consciousness was already going. Falling back into black that was so much more welcome than limbo. 

This time, he knew he’d wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning-
> 
> Nestra is going to be going on for a long time. It may not make much sense, but I have plans for this city!


	270. Reunited Within the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for now, it seemed as though the gods themselves had granted them a moment of peace to reunite properly.

******  
Dreamless nights were a strange thing. They can feel like a whole lifetime passed you by while you were floating in the endless voids of rest, or they can feel like you merely blinked your eyes and never fell asleep at all.

But at least no dreams meant no nightmares either. 

Leo almost believed he had forgotten what it was like to not have his sleep terrorized by his demons. What it was like to enjoy what little peace he might get before some horrific memory started playing on repeat. 

His fever delusions had been all encompassing, forcing away his knowledge of how things might have been before. Before that ambush on the road, before he almost died again. Even with Ryoma’s presence, the nightmares had still tried to come for him. 

Although, now there was nothing.

It wasn’t a blink, and it wasn’t a lifetime. It was a comfortable, soft, and soothing abyss that enveloped him like a blanket. Wrapping around him. Allowing the time that he needed to recover from everything that had happened.

And it was a smoother waking than he remembered having in a while. 

Sleep released him without a fuss, without trying to pull him back in even a bit. One moment, all he knew was the cozy dark, and the next he was blinking open his eyes. 

Taking in a deep breath as his heart rate started to speed up with wakefulness, trying to stretch out his arms only to find them caught. Held in place by weights over his body that he didn’t recognize at first. 

Until he blinked again against the pale gray fabric his face was buried in. Freezing up as his senses registered the flowery smell taken in by his breath, clouding his mind with petals that he knew so well by now it hurt. 

Then he lifted his head. Feeling his joints and muscles ache thanks to sleeping in such a position, creaking as his body forced itself to move so soon after coming alive again. 

And he found the brightest, softest tawny irises staring straight at him. Lit up by morning light which sent that pale skin aglow, illuminating the most tender of smiles that was lifting the corner of those lips. 

Ryoma.

“Good morning, Leo.” 

The blonde took in another breath, exhaling slowly. Staring at the visage that filled his entire sight, unable to look away. Fearing that if he did, the one he loved would simply disappear like a billion scattering fireflies. 

But that wouldn’t happen. Because the crown prince was really there, really with him. Right in front of his face, and watching him with such brilliant eyes that made it impossible to feel any other emotions besides one. 

Happiness. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, blinking somewhat owlishly as he came fully awake. Captivated by the image of his beloved so clear before him, even as he started to notice more details the longer he looked. 

The red tint to those eyes for one, as though he’d been crying for quite some time and had only recently stopped. Swollen from tears, and making his brown eyes all the more accented to look at when combined with the dark shadows under his lids.

There was the dirt on his face; the dust and the soot that looked layered over days. Combined with his very twisted brunette locks that washed back over his shoulders, looking about as oily as Leo’s felt. 

And there were the tiny specks over his jaw, which took a second for him to recognize. He’d never seen Ryoma with stubble before. Short, dark lines of hair that were mixed in among the dirt, giving him a much more rugged appearance. 

He’d really worried his beloved. 

“How does your body feel?” The older man asked, and Leo felt hands trail back over his shoulders. Shifting from where they’d been holding him closer. Dropping away in preparation to reach for something. His tone was full of tired concern, sounding so worn that the blonde couldn’t help the pang that came from his chest in response. 

He didn’t know what had happened exactly, but he knew that his promised had taken care of him once again. 

Leo paused, thinking for a moment. Then he shifted. Adjusting his position with a little wiggle over the firm chest, testing out said body to find an answer. Which led to a small wince when pain flared through his nerves from his side. 

Not as bad as the night before though. 

“Better?” He tried, not quite sure how much he’d improved, and not really caring all that much. Not while his love was looking so bedraggled in front of him. 

Not when it was clear Ryoma hadn’t been taking care of himself. 

“How long have I been...?” Leo shifted again, closing his eyes reflexively when he disturbed the numbness settling into his side. Trying to get used to the pinching feel of his skin being sewn together beneath the bandages. 

“You’ve been stricken by fever for two days,” he opened his eyes again when he heard that, freezing in his movement when he saw the haunted look that had overcome the man’s pale face. Tormented by whatever memories were playing out behind those distant eyes. 

“When we arrived...” Ryoma took in a slow breath, his fingers finding hold on the smaller’s frail waist. Clinging to the boniness there like he was worried he might lose Leo if he didn’t, “You...the healer’s didn’t know if you’d make it. They said that...there was poison in your veins. That they-” 

He took in another strong breath, inhaling so sharply that the blonde was raised up. Practically feeling the pounding of his prince’s heart through the grip on his body, watching as a look of eternal-seeming pain passed over the haunted expression he was stuck watching.

“They couldn’t guarantee you’d live another day, even after they got you the antidote, because the-your wound was so...serious,” then the brunette’s grip disappeared so suddenly that the younger felt unsteady. Reflexively grabbing fistfuls of the yukata beneath him to hold onto, feeling how wide his eyes had gotten as warmth cupped at his face. 

Framing his cheeks. Completely intuning him to his beloved as they stared back at one another, and he could see a new sheen of water filling those beautiful eyes while they gazed at him. Flickering between his irises, like Ryoma thought he was just imagining him being awake. 

Then he smiled. His lips pushing up into an open grin that was so happy and so relieved that Leo’s breath caught in his throat. Watery, wavering. Shaking like his voice as the larger spoke, holding onto his face even more gently as his breath shuttered out. 

“But you’re strong,” Ryoma whispered, swallowing thickly like he was trying to hold back a sob, “You’re...so very much strong, my little, troublesome tomato.” 

Those lashes blinked, and the younger reached out without thought. His heart clenching in torment when he saw a droplet slip down his love’s dirty cheek. Following trails in the dust that already existed thanks to past tears.

His knuckles brushed at the water as it passed by the corner of those smiling lips. Wiping it away before it could fall completely, and dampening his skin the process. He watched those reddened eyes blink frantically, forcing away the other tears trying to fall before they could. 

Taking in a long, shaky breath, staring at him as his smile widened ever further. Relief that Leo couldn’t even begin to think about describing filled his expression, like his touch had just granted every wish the man had ever had. 

Then the blonde’s skin dragged over prickliness, and he couldn’t deny the strangeness of it. Tilting his head slightly, running his knuckles over Ryoma’s jaw again in a slow slide, his own lips curving up around the palms squishing his cheeks. 

“I’ve...never seen you without a clean shave,” Leo murmured, then smiled even wider himself when that prompted a surprised sound from his promised. Filling the air with the ring of laughter like an earthquake, and certainly making the body he was laying on tremble with unmeasurable mirth. 

Because they were both alright. And here, and okay, and they were going to be okay going forward, and-

“I love you,” Ryoma gasped out in pure happiness, closing his eyes while more tears managed to escape. Spilling over his cheeks on paths he didn’t even try to stop, leaving the job of wiping them away to Leo as he grew breathless beneath him, “I love you so much.” 

The once prince was all too willing to soak up his beloved’s tears. Wiping them away with gentle touches, and blinking away the burning he felt before he could start crying again as well. 

There’d been enough tears now. 

“I love you too,” he told his heart, sliding a little further up his body to make it easier to wipe at his cheeks. Not even minding the dirt and ash that started to coat his fingers. Not even minding the strange, almost sharpness of his stubble. 

He was just glad that they’d made it.  
******  
Leo turned his head one way, then the other. Dragging his chin over the older’s rumpled yukata, peering around the room that he could see as best he could without moving. Listening to the deep breaths his teddy bear was taking in as he tried to calm himself, feeling the rise and fall of his lungs with every one. 

It was no longer the dark of night, and the storm seemed to have broken alongside his fever. Although he could still feel a heaviness in the air, a dampness on the horizon. Meaning they may yet have more rain to contend with.

But for now, it seemed as though the gods themselves had granted them a moment of peace to reunite properly. 

The room was most certainly not somewhere he recognized. But strangely...there was an almost nostalgic feel to the space he’d woken up in.

In the large, circular, golden crowned bed he’d found himself lying in. At first he had thought he was seeing things, but the large piece of furniture was indeed round. With silk green sheets, ornately woven together with different shades to form the imagery of stitched together leaves. 

Stunningly made, as most everything appeared to be. The craftsmanship was truly incredible for every piece of furniture and decoration he saw. Even the double, wooden doors he saw to his left were carved full of beautiful, swirling designs.

And there was another set of double doors to his right. But they were glass, colored in with the shades of the forest, and seemingly leading outside. It was the source of their light. Their stained light, thanks to the massive windows on either side as well. 

With...what almost appeared to be tree trunks growing up the walls. Roots cascading here and there, and when he looked up he found the most curious sight. 

There were roots hanging down from the ceiling, as though they were underground. But there was a canopy of leaves beyond that, which even rustled back and forth as he watched. It was all very confusing. 

But it was also very wonderful. 

“Oh,” he heard his beloved sigh, his tone softer now. Filled with a sweetness that came from finally reaching the end of his reserved energy thanks to everything that had happened, “Do you like it?” 

Leo turned his gaze back to the tired looking man in front of him, offering up a small nod so he could enjoy how much happier it made the older look. Just the fact that he liked the room was enough to clear up a bit of his tiredness, making him perk up every so slightly as he shifted back. 

Pushing himself up with his shoulders, adjusting the small blonde on his chest as he went. Propping his body against the earthly toned pillows at his spine, so extremely cautious in how he handled Leo as he helped him up too. 

Until they were both leaning against the golden back of the bed. With him being cradled so gently by the crown prince, his legs curled up in the man’s lap so they could both be comfortable.

“I probably should’ve explained things to you sooner,” Ryoma muttered, his pale skin coloring ever so slightly in shame as he held the younger against his chest. Giving him the chance to look at the rest of the room as well, urged on by innocent curiosity that he didn’t feel like forcing away at the moment. 

“We’re at the lakeside palace in Cyrkensia,” the heir to Hoshido informed him softly, his husky voice low with new exhaustion. As though he hadn’t allowed himself to feel such things before now. Now that Leo was awake, and now that he knew that the boy would be alright.

“You managed to find some rather interesting friends on the road,” his beloved went on as he gazed around at the strange room. His mind tricked between knowing whether he was actually in the earth, in a building, or in a forest. 

Because as far as he could tell, they were real plants. They felt real, felt alive. And they made the still longing emptiness of his magic core feel much better for it. 

And even more strangely? 

There appeared to be a bath across the room, across from the bed they were in. A pool that almost seemed to be carved from a massive tree stump, with water flowing down from a hollow branch above. 

It was the oddest, yet most beautiful room he’d ever seen. 

“The merchant one,” Ryoma’s tone grew even quieter, dimmed by sleepiness as he rocked Leo back and forth in his embrace, his words breathed out against the blonde’s ear as he kept him close, “she knew about us, so she was somehow able to talk you straight into the court healers’ infirmary...it’s probably...the only reason you were able to be saved. And she also secured us a channel to the king...before I’d even arrived...” 

The once prince blinked, turning his head upward to gaze at his beloved’s sinking head. Watching as his chin started to drop down toward him, his eyes flickering as though he was struggling to keep them open. To stay awake just a bit longer. 

But he didn’t need to now, since Leo was okay. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” He suggested softly, his curiosity forgotten as he took in the way Ryoma kept trying to jerk upright and tell him more. Feeling more and more guilty all the while as he nuzzled close to the man’s collarbone.

“I’ll be right here,” the smaller promised quietly, lowering his volume as he went, watching those lashes slide close fully, “I won’t leave.” 

Those words seemed to almost act as a sleeping charm. 

With them, the brunette completely gave in. Sinking down, hunching into Leo’s form as he wrapped around him entirely. Falling asleep in the span of a few seconds despite the slightly awkward position. 

And the younger relaxed completely as well, letting their bodies fit perfectly together as he felt Ryoma’s breathing even out. Turning deeper, slower. Peaceful in sleep, and finally free of so many of his burdens. 

He was so happy. 

So of course, that was when the doors to his left opened up. And he shifted his gaze to find four people standing there, staring at him with wide eyes like they couldn’t believe whatever they were seeing.

And he knew he was in trouble the second Niles smirked wickedly in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans ahoy~ Imma just go wild with Cyrkensia because it's not as though we get much history in the actual games.


	271. Haunting Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This adventure was turning into something that pushed at their limits.

******  
Before a word could be exchanged, Leo lifted his hand. Feeling a slight pull from his stitches with the movement, and wincing weakly even as he pressed a finger to his lips in warning. Forcing them to keep their mouths shut for the sake of his beloved. 

His still sleeping beloved, who hadn’t even stirred with the sound of the door being opened. Still sitting there, breathing slowly. Deeply. Enveloped in the peace of sleep as last, just like he deserved.

And he didn’t miss the way Niles’ smirk faltered when he winced thanks to the hurt in his body. The way that gleam in his icy iris dimmed ever so slightly, remaining like that even as his lips were quick to right themselves. Trying to appear normal as he propped a hand up on his hip, forcing his wicked promise of punishment to remain in the forefront of his display. 

Even as his sight trailed over Leo, searching the appearance of his lord with such intensity that it almost made him feel embarrassed. Especially with his shirtless state, curled over Ryoma’s lap as he was. 

But he knew his old friend was just reassuring himself that he was alright. After what the crown prince had told him, about the poison and fever, he wasn’t surprised by the need for reassurance. He'd need it too if he their positions were swapped.

It wasn’t Niles that he was most concerned about at the moment though. And it wasn’t the two ninjas standing at his side either. Smiling with open relief towards both him, and the Hoshidan heir he was against. 

The one that managed to draw his worry, his attention, within only a couple seconds of looking over them, was Odin. 

Standing on his archer’s other side, staring at him with such wide eyes he could see pure white ringing them. Or, what should’ve been white. Even at a distance away, the once prince could easily make out how red and bloodshot his younger retainer’s eyes were. Something which immediately set him on edge. 

“Odin?” He whispered without thought the moment he noticed this, feeling his brows pinch together in concern as he tensed up. Straightening as best he could within the arms still wrapped around him, trying not to wake his love from the safe sleep he'd fallen into. 

The frozen blonde's eyes then stopped being wide with the quiet call of his name. Instead they narrowed, his cheeks pushing up as he blinked rapidly. His mouth falling open and shut, completely speechless as he stared at his liege with an utterly lost look about him. 

Thankfully for the both of them, they had someone else to help in situations like this. And he was so glad to have the two of them back in his sights again. Looking physically unharmed now, despite the emotional state the younger seemed to be in. 

“Come on now,” his one eyed archer chuckled. Low and throaty, though he kept his voice at a very considerate level for the sake of the crown prince unaware of all of this happening around him, “I usually like when you can’t talk, but after all the nights you’ve kept me up with your noises recently, you should let a few out for our newly awakened lord.”

Niles then took hold of the blonde's arm so carefully it almost seemed to startle the two ninjas beside him who had flinched at his words. Seemingly prepared for him to cause chaos, or upset the two of them with his crassness. 

People outside of their trio had never seen how well their older brother looked out for them, after all. How gentle the man could be when it came to helping them through things, despite his usual character throughout. They knew how much the eldest cared, even if no one else did.

Neither of the ninjas mattered when the white haired man started to lead the dazed mage towards his bed though. They completely faded from Leo’s notice while his retainer was brought closer. Close enough for him to see how much of a wretched state he was really in. 

His spiky hair was sticking up wildly in every direction, even clumpier than usual. Like he'd grabbed onto it and pulled, again and again. Then there was his almost completely red-tinted sclera and puffy eyelids, which made it clear that he’d been crying recently. A lot.

And then there was the fact that his face was so pale and gaunt that he looked less like a living person than a ghost. Something which made Leo’s heart tighten painfully as he tried to lean toward his approaching friends without breaking his love’s hold on him. Wanting to reach them, but not willing to break the promise he'd just made to the worried royal. 

“Oh, Odin,” he whispered softly, his heart clenching even more when he saw how the young man’s expression twisted into something horribly ashamed, as though he didn't want his liege to see him like this, “What have you done to yourself?” 

And the question prompted a derisive snort from his shameless elder as he delivered the far more shame-filled man. His eye darkening with negative emotions that showed he could definitely give an answer for that. An answer that would likely hurt more to hear.

“I wouldn’t say that when you look about the same,” Niles warned him softly, and only the slight sharpness to his tone told him that he was upset over the fact. Other than that, he kept his troubled nature under wraps for the sake of their distressed drama ball.

His movements were remarkably smooth as he steered Odin to the edge of the bed, watching with careful observation as his young liege tensed, suddenly self conscious of his own appearance thanks to that comment. Trying to lean a bit more into the heated body beside him without thinking, feeling a bit bitten by such a statement.

Did he really look that bad? He supposed that after days delirious with fever, he probably did. Especially after how much he’d cried before, and how gross his body felt. 

Maybe he really wasn’t one to talk, but he was still allowed to be worried.

His stricken retainer was helped into a sitting position on the edge of the green covers, his legs sill hanging off the bed as he squirmed, tugging at his buttercup colored shirt in agitation. Keeping his sight stuck on Leo while his mouth continued to open and shut without a word. Quick gasps leaving his lips, his red eyes looking close to even more tears. 

Then he spoke. Forcing out the words in a rush, stumbling over them shakily as he leaned a little further towards where the waiting blonde was curled up. Sounding so close to breaking down that the youngest of them felt his heart crack apart a bit. 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Odin whispered. Hissed out between his teeth so fast the syllables blended together, and causing Niles to rest an anchoring hand on his trembling shoulder that the lost boy hardly seemed to notice, “I’m so-I’m sorry-”

“I-the fire-” And the once prince’s heart broke a little more at the completely shattered look on his friend’s face as he leaned closer to the woven blanket he was seated on. Veering down towards it like he no longer had the capacity to keep himself upright anymore, or like he was trying to bow down to the one he was apologizing to. Either way, it stung to see. 

“The burning-” Odin gasped quietly, getting Niles to lean in over him, both of his hands finding home on the younger’s shaking shoulders. His icy iris flickering with the pain of a man that had already heard this, already seen it. Someone that was watching the inevitable play out just as they'd known it would.

Just how many times had his friend broken down while he was in limbo?

“I couldn’t do anything-” The haunted survivor choked out, reaching up with one of his trembling hands to cover his mouth, his olive orbs flickering to the form beside Leo. Still considerate towards his request, even in the face of what he was dealing with. 

Shame. 

Guilt. 

Panic. 

Tormented by the emotions, by the night that Leo wanted to forget about. To never think about again so long as he lived, and pretend it hadn’t even happened now that he was safe once more.

Because with the memories of that night on the streets of Cheve, came pain he didn’t want to feel. Pain in his spine, not helped by the faint touch of his beloved’s arms winding around his body. Warm and holding him close, still slumbering on as he started to get lost as well. 

He didn’t want to think about it. 

About how completely disconnected his friend had been. His glassy eyes reflecting the flames, his soul seemingly gone from his body as he got lost in memories of his torturous past.

Not reacting to anything. Not noticing what was going on around him, or making a single move throughout the whole chaotic horror show. 

Just stuck in another time, another place. Appearing unable to move or do a thing the whole time. Staring without seeing. Hearing without listening. Something which clearly weighed on him now that the horrible event had passed. 

Leo tried to lean a little closer, stretching out his hand in offering to the nearly crying blonde. Swallowing thickly as his friend’s pain became his own. As the memories attempted to invade his own quiet mind, disrupting his earlier mirth. 

But there was also too much good around, reminding him that he wasn’t there anymore. Even the pain in his side when he reached for Odin was grounding in the fact that it hadn’t existed that night. 

No, his current injury was a whole other bad event he didn’t want to think about in the moment. So he focused entirely on the retainer that looked between his face and his hand with an honestly confused expression. Tearful, shaking his head side to side without seeming to even realize it. 

As though he couldn’t believe he deserved to take him up on his offer. 

“Odin,” Leo murmured, mustering up a tiny smile just for his loyal friend as he boxed away the images trying to play through his head, “it’s alright. It’s all okay now. You don’t have to hold onto it. Just...let it all go. I'm here, you're here-we're all going to be alright now.” 

Those words were the catalyst. 

The blonde’s eyes finally spilled over in the form of silent tears slipping down his ashen cheeks. Tears that he was quick to reach up and rub at with one of his hands, sniffing sharply as he tried to keep his gasps to a minimum. Looking so young all of a sudden that Leo had a hard time believing he was older than him.

Then Odin reached out with his other hand. Taking the one offered to him with such shakiness he nearly missed when grabbing hold. His fingers were almost freezing to the touch in such a way that Leo couldn’t help frowning, curling his hand around the chill like he could warm him up that way.

And he watched with a stark pain in his chest, that had nothing to do with his wound, as his friend lowered his body down to their clasped together hands. Resting his forehead against the interlocked fingers, his whole body quaking now as the tears kept coming.

Finally letting out all of the emotions that must’ve been suffocating him while Leo struggled to keep himself in the world of the living. All of those negative feelings that he’d only had one other person to help shoulder them with.

The other person, who was now sitting at his side as he lay curled over the bed. Watching with a clearly pained expression while the blonde cried as silently as he could over the forested blanket, holding onto the younger’s hand like it was the only thing keeping his head above water.

Leo watched Niles’ expression turn grim, then to something akin to relief. Seeming glad that his partner was at last able to find something to help with his suffering, if only a little bit. Rubbing at the crying blonde’s back in tender circles as his lips quirked up sadly. 

The single, icy blue iris flicked up to meet his lord’s then. Staring at him for a moment with an indescribable expression on his face. Like he’d gone completely blank the moment their gazes met. 

Then he gave another sad quirk of his lips, and lowered his head in a silent apology he would never voice. Unspoken emotions that resonated with Odin’s, flowing out of him without a peep before he went straight back to helping anchor the third part of their trio. 

This adventure was turning into something that pushed at their limits.

Hopefully they could keep themselves together until the end.


	272. Old Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You almost didn’t get out of this one, Leo.”

******  
Leo could feel himself smiling as he peered down at his adorable retainer, satisfied that he was finally getting the relief he needed. The rest that had clearly evaded him for some time, at last holding him tight in its embrace. 

But the once prince could feel the sadness in his expression as well. The way his brows knitted together as he watched, the worried purse to his lips, the grieving narrowness to his eyes-

Grieving, because what else was there for him to feel?

His friend, his chosen brother, had been stricken by so much guilt and shame and terror-

And when it came down to it, there truly was nothing he could do to help. 

Leo didn’t know what memories the burning-the flames-had triggered in the young man. He didn’t know what his retainer saw when he got lost inside his own head, or what had happened to him in his past that was so horrible it would follow him through life.

All Niles and he could do was try and be there. Be his support through it, until he could return to his real family. Until he could finally go home. And until that time comes, they’d do their best.

So while the younger blonde was grieving in empathy for his slumbering friend, he also couldn’t deny Odin looked adorable now. 

Having passed out before the tears had even stopped coming. Curled up into a ball on the bed beside Leo, still clinging to his extended arm like it was the softness pillow he’d ever known. Like the flesh was full of feathers and not blood. 

Inhaling softly, wiggling his nose, then exhaling with a little sigh. Breathing out against his liege’s forearm, nuzzling into the skin there every few seconds. So much more at ease now that he’d cried out all of his built up pain...

“He hasn’t slept since that night,” Niles told him from where he still sat at the edge of the rounded bed, his palm having yet to stop its soothing rubbing motion over Odin’s back. His lone iris much less dim now, though it shone with a new reveal. 

Tiredness. Sunken and deep, even if it was hard to tell with his tanned skin. His expressions were weaker now too, and the purring tone he usually tried to keep was dragging with the need for sleep. 

“Until we found you again,” his archer went on, his tone growing even softer. But not from his tiredness this time. From something darker, something more pained and edged in a way that he wouldn’t usually show, “he was completely stuck in an episode. And then when we did find you...”

Leo watched the elder man grimace, his lips curving down into a forlorn scowl, that lone eye closing as he turned his head back toward the door so that his lord couldn’t see the rest of the emotions that passed his face. 

“Well-” Niles chuckled. Dangerous and sharp, but there was a fractured note there which revealed just how much the situation had affected him. Even if he had kept his cool for the sake of their tormented third, “You know how I love a racing heart, but too much is bad for the elderly. Not that that stops them from getting out there.” 

The younger nodded his head, despite the fact that his old friend wasn’t even looking at him now. Allowing himself to sink further into the warm body still cradling him close, lowering down to make the hold Odin had on his arm a bit more comfortable.

“When exactly did you...?” 

A bitter chuckle. A haunted sound that Niles wouldn’t usually let slip so easily, and he watched as a hand was brought up to his face. Presumably to rub at his exhausted and burning eye. The elder had to be getting to his limits by now. 

Four days without sleep? He was surprised Niles hadn’t passed out with his partner.

“Shortly after that little bandit rendezvous you got mixed up in,” Niles glanced back over his shoulder, but almost all Leo was able to see was his black eyepatch from this angle. Still, he didn't miss the cruel lilt to the man’s lips, and he could guess just what his torturer wanted to do to those men they’d met on the road. 

“Found a loaded merchant’s wagon, dripping blood down the road,” the archer chuckled again, sharper and a little breathless now, “Took a peek inside, and would you like to guess what we found?” 

The blonde winced guiltily, imagining the dark scene it had probably made for them. Reaching down to touch at his sliced side, feeling at the bandages wrapped securely around him. Seeming as though the strips of white were the only things holding his insides back from spilling out. 

His fingertips traced the edges of the wrappings, dragging along the skin that was still uncovered thanks to his shirtless state. Ryoma had said the court healers had treated him, but did that mean...? 

Leo felt chills climb up his back, using his spine as a ladder as he shivered, pressing a little further into his beloved’s heat as he tried to blink away the phantom sensation of hands on him. 

Healers just did their jobs. But there was still something about letting strangers treat him that always left Leo feeling...

“We were there when they stitched you up.” 

He raised his eyes, refinding a lone, icy blue iris on him. Dimmed even further by the memories that he couldn’t even try to joke about. Watching him get sewn back together, pushing in whatever organs may have spilled out, attempting to replace his blood before he lost too much-

“You...” Niles closed his eye, this time reaching up in full view of the blonde to rub at it tiredly. Hunching forward, over his lap somewhat as he shook his head. Breathing out long and slow before speaking again, his hair swaying with the movement of his head as his tone shifted to something strangled. 

“You almost didn’t get out of this one, Leo.” 

He knew that. 

Gods, did Leo know that. 

He’d felt death come for him. He had felt his soul drift away from his body, his body torn open and strained beyond what it was supposed to take. He had known he was going to die-

And yet he’d managed to escape that fate, all thanks to a merchant he’d happened to run into at the perfect time. Maybe that was another scheme of fate. Granting him the exact person he’d need to survive. 

Or maybe it was just the dumb luck he had needed. 

“But I did,” Leo told him gently, his lips curving up as Odin snuggled into his arm again, letting out a sleepy hum over whatever dream he’d been blessed with, “I’m alive. I made it.” 

Which was still a bit hard to believe, so it was no wonder the ones that had actually witnessed what happened to his body would be so affected by it. Even his imagination of the moment was enough to send his skin crawling. 

If their situations had been reversed...

“Yeah,” Niles scoffed, shaking his head again as though he honestly couldn’t believe it, his voice filled with disbelief while he started to move over the bed, “How many times is that now? Surviving things you damn well shouldn’t be able to-you could probably match up to the amount of bedmates I’ve had in my life.” 

Leo felt his cheeks heat up with the blatant shamelessness of that line. Watching out of the corner of his eye as the archer debated, pausing, his movements jerky. Shifting bit by bit.

Down onto the bed, that is. 

Turning his body onto its side in order to lay along the edge of the rounded furniture, seeming entirely too unsure about whether or not he was welcome to do such a thing. But his liege was all too happy to have both of his retainers lying close enough for him to grab if he needed. 

He wanted to keep them in his sight for a bit after spending days worried about their well-being. 

“Niles?” He waited, listening as the elder gave a sleepy little hum, finally coming down from whatever adrenaline that had been keeping him awake for so long. Resting his head on the silken covers, his body relaxing the more time he lay there. 

“Is Rose alright?” Leo asked quietly, completely taken in by the tranquility of the bedroom he was in. By the sleepy atmosphere, and calm radiance of the world around them. But still unable to deny his hope for more answers yet.

“She’s fine,” Niles mumbled, stopping, his words splintering off as his muscles tensed up suddenly. Freezing up in what might’ve been a yawn, then going completely limp over the blanket a bit more naturally. 

“Ask the eavesdroppers,” the white haired man told him, his husky tone growing more distant as he relaxed only a few handspans away from Odin’s back, “I’m...going to recover my energy. That handmaiden was...disappointed I was so busy...gotta...get enough stamina...to...” 

Leo flushed a little deeper with the last words said before his lecherous friend slipped off into sleep. Falling alongside the other two men on the bed with him, his breathing evening out in moments as the deep abyss of restfulness took him away.

He looked between both of his sleeping retainers. So relaxed in such a way that it made it clear for anyone to see that they had been neglecting themselves up until then. Niles for Odin, and Odin over his ashamed feelings after what had happened. 

The once prince was so glad they’d get the chance to recover now. 

Then his gaze drifted over them, to the two ninjas still standing beside the door, which was now closed. Watching him with kind looks on their faces, not judging any of them in the least. 

A woman with dark chocolate hair who watched him sink into her lord with a openly relieved smile, and a man with wine eyes who couldn't seem to look away from his bandages.

“Will you tell me everything?” He asked them softly, tilting his temple into the heat of Ryoma’s collarbone, relaxing for himself when the two of them nodded. 

He wanted to know what the situation was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just...lots of character bits for the most part. Everyone is sleepy and tired from what they dealt with~


	273. Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good or bad; neither fit for what he was told.

******  
The situation? 

Chaotical, was probably a good word to describe the report he received from Kagero and Kaze. Or, at least how he would describe it personally. They both seem to have perfectly sound grasps on what they told him. 

Complicated might’ve worked too, but chaos seemed to fit better the thoughts in his head. Flitting in and out of possible understanding, just slipping from his own grasp while he tried to keep up. 

And it was not lost on him that they were trying to speak as simply as they could for his sake. 

Understandable as it was, Leo was still feeling exhaustingly frustrated over his limited capabilities at the moment. His slowed thoughts and wondering focus; still dulled by his time in limbo, as well as the overcast weather outside.

So by the end of their report, he felt like the room was spinning. Twisting around his field of view thanks to all the information he’d had to sort through. Trying as best he could to string it all together into an accurate narrative.

Good or bad; neither fit for what he was told. 

It was almost neutral. A mixture of news that both relieved, and worried him greatly. Just walking the line between one and the other, making him fear all the while that the next information they gave would tip the scales. 

But it truly ended as neutral. 

The biggest weight off of his soul came when he was informed everyone was okay. They hadn’t lost anyone in Cheve as he feared might’ve happened, and even the injured were going to heal up just fine. A remarkably low cost, considering what had happened. 

Although, it had cost some of them something else entirely. 

A new weight was then added when he learned another part of their situation. That being; the fact that the five currently with him in that unknown bedroom were the only ones in Cyrkensia. 

They were quick to reassure him that everyone really was alright, they just hadn’t been able to ride through the night. Not like Ryoma had chosen to do with the two ninjas. As just the three of them, they could move far faster without risking being noticed. 

Apparently, his beloved couldn’t stand it anymore after the storm had rolled in. He had absolutely needed to get to Cyrkensia, and the rest of their company couldn’t travel through another night. 

His poor teddy bear had tried so hard to keep his promise to him...

And that meant the others were expected to arrive sometime later, in the afternoon. A schedule that Leo wouldn’t believe until he had his siblings in front of him, truly safe for him to see with his own eyes.

But he really, truly was happy that his promised had been there when he awoke. He didn’t know what would’ve happened otherwise. 

Besides that? They didn’t bore him with the political news, though they did tell him the king of Nestra was already on his way to Cyrkensia. A plan was in place for alliance meetings between their countries, and Hoshido held a natural favor with the elderly man. 

Anything more about the state of affairs went straight over the once prince’s head. They didn’t matter much when there was nothing to do except lay back and wait. When his head wasn’t even able to keep up, what was the point in asking for an explanation he’d likely get later?

Leo was content for now. In his love’s arms, with his friends sleeping soundly around him. Knowing that his family was on the way, and soon things would turn in their favor. 

What more could he care about at the moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write this out just sapped my inspiration, so we're moving on~


	274. Bed of Sleeping Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bed was really starting to fill up with bodies now.

******  
Feeling the slow stream of air blowing against his neck was really calming. An anchor of sorts, keeping him settled within the embrace of his promised. Allowing Leo to believe he was completely out of reach of any harm that may wish to befall him, as a once prince of Nohr. 

Even if he was aware that that was a naive wish, he chose to keep on thinking it. Such a thing was precisely what he needed as the overcast weather outside slowly drew closer and closer to splitting open once more. 

Each breath tickled over his skin, sending waves of goosebumps up and down his curled frame. Shivers snuck along his spine, ascending beside the heat that wanted to reach his face as Ryoma pushed more into him. 

Having sunken completely against the smaller, nestling snuggly into the crook of Leo’s shoulder and neck. His velvety lips shifting over skin with every deep intake of air, every little sleepy adjustment. 

Holding him as closely as he could, despite the awkward positions they were both dealing with. 

The crown prince, sitting in a twisted position back against the bed’s headboard. Half wound onto himself in a way that would surely hurt his back later. With his legs played out in a diamond shape, allowing for the blonde in his embrace to be comfortably cradled as he slept onward.

And Leo, with his outstretched arm still being used as a pillow by the sleeping, breathing, ball of drama not far from them. Not to mention how he’d had to adjust the large arms wrapped around him. 

So that Kaze could reach his left side a bit easier, without him having to move. He had promised Ryoma, after all. 

The bed was really starting to fill up with bodies now. 

The young blonde winced slightly when pressure poked at his bandages, testing the limits of what he could feel. Careful to keep the touches light enough that the injured mage didn’t react too badly when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

And also so cautious in making sure not to touch any of Leo’s bare skin. There was such a seriously focused look of intent on the herbalist’s face that it could almost be amusing. As though he was sure he’d lose a hand if he slipped up. 

But the mage didn’t have access to his magic at the moment, so he was safe. Even if such a fact may not have been mentioned so far. Leo was enjoying the situation with sleepy fascination around the brief flares of pain. Too much to make the decision to stop it. 

Leo tensed, breathing out sharply through his nose when those lithe fingers pressed straight into his side. About midway down the wound, where the greatest length of the blade likely would’ve cut. 

And it felt like it too. 

“The court healers did very well,” Kaze praised quietly, adjusting his kneeling position over the covers, keeping himself steady as he reexamined the work. Apparently checking that the injury hadn’t been jarred too badly from Leo’s movements since waking, and he really couldn’t blame the man. 

“Not as well as Hoshido’s,” the ninja hummed, dropping his hand as he nodded his head in approval, “but very impressive, considering Nestra is hardly known for its healing arts.” 

A good thing, otherwise he might’ve never woken up. A possibility he never wanted to entertain again, not after seeing how much it had ruined his beloved. And that was when he had actually lived through it.

What would happen if he died? What would Ryoma do then?

“None of your stitches seem to be pulled,” Kaze informed him gently, his lips curving up a little bit more as he watched his future king shift. Trying to nuzzle even more tightly into Leo’s neck, but only serving to press accidental kisses along his skin. 

Something which made the younger flush, averting his gaze from the kind herbalist with a nod as he pressed right back into the crown prince. Letting more of his weight drop into the firm chest he was home against, feeling more at ease now that he knew he wasn’t going to bleed out in his sleep.

“I’ll tell you now,” the fern haired man’s voice shifted to a lecturing tone, seriously delivering his examination results as though it was a royal decree. All high and mighty in such a way that it made it clear that Leo needed to listen. 

“The healers said that you should rest for at least a full week,” such a time limit had the injured raising his head, blinking at the older man in startelement as he raised up a second thin finger for him to see, “We’ll be staggering the mixtures you take so you don’t accidentally overload on magic, and you should have more movement back in a day or two.” 

So long? 

The young blonde frowned at the idea of being bedridden for so long, but only until another rush of air was breathed out against his sensitive neck. More velvety presses, a little wetter as his love shifted forward into him, long brunette locks tickling at the back of the smaller’s nape-

Maybe this wouldn’t be awful. 

“I must also suggest that, while I’m sure you’d both like to get clean as soon as possible,” a slightly more toying lilt, coloring his tone shades of amusement that summoned up even more of a flush to burn at Leo, “you can’t get your stitches wet without increasing the risk of infection in your wound. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to find a way to bath around them.” 

He glanced down at his bandaged over side while the pseudo-healer spoke, scowling somewhat with such a suggestion. 

The stitches went the whole length of his side. How was he supposed to clean himself then? Something which he definitely agreed that he wanted to do, especially after spending a bit longer aware of his dirty state of being. 

What, with his oily scalp, his grimy, stick skin, the sensation of sweat still clinging to him even though there wasn’t, and the spots of dirt still smeared over parts of his body? 

He needed to get a handle on his hygiene as much as Ryoma did. 

“Your clothes were...rather ruined as well,” Kaze went on, leaving the blonde behind as he dumped even more information on him in his low volumed voice. Maneuvering himself back over the covers, motioning to something at the end of the bed that Leo couldn’t see from where he was.

“All of your things are here, alongside Lord Ryoma’s,” the ninja notified him, slipping into the tone of voice a person would take up when listing off bulleted points from a list. Just trying to get out everything that was required to be known as he got to his feet, glancing around like he was making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. 

“...I think that’s it?” The herbalist checked with his co-ninja, waiting until he received a nod from the woman to relax. Dropping into a much more comfortable posture as he smiled in relief, peering back over to where the once prince was still watching him. 

“Do you have any questions for us, little one?” Kagero asked him gently, her lips curving up into a sweet smile as she waited at the foot of the bed with her old friend. Watching him patiently. Allowing him a moment to think around the fuzziness in his head as he was nuzzled into by two separate men. 

Sure, he had questions. Like, what happened to all the people he owed money to? How was Rose really doing? What was every little, possible detail of their situation-?

But he knew enough to feel steady now. Like he’d finally put a foot down after spending ages on one leg, trying to balance without toppling over. Without painfully crashing to the floor he was trying so hard to avoid.

“No, thank you,” Leo told the two of them gratefully, giving up on all the questions he still had. Knowing full well that his mind wasn’t up to it at the moment, and feeling the heaviness of the storm only blow closer. 

It was almost time for the second fall. 

The smaller boy shifted against Ryoma, careful not to strain his newly prodded injury. Gently controlling his body into curling up even tighter, and finally taking the time to simply enjoy what a great pillow his love made. 

His love, who would wait with him. Just like he promised.


	275. Siblings' Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ll all be here when you wake.”

******  
“-n’t wake them-!”

Hissed out words. Quiet, yet sharp enough to rouse him from the shallow sleep he’d been cloaked in. Splitting through the calm of cherry blossoms, slow breaths, and sweet kisses that he’d been reveling in for hours. 

A small, half awaken noise rumbled his vocal chords as he tried to stretch out his stiff body, but that task turned out to be a rather hard one to complete. 

The noise seemed to bring to a halt the near silent shuffling over sheets. Ruffling up fabric, and breathing out words in voices so low he could hardly make them out. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, the world going still around him.

Then it started up again.

“Sorry, sorry-” He heard a high pitched tone rush out, getting louder as the sound of skin sliding over silk wavered through his hearing. Being pulled more from his sleep by the swishing noise, and by that sweet voice. 

One that he recognized. That summoned with it the cold of snow, but also the washing heat of fire. The smell of parchment and furs, and the softness of a bed as they rippled with muffled laughter.

“It’s just-he’s awake, so-?” Closer. The girl’s words were suddenly accompanied by even more bodies moving over the covers, approaching where he was curled up at the headboard as carefully as they could.

“Don’t wake Brother Ryoma,” he then heard a boy’s panicked tone join the girl’s; another which he recognized even in the swampiness of sleep’s recesses. One which brought to mind silver moons and stuttering awkwardness. 

“You shouldn’t wake either of them-!” 

Another girl. Her voice low and breathless in concern, seeming to be chasing after the other two that had decided to scurry up to his sleeping form. A voice which brought to him the cool refreshness of water, and the freeing satisfaction of dancing over grass. 

His family was here. 

Then three weights plopped down around him on the bed. Ringing the side of his form that wasn’t currently ensnared by a tenacious retainer, who apparently had yet to wake. Making the blankets sink beneath their bodies, waiting for something. 

But they unfortunately had to give him some time to wake properly. Because Leo could feel it; the heaviness. The sinking hold on him that tried to steal away his wakefulness all over again, even after the long bouts of the sleep he had already gotten. 

And there was pittering, pattering rain. Cascading against the palace walls in a rapid descendant, soaking into the stone as humidity that swirled through the room. Thick air that almost gave the illusion of being breathless, prompting him to open his mouth wide in a tired yawn. 

Splitting his lips apart with how wide it was, reflexive wetness building up between his lashes thanks to the pressure it put through his head. Getting him to blink blearily, turning his cheek a bit further into the soft yukata that was his pillow. 

His shifting dislodged his beloved a bit more as well, though it was hardly a bad thing. The young blonde couldn’t deny how full it made him feel when Ryoma bundled around his smaller body even more, his large arms trying to conform him somehow closer, yet still with nothing but tenderness and gentleness flowing from him. 

Even in sleep-

His promised took care of him. Never hurting him once, even with the way he had his arms pressing near Leo’s stitches. 

The younger enjoyed the feeling of that firm chest rising and falling under him. Slow, deep breaths that came from a place of rest, a place that the royal deserved to be in.

He’d have to make it up to Ryoma for worrying him so much...

“Leo?” That sweet voice broke again through his peaceful slide towards unconsciousness, shaking away the overbearing sleepiness that the rain had tried to push him into once again. Reminding him why he’d been trying to wake when all he wanted was to drop back into his love and let the storm pass them by.

Let it leave them behind, gifting them with the clear summer day that waited beyond. When he could finally be truly awake, finally able to think properly again. To open his eyes to the morning sun shining over his beloved’s face, illuminating those tawny irises, and hear that smooth voice welcoming him back to the world of wakefulness-

But he blinked open his eyes to shadowy dimness once again. A callback to the night before, when he’d finally been freed from limbo’s hold. When he’d woken up...

And when he couldn’t stop the memories of all that happened...

Though, this wasn’t the absolute darkness he’d seen before. The pitch that made it impossible to see Ryoma’s face, made it impossible to tell up from down in the blackness of it all. 

This was a much softer shade over them. Illuminated by gray light that cast colored shapes around them, flickering in and out of vibrancy with the rain meeting glass. Pounding at the stained panes in an array of splattering sounds that could almost pass as music, as chimes or bells. 

Allowing him to see the peacefulness of his beloved’s visage. The complete serenity over the man, like he’d never been troubled by anything in his whole life. 

His face was angled down towards Leo, half burying into the blonde’s neck. Turning him into a pillow, just as he was using the larger as one. With a tiny curve to his thin lips, a smile even at rest, just from being able to hold the younger close. 

Looking so handsome with the earthly, nature colors cast over him. Hiding away the smears of dirt and soot, and almost tricking him into believing they were just lying beneath the dappled canopy of a forest, waiting for the rain to stop so they could continue traveling. 

An illusion that the room certainly helped to sell.

But he couldn’t forget why he was awake, even if his sluggish thoughts only wished to focus on the amazing man cradling him so close. 

Leo exhaled slowly as he tilted his cheek back away from his beloved, turning to peer at the trio of siblings watching him with full attentiveness. Sitting up straight like three little gophers in a row, their eyes wide as they continued to wait for...whatever sign they were looking for. 

All of the royals looked to be in quite the states as well. Similar to him and Ryoma, with their faces smeared by dirt and soot. Their appearances completely haggard, and their clothes in utter disarray. 

But the moment he turned his sights to them, three equally happy smiles lit up those dirty faces. 

“Leo,” he blinked as Corrin breathed out his name harshly, her drawn up shoulders finally dropping in complete relief. Exhaling the two syllables like she could finally get the smoke out of her lungs, like she hadn’t been able to get enough air until then, “I’m...so glad you’re awake...” 

As he watched, those gleaming crimson irises so much like his own started to shimmer. Filling with water like troughs from the rain outside, her lips trembling as she tried to hold herself together. 

His dear older sister, crying for him? Leo didn’t want to make her cry.

“I-Kaze said-and we weren’t sure-” She sniffed loudly, blinking her long lashes furiously as she tried her best to stay composed. Trying not to let her tears spill over, likely for the sake of her older brother, who her eyes kept flicking to. 

Then those red orbs would flick down to his side, and the struggle would become even more so. It was then that he was reminded of how bad he probably appeared to them, wrapped so entirely in bandages as he was. 

To anyone that didn’t know better, he probably looked like he could still die at any minute. 

“I’m...alright,” Leo whispered into the rain’s cascade. Words that were hard to summon up, but that he managed for the girl’s sake. The girl that had already been through too much. 

He remembered how she looked, chained over the street. Snarling, spitting, growling up at that man-

How different she looked now, trying with everything that she was not to completely break down with only a couple glances to him. Something that only seemed to become harder with his words, despite how he meant to reassure her with them. 

“Your wound?” He turned his bleary sight to the girl beside Corrin, looking much more collected if only he didn’t look closer. Almost seeming colorless with the storm’s grayness, her blue sapped away to leave only those amber irises painted. 

But he could see it in the faint trembling of her clasped hands, resting over her dress skirt, that she wanted to reach for him. In the way her breathing stuttered despite how she tried to regulate it, and in the way her own deep gaze kept turning back to bandages as well. 

Azura was just as worried about him, she just knew how to hold back her emotions better than their almost crying sister. 

For her question, it took him a second to try and remember what the herbalist had been telling him before. Back during the examination-an event which was now rather foggy in his memories now. 

“I’m...going to heal,” he tried to keep the uncertain note out of his tone, recalling something about the stitches and healing mixtures. But not enough to tell her more. 

Thankfully, it was enough for both of his sisters. And his brother, as it seemed. 

Leo wasn’t quite expecting the way Takumi completely sunk down into the bed, and he would’ve thought the younger boy had fainted if he couldn’t see those copper eyes almost glaring up at him. Seeming nearly affronted by the fact that he was alright. 

Or, the fact that he had to tell them in the first place.

“Why can’t you take care of yourself?” The silver prince muttered, as breathless as the other two as he shook his head. Curling up onto his side close to Ryoma’s legs, and also close to where Odin’s head was resting. 

Going limp in the silk, seeming as though he could no longer hold himself up now that he’d heard such reassurance. A quiet, shaky laugh falling from him as he shook his head again, allowing his spine to rest along his brother’s crooked thigh as he twisted, turning over so none of them could see the face he was making. 

He never thought he’d manage to make Takumi worry for him so much.

“When we got here,” Corrin whispered, reaching forward to place her hands onto the bed, crawling a little closer to him as her eyes glowed brighter in the din, “and they told us-told us that you had been injured on the road...I-we thought-” 

That was when a tear finally managed to get past her lashes. A large droplet of water that streaked rapidly down her cheek, shimmering with the stained light around them. Sucking in a deep breath, her fingers curling sharply into the silk blanket.

Leo wished that he could be more help in reassuring her, but at the moment he felt useless. The blonde wasn’t about to dislodge his love, and he probably didn’t have the energy to do so regardless. His words were getting caught like bees in honey, stuck inside his throat deeper and deeper with each howling wind that blew past the palace outside. 

He couldn’t do anything except offer up a little smile for his older sister, watching painfully as it only made another tear slip down her dirty cheek. 

But her lips returned the smile. Even wider and more full of life than hiss, a puffed out laugh slipping free of her mouth, quiet and under her breath. Full of relief to know that he was alright. 

So many people cared for him-

He’d thought such a thing would never be possible in his life. Leo had truly believed he’d be left with no one except for Rose and his loyal retainers after how his life had turned out in Nohr. 

Yet here he was. 

Rose was apparently safe, though he’d have to bribe someone later into letting him see her. He knew the both of them probably wouldn’t be calm until then, and it would certainly make him happy to see his beautiful girl healthy. 

His ridiculous chosen brothers were still lying on the bed around him, close as close could be. Remaining as loyal as ever, even after all the trouble he makes them go through. 

His brother-in-law was curled up not far away, pretending for the life of him that he hadn’t been as worried as their sisters. Like he wasn’t just as overwhelmed to know both him and Ryoma were safe, like he hadn’t completely collapsed the moment such a thing was confirmed. 

His lost sister, who was now also moving closer. Trying to position herself along the nook of pillows beside him and his beloved. Finding a comfortable place at the headboard to curl along his back, taking her from his sight as she joined the filling bed. 

He knew she was just as relieved to know they were alright. Knew it in the way she offered up a wobbling smile just before slipping out of his gaze, careful to find a place to rest without actually touching either of the men beside her. 

And then there was his other sister. The one that had given him the bravery to change it all. 

Still on her hands and knees in front of him, still with her face alight by a watery smile as another tear slipped free. A smile that he tried to keep on return, but found it harder with each passing moment. 

The rain’s song just kept growing louder...

Leo felt his cheek meet that broad chest again, blinking tiredly at his older sibling, taking in a deep breath in time with his beloved. Lifting the two of them as he watched Corrin give another airless laugh, dropping back onto her knees in front of them so she could wipe at her eyes. 

“G-Get some sleep, little brother,” she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering shut as she tilted her head to the side, mustering up the biggest smile she could for him. Her words were shaky, but happy as he let his own eyelids slide close, the image of her smile painted in his mind as he sunk completely back into Ryoma. 

“We’ll all be here when you wake.” 

Sure, a lot of bad had happened to them recently. 

Sure, he was haunted by it all, and the events had yet to fully sink in. 

But that promise was enough to wash it all away. Because he never imagined he’d have such a wonderful future in store for him, after everything that had happened.

After it all, he couldn’t believe he could be so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are back together! Now-
> 
> Let the fluff begin!!!!!!!!


	276. Erasing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it was true. Ryoma would never, ever hurt him.

******  
Leo shifted over the firm body that was his bed, his pillow. Hard beneath him, but still soft in some strange, paradoxical way. Letting out a low hum as he naturally slipped free from the void of sleep, then gasping breathlessly when he felt something amazing. 

His muscles tensed on reflex, triggering a brief flash of pain from his numbed side, but he hardly focussed on that. The lulling boy could only think about one thing. And that was the fingers he felt on him.

That he hadn't felt for days.

Running in a tender petting motion over his scalp, seeming undeterred by the greasiness of his hair. Short nails trailed the sensitive skin, all the way down to his hairline before climbing back up again. Then repeating the action. 

The last time someone had touched his hair-

When he’d been dragged over the street, trying to bite back his cries-

Leo felt his frail body shudder with the memories playing in his head, another noise making it past his throat that was a bit less content. A bit higher pitched and panicked, instantly making that hand move from his head.

The other set of fingers pressed a bit tighter into where they held onto his right hip, keeping him balanced on top of the form that was his bed. The warmth became even stronger with the firmer touch, a touch that he knew well. 

Weathered, calloused appendages. Full of body heat that he always loved to feel, and touching him just like he wanted. Rubbing little circles over his boney hip, tracing patterns in soothing motions that brought back calming memories. 

Memories that all but erased the hauntings of that night from his thoughts. 

“Leo?” The missing hand returned, accompanied by that throaty, husky tenor. Filling his mind with even more good memories as a warm palm was pressed against his cheek, tilting his face up ever so slightly. Running lines into the skin beside his lips, taking away all that troubled him.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” His beloved asked as the young blonde had his senses fill up with cherry blossoms, far outweighing the dimmed scent of smoke from the man. Allowing for his muscles to loosen once more in contentment, freeing him to give a small shake of his head. 

Side to side, dragging his skin over ruffled fabric. Pressing tighter into the palm on his face before pulling away, then returning to stay. Leaning as much as he could into that warmth as his lips pulled apart into a wide yawn that he had no choice in. 

But thanks to the quiet, throaty chuckle his promised gave in response, he was kind of happy for such a natural occurrence from his body. That sound was like the sweetest music for him to wake to, and made opening his eyes the easiest thing Leo had ever done. 

He wanted to see Ryoma’s face. 

“I see the others have already arrived in Cyrkensia,” the brunette murmured quietly, his voice low as the small parasite on his stomach blinked sleepily, “Our bed has become quite the crowded place, hasn’t it?” 

And the younger smiled. Tiredly, his cheek pushing up against the warm wall thanks to the expression, but he was all too happy to lean further into that palm when he finally got a look at his love. 

And he was caught.

More handsome than anyone had ever been to Leo, and more than anyone else ever would. Even if his dirty face was half hidden, shadowed thanks to the windows being at their backs, and the fact that they’d somehow tilted over in their sleep. 

Now, the crown prince was lying on his back alongside the headboard, with all of the pillows squashed beneath him. While Leo was placed precariously atop his chest once more, their legs tangled together at a slanted angle, pointing back down the bed. Staring at one another, drinking one another in like it was the only thing to do. 

And really, what else could be done? Not a thing came to mind other than admiring his beloved prince for a little while longer.

“You’re smiling,” Ryoma whispered a bit breathlessly, those stubble-surrounded lips winding up into a sweet curve as he gazed back at him. Sounding almost awed by whatever image Leo made, and the younger understood exactly what that felt like. 

“You’re...so beautiful like this,” the brunette mumbled, tilting his head to the side. Sending some of his twisted bangs sliding over the pillow cases, the rest spread out around him like some partial-jagged crown. 

And with those tawny irises that still managed to catch onto the faint lighting of the room, coming aglow in a way that seemed to reflect all the good in the world? Accompanied by the most sugar-sweet smile, and his hands on Leo? 

The blonde couldn’t even imagine a better reason to be happy about being alive, besides this moment. Every little bad moment that might try to creep up on him was banished, as though his promised had become the seal keeping it all back. And maybe he had. 

“I’m happy to be here with you,” Leo breathed out, the words spilling from the fullness of his soul as he wiggling his hips, trying to push himself further up the man’s body without jarring his stitches, “like this, as we are-I’m happy.” 

The hand on his hip helped him in closing the space between them. Leading his legs up to frame the larger’s sides, sidling up his chest, steered by the hold on his cheek. Watching as the look on Ryoma’s face grew even more loving, taking him in with an airless sigh.

Then Leo closed his eyes, relaxing completely while he let the other pull him to the target he was aiming for. Meeting those soft lips in a light press that lit up his world, proving beyond doubt that he was alive. 

Like it always was when they kissed. Fire and ice, mixed with the electricity that got his heart thumping away. Pounding, thudding with new life within his ribs as they were joined together. 

The hand on his hip adjusted its pressure, pulling them flat onto one another. Affixing their bodies until there was no telling where the separation was. Completely melting them into a single being as Leo brought up his hands. 

Reaching slowly, careful to not pull on his injury in the least. Raising them towards his beloved’s face as their lips started to move against each other, following the rhythm of their hearts. 

His unmarred fingers felt pricked when they ran along Ryoma’s jaw, finding all the new hairs there. The sharpness of a beard that had yet to be able to grow, and would never get the chance either. Something that he hadn’t felt before on his beloved. 

He framed the prickly stubble between his sensitive palms, still somewhat worn by his old cuts that had been there. Making the sensation against his skin all the more noticeable as the hand on his face slid down. 

Descending from his cheek to his neck, following a familiar path that Leo knew well by now. That allowed him to realize precisely where he was heading, and act accordingly. 

It was a bit of a strain to lift his upper body up. There was an array of aches that ignited with it, but the burning of them only felt good with Ryoma’s hands on him. Parting their chests enough for his promised to find what he was looking for. 

Their lips continued to move in a dizzying dance as rough tipped fingers slid over his chest, under his collarbone. Seeking out the spot just over his heart, the scar that always ached for the man he loved. 

And without a shirt in the way, it was easy for that touch to find it. To press down on it, prompting a small sigh from Leo that passed between their lips. His lashes shuttered, and he blinked open his eyes to see tawny peering up at him so adoringly-

“Ryoma,” he whispered, propping his elbows up on the larger’s firm chest, taking in a slow breath to replace the air that he’d lost from his lungs. Shivering with the sensation of his scar being rubbed at so tenderly. 

Would his beloved one day do the same to his side, once that scar had set? 

“Ryoma, can you...” Leo paused, shifting forward a bit more with the help of that hand on his hip. An appendage that he actually wanted somewhere else, somewhere that he wouldn’t trust to another. 

The younger leaned down, sliding his fingers over rough hairs until they found the smoothness of Ryoma’s neck, giving him something to hold onto as he lowered himself toward his love’s ear. Trapping the hand on his chest between their two bodies, then whispering out his request in a voice that was almost too quiet for even himself to hear. 

“Can you...touch my back?” 

He tensed after the words had left his tongue, feeling the relaxed body beneath him stiffen up. Knowing that the crown prince understood exactly what he was asking, and why. 

“Please?” Leo added, snaking one of his hands back down their bodies, reaching for the fingers that had loosened their hold on his hip. Pushing himself up enough that he could peer down at those conflicted tawny eyes, and feel his heart ache in response. 

He could still recall how loud his beloved roared when they held him down. When the axe-

“I want you to,” the boy let those memories slip from his mind with a tiny smile, focusing instead on the gentle motions tracing over his chest. And on the fact that his love needed to be reassured, “I want to trust you with this, Ryoma.” 

His smaller digits found the appendage at his side, trailing over them soothingly as his smile grew a little wider. Because he did. He wanted to erase the touch of steel on his body, wanted to make it seem as though no one else had ever been able to reach him there. 

And Ryoma was the only one that could do that for him. 

The younger relaxed completely above his promised, gazing down at him hopefully when the hand on his hip shifted. Sliding up around the curve to his back every so slightly, urged on by his own touch. 

“Are you sure?” The worried man checked, his mouth now pursed in concern, and his expression filled with something akin to pain that he couldn’t hide. Even though it was obvious to Leo he tried. 

That night...the way his beloved couldn’t reach him...he wanted to let him reach now. 

“If...you need me to stop-” 

“I’ll say something,” Leo promised, taking in a deep breath through his nose in preparation. Trying not to tense up as the weathered skin slid even further up onto his back. Closing in on the spot that-

The blonde shifted, pushing himself up even higher. Planting his other hand over the brunette’s collarbone for support so he could gaze down properly at his beloved. Even if he tried to turn his eyes away, or close them, he’d still see Ryoma. 

“I’ve got you,” the breathless royal whispered, his eyes narrowing in concern as he watched Leo’s face intensely. Waiting for any sign of discomfort from the smaller while his touch slid ever closer, “I’m right here...I-I won’t let anything happen to you again.” 

Then those fingertips slid onto the small of his back. The base of his spine, where he remembered feeling the blood spread out from. Where the metal had split him open, and he’d been entirely unable to-

The younger forced his eyes to open, realizing they’d closed when all he saw were images playing out in his mind. Haunting him. 

But only until he caught sight of his promised again. 

“It’s me,” Ryoma told him, the hand over his scar reaching up to cup at the side of his neck, holding him up as a shudder shook through his body. Making his arms tremble while his breathing hitched, staring down wide eyed into those tawny irises watching him. 

“It’s just me. I wouldn’t hurt you, Leo,” that smooth tenor wavered a bit with those words, the fingers on his spine touching so faintly he could hardly call it contact. But even that bit of directness took a second to wrap his head around, pushing away the memories. 

Because it was true. Ryoma would never, ever hurt him. 

“I know,” the once prince breathed, inhaling sharply, giving up on remaining upright. Allowing his body to merely sink against the larger’s like it wanted, taking in the scent of cherry blossoms that sealed away his memories like a drug, “I know that, I know...I’m...okay...” 

A little more pressure, and he could feel the slightly bumpy texture his love was meeting. And judging by the twinge of pain over Ryoma’s expression that he barely caught, angled on his chest as he was, the man knew exactly what that was. 

A scar. 

“I’m okay,” Leo repeated, curling his fingers into the soft yukata’s collar. Then taking hold of the wrist behind him, rubbing at the skin there a bit awkwardly thanks to how his arm was positioned behind his back. Summoning up a weak curve to his lips when the brunette looked directly down to him, checking if such a statement was true. 

And it was. He knew that he wouldn’t be harmed now, and the memories of that burning street were getting harder and harder to recall as he was surrounded by love and the smell of flora. 

“...I...” Ryoma swallowed, his throat bobbing with emotions as he closed those beautiful eyes. His chest raising Leo up with breath, his fingers pressing just a little bit harder over the sensitive scar in such a way that the blonde couldn’t help the way his air caught in his throat. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t...protect you,” the Hoshidan heir whispered in a tone racked by guilt, his feelings toward the matter on full display for his lover to see. Not even hidden with the way his jaw clenched tight, and his skin crinkled together due to tenseness. 

But still, he started to run his fingers up and down in tiny lines over Leo’s spine. Still trying to fulfill his wish, and reassure the both of them that they were okay. 

“I tried,” Ryoma’s lashes fluttered, peering down at him with immeasurable pain in those tawny depths that stung the smaller’s heart, “I tried...but I couldn’t. I couldn’t...do anything...” 

“Hey,” the blonde took in a deep breath, bringing both of his hands up a bit too fast, and feeling the pain ripple through his side in complaint. Though he didn’t let it show, instead taking hold of the older’s face, mustering up a shaking smile just for his beloved. 

“We’re here now, right?” A nod. Jerky and oddly angled over the pillows, but a nod nonetheless. A reminder. 

They were here, and they were together. 

“So don’t think about that night,” Leo whispered, pulling himself up, feeling the whole palm press down on his spine as he did so. Making him shiver, and sending goosebumps up his body as his lips met the ones waiting for him. 

“Think about this, whenever those memories try to come back,” he told his promised, their mouths still pressing against one another, muffling his words as he moved in for another peck, “Think about me, and how we both made it out...and think about how much I love you.” 

Ryoma pressed his palm down onto the scar without reserve now, making him gasp sharply after the kiss, breathing out against those velvety lips in a slow exhale a second later. Gazing down at those eyes he loved so much, now a bit clearer thanks to his words. 

“I love you too,” the crown prince mumbled, his brows knitting in defeat as he relaxed back in the pillows, gazing up at Leo with a sad, resigned little smile. Whether it meant that he’d helped or not, the younger didn’t know. 

But he did know that he loved how it felt to be held in that embrace, wrapped up over his beloved’s chest, feeling more kisses being peppered over his scalp as an apology for their earlier waking. 

They’d get through this. And then they’d deal with what waited for them on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain this chapter-
> 
> Brain: ...This could be really, really misleading. 
> 
> Me: It's fluff. 
> 
> Brain: ...but this sounds kind of dirty put out of context.
> 
> Me: ...it's fluff...
> 
> Brain : ...LEO GASP...
> 
> Me: God damn it the sexual tension is real-


	277. Embarrassing Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them truly had forgotten that their bed was full of family.

******  
On occasion, things can slip a person’s mind.

Important things, random things, and also things that are definitely required for a continued, functioning existence. Even things that you try to specifically pin away for future use, leaving you sitting with quiet frustration while attempting to retrace where your thoughts branched off from. 

You can also forget about potentially embarrassing situations! Which is precisely what the cuddling lovers did before embarking on their little, private discussion.

Or not so private, as Leo was quick to find out shortly after he and Ryoma started to come down from the comforting headspace they’d been lounging in. Forgetting all about the slumbering forms littering the bed around them as they worked on reassuring each other that they were safe. 

Along with a single, non-slumbering critter who decided it was time to speak up while Leo was in the middle of enjoying his head kisses.

“Quite the display, considering the sun hasn’t even set.”

A purring voice whispered through their peaceful bubble, popping the sensitive surface in milliseconds. Making them both tense up, and turn their startled sights to one of the bodies lying not far away. 

The eldest of the group. Now lying casually on his side, propping his head up in his palm as he watched them with a sly smirk twisting up his lips. His icy blue iris practically oozed the promise of teasing like infected puss while observing the way they both grew stiff. 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Niles hummed quietly, closing his lashes as he leaned further into his hand, calmly wiggling a bit more into the sheets he was lounging over, making a show of getting comfortable, “Please, continue your lavishing of one another while your family sleeps around you. It was quite...mmm, touching.” 

Leo opened his mouth, maybe to say something at first, but he thought he was more likely to start shouting in a panic. So he shut it again soundlessly, feeling his promised’s arms wrap around him firmly in an attempt to shield him from sight. 

Something which only made the relaxed archer chuckle in amusement, calm as could be while he continued to take in the two of them. Intertangled as they were, still feeling a bit protective after the earlier subject of conversation. 

Which naturally led to Ryoma letting out a low noise of warning as he tugged the younger’s face back into his chest, keeping his hold gentle all the while. Careful not to accidentally jar Leo in his frustration as he turned both of their bodies over, toward the headboard at just a little bit of an angle to act as a sort of separator himself. 

“Too shy to put on a show?” Niles asked curiously, his deep voice now husky from sleep. Adding a whole new layer of bass that he almost seemed to be playing with as he drew out each syllable that left his teasing tongue, “But you were both doing so beautifully earlier.” 

Earlier?

The boy tensed up against his beloved’s broad form, leaning his head over it so that he could peer above the shoulder hiding him from sight. Protectively, possessively keeping him contained between the headboard and Ryoma’s body. 

The moment his gaze locked onto his retainer’s, he saw the shift. The enjoyable expression of teasing that all but disappeared from Niles’ face when he caught sight of Leo peering over at him. Replaced by something serious and genuine as his smirk died. 

Falling into a thin line for a moment, watching his young liege carefully. Observing him not for the sake of amusement now, but with honest concern. Joined by a flicker of guilt that flashed through his eye, nearly hidden by his twisted snow bangs.

He’d really seen-or heard-him and Ryoma before. The archer had been awake for most, if not all of it. Listening, watching as Leo trusted the brunette with everything. With himself; his mind, his body. 

And it seemed to have...proven something. 

He didn’t know how else to describe the faint emotion of acceptance that appeared present on his older brother’s face. The way Niles glanced between the back bore to him, and the head peeking over at him. 

There was softness in his lone eye. A lightness that didn’t fade right away, even after their gazes locked together. First, his retainer offered up something precious. 

A small, true smile. A smile of approval that he had never thought he’d see on the older man. Absent of his usual protectiveness and veiled promise for hurt. There was just...the wisdom of a person who had learned something new. 

Then the white haired archer was rolling in another direction. 

Turning entirely away from the embarrassed pair to fall right off the bed. Dropping out of sight over the edge before Leo could even blink, followed by a dull thud as he found his feet.

Rising gracefully to his full height in seconds, back into sight with his smirk returning strong. Flashing teeth as he arched his back. Stretching out his body with slow, purposeful motions as his liege watched in confusion. 

“Well, it’s almost time for dinner,” Niles hummed, his shirt riding up his stomach as he extended his arms above his head, making a low noise of exertion while the crown prince turned back a bit so he could see what was happening as well, “Don’t fall asleep again, lovebirds! Someone will be back shortly to wake you lot. Until then-” 

The retainer chuckled, his voice dropping deep as he gave a little spin. Waving back over his shoulder while he started to walk off toward the door, his whole attitude radiating far more energy than he’d had when they’d last talked. Something that Leo wasn’t sure he was glad for or not. 

Then he finished his sentence, and the blonde decided it was definitely the latter. 

“Do try to keep it at a respectful level? You’re completely surrounded by a bunch of other virgins, in case you’d forgotten.” 

Oh, the once prince was going to find a way to make him apologize for such an attitude.

...Or maybe not. 

Leo relaxed as he watched his old friend disappear out the door with haste, moving just a bit jankier than he would usually. Accidentally displaying his unease while he left, even if he was clearly trying to hide it. 

This whole ordeal had really affected Niles. And the blonde was fully aware of the fact that his friend was just putting on airs, trying to maintain the image he’d let slip away before. The character that had been temporarily buried by his worry for the younger. 

Plus, something about this had made the overprotective retainer accept Ryoma. Maybe not fully, but it was a good first step. 

Was it the ‘display’ they’d put on? Was it how well the crown prince treated him in his time of need? Was it...how obviously they loved one another? 

He wasn’t sure, but he was glad for it. 

“That man...” The brunette’s chest rumbled as he spoke, rolling completely back onto the pillows to lay comfortably once more. Sounding resigned and exhausted, as many did after dealing with Niles. Especially after just waking up. 

“He’s shameless,” Ryoma concluded, a hint of judgement in his tone that had the smaller nuzzling into his chest. Still burning from the humiliation and shame of being seen in such a way, but lesser now. 

Because he knew. 

“He’s just trying to cope,” Leo whispered, against the softness. A small wave of protectiveness coming over him as he imagined just how panicked his friend must’ve been after seeing him fall through the street that night. Then tracking him down again, only to find him in such a state. 

“Go easy on him?” The blonde requested gently, feeling those warm hands begin to return to rubbing up and down his back like they had been doing before being disturbed. Something which had been completely unnecessary. 

Niles could’ve probably slipped out without their notice. He spoke up entirely on purpose, just to make them uncomfortable. 

Truly shameless...but still...

He felt Ryoma sigh quietly, and he melted as those rubs turned into tender scratches up and down his spine. Transforming into a pile of inanimate goop that could only make tiny, content noises over the situation. 

“I’ll do my best,” his beloved whispered, his tone painted full of strained embarrassment of his own, but also a smile that Leo knew to be on his face without even looking, “just for you. I’m just...not used to such characters in Hoshido.” 

That was fine. 

He was pretty sure there wasn’t anyone else like that in Nohr either.  
******  
“Should we do something?” Leo asked unsurely, inhaling deeply afterward when his side was slightly pressured. Disturbing the numbness he’d gotten quite used to, and breaking off his words with a slightly pained sound. 

Only for his pain to immediately be taken away by his beloved. Running those hands ever so carefully across his skin, and up his spine in a distracting climb. Mumbling apologies as they shifted. 

“No,” Ryoma whispered, his fingers cupping gently at the blonde’s cheek as he led them upright once more, “Your retainer said someone would be back shortly. Let them rest until then; just a couple more minutes.” 

Leo let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. Trying to get used to the action of putting weight back onto his stitches as the man cradled him close, keeping him against his yukata while they settled into a seating position. 

“They’re going to be embarrassed,” he mumbled, taking slow breaths. Focusing around the injury as best he could, relaxing in that hold before glancing back over his shoulder. Peering at the bodies that had caught their attention shortly after Niles’ departure. 

The two of them truly had forgotten that their bed was full of family. 

And Leo had found where his other retainer had gotten to. 

After being dislodged from his liege’s comfortable arm pillow, thanks to Ryoma and him lying down, the young man had sought out another bedmate. Just as he often did in these situations, so it wasn’t a surprise. 

And somehow, the person he’d grabbed onto wasn’t a surprise either.

It was hard to tell where one of them began and another ended. Each limb was tangled together so entirely that it was difficult to even believe the position was comfortable. Twisted like pretzels around one another, with a silver prince curled around that head of blonde hair on top. 

Takumi had his legs hooked around the sleeper’s hips, his face pulled against the royal's chest. Making it a good thing that none of the silverette's armor was present, otherwise it would probably hurt. With his own face buried in the slightly spiky, golden points. Breathing in and out slowly as he slept on tranquilly. 

And the larger was wrapped just as entirely around him in turn. With Odin clinging onto the boy’s back, twisted over in the silk so that they could meet entirely. Completely at ease, with no sign of his earlier distress to see. 

“Do you mind?” Leo asked his beloved quietly, tilting his head up so that his lips grazed at the bottom of the man’s jaw. Trailing over the prickly hairs there, getting him to hold on even tighter as he rocked the smaller back and forth. 

“If it...is something they want? No,” Ryoma nuzzled down onto the top of the blonde hair he was over, breathing out slowly as they both relaxed. Waiting for the wakeup call to come at any second. 

“The choice of who to take as your partner, is one that only you can make. It cannot be decided by another,” the older rumbled gently in a low tone, getting Leo to blink with slight surprise as he leaned his neck back. Pressing up at the ridge of that jaw again. A bit confused by the prospects of such a line. 

But he didn’t get the chance to ask.

Just as he opened his mouth to question it, he found himself curling into Ryoma defensively in an attempt to escape the sound. 

The sound of metal smacking against metal as Niles opened the door with a pan and dagger in hand. Banging them against one another to create the most ungodly racket he could manage, getting everyone in the bed to flinch in response. 

The crown prince wrapped protectively around him in turn, tensing up like he wanted to reach for something, but stopped himself once he realized what was going on. Then he just deflated into Leo with a sigh. 

“I don’t understand how you deal with such a retainer,” the brunette mumbled against his ear as slightly panicked noises came from the stirring young ones around them, “I’ve never been so glad for Kagero and Saizo’s obedience.” 

The blonde didn’t know how he’d done it either. Every time Niles did something this inane, he just imagined the day he’d picked him up. The day that he’d spontaneously decided to be spiteful, and chosen a criminal scheduled for execution to become his first retainer. 

And from there, he was reminded he wouldn’t have his life any other way. 

“Oh, not again-!” 

Leo turned his head back over his shoulder, then smirked against his own will when he caught sight of how the pretzel was trying to untangle itself. Twisting this way and that over the silk, more due to how the two had panickingly gripped onto one another when the ring of metal split the air than how they’d been resting earlier. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard Odin hiss out sharply, trying to tug free his arm from where the prince was holding it under his own, the blonde’s voice filled with nothing but hot humiliation, “I’m so, so sorry-” 

“It’s fine,” Takumi mumbled, equally sounding such a way as they wound up twisting over one another, then pushing upward. Which resulted in an even worse scene, precisely at the moment when two other retainers joined Niles in entering the room. 

That scene being; their young lord straddling a man’s hips. 

His hands had moved to grip onto the mage’s shoulders, keeping him from toppling back over into the bed. Working on lifting himself back over Odin’s bent legs as the embarrassed other held onto his waist for support. 

“Straighten your legs-!” Takumi demanded, immediately getting those crooked knees to slide over the sheets, all the while turning redder as the one under him kept mumbling apologies. 

And once those legs were straightened, the silver prince resorted to simply throwing himself off of the larger body. Face planting in the blankets as he rolled over silk, all the way to the edge of the bed. Then rolled right off the edge with a slightly startled yelp. 

“L-Lord Takumi!!” Oboro’s shout rang through the room even more heinously than the pan had sounded. High pitched in an almost-screech, racing towards the foot of the bed alongside the blushing samurai with her. 

And Odin was left alone on his back, burying his face in his hands as he prayed to whatever divine might offer him mercy from the two retainers that would soon turn to him in blame. 

“I suggest you run, partner,” Niles chuckled, low and almost praising as he leaned over the bed. His hands planted on his hips, his words the exact key the mage needed to unlock before he was eviscerated right there, on the pretty blanket. 

The blonde rolled over hastily just as the face of a demon reappeared, peeking above the bed’s edge. A horrifyingly twisted visage, accompanied by a deep, threatening voice that asked in a chilled tone, “Hinata, give me your sword.” 

“I’m sorry!” Odin squeaked, crawling over the silk on his hands and knees in a blur. Tossing himself off the bed without a care for the landing, flying towards the door. Already sprinting before his feet had even touched the floor once more. Followed in seconds by a roaring woman, who didn’t look like she was joking. 

“Niles, keep him alive,” Leo demanded worriedly, scowling as the archer took his sweet time bowing exaggeratedly before spinning. Racing off after his departed partner, who may soon also be departing the world of the living if he didn’t get to him in time.

At least, judging by the high pitched shouts that were followed up by throaty roars and shattering noises, he was pretty sure that was the case. 

“This palace doesn’t belong to us, you bumbling buffoons!” Jakob’s voice then shouted out from beyond the door, followed by more shattering noises, “And watch the table! If even a drop of soup is spilled, I will flay the two of you alive!”

Oh, how he’d miss the chaos of their company. 

“Hinata, stop Oboro,” his counterpart’s voice hissed out sharply from the edge of the bed, still painted in extreme embarrassment that only grew worse when another fragile object shattered outside, “Now!”

The flustered and spluttering samurai took off without another word, racing for the sounds of destruction like he wasn’t running toward throwing knives and tossed decorative pieces. His face was just as red as his liege’s when he broke past the group of onlookers in the room, disappearing to join in on the mess happening beyond. 

Leo was not paying for that. He already had enough money owed to certain individuals, so the Hoshidans should be able to pick up the tab for this one. Especially since he knew his retainers were far better about handling fragile things, so it had to be the demon woman breaking things in that room. 

“Umm,” a sweet voice drew him back to where the silver prince had his face pressed into the covers, groaning into them like he wanted to scream but was holding back. Now with a white haired girl leaning over him, peering down with a slightly worried smile as she glanced between the door and her brother. 

“Congratulations on your courtship with Odin?” 

That was when Takumi decided to scream into the silk, and muffled chuckles came from the rest of their present company while he did so. A sound which seemed to only worry the innocent girl more. 

Until Azura also crawled down the bed to reach them, leaning in so that she could whisper in her sister’s ear. Her face filled with lightness, her lips curved up with the promise of teasing that would probably give the poor prince nightmares. 

It seemed Leo owed his retainer something special. 

Otherwise, it might’ve been him being teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family chaos! Everyone is back together again, yay!
> 
> Also...fair warning, but my plans for Cyrkensia are getting a bit...fluffy, but also sexual tension resolved-y? And also lots of cute dates, shopping, a bit of royal duties-council stuff, and probably a royal ball. Not to mention the opera house. 
> 
> Planning~


	278. Underdressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only his promised should be able to see him so underdressed.

******  
The bandaged boy watched silently while the room filtered out. Allowing himself to simply be held close in that warm embrace as the others departed, heading for the dinner promised to them. Though they were clearly weary to enter the earlier chaos, which had gone suspiciously quiet in moments past. 

When his siblings glanced back worriedly at him and Ryoma, they both offered up reassuring expressions for them. Intending to join them in a minute, once they figured out how this was going to work. 

The message that they wanted privacy didn’t have to be delivered verbally, and in no time the only ones remaining were the three relevant to this situation. The couple, and the company’s main herbalist. 

“I think it goes without saying that you shouldn’t try supporting your own weight,” Kaze murmured with a respectful nod, keeping his gaze on the copper colored stones below him. Standing tall not far from the bed, with his hands behind his back as they began to work their way over the covers. 

“The wound being along your side is bad enough,” the fern haired ninja admitted, still not looking up while they enacted the awkward mission of getting to the bed’s edge, “but it also cut into your leg. Straining it while still weak could cause permanent damage, even with a steady healing schedule.”

Leo had already figured as much. He’d been injured enough times to know how general recovery worked, not that Nohr put much stock into waiting for a person to heal completely. And he was already aware of the weakness still in his limbs, the impossibility of keeping himself upright for long. 

So he’d just have to rely on Ryoma, like he’d been doing. 

The smaller allowed himself to be held against the man’s chest as he scooted over the silken blanket. Not permitting Leo to move in the least, cradling him like a mother bear would cradle her cub. 

“I’ll carry you out there,” the crown prince told him tenderly, his hands so warm and gentle as he pulled the blonde from the lap he’d gotten used to being in. Helping him maneuver safely onto the bed, so he could get to his feet first, “Although...it might be easier to just-” 

“I want to get out of this bed,” the young mage cut in softly, feeling the strange pull on his skin with how he was sitting up without support. His knees bending to hang naturally over the rounded side of the mattress, watching his beloved stand.

He’d already spent days in it apparently, and the idea was a bit grating. Especially the idea of sitting in there, alone, while his whole family dined without him. It was...a distressing thought. 

Ryoma stretched out his limbs, getting rid of the stiffness in his body with slow movements. Gazing down at Leo as he did so, as if debating if there was a possibility to change his mind. But the way his yukata’s collar slipped over his collarbone, nor the way his forearms pulsed wouldn’t sway him. 

Which also brought to mind another matter. 

The once prince reluctantly pulled his sight from the view his promised made, gazing down at his own body a bit wearily. Taking in the layers of whites, yes, but also his barely clothed state. Something which was easy to ignore when he was still being shielded away by his beloved. 

Other than some rather loose, dark colored pants and undergarments, he wasn’t wearing anything. 

Clothes which already weren’t his own, and that was not a subject he wanted to think about. He didn’t wish to dwell for even a second on the idea of someone changing him while he was...unaware...

Leo’s body shivered as he shook away those thoughts, reaching up to wrap his arms protectively across his chest without thinking. Suddenly feeling all too exposed as he was. 

“Leo? What is it?” His love’s smooth tenor came to him, filled with concern that had him lifting his eyes once more. Taking in the worried expression on Ryoma’s face as he leaned down toward him, hands outstretched like he’d been about to take hold of him. 

Only his promised should be able to see him so underdressed. 

“Can I...borrow a shirt from you?” The young blonde asked quietly, his sight flickering over to the still respectful man present. Those purple colored irises completely hidden by now closed lids, giving them all the privacy he could, for which Leo was grateful. 

“Just something to cover myself,” he elaborated when he noticed the slight confusion on his beloved’s face, tawny orbs gazing him up and down in dawning understanding a second later. Dawning understanding which then slowly sent forth a flush across those dirty cheeks.

It seems he wasn’t the only one who had forgotten about his state of dress throughout the storm. 

“I-yes, I have a spare undershirt I can-yes,” Leo self consciousness slipped back to make room for faint amusement as he watched how quickly Ryoma switched facets. How quickly he went from a concerned man, to a flustered lover. 

Turning red as the blonde’s eyes as he went, skirting around the bed to reach wherever his things were being kept. Then growing redder still, reaching up to press the back of his knuckles to his mouth while he paused. Locking up in place near the foot of the bed, his eyes going distant in thought. 

Likely not thinking Leo was looking at him, but he was. And his teddy bear was adorable.

Without even meaning to, Ryoma made him feel far more relaxed again. Letting his arms drop back down from his chest, planting his hands over the silken leaves for support. Watching with a tiny smile as the brunette found his motor functions again, and pulled his travel bag up from the foot of the bed. 

He looked so embarrassed, but also a little troubled. Perhaps even annoyed. His lips were pursed together tightly, and his brows were furrowing as he seemingly thought back on things.

There was a shadow in those soft brown eyes that he recognized. A flicker of darkness which Leo had seen before in his beloved. 

Possessiveness. 

Then those tawny irises flicked over to the watching blonde, and Ryoma froze. Locking up with a white shirt in hand, held uselessly over the covers as he managed to turn an even more worrying shade of red at being caught. 

The boy smiled wider in response, hearing a gruffy sound as his love cleared his throat awkwardly. Leo then turned his gaze back towards the door with a small chuckle, knowing that the crown prince would only grow more embarrassed if he kept watching. 

Not that that was a bad thing. There was a part of him that really was glad that he could affect his promised so much. But there was also the part of him that warned about the ninja still present. 

So he listened as bare feet met stone, walking back around the bed towards him at an unsteady pace. Waiting until the tall form of his lover reappeared before him, the white, oversized shirt in hand. 

“I’m...sorry for being so affected by such a thing,” Ryoma whispered, keeping his words low enough that it gave the illusion of privacy. But by now, the boy had gotten used to ninjas listening in on their conversations anyway, “It’s petty of me. Your body is yours, so...” 

An even greater troubled expression passed his face as he bunched up the shirt. Rolling it together to make sliding it onto Leo a bit easier. His words trailing off with a hitch, another flash of jealousy making itself known in his eyes. 

Something that he almost seemed ashamed of. 

“You’re right, it’s mine,” Leo agreed quietly, extending his arms in front of his body so they could slide into the sleeves smoothly. Pushing past the tiny rush of strain it put on his stitches as he shook his head gently, his tone growing even sweeter.

“And...” He paused, then lowered his head as the white, swamping fabric was slid up his arms by large hands. Feeling a blush come over his own face as he went on, “I choose to only want you to see me, Ryoma. No one else; never anyone else.” 

The steady movement of fabric over his skin paused, but he couldn’t bring himself to look again. To see what sort of expression he’d made his beloved wear this time. 

A second later, the hands on the shirt adjusted their grip over it. Clenching at the hemmed edges so tightly the knuckles went white, lifting it upward so Leo could slip his head in without bending his waist. Stealing away his vision behind a world of fabric-

Until he was freed through the collar, and immediately felt softness pressing down onto his forehead.

The sweetness of cherry blossoms enveloped him as that large body moved closer, until it was all that filled his sight. The shirt was released to right itself over his body, finally giving him the peace of mind of being covered once more, and allowing him to relax under the soft kiss. 

“You...don’t even know...” The words breathed out against his skin, muffled almost beyond understanding. But he did understand. And he did know, even if Ryoma thought he didn’t. 

He knew precisely what he was saying. Leo would never bare himself to anyone except for the man he loved if it was his own choice. 

“We should go join the others,” he urged against his own wishes, feeling the heavy atmosphere beginning to develop around them. The dense feelings that edge on electrical, and now certainly wasn’t the time for it. 

Ryoma made a deep noise in his throat that he wasn’t sure was a complaint, or agreeance. Running his fingers over Leo’s scalp in a slow pet that had his lashes fluttering shut, making that spark of mood all the stronger. 

And then he pulled away, and it was time for him to be carried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit before dinner chaos~


	279. Hunger for Fruit (And Knowledge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he was hungry.

******  
The room that priorly housed chaos was drastically different from the one filled by nature. You could walk through the threshold of those carven doors, and you may think you’d entered a completely different place.

A clean, white, domed seating room lay beyond the doors that had secluded Leo for days. ‘Clean’ being a term for the neat decoration, not for the actual state of the room.

One might think the storm had managed to get inside if they entered unawares.

A long, etched glass table stretched the center of the space. Covered in dishes and steaming platters, filling the air with a scent that made the once prince’s mouth water uncontrollably. Something on the edge between sweet and sour. Something heated, yet chilled like the earth. 

It was the only place that seemed untouched by the fighting from a time before. Fighting which had left sunshine yellow pillows exploded across the floor, feathers lying over surfaces, and glass shards aplenty on the beautiful marble flooring. 

There were also two grumbling forms on their hands and knees, cleaning up the mess they’d caused with reluctant acceptance. Overseen by a chuckling archer who seemed far too amused to have the retainers seemingly kneeling before him. 

The small arcs of soot over the white stone made it clear that Odin’s magic had gotten involved. That was probably how the pillows had wound up exploding too. Something which no doubt contributed to the shamed look on his friends face as he meticulously collected shards into his palm.

How nothing got into the food, he wasn’t sure. 

And Leo didn’t really have the capacity to focus on such a question after he realized what was waiting for him. 

He couldn’t hope to stop the loud growl his stomach gave in response to the bowl waiting for him. A sound that was clearly heard by his beloved, if the way he squeezed him a little tighter meant anything.

A place had been set for him in front of one of the many cushioned chairs around the glass surface. Right to the left of the largest seat. 

The one at the head of the table, for the crown prince. 

If he’d truly been in a fever’s hold for two days, and he hadn’t really eaten the day before that-

Then Leo hadn’t eaten anything in three days.

The off-white cushiony seat was pulled out for him by Kaze, holding it at an angle beside the table so that he could be easily placed in it. And all the while his head was already crowded by the scent of tomatoes that almost had him drooling. 

“Eat slowly,” Ryoma chuckled around his light-hearted warning as he maneuvered the body in his arms, lowering him down to the cushions awaiting him. Ever so mindful to not accidentally knock into his stitched side, “You don’t want to get sick, my little tomato king.” 

Leo huffed playfully as his beloved appropriated Corrin’s nickname for him, but he really didn’t mind. It was nice to hear such pet names coming from that low tenor again. They made him feel comfortably bashful. 

Speaking of tomatoes-

“You got it out of my bag!” The young blonde felt his lips fall open into a smile, close to clapping his hands together in excitement as the older removed his arms from him. Pulling back slowly in case he might be needed, watching Leo settle into the seat properly. 

But he only had eyes for the beautiful crimson fruit before him. Placed delicately onto a small plate beside his soup bowl, staring back at him just the same as it had the other times he’d looked at it. 

The tomato Ryoma had picked for him in Cheve. Still holding onto life, despite the faint, golden bruise he could see beginning to form on its skin.

The most ridiculous thing, still making him so happy. 

Last time he’d examined the stunning fruit, he’d been separated from his prince. Traveling through the woods, forcibly reminding himself to eat. To take care of himself so that he didn’t worry Ryoma when they reunited. 

Now here he was, with a dish of tomato soup set in front of him. There was some toasted, cheesy bread beside that. And his soon-to-rot tomato.

And his stomach was growling, so why wait?

“Thanks,” Leo mumbled absentmindedly, entirely focused on his warm, steaming meal. Barely taking notice of his promised sitting down to his right, or the giggling girl to his left. All that mattered was the food before him.

Because he was hungry.  
******  
He poked at the pretty tomato again, smiling secretively to himself when the squooshy skin gave a little under the pressure. Like poking into a soft cheek. Flushed red from embarrassment, and looking as beautiful as Ryoma had earlier. 

Leo’s bowl was now empty of soup, and his sandwiches had somehow managed to disappear over the course of dinner. He honestly couldn’t say for sure that someone hadn’t snagged a few from his plate because he hadn’t been paying that close of attention. He’d just grabbed when he wanted another, until there wasn’t more to grab.

That was when Kaze had cut him off, citing that he’d get sick from overeating if he continued. Which had brought him back to the world of the living for a short time.

Long enough for him to get teased for his big appetite by his siblings. Something had quickly been put to a stop by Ryoma, who’d grown instantly protective the moment Leo’s diet was brought up. 

Although it probably confused them, they’d been quick to forget about it after the blonde went on to poking his tomato. 

He just...felt content. And maybe a little sleepy, yet filled by adrenaline? Like the times when he’d stay up for entire nights at a time back in Nohr, trying to get the court papers done in time. Then the next day he’d get really full of energy, before completely crashing the moment he found somewhere soft to lay his head. 

Except, he didn’t feel like he was going to crash this time. It was the energy, without the drawbacks. For whatever reason, he just felt good.

“Leo, are you doing alright?” 

A quiet voice drew him away from his game of poking, bringing his awareness back to the bluenette seated on his other side. Watching him with an amused smile, her amber irises gleaming in the flickering glow of the wrought metal chandelier swinging above the table. 

Azura looked happy as well, so he couldn’t understand why she was asking if he was alright. 

“Yes?” The younger tilted his head curiously, then blinked as a hand reached past his shoulder. An arm covered by a spotless, white bishop sleeve which grabbed for his empty dishes. Offering up a quick and proper apology before disappearing, like he’d never been there in the first place. 

“Why...do you ask?” Leo finished his question once the silverette butler had moved on, relaxing back against the cushion behind him as he watched his sister’s happiness shadow over. Dimming for a reason beyond the flickering candlelight. 

“Oh, that’d be our fault-” 

He blinked again, watching the fingers that had raised above Azura’s head wave happily at him. Seeming to belong to a playful voice beyond, and a bun of plum hair that he could just barely see over the aqua locks. 

To help, the dancer scooted her chair over the ashen rug beneath their feet, pushing it away from her eaten meal so that he could see the people he had an interest in. 

A row of three herbalists, staring around one another to see him as well. 

“They, um,” Azura faltered, that mirthful expression flashing with pain as she lowered her gaze to the glass in front of her. Clasping her hands tight in her lap as she dropped her voice down to something a bit more edged. Serving to steal away some of the younger’s good mood as well. 

“They were discussing the poison that you were afflicted with,” she explained softly, making Leo swallow. His muscles locking up for a split second without permission before he forced them to relax again, “I...couldn’t help but listen in as well.” 

The dour-turning mage felt his lips twist down towards the suddenly guilty looking herbalists. Seeming to realize that they shouldn’t have been discussing such a thing at the dinner table. 

And really, they shouldn’t have...

Really...but Leo was still curious.

“I’m sorry,” Kaze sighed, reaching up to push at his fern locks as he ducked his head in apology, his tone painting shamefully in such a way that made the diviner roll her eyes, “We should’ve been more considerate. Those topics have no place here.” 

“Or do they-?” The plum haired woman chuckled, planting her cheek in her palm as she leaned over the table, her elbow resting on glass so that she could see clearly around Azura.

And block the two boys while she was at it. 

“Someone looks interested, I’d say,” Orochi used her other hand to twirl at her bangs, twisting the length around the narrow digit as her lips curved up into a tempting smirk, “Want to know what’s been in your body, pretty boy?” 

So...alive.

The last time Leo had really seen the woman, she’d been in a much different state. She’d been lying unconscious over cool stones, with dark bruises littering across her temples. He hadn’t even been sure she’d wake up back then-

But look at her now. 

Not a hint of those bruises left across her pale visage. Not one sign towards that evening; in her attitude, nor body. Acting seemingly like herself, and completely at ease over everything. 

“Don’t make a big deal of it,” Kaze lectured her lightly, poking his head around her shoulder so he could be seen. His mouth turned up into a gentle smile as he reached forward to lay a hand on her shoulder, “They were able to make an antidote fairly easily, and the plant isn’t even rare.” 

Then the kinder herbalist returned his focus to the one actually asking, answering his question without preamble with a simple name, “Autumn crocus.” 

“Oh,” Leo breathed, the image of those beautiful purple flowers popping into his head with just that. Gorgeous, and often placed in gardens, but poisonous if taken into your body. Triggering a couple different symptoms-

Including high fevers. 

“I’m more curious about the fact that some bandit was waiting around with poison on his blade,” Orochi hummed, leaning back into her chair thoughtfully, disappearing from his sight behind the bluenette as she went on, “They don’t typically use those sorts of tactics. Not to mention the fact that he managed to injure you in the first-” 

“That’s enough of that,” Kaze murmured, also disappearing behind his sister as he leaned in close to the diviner, cutting off whatever she was going to say. Speaking quietly into her ear something none of them could hear, but that got the woman to keep silent after he pulled away. 

The mage didn’t give it much thought, he was too busy pushing away the memories of that moment. After he’d thought they made it, after him and Rose were racing on down the road-

A sword, a flash of light-

And then numbness as his whole side was sliced clean open. 

“Leo? Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Azura breathed out, closer now as she leaned over the edge of her chair to speak to him. Stealing away his sight of the two ninjas and the completely silent boy who had just been staring at him. 

“It’s fine,” the younger breathed out slowly, then winced when he realized. His fingers had started to trace over his left side without him even thinking about. Searching out the texture of the bandages beneath Ryoma’s shirt, trailing where the stitches held him together. 

If the stitches came loose, would his innards just spill out right then?

What a morbid thought. He could see it clearly, the way his organs would rush out, his blood painting the clean room. Sights that he’d seen before. Scenes that he’d created himself in the past. 

That sword had cut him open, and he’d still somehow survived. It had poisoned his blood, and somehow his heart still pumped. 

He was alive. 

Warm fingers wound over his knuckles, covering his hand that was clutching onto the armrest so tightly the skin was fading to white. Fingers which belonged to a palm, connected to an arm that wound around the corner of the table to his right. 

Leading to where his beloved sat, holding onto him out of sight even as he continued to listen to whatever conversation he was involved in with Corrin and Takumi. Attentive, as an older brother should be. 

But still paying enough attention to know when he needed an anchor. 

Leo turned his hand over beneath that warm palm. Perfectly locking their fingers together in seconds, fitting them into one complete puzzle that was never meant to be unmade again. Offering up a small squeeze of gratitude as he took a deep breath. 

When he turned back to his sister, the older girl was smiling sweetly again. Appearing happy as she gazed at where their hands connected perfectly, only looking up to meet his eyes after she already knew she’d been caught looking. 

And still, she looked so, simply happy...

“I’m glad you’re alright, Leo,” Azura whispered, leaning a little closer over her chair so the words wouldn’t be overheard, and he did the same to meet her. Never loosening his hold on the prince’s hand all the while, “We were all really worried about you...but Ryoma was most of all.” 

The young blonde felt his own smile return with that, not even offended by the idea of one being more worried than another. But there was also concern flashing through his heart for the man. 

He needed to make sure Ryoma took care of himself again, now that they had returned to one another’s sides. 

“He...had nightmares the night after Cheve,” the bluenette admitted, her voice dropping to an even quieter level, her amber irises full of depth he couldn’t even begin to unravel as all he focused on was that wretched information, “We all...heard him...shouting in the night. None of us dared to stop him when he said he’d ride ahead.” 

Leo dropped a bit. Sinking his left shoulder into the cushions, just enough to feel pressure climb his stitches. Just enough to be aware of the wound there as he squeezed at his love’s hand again. 

“I’m glad that he came,” the boy whispered back, closing his eyes against the memories of limbo. Made all the stronger by the scent of rolling water that came from his sister like waves as she shifted close enough that their faces were almost side by side. 

“I...I don’t know if I would’ve made it out otherwise.” 

His promised always claimed he was strong, but it was the feelings he had for his love that gave him such strength. Without the presence of Ryoma, he might’ve never escaped limbo.

Leo let his lashes open again in their own time, finding a bittersweet young woman inches from him. Close enough that he felt strands of her blue hair tickling his cheek, and puffs of air fall from her lips when she spoke, trying to switch to a much lighter conversation. 

“You did though...” Azura took in a deep breath of her own, not changing her expression, though her tone picked up a bit as she smiled for the sake of them both, “And there is still much to do-including more lessons for you and Corrin on the subject of Hoshido...should you feel up to it.” 

He pulled away with the different topic, considering as he worked on calming himself. Settling a bit more comfortably in the chair while he watched her bite into her lip hopefully.

“Not...tonight, right?” Leo checked, already knowing full well that there was no way he was going to refuse. He’d been the one to ask her for lessons in the first place after all, and it wasn’t as though he’d be doing much else while he remained bedridden. 

“Tomorrow,” Azura confirmed, lifting her clasped hands up to her chest in an even more hopeful expression, her amber eyes peering at him like obvious honey traps. 

Obvious, but that he still couldn’t help falling for. 

“I suppose I have the time,” the younger brother gave in, running his thumb over Ryoma’s skin relaxedly as he brought his mind back to the here and now. Sticking it to the room he was in, and the array of people surrounding him. 

Listening to his bluenette sister go on about some of the sights she’d noticed in the city when they first entered, allowing the two of them to fall back into a more peaceful state of inane conversation. Occasionally joined by some of the others as everyone merely enjoyed the company for a bit. 

Leo was still amazed that he could experience something like this. That he could have such good luck as to wind up in this situation once more. 

But sooner or later, he knew his good luck would have to turn.


	280. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Niles, he’d let him do this.

******  
“Niles, stop teasing him. It’s cruel.” 

His words did nothing to truly dissuade the shameless leach that had chosen to latch onto their dear mage. Hovering around, whispering things into Odin’s ear whenever the opportunity arose. Smirking more and more sharply the redder his target became. 

The poor young man just sat there, covering his face in his hands, looking for all the world that he wished for a god to strike him down now. Half curled into his liege’s right side, as though he could hide from his partner that way. 

But really, Leo had to admit that the scene he’d caused with his brother-in-law was certainly deserving of a little bit of teasing. 

After dinner had come to a close, and after the seating room had been adequately cleaned, the once prince had found himself being carried again. This time over to one of the sofas that rested on the far end of the domed space. 

With fabric the color of ripe blueberries, sitting before a great marble fireplace as logs burned away within. Filling the air with the faint scent of smoke before it drifted away up the chimney, but still chasing away the amazing aroma of their meal. 

It...was almost like nothing bad had happened. 

Sure, the pretty sun pillows had been turned into feather bombs, but it was still a comfortable place. The other two sofas on either side of theirs were also full of bodies, and some of their company was sitting on the floor. 

Just...relaxing. 

Jakob had gone off with the plates piled high in his arms; high enough that he’d thought the dishes would shatter against the ceiling as he departed down the hall. Continuing his duties as a butler, even in this unfamiliar castle. 

Corrin had naturally wound up seated in a squashed pile with the rest of their siblings on one of the couches. Partially draped over Azura near the armrest, with her legs splayed over his beloved’s laps. Smiling happily up at the bluenette as she moved her hands animatedly, holding the attention of all of them. 

Takumi was on the other side of his older brother, relaxing back into the cushions as his retainers sat on the sunflower rug in front of the sofa. Staring up at him, and occasionally saying something that would make the silver prince turn his face into the softness like he was ignoring them. 

Apparently Odin wasn’t the only one being teased. 

And on the couch to his right was a group of ninjas...plus the pets they’d apparently adopted into their ninja-way. 

Kaze was wrapped up in the bottles he’d spread over the short table in between them all. Sitting crossed leg on the rug, mixing together different ingredients into envelopes for later use. Joined by the Wind Tribe boy, sitting beside him. 

Just sitting. 

Hayato was staring at the herbs being combined with those deep holly eyes of his, but it was like he was looking straight through the table. He swayed a bit one way, then a bit the other. Almost seeming absent of himself. 

And Leo still remembered how he looked that night too. How he hadn’t even been sure the younger boy was even breathing, how he’d thought Hayato might already be dead on the stones of the street. 

He may not be dead, but the once prince had a feeling he hadn’t escaped unscathed.

Kagero and Orochi were sitting side by side on the cushions, chatting softly about something. The dark chocolate haired woman was writing in a book as she did so; a leather wrapped bunch of pages that seemed well worn. 

While the diviner was sitting sideways on the couch, using a certain masked ninja as her backrest. Leaning into the man’s side while he cleaned weapons in his lap, bouncing backwards into him every couple minutes. Like a reminder that she was still there. 

And Saizo didn’t even look frustrated, no matter how many times she threw off his alignment. He just gave a long suffering sigh and readjusted, his eye occasionally glancing down whenever a hand would also reach back to press down on his thigh before disappearing again. 

There was also Silas, who seemed close to falling asleep on the table. Laying over his like a rag doll, barely conscious thanks to a wiff he’d gotten of one of the herbalist’s mixtures. 

It was all...homey.

Leo felt as though he belonged in this rag tag group, as crazy as they all appeared to be when put together. Even with his retainers, his chosen brothers, back in Nohr-

He’d never quite felt this. Not even...with his siblings. They’d never managed to make him feel so much like he had a home. He had people to rely on, and a place to return to. 

The once prince tilted his head back over the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment. Letting his mind get lost in the general business around him, growing quieter and quieter as the evening came to a close. Everyone just taking the time to enjoy being alive-

To know that they’d made it. 

And then something brushed against his neck. 

Leo would’ve started, except there was a hand pressing lightly down on his right waist. Keeping him still so he didn’t inflame his injury with sudden movement. Getting him to open his lashes once again, blinking up into the lone, icy iris now hanging above him. 

“Careful now milord,” Niles chuckled, low and deep as he took his hand from the younger’s side. Ascending up his liege’s body to hover beside his neck, just as the other was doing, “You don’t want to hurt yourself. Can’t get too sore before bedding with the prince tonight; you might not be able to sleep. Then what would you do?” 

The blonde blinked again, confused as to why he’d opened his eyes to find such a thing. That being, his lecherous retainer now hanging over him, fiddling with something near his neck. With both of his knees noticeably planted on the cushions beside Leo’s hips, straddling him like two others had accidentally done earlier on. 

This was a very different situation though. The once prince was quite used to having his retainer doing strange things, always teasing or implying something dirty. It had become something of a game in court; how many different things they could do in public before people started to think things. 

A game more for Niles’ amusement than his. He’d hardly cared what rumors floated around about him, even if the rumors claimed he was in a relationship with his retainer. And that gossip rarely ever lasted once people learned that was simply how the man was. 

It was all very innocent things; simply stuff that could be misunderstood when looked at from a certain angle. Just like this. 

“Niles, what are you doing?” Leo asked in resignation, relaxing back into the cushions as he gazed up at the white locks cascading around the older’s face. Watching a flicker of something dark pass through his pale eye, getting the one under him a bit more curious. 

“I’m making sure you learn not to wonder off as often as you do,” the archer muttered, his smirk dying down for only a second before growing again. Likely thanks to the small dinging sound Leo heard come from under his jaw, “Now, lift your head, little lord.” 

Normally he wouldn’t go along with such plays. But...

There was this honest anxiousness in his old friend’s expression. Buried beneath false amusement, but not deep enough. Clear in the slightly ashen touch to his tanned skin, and the way his smirk just barely edged on its usual vibrancy. 

For Niles, he’d let him do this. 

Leo tilted his head back into the softness once more, feeling his lips purse a bit indignantly as the older leaned in. Then he felt contact on his neck once again. Coolness that had him squirming when compared to the fire warmth of the room, running along his vulnerable skin in such a way that he felt a bit uncomfortable. 

“Steady now,” Niles murmured above him, “this will only take a second.” 

Something else landed against his skin. Something scratchier, that ran in a loop across his adams apple. A pressure that had him tensing, reaching up on reflex to grip onto the side of his retainer’s thigh. Clutching at the pants and skin beneath in warning, before he heard a small click. 

And then the man was pulling away, leaving a slight weight hanging over his neck that loosened without that cool hold keeping it back. 

“There,” his old friend chuckled, deep and thick with something akin to relief as he gave back more space to his young lord, “Now my blondes match; how treating.” 

Leo tilted his head, then stiffened up when a small ringing sound came from under his jaw. Very light weight slid across his collarbone with the movement, cool and metallic in such a way that he had a guess about what his retainer had just done. 

The youngest of their trio glanced over to his right, finding his previously embarrassed friend now staring at him with dull olive eyes. Given up to his fate, tilting his head back to reveal the line of a gold ribbon that ringed his neck. 

With a silver bell right in the center, hanging above his collar bone. 

Leo reached up, running his fingers over his own throat to check. Feeling the slight prickliness of a ribbon line as well, with a rounded object hanging over the center. Jingling when he touched at it; a sweet and soft sound in the quiet of the room. 

Really quiet. 

The blonde could feel eyes on them, no doubt because he still had a retainer straddling him without a care. Staring down at him with his good eye, a silent question there. Making sure he was okay, even without the words. 

“How long-?” 

The words sounded a bit too loud in the suspiciously silent space, and he swallowed. Only to feel the ribbon bob, followed by another set of ringing seconds later. Meaning that his every movement was going to be advertised now. 

“Forever would be preferable,” Niles purred, inhaling softly as his lips curved into a more honest smile. Oddly relaxing after taking in how his liege looked, then glancing over and relaxing even more when he took in Odin’s, “You both really need to learn your lesson. Dealing with the two of you straying off is not something my heart can take.” 

“But...” The snow haired man paused, then rolled his eye in acceptance as he worked on pulling himself off of the smaller he’d been embarrassing, “I suppose I’ll settle for the evening. No doubt your lover has a few things to say about me collaring you.”

Niles plopped back down onto the sofa to his left, freeing up his sight of the rather frozen room. All the stares on them, looking extremely confused over what they’d seen. And he didn’t blame them.

The once prince was still a bit confused...but this had somehow helped his friend to feel better. If only a little bit, he was glad to help. And he only had to do it for a couple more hours, so...

Leo turned his sights nervously over towards the couch of his siblings, reaching up to poke at the bell he’d been given a bit reluctantly. Hiding the way he swallowed thickly the moment his eyes landed on his beloved’s dark, possessive expression. 

An expression which he quickly seemed to try and hide away when the younger turned to him, but didn’t quite succeed in doing. There was this annoyance in his appearance, in his tightly locked lips...

But it was also clear he was trying to understand that this was something between them. Something Leo had agreed to, just for a short time. 

He felt Odin bury his face back into his shoulder, and the embarrassing ring that sounded with the movement made both of them deflate in defeat.

They’d learn.

Most definitely they’d learn.

That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous, but we're going with it!


	281. Closer Than Anyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving them privacy at last.

******  
They didn’t remain long after that little debacle. The night was closing in, and not all of them had had the luxury of sleeping away half of the day. Most of the others needed sleep...

And Ryoma and him had to get cleaned up. 

“Hold onto me,” his promised murmured lowly, sliding those large forearms beneath Leo’s body. Making sure not to apply too much pressure with his movement, taking his time in conforming them to one another. 

Curling the smaller form against his chest in a position that the both of them had grown used to. Allowing the blonde’s head to rest against his shoulder, waiting until thin limbs had wrapped around his neck in turn before lifting. 

Rising to his full height, taking the younger from his place on the sofa with him. With his legs dangling over Ryoma’s arm, his upper body held so tenderly against the man’s chest. Not cradled so much that his stitches strained, but just enough to keep them steady as they moved. 

Quiet farewells came from those who had yet to depart the seating room. Staying up with their things to do, letting the lovers retreat to their room in peace. Remaining a little while longer before they too would head off to their rooms up and down the hall. 

If they needed anything, their friends and family would just be a short walk away. Not that Leo would be walking anywhere for the time being.

He peered up at the brunette’s face as his body’s swaying was kept to a minimum. Snuggled up so carefully against warmth, held as though he was the most precious thing in the world to his beloved. 

And he might very well be. 

Ryoma’s tawny irises were shaded over still, never quite light since what had happened with the lecherous retainer. Though he strived hard to understand, it was impossible for him to hide the jealousy within him. 

In the way he held the blonde as close as possible, and in the way he couldn’t bring himself to look at Leo’s neck since then. The signs were there...

And they really shouldn’t have made the once prince so happy. 

“Ryoma?” 

His promised blinked, startled out of whatever thoughts had been making his eyes all the darker. Looking down at the one in his arms as his lips parted slightly, like he was about to say something. Until his gaze found a silver bell around Leo’s throat that jingled when he shifted, and he shut them again.

It was so easy to see what he was thinking. The way he wanted to ask the younger to remove the ribbon, but didn’t want to overstep.

But Leo wanted him to overstep. 

It was strange. A sort of thorny feel around his neck, seemingly tied to his ‘collar’. This prodding wish for his beloved to say something. To ask him to remove it, to ask him to not let such a thing occur. Even though he knew the man was far too honorable to do such a thing. 

“Do you like having me in your arms like this?” The cradled younger asked curiously, tilting his head a bit further into the soft gray of his love’s yukata. Peering up at him curiously, feeling completely relaxed as he heard the swirling, carven doors to their room shut behind them. 

Giving them privacy at last. 

Ryoma seemed rather confused by the question. He tilted his head in return, inches above the blonde’s face, staring down at him with pinched brows. As though he couldn’t understand why Leo would ask such a question. 

“Of course,” the brunette told him softly, in a tone that made it clear he had thought it was obvious. Pausing in front of the doors to hold his frailer form just a bit closer, some of the shadows slipping away as he finally smiled again. 

“I love knowing where you are,” the Hoshidan prince went on, his lips winding upward in gentle procession, calmed by the topic as he gazed down at Leo with all the attention he had in him, “I love holding you close, and feeling each of your breaths, and never having to worry thanks to you being right under my nose. I-” 

Ryoma stopped himself, his dirtied face coloring a faint rosy color as they stared at one another. Alone in this world, with nothing but the roots and leaves above his head. Allowing him to appear even more roguish, and even more handsome in Leo’s eyes.

“I...” His beloved’s tone lowered, becoming deeper with something akin to shame as that gaze flicked back down to the blonde’s neck. Adjusting him every so slightly with purpose, and sighing when a jingle ran out. 

“I love knowing that I’m closer to you...” Ryoma breathed, bringing his face down even closer as the world came to a standstill, “...than anyone else ever can be.” 

Leo let his lids fall shut as breath blew out against his lips, going completely lax in his love’s hold while his fingers tangled back in those oily brown locks. Melting under the touch of velvet over his mouth, sharing life for just a sliver of a moment. 

And then the royal was pulling away, both of their eyes fluttering open to gaze at one another. Both of their mouths forming smiles as they relaxed, calmed for reasons of their own that only one another could sate. 

“We need to wash up,” Leo whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, existence itself would come shattering apart. Like the most fragile of glass was what made up the world, and all he wanted was to preserve it. 

“Your stitches...” Ryoma reminded him with just as quiet a voice, painted full of concern as he cradled the smaller even closer. Unwilling to even consider the idea of separating as he continued on into their room for the time being. 

“As long as they don’t get wet, it’ll be fine,” he sighed, smiling even softer as he glanced around them, taking in the naturey room that so calmed him. Allowing him to feel like he was surrounded by the peace of the earth, despite him being so far from the ground. 

Everything in the bedroom was gorgeous to him. The clay-colored stone floors, the canopy of life above him, the natural wooden designs to most of the furniture. It was so pleasing to his depleted magic core.

Like a source to draw from, in and of itself. Allowing the absence of his ancient ally to be a bit more manageable. 

And the tub was a great example of it all.

As he’d noticed prior, it seemed carved from a massive tree trunk. Far larger than any he’d seen in quite some time. Embedded in the very stone, with only a short rim protruding above the stone steps ringing it. Deep enough to reach up to a person’s waist along the side that lined the room’s wall. 

And shallower on the side towards their bed. With a wall of branches and thinner trunks climbing the far end, along with the hollowed out length of bark that still rained down water. Like some sort of artificial waterfall, but smaller. 

“Your retainers were the ones that picked out the room they put you in,” Ryoma told him softly as he stopped. Standing in front of the raised step so they could both peer into the stump, taking in the beautiful craftsmanship with appropriate awe. 

Nestran people truly were artists. 

Then they were getting closer to it. Leo held on a little tighter around his beloved’s neck when the larger began to lower himself down, towards the step. Bringing the blonde parallel with the stone as he positioned himself on his knees, making it easy to slide him onto it. 

Adjusting the smaller on the step in a seated position, helping him prop himself up against the wooden rim. Pulling his hands away at a snail’s pace, should he still be needed. 

“They had hoped it would be comforting to you,” the crown prince went on softly, his tawny eyes glimmering in the faint candle glow that came from a variety of sources around the room. Flickering lights hidden away inside hollowed out nooks, or transparent stones. 

“It is,” Leo agreed, shifting into a comfortable arrangement before waving the man off, offering up a reassuring smile as he glanced back into the ripples over the water thanks to that cascading fall, “Now, why don’t you bath first? Mine’s...probably going to take a bit of work.” 

Just getting the bandages off was going to be hard enough, but he’d have to wash around his whole side. That probably meant not even getting into the water...and also that he’d need help cleaning himself once again. 

“I have all the dressings we need for your injury after. It’s going to have to be checked and rewrapped once we’re done,” Ryoma told him with forced lightness, stepping away so he could gather the things he needed from his bag, still sitting on the edge of the rounded bed. And he found his bag as well, placed on a short, cushioned ottomon. 

But there wasn’t really anything for him to get out of there. He didn’t have any spare clothes, and the ones he’d been wearing had likely been thrown out since they were ruined. 

He’d have to borrow clothes until he could get his magic storage back in hand. 

“Um,” Leo paused, stopping his love before he could close his bag once more. Shifting a bit guiltily as he realized just how much he was relying on the man for such simple things. Tugging at the oversized shirt he already had on; something else he’d relied on Ryoma for. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to overthink things, my dear?” The blonde flushed with the term of endearment, ducking his head as he felt heat climb over his ears. His guilt winding down as he came to the conclusion that his promised wanted an answer. 

“Sorry,” Leo whispered, clutching onto the white cotton in his hand as he curled his legs up toward him a bit, feeling the slight tug of skin over his thigh when he did so, “I...don’t have access to my magic right now, so can I borrow your shirt for the night?” 

Silence. Weighted as he practically heard the thoughts running through his beloved’s head. Pulling apart what he’d said to form his own conclusions, even if the younger already knew the answer was yes.

“Of course you can,” Ryoma proved him right, though his tone was filled with even greater concern as he stepped towards the bath, tugging onto that line of conversation like a fish went to the hook, “Whatever you need, but why can’t you access your magic? Was it the poison?! Do you want me to go get-” 

“No, no,” the depleted mage turned his sights back onto the royal that had been prepared to run straight back out into the seating room, drawing his own panicked conclusions that Leo wanted to correct quickly, “That’s not necessary.” 

The poison had nothing to do with this. His magic was something that would take time to recover, although perhaps he should’ve mentioned it a bit sooner. Not that Kaze would’ve known what to do about magical issues, but maybe he could’ve talked to one of the other mages. 

Still, it wouldn’t have done anything in truth. He’d need to dedicate some time to practicing his trances, and restoring the reserves he’d lost. Leo knew how to do that on his own. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d burnt himself out, even if it was the first time he’d been...possessed by Brynhildr. Something that he’d need to ask her about when they reconnected. 

“I just...” Leo frowned, trying to figure out how to explain it to someone who had only a little bit of knowledge about magic. The actual details of it were a bit complicated, but it really just came down to, “I overused my magic...in Cheve.” 

A flash of recognition through the royal’s expression, darkening as he no doubt was reminded of that night. And also...the moment that Leo had released his magic at last, saving himself and freeing them. Right before he fell.

“It’ll just take a bit of time to recover,” the young mage whispered, blinking away the memories that tried to fill him as well, pushing them to the back of his mind as he forced himself to relax against the wood once again, “I know how, and it’s completely fine. Just...until then, I shouldn’t use any of my power.” 

Ryoma paused, evaluating what he’d said. Trying to piece it together to whatever studies he’d done on the subject, though they were likely limited. Then, he gave a short nod. Understanding as he too pushed away the memories haunting them both. 

“I’m sure that Oboro can probably find you some clothes for the meantime,” the brunette thought out loud, taking in a slow breath as he reached for the front of his yukata. Tugging at the tied sash there very faintly, giving Leo time to react as he went on, “And if there’s anything else you need, just ask, okay?” 

The younger gave a jerky nod of his own in response, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes for good measure. Making sure not to look as his promised began to undress, feeling even greater heat swamping any negative emotions in him. 

Really, how was he supposed to feel bad when Ryoma was stripping right in front of him? 

“We have plenty of time to take for recovery,” that smooth tenor continued reassuringly, almost pleadingly while the swishing of fabric filled his ears. Coupled by the descent of water at his back, and the stepping of bare feet on stone as his beloved moved around, “You mustn’t push yourself. It’ll be two or three days until King Thorin even arrives in the city for peace talks, so take that time for your own wellbeing, Leo.” 

“Yes,” the blonde managed to get out, though even that single word was strangled as he tried to push away the thoughts in his head. Trying to ignore the rustle of clothing dropping to the floor, followed by steps moving toward him. 

“Just give me a moment,” Ryoma requested gently, and Leo wanted to smack his head against something when he noticed the hidden amusement in his love’s low voice, “I’ll finish quickly, and then we can move onto you.”

“No, please,” the mortified boy muttered, curling up just a little tighter into himself when steps landed on the stone beside him, followed the swashing of water as a body broke the surface at his back, “take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. And he found that he didn’t much want to as he heard the man walk deeper into the tub, investigating precisely what the strange pool had to offer. 

And Leo would just stay there. Turning more and more into the fruit that he so loved, planting himself on the stone with the deep roots of his mortification while he tried very hard to not think about his beloved. 

This would be an ordeal that took years from his life, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I love my bath scenes~ 
> 
> Next chapter, it's baby's turn to bathe. Sweetness abound!


	282. Tree Stump Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t been this unbelievably vulnerable in a long time. Injured, defenseless, and completely naked in an unknown place...

******  
“Leo, I’m finished. Would you...like some help undressing?”

To the young blonde, his beloved’s bath seemed to take hours. Time stretched on longer and longer as he had to sit there, half tucked into himself, listening to the sound of water sloshing about. 

Dropping, rolling off of skin. Dripping down to the pool’s surface, sending ripples and small waves towards the rim at his back. Every time he rung out the washcloth, it was far more audible than it should’ve been. And the wet slapping of his promised’s long hair against skin was almost deafening. 

So finally hearing Ryoma’s smooth voice again was not just a blessing, but a curse as well. 

Because it reminded him that it was his turn. 

“Um-” Leo gulped unsurely, and he found himself hating the bell around his neck all the more as it jingled without a care. The only other sound in their quiet room that had occasionally filtered through when he shifted to keep his body from falling asleep. 

Which would immediately be followed by Ryoma pausing in his actions, before continuing on like it hadn’t affected him. But they both were starting to really dislike the ‘collar’ his retainer had placed on him. 

Swishing water had him stiffening, closing his eyes even tighter as a body approached his back. Moving slowly through the water to reach him, taking all of his attention away from the ribbon around his neck. 

“Leo,” the crown prince sighed his name, the swishing sound stopping for a moment as the liquid started to settle. Only to immediately be sent waving away from Ryoma’s large form as he seemed to sink deeper into the shallow end of the bath. 

Two thuds sounded from either of the younger’s body. Wet skin gripping onto the wood rim that he rested against, making him feel caged in as that low tenor grew louder. Hot breath blowing out directly against his earlobe when his beloved spoke again. 

“May I remove that?” The older man requested quietly, his tone sharper now as he leaned in close enough that his lips brushed over Leo’s skin. The wet touch making the smaller shiver while that voice became all that he could hear anymore. Filling his mind, throwing out his thoughts to make room for whatever would be said. 

“I know that you have your reasons,” Ryoma admitted, though he sounded extremely perplexed over the fact. As anyone was once they got to know how him and his retainers interacted, “but...I saw how uncomfortable it made you when he put it on. And I can tell you don’t like it now, so hasn’t it been long enough?” 

Yes. It had actually been far too long, but at last his promised had asked of him what he wanted. He’d done something that he likely viewed as overstepping, but that Leo could never call anything besides caring.

“I was uncomfortable...because of the pressure on my neck,” the once prince murmured even as he relaxed his body, tipping his head forward so the ribbon’s clasp was clear to see. An obvious invitation that Ryoma wasted no time in taking. 

“Such things...they’re not pleasant for me,” Leo admitted, shivering when he felt dripping skin rub against his nape. Long fingers that began to fiddle with the clasp, but that tried so hard not to tug the ribbon back. To not choke him accidentally. 

“I don’t have fond memories of things being around my neck,” he went on softly, hearing a low hum from Ryoma to show he was listening, “That’s why I was never one to wear those tight collars. Or the multitude of jewels that most nobles did, or...” 

He stopped, trailing off when the weight around his throat disappeared completely. Blinking open his lashes slowly, watching the silver ball slide down his shirt, ringing all the way. Clashing with the stone step in a bounce that sent it down onto the actual floor, golden ribbon trailing with it. 

And there it came to a stop. The orb inside no longer hitting those metal walls, finally bringing an end to the jingling sound that had started to irritate him so. 

Niles didn’t have to know he hadn’t waited until bed to remove it. 

Those fingers didn’t leave his body right away. Leo shivered again as they drew over his skin, leaving droplets of water behind while they explored the skin left open by the oversized shirt he was wearing. Running along the outline of his spine so tenderly-

“I’m sorry that you’ve had to experience such things, my sweet little lover,” Ryoma whispered against his ear, leaning to press a purposeful kiss over his lobe. A peck before pulling back again, “I wish I could go back and change it. Erase all the horrors you’ve experienced throughout your life.” 

The once prince blinked owlishly when the words took shape in his mind, turning his head to the side without thought, a mix of panic and love swirling through his heart thanks to such an amazing man. 

“But then I wouldn’t be who I am,” Leo reminded him in a rush, taking in a deep, shuttering breath when his eyes incidentally locked onto darkened tawny. His beloved’s soaked visage suddenly before him, and stuck there thanks to how his body locked up. 

With his scrubbed clean skin, soaked over by water. Droplets of liquid trailing down over every inch of his form to find the surface once again. His wetted brunette locks hanging back over his shoulders, freeing up his face to see clearly. 

His carved collarbone like a cleft in stone, his broad shoulders scarred over by years of injuries, his...body...

“I would love you, however you were,” Ryoma whispered, his hot breath now blown out against the corner of Leo’s lips. Gazing at him with such loving eyes that the younger forgot how to breathe properly, and he sucked in a deep draft of air so that he didn’t suffocate on his own embarrassment. 

He could feel how much his body was burning then. How the flames overcame him, spreading across his skin without a care for how scarred it might leave him later. Those words marking themselves in his very essence, and there was no hope of erasing them again. 

“Even...if I was a monster?” Leo asked breathlessly, his mouth almost meeting the man’s with how close their faces were to one another, “Even if I didn’t look like this, didn’t act how I do? How could you love me then?” 

Ryoma wouldn’t have fallen for him in the first place if he was different. It was simply a fact, but if he changed now? After they’d already been together? After they’d fallen deeper for one another beyond their first meeting? 

“I can’t imagine ever loving another, Leo,” the crown prince told him, those velvet lips moving against the corner of his mouth as he finally closed the distance. Speaking directly against the younger’s skin, not allowing for a single word to escape his notice, “I never could. I never will. You’re it for me-my first, and I intend to also make you my last.” 

That was all that the boy could stand to hear. All that he never knew he wanted to hear, filling him with so much happiness and joy that he was sure he’d manage to die from it. 

But how could he, when it would leave Ryoma to spend his life alone?

The hands over his skin shifted, forgetting about the wet state of the brunette as he took hold of Leo’s shoulders. Helping him when the blonde started to move, needing to properly close the distance between them before he was driven mad.

Shifting, turning completely around in a rushed move that sent pain spiraling out from the left side of his body. But such a thing didn’t matter. It had no place in this moment as those hands slid over him so naturally. 

Helping him move onto his knees over the step, then ascending his body in perfect time so they could meet. Framing Leo’s cheeks between two warm palms, holding him steady as their lips finally locked together like they were meant to be. 

The younger melted in that warmth, sinking forward towards the bath rim to meet the man on the other side. His eyes falling shut while he brought his hands up, following a beat that they both knew intimately by now. 

Those long locks were soaked and clingy beneath his fingers as he wound his arms around that soaked neck. Dampening the short sleeves of his love’s shirt where they pressed into those broad shoulders, but not thinking about that one bit while he tangled his hands into the wet hair. 

Tilting their faces together to connect just as they both wanted, breathing one another in near desperately. Embracing one another over the wooden rim, their chests meeting to bring them into perfect conforment. 

Leo felt the water soak into the borrowed shirt, making it cling to his body, but he didn’t mind. Those wet hands were sliding back down his body in seconds, finding a hold around his shoulder for one, and over his right hip for the other. 

Keeping him upright as he kneeled on the stone step, leaning into the soaked crown prince, allowing himself to get wet as they kissed. Moving their lips heatedly against one another in slow movements, keeping a steady pace that didn’t rush either of them. 

Drinking one another in like they wanted-needed to do. 

But when Ryoma’s fingers pressed a bit closer to the small of his back, getting him to arch his spine forward on reflex, a stronger flash of pain had him gasping abortingly against those wonderfully soft lips. Stealing away the heat with the flickering black which crossed his sight as his lashes fluttered open, his vision going splotchy in response to the strong pull on his stitches. 

“Leo-!” 

Those hands changed their hold on him, turning into the cradle he’d gotten used to since waking. Keeping him close as the older lowered him down, removing him from his kneeling position so that he was sitting on the step once more. 

“Your stitches-did they-?” Ryoma sounded so panicked all of a sudden. So breathless and airy as he held Leo up, keeping the pressure off of his stinging side. Gazing down at the blonde as he blinked frantically, waiting for his vision to clear up again. 

“No,” the injured boy mumbled, his cheek resting against a firm, wet chest as he shook it. Sucking in deep breaths in an attempt to help calm his suddenly pounding heart, urged onward by the pain’s delivered adrenaline, “No, it wasn’t that bad....I’m alright.” 

“Hey,” he continued when he caught sight of his promised’s face, gazing down at him with a guilty expression that spoke volumes, even before the man could get the chance to apologize, “Don’t look like that...I wanted you, and we both forgot about my wound. So...” 

Leo trailed off, blinking away the last of the darkness that had been trying to engulf him. Pulling together a small smile to offer up to his worried teddy bear, bringing his hand around from where it had clenched into those long locks of hair. 

Sliding it along Ryoma’s cheek with as gentle a touch as he could manage, his lips turning up just a bit more as the larger leaned into the touch, peering down at him with a still concerned expression. 

“I’m really alright,” the smaller promised sweetly, tracing the prince’s cheekbone with his thumb in slow lines, trying to reassure him as best he could. Not that he blamed him. The sudden pain had been startling for him too...

Frightening...

Like he was being cut into all over again. 

“We need to get your bath done,” the brunette reminded the both of them quietly, some of his stiffness fading away as he relaxed. Coming back to himself with the goal reaffirmed in his mind, “...but I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have forgotten such a thing.” 

He just couldn’t stop Ryoma from apologizing, could he?

“We both should’ve remembered,” Leo told him lowly, allowing his body to be moved away from the warmth, disconnecting from one another so they could do this right, “but that doesn’t make what happened bad. I wanted that Ryoma. I wanted to kiss you, to feel you...”

He saw his beloved’s throat bob in response to his words, and found himself staring straight at that familiar face yet again. With his pale complexion swiftly turning rosy once more thanks to the sentiment that he no doubt shared. 

They both had wanted it. 

They both wanted one another. 

“Can you point your arms towards me?” The crown prince requested in a gentled tone, his breathing evening out to a much more steady pace after a few moments. Returning to his prior mission to help Leo get clean, without jarring his stitches. 

Even though they’d already failed miserably.

The blonde listened without complaint, a curling bashfulness finding home in his stomach as he extended his limbs forward. Mimicking the same thing they’d done a couple hours before, just in reverse this time. 

Tender touches grazed over his hips as fingers took hold of the dampened shirt’s hem. Skin that touched against skin when Ryoma started to tug the shirt upward, moving slowly so as not to startle him. But it only made the process more embarrassing. 

The feeling of slowly having his body uncovered, inch by inch? Having fabric sliding over his sensitive form, feeling it retreat from him more every second? Knowing that it was his beloved’s hands doing it?

“Do you feel uncomfortable?” The larger asked after his eyes had chosen to squeeze shut once again, unable to take the sight of a dripping body in front of him. A body that belonged to the one he loved. More of it than he’d ever seen before, and even more awe-worthy than he’d ever imagined. 

“No,” Leo whispered, the broad form still etched behind his blackened lids. With its perfectly worked and toned muscles, its multitude of scars, its darkened hairs...

“I’m just...I’ve never seen so much of you before,” the blonde explained in an admittedly awed whisper, shifting awkwardly atop his own legs as the fabric was drawn over his head. Trying not to burn alive around the blush that had taken hold, refusing to let go for any reason as the wetted shirt tried to cling to him, “You...your body...” 

The cotton shirt was tugged from his arms, and he heard the rustle of clothes as it was tossed onto the floor behind him. Leaving him curled over himself, with nothing but bandages and pants hiding away his much smaller form now. 

“Do you like it?” Ryoma asked curiously, sending him suffocating on air as he inhaled too fast. Rushing to nod his head around the inflaming heat that fried his brain to a crisp in seconds. The idea to hide such a fact never even crossed his mind. 

Because why shouldn’t his promised know that he was handsome?

“That makes me happy,” his love’s smooth tenor chuckled after his words, a rumbling sound that only made Leo devolve into more of a mess, “I’m glad that my body attracts you as much as my personality does. Just like you do for me.” 

“You’re beautiful,” the blonde gushed out under his breath, opening his eyes so that he could see the way his teddy bear colored in response to the compliment. The way he turned a darker shade of red, his movements pausing as he just stared at the smaller with an open mouth, “Like...a painting. Like something that has been perfected by years of craftsmanship. Something...something stunning. Aweing...”

Leo turned his gaze to the side, staring at a random point on the nature covered wall just so that he didn’t have to die anymore from looking at his beloved’s body. Choosing instead to focus on the remaining task of getting his clothes off. 

There were no hands to steady him this time as he turned his back to the stump, Ryoma seemingly frozen from his words. And he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Had he insulted him somehow? 

The once prince rested his back against the rim like before, reaching down with slightly trembling hands to start tugging at his pants. Well, the pants that he’d woken up in. He still didn’t know where they’d come from, and found that he was quite glad to finally get them off. 

That was when movement returned behind him. The swishing of water hitting the edge of the bath as his love likely turned away, realizing he was undressing himself now. Even though such a thing didn’t even matter if Ryoma was going to be helping him wash again. 

It’s not like he could get into the water completely with his stitches. 

Leo swallowed with nervousness he couldn’t help as he began the slow process of shimmying out of his loose pants. Yanking down the dark fabric bit by bit, adjust his hips over the step with every inch of progress he made. They were much looser than his normal riding pants though at least. 

So it didn’t take as long as it would usually for him to get them down his thighs, then slide them over his knees to kick off onto the floor. Abandoning the unknown wear without a hint of care, trying once again to not focus on the fact that he hadn’t a clue who had put them on him. 

Then he was left with the biggest obstacle. That being, the shortened version of braies that he was wearing beneath. All that remained besides the bandaging, and something which he wanted to think about even less than the pants. 

“Ryoma,” Leo called back over his shoulder, his words faltering uncertainly as his fingers dug under the fabric’s edge, “do we...have something I can put over my lap?” 

The rest couldn’t be helped, but if he wasn’t even going to have the water to hide him, then he wanted something at least. Something to preserve even an ounce of privacy, though it was less about how comfortable he was around the royal than it was about how comfortable the royal was around him. 

Hoshidans and their propriety, rubbing off on him-

“We can use one of the towels. Just...let me grab one.” More movements from the water as Ryoma rose back to his feet, then walked away from his back. Offering up the final amount of space Leo needed to gain the confidence to shimmy out of the undergarments as well. 

Sliding them off with more haste than he did his pants. Needing to hurry before he faltered and started to panic. Shivering as his bare skin started to reside against cold stone, the fabric quickly tossed off to join with the pants that he also didn’t care about. 

Leaving him only with his bandages wrapped around him. 

While the room was a comforting place, and while he did think it was beautiful, things changed when he found himself in such a position. Such a vulnerable position, with the knowledge that he didn’t have his magic to rely on hanging over him like a blade. Waiting to drop the moment he looked up. 

Curled up there on cool stones, left alone and glancing toward the door worriedly. Suddenly all too aware of the fact that there was nothing to hide him from someone entering, that he was completely defenseless and bare to the world. 

But that was only until Ryoma returned to him. 

“Leo? I have-hold on-!” 

The young blonde wasn’t thinking about the action much as he planted his palms on the rim of the hollowed stump. Pushing his body up in a way that he probably shouldn’t have, raising himself up so that he could be seated on the edge; closer to where his heart was at last standing behind him once more. 

His panicked cry was likely due to how Leo wobbled on the narrow edge, his muscles still too weak to keep him upright on his own. And he nearly wound up falling back into the water before hands were offering support against his shoulders again. 

“Leo, you shouldn’t be moving on your own!” Ryoma gasped out hurriedly as his palm splayed out over the frailer’s shoulder blade, his other hand bunched up as it still held onto the towel he’d apparently retrieved, “Why didn’t you wait for me?” 

Answering was not something the boy really wanted to do. A ball of shame rolled into his stomach as he comprehended just how ridiculously he’d reacted to the situation, and how at risk he’d placed himself. 

He could be so stupid at times-

Leo drew his knees upward, pressing them against one another while he hunched forward over his lap. Burning alive with humiliation as Ryoma adjusted his hold on him, settling into a more comfortable supporting position before taking a deep and audible breath. Which only made the younger hunch even more into himself. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his words almost too muffled by his own lips to hear. Listening distantly to the sound of his beloved lowering himself back into the water, preparing to allow Leo his turn at bathing, “I...I panicked...my body-” 

He hadn’t been this unbelievably vulnerable in a long time. Injured, defenseless, and completely naked in an unknown place...

Something that his love at least seemed to understand. 

“It’s alright,” Ryoma assured him gently in that deep voice of his, true empathy in his tone that told a story of its own. A story about when the man had been in the same position in the past, and that wasn’t such a strange similarity between them. 

The crown prince was older, after all. They’d both been through battles, they’d both been in unfamiliar places before...So why wouldn’t they have gone through like situations? 

“I’m here, and I won’t leave you again until we’ve finished this,” the brunette swore, his knuckles sliding around Leo’s shoulder in order to offer up the fluffy fabric that was brushing against his dry skin, “but you need to turn this way, alright? And we’re going to do it just like last time. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we’ll work on it.” 

So reassuring. So certain and caring in a way that the injured boy needed if he was going to stay calm. And Ryoma was right. They’d done this before; they could do it again. 

He took the offered towel at his shoulder, gripping onto the fluffiness tight as he pulled the forest green cloth into his own hold. Feeling it go lax after his promised released it, allowing for him to quickly spread the large covering across his lap like a miniature blanket. 

The floofiness touching his skin was a bit strange. It had his toes curling, nervously hunching his shoulders inward even as he started to turn his body. Helped along by appendages that were so protective in their every touch that Leo truly felt like he was something important. 

Like he matched up to the greatest treasure in the world, which also happened to be extremely breakable. As such, it needed to be handled with all the care possible in existence. 

That was how Ryoma touched him as he assisted in leading one of the mage’s legs over the wooden rim. Keeping him supported as he turned over the roughness, pausing as Leo’s toes finally got to feel clean, fresh water for the first time in days. 

Goosebumps climbed his body when his toes dipped into the wavering surface. Finding the bath water to be comfortably warm, relaxing his muscles in seconds as his lips parted in a contented sigh. Loosening up his tensed frame, letting the heated liquid reach higher and higher. 

Sliding past his ankle, his calf, his knee. Sending new waves of goosebumps over him with every inch covered, so warm in a way he didn’t know he needed as he let his body be led without his mind. 

Lost somewhere in the calming heat of the bath, warming his chilled body in moments while those already warm palms helped him pull his other leg in. Adding to the encompassing feeling of comfort that overcame him, completely pushing away any memory of being panicked before. 

It was only when he started to try and slide forward into the bath completely that he was shaken from his lulled state. 

“Hey,” Ryoma stirred him with a quiet voice, making sure that his words were steady enough that they didn’t grate on his newly calmed headspace, those large hands pushing back lightly on his shoulders to keep him from slipping forward and submerging in the warmth that he wanted to, “Remember your stitches, my love. You can't get them wet.”

A dismayed little groan slipped past the younger’s throat, prompting a relieved chuckle from the man helping him. Seeming happy that Leo was in a better state of mind once again. 

“I know,” the crown prince nodded, his lips curving up into the sweetest of smiles as he shifted a bit closer on his knees, bringing him only inches from the smaller body he was supporting, “You’ll be able to enjoy the bath as soon as those stitches are removed. But until then, you need to contend with this.” 

“Now,” Ryoma tilted his head, considering carefully as he drew his softened gaze over Leo’s chest a bit nervously. Polite enough to not let his looks linger as he traced the bandages with his eyes, trying to find where to start unwrapping the blonde seated before him, “where would you like me to start?” 

Kneeling on the wood in front of the once prince like it was the most normal thing in the world. His warm palm still holding firmly onto Leo’s uninjured hip, his other hand cupping gently over his knee to keep him in place. Smiling like that, looking at him like that-

“Here,” the injured mage suggested faintly, aware of how his fingers trembled slightly as he reached down. Forcing his eyes from the amazing sight of his beloved, tugging lightly at the edge of the towel lain over his left thigh. Hiding away the bandages wrapped there, which covered the place that the sword had curved over right before leaving his skin. 

Leo lifted the hem of the green fabric slowly, his fingers trembling even more as he used his other hand to hold the rest of the towel in place over his lap. Hiding away his nether region while also unveiling his thigh to the older. 

“The wrapping should end around here.” 

He let his gaze flicker back up for a second, and felt his self conscious state grow more so when he caught sight of the deep redness that began to spread over his love’s cheeks. His whole face turning a worrying shade as he froze up, stuck staring at the spot he’d been shown to for a moment. 

The temporary cloud over Leo's mind that had come with the heated bath dissipated a bit more as he clutched tightly at the towel hiding him away, ducking his head when Ryoma seemingly forced himself back into action. Blinking away the trance he’d been placed into with rapid blinks, his hand sliding up from Leo’s knee in order to reach the edge of the bandages. 

A trail of fire followed his touch up the younger’s leg, and he found himself closing his eyes. Shuddering from the contact; in a place that was not used to such things. Leaving him a bit dazed while he relied on the other to keep him upright. 

“Just breathe,” Ryoma told him gently, trying to bury the breathless anxiousness from his voice as his finger traced the white around that pale leg, searching for where the end had been tucked away, “Don’t think about it. It’ll go by faster that way.” 

His fingers then hooked around a lump in the bandages, and when he tugged, some of the lines became looser over Leo’s skin. Making him decide that, yes, his love was right. He just wouldn’t focus on what was happening so that he didn’t lose his mind. 

“Make it quick,” the once prince requested quietly, squeezing his lids shut even tighter as he tried to fight back the rush of deep embarrassment he felt to have his love doing such a thing. Choosing to follow the advice he’d been given, and forget about what was happening as best he could. 

Taking in a deep, hissing breath as he felt the white weave over him begin to unwrap. Being spun around his leg in a circular motion, loosening the whole binding in seconds. Making him fully aware of just how...unconnected his skin felt around his stitches. 

Then he let out that breath. Reaching out with the hand not holding tight to his towel, searching out something else to rely on as his mind scrambled for focus. Dropping back into meditating tactics in order to ignore the brushing skin over his own. 

Taking in a deep breath when more of his body was finally permitted to breathe. Freed from the tightly held bandages for the first time in an unknown length. Feeling all the more sensitive to the touches, the faint heat rising above the water, and even the air he felt blowing out against already unwrapped skin-

Letting out that long breath when he felt the touches start to rise up his body. Arms winding around his waist and hips to unbind him, going at a slow and steady pace that didn’t falter. Didn’t freeze or speed up. Precisely what he needed to let it all pass by in a blur.

...

Featherlight touches that edged around his sensitive stitches were what drew him back from his meditative state. Blinking free of the void that he’d been floating through, allowing the time to slip past uncounted while Ryoma removed all of his bandages. 

And now he was well and truly bared to the man he loved. With only a forest green towel draped across his legs, half held up by his own hand. 

“There we go,” he heard his promised’s smooth tenor breathe out gently, weathered fingers still running lines up and down the edges of his left side, “Are you with me again Leo? How do you feel?” 

A confused little noise passed through the blonde as his head tilted downward. Following the sensation of touch, and immediately slipping completely free of his calmed state. 

Because he finally saw his injury, and the thinly veiled pain in Ryoma’s expression was entirely understandable right then. 

It was a wretched sight. Something which stole away the steady air he’d been processing, leaving him with nothing but the stale oxygen already in his lungs. Feeling his stomach flop sickeningly as he gazed at it, unable to tear his gaze from the long slash etched into his side. 

Yellowed and bruised around the whole area, the line was rather straight considering how fast he’d been riding. Starting just under his protruding ribs, then winding down towards his bony hip. Raised and lumpy, angry and red around the actual slit. Already looking partially healed thanks to the healing mixtures he’d likely been given, but still not enough to appear nice to look at. 

Especially not with the black thread interweaving him back together. 

Slid through his skin with a needle, like he was some piece of clothing to be patched up. Narrow lines all that were holding his insides back from spilling out and painting the lovely bathwater crimson colored. 

He’d been stuck through again and again. From under his shoulder, to down atop his thigh. Pushed up by the healing going on beneath the skin, looking ready to spew out puss with just a bit of prodding. The furious, crusty, scabbing red lined his body like a jagged lightning bolt. 

And was certain to remain in some form for the rest of his life. 

Leo blinked when he felt rough-tipped fingers catch his chin. Leading him to turn his sight forward, towards the man trying to catch his attention in front of him. Still kneeling. Still gazing up at him with wide tawny irises, looking between his two eyes rapidly as he spoke. 

“Come on now,” Ryoma urged him tenderly, his thumb tracing lines beside the smaller’s lips as he forced a wavering smile for Leo’s sake. His voice noticeably shaking as he tilted his head, trying to appear calm with all that he was. 

And still failing because of how awful this was for him as well. 

“Here, with me?” The brunette asked again, waiting until he’d managed a small almost nod before continuing in a voice that edged on watery. As though the sight of Leo’s injury made his promised want to cry, “That’s good. That’s really good, okay?”

“Now, I’m going to wash your hair and then your body, if that’s still alright with you? Just like last time.” Another nod, but this one was a bit easier to summon as he made it past his initial shock of seeing how his wound actually looked.

Leo had seen bad injuries before. He’d had them in the past, and he’d inflicted them more times than he could count. 

But there was something about it that made him feel like he simply shouldn’t have survived getting this one. 

“Why don’t you relax again?” Ryoma suggested his fingers snaking down to cup at the blonde’s neck, like he often did when they kissed. Something which Leo would rather choose to focus on than the image of how he was stitched together, “I’ll take care of everything. You don’t have to think about any of it, okay my sweet tomato?” 

It was a good thing he wanted him to do such a thing, because the injured boy was already letting his focus slip away again. 

Trusting his beloved to do what he would with his body. Leaving all to him as he relaxed over the stump’s rim, letting his thoughts slip away so that he wouldn’t have to panic anymore. 

He just wanted this to be over so that he could cuddle with Ryoma in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will proofread this in the morning, but for now I sleep. This turned out much longer than I thought it would, so enjoy the senseless bath time fluff~


	283. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon. The Dawn Dragon, more specifically.

******  
Leo loved how the Hoshidan crown prince handled him. How gently, how lovingly. Every bit of contact between them; the most tender he’d ever been touched by someone. Just like it always was. 

Sure, the positions they were in were rather embarrassing. 

He had the brunette kneeling in the water in front of him, washing his body with a cautiousness that outmatched anything else. Dunking the washcloth into the bath once it became too dry, reapplying the sweet-smelling soap that he’d used, and then running the soft bristles over Leo’s body. Being so especially careful to not accidentally get too close to his ugly looking stitches. 

The air filled with the numbing aroma of vanilla, clouding over his meditative state even further as he relaxed. Bracing himself using the hold he’d taken up on those broad shoulders, adding pressure to his grip whenever he needed things to slow down. 

Every time the towel over his lap would come close to slipping away, the blushing man would quickly readjust it and move on. Cleaning the younger’s body with single minded focus, and never doing anything to make him uncomfortable. Never making him feel unsafe even once. 

Rubbing the soap over his skin in steady movements. Like it was more a surgery than a bath. Trying to keep it all as precise and contained as possible while he moved from his shoulders, down. 

Arms, chest, stomach-

A place where his promised paused. Stopping the swirling motions of the cloth as he gazed at Leo’s pale skin, some of his propriety slipping away as negative emotions flickered through his eyes. No doubt thinking about dinner, and the few comments about his eating that had sounded before the royal quickly stomped them out. 

But he was alright. Three days hadn’t killed him, and he’d regain the nutrients he lost in no time. 

Then Ryoma moved on to his legs. Working even more effectively to get through it. Lifting each limb up from the water so he could reach it properly, running soap over them as best he was able without letting his touches linger. 

Though when he reached the smaller’s feet, he paused again. Those narrow lips slipping upward into an almost playful smile, which had Leo falling from his meditative state to focus on the man. Watching as he purposefully lifted his leg higher. 

And started to lightly scratch at the bottom of the blonde’s foot. 

Immediately prompting a burst of laughter from him that wasn’t because of the sensation. His feet weren’t really ticklish because of how often he went barefoot; weathering them beyond the point of such things. But the fact that his anxious, teddy bear lover had stopped to do such a thing?

The way he took up an even sweeter and cheerful expression when Leo laughed at him?

The tenseness of the situation completely slipped away then. The both of them devolving into childish chuckles over the silliness of themselves, amused over how ridiculous they’d decided to be, and over how quickly their anxiousness slipped away. 

Then came washing the blonde’s oily hair, which involved a bit more complication. Adjusting him over the bath so that he didn’t get water all over the floor, tilting his right side over the water as best he could in order to prevent his stitches getting soaked. 

And utterly melting under his love’s fingers as he began to scratch the soap into his scalp. Small, pleased hums passed through him every couple seconds, desiring to let Ryoma know how good it felt. 

His shoulder rested against the man’s firm chest, his warm cheek over his shoulder. Using the crown prince like a pillar for support, letting him do as he wished with him. 

Feeling water drop over the both of them whenever he rinsed out the soap, cascading down the older’s drying body as well. Enjoying the gentle scrubbing over his face as the griminess was finally washed away. Leaving him cleaner than he’d probably been in almost a week. 

He’d been right in trusting his body to Ryoma.  
******  
“Is it too tight?” 

Leo shook his head a bit, sighing as he contended with the bandages that were slowly being rewound around his body. Steered by weathered hands that took extra care in making sure they were fitted correctly, asking every time the white was applied to his stitches once more. 

His skin was drier than the watery floor now, thanks to being gingerly toweled off by the brunette. A trail of wetness led from where he’d been carried out of the bath, to where they were now. Seeming to be the bedroom’s changing area, though there was no sort of privacy to be seen. It was as open as the bath. 

Perhaps Nestrans were even less shy than Nohrians. 

He was seated on a short, cushioned ottoman that matched well to the one at the edge of the bed. The pretty green coloring was darkened though, by how soaked he’d been when he was first set there. 

“It’ll only take me a couple minutes to shave,” Ryoma told him softly as he fiddled with the end of the long bandage, trying to properly tuck it away so that the whole thing wouldn’t come undone with just a bit of movement, “Do want some help with the shirt now?” 

Another little shake of his head, sending his stringy bangs sliding across his forehead as the brunette finally pulled back, seemingly satisfied with the work he’d done. A large towel had been wrapped around his waist before he got out of the bath, so he was appropriately covered as he rose from his knees to stand. 

Leo turned his sight politely away, tugging the forest fabric over his lap more into place now that the bandaging was finished. Reaching for the white shirt that had been picked up for, determined to get it on himself this time. 

He’d never been so pampered before. 

Not when he was a prince of Nohr. Not when he was the young lord of the manor. Not even when he was nothing more than a stumbling child who could barely walk yet. 

But Ryoma pampered him like no one else ever had, despite his technically higher station. Maybe it was the fact that he was an older brother. That he was used to taking such care of younger people, especially considering his father...hadn’t been present to help raise his siblings. 

Though this didn’t feel like an older brother helping him. Not once did he consider such a thing; with the lingering touches, the loving looks, the secretive smiles as they both grew a bit more comfortable and used to the situation...

It all made him feel so special, in some strange way. It filled his heart, his soul, with love and an odd happiness that almost made him want to smile forever. Though there was also the niggling worry he couldn’t escape. He never seemed able to-

Was his beloved unhappy in having to care for him in such a way? Like a child, who didn’t know how to even bathe themself?

Leo tugged the white cotton into his lap, his quiet smile falling a tad when he thought such a thing. Because it was true. Relying on the older so completely, and not giving back anything in return? The idea made him feel dirty, even though his body was completely clean at last. 

The blonde let his gaze flicker up for a moment, taking in his beloved standing at the wash basin near the wall. Moving things around that he’d brought over, preparing to shave away the rough stubble as quickly as possible.

...

He blinked, his movements in bunching up the fabric coming to a jerking stop as he froze. Halted right in place, his brain locking up as he finally got a look at his love’s back for the first time ever. Feeling his eyes blow wide open, his mouth dropping in startelement as he was stuck staring. Trying to understand it.

There was the fact that it was just as...attractive as the rest of his body, yes. Rippling with muscles thanks to his every movement. Stunningly shaped and formed just like the master craftsmanship he’d compared it to earlier. 

There were the scars, that’s true. The raised patches of skin, some looking to have been sewn together in the past as well. The lighter lines across him, the misshapen lumps that made him feel like his heart was going to stop. Physical pain brought on by the thought of Ryoma being hurt in such a way before he’d ever even met him. 

But there was something else too. 

Color. 

Rising above the towel around his lower half, climbing up to about the midpoint of his spine at its highest point. Curving around the man’s right side, painting a scene over his skin that Leo couldn’t believe he was seeing partially hidden behind his prince’s long hair. 

He knew what it was, even though such things were disapproved of in Nohr. Usually only adorned on the skin of criminals, gangs, or guilds. Most certainly never to be seen on the body of a royal. 

A tattoo. 

The young blonde wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with his new discovery. Learning such a thing about the man he loved, discovering such a permanent mark on his body...

It made him even happier somehow. 

He remembered the time Ryoma had tried to remove his shirt for him in Cheve. The way he’d been trying to settle the jealousy Leo felt over that woman, and all the people that had seen his love shirtless before him. 

He remembered how he stopped his foolishly earnest beloved, wanting nothing more than to take things in their own time. As they happened, as fate decided they would occur. 

And he’d wound up finally seeing the crown prince’s body as they bathed. Thanks to him being injured, and unable to do the simplest thing himself. Learning his form as the man had already learned his, and now knowing even more. 

So Leo didn’t disturb the older as he leaned forward, the shirt in his lap forgotten. Allowing Roma to continue brushing his soap into a lathered blanket over his jaw, gazing closely into the rounded mirror that hung above the basin so he could see better in the dimmed light, and subsequently showing off more of his back with how he bent towards it. 

Red. Deep, fiery red that was clearly the same color as the Hoshidan royal family. Combined with accents of sun gold, and pure white on his skin. Curving over only a small portion of his back, but still large enough to be impossible to miss what it was. 

A dragon. The Dawn Dragon, more specifically. 

He knew it was because it matched the much longer, serpentine depictions of the ancient entity. Twisting over itself in spirals, with massive claws like swords themselves. Reminiscent of the legend that Raijinto was forged from one of the dragon’s fangs. 

Surrounded by white in the fluffy clouds that created a backdrop around it. Rounded bumps that connected to one another with stark black lines, and completely contrasted by the pink petals that were also scattered in. 

Cherry blossoms, just like Ryoma’s scent. Almost like they were being blown around that back by an unseen wind, sending out the smell that always clung to his love. 

With the dragon’s bony, horned crown, and it's flaming forked tongue. Reaching out with its jagged, hooked hands, like it was clawing its way toward the sky. Rising up like the sun over the horizon, bringing dawn as it went. 

And Leo felt something pulse through him. Something deep in his veins that rested at the very center of his soul. Something ancient in its own right, but not Brynhildr. Not his magic. 

Something draconic. 

The splashing of water against white porcelain had him blinking free of the trance he’d been in. Stealing him away to shift back over the ottoman, his mouth no longer hanging open as he reflexively looked at Ryoma's visage in the mirror. 

Watching as the older leaned down again to cup water into his hands, washing away what was left of his lathered soap. Leaving behind nothing but smooth skin, and making him appear completely clean at last. 

Sometimes he forgot they were descended from dragons. 

It seemed like an impossible thing for one to forget. Something so big, so immensely legendary-

But it all dwindled down to being something he’d grown used to. His whole life he’d had the blood of the Dusk Dragon within him, and his whole life he’d been able to sense dragon veins. There was nothing besides that which made his lineage stand out, so why would he think about it?

Now though? Here, in this situation? With his promised so clearly and unmistakably descended from the ancient beings? With his...with him as he was? Just himself, somehow managing to be so great and powerful with every little action he took?

He saw the dragon, and he was reminded of the roaring power in both of their veins. 

Those eyes turned back to look at him. Those tawny brown irises that could almost be mistaken for gold in the glowing light of their room. Drawn up straight, tall. Powerful without even doing anything. His very presence enough to make Leo lose his breath. 

“Do you want some help after all?” That low tenor asked with a softness that he somehow didn’t expect. Nothing had changed, so why did he think it should be more growly now? 

It just showed how much the man cared, that he was so unlike the character he was expected to be when he was with the once prince of Nohr. 

“Leo? Is something wrong?” Ryoma questioned as he set aside his things, turning around completely so he could approach the staring younger. Taking away his sight of the tattoo, and finally giving him back full workings of his body. 

So the first thing he did was rushedly pull on that shirt that had been forgotten in his lap. Pushing past the disturbed tautness from his stitches as he straightened his arms to tug on the oversized fabric. Letting it fall around his form loosely while he took in a deep breath. 

Finding it smoother than he’d thought it would be. Evener than he imagined possible, with how hard his heart was trying to break free of his chest. Pounding away in response to the strange emotions overcoming him. 

Even the pain wasn’t as bad as it should’ve been. Like he’d found strength in the recognition of his dragon’s blood, and it was helping him to find himself again as the crown prince walked toward him. 

“No,” Leo let out the air in his lungs, feeling his mouth curve up into a half expression of happiness. The other half...he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, “I was just surprised is all.”

“About what?” The brunette stopped in front of him, standing, with a hand holding his towel in place as he tilted his head. Almost appearing as though he was completely unaware of his state of dress, if it wasn’t for the lobster-colored flush that was spreading across every inch of his skin. 

He was remembering quickly that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“The,” the blonde shifted, curling his toes as he raised his knees up a bit. Adjusting the towel over his own lap a bit more securely, acutely aware of how that gaze was looking down towards him, “tattoo. I didn’t know you had one-I didn’t expect such a thing.” 

Ryoma started with his words. Straightening up with an almost mystified expression overcoming his embarrassment, his hand reaching back around his right hip to run over the color that Leo now knew was there. 

The crown prince looked very caught. His mouth opened, silent for a moment as though he had completely forgotten about that. Then he spoke, and his tone was hitching with uncertainty, seemingly unsure of how the blonde actually felt towards the new discovery. 

“Yes, I do,” he confirmed slowly, shifting and sending his long, heavy hair swaying back and forth over his back. His brows knitted together as he gazed down at the smaller, trying to decide what he was meant to say. Honest self consciousness filling his voice when he went on to ask. 

“Do you...like it?”

Like Leo’s opinion of the permanent decision truly mattered. And that was enough to sweep away everything but the loving joy that filled the blonde then. 

“Yes,” he decided at that moment, knowing his expression had grown all the sweeter with the way Ryoma was suddenly looking at him in adoring attentiveness, “Can you tell me about it in bed? I want to know.” 

He wanted to know everything about the one that held his heart. 

“Of course,” the brunette bobbed his head, his eyes widening as he rushedly looked around them, trying to pinpoint where he’d placed his yukata before his thoughts had been scattered by whatever image Leo made for, “I-just let me get dressed and clean up. It’ll only take a few minutes, and then-oh, your clothes-” 

The younger giggled softly to himself, rocking back and forth on the cushioned ottoman as he watched his great prince run around like a chicken that had had its head cut off. Going one way, before remembering something and turning to go the other. Trying to pick up everything he’d set out, and collect the clothes they both needed as he went. 

A dragon shouldn’t be able to be so adorable, but Leo was happy that his was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, baby has a tattoo. I think Hoshidans would definitely have such things more widely accepted than Nohrians, so bam! Also, I won't confirm or deny that some of the others have tattoos as well. 
> 
> News- I have human interaction at a movie theatre tonight. Some Monster Hunter movie that I don't know anything about, but am getting dragged along for anyway. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter out, but I hope you enjoy the fluffiness of our pretty dragons being comfortable around one another in the meantime. 
> 
> Till next time folks!


	284. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the one thing worse than being compared to another your whole life, was never having a choice in any of it.

******  
Ryoma looked...divine. 

Enchanting, enthralling- 

His beloved was so many things Leo couldn’t even begin to think up all the words. He’d be there for years-perhaps centuries. All he could was sit there, staring with his mouth partially open. Completely devolved to a flushing mess on top of the silken covers, unable to ever look away again. 

And it wasn’t just because of the older man’s physical appearance. 

It was the way he’d offered himself up to the once prince. The way he allowed himself to be completely and utterly defenseless. Incapable of doing a thing to stop Leo from doing whatever he might wish to in that moment. 

Lying on his stomach over the beautiful, shimmering leaves of the blanket. His pale gray yukata now on, but he’d tied it low around his hips. With the upper part-the sleeves and collar hems-wrapped around his thighs, just like when the man trained.

All of that long, slightly damp, brunette hair had been carefully gathered together and pulled to the side. Resting over the pillows to his left, and unveiling his entire back without anything to hinder Leo’s view. 

Completely baring himself, his vulnerable back, to the boy. Just as he’d never hesitated to do before, since the day they’d met. Such a foolish decision, but one that the injured boy was never more glad for than now. 

The newly clothed mage was snuggled up on his knees over the smooth covers, residing just beside his love’s right hip. His bare legs felt oddly floaty on the silken fabric below, shifting every few seconds until he’d gotten used to the sensation. 

He’d decided to go with just the shortened braies under his borrowed shirt. A decision which had had Ryoma sputtering, but the man understood his discomfort with wearing clothes he didn’t remember putting on in the first place. Though that had led to a whole other debacle of having to convince his love to not take off on a mission to find him clothes to wear immediately. 

Eventually he’d managed to get them properly into bed, and that’s how they wound up there. With his hands hovering inches above the prince’s weathered skin, tracing the pattern of his tattoo in the air over it. Learning it. 

Engraving the image of it in his mind so that he wouldn’t forget such a permanent part of the man he loved. 

Every scar that managed to disturb the embedded ink. Every little line and hidden detail, scaled over by his soft fingertips in the occasional touch that left Ryoma humming in quiet contentment. With the royal speaking all the while in that low voice that was like sweet music to the younger’s ears. 

“I got it when I turned eighteen,” the brunette got to explaining patiently after a bit of quiet conversation, rolling his shoulders strongly when Leo brushed over the ruby colored scales. Tugging the feathery pillow he’d drawn up under his chin a little closer, his tone heavy with memories that his tongue spilled out for the younger to hear. 

“Such things are rather common in Hoshido,” the crown prince hummed again as contact trailed across the cloudy landscape that lined the groove of his waist, “Most people get at least one tattoo in their life. Something meaningful...something important to them that they want on their body forever.” 

Leo splayed his palm over the dragon’s face, not having to guess why the Dawn Dragon would be important to a prince of Hoshido. Especially not to such an honorable man as Ryoma was. 

A reminder. 

Of his duty. His role of leadership to the people he’d one day lead. Marking his skin forever; never letting him forget precisely what he’d been born to do. What had been ordained for him since the day he was brought into this world. 

The once prince of Nohr had never desired the throne. He’d never wanted the weight that a crown brought, even though the weight that second princes carried was just as heavy. Each position came with their duties, their own expectations. Things that he was also raised to deal with if the worst ever came to pass and it was required. 

Although, the one thing worse than being compared to another your whole life, was never having a choice in any of it. 

“Some get tattoos all across their bodies,” Ryoma went on in that steady, teaching tone that made listening to him so easy. His words were all Leo wanted to hear as he ran his hand down the length of the tattoo, sliding skin on skin in slow movements while he also chose to learn the scars of his beloved, “Some only get...small ones that barely cover anything.” 

His love’s breath caught, and he felt it. Felt the way his shoulder blades rose, the way his hips shifted down so that he could push his face up to get a bit more air in his lungs. He felt it all as he leaned a bit closer over the man, tracing the low hanging fabric where the dragon’s tail disappeared down into. 

“I wanted this one for quite an obvious reason, I suppose,” the crown prince’s voice wavered, causing Leo to look up at him. Subconsciously moving his hands in steady rubbing motions over the older’s back with the hopes of helping ease out his feelings.

“But also...” Ryoma faltered, his hands clutching tight to the innocent pillow in their hold for a split second. Then he went completely limp. Deflating under the younger’s touches with a long sigh, nuzzling down into the earthy toned fabric while his voice grew even softer in remembrance. 

“After Cheve, I needed it,” his love whispered, seeming to take solace from the gentle connection between them. Using it as an anchor while he let himself sink into the memories flowing from his lips, “My father-he’d had a tattoo like this one. In the same place too. I always...used to look at it when I watched him train with Raijinto.”

Leo didn’t stop his touches as he listened. Though he felt his heart seize up painfully with the sad memories of his promised, intent on hearing it all as his other palm joined the first in running up and down the man’s broad back. 

“I thought that if I had the same one, it would help,” Ryoma’s voice grew distant, filling with quiet pain that the once prince couldn’t help but wonder about. 

Had he ever had the chance to tell someone about this before? 

Or had his dear heart hidden it away, taking it as a sign of weakness he couldn’t afford to show? Had the pride of his kingdom stifled the prince's ability to accept such notions? Such feelings that most men would rather lose a limb than show?

He loved how feeling the Hoshidan heir was. How he didn't hide it all down, deep inside of him. How he wasn't afraid to let the emotionally stunted younger know what he felt. How he wasn't afraid to sob and cry in front of him, revealing everything without hesitation-

“Maybe...I had hoped that it would connect us,” the older murmured, his breath turning deeper beneath Leo’s hands. His words growing slower, and less pained as he was drawn into the deep contentment offered up to him, “even after he was gone...and then I almost lost you the same way...” 

The injured boy had to force himself not to wince with the haunted words that slipped free of his lover. Able to feel clearly through his touches how close Ryoma was to slipping off into sleep that he most certainly had earned after all that they’d done to get to that point. That point of peace, with just the two of them able to relax in their bed, sharing with one another. 

“But you didn’t,” he reminded him in words that were barely more than breaths. Trying to give back a little of what the man had offered to him in the past. Trying to return some of the reassurance and love that he always received so readily when it was needed. 

Just like how his promised needed it now. 

“We both made it, so don’t think about that anymore,” Leo told him, feeling with faint amazement how easily the crown prince turned to wet clay in his hand. Melting in a reflection of how he always did under those big, warm palms. Sinking down into the silken blanket he was lying over, as though the smooth fabric had turned to water. 

But before any amazement, he felt loved. 

The once prince felt trusted. Like he was making Ryoma feel safe with him. 

That was more amazing than anything. 

A humming tune was vibrating his vocal chords before he even considered it. A little song that he remembered hearing from his mother’s vanity table, that would play whenever he was having trouble sleeping. 

Gentle tinkling sounds which would fill his dreams, and promise him no nightmares for the evening. And he could only hope it would do the same for the one he loved. 

Leo hummed the melody over and over, never stopping as he felt Ryoma slip further and further into unconsciousness. Lulling awakeness turned into light slumber, which then turned into deep hibernation beneath his touch. 

Breathing in deep and slow, with not a hint of tenseness filling his body anymore. Hopefully dropping off into sweet dreams, just as he deserved. As he would always deserve. 

Though he didn’t know the time, Leo was quite sure it was getting late. And even with all the sleep he’d gotten, he was starting to feel exhaustion pull him in as well. Something which he had no reason to fight. 

So the blonde reached over his now sleeping teddy bear, grabbing handfuls of the silk covers to cover him with. Able to move the light fabric with ease as he pulled it across the bed, not wanting Ryoma to catch cold from sleeping half dressed. 

Cascading the green leaves over that body that had been bared to him, then over his own back as he slid down onto his stomach as well. Cloaking the two of them in smooth warmth, side by side while he crawled up the bed. 

Sidling toward the pillows, being ever so careful not to disturb the larger as he sleepily grabbed at a cushion of his own. His mind seeming to know without him saying anything that it was time to rest again, and that was perfectly fine. 

Mirroring the position of his beloved, he bunched the pillow up under his chin. Finding a comfortable angle that he knew best, with his head resting on its side. Just so that he could see Ryoma’s sleeping face beside him. 

Looking so at ease. Making it clear that all of the earlier pain slipped away, thanks to Leo...somehow. 

They both had bad memories-he knew that. 

But sometimes it felt like there wasn’t enough he could do to help his sweet love with the ones troubling him. This time, he felt like he’d managed to do at least a little bit. Even if it was only as an ear to listen to, and a voice to whisper reassurances. 

Ryoma was worthy of it, and so, so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one out-okay, wish me luck!
> 
> I really don't want to go out today, but what can you do about it? I'll try not to die~


	285. Shades in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Leo slipped back into the realm of sleep, not truly certain that he’d ever left it in the first place...

******  
Leo didn’t fall completely from the realm of sleep, but he did find his lashes fluttering open to darkness for seemingly no reason at all. The night’s lacking light was heavy over his body, and for a moment he thought he was still stuck in the dreamless void of rest. 

But then he saw a shade in the din. A barely noticeable outline before his sight, that appeared as nothing more than a round blob a little ways away from where he lay. Hunched over, and hardly standing out from the shadowed wall beyond. 

The half asleep blonde shifted sluggishly, inhaling sharply as he tugged the soft pillow under his face even closer. Bunching it together to get the supreme amount of feathers available, blinking his bleary eyes in an attempt to see better through the black. 

He felt his toes curl lazily into the silken covers that lay over him, partially draped across his body in multiple layers. Like the blankets had been thrown towards him. By who, it didn’t take long for even his slumbering mind to figure out. 

Because he was gazing tiredly to his left, in the same position that he remembered being in when he’d first drifted off to sleep. The only real difference was an easy one to grasp, especially when it had been the sole point of his focus at that time. 

Ryoma wasn’t lying beside him, and there was a large body sitting at the edge of the bed. 

He blinked slowly, finding it hard to peel his lids apart after they’d connected. As though they’d been sewn together like his skin had been, even though he knew that wasn’t so. He was just so tired...

Leo’s hand emerged from under his pillow, sliding towards the hunched over figure sleepily. Slipping over the smooth, silk sheets that lay beneath the blanket he was under. Feeling how rumpled they were-

How cold. 

His beloved hadn’t been lying beside him for a while. And even if he could barely comprehend such a thing at the moment, it left him feeling chilled himself as he reached the maximum length that his short arm could reach. Still grasping, clawing weakly towards the form that his gaze was locked on. 

A low noise groaned through his throat, starting to come more awake as he struggled to get to the man that he wanted beside him. Finally getting the lump in the darkness to move, for which he was glad.

Raising up, broad shoulders standing out in the din, if just barely. With shaded strands of hair swirling together, the silhouette of his promised’s face turned back toward him. A palm weighed down on the bed, and he felt the sheets slide a bit under him. 

And that the deep tenor filtered through his lulling mind, so quiet it was hard to hear even in the near silence of their room. The only other sound being the constant cascade of water from the bath, and that wasn’t what he was capable of focusing on at the moment. 

“Leo?” The crown prince’s voice asked, in a tone that was testing. Checking to see if the blonde was actually awake, or if he’d just made a sound in his sleep. His outlined lips moving as he spoke, leaning back over the bed a bit more like it would help him see more clearly in the pitch, “Leo, are you awake?” 

“...” 

“What’s...wrong?” The barely conscious younger asked, still trying to get his target to return to where he belonged. Laying out on the bed beside him, snuggled close with his breathing and alive body, just like he knew they both wanted. 

“Nothing,” Ryoma told him in a tone just a tad louder, gentling immensely upon discovering that Leo really was some semblance of awake, “I just...needed to use the bathroom...although I’m back now.”

That was good. He was glad that there was nothing wrong; it helped to steady the wakefulness that had started to take him. Letting him dip back into the state of barely conscious as he patted the sheets a bit louder. Slapping the fabric in an obvious summons that his love didn’t miss. 

The dark shadow got larger, crawling over the bed toward him on its hands and knees. Long locks of loose hair falling around the man’s body, which he had to maneuver around, but it was worth it. 

All for the moment that Ryoma dropped back down into the sheets beside him. Warmth flowing over him like the older was a personal fireplace, the scents of cherry blossoms and vanilla filling his senses as a rush of air blew past him from how his love had merely let himself fall into the silk. 

Stealing away any reason he might’ve been woken for. 

“Sleep...here...” 

Leo’s words drifted away from him as he finally got what he wanted. The Hoshidan royal got comfortable on the sheets beside him, reaching back to tug the blanket over his body once more. His body, which was noticeably covered by soft fabric when the blonde pressed into its side. 

Together again. Resting comfortably on their stomachs side by side, their breaths mingling with one another as they snuggled up shoulder to shoulder. The once prince closed his eyes in tired contentment, finding no real difference between whether they were open or not. 

“Yeah,” that husky tone murmured, blowing out air against the smaller’s nose with his hushed words. A bare, strong calf wound up over Leo’s. Holding them together while both of their hands found holds under their soft pillows instead, “I’m here. Go back to sleep, my love. I’ll still remain when morning comes for us.” 

Though he didn’t need the permission, he took it anyway. 

And Leo slipped back into the realm of sleep, not truly certain that he’d ever left it in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die, and the movie was actually pretty badass. So two for one, and three for two since I got out another chapter as well! 
> 
> Just bitty bit since I sleepy~


	286. Love's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was just...so glad that he’d made it far enough to reach this point.

******  
His body was stretching before he’d even managed to pull open his eyes to view the sunrise hours in their beautiful room. He felt the silken sheets move smoothly against his naked skin, barely bunching up thanks to how hard it was to catch a grip on them. 

Sliding back over the large piece of furniture without thought, and rolling his shoulder in slow circles as his toes curl up into the floaty fabric enveloping them. Nuzzling searchingly into the feathered pillow beneath his cheek, imagining for a moment that he’d somehow managed to fall asleep on clouds.

But Leo didn’t want to be in the sky. 

A deep, vibrating noise shook his frame when such a thought passed his mind. Getting him to blink apart his lashes before he’d even prepared himself for the array of lighting that waited beyond. 

But this light was gentle.

There was no blinding brilliance to make him squeeze shut his eyes once more. There was just a soft, faint layer of colored light that washed over the headboard of the bed. Painted in shades of the earth that he loved so much, glowing so faintly that waking wasn’t a hard process in the least. 

Because he wanted to see the nature around him. 

All of those colors meant that he was still alive.

And then he was given what he hadn’t even thought about needing, and he completely melted into the silken covers surrounding him. The waking blonde’s muscles tensed for only a moment, then turned to complete mush as he forgot how a body was supposed to work. 

Another tiny noise passed through his vocal chords, somewhat muffled into the pillowy softness that his face had planted itself into. Gathering the chocolate brown fabric as close as he could, then growing as weak as a newborn foal. 

Those fingers, weathered and worn, just kept running through his hair. Tugging so lightly at the tangles which had set after falling asleep without brushing out the wetted locks, never once igniting a twinge of pain as they petted...and petted...and petted...

Leo was quite sure he’d accidentally taken a wrong turn into paradise. Otherwise, what sort of heaven on earth was this? With the beautiful nature that he could feel surrounding him in his soul, the touches over him that pleased him like nothing else, and the complete and utter contentment which made every little bit of it better? 

After all that had happened to them, it was hard to truly believe such a thing-such a simple and good thing-could really be the reward they got. 

More than a week of rest, with the promise of no struggles except political ones? He’d take that a million times over reliving Cheve, or Izumo, or any of the other conflicts he’d made it through. 

Leo was just...so glad that he’d made it far enough to reach this point. 

Although the divines knew that someone certainly hadn’t wanted him to. 

He forced his face from the fluffy home of his pillow, inhaling sharply in an attempt to fill himself with enough air to float from his returned sense of lulling. Reluctantly letting another contented noise when the gentle pets turned to sweet scratches over his scalp. 

So tender, so caring, so loving-

It was so, so much that he felt like his speeding up heart was going to stop.

But at the same time, he could never imagine it to be too much. 

“I see you’re awake,” a husky, sleep-deepened tone reverberated through his left ear, leaving him slipping into even further awakeness with the filling sensation it delivered into his chest, “How do you feel, my adorable little lover?” 

Ryoma and his pet names-he swore he was going to figure out some of his own to make the crown prince flustered, especially since his beloved seemed to be getting more and more comfortable in using such terms of endearment for him.

Although that was probably because he’d never shown any discomfort towards the names. Only bashfulness and shy embarrassment, so that was on him...

And besides, Leo didn’t really...mind it. 

There was something about the way his promised addressed him at times. Something that made him feel...smaller. Younger, in a way he’d never had the luxury to act in the past. The little addresses and terms were a way to immediately recognize how loved he was.

And that felt really, really good. 

“You’re still half asleep, aren’t you?” The man’s deepened voice rumbled out a throaty chuckle after his evaluative question, sending vibrations through Leo’s body in turn. Then his smaller form was sent shivering, another pleased noise departing his lips as they split open, enjoying the way those calloused fingers had trailed down to his nape so easily. 

“I don’t mean to wake you,” Ryoma then told him quietly, whispering into the blonde’s ear in such a way that it had the opposite effect. Prompting him to pull open lids that he wasn’t even aware of closing in his contented state. Gazing dazedly at the gold, cushiony headboard in front of him as Leo seemingly came awake for the second time. 

Maybe he had fallen asleep once more because of his love’s ministrations- he wouldn’t know. The older always allowed him to feel so amazing, he wouldn’t even notice dropping off of the mortal coil when beneath those hands.

“Kaze brought you the mixtures you’re meant to take,” the crown prince informed him sweetly, those fingers dropping even lower; between his shoulder blades in order to trace little circles over his spine’s outline over the cotton shirt he wore, “and your retainers also delivered us some nice, warm breakfast to eat when your ready.” 

Coaxing him to wake up like one coaxed a skittish animal to eat from their palm, honestly. 

Leo felt he should be upset with himself over how well it worked. 

“Just-” His word hitched, broken by a large yawn that stretched his mouth, filling his head with the ringing of pressure which had his eyes watering reflexively. Squirming a bit in the direction that that deep tenor was coming from, not stopping until his shoulder was connected to something moving and warm. 

“...give me...minute,” the young blonde mumbled in defeat, raising his sight up to the distorting canopy above his head. Trying to blink away the last of his sleep as he followed the outline of rustling leaves and hanging roots with his eyes. 

Leo really didn’t mind listening when it was Ryoma asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff! Take it, take all the fluff!


	287. Dreams to Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he felt like he’d never stop smiling again.

******  
That morning, Leo ate like a prince again. 

Now, that wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy how he’d been taking his meals recently; surrounded by domestic chaos, sitting in rooms full of the smell of freshly cooked foods, and eating alongside the rest of their company. 

It also wasn’t that he felt the meals he’d had in Hoshido were lacking. The kingdom was simply a bit less excessive than Nohr, and besides that, the castle hadn’t exactly been in the best situations during his time spent there.

But there was something about this particular morning...

Maybe it was that he felt he had a much clearer mind than the day before, now that he was freed fully from limbo’s grasp. Maybe it was his beloved, or simply the more regal seeming surroundings he’d woken to. 

Whatever the reason-to be met with a bronze tray filled to the brim with breakfast foods, sitting on the bed in wait for him to begin eating...to be left to wake in his own time, and do as he wished without anyone holding sway over his schedule...

It reminded him of his days in Clarkenstein. The mornings when he had less duties than usual, when Odin and Niles would bring his meals to his study or bedroom for them to eat together. Chatting, relaxing, trying to hold together enough to last just another day in that dying land...

And now he was here, in Cyrkensia. So many things had changed. So many, many things were different from how he once knew them to be. 

But he couldn’t be happier about it. 

“Take your time,” the crown prince of Hoshido chuckled, watching from the corner of his eye as Leo speared at some of the fried eggs on his platter, intent on swallowing them down for his hungry stomach’s sake, “There’s no rush this morning. We have a couple hours before I must attend a meeting with the Cyrkensia council members.” 

They were lying side by side still, resting comfortably on their stomachs atop thrown about silk.

Bunched up into piles from movement in the night, wrinkled out of its neater appearance from the day before. With the woven, smooth leaves tossed off over the edge of the rounded bed, kicked away so that they could shift without hindrance. 

“What are you meeting about?” The once prince asked curiously, tilting his head even as he forked another mouthful of egg into his mouth. His bare legs were tangled up in his beloved’s longer ones, absently rubbing them with his toes while they ate together. 

Leo was truly happy to have this peace, but he’d barely understood the reports he’d been given the day before, while his mind was still clouded. All of the words had flown in one ear and out the other, leaving him with no real knowledge on the situation. 

He wanted to know.

“Just a few base agreements on terms before King Thorin arrives,” Ryoma explained in that patient tone he always held for the blonde’s curiosity. Something which the man probably didn’t even realize meant as much as it did to Leo, “It’ll speed along the process of forging an alliance, and give him some incentive before we even officially begin the talks.”

It wasn’t much, but he was so glad to be told. The Hoshidan heir most likely had no clue just how much a little explanation like that meant to him, how much he appreciated his promised taking time to discuss such things.

There was no suspicion, no expecting him to figure it out on his own. Not one shred of information would be hidden from him if he asked for it, not a thing was left out of his grasp to keep him in the dark-

He was listened to, and he was allowed to listen in turn. 

That was one big difference between his mornings in Nohr. When he’d specifically have to take a few minutes after waking to prepare his mask for the day, reminding himself how he’d have to fight for every little word that left his lips. 

But not here. Not with Ryoma. 

“We’re already prepared to give up some of the western territories if that’s what they ask for,” the royal informed Leo, setting his fork aside to reach with his fingers into the little wooden bowl that housed an assortment of berries for him to choose from, “and provided my sisters followed the original schedule we set, there should be messengers arriving from Castle Shirasagi any day now. They’ll carry more news on what we can offer, and-” 

That smooth, husky tenor cut itself off when those tawny orbs flicked back over to the blonde beside him. The blackberry he’d just placed in his mouth rolled uselessly off of his tongue, dropping back down onto his plate with a tiny thumping sound. Unable to go down his throat as he’d meant it to thanks to how the man wound up gaping. 

“What is it?” The quiet younger asked, his head now resting in his arms like they were a cozy pillow. Keeping his voice at a low level so as not to startle the frozen man, still staring at him with shocking white surrounding those soft brown irises. 

His teddy bear could be the cutest at times, and he didn’t even realize. 

“Uh-” Ryoma made a throaty, choking noise in his chest that couldn’t quite qualify as words even though he tried. Then the larger was pushing his torso up, turning his body off of its stomach and onto its side.

Shifting in a rush to face the blonde full on, moving so quickly that his long hair almost wound up draped over his food before he pushed the tray a little further down the bed. Abandoning the barely eaten meal to nearly fall straight off onto the food, and not seeming to care one bit. 

Clearing space for him to comfortably rest his head on the wrinkled, white silk. Still staring at Leo in unequivalated awe that he didn’t even try to hide. Almost like he didn’t know how, or didn’t realize just what way he was looking at the other.

“Leo, are you happy?” 

Airless, breathless. Like the younger had sucked all of the air from his lungs with whatever he’d done to catch such attention. Though he didn’t know what that might be. He was just laying, staring right back at his love while he watched those tawny eyes trail over his features.

Captivated, as though he was looking at the most beautiful sunrise. 

“Yes,” Leo answered the odd question without hesitation, hearing for himself the hidden laughter in his tone that was directed toward the man he’d managed to entrance so, “Right now, I’m really happy...thank you.” 

Whether his promised realized what he’d done or not, he was still grateful for a person who could grant him such joy with only a couple words. A little bit of trust, reliance, acceptance-

And he felt like he’d never stop smiling again. 

“You...I don’t know what I did,” the honest man admitted, his brows knitting together even as his lips wound upward in confused happiness. Needing only to know that Leo was happy to feel the same, “I don’t, but you look really beautiful right now, my love. Not that you don’t always look wonderful-you do, truly, and you don’t even realize, but right now-” 

The way his beloved devolved into a stumbling, blushing mess was so adorable that the blonde wanted to laugh. He wanted to break down giggling, burying his heated cheeks into his arms as the royal continued. But if he did that, he couldn’t watch the starstruck expression on Ryoma’s face grow more so with each passing second.

“You’re smiling,” the crown prince breathed out, rushing out the words that he’d been trying to get to, his cheeks painting a deep red as he continued to gaze at Leo with so much love the boy felt like he was drowning in it, “You’re-you look so happy, I don’t know what I’m meant to do.” 

He reached out as he spoke, closing the short distance between them with one of his large hands. His yukata’s dangling sleeve brushing over the younger’s shoulder as he moved to take hold of him. 

And then a warm, weathered palm was pressing lightly against his cheek. Cradled between the blushing skin and his shoulder, feeling a rough-tipped thumb slide along his cheekbone in a gentle caress that only made him smile all the sweeter. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Leo whispered, leaning into the wonderful touch, feeling his heated cheeks push up even farther with the pressure on them, “Just enjoy this with me. Just...just love me like you always do.” 

Always. He always wanted to be loved like this. By this man, and no other. Not a single other person in the world, in their history, or in their future could be what Ryoma was to him now. 

He was the only one he’d ever feel this way towards, and the boy knew such a fact with certainty. 

“Yes,” the future king murmured, his head bobbing dazedly while he still stared aimlessly at the younger. His voice distant with thoughts that Leo wished he could know, but would settle happily for what he was told, “I love you, and I’m so glad I could make you happy like this. I promise-” 

Closer. Pulling himself over the sheets to reach even nearer to the blonde, until their breaths were blowing across one another’s faces. Smelling of fresh fruit and produce, not a detail escaping from their eyes as they looked over the ones they loved; each other.

“I promise I’ll make you happy in the future too,” Ryoma swore, leaning in over the smaller’s shoulder. Adjusting his hold on the heated skin to lead Leo right where he needed to be, “Please, allow me some time. We’ll finish this, and we’ll go home. Then I can finally give you the life I’ve always wished to. Our life, together.” 

Such great dreams. Impossible; some might call them. 

And while the young strategist has never really been one to follow such uncoordinated plans, someday was such a nice promise. One that he wouldn’t mind chasing for the rest of his life. 

It was hope. It was love. 

It was all he wanted for the two of them, forever. 

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love conquers all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	288. Dreams and Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn’t forget their duties for the peace they’d been enjoying. They didn’t quite have that luxury.

******  
The tiny, bulbous berry popped easily against the roof of his mouth with just a bit of pressure from his tongue, sprouting flavor over his taste buds in a cool, refreshing wave that had him leaning further back into the pillows with a pleased hum. Then he reached for another. 

His fingers dug lazily into the wooden bowl that still remained on the bed with him, filled with the berries that they hadn’t yet managed to finish. Something he’d kept to snack on, even after his beloved had taken their finished trays out to the seating room for the kitchen staff to deal with. 

Laying over the bed, popping small fruits into his mouth in an attempt to get rid of the icky taste that seemed to have permeated his senses. Hardly covered up for more than a second with each new berry to meet its fate of being crushed.

A souring taste which came from the healing potion he’d been given to drink after breakfast, wiping away any good aftertastes from the amazing meal in seconds. 

And if Leo didn’t know that he needed to take it, he might’ve insisted on making his own concoction to down. At least he knew how to cover up the awful taste in his own mixtures, honestly. 

Though...he knew that wasn’t fair, considering Nestra was hardly a kingdom which focused on healing arts. It was a kingdom of art, skills, performers. Of beauty and love and the most outgoing of people who tried to reach for the stars in all that they did-

Another sweet berry, and he absently tugged the silken blanket further over his lap. Hiding his only half dressed state for the sake of his promised, who he could hear milling about near the foot of the bed. Getting prepared for the meeting ahead of time, just so that he’d be ready. 

And so that they’d have more time to talk. Little, unimportant conversations. Filled with whatever came to them; something which had progressed since their unmatched happiness during breakfast, until they inevitably found themselves steering onto the path of dreams. 

“I don’t suppose it comes as any surprise that my greatest aspiration is to be a good king, does it?” 

Leo chuckled quietly when his promised asked such a question, almost sounding ashamed about the honorable goal. As though he felt that wanting something like that made him conceited, or arrogant. 

Maybe he’d been told as much in the past. Who knew, when it came to those Hoshidan advisors that had turned out to be such pains? It seemed like a thing they’d do in order to ensure their future ruler didn’t get too big a head. 

Not that Ryoma could ever be such a way. 

“You already are the best ruler Hoshido could ever hope to have,” the once prince chuckled again, whispering the words up towards the perplexing ceiling above him like he was sharing a secret with the humble man, “What else did you dream about doing? As a child, what did you wish to accomplish in your life?” 

There was a pause in the royal’s shuffling, and another berry popped into a billion sparks of savory tastes over Leo’s tongue. Contemplating his own answer while his beloved did the same, sure that it’d be his turn next. 

It wasn’t often that the boy got to think about his plans for life. For the longest time, all he’d cared about was living another day. 

‘Create another rumor.’ 

‘Follow the orders I was given.’ 

‘Don’t slip up-don’t get yourself killed.’ 

Realistically, he’d considered different paths once he got old enough to understand such things. Although, that hadn’t included his emotions in the least. Emotions weren’t meant to be involved in decision making-especially not royal decision making. 

But that wasn’t the case anymore. 

“There is still much to be done before I can be the king Hoshido deserves. And I must first get my people through this war,” Ryoma predictably denied his praise, taking on a sharpened tone of resoluteness in his modestness. Truly and honestly believing that he hadn’t long proven his worth. 

Far more than that prideful kingdom, that was for sure.

Then he went on, and his voice was softer now. More thoughtful as the edge dissipated into nothing, leaving behind only the calmness of childhood memories that the crown prince was likely reliving.

“I...swore to bring Corrin home,” Ryoma remembered gently, getting the snacking blonde to freeze, a berry halfway to his lips. His lashes fluttering shut in further consideration, with the image of his sister’s visage appearing through the dark of closed lids. 

Of course he would want the girl to return to the place she belonged; something which he had also succeeded in...Although the circumstances of how it happened were worse than regrettable.

“And of course I wanted to master Raijinto,” the crown prince hurried to move on. His tone flashing with a haunted tone for only a moment, no doubt thinking about how their sister’s return to Castle Shirasagi had gone. 

A tale that he actually thought that he hadn’t heard yet, but he wasn’t about to ask Ryoma. Not when it clearly distressed him so. 

“Another success,” Leo murmured lightly, relaxing back into the pillows a bit more as he heard steps begin to skirt the bed towards him, “Was there nothing else? Nothing...a bit more-”

“Embarrassing?” His older lover rumbled out in faint amusement, sounding nearly grateful for the distraction from old memories while he got closer and closer to the resting boy, “Nothing that I failed to do? Or perhaps that I was too young to understand what I was saying? Is that what you want to know?”

The lulling blonde offered up a small shrug against the pillows at his back, not sure exactly what he wanted to know. Blinking apart his lashes in slow separation, peering up at the long, brunette locks that were now falling all across his sight. 

Framing the smiling face of his beloved. 

“Well,” Ryoma murmured sweetly, his tawny irises practically glowing with the past he was thinking about. Sinking down the edge of the bed as he planted his palms into the sheets, giving himself support so that he could lean further over the younger he was towering above, “there was the time I declared to Yukimura with full confidence that I would meet the Dawn Dragon one day. No matter what he said on the matter, I refused to listen, and even wound up swearing several oaths on the matter before being informed that the divine being had long since passed.”

He could imagine it now. A mini, stubby-legged version of his love. Waving around a stick, giving mighty, squeaking roars as he read about the ancient entity he was apparently descended from. Then going straight to his tutor and swearing such a thing. 

It was honestly quite adorable. 

“You-” 

But Leo didn’t get to finish the entertained words he’d been about to spout, for the next second he was tugging his blanket even higher up his chest. Hiding himself away a bit more on instinct when two sharp knocks suddenly pounded through the room. 

Accompanied by a voice that neither of them recognized, judging by the way his promised quickly disappeared from above him. Heading towards the foot of the bed, likely in search of his weapon just to be safe. 

“Crown Prince Ryoma,” a dignifiedly regal voice called in through the carven doors, making the injured blonde tense up even further. Hating the high and mighty tone that he often connected to court intrigue, which meant trouble in turn. 

“Speak.” 

And just like that, their little bubble was popped. Blown away by the short, properness of his beloved's tone that he hadn’t heard in quite some time. Reminding him of how it’d been a while since he was a part of the political orb that Ryoma juggled. 

And reminding him of how much he preferred their open love, over the finer details and propriety of royalty. 

“Your presence is hereby requested by the Keeper of the Lakeside Palace, Lord Verenzia, in order to discuss matters of mutual interest,” the callman informed them, his words a little muffled by wood, but audible enough to understand. And to dispel their happiness even further. 

Leo sighed under his breath, trying not to let his smile completely fade away for the sake of the crown prince who was now looking toward him in quiet frustration. Sharing the same annoyance as the blonde at being disturbed, but knowing that there was nothing to be done. 

“Now, would be preferable to the lord,” that uppity voice clarified after no reply came right away, prompting a quiet groan from the brunette who was being summoned away. Taking away the time they’d thought they had, and leaving them only with seconds. 

“I’ll be right there,” Ryoma called out in a flat tone, reaching up to run a hand roughly through his hair as he hurried to return to Leo’s side. Now looking nothing but defeated in the knowledge that there was nothing to be done. 

They couldn’t forget their duties for the peace they’d been enjoying. They didn’t quite have that luxury. 

“Leo-” 

“I know,” the once prine cut in before the streams of apologies could start flowing, seeing a flicker of guilt pass over the older’s face which just kept growing as the seconds passed, “There’s no time to do your hair; you have to go.” 

A shame. He’d been looking forward to the prospect of being able to do that this morning, but now they were only being left with the fading feeling of untouchable happiness which had been overbound just a time before. 

“Chances are I’ll have to go to the meeting immediately after,” Ryoma placed his palms back onto the bed, leaning in hastily to help the younger in sitting up against the headboard. His hands lingering for just a bit longer than necessary in a way that Leo was glad for, “So I may not see you until after lunch. Will you-”

“Prince Ryoma?” Again the foolish man called, seeming to not care about the idea of the royal being busy. Interrupting his love, even though he knew what he was about to be asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” the injured boy reassured him. Reaching to catch one of the large hands right before they departed from his shoulders, grasping on gently as he held his beloved in place for just a second more, “Take care, Ryoma.” 

“Prince Ryoma?!” 

The brunette openly growled when he heard the raised tone beyond the door, his soft eyes growing dark as they flicked in that direction. Then straightening up reluctantly, adjusting the deep blue top he’d changed into as he went.

“This isn’t something I missed,” Ryoma muttered, glancing back at Leo once, twice. Again, then again. Seeming to find it almost impossible to tear his gaze away as he headed for the door, grabbing Raijinto while he went. 

Transforming right before the once prince’s eyes. 

Changing from his lover, to the crown prince who had expectations weighing on his shoulders. From the man he loved, to the man he wanted to help. 

But he couldn’t help. 

All Leo could do was sit there on the bed. Feeling the strain from his stitches thanks to how tense he’d become, watching his love leave him behind so that his duties were not shirked. 

If only the once prince could help, but all he could do was stare at Ryoma’s back as the door creaked open. Then he couldn’t even do that much anymore, and he was left alone in their room as quickly as he’d blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy~ 
> 
> I pass out now, read this in morning.


	289. Brothers' Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our kid’s growing up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/3xeBfTnce4juBEiRFekm6iF9H_0wDopmF6VYEWjn8RYqcW9mQP79E2wI0pX3-VCKpMxCTRSRFnSIXZQGb7ev9FAnVw  
> ^ Clothes baby received.

******  
Solitude did not last long for Leo, although being disturbed might’ve been the crueler fate when compared to the peaceful quiet of his room. Choosing between such tranquility, and two, rather loud, rather nosy retainers who burst through the carven doors like they’d been waiting for the moment the crown prince left?

Of course he chose his ridiculous friends without hesitation, as much as the insanity of such a decision irked even him. 

Besides, they brought presents to make up for their wildness. 

That is to say, Odin delivered to him a set of clean clothes for him to finally get dressed into. Apparently having been delivered to him by a ‘fiery vixen of crimson locks and oily eyes, seller of secrets and renown untold-’ so on, so forth. 

Naturally, that meant he had to field questions about spending the night only half dressed in Ryoma’s bed. Which led to an interrogation about the awkward bathing situation, which devolved him into a burning flame of flustered proportions as he was forced to remember how his beloved’s body looked.

By the end of the stumbling explanation, he’d had to call back his protective older from walking off with a dagger swirling between his fingers several different times. Always with a dangerous, overly innocent smile lighting his face that promised pain unimaginable.

Oh, why did all Nohrian retainers have to be insane in order to qualify for the position?  
******  
After spending so much time traveling together as a group, it came as no surprise to Leo that most of their companions had independent plans of their own for the day. Things that, for the most part, didn’t involve another person to accompany them. A decision that the bed-bound blonde could most definitely understand. 

Whether it was resupplying their caches, official business, personal pleasures-

Whatever the reason; he found himself growing more and more jealous of their simple abilities to walk around without fearing tearing themselves open. Without believing that a little bit of strain might split apart their skin and spill forth their guts across the floor. 

The room was beautiful, but Leo really just wanted to go outside. 

He wanted to feel the dirt between his toes, the breeze blowing over his neck, the grass as he laid back in it and gazed up at the sky above-

None of which was really possible, and that grated on him. 

“Milord?” Odin asked worriedly for the umpteenth time when he sighed, readjusting the doublet he held in his hands a bit nervously. Offering up the black velvet as though it was even an option, which they both knew it wasn’t. There was no way he could lift his arms up high enough to slide on the doublet he’d been gifted. 

The white button up was already clothes enough, and far less comfortable than his beloved’s shirt had been. With flowy, airy bishop sleeves that made him feel like he was going to drag the clean fabric over every possible surface, no doubt leaving it a dirty mess by the end of the day. 

He’d managed to get the new, black braies and pants on himself at least. Relievedly reassured that they were freshly bought, so he felt better in them than the unknown clothes that were quickly tossed away. Although the fact that the undergarments for Nestra were so short confused him a bit.

All in all, the once prince was just glad to be clean once again. He was freshly bathed, he had a comfortably full stomach, he was nicely dressed, and he was in a proper palace again. 

Whether all of those things were good or bad, he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Leave it,” Leo waved off the silver laced doublet with another deep sigh, drawing back his shoulders to help relieve the stiffness in them that had come from awkwardly shifting into the shirt he’d been given, “This is clothes enough, I think.” 

“Perhaps a bit too much, if it was the crown prince’s opinion,” Niles snarked from where he was casually strewn out across his bed behind him. Out of sight, and too far back for either of them to turn around and smack, “Next, you should wait for him, clad in nothing, over these lovely sheets and see how he reacts.” 

A loud stomping sound came when Odin slammed his boot down onto the stone floor, warning the archer to watch what he said even as the two blondes turned steadily redder. And apparently the warning wasn’t enough. 

“I’m merely cautioning him about such decisions,” the lecherous man scoffed, followed by the smooth slide of silk as he shifted positions to move even closer to them. Sounding genuine enough that it somehow only made it worse, “All men are beasts, and he spent the night beside one such beast. The notion that Prince Ryoma kept his hands to himself is hard to believe.” 

His promised would never touch him without permission. Leo knew that he wouldn’t-he trusted him not to. Otherwise he never would’ve dared to bed with him while he was so defenseless. At the moment, he didn’t even have his magic to rely on, and he still allowed for such a thing. Not to mention that it was him who had his hands on Ryoma in the end.

Besides, he was much more vulnerable in times past...

“He kept his hands to himself even when I actually did sleep next to him naked before,” Leo muttered weakly, feeling the heat flooding over his cheeks as his mind drifted back to a time when he’d really slept with the man while completely bare, “So I trust he’d never do such a thing.” 

Back then had been even worse than now. Even with his magic, he’d barely been able to string a couple words together. And his sweet teddy bear had resorted to rolling him up like a pastry to sleep beside. 

Most definitely not the actions of a man that he believed capable of hurting him.

The once prince only realized how troublesome what he’d said was, when there was a smirking face suddenly in front of him. Both of his retainers were standing at the bedside now, staring down at him with identical tenseness in their expression. 

And identical protectiveness.

“Oooh?” Niles prompted with such a deadly playful lilt to his tone that it had both of the youngers leaning back away from him, sensing the threat there as they watched the man pull another dagger from his belt in promise, “I don’t believe I’ve heard this one. Care to elaborate? Don’t leave a single detail out, milord.” 

Even greater warmth erupted across the blonde’s face as he comprehended precisely what he’d muttered, and he leaned back over the bed in an attempt to put more distance between him and the fierce retainers that wanted answers. 

Sometimes he forgot his friends didn’t spy on him at all times of the day, since they always seemed to know everything that was happening. 

He’d just sentenced his beloved to death without even meaning to. 

“Hold on-” Leo swallowed thickly, breaking off the words when that sharp smirk grew more so. Realizing that he didn’t even have the assistance of his mage this time, since Odin looked equally ready to go hunting for royal blood.

“You can’t say that,” he pointed out quickly, rushing to collect his words in the face of two very protective men. Men who looked ready to commit murder over one little sentence for him. 

Gods, he loved them, but they were too much at times. 

“You were the one that got me drunk-” 

Wrong thing to say, yet again. 

“Niles!” The name screeched from his fellow blonde before he’d even finished the word, at a pitch he hadn’t believed possible for the dramatical man. Followed immediately by a loud thwack that the archer didn’t even seem able to avoid, since he was too busy staring down at Leo with a very, very wide eye. 

And the elder was sent careening forward, pushed off his feet by the tome that he’d foolishly brought himself in range of. Hit over the back of his head by the weighty, golden book. Sent stumbling from the force.

Straight into Leo. 

The injured blonde winced when he found his orientation suddenly swapped. Gazing up in surprise at the man hanging over him, two hands pressed into the sheets on either side of his head so that the full weight of his body didn’t drop onto him. 

Naturally, that was when the door creaked open on the other side of the room. 

“Hey, I heard shouting. Is everything-?” 

The poor samurai stopped, gaping through the crack he’d opened in the door. Staring at the inane situation with a steadily red turning face, almost dropping the pile of papers he was carrying in his arms. 

Why was it Hinata, again?

“I’d close that door if I were you,” Niles warned him seconds later, his tone dropping into an unnaturally rough and growly note as he protectively lowered himself even closer to the blonde under him. Honestly letting his dangerous side slip free as he blocked his liege from sight, “I’m in the mood to kill someone right now.”

Oh, he’d really done it. 

“S-sorry to interrupt!” The brunette samurai squeaked in a panic, followed immediately by the slamming of that door as they were left alone once more. No doubt already getting the wrong idea over what was happening. 

Although, he didn’t know what was the right idea for himself either. 

He had one retainer who was hazardously dropped over him; a dagger still pressed between his fingers and the sheets. And he had another standing above them; hefting one of his tomes like a battering ram that he couldn’t bring down until the archer moved off of his lord.

This really wasn’t what he wanted to deal with. He’d wanted to get a report about everything going on, not manage his overprotective guardians.

“Now then,” the eldest of their trio huffed, pushing himself back up so that he could peer down properly at Leo. His tone only softening the slightest bit in response to the younger’s exasperated expression, a flicker of true guilt passing through his icy iris almost too fast to notice. 

“What was this you were mentioning?” 

He was going to wind up murdering his brothers himself.

“Not what you were thinking,” the once prince hissed out shortly, reaching up to shove a hand at the hovering one’s shoulder in an obvious message to get off. The last thing he wanted was for another person to walk in on such a confusing sight, “and you’re going to go set things right with Takumi’s retainer as soon as possible. Understand?” 

A nod, distracted as it was, but he’d accept it. Leo was the one that had said such a dangerous thing, and ignited this whole mess. Although it wouldn’t have been such a problem if his friends would stop treating him he didn’t know anything at all. 

There were only a few...adult things that he didn’t know. 

“We merely bathed together, just like last night,” he ground out, working his jaw in irritation as his retainer rolled off of him. Allowing the man to help him sit up once more with cool hands that were nothing but gentle as he worked them beneath his shoulders, “I-I simply fell asleep before we were finished. He didn’t want to dress me while I was unconscious, so he wrapped me up in a blanket to sleep in. That’s it. End of story.” 

Ryoma was far too honorable to ever consider laying his hands on him without permission. It was part of the reason he trusted him so much. 

“...Leo, I-”

Hearing an honestly guilty tone from his elder was strange. It wasn’t often the shameless man showed remorse for his actions, but in this case it wasn’t even needed. The younger understood why such decisions had been made that day, and he didn’t blame Niles in the least. 

He’d really needed it back then. 

“It’s fine,” he cut in calmly, taking a slow breath to help with the phantom pangs in his side as they both settled again, “Now, if you could both get on topic and actually tell me what’s going on?” 

It was clear that they both wanted him to elaborate. They actually looked a bit surprised that they didn’t get to hear more about what had happened, but honestly?

Leo wanted to keep his privacy with Ryoma just that; private. He cared about his chosen brothers more than he did most people, and in the past he’d often shared his every thought with them. Just like he'd shared most of his encounters with the crown prince that they'd asked about thus far.

But now, in the face of their unsated curiosity, he found himself wanting to keep more of that time for himself. And judging by the dawning understanding that passed both of their expressions moments later, they realized that. 

“Huh,” Odin mumbled, sounding almost confused as he gazed down at his liege with startled, olive eyes. Looking as though he wasn’t sure whether to be happy or not about whatever they’d decided, “Our kid’s growing up.” 

“Excuse me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly fluff and misunderstandings of the highest order!! Just a bit of fun filler for the morning, so take it~


	290. Secreted Wars of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to see his brother smile for real again.

******  
Just as with anything in life, fate decreed that there must be good, and that there must be bad. The welcomed, and the rejected. Typically, this was especially prominent with news.

Information that you longed to hear, versus information you wished to forget. 

This instance was no difference. 

A deep, steadying breath ran through Leo’s frail body as he physically felt more of his morning happiness slip away. Falling right through his grasp, slicked up like butter in the aftermath of his retainers’ report. 

There was good, and there was bad. How else had expected it to go?

At some point, he’d realized that only Odin was left giving the report. The mage’s partner had randomly disappeared off on a secret mission that he refused to comment on, and merely went on with answering his liege’s every other question. 

No limbo left his sharp thoughts clouded this time. There was no desperate need for sleep shadowing him, no distracting body to be cradled by while words flew past his head. 

It was all heard, and it all sunk like pins into his brain. 

The recount of how they’d all fled Cheve, chased through those evergreen woods on horseback for the night’s length. Riding for their lives as long as they could, before finally hunkering down to hide out the search parties. 

How Niles had apparently taken the lost mage when he rode off, intent on following the trail the ninjas supposedly found. Racing through the eve after him and his newly hired companions-not that Odin remembered any of this. 

The haunted ball of drama tried, though even his skills in acting weren’t sufficient to hide the shame that was coiled up inside of him as he remembered how useless he felt he’d been. When he’d been unable to even figure out where he was, or able to recognize Niles’ when he looked upon it. 

And no amount of reassurance helped to quell that shame which had taken up a permanent hold within his friend. 

He told his liege how the group had known to head to Cyrkensia after him; apparently thanks to a certain royal diviner. Using some sort of empathetic connection that he didn’t know enough about to try and understand, but was simply glad to see how animated Odin became again while he talked about it. 

Then he tried to tell Leo about when his retainers had come upon him on the road, within the merchant’s wagon. But for that the older blonde was trembling too much, stumbling and stuttering out every word he tried to piece into a sentence. So they moved on. 

And on. 

Skipping past the part about how he’d watched the healers stitch the younger’s body back together. Skipping past the horrors of being unable to do a thing as Leo lay in fever’s hold, unsure if the boy would live another day or not.

And on-

To telling him about his hired companions from the road, and how they were staying at an inn outside the palace. Waiting for the once prince to pay them a visit, which he knew would have to involve losing quite a bit of gold once he did.

Then telling him something that...was less welcome. Something that he qualified as bad, thanks to the way it made his blood boil. The way it made him fist up his hands in an attempt to hold onto just a bit of good, trying to contain it inside himself with all that he was for the sake of keeping his cool.

Commander Scarlet-that traitor-was being held in the dungeons of the palace. A prisoner, until they figured out why she’d done what she’d done. Why she’d sold them out-sold out her own city that she claimed to wish to fight for-

That news was enough to make Leo want to call his loyal torturer back. If no one else could get that woman’s tongue to loosen, he knew for certain that Niles could find a way in no time. He’d always seemed able to in the past.

It was only the fact that he was so distracted with his distressed mage that kept the Chevois bitch safe for a while longer.

Odin mattered more.

So he found himself in a position that was depressingly familiar. With his tormented friend half lain over his bed, and that head of spiky blonde hair buried in Leo’s crossed legs as gently petting at the older while he worked to calm him. To reassure him that he really was okay-that they both were. 

“How many times must we tell you that you don’t need to apologize for such things?” The once prince whispered forlornly, hating the feeling of the larger sinking even more completely into his lap. As though he hadn’t the energy left to maintain any strength in his body.

“But this time-” 

Odin tried to argue with him, in a voice that was soft-younger than his usual one. Like he’d regressed to the years that held sway over him, encompassed by his guilt that was finally getting the chance to breathe as they addressed it. 

“I know,” Leo interrupted him gently, aware for himself just how dangerous it was that his friend was beginning to lapse while in the midst of battle. That he had gotten lost in his mind not just for a few minutes, or a few hours, but a few days. 

How would he last out a war at this rate? Without the people he relied on most, without his truest family? 

“We’ll figure it out,” the blonde tried to convince himself as he gazed glumly down at that head of hair he was petting, shoving away the part of him that said it would be impossible, “Maybe...you just need to talk to someone? Or maybe you could tell us more of what might trigger you?”

Niles and him had a personal list of their own that they’d made after growing close to their third, but it wasn’t exactly the most reliable. Such general circumstances, such random moments; anything could be enough to make Odin lose his way. 

And he knew it. 

“I don’t know why it happens,” he hissed out, those scarred fingers digging tightly into Leo’s dark pants like he needed something to hold onto. Something to squeeze the life out of in his unanswered frustration, “History takes its hold in the briefest of flashes, then the most blinding of assaults. Contained within my mind, my body made useless by its clawing grasp. Nothing exists in between, nothing remains except the screaming-”

A violent shudder ran through the slightly broader form that he held close, and his response was to hold on all the closer. Wrapping his other arm around the shaking man’s shoulders, trying to tug him as far into his lithe body as possible without disturbing his thoughts. 

For the millionth time, he wondered just what his friend had gone through to affect him so much. He knew that Odin was not a Nohrian, and he’d never claimed to be from anywhere else of note on the continent. 

Nowhere else had a war, as bad as the one in his retainer’s head, waged in decades. Long before the dramatical man had even been conceived. 

“I’m sorry,” he tightened his hold even more, trying to keep back the resigned sight that wanted to fall from him when yet another apology came from his troubled, chosen family. Nothing seemed able to get past the wall of dark memories contained behind Odin’s facade of theatrics. 

He’d been trying for years, yet he still hadn’t succeeded. 

“You’re dealing with your own things,” another violent shudder, pressing his shaking body up into Leo’s embrace even farther despite the words leaving his lips, “and here I am, allowing the darkness of my past to permeate this calm-this wonderous peace that we’ve been permitted for just a time.”

“My matters are hardly of such importance,” his young liege scoffed, shaking his head back and forth in response to the insane selflessness of his retainer. At times it edged of self neglecting, and such a thing worried him. 

As though the man had forgotten what it was like to put himself first. 

“I’ll heal in a couple days,” Leo reminded him, running his thumb in a brushing line across the mage’s forehead that had his shuddering slow a bit, “The only troublesome bit about that, is that I can’t do much until then. My magic won’t take long to deal with, the politics I’m almost excited to get back to, and nothing else really breeches a need for attention.” 

“But-” 

“It’s alright, Odin,” Leo knew that he was nearly pleading now, but he wanted to get it across to the ridiculous man. He wanted his friend to know that he had the time to take for himself, “A week. A whole week without any of that pain, that suffering-take it for yourself.” 

“You know what?” The once prince heard his own tone sharpen, growing more stern and firm in such a way that his retainer was lifting his head up. Resting his chin against his liege’s stomach to gaze up at him with baggy olive eyes, “I order you to. I order you to take this whole week in Cyrkensia for yourself. Do as you wish-as you need. Don’t worry about a thing else.” 

It stung his heart, how lost his words made the older appear. As though he hadn’t the first clue what he wanted for himself in this life. Like all he’d known was following Leo, and that was sadly the truth of how he’d lived the last couple years. 

He didn’t want Odin to wind up like Niles; unable to say he had anything else in the world besides serving him. 

“It’s the city of performers,” the boy went on coaxingly, running his nails soothingly through those soft points as he tried to help direct the blonde on taking care of himself, “I’m sure there are many, many plays being put on in the city. There are probably a multitude of storytellers as well, or playwrights that you might give some advice to?”

Cyrkensia was probably the best place in the continent for his eccentric friend to be. The singular destination that he would fit into most, with his own dramatic tendencies. 

And Leo found himself hoping that it was so. He’d begun to truly miss the man’s old way of talking; his constant monologuing and speeches. His silly poses and interruptions, tales of grandeur and-

All things that had become so much rarer since everything changed for them. 

He wanted to see his brother smile for real again. 

A good way of doing that? 

Have the door to his bedroom suddenly thrown open by a smirking archer, leading in a beautiful, gorgeous, stunning black mare with an array of different palace guards rushing after them, shouting in a panic about the animal within their halls. 

Now that was one way to startle roarous laughter out from the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is solely character fluff for Odin, because my baby deserves it. Also, Niles really be marching through the halls of the palace with a horse, being chased by loads of guards, and not caring one bit if it's for the sakes of his little brothers~


	291. Palace Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would he ever do without her?

******  
Nestrans were apparently far less used to having animals permitted to roam the halls, if the guards’ perplexed and anxious reactions were anything to go by. Glancing between one another unsurely, seemingly fully aware of whose room they’d followed the mare to, but not aware of how they were meant to proceed.

After all, they didn’t have the authority to order around foreign, royal visitors who were guests of the crown. Whether or not they recognized Leo specifically, they recognized that he must be a rather important person to be where he was. 

Not that the once prince was paying a tad of attention to any of that. 

The very moment his Rose was led through those carven doors by his old friend, he forgot that anyone else existed. Save for the ethereal black beauty that had entered his narrowed sight.

Like a horse that had been given blinders to wear, he no longer saw anything but the stunning mount that gave a mighty snort the moment she found him once again. Stomping her solid hooves against the stone beneath her weighty body in loud clacks that actually had the gold-wearing guards taking a step back. 

“Oh, there you are,” Leo gave another laugh, softer than the barking outburst that he and his mage had suffered upon being interrupted by the odd parade of visitors to his room. Feeling every ounce of happiness from that morning return to him; delivered by the eclipse eyes that shadowed over his negativity with only a glance into their depths. 

His oldest friend tossed her head happily, sending her long, luscious locks of black hair waving through the air as she pranced toward where he sat on the silken bed.

Her tail whipped side to side, nearly slapping the guards’ faces behind her before they backed further out of the room. The mare’s approach also forced Niles to quickly clear from her path, lest he be trampled for being in the way. 

Odin scrambled from his lap in a hasty roll that nearly sent him off of the bed, departing with a final word of thanks as another quiet laugh shook through his body. As amused by their elder’s decision as his liege was. 

Sometimes, the archer could make amends for his every shameless act by just being a little thoughtful. A prime example being this very moment, when Leo forgot about the myriad of bad acts Niles had committed in the past. The entire list washed away by a torrent of gratefulness that he had no clue how to ever return in equal measure. 

“My beautiful, wonderous girl,” the young blonde breathed, ignoring the pinching in his injured side as he turned onto his hands and knees. Crawling rushedly over the smooth silk covers in order to reach the side of the bed his best friend was approaching, a smile splitting his face that was so wide his cheeks hurt. 

Everything was better when Rose was with him. 

“Look at you,” Leo giggled giddily, gazing up in awe at the enthralling sight that stood before him. Towering above his small form, gazing down at him with a love that most would never see no matter how hard they looked. 

But he saw it. He always did; the way she looked at him the same way she’d looked at his mother. 

“You look like you’ve been treated well,” he whispered breathlessly, gazing over her practically gleaming, fluffy black coat. With recently brushed out hair, and the perfect amount of roundness to her stomach. So healthy. 

And not a scratch on her. 

Leo dropped back onto his heels, staring enchantedly up into those trancing, deep onyx orbs. Not realizing until that moment just how much he’d wanted to see his most loyal family member. How much he’d longed to witness with his own eyes that she was alright. 

What would he ever do without her?

“Um, Lord-uh, Lord?” 

He couldn’t bring himself to tear his sight from his mare, his partner, to look at the guards standing at the room’s threshold. Sounding even more anxious now, as though they hadn’t a clue how they were meant to handle this. 

And apparently they didn’t know who he was after all. 

“We’re...terribly sorry,” one of the men declared, followed by the creaking of metallic armor as he likely bowed to exemplify his claim. His voice wavering nervously with every word, seeming afraid that he might overstep simply by speaking, “but you-that is, your horse can’t be inside the-or, indoors. If you might be so merciful as to...see the animal out in the stables, where it belongs?” 

Such a bravely foolish human. Acting as though Rose was just an animal; so sad. More people needed to understand just how close you can become to living creatures-close enough to consider them family. Whether they’re the same species as you or not. 

“Yes, well as I attempted to explain to you,” Niles answered snarkily for him, fully aware that his young liege wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but Rose for the time being, “My lord is injured, and a trip down to the stables would be quite impossible without aggravating his wound. We’ll be going out now, so you needn’t grovel for such a thing. Though if you want to beg, I can-” 

“-thank you for your vigilance, yes!” Odin immediately broke in to shout chaotically over his partner’s words, his flare for dramatics returned if only for a time of necessity, “You are too right about the state of order that must be kept in this idyllic palace! We meant no trouble, and hope that your noble hearts might understand our extenuating circumstances at this time. For our business now lies elsewhere, and the only path lain open to us requires-”

“Enough, both of you.” 

Not another word left either of his silly retainers’ mouths when he ordered them stop, still mostly distracted by how floofy Rose’s fur felt beneath his fingers as he scratched at her cheek in greeting. Hearing an audible click from his distracting mage’s teeth as he cut himself off, deciding in that moment that, yes, they had somewhere else to be. 

Leo wanted to go outside, and his way to do so was standing right in front of him. 

Thankfully, his amazing mount seemed to understand without being told, just as she always did. 

For the next minute, the towering black horse was turning her fluffy flank towards him, and lowering. Sinking forward as she bent her long, front legs. Bowing so that he could easily reach her powerful shoulders, even without getting up from the bed. 

And he did so. 

Wasting no time in falling forward without any hope of stopping. Dropping in such a way that he would’ve face planted right onto the floor if there wasn’t a broad back waiting there to catch him. To drap his upper body over, and squirm his way up against her. 

Then tossing his left leg over her haunches with some work, feeling the stitches strain tightly over his thigh with all the movement of his weakened body. Wiggling his way up onto her like a worm; trying to keep his stretching to a minimum.

But any pain was worth it, for the moment that he was finally seated atop her bare back. The moment that he felt all of her strong muscles constrict under him, pushing in a million different directions as she rose back up to full height. 

And he was riding again. 

Leo didn’t bother with ridiculous things such as sitting up straight. He cared not for how it appeared; to be draped over her large form like a human blanket. His legs dangling limply over her hips, and his face burrowing into the unparalleled softness of her mane. 

Taking in the calming scent of a stable. With its thick waft of baled hay, animals, leather- 

The scent of memories, and happiness. 

“I love you so much, my pretty, pretty girl,” the boy whispered secretively against her fur, knowing she’d heard when a loving bray split the quiet air around them. Her hooves stamping down appreciatively as she began walking, her whole body shifting with each step. 

Sending him rocking back and forth in a motion that he knew as well as breathing, but that he felt he loved even more. There was the scuttling of armored boots hurrying to move out of the way, but he didn’t take his head from the home it’d found in Rose’s softness. 

He just relaxed, and let some of his cheerfulness return as his oldest family member led him to where he really wanted to be. To the place that would grant him even more happiness.

And so, with his retainers’ footsteps following behind, he let his mare carry him through the palace. Hearing guards continue to scatter from their path, but not paying any attention to anything that wasn’t connected to Rose. 

She’d take care of him. 

She’d promised his mother that she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, gotta get his out of my system-
> 
> I like Xander, but I hate Xander. 
> 
> He was a great character, but he just makes the most stupid of decisions. I don't have any way to defend them, he's just an idiot. So there's going to have to be a few more changes to the Fates story if this is going to make sense. 
> 
> But also, why is he like Chrom from Awakening? You know, the dorky prince that you just want to see get topped by the male avatar? 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=images%20of%20hot%20shirtless%20xander%20fanart%20fe&tbm=isch&tbs=rimg:CTM1h3FsbT5FYXB5fw44MZ_1q&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0CBsQuIIBahcKEwjwqLfn6LXuAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQRA&biw=1349&bih=625#imgrc=0noRHJJdbUA9eM&imgdii=2k39tpvzfBnBEM
> 
> If this link works right ^ then this is what I mean.


	292. Lakeside Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then came what he’d longed for. 
> 
> A whisper in his mind.

******  
The rest of the expansive palace seemed just as creatively decorated as the two spaces Leo had spent time in thus far, but he couldn’t say for certain. All he caught were the briefest of glimpses in between his nuzzling of Rose’s neck. Little flashes of vibrant colors and inspiring works. 

Art, truly defined everything in this kingdom. It was almost distorting. 

Every time the room would catch in the corner of his eye, the one prince felt like he’d been brought to a whole other structure. There was so much uniqueness that it didn’t really fit together into a cohesive set. 

But that was such a beautiful thing-almost as beautiful as the pitch black mare he had with him again. 

They were disturbed by a handful of other guards, a few different times. Panicking over the scene before them, just as the last ones had. Though they were a bit more firm about their distress since they didn’t have any real clue about who Leo and his retainers were.

Niles and Odin were quick in talking the soldiers from their unrest, reassuring them that they were already on their way out. As a matter of fact, they were headed for the lakeside. 

That was news to the riding boy, but it was fantastic news. 

He wanted out of these stone halls, these mystifying rooms. Leo wished to be in nature’s grasp once more, reconnecting with the magic he’d lost. The longer he was without his own essence, the harder it was to get by on ignoring it. 

He needed to talk to Brynhildr. Needed to know exactly what had happened back on the streets, back when...

Pressing further into Rose, curling his fingers into her floofy swirls of fur to cling onto as the haunted blonde tried to push away the memories. A task which was easier than ever when he had her right in his grasp, right under his hands.

And he let himself forget a while longer. Innocently enjoying the calming rocking motions that she sent through his body, allowing her to take him through palace halls and down stairwells. 

To take him outside, at last.  
******  
That first breath of outside air was intoxicating. 

There was no other way to compare it to anything, not without severely dismissing the effectiveness of it. It was like a drug, and he was an addict that hadn’t had a fix in weeks. A gutter rat that would do anything to get his drug. 

Leo hadn’t truly realized how used to fresh air he’d become since leaving Nohr, until that moment. How he’d started to expect clean air every time he breathed in, and not the decaying oxygen of that dead kingdom. 

Ever since he’d entered Hoshido’s borders, the outdoors had always been open to him. Their architecture practically welcomed nature into their halls, and those thin, paper walls did little to block the flow of life. 

When he wasn’t at Castle Shirasagi, he was traveling over the earth, with nary a thing to stop him from enjoying each breath he took. Days and days allowed out in the envelopes of nature, and his time contained within was banished to far and few in between.

But he’d been inside the Lakeside Palace for days...

So there wasn’t a true way that he could describe what that first breath did to him. 

The way he inhaled so deeply that he could feel his lungs strain from the capacity, pushing at his stitches while he straightened up in no time. Blinking away the shining brightness of the golden sun overhead, and taking in the dream-like view ahead of him as Rose walked down the brick-laid path. 

There was a sharpness that he’d almost forgotten. The faint chill of cold that washed off of the mountains surrounding them, brought forth from their snowy peaks to blow down towards him. Thankfully only a faint coldness, since it was still midsummer. 

But still enough for him to imagine the ice in his throat as he breathed in. 

There was also nature; the sweetness of floral scents surrounding him. The thick tanginess of leaves, and the grounding denseness of the dirt. A wet overhang came into the sky as well, waving off of the massive lake that stretched out before his awed sight. 

Crystal blue-the most stunning and unimaginable pureness. Seemingly turning the water’s surface into a gleaming diamond, only broken by the reflections of the great mountains that towered far above in the surroundings. 

Leo turned his head back in a whipping motion, pressing a steadying palm onto Rose’s swaying haunches as they moved farther from the palace. Staring up, tilting his head back to see the lofty, white stone structure that he’d just departed. Reaching so high above him that it nearly made him dizzy to peer up at. 

And then he forgot about the castle for the garden that his wonderful friend had delivered him to. 

Hanging off of the rippling lakeside, just as how the magnificent palace had gotten its name. Full of overgrowth that made him want to slide from Rose’s back and sink down onto the comfortable earth, letting himself drift off into a trance as soon as possible. 

The excited mage scooted further forward, delving into the crook of his mare’s back as he leaned over her shoulder. Gazing down at every patch of blooming flowers they passed, seeming so lovingly cared for that he wanted to cheer for the gardeners. 

Listing off the names in his head, captured by the array of almost blindingly perfect colors that became all he could see anymore. Occasionally accented by a spiring cypress tree, or sprouting bush that added more green to the lush landscaping. 

A joyous laugh puffed through the freeing air, and it took him a few seconds to realize that the happy sound had come from him. From his parted, smiling lips as he twisted this way and that like an excited puppy, trying to take everything in, but not having enough eyes. 

It was all just so...beautiful. 

There was a glimpse of buildings a little ways down the lakebed as well. The city, though that didn’t really earn his attention at the moment. He was too busy enjoying each clack of Rose’s hooves against the brick path, each new little wafting tease of floral scent that was brought to his nose by the breeze. 

Feeling the slightly chilled, soft gusts wash through his hair, sending his bangs swaying. Ignoring the slight goosebumps that came in trying to get used to the cooler temperature, letting his partner’s fluffy coat be his warmth. 

Then laughing quietly again when he nearly toppled straight off of her back in excitement upon seeing a patch of impressive rose bushes that lined a moss covered, stone wall along the path. Very well grown, and nearly equal to his own. 

Though not quite. 

The only reason he didn’t slip from Rose’s broad form with how far he leaned over, was the way his considerate partner stopped to help him. Pausing in her swaying walk in order to reach her head back, nudging at his shoulder forcefully, but not roughly, until he’d reseated himself properly. Snorting in a, ‘really?’, sort of fashion. 

“Sorry,” Leo breathed out with a bashful smile as he wrapped his short arms around her warm neck as best he could. Leaning in to give her a few more loving nuzzles while she began moving again, returning the gentle swaying to his body with another snort in reminder to be more careful. 

So he was, as hard as that goal managed to be while they headed down towards the lake. Surrounded by so many plants that he just wanted to dismount and ogle at, but kept in line by the tail which wasn’t afraid to whip into his shoulder if he tried. 

But it was worth it for the place she finally brought him to. 

Not a part of the garden, but just the lakeside itself. With its long, waving emerald grass. Its sloping descent down to the water. Its unobstructed view of the white capped mountains beyond, and everything that lay in between.

Not a place that was planted, or place that was altered. 

Just a piece of nature. Pure and untouched for him to delve into. 

Leo might’ve doven straight off of her back into the sea of rustling grass if she didn’t choose to lay down first. Bending her legs in a sudden movement that had him grasping onto her neck in a tight hold, a startled noise slipping past his tongue which quickly turned into another laugh. 

“You read my mind,” he whispered breathlessly as she brought herself down, flattening a horse shape into the tall grass. Giving a mighty shake of her head that finally offered up permittance to her rider. 

And he tugged his leg over her muscular back, sliding straight from her hold down into the embrace of nature. Like a kitten that had finally been allowed from its bed by a mother cat, only to be watched closely there after. 

Though his best friend needn’t worry fretfully, since he wasn’t going anywhere. The moment his legs were splayed out in front of him, his riding boots framing the mountains ahead; he had no intention of moving again for a while. 

Instead, he leaned back cozily. Wiggling into her soft belly as the two of them got comfortable, ignoring the two men that were snickering softly a little ways away. Reveling in one another’s company, since it was the only thing of importance in this beautiful place.

Her soft nose reached back, nudging at his injured thigh in gentle pushes that urged him to pet at her. Running his fingers through her long forelock with a happy hum, content to stay like this for the rest of his days. 

Then came what he’d longed for. 

A whisper in his mind.

So faint he would’ve thought he’d imagined it if not for the way Rose nudged even more insistently into him, seeming to be telling him to not keep the ancient entity waiting. Completely at ease in her trusting role of keeping watch over him when he drifted away. 

“I’ll be back in a little while,” Leo called distractedly over his shoulder for the sake of his retainers still watching closely, already settling in for his delve into magic, unwilling to let that ancient presence slip away from him, “Don’t let anyone disturb me.” 

He didn’t hear whatever replies they might’ve given in return, for suddenly the whisper was what was taking hold of him. Gipping on like a viper that had found its prey, constricting him until he’d fallen from the material world. 

The wielder of Brynhildr was dragged into the magical realm so much faster than ever before that he barely realized existence had changed until it was all already altered. 

And then he was gazing up in awe at the beautiful woman of earth that sat before him. 

“Hello, child. You wished to speak with me?”


	293. Earthen Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom was such a precious thing. Especially now that Leo knew what that truly felt like.

******  
The magical plane of existence was always a wondrous place for any mage to visit. 

Wel...not any mage, in truth. Only those with their own innate magic could house any hope to visit the realm that lay over that which they knew best; that they spent most of their breathing hours in. 

Leo had often used his magical trances to access the other plane, even before he’d ever known where it was that he was visiting. For many years he’d fallen back into the world of shades time and time again, growing more curious about it every time. 

Inquiring about the emberish sky that never changed colors no matter the time of day, flowing gold and orange in rivers across the horizon. With magical tendrils clear in everything which he saw, even the air. Floating around like the sparks of a fire that might burn him every time he breathed, but only left him feeling comfortably warm instead. 

Everything was muted, but fuzzy at the same time. As though everything in reality gave off its own glow of varying brightnesses, depending on how much power flowed through those things. Whether they be big, or small. Important, or forgotten.

Because magic was in everything.

Every tiny blade of grass, every faint gust of wind. There was a reason elemental magic was such an easy form to master-it was everywhere. 

No matter where a person might be, so long as there was even a sliver of that element nearby, they could draw from the innate magic that they were missing within themselves. It was how the wielder of Brynhildr often got by without depleting his own core to excess...usually. 

Black on black, shade on shade.

The magical plane was a copy of the material one, simply on a separate layer of existence’s folds. Quite the concept if anyone really thought about it, but it would drive a person mad if they dug too deeply. That’s why smarter mages accepted the considerate gift that they were given in merely seeing the first layer. 

Nothing truly changed for the most part, except for the fact that color wasn’t as abundant there. Magic was its own vibrancy, and everything else was dimmed. Transformed into a dullish glow. Faint browns and grays, with only blessings able to be anything different. 

So Leo was quite surprised, just as the last time he’d seen her, by simply how colorful Brynhildr was within the other realm. 

He’d thought the towering woman of earth was seated on the sloping hill before him, but another looked revealed more to the picture. Particularly, that she wasn’t seated. Rather, her large form had melded to the hill. Her skirt of foliage was just another part of the rise before him, with the ancient being’s upper half rooted in like an age-old tree of centuries’ life. 

And she wasn’t just glowing. She was color-life-itself. 

“Staring is rude, my dear,” the great woman chided him lightly, her bark lips moving in creaking motions as she leaned a little further over him, her hair falling like the vines of a weeping willow around him. Cascading in swirling motions down to the muted grass that surrounded them, punctuated by flowers of the most bright color that each one seemed to be a star in the sky. 

Leo felt his teeth click together sharply when his jaw finally pulled itself back up in response to her words, feeling like a scolded child as he instinctively tried to duck his head in hiding. Taking his unblinking gaze from her swirling, earthen eyes to stare at the rippling ground beneath him instead. 

Flowing, rolling with the sweet promise of power that the ancient entity had brought with her. Magic seemingly seeping from her being, down into the long grass. Returning just a bit of emerald color to the pale stalks, in waves of essence that even her wielder could feel filling his soul.

Magic was everywhere, and he was so glad to feel it again. 

“Did you have any specific questions for me?” Brynhildr urged in a voice as lively and loving as nature itself could be, but with a hint of strength that served to remind any who heard that nature could shift in seconds, “Or were you simply hoping that I might restore your magical core? Speak up now; I can’t stay forever.” 

Leo blinked in startelement, breaking his scolded attitude to place his sight back on his tome’s physical form. Finding it hard to draw back his initial plans of conversation with her, in case of the occurrence of him actually managing to connect with her once again. 

He’d done that spectacularly, but this wasn’t what he’d expected. 

“How are you here?” The curious boy asked the question that had been pushed forward in his mind, thanks to his surprise. Hearing for himself the utter bafflement in his tone, and feeling it in his chest as well, “Like this, like...you are?” 

Once before in Izumo, allotted by the divine magic that ran in abundance there. That had practically drugged him in order to get even an hour’s time of discussion between them. But here they were again, and he’d felt no such thing this time around. 

“Of course you’d be curious,” Brynhildr let out a sigh, but it was more like a gust of wind that sent Leo’s blonde bangs flattening back over his head, making him straighten up in even greater surprise when he was apparently bathed by a summer breeze, “Your mother asked me almost that exact same question the first time we spoke in this way. Nearly all of our time was wasted thanks to the multitude of answers that she wanted-oh, what a day it was.” 

The young-infant really, in her eyes at least, perked up when she mentioned his mother. Leaning forward in earnest, pulling away from the firmness that his spine had been resting cozily against.

And prompting another sigh from the entity, which once again blew out against his face. Seemingly realizing with exasperation that she’d managed to catch his attention by accident. 

“Very well,” Brynhildr huffed in resignation, one of her long, trunks-for-arms reaching beneath her cascading vine-hair. Lifting up what would be her index finger, and wagging it at him despite the fact that it was as large as a small tree, “I’ll answer this quickly, so that we can move on. Pay attention; I won’t repeat anything.” 

Leo felt like an excited pupil whose teacher had just offered up the answers to life’s mysteries. This was such a unique experience; one that his mother had apparently been able to go through as well. 

And for this occurrence, unlike Izumo, he wasn’t worried over whether or not the people he cared about were dead or dying. They were safe in the palace, they had the whole day-whole week-

And he was just in too good a mood now to be brought low by time restrictions. 

“The last time I appeared to you, I was able to do so because of all the divine magic that was soaked into the earth around Gods’ Nest,” he cocked his head even more curiously at the strange name for Izumo, but dared not interrupt when she seemed willing to entertain him. 

He knew that an ancient being, such as Brynhildr, was not required to do that for him. She’d been the one to choose whether or not he wielded her, and she would choose her own decisions going forward as well. 

Which was fine, because she wasn’t just his weapon. 

Like Rose, she was family. 

“I was able to dull down the majority of my power, so as not to exterminate your material existence in speaking with you face to face,” the earthen mother tried to explain, then paused with another sigh when Leo squeaked in slight panic. 

High pitched and reflexive, the moment he considered being wiped from reality due to her power. Immediately feeling burning heat paint over his cheeks for a reason entirely separate from her warm breath, choking out a quiet apology in response to her quite obviously quirked, mossy brow that was pointed down at him. 

It was just...sometimes he forgot how powerful legendary weapons truly were. How they were said to be creations meant to destroy with great purpose, but that humans were only ever permitted access to the smallest portion of their power. 

When you have one of those entities in your head for years...when you traced the insignia of a tome’s cover before you could even walk, or flipped through the pages whenever you were bored in between history lessons-

You forget just how dangerous the power you wield can truly be. 

“And I’m able to speak with you now,” Brynhildr continued once she’d sufficiently fried his brain, turning him into a gaping pile of inquiries once again as he listened to her lecturing words, “because of how I pulled back my power from your mind in Cheve. Otherwise, I would’ve killed you in taking over your body. And that would’ve been just the opposite in what I was trying to achieve.” 

He remembered that. Vividly, as much as he wished for what happened that night to be blotted from his mind, his thoughts. Never again to haunt him, or hurt him as it already had. Once was more than enough. 

Enough for a lifetime, whether he wanted it or not. 

“Now, now,” a rounded tree stump, almost as large as his whole body, moved in close. Accompanied by a softer voice that was like the wings of a butterfly; so similar to how he remembered his mother’s to be, “You don’t have to think about that anymore, child. I took care of everything, so you can just relax.” 

And he did. Almost against his own will, as frightening as that was. Influenced by the utter confidence and convincing tone that she’d taken up, which would’ve put him off if he also didn’t clearly know how it had felt. 

That night, how it had felt to be one with her. 

To experience for himself the strong emotions that she felt, and her immense desire to protect him from death. To help him in what he wished for, whatever that may be. Whatever the cost. 

She’d chosen him, not to be her slave, but to be her partner. Her other half. The one that completed her, and gave her a hold on the material realm which she would never reach otherwise. 

So Leo let her do with him as she would, as he always asked her to do for him. 

“There you go,” Brynhildr practically cooed down at the small human she towered over, her stump-thumb pulling back once more as a laugh like a million rustling leaves sounded through the magical realm’s air. Her barken lips curving up into a creaking smile, her earthen eyes swirl just a bit slower in contentment as they both calmed as one.

“Very good,” she murmured praisingly, filling his chest with a joyous sense of pride that had him straightening up happily. Not even minding how his mind compared his reaction to that of a rewarded dog.

He would never be a dog to her, no matter her power. 

“You see?” The ancient, divine being asked urgingly, raising herself up a bit further. Her long, viney locks blew around him, creating their own music as they brushed together. A cacophony of nature’s sounds that calmed him all the more. 

“You’re so much like your mother,” Brynhildr murmured in fond reminiscence, the both of them smiling broadly at one another as she returned her hand, “She understood, where others might not as well.” 

The massive, deep oaken brown appendage pressed down towards him. Almost like it was going to flatten his tiny body, but Leo didn’t flinch away in the least. Instead, he lowered his chin in acceptance, allowing the wooden palm to press down onto his head with all the care in the world. 

“I am not like those other ‘legendary weapons’,” she told him as she raised her palm up the faintest bit, in order to press down again. Petting him with such gentleness that he could never mistake her for someone to be scared of putting his faith in, “I am magic itself. I will not be wielded-’controlled’.” 

“I will be cooperative,” the ginormous hand was taken away, revealing her gorgeous face once again to the mere human’s eyes. A new layer of power filling her voice, but not harsh in any way as they let understanding flow between them, “but I will always be free; first and foremost. My other half must understand this, as you do.” 

Freedom was such a precious thing. Especially now that Leo knew what that truly felt like. 

To be free of all of the responsibilities you were born to, and choose your own. Picking what you wanted for yourself, unhindered by outsiders trying to manipulate you into position. To have nothing but your own decisions influencing you, keeping you in place. 

Always with the option to run back to open freedom again, if that was what he wanted.

Another long gust of summer breeze as Brynhildr breathed out, exasperation clear to see while she drew her giant body back up in a slow build. Although the emotion was also just as clearly playful as her hair fell back around her winding, bark shoulders. 

“Honestly,” she huffed out in nothing but fondness, her lips still curved up into a lengthy smile despite the lecturing phrasing to her words, “Look at you-making me lose all the time I’d set aside for this. Your mother would laugh at the both of us if she saw us now.” 

“Does that mean we can’t talk more?” Leo blinked in confusion, feeling a small ball of anxiousness pool in his stomach before the woman of nature was laughing it away once more. 

He was really enjoying this; talking to someone who’d known both him and his mother for years. Someone who’d been by his side for practically everything; ever loyal through it all. Finally speaking with understandable words, rather than just decipherable notions in his head. 

But he understood that they didn’t have forever. Good things never did. 

“It means,” Brynhildr corrected him lightly as his vision flickered black once in warning that their time had reached its end, “that your magic has started to replenish too much for me to be in my physical form without putting you at risk. Soon your core will have recovered enough for us to return to our previous roles, so you needn’t fear that we won’t speak again.”

But it won’t really be speaking. 

“Chin up,” she chided him firmly, his sight flickering black once again. Growing steadily blinder to the realm of magic that he was slipping from, “There’s too much good for you to look forward to at the moment; you shouldn’t be brought down by such a thing. We’ll get another chance.” 

Darker, and Leo found himself dropping back against a cozy firmness at his back. Sinking into it as everything started to grow black, and all he heard was one more sentence from Brynhildr. 

But perhaps it was the one that meant the most. 

“Clova would be so proud of you, Leo.” 

Then his essence naturally slipped back into his seated body, and he was rapidly blinking open his lashes to the brilliant blue of a clear sky above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????
> 
> Family fluff?


	294. Wandering Retainers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were who they were to him, because they were themselves.

******  
After the emberish din of the magic realm, the brightness of an endless expanse of deep blue was almost too much for his sensitive eyes. It sent his lashes fluttering, one of his hands reaching up sluggishly without thought to shield his sight from the brilliance.

But nothing seemed able to dull his happiness in that moment. 

Snuggling back into the floofy flank he’d been resting his spine against, letting out a deep sigh which seemed to exhale any troubles that remained in his mind. Like taking a feathery duster to the old cobwebs of a forgotten room. 

Leo...just felt good. 

“I see someone’s been quite pleased by a delve into their passion,” a suggestive purr faded into the satisfied mage’s attention as he allowed his relaxed body to go boneless. Sinking entirely against Rose’s rising and falling stomach, his steady breathing matching to hers as they fell into sync.

“Tell me milord, was that the release you needed?” 

He lazily let his head roll to the side, a tiny smile tugging up the corners of his lips despite how Niles was choosing to phrase his questioning. Shifting his limp body ever so slightly, and feeling the weight that was draped over it. Something which hadn’t been there when he’d slipped into his trance. 

Leo absently adjusted the thick, night blue cloak that had been placed across his form while his mind was absent from it. Pulling the shoulders’ layered fabric a little more securely over his thinner frame, and curling his splayed out legs up into its warmer embrace as well. 

“Yes,” the content blonde hummed, willing to look past the exact wording that he was answering to. Instead choosing to silently thank his loyal retainer for giving up his cloak, even when it left him only in his low-cut top. 

“Where’s Odin?” He asked lullingly as he glanced around his comfortably seated archer, smirking like that cat who had caught its canary. And who had been diligently watching over him with his one good eye while he was defenseless.

Alone, apparently. Considering their blonde, dramatical kitten was nowhere in sight. The long, vibrant emerald grass waved around them, but not one golden head was visible all along the lakeside. 

And after everything that was going on with the young man, Leo couldn’t help the faint disquiet which returned to his lightened height once he realized his other retainer was absent. A regrettable pang that had him reluctantly pushing himself up from Rose’s softness, looking hurriedly around them a bit more closely to make sure his friend wasn’t just lying down somewhere behind him.

But he wasn’t.

“Niles?” The boy liege insisted a bit more worriedly, turning back towards the still smirking archer a little too quickly, and feeling his stitches pull in a stinging reminder. Immediately prompting his old friend to drop the smug attitude, his icy iris darkening when he watched Leo give a weak wince. 

“Be gentle with yourself,” the older man huffed scoldingly, his tone painting with faint notes of concern while he shifted. Scooting himself along the ground, flattening more rustling blades of grass as he went, “Right now you can’t take much excitement.’ 

The snow haired elder took his sweet time in dragging himself over, seeming to gain express delight in the unimpressed look that his liege was giving him. Apparently the sadistic critter hadn’t had anyone to torture in a while, something which Leo could fix rather quickly. 

“And Odin’s fine,” Niles finally gave a careless answer, partnered with a shrug of his shoulders as he knelt in front of the worried younger, “He waited around for a time, before suddenly declaring something about a ‘glorious quest, which had been whispered in his ear by the horns of the gods’. Then he took off towards the city, and I haven’t seen him since. But I haven’t seen any explosions either, so things must be fine.” 

“Something caught his eye, and he was curious,” Leo translated quickly in a rush of relief that had him going boneless all over again. Slumping back like his solid bones had transmuted into wet paper, draping himself back over Rose like the cloak that was draped over him.

Honestly. 

Sometimes it felt like he’d reluctantly taken on two invalid toddlers as his retainers, not highly skilled-admittedly strange-men who could easily complete his every request of them. Keeping track of where they wandered off to could be as much of a chore as cleaning up the disasters they caused with their eccentricities. 

The worry about explosions in the city was a real thing, sadly enough. Especially with Odin’s impulsive habit of tossing magic the second he witnesses any ‘unjust’ actions, whenever no one was there to prevent it. Which no one was...at that very moment.

Leo found that he really didn’t want to deal with one of his friends burning down Cyrkensia over a minor criminal act. 

“Something caught his eye, and he was curious,” Niles repeated in amused confirmation, settling back with a renewed smirk as his injured charge let out an undignified groan. Sounding for all the world that he knew precisely what the concerned blonde was thinking, and not personally caring about it in the least. 

Not that he’d have his brothers ever change, as mad as they could drive him at times. 

They were who they were to him, because they were themselves. 

“Although,” the archer chuckled throatily when he instantly got the boy to lift his head again, growing tense with the concept of a ‘but’ being involved in this scenario. Sounding far too pleased while he batted his good eye innocently, flashing his teeth in his smirk as his tone colored in excitement, “He did run off a couple hours ago, and it’s nearly time for lunch already. Where do you place your bets, milord? A brothel, or a tavern?” 

Leo blinked very pointedly at the amused man, trying to drill just how unimpressed he was straight into that frost-topped skull of his. Drawing in a long, continuously deep breath that inflated his lungs to the point that they ached. 

Then let it all out in the form of a frustrated groan as he comprehended just how high up in that unclouded sky the gleaming, golden sun was. He’d been speaking with Brynhildr for far, far longer than it had seemed. 

And there was a missing, possibly not stable-minded, dramatical mage running about the unknown city somewhere.

“My bets are on an amphitheater,” Leo muttered in resigned defeat at last, bringing his hand up to rub exhaustedly at his eyes, knowing full well that this was his fault. He’d been the one to order his friend to do as he wished during their time in Cyrkensia, and without really thinking about the drastic consequences it could have on the city at the time.

He’d just wanted Odin to feel better, whatever that took. And it was more the fact that he was off, alone, for an extended period of time in an unfamiliar location which made the foolish once prince worried. 

“Go find him,” Leo ordered quietly to his remaining retainer, closing his lids in a tired drop as he lowered his hand to tug the warm cloak from over his body. Unwilling to send Niles off without proper covering, since he’d just be going back to the heated palace anyway. 

“But...don’t disturb him if things are okay,” his voice dropped to a distant whisper, his wandering mind returning to images of how his friend had looked. So terribly ashamed. So horribly guilty as he cried his eyes out, apologizing again and again, “I’ll head back inside now, so you can search out our nomadic idiot.” 

The thick, weighty fabric was pulled from his offering fingers, and the injured boy shifted back into Rose’s warmer fluffiness when a cool breeze sent goosebumps racing up his arms almost immediately. Easily reaching through his new shirt’s thin material, and making him wish that he’d grabbed his own cloak before being ushered out by those panicked guards earlier. 

Though it didn’t matter much when it just surmounted to another reason to head inside again. 

“Got any more names for our poor companion?” Niles asked him playfully, but there was a faint sharpness to his false tone that the criminal couldn’t completely cover up. Trying to hide his own worry for their third part even as he sent the unflattened grass rustling around them while he casually got to his feet, “Anything...a bit more spicy?” 

“Niles, go,” Leo huffed exasperatedly with an internal roll of his eyes, not looking to see the obvious bow that his elder retainer gave before heavy steps were quickly rushing away. Growing distant in seconds, making it hard for his hearing to pick up even when he listened specifically for it. 

Until it was completely silent, the running steps long gone from his audible senses’ range. Left with only the faint rolling of windy waves coming off of the diamond lake, the rustling of breeze-blown grass, and their own deep breaths to remind them that the world was still turning without them. 

A breathy snort then blew through his mare, adding another sound to reality which had the lonesome boy’s lips quirking up once more. Much weaker than his earlier, contented smile, but a smile nonetheless as he felt her muscles heave under him in an obvious message. 

By his best friend’s order, he wasn’t allowed to wait out there in the chilly air until he caught cold; he was going to go inside now. An order which he was quite happy to follow. 

“Alright, Rose,” Leo murmured in quiet assent, rolling his stiffened shoulders back into her comfortable flank as the horse heaved powerfully again, trying to get him to move a bit faster so that she could get him properly up, onto her back, and then get to standing. 

“Hey, I met with someone interesting,” he whispered secretively as he peeled apart his lashes, gazing fondly at the sloping descent in front of him. Remembering the beautiful earthen woman that he’d been enjoying speaking to just minutes before, “Would you like to hear about it?” 

The black mare chortled interestedly, even as her tail carefully whipped forward to nudge him into sluggishly climbing up onto her broad back. Ascending her curving stature like an infant crawled over the ground before they could walk, wiggling his way up as though he were a little worm clinging onto a strand of her swirling fur. 

Of course she wanted to hear, but he had this strange feeling that she already knew somehow. Rose always seemed to, even before he ever told her anything. Yet she still was such a diligent listener, and Leo really just wanted to talk about the amazing encounter he’d had with his tome’s physical form. 

It was just so...mystical. He hadn’t had the opportunity to be so excited about something in quite some time. There was always a reason to keep it contained, to not let such feelings show back in Nohr. Whether it was to protect the thing he felt excited about, or merely to keep his image intact.

He’d missed the feeling of excited over simpler things, and of being allowed to let his curiosity stretch as far as he wished. 

But he didn’t have to hold back anymore, and that was the truly amazing part to him.


	295. Loyal Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t allow himself to be a weakness for his beloved.

******  
For the second time that fast-moving day, the palace guards had to contend with a horse in their luxurious halls. Something which Leo thought was quite unfair, considering they were being blessed by his beautiful partner’s visage. Entirely unhindered by uncomfortable tack or armor; just as she was. 

At her most stunning. 

Yet they still had the audacity to mill about in rushed uncertainty, not calmed in the least, even when he tried to reassure them that she’d be returning down to the stables as soon as he was safely back in his room. Please, she had better manners than they seemed to think. 

She’d even taken care to stomp her dirty hooves off before entering the expensive palace. That was more than some of those anxious guards likely did on a daily basis. Which was why he didn’t bother to bend, and let their attitude ruin his story to the fluffy companion that he rode.

Rose seemed to be very taken by his talks of Brynhildr; whispered into her soft, thick neck so that not all the palace knew about what had happened. Plus, it was a good distraction for his own nervous concern over how things were turning out for his retainers. 

If he heard even a single explosion from the city, he was grounding the both of them. The once prince had always feared that they would get themselves thrown out of a castle with their shenanigans, but unlike when he’d had his royal position in Nohr, it was actually possible here. 

Perhaps he spoiled them just a bit much. 

“Oh, there you are, little one.” 

Rose’s relaxing rocking movement came to a steady halt, bringing him from the peaceful memories he’d been sharing with her. Bouncing different theories about what had occurred off of her fluffy fur, vehemently ignoring anything that might be happening around them for the longest time.

But that wasn’t the voice of a harried palace guard trying to rudely rush things along.

Leo shifted slowly from where he’d buried his face into the cozy spread of his mare’s neck, blinking away the thoughtful haze of his mind so that he could clearly view the two lanky forms that stood before them. Relievedly standing there, appearing rather happy to have stumbled across him. 

Well, one of the partnered ninjas looked happy to see him. The other was just observing him carefully, looking him up and down in slow glides of his unscarred eye, actually seeming a bit unimpressed. 

“You shouldn’t wander off,” Saizo spoke gruffly through his imposing mask, crossing his bracers across his chest in an even more obvious show of being apathetic. Which was immediately combated by a strong smack to his shoulder from the relieved woman with him.

They shared a silent, but oddly loud look with one another, which the riding onlooker had no chance of deciphering. Then the scarlet haired man was drooping, seeming to mean she’d won their unspoken battle of wills. Lowering his arms like a reprimanded child, and turning his head away in almost embarrassment. 

“Did you need me for something?” Leo asked curiously, glancing between the two royal retainers who had apparently decided to seek him out for no reason. The both of them seemed rather at ease, and not concerned about a prior goal in the least. 

But they were Ryoma’s most loyal guards, so why were they here?

“We’re here to escort you back, since you like to go off without telling anyone beforehand,” Saizo declared shortly, then instantly took a quick step to the side when a hand blurred towards him once again. Unfortunately for him, his smart partner seemed to predict that. 

The found rider blinked, giving an empathetic wince when he saw how her hand collided with the back of the man’s head, freeing up a few strands of his slicked back locks. And then he actually focused on what had been said to earn such a thing, and he quickly shifted a bit more properly up onto Rose’s back.

“I just went down to the lakeside for a bit,” Leo defended automatically, taking a gentle hold on his mare’s luscious black mane, a bit more twisted due to the constant breeze they’d been sitting out in for a time, “Has something happened?” 

The very idea of that-of something important having happened while he was so certain they were safe to relax for a bit....

Just as he’d naively done in Castle Shirasagi, right before those wretched assassins came. Before he’d been harshly awoken by a cloaked man straddling his waist, raising a gleaming dagger above the both of them to bring down in a lethal arc. 

Something like that happening again-

“Calm yourself,” Kagero reassured him gently, her lips curving up into a sweet smile that hid nothing as she gave a shake of her head, sending her waving chocolate hair flowing with the slow movement. Her tone was full of kind happiness still, soothing away the brief fear that had spiked through him with those past memories. 

“Everything is fine,” she hummed in that immensely gentle tone which had first made the young blonde compare her to a mother. Unabashedly treating him as the child that he really was as she turned her back to him, facing expectantly back down the hall she’d seemingly come from, “but we thought that it’d be best for you to be waiting when Lord Ryoma returns from his meeting. There were a few...lines of discussion which frustrated him greatly.” 

The pompous council members had managed to trouble his beloved? That was actually a bit of a surprise for the calmed boy, since he remembered clearly how annoying he’d found it that Ryoma just rolled over for his own prideful advisors. 

Before he’d set them straight himself, that is.

What had they managed to do to frustrate such a tolerant man? Asked for something Hoshido wasn’t willing to give? Said something about the current state of the war, which admittedly looked bad for the lively kingdom? 

“What exactly did they discuss?” Leo decidedly settled on asking for himself, unable to imagine his promised being so easily affected by inane chatter which hardly mattered. Especially not when the future king was attempting to garner an alliance with the uppity council members that he’d been meeting with, for the sake of his own land’s people.

From experience, he knew that his beloved could keep careful control of his emotions in strenuous situations where others might not. As such, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what might’ve annoyed him enough to have his loyal-to-a-fault retainers go searching for the wayward blonde.

“They were discussing you,” Saizo called back carelessly over his scarved shoulder while the two ninjas began stalking down the extravagant hall in a hurried pace, prompting Rose to start moving again as well. The older man almost sounded on the verge of annoyed himself, but considering the apparent situation...

Well...that would probably do it, as embarrassing as such a notion was for the loved boy.

No wonder they’d come to find him, and Leo was glad that they had. If his situation had been used against the man he loved...if he’d placed Ryoma in a dangerous position, then he wanted to be there when the crown prince returned to their room, searching for him. 

He wouldn’t allow himself to be a weakness for his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itty bit to start the morning~


	296. Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were together, so they’d be okay.

******  
Loneliness was the most curious thing.

You can feel lonely when you are in no one’s company but your own. Locked away in a darkened room, enduring self-imposed solitude for whatever reasons you may deem necessary. 

You can feel it when you are being crowded around by too many living bodies to count. Surrounded by boisterous laughter, practically bumping into another person with every small step you take.

You can feel it even when you are the very center of attention; captivating tens of hundreds of thousands. When every gaze is fixed on you, feeling them watch every insignificant action you make in the cruel search of finding some way to send you scuttling back off to the shadows you’d emerged from. 

And you can feel lonely when all others had departed from your presence, leaving you by yourself, in a not entirely known room, sitting on a barely familiar bed, watching the piping hot steam slowly swirl up from two trays of delicious lunch that had been delivered by complete strangers.

Perhaps loneliness wasn’t what the unaccompanied boy was feeling, but it sure seemed similar. Achingly similar to how he once felt, in his dying home kingdom, as he waited. And waited. And waited. 

Foolishly hoping that his distancing siblings would come to see him, honestly expecting it, because they loved him. Didn’t they? 

Quietly sitting there, at his overflowing desk, doing paperwork after paperwork under the ridiculous notion that it might clear up his brother’s schedule enough for the crown prince to finally come see him. 

He never did, and it had taken far too long for Leo to realize he wouldn’t.

That...painful feeling. The expectation of waiting for something you believed was coming, but couldn’t completely shake the thought that it was sadly hopeless. That longing wish which took hold of a person's chest; the absence of previous contentment, and the shivering chill that seemed to come from their very own stinging heart.

The lonesome blonde didn’t want to feel this way, but the more time that drew out between Rose’s unfortunate departure-the longer he sat, frantically tapping his fingers nervously against his leg, watching the winding steam steadily growing less and less...

Leo just wanted to make the right decision that he’d failed to do back then, back when it could’ve changed things. He wanted to rise to his unsteady feet, and go searching the entire palace for wheresoever his beloved might be at the moment.

But all thanks to his sewn together side, he couldn’t do anything of the sort.

So he continued to sit there silently. Continued to pointlessly watch the trays of food cool, until no warming steam rose from them anymore.

It wasn’t much of a surprise, really; Ryoma had informed him that they likely wouldn’t see each other again until after the normal time for lunch had passed. But then the busy crown prince’s retainers had managed to make him frightfully anxious.

So when the beautifully carven doors to their room finally began to slowly creak open, Leo could forgive himself for instantly calling out to the one he wished to see enter, even if it sounded pitiful within his own tense mind. 

“Ryoma?” 

Large, weathered hands gripped at the golden handles, suddenly rushing to push both doors into the naturey room at once. Seemingly urged onward by the injured boy's call, and revealing the blessed sight that he’d hoped to see.

His beloved, standing tall on the threshold, searching out Leo’s seated form on the round bed without a wasted second in between. Fixing those gleaming tawny irises onto the waiting smaller, desperately taking in the image he made for like a starved man would look upon a feast offered up to him. 

And then deflating in unmistakable relief. Becoming smaller in a way that wasn’t bad, but comforting. No longer being forced to put on those almighty, and unnaturally regalized airs which had no doubt weighed on him. 

Transforming from the great future king who had needed to dutifully entertain entitled pricks the whole morning, into the simple man who Leo loved, and who had needed to see his lover safe. 

“Leo.” 

A name hastily breathed out with such a strong gust of exhaled oxygen, that it almost seemed as though the relieved brunette’s long legs would give from the new weakness in them. Frail as a newborn as they worked to bring him a tiny step forward; enough so that the arching doors could simply swing shut behind him. 

Closing with a deciding click, and just like that-

Leo wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Join me for lunch?” The equally relieved blonde cared nothing for how his voice trembled pitifully still when he quietly asked the question, cupping his slightly shaking hands into his crossed lap so that they weren’t quite so noticeable. 

Ryoma had come back to him, just as he’d known he would. 

“You can tell me all about the meeting after,” he offered gently as his love took another step forward, gazing at him with a faintly troubled expression. As though the returned crown prince had something he wanted to say, but didn’t know how to word it, “For now, hurry before the food gets cold. Stew is no good when it’s like ice.’ 

Tugging carefully at the full brass trays, trying not to spill the tasty-looking bowls of seemingly cooled stew, but relishing happily in the way that the swishing movements of the broth released a few new wisps of remaining steam into the air.

Then he let his gaze absently flick back up, and belatedly realized his beloved had moved from his place by the shut door. Having silently approached where Leo had sat in waiting on the silken bed’s edge, no longer hauntedly hurting from a stinging pang in his chest when that amazing man now stood, towering over him. 

Looking down at him sadly with such a troubled expression on his handsome face that the soothed blonde just wanted to take his love into his tiny embrace and never let go again. Hating the distressed turn to his brows, and the way his jaw worked tirelessly as he tried to build up whatever it was he wanted to say. 

Looking like that, for Leo’s sake. 

“Lunch first,” the injured younger repeated, softening his steadier voice even more while he hesitantly unfolded his hands to extend one of them. Closing the slim distance between them in order to wrap his barely quaking fingers around the brunette’s fist, which was clenched so tight it was the color of newly fallen snow.

Rubbing his smooth thumb down the royal’s weathered skin, offering up a genuinely cheerful smile now that they were finally connected again. Now that he knew that he hadn’t been abandoned, like in his past. 

And he amazingly received a tiny lift to his promised’s lips in return for his cheer. A shadowed smile which was nowhere near as big, nor wide as theirs had been upon waking that lovely morning, but still meaning the same thing.

They were together, so they’d be okay. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait,” Ryoma whispered hushedly in that deep tenor of his, carefully lowering his slumping body down onto the wrinkled covers beside Leo. Sounding so much more douringly tired than he had that morning, it practically should be criminal. 

As soon as it was his turn to see them, he would make those idiotic council members pay for putting such a strain on his beloved. But for now-

The happily relaxed blonde was glad to be so once more, and practically melted under the lengthy arm that carefully looped over his narrow shoulders in order to tug him completely into the larger body. Placing him directly against Ryoma’s side, snuggling him securely into the soft clothing that he wore. 

Letting his lashes flutter shut with a contented sigh, willingly giving up everything to his heart as a velvety touch pressed down onto his presented forehead. Taking away every little ounce of negativity from the both of them, and leaving behind nothing but the knowledge that they were together. 

As they were meant to be.


	297. Loving Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Leo had never loved him more for how he saw the scarred younger.

******  
Despite...everything-

Wasn’t that always the way it went? 

Despite all of the things that they had yet to discuss. 

Despite all of the things that they’d already gone through.

It was always...despite it all. Because if they didn’t specifically take the time to focus on themselves-on every little moment outside of the chaotic events which made up their lives-they would lose a lot more that mattered.

They would lose the itty bitty bits that made it all actually worth it in the end, wouldn’t they? The unimportant filler that they might not even remember in a couple short months. But that was life. 

It was the smallest things, which could wind up meaning the most to a person. Especially for a person that went through all that they did. All that they had. All that they yet would. 

So-

Despite everything that still clung to the back of their focused thoughts, trying to get them to actually deal with what mattered by society’s standards, the delicious lunch was a rather enjoyable affair. Even if it had gone a bit cold in his previous, lonesome waiting.

Just the two of them, snuggled up comfortably against one another, taking filling bites of the tasty stew in between unimportant conversation. And as the eating blonde had discovered in recent times; the best way to ever enjoy a meal, whether it was good food or not.

“I’m afraid I was quite...distracted when we passed by that part of the west,” his quiet beloved murmured, making the smaller shiver reflexively when his rough fingers drew up the side of Leo’s newly gifted top. Trailing over the carefully wrapped bandages that snared his frail form, making it sadly clear just what had distracted him back then. 

“But you liked being at the foot of Mount Garou?” Ryoma moved on quickly, bringing his warming palm back up to where it had started to reside on the narrow shoulder it was embracingly wrapped around. Returning to his earlier, innocent curiosity on the matter they’d been brought to, “I can’t say I’ve ever been in that region, since it’s within Nohr’s borders. Although, from what little I’ve glimpsed, it seems like a beautiful place.” 

The injured boy nodded his head gingerly, forcing away the unwelcome thoughts that came when he tried to remember what had happened after leaving Nalina’s lovely, naturous region. A distraction for himself, just as much as his caring promised.

“My family’s manor is a ways south from there,” Leo told his interested love softly, nestling his temple a bit deeper into the deep, ocean blue fabric that had become his personal pillow. Far more at ease with discussing better memories; perhaps his best. 

“Well...not ‘my’ family’s,” he amended dourly, though still not unhappily. It was a past matter that he’d long since accepted, and was even honestly glad for. But there would always be that little whisper of his foolish, childish wishes which echoed through his mind whenever he thought of the meadow estate he’d grown up in.

The childish wish that it was still his to call home. 

“I sold it to an old family friend, after my mother passed,” he whispered in soothed acceptance, enjoying the immediate way that his promised tried to gently conform them even closer together. Allowing his lashes to flutter shut in peace as a weight landed atop his head, nuzzling lovingly down into his short, blonde locks, “He owns it now...I hope he’s doing alright.” 

A kind man that actually meant more to his family than merely ‘friend’, but that had long since had other paths closed to him. Not that anyone else would ever remember the name of a random, minor noble, who happened served as another noble’s head guard. 

“You love that place,” the intently listening crown prince whispered somewhere above those blonde locks, his smooth tenor immensely lightened by the obvious joy he felt in hearing more about the one he loved, “I can hear it in the way you talk about it. The way you described the valley, the meadow...Would you ever wish to go back?” 

Asking it seriously, as though the Hoshidan heir would make certain it happened one day, should that really be what Leo wanted. No matter what it took, his resolutely determined undertone made it clear that he’d make that future wish come true. 

But...

“It would probably be best if I didn’t,” even after this blasted war was finally brought to a close, it wouldn’t ever be safe for those at the old manor to be affiliated with him. No matter how much the very idea made his heart leap with excitement...

And as much as his soul longed to visit where his mother had been laid to rest for eternity...

“There’s...too many reasons why that’s a bad idea,” the fallen prince sighed weakly in sad understanding of the situation. Steadily sliding the almost emptied, brass tray across silken sheets in front of him with his toes as he pressed a little more longingly into his comforting beloved.

None of them deserved to be hurt anymore for remaining loyal to him and his mother; they never had. He could only desperately hope and pray to whatever benevolent gods might be listening that they didn’t suffer for his traitorous decision to leave Nohr.

“So...about the meeting-?” 

His strained progression to the topic they’d been avoiding this whole time was enough to make his promised the one that sighed this time. Taking his sweet time in slowly pushing off his own emptied tray, filling his lungs with a massive influx of air that had Leo’s supported form rising and falling in sync against his side. 

Neither of them truly wanted to pull free of the relaxing atmosphere they’d enjoyed throughout their prolonged lunch; the conversation that held no real bearing to anyone except one another...

But the almost-detrimentally curious younger wanted to know, especially after how anxious those loyal retainers had gotten him to become earlier. Even if it was only the briefest explanation in passing, Leo wanted to know if he could somehow reassure his love. 

Just as Ryoma always did for him whenever he needed it.

“It...” His brunette teddy bear huffed out a more rapid sigh, then limply slumped down onto the snuggling blonde a bit more completely. Nuzzling into his cut-short locks enough that they were probably sticking up all over the place, but he hardly minded when he heard such an intensely troubled tone coming from the thinking man. 

“I won’t...repeat what they said about you,” Ryoma reluctantly whispered into his scalp with such choking pain in his shaking voice that Leo wanted to go hunt down those soon-to-be-dead council members without pause. Not for himself, no. But for his sweet love who didn’t deserve to be hurt by how greatly he cared for the unworthy younger. 

Some of the debasing rumors that were spouted about the bastard son...

Some of the terrible insults, the scarring slurs? He knew them better than he wished to, and he also knew that they had done nothing but hurt his teddy bear.

“They wanted to know why you would join with Hoshido, since you are here as our ally, and have been named as a traitor to Nohr,” the quiet crown prince mumbled in halting paces, stumbling hurtingly over the report’s words as though he didn’t really want to say anything about it. But he persisted, since Leo actually needed to know the current situation, regardless of personal feelings. 

“We claimed that you chose to follow Corrin in leaving-that you couldn’t take the tyranny anymore,” if only that were the truth of it, but the cowardly boy knew that if it wasn’t for Ryoma, he never would’ve gotten the courage to at last leave the dying kingdom which had slowly been stealing away his weakening will to live, “They seemed to accept it...but the things they still said-!”

Oh, his poor, honorable heart.

Sometimes, it seemed almost as though the adored older man forgot the dark past that Leo supposedly came from. The wretched existence that Ryoma had pulled him from, saving the tormented royal dog from more than just death, but a life without living. 

Where all he knew, was desperately surviving another day in unending torture.

They’d never actually expressly discussed all of the rumors surrounding the blood prince of Nohr. His foolishly trusting promised had seemingly drawn his own conclusions on the matter, and thrown away what didn’t fit to what he’d learned for himself. 

Like just about anyone would expect of the strong royal, he believed what he observed with his own two eyes. 

And Leo had never loved him more for how he saw the scarred younger. 

“Thank you,” the fragile boy whispered in near awe as he was once again overcome by his encompassing love for the man that had coincidentally come upon him that day in the unknown forest. A simple encounter which had wound up turning his life around, and giving him a second chance he maybe didn’t deserve. 

“For what?” The humble larger asked in faint confusion, some of his veiling pain giving way as his arms held on all the tighter to the tiny one in his warm embrace. Turning them into one, whose hearts beat in time as they held onto each other as firmly as they could.

“Caring.” 

It was perhaps the kindest thing a person could do in his influenced opinion. 

Influenced by the years of experiencing what it was like to not be cared for. To be worth less than being hated, and merely thought of as an existence more useless than dirt. 

Ryoma might never be able to fully understand the depth of his gratefulness over being given such a precious gift of being cared for, but that was perfectly fine to him. 

He never wanted his love to know what it felt like otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit before more characters fall back into place~


	298. Pains of a Younger Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was easy to forget his sisters were princesses in their own rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/9e/85/a39e85841ac618f6e02d91bd688acd7f.jpg  
> ^ Azura's dress.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/e2/ca/cfe2ca7b7a00e8e712ee284dad77afba.jpg  
> ^ Corrin's dress.

******  
While it wasn’t exactly unexpected, it also wasn’t quite what he expected. 

Announced by two quiet knocks against their separating, carven doors. Coming only a short time after their empty lunch trays were taken away by palace strangers, just as they’d been delivered. While they were merely relaxing, relishing in a bit of peaceful company with one another that didn’t involve any exhausting stress of future engagements. 

Ryoma, lounging regally back against a hoard of pillows which he’d created from all of their feathery cushions, with a known, white novel in hand. Flipping between the printed pages without a hint of acknowledging the world around him, save for the weathered hand still running soothing lines up and down the meditating mage’s spine as he sat beside him. 

Pulling gingerly at the weak core of flickering power within his essence, unable to contain his heart full of relief over the fact that he could sense as much as he could. Far more than he could the day prior, at any rate. 

Unlike with a magical trance, which he typically turned to, calming meditation wasn’t a delve into the ethereal, other realm. The swirling channels of power beneath their own material world was outside of his reaching mind, and all he knew was an intoxicatingly calm setting from within his own heart. 

A beautiful garden that he knew better than he’d ever learned another, and which almost made him wish to never leave his meditative state again, if it wasn’t for the soothing, constant anchor he held to the reality of waking. 

That is, until those two quiet knocks came across his dulled senses. Plainly disruptive to the both of the relaxing lovers, despite the considerate fact that their guests were clearly trying not to be. 

The sudden interruption removed the meditating boy from his peaceful garden, fast enough to have the material world distorting in hazy shapes when he opened his dazed sight to it once again. Kept rooted only by the warm palm that lightly pressed between his shoulder blades in support. 

He glanced black, blinking rapidly to try and bring everything into focus. Partially glaring through narrowed lashes to the unsuspecting door that had summoned him back to reality, then shifting to a more curious look towards his beloved. 

An unsure shrug lifted Ryoma’s broad shoulders, reluctantly setting aside his nearly finished novel in order to properly reposition himself towards the source of the sounds. Blatantly appearing just as frustrated as Leo felt. 

“Who is it?” The disturbed crown prince called out a bit roughly, and it was obvious just how much he abhorred the idea of being called off to more business like he had that wondrous morning. An event which the annoyed smaller felt the same towards. 

That wasn’t what awaited them though. 

Both of them straightened up tensely when the golden handles began to twist down, levered from the other side by whoever had decided they could simply come into their private chambers without a word.

Until a shadowed pair of blood red irises gleamed through the widening crack between the entrance, and they instantly relaxed as one. 

“Sorry,” the sweet, nervous voice of their sister whispered through the gap she’d created. Pushing a bit stronger on the doors once she found them both sitting on the silken bed, watching her happily with lightened expressions on their faces. 

Revealing another of their sisters behind her. And...

Leo’s lashes whipped against each other, undeniably startled by the image of his elder sister as she stepped onto the copper stones of their room. Exemplified by a thundering clacking sound, like hooves on rock. Like Rose had sounded earlier. 

But it wasn’t her dress which first caught his attention. 

The bewildered younger brother planted his scarred palms down onto the smooth covers, scrambling closer to the bed’s rounded edge in an attempt to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. Gazing widely at her, his gentle smile dropping open so that his jaw could hit the silk. 

“Sister,” he muttered in shock, watching how the nervous young woman locked up in a panic. Freezing at the entrance with a worried little quirk to her lips, clenching tightly at the surplus of gorgeous fabric which now made up her outfit. 

“Your hair?!” 

Corrin’s luscious, lengthy, stunningly wavy hair; like the waves of a snowy ocean-

Had all been haphazardly chopped off, just below her pointy ears. 

Leo couldn’t recall a time in the past that his sister had been without her long, wavy locks. Because of her little hobby of styling hair, she’d always chosen to try out new looks on herself first. Always gushing cheerfully about how happy she was to have such perfect lengths to work on, never cutting it shorter than her upper back. 

So why? 

“Does it...look bad?” Corrin questioned self consciously while he gaped, reaching up to tug at a strand of the wavy bangs that now crossed her forward. Gazing up at the pinched white with crossed eyes, a tiny, unsure pout pursing her lips.

“I-well, my bangs were already uneven,” she paused awkwardly, her crimson irises flashing darkly as she released the hair to gaze down at the stone beneath her feet, shuffling her clacking heels back and forth in worried aversion, “You know...because of Cheve...So I figured now would be a good time to try something new.”

It took a second for him to gather back his initial shock enough to remember what she was talking about, and even then...he didn’t want to think about that nightmarish event. The moment when that monster’s axe had swung low, slicing through a long portion of her bangs, so close to cleving her face clean off-

Leo had hardly been in the most aware state during the foggy day before, but maybe her waves had been a bit jagged then. Now they most certainly weren’t, but it had still not been what he expected to be presented with. 

“It looks...good,” he mumbled distractedly, urged on by the bluenette at Corrin’s back who nodded insistently that he answer. Just as inanely dolled up as the crimson eyed girl was, but not nearly so changed. 

This decision felt like more than her just righting her awkwardly sliced bangs. It felt...ridiculously final. 

As though she’d chosen to permanently cut away some part of herself; the innocent part that once spent so much time swirling her wavy locks up into different styles upon her head.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about this change, as strange as that was. Just a haircut. That was all it was-

Yet-

“We’re here for a few of those lessons that the two of you have been missing out on,” Azura finally, blessedly explained in the growing gap of awkwardness between the two siblings still staring uncertainly at one another. Taking a few steps forward, her lengthy gown flowing in rolling motions around her shifting, tall legs. 

They both looked the part of royalty now, most definitely. 

His dancing sister was adorned in brilliant, muted cyan fabric. Detailed painstakingly by silver fixtures, glimmering in the stained lighting of their room. With attached, rounded bishop sleeves which hung from her thin, bare shoulders, and a connected wrap of fabric that reached up to her pale neck, holding up the chest piece of the expensive-looking dress.

All of her still lengthy, aqua hair was pulled atop her head. Twirled up into a neatly held together bun, adorned by a silver circlet and sapphire gem which swung across her forehead. Each little movement; graceful. Poised. 

Royal. 

Corrin was the same, if with a different dress. One of deep, bloody red to match the eyes they shared. Fitted with gilded silver as well, and fixed with sapphire gems too. Splitting open to reveal frosted, muted lavender fabric beneath. With draping, dragging open-sleeved shoulders that nearly met the floor while she was standing. 

With her shorter, twirled locks of hair framing that nervous visage, and the gelded circlet of her own bearing a fine cut ruby. With posture a bit more slumped in uncertainty, but never to be mistaken as anything except high classed. 

Sometimes, it was easy to forget his sisters were princesses in their own rights. 

“You both look absolutely beautiful,” his promised’s low tenor breathed out supportingly beside Leo. Sounding faintly amused by the awkward standoff, but unmistakably captured by their sisters’ aweing appearances, “Did Oboro take you out to get those dresses?” 

Corrin hummed quietly in affirmation, glancing up embarrassedly as her pale pallor colored into a deepening rosy hue. It was extremely clear to both of the siblings who didn’t really know how she was in the past, that the girl typically didn’t wear this sort of royal getup. 

His sweet, wild older sister had always preferred casual outfits. Particularly; pants. As much as it might’ve irked Camilla and Elise, who were often trying to get her to dress up like the princess that she was during their visits to the Northern Fortress. It didn’t help that she enjoyed sewing, and tended to make new gowns for her maids quite regularly.

“We got a few new outfits,” Azura giggled loftily under her breath, puffing out air as she looped one of her billowing cyan sleeves around her self conscious sister’s arm, “During our time at court, we’re supposed to look the part we must play. I imagine you two will be next, after the determined girl gets through her liege.” 

Oh, Leo could see it now. The poor silver prince being dragged towards the tailor’s room, strangled by the collar of his loose shirt thanks to the two cackling retainers who refused to release him. Reaching, scrambling for someone to save him from the torment of being their fashion doll-

But nothing could stop those doors from closing, sentencing him to his fate. 

“Well, I suppose if you three are going to be spending some time together, I’d better get out the way,” Ryoma mused good-naturedly, earning the attention of the slowly settling blonde. Offering up a reassuring smile when their gazes locked together, promising without words that it was okay. 

“I’ll just go get through this wardrobe change as quickly as possible,” his beloved explained calmingly, not caring about their audience any longer. Hurriedly leaning down towards the baffled smaller, in order to press a gentle touch of velvet to his forehead once again, “Once I finish, I’ll pop back in to see how things are going. So enjoy yourselves, alright?” 

A mixture between the amazing man that he loved with all his heart, and the kindly older brother that he’d been most of his life. But Leo knew what this really was about-

Ryoma was leaving to escape the undeniable torment of two teasing sisters, all while he couldn’t hope to run. How sneaky of his seemingly considerate promised...

“We will,” the bluenette in control of it all giggled again, her lashes fluttering close in her happiness, gently nudging their sister forward to approach the bed where the abandoned boy sat. No escape available to him. 

All he could do was watch uselessly as the fleeing crown prince rushedly scooted to the edge of the bed, not taking a thing with him as he hurried to escape through the cracked open entrance. As though those carven doors would slam shut without warning, locking him in with the two students and their teacher. 

But he didn’t leave before giving a reassuring pat to both of their sisters’ heads, with such a gentle expression on his face that neither of them could hold back their delighted little chuckles. Taking assurance from their loving older brother, which only made Leo more nervous. 

If they were in a good mood, he was going to suffer more. 

With one last, apologetic smile back to the frightened blonde, Ryoma turned and raced for his life out of the door. Leaving him behind with two giggling, excitable girls that he could never say no to. 

The fears of being a younger sibling, he swore-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to write, and fate is trying to kill me. 
> 
> Last night, I fell off of the ladder up to the hay loft in the barn. Straight onto cement-thought I was going to die. Got home safe. 
> 
> This morning, almost slipped on ice to fall atop an axe that I happened to be carrying around. Never touching one of those again. 
> 
> Then, I singed my f-ing hair when I got home again. Caught it on fire from a candle while I was trying to maneuver around where my cat had decided to sleep on my computer chair. Now everything smells like burnt hair, and I'm done with life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	299. Sisters of Chosen Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, even for Corrin, he couldn’t spill it all this time.

******  
Perhaps, if the abandoned blonde wasn’t so worried about the teasing that was likely to start soon enough, he might’ve found it funny how quickly his sisters set into action the moment those carven doors clicked shut behind his fleeing beloved.

Set into action removing their heeled shoes, that is.

Such strange things to see on his wild siblings, who he’d always seemed to only ever see barefooted. Happily walking, running, fighting, and even dancing; barefoot. To the most frequent point that he never even noticed their lacking wear of shoes anymore. 

So it wasn’t an odd action for them to take, in and of itself. The heels were rather tall for people who weren’t used to them, and he found himself worriedly wondering how they hadn’t twisted their ankles backwards already. How Oboro had even gotten them to wear them in the first place, he hadn’t a clue. 

Leaning over in a wobbly rush, taking quick turns supporting one another. Bracing up their unsteady bodies by each other’s shoulders as they tugged up their long, trailing gown hems. Bunching up the gobs of fabric near their thighs, and revealing the ornate silver sets of shoes they both had on. 

Far too decorative for minor things that would never be seen beneath those swamping dress skirts. 

Corrin’s went first, and the observing blonde felt physical pain in his own feet when he saw the torture devices she’d been placed in. The tight, silver scaled heels which ended in a point, practically crushing her toes together. A divine being must’ve been on her side to have not completely fractured her ankle on the way to see him. 

Then Azura was pulling her off as well, a bit less jankily than their not so graceful sister. Balancing perfectly while she bent over to unbuckle the shiny straps that had been braced around her ankles, and easily sliding out of them without a hint of trouble. 

Both pairs of heels were then immediately tossed unceremoniously back towards the door, left as dangerous targets to be tripped over by whatever unsuspecting person might try to enter.

“Oh,” his sweet older sister took a deep breath in complete relief, wiggling her pale toes over the cool stones as she stepped this way and that. Immediately appearing almost lighter than she had a minute before. Like at last removing those dangerous heels had freed her from an uncomfortable prison.

“I’m so glad to finally have those off,” Corrin gave a jingling laugh like bells, spreading her arms wide to do a joyous spin. All of her previous nervousness and doubting self consciousness visibly melted away in seconds, and the watching boy found that he became far more relaxed as well in response. 

This was more the sister that he knew. The innocent, free one that he’d always been there to help; to assist in whatever she required. Filling him with mirth each time he felt needed, felt safe in her gentling presence. 

This was the sibling that had been locked away like a fanciful doll in a display case. 

“I thought my toes were going to suffocate!” He relaxedly settled back over the bed as he listened to her exclaim such a thing, curving her bare soles this way and that in experimentation. As though she wasn’t sure they’d survived the wretched press they’d been forced to endure, “How can people stand them?”

Corrin waved her lanky arms in windmilling circles, hopping playfully back and forth. Practically skipping as she approached the oddly rounded bed to join the quiet observer in sitting atop the sheets. Letting out another freed laugh, her crimson irises gleaming with light that matched well the bloody fabric of her dress. 

This was definitely the one he preferred to see. Even with her shortened, wavy hair that framed her happily pushed up cheeks, she was the sister that he knew. Restoring a bit of the piece that he’d been previously afraid had been permanently cut away.

And he couldn’t help an amused chuckle of his own when the young woman tossed herself, quite indignantly, upon the silken covers. Throwing herself unhesitatingly forward onto her tummy, spreading out her limbs like she was going in for a massive hug, and not seeming to care one bit about the expensive dress that she still wore.

Immediately followed by a low groan of discomfort, as she was apparently painfully reminded about the silver metal sewn into her gown. Quite the pointy pieces to land on, and leading to her simply curling up on the smooth expanse beside Leo. Hitching her draping skirt up her legs, smiling embarrassedly even as she tried to endure the pinching she’d caused herself. 

“I agree,” Azura pulled his attention from his shifting sister, approaching with little flourishes in her step as well. Her lips turned up into a cheerful smile, and her amber irises glowing with amusement while she watched the snow haired girl squirm, “They’re like towering death traps, specifically meant to break your ankles the moment you take a step.” 

Far more poised in her decision to actually lower herself properly down onto the bedside in front of the attentive younger, smoothing out her skirt over her lap while their sister let out another quiet noise into the sheets. Seemingly having had enough of being a doll now that the initial reaction had passed. 

But Leo found himself amused over the current situation for a whole other reason. 

Specifically, the fact that the dreadful heels were about as tall and ‘towering’ as his often-worn riding boots. Which he almost wore on a daily basis, and rarely found himself brought so low by the soreness they might occasionally bring. 

Not all of his experiences with them involved painful, strenuous blisters that came about from his stubbornness. 

“They’re not that bad-” He attempted to tell the young women around his low chuckling, but found that he’d immediately drawn the judgement of his elder sister. Locking up nervously when she fixed a pouting expression up onto him, still lying uncaringly on her stomach a few inches to his side. 

“You say that,” Corrin huffed pointedly, pursing her lips in silent frustration as she wiggled a little further onto the bed. Dragging her trailing hem a bit more up her legs, revealing pale white skin that he was more used to seeing with her typical armor, “because you already wear heels every day. How have you not lost your feet yet?” 

Actually, he might’ve had a few close calls in the past with the annoying boots he usually had to wear while riding. They weren’t exactly the safest things to wear while having to travel up and down a castle’s stairs, as surprising as that might be. 

But that was why he’d gotten into the habit of summoning other shoes to wear whenever he was finished with his rides. 

“Shoes are rather uncomfortable as a collective, aren’t they?” Their bluenette sister sighed thoughtfully, glancing down at the copper flooring beneath her feet, probably taking the time to freeingly flex her feet as Corrin had done before, “I can barely manage the geta I’m usually forced to wear around the castle, for propriety’s sake. It’s awful.” 

Azura sighed forlornly, then finally abandoned her more proper posturing. Transforming completely from done up noble lady, to lounging dancer as she tugged her legs up. Awkwardly bending them into her chest, with an annoyed mutter of, “I prefer looser dresses,” as she tried to work around the slightly let flowing skirt.

When compared to her usual, slitted dress, that is. 

“Those are also awful,” Corrin agreed sympathetically, rolling over in a mighty spin to fall onto her back over the smooth green covers. Gazing perplexedly up at the rustling leaves above her as he often had, her voice taking on a somewhat curious edge as she went on, “but in a different way. They make you so unsteady-barefoot is definitely the way to go.” 

Geta, being the odd sandals that were worn casually around Hoshido. The ones that the learning once prince had quickly started to abandon, in favor of his boots or nothing at all. So he could honestly understand what they felt over such things. 

And if he had to choose, he’d probably spend all of his time without shoes as well. Being able to feel the earth beneath his soles, completely unhindered and uncovered...that’d be amazing. 

But he needed his heels for when he had his feet in the stirrup, so that wasn’t exactly an option while Rose was wearing tack.

“You know I enjoy barefoot too, Corrin,” he absently reminded her for the sake of discussion, falling back a bit more comfortably so that they were all sitting in an awkward, three-point triangle. Finding their own settled positions in preparation for the long class which had yet to come, “And they’re not heels; they’re riding boots. I have pairs that are flat-I just...can’t access them at the moment.”

Earning for himself a faintly disbelieving look from his wild sister, peering up at him in obvious doubt that had him the one that was squirming this time. Taken to the edge once more when he noticed the playful shine her crimson irises had taken up. 

And he was reminded why he’d initially feared this encounter. 

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to hide the fact that you’re not that tall?” She asked quietly, a teasing smirk lifting her lips that had her looking a bit too much like another snow haired person that he knew. Full of the enjoyable knowledge that she’d instantly pressed his buttons, triggering him in seconds as he straightened up in mock offense. 

“Hey!” The way his voice squeaked ever so slightly as he raised his pitch probably didn’t help matters, and only had his face heating up a bit more as he pouted right back at his suddenly grinning sister, “I’m still growing, I’ll have you know.” 

There was more than enough time for the self conscious younger to get taller in the next few years, and he wasn’t really even that short. He was an average height; it wasn’t his fault that the fully grown men surrounding him were all giants in comparison. 

“And he’s already a little taller than the two of us, sister,” Azura joined in as a polite, neutral voice to help in his defense. Though he didn’t believe it did much when she was quite clearly trying not to giggle over his affronted reaction as she scooted a little further onto the bed to be closer to them.

“Well, yes...” The younger girl admitted a bit reluctantly, her smirk dying down to a more serious line that did nothing to help the embarrassed boy’s emotions. As though this was really a matter that absolutely had to be discussed, “but he barely reaches taller than Brother Ryoma’s shoulders!”

Was that a bad thing?

Leo...admittedly liked how differently sized he was to his older lover. How perfectly they fit together; with his body small enough to easily fit into the larger man’s arms. Able to comfortably curl into one another, and have his shorter form completely enveloped, completely safe. 

He liked how much more narrow his frame was in comparison to his love’s broader appearance. How much lither he appeared when standing tall beside the crown prince, and how much uninformed people underestimated him because of it.

“I thought this was supposed to be a cultural lesson?” The mortified blonde found himself asking past his strangled throat, his warm face filling with burning blood as he found a certain body filling his rochteting thoughts. Encroaching on every peaceful corner of his mind, and turning him into a flustered mess in front of his two amused sisters within seconds. 

A chiseled body that glistened from wet, water drops. That rippled with well-honed muscle, and that held him close all the while-

“We’ll get to that,” Azura promised cheerfully with a clear smile in her voice, which he didn’t see since his face had decided to plant itself happily into his drawn up knees. Resorting to hiding from the curious girls that he’d been unabashedly abandoned to face, alone. 

Something which he’d remember for next time. 

“For now, I think we both have a few questions for you to answer, should you be willing?”

Although it certainly meant something that she’d ask to make sure, there wasn’t really anything he felt particularly comfortable in answering. Just as he’d realized earlier on that day, there were things about his and Ryoma’s relationship that he wanted to remain that way. 

Just his and Ryoma’s. 

Although he couldn’t fault his sweet, innocent sister’s immediate interest in such a topic. She’d always been astonishingly supportive to them, and she’d probably been the only one to actually hear how they’d coincidentally met besides his own retainers.

Still, even for Corrin, he couldn’t spill it all this time.

“Oooo, yes!” The renewedly alive princess agreed with a ringing clap of her hands, lifting her boneless body a little higher from the silken leaves so that she could stare up at him in obvious excitement that he felt guilty about ruining, “Tell us, how are things going between you two? You both appear so happy whenever you’re together...”

Then, softer toned. Filled with genuine sentimentality that had him peering over the tops of his bent knees at her. Finding a loving smile that sent his thundering heart aflame with his own happiness, and freed him from some of the embarrassment he’d been suffering. 

“I’m really happy for you, Leo.” 

Well, and truly happy for him. 

He really was so glad that he’d lived through all of the events fate had thrown at him recently, just so that he could see the wide, shining expression on his sister’s face that was almost as beautiful as the magic that he loved so much. 

And it had nothing to do with the fanciful dress she wore at the moment, or the over-the-top jewelry that had been painstakingly chosen to adorn her pale skin. 

It was beautiful, because it was her. 

“I-” Leo paused touchedly, clearing his throat as softly as he could as he bashfully nestled his cheek over his pants, wrapping his bishoped-sleeved arms around his bundled up legs so that he had something to hold onto in the torrent of mirth that tried to wash him away just from that one tiny expression. 

“Well, thank you...” He murmured quietly, his guilt settling down with the gentle reassurance that his amazingly supportive sister would understand his wish to keep what privacy he had in this, “Things are going well, if you really must know. But please, can’t we get back to the lesson?”

He winced slightly when her happy expression dimmed, rushing hastily to correct any misunderstandings in her mind, “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” Leo explained frantically, holding onto himself even tighter despite the way she relaxed. Feeling unfairly ashamed over his selfish wish to keep things to himself, “it’s just...private.” 

Thankfully, she seemed to understand completely, just as he’d known she would. Offering up a dawning realizational nod, and tugging at the wrinkled blanket under them so that she could bunch it up into a sort of pillow beneath her arms. Preparing for the lengthy lesson that awaited them, falling back onto the original plan now that their conversation had come to a close. 

“We didn’t mean to pry,” Azura whispered worriedly under her breath, her brows pinching in silent guilt until he offered her a reassuring shake of his head to show that she hadn’t really, “Of course we can get on with it; that is why we’re here, after all.”

“Now,” she really wasted no more time in drawing it out unnecessarily. Straightening up a bit more properly again, even with her legs pulled up to her chest, as her tone dropped to something more serious and lecturous. Her ‘teacher’ tone, which meant their cultural class had started just as she said it would, “where should we begin this time?”

He was really glad that he had such kind, and understanding sisters. They just accepted it and moved on, where some might’ve chosen to push at his boundaries until he grew irritable. 

Even if they weren’t related to him by blood, they were his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess fate hasn't gotten me yet! Let's see if I can get through tomorrow without almost dying, and break the circle. Till then~


	300. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beloved had never really ‘proposed’...in the traditional sense, at least.

******  
Once upon a time, such moments as this were like a fairytale to the monstrous Nohrian prince. 

Just like a villain from those children’s stories, he would ride out. Leaving behind the seemingly dark and stormy castle, sitting tall atop his mighty, midnight steed with two loyal henchmen at his side. Traveling for a time in order to arrive at the peaceful place he’d been granted permission to reach. 

The Northern Fortress. 

Farther back to the chilly south, surrounded by snowy drafts almost year-round. Making merchant caravans flinch back in horror when they realized who they shared the road with, and dismissing unruly brigands without barely lifting a finger. 

The blood prince, the king’s dog. 

Then he would reach that fortress of solitude, far back in the mountains where folk weren’t supposed to go. He would taste the ice crystals in his throat, and he would see clouds of mist billowing past his lips with every breath. 

Dismounting, he would take his first breath of actual air in weeks. Filling his lungs with it, despite how the freezing air felt like it would cut into his organs. 

Then he would hear a laughter that rang off of the tall walls that closed them in; as echoing and ringing as a cathedral’s bell. Turning, only to find a blur of white and black launching toward him, with eyes like his practically glowing; full of excitement. 

And he would hear his actual name again, said in such a sweetly happy voice that it would all melt away. 

The monster didn’t magically change into a prince. He never should’ve been one in the first place anyway. 

The monster just became a boy-a younger brother. Wrapping his arms around his dear sister with feigned annoyance, which only lasted until they were behind closed doors. Then he would be tackled back onto her bed once again, and he was finally safe to smile and laugh right alongside her. 

Then they would begin their lessons, or she would show him a new outfit she’d sewn together for one of the fortress workers. Maybe Corrin would play the piano for them for a bit, exhibiting a new piece she’d learned. Or maybe they’d read one of her poetry books, debating the meaning behind such vague art. Sometimes they’d do up her long hair, trying out increasingly strange styles that would never be worn out in public-

For the longest time, his sister was the only one he felt completely human around. Even his other siblings-when they actually cared for him-never made him feel that way. There was always a part of them that...upset him. 

And now, he had two sisters which he could share all of those things with.  
******  
“We should go on a shopping trip as soon as you’re able,” Corrin suggested hopefully, grinning wide at the sudden idea as she rolled back and forth over the bed, sending her dress twirling and skin pinching once more. Pretending quite successfully that she wasn’t interrupting their lesson on foreign alliances at the moment, “All of us should; the whole company! There’s so much to see in the city-handmade art, performances on every corner, more merchant stalls than you could ever have enough money to-” 

She blinked owlishly, staring up at the enstranging ceiling again as she found herself rolled onto her back, a quieting palm resting over her mouth. Then she turned her head towards him, her brows knitting guiltily together with a silent apology clear in those bright, crimson eyes. 

How could he be upset when she looked at him like that?

“I know it can be hard to focus on studies,” her previous teacher sighed quietly, ignoring the giggling bluenette to his side that had been more than content with letting the wild girl continue her bounding lines of conversation, “but it really is a good idea to learn these subjects.” 

One day, Leo would rule the thriving kingdom of Hoshido at his beloved’s side-his future king’s side. When that time came, he would likely get actual tutors for these royal topics. It wouldn’t do for a consort-king to be misinformed, and it wasn’t as though he’d just leave everything up to his love to deal with. 

But for now, it didn’t hurt to at least get a bit of the basics out of the way.

“...” He wearily pulled his hand back when those red irises grew to slits, and wilted in defeat when her lips were revealed to be in a smirking state once more. Never could he escape the teasing they seemed to find such joy in directing his way. 

“You just don’t want another incident like when Brother Ryoma marked you without knowing the custom,” Corrin giggled in feigned understanding, growing extremely amused when he pulled back with flustered sputtering on his lips. Which only brought him closer to the second sister that wished to tease him to his grave. 

“We can get to romantic customs at a later time,” their dancer sister promised laughingly, one of her tiny, cool hands reaching over to cup at his shoulder in quiet redirection, “After we finish discussing this bit, since it’s rather relevant to what we’re dealing with at the moment.”

Now it was Leo’s turn to be too distracted to focus on the lesson; his mind locking onto the memory of that time. That mark on his neck that he’d been so unbelievably happy about, and that his heart had gotten onto his knees to apologize for back then. 

Long faded from his consciousness after all that had happened, but it felt like he could still feel the faint marking there. The wet touch beside his throat that had sucked at him as he-

The lesson was the last thing he was thinking about anymore.  
******  
By some miracle from the gods of study, they were able to get back on track...for the most part.

There was truly no helping his sweet sister’s disposition to have a hard time focusing on lessons that didn’t interest her as much, and politics were never her passion in the least. So occasionally they had to pull her back into the world that they were learning in, rather than the prancing thought meadow she was playing through. 

Then there was the small break they took when they’d hardly even gotten through much, only a couple hours after lunch. Courtesy of a silverette butler who had appeared quite gracefully, balancing three separate afternoon snack trays in his arms as he somehow managed to open the door with his tipped boots. 

Which resulted in them eating tasty sandwiches, and drinking sugary tea before going back to the important lesson at hand that they kept distracting from. Somehow having given up on maintaining propriety for the moment, and resulting in Leo having his lulling sister half draped over his crossed lap so that he could help her focus more completely. 

Sitting quite comfortably against his chest, fiddling with the shiny new buttons of his shirt each time her mind wandered off. With her layers of beautiful fabric strewn out over their legs, mingling into the cyan blue of Azura’s as the dancer also chose to join them, with a bit of prompting. 

Comfortably curling up against his shoulder, delivering her teachings at a bit of a closer range so that it might be easier for them all to keep in focus. Mixing together until it couldn’t be told where one sibling began and another ended. 

Which was what his beloved peeked into the room to see, seemingly after he’d finished up with the wardrobe appointment he’d been forced to attend-flee and abandon Leo for. 

And he had the most sickenly delighted expression on his face...

The left behind younger forgave him in an instant, unable to help smiling right back at him. 

His sisters were busily discussing something quietly under his head, seeming to be about the dragon heritage of Hoshido. As a result, they were too distracted to notice the head of brunette hair which popped in to see how things were going. 

But Ryoma didn’t seem to mind in the least, almost appearing relieved when he realized he hadn’t been spotted. Pleading hopefully with those doe-wide eyes of his as he backed away, offering up a bashful wave of his hand while he chose to abandon his trapped lover once again. 

Although, he was sweet enough to wait until Leo had nodded him away to turn and leave. Likely having other plans to finish for the day, but still taking the time to come see them as he’d promised. 

Or he was just pretending that he had other things to do, so that he didn’t wind up roped into a teasing discussion with their sisters. 

And the orchestrative once prince wasn’t sure if he was extremely proud, or wearily worried about his adorable beloved being so sly. 

It was pretty quickly after that when the twice abandoned boy found himself wishing that he’d been taken along by his retreating love. He’d known it was only a matter of time, yes, but he hadn’t thought he’d wind up the target of their attention again so soon. 

All because Corrin had to make a comment about the extravagantness of Nohrian engagements.

The hassle, the expensiveness, the-quite frankly-over the topness of it all-

Yes, in Nohr, being engaged to be wed was quite a big deal among the higher borns. Especially if you netted yourself a good spouse; one that would up your status at court. Why wouldn’t you make a lot of noise about it?

Countless parties, dragging announcements, flowing gifts-none of it ever seemed to end. And it didn’t even stop right away if it’s a really good match. Sometimes, the celebrations could go years into the marriage...

Just as it was said happened for King Garon and Queen Katerina after they were finally wed. 

Which all led up to a comparison of Hoshidans' customs for engagements. Far more proper and private; much less advertised outside of family and those of immediate relevance. Some joyous engagements were even left completely secretive, up until the couple were officially married. 

And honestly? Leo would rather that, than the stress of hundreds of bustling parties thrown in his honor. He’d never been able to understand the massive social gatherings that were concocted for people he’d never even met before, which he was still forced to attend. 

He was pretty sure they were just an excuse to cause drama at court, and make the ‘honored’ seem more important than they really were. Most of the parties were actually only for the sake of personal gain, anyways. As a majority of things in Nohr were. 

People were always pandering too much, bothering far more than he was comfortable with, and there had even been a horrible time when poor noble children were shoved his way in a parent’s attempt to gain his favor-bastard, or not. 

That was probably because of his own terrible experiences in growing up in court though. How could he enjoy being a decoration for them to flatter, when he knew what it was like to be nothing more than a child whose life had meant nothing to most of those people a few years prior? 

When he’d needed allies the most, he’d only found one. 

It was only when a pointy finger poked into the underside of his jaw that he realized he’d been too distracted by his horrible memories of socializing to notice that his sisters had a question for him. Really, most of those parties wanted to make him shudder when he thought back on them. 

“Sorry,” Leo mumbled absently down to his prodding older sister, realizing he’d been twirling a finger through her short bangs as he thought. Winding the much lighter locks around and around, only to let it all spin undone and start again. But she hardly seemed upset over it. 

“Don’t worry,” the sweet girl giggled cheerfully, grinning expectantly up at him with the brilliant light of curiosity gleaming through her irises which matched so closely to his, “I know how much you hate such things. Remember that time when-?” 

Immediately he replaced his palm over her mouth, stopping the traitorous tongue that had tried to spill his embarrassing past. Even though he had a sinking feeling she’d be telling the bluenette at their side the moment they’d left him alone again. 

It wasn’t his fault-he’d panicked. There were too many nagging people at that loud party, he was much younger, didn’t know how to hide his emotions as well, and he’d wanted to go somewhere he’d actually felt comfortable. 

So what if he’d taken off on Rose to the Northern Fortress, sending his other siblings into a panic?

On the eve of his own birthday as well...

“We were trying to ask you something,” Azura kindly cut in, pressing down lightly on his shoulder to get him to take his hand away from the muted girl. A knowing glint in her amber irises that showed she knew just as well that she’d hear the retelling anyways. 

He’d never escape them, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Neither of us ever actually heard the story,” his quiet older sister admitted, a note of veiled excitement slipping into her lower voice as she shifted a little closer into his side, her circlet’s gem waving as she rocked back and forth in tiny movements of happy anxiousness, “but how did Ryoma choose to propose to you? I know he can be a bit...well, lacking in the romantics, but surely it was still something nice?”

That was when his brain decided it was going to regrettably falter on him, taking a long second to comprehend the question he’d been asked by his interested siblings. 

Then he opened his mouth slowly, only to immediately shut it again without saying a word. Thinking back to that time with a confused tilt of his head, resorting to simply wrapping both of his arms over Corrin’s shoulder to anchor himself while he considered it. 

He supposed...

“Ryoma...” Leo broke off thoughtfully, feeling the fixedly intent gazes locked onto him. As though his answer would somehow bring the world to its knees in its importance to them, but he felt like he’d disappoint them. Because...

His beloved had never really ‘proposed’...in the traditional sense, at least.

“Ryoma first said he would marry me,” the growing embarrassed blonde admitted hushedly as his body started to burn, choosing to avertedly duck his head off to the side, away from their stares while the ringing sounds of wedding chimes started to fill his ears, “on my first night in Castle Shirasagi...”

...

“Has...he not actually proposed to you yet?” 

And there was a dangerous note suddenly within Corrin’s sweet little voice; one that had him worriedly tensing up. It wasn’t a tone that he’d never really heard from the young woman-

But he could never mistake it for anything other than the protectiveness of a sibling. Something which he knew well, and hadn’t quite expected to hear in response to his answer. Something which made him fear for his poor promised, who had brought this on himself by abandoning the helpless younger to their teasing sisters. 

“He hasn’t, has he?” The snow haired girl prompted lowly, a growling lisp to her words that had him starting, even before she was rushing to pull herself from his enveloping embrace. An action which he was too surprised to stop, merely taking his arms away before the determined princess tore them off. 

Staring after her with fearful, big eyes as she scrambled hastily to the edge of the bed, in order to practically throw herself off of edge. Irritatedly huffing when she was forced to gather her trailing hem into her arms, then stalking towards the door with an air of threat around her that had him panickly glancing towards his other sister.

But Azura wouldn’t be much help, if her tiny frown and disapproving expression was anything to go on. Far more steady in gently pulling away from his side, gathering up her gown with more ease as she found her bare feet on the cool stones of his chambers. 

“Um-Azura? It’s not-” 

His weak attempt to calm the furious girls did absolutely nothing when they both glanced back at him, pure, raging fire in their eyes, and he promptly shut up. Unwilling to even say another word in the face of two ignited older siblings. 

He knew well how that would turn out for him, so he just shrunk back cowardly into the silken bed once more, allowing them to do as they wished. Already silently apologizing to his poor prince who he’d just accidentally set them on. 

“Don’t worry,” the frighteningly calm dancer quietly assured him with a lethal edge to her usually soothing tone, their important lessons completely forgotten in the light of what they viewed as more important, “Why don’t you just practice those vocal scales I taught you? They’ll give you something to do in the meantime.” 

While they tore apart his future husband? 

Not that he had any wish to deny what she told him, when he looked upon the trapping, dangerous depths of her amber gaze. Frozen in lost fear while Corrin stormed away, the room’s doors slamming behind her as she raced away like a dragon on a rampage. 

Gracefully followed by the bluenette, who actually took the time to peacefully pick up both of their pairs of abandoned shoes before following. Closing the door much quieter behind her, and leaving Leo to mourn his beloved’s fate alone. 

His sisters really, well and truly, cared for him, but perhaps that wasn’t a very healthy thing for Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 300 chapter? I wasn't paying attention, so there isn't really anything special about this chapter to celebrate it. Just sibling shenanigans, I guess~


	301. Think Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing he could do anymore was sit and wait like a proper mutt, and he was getting tired of it.

******  
This...was not how Leo had thought his day would turn out. Not once-not even for a second-did he imagine that he’d wind up in this sort of situation, so far from the unbelievably peaceful morning he’d been granted. 

Back when the barely awoken blonde had been lying over the very sheets he sat on now, enjoying the smoothness of the silk against his bare skin, and the weathered fingers that worked so carefully over his body. When it had merely been him and Ryoma, full of the most unimaginable happiness as they devolved into lovesick children...

And now? 

Well, he couldn’t move about for one. There was too much of a chance of him pulling his blasted stitches if he tried, and so he was left there. Utterly alone. Forgotten in the quiet chambers, with only the swelling cascade of falling water and rustling leaves to grant him peace from ringing silence. 

For another, he still hadn’t a clue what had happened to his unorthodox retainers. The wonderful city of Cyrkensia could be burning down at that very moment, and he wouldn’t know about it. Those idiots could be blackout drunk in a tavern somewhere, or Odin might’ve gotten kidnapped again, or Niles might’ve gotten caught up at some brothel which caught his eye-

When they got back, their anxious liege was going to pin them both to a wall for the foreseeable future, just so that he could keep a close eye on them.

There was also, of course, the fact that his lovely teddy bear might’ve been torn to shreds by two fearsome women that he would never imagine lifting a hand to. All because of a passing comment about the unimportant fact that Ryoma hadn’t officially proposed to him. 

‘I intend to marry you. My feelings for you won’t change, no matter what we might face.’

That had been what his dear beloved had told him that night; that very first night in the castle. After helping the still prince with his yukata, after...making his feelings clear. Just like the man that he knew Ryoma to be, he hadn’t skirted around the matter. 

The heir to Hoshido had made what he wanted known, and he hadn’t held back. 

Something which Leo was still, so truly happy for. He didn’t care in the least that the night hadn’t involved grandiose gestures, or an official ring, or a more romantic situation. It had been in the moment, and it had been truthful; open in a way that the stunted blonde had needed it to be. 

So he really hoped that his sisters hadn’t killed the crown prince in their protective fury. Not that he even understood fully what they thought they were protecting. 

His dignity, maybe? His honor, perhaps? 

Sure, the way their relationship was still pushed the boundaries of what was considered appropriate in either of their cultures. But it could be accepted if they were already officially engaged to some degree. 

Though, that didn’t mean that he needed his honor protected. If something occurred where that need arose, he could handle it just fine on his own. His dignity was already a little more shredded than most, so that wasn’t actually an issue either. 

There really was no reason for them to react the way they had. How, on the great earth that they resided on, was he meant to practice his vocal range when he felt like he was going to go shrill in panic?

The only thing he could do anymore was sit and wait like a proper mutt, and he was getting tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit, because I got my cake~
> 
> This human also got subway, so things are looking up!!


	302. Deferring Calm and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d...nearly forgotten what it was like to have people so honestly deferring to him.

******  
Time transpired into eternity, as the temporal passage always seemed to when one was waiting for something. Simple minutes shifted into hours, into more, and before anything could be done-it would already have been days and nothing had happened yet.

Until an anchoring breath was taken, and one realized that in reality it had only been a handful of seconds which their mind stretched out in anxiety. Impatience making muscles jittery, shaking irrationally as one paced-

Or, sat, as it were. 

Sitting silently at the edge of his oddly shaped bed once again, staring fixatingly on those twin carven doors, with his crossed knees bouncing up and down in nervous expendense as he waited for someone-anyone, to finally walk through them.

And waited. 

And waited. 

And even waited a little more for good measure. 

How long that dragged on for, the impatient boy couldn’t really say. All he knew anymore was that this...situation, wouldn’t be happening again. No matter what, even if he had to have his beloved carry him everywhere; he couldn’t spend another day like this. 

So Leo could say he was honestly glad when his existence was finally remembered, and the order to enter was falling from his rushed lips before the first knock had even stopped echoing through the naturous chambers he’d been left behind in. The space that had truly become lonely in the worst sense of the word, and that he only wished to leave now. 

To the point that the frustratedly injured blonde had been fully ready to disobey his doctor’s orders and walk out. To squirm out like a worm on the palace floors, if that was what it took. Something which he fortunately didn’t have to turn to. 

Because those twin doors were calmly pushed open while he sat up straighter on the silken covers, his frustration manifesting as a demanding mood that had immediate orders laying on the tip of his tongue. Only held back, if barely, by the sight of twin ninjas walking in, past the carven wood. 

“Kaze. Saizo,” a barely given nod to each of the brothers, a hasty greeting that he barely thought to give before leaning forward over the edge, his jerking knee still bouncing in anxiety as he fell back into a princely demeanor without thought. Not considering for a second that neither of them weren’t required to listen to a word he said, or that he wasn’t even a royal himself anymore.

Thankfully, they were dutiful. They knew what was technically their place, whether he wore a king’s crown yet or not. 

“What is going on? Where are my sisters and Ryoma?” It didn’t occur to the fallen prince until a belated second later that he didn’t have the authority to really be ordering them about. Though that hardly remained relevant once his sharpened, demanding tone set them into motion. 

The red and green ninja stepped forward slowly in perfect sync, their expressions falling into serious masks of intent as they gazed upon him. Annoyingly weak, unable to move, and rudely giving them directives the moment he saw them-

And then they both suddenly dropped down towards the cool flooring. So quickly that their movements were just a blur, a fuzz of colors left behind for his mind to comprehend a second after they’d already moved. Until his redirected sight and brain caught up to one another, and Leo glanced lower. 

In order to refind the twin elder men, both crouched deferringly on one knee in front of him, over the clay stones. A clenched fist from both of them pressed down onto the cool surface, their identical heads bowed in a show of respect that he didn’t actually deserve.

Just like that, the apprehensive once prince remembered what his current place in the hierarchy was. In fact, he wasn’t much of anything in an official capacity. Which urged his royal, demanding side to retreat back into himself, pushed roughly away by the view that he was taking in before him.

He’d...nearly forgotten what it was like to have people so honestly deferring to him. 

Like he was a royal.

Like he was somehow above these honorable brothers, who were merely bowing to him in their own personal decisions. Choosing for themselves to be below a wicked monster that they had no reason to do this for...

But especially thanks to that, Leo was able to recollect all of his testing anxiousness back into himself alongside a deep inhale of air. Straightening up poisedly with all of the life-giving oxygen that inflated his lungs, only to deflate completely with a disappointed gust of breath. 

Disappointed at himself, for losing sight of his peacefulness completely in his unresolved concern. 

“You don’t...have to do that,” the much younger boy murmured out, ducking his head in quiet shame as his hands palmed tensely at his quaking knees. Squirming awkwardly this way and that, needing to move so that he didn’t turn into a statue from his frozen shamefulness, “I’m sorry-I just-” 

Just what? 

He wanted back some of his lost control after everything had erupted into chaos thanks to an unimportant couple sentences from him that day, and his typical sense of control used to come from ordering minor people around. Something which he’d done significantly less recently. 

But the loyal ninjas still readily accepted him, for some strange reason. Maybe because it was completely clear to anyone who had eyes that their future king loved the panicking blonde? 

“To answer your questions,” the calm herbalist began steadily, still not rising from the kneeling position he’d chosen to take up. Not even when his scarlet haired other quickly refound his feet, crossing his arms tightly over his chest in obvious annoyance over something, “The princesses made a rather...excitable entrance at the training grounds a time ago-” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Saizo scoffed huffingly behind that metallic mask, with his one good eye squeezed securely shut. Not even giving the faintest flinch when his younger brother’s hand snapped out to smack thuddingly into his thigh over being interrupted, “I’d say more that the two barged into the courtyard like enraged berserkers, instantly sending half of the participants running for their lives.” 

That...really didn’t sound like good news for his poor promised, who’d likely foolishly ran straight towards the girls to make sure everything was alright. Instantly trapping himself to that fate, which the ninjas had probably come to report on. 

“They...shouted a few things,” Kaze went on slowly, casting a piercing warning look up to his interrupting sibling before a word could make it past the metal mouthpiece again, “and some of the others got involved afterwards.”

“Those blasted women, you mean,” the scarlet retainer didn’t learn his lesson the first time, taking a second shot in return for his irritated interruption this round. Then just kept right on talking, his tone full of personal gripe that he seemed to know better than to fix on the listening boy in front of him.

“One word about engagement, and they all went insane,” Saizo muttered more to himself than anything, glancing off towards a random point on the wall as his metal-toed boot tapped against the stones frantically. As though he had somewhere he wanted to be, “Lord Ryoma ordered we come check on you, but you seem fine, so-”

Another lecturing smack, even stronger than the ones before, and perfectly aimed at the back of his armored knee. Sending the limb buckling reflexively, and forcing the ninja to right himself with a growling noise towards his younger brother.

Kaze finally returned to standing up himself a second later, not giving the glaring masked man his attention for even a second while he offered up a reassuring little smile to his injured charge instead. Speaking shortly out of the corner of his mouth, despite the calm expression on his face as he took a step forward. 

“You’re going to stay put, or I’m going to tell Orochi you called her insane,” the herbalist blackmailed as breezily as complimenting someone, somehow not losing even a bit of charm with the threatening undertone he carried. Immediately succeeding in locking up his annoyed family member, and getting the scarlet haired older to settle in reluctantly. 

“As for you,” the man of plants shifted complete attention back to Leo, still smiling with almost unnerving ease as he took another step forward. His voice softening to a gentle, almost coaxing note when he went on talking, “I need to check your wounds, if you wouldn’t mind taking the time to do so now?” 

...

The baffled boy could only give a stupified nod, blinking rapidly towards the herbalist as he approached the bed where he sat. Taken by surprise over how quickly the two brothers had managed to twist together chaos and calm so well, stealing away all of the negative emotions he’d been suffering through. 

At least his relationship with his sisters wasn’t like that-they could never do something to make him want to smack them. It was also hard to imagine his growing companionship with Takumi turning into something like that. 

But for the twins, it was just ‘normal’.

And it spoke volumes for how they cared for one another, considering the fiery retainer had been more than willing to let it pass. He’d even allowed himself to be blackmailed, without any sort of repercussions towards the fern haired younger.

Leo...was glad he wasn’t alone anymore. He’d have to thank his promised, should the crown prince return safely from the hoard of righteous women that had apparently taken him hostage. 

So for now, he’d let himself get examined by the pseudo-doctor. At least it would make the time pass quicker...hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit of my twin boys, since I want more loving shenanigans to show!!!


	303. Private Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is between the two of us, so why does everyone else think it’s their business?”

******  
“...”

Another sharp glance from the corner of his unscarred eye, that ginger iris flashing with the need to ask the injured blonde something which weighed on him. Only to immediately turn back towards the door if their gazes accidentally locked, crossing his arms stubbornly while he pretended he hadn’t wanted anything. 

It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable cycle for Leo, admittedly.

Not when the inspecting herbalist had worked open the buttons of his new shirt, and was closely looking over his bandaged side. Gently pressing with lithe, prodding fingers that were entirely too close to his stitches for him to feel completely sure in this. 

The excruciating misery certainly only made time pass slower, just as he’d feared it would. 

At least it wasn’t required for his new bandages to be rewrapped. And he had to guess Ryoma had done a rather good job, since the fern haired man hadn’t said a word against the binding just yet.

Carefully checking without actually removing any of the white dressing, his cool palms sliding steadily around the inside of the uncomfortable blonde’s shirt in search for any reasons to be concerned. 

Another flashing glance, this time accompanied by a frustrated sight from the younger twin who was kneeling before Leo. His chilly hand removing itself from the white fabric so that he could twist around in a graceful movement, catching that look for himself with an expression which couldn’t be viewed from the angle the watching blonde was at. 

A moment of pause, staring seriously back at one another with piercing sights...

Then Saizo lost again. 

“Is it true that Lord Ryoma hasn’t proposed for your union yet?” 

Gruff and reluctant behind that shielding mask he wore, sounding as though he’d rather be doing anything else besides asking the important question that had apparently been on his mind. Turning to face the youngers completely, dropping his armored arms with an air of even greater frustration now. 

While Leo winced guiltily back over the silken covers, unintentionally giving his answer without a spoken word. Choosing to wrap his sleeved arms around himself now that the herbalist had receded from his examination, tugging the open-buttoned shirt back across his bandaged chest to hold together as he averted his gaze.

“We’re engaged,” the uneasy boy declared sharply, tired of all of the fuss over this situation. No matter what had or hadn’t happened officially, his beloved intended to marry him. That was all that mattered in any of this. 

“There has hardly been time for anything like a proper proposal,” he gritted out irritably, his teeth working together while he found a particularly interesting root along the wall to focus on. Hearing his own tone grow more edged, needing to defend how things were between them, “Ryoma wants to marry me-what more do we need during this damned war?”

“This is between the two of us, so why does everyone else think it’s their business?”

Silence. 

Ringing even louder than the cascade of water to his left, or the rustling leaves that brushed against one another above his head. Filling the whole bedroom, weighing down on him in the aftermath of his frustrated questioning.

Because it was the simple truth of it. Their relationship-while they had been, and would be willing to share certain parts of it-

It was theirs. 

Between the two of them, and only the two of them unless they decided otherwise. 

Leo loved his family; both new and old. Really, he did. He also loved his friends, despite how crazy some of them could be at times. And he enjoyed the occasional company of his recent companions, to a degree.

But that didn’t give them the right to know every little aspect of his life, or intrude on a single bit of it without his permission. 

“They took it as their business,” a low, smooth tenored voice murmured quietly from the door’s space that the annoyed boy had turned his sight from, “because they thought that I had hurt you.” 

His injured body locked up, triggering a brief flare of pinching from his sewn together side. Though it was rather easy to push past that when Leo slowly turned his gaze back towards the entrance to their chambers, and found a royal trio standing in the now-open doorway.

A guilty looking crown prince, accompanied by two guiltier looking sisters behind him. 

“Leave us,” Ryoma ordered lowly, intensely, to the suddenly kneeling ninjas in front of their bed. Not even needing to look at them for a second to make them instantly blur out of their sights, those wondrous tawny irises only having enough light in them for the startled blonde staring at him. 

“We’ll...” Their bluenette sister paused unsurely, her narrow brows pinching together in guilt of her own as she reached over for Corrin’s hand. Pulling the frozen princess back a few small steps in order to clear the threshold, “We’ll be back at a later time.” 

And he couldn’t do a single thing, except sit there, uselessly staring as his beloved slowly moved. Watching while he reached behind himself in order to carefully push the carven doors back. Firmly closing them with a racketing click, and giving them back privacy that didn’t feel as lonesome as before. 

Though, maybe Leo would prefer that over the look on his dear teddy bear’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning-take a baby bit to prepare for the day!


	304. Sealed With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally not alone anymore.

******  
Those beautiful tawny irises were like a billion golden shards of divinity in the colored lighting of their room. Gazing at the unmoving blonde with an almost saddened tint to them, guiltily shifting between looking at him and looking away. As though Ryoma really thought he’d done something horribly wrong.

Something irreparable; forced into his stalwart attention by their well-meaning sisters in some manner that had brought such a wretched look to his visage.

Considering the mortifying fact that Kaze had claimed his protective older sisters had marched into the training grounds, shouting loudly about how the good man had yet to properly propose? 

Well, it was no wonder that his honorable beloved looked as though he’d just torn Leo’s reputation to shreds with his own false oversight. Like he’d single handedly destroyed the innocent younger’s dignity with just a couple seconds’ time. 

But his promised-his fiance hadn't, in any way, done such a thing.

“Ryoma.”

Just his name, falling like breath from the blonde’s lips, was enough to make the great crown prince look ready to drop to his knees onto the cool stones. As he’d done without hesitation in the past, lowering himself for reasons unnecessary that he couldn’t simply see as such. 

Leo shifted nervously over the smooth, leafy covers, holding a little tighter onto the unbuttoned shirt that he was keeping closed over his chest. Tilting his head with a guilty swallow of his own, disliking how hard it suddenly was to catch his love’s eye. 

This was all his fault; thoughtlessly saying what he had to their sisters. He should’ve considered his words more carefully before sending everyone involved into such an uproar, over something that hardly even mattered. 

Even if his whole reputation was destroyed somehow, how much did he even have left to destroy? Being with Ryoma could utterly ruin him, and he wouldn’t even mind, so long as he could stay beside the man he loved. 

“Look at me?” The quiet boy requested softly, absently unfolding his crossed legs so that he could wiggle his toes over the edge of the bed. Tugging his knees hidingly up to his chest so that he could release the useless hold he had on his open shirt, using them as a wall despite the fact that Ryoma had already seen all of him.

He just...didn’t want it to be any harder for his traditional promised to look at him. 

“Please?” He added even softer, curling hopefully forward when those tawny orbs flicked back to him for a second longer. Longer. Longer. 

At last staying resolutely on him, despite the way his beloved’s brows weaved together in pain when he did so. Taking a miniscule step forward, sending his brunette lengths swaying slightly with the movement.

“I...understand that they meant well,” Leo whispered encouragingly, nestling his chin onto his bent knees as he stretched out a steady hand in silent request. Gentling his voice to barely louder than a breath, trying to communicate his unrequired forgiveness as best he could, “but I want you to forget about whatever it is they said to you.” 

Azura and Corrin had meant well, he knew that. They’d taken the handful of words that he’d spilled, and ran with it. Their protective natures as his technically older sisters had kicked in before rationality.

But no one knew his own emotions better than himself, and he wouldn’t let others speak for him on matters as personal as this. 

The hopeful once prince felt his lips wind up into a sweet smile, relieved when his doubtful beloved took another step forward. Then another-a little bit longer of a stride. Flickering those beautiful eyes between Leo’s outstretched hand, and his light expression. 

“I’m...” The hesitant crown prince paused, his throat visibly bobbing as he swallowed down the wrong words that he’d been about to say. His pace steadying into an honest approach while he found the confidence to walk forward, still watching the inviting smaller with careful worry. 

“Leo,” the heir to Hoshido murmured, his boots coming to a scuffing halt just a short arm’s length away from the waiting boy. His voice dropping to a husky tone of guilt, even as he brought up his own hand. 

At long last, wrapping his warming, worn skin around the outstretched appendage. Curling his fingers tenderly around it, cupping it so gently in his grasp that the relaxing blonde couldn’t help but feel loved beyond measure. Adoring the perfect way that his smaller hand fit inside of that heated palm, which always ran over him so caringly in the brunette’s touches. 

“I will marry you,” Ryoma swore with all of his heart within his words, leaning down slowly to bring them closer together. Lowering his upper body steadily towards the bed, until his breath was blowing out against the smiling younger’s face with every little exhale. 

“Just give me a little time,” his dear teddy bear requested, with a tone and expression which made it clear that he thought such an expectation was unreasonable for himself to be asking, “My thoughtlessness was-” 

“Not thoughtless.” 

The crown prince stopped when his guilty words were sweetly cut into, staring at Leo’s face intently, those pretty irises glancing between the rose eyes he was looking at from such a close range. Listening with absolutely everything that he was while the injured boy spoke. 

“You have been...so thoughtful towards me,” Leo insisted gently, his voice wavering slightly as he comprehended for himself just how true that was. How Ryoma’s every action was never completed without carefully considering the fallen royal’s position, and how much he did just for the younger’s sake. 

“I know you’ll marry me,” he breathed out confidently, smiling all the wider when he felt weight press steadily down onto the silken covers beside him, “I know that I want you to, and that I’ll wait however long it takes for that to happen. Because...” 

“Because I’ve never wanted anything more, in all my life.” 

His bare soles slid over the rounded edge of the mattress, straightening his legs out to bring his curled toes brushing across cool stone. Sighing happily when his heart leaned over him even further, sending the both of them falling back into smooth silk. With heavy knees pressing down on either side of his bared hips, bringing the larger form to a position hanging over him. 

Their cupping fingers interlocked properly in seconds, that other warm palm suddenly finding home along his blushing cheek as it often did. Their bodies; parallel to one another, yet not touching as his unbuttoned shirt dropped completely open. 

Feeling the cotton fabric slip down his torso, bunching up along his sides and baring his bandages completely to view. His collarbone tickled faintly by the wash of deep brown hair that fell around Ryoma’s shoulders, framing his handsome lover’s face perfectly. 

Framing the way his terrible guilt visibly faded away; banished by the loving smile which lighted his expression as he gazed down at the boy beneath him. Not a thing hidden from either’s view, with only the two of them left in this cursed world. 

“I’ve never wanted more for myself either,” the brunette whispered adoringly, adorably perking up in happiness the second Leo pressed further into the palm that cradled his cheek. Seeking out further warmth to melt the chill of negativity that so many things had combined in order to form within him. 

“Just a little longer,” Ryoma swore seriously again, with the deep conviction and devotion that you might honestly expect of a good king to his country. But it was all directed towards the flushing blonde in that moment instead, and he could never be happier for it, “You’ll be my cute little husband soon enough. And then we’ll be home, and I can show you all of the things I’ve dreamed of. And we can plant fields of tomatoes for you on the castle grounds, and I can hold you close every second of every day without ever needing to care what another might think. And then-” 

His fingers tangled desperately up into the underside of those long locks of hair. Winding his frailer arms around that broad set of shoulders as his promised spoke, then pulling himself upward in a sudden action that had those lovely words cutting off abruptly. 

Stopped by the lips that had found a permanent place on his. 

So extremely soft, and more sugary than any desert could ever be. Swamping his mind with the overbearing scent of cherry blossoms that he’d grown to love so much, reveling in the hand that hastily slid from his face to push tenderly into spine, keeping him held up with less strain on his injured body.

It wasn’t a long, or needy kiss, even if it felt like whole lifetimes passed during it. Leo had just wanted to seal that wondrous promise of a future however he could, and this was the tactic he’d chosen.

Even when their slowly lips slid apart moments later, he could still feel the sensation of velvety softness across his. Not bothering to open his closed lashes again, and choosing to merely melt into his beloved’s embracing body while they both dropped back onto the smooth covers. 

Holding tightly onto one another without even a hint of space left. Their words were stolen away by their kiss that spoke even more than voices could, falling into a state of just being there for one another as Ryoma turned them over. 

Carefully maneuvering the bandaged younger onto his right side, lying out over the bed with their legs hanging over the edge still. Cuddling comfortably into one another, letting everything except the love and happiness drain away as they relaxed.

Finally able to breathe again. 

Finally not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving fluff will conquer all!!


	305. Cloaked in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Ryoma was the cause of such a flustered reaction, as always.

******  
Apologies were important things, whether they were honestly required for repentance or not. They delivered unto the recipient a sense of regret, along with the desire to make amends. Saying ‘I’m sorry’ can change things, even if it seems like such a small factor to consider. 

Which is why Leo truly did understand his dear beloved’s habit of apologizing during strenuous situations where he felt such a thing was actually needed. The virtuous man would never be one to merely leave blame on another for an incident.

And it was also why he wished to apologize to his guilt-ridden sisters, for being so frustrated over their actions in the moment. 

Another ruined top joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, rustling together as they added a bit more color to those clay stones. Soon-to-be-trashed clothing, which the busying blonde didn’t want to look at for even a second. Thanks to the dark stains over most of them. 

Another set of pants, and suddenly his emergency pack was practically empty all over again. If his magic was fully available to him at the moment, he might’ve summoned up a bit of fire to burn the dreadful reminders right then and there. 

But it wasn’t, so all he could do was toss aside the clothes from Cheve, and from his trip to the city. Leaving him literally with only the outfit he was currently wearing-the only one that wasn’t stained with his own blood. 

Leo sighed under his breath, adjusting his far lighter pack over his lap as he turned away from the pile he’d created. Shoving the terrible memories they’d brought up as far back into his unused mindspace as possible. Ignoring with all that he was the phantom slicing that curved down his side in reminder. 

Hauntings which were quickly banished by the satisfying nails that dragged gently up his spine. Sending out goosebumps like a wave of good feelings which washed all of the nightmares away while he reached into his bag for the last thing remaining. 

Which he’d painstakingly packed away days before. 

“You’ve still got it,” Ryoma murmured in faint surprise, his low tenor such a comfortable thing to hear beside the settling boy’s shoulder. Sitting comfortably on the covers behind him, casually alternating between watching Leo do his own thing, and reading the book that he’d brought out to finally finish, “I thought it’d been lost after-”

A pause-a break in his quiet words. Darkening to something lispy in pain, pushing away the memories just as the haunted mage had done just moments before. Even though they both knew what he’d been about to say. 

After Leo fell into Cheve’s aqueducts.

“It stands out a bit much to wear on the road,” he explained gently, tugging the long, vibrant red cloak from its wrinkled home at the bottom of his pack. Allowing the extremely soft fabric to fall across his front, sliding over the bed’s edge in a weighty drop as it was held in his grasp. 

With the Hoshidan royal family’s crest completely stark white across his view, unfortunately splattered over with droplets of dried crimson and smeared by river mud. Giving a rather foreboding air to the usually bright imagery. 

And tainting it's better memories as well. 

“We can wash it,” the hushed crown prince told him softly, reaching an enveloping arm around Leo’s body in order to clasp onto the cloak as well, which actually belonged to him in the first place, “That’ll come out of it with ease, my dear. Don’t fret.” 

He let the weighty fabric fall from his tight hold, giving it up to the reassuring older so that it could be dragged from his sight. Tugged hastily from his crossed lap, and carelessly tossed over to the floor in its own pile all by its lonesome. 

“It’s yours, Ryoma,” the blonde reminded him shortly after a shaky inhale, pushing even harder to keep back the...the absolutely horrible memories of when he’d woken up after falling. Lying there on the riverside, sure that he was going to-

“I’m fairly certain that you’ve taken it as your own by now,” Ryoma chuckled huskily in his ear, so close that his breath was practically traveling down the suddenly grounded smaller’s ear canal. Rerooting him to the there and then; that freezing night on the edge of death forgotten, as if by magic. 

“Besides...” His sweet beloved trailed off for a moment, his previously amused tone heightening in embarrassment as he cleared his throat. A reverberating sound which sent tingling vibrations up the length of Leo’s sensitive spine, making him shiver faintly as the bashful man continued, “I like seeing you in it. The coloring really...makes your eyes noticeable...”

That deep, throaty tenor grew quieter while the flushing older drew away, returning to a proper distance at which he could read his gifted book once more. Leaving Leo to fight off his encompassing blush all by himself. 

Although, that might’ve been for the best. 

Since Ryoma was the cause of such a flustered reaction, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we get three baby bits today? I didn't have much time, but take the bitty fluff bites for the moment~


	306. Apologies Ring True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, he had the best lover in the world.

******  
As they’d promised, their siblings returned a time later to see them, along with one additional person in tow. Appearing very much like he didn’t want to be involved in this, but unwilling to abandon whatever reason he came for. 

It was disheartening; how drawn up his thoughtful sisters were. How they kept their heads shamefully down, shifting back and forth in nervousness that was just as undeserved as Ryoma’s had been. 

So the young blonde told them as much, finally delivering the apology that he’d been wanting to since bringing his venerable beloved back around.

“I’m sorry.” 

That was all it took to resolve everything, although it included a bit more frantic apologies from the girls that believed they’d wronged him. Truly regretting the actions they’d taken in their intent to protect him. Realizing with certainty, the moment they walked in to view Leo happily relaxing back into their older brother, that everything really was alright. 

Which quickly led to their large bed being overthrown by siblings, once again. 

Azura was naturally much more collected over the whole ordeal, although the quiet torrents of shame were still clear to see in her glimmering amber irises. Taking a proper seat on the bed’s edge beside them, smoothing out her dress with a shaky little smile that he returned suredly. 

Corrin didn’t waste a second in launching herself at the two lovers, with her gown billowing out around her like fluttering dragon’s wings while she took flight. Crashing into the injured boy with perhaps a bit more force than would be suggested, but he was quickly supported by the watching royal at his back. Keeping them both stable and upright, setting aside his novel that looked to only have a handful of pages left. 

And naturally, Takumi just hovered about. Standing there, awkwardly rubbing his arm as he was left to do nothing in the face of a resolved situation. Although the silver prince did glance between the couple in quiet confusion, as though he was trying to figure out if he was right about something. 

His family. 

Not a single one by blood, but his family nonetheless.

“We shouldn’t have gotten involved,” his sweet sister whispered guiltily against his rebuttoned shirt, her quiet words almost muffled into silence if not for the fact that they weren’t saying anything. Gazing up at him with such a shameful expression, her chin nuzzling into the bandaged boy’s chest as he peered down at her. 

At those eyes; just like his. Reflecting into one another while they settled more comfortably onto the smooth silk, her hanging legs drawing up under that floofy skirt so that she could bundle into them a bit more. With that soft voice growing even lower while her bare arms wound snuggly around his shoulders in an embrace that minded his injuries. 

“You two...know what you want,” Corrin admitted with even greater shame, a weak pull lifting up her lips as those crimson orbs flickered between the two she was leaning into, “We didn’t have the right to decide that we knew better, so we’re sorry.” 

“It’s already forgiven,” the kindly crown prince assured her, speaking willfully for the both of them as Leo leaned a little heavier onto the palms that had pressed into his spine. Completely relaxing once again while he brought a steady hand up to run through her newly cut hair. 

Still his dear, older sister. No matter her appearance, or how quickly she tries to change herself to suit the horrible world she was thrown into. The unshielded younger appreciated that she’d attempted to stand up for him for once, but it hadn’t been necessary in this scenario.

“Ryoma’s going to marry me.”

Their startled siblings’ eyes all grew wider with his hushed announcement, the joyous words slipping free of his throat before he’d even thought about them. And instantly he found himself unsupported for a second. Dropping back a short distance which made his heart start to climb-

But only until he’d met the sturdy form of his promised’s chest; resting conformingly against his sensitive back now as those large arms wound around his frailer form. Which subsequently also securely wrapped them around the grinning young woman leaning into them still.

“Yes,” Ryoma breathed out heatedly against his exposed skin in a rushing breath of mirth, his voice almost airless in the pure joy he seemed to be experiencing as he nestled his face down into the waiting crook of the blonde’s neck, “I am.”

A mind numbingly sweet and tender touch was then pressed longingly into the space his heart had taken as his own. The lightest of kisses, scarred over by burning breath before the loving teddy bear settled in, as though he’d found the place he was always meant to be. 

And Leo would be more than delighted for eternity if he could remain as that place for the rest of their lives. 

The destination that Ryoma sought whenever he wanted for peace, for sanctuary. That safety which the weighted-down man deserved; always available whenever he might require it for even a second. 

His fantastical imagining for their future was carefully disrupted by a purposeful throat clearing. Rumbling shatteringly through both of their happy thoughts, and serving to remind the lulling pair that they were still surrounded by their family.

The disturbed blonde sighed in feigned annoyance, letting his blatantly disappointed gaze fix onto the flushing silver prince still awkwardly standing off to the side. Filled with such obvious emotion towards the interruption that his brother-in-law started weakly sputtering in defense. 

Not that he had any true defense for rudely interrupting them in their own chambers, when they were the ones who were clearly guests there. 

“Yes, Takumi?” The much calmer brunette asked his brother in honest curiosity, seeming much more expectant of the interruption as he regretfully removed his face from its safe place in Leo’s neck, “Did you need something? Or were you also worried about the...rumors?”

An older brother, through and through. How miserable must it be to constantly believe that your quiet moments would eventually be interrupted by younger siblings who didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘space’? 

He couldn’t even begin to see how nagging youngers were managed in such expansive families, and all he’d ever had to deal with was Elise. 

“No, not that,” the silver prince denied a bit too quickly to be believed, shuffling a bit more in obvious telling that that had been one of the reasons for his accompaniment. Bouncing agitatedly on his own feet as he took a half step back, already appearing ready to depart even though they’d only been present for a short time. 

“We-that is, the company,” Takumi explained rushedly, his nimble hands flipping this way and that in front of his chest to just exemplify his flusteredness as his voice heightened a bit with all their sights on him, “is going down to the city for the evening. I was going to ask if any of you might, maybe, be interested in coming along?”

The snow haired girl shifted excitedly in his hold when she heard that, and he glanced down to find her crimson irises absolutely alight in joy over the invitation. With her lips quirked up into the most thrilled grin, that her answer was clear before anything was even said. 

Not that the invitation extended to him, though...

“I think we’d be delighted to come along,” Azura giggled in soft amusement as she too took in their sister’s unhidden excitement. Her hands adjusting the extravagant wear she was currently dressed in, and prompting a thoughtful pout form her lips as she tilted her head considerately, “But we should probably dress more casually when we do, so that we don’t draw attention to ourselves.”

Then her amber gaze flicked in remembrance above Corrin, finding the injured boy holding her with a much more worried pronunciation to her expression. Clearly realizing dourly for herself that he wouldn’t be able to come along, even if he wanted to. 

Luckily, he had the best lover in the world. 

“You two should go and have some fun while you can,” Ryoma encouraged gently at the blonde’s back, his embracing arms falling loose around their enlivened sister so that she could squirm free whenever she wished, “Leo and I are just going to stay in tonight. Relax for a while.” 

He peered back over his shoulder gratefully, smiling in soft regret about the fact that he was limiting the thoughtful crown prince. But a night in most definitely sounded like something he’d rather enjoy, when he considered the crowds and bustle that likely awaited them in the city. 

Speaking of-

“Takumi?” The reminded mage called on his counterpart, a hint of annoyance entering his tone unbidden as Corrin carefully removed herself from his body. Feeling worry like a stone in his gut that was now all that remained to cause him anxiety, and that he wanted rid of. 

The time for dinner was nearly upon them, and still he hadn’t a clue where his wayward retainers had wound up. 

“If you see Odin or Niles in the city,” a dangerous smirk twisted up his lips as he thought about what he was going to do to those frustrating fools, and only felt more spiteful when the silver prince took a fearful step back, “Tell them to get back here as soon as possible so that they can be punished.” 

When he’d told the tormented man to take time for himself, he’d admittedly meant after informing his liege first. Not, ‘take off while I’m unaware of my surroundings and force me to send our elder brother after you, then remain gone for the entire day when I might need your assistance the most.’ 

“Your retainers are missing?” Azura cut into his silent frustration with her soothing, soft-spoken voice. Urging him to hastily remember that they didn’t know about the actual situation with his idiotic family members.

“I told them to take some time for themselves while we were down at the lake,” Leo attempted to explain abstractedly, giving a weak shrug of his shoulder that didn’t quite hide the blatant concern he couldn’t mask in his wavering voice, “but they’ve been gone all day.”

“Oh, I hope they didn’t get arrested again,” he groaned in sudden reflection, dropping his rolling head back into Ryoma’s shoulder as more scenarios floated up to the forefront of his unleashed mind, “You might want to check the jails if you go looking for them. Or the brothels, or the taverns...and there's a chance that Odin was kidnapped by a performing troupe again, so-” 

“You went down to the lake?!” 

Leo blinked dazedly up at the panicked man that had just caught up to what was being said, drawing him out of his finally released worry to find his frantic beloved staring down at him with such wide, doe-like tawny eyes that he couldn’t help but give a tired smile in response.

“We’ll...keep a look out for them,” Takumi promised distantly, and growing more distant as he retreated from the suddenly charged room with their quietly giggling sisters in tow. Whispering quick farewells, only to abandon him to his fate of a concerned royal that wanted him to explain. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t be too upset when he got the reports about him bringing Rose into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning~
> 
> Maybe we'll soon get on to the next day...we're going to be in Nestra for a long, long while.


	307. Burning Fate of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came to the pair, no one would prevent them from protecting one another.

******  
Thankfully for his dearly beloved, teddy bear’s heart, the little expedition that he’d gone on down to the lakeside hadn’t involved any nefarious plots of assassination. Otherwise the reassuring younger might've had to consider calling on a healer for his worried prince.

His recount of the beautiful scenery-towering mountains of snowy crowns, diamond surfaced lakes, starlight flowers, and shards of emerald blades to lay amongst; all of which seemed to help Ryoma’s elderly heart settle bit by bit. 

Until the longer-lived crown prince was jovially relaxing back into his hoard of feathery pillows beside the golden headboard of their oddly shaped bed. Listening to Leo tell his tales with such a sweet smile that it might’ve rotted the teeth of lesser men. 

Naturally, he left out the rather...worrying bit about talking face-to-face with an ancient being. That was always something his mother had vehemently warned about in her journals; keeping the secret of such a majestic ally. 

As much as he trusted his loyal beloved-more than he might’ve ever trusted someone in his short life, sometimes the promise of magnificent power could do strange things to even the most noble of noble people. 

So his peaceful story became one about the most wondrous place any mage could be welcomed into; the magical plane. A realm that the well-studied heir had only learned fragments about, and was more than eager to hear more about it. 

Its muted beauty-

And its extreme dangers, which came for those that delved too deep.

“I’m very careful, Ryoma,” the even more knowledgeable mage promised tenderly, responding hastily to the expression of extreme worry that he was beginning to fear would become permanent on his handsome lover’s visage, “I treasure my connection to the other plane, but I do not covet it. My limits are clear to me, and I’d never try to go beyond them.” 

Extreme worry turned into extreme doubt, and Leo found himself huffing playfully over the questioning air that the older man put up. Not offended in the least, since he was well aware that Ryoma was just honestly concerned that something may manage to tempt him beyond anyways.

But not every mage was the crazy, morally impaired psychopath that the common folk warned one another about in whispered gossip. Not every magic user would immediately start ridiculously cackling like a madman the second that true power was offered up to them on a seemingly golden platter, only to take it and realize all they’d snatched was shined up rust instead. 

“It’s not you I doubt, my powerful little tomato,” the pained royal murmured achingly, closing his eyes tightly while he leaned back into his mountain of cushions. Letting out a lengthy sigh, past experience overshadowing his low tone when he spoke, “It’s the people that would seek more in their greed, and those that would see differently in their fear.” 

“The ones that would see me burn, you mean,” Leo whispered bitterly, his good mood falling a bit at the reminder of how some folk viewed magic. A sad truth that he hadn’t had to focus on often, since leaving the heart of Nohr, “The ones that might watch me summon up glimmering butterflies in a flowery field, or restore scorched land so that seeds could be sown into it once again, and then scream out ‘burn the devil that would burn us if given the chance’?”

A terrible fate for any innocent mage, and largely the entire reason that magic wasn’t openly used for good in the dying kingdom-with the exception of healing. Why would anyone take the risk restoring decimated farmland, or protecting their own village, when they were likely to find nothing but a stake for their troubles?

“I would never allow such a thing.” 

Ryoma sounded so sure-so utterly determined in that promise, that the potentially threatened mage couldn’t help but honestly believe in him. Believe that, should he find himself being dragged off to be burned, his protective beloved would be there, legendary weapon drawn, and ready to cleave any foolish enough to interfere in half for trying to hurt the innocent boy.

He glanced back gratefully over his shoulder once again, giving his pained heart a genuine smile to show that things were fine. Abandoning such a grim line of conversation before both of their evenings could be ruined. 

“Why don’t you finish your book?” Leo suggested gently, taking in a deep, steadying inhale as he leaned back over the foot of the bed. Intent on examining the saddlebag of his prince’s which had caught his eye a short time before, “I’m just...going to take a peek inside your armor bag, if you don’t mind?” 

“Feel free to,” he was given permission a bit slowly, hearing the rustle of flipping pages behind that quiet voice. Haunted over by the inevitable thoughts of what would happen if he was actually required to enact his promise, “Just watch out for the edges; some of them are sharper than they look.” 

The same could be said for certain people as well, and most would belatedly discover that that applied to both Leo, and Ryoma; should they be idiotic enough to doomedly try and take them on as enemies.

When it came to the pair, no one would prevent them from protecting one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit before work, since I've been drawing all day~
> 
> Also, anyone got tumblr? 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/moonalight366
> 
> If this works ^ it should be mine. I know no one really uses it anymore, but rarely, occasionally, I post crappy art for my babies. You know, if you're interested in just taking a peek.


	308. Crimson Crown and Tales of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time was a confounding thing.

******  
Shining crimson stared unending up at him, coloring his blurry reflection perhaps beyond quite making it out. Only a single one of the reflected blonde’s eyes stared back, nearly blending into the unmarred metal with their similar coloring. 

Ryoma’s crimson headpiece. 

Pulled from his armor bag with care, after permission had been given to him. Sufficiently distracting him from their morbid discussion just a time before, and allowing him to admire all of the neatly packed parts of his samurai beloved’s most trusted wear. 

But the ‘crown’ was what caught his attention before any of the others, and was the one he lingered on even after adventuringly poking and prodding through the massive bag of metal. 

With its perfect framing of the crown prince’s shielded face, its pointed, cleft chin, its ringing crest of horns-which brought to mind imagery of the Dawn Dragon when looked upon. Maybe that was a purposeful connection, considering how Ryoma felt towards his draconic ancestor. 

Either way, he knew that it was an imposing appearance when worn. And Leo had only seen it actually worn once; on the fateful day that this bloody war had wretchedly started. 

With his sweet teddy bear, standing tall at the head of an avenging army. Clashing legendary blades with Xander, keeping his unbroken ground on the crumbling bridge and forcing soldiers to advance through the river. 

Before he’d turned the whole valley into a roaring river, that is.

Before he’d been swept away with his beautiful Rose, and before he’d miraculously woken up at the riverside, finding himself protected by two ancient entities as his consciousness slipped away again. 

Only to wake up once more, to an imposing presence that had tortured him in the beginning. That had him viciously questioning everything-including himself. And, eventually-

That had made him finally realize just why he was so completely heartbroken over missing that one, simple encounter.

It was...an extremely strange thing to think about the fact that, by the time they left Cyrkensia in a week, it would’ve only been one short month since that day. Two and a half dragging months since they’d first met accidentally that night in the lovely forest.

Oh, what would he do if he’d never gotten lost?

So many big things had happened in such a seemingly short time, all thanks to the rush of war. One busy day blurred into another, into another, into another-

And before anyone knew differently; hardly any time had passed, even if it felt like an eternity had lengthened on in a each day which they lived through. Yet, it somehow also felt like this month had honestly flown past on the wings of a pegasus. Too fast, too slow. 

Time was a confounding thing. 

But the resolute boy knew that he’d never be willing to give up all the amazingly good things that had happened in their admittedly short time together, not even to give up all of the bad as well. 

He was happy. 

Why should that be treated as a crime?

Leo gave a quiet puff of amused laughter to himself, shaking away from the thoughtful daze he’d dropped into while gazing unblinking into the crimson crown still held between his hands. With his ruffled bangs outlined against his reflecting forehead, and his thin lips quite clearly curved up into a spiteful smirk. 

The abandoned, fallen prince wouldn’t allow it to be treated as a crime any longer. 

He shifted over the silken leaves that his stomach was resting quite comfortably over at the foot of the bed, propping his bent elbows up so that he could raise his torso a bit. Allowing for every single one of the terrible memories to slip away from his bitter remembrance, leaving only that gleaming color which shone clear in the bright coloring of their chambers. 

Their naturey stained windows were gleaming liquid ember in faint rays as the sun set beyond the snowy mountains outside, no doubt turning that stunning diamond lake to a chunk of pure, melted gold. Sending little reflections of red light to catch off those rays, and cascade crimson across the earthy ceiling above him. 

Flashing brilliantly once as the young blonde adjusted his grip, then fading slowly off to another surface while he lifted the crimson crown. Cupping it gingerly between his fingers, and bringing the royal frame up towards his own waiting face. 

Unsurprisingly finding that it was a bit large to fit properly around his narrow cheeks and jaw. Personally suited for one person, and one person only-

The Crown Prince of Hoshido. 

Something firm nudged gently against his splayed calf, garnering his attention with insistence. Making him twist awkwardly back to peer towards the reading man that still guarded his hoard of collected pillows at the head of the mattress, only to find with a disgruntled frown that he couldn’t quite see out of the corner of his eye with the oversized frame lining it. 

Leo quickly brought the crimson crown lower, and felt his previously framed cheeks turning hot when he caught sight of the blatant levity in his watching beloved’s expression. Reminding him a bit too late that he was frivolously playing with royal armor like a set of jewellery. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled embarrassingly while his face only flushed deeper, dropping the too big headpiece down onto the silken covers in a rush. But not feeling so ashamed that he couldn't amusedly chuckle along with the seemingly delighted older a second later. 

“No need to apologize,” Ryoma promised gently, followed by the smooth slide of their blanket as he shifted around a bit. His voice full of unhidden cheer that righted everything in the world while his novel was shut with a resounding thud, “Although I imagine it’s a bit too big for you, I’m sure it brings out your beautiful eyes just as well as my cloak.” 

The warmth burned even hotter, dowsing his flaming earlobes in oil as he rapidly set aside the apparently complimentary piece of metal. Something which he’d never actually try to wear, on account of it...drawing a bit too much attention. 

The absolute last thing any mage wanted to do in the middle of a raging battlefield, unlike the fearsome warriors that controlled the bloody frontlines. 

If it was so imposing to his most trusted of allies, it would be all the moreso to his idiotic enemies.

“Have you finished it?” Leo asked curiously in a diversion, letting his gaze flick meaningfully down to the snowy book which was now closed in the royal’s lap. Positioned perfectly so that the pinkish smear across its marred binding wouldn’t be viewable. 

“Yes, I have,” the peaceful crown prince hummed, gazing satisfiedly down at the gifted novel that had taken the longest for him to read through. Constantly distracted by this or that-it was already enough of a miracle that they’d managed to retain their belongings after Cheve, “It was a rather nice tale, so thank you again for buying it for me, my dear.” 

The thanked blonde tilted his head inquiringly, leaving behind his previous interest in favor of dragging his injured body back over the smooth covers. Carefully pulling himself around in a round-about circle, so that he could properly face his promised as he spoke. 

“What was it about?” He questioned interestedly, earning a somewhat confused look from Ryoma in response. Apparently having believed that he had looked into each of the fictional stories before buying them, which he softly corrected, “I looked for books you might have not read, but I didn’t really know what sort of tales you favored. So I didn’t actually ask for a synopsis beforehand.”

“Oh, I see,” understanding dawned lovingly across the elder’s visage, appearing quite taken over the notion that Leo had put such thought into buying him his gifts. Then there was a faint rosy hue; hard to make out in the colored lighting of their chambers. With his deep tenor growing even lower in embarrassment when he answered.

“Well...I suppose I favor stories of romance, most of all?” The great heir to Hoshido admitted softly, averting his gaze as though it was something to be utterly ashamed about. But the listening blonde just found it rather cute, and strangely unsurprising to learn, “They...A lot of them involve happy endings, so...”

He cleared his throat gruffly, taking the bound pages from his lap to place on one of the gathered pillows beside him. Appearing as though he pushed away the embarrassment, despite the fact that his face only grew more painted when Leo pulled himself even closer. 

Carefully helped along by warm hands which reached out in offering to take hold under his shoulders. Assisting in tugging him up their mattress, straight over those stretched out legs. And gifting him a very comfortable place to lay. 

With the curious blonde resting his cheek against his flustered beloved’s deep blue shirt, his smaller body laying perfectly parallel atop the larger, fitting over the older's long legs and clothed abdomen like it was where he was born to be.

“This one was a love story as well,” Ryoma told him steadily in a tone that warned of a long tale ahead, which the curious younger didn’t mind in the least. Enjoying the gentle way that his heart shifted back, allowing them to lay out completely comfortably against one another, gazing into locked irises as the recount began. 

“A story of two shepherds, of the great snowy mountains, who fell in love across the strides of wind that blew between their peaks...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby fluff to start the morning~
> 
> I don't know, I kept imagining Leo playing with that horned headpiece, so here it is. And Ryoma definitely is someone who treasures love, and good stories of it. For...a specific reason, if I get the chance to write out why during their time in Nestra.


	309. Grisly Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both were horrible, absolutely ghastly tragedies-
> 
> But in the end, those actions were the work of the cursed and dying kingdom.

******  
“...and then Elsia, who had remained awake throughout the night with her lantern burning strong in wait for him, saw Bastian’s black fur streaking across the snowy landscape with no sign of his owner in sight,” the enraptured crown prince narrated grandly, with a shining excited filling those tawny eyes as his grin grew wider, “She had already begun to fear the worst, until-” 

Knock! 

Knock! 

Knock!

Both of the lounging lovers started in surprise when the very climax of the story’s retelling was suddenly interrupted by the sharp connection of a fist meeting the outside of their carven doors. Not holding back in the least as the wood was pounded on, clearly intent in catching their attention. 

And not caring in the least if the disturbing sound rudely disrupted their peaceful atmosphere. Urging the surprised older man to instinctively wrap his protective arms around Leo’s tense body, tugging him all the more against his firm chest as they both glared in the direction of the grating noise.

“Prince Ryoma?” 

A high pitched, nasally voice called out the royal’s official address, muffled through the layers of word that kept them safely privated away. A voice which they both recognized, if vaguely, as one of the kitchen staff members that had been responsible for delivering them their meals up until then. 

Bringing to their previously distracted notice the fact that golden rays of light no longer shaded in the darkened corners of their chambers. As a matter of fact, besides the hidden away sources of brightness, the room was significantly dimmed from when they’d started their storytime. No light was coming from the sunset outside anymore. 

“Prince Ryoma, your dinners are here,” the pitchy voice called through insistently, sounding a tad frustrated over the fact that the door hadn’t been answered immediately upon his interruption, “Are you in there?” 

The protectively embracing arms around the relaxing blonde loosened, followed by an exhaustive sigh from his promised over the mere idea of moving from their comfortable positioning. A sentiment that Leo found he shared greatly, and was more than happy to sacrifice a few rumors to the gossipers if it meant staying put. 

“Just...have him bring them in,” the cozy younger murmured in lulling resignation, nuzzling his cheek a bit more into that soft blue fabric, turning his viewable face away from the entrance as an afterthought. Yes, the idea of moving from the home he’d gained against Ryoma’s body wasn’t one he would entertain. 

“Are you sure?” The much more uncertain prince questioned reluctantly, not really helping matters in the way his heavenly hands drew gently down between Leo’s shoulder blades in a smooth descent. As though he was trying to cover as much of the lounging boy’s body as he could, including dislodging one of his straightened legs to do so.

Pulling it gingerly from its place as an admittedly stiff bed beneath the injured blonde, then bending it upward in a move that left him resting between his beloved’s limbs. Crooking it into a sturdy partial wall against Leo’s sewn side, blocking the double doors that were beginning to become a real annoyance.

“It’s fine,” he sighed annoyedly, giving a small cringe of frustration when a second round of knocking assaulted their previous quiet. His voice sharpened significantly, and the previously delighted mage found himself wishing that he had enough control of his dwindling magic to tie up the fool that was getting on both of their bad sides, “What’s with Nestrans and their rudeness?” 

“They’re very particular about keeping schedules,” Ryoma explained hastily, before bringing both of his arms back into an embrace around the grumpy younger’s head. Curling defensively over his grated ears and face, hiding him as completely as he possibly could before raising that smooth tenor in volume, “Just bring them in!” 

The schedule bit actually made sense, since their kingdom was known for performers, and keeping routine was how such regimented people regularly operated. No wonder the irritating caller that had come for his dear beloved that morning had been so impatient to get the respected crown prince moving. 

But that only seemed to be adding up to mean that Leo wouldn’t be getting along with them very well.

He was exceedingly awful when it came to routine. 

“Very good, your highness,” a click like lightning as the golden knob of their doors was pressed down, and the protected smaller was immediately held even tighter by Ryoma as clicking steps entered their room. Accompanied by that nasally voice which was no longer blessedly muffled by wood, sounding like the screeching of a blade against stone. 

“Tonight we have a lovely, ‘veggie medley stew’, for you and your partner,” the kitchen worker announced regally, his clicking growing closer as he hastily approached their large bed in an attempt to quickly get this over with, as they all wanted, “With a mixture of carrots, potatoes, cabbage, lettuce, onions, mushrooms, and-” 

“Yes, thank you very much,” the brunette holding Leo cut in as kindly as he could, his weathered fingers entwining snuggly into golden locks while he attempted to hide away the tense once prince as best he could. His tenored voice sharpening with stiff properness that couldn’t quite pass as natural while the trays of food were presumably set atop the silk for them, “I’m sure it’ll be delicious, just like the other meals we’ve had. Apologies, but if you wouldn’t mind-?” 

There was no verbal reply in response to the exasperated crown prince’s implied dismissal, so it could only be assumed that the stranger had answered in some other form before his loud steps began to thankfully move away from them again. 

But neither of them relaxed until there was another thundering click, which happened to be far more welcome this time around. Since it signified that they were at last alone once more. Again safe to be no one other than themselves, and rightfully enjoy the returning peace that flowed back like a river righted. 

“You can be quite...coarse at times, can’t you?” Leo asked softly after a second had slowly dragged passed, waiting until he was certain that another knock wouldn’t shatter their renewal of relaxation as they both grew far more comfy. Lulling against one another, and loosening up their tense bodies as the distracting frustration fell away in draining pools. 

“I don’t take well to people who are rude with full acknowledgment of that fact, or folk who are blatantly incorrigible towards their habits,” the laxing royal sighed heavily, his weathered hands returning to a soothing slide down the boy’s spine. Pulling the both of them completely back into tranquility, even while he attempted to explain to the uninformed blonde why such a thing was necessary.

“We may have favor with King Thorin...but that doesn’t mean we also have the love of the people,” Ryoma huffed regretfully, triggering a span of attentiveness from the smaller as politics were inevitably brought into their sanctuary of peace, “The last thing any of them want is to be dragged into a war between Nohr and Hoshido, especially after the rumors they’ve heard about Izumo and Cheve’s fate since doing so.”

Both were horrible, absolutely ghastly tragedies-

But in the end, those actions were the work of the cursed and dying kingdom. Unabashedly massacring one city, and then shamelessly burning another to the ground without a hint of remorse had never been Hoshido’s sort of tactics. 

Though that likely just made the Nestran people even more fearful of allying with the lavish land, since it was their enemies that seemed to be suffering. The common folk weren’t stupid, and probably already knew that joining with the kingdom of dawn would invite them into a conflict they may not win. 

After all, it didn’t seem to be Hoshido who had the upper hand here. 

“So there is still a chance of the king choosing Nohr as an ally, and abandoning us to be torn apart,” Leo muttered forlornly into the blue shirt he was draped over, allowing his lashes to fall shut as they wished, accepting the enveloping darkness behind them with such a terrible idea for the fate awaiting them. 

“Well...what happened to the Chevois...really didn’t help matters,” his beloved sighed with such grief in his shadowed tone that Leo was blinking open his closed eyes after only seconds of shutting them. Frowning in confusion as he tried to figure out whether he meant the knights that had been in the city when it burned down, or not. 

Which he seemingly didn’t, judging by the extreme look of pain that had clouded over his tender promised’s visage, and the way that those fingers scratched just a little harder against his spine. Full of reminded suffering, and hidden fury that was just barely being held back beneath Ryoma’s collected nature. 

What was he missing?

“Um, Ryoma?” The still uninformed blonde broke uncertainly into the grieving prince’s silent deliberation, pushing himself a bit further from the warm body he’d been cuddling into as a serious fog of atmosphere blew in around them, stealing away the peace they’d barely managed to enjoy for even a few more seconds. 

“What do you mean, about the Chevois?” 

Ryoma blinked startlingly down at him, those tawny irises becoming far too clear in the dimmer light of their room as his lids grew wide. Staring at Leo as though he’d just remembered something important.

Something that he hadn’t wanted to.

Then, in a throaty, sorrow-filled voice-

“The evacuated Chevois people never made it to Cyrkensia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????
> 
> Plot. Plot in the background that I'm trying not to forget, but their coziness has been interrupted by seriousness I guess?


	310. Numbed Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t like feeling like this.”

******  
‘The evacuated Chevois people never made it to Cyrkensia.’ 

Another calamity, even if the devastated fallen prince did not yet know all of the details. Told without words in the anguished expression that his beloved wore as the damning words left those frowning lips. With such a grievened turn to the tawny orbs that he’d been admiring so much earlier, and a foreboding darkening to the quieted room around them.

As though light itself had receded to its own place to wallow in the sufferance that it had just learned about.

“What happened to them?” 

A near silent question, dropping off of Leo’s tongue tonelessly before he’d even had a chance to think the sentence within his halting mind. Relinquishingly filled with a saddened numbness; practically broadcasting the way his beating heart skipped a couple pounds after the strickening news was comprehended. 

Because he had a sickening feeling that he already knew. 

An image was painted clear through his head. An image which would likely make most men heave with illness just from a flashing glimpse. Colored in with a vividness that made the haunted boy wish that he’d been blinded before he could ever see such grim sights in person.

A monstrous, bloody, unnecessary, merciless-

A purely evil massacre. 

Again. 

Just like the horrible massacre of neutral Izumo; the people of pure peace and worship, that had welcomed in their murderers with cheerful smiles and open hospitality. So drugged by the protection of the gods that they stood there, grinning, as they were sliced through. 

And so their sacred, divine springs ran lotus red with their blood. Their bodies buried indignantly in mass graves of unmarked proportions, or burned to crumbling ash which was then carried off by bracing breezes. 

Like the massacre of their naively peaceful castle; the soldiers and inhabitants completely unprepared for the dangers they would find to be inside of their great walls. Their bones smashed to bits by hulking beasts, their bodies burned beyond recognition by offensive magic, their skin sliced open like the seal of a letter...

Or the massacre of their western forces; entirely unaware of the waiting forces that had likely come upon them in the abyss-like dark under those towering trees. Storming into the underguarded camp; smashing, shattering, killing-

Leaving the allying Wind Tribe nothing short of decimated, their loyal soldiers all but dead. Lying amongst the mulchy earth likely even now. Rotting steadily during daylight hours, beneath the shadowed light that might reach them. Torn to shred by animals-never to return home again. Perhaps never even to have their fate known...

Forgotten. 

Their lives all uselessly lost in a pointless war that was sought for nothing more than a higher power’s will that they owed nothing to, and knew nothing about. What would be said to the loved ones left behind?

‘You family-your love, died in honor of a conflict that should’ve never taken place? That should’ve never happened, and their death meant absolutely nothing in the end?’

How much good would honestly be left, when this was all finally over?

How much could be lost, and still allow them to be able to say that they won?

“It’s believed that they went missing somewhere along the mountain road,” Ryoma murmured despondently, those stunning eyes as black as coal when he sightlessly gazed down at the numbed blonde, seemingly remembering just as wretched of memories while his shaken tenor grew even more distant, “They just...never showed up in Cyrkensia. There was no sign of them when soldiers were sent out, not even the tracks from their wagons. They...”

“Every evacuee just...disappeared.” 

The merely final way in that the tormented royal said it, made the news all the worse. Not that they’d been senselessly attacked by the Nohorian army and massacred; as Leo had been imagining. Not that brigands had ruthlessly taken them, dragging them off over the mountains to become indentured slaves in the land beyond. 

Not even that the evacuating people had chosen a new destination to turn to in their time of need, and just hadn’t traveled to Cyrkensia as planned. 

They just...disappeared. 

As though something had come and stolen them away midstep...

“Did...you hear about Commander Scarlet being imprisoned?” His promised asked slowly, visibly shaking himself from the imagery he’d become trapped in for a moment. Making an honest point to keep those shadowed irises on the silent younger as he nodded his head. 

Remembering starkly how furious he’d been when Odin told him about the Chevois knight being held in the palace dungeons. Floors beneath where he mutely lay, at that very second. Likely chained up, pondering the fate of her entire people with a despair that he couldn’t quite imagine.

If the other remaining knights had been put down when Cheve burned-killed by that monster, Hans, in the probable case that they disagreed with the scorching of their own home city-

And every single evacuee truly disappeared into thin air...

Scarlet could possibly be the only Chevois still left alive now. 

“She adamantly refuses to explain why she sold us out to the Nohrians,” Ryoma admitted with an edge added onto his low, infuriated tone. Dragging his worn fingers a bit more gently up the distancing boy’s spine in anchoring pressure that he sorely needed in that moment, “I...refused the caretaker’s offer of borrowed torturers since I believe she’s keeping silent out of the belief that her people are being held by the Nohrians. If they held such a thing over her, and her knights’ heads...” 

The Chevois would’ve become eager puppets to their puppet masters. Willing to do absolutely anything in the hopes that their loved ones would be returned, unharmed, to them. A more than adequate reason to allow some of their knights to be massacred, and play as the Hoshidans’ allies in order to utterly betray them in the end.

But that didn’t mean that Leo instantly forgave their actions for the sake of sympathy, or because of pity. 

Not while he still felt the tautness around where his vulnerable skin had been sewn together with an iron needle and blackened thread. Not while the risk of phantom hands could still be close to tearing at his hair, or a ghostly blade still hung over his lower back like a death sentence. 

He wouldn’t forgive the ones that had caused him, and his dear loved ones so much torturous pain, when really, they were the ones that should’ve sought better paths to take before it ever reached such a distrought point. 

Cheve had its fair share of chances, and it might’ve actually made it, if the people had been resolved enough to take action far sooner than they had...

Leo despised feeling so mindlessly numb.

It reminded him of a horrible, heartbroken time that he never wanted to remember again. A time when there truly had been no good left to latch onto; not one little second. A time which he’d almost be willing to say had been worse than when he’d lost his mother...

Because unlike that dreadful event, he hadn’t felt a single thing back then. It had all just been empty. Hopeless. Nothing-not one tiny thing had mattered to him, except for the fact that there wasn’t anything left for him to live for in that deadening kingdom. 

He expressionlessly dropped his unseeing gaze, taking in the endless expanse of deep blue that stretched before him. Like a waving ocean of fabric, yet the softness of it seemed to have been stolen away. As though he couldn’t feel it anymore. 

How much more would this war take from them?

“Ryoma?” The emotionless boy whispered inquiringly, raising up one of his trembling hands. Feeling the violent quaking of it as he brought it to his chest, nestling it between their conformed bodies to clench at the textureless fabric of his own shirt. 

“Yes?” The suddenly worried-sounding man shifted tensely beneath him as he seemingly returned with a newly acquired focus. With the warming heat of those weathered palms, that kneaded soothingly against his spine, becoming so hard to physically feel as he grew more and more lost in past emotions.

“I don’t like feeling like this.”

“Like what?” Ryoma questioned quietly, blowing his low-spoken words out somewhere above the numb younger’s head. Insistently cradling him all the closer against his larger, rumbling form as the distancing brunette apparently returned to himself once more. 

Leaving behind the haunted boy in a colorless world of darkened memories that he truly wished would just disappear from his already fractured mind. 

Just those memories. 

Just. Those. Specific. Memories...

“Like nothing.” 

Something firm cupped at his narrow jaw, and he utterly abhorred the fact that he felt no warming heat coming from the weathered fingers that pressed so caringly into him. Only knowing it to be that which was touching him, because of the suddenly missing pressure from one of the touchless hands that had been anchoring into his sensitive spine.

Then his sightlessly lowered gaze was being lifted. Led by the strong, yet gentle connection along his face. Bringing him back to facing those darkened tawny irises, and not even feeling a hint of relief when he found them much softer in color than they’d been moments before. 

“I didn’t mean to destroy our relaxing evening,” Ryoma whispered regretfully, trailing his warmless touch along the numb boy’s cheek in a path that he could barely feel as he blinked dazedly up at the concerned older, “You don’t have to feel that way, Leo. What happened is tragic, and we will continue to seek answers, but you needn’t think about it.” 

Of course he had to think about it. The injured wielder of Brynhildr felt as though he was the last to know anything anymore, and he could hardly stand to just...forget about the news that he did receive.

“It’s going to be okay,” the heir to Hoshido swore with a confidence that was startling after his earlier desolation, strengthening his throaty voice with power as he ran his thumb in tender circles beside Leo’s straightened lips. Claiming their victory before they ever should’ve, but somehow...

He couldn’t help but truly believe in the determined words that fell like divine prophecy from his love’s tongue. 

“We are going to win this war, no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst I guess?
> 
> Gotta start really worrying about school if I want to graduate on time, so my days are about to get a bit more troublesome. The fluff is really gonna come in as my outlet here, so look forward to that I suppose. 
> 
> Adulting is too hard a job, can I just...become a professional child or something?


	311. Fading Numbness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For he could feel that touch again, at last.

******  
When the terribly cruel world becomes just a bit too much for a person to take, it is the ‘nothing’ which comes to take away the ‘too much’ in return. 

Earning its name, since it leaves them with absolutely nothing. No ambition to do even the most simple of things, like getting up in the morning. No want to focus on even the most needed of tasks, like feeding one’s self. No desires to even consider what might lie beyond the nothing, not even a second past. 

No will-

No troublesome emotions at all; deeming them as a whole too pesky to be kept. 

But Leo would much rather brave the encompassing nothing, in order to experience what he now knew to be awaiting him past it all. 

Happiness, unbound.

Most definitely helped along by how Ryoma refused to release him after the numbed blonde’s dour words had invaded the thickened air of their darkened chambers. Staunchly insistent on keeping him pressed protectively against the anchoring crown prince’s side, huddled up there as though it would keep all the gray memories from reaching him.

And in a way, it did. 

There was something...meaningful, in the way that Leo was determinedly kept close. In the way that the injured boy could clearly feel each steady breath which rose through his soothing beloved’s lungs, and every fall which he accompanied when the older man exhaled. Every rippling shift of muscles, every featherlight touch-

He felt every little bit of it, and it was something he’d never had the last time numbness had threatened to take him away. Promising vaguely of a better place if he just threw away the last bit which was left in him. 

His life.

Niles had been the one to save him back then. With a frantically raised voice which echoed through empty castle halls, and the stalwartness of a resolute man who only had one, single goal for his entire life. 

The singular goal to make sure Leo lived, no matter the cost to either of them. Roughly dragging the lost liege off to his study, where he could properly, and privately, yell at him for the only time in all the years they’d known one another. 

But it had worked, and now the thankfully fallen prince was here. Held protectively against the amazing man that he loved, curled up atop smooth silk covers, slowly convincing his rebelling stomach with every spoonful of vegetable stew that he did, in fact, wish to eat something for dinner.

“How does it taste?” 

The foggy-minded boy paused silently, spoon partially lifted toward his mouth, full of vibrant, cut carrots and broth. Forcefully blinking away the lost quality of his slowed thoughts as he nuzzled reassuringly into his promised’s ribs. Something which had not been lost to him, was the fact that the concerned heir had mostly been observing Leo eat thus far, and had yet to take more than a couple spoonfuls from his own dish.

Honestly, he wasn’t thinking closely about the taste. He was just scooping up food enough to fill his quietly flipping stomach, focusing more on the soothing scene surrounding him as his numbness steadily faded further and further away. 

“It’s good,” the slowly relaxing younger lied, lowering his wooden utensil back to its home in the warmed bowl, abandoning the carrots to drown once again as he lifted his eyes. Dragging his cheek nestlingly along Ryoma’s soft shirt so that he could peer up into beautiful tawny stars, “which you would know, if you’d eaten more than a couple bites.” 

A faint smile lifted those thin lips, still overshadowed by worry while the crown prince looked Leo up and down in sluggish examination. Trying to assure himself that the previously downtrodden boy was feeling a bit better now. 

And he was. 

All thanks to his beloved. 

“I’ll have mine in due time,” Ryoma promised tenderly, running his rough-tipped fingers up the injured’s white sleeve, trailing over the warmed skin beneath in such a way that almost made Leo want to cry openly in relief. 

For he could feel that touch again, at last. 

“First,” the brunette’s tone lilted almost playfully, his smile growing far more genuine as the relieved younger practically melded into his body while they sunk into one another, “I believe that we have a story to finish? It’s getting late, so we’d best reach the end before long.” 

A nod; quick, and rubbing strongly into his beloved’s body like a marking cat. Absolutely loving the sound of such a peaceful idea, and loving the simple fact that he felt excited over it. 

Such simple things can sometimes be the most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit since I had to start another new document after reaching seven hundred on the other one. That's three documents! Almost two thousand pages-which isn't a lot, but I'm impressed with myself!
> 
> Anywho, let the fluff sanctify all of the horrible, horrible homework I need to get through today. There probably will only be another chapter around evening time, since I must adult. See you on the flip side~


	312. Wayward Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You never need to lock away your feelings with me, my dear tomato...”

******  
“I...thought that they would’ve returned to me by now.” 

Honestly, the odd scenario of his wayward retainers not returning before dinner had concluded wasn’t one which had occurred to the waiting liege.

And yet...

The brass trays had been rudely delivered, then emptied of their delicious meals, and then sent back to the palace kitchens to be dutifully cleaned for the following day. Evening had long since fallen; their chambers now only dimly illuminated by the hidden light sources littered about within. 

That time of day-

When they’d been tranquilly laying out amongst the waving blades of grass, with his uninterrupted trance overlooked by two men that the young blonde entrusted his life to on a daily basis- 

That peaceful time had passed by ages ago, and so much chaos had happened since. But still, his loyal friends made no sudden, rambunctious appearances as he’d expected to eventually happen.

There’d been time enough for the settling pair of lovers to prepare for bed-a process which they’d quite blatantly dragged on for as long as possible. His considerate beloved seeming to sense that Leo was on edge over the matter...

But even as they both refound their places back at the silken bedside, there were no eccentric characters to throw open those carven doors, interrupting the quiet that had taken over a short time after preparations were complete. 

With Ryoma returned to his fluffy sleeping yukata; dressed down in that way that the trusted fallen prince would usually enjoy admiring, but hadn’t the focus to do so that deepening night. Barely having had enough to get his own troublesome clothes off, and switch into that oversized undershirt which his love continued to let him borrow.

Sitting silently side by side, facing the threshold in weighted expectancy that continued to be disappointed. Listening absently to the dropping cascade of water from their bath, and low breathing of one another. 

Broken at last by Leo’s anxious admittance, clasping even more solidly onto the warming hand that had intertwined itself in his after they’d taken up their places. A worn thumb running small lines up and down his knuckles that had steadily lost more and more effect-

Until he couldn’t fight his unease over the matter. 

“The others have yet to return from the city either,” Ryoma attempted to point out calmly, his smooth tenor helping quill the slow curl that the wavering smaller had started to use to hunch into himself. Holding on just a little firmer in return, that voice breathing out just beside his ear in a reverberating, enveloping way. 

“They may have joined them, and I expect it to be a rather long night spent enjoying themselves,” the crown prince prompted tenderly when Leo glanced over to meet those gentling tawny orbs. Gazing down at him with such suring reassurance that it was hard to doubt what he had to say, “It could be hours until they decide that they’ve had enough fun. Your retainers could be out until past midnight.”

That was true...

And the concerned boy had honestly ordered that Odin take time for himself. As much as was needed, obviously. The haunted young man deserved every minute he could get away from the tragedy of war, and Niles most likely would’ve come to inform him if the mage had wound up roped into something dangerous.

So their protective elder brother had probably found the drama ball, and decided to remain watching over him for the day. Who knew? Odin and Takumi might’ve had another coincidental run-in, and were now stuck on an impromptu stage, performing together after getting dragged there by the blonde’s ecentricities. 

He’d much rather that, than another kidnapping adventure. Or there was that time that Odin had stumbled upon the cursed tower, and decided it was a bright idea to go poking around. That hopefully wasn’t a situation he’d ignited once again. 

Leo...just had to trust that they were okay, and simply taking time for themselves. As they well deserved. 

“I could send Kagero and Saizo to-” 

“No,” the injured mage sighed, cutting in as appreciatively as he could while allowing his drooping form to lean a bit more heavily into his beloved. Sinking against him in weighted acceptance, and relishing in the sweet cherry blossoms which surrounded him as he nuzzled into petal-soft fabric. 

“You’re right, of course,” he yielded reluctantly, allowing his burning eyes to finally rest as his lashes dropped shut. The exhaustion of that day at last washed over him with the force of a waterfall, and left him unable to do more than give in to tiredness, “I just...today, there’s been so many emotions. Too many, and also...still not enough, at times...”

Leo had gone from unimaginably happy, to one thing, to another, to another, to nothing-

It never really stopped, even when it seemed to. Somehow, feeling nothing still felt like feeling something. They’d dealt with so much over the course of the dragging day, he felt as though he’d been viciously stretched out on a torture rack. 

“You’re at that age,” Ryoma reminded him so, so tenderly. Wrapping those saving arms around the smaller’s dropping body, embracing him close against his side as the latening hour caught up to the both of them, that deep tenor dripping steadily into a more husky tone as he spoke, “You’re still a teenager, Leo. All of your emotions are amplified, and that’s...normal.”

“Especially...” 

The tiring royal trailed off, his breathy words puffing out softly against the blonde’s scalp as they intertwined more than just their laxing fingers together. A darkened aspect entered his promised’s tone as unconsciousness beckoned him nearer, made all the worse by how the injured boy had allowed his body to completely relax in forced peace.

“Especially,” Ryoma finally continued lowly, his velvety lips moving lovingly against the younger’s locks in a way that he could physically feel, and which only made it harder to stave off the void edging at his awareness, “considering how you muffled your emotions in the past, when they should’ve been at their most free to develop. When you should’ve been allowed to analyze and learn yourself, before ever needing to lock away what you felt.” 

“You never need to lock away your feelings with me, my dear tomato...”

Darkness closed in like a pack of wolves to a carcass, and Leo felt how his body completely dropped into the embracing brunette like a rag doll. Supported up against that softness, and those cherry blossoms by arms that would keep him safe...

That he trusted to keep him safe no matter what. And that finally convinced sleep to steal him away into the night, without any hope of fighting it off as he left everything to his dear teddy bear. 

He never wanted to lock away his feelings to the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the day has finally come to an end~
> 
> I desire something sweet now. But there is nothing sweet in the house. 
> 
> I will die a sugarless death.


	313. Dreams of Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, my little tomato-”

******  
“Leo-”

The lulling blonde gigged aimlessly when his name came across to him, muffled and softened gently by the way that those velvety lips were held against his sensitive skin. Tickled sweetly with that husky tenor, able to feel the rumbling vocal cords of his beloved vibrate over his protruding collarbone. 

“Leo, you’re so beautiful-”

Another languid arch of that softness, moving lovingly over the pale pallor of his exposed neck. Suckling like a buzzing hummingbird taking from its gorgeous, flowery meal. Peppering kisses like the touch of a butterfly, layering them over one another. 

Like he was trying to paint his touch onto the giggling boy’s skin. Permanently, just as that wondrous tattoo that Ryoma had was. Forever to reside in reminder upon his neck, to be viewed with every glimpse of a reflection. Sensitivity to be inevitably noticed in every small tilt of his head.

“I love you, my little tomato-” 

Leo willfully let his ruffled hair press back even further into the white, fluffy pillows that he was resting on, happily allowing for even more of his unmarked skin to be revealed to the man he loved. Unable to help the puffing bursts of giggling that continued to slip free of him. 

Urged on only more suredly by the weathered fingers which drew swirling lines along his protruding hip bones, their texture worn enough that the touch was like a teasing feather to him. Slipping in tenderly beneath his hitched up shirt hem, moving smoothly between the cotton fabric and his body like some tickling snake that had slithered into their bed. 

“I promise to make you happy-”

A bit more insistent pressure, suckling stongly at a particular patch of sensitivity in the safe crook of his bared neck. Nipping at it with the faintest amount of teeth imaginable, making Leo cut off his quiet giggling with an aborting gasp.

The vulnerable younger gingerly pressed down his palms where they lay, residing in the valley between his busy promised’s shoulder blades. Catching needily onto the naked skin there, feeling the strong muscles beneath pulse as Ryoma lowered his large body even more entirely over him. 

Lengthy brunette locks tickled his showing shoulder as his shirt’s oversized collar slid off of his frame with the constant pressing of his beloved. Pressing him back into the medan gold covers, those exploring, heated palms slithering even further up his exposed sides. 

Dragging the swamping fabric of his clothes with them, hitching up the white atop the royal’s bare forearms. Bundling it together in a slow gathering of the shirt as long, calloused fingers began to run ringlets around his bony rib cage. 

“Is this okay?” 

Whispered breathlessly against the claiming mark that had been placed upon his neck; claiming him as Ryoma’s, as he was only too happy to be. Checking to ensure that the innocent one was alright with their progression, just like he was always sure to do. 

“Yes,” Leo murmured dazedly, not troubled for even a second over how careful those hands were in their touches, or the gentle way that he was worked up. Shifting back even further into feathery pillows, pushed on by the herding knees that framed his thighs, keeping him in place. 

Always making certain that he knew he was allowed to push away the crowding older if he wished-not that he wanted to. 

Another bout of bubbling giggles; prompted by the ticklish nuzzling of a nose wiggling against his neck. Nudging at him like an inquisitive animal, which had his own fingers sliding back up those rippling shoulders. 

Tangling into silky-soft hair, petting lovingly over his thick mane as the joyous crown prince continued to nestle into him. Gathering up his frailer form into his encompassing arms, tugging him tenderly from the matted bed to hold against that hovering, firm chest. 

Conforming them as closely together as possible-so close that their pounding hearts melded together into one. And only growing louder as those heated appendages found brace against Leo’s spine, splaying over his vulnerable back to rub little motions into as the caring man cradled that smaller body against him. 

“I love you, Ryoma,” the overboundedly happy blonde mumbled into those soft locks of hair, his lashes fluttering open to take in the ceiling above them as they tangled even more completely into one another. 

With those stained wooden beams, the slope of a roof’s interior beyond-framed by crimson fabric which cascaded around their futon in a privating shield, separating them from the noisy world of night that resided behind the curtaining drapes.

“I love you too. So, so much.”

But this time, that ticklishly rumbling tenor didn’t come from the sweet man holding him close. It was distant; like if heard through several thin walls. Faded almost completely from his dreaming mind, nearly impossible to pinpoint anything about it except the fact that it was Ryoma’s voice. 

And then he sluggishly blinked his dazed lashes, and he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning dream sequence-go!


	314. Don't Ever Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dreamt about you.”

******  
Pale gray swamped his range of sight, becoming all he could blearily see as the barely awake blonde parted his lashes. Discovering quite quickly that he was being smothered against a soft yukata, which was absolutely soaked in the flowery scent of cherry blossoms. 

“You just made everything alright in the world, my dearly beloved,” a husky, hardly exercised tenor rumbled somewhere above his head. Declaring such a thing with all the regalness that one might imagine to come from a royal, and somehow managing to make it seem like the honest truth, “Waking up next to you makes me so happy, I can’t even begin to describe it.” 

An inquisitive noise vibrated through Leo’s sleepy vocal cords, and he found that he was being held securely against his promised’s clothed chest by strong limbs that refused to budge when he attempted to adjust himself. Steadily squeezing the life out of him, which was sort of something he needed. 

The confused blonde admittedly wasn’t sure what was going on. 

One moment, he’d been sleepily lavishing in the attention of his beloved crown prince. Lain out on the futon in their chambers, burning under the heat of every affectionate touch, and every loving kiss. Enjoying every second of their dreamy meeting, and reveling in the absence of nightmares that had paid him a visit that eve. 

The next, he was blinking sluggishly awake. Finding himself to be safely covered by silky smoothness, listening to the distant splattering of water drops as Ryoma slowly worked on suffocating him to death. On accident, of course.

Both of which were rather pleasant situations, when he disregarded the struggle that ‘waking up’ posed. 

“Even in sleep, you can’t stop being adorable for even a second,” the smothering brunette muttered almost frustratedly against Leo’s blonde locks, pressing hasty velvety kisses down onto his scalp again and again in between the breathless words, “can you?” 

“Honestly,” Ryoma huffed, too distracted to notice how the airless younger started patting insistently against his chest in an attempt to get him to remember that oxygen was something that they needed to survive, “I wake up to you giggling like the most sweet, ethereal little adorableness that you are, and then you have to go and say that you love me as you sleep? Just what were you dreaming about, my cute tomato?”

Air. 

He needed air. 

Leo tried haplessly to tug at the arms trapping him, and couldn’t help distantly thinking that he should’ve been more concerned about the stale air he was relying on. Maybe it was the oxygen deficiency which was making him unable to think properly. 

Because instead of being concerned about his impending demise, his brain was busy being baked by the onslaught of compliments and cuddles that he’d been faced with the moment wakefulness had stolen him away. Common sense had long since flown from him, making way for a burning flush that was probably hot enough to scald a person. 

His teddy bear was being so unfair. How was he meant to stand up against such an overbearing assault before he’d even truly left behind sleep? 

He didn’t know whether this was some sort of competition or not, but it certainly felt like he was losing something in all the muffled adoration that was practically passed straight into his head through his kissed hair. 

Maybe he was losing his sanity, but even that didn’t seem like a big deal. 

The injured boy had gone from being lavished in his dream, to being lavished in real life. Now wasn’t that an amazing thing? It was so amazing, he hardly considered the issue that came with flickering darkness on the edge of his swamped vision. 

At which point, he belatedly realized that he probably shouldn’t allow Ryoma to make him pass out if they were going to have a pleasant day. 

So he switched tactics from tugging at the admiring man’s yukata, to winding his lanky arm up in order to press against the underside of Ryoma’s edged jaw. Knocking his neck-peppered kiss out of alignment, and getting the suffocating royal to loosen up his hold just enough for him to get air. 

Tilting back his head desperately, resting his chin against the soft yukata that had almost been the death of him, Leo gasped in a desperate gust of air to fill his staled lungs the moment it was available to him. Peering up dazedly through his flickering sight, taking in his promised’s suddenly guilty looking face as understanding dawned on his sweetly oblivious lover. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the instantly guiltied future king muttered, his beautiful tawny irises clear to see every detail of as his lids widened in startelement. Releasing his hold nearly completely, and allowing for the smothered younger to relax back in between the sheets as he recaught his breath, “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-I should’ve noticed-” 

But his immediate apologies were interrupted by an amused giggle from Leo, which slipped free without conscious thought before he’d even gathered enough air for such a thing. Breathless enough to nearly cough with the expense of his needed oxygen, but still unable to help a second bout of giggles that followed in the spaces between his gasps.

He’d almost died, but somehow it was such a nice way to wake up. 

“You-” Another hitching gasp, broken off by boundless giggles as giddiness flooded through him. Leaving the amused smaller feeling like his head had floated off without his body, and his heart had sped up to a point beyond beating, “You, my lovely teddy bear, are the most amazing man in the world.” 

It was only fair that he also shared how he felt over his beloved’s actions that morning. 

Leo allowed his eyes to flutter open once more, squinted narrowly thanks to the wide smile which lighted his lips as he tried to get back all the life-giving air he yet needed. Looking upon his love’s visage in the morning light, gazing right back with an equally overjoyed expression to give. 

Lying there, under the silken covers with him. On opposite sides of one another than they would usually sleep, in order to prevent the aggravation of his stitched side. Heads supported by hoarded pillows, with the man’s lengthy strands of chocolate hair slipping across his cheeks and shoulders to lie on the sheets around them. 

Gazing at the cheerfully fallen prince with those stunning soft brown eyes of his, both of their sets of hands splayed out beside their cheeks on the white they rested over. Knuckles brushing against each other, and only doing more so as they moved them closer together. 

“I love waking up beside you,” Ryoma murmured tenderly, extending his weathered index finger in silent request. Grinning all the sweeter when the happy boy did the same. Allowing for them to crook the two digits around one another, holding tight without having to move too much while they both caught their breaths, “It’s...the greatest blessing, I’ve ever been permitted to have.” 

“I feel the same,” he whispered softly in return, taking his time to peacefully admire just how handsome his love appeared under the faintly earthy lighting of their borrowed chambers. Relishing in the steadily settling atmosphere, brought about while they both calmed down.

“I dreamt about you.” 

“I assumed as much,” the brunette chuckled with almost childish excitement in response to his quiet admittance, squirming just a bit closer towards him as his eyes started to gleam with the hope of a retelling, “Would it be too much to ask for you to share?”

Not at all, as...embarrassing as some of the contents were. It had been the best dream he’d had in a long while, and that only contributed to the amazing morning they’d both already settled in for. 

“We were back in our wing at the castle,” Leo told him gently, squeezing onto the finger that was intertwined within his own, completely comfortable with the phantom touches of his beloved as he spent a few seconds mentally rolling through the fading memories of his dream, “in our futon. And you were kissing me-practically tickling me! And telling me how beautiful I am, and how much you loved me...” 

Just like his waking counterpart. 

“It’s good to know I’m honest in your dreams as well,” Ryoma chuckled rumblingly, squeezing right back in a tender pressure as his body tried to wiggle just a little bit closer. Growing all the more adoring in that loving gaze as he let those admiring eyes dance over the image that Leo made for in his own morning glow. 

“You deserve to be admired, my love. Every second, of every day, for the rest of our lives, I’d be more than happy to tell you those truths.” 

Such a wondrous thing, it was hard to believe that he’d actually woken up. Everything was just so fantastical, it felt like he was still dreaming. 

But he wasn’t. 

“You make me...so happy,” Leo whispered hushedly, as though he was sharing a long-kept secret to the only person he’d ever trust it with. Not that it was a secret. As they’d both realized in the past, they just couldn’t hide their love for one another. 

“And so you make me as well.” 

This...

This was the future he sought. The future that he had wished for; waking up in this amazing way every single morning for the rest of his hopefully long life. Together, with the man he loved.

Forever.

What could ever be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff, in the evening, because today was a blah day!! Defy the sadness with fluff!! Defy responsibility with fluff!!
> 
> Fluff is the greatest therapy, and it's free!! So take it all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	315. Promising Future Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, he would be free.

******  
Dreams...always came with the inevitable reality that one must eventually wake, and leave behind the realm of peaceful unconsciousness to hopefully return to again one day. 

But why did that also mean that they must leave behind the unending joy which dreams could deliver unto one as a blessing?

It didn’t. 

So neither of them were in a hurry to forget all of their unbound happiness. Delivered on the fluttering wings of sleep, and pulled steadily from them as that realm receded from their minds once more. Though, not leaving them. 

Still, they remained full of flooding mirth which made frowning an impossibility while they worked on returning to properly productive people of society. Forced to push down some of the childishness that their sweet love had brought forth, but still keeping enough to feel excited over every little thing. 

Giggling bashfully at their own early morning actions as they comprehended them. Realizing far too late that, if their oddly rounded bed wasn’t so massive, they would’ve long wound up kicking their breakfast trays straight onto the stone floor in a much ruder awakening.

Thankfully, their deliciously baked toast and nectar-like jam was completely intact. Such a simple meal to wake to, yet somehow exactly what they both wanted-

No, needed. 

Something simple, which allowed for all of that mirth and peace to remain as they cuddled lovingly against one another. Lain out on their stomachs with a bit of shifting, and with the hovering crown prince practically resting on top of Leo’s back with how close he wanted to be. 

Whispering serene conversations; nothing which required too much thought as the both of them took the time to enjoy not having to stress about anything. Uncaring about how childish they were acting as they giggled amusedly at every crumb which fell from their delicious toast, finding joy in the most unlikely of things. 

This...

This was absolutely everything to the both of them. 

Of course, there was the occasional break in what was practically a waking dream. Little details which registered so distantly in the relaxed blonde’s mind that he hardly allowed them a split second’s thought. 

Such as the fact that their clay colored floors were no longer marred by scattered clothes, which he remembered still lying out when he’d basically passed out against his promised. All of outfits that he’d thrown from his bag had been taken away at some point, and Ryoma’s own bag seemed to have been neatly put back into place after his shuffling within it as well. 

There was also the conspicuous pile of tomes which he couldn’t help but notice poking over the foot of their silken covered bed. Tomes which he specifically remembered being water damaged and in need of repair, but now looked completely reworked from what he could see of them. 

Meaning a mage had spent the night fixing them for him.

There was also the very unmissable, very vibrant crimson cloak which had been neatly laid out at the far edge of their mattress. Looking freshly laundered and ironed; not a hint of marring over its beautifully cleaned fabric. 

The world kept on turning, even while they chose to remain in the everlasting glow of their own peace for as long as possible. Nearly rolling over one another in how they continued to jovially embrace, uncaring of who may hear their laughter beyond that tranquil chamber. 

A tender kiss here, a ringing laugh there-

Overshadowed by pure, unscarred happiness which had no weight to it. Leo felt like he was honestly flying in everything that he did, letting anything else that had harmed him the day before fade away as nothing more than tense memories. 

Another weight cut loose from his ankles when he drank down the mixtures that had already been delivered for his wound.

Another weight when he was reassuringly whispered the news that his retainers had safely returned with the others from the city, and would come see him when they were called on. 

Another weight when he was told joyously by his fiance that there would be no meetings-no interruptions at all, until lunch at the earliest. 

And one final weight when he was able to comprehend that, for the first time in what seemed like ages, they had no obligations for the entire morning. 

Absolutely nothing to be concerned about for the time being, and with the both of them fully willing and happy to do nothing but lounge around in their chambers until afternoon approached. 

Now that was a divine miracle. 

One which they intended to enjoy as much as possible. Because something occurred to Leo a short ways into their uninterrupted morning. Something which was helped steadily along by the compliments of his caring beloved, serving as a subconscious reminder which he drew on as he pushed away everything but his happiness. 

He deserved this, just as much as Ryoma or any of the others. 

When was the last time he’d put himself first in anything? When was the last time he hadn’t been concerned about someone else, some other struggle, some different conflict which mounted onto all the previous ones he’d experienced?

Yeah, taking the good moments that happened to fall into alignment was fine. Sure, making time for the good things was definitely important to remaining sane, and remembering what you fought for. 

But sometimes-

You really should just take a giant, hulking blacksmith’s hammer, and imagine that the frustrating parts of the world are a heated sword atop a steel anvil...

And then bang into that piping hot metal until you’ve bent out a piece specifically curved around those frustrated bits. Take the damn time for yourself, and don’t feel ashamed for wanting one stupid morning where you don’t anxiously get stuck believing you, or someone you love is going to die that day. 

No stressing anxiety, no worriedly waiting like an abandoned puppy, no fearing that your guts are going to slide out of your body if you strain your stitches to hard-

None of that, because he deserved that fricking much for a moment.

That being said-

Ryoma was obviously included within all of that, since he was the one that made it all possible. The one that he loved, and the one that he would wish to have at his side every moment possible. 

And a man who deserved all of that just as much. 

The relaxing boy could only hope everyone else knew to do the same, and take the whole day for themselves if that was what was needed. At current, there wasn’t really anything more important than ensuring that they took care of themselves.

Where would they be, if they lost themselves? If they lost sight of the good, the reason they struggled through each day? 

Leo had already experienced that form of life, and he would never, ever choose to go back to it.

Sometimes, he came close. Sometimes, there were moments, like the day before, where he got a bit lost on the path of progression. Times when he accidentally got turned around and took a few steps back instead of forward. 

Or little, split instances where he glanced back to remember the place he’d come from. Letting it into his mind with reminders as gateways, or memories which he couldn’t prevent from slipping through the cracks. 

He also couldn’t allow himself to forget what his oddly wise beloved had said the night before. Just before he practically passed out; the words whispered to him, and the meaning behind them. 

Leo was young. 

For him, there was still time to make amends for the terrible things he’d gone through-the horrible things that he’d done. No longer did he have to stifle his emotions, but instead let them run free.

There would be struggles in the future...

Perhaps worse than anything he’d encountered so far. 

But there would also be far more good for him to experience, and that thought...

That was enough to make him look forward to what might happen in the next minute, the next hour, the next day, the next year-

Until he wore a wedding ring-

Until he could call Ryoma ‘husband’, and until peace had been fostered through their actions, he’d keep on fighting for as long as it took. And he wouldn’t let himself lose sight of the good.

Without it, who was he meant to be?

No matter what, he would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make this the end of arc 4, I think? It feels right, and from here we'll truly get into the Nestra arc. 
> 
> Got some stuffy stuff to get off my chest, since my serotonin levels were risen up by awesome plot planning~
> 
> Speaking of: Plot!
> 
> Shortening their time in Nestra by a day or two so that I can make the timeline I'm planning for work. As of now; two conflicts I think, but there may be more depending on how individual story elements take place from my head to paper. Then storyline with the Kitsune Hamlet, then a bit where I believe they'll go back to Castle Shirasagi to regroup. 
> 
> From there is actually where I've reached a problem. You see, I don't really like the east? There is Mokushu, and the ninja story bits, but I don't really wish to deal with that problem sort of? That part of the story is just a giant question mark in my planning since I can't find the right plan. There's also the ice tribe, but other than that there's no reason for them to head east. I'm thinking Mokushu can be a later problem, since they'll probably pick a side for the war and then attack the loser while they're weak. 
> 
> (I am plotting as I write this it seems.)
> 
> So then there will be large scale battlement...maybe? I don't know how to write big scenes of conflict, so that's turning out to be pretty tough. Plus moving between different endings for the war which have become a bit troubled by a certain idea I'm fixed on involving the kitsune. Can you guess what it is? I've dropped plenty of hints~
> 
> I'm actually plotting way more detailed bits for farther ahead. Like, after the war there will be a time of peace for a bit. Then Anankos starts to cause problems, and here's where a crossover will become relevant. Not the Awakening crossover, but a 'Kameo: Elements of Power' crossover. A game which...most of you probably have never heard of, but it was a launch title when the xbox 360 first came out. 
> 
> (Allow me to explain this random decision.)
> 
> I absolutely hated how Revelations whole plot line revolved entirely around The Power of Friendship! TM
> 
> Seriously, Yato powers up by magic because of gaining allies, and I disliked that greatly. So we're tossing canon not just out the window, but out into a burning inferno at the gates of hell to make way for a bit of fun~
> 
> Instead of the The Power of Friendship! TM, we're going to incorporate the world from that beautiful game into their lore. My baby boy is going to become a fairy!!! And I already basically have how it's all going to work out plotted, but the gist of it is that that realm is going to be where their legendary weapons were formed, and the unimportant Rainbow Sage is going to transport them there. They get real power from the creator of their weapons, and then they go to Valla for a short campaign against Anankos. 
> 
> Plot involving Valla. Relationship drama. Sadness.
> 
> Awakening crossover begins!!! 
> 
> Also, sidenote of strangeness that has happened in development-the children are being reworked. Some of the characters are actually getting old in my story, so they may already have children (cough, Orochi, cough) and some original children are going to be involved as well. Since...I honestly hated a couple of the children characters in fates. And besides that, some of the babies aren't even in relationships! (cough, Kagero, cough) 
> 
> Also, also-
> 
> Any humans who want to comment their names, or maybe a teensy bit about themselves to see if they become a part of the story are welcome. I want to add more characters...just in case a few slots fill up. So if you feel like doing so, go for it! Or any ideas at all, really. 
> 
> This story is going to be going on for years at this point, and that's perfectly fine since it is my free therapy. You have plenty of time to think about it, or you can just comment whatever the hell you feel like. It's all welcome here in the cult of fluff and love~
> 
> I think that's it? This was a long one, and if you read to the end then great! There's a lot ahead of us folks, so I guess I'll be seeing you around for a good few years. 
> 
> (Let's just hope my anxiety over the idea of Ao3 being deleted never comes true; I'll really go insane then.)
> 
> Until next time~ I have human interaction tomorrow so there will probably only be one or two chapters. Wish me luck!


	316. Inevitable Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted them to stay together for just a time longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ef/19/e6/ef19e603dbfc081f387baa6ed1fc8294.jpg  
> ^ This is princey's outfit~

******  
Leo’s smooth fingertips still tingled with the lost sensation of silky hair, freshly brushed out and pulled neatly back. Held into a beautiful ponytail atop the brunette prince’s head, kept in place by a stunning gold tie which was ended by soft tassels. 

Provided to match along with the complicated, royal outfit that the Hoshidan tailor had apparently picked out for Ryoma. An apple red, coal black, and glimmering gold mixture of colors in the form of a robe-type outfit. With draping sleeves which practically dragged across the stone flooring as he walked, and far more form-fitting than he usually wore. 

The future king certainly looked his role now, which was more than could be said for the admiring blonde. As he had decided to simply wear the same outfit that Anna had been so kind as to buy for him, since it was still not the best idea to try putting up with the stiffness of a full doublet. 

“I...certainly look royal, don’t I?” 

The hesitant question came with a heavy dose of veiled dislike from the observing man as he looked over his reflection in slow turns. Peering into the full length mirror that was embedded into the bark along their walls, lifting one of the trailing sleeves to give it a little shake as he frowned discontentedly at himself. 

“That’s one way to put it,” Leo agreed softly, turning over the polished sheath that he’d taken into his smooth hands. Gazing down at the freshly cleaned white solidity, and accenting gold designs which glimmered in the colored lighting of their chambers, “You look important, as you are meant to.” 

“I feel like a puppet,” the unsatisfied older huffed with no small amount of annoyance over the connection he’d created in his mind, taking a tiny step back and nearly stumbling over the dragging hem of his robes, “How am I meant to even walk in this?” 

That was a question which needed to be considered seriously...or, semi-seriously. They couldn’t very well have the acting ruler of Hoshido tripping over himself-perhaps even knocking himself out accidentally against a table! Now that would definitely kill any chance of an alliance with the Nestran king.

“Maybe Oboro can bring up the trail a bit? Before your meeting with the council members, of course.” From what he’d heard of her so far, the tailor seemed like the sort who was fully willing to do alterations. Provided it didn’t ruin the look of the overall outfit. 

“I suppose...” Ryoma paused hesitantly, and the relaxed younger allowed his gaze to flick up in order to catch the frown upon those thin lips, reflected back in the mirror. His reason for not wanting to do so was clear, and completely understandable. 

He wanted them to stay together for just a time longer. 

But they’d already had such a fantastic morning; nothing short of a divine blessing. Full of peace and uninterrupted joy as they both did their own things. Both apart, and together. Sharing where they wished to, and simply being present for the parts that they didn’t. 

Whether it was the lounging royal pulling the next of his unread novels from his bag, meticulously cleaning Raijinto so that the legendary weapon would shine at his side that day, or meditating for a time alongside Leo. No matter what, they’d found peace in one another. 

The blonde had enjoyed his hours of tranquility as well. Naturally, he’d finally groomed his beloved’s messy mane while the man worked on his blade, gone through his repaired tomes during the time that Ryoma read, and spent some time in a trance to coax more of his magic forth. 

Time had flown by faster than even Rose could run, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to end either. 

“Taking a bit of time to hem it up is important if you really can’t walk well with the length,” the injured boy reminded him with reluctance of his own, wanting nothing more than to be granted the whole day to be like this. But knowing that that wasn’t possible, “Would you rather find yourself tumbling down the stairwell because you tripped?” 

“Gods no-not again,” Ryoma muttered shamefully, drawing himself up in resoluteness as his decision was made. Although the younger had to wonder what he meant by ‘not again’. Had the regal crown prince managed to trip down stairs before in the past?

“I just-” The brunette paused heavily, then turned in a swirling movement of fabric to face Leo once more. Those aweing tawny irises fixed on the immobile mage with celestial amounts of love and happiness; just as he also had been able to feel that morning. 

“Being with you like this,” Ryoma continued throatily, true meaningfulness filling every syllable as he approached the watcher. A smile refinding his lips again, curving them up with pure sweetness while he carefully took each step closer, “in peace-as artificial as it is-has made me very happy, Leo.” 

It had made the both of them very happy, though what he said held its own bitterness. Artificial. Artificial peace, just as they’d enjoyed back in Castle Shirasagi before those assassins had come to tear it from them. 

The reminders never stopped; they were still managing a war. They were still waiting for a foreign ruler to arrive at their destination in order to discuss conflict-shifting alliances, and they were still waiting for good news to hopefully be delivered from their own people. 

War didn’t stop, even if they had been given a momentary reprieve. 

He extended his arms, the sword of legend lying cradled in his palms. Offered up to its wielder as it was meant to be, just as the bittersweet man stopped a step in front of Leo. 

“I feel the same,” the offering smaller murmured, shifting a bit closer over the silken sheets as a twinge of regret came over him. Wishing for more, although he knew they couldn’t have it.

They couldn’t tempt fate. 

“You said the meeting will be a couple hours long?” He double checked with a deep, gusting exhale as weathered fingers lifted the weight from his arms. Handling the blade with skill tempered across years, and maneuvering it into the loop at his promised’s side with untelling ease. 

“If it goes on for too long, I’ll send Kagero or Saizo to inform you,” Ryoma swore tenderly, one of his heated palms returning for something just as important as his sword. His smooth tenor dropping low in care as their gazes were brought together, given just one more moment of being alone in this world before they inevitably had to separate. 

Leo regained his lost breath, leaning affectionately into the warm hand that had found home against his cheek. Peering up at his taller lover, unable to find the right words to be said. There was a bit too much, when faced with the fact that they had to part after the wondrous time they’d been given. 

But it all boiled down to one thing. 

“I love you.” 

That was always what it came back to, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get to work, so baby bit as they depart!!


	317. Fools of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, it’s over Odin! I have the high ground! Now submit.”

******  
A great many words had steadily been storing up during the wait to that moment. Half-thought sentences, and barely developed notions which bubbled within Leo’s chest like a slowly boiling cauldron. Ready to go over the wroughten edge, and dowse the burning flames beneath it. 

But each and every possible word escaped him the second those two loveable fools entered through the carven doors that Ryoma had left open specifically for them. 

Because really, what could he be expected to say? To think? To feel?

The evening before, his emotions toward the matter had been quite clear to him. There’d been worry, and there’d been anxiety-fear for his chosen brothers who he’d trusted to return to him without struggle. 

Now though?

With two of his longest, most loyal friends standing before him in these chambers far from what he knew? With their heads bowed in silent repentance, not even a quirking smirk offered up from his shameless archer? 

Appearing honestly as though they’d not slept through the night. With their slightly ashen skin, and bruising shadows beneath those dropped eyes. Their hair; both complete messes of ruffled proportions, sticking up every which way like they’d stuck their heads in mud and let it harden to dirt. Yet the shades of their locks were completely opposite to brown. 

Their clothes were rumpled, wrinkled from awkward positions. Wearing the most simple of undershirts and loose pants, with Odin not even bothering to wear shoes to cover his oddly colorfully stained feet. 

Color which also seemed to be splattered across other parts of their visible skin, of all sorts of parlors; every color one could imagine was at least speckled somewhere on them. Seemingly, they themselves were painted. 

Just what had they gotten up to in the city? 

Again-

How was Leo meant to chastise them, when the only emotions he had left were grand relief, and even greater joy of at last having them in his sights once more? Perhaps...even a bit of amusement, thanks to the dots of pink that were clear against Niles’ black eyepatch.

“I...only have one question for the two of you,” the settling young liege declared, lifting a single finger to exemplify as both of their sights lifted the slightest bit to see him. True weariness showing as they drew themselves up in preparation, already debating whether to tell him the truth or not.

But that wasn’t what he wanted to know. 

“Were you two...safe, last night?”

...

“Oh-Lord Leo,” Niles purred out suggestively mere seconds after the inquiry had left his lips, dropping any hint of repentance in favor of finally returning that sharp smirk to his face. Flashing a glint of teeth while he cocked his hip, running a hand smoothly over his protruding waist in slow movements as he dropped his rumbling tone even lower. 

“What a personal question!” The truly shameless archer gasped dramatically, paying no mind to the suddenly choking mage at his side who seemingly couldn’t get enough air into his lungs now, “Do you really think I’d spill how an innocent’s first night was? Is that the sort of man you take me for?” 

It took a moment for the innuendo to register within Leo’s mind, and he certainly knew to seek it out just from the way that his retainer was playing it up. Blanking on the events taking place in his room for a time while he played back what he’d said...

Then feeling scalding heat curl over his cheekbones as well, half lifting a hand towards his gaping mouth in secondhand embarrassment when he realized just what he’d accidentally made his question sound like. 

“I didn’t mean that!” The mortified blonde defended in a pitch that was slightly higher than what he typically sounded like, returning back to the scene playing out in front of him so that he could find Odin desperately lunging towards the lecherous man, fingers outstretched in an attempt to aim for his exposed neck. 

Not that the shamed young man even came close to getting his hands around Niles’ throat with how agile the elder was. Easily evading every attempt to grapple him into death’s hold, and ducking out of the way of various flashes of golden lightning which arched from the murderous mage’s appendages. 

“My, how bold,” the snow haired man chuckled huskily, sidestepping another attempt to murder him with ease as he teased the poor younger who’d gone speechless in his mortification, “Is this your way of telling me that you want to put on a show for our young liege? That’s quite the step to take after only one night.” 

“I. Didn’t. Mean. That!” Leo repeated hysterically, shaking his head while he buried his flaming face into his sweaty hands, painstakingly reminded just why he shouldn’t have been so worried for his idiots. 

They were doing just fine. 

And they’d naturally delivered chaos the moment they showed up. 

What else could he have expected? A detailed and calm report about the events of the night, completed without a single suggestive line or dramatical speel to take them off track?

Not even the gods could make such a thing happen.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Niles huffed sarcastically, making his disassociating liege rocking back and forth on the silken bed’s edge when he flipped gracefully through the air, landing perfectly stably beside him in a crouch. Uncaring about the leathered boots which he’d planted into the clean covers while he waved carelessly at the younger that had nearly somersaulted in trying to catch him, “Were you the one that wanted to tell him about your lovely outing with the pretty prince? My bad.” 

But he wasn’t expecting a flanking attack. Which was precisely the tactic that Leo chose to go with as he violently shoved both of his hands out into the lecherous man’s side, sending him careening onto his side over the bed, his balance lost. 

And opening him up completely to the embarrassed mage who wasted no time in pouncing. Practically sailing through the air like he’d grown wings as he mounted the fallen elder, pressing down into Niles’ shoulders to keep him in place over the bed as the dramatical smaller caged in his lower body with two knees on either side of his hips. 

A rather similar position to the one he’d been in with Ryoma during that dream...

“Mmm,” the archer wasted no time in continuing his teasing, humming suggestively as he went pliant beneath the one that probably wanted to assassinate him in that moment, “I don’t usually like it this way, but I suppose if it’s what you want-” 

“Odin-don’t-!” 

When flickering flashes of electricity began to spark around Odin’s form, that was when the uninterrupted boy finally chose to step in. Knowing full well neither of them would actually hurt one another, but not wanting to deal with any accidental burns that morning. 

So, naturally, it was when Leo reached out to take hold of the murderous ball of drama that those carven doors were faintly creaking open, making the trio pause in their ridiculous scenario to investigate who had helped prevent the murder of their eldest piece. 

And the conclusion to their momentary investigation was hardly surprising. 

“Hinata,” the trying-very-hard-not-to-curl-into-a-ball-and-die boy breathed out as slowly as he could, exercising his self control as he released his fellow blonde’s arms to put a bit more proper space between them. Fixing a fiercely warning gaze onto the brunette samurai that had made the unfortunate choice of poking his head into the private chambers yet again. 

Keeping the other boy frozen in place, a terrified eep leaving his throat while his face colored to brilliant scarlet in reaction to how the scene looked to his eyes. Locked up, half inside the room, gazing at Leo like he was expecting an order for execution. 

“I suggest that you learn not to investigate every sound you hear,” the barely sane liege muttered, determined not to pay attention to the two men still tangled up in one another beside him on the bed, “It’ll wind up getting you killed one of these days.” 

“Don’t threaten my retainer!” 

The hitching voice of a certain silver prince then came from beyond the door, prompting Hinata to glance back towards where his lower half was hidden. Opening and shutting his mouth in silent terror, seeming to also truly believe that he’d been threatened. 

But that was no threat. 

They’d already have their weapons drawn if Leo had really threatened them. 

“Did you want something, Takumi?” Leo called out in an exasperated reply, finally giving up on ignoring them. Shoving out blindly to his right for a second time, and hearing a muffled noise of surprise as the top retainer was sent toppling from his perch. Followed immediately by-

“Ah, it’s over Odin! I have the high ground! Now submit.” 

“Help!” The endangered mage squeaked out in new panic, momentarily forgetting about the use of his magic while the older clambered over to switch up their positions. Taking his time to leisurely mount Odin as the younger became trapped by a cage of limbs, his broader form disappearing from the corner of the youngest’s eye, though he could picture it just fine from the way that watching samurai turned even redder. 

“What’s-”

“Takumi-” The distracted blonde hissed out immediately when his brother-in-law’s voice grew even closer to the door which separated them, unwilling to deal with more misunderstandings caused by his fools’ antics, “I swear, if you so much as poke a finger into this room, I will chop off your hair!”

“You’ll what?!” 

Ah. Beautiful, domestic, family chaos. How he’d missed it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff of family~


	318. Awkward Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family was family.

******  
“Seriously though, my hair?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

The poor silver prince looked quite disgruntled over the fact that such an odd threat had, in fact, gotten him to stay his distance. Not daring to even ask his flustered retainer what was going on inside the room while Leo dealt with his inane brothers.

Disregarding anything of the sort for a moment however, the threatening blonde would never really carry through on his words. His awkward counterpart had rather long, luscious silverete locks. Far more cared for than his elder brother did for his own, and perhaps even longer. 

When it wasn’t all pulled together in some sort of ponytail that is, as it always had been during the time since he’d known Takumi. He could practically imagine how soft it must be when it was down...like the feathers of a pegasus.

“Hey stop...stop looking at my hair like you’re eyeing up bargains at the market,” the younger boy muttered a bit nervously, taking a step back away from the rumpled bed which Leo sat atop. Instantly prompting his loyal retainer to return to something akin to dutifulness as his lord’s hair was set under siege.

“Has Corrin invited herself to do your hair just yet?” He asked curiously, ignoring the faint chuckle coming from somewhere behind him. Genuinely wanting to know, since he was almost prepared to do so himself. It just looked so soft-

“What? No, why would she-?” 

“We need to have a hair day,” the off-track mage decided absently, feeling the tingle of silky locks tickle the insides of his fingers as he cut into the prince’s question. Imagining lengths of brunette hair to be running through them, tangled around them as he had so enjoyed that morning, “I need to practice shorter styles on her anyways. You could join us, if you want to.” 

Corrin chopping off all of her lovely, long hair had been a true surprise for him the day before. But it was her decision, and now all he could really do was practice new ways to enjoy short hair. Something which he had far less practice with, besides the occasional fun with Niles’ snow strands. 

“Oh yeah, her hair was a bit surprising, wasn’t it?” Takumi noted a bit absently himself, those copper irises flickering with past feelings as he became sidetracked as well, “I thought that it was sort of similar to Hinoka and Sakura’s styles though.”

That was...true.

Once he thought about it for a second, the young woman really had taken up a hairdo like her sisters’. If she’d had red hair like them, he was certain the resemblance would’ve been uncanny. 

Somehow, the idea made him feel a little lonely. 

“Wait-this isn’t what I came here for!” The silverette suddenly hissed out, slightly playful frustration coloring his tone as he pointed an accusing finger at Leo, trying to refind his focus around their discussions of hair. 

“Stop distracting me,” he ordered shortly, even as the corners of lips twitched up into a teensy smile. One which the injured boy was all too happy to send back, including a little bit of amusement while he settled back into himself. 

There was no reason to be lonely, even if that was the honest reason Corrin had chosen to do such a thing. She was still his dear older sister, just as the awkward silver prince was still his brother-in-law. A princess of Hoshido, or of Nohr; it didn’t matter. 

Family was family. 

“I was-” 

A hitching pause, those copper eyes flashing wide for a moment while his pale cheeks painted with roses. The whole royal’s mood shifted in seconds, going from fond frustration, to muffled embarrassment. Explained swiftly in the way that his sight drifted down Leo’s side moments later. 

“Did you come to check on me?” The bandaged older prodded, his lips curving up even more as his counterpart turned an even brighter color. Pointedly lifting his nose in irritated denial, his arms crossing tightly over the sky blue and white robes that he wore. 

Clearly battling with himself for a moment, glaring in his embarrassment as his foot began tapping at the stone floor beneath that swamp of fabric. Trying to decide whether to go for it or not, and quite characteristically forging on no matter his flusteredness. 

“Yeah, I did,” Takumi muttered slightly waveringly, his fingers digging into his draping sleeves tightly as he glared down his raised nose at the sitting blonde, “Does that bother you?” 

“Not at all,” Leo told him, burying a chuckle which wanted to break free of his throat. Although, he was sure that all of his amusement was still clear to see regardless of any sounds of mirth. And he’d be lying if he claimed to not be at least a little touched. 

“I’m doing fine,” he went on in a much more calmed tone, unconsciously reaching up to slowly run his fingers over his left side. Flattening down the cotton fabric to feel the layered wrappings beneath, still holding him safely together-

But not for much longer.

“Hopefully I can have the stitches removed tomorrow,” that would be a blessing; he couldn’t imagine another day of being unable to move around much at all, “Then I just have to take it easy for a time.”

Ryoma had been taking such good care of him, how could he ever even dream about ruining that by being reckless? 

His touch grew a little firmer, pressing in enough to feel the tautness that he’d gotten used to ignoring. The sewn together skin; still stitched up like some sort of torn rag. Soon to be free of the black thread, but never to be free of the scar that would remain.

No matter how much he wanted to forget about it, he wouldn’t be able to.

“Well...that’s good...”

Taking pity on his embarrassed counterpart who seemed to now be regretting his decision to forge on in asking, Leo politely offered up an out as he took his touch away from his bandaged side, “Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” 

“Well, it’s not for a little while longer, and Oboro is still helping Brother Ryoma with-” 

It was at that point which Hinata stepped in, offering up a literally helpful nudge to his young lord. Or, tug, as it were. By taking hold of the back of the silverette’s robes, and pulling him back towards the door a step in silent messaging. 

Someone really needed to teach the younger Hoshidans how to read a room. 

“Oh-” Takumi muttered in flustered realization, flushing all the more as his retainer rolled his eyes behind him, full of untold fondness towards his awkward friend. Giving another light tug as the silver prince froze in place, momentarily seeming to panic over the dismissal before offering a janky nod. 

“Right, yes,” his counterpart mumbled mortifyingly, allowing himself to be taken back step by step towards the doors to the chamber, wincing for every second that he wasn’t fleeing to safety, “I’ll...ask the girls if they want to do that...thing you mentioned...”

It was quite the amusing show to watch the young royal get dragged from his chambers. Stumbling over every step and word, until he was finally freed from awkwardness by those carven doors clicking shut. Leaving him with only two chaotic idiots instead of four. 

...

“Someone needs to give him some good lessons on using his words. How about it, Odin? You’re fantastic with that tongue, and I would know.”

“Niles!”

Two idiots could sometimes be too much regardless.


	319. Past Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time. 
> 
> Another path.

******  
Time.

That was often what it all seemed to come back to, wasn’t it?

An acknowledgment of the time that passed you by, long flown from your grasp without any hope of getting it back. Gone, and never to return again. Lost to you beyond any imaginable possibility of retaining it further. 

Fast.

Slow.

The ticking hand of a beating clock moved at the same speed no matter what, even if it never truly felt that way. Faster. Slower. Gone in a single instance, or dragged out across eternities. Over too quickly, versus gone on for too long. 

Memories. 

Loss. 

Gain.

All things which could be connected back to the abstract design that foolish mortals had deemed ‘time’. As though it were a matter that their pea-sized brains could ever understand. As though they honestly believed they’d ever comprehend precisely what the movement of the stars meant for them. 

Long ago-

Far in the future-

This very day-

What truly changed between each moment and the next? Your thoughts? Your appearance? Your situation? 

Or did you change at all, in the end? People liked to claim they had. Liked to claim they’d never again be like they once were; the person they’d tried so hard to bury...

Even if it didn’t mean much to an immortal, celestial being of divine sources-

It could mean something to the arrogant mortals that believed themselves to be so important that they might actually matter. A second-a millisecond could make all the difference. Maybe an extra minute, or a couple spare hours. 

One decision; made time and time again.

Until another decision is made. 

Standing at the crossroads that you’d walked countless times before in your past. Steps so worn that your shoes had born holes, with a path ingrained so completely into your mind that you didn’t even remember there being another road to take. Didn’t remember where it could possibly lead to.

But one day, for one reason or another, your steps turn down that road. And you look back...and you look back...and you look back, and you see the sign to the crossroads getting smaller and smaller with every foot you place down. 

Until you can’t see even the tiniest speck of that sign in the distance, and that’s when you stop looking back. 

Leo hadn’t yet reached that point. 

He still looked back constantly; still remembered each and every detail of the road that he’d turned away from. That a chance encounter with a foreign crown prince had practically dragged him off of. One way or another, he never would’ve stayed his course after meeting Ryoma.

It was these thoughts which the reminiscent boy pondered as he ate. Laying out on those smooth silken sheets, spearing venison and steamed vegetables past his lips as soon as the last batch was swallowed down. Drawn in by the familiarity in it, and yet pulled away by that very same thing. 

With his chosen brothers strewn out over the leafy covers as well, politely keeping words from the air, knowing better than to startle their distant liege. Silently sneaking glances towards Leo whenever another thud would sound.

The sound of him stabbing down his meat knife in between bites, copying the action that was playing in his head. 

Another time. 

Another path. 

The three of them lounging about in his barely-used chambers within Windmire, debating the destination of their next ‘inspection’ so that they could get away. After the bandit raid had gone wrong, after Ryoma-

He’d already started to become lost then. After spending three days locked away in his private chambers, avoiding his blaming siblings and seeing no one but his retainers during that time. 

And now?

“It’s been a while since we did this, hasn’t it?” Leo asked quietly, his words full of bittersweet memories that were clouding his mind. But still, he wouldn’t allow them to swamp the joy that his beloved had fostered in him that morning. 

“If it’s neglect you fear, milord,” Niles was immediately inclined to answer, his edged purr dropping to something that was as close to gentle as he’d get for the moment, humming as he shifted just a tad closer while casually twirling his own knife between his fingers, “don’t. I believe our adventure has been quite excitable thus far, don’t you agree?”

That was certainly one way to put it. There could be a couple more; less flattering, as well as more so. Already they’d endured many veers on their path that they had never expected at the beginning, and it wasn’t a stretch to assume more awaited them. 

But they’d made it to this point already, hadn’t they?

“It’s...been something, alright,” Odin mumbled with bitterness of his own, gazing down darkly at his barely touched plate. Tormented by thoughts within his crowded mind which he closed his eyes to, setting aside his utensil with a soft sigh. 

No monologues. No quick quips. Barely managing the faintest of smiles, which was really more of a grimace than anything in truth. 

His day to himself had helped, but nothing could make right the shadows within his essence. And the most painful part for Niles and Leo was that they saw it all, they just didn’t have a single way to truly help the young man. 

All they could do was watch. 

“None of us expected this when we first set out in our decisions,” the youngest of their trio murmured, trying to muster of more of his happiness in a hopeful bid to offer up some of it to his dear friend, “but we’ve made it work.” 

“And we’ve never seen you happier,” the troubled mage added instantly, with his lips quirking up into a bit clearer of a smile, and glimmering light shining through those clouded olive orbs. Lifting that knowing gaze to settle on Leo, with an untold expanse of knowing behind it. 

Knowing just how important such a thing was. How worthy it was of protection. 

But it meant so much to hear it said. 

“I am,” he whispered in compelling awe, somehow still finding it a bit hard to believe after everything that had happened, and all that he’d endured to get to that point, “I really am happy.” 

Time continued on, and he’d shifted with it. 

But Leo liked to think he’d changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit because doctors-ah!
> 
> They think they can just poke needles into your feet, hold you down as you scream, and then do whatever they want even if the treatment doesn't even work! Metals sticks shouldn't enter your nerves like that and make you unable to walk!
> 
> Hurts.


	320. Lulling Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring as it was, Leo deserved a break.

******  
“Move those bony hips of yours, unless it’s actually your goal to mount me again? I certainly won’t complain if it is,” Niles chuckled in suggestive jest, squirming over the silk they’d all been resting over for quite some time now. Long enough for their stiffened bodies to begin to set, and leave their muscles aching when they finally did move, “You know how I love your moments of defiance.” 

Both of the suffering blondes drew in deep breaths at the same time, holding the air within their lungs with one of two wishes in their hearts. Either that they’d pass out, as Leo had already come close to doing that morning, or that they’d somehow find the patience to continue dealing with their elder’s character. 

Five years still wasn’t enough for him to be completely immune. 

“Neither then nor now was such a goal my intention, you deviating fiend who seeks to pull passion from silence!” 

A spark. A dying flame carefully nursed by the two of them within Odin’s chest, which they had continued to fan even after their tasty lunch had come to an end. 

The painstaking care that they’d taken in steering the performer’s mood back to a lighter shade was all worth it. For the quietly grateful smiles their target had offered up in return, clearly noticing what their goal was the entire time. Though that didn’t stop it from working. 

And it was also worth it for his slightly more dramatical deliveries they were given, despite how much they lacked when compared to Odin’s usual flare and lengthy speeches. But that was fine. They’d go one step at a time, as many times as needed to help their haunted brother.

“I just meant to scooch,” the exasperated archer huffed, rolling his only good eye as he nudged pointedly into the flustered younger’s side, clear boredom radiating off of him in waves that there was nothing to do to combat, “This ginormous mattress seems to keep getting smaller, I swear. Speaking of, why does a room even need such a big bed?” 

How was he meant to know? 

Certainly, it was a very large piece of furniture. Completely disregarding the oddly rounded shape to it that still perplexed the one that slept in it each night. Although the size had turned out to truly be handy, considering the amount of times they’d already housed more than one body on it. 

Like now. 

“Normally I would say the owners were overcompensating for something,” Niles muttered tonelessly as he shoved his partner over a few inches, ignoring the sudden outburst of squawking from the other retainer with barely a flinch during the seconds that followed, “but only you’d know. Right, Lord Leo?” 

Followed within moments by that bony blonde taking a bone to the lecherous man’s head, thwacking down onto his poor brain with all the care of a raging bull. At this point, they’d have to start worrying about their elder brother’s head. 

But this insinuation wasn’t quite one the boy liege understood right away.

“Overcompensating for what?” Leo asked unsurely, tilting his cheek a bit further into his pillow of arms, watching nervously as his idiots both froze up for a moment. Reminded, yet again, that they were in the presence of someone quite a few years their junior. 

Not that that, or the violent mage’s threatening glare, would stop Niles from explaining. 

“Well, you know how men feel about their swords-”

Thwack!

The smirking archer rubbed at the top of his painted snow locks gingerly, unperturbed by the second smack which he’d received for his antics. Silently sharing a pointed conversation with his partner, which he’d apparently lost when he deflated with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Why don’t you ask your prince about overcompensating?” His old friend suggested with false innocence, drawing out his every leisure move as he settled onto his stomach comfortably once again, “Royals are notorious for it, and I’m sure you’ll learn an interesting thing or two which will liven up this boring routine for you.” 

Yes, his daily routine was a bit boring for the time being, but everyday could hardly be a new ground-breaking adventure as Odin would surely like. And he also didn’t want it to be, in truth. 

Boring as it was, Leo deserved a break. 

“Don’t complain,” the lounging liege muttered, curling up his legs to be even cozier while they all laid out in a row. Glancing meaningfully to the two of them, raising a brow in obvious intent as he spoke, “I can see just from looking at the two of you that you found something fun to do. Did you even sleep last night?” 

In the lulls between their conversation both of his retainers had looked close to dozing off several times. He wasn’t blind to the fact that they were staying awake to keep him company, but at this rate he’d much rather they got some healthy sleep over waiting on him. 

“You know my rules,” Leo cut in before a word could be said by the two of them, growing weary the moment a mischievous light overtook their expressions, recognizing it as a question of, ‘do you really want to know?’

“If I don’t hear anything about it directly, your chaos can remain yours,” he mumbled, belatedly decided that, no, he didn’t want to know why his friends were covered in paint and had spent the whole day in the city, “Just tell me; does it require I make reparations?” 

He already owed enough people money as it was. 

“Needn’t you fear such drain to your pockets,” Odin defended immediately, a note of lighthearted pride slipping into his voice as he spoke up from the other side of their devilishly smirking elder, “Our ventures took us to a wonderful place which welcomed our involvement, and was more than happy to offer us a place...”

Then the performing mage paused, his cheeks covering the faintest bit as he nuzzled further into the silken covers. Looking almost embarrassed by what he had to share, despite how good it was to hear him say such a thing.

“It...was fun...” 

Well, how could he ever think badly of something which had gotten his ball of drama to claim such a thing? 

Odin had more than earned it, and he was glad that Niles had also found such enjoyment in searching out their wayward brother. As much as the older archer acted fine, he was just as affected by recent events in a way he’d never allow to show. The bed-bound boy was happy to allow them time to themselves, whenever it was needed.

That was all he could ask of them. Their loyalty to him didn’t mean that they also had to give up on their own lives. For what was the point of life, if they never enjoyed any of it?

“Especially the part where that pretty painter showed up to help teach me how to handle a brush properly, and I taught him a few things in return,” Niles chuckled lowly, purring out the words without a hint of fear towards the fist thudding down towards his skull in milliseconds. 

...

What could he say?

They were his loveable idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got snow here.
> 
> Like-snow.
> 
> Like, a whole foot of it. I don't know how I'm going to drive to work with the backroads completely covered. 
> 
> Hope I don't die~


	321. Resting Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allowed to rest at last.

******  
Quite often, it could be easy to forget that Niles was actually closing in on thirty years old. That he was really the oldest of their little trio, and typically the unofficial overseer of two distrubed blondes. A job which surely was exhausting to some degree.

Exemplified perfectly in the way that he was the first to drift off to sleep. 

Listening to their lulling conversation one second, and quietly snoring the next. Taking in deep breaths that were far slower in rest, his entire body going boneless over the silken covers as his mind lost connection with it. With his single eye closed lightly, hidden behind loose strands of snowy hair while he slept, recovering all of his lost energy after the long night they’d apparently had. 

Leaving the two blondes that took up so much of his time to lay beside him, silently watching him slumber deeper and deeper towards rest’s lowest valleys. Trusting them to remain safe while the observant archer was unable to keep his sight on them, and also trusting them to watch his back while he couldn’t. 

Their reunited encounter had very much turned into an after-meal naptime. For the wayward retainers, at least. But Leo honestly wasn’t objecting to a little nap for himself; sleep was always the most welcome thing in the world to accept. 

And it’s not as though he would want to do much else to disturb them with both of his brothers so close to the darkest depths of unconsciousness. 

Odin was slipping nearer and nearer to the drop every few seconds, trying to keep his olive irises visible without the best success rate. Those lashes would fall close like weighted chains, and then he’d frantically blink when the realization came across that he had shut his eyes. 

Usually around the time that he started to tip towards Niles to use as a firm pillow. 

He’d apologize unspokenly with a look, which the injured blonde would immediately encourage the opposite of. Trying to nudge his exhausted friend into letting rest take him, without ever uttering a word over the head of their soundly sleeping partner. 

It wasn’t hard to see the shadowed shame in those narrow eyes. The clear feeling that Odin seemed to carry towards the belief that he shouldn’t be so tired at a time like this. Trying as hard as he could to not fall asleep, for the prompting younger's sake...

Or for the sake of avoiding the horrific nightmares which doubtlessly awaited him. 

A fearful fate which Leo could fully understand wanting to prevent. But he also knew how much worse it would get if the young man forced himself to stay awake, so he continued to gently urge him onward. Reassuring him that it was alright-that they would both be there if he needed anything-

And finally having it all culminate in the dramatical man slipping away. Closing those darkened eyes, not to forcibly pull them apart again. His head rolling limply into Niles’ shoulder, his form sinking into a pile of melted goo atop the sheets.

Allowed to rest at last. 

And their watching liege wouldn’t be far behind, if the faint, content sleepiness tugging at him meant anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naps! Because I'm sleepy, and a bit hurty so we're going for short relaxation today~
> 
> Not to mention I'm dropping into that thing where I'm thinking about all of the fluff I want to write, but haven't gotten to yet...but dream sequence next, since it's a reasonable way to explore the past. See you in the morning~


	322. Unmoving Glacier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day he met Niles.

******  
It was mere chance. 

A singular moment that, if he hadn’t happened to cast his eyes around, he might’ve missed.

Moments like that could actually be called a great many things. Destiny. Fate. Providence. Or coincidence if you didn’t believe in the others. A random second-random chance which led to a change in your life. A good, or bad change. 

But he couldn’t call the results of that one bad. 

Walking distractedly through the halls of Crakenstein, silently fuming over the ridiculous news that Xander had delivered to him. And perhaps a little miffed over how sharp his brother became when the younger blonde expressed his disinterest in the idea. Far more sharp than could be said if he was simply lecturing him. 

Retainers. 

Leo had never seen a purpose for them really-back then at least. As well as he knew, they were people who followed royals around like they were on leashes. People who were required to do absolutely anything ordered of them, even more well trained than the castle’s hunting dogs. 

The twelve year old boy was too young to understand, and had gotten frustrated considering Xander didn’t even have retainers. So why should he?

A brief encounter with spitefulness; his soon-to-be close friend. Something which he’d grow to know intimately over the next few years, taught by Nohr itself in ways he had never imagined experiencing.

Because the bastard prince wanted to be alone, and that was all. 

He didn’t want some stranger following him around every second of every day, asking him how he was-what he wanted. Someone who didn’t know him. Someone who was basically more of a pet than Rose. 

Which was why his steps came to a sudden halt when he caught sight of what was happening in the courtyard he passed by. Barely a glance-a flickering curiosity around all of the thoughts swirling through his mind. Drawn in by the high pitched laughter of those blasted dungeon guards, standing about on the cobblestones. 

Times had been simpler back then. A royal, a bastard though he was, he still had power. Power beyond fear and hatred; the power of being believed in by the people. 

Because once upon a time, Nohr viewed him as hope for the future, just like they viewed his siblings. 

A split second decision to just check what was going on-what they were all gathered around for-

The day he met Niles. 

Horribly bloodied and beaten to a point almost beyond looking like more than a lumpy tomato. Those snowy locks caked in dirt and crimson, his arms tied roughly behind his back with a tightness to those ropes that could mean losing his hands. 

Lying there. Surrounded by cackling beasts who found amusement in whatever sight he made to them, and yet-

One iris was barely visible through the swollenness of his pulpy face. One iris that was full of glacierous ice, as cold and spiteful as Leo had ever seen. As though the broken man was never going to let his fate come to pass; a fate which they both knew clearly. 

Death. 

That day, the child prince met a man that utterly refused to bare his neck and beg. That refused to give the satisfaction of even a sound to his tormentors, or curl up into a defensive ball in the hopes of weathering the storm seeking to eviscerate him. 

A man that utterly refused to die. 

What he did next was...childish, even by his standards. But Leo had become curious, and that meant he was now involved. A moment’s thought; a connection between what had previously been annoying him, and the beaten person he’d stumbled across. 

Why not solve both problems at once?

“Hand him over.” 

The first order he’d ever issued regarding Niles, and not to be the last. Demanding a prisoner like a baby would demand a toy. The only difference being that he had more power than a baby, and he knew it. 

The guards had scattered like disrupted flies, buzzing about in new panic that might’ve been amusing to some. Going from the big, bad, brave soldiers that laughed at a man they’d beaten, to frantically trying to figure out if they were meant to obey him. 

Yes. Yes, they were. 

“Prince Leo,” the leader of the band of armored men had stuttered out, appearing startled beyond belief to have a royal standing before him-as short as the boy was in his young age when compared to a grown adult, “This man is scheduled for torturing as punishment for his crimes. We can’t just-”

“What crimes?” 

Another dose of spitefulness spiking through him, enjoying the way they squirmed in uncertainty under his questioning. Clearly detesting taking orders form an uninformed brat, but unable to say a word about it. There weren’t that many royal children left alive, after all. 

“Thievory, and breaking into the castle,” that head guard had finally answered him, sounding almost smug as he glanced down at the watching man lying at their feet, “Though his pals left him behind when they fled, so he’s ours to play with.” 

Just watching. 

Waiting. Observing. 

Seeming grandly unimpressed over the whole situation since Leo had stepped in. But the youngest present wasn’t stupid enough to call it pride, or hurt dignity. It was merely that the criminal had drawn his own conclusions on what was going to happen. 

“Give him to me.” 

Another order, another bout of extreme panic as they tried to figure out what was to be done. Obviously the man’s fate wasn’t ordered by the king then, and giving up that bit of information, if unknowingly, basically gave the prince permission to do as he would. 

“Your highness, he is a dangerous criminal,” lecturing him, as though he was some idiotic child to be taught right from wrong. As though he didn’t know what he wanted when he asked for it, “Giving him to you would-”

“That was an order.” 

It wasn’t often that he used his station’s power back then. There’d always been a part of him that didn’t wish to, that feared doing so would send him into debt towards his heritage. But he got better at it. 

And Leo walked away with a limping, bleeding, ruined man in tow. 

Following his mother’s example, if a bit unconsciously, he didn’t let any of it show. The child prince’s chin was up, his gait uninterrupted. Expecting his new experiment to follow along obediently, or wind up dead in the middle of the hall. Either from his wounds, or the guards that may come along. 

Niles told him later that he followed him since it was the best option available. He’d believed that he could easily escape from a spoiled brat, and would be gone in no time at all. 

That wasn’t what wound up happening though. 

Straight back to his room they’d gone, ignoring the blood dripping in a clear trail behind them. Not a glance back. Not another word to the man that he’d subsequently saved in his curiosity. 

They’d entered his room-

And Niles had never really ended up leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random first meeting because sleepy~


	323. Brothers of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsurprisingly, neither of them wanted Odin to stay back then.

******  
Odin had been different from Niles...

Obviously. 

But the greatest difference between the two of them? Unlike his loyal, chosen archer, their third piece had been offered up on a silver tray that he wasn’t permitted to refuse. An order by his father, who had been impressed by the skills of those three mercenaries that had dominated the royal tournament. 

In order to make amends for the ‘disgrace’ of choosing a criminal as his first retainer. 

So they met him. An odd boy, barely past the years of being a teenager. With lines falling from his lips that were so complex they hardly knew what he was saying, and several times had to ask him to translate over again. 

Unsurprisingly, neither of them wanted Odin to stay back then. 

The odd liege and retainer pair had found their own wavelength. A level that was separated from all others, a pace that they both understood well after two years of practice. And...

After what happened that day-what he’d done to that poor woman, the last thing he wanted was a ‘gift’ from his insane father. He was ornery, constantly upset, and frequently suffering one way or another in the aftermath. 

Why would they want a stranger to intrude on that?

But no matter how many times Leo blew up on the barely aged man, no matter how many times he threatened him or sent him off on deadly ‘quests’...

Odin always came back. Successful. Smiling that wide, dramatical grin of his. Asking for more, no matter the risks. Seemingly somehow unaware of how hated his presence was to them. 

Until the night when the vulnerable boy had actually wound up attacking his unwanted retainer while held in the grasp of a vicious night terror. A lashing of magic that left a scar which remained on his friend’s shoulder forever-

And what did that foolish idiot do?

He stayed without hesitation, helping to free Leo from the hold of his nightmare. Talking him down with such understanding and care, it was impossible to ever view the mysterious mage in the transparent light that he had been until that point again.

A talk with Niles while their third part was in the infirmary. A lengthy discussion to ensure they were both okay with maybe learning just what lay beneath the stranger’s dramatical presentation. 

Even if his old friend claimed it was his decision, nothing would be done until he honestly had the ex-criminal’s say so. 

Later, the younger retainer admitted that their changing attitude had been a shock. It was disheartening to realize that Odin had merely taken their callousness as their personalities, and was fully accepting in being treated the way he had. 

To the point that he continued to ask for deadly quests to venture out on in the name of Prince Leo, Wielder of Brynhildr. It had taken ages to get him used to real duties, helping to shoulder the weight off Niles’ shoulders in the process.

The exact moment that the lecherous man’s opinion changed as well was...well, neither of them would ever give him the exact details. 

A quick excursion to a nearby town. A lowkey stay at the local inn for a night, and the elders had headed off to the tavern for a short drink while he remained behind looking at some new herbal texts he’d gotten.

Only to have them return, both bloodied from a fight that they’d become involved in for one reason or another. Never to tell him the exact cause, only to announce that he may have to explain a few things to the local guards. 

But it was that look...

The light that they shared in both of their eyes. The unmistakable light of men that had survived a great many harsh things that life had chosen to throw at them, and had just survived yet again. The pure mirth and excitement which came from realizing you'd lived through another risky situation after everything else you'd been through.

A look which solidified something in Niles regarding the gullible mage he’d taken under his wing, and that night he had helped in treating Odin’s wounds. 

Perhaps that night, with Leo harping worriedly about and the both of them filling the air with their jovial reassurances, was the first night that they might’ve considered one another as more than simple allies. More than a royal and his two retainers. More than mere strangers as a whole. 

Brothers. 

And that feeling never faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler for babies!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Brotherly bonding is the best~ Especially for when you're having a day so shitty, you order two foot long subs from subway~


	324. Nap's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were so cute, my dear tomato, that I could’ve never even imagined moving you.”

******  
Leo let out a disgruntled little noise when he was drawn from his memories of past meetings by a touch to his head. A ball of annoyance furling up in his chest, grumpiness already prepared to strike at whoever had dared to awake him from his nap. 

But all of those frustrated emotions were banished when that touch turned into a pet. Running gently over his ruffled golden locks, trailing a path across his scalp in that way he adored. The way that he’d learned to love waking up to. 

His little noise came again; a mewl of contentment now. Praising the decision of choosing to stir him from sleep this way instead. A very wise choice for his awakener, and a very pleasing one for him. 

“Ryoma...love you...”

The words slipped out barely consciously, blurred over by the sleepy happiness which came as he nuzzled down into his pillow. A bit firmer than he remembered falling asleep to, but it was drenched in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. 

So why would he ever be upset over the switch?

“I love you too, my little love.” 

Another mewl, lovingly nuzzling down a little more insistently as he curled his bent knees up to his chest. Rolling in the smooth tenor of his beloved. The immense depth within, and the slightly airless tone of it. An absolutely fantastic thing to hear in the morning...

Or, afternoon he supposed. Not that time mattered one bit when he was able to curl up over cherry blossoms, utterly melting under the sweet ministrations of his adorable promised. He’d need to start taking more naps during midday if this was going to be the amazing result he got. 

And the best part? Ryoma would probably be more than overjoyed to start seeing him do such a thing, that big teddy bear. 

The sleepiness was still there, in the very corners of his mind. Warm, empty voids which beckoned him in with falsisity. Because the chance for another nap merely wasn’t there, now that he was too far from rest’s hold. 

So he made another decision. 

To reluctantly pull open his weighted lids, which felt like they were the things sewn together-not his side. Disturbing the stickiness there as he gave a little stretch to his stiffened muscles, feeling them pull in a delicious way that had him making another breathless noise of contentment. 

And discovering after blinking away the blurriness to his sight, just what he’d taken up as a pillow. 

Leo tilted his slightly sore neck up a second after comprehension dawned, peering bashfully at his beloved who had the sweetest smile lighting up his expression. Pure mirth shone in those tawny orbs, gazing down at the lulling blonde with all of the love imaginable in the world. 

For his new pillow happened to actually be Ryoma’s thigh. With his chin burrowed into the layered red and black fabrics, having been nuzzling his cheek down comfortably a short time ago. Allowing for the older man to hang over him, his weathered fingers still scratching amazingly over golden strands. 

“Did you put...me here?” He asked quietly, feeling the faint flush of heat begin to spread across his cheeks as he realized just how he was cradled beneath his love’s stomach. The idea that the bandaged blonde had crawled to this place on his own was quite embarrassing. 

Partially because he was fully aware it was something he’d probably do in seeking out his tender crown prince. 

Thankfully for the sake of his burning brain, the brunette gave a small nod in answer. Reassuring that Ryoma had been the one to place their bodies together, which was still embarrassing in a cute sort of way. 

“I’m sorry,” the Hoshidan heir murmured softly, barely more than a whisper as his nails dragged over Leo’s nape, tugging at the back of his buttoned shirt’s collar before returning to the spot above his forehead and following that trail once again. Completely frying the flustered younger’s chance to use his brain ever again. 

“I...got a bit jealous.” 

A shameful admittance, which had Ryoma’s smile turning a bit twisted in unspoken guilt. Then another nod, motioning explanatorily towards something to the right of them. Naturally getting the brainless boy to tilt his head in that direction in order to discover the reason. 

And finding his dear retainers; still asleep. 

Odin had enacted his usual instinct while at rest, and was now curled up in the arms of his partner. Laying together in a wrap of bodies, with the troubled mage’s head tucked protectively beneath Niles’ chin. Arms tangled around one another’s backs, letting out low snores as they slept onward. 

And if he’d been lying with them when his promised entered...

No wonder he’d gotten jealous. 

“Sorry,” Leo whispered roughly, trying to clear the dryness from his throat as he turned back to his brunette pillow. And with the movement, suddenly becoming aware of the sticky path of drool that was lining the left side of his mouth, which was also soaking into his beloved’s new robes beneath him. 

“Sorry,” he hissed out again in startlement when he’d pieced together where the wetness under his chin was coming from, dislodging the pleasurable hand atop his head when he sat up hastily. Pushing awkwardly away from Ryoma’s lap, feeling guilt poke at his heart when he saw the darker stain on the apple red fabric.

“Don’t apologize, it’ll dry just fine,” his kindly crown prince chuckled in low amusement, prompting an all new blush when that dislodged hand found the mortified blonde’s face. Running along his cheekbone in a blanket of warmth, and sending down his weathered thumb to brush at the sticky path of drool with an honestly adoring look upon his face. 

“You were so cute, my dear tomato, that I could’ve never even imagined moving you.” 

Those words, spoken like the gospel of the dragons. Like the most devout of believers, not a hint of hesitation or deception in that deep tenor. With that worn palm pressed against his cheek, and that uncontained smile-

“You...can be too much to wake up to at times,” Leo muttered distantly, words and thoughts besides that escaping him as he completely fell apart over the love he was being showered with. Only growing worse by the knowing curve that quirked up Ryoma’s lips, leaning in close to the now kneeling boy. 

In order to fry his brain all the more, by pressing a tender kiss to his wrinkled brow. Drowning him in the scent of cherry blossoms which he was only all too happy to die amongst, allowing himself to be pulled forward into that broad chest. Cradled close as close could be-

The two of them just reveled in one another for as long as time could allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess all of that sleepiness caught up, since I slept in this morning. Also, so cold that my hair turned white from frost at work today! Thought that was cool, figured why not share it? 
> 
> Take the waking fluff!! Take it all!!


	325. Pains of Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never something he would do before he met Ryoma.

******  
“Are you worried?” 

The quiet inquiry prompted a low sigh from his beloved’s lips above him. Noticed thanks to the way the gusty breath blew out across his scalp, with the questioning blonde still held close against Ryoma’s chest. Cradled there at the edge of the bed, silently dissecting everything he’d been told about the council meeting that their companions had attended. 

A meeting which was still missing a few important pieces. 

“Not...worried,” the brunette murmured lowly against Leo’s sleep-ruffled locks, his deep tenor reverberating through both of their seated bodies with how close they were. Those enveloping arms grew a little firmer around his narrower shoulders, showing just how uneasy the burdened crown prince was over the balance of politics. 

A balance which could so easily be tipped. All it took was one tiny mistake, one wrong word, one teensy misunderstanding or moment-

And everything could be lost in mere seconds, their fates in this war all but sealed. 

But Ryoma was as skilled at diplomacy as he was at war. A required skill, he supposed, since Hoshido’s prosperity relied heavily on its peaceful coexistence with other people. All the different sorts within its borders; the nations, tribes, whole countries-

They all followed the lively kingdom because their peace was maintained. 

Something which Nohr knew significantly less about. All that country knew how to do was appropriate; to take whatever they wished. Regardless if they were taking people, or whole states into their control. No matter what-if Nohr wanted it, it would be the kingdom’s soon enough. 

But not this time. 

“I had hoped my sisters would’ve already sent out a company to meet us,” his promised admitted hesitantly, as though he was weary about putting the weight of politics back onto Leo’s shoulders after the wondrous morning they’d had, “We have no way of knowing if they’re on the way, or if Nohrian forces caught them while trying to cross the west.” 

Which was currently disputed territory. With no Hoshidan soldiers or allies to guard it, thanks to their devastating loss near Cheve. Completely unprotected against the enemy merely crossing the border, and preventing any news for them from arriving. 

Without the reports from the capital, they wouldn’t yet know just what way this potential alliance could turn. 

“Your sisters are smart,” the cradled blonde attempted to reassure Ryoma, hating the way that his love’s mood had steadily fell after they started discussing work. Not that he could blame him; it was a very stressful situation to be in, even if they occasionally were offered respite from it. 

“They’ll have planned ahead, just like you discussed before leaving,” although the plan for if they lost Cheve had been...less likely to succeed. They’d really needed to win over the vassal state, and instead they’d been utterly betrayed by it, “With all the obstacles, the company may just have fallen behind schedule. There are still plenty of paths which could be taken to Cyrkensia that are open.” 

In truth, usually the jaded once prince wouldn’t try to be so optimistic. But there was just something about when his dear promised was upset...he had to try and reassure him, even if it was basically sugared truths which he spouted to do so. 

It was never something he would do before he met Ryoma. 

“You’re right, as always,” a purposeful touch of velvet, a tender kiss pressed against Leo’s hair as they rocked back and forth in rhythm with one another. There was a hint of lightness which came over that throaty tone then, and he couldn’t be happier about his sugared reassurance if it meant that it worked. 

It was the least he could do, for all of the good that Ryoma offered up to him. 

“Oh my. Did you two reconsider my request for a show?” 

And now the menaces were awake once more. Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the human that got so distracted brainstorming for this story that she fell asleep before writing another chapter yesterday. My brain just has all the paths I want it to take playing on repeat, and it can be hard to focus on where they are as a result. Why can't we develop a way to instantly put all of our imaginations down on paper?


	326. Changed Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he wasn’t sure if the gods hated or loved him.

******  
Change.

That was the subject on Leo’s mind after his retainers departed. With the still sleeping mage not stirring in the least, gaining a new resting spot on Niles’ back as the bone-worn elder piggybacked him out. Oddly considerate in offering up a bit of privacy to the interrupted lovers shortly after announcing his waking. 

Maybe he was considering the subject because of his dream. His sleepy remembrance of when he first met two men who would become some of the most loyal friends anyone could ask for. 

Because a lot had changed. For all of them. 

And it only took a couple short years. 

Niles he’d met when he was still recovering from the loss of his mother. When the bastard prince was still under the protection of a certain crown royal, and when he’d just been starting to find himself. A split second decision out of spite that neither of them ever wanted to take back. 

Odin had been forced upon him when he was still reeling from the events of that day; the day he became Nohr’s villain...and his family’s as well. A stranger who had been treated horribly by them since that was hardly a time for intrusion, and now a young man that the both of them sought to protect no matter what. 

Both unquestionably loyal. Both choosing to abandon everything to follow him across the border, into a situation they knew nothing about. Leaving behind whatever lives they had in the kingdom that had been killing their young liege, as well as whatever family remained for them. 

And Leo?

Leo was probably the one that had changed most of all, but he honestly believed that he’d done so for the better. At least...

He liked himself more, since meeting Ryoma. 

“What are you thinking about, my dear?” That husky tenor asked, speaking quietly so as not to disrupt him horribly from his thoughts. Gently disentangling the considering blonde away from the past he was getting mixed up in, and bringing him back to their naturey chambers in Cyrkensia all over again.

“Just...how much has changed, in so short of time,” he admitted fondly, hearing the faint rustling of those new robes as they dropped to the stone floor. Keeping his vulnerable spine to the changing man across the room, fiddling absently with the buttons of his shirt while he continued to think. 

Not that any of the things that had changed were bad-

Or, most of them weren’t, anyway. There were a couple of things that he truly wished had gone differently-that had happened some other way. Such as the terrible fate of Ryoma’s mother, Queen Mikoto, who he’d never gotten the chance to meet. 

Or even...that first chance he’d had to meet with his stalwart beloved. A chance which that damned ambush had taken from him, leaving him to nearly lose everything that came after. 

But they’d still made it. 

Leo slowly brought his hand up higher over the white fabric of his shirt, running his smooth-tipped fingers across it to the scarred skin below. Trailing steadily back and forth over that short little slit just above his beating heart. 

One insignificant arrow had almost changed so many fates. 

“Changed for the better?” His sweet beloved’s smooth voice came questioningly, followed by more rustling clothes as the brunette likely started to put on his yukata. Sounding hopeful over his answer, clearly wanting him to say yes. But also prepared to do whatever was needed in case he answered with a no instead. 

Not that he ever would, despite it all. 

“Of course,” Leo breathed out airlessly, pressing down a bit firmer on that sensitive scar of his, a truly happy smile turning up the corners of his lips as he relaxed his seated body. Stubbornly ignoring any notion of his stitched together side, focusing only on the immense good that had become a part of his life since his path started to branch off. 

Sometimes, he wasn’t sure if the gods hated or loved him.

So much had been thrown at him recently; good and bad. Which had him wondering, just what sort of fate was he in store for? 

As long as he could face it with Ryoma, his family, and his friends-

He could deal with fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our cult's friendly public service announcement-
> 
> If a canned pop is frozen, do not open it. The pressure will have built up immensely, and it will not just fizz out-it will explode. 
> 
> Brought to you by someone who got to experience what it was like to be bathed by mountain dew. 
> 
> Also, got the game Red Dead Redemption 2. I'm a lawless cowboy of the west~


	327. Rosy Cheeks and Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no one else ever would be able to match up to this teddy bear that he’d picked up one day while lost in the forest.

******  
Funnily enough, the ‘king’s stew’ that they were served for their evening meal did not actually have any relevance to any kings. Just a bit of fancily done up poultry, alongside some green beans in broth. A pleasant enough meal, even if Leo was starting to get some annoying cravings. 

He wanted more tomatoes.

There hadn’t been any of the delicious fruits involved in his meals since that first night that the injured fallen royal had been awake. Far too long of a timeline for him, in all honesty. 

Especially considering how accessible his favorite food had become for him in recent times. There was no hiding how fond he was for the garnet skinned produce, and everyone in their company knew it by now. Particularly, his sweet beloved. 

Who had been thoughtful enough to deliver to him the perfect tomato back then. 

Sure, it had tasted utterly amazing at that dinner. Although he wished that he could’ve found some way to preserve it, just for the sake of holding onto the immensely loveable gift that he’d been given during a better time. 

It was still clear to him; the image that Ryoma had made when he kissed him in front of all of their friends. Such an adorable reaction. So flustered and embarrassed over the whole encounter, but still happy that he was happy. 

“What are you thinking about now, Leo?” That smooth tenor slipped into his notice suddenly, coming from the settled man who was lying at his side. Comfortably enjoying their dinnertime as they’d both gotten used to doing; laying out on their stomachs over silken sheets, and eating from clean brass trays in one another’s company. 

A rather nice way to take every meal. 

“You’re practically drooling into your stew,” the brunette chuckled amusedly, making Leo flush warmly when he was reminded about his earlier blunder after waking up. Usually he wasn’t one to drool, but doing so all over his love’s lap was worse than doing so over a pillow. Or papers, from the times when he’d fall asleep at his desk back in Nohr. 

Drooling actually could cost him time, since it worked like water when it came to staining ink...

All those poor royal documents...

“I’m thinking about tomatoes,” the daydreaming boy mumbled, unable to shake the image of a beautiful, cherry-like fruit from behind his eyes. Immediately triggering a sound from his regal promise that was almost undignified enough to call a snort. 

Though it was quickly shifted into quiet laughter, so Leo didn’t draw attention to it. It was slightly...warming, to know that he could prompt genuine reactions from the man he loved so. Like a ticklish sensation within his ribs that made him want to laugh along as well.

“Would you like some?” Ryoma questioned kindly after his jovial sounds had trickled off, sounding completely ready to march down to the kitchens just for that. Always prepared to do anything for the spoiled younger’s sake, just as he’d gotten used to expecting. 

Not that that was a bad thing. 

There was something about the way that the pampering crown prince did it. Something...different-more true and honest than the way people used to try and spoil him. Ryoma wasn’t trying to get anything out of him, or put the once prince into debt. He wasn’t trying to simply play the role expected of him as a lover, and he also wasn’t trying to drown Leo in care. 

His form of spoiling...was just there. It was reliable, and it was gentle, and it was absolutely everything that the stunted boy didn’t know he wanted-

Ryoma was everything he didn’t know he wanted.

“Oh, I love you so much,” was the immediate reaction to his thoughts, groaned out adoringly into his pillow of arms and muffled by cotton fabric against his mouth. But it must’ve still been legible if the almost squeak-like sound that he faintly heard in his right ear meant anything. 

“I-I love you too,” his dear promised pushed out within milliseconds, replying with haste despite the pure flusteredness of his voice. Brought on by the surprising declaration that he clearly hadn’t expected, but was all too happy to accept, “I-Leo, I don’t know what I did this time either, but-”

So they were doing this again, but that was fine. This was precisely how they should be allowed to spend every hour of every day...

Once everything was over with. 

Once this war had been brought to an end, and they stood victorious-stood at each other’s sides with matching rings-

That was when this would truly become their life. 

“You’re just,” Leo lifted his pillowed head back up from his crossed arms slowly, peering bashfully from the corner of his sight to view his loving beloved. Perked up like a praised puppy, smiling that completely unfair smile of his despite how rosy those cheeks were becoming, “so good to me.” 

And he was. 

And he always would be. 

And no one else ever would be able to match up to this teddy bear that he’d picked up one day while lost in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff~
> 
> My tomato chapters are basically just crack, but boy do they soothe the soul. Now, ignore me as I think up Frozen and The Last Unicorn crossovers-


	328. Ready to Sleep Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his time came, he wanted to be able to say he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HERY98HWG9I  
> ^ I recommend this song to read this, since it was what I was thinking about during. Warning for angst, I guess??? Maybe just the contemplation of life.

******  
That day had been...

Well, it’d been good. Really, in all truth, it’d been a good day for the both of them. For all of them. Perhaps a bit more so for Leo, who’d been able to nap half of it away with his most loyal friends beside him.

Who’d been able to avoid the hassle of diplomacy, as well as arrogant idiots that believed their peacock bums deserved to rest on the fanciest of chairs in the kingdom. And subsequently thinking that their ridiculous words actually mattered in the grand scheme of things. 

A warped form of peace. Allotted, in truth, only because there was nothing more for them to do until this alliance with Nestra was settled. One way, or another. 

Either they’d finally ride from Cyrkensia with new troops securing the west for them, or they’d race on the backs of their mounts, trying to still escape with their lives at the very least. There was no in between. No choosing neutrality-not anymore. 

Not if Nohr also stepped forward in search of an alliance. 

There was no possibility of turning both of the warring kingdoms back once that happened. 

Choose Hoshido and become the enemy of Nohr. Become a target, just like Izumo and Cheve-just like all of the innocent towns that had been razed in the month since this blasted conflict started. Help in defending the west from a greedy king who would next seek to conquer more of the continent, should he succeed in felling the kingdom of the Dawn Dragon. 

Choose Nohr and become the enemy of Hoshido. Become a force that storms in from the mountains, destroying more and more as they go. Marching without halt toward Castle Shirasagi, intent on bringing the capital to its foundations for the sake of the masters cracking their whips behind them. Help in winning the damned war for King Garon, and potentially face a similar fate in the years that followed. 

Choose neither. 

Ryoma would never seek to force the Nestrans into allying with them; he would leave with a heavy heart. Searching for a new way to ensure their survival in the surely struggling weeks to come. Allowing for the people to make their own choice, even if it wasn’t one that would benefit his kingdom. 

But Nohr? That hissing serpent that sat upon the onyx throne? 

He wouldn’t care about the war he already was contending with. He wouldn’t care about how it split his expansive forces further, or how much more it would cost the people he was sworn to protect. All he would care about, was the fact that Nestra’s king didn’t choose him. 

Like a raging toddler who didn’t get his way, he would order the destruction of Cyrkensia to start with, and move on to all of the artful kingdom as soon as he finished with Hoshido. 

King Thorin truly had no option to refuse both of them, so it remained that they must be the ones to stand as more promising allies. The ones that he would wish to side with; that would somehow-against the odds-take victory over defeat. 

And Leo was quite sure they would.

They’d succeed. They’d go home. They’d live another day, another full life-

Then they’d look back on it all.

Remembering every little moment in honestly blurry detail; fogged over by the age they’d reached. They’d reminisce about every second they endured-the enjoyable ones and the horrible ones. 

They would see each other buried at last. 

They would see each others’ families grow. 

They would lose, and they would love. 

And they’d say, “I lived. I did it all, and I lived a long, happy life after. Now, I have my regrets-truly I do. But my accomplishments, and my joy outweighs every single one of them.”

“When my time comes, I will be ready to go.”

And that?

Well, that was the future they still sought. The one which they fought for-bled for. Now, in their lifetimes, they weren’t required to have some massive goal to reach. They didn’t have to have some overbearing purpose, or true reason to still be breathing with each day that passed. 

Because the life they did have? It was a gift, not a privilege. And like a gift, it couldn’t be taken back-shouldn’t be. It was theirs, and theirs to do with as they wished. The only thing that held them truly accountable was themselves.

A privilege? Well, that could be revoked. It could be taken away; stolen by some miscreant who believed themselves to somehow be better. Or by someone who was just so low that they didn’t even care anymore.

Leo...

When his time came, he wanted to be able to say he was ready. 

To say that he was truly happy with how his twisted life had turned out in the end, and that he was fully prepared to continue on into whatever waited beyond. 

Not like after Cheve. Not like when he believed that he’d die there, alone. Forgotten, without accomplishing anything in his sorry excuse of a life. Only allowed a short month of new happiness before losing it all, even if it was for the sake of saving the ones he loved. 

What he wanted, was to be able to look back, and say-

“You gave me the happiest life I could’ve ever asked for, Ryoma. Thank you. Thank you for giving me back my life all those years ago, in that tiny forest clearing that we got lost in.” 

That was what he wanted, more than anything.

And this time, he refused to abandon what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I spent the day play Red Dead yesterday, and I got into bed with the full intention of writing another chapter. But then I got thinking. And somehow, I wound up brainstorming really angsty paths for my poor baby. Some of which were so horrible that they were painful, and maybe might turn up as horrific nightmares in this story. 
> 
> Anyway, long story short, instead of writing another chapter I just sat there crying about how horrible I was to this character that I'd fallen in love with. 
> 
> Viva la pain!!!


	329. Fluffer Fluffers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But this was never something he’d look down on Ryoma for.

******  
Philosophy was more Corrin’s forte than the thoughtful strategist’s, even if he occasionally caught himself delving into the consideration of matters that most never would. Sometimes, you just had to take some time to think about it. Think about what is, what was, and what could be. 

Think about your place in the world, and what part you’d played in past events. How did you view yourself? How did others perhaps view you? 

Then think about whether or not you want to change yourself moving forward, depending on the answers you came to. Because if you spend your entire life never considering your actions, eventually you’ll find you don’t know yourself at all.

Of course, Ryoma was the one who so enjoyed reading fictional stories. And yet here the thoughtful blonde was, thinking up dramatical imaginings like that after they’d both already gotten prepared for bed. Perhaps his retainer’s recent dullness was because all of those theatrics had transferred to the young liege instead. 

“You’ve been rather lost in your thoughts this evening, Leo,” a welcomed tenor swept into his head, gently bringing him once more from the consideration he’d been pulled into, “Would you like to share? You can tell me anything you wish, especially after how I talked your ears off last night about that book.” 

A rather enjoyable affair, in his opinion. While Leo wasn’t typically someone that turned to any sort of fiction for anything, hearing the hopeful tale of love between mountains had been easy to listen to. And it certainly helped that it’d been the charismatic crown prince spinning the story for him, making every word a joy to hang off of.

“Don’t say it like that,” the amused boy murmured, unwilling to keep down his smile when he found that the grown men had set about reorganizing his hoarded pillows for sleep. Strangely, it almost seemed to him that there were more feathery fluffers there now than before his earlier afternoon nap.

And considering there were buttercup yellow and sky blue cases over those head cushions, he had a pretty good idea of where they’d been nabbed from. 

“Ryoma?” He caught the busied brunette’s attention with a call of his name, hidden laughter veiled beneath that quickly had his teddy bear flushing brilliantly when he asked, “Did you steal throw pillows from the seating room outside?” 

The heir to Hoshido froze instantly, as though he’d been caught stealing another royal’s crown instead of just snagging a few pillows from another room. Looking very flustered under Leo’s jovial gaze, flicking those beautifully lit tawny orbs back and forth between his collection, and his witness.

“I...thought we could use a few more?” The thieving prince tried weakly, his cheeks coloring softly in the low lighting of their chambers. Appearing so adorable as he dropped the fluffer within his grasp as though it had burned him, turning to fidgeting with the pearly yukata he wore. 

“It’s more comfortable with more pillows,” Ryoma continued to attempt to explain, even as his deep tone grew more halting in embarrassment. Like he’d been caught doing something unimaginable, rather than just enjoyably hoarding the pillows that they had access to, “and...with your side, I thought-no, no. That’s a lie...”

So unendingly honest, it was almost detrimental to him. The fact that he’d been about to use Leo as an excuse was perfectly fine with the amused younger, but it still seemed to bring about a brief flash of guilt in his honorable beloved. 

This was the cute side of Ryoma that others weren’t allowed to see. 

“You don’t have that many pillows in our chambers back at Castle Shirasagi,” the injured smaller urged sweetly, steadily working on squirming his way further up the silken bed to reach the one he was talking to. Making only the smallest of movements so as not to jostle his stitches when he was so close to getting them removed, “But you like having many to sleep on, do you not?” 

As a matter of fact, in the beginning his beloved hadn’t even been one to hoard the pillows. It really wasn’t until they started comfortably sleeping in one another’s arms that the strange habit came to light. Perhaps it was because the story-loving man liked to prop himself up into a seating position when he read.

But now that he’d considered it, he was a bit curious about why there were only four pillows on their futon when Ryoma already had thirteen collected on top of their massive mattress. 

“I do,” the embarrassed crown prince admitted quietly, glancing up at Leo as the inquisitive smaller reached the head of the bed with him. Looking nothing short of nervous when he offered the faintest quirk of his lips in response to having the staring blonde close, adjust himself back so that he could pull at the silken covers they were sitting atop. 

“I...actually do have more,” his love went on to confess near silently, like he was sharing some immense secret which he was ashamed of. Continually glancing up to peer at Leo as though checking that he wasn’t making a fool of himself, and only becoming more flustered each time he saw how lovingly the amused younger was watching his every action. 

Together they slipped in between the sheets, hastily sidling down into warm positions beneath the smooth covers. Silk ran along his half bare legs as the once prince found a nice position to lay in, and it felt like the rippling of a slow-flowing river around his skin. 

At least Ryoma had gotten used to him sleeping in braies, and didn’t look like a boiled lobster every time he caught a short glimpse of the partially dressed boy’s limbs. 

Although, naturally the traditional older never looked intentionally.

“They’re in a cache,” the blushing brunette admitted in a rumbling voice above his head, that larger body vibrating with the sound in a way that he could sense just from how close they now laid, “in one of the extra rooms of our wing...I...I moved them there after you came to castle.” 

...

Leo quite nearly almost laughed, and barely managed to muffle the mirthful sound in the crook of his elbow before it escaped. Saving Ryoma just a tiny bit of humiliation from admitting such an adorable thing, which he likely viewed as ridiculous. 

The thought of his teddy bear beloved hiding pillows like contraband in a secret cache within one of the unused rooms-

That...that was priceless. 

Maybe it was a little ridiculous, but it was also so cute!

“I thought you might think it was...too childish,” the legendary wielder of Raijinto mumbled mortifyingly, turning his rosy cheek further into the mountainous mound of pillows that he’d laid over, his voice dropping low in true shame that only made Leo happier that he had managed not to laugh, “A grown man, collecting pillows because he enjoys sleeping on piles of them? That’s...so...” 

“Cute,” he finished for him in uncontained honesty, squeaking out the adjective with a jaw-breaking grin, a helpless little giggle slipping free from him against his best efforts. Because it was such an amazing image within his now intensely focusing mind.

He could see it clearly; the brunette kneeling over a secret compartment on the dusty floor. Carefully checking the room once again to make sure no one was nearby, then slowly and gingerly lowering down each of his prized pillows. Burying his adorable shame for the sake of his image in Leo’s eyes. 

But this was never something he’d look down on Ryoma for. 

“When we get back,” the joyous boy promised quickly, snuggling forward insistently so that he was taken into that warming embrace. Practically forcing his dear promised to wrap those enveloping arms around him, bringing him in close to the soft fabric of his yukata as they nestled together like two peas in a pod, “you'll get back those pillows. I could never think less of you for something like that, my love. And you should never take away something that you enjoy for my sake, please.” 

He wanted Ryoma to be happy, no matter what. Romantic relationships may not be something he was an expert in, but he was fairly sure that, while compromises were okay in most situations, giving up things you liked for someone else without considering your own feelings on the matter wasn’t right. 

This teddy bear of his could have every pillow in the world-his very own pillow palace-and he’d never think less of him. 

“I know that,” Ryoma whispered fondly into his blonde locks, pressing velvety touches down onto his scalp again and again in between his breaths and words. Running tender hands across Leo’s back in loving motions, tugging their heated bodies as close as possible while they became intertwined for the night of sleep awaiting them, “Thank you, my little tomato...You’re the cute one here.” 

It was fine if his adorable lover didn’t realize how cute he actually was. That was something the happy blonde would be fine with keeping to himself for a while longer, and never sharing with another soul as long as he lived. Because it was his-it was how Ryoma acted around him alone. 

And he was perfectly fine with never allowing anyone else to know about it. 

Falling asleep in the gentle man’s arms?

It was the best part of Leo’s life nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillows!!!!!!!
> 
> Praise the pillows!!!!!!!


	330. Frightful Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Ryoma was still sleeping in bed behind him. 
> 
> So who was in their room?

******  
Waking came for him while the sleeping world was still cloaked by the darkness of night’s hold. A sudden thing, merely a blink after peacefully drifting off in the hold of that warm embrace. Leaving him frightfully disoriented as he batted his seemingly weightless lashes, and leading his frail body to shiver violently when he comprehended something. 

Leo had awoken to no warmth; no longer being held close to his seemingly still-sleeping beloved. Alerted to as much by the soft snores that sounded at his vulnerable back, still deeply held by rest without a notion of the confused blonde’s wakefulness. 

For some odd reason, he was now laying uncomfortably on the opposite side that he’d fallen asleep on. Pressing that left side of his into the smooth, silken sheets below him, and bringing brief sparks of numbness to his clouded mind with every little breath taken in. Courtesy of the weighty pressure being applied to his healing stitches. 

Gazing sightlessly across the room of din, peering with bleary eyes towards the illuminated stained windows across the way. Barely glowing with silver moonlight, apparently meaning the night had hardly passed him by yet. 

And a belated second later he realized there was a dark silhouette standing against that faint, wisping light. Outlined perfectly across the way; a tall figure of pitch blackness that seemed to form the shape of a motionless cloak standing there. Watching him.

But Ryoma was still sleeping in bed behind him. 

So who was in their room?

“Oh.”

A voice he didn’t know hissed through the muffled senses that he had control of, making Leo’s body grow stiff as a stone in response. Still, he couldn’t move. He tried. Tried to quickly rise from his injured side, tried to call out hopelessly for his unconscious promised-

But he couldn’t do anything except continue to stare. Except helplessly listen as that dangerous voice came from the abyss; serpentine and shifty, as though the devil himself were speaking to him from his own personal hell. 

Man. Woman. Old. Young.

There was absolutely nothing decipherable about the horrible, horrible sound. All the utterly trapped blonde knew was that it left this sickening pit in his heart. This soul-sucking hole that felt as though it could never be filled again. That kept growing with every syllable he was forced to hear, there in the scary shadows of night. 

Five words. 

Five words, and Leo felt like nothing would ever be alright again. 

“Don’t you forget about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Maybe? Random bit~


	331. Things in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t lose to you, fate breaker.”

******  
Forgetfulness could be a rather common occurrence for many people, even if it was only the minute details that grew to become covered in cobwebs within the far recesses of one's mind. Forgetting was a natural thing to do, and merely expected of most at some point in their lives. 

But Leo didn’t think there was any possible way he could’ve ever forgotten this stranger naturally. 

Just the overbearing presence that had fallen into his latent notice when realizing they were there was enough to leave the frozen blonde barely able to breathe. As though a heavy boulder had been slammed down onto his frail body, keeping it in place and removing any chance he might have at speaking. 

But the voice?

That abysmal voice he could never imagine forgetting. Like the hiss of a thousand furious snakes ringing through his hearing, echoing as if sounding in a grand cavern somewhere underground. 

But not in any earthen embrace that he knew.

It was so, so horribly wrong, and yet it was also somehow darkly familiar. Reminiscent of a forgotten nightmare, or lost memory of torment. The presence was sadistic death, and it was great power all at once. The benevolence of divinity, combined with something ancient that made Leo’s soul ache with immense pain.

And that also had his beautiful girl, Brynhildr, snarling in the furthest reaches of his startled mind, making her absent presence known to him once again for the sake of protection. Further reaffirming that this stranger was definitely no friend to him.

The helpless wielder wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so much indescribable hate coming from the ancient being in all of his short life. Only coming close to one other time that he could barely recall in that moment. A moment of hatred and furious venom back in Izumo-

When she was talking about the puppet master that controlled King Garon. 

“Ryoma-” 

The shattered name choked out past Leo’s strangled throat, burst forth thanks to the distraction that his tome offered up. The briefest of respites from that crushing pressure, allowing him to reach back in a rushed daze to attempt to find the snoring form on the bed behind him. 

Still the shadow did not falter, did not shift. It just stood there, the fabric of its outlined cloak swaying just the faintest bit as the frightened boy thumped his palm into the silken sheets in a desperate bid to wake his sleeping beloved. 

Because he truly was. 

He was frightened of this terrible presence-this...this thing. 

A thing that couldn’t possibly be human in any sense of the fragile word, not if it could make him feel like the whole world was about to be crushed between it’s fingers. Like that shady silhouette really had the power to do such a thing in seconds, and was merely watching for their own enjoyment. 

Like a predator that played with its food before going in for the kill. 

A slow shifting movement, a disgruntled little groan that had the thing cocking its hooded head in further amusement. As though Leo had just done something extremely foolish in waking up his unaware lover, something which couldn’t be undone. 

“...Leo-?” 

The scared boy reflexively tilted his head ever so slightly back to the side in a sudden move that made him realize he had control of his frozen form once more. Trying to peer back at the waking brunette over his protruding shoulder in response to the sleepy call of his name, the words slipping past his moving lips before he’d even managed to return to looking at the evil shadow by the illuminated window. 

“Ryoma, there’s someone in our room-!”

Then Leo had turned his frantic sight back-

And completely stopped breathing. 

Gazing stiffly at the pair of emberish orbs that had appeared out of the shady din, surrounded by the darkest of blacks ever imaginable to a person. Nothing but an abyss, which took up his entire view around those glowing balls of burning light. 

No longer unmovingly standing before the faintly lit window, but now leaning in close enough for him to feel puffs of heat blowing out against his nose. Seeming to be kneeling at the bed’s side, face to face with the breathless blonde. 

Those burning irises had slits of black slicing through their midday, much like a furiously angered animal’s. And the breaths only grew to be hotter with each one, until they were so scorching he felt like he’d placed his face beside a roaring fire. And it smelled like it too; like crackling flames and smoke. 

...

“I won’t lose to you, fate breaker.” 

...

And then everything well and truly went black, like those tiny pearls of raging flame had been snuffed out in the moments after the finalizing words were stated. That was when all that Leo knew was stolen away, and the forgetfulness finally set in once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue, hue, hue~


	332. Forgotten Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare.

******  
There was no one else within their darkened chambers...

And yet-

“Ryoma, there’s...there’s...” The frightful words were already on the tip of Leo’s stumbling tongue when everything fell into crystal clear focus around the waking blonde. A terrible warning, accompanied by a stinging hurt inside of his heaving chest that felt like the most wicked of seeds had been planted within him.

‘There’s someone in their room.’ 

...

But there really, truly wasn’t. 

All there was, was silver strands of latent moonlight. Shafting through the colorfully stained glass across the room, appearing completely normal in every way. Nothing about the image that he was viewing seemed wrong in the least...

So why? 

Why did everything suddenly feel utterly hopeless? 

Distantly, the startled boy felt movement shifting around behind his open back. He felt the green silk blanket roll haphazardly down the large bed, uncovering him to a more chilly air that only amplified the quivering shivers in his small body. 

Then something rather wide and firm was carefully pulling at his arched shoulder, giving a light little tug to get his stiffly prone form to roll over. Taking away the numbing pressure that had built up against his mostly healed stitches, and seemingly giving back some of the necessary breath he’d lost in moments past. 

“Leo, are you awake?” A sleep-husky voice rumbled through his shaken core, and a shadowy silhouette was suddenly appearing above him. Hanging partially over the lost younger’s frame, peering down with irises that glinted from streams of silver lighting. 

With lengthy strands of ticklish hair slipping steadily over those broad shoulders, and a worried cast of shade across that handsome face as it pinched with terrified worry, “Leo, you need to breathe for me, alright?” 

Wasn’t he?

No. 

His rapidly working lungs were completely airless now; taking in more oxygen than they were actually meant for, only to harshly push it all back out before it’d even had a chance to give him what the heaving blonde needed from it. Something which couldn’t be stopped, because-

Because-

Leo knew that someone had been there. 

“Someone-” He forced out the syllables past his convulsing throat, trying desperately with all that he was to get Ryoma to understand. Understand that someone really had been there, and that it was bad. Worse than absolutely anything that could’ve ever happened to them-

“It was a nightmare, Leo,” the shadowed man whispered in attempted reassurance, cooing at him like one would to a terrified child. Suddenly adding a frame to the absent younger’s cheeks, which was heated and worn and comfortable and grounding and exactly what he needed-

“It was just a nightmare,” Ryoma repeated soothingly, concern evident in the faint curve he tried to place on his lips. Forcing out a calming, barley illuminated smile as his weathered thumbs began to tenderly trace unseen patterns onto Leo’s skin, “There’s no one here-there can’t be. These rooms are enchanted, remember? We’re protected.” 

But-

But-

The...the thing-

...

He couldn’t even remember why he was so sure that someone was there anymore. 

“That’s it. Breathe, my dear tomato,” the assuring crown prince murmured, his husky tenor growing smoother and softening as that tiny light on his lips became a bit brighter. Caressing Leo with all the tenderness in existence, slowing everything to a complete halt except their quiet puffs of air, low spoken words, and the distant cascade of dripping water, “You’re okay now. I’m okay-everything is okay.” 

It didn’t feel like it was. It felt as though someone had stuck a poisonous thorn into his heart, and filled him with suffocating venom as he slept. 

But it was just a nightmare...

“Here,” Ryoma offered sweetly, surprising the still settling smaller as he began to carefully adjust their bodies. Gradually shifting the blonde upward, dropping his anchoring hands to help him into a seating position against the mountain of softness before the golden headboard, “I’ll show you, alright? There’s no one here but us.” 

And then his kindly beloved was pulling away, and Leo had to force himself not to reach needily after him. Freezing up uncertainly when the smiling older turned his silhouetted spine to him, beginning to crawl over towards the foot of the rumpled bed. Pushing aside bunched up silk as he went, with long locks of ruffled hair swaying after every shift of that large form. 

“The doors are locked,” the dimmed brunette spoke up in a considerate reminder while he swung his legs off the edge of the rounded mattress. Rising up to full height, and turning himself into a towering outline against the din that surrounded them both, “And the enchantments stop anyone from scrying in, so we can’t be seen.” 

But...

Leo still found he couldn’t breathe quite right as the curled up boy watched his foolish promised cross the stone flooring confidently, without a hint of hesitation in his lightly thudding steps. With his chin raised confidently, and the faint quirk of that reassuring smile growing more clear while he approached the source of moonlight in their room. 

Standing before the beautiful, stained windows which separated them from the outside mountain air. The crown prince’s outline was clear against the stark glow. With sleep-mussed hair that combined into tangled knots around his shoulders, and with a disheveled yukata that he hadn’t bothered to adjust. 

Somehow...there was something so incredibly calming about seeing his dear love’s outline there, against the silver light of the shining moon. 

A metallic jingle; the rattling of a glass door which refused to open. Which was locked up tight, just as Ryoma had claimed it to be. No way for anyone to get in past the securing bolt, or any way to get out without leaving it unlocked.

Nobody could’ve gotten in through there. 

A quick glance back to check on Leo, and then the sweet man was turning back to hastily cross the room once more. Hurrying to reach the carven doors that served as the entrance to their room, casting an even wider smile towards the calming boy.

So sure. So confident in his knowledge that no one could’ve gotten to them as they slept, without a hint of doubt in the way Ryoma held himself. In the way that he didn’t falter in the slightest when reaching out to grip the glinting gold of one of the door’s handles, and testing it before he’d even come to a stop. 

Another metallic jingle. Another non-giving rattle, of thick wood this time around. 

Locked, with no way in.

A nightmare. 

“I’m-” Leo swallowed thickly as everything dark drained from his soul, freeing up his words and breaths to finally be his to control once more. Dazedly watching that kind brunette return to the bed, not even appearing annoyed over the stupid check he’d just had to perform, “I”m sorry...for waking you.” 

He’d had another terrible nightmare that he couldn’t remember-

Again. Again he was causing such immense trouble with his unconscious fears, and when Ryoma needed to have a proper night’s rest the most...

“I’m glad that you did,” was what his apology was met with though, murmured softly as the clearly tired royal returned to the messy bed. Still treating Leo so good-

“I’d much rather this, than you suffering through your fears alone.” 

How could the fallen prince be so blessed?

The sleepy larger took care to grab the silken covers as he went, returning them back to the mountain of fluffers that the exhausted blonde was no lying limply against. Completely at a loss of energy after that panicked awakening, and now wanting nothing more than to slip back off into rest. 

And they could both agree with that wish. 

Leo gave up everything willfully, allowing his lashes to slip closed as safe arms wrapped around him. Permitting himself to be tenderly pulled back into a warm embrace that he found he had so missed, nuzzling into the home of cherry blossoms without thought as they returned to the position they’d fallen asleep in. 

“Please,” Ryoma whispered distantly into his hair as they curled into one another, tangling up so completely it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose, “Sleep well, my love. I promise to not leave you in the morning until your stitches have been removed.” 

And he was already slipping back into the void he’d come from, but Leo couldn’t help feeling as though he’d forgotten something important...


	333. Pleasing Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing sounded...nice.

******  
A tangy scent summoned the unaware blonde from the depths of sleep, already drawing forth mumbled words from his bumbling tongue before he’d even forced apart his sticky lashes. Groaning in tired confusion, and choosing to bundle tightly around the strangled pillow that had unfortunately found itself to be a victim to his early morning cuddling.

“Mmmm...m...not sick...” 

But despite that, the sharp tang of mint drifted ever closer, practically stinging his nostrils with the overbearing temptation that was being offered up. Mind-numbing in such a distorting way that Leo felt like of those poor cats who gardeners would happily feed catnip to, and subsequently lose their little kitten minds thereafter. 

“It’s not for that,” a rumbling tenor murmured quietly somewhere to his left, promising a very lovely sight for him if the lulling younger could just manage to open his eyes, “It’s to help in keeping you relaxed this morning.” 

Relaxing sounded...nice. 

Leo really wanted to be relaxed, but why couldn’t he be relaxed without opening his eyes?

Then he was thankfully gifted with his favorite occurrence during morning wakings, and the lazing boy became willing to do absolutely anything. Untwisting from his tightly wound position around the deformed fluffer in his clawing grasp, and stretching out his bare legs across smooth silk with a satisfied little gasp. 

“Ryoma-!” Leo mumbled adoringly against feathery fabric, curling up his toes on reflex as that amazing touch found its proper place running tenderly along his vulnerable spine. Heated like sunbathed stones, and weathered from years of life that he could feel even through his baggy, borrowed shirt. 

When he was with the loving crown prince that held his heart, the pampered boy got to wake up to heaven’s paradise every single peaceful morning. 

The lighted black of closed eyelids shifted into a blurred out gray once he somehow bribed his lashes into opening, although reluctantly. Sighing breathlessly when the caress applied a gentle amount of pressure to the sensitive region of his lower spine, almost losing vision all over again from how his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure. 

“There-” The pleased smaller groaned distantly, gripping so tight onto the fluffy pillow that he almost felt as though he’d tear it apart from the force and wind up showering the two of them in plucked feathers. But Ryoma just made him feel so good-

“I love you,” he hissed out through his parted lips, writhing over the rumpled silken sheets while contained in the uncertainty of whether he’d really woken up, or if he’d fallen into another sweet dream with Ryoma as the star, “I love you so, so much!” 

Not that it truly mattered when Leo was receiving such fantastic ministrations, almost feeling as though he’d go mad if the sensation didn’t stop soon. No doubt, the absolute best way to wake up. 

He’d be happy losing his mind if it was to this. 

“Leo, please-” The sweet crown prince sounded almost as though he was choking when he attempted to make whatever request he had for him, but all that really came from it was the worst fate imaginable. 

The wondrous hands on him disappeared. 

A pleading keen hollowly burst forth from the neglected blonde as he squirmed this way and that, trying wordlessly to get the touches to return by the dear graces of his lover. However, it all seemed for not.

“Come on now,” Ryoma coaxed him with a weak, wavering aspect to that deep tenor. Urging like one urged a stubborn horse to get a move on, and earning a quiet huff of frustration from Leo when the abandoned boy realized that he wouldn’t get more pets until he’d at least gotten up, “You just need to drink this so you’ll be calm when Kaze removes your stitches. Then we can have a time to ourselves, my adorable little love.” 

Oh.

Oh, the crown prince’s methods were harsh, but truly fair. Not to mention, he did owe his thoughtful promise for waking him in the middle of the night for no discernible reason.

....

He’d likely find the immense effort required to disentangle himself from his ensnared pillow in a few moments...

Probably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff to combat the nightmares~


	334. Soothing Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he knew that Ryoma wasn’t capable of merely forgetting something which worried him.

******  
Leo slowly took another long sip of the deliciously heated tea, wiggling his smooth fingertips around the fine porcelain cup that it’d been delivered to him in. Tasting the sharpness of the extracted herb as it washed down his swallowing throat, and reveling in the steadiness it brought to his heartbeat.

He sunk happily into the warming body that supported him, allowing his sensitive spine to conform completely against the firm chest behind him. With his lulling head rolling lazily back over the broad shoulder that had turned into a pillow, taking in easy breaths between each waking sip. 

“Do you want to talk about last night?” 

Such a quiet question. Filled with so much unbridled uncertainty and hesitation, the relaxed boy wanted to tell his worried beloved to just forget about it. To pretend the unknown nightmare had ever taken place, and simply bask in their calm morning as he was. 

But he knew that Ryoma wasn’t capable of merely forgetting something which worried him. 

“I don’t remember why I woke you,” Leo whispered gently, turning his head so that the airy words were breathed sweetly out against his love’s exposed collarbone. Nuzzling distractingly in the softness of the pearl gray yukata he was so used to by now, honestly feeling far more content over whatever had happened in the night. 

It was just another nightmare. 

“Again?” The concerned crown prince murmured, sending warm puffs down towards his forehead with the rushed out inquiry. Sounding almost more worried than he’d been a moment before, despite how the reassuring smaller had tried to dissuade it. 

“You keep having nightmares you don’t remember, Leo,” Ryoma reminded him dourly, prompting the souring blonde to offer up an unsure shrug. It wasn’t really such a big deal-how many people actually remembered every one of their dreams?

Leo could remember enough nightmares that he’d had in the past to be content without remembering these. Besides...

Considering how they left him feeling upon waking? He didn’t even want to know what they were about.

“Please,” he murmured tiredly, pushing a bit insistently into the strong shoulder that his temple was resting against. Shoving away all the negativity which attempted to rise like bile in his chest with another long sip of his mint extract, “I’d rather not remember my nightmares, Ryoma. Just let them lie, and join me in relaxing.” 

That urged the strong forearm that was looped around his bony hip to hold on all the tighter, while the weathered fingers that were tracing lines up his calf paused for a moment. Showing his regret for bringing up the subject even before an apology had left those worriedly turned lips. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryoma predictably whispered forlornly a second later, then pressed a velvety kiss to the settling blonde’s forehead in an extended apology, “I...You know how I worry.” 

Yes, and worrying was fine. 

Leo would be just as, if not more worried if their situations were reversed. He’d tear the entire world apart searching for some way to stop the terrible nightmares which haunted his beloved, and he wouldn’t stop until they were gone. 

But that wasn’t the case here. They were just ridiculous night terrors; the products of his immense fears over things that didn’t even matter. And they’d be finished soon enough, once the sources to those fears had disappeared for good. 

“That’s alright,” the nuzzling younger told him as sweetly as he could, somehow managing to sink into him all the further as they curled lovingly around one another, “I-” 

Then there was a sudden metallic click that had him stiffening wildly, turning wide eyes over towards the carven doors to their room which had begun to creak open. Pushing quickly in toward them-too quickly for him to properly cover up his half dressed state. Only barely being hidden away by the protective shielding Ryoma had taken onto himself, letting out a frustrated sound in his throat as their privacy was stolen away. 

Revealing a very resigned-looking herbalist, and a smirking, shameless idiot to be their intruders. 

“Now, I heard you needed someone to strip you, milord.” 

May the gods grant him patience towards the fools that disturbed him before he’d fully come awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storytime-
> 
> We have a pretty chicken at the farm, I call her the 'Polish chicken', and she has the cutest ball of feathers as her head. It looks like some sort of afro. Anywho, when I went in to work last night, I found the other chickens trying to eat her alive. They were pecking the meat right off of her bones, and I had to stay a while to separate her and try to get her safe. She survived the night, but it almost looks like they ate right down to the bone of her spine. Part of her back is basically a carcass, and I have no clue what I'm doing so yay-
> 
> Anyway, sleepiness because I don't have any energy for life anymore. I'm going to take a nap I think.


	335. Snipping Away Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Help me with my bandages?”

******  
At one point or another, he’d known to expect Kaze’s sudden appearance. The helpful herbalist was essentially their only true healer, so of course it’d be him who came to carefully remove the black thread lining Leo’s left side. And it was certainly the newly known ninja who was preferred over some stranger doctor. 

But...as loathed as the long-suffering liege was to admit it-

Niles was far more welcome still, despite his lecherous, greeting words. A greeting which had the protective crown prince letting out a throaty noise of warning, wrapping himself so entirely around the startled smaller that he was more like a covering blanket than a person. 

It wasn’t hard for Leo to guess why his flirty retainer had chosen to appear as well, and behind that sharp smirk was a clear request for permission that the blonde didn’t wish to deny. There was nothing wrong with the recently met ninja, it was just that he truly trusted his old friend more. 

Trusted him, as he’d trusted him many times in the past already. 

This wasn’t the first time the injured boy had borne stitches across his vulnerable skin, even if it was the worst. And the other times too, it was always those cool, steady, blistered fingers which had removed the thread from his wounds.

“I’ll just take a quick look to make sure you’re healed up enough,” Kaze explained softly, inclining his head in polite greeting before taking the first steps into their chambers. Quietly closing the separating doors with a soundless click as soon as his unfortunate companion had joined him, “Then your retainer has offered to do the actual work of removing it.”

Just as he’d figured, although the news did make Ryoma tense up significantly at his back. Turning the atmosphere around them heavy with serious doubt which he didn’t even seem to attempt to hide as he tried to wrap himself even more entirely around the bandaged smaller. 

But all the protective actions really seemed to do was nearly cause the spill of what mint extract Leo had left in his porcelain teacup. 

“Careful-” The jostled blonde mumbled as he steadied his sloshing cup, lifting it gingerly to his lips for another breath of heated mint while their two visitors approached. He then nudged his head gently against the royal’s soft collar when an apology was offered up once more, promising without speaking that it was perfectly alright. 

“I suppose...you need me undressed, don’t you?” Leo mumbled a bit hesitantly over the rim of that beautifully painted glass, tightening his fingers’ hold around it when he was forced to remember how unpleasant this was going to be. Which hastily sent all of his morning relaxation off to some utopia that was far out of his reach for the time being.

And sadly, he had plenty of memories to draw on to know just how much he’d hate this. 

The fern haired ninja kept his gaze respectfully on the cool stones he walked over while he approached, never actually gazing upon Leo’s partially clothed form even after he’d come to a stop at the bedside in front of them. Staring resolutely at the floor in unending patience, waiting to hear when he had permission to do what he’d come for. 

Of course, Niles was far less shy about this. Not even bothering to do more than keep his single eye solely focused on his young liege’s face, still smirking amusedly all the while as he watched the suffering blonde let out a long sigh in response to his particular approach. 

Two very different men, and yet the one that he trusted far more was the less obvious one. 

“Ryoma,” Leo murmured a bit stiffly, allowing the now-empty glass to be taken from his locked grasp by the considerably concerned older. Forgetting all about the calm which the minty goodness had succeeded in delivering to him in seconds, and taking in a slightly shaken breath while his old friend finally lowered his sight as well out of kindness. 

“Help me with my bandages?”  
******  
‘Embarrassing’ or ‘mortifying’ didn’t even begin to cover the flaming feeling which made it much harder to breathe as the injured blonde completely focused on not focusing on what was happening. This feeling was far worse than when he’d bathed with Ryoma, or when he’d been forced into that sex talk with his overprotective retainers.

His beloved prince was one thing-

But being completely naked in front of two other grown men, one of which Leo barely knew at all?

He tugged shyly at the silken blanket that had been pulled from the bed for him, pressly it all the more completely against his exposed body in order to safely hide away everything except for his stitched up side. Violently forcing himself not to flinch while Kaze looked him over with all the haste the herbalist could manage. Checking out the lumpy patchwork of skin in a routine fashion, whispering out the occasional apology for putting the young boy through this as he went. 

Ryoma thankfully hadn’t gone far, even if the examined blonde couldn’t sit in his comfortable embrace for this part. Instead, the hovering crown prince was snuggled up helpfully against Leo’s right frame, offering support as best he could while his little love sat there. 

Seated reluctantly on the smooth bed’s edge, with the silken covers keeping his strangled decency intact just barely, considering his whole left had to remain uncovered for this part. Revealing all of his scarred skin tissue from his narrow shoulder, down to his thin thigh that was more dissolved muscle and bones than flesh. 

And with those illuminated wine irises looking at him all over like some famous painting on display, he felt terribly bared to their views. Something which Leo now only wished to be for his dear Hoshidan heir, and no one else. Never anyone else, ever again. 

Fortunately for everyone involved-since Ryoma was about ready to accidentally crush the boy’s limbs, and Niles was beginning to look prepared to slit the working herbalist’s throat at any second-the examination part of this event didn’t take too long.

“It looks as though they can be removed without issue,” the kindly ninja reported a few minutes after those dreadful bandages had finally been unwrapped by the proper royal, although it truly felt like hours had passed instead during that time. With Kaze taking extra care to quickly back off and turn away so as to maintain his liveliness in the moments to come, acutely aware of how close to death he’d brushed just then. 

“Obviously that doesn’t mean you can expect to immediately be back in fit shape,” he went on lecturingly, dropping his smooth tone so that the seriousness really shone through as he gave his diagnosis, “I still recommend finishing out your week of rest. This wound wasn’t ideal, and you’ll still be weak for a time yet.” 

“In other words,” a lilt of playfulness entered his voice, and a hint of ninja-ness came to show when he lifted his palm to the unlikely accomplice he had today. Offering up a pair of suddenly appeared, shiny, silver tools to the steady archer for use in what came next, “Sleep whenever you feel tired, eat whenever you feel hungry, and take a rest if you’re feeling as though you need it. This time is crucial for healing, so put yourself first no matter what. Alright?” 

So...

Leo could basically look forward to another boring couple days of not straining himself, just like he’d wanted-

Not really, but knowing the fact that two of the most overprotective adults on the continent had just heard such an order from their technically reigning doctor? The sentenced younger knew that that was exactly what he could expect for the remainder of the dragging week. 

“I’ll make sure of it,” Ryoma swore determinedly, then made a point of pressing a caring kiss of velvet down against the ruffled blonde’s exposed neck, ensuring that he couldn’t say a word about the unfair promise. He was too busy fighting down an even hotter blush over the affection as his old friend sidled up to his stitches like it was precisely where the shameless archer was meant to be.

“Odin and I will as well,” Niles offered up unnecessarily, since his stance on the matter was already predicted by the one in question. But...it was still rather nice to know they cared enough to want to protect him even after the initial injury was dealt with, “We’d both be more than happy to force you into bed and sate your desires for whatever you wanted, milord.” 

He thought too soon. 

It wasn’t nice at all, and it was surely only going to get worse as time goes on. 

Though, all of that completely flew from Leo’s burning mind once those chilly fingertips slid across his naked skin, carefully searching out where to start in cutting the stitches from him. A gentle touch, yet startling in the way that he wasn’t quite used to a caress that wasn’t heated like Ryoma’s. 

“Easy,” the calming elder coaxed him with a much softer purr, that icy iris flickering up momentarily to allow Leo to reaffirm just who was in contact with him. Lightening the touch until it was fainter than the brush of a feather, trailing barely just under his showing ribcage, “Remember, it doesn’t hurt if you stay still.” 

Honestly, it would be extremely hard for many to tell, but Niles was actually really holding himself back at the moment. Otherwise there already would’ve been several comments about how he was currently on his knees for the awkward fallen prince, or about the state that his bashful liege was in.

But the loyal man was keeping all of that underwraps; either out of respect for the observing lover still holding Leo close, or merely out of acknowledgement of the injured boy being so uncomfortable.

Niles may not be the most proper person, but he could still be mightily considerate when he wished to. 

“Leo,” that rolling purr became even softer seconds later, followed anxiously by the clicking of metal tools as the troubled blonde turned his sight away from the view of his patched body. Unable to look anymore as the one-eyed older brother brought the tweezers and scissors closer to all of that newly healed skin. 

“Just count to...five hundred,” his dear friend suggested helpfully while Ryoma began to tenderly pet at his sleep-mussed hair all over again. Sweetly steering the tense younger into that larger form just a bit more, holding him close as he possibly could as they reached the worst part of this whole thing, “I’ll be done once you reach that high, and then you can see just how good of work these hands can do, okay?” 

He didn’t doubt the steadiness of his loyal archer’s hands-never. They’d been responsible for saving him more times than he could count over the years, and they’d even been in this exact position before in the past. But...that still didn’t stop the anxiety of having sharp tools so close to the sensitive place that he’d been lethally sliced open only a few short days before.

“I’ve got you,” Ryoma reassured him hushedly, blowing out the warm words against his golden locks as he helped in keeping Leo still. Also assisting in holding onto the silken blanket covering the exposed smaller’s body, no doubt watching the preparing retainer with all the ferocity of a waiting eagle while they set things into motion. 

Two words, and it finally started. 

“Go ahead.”

Two words, and Leo squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the world as he began to count. Extremely steady and slow, up until the point when cool metal started to meet his skin. That was when the numbers started to waver dangerously, and he began to grip onto the smooth blanket covering him so tightly that his digits ached from the force. 

One. 

Two. 

Three.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it goes without saying, but I am no medical expert. Anywho, stitches are finally out, but baby still needs to take it easy since he'll be weak regardless. At least now we can get back to a few more advanced encounters, rather than just lazing around their room all day.
> 
> Although there will still be plenty of lazing around their room~


	336. Five Hundred Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t like it much. 
> 
> He didn’t like it much at all.

******  
Five hundred was a rather generous number, and it unsurprisingly turned out to be far longer than was actually required for the work. Niles likely only gave such a large digit to count to because he wanted to ensure the anxious boy didn’t take notice before the stitches were all cut free. Seeing each piece of coal black thread being pulled out of holes that were poked into his skin...

Well, that would make it rather difficult for Leo to not tense up. Which would wind up making the whole process much more of a struggle in turn. 

That didn’t mean that the scarred blonde couldn’t feel any of it though. It was always going to be hard to completely ignore each little tug of his sensitive flesh, each disgusting slide of the string being threaded back out of him. No matter how careful his loyal retainer was, or how tenderly he was held close by Ryoma, it was...

It became progressively harder to barricade back the wretched memories of why he’d come to have such a marring on his lean body. The memories of chilling numbness which branched through his veins after the poisoned sword and sliced him through, or the reminders of after-

When Leo had been continuously falling between the painful earth and the nothingness of the sky. 

Three hundred and seventy-six. 

Three hundred and seventy-seven. 

Three hundred-

“Alright,” the throaty purr of one of his oldest friends interrupted his silent counting, almost sounding breathless in quiet relief as he finally spoke up. Relief, which the tense younger shared when the cool metal was taken from his stinging skin at last, “That’s all of them, Leo. Tell me, did I meet your expectations?” 

It took a long moment for the haunted blonde to pull free of his tormentive memories, but eventually Leo managed to force his eyes to open once again. Feeling the soreness in his poor face with every slow blink, aching from how clenched all of his strained muscles had become during the eternity of counting.

He hesitantly took in a deep, steadying breath. Filling his aching lungs with as much needed oxygen as they could carry, and drenching his senses in a blanket of lovely cherry blossoms thanks to how close Ryoma was to him. A welcome scent for the scattered younger, which had him leaning a bit nearer into the soft fabric of that fluffy yukata which his cheek currently rested against.

And he could immediately feel it, even with such a tiny shift of movement. 

The gaping absence of those stitches, felt clearly when not a single bit of tautness radiated from his scarred side. There was none of the awkward clinginess that he’d gotten rather used to over the last couple days-to the point where he hardly even noticed it anymore. 

His stitches really were gone. 

Leo accidentally tugged more of his shielding covers across his bare chest when he moved again, reflexively pulling away from the soft expanse that had become his vertical pillow in order to check for himself. Feeling as though he wouldn’t believe it unless he truly saw that horrible black missing with his own two eyes. 

And sure enough, all of those nightmarish crossworks over his damaged frame were absent now. 

He found himself staring disbelievingly down at the stark marring that lined the left side of his body, unsure how to take the prominent scar that was somehow seemed even more noticeable now than it’d been when stitches still laced across it. 

With an unmissable outline of deep scarlet lining the whole injury, only broken up by startling splinters of pure white. Lumpy and warped in texture, tracing down his entire form like a twisted tree branch. A single, deadly slice with no extra cuts. 

Well, it should’ve been deadly. Just from looking at it now, Leo had no clue how he’d ever survived this particular wound. No matter how any person would view it, there was no perspective where it appeared like something he could’ve lived through. 

It...

Was slightly frightful. 

Not to mention the still grossly viewable slits that lined the whole thing, like a damned button up shirt. Angrily colored an agitated red after sliding out the threads that they’d housed, and looking quite disgusting. 

He didn’t like it much. 

He didn’t like it much at all. 

“Thanks...Niles,” the emotionless gratitude was forced out harshly past the giant lump which had gotten stuck in Leo’s throat, and no matter how many times he tried to swallow it, it just stayed put. Only seeming to grow even larger the longer he peered down at his newly viewable side, “You...did good, as always...” 

But before that suffocating lump could affect his hitching breath, the disgusted smaller was given back all the air he needed in one sudden and sharp gasp. Courtesy of the tender man that purposefully planted those velvety lips right in the crook of his neck. 

Adjusting Leo ever so slightly in order to reach the protected spot, and drawing all of his locked attention away from the horrid scar with only a few passionate presses. Peppering the kisses of a butterfly all along the surprised younger’s shoulder and neck, while tickling him with his draping brunette locks as well. 

Gently taking away all of the negativity as the crown prince curled firmly around him, enveloping him in the sweetest swamp of cherry blossoms that he’d ever smelled. Urging Leo to take in large gusts of air, just to gasp them out when his dear beloved nuzzled all the more into him. 

No longer paying any mind to his marred body, or the way his silken blanket was carefully pulled over to completely hide him away at last. Flowing smoothly across his side in a fall like rippling water, and giving him back all of his decency as the once prince quickly melted under all of the overbearing affection being thrown at him. 

“Ryoma-” The sidetracked blonde mumbled, shivering as another kiss was gifted to him, then another. Glancing shyly over to his suddenly impressed looking retainer, kneeling less than a foot away. Still watching with that piercing icy orb as his liege was battered by love. Completely belying the grateful fact that Kaze had disappeared from their presence at some point already.

It was so incredibly embarrassing, but he was also immensely glad that his mind had been taken away from the dangerous topic of his body. A reminding source of struggle not just for him, but for Ryoma as well. 

“Ryoma, Niles is-” 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” his shameless old friend chuckled amusedly, making a point of planting his elbow on the rumpled bedside, catching his chin in his palm while he smirked up at them with a smile full of sharp teeth, “Continue. Lavish him-it’s what he deserves. Show me just who he belongs to, you pompous clotpole.” 

Pompous clotpole?

Ryoma?

Before Leo could get another biting word out, he was literally bit. A shattered gasp split from him as edged teeth grazed at the sensitive side of his neck, followed by a sweeter kiss on top. Muffled apologies were breathed out against the bitten skin within seconds, and he was suddenly being cradled so carefully against the broad body of his guilty promised. 

“I’m sorry,” the guilty older mumbled, adjusting the silken covers further over the naked boy. Sounding so anxious over his reflexive action that Leo honestly felt bad for his antagonized beloved, “I didn’t mean to do that, I just...” 

“You shouldn’t apologize for it,” Niles scoffed scoldingly before his cradled liege could speak again, showing off the fact that he was actually older than both of the lovers as he took on a lecturing tone. Dropping some of his shameless amusement to give them both a lesson in that purring tone of his, “If you didn’t get possessive over him, who’s to say what’ll happen when someone else tries to make a move? I expect...I expect you to protect him.” 

Everything grew softer with his caring brother’s hesitant admittance. 

Both of them now understood the reason for the lecherous man’s antagonizing words, and accepted that reason perfectly. Leo knew that they both did from the way that Ryoma quickly relaxed around him, conforming them together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

And added one more gentle kiss to his neck for good measure. 

Definitely outstanding protectors for the happily fallen prince.


	337. A Debt Long Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I expect you to protect him.’

******  
Over the five long years that Leo had known his shameless retainer, there had been plenty of unfortunate opportunities for him to learn about the sorts of spoken lines that often fell from Niles’ smirking lips. Whether they were spine-chilling threats, or extremely lecherous flirtations-there wasn’t usually anything that came in between those two options, which he often managed to somehow mix together in a horribly improper way.

But the patient blonde had also had plenty of time to learn about the few exceptions that existed when it came to his ridiculous brother’s character. 

Namely; the people that managed to stubbornly worm their way into his frozen chest and burrow cozily into his icy heart. ‘People’ that consisted of two persons specifically, as far as the curious younger knew.

Odin and Leo. 

When it came to the pair of brotherly blondes that had coincidentally found their paths crossing, Niles had honestly admitted in the past that he’d grown rather fond of them over time...while perhaps not in the most sober state. They were the greatest reasons their masked older brother ever lost face, and the singular purpose that he claimed to have in his otherwise empty life.

A sad truth. One which they’d both attempted to change more than once after the mages had grown close, until their secretive antics were put to a stop by a quiet conversation with the aging man. Until a near-silent request for them to forget about such useless attempts, and just allow them to continue with the set life they had already gotten used to. 

Niles hadn’t wanted anything to change between the three of them. 

‘I expect you to protect him.’ 

That?

Now that was the sort of line that Leo would be extremely surprised to hear while he was completely by his lonesome, with just the two of them in a private space, away from the rest of the chaotic world. But hearing such a vulnerably honest admittance right in front of Ryoma as well? 

It blatantly stole away any wonder the shocked boy had towards his unshakable retainer practically fleeing from their chambers nearly immediately after saying such a thing. And it planted a new seed of worry within his chest for the loyal elder that had given him so much. A seed which he stowed away for later investigation-

Because that was so unlike Niles, and he couldn’t help but feel as though something was terribly wrong with the secretly caring man who was actually one of his oldest friends. 

It wasn’t often that Leo could be the one helping his faithful retainer, and the immortal gods above knew that the shameless archer could seriously use it at times. Times when he would never admit to it, and the pair of stubborn blondes were forced to practically shove help down his flirty throat. 

He would wait for a bit, and then he’d see what happened going forward. 

If his assistance really could benefit Niles, then there was no way he’d ever just stand back and watch without doing anything for the ridiculous man he owed his life to several times over. As far as Leo was concerned, despite the ex-criminal’s constant arguments to the contrary, he’d long since paid back the debt of being rescued from the executioner’s block in Nohr. 

At this point, they were just being loyal to what they’d become. 

Family. Brothers by choice, even if never by blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well the chicken at the farm sadly died. The wound was too much and she couldn't make it unfortunately. Her sister hens were all sitting around her when she passed, and I guess that made me write a bit of brotherly appreciation here. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day folks~ I'm so alone again this year!
> 
> Leo and Ryoma can be my babies for Valentine's. Maybe I'll find the inspiration to get another lovey dovey chapter out tonight, who knows?


	338. One Small Step, Then Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, simply standing wasn’t exactly something that Leo had thought he’d find so hard to do.

******  
Rather strangely, it had actually been a long while since Leo had viewed his own reflection in a mirror. Probably...not since before leaving Cheve, and the wretchedly chaotic mess which followed their disastrous departure. Such a...small thing, for anyone to be overly concerned about. 

And it wasn’t as though the newly unrestrained blonde was concerned, he merely wanted to take a quick peek. To get the undisrupted chance for him to look at his fresh scar from another perspective, as much as the terrible and permanent reminder made him cringe. As much as it honestly disgusted him, and as much as he just wished it didn’t have to remain forever. 

Because for the rest of his life, Leo would never be able to forget how awful it was to be so frighteningly close to death.

His chance came suddenly, delivered loudly by a handful of sharp knocks to their carven doors. Strong enough to leave the sturdy wood racketing on its hinges, and offering enough startelement to nearly send the cradled boy falling out of Ryoma’s loving embrace. 

Startelement hastily shifted to controlled annoyance that he could feel in the brief spasm of the sighing brunette’s muscles. Working diligently to hold the smaller up against his broad chest, then reluctantly being forced to release him in order to see what their unfortunate interruption was about.

Whispering a throaty apology as he tenderly moved Leo from where he’d been replaced in the annoyed older’s lap, adjusting his still weakened body on the rumpled sheets of silk so that he could stalk over to their disturbed threshold. Leaving the slightly curious blonde to wrap his swamping expanse of green fabric around himself all the more, peering slittedly out over the top of a mountain of smoothness which had been carefully gathered from their massively sized mattress. 

Ryoma’s towering frame completely hid away whoever might be on the other side of the cracked entrance when he roughly pulled it open, and also quite purposefully served to hide away any chance of their appeared visitors seeing the undergarbed dressed boy. Exchanging hissed out words of explanation, spoken at far too low a volume for him to hear anything from the distanced bed. 

But judging by the way his beloved’s firm shoulders tensed up in stiff anticipation moments into the quiet conversation, then quickly dropped let them sink relaxedly in obvious relief? 

They’d just received great news about something. 

Confirmed for Leo without a single spoken word when the still messy haired brunette sent a rushed glance back at him, clearly showing off the twinkling beauty of those tawny irises. Gleaming in the beautiful morning glow of their room, and full of nothing but uncontained mirth that had the admiring blonde’s lips tugging up of their volition. 

“Leo,” Ryoma breathed his name out in a gusting exhale, almost excitedly shifting his weight from foot to foot as he spoke in that deepened tenor. Sounding right on the edge of breaking into a joyous laugh, but holding back for the curious younger’s sake, “I-There’s something I need to speak to Saizo and Kagero about really quickly. Would you mind if I step out for a moment?” 

What exactly was he meant to do with his dear love looking at him with such shining eyes?

Say no? 

“Of course not,” he answered without pause, willfully waving the excited man out with a surge of anticipation building within his own chest as well. Leaving Leo absently curling his toes in slight wanting, hoping to soon hear whatever news had apparently been delivered by the crown prince’s retainers, “Tell me when you return?”

“Yes, I will,” Ryoma swore immediately, grinning in that sweet and gentle way of his as the mirthful royal stepped out. Never taking those lovely tawny orbs from the watching blonde, until the carven wood slotted back into their proper places with a quiet click.

And he was left alone in their wonderful chambers, with the absolutely most perfect opportunity to do the action that had been invading his thoughts since it had occurred to him. 

Now then-

Admittedly, simply standing wasn’t exactly something that Leo had thought he’d find so hard to do.

It was a rather easy start of merely swinging his silk-covered legs over the mattress’ edge, and carefully planting his bare soles on the cool stone flooring below. Allowing those curled toes of his to wiggle around a bit, tracing circles atop the clay colored expanse in order to carefully stretch out after nearly a week. 

Nearly a full week of not applying any real weight to his weakened limbs, and not requiring them to hold up anything actually significant for the sake of his previously injured state. So steadily rising to his feet, as he’d originally intended, wasn’t quite what happened. 

It seemed to be more of a panicking wobble from Leo’s place of being held up by the quaking legs, forcing him to haphazardly extend his spinning arms in a belated attempt to keep himself from toppling over onto the hard stone. Very barely remembering to hold tight to the forestry silk still wrapped around him like some sort of trailing robe, clinging to the smooth bunches around his naked chest as he spiralled dangerously. 

Making the embarrassed blonde very, very glad afterwards that he hadn’t tried to do this in front of an audience-as kindly and helpful as that audience might try to be.

But somehow, with quite a bit of windmilling and near-splatters across the doubtlessly painful floor, Leo managed to latenly remember what it meant to have use of his personal limbs once more. A rather proud achievement for him, which he also would be perfectly fine with forgetting. It was still a tiny bit shameful that it took him as long as it had, in truth. 

And each slow step only served to make the once prince feel a little worse. 

He had to be so immensely careful with every adjustment of his frail body, and carefully think about the strength in both of his shaking legs with the steady movement that he stubbornly pushed himself through. Paying less attention to the actual direction that he was heading, and more on keeping his failing balance. With the straining mage only glancing up distantly in subconscious searches to ensure that he was headed the correct way. 

Which then resulted in him quite nearly walking headfirst into the tall mirror that had been Leo’s target.

Embedded beautifully within the swirling bark of the chamber’s wall, and outlined by small branches of green leaves. Riskily close enough to their stump-bath that he’d had a large chance of toppling right into the rippling water on his escapade, which likely would’ve been the singular state more embarrassing for Ryoma to return and see him in. 

Still, he’d really made it to his destination. A small victory, most certainly.

But one that Leo was fully willing to celebrate regardless.

A short celebration that his breathlessly smiling reflection was more than willing to join him in. Granting the successful boy a full look at his appearance, and honestly exceeding his expectations for what he’d thought he’d see upon actually making it. 

Irises like the petals of a rose, glistening joyfully from the life brought at morning dew. Hair like strung gold, ruffled up in sleepy bundles that made him appear far younger than Leo felt that he used to. With healthy color filling his happily smiling cheeks, and a proper flush to his bared shoulders and collarbones. 

Healthy. 

Happy. 

For such things, he could never be gladder. 

“Ryoma’s taken good care of you,” the recovering boy whispered secretively to his reflection, adjusting the gorgeous layers of silky leaves that wrapped around his lean stature. Watching unabashedly as his lips lit up even more lovingly, in response to the swelling feeling of love that filled his chest with that secret, “hasn’t he?” 

It was Leo’s very own body, and yet he still couldn’t help thinking back to the caring crown prince that he’d chosen to give it to.

Ryoma was absolutely everything to him.

The cheerful blonde didn’t try to hold back the childish giggle which puffed past his throat when his dear teddy bear’s image came to mind, perfectly recreating the beautiful sight he’d seen just before their carven doors had quietly shut. Perfectly imagining that low tenor ringing through his ears, and those heated palms running so tenderly across his untouched body-

An embarrassed flush of heat spread across Leo’s cheeks when his mind began to distractedly drift off-

To dreams of laughter, and to baths of quiet love. 

He absently started to reach down, barely able to recall what his original intent had been in appearing before the reflecting mirror. Finding it suddenly much harder to politely peer at the red face staring back at him, with a clouded gaze of rosy longing...and blown pupils. 

Pupils that he knew the meaning of, after already seeing how those tawny orbs that Leo loved so much reactively contracted in response. The response to desire, that is. 

He truly had come to desire Ryoma, and the young boy was only just starting to actually realize just what such a thing meant.

The cascading drapery of silk came apart beneath Leo’s smoothly working fingers, still unconsciously seeking to unveil his fresh scar despite how his mind had shamefully wandered off. Returning that split attention of his to the severely marred skin that was revealed along the left of his thin frame, and holding the remaining fabric up without much thought. 

Turning slowly in order to see more of his exposed body, while shyly extending his leg so that the scarred thigh was viewable as well. Feeling distinctly bashful over the shameful actions despite the fact that it was himself that he was currently looking at. 

But if Ryoma saw him like this...

Such a mortifying thought apparently also worked as a hasty summons, since it was precisely when he was burning scarlet from that shameful idea that the carven doors behind Leo swung open with a barely announcing creak. Immediately causing the very caught blonde to freeze up, staring wide eyed at the startled crown prince who’d reflexively started viewing him in the mirror’s reflection.

“You-”

The frightful squeak that quickly emerged from his stiff promised’s vocal chords wasn’t something that he looked capable of, but it was certainly enough to remind the unmoving boy to cover up once more. Unceremoniously yanking the lengthy expanse of silk back into place, still using the mirror to stare back at Ryoma. 

Frozenly standing in their open doorway, with a twin pair of brass trays in each of his white knuckled grasps. Making the poor tablesets quake dangerously with the brunette’s taut shakiness, with that locked gaze of tawny only taking a split moment to hastily lift up to the ceiling for propriety’s sake. 

“You shouldn’t be on your feet right away,” Ryoma whispered breathlessly, with his smooth tenor sounding more like a weak panflute when he spoke. Rushing to roughly slam the open entrance shut once more, and advancing stumblingly towards the messy bed, still without even casting another single, sidelong glance to where the unsure boy remained stuck in place.

“Forgive me, for entering without announcing myself,” the struggling man mumbled in masking regality, trying to place down the trays of breakfast atop the rumpled sheets as fast as possible so that the delicious meal wouldn’t wind up shaking right out of his hands, “I didn’t mean-that is...are you alright, Leo?” 

The propriety didn’t last long enough for it to bother the slowly calming younger, and he couldn’t help the vaguely amused thought that fate seemingly enjoyed playing games with him. With both of them. 

“Yes,” Leo murmured softly, his basking smile returning when that loving gaze finally turned back to view him with careful consideration. The initial shock washing off of the both of them like running water, and leaving them comfortable with one another once more. 

“Could you help me back to the bed though?” He requested quietly, clinging all the tighter to his covering blanket as he felt the unsteadiness in his weak legs increase after such a sudden bout of excitement. And didn’t have to wait for even a second in between before the dear teddy bear was already returning to his side. 

“I have fantastic news,” Ryoma told him hushedly while he hurried to walk up to the mirror, “Let me tell you over breakfast, my dear.” 

Needless to say, Leo was all too happy to be taken into those strong arms again. And far more willing to be patient in testing out the limits to his weakened body in the future. 

As long as his loving crown prince was there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to rewrite the stuff from yesterday, since it was irking on me far too much. This is what I originally wanted, but sleepy me decided to make it stupid. So take the rewritten chapter and run with it!


	339. Arrival of the Messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were finally falling into their proper places for them to operate efficiently...

******  
Truly, it was fantastic news. A wondrous report for the cheerful pair of lovers to receive over their delicious breakfast of pancakes, which appeared like the snow capped mountains outside thanks to how much sweet cream had been piled on top of them. Layered over with a ripe blanket of freshly picked berries, and swimming leisurely in preserved syrup from the latent months of that past winter. 

Hoshido’s lost messengers had come at long last, and the Nestran king, King Thorin, was supposedly set to arrive later that eve-provided everything continued to go to plan. 

Things were finally falling into their proper places for them to operate efficiently...

They might actually have a better chance at succeeding in Cyrkensia than Leo had originally believed they would. After all that had already occurred-the horrible tragedies, the sickening nightmares, the hopeless failures that they’d endured after only a mere month of war- 

It’d become harder for the traitor strategist to honestly think that luck, fate, the gods-whatever a person might wish to call it-was on their side in anything at all. 

And yet, somehow the struggling messengers had managed to successfully traverse the recently lost territory of the west. Somehow the determined company had managed to force their way to their king, and deliver everything that was required during their kingdom’s time of need. Somehow-

Somehow...a tiny, almost unseen victory was now theirs to claim. And that?

That felt really, really good. 

“You were right,” Leo was told by his promised in truthful awe, as though his calming reassurance the day before had been instrumental in ensuring these events came to pass. As though it was simply his decree that had made everything alright again, despite how wrong the relaxed boy had turned out to be in Cheve. 

“They took another route,” Ryoma whispered with a sappy curve to his lips, completely forgetting about his drool-worthy meal in favor of staring lovingly at the embarrassed younger instead. Already having hastily devolved into a dopey mess of affection practically the moment he’d started to relay the amazing news, “They made it, and everything is alright at the capital. Just like you said; my sisters are perfectly fine still.” 

That didn’t actually have anything to do with Leo though. 

All he’d basically done was tell the worried crown prince exactly what he’d wanted to hear, and it had happened to work out like-well, like a show of skillful magic. Perfectly controlled into a beautiful display of power, while giving precisely what the people wanted, and still covering all that they needed. 

It’d been a long while since their company's had such a solid reason to celebrate over something involving this ridiculous conflict.

But now that they’d somehow managed to make it as far as they had in Cyrkensia, there was no way, in all the hells of the world, that Leo was going to let all of this hard work completely go to waste. No matter what the determined once prince was required to do, he’d ensure that this alliance with Nestra succeeded in the end. 

He would make certain that Ryoma stood in victory at the end of this damned war, and there were no other exceptions for another outcome. 

Even if the only real victory, wound up being that the defeated crown prince was able to keep his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Politics are finding their places again. Soon, soon more of the drama will come into play. I think we'll have them out on the town either tomorrow or the day after in story time. The king is...special to a certain baby's family~ All random background stuff that most of you probably never picked up on, but details matter~
> 
> And soon we'll have more characters slipping back into focus as well, since Leo's back on his feet to an extent~ 
> 
> Although, fair warning for character deaths maybe in the future? Hopefully no one's really a big fan of certain people since they don't seem like they're going to get much development in this story...
> 
> Also really glad that I rewrote these last two chapters since I like them better now. Things like the beginning of this fic I'm fine with going back to fix far later, but for some reason I just couldn't get how much I disliked these two out of my head.


	340. Dressing Beautifully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And by some unknown miracle, that pretty teddy bear was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b9/89/a2/b989a2fde27b7d1304a9219debddfaf0.jpg  
> ^ This is the best image I could find for Leo's outfit. It's actually from the official Fates manga, which is great because it's from my baby's perspective~  
> https://static.zerochan.net/Ryoma.%28Fire.Emblem%29.full.2374996.jpg  
> ^ And this is Ryoma's, because baby looks really good in traditional wear~

******  
Ryoma never really realized, did he?

The oblivious crown prince...well, Leo truly believed that he was beautiful. What other word were you meant to use for someone that could leave you completely breathless with only a glancing look? With only the smallest of actions, and merely the most insignificant of decisions on their part?

Handsome felt as though it somehow fell short of describing the legendary royal. Perhaps that other word; ethereal? Considering it meant too beautiful for their world...yet that also felt a bit like it simplified the matter. 

How was the adoring blonde meant to ever articulate precisely what image Ryoma made to him? He was no fanciful poet, no weaver of words-

Leo was just a boy, who was deeply in love with a man. A ridiculously oblivious man, who didn’t yet realize why it sometimes became too hard for observant people to take their longing gazes away from him.

The source of this sudden conundrum? 

A certain tailor had apparently managed to find some proper, traditional Hoshidan wear for Ryoma to use while in Cyrkensia. And that didn’t mean a simple yukata that was just forgottenly packed away for sleeping in. No, Oboro actually went out and purchased real traditional garb for the dear royals in-need.

And it was absolutely terrible for Leo’s poor little heart. 

It had to be-

Considering the nearly violent punch that the beating organ jumped to perform against his frail ribs, only seconds after the stunned blonde comprehended how beautiful his fiance looked. Standing tall at the foot of their partially remade bed, with a faint flush of red basking over his cheeks as he asked for Leo’s opinion. 

That is, his opinion on the very complimentary outfit that he practically wanted to cheer for. 

With loose, baggy pants that ended just a ways above those muscular calves. Honey-tan, and embroidered with the patterns of dragonflies. Matching perfectly to the snow colored top, equally patterned with such a design. Tied neatly at his waist with a crimson wrap, which accented the over-robes perfectly. Said robes were like an open-collared yukata, of geometric shapes that were a tad lighter on the crimson color in order to stand out. Hanging draping sleeves from his strong forearms, and held together by a single, thickened rope of tassels across his chest.

Already with a pair of geta sandals habitually worn on his large feet, and all of that sleep-messy hair cascading back over his broad shoulders in a beautiful fall of brunette coloring. With Ryoma’s lips quirked up almost nervously the longer it took for an answer to come, shifting just perfectly for his celestial irises to catch the glow of morning’s light through their stained glass windows-

Yes. 

Yes, Leo’s poor heart was going to stop. How could it possibly keep beating after being permitted to view the most beautiful thing in existence?

“Dear?” The embarrassed royal prompted quietly, seeming self conscious as he pulled one of the draping sleeves across his front. Subsequently hiding away a part of the stunning outfit from view while his deep tenor grew even softer in further embarrassment, “Is it...bad?” 

How could it possibly be bad? It was good-the best!

“You’re beautiful.” 

There was no other possible answer on his tongue as Leo squirmed inside of his silken cocoon, peering lovingly out like a curious butterfly gazing at the most appetizing flower imaginable. Immediately causing those sweet rosy cheeks to darken further, and watched adoringly as that veiling sleeve was brought up even higher in a half attempt to hide the new color. 

And by some unknown miracle, that pretty teddy bear was all his. 

“I take it...that you like it then?” Ryoma guessed adorably, his nervous smile curving wondrously into a full expression of joy over the admiring boy’s opinion on the insignificant matter. Insignificant, but still able to leave him completely breathless nonetheless. 

“Yes,” Leo murmured airlessly in a rushing admittance, unable to remember that anything else in their world existed while his locked gaze was stuck on that beautiful form. Slowly rocking forward, then backwards as he was allotted the time to take in such an amazing artwork of nature so early in the morning, “Though...I want to do your hair, if you don’t mind?” 

No ponytail-it honestly looked so much sweeter with all of the lengthy locks of that chocolate mane flowing around him like an untamed lion. Giving a whole other layer of strong regality, despite the odd casualness that the proper outfit somehow managed to emit on its own. All that was needed was a quick brush through in order to rightly turn it back to the smoothest of silk, and he’d be ready. 

“But you’re not even dressed yet, Leo,” the proper Hoshidan heir reminded him haltingly, not helping his own scalding blush in the least as he hastily stole his flustered gaze from where the thoughtful younger sat. Appearing to only just remember Leo’s state of undress beneath the protective blanket wrapped around his hidden body, but if it was only that which was an issue-

The recovering mage was only far too happy to change that embarrassing fact, and finally get the freeing chance to pull at his weakened magic as he’d wanted for quite some time. 

Feeling the wondrous flow of his magical core sending power rushing through his veins, as faint as it currently was, was enlightening. Like a renewal of nearly forgotten knowledge, finally returned to a wanting person’s fingertips. Held there with all of the availability of their own tongue, only theirs to command again at long last. 

Leo belatedly allowed his feet to slide over the rounded edge of the mattress, just in time for the weightiness of black leather boots to find the place they were meant to be on him. Perfectly paired with a pair of his coal riding pants to layer over his barren legs, and, as silly as it was, a set of his own undergarments. Braies that belonged solely to him, and he couldn’t be happier to wear again. 

With an old shirt pulled from his thankfully accessible storage that the blonde couldn’t remember wearing in ages-not since before...well, before everything had shifted for him. 

Lovely, loose white fabric that was more a robe than a shirt in truth. With billowing sleeves that came closed around his wrists by flared cuffs, and a golden trim along its hem that was adorned in patterns of triangles. Held together by a ginger leather belt that was secured firmly around his upper hips, with the collar completely open until that point. Much like the wear that Odin often adorned in battle, and potentially leaving his chest completely bare if it wasn’t for the black tank top he also summoned to have on beneath it. 

Since Ryoma was the one that the loving boy wanted to keep his body hidden for. 

“How’s this?” Leo asked curiously, at last losing the cocoon of silken fabric that he’d been wrapped in for most of the morning. Pushing hastily off of the bed’s edge without a care, and smiling in mirthful self-victory when he was able to find his weakened legs with far more balance than his first attempt. 

And judging by the immensely sappy expression he was immediately given by the adorable crown prince, his outfit must’ve been satisfactory.

“Now can I do your hair?”

“Of course you can, my cute little tomato.” 

They were finding themselves again, and all it’d taken was a small victory to start them on the path. He would heal. He would continue on, and he would not accept simply sitting by as all the work continued to be done around him. 

It was time for Leo to take his place as future consort-king of Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to put forth-  
> M2M song 'Pretty Boy' as great melody for babies. Check it out if you want, it's cute.
> 
> Anywho, I slept in today so late chapter. Bright side-I get donuts today!!!! Food for this hungry gremlin monster who decided to do a whole other admiration chapter on how beautiful my babies are~~~


	341. Captive Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Prince of Hoshido was his, after all.

******  
Walking without assistance was something Leo had truly missed. There was a very prominent feeling of empowerment triggered by being on his own two feet again, as shaky as a couple of his steps wound up being in the beginning. An enlivening feeling that returned another slice of power to the recovering blonde. 

He’d missed being powerful. 

Ever since that nightmarish night-

...The night that Cheve was burned to its foundations, Leo now starkly realized that there’d been a piece of him missing. Ever since his waking on that freezing riverbank, and ever since the desperate fight for his slipping life upon arriving in Cyrkensia-

The actions of that blackened night, aglow with burning flames that were still easy to smell if the haunted boy lost himself far enough, had all taken his power from him. That one, single evening had left him at death’s door. It had left him without access to his wonderful magic, with an injured body, and completely alone. 

Not to mention the new memories that he’d sadly gained from the events that happened on that rough, firelit street. 

But now, Leo’s power was returning. 

And the fallen prince couldn’t help but feel as strong as Ryoma always claimed him to be while he proudly walked, side by side with his beloved, down the palace’s decorated halls. With two pairs of loyal retainers not quite on their heels, and instead polite enough to follow their lieges at a slight distance.

Allowing them to talk semi-privately as they slowly neared the end of the borrowed hall that the Hoshidan company had been permitted to call their own, for the time being. Admittedly moving slower than they typically would’ve, but it couldn’t really be helped when Leo was absolutely adamant in not being carried to this discussive meeting. 

For heaven’s sake, it was barely a couple minutes of walking from their room. If the unbandaged younger couldn’t handle this much, he’d truthfully be nothing short of disappointed in himself. 

“We’re using it as a meeting room today, although it’s really just the wing’s library,” the explaining crown prince murmured steadily, undeniably having shortened his strides to a significant degree so that he could remain beside the slowly stepping smaller. With freshly brushed hair as floofy as sheep’s wool, and the most regal appearance-any other king would be jealous that they couldn’t match up, surely.

Most definitely a great incentive to keep putting one step in front of the other. 

“Don’t forget what Kaze told you this morning,” Ryoma then reminded him worriedly, looking extremely close to reaching for the somewhat unsteady blonde as he took another shaky step, “If all of the business gets to be too much for you, you’re under an obligation to put yourself first.” 

“I know, Ryoma,” he mumbled distractedly, forcing himself to keep any notes of breathlessness out of his quiet voice as they traversed more of the white, marble flooring beneath their feet. Unable to help the clawing emotion of frustration which came with being so shamefully exhausted after only a short distance, “I’ll...take care of myself. You know that.” 

Leo had long since learned the foolishness of neglecting himself, and he had absolutely no wish to repeat that immense mistake. For his own sake, and for the sake of his worrying promised. 

Now, if the healthy teenager accidentally went back to remembering what it had been like...

How hollow it had felt to deny himself the food his starving body needed, or how his muscles ate themselves after laying in that uncomfortable bed for days on end without the slightest bit of movement, or even any number of the other ways he’d neglected himself back then-

Leo would never choose such a thing again, so long as he lived.

“You are already aware of how I worry,” Ryoma sighed forlornly, giving a slight shake of his head which sent layers of floofiness falling over his broad shoulders as they steadily grew closer to the set of white doors that housed their destination together, “and this meeting could take hours, my love. Far longer than you should be on your feet for.” 

Then they’d figure something out if that truly became the case. Thankfully, it wasn’t as though this was some official meeting with those idiotic council members. Merely a personal discussion on their own strategies, and whatever plans they might need to implement going forward. 

Leo covertly sucked in a lengthy breath, trying very hard to not make it overly obvious just how slowly walking down the dragging corridor had exhausted him. Allowing for a quick moment of pause as he gazed distractedly at the threshold they’d stopped at, unconsciously adjusting the positioning of his outer shirt for a short boost of self confidence...

Then giggling sweetly under his barely caught breath as it was boosted even more, by the warming appendage that had purposefully brushed against the back of his clenched hand. Immediately urging him to loosen the surprisingly tight grip on his own scarred palm, and earning Ryoma a loving glance of gratitude while the younger relaxed. 

This would go just fine; he had no reason to be concerned. So why make himself feel pointlessly anxious?

As the stalwart royal reached out to turn one of the silver handles that kept those privating slabs of wood closed, Leo returned the kindly favor. Playfully bumping his hanging knuckles against that heated hand, and cheerfully having to hold back a ringing laugh when those worn fingers chased him as he pulled away. 

And as the other weathered appendage grasped onto the silver metal, the amused boy chased back once more. Tenderly brushing back against that rough skin in a second gentle touch before trying to return his exploring limb back to where it belonged, only to find the attempt impossible. 

Because long, worn fingers had chosen to carefully clasp around his retreating hand before it could get away, making it an unsuccessful endeavor to retrieve his captured appendage. Considering how it was being held captive inside that heated embrace and all, that is. 

Not to mention, Leo found he didn’t really have much of a motivation to try harder in pulling away from that lovely warmth as the sturdy entrance before them slowly swung inward. Giving the captive smaller plenty of time to show uncomfortableness in holding hands with his beloved, should he feel the need to. Which he didn’t. 

So when those doors finally opened all of the way for them, and revealed a bustling library beyond that left him in uncontrollable awe-

Leo was still holding Ryoma’s warm hand without reserve, not caring one bit about the many curious gazes that immediately swiveled towards their direction as they finally arrived. And the once prince didn’t feel even a flicker of shame when he took a tiny step forward, tugging the beautiful man in after him. 

The Crown Prince of Hoshido was his, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain thinking. 
> 
> Brain realized something while drawing cute fanart of golden tomato baby. 
> 
> Brain feels it needs to clarify that golden tomato baby does not wear a black headband like in the games, since his hair was cut a bit shorter than that length and it hasn't been needed. 
> 
> Also-babies will be versatile~


	342. Cozy Seriousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some might find such an inane situation crazy, but to them? All of that was exactly right.

******  
Now, when you imagine a library taking shape within your artful mind, there’s typically a specific sort of imagery that forms. 

Maybe something that doesn’t seem too spacious, due to the messy clutter of old books and countless rows of towering bookshelves that take up all of your sight. Probably colored by comfy earthly tones, and paired with the faintly flickering glow of cozy candle light. Quiet-practically silent. More silent than even a long abandoned castle may be as a whole, for in that cozy library it likely doesn’t seem as though a single living critter could ever reside there. 

There was this...emotion, or sense that the right sort of person can only get from such a library in most cases. 

A sense of sanctuary, and of complete safety in the muffled glow of peace. 

Leo couldn’t be quite sure about what exactly he’d been expecting to find once those white doors opened, in all honesty. The Lakeside Palace was such a discordance of decorative minds, that everything the curious blonde had seen thus far seemingly pointed to a far more...fantastical library. Maybe with books so ancient their weathered pages were disintegrating, or maybe with some sort of special enchantment in place; like their own chamber’s plants. 

But no. 

Their wing’s library was almost exactly what one would probably picture when asked to think up a stereotypical library. Disregarding the relieving fact that it was far more organized than the image housed within your imaginative little head, with all of the likely expensive books safely stored away on their oaken shelves as they were meant to be.

Oh, and naturally-

It was filled with quiet life thanks to their companions.

Most of which were seriously surrounding a cluttered table, not too far into the room. Within a section of missing bookshelves, that was helpfully filled with several surfaces for studying materials from the library. As well as a few strange looking chairs-or, what Leo thought were chairs-scattered around. 

And no softly glowing candles were needed for the space, thanks to the beautiful crystal chandelier which hung from the high ceiling, far, far above them. Although there were still gently flickering lights coming from the innumerable corridors that spread out around them like a darkened maze. Because the towering bookshelves filled to their limits, really were towering. Reaching three or four Ryoma-s high, and dwarfing them instantly when they entered the tall room. 

Certainly cleaner, and more decorative than his mother’s study back in Windmire. Not even mentioning the dangerous looking ladders that were taller than some rather heighty trees, and making it all look very impractical to manage.

His companions were the easier thing to focus on as they approached the cluttered table though, so that’s what Leo chose to do. Drawn in by the wiggling bubble of chaos within the otherwise sanctimonious space, and feeling rather rightly relieved when his entrance didn’t immediately trigger a tackling hug.

Corrin was present, yes. But...

Well, the sweet girl appeared to be passed out on one of those odd chairs that he’d noticed before. They seemed to be much like Ryoma's hair, in the aspect that they were large and fluffy. Of dyed shades like green and red, and looking very much like the sheared wool of sheep, although they were placed directly onto the wooden flooring. And the softness seemed to conform rather well around his sleeping sister’s body.

Tightly curled up into a ball of rest that looked a bit uncomfortable, while managing to tuck her entire form onto the collection of floofiness as she seemed to gently snore away, despite all of the business being discussed only a few feet away from her. Along with two devout silverettes who stood watch over her, that offered up quick bows to the newly arrived folk before going back to watching their sleeping lady. 

Kaze was also sitting cross legged on the floor nearby, resting his straight back against the wooden end of one of the many rows of shelves. Appearing to be joining his fellow retainers in watching over their unconscious liege, although the quiet herbalist wasn’t alone. 

Beside him sat the youngest of their group, Hayato. Looking just as lost as the last time Leo distantly remembered seeing him. With the cloudy-eyed boy foggily glancing one way, then quickly glance the other way, and then appear very disgruntled before going completely expressionless. As though the Wind Tribe heir had momentarily forgotten where he was, then suddenly had it come back to him after searching around a bit.

The rest of their allies were gathered around the table, seemingly discussing matters over the expansive map which they’d spread out for them to see. With all of the war pieces already in place, and that intense seriousness ripe in the originally cozy atmosphere-

It became rather hard to remain in the cheerful mood the recovering blonde had been blessed with. 

Leo felt his happiness and relaxation slipping away from him with each dour expression that he took in from their companions, leading to the sinking boy’s smile falling flat as he fell into his own seriousness as well. Reflexively trying to carefully tug his captive fingers free from the hold on them, only to find that warming embrace instead adjusting. 

In order to perfectly intertwine their hands perfectly, apparently no longer willing to allow him to escape as Ryoma had been before. With the admirable crown prince offering up a tender squeeze of reassurance, even as the younger’s grasp grew limp in an anxious response to all of the troubled expressions he was suddenly being faced with.

He couldn’t allow himself to forget that this was war-not again. 

“Finally ready to join us?” Takumi’s slightly strained voice sounded from where he was standing on the other side of the map table, with his lithe arms already stubbornly crossed across his chest. Wearing a much less formal yukata than his older brother; of cloudy white and baby blue that matched well to him thanks to his tailor-retainer’s efforts.

The silver prince’s seemingly rude air of questioning earned him a sharp elbow from the unimpressed dancer at his side, making him wince in immediate regret as he quickly uncrossed his arms in order to rub at his abused ribs. Paying no mind to the practically growling retainers standing a little ways behind him, glaring poisonous daggers towards Azura in response to her offensive strike. 

“Oh, you know what I meant!” Leo’s brother-in-law mumbled annoyedly, with a newly tainted color coming to his cheeks as he ducked his head, causing all of that lovely silk hair to swing around stunningly. Growing embarrassed in record seconds while it became impossible for Takumi to even look at them as they finally reached the table’s edge across from him, “His stitches-not-not anything else!” 

It was heartwarming for the silverette to be concerned about such a thing, although someone really had to start helping him in passing that awkward streak he let show once getting close to someone. Maybe Odin could help to teach the flustered royal how to use his words properly...

“It’s good to see you up, Leo,” Azura greeted him much more properly, offering up that gentle smile that always made the helpless younger melt to her every demand. But there was no mistaking the darkened tint of shadiness that was currently invading those brilliant amber irises while they all stood over a table of war, discussing the future of nations, “but why don’t you take a seat?” 

Her worried suggestion was a humiliating reminder of just how tired he’d become after only a couple of short minutes, thanks to slowly walking along without support. With the weakened mage’s legs quaking terribly already, and with his evident breathlessness much easier to notice. 

“Yes,” Ryoma agreed concernedly in that smooth tenor of his, wasting no time in hurriedly pulling out one of the crowned seats which had seemingly been purposefully placed precisely where they needed it. The only one still left at the cluttered table, specifically for him to use while everyone considerately readjusted their places so that their new arrivals could fit in, “Please, sit down for now. We’re going to be here for a while.” 

Leo didn’t dare complain, as much as it irked him to be receiving special treatment. He understood why such a thing was necessary, and he knew better than to say a single word against it while several, very protective family members were present. 

So allowed his caring beloved to gently lead him down onto the cushioned chair, still holding on so sweetly to his hand as he sunk into the forestry softness. Steadily settling in at his lower place beside Ryoma, perfectly willing to ignore how his smooth fingers remained intertwined with the warrior’s while their silent retainers took up positions not far behind them. 

Three Hoshdian royals, a fallen prince, and a calculative diviner debating the course of kingdoms in a shadowy library far from home. With the occasional misfit chiming in with suggestions, or lecherous comments respectively. 

Some might find such an inane situation crazy, but to them? All of that was exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-politics and planning here we go~
> 
> Corrin baby having bad day...because of certain reasons in the night...huehuehue~


	343. War Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of things happening, but that was simply war.

******  
To an untrained eye, all of the important clutter that was strewn about their war map would look random. It would be an indecipherable mess, appearing as nothing more than assorted pieces of sculpted wood that had been placed generously wheresoever they felt like it. But obviously, that wasn’t true in the least. 

That ‘mess’ was actually the strategic movements of entire nations. 

That ‘mess’ was all of their decisions lined up perfectly with what they knew of their enemies, allowing them to garner a full picture of their situation from a singular table. And their current situation was...

Bleak, or perhaps tragic could describe how scarred the long-worn map had come to look.

Leo still clearly remembered the last time he’d looked at Hoshido’s war map, and the serious strategist was certain it hadn’t been as it was now. 

Now, it was simply chaos. 

The violent black marring that had been angrily scratched on top of Izumo’s section of the map was haunting on its own. Bringing up buried memories of the single day spent in the presence of divine magic which had changed so much, before King Garon’s orders uncaringly delivered a massacre. Leaving the foolish people of the gods no longer a part of their living plane. 

And the singular day that a devout prophet had gifted to them a prophecy of great importance for their future, even though the time for its use had not yet come to pass. 

Then there was the swirling red ink that had drowned out Cheve’s portion of the map, reminding without restraint of their lost hope towards forming a strong alliance with the manipulated knights of that state. Returning minds to that evening of flame, and metal, and blood-

And the last remaining Chevois citizen, who was currently chained up in the dismal dungeons far beneath their feet, hatefully awaiting whatever wretched fate that might still be in store for her. 

There were the countless blotted settlements along the borders, which had been heartlessly destroyed before the war had barely even begun. The innocent villages that had no hope of protecting themselves, and the bustling towns that had been razed beyond survival in the first few waves of monstrous attacks.

And the decimated Wind Tribe, whose sky blue pieces were no longer in play officially. With only a handful of pieces placed purposefully at Fort Jinya, calling to mind the stark difference to when there’d been multiple companies traveling towards Cheve with Prince Takumi. 

Who the observant blonde couldn’t help but notice looked rather infuriated whenever his copper gaze would accidentally catch on the tribe’s last remaining warriors. But not the sort of unbridled fury that came from anger directed towards another person-

The sort of internalized hatred that was birthed from guilt and pain and sorrow over one’s own actions. Apparently the silver prince had yet to reign in his shattered emotions over the devastating massacre that had taken place within his own camp, which was completely understandable for anyone. 

But that didn’t mean it wasn’t hurting Takumi by lingering on the malignant memories without saying a word.

There were a handful of Saizo’s crimson companies positioned just outside of Mokushu, thanks to their currently unsuccessful attempts to foster a secret alliance with the eastern ninjas. With the helpful reports that Princess Hinoka sent along claiming that the daimyo wouldn’t risk it until they could offer up more of an assurance for victory, and be able to claim themselves as a more rewarding kingdom to help control the east. 

Meaning that they’d only get their alliance with Mokushu, if they also managed to obtain a peace with Nestra. 

Although, listening to Saizo practically spitting through his metallic mask with all of the hatred in his scalding heart as he discussed the other nation of ninjas made for a rather hateable atmosphere. Not to mention...

Those strong companies had been sent out the exact same day that assassins broke into their peaceful castle, and started everything back into unstoppable motion. 

With most of Hoshido’s beautiful western plains now inhabited by enemy forces that had unceremoniously moved in when Cheve burned, it did look very much like they were losing this distressing conflict. There was no doubt that the situation was rather bad news for their side, but they were doing what they could. 

The pale violet pieces were still haphazardly placed around the eastern provinces near Windmire, because of the obscure reports they’d gotten about snowy weather still battering Nohrian forces up there. Thankfully proving that the Ice Tribe had managed to remain operable, despite the spies' claims that a force had been dispatched to put down the elemental rebellion as soon as possible. 

Thankfully, because Leo hadn’t yet forgotten that Corrin’s maids were twin heiresses to the chilly tribe. And judging by the pitying look that his quiet bluenette sister sent towards the sleeping girl, he could easily hazard a guess that their fates still immensely troubled her. 

But the Ice Tribe was just standing up for the freedom they’d been denied for so, so long. As much as his concerned sister’s maids seemed sweet and innocent around their childish lady, the observant boy knew their hearts could be as cold as the ice that they controlled. Most likely, the twin women were on the front lines, assisting in delaying Nohrian movement for as long as possible. 

Perhaps still for the sake of their sheltered princess, even now.

There were a lot of things happening, but that was simply war. 

From the massive collection of reports they’d received and had to painstakingly sort through, their company of plotters moved on to discussing what could be offered to the Nestrans for their assistance in this conflict. The gifts of new land, trunks of shiny gold, resettled trade routes-

Everything was on the table, literally. 

Because they were truly desperate. Without a sturdy alliance with Nestra, Hoshido would lose this war. And the pompous, higher class officials likely knew as much already. That was probably why they felt completely comfortable in treating them like unimportant pets that had been taken into their expensive home off the muddy streets, only to be entertained when they felt in the mood.

Of course...

There was also the largest problem that they kept skirting around, as though it were an acidic bubble just waiting for one of them to get close enough to pop. 

The Nohrians could still offer themselves up as a lucrative new deal to the Nestrans as well, and they currently had much more to give with the way things were going. 

King Garon could offer a shady alliance, and they could be forgotten like yesterday’s brunch after being set out to cool in the pouring rain. Which would surely mean their unrecoverable defeat was close at hand, and that their fortune had honestly run out. 

Just a little more luck was all that Leo asked for. 

Please, let the venerable fates be on their side in this at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots is happening in the background, but they're doing their best. Everyone involved is still going to be devastated by the end of this war though, no matter what. They're all losing things that may never be recoverable, and there's absolutely no point to any of it except to serve a greater evil's wishes.


	344. Consideration of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But this was a true war council, and it was rather informative on other matters too.

******  
Leo had missed being able to discuss strategy. 

The boy genius had truly missed the racing paths his mind scattered down as he considered different outcomes-deep in his cracked soul, he’d felt its absence like the magic which still partially evaded him. 

All of the busyness from blurring words that combined into a set chess board within his head, as well as the simple act of allowing his thoughts to spread out a bit more after all of the counted hours that he’d been left to do nothing recently. The revitalized blonde, full of regal seriousness, had missed it all.

Of course, it wasn’t as though the once prince was the centerpoint of their important discussions. Unlike in Nohr, it wasn’t Leo who controlled this war table-

It was Ryoma.

Ryoma, Crown Prince of Hoshido. Taking up his dutiful role as ruler of the kingdom without a flash of hesitation, shifting the flow of planning to suit everything which needed to be carefully covered during their important meeting. Yet, still managing to balance his royal position with other matters. 

Such as making certain that the quiet silver prince was fully heard in everything that he suggested, whenever Takumi’s low voice awkwardly sliced into the conversation. With his kindly beloved portraying himself more as a teaching figure then, helping to incorporate what could work into their talks before explaining why other things wouldn’t. Trying so hard to never make it seem as though he was trying to embarrass his less experienced younger brother. 

Or like when Ryoma would ensure everyone got a fair chance to voice their opinions, instead of preemptively coming to his own plotted conclusions without discussion and then continuing on without allowing anyone else the chance to question him. Since, you know, their own ideas actually mattered to the humble man. 

Unlike the foolishly idiotic, unashamedly rude, and arrogantly entitled advisors that the Hoshidan heir was clearly used to regularly dealing with.

Despite only saying a handful of quiet words in verbal suggestion, Leo felt completely listened to by his caring promised. Most of the observant blonde’s time was actually spent soaking up all he could from the many, many reports that had been delivered, as well as the rather understandable explanations Ryoma continued to give. 

The uninformed younger still had much to learn after all, and it was best he didn’t overly intrude on the matters until they were fully grasped by his sharp mind.

It was rather strange to think that Leo actually hadn’t been involved in a real war meeting since leaving Castle Shirasagi. While traveling towards the west it had all been spoken in drifting passing, and in Cheve...

Well, his identity hadn’t exactly been known. 

But this was a true war council, and it was rather informative on other matters too. 

Matters of character, which he occasionally took notice of in the passing moments of slowing discussion around the table. Allowing him to unknowingly glimpse more sides of his still slightly unfamiliar allies, and offering up more to know from all of them. 

People could change drastically depending on the situation they were in, and being around them like this was certainly revealing in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bitty bit since I have an appointment this morning~ Wish me luck, the storms have been...turning out rather deadly at current.


	345. Praise the Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise the tomatoes.

******  
Time was a hard thing to measure within the shadowy maze of towering bookshelves, which seemed to continue on endlessly around every corner you peered around. But eventually, they met a brief respite that was delivered on the arms of a skilled butler who had departed at some point unnoticed. 

It was slightly startling to realize just how easily Jakob could manage to slip off without notice. And to have the devout silverette return out of the blue, with porcelain plates balancing precariously from his straightened shoulders to his steady hands? All piled dangerously high with pyramids of drool-worthy sandwiches?

While honestly welcoming for them all, Leo knew he wasn’t the only member of their collected company that found the sneaky aspect of the slightly...unsound man a bit frightening. Most certainly not when the ex-noble’s return was marked by a threatening expression that spoke louder than a screech could, and he continuously motioned towards his sleeping mistress in an unmistakably clear warning. 

A rather metallic and pointed warning, considering the very noticeably sharp daggers that had been purposefully strapped onto his leather belt in clear view for them all to see. 

Truly, insanity must be a requirement in order to become a Nohrian retainer. 

Not that the mental stability of Jakob really mattered when he was willing to deliver tomato sandwiches to the craving blonde though.

“Thank you,” Leo whispered reverently, practically seeing stars with how his small, porcelain dish sparkled before him. Glittering like a billion leaping sparks, and instantly lighting up the entire library as the hungry younger clasped his hands in divine gratitude. 

Praise the tomatoes. 

“Again with those things?” Takumi perplexedly murmured from across the table, eyeing the dangerously smiling butler with careful observation as a plate of his own sandwiches was set on the table in front of him. Most grievenly, without tomatoes, “Are you addicted, or something? How can they still taste good after eating them so often?” 

“Addicted might actually be quite accurate,” Niles scoffed somewhere behind his defensive liege, an amused laugh hidden behind his teasing purr as the royal retainers finally directly joined in around the table, “There was this one time, just past midnight a couple years ago, when-” 

A tiny, annoyed growl vibrated through the snappish blonde’s throat in warning of his own. Flashing a warning glare up at the unashamed elder who’d taken up a stance beside him, still smirking widely with an expression full of teeth as Niles took up the most innocent appearance he could manage. 

Although it did nothing to prevent the quiet puff of entertained laughter which came from his other retainer immediately after, having already heard the ridiculous retelling of that night. The night of extreme cravings that had Leo wanting tomatoes without reserve, and that had made the child prince fully willing to stage a heist down to the locked kitchens in order to get some. 

His loyal archer had turned out rather proud over the silly fact that he’d been able to teach his royal liege how to be a criminal-always claiming that he’d defiled the innocent boy that night. Which always led to far too many misunderstandings that needed clearing up, and definitely made this not a decent place to retell the story once more. 

“I think you might need some help,” Takumi muttered suspiciously, watching through narrowed eyes as Leo wasted no time in snagging as big a bite as he could manage from the delicious sandwich. Almost too big, stretching his small mouth to the point that it made his lips ache. 

But it was entirely worth it for the multitude of ruby fruit slices that he was able to swallow down seconds later. Grinning cheerfully down at his plate of two other sandwiches still in line, and the rolly tomatoes that were also just sitting there on the painted glass. Completely plain. 

And too round. Too small and miniature to be natural tomatoes...

“Why don’t you just try one?” Leo suggested slyly almost immediately, changing the angle of his lips into a challenging smirk that he knew the competitive silver prince wouldn’t be able to say no to. Acting as innocent as possible as he lifted one of the tiny fruits, waving it back and forth in unspoken goading while those copper irises sparked with vying. 

“I already told you,” Takumi huffed tensely, seeming slightly put off by his innocent act even as he foolishly reached out to snag the waving fruit that was being dragged in front of his nose across the table, “it’s not that I dislike them, I just don’t eat them much.” 

Azura then giggled softly under her breath, garnering a quick glance from both of the younger boys which she quickly waved off. Shifting gracefully on her heels in order to make it appear as though she was laughing at something Orochi had said beside her, and not the trick she’d already caught onto. 

Which he knew she’d caught onto, because of the shining brilliance of those glowing amber eyes, and the way that his dancer sister hurriedly returned to covertly watching Takumi the moment the silver prince looked away from her. Like they were performing some sort of scripted show, and it seemed as though everyone in the room knew something amusing was about to happen. 

Except his oblivious counterpart of course. 

Oboro and Hinata looked as though they truly wished to intervene, but they kept nervously glancing over towards the other side of Ryoma first instead of acting. Seeming to be more fixated on something that the observing crown prince’s retainers were doing rather than the action of saving their ignorant liege.

Which is why he met with a terrible fate. 

Such an innocuous little fruit, which his foolish brother-in-law clearly hadn’t the mind to remember from quite a time before. A seemingly harmless ball of scarlet which he lifted to his open mouth without much hesitation, appearing far more concerned about eating it quickly so that he could move onto his own delicious plate than anything.

His downfall. 

In it went-

And out it also went.

Takumi shockingly choked as the thin skin of the tomato popped against his lips, exploding the innards of wet goo and seeds all over his dripping chin and tongue between mere seconds. Turning the silver prince about as red as the mini orb that he’d just been tricked with, watching startlingly as the insides splattered messily down onto the clean wood finish beneath his face. 

Ringing forms of laughter would’ve burst from everyone in the amusing moments which followed, if not for the warning hiss of metal slicing through air which silenced them. Courtesy of a very protective butler who stood noticeably at the table’s end, twirling one of his steel daggers threateningly through his fingers. Harshly reminding all present that if they made too loud a sound-

Well, you could live without your tongue. 

So instead of an outburst of rambunctious noise, they became surrounded by a cacophony of muffled chuckles and airless giggles in response to the young prince falling into such a blatantly obvious trap. 

“That was almost as bad as Setsuna, Takumi.” Their bluenette sister giggled joyfully behind her prim hand, offering up a sweet nod of victory towards Leo after his smashing success. Managing to make the embarrassed prince turn an almost unhealthy shade of crimson as he slumped defeatedly over the juicy table, with his hovering retainers rushing to help him clean up as quickly as they could.

The one that he knew to be the loudest laugher amongst them, Orochi, the chuckling blonde found had almost drunkenly stumbled over to one of the ninjas beside Ryoma in order to politely bury her shaking laughter in the man’s unmovable chest. Clinging to him like an inebriated person clung to a sturdy pillar as they tried to stay upright. 

Rather reminiscent to views of his shameless archer that he’d occasionally seen in the past.

But when Leo actually did look to his right in order to escape the scathing glare that his flustered counterpart was giving him, naturally the delighted blonde found himself locking eyes with his mirthful beloved in the end. 

With those twinkling orbs of tawny alight in the soft glow of the earthly library, glancing amusedly between both of the boys in happy observation, hiding a rumbling chuckle of throaty proportions behind his weathered palm. But also hiding away that clear smile which must’ve been lifting his velvety lips if those beautifully puffy cheeks and crinkled eyes had anything to say about it. 

Then those mines of tawny seemed to decide on where they wished to stay, and that scarred hand was extending in gentle request toward the cheerful younger. Speaking in a hitching tenor that was full of repressed laughter when he quietly asked, “May I have one, Great Tomato King?” 

Well, how could Leo say no to that? Really, how?

So the amused boy was all too happier to scoop up another innocent ball of fruit, and drop it carefully into that waiting palm. Watching with caught breath as it was unhesitantly lifted to those soft lips that were still spread so wide, and plopped inside. 

The way that Ryoma’s lashes fluttered reflexively in a telltale sign of when the cherry tomato popped was alluring, and the way that the sweet crown prince smiled even more happily was all the more so. His beautiful teddy bear was just the cutest-

“I’m never trusting a tomato from you ever again,” Takumi hissed out betrayedly from the other side of the cluttered table, triggering another quiet bout of laughter from everyone involved as they eagerly dug into their own sandwiches, “How did I possibly forget about you doing the same thing to Brother Ryoma?!”

Both of the pleased lovers responded to his personally stunned question with more muffled chuckles, calming down while all of their companions began to fall into steady conversation with one another as they started to eat. Happy over the lighthearted atmosphere that had spread across their serious war meeting, leaving everyone in a far better mood as Leo popped a cherry tomato into his own mouth for tasting at last. 

Truly, praise the tomatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do crack kids, but tomatoes are fine~


	346. Haunting Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The admittance couldn’t be taken back. 
> 
> Words never could.

******  
“Didn’t she sleep last night?” Leo inquired in a near silent whisper, frowning worriedly as he brushed his smooth fingers along the resting girl’s cool temple. Gently pushing aside some of the short, twirling bangs which had drifted into those fluttering lashes with her unconscious movements. 

The concerned blonde was now kneeling on the solid, wooden tiles of flooring beside his still sleeping sister, who had yet to stir in even the slightest way. Regardless of all of the important business which had been previously discussed around her...in perhaps not the most quiet of ways. Allowing Corrin to once again accidentally prove just how unwakeable she was after slipping off into the realm of rest.

“She...” Azura paused hesitantly, her soft voice hitching painfully in a guilty way from where she gracefully knelt next to him. Sounding as though the bluenette believed it wasn’t her place to simply share the answer he sought, although it was equally clear that she wished to. 

The two concerned siblings hadn’t wasted much time in checking on their unwaking sister after lunch had been hastily cleaned up, smartly taking the chance to do so while that protective butler was away to do so. Innocently allowing many of their other busy companions to depart from the cozy library on their own private business beforehand so there wouldn’t be as many witnesses. 

Witnesses to their near attempts to wake Corrin up, that is. 

Because no matter what their technical stations may be, both of them were harshly aware of the fact that Jakob wouldn’t take kindly to them being so close to his mistress. 

“She’s been dealing with a lot, Leo,” his secretive sister admitted hushedly under her breath, and he didn’t miss how Azura fearfully glanced back over her shoulder before continuing. Obviously assuring herself that the rather few of their companions who still remained were not in earshot, and exponentially raising the curious boy’s worry for the sweet girl they kneeled beside. 

“Out of us all,” she went on with a sharp new edge of pain to her melodic voice, hidingly leaning in much closer to his leaning side until their sleeves brushed against one another. Close enough that he could smell the dampness of hanging water floating through the tense air around them, and could hear every faint waver in her unusually shaky words when she spoke. 

“Corrin’s had to adapt to everything the most,” Azura explained under her breath with such immense sadness in her tone that it stole away his breath, placing a trembling and pale hand atop his right thigh to support herself as she leaned in even closer. Close enough that her chilling breath billowed into his ear, delivering a horrible reason for her unrest that the slightly jaded boy hadn’t even considered. 

“I’ve had to explain a...a great many things to her,” there was a shattered break in that song voice, like the smashing of a million mirrors as the world cracked apart around them, “and last night...last night, Corrin woke me out of nowhere, and she asked me to explain some of things that...that-” 

“She asked me to explain some of the things that were said in Cheve...by that monster...” 

The monster in Cheve...

That towering...powerful...cruel...spitting, unrepentant beast that had held Leo down as he swung an axe like a pendulum right over his-

All of the cheerful good that the haunted younger had been permitted to enjoy in the time since was snapped away from him in an instant. The memories of laughter, and love, and kindness which filled the moments after that were gone in a rush of firelit flashes that somehow made the cozy library around them disappear. 

Like a barbed hook had been caught onto the thin scar over the base of his vulnerable spine, and all of the horrible nightmares from at burning street had been fished out for him to view all over again.

Only prompted on by the dark bags beneath his dear sister’s closed eyes, making him think back to how furiously shadowed Corrin’s face had been as she snarled like the dragon she was descended from. By the clawing grasp on his leg as Azura clearly relived the same sickening carnage within her own troubled mind as well, needing something solid to hold tight to in the torrent that threatened to sweep her away.

The things Hans had said?

The things that heartless cretan had said?

...

“Did you-?” A choked whisper of fearful concern then, bubbling up through his closing throat as he tore his wide eyes from the unpeaceful face they’d been stuck on. Unable to push back that years-old instinct to protect Corrin’s innocence; her unknowing. And the things that had been said that night-

The way everyone had seen him-

“I...I had to tell her a little bit,” his guilty sibling murmured brokenly, the two of them yanking themselves back to the safe sanctuary of the quiet library that seemed to now glow far less welcomingly than before, “She said she couldn’t handle it anymore-not knowing what some of those...those threats meant.” 

What had happiness felt like again? Leo couldn’t imagine ever recalling the previously full emotion in that terrible minute, unable to even believe that he’d been selfish enough to feel such a thing when both of his caring sisters were secretly hurting. The numbing blonde could only feel disgust...

Disgust towards himself, and the events of that night. 

Just because the unfortunately experienced boy was able to slowly start moving past what had happened with Ryoma’s loving help, that didn’t mean others could do it so easily. Just because he had such grisly experiences with being hurt in the past, that didn’t mean others immediately understood how to handle it so readily-

Had Corrin ever even been happy since Cheve? 

“Leo, I didn’t mean bring it up,” Azura pawed anxiously at his thigh with her loosening grip, so blatantly trying to pull back her previous decision to share what had upset the girls with him. Those amber orbs which had been shining so amusedly before were now dulled by the truth of what she’d carefully hidden within, and the chilled blonde suddenly realized just how well his informative sibling could cover up things, “It’s just...besides me, she’s too ashamed to talk to anyone. And...I don’t really know how to help her understand that this world can be the cruelest of places at times, so...” 

The admittance couldn’t be taken back. 

Words never could.

“I don’t know either though,” Leo whispered brokenly, blinking his suddenly blurring sight as his pounding heart squeezed painfully within his caging ribs. Forcefully turning back that watery gaze to his changing sister’s sleeping face-to the face of the girl that was once his safest place to return to. 

How had he not realized that it was now Corrin who needed a safe place?

“I don’t know,” and Leo didn’t want to, in truth. 

Why did things have to change so swiftly that he couldn’t even catch his escaping breath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while Leo is managing to deal with things, thanks to his already immense experience towards nightmarish occurrences-
> 
> Some of the others are...not so easily able to swallow everything that's happened recently.


	347. Devotion of the Heart's Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone so important to the brave man that we follow, is also very important to us.”

******  
Selfish...

That was what the dancing shadows hissed at the disquieted blonde as he got lost amongst the lofty bookshelves of that darkened library. Replaying that short conversation with Azura over and over inside of his distracted mind, unable to shake the remembrance of immense pain and shattered brokenness that they’d both allowed to surface for less than a minute’s time then. 

Emotions which no one could ever see dangerously lurking beneath the surface, until it was already far too late. 

Leo knew that from personal experience. 

They’d both so skillfully hidden such hurt, and not one person had apparently noticed. The selfish boy certainly hadn’t-not even when they were considerate enough to waste valuable time and have an innocent culture lesson with him. Not even when he’d already questioned Corrin’s true intentions behind slicing off all of her beautiful hair, or even when he’d already suspected that Azura was well versed in keeping secrets. 

While Leo had been shamelessly laughing, and playfully rolling around in a bed, as lazy as he could possibly be-

Both of his dear sisters were suffering from horrific events which he’d already managed to purposefully leave behind to some tiny degree. 

After that...well, obviously the ignorant younger brother had been dazed about the rather revealing conversation. Just how was he meant to take suddenly learning that his largely innocent sister had asked about such things in the middle of the damned night? 

While he was foolishly panicking over nothing but shadows, Azura had been teaching the unsettled girl...terrible, and...cruel things about the world.

The somewhat jaded dancer had been forced into the postition of painfully explaining how his father’s monstrous retainer threatened to rape their haunted sibling, and what exactly ‘rape’ was. And...considering Hans had made the same disgusting advances towards Leo, and-

What he’d spat about the bastard royal’s mother-

...

Getting extremely lost in the expansive library was really the only quick escape that came to Leo’s scattered mind after the twentieth apologetic and guilty look that Azura sent towards him. Looking honestly for all the world as if she’d do anything to take back her impulsive decision to tell him why their poor sister had remained passed out throughout the whole war council. 

Unwakeable, because Corrin had likely not slept for even a second after learning that there were more terrors in this wretched life than death.

And that she’d been inhumanely threatened with one before she even knew what the threat meant.

So with the rest of their inquisitive companions still standing near enough to the door that his dismayed departure would be noticed, the once prince chose to go deeper into the din of the library instead. Citing a dishonest explanation of looking for a book or two that he could read during future cases boredom, before disappearing into the labyrinth.

A labyrinth of earthly wood that was layered in untouched dust which would make a certain butler screech like an infuriated cat, then pull out a duster from nowhere and set to work cleaning up. There were forgotten stories on every packed shelf, and collections of knowledge that perhaps nobody even knew anymore. All surrounded by a thick sense of ancientness and security-

Helped immensely by the gentle whispers that fought hard against the shadows’ accusations of selfishness, coming from a loving cubby within the recesses of his distracted mind. Caringly explaining to him in an almost motherly atmosphere that it was actually his responsibility to first steady himself, before rushing off to help others like a bolting horse. Nonverbally urging him to ignore the hisses of darkness completely, preventing it from swaying his settling heart. 

And Brynhildr’s silent, yet wise support was precisely what Leo needed to return from the numbed place that he had begun to sink into.

Corrin...

The fallen prince of Nohr truthfully was selfish in a past regard, since he’d been compliant in shielding the sheltered girl from everything wicked in the world. All for the personal gain of him and his siblings having a place that they could come home to, at the weighty expense of Corrin’s understanding about the real world.

And now she was learning-

And Leo definitely owed the cheated girl a safe place of her own for during such a painful time, simply as a start for making the amends that were due to her.

Sulking about within a shadowy maze would do nothing to help with that, now would it? 

“You’re not really looking for books,” the silky smooth voice of a calm woman asked him suddenly from behind, just when he was sturdily resolved to leave his escape at last, “Are you, little one?”

There, beneath the gently wavering flicker of a lit candle that was mounted to a part of the towering shelf above their heads, stood a familiar retainer. One who was already identifiable enough without looking, in thanks to her apparent habit to call Leo such a thing. 

‘Little one.’ 

Kagero, lithe and shapely beneath the manipulated darkness. Appearing like glowing gold from the swirling shadows because of her shimmering scarf, standing tall a few feet away as she gazed at the startled boy. Yet not appearing intimidating in the least, even though he knew for certain that the skilled ninja could be when she wanted to. 

“No,” the completely honest answer fell from him naturally. Pulled from his sullenly turned lips by the incredible softness of her dark russet eyes, as well as the almost motherly tone that he heard from her. Which was still so reminiscent of Leo’s own mother-

The way the elder woman expertly held herself was almost designed to make him tell the truth. So casual beneath the glowing candlelight only a few feet from the resolved blonde, yet also with such an open and inviting posture. Welcoming him to willfully share whatever he might wish, and still without saying another word. 

“I...needed a moment,” Leo admitted lowly, offering up a despondent shrug of his narrow shoulders as he leaned heavily against the sturdy bookshelf beside him. Needing the support after all of the thoughtless walking that he’d done around the unending maze of paper, ink, and wood.

Kagero didn’t attempt to push him to elaborate at all, for which he was unspokenly grateful. It wasn’t even the interfering blonde’s place to try and explain his sweet sister’s struggles, especially when she was seemingly trying to hide it as best as possible.

Instead, the chocolate haired woman merely extended her hand beneath the dancing fire for him to clearly view. 

And then discover that the motherly ninja held two books within her calloused grasp. 

“The forestry one is a journal,” she told him kindly, motioning invitingly for Leo to accept the offered bindings of parchment while speaking, “I purchased it recently, but Orochi gifted me with a new journal before I could use it. With me, it probably won’t get any use now.” 

He silently took hold of the two gifted books, examining the lovely green journal that Kagero was talking about then. With a strong, unbending cover, and beautifully shining lace tracing over it that was the brilliant coloring of a full moon. Truly an expensive keeper-

But Leo had never actually kept a proper journal before. Besides writing scribbled notes and needed recollections for experiments, he’d always thought it was far too dangerous to record his every thought and action as his mother had chosen to do. The simple fact of the curious boy’s own experiences with discovering secrets through written entries had led to such an opinion. 

So what was he meant to do with it? 

“And the book is one that I saw about the mountain’s forests,” the considerate woman went on to explain helpfully while the journal was being pondered, “Just so that you keep to your excuse about looking for reading materials.” 

Actually, what was he meant to do with this whole situation? 

Leo hastily lifted his wide eyes up to the sly ninja who was helping him hide the blatant lie he’d given, in order to gain a bit of actual space to sort out his troubled thoughts. Assisting in covering up such feelings, even though it meant subsequently doing so from her own liege as well. 

Why? 

Startled confusion must’ve been clearly written across his expression, because Kagero immediately gave a puffing little chuckle in response to his caught attention. Tilting her narrow face in an almost fond action that sent her long and wavy bangs swishing to the side charmingly, and taking to answering a question that the younger had yet to even ask.

“Admittedly, I do not know how this works in Nohr, little one,” she hummed in a throaty rumble, adjusting her feathery weight from one cocked hip to another as she casually shifted with all the grace of a cat. Lifting her round lips into a nearly caring smile, full of underlying mirth that Leo couldn’t even begin to understand without a proper explanation. 

“But in Hoshido, an engaged couple of high status will share retainers,” he blinked in unbridled confusion when he heard that, never having learned of such a strange idea before. In Nohr, your retainer was yours. The only people who could give orders to them besides their lieges were those of a higher status, and that was it.

Although, if Leo had interpreted what she meant correctly-

“Meaning that both my partner and I are bound to act as your retainers secondarily to Lord Ryoma,” Kagero kindly expanded on the explanation, inclining her body forward into a partial bow of deference without a tad of hesitation or annoyance over the matter, “So if you need anything, as our Crown Prince’s other half, we are both fully willing to assist you in whatever ways possible. Your orders are as good as orders given straight from our Lord’s mouth, and we will follow them as such.”

That...

That was never a practice which would be considered in the greedy land that he’d been born in. There was too much a disastrous opportunity for manipulation and lies; using such an opening for one’s personal gain. It wasn’t as though marriage was always the most sacred tie between Nohrians-spouses could be hated enemies to one another just as easily as opposing soldiers. 

If retainers were foolishly shared, then they would become nothing but a lethal weakness to their lieges. 

But Hoshidans still did such a thing? 

“Don’t worry,” Kagero then chuckled kindly again, already swiftly turning in a clear indication for him to follow her back out of their glowing maze that had strangely become just a bit brighter during the past minutes of their quiet discussion, “It’s completely up to the retainers themselves. Yours won’t be required to do anything for Lord Ryoma, we just want to take care of you, little one.” 

“Someone so important to the brave man that we follow, is also very important to us.” 

Sudden words of gratitude became stuck in Leo’s throat as emotions swelled within his loosened chest, and all the relieved boy could do was offer up a shaky smile to the caring woman. 

As though everything inside of him had turned to chilling ice after what he’d been thinking about earlier, and now it was all thawing after such a devout offer. Sure, it may not really be the smartest of opportunities to offer up to a person, but the touched younger would never even imagine misusing such loyalty. Leo would never intentionally do anything to slander his dear beloved’s honorable name, and he would never wickedly control the retainers that protected him either. 

So without any words available to him, all he could do was hug those gifted books to his chest, and follow Kagero out of the cozy maze that he’d successfully lost his darkness within. Running his smooth fingertips over the naturey colors of that new journal, and unable to prevent the image of an actual forest from coming to mind. 

What Leo really wanted now, was to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character stuff for no reason other than I wanted to! Shark week is hell, and for some reason I decided to raise my anxiety by watching horror movies. Can we get a yay for stupidity?


	348. Carried Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t exactly the first time that he’d had to be carefully carried away without the use of his injured body.

******  
“You...want to go see Rose?” 

...

Alright. The weakened blonde would be the first to admit that Ryoma’s hesitant repeat of his quietly asked question was warranted, considering how shaky Leo already felt from his wandering exploration of the library’s shadowy maze. There was no doubt in his mind that the concerned crown prince was currently comparing him to a newborn fawn-

But he also really needed to get outside for a bit.

Especially after Brynhildr’s earlier, loving assistance. Which had been accompanied by a joyous surge of his adoration for the outdoors, and only pushed onward by the gifted books that were held tightly against his quickly moving chest. There truly was no way of preventing him from doing this. 

Now that those wretched stitches had been finally removed from his scarred side, Leo wished to go see his beautiful mare again. He wanted to relaxedly lay amongst the emerald blades that rustled in the bracing wind, and he wanted to allow his magical wings to figuratively spread. 

...And while he had the chance to be surrounded by fresh mountain air, the recovering mage also wanted to put more thought into how to help his troubled sisters. 

Although-

With the overly concerned expression of worry that was being directed towards Leo from his dear beloved, getting down there may prove a far greater challenge than anything. Or, it might’ve proved to be such a thing. You know, if he didn’t have two idiotic retainers who completley lacked an internal sense of danger. 

“Right then,” Niles chose to huff grandly as their silent standoff of worry dragged on, appearing seemingly from thin air beside them. Giving an exaggerated dip of a bow as they both started in surprise, before his teeth were revealed by twisting lips as his icy iris gleamed like a shining glacier beneath candlelight, “Odin? If you would?” 

From the startled liege’s other side, a dramatical ball of performing arts popped into sudden existence as well. Boisterously grinning wide as though they were in the middle of a heroic play, and yet Leo could never think to mistake the hidden light of true understanding beneath his blonde mage’s acting mask.

Both of his loyal retainers knew perfectly well that he wanted this, and they also knew far better than to attempt to prevent it. If either of them wished to do their troublesome duty of protecting him, then they were already well aware of how to successfully do that. 

Don’t argue, and simply help.

Odin didn’t waste a second in skillfully snagging the new books from his settling liege’s grasp, giving back to Leo the full usefulness of his empty hands once more. It wasn’t really that strange of a setup, as...slightly embarrassing as the frail boy found what eventually came next. After all-

It wasn’t exactly the first time that he’d had to be carefully carried away without the use of his injured body. 

“Come on, milord,” Niles purred teasingly under his breath, confidently lowering into a partial crouch before the weakened blonde. Bringing his broad back closer to Leo in a clear invitation that he hadn’t been required to offer in quite some time, “I know that you’re skilled with mounting up, aren’t you? Ride me.” 

Thankfully, it was quiet enough that only the embarrassed liege heard. And that still didn’t immediately stop him from climbing onto the sturdy form as gently as he could, since it really was the only way Leo would get to see Rose. Though, that didn’t mean his lecherous friend wasn’t getting punished later for making him flush like a mortified poppy. 

“And-up-!” The strong archer muttered amusedly as thin arms wound around his firm shoulders, while knees moved to frame his hips. Awkwardly trying to find a connecting grasp that wasn’t rubbing against the older man’s golden belt roughly, and helped along by blistered digits that took hold under his legs. 

So incredibly tender along his left thigh, with all the thoughtfulness of the world being silently directed into not applying too much pressure to his healing scar.

And suddenly, Leo found stability while being lifted up into the air, perched just barely above a head of swishing snow drifts. Taking away all of the straining weight he’d been slowly losing a battle against, and giving him the opportunity to finally relax as he comfortably plopped his chin down on that soft expanse of white. 

“Alright,” Niles hummed unaffectedly, still as casual as could be. Easily shifting the light blonde’s weight up onto his strong frame all the more, and then taking a simple step forward. Moving with all the agility that the skilled, elder retainer always had, “Onward to your chambers, and then down to the stables.” 

As though he wasn’t currently carrying another body atop his own.

Odin quickly stepped into their direct line of sight to join them, opening his grinning lips like the happy ball of drama was about to spout some extremely exciting dialogue...

But then pausing guiltily as though something had occurred to him too late, and quickly closing his mouth without speaking a single anticipated word while he instead silently motioned for them to hurry up and depart. Which was most definitely enough to set both members of the relaxed piggyback pair on edge, unable to miss even a belated second of their brother’s odd behavior.

Maybe this wouldn’t just be about enjoying the outdoors after all. 

“I’ll...be just fine,” Leo mumbled distractedly to his beloved as an afterthought, watching with new worry of his own when Odin practically fled from the doors of the library with all of the energy he typically put into performing. Able to offer up only a hasty glance to the anxious royal watching them with a greatly fearful expression before his ‘mount’ was hurrying after their escaping friend.

Forced to look forward once more unless he wished to painfully bite his tongue, the carried boy had to leave behind the cozy library and their watching companions. All in vigorous chase after the retreating member of their trio that seemed adamant about reaching their destination before them.

Unfortunately for that goal, Niles turned out to be able to still sprint just fine. 

And he’s very lucky that Leo didn’t wind up releasing his delicious lunch all over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehue~
> 
> Odin may have a nemesis-
> 
> Or a bully...huehuehuehuehue~


	349. Running From Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin could always keep running.

******  
Odin...

Odin, their troubled little ball of drama, who they always tried so hard to keep safe through all of the dreadful horrors that the tormented young man insisted on following them through these last couple years-

Well, he knew how to run. 

Correction. 

Odin knew how to utterly flee for the sake of his life. 

They knew from morbid experience that the anguished blonde could run, and run, and run in desperation for hours on end when the sad need for such a thing came. No matter how tired he may become, or how his worn muscles brutally shook and gave out on him-

Odin could always keep running. 

So there was absolutely no hope of them managing to somehow luckily catch their distressed friend once he’d bolted down the snow-stone corridor, and they were both aware of that simple fact. But there was something else that they were aware of as well, so Niles didn’t bother to hurriedly slow in defeat and progress as though he’d lost some race.

He just kept determinedly rushing after Odin, occasionally remembering that there was a grumbling boy perched on his back that he also needed to remain aware of. A constant reminder which came in intervals from one skull crashing against another in shocking thuds that left them both groaning annoyedly. But definitely not annoyed towards their fast-running brother. 

Never.

In the extremely short amount of time that it took them to return to the seating room outside of Leo’s chambers, the rushing retainer was already anxiously hopping around in the other hall. No longer with his carried liege’s new books in hand, but rather holding tight to three of their cloaks that he’d retrieved for the lot of them. Purposefully waiting for the lagging pair to take sight of him before offering up a nervous quirk of a smile, then turning and running off once more. 

“Oh-” The elderly archer beneath him grumbled sharply, with a throaty voice that was thick from exercise and gnashing teeth. Adjusting Leo’s weight properly back against his shirted spine in a sudden action that likely appeared rough, but was still nothing short of gentle as he worked to shift the dependent younger into a more comfortable position, “Someone wants to get collared again, huh? I’ll teach you what happens when you ask a wolf to take chase.” 

That wouldn’t really be a helpful punishment right about now. Especially considering they were both fully aware that Odin would head straight down to the palace stables, and not even get too far ahead before loyally stopping to wait for them. 

They’d done this a handful of times before. 

Obviously, the first time it’d happened...well, the confused liege and retainer pair hadn’t understood very well at all. They’d originally only known that Odin appeared to be despairingly fleeing from them. Fleeing into a darkened forest as latening eve was just beginning to cast its clawing shadows around them, that is. 

Eventually the pair had inferred a reason behind it, even if their strange chosen sibling never gave an express answer in their questioning. 

Odin truly only did this when he was trying to desperately get somewhere away from unknown people in order to speak with them in private. As though the haunted blonde believed that places of civilization weren’t a safe place to converse, or as though someone could be eerily listening in. 

Which was precisely why they always took off after him, even though neither of them had expected such an event to happen now of all times. When seemingly nothing could’ve triggered a chase, and the abnormally quiet retainer had been...

Well...he’d been as strangely quiet and dulled as had become the regular for him in recent times. But there’d been no outstanding signs of distress during their uninterrupted council meeting, and Niles hadn’t indicated anything about his fleeing partner having an episode or attack that day. 

So what had suddenly made Odin flee from the homely library like his life was at unimaginable risk? 

Leo would be sure to fix it, and then make whoever was responsible regret distressing his already fearful family member. 

And he was certain that his torturous old friend would just love to help him with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ? 
> 
> I guess Odin gets a bit of a spotlight for a moment, my dearly troubled boy.


	350. It's Never the Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always handling them like fragile, newly born children-
> 
> Even when affectionately tackling one of them from the rocking back of a galloping mare.

******  
“What exactly did you think would happen when you kept on running?” 

Niles growled the question throatily in falsified frustration, appearing to be completely careless in his rough movements as he firmly pressed his writhing partner into the flattened space of grass they’d created in the midst of the waving field. Smirking with a sharp flash of glistening teeth as he stole victory, earning a flustered bout of noises from Odin that didn’t articulate to much. 

But the watching younger knew with certainty that their elder brother’s touch would be nothing but gentle as he easily maneuvered the caught blonde around.

Truthfully, the agile archer wasn’t even restraining Odin in any real way. Considering they were all aware of how terribly he would react to such a stupid decision, they’d never intentionally put him through that. It just seemed that way to an outside eye, if an ignorant person didn’t know what they were looking for. 

Like how those planted knees weren’t really in contact with any part of the struggling performer’s frame, despite being placed on either side of his wiggling hips. Or how Niles’ cool hands were only tapping lightly in order to get the stuttering mage to shift onto his back over the flattened blades of emerald, never truly gripping onto any part of him. Carefully acting with all of the consideration that would never be noticed if someone didn’t look closer. 

Always handling them like fragile, newly born children-

Even when affectionately tackling one of them from the rocking back of a galloping mare.

Honestly, Leo hadn’t expected for his troubled retainer to keep right on running past their original destination of the horses’ stables. By the latent time that the piggybacking duo had mounted up on Rose’s tackless back, the freely running blonde was already out in the middle of an ocean of swaying green. Seated in seemingly calm waiting for their hasty arrival, although that did nothing to prevent the chasing elder’s immediate reaction of dropping from the beautiful mare’s groove like a falling alley cat. 

“Niles,” the unendingly patient liege sighed, skillfully adjusting his feathery weight as Rose lowered herself for him. Sinking smoothly down to flatten even more of a hidden shelter amongst the rustling field of grass, and managing to hide them rather well thanks to how tall the blades rose here. 

While also making his coaxing voice easier to hear above the muffling whistle of nature’s wind that was blowing through their swishing locks. Orderlessly urging his old friend to remove himself from Odin’s squirming form, despite how much more playful the struggling actions had become in passing moments. 

Like the distressed blonde was already feeling far more at ease with them outside of the suffocating palace walls at last, and that wasn’t much of a surprise. 

Since it seemed to indicate that there was someone within the palace that his fearful retainer was trying to stay away from.

“There’s not many I would chase so passionately, I’ll have you know,” the shameless flirt purred unabashedly, almost instantly freeing his captive as he casually rolled off of Odin. Transitioning into an overtly relaxed position while Niles settled into the flattened terrain, crooking his arms behind the cloud of white which had spread out over naturey colors. 

“I’ll be taking my...mmmm-my ardent reward this evening,” his lecherous archer teased with a gruff humm, greatly succeeding in turning both young blondes into flustered messes as they joined him amongst the lovely earth. Garnering immense delight, as always, in how the scalding heat climbed up their prickling necks when his icy iris flickered over to each of them, “After that heart-pounding run, you’ve more than proven yet again that you have the energy to keep up with me.”

Odin fumbled over whatever choked answer that the affected mage had been trying to give, still inhaling sharply around each mutilated syllable as he tried to catch back his breath. Which became much, much harder when one’s face was transforming into a ripened apple thanks to such unashamed advances. 

While the sadistic archer was busy turning their speedy brother into a kneeling mess of melted blushiness, Leo took some time to discover a very comfy position against his laying partner. Leaning back trustingly into her floofy flank, feeling every wondrous gust of mountain air that she took into her large form. Sort of...melting in his own personal way. 

Drowning in uncontained cheer that surged forward when he was blessedly reunited with four of his dearest friends at once.

The Vincini family’s darling mount, Rose. 

The Vincini family’s legendary ally, Brynhildr. 

Leo’s most loyal retainer, Niles. 

And Leo’s gifted retainer, Odin. 

How could the calmed once prince lose himself to strangling darkness when he had such a caring family to surround him?

“You look happier now, Leo,” his haunted fellow blonde murmured suddenly in quiet observation, drawing Leo from his mirthful celebration of family to realize that both of the devout retainers were gazing fondly at him. As though he’d done something amazing-

But all that the lazing younger was doing, was cheerfully admiring the presence of his closest family members in one beautiful place. 

A wonderful lakeside, dwarfed by enormous snowy mountains. With a shimmering collection of reflective water that made it clear why the lake was called ‘Mirror Lake’, and surrounded by waving expanses of endless fields and wildflowers for miles around. Only broken up in one direction by the gleaming white stones of the palace they’d previously departed. 

“So do you,” he murmured softly back, earning a slightly self conscious smile from the dramatical man in response. With Odin seeming to fully recognize just how true that comment rang, and fidgeting embarrassingly with his scarred fingers as he lowered his dimming sight. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

An immediate rebuffal, given by the whipping shake of his head. Earning momentarily narrowed looks from Leo and Niles respectively, before the two quickly shifted their expressions to carefully controlled looks of acceptance. Reading easily that their friend simply wanted to ignore what had happened, and spend their valuable time doing more meaningful things than discussing dour topics. 

Not that they were just going to forget this, no matter how much Odin might pretend that it was nothing. 

You don’t run like their mysterious brother did, and claim it to honestly be nothing afterwards. 

“Well then, how about we once again talk about how well our dear charge can ride? Because he certainly knew how to keep his hips moving when I was coming after-” 

“Oh, I know,” Leo suddenly perked up in an odd rush of excitement, ferociously cutting off his idiot flirt’s words as he straightened dangerously against Rose’s fluffiness. Noticing absently that Odin had done the same, and was already reaching for that golden tome from his jostled belt, “Why don’t we play a punishment game?”

...

“...I believe I’m sensing a bit of anger directed towards me now. Should we start another chase? I’m always one for having some innocent blondes tracking my tail-ngh!” 

Both of his considerate brothers were distressed for their own reasons, but Leo couldn’t actually do anything until they were fully willing to discuss it with him. And despite all of the goodness in their new atmosphere, that...that really did sting a bit.


	351. Regrets of Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he hadn’t been injured back then.

******  
The cerulean sky was such an amazing thing to see. 

With an expanse of floofy black fur to act as Leo’s pillow, the blonde didn’t mind using this windy expanse of earth as his thinking place. Listening to the whistling breeze stream into one ear and out the other, filtering through the brief parts of his retainers’ conversation that he could actually hear. Kindly not expecting their thoughtful liege to join in any time soon. 

Leo hadn’t really seen the sky recently, had he? Stuck indoors as he’d been, the wielder of Brynhildr hadn’t seen much besides the naturey chambers he was staying in. Which had acted as a working substitute for a time, but not any longer. 

The recovering boy couldn’t stand to remain caged for much longer. 

It was rather easy to guess what was being discussed in hushed whispers around him, thanks to the nonexistent edge within Niles’ tone whenever his purring voice came across. So smooth and...melodic in a coaxing way that the shameless archer only ever was for them. Helping, when their haunted brother had already closed himself off from Leo.

And as much as it sent barbs of stinging regret through his chest, he understood why Odin didn’t wish to share with him. 

His foolishly emotional friend was still too weary of putting even an ounce of additional weight onto him. After what had happened, and the stress of after, the dramatical man was trying to protect Leo in any way that he possibly could. Even if that meant protecting the inquisitive younger from whatever problems were tormenting him. 

If only he hadn’t been injured back then. 

It’d caused so much trouble, and strife amongst the people who he cared about...so much pain that not a single one of them deserved. 

Even if Cheve had happened just the same as it horrifically already had, why?

Why did he have to get attacked on the road?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to break my OCD, so please bear with me.


	352. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single look at his darling beloved, and everything seemed to become alright again.

******  
If...a reset button existed, would you press it? 

If you had the capability to undo certain things, and alter how fate had originally proceeded-

Would you? 

...

But where would it stop? Where would you pause, and realize the magnitude of what you were actually doing? When would you realize that whatever your starting intentions had been, you’d failed to achieve those goals?

Where would you go back to?

For Leo...perhaps he would entertain the foolish idea of going back to that dreadful day when his mother was assassinated. The orphaned boy would consider, and he’d cry over the wonderful thought of being held by those loving arms once again-

And then, he would eventually be forced to come to a harrowing conclusion. One which left his heart just a bit more shattered, and his mind screeching in disharmony with the fractured organ. Because there’d never be a time when those two entities agreed on what rationally needed to be done, and what Leo really wished to do. 

Changing such an important part of his grim past-

It also changed everything else. 

Hitting reset on his mother’s orchestrated death was like tossing a pebble into a puddle. With the bastard prince’s life as the figurative puddle, and the disturbing ripples that came after spreading out across the wavering surface. Altering not just a single moment-

But everything which came in the years that followed. 

Resetting Corrin’s knowledge of how monstrous the real world was? Keeping her in such an innocent state, completely free of the painful truths around her? As sure as the bright day turned to dim night, it would eventually be the death of her. 

Resetting the torturous strife that Odin had endured at some point in his past? Relieving him of whatever conflict which had so scarred his imaginative mind, and freeing him from the phantom war playing out within his mind? It could very well have the capacity to change the course of the entire world; taking a hero from their venture.

Resetting Queen Mikoto’s assasination? 

Resetting the ambush that had fell Ryoma’s father? 

Resetting a billion of the other, great many things which tortured the minds around him like eternal ghosts that they could never truly escape?

...

Where did a person stop, and inevitably realize that the best thing they could ever do was continue forward? Dealing as best as they could with what fate had already decreed, and accepting that to change even a moment, would also change everything else? 

Leo couldn’t reset a thing. But he knew that, even if that unimaginable choice came to him somehow, someway-

He wouldn’t make that choice. 

The fallen prince would merely walk away, and leave the puddle untouched. Allowing the falling cascade of rain to continue growing it, unmanipulated by outside forces for as long as possible. As much as the rational decision may be right, and as much as he knew that-

It would still hurt to allow cruel fate to take its course unbroken.  
******  
Leo slowly batted open his resting eyelids, permitting his considering thoughts to be refocused back to that windblown field he was lying in. Drawn forth by a welcoming bray from his dear mare, which made his lips tug up reflexively before the prone blonde had even discovered who Rose was allowing to approach. Because the only people she would ever welcome were people that he cared about.

So it wasn’t much of a surprise when his blinking sight found a certain crown prince walking towards them from the direction of the shining palace.

With the cerulean sky shaded deeper than before, and a disk of golden fire already beginning to sink towards the western mountain peaks. Turning crowns of snow gleaming far above them, delivering a heavenly glow to the whole lakeside valley around them. Mixing glittering softness from the shimmering lake, with the lowering gleam of the sun. 

And making Ryoma appear like a beautiful divine of splintering lightning that had descended to the earth in order to see him.

Shadowed dutifully by two silent ninjas, who were keeping at a respectful distance behind their regal lord. With tawny orbs that shone like miniature suns of their own, surrounded by a waving sea of chocolate silk, and crowned by the sweetest curve of those velvety lips which always succeeded in making Leo’s heart melt. Still adorned in that stunning outfit, but now with a legendary blade of white and gold glinting at his side. 

Just like that, the entire world disappeared from around them in the adoring blonde’s eyes. 

Only the pair of lovers, and Rose existed now. 

Rose, since she teasingly chose to whip her rider’s shoulder with her tail in an attempt to remind him how to function properly again. Not holding back in the least as she chortled in unbridled amusement, wordlessly instructing him to close his hanging mouth before he swallowed a poor insect. 

If his mother had ever gotten the chance to see how Leo acted like a lovesick puppy around the handsome crown prince, she’d probably have had a similar reaction. 

Although, the embarrassed boy couldn’t shake the thought that she would’ve teased him about it even more as blushing heat crawled up towards his ears. 

A bit late in resorting to curling into Rose’s fluffiness to uselessly hide. Tearing his stuck gaze from the wondrous view that Ryoma made to plant his flushing visage into floofy fur instead. Twisting over onto his fluttering stomach so that he could drape himself over the soft flank, and completely ignoring the entertained sounds that came from his audience of unabashed retainers. 

A single look at his darling beloved, and everything seemed to become alright again.

Wasn’t that always how it was? 

“Should we leave the two of you to your privacy, milord?” Niles questioned with a clear smirk lilting his voice, garnering renewed attention only seconds after Leo had resolved to not look. With the low sound of his friends suddenly shifting over rustling grass reaching him, the youngest of their trio peered back over his raised shoulder to check. 

And found both of his ridiculous brothers retrieving their brought cloaks from the ground, appearing to be preparing to do just as the shameless man had offered.

“You-” 

The faltering blonde paused, taking a moment to actually examine the two when a flicker of concern lanced through his heart. Unable to completely push away the sudden remembrance that invaded Leo’s mind- 

Of how oddly his flirtatious archer had been acting that very morning, only a handful of hours before. Saying things that were entirely out of character, and then rushing off before it could be questioned. How distressed his haunted mage had been in even more recent times, and only just barely looking more at peace now. 

How gently they’d been talking to one another while he’d encased himself inside of rushing thoughts, which neither of them seemed to want to disturb him from. 

“Are you two...okay?” 

Such a weak inquiry, considering just how long that line of questioning had been plaguing the back of his thoughts. And perhaps a hypocritical one as well, since the worried boy perfectly understood what his loyal companions were choosing to do. 

Hiding their depressingly negative emotions, all for the sake of protecting Leo’s already strained heart in their own ridiculous way. 

Something which he’d used to vehemently do as well, once upon a time.

But the fragile question was entirely worth it, for the softened expressions which came upon both of his brothers’ faces. Looks that most others would never be permitted to see, and casting a hiding sheet over the dark remembrance that had overcome his mind. 

“Nothing that a hot and steamy night won’t fix,” Niles chuckled throatily, stealing away the view of that single icy iris as he reached for his ocean cloak. Almost muting his next hushed words when he spoke again, in a voice so low that the gusting breeze nearly stole away the syllables. 

“Although I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to see him again, so it might be a while...” 

Odin and Leo blinked in unison, meeting one another’s eyes as they tried to collectively figure out if they’d heard that correctly. Because it almost sounded as though...

“Uh-I’m...I’m feeling far more steady at heart than my earlier race against fleeting emotions made it seem! So please fear not, milord!” 

The startled blonde quickly burst out with some of the dramatical lines expected of him after belatedly realizing that they’d locked gazes. Rushing to grasp onto his own abandoned cloak, and offering up a tiny lift to his lips that wasn’t nearly so bright as the two others wished it could be. As it used to be.

But it was exceedingly clear that Niles had helped in some capacity, so the concerned liege was willing to let them both go for now. 

“We’ll be around, ensuring that not all the castle has a view of your romp with that prince,” the snow haired elder promised amusedly, then inclined his head pointedly back towards the castle as he rose to his feet. Leading, with Odin in tow when he finally departed their flattened expanse that hid them from the field’s mountain wind, “Enjoy your tryst, Leo. And remember-”

“Aim for between the legs with your kicks, just like I taught you.” 

...

“Why am I being kicked?” A wheezing tenor immediately questioned almost fearfully, prompting Leo to twist back towards the direction of the castle once more. Finding a paling royal standing only a few strides away, with an expression of uncertainty distorting that beautiful smile from earlier. 

“Why do you assume that I was talking about you?” Niles shot back snarkily before his mortified liege could get even a word in, ignoring the lecturing smack that their following mage aimed at his arm in warning, “Have you done something to deserve it?” 

It certainly didn’t help much when Ryoma’s first response to that demanding prompt was to retrieve all of his skin’s drained color back into his rosy face within seconds. Opening and shutting those wordless lips in bewilderment as he chose to sneak a short glance over to where Leo was still draped over Rose, seeking whatever answer that he should give.

Which really made the flustered boy wonder just how many of their interactions his beloved considered truly inappropriate. 

“Oh, nevermind,” the viciously grinning archer purred, stopping only a couple feet from the brunette as he scuffed his boots against the rustling blades of green beneath him, “I can just deliver the kick myself, can’t I?” 

“No,” Odin then muttered sharply, giving a tiny shove to his partner in order to get him moving again. Accidentally managing to turn both of the blushing lovers even more red with the mortifying warning of, “he can’t become king if he can’t bear heirs-!” 

Oh...gods... 

Kill him now, please. 

Smite him. Smite him before his mind went off to places it certainly shouldn’t-to the place that Ryoma’s had already been banished to, if his promised's sudden struggle to remain standing was any indication. 

Why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???  
> Flustered fun~


	353. A List of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted with all his heart to be like that with Ryoma.

******  
Rose had always been there for Leo. 

Just as she’d always been there for his mother before him; ever the loyalest of companions. Inseparable from the Vincini family in a way that many wouldn’t ever be able to understand, and connected far more deeply than even the young blonde might know. A chance. A split moment-

An orphaned filly that had been found dying in the dark forest-

Who had grown to become the most devoted friend that either mother or son would ever have, across multiple generations of their bloodline.

A beautiful black mare that Clova was placing her infant son atop before the child could even walk yet, teaching him how to ride in a silly prelude to him learning how to talk. Wanting nothing more than to share one of the truest forms of joy she knew with her baby boy, despite everyone telling her that he wouldn’t actually remember. 

But Brynhildr had made sure that the loving emotions his mother shared with him back then weren’t just lost to a void of unknown memories. For protecting her previous wielder’s journals from destruction, Leo owed his ancient ally the world. There was so much he would’ve never known otherwise. 

Rose was their most trusted confidant-the one being in all existence that they knew would never betray them. Would never spill the secrets that they’d both whispered into her listening ears, or share a single hidden moment that the faithful mare had witnessed during her time with them. 

Many different times, in good hours as well as the bad, Rose had been the constant they shared. Alongside their beloved magic, and Brynhildr-the loyal mare had soaked up their tears, and joined them in their laughter. She’d defended them during times of fighting, and she’d been there to assist them during times of peace.

Or, whatever peace amounted to in Nohr. 

And now-

Rose was the fluffiest place Leo could bury his flaming face as he struggled to put his retainer’s ridiculous antics out of mind. Distractedly paying attention to each deep heave of air that rushed through his mount’s ginormous lungs, allowing his practically weightless body to lift and fall with the breaths that passed beneath him. Petting his way through swirling, windblown fur as the world continued to move around him. 

And it was all outside of his conscious reach, until a draping collection of fabric was placed over his hunched shoulders. Belatedly reminding the bashful blonde that there was one besides those retainers that would’ve remained. 

“It’s getting colder,” Ryoma murmured lowly, his smooth tenor quiet in an attempt to not startle the distanced smaller when he spoke. Benevolently adjusting the woolen cloak that he’d placed over Leo, with the caring crown prince only inches away from his unguarded spine, “Remember? Kaze said you’ll be weak for a while yet. You could easily become ill in your state, Leo.”

That would be miserable; he hated being sick with a passion. A passion which had likely only grown more so...since the encompassing fever that had trapped him in limbo only days before. But-

“This is hardly cold,” the embarrassed younger mumbled in reply, even as he reached up to absently tie the golden rope of his crimson cloak. Securing it over his narrow shoulders, just for the sake of the overly concerned royal that still hovered behind him, “Windmire’s summers were lucky to ever reach this warm.”

And Leo could now say with full certainty that he much preferred the welcoming warmth of Hoshido, over the soul-sucking chill of Nohr.

“Still, you shouldn’t strain yourself, my dear,” Ryoma reiterated worriedly, with that husky voice growing louder as he leaned nearer to the boy’s back, “Your wound has left you in a dangerous state, and...and I worry.” 

Well, if it was to help comfort his beloved...

Rose snorted lightly in her own form of a laugh, clearly reading how quickly his denial had shifted for the sake of his adorable promised. Urging her lulling rider to raise his head from her floofy flank with a massive intake of breath, and catching her eclipse eyes to Leo’s when he did so. 

So gorgeous. So round and wide, with the most perfect eyelashes and shimmering irises that were surrounded by pitch blck. As though Rose housed the very universe within her eyes, and her adoring partner would readily believe such a thing in a heartbeat. 

Leo watched calmly with a tiny smile as the lovely girl brought her large head back, tapping down against her strong shoulders with that nose of hers. That nose which was softer than anything he’d ever get the honor of feeling, and that he could pet for hours on end when given the opportunity. 

You know, until she got frustrated with his constant assault of affection and nudged him away.

And he knew precisely what Rose wanted. What she was inviting her lovesick boy to do, without any hint of hesitance in those eclipsing orbs. The most dear of gifts that his darling mare could offer up to him, and that Leo was happy to accept.

“Ryoma?”

When the fallen prince looked back over his cloaked shoulder, he found his sweet beloved crouching directly alongside the short legs that were curled up against Rose’s round stomach. With an ethereal appearance that was just as stunning as when they’d dressed that morning, and as when he’d been regally approaching across the emerald field. Captivating, without even trying to be. 

His king. 

“Would you like to join me for a ride?” Leo gently invited his dear heart, trying to keep down the childish hope from his quiet voice. Watching unblinking as the brunette’s tawny irises lit up like dazzling lightning, feeling the rapid thud of a rabbiting organ hit repeatedly against his chest with each passing second. Finding himself a little breathless in the wondrous aftermath of the blinding smile which Ryoma then gifted to him. 

“With Rose?” The touched royal reaffirmed, sounding honored over the offered prospect to ride the most beautiful mare in the world. Straightening his slumping posture like an evaluated soldier would do under the eyes of their commander, and lowering his drifting gaze in a polite action that only made Leo’s pounding heart swell with even more love, “Are you sure?” 

Yes. 

Yes. 

A million times-yes. 

The list of people that had been permitted to ride Rose in all of her long life was extremely short. Her proud rider was almost confident enough to say he could count them all with only his fingers, not including maybe the occasional passenger that his mother had allowed outside of his years. 

For him, there was nothing more trusting than to allow someone to ride his dearest best friend. 

And his personal list consisted only of Corrin, Niles, Odin, his mother, Alistair...and Elise. Only...one of which had ever actually given him a real reason to deeply regret allowing them such a special chance, not that he’d ever believed such a thing could be possible at the time.

And Leo truly wanted the man he loved to be a part of that list. 

“It...would make me very happy,” the mirthful younger admitted in a hopeful whisper, overflowing with the sudden wish for such a thing as he gazed longingly at Ryoma. Bartering excitedly in a way that almost made the honored man look ready to break out into throaty chuckles, “Just down to the lakeshore for a bit? I know that it’s getting late already...” 

Leading to him pulling away from the fluffy spread of swirling fur in order to lean into that warming and broad form crouched behind him. Unashamed as he nestled against his beloved’s chest, filled with the fondest of all his memories in that moment. 

Leo’s memories of riding, with the few people that he cared about most in this cruel world. When nothing could manage to hold the chained prince back, and he was the most free he could ever be-

He wanted with all his heart to be like that with Ryoma.

“That...sounds really amazing right about now, my adorably little tomato,” the dutiful prince then shed his responsibilities with those words, and it was completely obvious to the supported blonde just how much his teddy bear relaxed in the ticking seconds which followed. How his whole form practically gave against Leo, and he sagged forward with unimaginable relief over the mere idea. 

Things were really starting to add up for both of them, and the already relaxed boy couldn’t be happier that he was allowed to share his safest place with the one that always so readily helped him. All of their nagging worries, insistent fears, and ever-present duties could wait. There was sure to be plenty of that awaiting them in the hours to come anyways. 

There always was. 

Leo carefully disentangled himself from the older’s slumping hold, crawling forward to ascend that mountain of flooffines with an ease that only came from years of experience. Positioning himself over the laying mare’s shoulder, and earning an exaggeratedly impatient huff afterwards. 

Apparently having spent too long basking in the mere presence of his crown prince, even if he knew Rose didn’t actually mean it. 

Then he nervously bit into the inside of his cheek, rolling the sensitive skin between catching teeth as he extended a palm back to Ryoma. Feeling a ridiculous sense of anxiety over the idea that the tender crown prince might choose to reject him now, for whatever reason. An idea which wasn’t given the chance to root into his thundering heart. 

The perfect fit, as always. 

Their fingers laced together like they were forever meant to be holding onto one another, and Ryoma didn’t waste much time before following him onto the sloping groove of Rose’s back. Still moving a bit ungracefully though, like the honored man was worried that he might make a mistake somehow. Putting such intense care into something that most wouldn’t even think twice about-

And proving all over again that Leo was right to give his glass heart to him.

“Alright, hold on,” the blonde giggled in childish excitement, sensing his beautiful mare’s weight shift suddenly through her large body. Rolling the strong muscles that were beneath them as she flicked her fluffy ears, and then forcing her gigantic form up in a powerful shove that left them quaking unsteadily.

Instantly, a heated palm was pressing securely into his flat stomach. Looped around his bony waist as Leo was tugged into the protective crown prince’s space, embracing him closely thanks to instinct as their balance disappeared for a split second. Trying to keep the experienced rider safe even though he was far more used to this than Ryoma. 

And he couldn’t ignore the warmth of his beloved’s body when they were brought so close together. With that tender palm kneading against his fluttering stomach, able to feel the strong heat even through two layers of clothes. While their other hands were still intertwined perfectly, swaying between their bodies as Rose stabilized. 

His sensitive spine was completely conformed to Ryoma’s front, like some sort of puzzle game. And those long legs were nudging against his hanging thighs with each shift of his lovely mount, who kindly chose to give them a minute to catch up with their higher seating before attempting to head off towards the glistening lakeshore. 

Just as he’d thought. 

This...made Leo really happy.

“Are you okay?” The content smaller giggled again, aware of how much less experienced his momentarily panicking promised was when it came to horses. Mounts of any kind, really. And he couldn’t help but find the fearful kneading against his stomach adorable, if not a bit embarrassing.

“I-yes,” Ryoma mumbled in an airless reply, sounding almost awed by how high they’d risen in moments. Without the slightest hint of strain from the powerful mare that they were now properly riding, “She’s strong, isn’t she?” 

Rose snorted proudly after that flattering compliment, flicking her tail in smug agreement that Leo didn’t miss. Turning her long face back to check that her passengers were doing alright, and shaking that gorgeous head of hers when she found that they were. 

“You should feel her when she runs,” the blissful blonde told him breathlessly, bringing up his free hand to shyly place over the knuckles atop his stomach. Freezing up the gentle kneading for only a moment before Ryoma continued with it. Consciously this time, “She’s...amazing.”

There were so many other words that described his loyal girl, but ‘amazing’ was a start. He probably admired Ryoma as much as he admired her, and the only other person he’d ever found so awe-worthy was his mother.

Hot exhales of breath blew out against the parts of Leo’s neck that were bared above his cloak, which only grew hotter as they nuzzled into one another. Finding immense comfort in their places together above the earth, and only seeking more as Rose finally began to steadily walk down towards the lake. 

Making them sway slowly against one another in a lulling, rocking motion. With the loving brunette cuddling even closer as their stresses drained away, leaving behind only one another to focus on. To love, and to care about. 

For now, there was nothing else. 

And that was exactly what the pair of lovers needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hearts! Hearts, everywhere~


	354. Return to a Palace's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn’t last forever, however much they wanted it to.

******  
Soaring mountains of lush forestry and snow capped crowns dwarfed them. In a wavering field of tall, emerald blades that swished with each new gust brought down from the sloping peaks. A valley adorned by a crystal lake-as reflective a surface as a mirror-gently rolling in rippling patterns towards the rocky shore. 

All of it seemed so much like a scene from one of those romance novels that Ryoma enjoyed reading. 

But this wasn’t some made-up story. This was them, and this was their wondrous life together. A brief gift of respite after the diplomatic consideration they’d had to deal with all morning. After Leo had had that patchwork removed from his side, and after his worry over how troubled all of his friends seemed to be. 

Swaying steadily against one another, rocking like the ripples of the lake as Rose walked onward. Carrying them along the stone-covered bank with a clear bounciness to her step; happy to be allowed to ride about for a bit longer. 

It was all very lovely, and the relaxed younger wanted nothing more than to enjoy that. 

...

However, it became harder with each lengthy moment of peace to ignore the constant reminders that pecked at his brain. Again and again, as the golden sun sunk further towards the western mountain peaks. Because there was still so much that needed doing, so much that they couldn’t hide from forever. 

And it was with a descending heart that Leo realized when his responsible mare began to head back towards the Lakeside Palace. Of course, he knew that all he’d need to do was tell her to stay out a bit longer and the loyal mount would do just that...

But Rose knew best.

“Are we returning to the palace?” Ryoma caught on in no time as well. Whispering his soft question against the woolen fabric over the smaller’s shoulder that he’d taken to using as a pillow, with a tone of resigned understanding.

It couldn’t last forever, however much they wanted it to. 

Then, the crown prince wound that arm even firmer around Leo’s hip when the mare began trotting. With his worn fingers squeezing at the younger’s abdomen once more, seeking a hold that he didn’t have when there were no reigns. Uneasily attempting to pull the steady boy back into him even further as their gentle rocking turned to bouncing. 

“It’s getting late, so we really should,” he regrettably answered, squeezing his knees into Rose’s side to reassure her that it was fine before she could turn them around, “There’s...still too much to be done, isn’t there?” 

Just as there always was, and there always would be. 

Their only chances came in stolen moments like these-times that people may perhaps call irresponsible. They may claim that it was running away from their duties, or abandoning important matters that should’ve been drowning them in stress. Yet, for a while none of that is true. 

Because when they were like this, as they were-

Titles? Duties? Responsibilities, crowns, diplomacy-all of it? None of it was their concern, since they weren’t just defined by those things. It wasn’t the only things their bodies and souls were made of, and it wasn’t the only things that could be on their minds. 

At times like this, they were just a man and boy. Who happened to love one another with all their hearts, and needed the freedom if they wished to remain sane. 

And they would take their freedom...

And then they would return to what others expected of them, until their next venture for peace came. 

“...There is a lot, yes,” Ryoma agreed after a few moments had passed them by, with his tenured voice growing heavier from the weight returning to him with each trotting step back to the palace. A palace of gleaming white, which became taller and taller as they moved back into its casting shadow, “Though, thank you for this, Leo. It was very enjoyable, and I think we both needed a taste of fresh air.” 

Yes, they did. Especially considering there was no telling when they’d again be able to leave the stuffy halls of the structure that was now appearing to be a mountain as Rose approached it. Towering so tall that it would blot out the sun, if the golden coin of the sky hadn’t already passed by on its journey to the horizon. 

“...Shall I carry you back up to our chambers?” The brunette then inquired suddenly, prompted by how close the back entryway to the palace had become. Privated. Away from the busy bustle of the stables and courtyard, so they could enter without much hassle.

And without their retainers yet in sight. 

“On your back?” Leo checked unsurely, already imagining the embarrassment he would feel if he was carried any other way. How mortifying an image, being cradled like some child in front of whoever they may run into in the halls. It made the imaginative blonde want to curl up over Rose’s fluffy mane and never move again. 

“If that’s how you would prefer it, then yes,” Ryoma shifted back awkwardly as the clicking of the mare’s hooves grew loud, thanks to the cobbled stonework that surrounded the back entryway. Which drastically broke up the expanse of grass that spread out like a knee-high ocean behind them.

Returning them to the world that they’d sought an escape from, and removing Leo from the earthly embrace that he’d been allowing his magical core to lavish itself with until then. Leaving the recovering mage feeling colder as his beautiful partner came to a stop, stamping her hoof loudly against the stones. Offering a quick raise of her large head to push back at him, bringing back life from the emptiness so that he could tug his warm cloak further around himself. 

“Hold on,” his sweet promised murmured with haste, taking notice of how he’d tried to make himself warmer. Uncertainly adjusting his weight again and again, making it very obvious that the inexperienced royal didn’t know how to dismount with a stirrup, “We’ll be inside in a moment, I just...How do I-?” 

The graceless flailing was kind of cute, although it was annoying that Ryoma had to take his heated body from Leo to do so. And after another moment of the cuteness, their current seating decided that enough was enough. Giving them absolutely no warning before she was bowing her long, front legs. 

Which resulted in the both of them dropping forward in surprise, sliding into one another as the hard stones became much closer all of a sudden. Nearly toppling straight off of her strong shoulders, before her back legs were bowing as well. So, like children, they were sitting partially upon the ground, with their legs laying over the patio in an easy dismount. 

They’d have to work on easier ways to do that in the future. 

“Um-Thank you, Rose,” his promised politely accepted the help, with a tone that was underlied by thick embarrassment over his ineptitude to do such a simple thing. But it really was perfectly fine. Riding without a horse’s tack was far harder than riding with, and Ryoma was hardly skilled in either category. 

The warm shielding against Leo’s cloak then disappeared, and the barefooted crown prince was quick to position himself in a crouch beside the laying mare as soon as he’d drawn his legs over. Offering himself as the recovering boy’s new mount, alongside a bashful little expression that sent his heart skipping several beats. 

“Thanks girl,” he echoed gratefully, following after the kind man that had such control of his most important organ. Close enough to Rose’s back that he needed only to reach out and grip onto those sturdy shoulders, allowing Ryoma to bundle up the rest of his body afterward, “Why don’t you go get something amazing to eat? And nag them until they give you a proper brushing as well-you deserve it.” 

Her offended snort made it clear what she thought about being referred to as ‘nagging’. But that didn’t stop her from assisting in helping her weakened rider, nudging carefully at his back in order to push him more securely onto the brunette’s back. Mimicking the same position that Niles had had him in a couple hours earlier.

But with the addition of sweet cherry blossoms flooding his senses as Ryoma hefted him. Rising to full height without much time in between crouching and then, even more effortlessly than his retainer ever did. Making Leo feel lighter than air as he was adjusted without a hint of struggle, held so tenderly at the thighs that there could never be any discomfort. 

“Is this alright?” 

Of course it was. It was even better, actually. Because like this, the cheerful younger could nestle perfectly into that silky mane of hair that had been tucked around his promised’s shoulder so as not to be pulled. Breathing in the petal scent of blossoms, and hiding his heated face at the same time. 

One final pleasure, before strife returned.


	355. Sense of Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sense of self could adapt to whatever was required of the released blonde, and...
> 
> And his family would help him take care of the rest.

******  
Sometimes, Leo couldn’t help but feel as though there were multiple versions of himself.

A strange thought, right? Or...perhaps it was actually a pitiable one. The drab reason for why he felt such a way was certainly pitiable, at the very least. And yet, the source was far from uncommon within the damnable kingdom that he’d been born to.

There was Leo. 

And then there was Leo. 

And then there was Leo. 

Alongside all the mini, chibi Leo-s that raced around those main ones. 

Precisely. It’s an extremely confusing thing, but it was so normal that no one ever thought twice about it inside of Nohr’s dying borders. To some degree, he imagined that almost every higher classed citizen could understand exactly what the fallen prince felt. 

Speaking of, there was the ‘Leo’ who was a bastard prince. One of the cruelest of monsters that was called a dog to the King, and who had made terrible decisions in order to survive the heartless land that sought to bury him. The villain, whose greatest crime was to try and protect the family that he so loved, and that he thought returned his love. 

They hadn’t.

There was the ‘Leo’ who was nothing but himself. Although, his sense of self had been practically decimated over the dark years since losing his mother to the Concubine Wars. By the time that he’d met Ryoma that very first night, his sense of self was nothing more than a captive prisoner. A numbed child that wished to ride, and ride, and keep on riding until the kingdom that held him suffocatingly by the throat was nothing more than a distant memory. 

But in the end, that hadn’t been an option for him. 

And then there was the ‘Leo’ who was something...different. Something actually alive, brought forth by the presence of people who honestly cared. Freed from his protective cell in times of fabricated peace, to be able to finally feel as though life meant something-

Now, those final two were the ones that were granted so much freedom in him leaving Nohr. While the first was nearly buried by now, with blessedly no need for him to exist any longer. His sense of self could adapt to whatever was required of the released blonde, and...

And his family would help him take care of the rest.


	356. Reveal of a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was rather sweet, just as so many of the things Ryoma did were.

******  
Kagero had been kind enough to give him the appealing journal as a gift, but he really didn’t know what to do with it. 

A daily collection of written passages, recording your actions of the day. Alongside personal emotions, and every thought that you wish to spill from your tongue but can’t trust anyone enough to tell...

But Leo had used enough personal items-like journals-against people in the past.

He’d stolen secrets with only a quick glance across pages, and he’d gained the knowledge to ruin lives with even less. It was those cruel passages which told the innocent boy who was responsible for his mother’s assassination. It was those self-important writings that led to executions and torn families.

...

It was journals that had completely stolen away what was left of his innocence in the end, and forced upon him the pain of truths. The truths about his dear mother, and everyone else that had unknowingly been surrounding him for years already. 

So...a journal wasn’t exactly something he was interested in keeping. Especially when the weakened mage didn’t have the proper tools needed to magically seal it away from prying eyes somewhere safe. Somewhere-

Somewhere like his mother’s enchanted study, where he’d found her personal journals ages before.

Leo exhaled slowly, trying to get rid of the heaviness that had entered his battered body. Weighed down by memories he didn’t wish to remember, but that still took center stage as his smooth fingers turned the book over again. Running a thumb along the silver lining-literally. 

He wasn’t currently performing any experiments, so he didn’t need any notes to keep on that. The imaginative boy had never been called artistic either. Never one to write stories of his own, or draw more than practical diagrams for his magic work. 

But Kagero had been...she was so good to him, he didn’t just want to leave the journal to collect dust. 

Maybe...

Leo allowed his burning eyes to fall shut, letting out another sharp breath of air in careful consideration. Adjusting himself over the silken covers of their bed, and coming even closer to just falling back into the smooth embrace. Annoyedly, the helpful herbalist had been right about not pushing himself. 

He could already feel a faint stiffness in his strained joints, and the healing blonde was certain it would only grow more sore overnight. Which was why he was grateful that Ryoma had kindly offered to carry him back from their relaxing ride, preventing further injury. 

Although, Leo was piggybacked during a strange time when the halls seemed oddly empty. They hadn’t run into a single guard or servant on their return-not one person. And their retainers hadn’t bothered to reveal themselves until they’d already made it to their chambers. 

Which was suspiciously reminiscent of their private encounters in Castle Shirasagi...

But the frail younger was more focused on the blessing that even more people hadn’t seen him like that. 

Somehow, it felt as though outsiders had been able to view more and more of him as of late. A despised fact that he was earnest in trying to forget after what Azura had told him in the library. After those horrific memories had broken past his dammed thoughts, and had offered up a wicked seed to plant within his heart. 

There’d been so many other things that Leo had been concerned about since...

The tormented boy had completely forgotten about how all of his companions had all seen him that night. Broken down. Crying on the street’s stones as a deadly axe was swung like a game over his-

Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to remember. 

Another airy gust of breath, and the torn younger let the new journal slip from his grasp. Dropping with a muffled thump against the silken blanket, joining the other offered book that Kagero had given to him. Both of those bound sets of pages staring up almost accusingly at him, demanding to be used.

“Are you not going to write something?” The curious crown prince across the room questioned, setting aside the documents he’d been inspecting. Royal documents, which were now strewn all over the elegant desk near the stained windows. Painting those inked parchments in a cascade of colors, and illuminating Ryoma’s figure with a hundred shades of light. 

Watching the deliberating smaller with a tilted head, his tawny stars looking between that dropped journal and Leo with an almost anxious energy. As though the observing royal had been waiting with baited breath to see him use it...

“Ryoma?” The suddenly attentive blonde came to, the corners of his pursed lips dropping as he frowned at his interested beloved. Almost immediately losing sight of those lovely irises as they fell to the cluttered desk in front of him; a clear sign of guilt. 

“Did you ask your retainer to give me this?” 

The forest journal was a bit heavier when he lifted it from the matching silk once more, waving it about in indication even as that celestial gaze only offered up a quick glance. Then quickly averting his sight again, shuffling nervously while he set aside the important papers in his grasp. Unwilling to deny it if the denial was a lie. 

Since Ryoma was always honest with him.

“I thought...it would help,” Leo’s adorable teddy bear murmured, knitting his brows together in greater guilt as he let out a huffing exhale. Turning that rumbling tenor soft and hesitant while his sweet promised tried to explain, seeming to fear that he’d stepped over some invisible line despite all of his careful consideration. 

“I know there are things that...you don’t know how to talk about,” the mumbling brunette admitted, hitting the nail right on its head. While also unintentionally bringing up the current struggle that the troubled younger was dealing with, “And...well, even if it’s inconstant, you can write down whatever you need to expel from your soul. I would never read it without permission either, so-” 

Maybe Takumi had actually gotten his considerate awkwardness from his brother to some degree. 

The nervous man didn’t appear to know where he was going with that hasty reassurance either, but Leo understood enough. Apparently, he’d managed to worry his attentive beloved more than he’d thought, and this was the outcome. An indirect way of helping-or, an attempt. 

It was rather sweet, just as so many of the things Ryoma did were.

“I see...” He muttered quietly, once again giving the gifted journal another look. And it didn’t take very long for a burning gaze to return to him, making his consideration of the book rather embarrassing. 

His darling fiance had wanted him to have it, so that he could write down the turmoil in his soul without spilling all of his secrets to another person. And...it was probably prompted greatly by his forgotten nightmares, and chaotical emotions. For which Leo could fully understand. 

Maybe it wasn’t the worst idea. If needed, there was always the option of tossing it into a burning fire. That would certainly erase any records that he didn’t wish to keep, even if it was only singular pages that he spilled his worries to and then destroyed. 

“My dear, did I...” Ryoma’s voice hitched off, sounding genuinely frightened over the lack of a real reaction. Truthfully believing that he’d overstepped in something that wasn’t his business, looking ready to abandon the messy desk of documents in order to join the quiet blonde on the bed, “Should I not have?” 

But as Leo’s lover...it actually was his business.

“No, it’s not that,” he confessed softly, tracing the laced silver all over again as his inquisitive frown disappeared. Unable to contain the touched expression that returned a smile to his face, ducking his visage embarrassedly as a new fact occurred to him.

Technically, Ryoma had given him the journal. Which meant it was a gift from the man he loved, out of loving consideration for the troubles that weighed on Leo.

How could he ever be upset with that? 

“You could’ve just given it to me yourself,” the calmed once prince told him, setting the brand new journal back down onto silk with far more gentleness this time. No longer plagued by the despondent experiences he’d had with such things; all of it washed away by the cute actions of his beloved. 

“I didn’t want you to feel as though I was...intruding,” Ryoma’s voice grew even quieter, but it was free of the hitching fearfulness at least. Garnering Leo’s renewed attention, to find his caring promised now with that sweet curve upon his lips, “Of course, I’m always going to be here for you-the journal won’t change that. But if there’s something you feel as though you can’t tell me, or that you’d rather write out for me...”

Then the journal would help with that. 

“Thank you,” he whispered with a ringing happiness behind his tone, trying to ignore the thundering of his heart as their world became a little brighter once more. Either from the falling sun that was getting close to the horizon, or from the brilliant emotions that swept through him. 

Thank you so much, Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have human interactions today, so there probably won't be another chapter till this evening. 
> 
> However-me think of AU for this that I want to share~
> 
> So the war happened, Corrin sided with Hoshido, but strange difference here-Nohr still won. And it was a sad victory, because all of Leo's family died. As well as the retainers, and so on-so baby was left alone. Corrin died too, but the Hoshidan royal family was left largely intact anyways. 
> 
> Leo has to become king, and Ryoma is forced to marry him as part of an agreement to turn Hoshido into a vassal state. Ryoma can't leave Nohr, and must obey Leo since Leo becomes his king. While Hinoka rules over their kingdom for him. 
> 
> Anywho, Ryoma and all the Hoshidans think that Leo is a monster. After the wedding though, Ryoma is sent to his own room alone while Leo cries. And from there, Leo just tries to act like the king that he never wanted to be; cruel and heartless towards everyone. But then Sakura sends letters and little trinkets to her brother, which she isn't supposed to do. Leo allows it because she reminds him of Elise in the letters, and they secretly get to talking. 
> 
> Ryoma learns from his sister through hidden messages that Leo is actually very sad, and that he isn't who everyone believes him to be. So he starts to investigate, and slowly starts to fall for the broken boy beneath the crown. Leo has no clue what to do, but he winds up falling for him in return. And bippity boppity-love!
> 
> IDK, I was listening to a villain's dark core royalty playlist and this popped into my head. It's free real-estate if anyone wants to take inspiration from it~


	357. A Beautiful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The City of Performers.

******  
Dinner’s aroma was tantalizing. Mixing an alluring aroma of perfectly cooked meat, mouth-watering tomatoes, and tangy herbs that bit back just the right amount. The very moment that such a smell wafted through their barely opened, carven doors-

Leo was barely able to hold back the drool that came to collect on his tongue. 

The immediately interested blonde perked up, eager to discover what dish delivered to him such a tempting meal. Abandoning the forestry journal that he’d been writing in without a second thought, his entire mind focusing on the promise of food instead. A promise that made his well-fed stomach growl in wreckless abandon. 

Even though he’d already eaten two meals that day...

Even though there was no way he could honestly be hungry...

When tomatoes were involved to any degree-no matter how small!-all bets were off. 

So it was with captivated excitement that he watched Ryoma accept the twin pair of brass trays from the servant, offering up his gratitude with regal politeness that had the man bowing respectfully back. Before straightening up in a blurring motion, and hastily rushing off with about as much speed as the frightening ninjas that Leo had recently met. 

Nestrans really were strict about schedules, weren’t they? Although, that didn’t mean the settled boy completely forgave being so rudely interrupted by that servant before.

No matter one’s customs, rude was still rude. 

And he had a sinking feeling that the inconsiderate attitude hadn’t entirely been about what Ryoma believed it to be.

Their threshold closed with a light nudge from his beloved’s foot, trapping that intoxicating scent inside with them. A welcome thing, which was only made more welcome when it was accompanied by that adoring expression upon the crown prince’s face. Filled with enough sweetness that their surely delicious dinner wouldn’t need even a speck of sugar.

“Leo,” his darling promised called his name with the breathlessness of hidden laughter behind his tone, those beautiful tawny orbs flicking away from the eager younger for a second. Cocking his head in careful consideration as he began to step over the stone flooring towards him, casting a wave of chocolate tides over his shoulder like a wondrous mirage. 

“You can move around more now,” Ryoma began softly in an unsure suggestion, that sweet curve to his lips becoming even more loving with each step taken closer. Catching the salivating boy’s attention with a bit of effort, especially when he continued, “So how would you feel about eating on the balcony tonight? There’s a table set out there, should that be something you’re interested in.” 

The balcony? 

Leo had nearly forgotten that the gorgeous imagery of a glowing forest across their windows was also a second doorway. It wasn’t as though the recovering mage had been walking about before that morning, but it was only the very night before that his heart had reassured him that...

That no one had broken into their chambers in the midst of the night, by showing him that the balcony door was securely locked. 

“That...sounds like a lovely idea,” he agreed earnestly, planting his bare soles onto the cooled stone as he pushed away the vague memories of the evening. Finding the source of his original fearfulness too fuzzy too recollect, and not wanting to spoil the remaining happiness that they’d been enjoying. 

“I could carry one?” Leo offered while pushing his frail body from their bed, only to immediately receive a shake of the brunette’s head in reply. Not that he didn’t understand. Right now, he’d probably be more liable to drop it before making it all the way outside. 

It was a peculiar thing to consider; the fact that he hadn’t actually spent any time around most of their chambers. Despite the fact that he’d been there for days already, and for most of those days was stuck within these very walls. Full of swirling bark and lush nature as they were. 

This might’ve been the first time he even stepped more than a foot around this side of their massive bed. Walking on slightly unsteady legs, feeling the growing soreness spread up from his strained calves, all the way to his scarred thigh in mere seconds.

No doubt concerning for the worrier following closely behind him.

But the aching of his body became nothing more than forgotten sensations as Leo’s face became awash with direct lighting from the stained windows, the setting sun awaiting him beyond. And it wouldn’t do to keep such a beautiful waiting, now would it?

And the glistening silver of the doorknob gave without any trouble when he took hold of it, revealing the ethereal outdoors awaiting him...

Paradisiacal. 

Now this...truly was like some fantastical scene out of the romantic story tales that Ryoma spun from his longing heart.

The clay-colored stoning spread out past the threshold of the glass entryway, contrasting rather beautifully against the glistening white that made up the majority of the Lakeside Palace. With a wide balcony spread out before him, domed over by an intricately sloping roof that was adorned in tiny carvings along each cleft of stone. A snow stone fence encircled the rounded extension, slitted beneath the tailing slab in hand-wide spaces that allowed for more of the view to show through. 

And what a heavenly view it was.

“Oh, Ryoma...” Leo hadn’t a clue why his beloved’s name fell from his tongue just then, breathless in awe as he took a tiny step forward. Taking in the brilliant gold of the world that was just a short time from falling to shadowy dusk...

Before the endless cycle would repeat, and dawn would faithfully return once again. 

The forever burning sun continued to fall, even as the entranced blonde watched. Steadily lowering further and further towards the distant, towering mountains of the west. Painting the entire world in an emberish light-

So close to the appearance of the magical plane, and that meant that twilight was closing in. Which clearly explained the overpowering sense of nostalgia that thickened Leo’s breath, leading him to raise a faintly trembling hand. Clenching tight to his loose undershirt, directly over his skipping heart. 

The mesmerized boy didn’t even realize he’d kept walking forward until the glistening white railing was directly in front of him, and his free set of fingers were wrapping tightly around the chiseled stone. Taking in the enthralling view of Mirror Lake burning like scarlet fire, and of emerald fields now transformed into shining gold. 

That rocky lakeshore that he’d peacefully ridden over with Ryoma...the flattened cubby that he’d relaxed in with Niles and Odin...

All of it had been beautifully transformed within the sunset's hold, with only the fresh mountain air remaining to convince him that it was the same destination.

“Do you like it?” His dearly beloved inquired from somewhere behind him, followed by the clinking of metal as it was gently set down. Barely managing to pull Leo’s spellbound gaze from the beauty before him, only to be taken in by a whole other part of the enchanting view. 

“Is that-?” 

He shifted excitedly along the balcony, trailing his fingertips over the cooled stone as he went. Absently tracing the curved cylinders that made up the roof’s pillars, in order to fully open his sight to the shadowed, eastern horizon. Already touched upon by night’s gentle darkness, with a silver circlet preparing to ring the countless stars that were set to soon appear.

But between the fallen eve and him, was Cyrkensia. 

The City of Performers. 

Countless, colorful clusters of buildings created mazes of streets from what he could see while so far away-

And Leo almost felt as though he could say with certainty that not a single light was extinguished for the evening. The city was a celestial star, in and of itself. A star upon the earth, glowing up at the burning orbs that were sure to begin shining within the sky soon enough. So bright. So brilliant-

It could almost honestly compete with the fiery light cast off by the setting sun.

The many streets appeared to have multiple levels, judging by the edge that stretched out to the lake’s docks. Three, or maybe four separate layers of bustling walkways that he could see crowded even from where he was. With many arching bridges, and connecting pathways that Leo wasn’t entirely sure were structurally safe. 

But what caught the greatest portion of his attention?

That would be the ginormous, glass-domed structure in the very center of the city. Which dwarfed even the tallest of the other buildings’ towers, unmistakable the heart of the entire civilization. And shining with the brightest of the accumulated lights as well. 

Leo knew what that was; the curious boy had heard stories about it before. He’d been told about the times that were many years past when King Garon would travel to Cyrkensia just to bear witness to the famous performances that were put on there. The awe-inspiring shows, the extravagance, the magnificence of it all-

The Opera House of Cyrkensia. The heart of artistry from every lifestyle. The venue that every serious performer dreamed of merely being permitted to visit, let alone somehow performing at.

...

It was all...irresistible. On the murky surface, it looked like the most beautiful city that Leo had ever been able to see. 

But Windmire was also beautiful to people who didn’t know it. Like a poisonous flower that drew you in with its bright colors, then slowly sucked the life from you until there was nothing left. Just as with any place that beckoned people with dreams, he was certain that many had failed to achieve their desires in Cyrkensia. 

Left with nothing, even though it’d all been such a...a beautiful dream. 

That dream wasn’t what interested Leo though. Unlike those performers, he was going to achieve what he wished so desperately for. No matter what the price rose to, or however close he may come to failing-

The determined blonde peered back over his shoulder, not bothering to restrain his joyous smile while meeting with those tawny orbs. Ryoma, seated so comfortably at the small, round table beside the opposite railing. Watching him with that honest, loving expression which melted his pounding heart a bit more.

Waving an inviting hand over their steaming dishes of food, reminding the previously hungered boy why they’d come out to the balcony in the first place. Asking with a tiny quirk of his velvety lips, and a crinkling to those pretty eyes, for Leo to join the cute teddy bear for dinner. 

And how could he refuse?

Cyrkensia would be his city of dreams, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human interactions should go die in a hole, we don't need them as a society. Unfortunately I have many such events this week that I cannot escape, so I must entertain. Tomorrow morning there may not be an early chapter since I have to help prepare a house for showing to see if we can sell it, so I'm going to be sleepy and don't know when there'll be time to write. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway...I've made Cyrkensia really fricking complicated, but that's how it goes. 
> 
> Tiny tidbits to be aware of my cult-
> 
> Ryoma currently has a pregnancy fixation for no reason at all in my head, and at this point I'm thinking of at least five babies for them, maybe more. Lots to worry about. Leo's got tons of stuff to still find out as well, which I honestly just can't find time for? 
> 
> Nestra...may be even longer than originally planned. Because the Nohrians haven't even shown up yet, and we need more things to be addressed amongst the main cast so...yeah...
> 
> Just, lots and lots and lots and lots of fluff and random bits and getting to know characters coming up. Enjoy?


	358. Scarred Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...It’s hard...on us all...”

******  
Twilight. 

A sorrowful time, between the burning sunset and shadowy dusk. When a fuschia sky grieved the loss of its golden crown. When billions of twinkling orbs took to the darkening horizon in its place, and when all of existence transitioned onwards. A time for deliberation...

On their lonesome balcony, far above the wondrous earth that Leo so loved-

Their peace could not remain eternally. 

Leo noticed the unavoidable signs, as much as some selfish part of him pleaded to just ignore them. To ignore how slowly they both ate from their plates, trying to lengthen the delicious meal for as long as possible. Ignore the way their inconsequential conversations dwindled into pregnant silence, and to ignore how blatantly they both knew that there were things left unsaid...

But Ryoma wasn’t so willing to ignore it. 

“Leo,” his dear beloved broke the spell of ringing quiet, with a husky tone that edged on sharpened guilt. Responsible enough to take the first step in breaking past their shield of false peace, but still not completely wanting to, “I...apologise, but there’s something...” 

No. As far as their concerns went, they had more than a single worry to discuss. Although, the perceptive blonde was smart enough to hazard a couple guesses as to what would first be most important to the protective crown prince. Duties were surprisingly not one of those firsts either. 

However-

Family was. 

“This isn’t something I wanted to bring up now, but there’s no way to know when there’ll be another chance,” Ryoma huffed heavily in weighted resignation, nudging away his emptied brass tray to make space between them. And the sullen younger hardly hesitated to copy the action, not missing the fact that his promised had waited until after he’d finished eating to start this serious conversation.

Those tawny irises gleamed brightly as they flashed through illuminating light, courtesy of the hanging containers of glowing orbs above their heads, which had begun to shine shortly after the sun had set. Permitting them to still see, even in the gathering shadows of the night.

“Earlier, while we were in the library,” Leo’s lashes fluttered shut, sucking in a covert breath in preparation for what he now knew their talk to be about. Forcefully shoving back the onslaught of nightmarish memories that wanted to resurface, and mourning for his previous happiness as sorrow choked up his throat, “you and Azura were with Corrin...and you seemed...” 

That usually smooth tenor wavered, bleakened by the recollection of whatever sight that they’d made for. Kneeling beside their unconscious sister, tormented by the grim past, and helpless to support her in any beneficial way. Because what could he do? 

Learning about how cruel the real world was...it had nearly destroyed the last of what held Leo together years before. 

What would that do to Corrin, who had far less experiences than him? Who’d never truly worked a hard day’s work in her life, or struggled to gain much of anything? 

They’d spoiled the innocent girl, in a wicked form of guilt that came about every time their Nohrian ‘family’ realized how much they were denying her. Before being taken from the Northern Fortress, his sweet older sister had never been forced to do a single thing that she didn’t want to. Then she was suddenly thrown into the heartless realm beyond those blackened walls. 

Forcibly taken from Nohr. Forcibly taught about where she truly came from. Forcibly torn from the mother that she’d only just discovered, and then again forced to choose between families. Force. Force. Force. 

All of it just kept adding up-what were they meant to do to help her?!

Leo had...at least made an attempt to write down his complicated feelings on the matter, just as had been suggested. But it had turned out to mostly be more of a wild leap from thought to thought upon the page, not making one lick of sense no matter how the scattered boy had tried to organize it. 

So what answer did Ryoma expect from him? 

He didn’t...have one...

The burning heat of a familiar touch landed upon his knuckles, urging Leo to unfurl his clenched fingers. Sore and creaking from how tight he’d been gripping onto his own palm, scratching at old scars that seemed to grow sensitive with his plight. Far too visible when the haunted boy shuttered his eyes, glaring accusingly down at the clawed marks that weren’t all that noticeable to anyone else. 

But there were worn fingers trying to lace together with his smoother ones, and he could never choose to turn the warming contact away.

“It’s...Ryoma, it’s hard on her-” Leo whispered within a gust of exhaling breath, staring through painfully lidded eyes as their perfectly sized hands found one another. Clinging needily like the tightest of embraces, which he discovered himself wishing that he’d done to Corrin earlier. Although, with the late hour, his elder sister was probably back in bed once again...

What terrors was she being haunted by now? 

And the others? The rest of their family, their friends, their companions? What sort of states were they all in, at that very moment, as the sorrowful time of twilight began to close in on its finale?

“...It’s hard...on us all...” 

The weathered grasp that he clung onto squeezed down, gently applying an anchoring pressure while his loving beloved tried to find words to answer him with. But not even the legendary commander could have this answer-

Though, there wasn’t the chance to hear whatever he might’ve intended to say anyways. 

Since it was immediately after Leo’s broken delivery of shattered words, that two sharp knocks clacked against the balcony door’s glass. Sending the secure entryway rattling faintly, and tearing their privacy apart sooner than either had expected. 

While tearing apart their connected bodies as well, since Ryoma didn’t hesitate for more than half a heartbeat before he was carefully disentangling his fingers from the startled younger’s. Shoving back the metallic legs of his chair with a cringing screech over stone, just to give himself the space needed to stalk towards the offending sound that had dared to interrupt such a serious conversation. 

But Leo...may have been a bit glad that they had been interrupted. 

Because he didn’t understand what he was meant to actually say. 

The newly fallen prince honestly didn’t know a great deal of his recently met companions that well. He could go as far as to call a handful of them strangers, and it would be a divine truth. So what right did he have to speak on behalf of them? On behalf of what they felt? 

Corrin...he didn’t know how to help. 

Leo didn’t know how to help any of them, and such a fact was like the sting of a furious wasp on his rabbiting heart. He didn’t even know where he could think to start, and that was-

“Oh, my dear-!” 

Ryoma’s sudden exclamation came alongside a seeming burst of energy. Ignited adrenaline which had brought an infectious grin to his velvety lips, the disappearing swish of lengthy, chocolate hair fading from the blonde’s sight as a certain ninja disappeared back to the other side of the stained glass. Leaving behind her abnormally excited liege, who was rushedly beckoning Leo to join him. 

As he practically flew across the balcony’s wide width, just to reach the view of Cyrkensia. Still shining like an earthen star-so unmatchedly brilliant and blinding to any that looked upon it. Wasting not one second in dangerously leaning over the stone railing, seeming to peer diagonally down towards the ground instead of towards the city. 

What had happened to make Ryoma act in such a way?

“Leo, the King’s finally arrived.”

...

Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be longer, but I'm too sleepy to do such a thing...
> 
> Getting older is exhausting, and tomorrow I be busy in morning again. So probably only an evening chapter. There are...so many socializing plans this week...kill me now...


	359. Why Follow Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn’t they just break fate?

******  
The King’s royal retinue...exactly what they’d been waiting for...

Just barely viewable to them down below, within the palace’s now-crowded bailey. Surrounded by the writhing movements of excited onlookers, who had come seeking a mere glance of their respected ruler despite the shadowy hours of the night which encompassed them. Holding aloft countless lanterns that brought the whole courtyard to light, and glinted in shining flashes off of royal armor...

Darkened shapes waved about in the mountain breeze that still blew through Leo’s ruffled hair; banners that were erected by the King’s soldiers as their many mounts sent calls up into the evening air. Stamping echoes in a cacophony of hoofing thuds that neither of the lovers had bothered to pay extra mind to upon first hearing it.

But now, every tiny detail was like another needed breath of oxygen. Shoving off the prior dourness of their...disheartening conversation. 

Because King Thorin, the one that could assist them in winning this damned conflict, was finally in Cyrkensia. 

There was such wild activity in the bailey as organized chaos was enacted. Rushing forms in the flickering glows of flame that danced silhouettes off of one another-

Trying to manage all of the newly arrived mounts that were overwhelmed with the business of the palace, with stablehands leading them off to the likely overflowing stables where Rose was residing. Making an attempt to properly welcome all of the important advisors that had accompanied their King from Nestra’s capital, and struggling to direct the many members of the royal company to where they could rest their heads for the deepening night. 

The muffled murmuring of voices traveled up to their private balcony on whistling winds, making it impossible to understand exactly what was said. But the mood was abundantly clear, and unmistakable-

The Nestrans were overjoyed to see their beloved King amongst them during such dangerous times. They trusted the elderly man to follow his patriarchal duties and protect them; to protect the beautiful kingdom that they cared so deeply for. 

Leo clutched onto the smooth stone railing that supported him, his frail body growing weak from the utter relief that flowed through it then. 

Relief that their chance at achieving victory was really there, touching down on the earth below them. 

Relief that some wicked machination hadn’t prevented King Thorin from making it to Cyrkensia. 

Relief that their luck hadn’t given out on them yet again-

So far. 

“Leo-?” The shaken bonde audibly heard Ryoma’s tone hitch in fear when he started to lower, his strained limbs unable to keep bearing him under the rush of all that relief. The relief of having stifling weights removed from his shoulders at last, and not needing to fear that they would return.

“I’m alright...” He joined the indistinct murmur of voices in speaking under his breath, with the difference being that only his concerned promised could hear what was said. Using the sturdy stone that he clung to as support as his knees bent brokenly, bringing him low in a sudden drop that no doubt startled the hovering brunette beside him.

But the recovering boy had just about reached his limits. 

Before his poor kneecaps could crack painfully against the solid flooring beneath them, a stronger support was gifted to him. In the form of heated palms that practically burned through his clothes, catching securely around his boney waist to help the worn out younger down. While the larger man accompanied him without question, bringing them both low in solace.

“I have you,” Ryoma swore reassuringly in hissing words as the copper stones that they’d previously been standing on became their seats instead. Careful in assuring himself that Leo hadn’t injured himself in the sudden drop, moving his warming palms over the smaller’s quaking legs in search of any signs of pain or discomfort. 

“Is it your legs?” The worried crown prince questioned while gently adjusting his shivering form a bit more naturally over the chilled stones, his previously regal excitement all but disappeared in light of the younger’s weakened state, “Should I send for Kaze?”

“No, no-”

Perhaps he’d pushed his barely healed body a bit further than he should’ve, but not so badly as to make himself collapse. This shaking-this fragility-wasn’t from that.

It was just...

Leo honestly hadn’t been sure they would get this far. 

No matter how often he told himself that they would succeed-that he’d help his determined beloved win this-there had always been that tiny whisper in the back of his mind that rebuffed him. That hisses out insults and denials towards his advances, and then painfully reminded him of all the past failures which he’d already endured. Cruelly enforcing the anxious fear that...

Maybe they’d fail again here. Maybe some malicious plot would assault the King that they wished to do business with, just as had happened with Queen Mikoto. Another massacre, another separation or tragedy-

But they’d managed to arrive at the tipping point with...even after already going through a couple of admittedly low points. As individuals, they were all facing untold struggles. However, as a whole? 

As Hoshido’s hope? As Ryoma’s company that sought to end this useless war? 

They’d done very well to even get to this point. 

“I’m so relieved-!” Leo choked out the emotions drowning within his watery lungs, while one set of his trembling fingers grasping onto the slitted stones that he could still blearily peer through. Taking in the tango of swirling lights that he suddenly felt shone purely for him, with about as much life as was racing inside of him at that very moment. 

He felt so incredibly alive all of a sudden. Like his rampant emotions had been struck by a fearsome lightning bolt in the midst of a summer day-

And his other set of clutching fingers taking a tight hold on Ryoma’s outer robe, leveraging himself closer to the wonderful man that had made all of this possible. The one that resided within his cracked heart that had saved him, that had brought him to this strange new place, and that made him still feel so very alive despite all of the darkness which swirled around them- 

“Ryoma, we can do this...” Leo sucked in an enlivening rush of mountain air as they curled comfortably into one another, perfectly finding where they belonged even in the dimming shadows beneath the carven railing and pillars. Turning their hunched spines to the slitted view below them, nestling together side by side while that protective embrace took the joyous boy into Ryoma’s firm chest. 

“We can really do this.” 

So long as their mischievous controller of fates didn’t choose to mess with them, as they seemed to be fond of doing thus far. 

But maybe it was time that they stopped allowing fate to decide things for them. 

Maybe, it was actually the time that they took a step ahead of their woven paths, and built a new gateway just for their own sakes. Why must they follow fate’s designs anyway? What kept them tethered to the invisible threads, so securely that they couldn’t merely cut them?

Why couldn’t they just break fate? 

...

Somewhere...somewhere far, far from them, evil’s heart snarled. And a great cavernous abyss shuddered as the earth groaned under the force of an unwritten god’s wrath...

...

“Yes,” Ryoma agreed breathlessly in a brightened tone that was full of unbridled hope, as brilliant as the dawn and as grand as the burning sun. Embracing him as closely as the tender crown prince could, the two lovers that already went against fate cuddled together while more of the pieces began to fall into place around them at last, “Yes, we can.” 

“And we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spending money is really alleviating~ Until you realize you don't have the funds to do that and you get anxious over being poor, before doing it all over again. 
> 
> Anyway, birthday week so I've been forced to be busy. Things should calm down after Tuesday comes around, but until then I can't promise more than a chapter a day. Turning eighteen is exhausting-ten out of ten do not recommend. Although, I can get tattoos now so that's a bonus. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, there'll be maybe two more chapters for this in-story day, and then the next day is going to be...lots of background exposition thanks to a certain newly arrived character. And then the next day I think they're going out on the city for the whole day for a break. So stick around for that~


	360. Evening Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was completely comfortable.

******  
Wasn’t it a blessing that their luck had lasted them as far as it had? 

No one would ever look upon the events they had survived, and refer to it as ‘good luck’. No. Tragic massacres, traumatic curses, foreboding omens, and unrepentant betrayals-

What part of any of that was ‘good’?

But if viewed from another angle, it all became a different story. It became that they had somehow, miraculously, survived all of that. They had managed to endure, and they would continue to do so. No matter what future struggles were tossed their way. 

Because, despite how utterly relieved Leo was over this tiny victory that wasn’t even theirs to claim, he would never allow himself to foolishly forget the situation at hand. A war-as useless and damnable as it was-still waged between two kingdoms that would find nothing but strife through it. 

When the fallen prince of Nohr really thought about it, he must’ve had someone peering down at him from the heavens. How else would there ever have been such a generous amount of time allotted for his recovery, or all of the other periods of reprieve that had already been enjoyed?

It felt like many years had flown by since that simple day. The day when they had departed for Izumo, before the city’s grisly massacre, seeking a way to purify the evil curse from Prince Takumi. The day that Corrin had told her younger brother something that he’d tried to take to heart. 

‘I know that there’s a lot going on right now, but you can’t let yourself forget about the good things.’ 

Now though, it almost seemed to be Corrin that had forgotten the very advice that she’d given. Dealing terribly with the newly formed ghosts that had taken up residence inside of her mind, and he knew from experience how that was likely to work out. 

The tormented girl would tear herself up from the inside. 

If her heart could not handle blackening-could not allow the wretched understanding to take root, then she would shrivel up. The tragic princess would lose who she was, she’d lose it all. Becoming nothing but one of the empty shells that Leo had seen in the past, wandering palace halls with vacant eyes. Unable to deal with the horrific acts that they’d committed...

All in the name of their fantastic Nohr.

Those empty husks were always the ones that he’d see later, being dragged off after inevitably breaking some law or having a public outburst. In freezing chains, torn away from all that they’d ever known to be thrown into the torturous dungeons. 

Or worse-

King Garon’s pits...

...

Leo breathed out slowly, releasing all of the caught air within his lungs as he soaked. Reveling in the contentment of being warm, without another thought allowed to his previously dour mind. Permitting every one of his fearful worries to melt away with the bubbles that took shape upon his marred skin, containing portions of the lovely heat surrounding him. 

The bathing blonde shifted his soothed legs this and that, leisurely stretching them to their limits as he was finally able to fully enjoy the pleasures of their chambers’ bath. No stitches limited him this time, freeing up the option for a true dip into the stump’s interior. 

With the crystal blue water rippling lazily around him, continuously stirred up by the cascading fall of water from the dripping branches above. Giving the most beautiful illusion when Leo tilted his face to the ceiling, finding nothing but the shadows of rustling leaves. The naturey outlines dancing with the flickering glow of candles that were lit and placed around the bath’s wooden rim.

Added to that the thick scent of rose petals which had wafted into the room’s air, courtesy of a container that the curious mage had discovered while seeking out a towel in one of the cabinets. A container that was filled to the brim with the dissected crimson blossoms, alongside many others. 

A welcome addition to his evening bath, without any of the hassle of cleaning it up afterward. Since the petals were labeled as a special product that only released its scent when mixed into water, and then dissolved after a specified time had passed by. Leaving nothing but the fond memories of past sweetness wafting through the steamy space after. 

Leo had truly needed this-for both his aching body, and his troubled mind. 

Neither of which now applied to him, thanks to the adoring heat sucking it all away...

Although...it was embarrassingly a little strange to be bathing without Ryoma nearby. Times past, it had become a given that his hovering beloved would at least be in the same room as him. Speaking with that husky voice, touching with those wondrous hands, helping in every way possible-

But the dutiful crown prince had had a few things that required his immediate attention, considering the importance of who’d just arrived at the palace. So Ryoma had gone off, swearing to return as quickly as he could, leaving the weakened younger to his own devices. 

And Leo really hadn’t taken long to find himself considering a relaxing bath with those freeing devices. 

Before he’d known it, he was already dismissing his worn clothes and sinking into the mind-numbing heat as rose petals scattered across the water’s surface. With a dampened pillow taken from his teddy bear’s growing hoard, propped up under his sore neck as he slipped down against the smooth, wooden grain to rest after washing up.

Truly-

How could he not be blessed by at least one divine, when able to take such a relieving time to himself during the midst of a bloody war?

And eventually, there came the soft clicking of a metallic slide being disengaged. A jingle of their carven door’s handle, accompanied by the sudden clacking of those uncomfortable geta that Ryoma had replaced on his feet before regrettably leaving with their dinner trays.

“Leo?” His darling promised greeted their chambers with a calling voice, searching out the bathing smaller when he wasn’t immediately viewable within the room. Though, it didn’t take very long for the searching royal to find Leo, and the moment when he did was really quite obvious, “Are you-?!” 

That typically smooth tenor hitched wildly, rising in volume at the end of that cut question with a panicked crescendo. Followed immediately by the hasty click of the carven doors’ bolts sliding back into place, and a resounding echo that rang out around them from the lock being properly engaged without hesitation. Securing the two lovers inside, breathing in the thick aroma of roses that were so relaxing. 

A constant vibration that had taken up home within the content boy’s throat trailed off, making him realize that he’d been humming only after it was gone. Unable to see whatever bashful expression that Ryoma was making, thanks to how he was facing away from the door. 

Although his imagination seemed pretty accurate by what he’d seen of the adorable crown prince in the past. 

“Sorry...” Leo’s apology was hardly more than a breath, too at ease to feel like bothering with speaking louder. Letting his limp neck lull to the side, nuzzling his flushed cheek into the cocoa fluffer that he rested atop of, “I really wanted to bathe...before we go off to sleep...” 

The heated liquid rose a bit higher up his collarbone as he slunk deeper into it, listening absently for any signs of movement from his likely flustered beloved. Which didn’t take very long, since there was suddenly a constant shuffle of wood clacking faintly against stone. Moving over the same spot on the floor again and again, as though Ryoma couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. 

“Do I...have your permission to be here?”

Such a considerate question-one which he was sure not all men would ask. Yet, it was already an absolute given that the man he loved would, and that made Leo the happiest boy in the world...

“Of course,” a puff of air, a barely contained giggle that bubbled forth when the relaxing blonde overflowed with mirth. Lazily bringing an arm forth from the water’s embrace, watching in a daze as droplets returned back to their source in dripping rivers over his skin, “Actually...I...”

“I was missing you, since we usually...bathe together now,” Leo let the admittance fall from his tongue alongside the drips of water, not in the mood to hold back his wondrous emotions with wordplay at the moment. It was the truth.

And as flushed as it turned his skin, Ryoma deserved every truth. 

The constant shuffling noise stopped instantly, leaving only the fall of water to fill their chambers instead. A hypnotizing sound which wasn’t all that disturbing to listen to. Ensuring that there was no discomfort or awkwardness in the space between words...

Only the comfortable lullaby of nature’s cascade. 

“Then I-I’m sorry that I had to leave,” the blush was practically palpable in his love’s pitched voice, and made it even harder to withhold the hapless giggles still caught in Leo’s throat, “He-King Thorin, that is-will go over our previous decisions with Cyrkensia’s council tonight. And tomorrow...our retinue will meet him in person for a proper discussion.”

All the more reason to enjoy his rosy bath, if there would be a meeting with royalty the next day. After all, the fallen prince couldn’t possibly attend if he was a dirty mess, now could he? 

“You need to bathe too, right?” A distantly asked inquiry that prompted an audible inhale from Ryoma, nearly rushed enough to make the flustered older choke on air. And it wasn’t that Leo didn’t understand why...

The relaxing younger was just...comfortable. 

Even with Leo in the bare state that he was in, before the eyes of the man he loved-

He was completely comfortable. 

There was this unquestionable trust within his brimming heart that swore over and over again that he needn’t be nervous with Ryoma. That he needn’t fear a thing with the protective man present. Reminding himself unconsciously more than once that he wasn’t injured now-that there was nothing making him utterly dependent this time.

The courteous royal would never do anything that he considered inappropriate, and he would always respect Leo. No matter what. A fact that had been proven time and time over, through good and bad encounters. 

Ryoma loved and respected him, or the vulnerable boy would never have let his lover remain. 

He probably never would’ve loved him so deeply otherwise. 

“I’ll...wait on the bed, for you to finish then...” Predictably was the mortified answer that he received in a squeak that was more from a mouse than a warrior. But it was a perfectly welcome one, since his darling was toting the line between joining Leo and leaving.

Precisely where they’d both be comfortable, while he finished up his lovely evening bath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love my bath scenes~


	361. Pamper the Useless Pile of Goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it was Ryoma, the truly neglected boy didn’t mind being pampered in the least.

******  
The dry towel’s fluffiness was so soft, Leo felt as though he were wiping himself down with a ball of clouds. Or an orb of floofy cotton, only a few seconds away from being carried off on bracing winds because it was so weightless and floofy-fluff.

The content blonde’s mind was like a foggy sunrise; hazy and bogged over by this distorting mist that’d been summoned forth from the relaxing properties of his rose bath. A blossom-sweetness still thickened their chambers’ air as well, only serving to encourage his fogginess. 

Not that that mattered while he was gently drying himself off with the handful of clouds that he carried.

Once more, the recovering boy found that he was precariously seated on the thin wooden rim of their stump-bath. Enjoying the fluffy sensation of the clean towel in a limp hand, unrushed as he gently wiped away the water droplets that seemed to have become fond of his skin. With only the occasional peek at his respectful beloved. 

Adoring the darling way that Ryoma had chosen to tuck his mane of brunette hair around one of his broad shoulders, and subsequently wound up displaying his earlobe to sight. 

His very, very scarlet earlobe. Which appeared to glow like the rising dawn itself when his cartilage was perfectly caught in the path of their room’s brighter lights. 

Leo felt his lips curve up lovingly without permission as the dried younger attempted to find his feet. Discovering the poor soles of his body to be aching with needling pains in no time at all, stealing away some of his mind-numbing contentment. With trembling knees and a phantom soreness lancing up his healing scar-

Almost enough to elicit the darkened memories of another night, while he was traveling towards Cyrkensia...

But Ryoma made for a fantastic anchor to secure himself to. Especially with those glowing ears, so bright despite the lengthening shadows of their chambers. Practically unmissable, and still bringing a content smile to the pained younger’s face as he gingerly approached the foot of their massive bed.

Steering a bit jankily around the ottomans that housed their stuffed bags, he didn’t waste time with proper seating or a verbal warning to his flustered promised. 

Leo instead chose to simply faceplant into the smooth silk that he’d become so used to feeling against his aching body. 

He fell like an age-old tree whose roots had finally given under constant rain. Tumbling forward with a muffled thump over fabric, and taking in a deep breath of their clean blankets as the pressure was relieved from his scarred body. Tugging on his weakened magic without much thought, only to relax further while proper clothes were summoned to his bare form. 

Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

“Dear? Have you...Are you dressed?” That smooth tenor of rumbling vocals was like a juicy tomato to his ears, distantly urging Leo to offer up a happy little humm as he nestled up onto the silk, never again feeling as though he could move an inch. Paying no real mind to the slow shifting of weight further up the mattress, and simply slipping into a state where the world no longer existed...

Until he was reminded by more of that melted chocolate of a voice. 

“Leo, your hair is still soaked-!” Ryoma observed an unknown amount of time later, with his towering form scooting along the bed in order to reach the unmovable smaller. Not sounding concerned exactly...more like cooing in hidden mirth as he approached, “Don’t fall asleep just yet, my cute little tomato. You could catch ill like that.” 

Definitely cooing. And Leo didn’t even mind in the least, since he’d grown far more used to the caring man’s pampering over time. 

So instead, he just lifted the dampened towel from where it was very loosely hung in his fingers. Bringing his lidded eyes up to peer at his approaching beloved, and was barely audible in requesting, “Help me-?” 

And then chose to faceplant once more as a mouth-breaking yawn tore at his lips, bringing reflexive wateriness to his bleary sight. Just hardly managing to keep the suddenly heavy towel from dropping back to the covers, despite feeling as though it’d turned into an entire castle when he wasn’t looking. 

So it was with great relief that the weighty piece of fabric was taken from his slipping fingers, accompanied by a ringing chorus of chuckling from Ryoma. One of the greatest sounds to ever be heard by a human, and that he could have unlimited access to if only he was funnier...

But being funny wasn’t really his sort of thing, and these little outbursts of adorable laughter were sweeter when he wasn’t trying to gain them. 

“It’d be an honor, my darling.” 

An honor...

If Leo had the strength within his frail body, he would’ve chosen to give the doting crown prince a pecking kiss for being so amazing. But he didn’t have such limitless power, so he resorted to simply reaching out blindly. Seeking the large body that knelt on the covers in front of him, and gripping tight to the expanse of dry fabric that he found. 

“Thanks...” The gratitude was nearly unhearable with how his lips moved against silk, but hopefully his loving kneading got it across as he became an even tighter ball of uselessness upon the bed. 

Though, who knew that he could become even more useless from there?

Which was precisely what he went and did after Ryoma lowered that used towel back to his dripping hair, and began to towel him off. Rubbing his sensitive scalp back and forth in a mind-breaking massage that nearly had him drooling, turning into a pile of melted goo atop the smooth covers as all of his previous contentment returned. 

And more. 

When it was Ryoma, the truly neglected boy didn’t mind being pampered in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me-just doing that thing again where I cry over brainstorming for characters whose lives I control. Like, they don't have to have sad things happen to them. But my brain just goes...'What if this really terrible thing happens to them?' And here we are. 
> 
> On accounts of brainstorming-Wind Tribe=Lion tamers. For no reason other than I can't get it out of my head. Specifically, the 'Atlas' or Barbary lion. Which went extinct in the wild, and now only a meager handful remain in captivity. Hunted nearly to complete extinction by big game hunters, as well as slaughtered in Roman colosseums for sport in a massacre that nearly ended them long ago. They are beautiful, big lions...and Leo may wind up with a new companion one day...who knows. 
> 
> Also, also-completely irrelevant to anything other than inspiration. But if anyone plays Star Stable, like I have for the last six years, they just did an update with the most beautiful magical forest. Which is inhabited by wild horses that have never even met humans, and I just spent hours yesterday running around the pretty flowers imagining how much Leo would love it there with Rose. 
> 
> That's all folks~


	362. In Sleep, Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo just needed his adorable teddy bear, and everything would be perfect.

******  
The melted pile of useless goo didn’t know how he did it, but he did.

That is, Leo remained awake. Or, whatever the vegetive state that he was currently in could be called. Like a frosted flower that had taken root, and was now attempting to stand against a disastrous hurricane. 

Going against everything within him that was attempting to steer him down a different path. The path of unconsciousness. A separate branch in the lulling blonde’s future that he wouldn’t mind simply taking-

But it would never be sweet enough without his dearly beloved. 

Who had been trying to rush his way through an evening bath for himself. Evidence of his blatant hurrying included; accidentally dropping things into the water from his fumbling, inaudibly muttering under his breath in a harried tone, and suddenly splashing the surface of the petalled liquid. The last of those seemed to be a tactic meant to keep Ryoma from allowing himself to relax too much. 

Which Leo certainly felt guilty about, but he also felt very cared for. It seemed that the selfless crown prince had long realized that he wouldn’t be going off to sleep without him. And no matter how many times the unmoving boy assured his promised it was alright, Ryoma continued to rush. 

Rushing straight through to finishing his rosy bath, and splooshing his dripping feet down onto the stone flooring of their chambers as he began to towel off. Preparing for bed in a longer, roundabout way than Leo could ever stand to do while in his contented state. Thank the gods-and Brynhildr-for magic...

...

“That took longer than I thought,” Ryoma’s rolling tenor invaded his clouded mind with every welcome possible, urging a barely conscious humm of reflexive happiness to spill forth from the younger’s throat, “Sorry-are you ready for bed?” 

Almost.

Leo just needed his adorable teddy bear, and everything would be perfect. 

A need that was quickly granted to him by the tender brunette that crawled up onto the sea of smooth silk with him. Bringing forth an expanse of worn skin, which brushed gently across the content boy’s head. Lifting his fluffed bangs for a second, revealing his relaxed visage to Ryoma. Then they fell back down with gravity and his closed lashes were hidden once more. 

“Oh, my darling...” The man he loved murmured softly a moment later, sounding airless in his barely distinguishable words. Followed by those heated palms carefully moving down to the rest of Leo’s faceplanted body, in order to carry him further up their massive bed, “You’re so cute when you’re asleep.” 

His beloved thought he was asleep? 

Well...that was fine. The tired smaller could already feel himself dropping into unconsciousness, now that he was within that loving warmth again. Delivered there by large hands that tenderly looped beneath his shoulders, allowing Ryoma to finally hold him close as their orientations changed. 

Rather than lying face-first in the silky covers of their bed, he was laid into a world of cherry blossoms. Cradled like a baby kitten beneath the sweet crown prince’s chin, slowly being shifted over the smooth sheets towards the headboard and hoard of pillows awaiting them. 

This was more than fine-it was perfect...

“Tomorrow, we’ll do the best that we can,” Ryoma’s lowered tenor became harder to understand as he dropped further, simply enjoying their closeness as the world changed around him. But the man he loved didn’t change. Didn’t leave him to cold abandonment, even while struggling to pull the covers open for them to slip into, “And I know how incredibly strong you are, so I know you’ll do just fine. But still, I’ll be there for whatever you might need...” 

...

“Because I love you, my adorable fiance,” Leo’s mind melted instantly, wanting to say those wondrous words back without hesitation. However, his vocal chords already seemed to have reached sleep before him. So he could do nothing, except enjoy being held so close to the one that protected his heart as he let rest take him, “And I want you to know that I will do anything to keep you safe...” 

He did know that. 

He’d known it for a while. That wasn’t even something that he thought to question anymore. And wasn’t that truly amazing? It certainly wasn’t something that he could’ve imagined in the past-being able to trust someone so completely with such an important part of him. 

They were going to face even greater struggles when the sun returned to their plane, and when dawn awoke them both. There were others that were dealing with their own ghosts, and there was business to be dealt with. 

So Leo was glad that he had Ryoma-

The man that he would protect in turn, no matter the price it cost him.

And that was the greatest thing to be heard before the empty void of unconsciousness came over his mind. Cloaking him in a place that was far, yet close to the embrace that had wrapped around him. The knowledge was there-that he was safely enveloped beneath the silken covers of their bed, within his dear promised's arms. His fiance's arms. So there was no need to fear.

When dawn came, they would be together with the rest of their family. And that was the most magnificent assurance to fall asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays just make you want to scream, don't they? Especially when you have to get a fever the night before, and be unable to sleep more than three hours? Murder is on my mind, but this tiny bit helped a little with that. Now I only want to kill about 50% of the people I know that I'll run into today. I can't promised another chapter, since birthday plans means no laptop allowed. And it's a sleepover...so probably not one until evening tomorrow. But after that, I think I can get back to two chapters a day. Provided nothing else seeks to fell me until then. 
> 
> Farewell, from a now-legal adult!
> 
> I want to go back to being a child already.


	363. The Promise of an Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBCtbCVDaoo  
> ^Song~

******  
...

“So you really believe that I’ll let you survive this?” 

...

The primordial hiss of a billion snakes, serpentine in a fearsome nature. Heart-stopping for those of weaker constitutions, and mind-shattering to those of dependent wills. Bouncing and echoing off of sharp, carven walls that had been scored by lethal talons more times than were countable. Ringing around the gigantic hollow beneath the earth-beneath the water. 

Cloaked in the blackest of blacks. Surrounded by the nothingness of an abyss-the emptiness of a void before creation. Unviewable, even as Leo lay before it. Powerless to do anything, with his frail body completely fractured from his control. 

Splayed awkwardly out on the stone ruins, covered in layered dust and scuffed dirt that had gone untouched for centuries. Painfully pressuring his new scar where shards of chipped earth were beneath him, sparking furious flashes of hurt to lance through his trapped form. 

Unable to do anything but lay there-his body far from his grasp, despite still looking through its eyes and feeling the throbbing of its old wounds-helplessly watching as a malignant purple aura seemed to spread further from that pitch abyss. Swirling, lashing like a cracking whip. Reaching for the dim light beyond the dark like a drowning person attempted to claw their way back to air’s embrace. 

But losing any chance at reaching the light, thanks to how the sickening and vile abyss spread with that aura’s sharp movements. 

Drawing in any faint brightness, and suffocating every little ray. Leaving behind absolutely nothing but...well, pure nothingness. Killing any fragile weeds that grew between the cracked stonework, freezing the dripping water that trailed down the cavern walls, and heading straight towards Leo’s prone form. 

With two emberish orbs being the only things that existed anymore. As large as the insignificant human’s entire body-or perhaps bigger. Slanted at awkward angles, but glowing with the brilliance of pair suns. 

Getting closer...

And closer...

And closer, with every little millimeter that the evil magic overcame. A dark magic that stirred something within Leo’s core, bringing to his frightened mind the images of moments past. Of manipulating curses, and deathly pains, and the greatest of heartbreaks-

That ancient magic of twisted divinity, and those glowing, slitted eyes of a forgotten snake-

They brought forth every sufference he’d ever endured. Every desperation, every flash of hurt or torment-

...

“I won’t,” the unwritten god swore, with cruel excitement within his billions of hisses as he drew ever closer, “No matter what-no matter how many I must massacre, I will have your life, fate breaker. So enjoy what is to come while you can. My plans have already been set into motion...” 

...

The ancient ruins from ages past then began to crumble. Dropping away from existence, as though they’d never really been there to begin with. And taking Leo away with them, when everything he knew fell into the earth that he loved-

And the abyss returned him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made it to eighteen, so we'll celebrate with a tiny dangle of plot~
> 
> Also, just realized that I've already been writing this story for more than five months. And we still have so much more to go~


	364. Keys Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn would arrive for him soon enough, and such a thought was...immeasurably comforting to Leo.

******  
A plane of nothingness-of an absolutely voided existence. An unknown place that was between everything, and everywhere. Every crack in the old stones of an aged castle, every slit in the swirling bark of an ancient tree, every tiny gap that hid frightening shadows and cobwebs aplenty-

That was the plane which Leo first awoke to.

Lying within the protective embrace that he’d believed to be safe, until that dreadful moment of waking. That moment of being flooded by the unstoppable rush of panic and heart-stopping terror that almost made him want to cry under the onslaught. Bringing to his burning eyes a watery sheen, which was harder to blink away than it should’ve been. 

Another nightmare. 

Another tormentive vision that he couldn’t remember a second of. Despite the shout that was prepared on the edge of his tongue, like a sentence that he’d been just about to say. That he’d known clearly throughout his head-his heart...

And yet, the moment he parted his parched lips-

Every possible comprehension of what words were flew from his halting mind, and Leo was left there. Staring sightlessly at a firm chest that was adorned in pearl gray fabric which he knew intimately by that point. That was utterly soaked in the flowery scent of cherry blossoms...and soothing roses. 

Another wavering bat of his wettened lashes, with smooth fingers gripping tight to the yukata that he was tenderly being held against. With the lost blonde’s arms pinned between their conforming bodies, and his mind somewhere far beyond anyone’s reach...

What had it been this time?

Why was this happening to him? These nightmares that he couldn’t remember, that insisted on torturing him as he slept? 

...

Was he just getting what he deserved? 

In their borrowed chambers-here, in this unknown city of Cyrkensia-with the calming scent of roses long-faded from the air, and a chilled fear creeping up Leo’s vulnerable spine...

After the hopeful evening that they’d been permitted to enjoy-

After their momentary reprieve from the constant pain that they endured from ghosts that could never stop haunting them-

Waking up in such a breathless and panicked state was the very last thing that Leo had wanted.

With blurred sight that made it impossible to see much, even simple colors, the panting mage released his clenching grasp on that poor yukata. Sucking in desperate breath after desperate breath, barely taking the proper time to exhale in between. Stuck with this permanent sense that he had to keep taking in as much air as possible, no matter what. 

As though it was something that would run out soon enough. As though something inevitable was on its way to erase the oxygen that living things so needed to survive...or maybe, just to erase the living things that needed oxygen instead. And in spite of every branch of fate’s attempts so far, Leo was somehow still alive. 

Despite his own attempts as well. 

It took an unknown amount of time to try and disentangle himself from the clinging hold of his sleeping beloved, whose breath started to grow more uneven with the younger’s faint struggling. Where he intended to go, or what his goal was didn’t really occur to him. 

All he knew was that it was getting harder and harder to get air into his overworking lungs. So long as he was contained within the trappings of their silken covers and those powerful arms, that wouldn’t change. That’s why he squirmed about, rucking up his oversized shirt on those catching sleeves of a yukata as the escaping boy realized slipping down Ryoma’s stirring body was far easier than trying to unwrap those determined arms from him. 

Bringing him into the secretive realm beneath the blankets, blurry and watery as it was. Soaked like his tears against that soft pearl gray, even as he crawled his way back out into fresher air again. Gasping needily, with his trembling fingers clawing at each collected pillow in his way, pushing them all aside on his shaky trip to the edge of the bed. 

Leo could feel the sticky sweat clinging to his skin, making the large bed shirt unfortunately stifling while he tilted his convulsing throat back in an attempt to gather more oxygen into his failing lungs. Filled with such overwhelming distress, there wasn’t anything beyond that which he could focus on. 

All that mattered in that moment, was that he kept breathing.

Dazedly blinking away the sheen layering over his burning eyes, with a spinning head which insisted on sending the world into circles around him thanks to all of the missing air which was required for him.

Sending Leo weakly stumbling the moment that his frail feet touched down on icy stone. Shocking the surprised blonde into gasping with the sudden sensation, not having realized that his body was pushing itself from their bed’s edge. Barely remaining upright in the dim lighting of their room, still completely unlit from any exterior sources.

But that was exactly where he was headed. 

Taking in sharp gusts of breaths with each bounding step, his bare skin slapping down on the freezing flooring beneath him every time. Instinctively chasing the distant memory of fresh air that lingered in his mind, like the faint imagery from an old dream. Even though it’d only been the night before that they’d...

They’d... 

Gleaming silver jingled under his slipping fingers as the shaking boy fiddled with the lock. Trying desperately to twist the old key in the proper direction, and subsequently free his way out to the fresh air. Needing it more and more as his lungs grew stale with the missing oxygen of their chambers, suffocating him like a choking grasp around his throat-

A voice-

A mocking hiss that he didn’t know, or understand within the cracks between planes-

And the stubborn key finally chose to flip into place, opening the empty balcony to Leo with a sudden give that had the panting blonde staggering freely forward. Unstopped by the absent support, and nearly winding up face-first on the rough stone that seemed to be sucking every ounce of warmth from his icy body. 

But that, alongside the rather intrusive ‘thwack’ of that stained glass entrance swinging open to hit against where its hinges stopped, wasn’t of any concern to him any longer. 

Because the mountains’ clean air inflated his lungs with the next gasp that he took in, and suddenly everything was alright again. 

As though the crisp outdoor air had been the ‘key’ to his distressed and fearful heart, opening the straining floodgates and allowing it all to safely flow away before something could dangerously burst. Draining all of that suffocating terror from him in seconds, leaving Leo nothing short of confused as he blinked once more. 

Stuck in a startled daze, as the slowly settling mage found himself standing in the middle of their chilly balcony. Alone. Taking in deep gulps of fresh air, before the morning sun had even breached the eastern horizon. 

Why? 

...

He absently brought a quaking hand up, wiping at the crease beneath his eyes in search of any fallen tears. But finding nothing except dryness as he batted away any collecting rivers of salt before they could find their way down his flushed cheeks. With the blowing wind working fast to dry his sweaty appearance, and his lungs reminded how to work again-

It was almost as though his morning scramble to not suffocate hadn’t even happened. Every moment of it blurred over within his mind, becoming nothing but a constant reminder of-

‘I need to breathe-I need to breathe-I need to breathe-I need to breathe-’

What could’ve possibly stolen away the oxygen that he so needed in order to live? Was Ryoma right? 

Was he simply a very fearful person, and these forgotten nightmares were just a concoction of those fears brought forth from the dark void within his thoughts?

“What a morning...” Leo croaked out through a scratchy throat, unused to speaking after the hours spent at uneasy rest within his promised’s embrace. Lowering his trembling knuckles to massage at the strained apple of his neck, and allowing a few wobbling steps to be taken forward in search of renewed support, “...and it hasn’t even...begun properly yet...”

Morning twilight eclipsed the world around him, directly on the verge of a doubtlessly beautiful sunrise. Without a single stormy cloud in sight as the frail boy stumbled into a wider view of the scenery that he’d so enjoyed the night before. Taking in the bleeding oranges and reds of the east, spreading like spilled ink across the pale indigo sky. 

Dawn would arrive for him soon enough, and such a thought was...immeasurably comforting to Leo. 

The same exact world as he’d looked upon the night before. Under different contexts, taken in with different emotions, and viewed by a far more bittersweet individual than their interrupted dinner. With the nagging sensation that prodded at the back of his head, whispering in reminder that he’d forgotten something. Something important. 

Something that he had to remember, no matter what-

But it simply wasn’t there. Nothing came to him, not even the typical sense of urgency or frustration that would accompany such a sensation. It was just there, and it was just ignored. 

What was lurking beneath the surface that he couldn’t remember? 

The fallen prince sighed softly, releasing some of that preciously captured breath once again in quiet frustration.

Frustration at everything.

At the way he’d harshly been woken up, at the absolutely...terrifying nightmare and its troubling effects, and at the situation he’d found himself in as he propped his shaking frame up against one of the sturdy pillars that kept the dome above him in place. All of which...was not the ideal way to spend the early morning before such an important meeting as Leo remembered there to be that day. 

With King Thorin, their only key to ending the damned war with them as inevitable victors. 

...

It was far too early for him to be awake, was the important conclusion which he came to. Hunching over the chiseled railing, turning his crossed arms into a warming pillow to guard his chilled face from the cool wind blowing against it. Nuzzling into elbow-length sleeves of white, regretting how iced the breeze was when washing off of a snowy mountain’s peak. 

Especially with his calf-high pants, and exposed shoulders that were barely framed by the swamping fabric of his sleeping shirt. Enough to make him shiver as some of the quaking died down, but not enough to drive him back into those chambers that he hadn’t been able to breathe in. 

Although the distant promise of seeing Ryoma was almost enough to change his mind...

In the end, Leo remained where he was. With his foggy head laid in his arms, watching the emberish light of the sky bleed further and further towards him, awaiting the rise of that golden sun which he knew to be coming. That beautiful dawn, which he couldn't associate with anyone except his dear beloved anymore.

A nightmare, a forgotten sensation already fading far from his mind, and a merciful return of the needed breath that had been missing upon his waking. A rough waking, to be sure. But...not the roughest he’d had. 

Of course, Leo much would have rather slept in as usual. Waking with those weathered hands gently touching his body, that smooth tenor reverberating through his ear, and the delicious promise of freshly cooked food waiting for him...

But for now, he’d just wait for dawn to come. And he’d allow the foreign entity to steal away his pain, for the sake of his already fractured heart, and stinging side that felt as though something sharp was being pressed into the grooves between each stitched scar. 

Dawn would help him fix it all, since the shadows could no longer thrive within its light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my computer decided its hardware was going to break. I have to find someway to fix it, cause goodness knows I can't afford a new PC. That means for now, my laptop is all I can work with. Which is far more finicky, but it seemed to hold out decently for this little chapter, so enjoy~


	365. Kiss at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dawn returned gleaming, warm light and revived hope to the din world of twilight.

******  
“Leo-?” 

A softly spoken breath of his name, barely heard over the natural melody that was a breeze’s whistle. Causing the fallen prince to lift his chin from his pillow of arms, reluctantly straightening with a flash of revolt from his oddly sore body. A soreness which had only grown more lancing since his panicked feelings had settled.

Seeming to originate from his newly scarred side-despite there being no reason for it. Phantom pains which brought to him distant reminders of when a poisoned blade had cleaved through his organs...

But those nightmarish memories were nothing more than that-memories- once Ryoma appeared on the threshold between their chilling room and the breezy balcony. 

Alert, despite the sleepy cloud that still masked those beautiful tawny irises. Misting over the gleaming color, with layers peeling away even as he readjusted his disheveled yukata against the mountain air. Properly closing the loosened collars as a covert exhale caused his whole body to shrink somewhat, as though he’d let go of all the apparent concern which had haunted him.

A natural reaction to waking without the weakened boy cradled gently within his arms, just like that morning back in Cheve...

Which now felt like a lifetime ago.

With the swifting air taking hold of those lovely, tangled brunette locks, sending them blowing across the royal’s broad shoulders in a miraging cascade which left Leo a bit breathless. But in a good way this time. The way that you feel when your oxygen has been stolen away by the mere beauty of a thing, and you wouldn’t ever had it any other way. 

Such a welcome sight. 

Ryoma, taking a brief moment to fix his mussed appearance now that he had eyes on the troublesome boy once more. With only a couple seconds of tweaking, the humble crown prince could appear so regal it would make any other king bow. Even with his wild mane, and awkwardly tied yukata sash. 

When paired with those ethereal eyes of celestial brightness, and that teeny, tiny lift of velvety lips-

No one could ever be more beautiful than his darling teddy bear.

“You’re up far too early,” Ryoma noted in a gentle voice, a saddened guess hidden behind his alleviated tone. With a bittersweet expression which matched well to how the troubled younger was feeling, and no answer was actually required between them. 

As terrible as it was, such occurrences had become a given now. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” The tender man asked him regardless, even though they both heard the obvious note of knowing within that throaty tenor. A gateway; an option which allowed Leo to speak about whatever may be distressing him. 

Appreciated, but pointless. 

Because he didn’t even remember what had caused him such panic-what had utterly terrified him to the point of nearly breaking out into frightened sobbing upon waking. And even those wretched feelings were hardly more than a distant echo within his heart now, fading continuously with each ticking second that passed them by.

“I...might have?” Leo puffed out his cheeks in renewed frustration, his short nails chipping as he clawed at the underside of the stone railings. Leaning back into the roughness until his sensitive spine was given support by the chiseled rock, sending a shivering rush of goosebumps flowing across his arms while he shook his head. 

He honestly had no idea...

“You don’t remember again?” Ryoma correctly inferred with a clipped tone, sounding even more uneasy about the fact than the one in question allowed himself to. Taking hasty steps forward, with a worried pinch to his brows now that urged the targeted younger to lower his sight, “Do you feel alright though? Do you need anything?” 

No, he didn’t remember. 

...

And no...

If Leo was being completely truthful, he didn’t feel alright. The tormented boy was terrified even then. But not because of the fading emotions from whatever nightmare he’d endured throughout the night. 

Because this kept happening.

Because...it felt like he was losing his grip on reality, little by little by little-

“Ryoma,” he breathed out like petals on his tongue, peering back up through his batting lashes to take in the towering man only a few feet before him. Looking at Leo as though he’d do anything in a heartbeat-any request at all. Such devotion that spoke for far greater lengths than even the longest of plays, despite not a single word being voiced in between. 

“Hold me?” 

And any other words weren’t needed either. The very millisecond that his brokenly whispered request was voiced, those gentle arms were reaching out to pull him from the chilly support he had against that rough stone. Causing Leo to fragilely stumble forward over icy flooring, in a show of unsteadiness that he once would’ve never allowed to be seen by anyone-not even his ex-siblings...

But now?

Not one thing was hidden from the man who held his heart. Not one bit of his fearful emotions was something to be ashamed of showing as they melded into one, just when the rising sun breached the eastern horizon-

When dawn returned gleaming, warm light and revived hope to the din world of twilight. 

“It’s all going to be okay, my love,” Ryoma swore against the nestling smaller’s ruffled locks of gold as they found the intimate places that they both had come to know best by now. Pressing a heated palm against the back of Leo’s scalp, helping him nuzzle deeper into the soft fabric of that nightly yukata, while the other found a new place to explore, “Your fears need not become reality, so long as I still have breath within my body.” 

And he couldn’t help but believe the honest man.

With every little piece of his cracked essence, he chose to believe in that reassurance. And even as they embrace one another, Leo felt some of the aching from his scarred soul ease. Soothed by the sweet scent of cherry blossoms which enveloped him, bringing him back to the pure safety that he always knew with his protective beloved.

And that other weathered hand-

It took away the phantom pains within his scar, as it was finally allowed to explore the newly healed area with tender touches that were almost so overwhelmingly caring that they made the pained boy want to cry again. With brimming emotions that choked up his throat, and an embrace that he knew wouldn’t depart him until he was ready...

This was what he had continued to fight for.

Another light application of pressure along his stitched scars, like Ryoma was trying to drain away every bit of pain that it had ever caused him, and Leo unconsciously pulled back from the heated embrace which had blocked out the mountains’ chill around them. 

To be met by the beautiful imagery of his dear beloved, bathed in the light of dawn. Glowing as though he were a divine himself, with a new expression of confidence over his previously bittersweet expression that made something stir deep within the soothed boy’s soul. Something old...ancient. 

Something that they shared in different ways. 

And then Leo was pushing himself up without even thinking about it. Rising onto unsteady tippy toes that could no longer feel the coldness of the stone that they stood upon, bringing his face closer to the visage which had stolen every bit of his attentiveness. Feeling his fluttering stomach flip nervously as those tawny orbs ignited with the brilliance of dawn, their every detail on display for him to see as he got closer-

With the final distance closed by Ryoma, when the flushing man brought his lofty stature low by leaning down for the shorter figure trying to reach him. A rosy tint entering his cheeks that had nothing to do with the array of colors sent scattering throughout the gorgeous sky surrounding them, and a quirky little lift bringing up the corners of his lips as the last thing he saw before the calming boy let his lashes fall shut. 

And the warmth within those blushing cheeks was palpable against Leo’s lips when he pressed against one, his smooth fingers gently cupping at the flustered older’s other side to hold him still as a loving peck was finally delivered. 

“I wanted to do that last night,” the bashful younger admitted against that heated skin as he pulled millimeters away, trailing a thumb down the brunette’s other cheek while he started the descent back down to his heels, “but I fell asleep before I could. Hopefully you don’t mind?” 

“No-no...no, I don’t,” Ryoma seemingly rushed to get past his throat before even considering what it was he meant to say, causing him to flusteredly repeat the denial a few times. Not that the shy boy minded, since his teddy bear was adorable, “It’s-I love when you kiss me, Leo.” 

Rosiness caught on tawny irises, locked together in an endless gaze of longing as strong arms entangled themselves around his bony waist, bringing them even closer together while they grew accustomed to the dawn’s earliest brightness...

Which had brought hope, just as he’d known it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet was throwing a hissy fit all day. Only started to work semi-decently after my bedtime, but I got this out. Why is everything breaking at once?
> 
> ...In other questioning-Is everything alright with the story folks? I know we're taking it slow at the moment, but I just figured I'd ask since we've still got loads more of Nestra to get through. As much as I don't mean to nag, comments are inspiring and I sorta need that at the moment. Only of you feel like it though.


	366. Mere Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would Leo be?

******  
Dawn was a beautiful thing...though it was far more beautiful when viewed off of Ryoma’s glowing appearance.

But that didn’t mean the chilled blonde was upset to be led from the balcony after their embrace had come to a momentary end. Especially not when it was their perfectly intertwined fingers which still linked them together, squeezing in a soothing pressure that reminded them both of one another’s presence as they returned to their chambers.

There wasn’t much time-Leo knew that. 

There never seemed to be enough, but on this occasion he was glad for the short wait. Otherwise the once prince would’ve had thousands of anxious butterflies in his stomach by the time their political meeting came around. So, really, waking before dawn hadn’t been such a bad thing.

Provided...he forgot about why, which he seemed to be pretty good at. 

“Perhaps Jakob could just bring something small-?” Ryoma suggested shyly for the second time, in a tone of quiet determination that Leo fully understood. But his stomach was already fluttering enough from the mere hundreds of butterflies within.

“Eating before would just make me feel ill,” the nervous boy declined again, placing a visibly trembling hand atop his flipping abdomen. Curling his toes again and again over the copper stoning, trying desperately to rid himself of such ridiculous feelings. 

How could he be so nervous? 

Admittedly, Leo hadn’t attended such an important meeting in quite some time. And this one was about an alliance to a king and kingdom that he’d never interacted with before, despite all of his years of playing at diplomacy. Not even to mention his...reputation was bound to have preceded him.

...

How was he meant to act?

That was probably something the troubled boy should’ve considered before, but he’d been a bit busy worrying about all of his distressed friends and family. Truly though, how was the ‘traitor’ of Nohr meant to act? His original thought had merely been to act as himself...

But...‘himself’ was certainly not the Blood Prince of Nohr. 

Leo wasn’t trying to be the villain anymore.

“The meeting is likely going to last nearly the entire day,” Ryoma warned a bit pleadingly, with lush fabric swishing as he dressed himself somewhere behind the contemplative smaller’s back, “It’s important that you feel that you are prepared for this. Anything that you may need-anything at all-please, tell me now, my love.” 

...

Who would Leo be? 

Why was that even a question he had to ask himself? When faced with his darling teddy bear’s devotion, there was only one answer to that. 

He would be the person that his brave crown prince loved, and he wouldn’t compromise on that. They could expect anything to walk through those councilroom doors, and the only thing that would be-

Was Leo Vincini. He, himself-not anything that he’d been forced to be in the past. 

“Thank you, Ryoma,” he murmured under his breath, feeling some of the fluttering butterflies calm as he came to that decision. As though a bit of nectar had been slipped to them, allowing the previous anxiety to still somewhat, “but I think I’m okay...”

“Although-” A flicker of shame flashed through his heart, like a piercing arrow. The image of after a previous meeting came to mind, and Leo couldn’t help anticipating a repeat performance. 

He had a pretty good idea of how he’d be treated during this meeting, provided those pompous idiots had the bravery to spit such insults to his face. 

“Don’t...get too upset if they say things about me,” the guilted younger warned softly, well-used to such events. More so than Ryoma would be, at any rate. Far more used to it-to the point that he hardly blinked twice at those sorts of things, “I’m accustomed to it, and-”

“You shouldn’t be.” 

No. Perhaps he shouldn’t be. 

Leo let his weak defense of the terrible treatment drop, hearing the roaring anger that was just barely contained beneath his beloved’s tone. Much greater than an emotion brought forth in seconds...

Ryoma had already been considering that happening. 

But it really was normal for the ex-Nohrian prince. Always, for one reason or another, he’d been ridiculed. Leo had been beaten down by all manners of weapons; physical, verbal, metaphorical-

So it wouldn’t affect him all that much. Unlike his devout promised, who took each insult about him onto his own heart. As any proper lover would choose to do, despite how much it made the frail blonde ache to add more weight to the already strained crown prince. 

Leo would stand tall. 

He wouldn’t allow a single insult to affect him, and he wouldn’t allow himself to be someone he wasn’t anymore. 

The Nohrian dog was gone-

And all that remained, was his mere self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby bit of contemplation to begin the morning~


	367. Settling Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When mixed with cherry blossoms, it helped to provide even more nectar to the fluttering butterflies within his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/b3/9f/92b39fdbda53318404c93e8a83998601.png  
> ^ Leo's outfit from the official fates manga~

******  
Clothes could really change how a person felt. 

Leo still hadn’t forgotten the freeing sense that yukatas had brought to him back in Hoshido; so flowing and unrestricting as they were. And there was of course his usual wear, which was specifically favored because it was simple. Loose. Untroublesome.

Even his Nohrian armor, which was nearly impossible for him to put on without the use of his magic, was designed to be far less bulky than typically designed. 

So it’d truly been a while since the fallen prince had been required to adorn proper clothing. The sort of clothing that he’d been forced to put up with during diplomatic meetings at times past, or while entertaining some foolish noble or aristocrat. Encounters that he remembered being nothing more than a soured atmosphere. 

And such clothes were just as they were in his memories of frustration and annoyance. 

Tight. Trapping, and terribly suffocating in a way that really wasn’t helpful after his morning panic. Or, perhaps it was merely suffocating because of the image he viewed within their mirror. 

The haunting reflection of a boy that looked as though he could still be within Nohr’s borders, minus the onyx circlet that once signified his titling. 

A black, woolen button down that clung to his lithe figure far more than he wished for it to. With shiny golden threading, and obsidian buttons. An emblazoned collar which climbed his neck higher than Leo honestly felt comfortable with, and with a darkened plum cloak adorning his shoulders. Alongside his typical black riding pants and leather boots. 

One of the very few outfits that he’d reluctantly chosen to add to his magic storage, with quite a bit of prompting from Odin after his arrival as his retainer. It’d seemed like such a waste of time, considering he didn’t even like it. But the dramatical man had made a very good point of perhaps needing such apparel on outings...

And he still hated it. Hated how stuffy it was-how it practically stuck to him as he fixed his ruffled hair in the mirror. 

Leo found that he would much rather be wearing something similar to his beloved’s simple yukata. Another that that tailor had no doubt found, of apple red with faded gold designs across it. This time paired with a white outer robe that hung generously around his shoulders, appearing so free and flowing...

He was a bit jealous, though it was far too late to decide on another outfit now. The meeting was scheduled for very early that morning, so that they’d have the whole day to work out a proposed base to their treaty. 

Only a base, since there was no guarantee that an alliance accord would be struck...

They’d make it a guarantee. 

“How is your body feeling?” His beloved worried away, as always. Rushedly trying to coax a bristled brush through that wild mane, and causing Leo to cringe with every careless tear that he saw behind him in the mirror’s reflection. Far too rough for such beautiful locks. 

“Fine,” the pained boy muttered, physically flinching when another rough tear was drawn down through those silky strands which deserved so much better. Not thinking much about the action as he whirled around in order to prevent any more damage from being done, “Let me-!” 

The stolen brush was in hand before either of them even comprehended him crossing the distance to their bed, fitting perfectly within his catching fingers as he gently led Ryoma’s bear paws from the poor hair. Plopping down on the smooth expanse while the brunette turned, allowing him a better reach without even needing to request it. 

“Be more gentle with yourself, Ryoma,” Leo chided softly, suddenly far more at ease as his fingers were buried within the wild expanse that he’d become used to styling, “I know that you’re capable of it. Brushing it out painfully like this, you’ll only damage your beautiful hair.”

“Hair has never been my expertise,” the lectured royal deflected, but in a tone that was full of warmth as his locks were managed properly. With every ounce of care that Leo had in him, so determined not to pull even a single strand of the neglected chocolate strands, “I once attempted to do Hinoka’s, and...well, there’s a reason she keeps her hair short.” 

That...sounded interesting. 

Somehow, the imaginative blonde could almost see such a situation within his mind. Against his sweet beloved’s benefit, it involved him foolishly trying to cut hair with Raijinto. Or somehow, someway managing to start a fire...

“Then just leave this to me,” Leo couldn’t help the puffing giggle that escaped as he worked his way through that mane as quickly as he could, not allowing himself to forget about the time limit they were contending with, “Doing your hair is quite relaxing...maybe I could try braiding it at some point.” 

Even if the taming mane wasn’t being tied up that day, it was still luscious and beautiful. Freshly clean from their bath the night before, and coated in the very faint scent of roses that lingered on his tingling fingers.

When mixed with cherry blossoms, it helped to provide even more nectar to the fluttering butterflies within his stomach. 

“I’ve never seen you dress like that,” Ryoma changed their subject then, with a veiled note of curiosity within his tone. Which was likely only amplified by the long-suffering sigh which broke apart some of Leo’s amusement, “Do you not enjoy it?” 

“I’m fairly certain it’s clear to see how trapping this outfit is,” the restrained blonde mumbled, rolling his shoulders in a pointed move which allowed him to feel the stretch of clothes over his body, “I’ve...come to much prefer other sorts of apparel.” 

The last time he’d been forced to wear such pompous getup...was probably before Leo had made the choice to go back and see the Hoshidan crown prince back then. It’d truly been a long time, hadn’t it?

Maybe next time, he could wear a yukata instead. Ryoma had bought him a number of them after all, and they were all safely stored away within his currently limited reach...

Next time.

“But you look...” Leo paused in latent realization, feeling a rush of heat crawl up towards his ears as the compliment started to slip free without his realization. Still, he finished it, since it was nothing more than the truth, “You look very handsome, Ryoma. Regal, as always.” 

A Crown Prince, as always. 

“...Thanks...” 

The nearly finished boy smiled, even as greater heat washed across his cheeks with that squeaky reply. Purposefully pulling aside a section of the brunette strands with all the gentleness he could manage, revealing a crimson earlobe to see before he allowed the locks to fall back into place. 

His teddy bear was simply adorable, not that he would share that part of his feelings with Ryoma just yet. 

“There,” Leo whispered with another hidden laugh behind his voice, dropping the used brush back onto the bed as all of the silky locks refound their proper positions. Thoughtlessly reaching for something else that was propped up against the rounded bed’s edge beside him, “All finished, and in a healthy way as well.” 

When the flustered royal found the courage to turn back to face him, there was a legendary blade already held out in offering. Raijinto. Resting within Leo’s scarred palms, awaiting the hold of its true wielder. 

“Ready?” The fallen prince questioned lightly, fighting to not stir up those settling butterflies all over again as tawny orbs gazed down at him. Sensing movement as a weathered hand stretched out to accept the cradled sword, but finding surprise as the second reached out for him simultaneously. 

Sliding worn skin across his cheek in a tender caress before he’d even had time to blink, batting his lashes in startelement for only a moment. Then the loving touch registered, and Leo could do nothing except lean into that heated palm that cupped his skin. Feeling the pull as Raijinto was taken from his hands, even as their gazes remained locked on one another. 

“Ready.” Ryoma confirmed with a kind smile, a twinkling gleam overcoming his tawny irises as he closed the distance between them. Pressing a sweet peck to the smaller’s forehead as his eyes fluttered shut, breathing in an endless expanse of cherry blossoms while they were connected by that velvety kiss. 

“It’ll be alright,” his fiance murmured against Leo’s skin, those guiding fingers holding onto him with all the gentleness within their world as their time together came to an end, “I’ll be there through it all-don’t be afraid to speak. Don’t be afraid of anything, Leo.” 

He wouldn’t be. 

For Ryoma was the source of that strength that he always so admired. 

If they failed now, then everything would fail. And Leo would be left dragging his devout beloved away from the throne that had always been his, with nothing but defeat left for them. 

But he was no fool...and he knew that it wouldn’t be easy. 

He also knew that they weren’t the only ones that wanted this alliance with Nestra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, most of this in-story day is going to be spent at this meeting. I don't know how much you guys want to read about politics, but there will be moments here and there about it. Also, some OCs be dropping in for exposition and reveals to background stuff. Not to mention future visitors...so yeah! Stay tuned for that~
> 
> For this-just some fluff that I wanted to write, so enjoy~


	368. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was never enough time.

******  
Hoshido’s royal company, Crown Prince Ryoma’s own faction-

That was what they were. 

Fighting alongside him through means other than the frontlines, other than amongst the midst of physical conflict. Newly met allies, long known friends, and even recently formed families. They were many different things to one another, but for now they were all players in the same game. 

The lethal game of politics and diplomacy, as they tried to make a good impression on the fully assembled court of Nestra. All for the sake of winning an alliance that would make or break their destinies. 

So they’d dress up like dolls, and they’d paste on their pretty fake smiles. Stalking down the decorative halls like the most regal of companies, catching every gaze that they passed so long as they were within sight. Sending servants scurrying away like startled rodents, and bouncing quiet advice off of one another as they went. 

There weren’t many morning greetings from their assembling companions; it wasn’t that sort of morning. No breakfast, combined with a very early awakening left most of them in quiet disgruntledness that there wasn’t much to be done about. All they could do was try not to step on anyone else’s toes as they took the palace by storm. 

Obviously, Niles and Odin had been awaiting him in the seating room outside of their chambers. The both of them were properly dressed in their retainer apparel, and looking as alive as they could given the time. Offering up their own flattering comments on his stuffy wear, despite the glares he sent back in return. 

They knew well how much he hated the outfit. 

Then more and more assembled, slowly building their company until a full entourage was stalking down the halls like they owned them. Excluding a few missing faces that had no reason to attend. But even without them, they were a rather large group to be walking about in formation. 

With all of them dressed like proper royalty, it was doubtlessly intimidating. 

Takumi looked as though he’d rather be out rolling in mud than attending this council meeting, which Leo could well understand. Alongside his two retainers that both looked as though they’d recently been scolded for something, with their hung heads and heavy steps.

While their sisters both looked...

Well, drained. Drained of energy and life, but still as beautiful as ever. Keeping out of the way, with only mumbled greetings that spoke volumes when combined with the dark bags beneath their eyes. Whispering more to each other than anything, in a strange twist that left this pained thorn stabbed through the observing blonde’s heart. 

Usually they’d at least bother to say more of a hello to their family. The girls’ night must’ve been terrible, for both of them. And he still hadn’t a clue how to help...

But there certainly wasn’t time to play a game of questions before they reached the massive doors to the royal councilroom. A place that the others had already been to, but that was completely new to Leo.

There was never enough time.

And he barely had the chance to share one last comforting look with Ryoma, before those doors were being pushed out toward them. That was when the time for anything but strife ended, and their world opened up to one of fool advisors that would try to do anything to knock them down. 

It was something that Leo was far more comfortable with than he wished to be, and that comfort was going to come in handy. 

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're throwing this itty bitty bit in as a connector since I couldn't get the piece in between written. Migraines need to go die before I do.


	369. Nestran Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you willing to do, ex-Prince Leo?”

******  
Cyrkensia’s throne room, the royal council’s chambers. 

Where countless decisions had shaped one of Nestra’s crown cities for generations. Drawn up and argued over by more mouths than could ever be present at once. A place of history. A place of importance that rang with the echoes of diplomats and advisors, even when not one voice was spilling forth.

Intimidating in its own way.

In the way that its doming ceiling slanted far above their heads, with the kingdom’s banners hanging proudly along the support beams. Everything within was grand, and no one would ever doubt that the best of the best craftsmen had had a hand in building the room.

Every piece of wood was intricately carved with far more detail than anyone could ever hope to pick apart without the proper eye for it. Every hanging banner and pinned tapestry was so painstakingly woven together that they appeared realistic, like magical portals to the beautiful scenery which they were depicting. 

With the clean white of the architecture’s stones contrasted well by the diamond cyan that was Nestra’s coloring. 

Splashes of such shades were strategically accented around the space, either through fabric or gems. Precious stones that had been carved into decoration, or the massive, detailed rug which spread across most of the flooring. 

Giving a very lovely pallet to the intimidating space, especially when combined with the ashen wood that was used to make the seating.

Which was filled up by old fossils, nearly hidden behind their piles of papers and documents. With many looking as though a mere sneeze, triggered by their feathery quills, could be the end of them. The scent of fresh ink was thick in the air, alongside the aroma of melted wax.

A combination of smells which brought back memories of Leo’s time spent within Nohr’s councilrooms-almost never pleasant times. 

But just like everyone else in their company, his gaze was instinctively led to the throne that sat apart from everything else. Directly in front of them, at the head of the intimidating room. As opposed to the twin, stretched tables that lined either side of it as homes to the many advisors. 

Flanked by flaming braziers, and far too large to hold any average sized humans. With snowy furs as cushions, and with chiseled rims of smooth curves that almost appeared to be made from pale sapphires. 

And sat upon that royal throne, was King Thorin. 

Ancient, and long since grayed into an elderly man. Reminiscent of King Garon, without the deathly cloak of hinging life hanging over him. Appearing perfectly healthy, and still in rather fit shape for a man decades old. 

Garbed in royal apparel that was of the finest stitching, with a very gorgeous crown seated atop his tied silver locks. Made of the most brilliant of silvers, while other gems were carefully embedded within twists of the expensive metals. An assortment of blues and pale greens that brought to mind nothing but wondrous images for Leo. 

Nestra was a kingdom of nature and art, after all.

And one of those things was something very special to the wielder of Brynhildr. 

There was no real mind paid to the servant which announced their arrival, or to the hissing whispers which quickly overcame all of the elderly council members as they were examined like livestock for sale. Looking at each of the Hoshidans that were of interest with eyes reminiscent of carrion eaters. 

Impressed by every one of the other royals who walked in at the front, with their heads held high and appearances tidy. Not sparing even a moment's consideration to the retainers that hung back alongside the closing doors, while their lieges approached the middle of the expansive room. 

Taking in Ryoma like he was a wounded rabbit and they were starving wolves in the midst of winter, underestimating him in a way that they should’ve already learned not to do. Which the brave crown prince would obviously teach them.

Looking over Takumi like he was nothing but a quivering mouse cornered by several bored alley cats, without much of a second thought given to the silver prince. Deeming him mostly worthless towards their efforts in a clear way that had to sting. 

Paying a little bit of extra attention to their sisters, but not the sort of attention that was appreciated by any of them. Drinking in the sights of Azura and Corrin, in their beautiful court gowns, like they were nothing more than ripe apples to be bought at market. 

And Leo? 

Leo was the black sheep. 

He was the one that caused their faces to twist in disgust the moment their beady eyes flicked to him, and then made them crinkle whatever papers were unfortunately held in their hands at the time. He was the one that made them look ready to spit, to howl out insults by the dozen as they came to a stop in the midst of them all. 

With him still standing ever so closely to Ryoma’s side, in a way that clearly made many of them want to shave off their own skin. Glaring so furiously, as though trying to get him to give and take a step away. While others simply looked astonished, like some secretive rumor had just been confirmed for them. 

And maybe it had. 

It’s not as though they’d announced their relationship publicly yet. 

But not one of those aging ingrates deserved a second glance by him either-by any of them. Their sights were all affixed to the man wearing the crown, who actually mattered. Unlike all of those replaceable idiots who were acting so high and mighty around them. 

Until they proved otherwise, that’s the status they would remain as within Leo’s mind. 

“Crown Prince Ryoma.” 

When the Nestran King spoke, he commanded the whole room without even needing a command. In a throaty voice that was still strong despite his age, all other conversement was stopped the moment a single sound left his rasping lips. Summoning to him every gaze in the room, and stilling every emotion until they were given permission to feel it for the time being. 

It was at that moment which Leo saw something in the royal patriarch that he’d never met before. Something which reminded him of his own commanding beloved, who could do the same with merely a word. 

And it was that immediate similarity that made the fallen prince take this respected royal seriously...and one other thing. 

There was a familiarity that he got while looking upon those aged features which he couldn’t quite piece. A sense that he didn’t receive from Ryoma, but from somewhere deep in his memories. That matched perfectly to those crinkled eyes, and lined face-aged as it was. 

Why? 

“King Thorin,” the heir to Hoshidan greeted his fellow ruler in return, taking a deep bow in regards that the rest of their company returned as well. Bending at the waist in a respectful motion that had the singular retainer standing tall beside that throne nodding in acceptance, “I thank you, for allowing us this chance to discuss an alliance between Hoshido and Nestra. It is most gracious of you.” 

Such propriety, it almost made Leo wish to swallow his tongue. There was something so false about hearing his darling teddy bear speaking in such a way that it made his ribs tighten around his heart. He’d nearly forgotten how much he disliked diplomacy, despite the lengths of time that he’d put into learning the intricacies of it. 

Say this specific wording here, and the target will become more pliant. 

Mix in a subtle threat, combined with a secretive hint at information here, and the target will break. 

Offer up a covert bribe at this point, and the target will not ask for more than you’ve offered. 

Tricking his way through politics was like a second language that the genius blonde was fluent in. But usually that was with all the information possibly available to him within his grasp, with countless trump cards to his benefit. 

Nothing like this wild game of favor that they were attempting to enact.

“Nestra is willing to negotiate,” King Thorin agreed stoically, offering up a regal wave of his hand to someone at the side of the room. With his wrinkled sky irises narrowing seriously, making Leo tense up on instinct, “An alliance with Hoshido is hardly something that we are entirely against, despite the...rockiness of our current situation.” 

He’d gone completely stiff, because those narrowed slits had fixated on him. In an obvious stare that none of the others could miss either, exemplified by how the eldelry royal leaned forward on his throne. Peering directly at the ‘traitor’ of Nohr, without even an attempt to hide it. 

“But first-a request. A show of good faith, if you will.” 

That was never something which you wanted to hear during a diplomatic meeting. In Leo’s experience, it usually meant he was about to be put into a very tough position. Or that he was about to be ambushed. 

Good faith was rewarded by nothing more than...than a knife in your back. Trust was rightly earned, and never freely given. 

Unless you were a complete and utter fool. 

So while the spinely man that began to approach from some hidden servants’ passage didn’t look dangerous, there was no dropping his guard as the once prince of a deadly kingdom fell back into old habits like they were the only thing that could ever fit him perfectly. 

Nothing about the average-looking man was important. 

But the silver tray which he held steady in his hands, and the pale violet bottle placed in the center of it, was.

“What would you ask of us?” Ryoma questioned, though the clear note of cautiousness within his tone was calming to hear ringing about the arched chambers. Making it obvious in no uncertain terms that not everything was open to discussion...

And perhaps serving to remind Leo that his dear promised was also a tactically skilled man. 

“I ask absolutely nothing of you, Prince Ryoma,” King Thorin huffed immediately in reply, a sharpened edge curbing the neutral tone that he’d housed when first speaking. And with those slits still stuck on the stiff blonde, there was an obvious direction for this line of discussion to be going. 

“I order this of ex-Prince Leo of Nohr; a compromise.” 

The atmosphere became charged with tenseness from his fellow companions as the edged words entered the air, and that unimportant servant came to a stop barely two steps in front of him. Blank as a statue, nearly as invisible as the breeze. 

Yet still joining Leo as they became the center of attention. With every gaze shifting to them, filled with a vast array of emotions. Mostly varying between different levels of hate from the Nestrans, despite the King’s still undecipherable expression. 

And mixed with deep concern that he could feel clearly stinging against his vulnerable back, with only the worried tawny orbs of his beloved able to be met. Peering over his broad shoulder at Leo, with nothing but unspoken support flooding that regal expression. 

They were all on his side...

He couldn’t remember the last time he had that for such an important diplomatic meeting. The last time that his opinion had even truly mattered, before Hoshido. 

“Due to your reputation, we must test your intentions,” a growing rumble of warning noises vibrated within several throats the moment such a declaration passed through King Thorin’s. Coming from most of his companions, despite the fact that this was...

Well, Leo had expected something along this line. With his horrific reputation, it was practically idiotic to not do something similar. And as an alchemist himself, he had a pretty good idea of what was within that innocuous bottle before him. 

“Within that potion’s bottle, is a strong truth serum. Mixed up by Cyrkensia’s head alchemist-of that, you have my word,” as opposed to poison. Or some other deadly mixture that could take his life before anything could be done. Not that the word of this stranger king had any bearing the moment his allies heard such a scandalous statement. 

The outburst of denying sounds forced King Thorin to halt his offer, and ignited sparks of indignance from his advisors. Triggering a hasty chain effect where a bunch of muttering added together into an overwhelming hissing, like billions of angry snakes...

Which was enough of a skin-crawling sound to make Leo swallow thickly, staring at the serum with resigned understanding even as his offended beloved took a large stride forward with a complaint on his tongue. Ready to defend the excluded boy without hesitation.

Just like they all were. 

Speaking up in angered murmurs, all on his behalf. Glaring at royal advisors, all on his behalf. Standing up to a king that they needed to impress, all on his behalf. 

That was never something that the villain of Nohr would’ve had. 

“And if I refuse to drink it?” Leo spoke his first words heard by the Nestran council, in a chilled and grounded tone that halted the angered brunette in his tracks ahead of him. Quieting his own companions quickly enough, despite the continued snarling of those elders underneath their gasping breaths. 

He didn’t have to be the cruel monster that they obviously expected of him, but that didn’t mean that he was easy as himself. No matter who he was acting as, Leo refused to roll over and take such blatant discrimination without a good reason. 

“Then, by the overall agreement of the council, you will be banned from attending our meetings and forcibly removed from the palace,” King Thorin informed him cooly, straightening back up in his throne without a care. Appearing not bothered in the least by the fact that he’d just threatened to throw the weakened boy out into the cold. 

Or by the pure fury that was struck through many of his allies with such a bold statement. Causing a second bout of broken off sounds of refusal from his siblings as they stormed forward in defense of him, standing at his back with dares of the Nestrans trying to do such a thing. 

Corrin and Azura both came close to latching onto his arms, if they hadn’t been taught against such a thing. Grabbing onto a person in the middle of a royal congregation? That was never something you wanted to do; revealing your need for support, and connection to a person. 

It’d only make you both vulnerable. 

So they stood proudly just a step behind him, like the true princesses that they were. Frightening away several of the death glares that Leo had been ignoring being pointed in his direction, and all with only the protective aura of older sisters. Any trace of the earlier exhaustion was burned away by their righteous anger, and he could hardly blame a couple of the elders for hiding down in their chairs in response. 

Sisters were a scary thing to upset.

Takumi wasn’t quiet about how ridiculous he found the offer either, silencing many of the mumbling fools with only a couple of deadly glares that he’d returned to them tenfold. Sounding about ready to draw Fujin Yumi from his back with how he hissed like a snake in exchange for their raspy sounds, defending his brother-in-law without any prompting needed. 

And more than proving that there was a heart of gold behind that awkward exterior. 

And Ryoma? 

Ryoma looked about ready to charge his fellow king in order to force him to take back what he’d said, as though that would help anything. With a white knuckle clenching tight to Raijinto’s hilt, and his body drawn up as toweringly as it could go. Causing the poor servant stuck in the middle of all of this to tremble, alongside anyone else who made the mistake of looking at the enraged lover. Breaking beneath an aura of anger so powerful that they became nothing more than mere insects within the royal's sight.

But none of this actually would help anything. 

In fact, it’d only hurt their chances of an alliance. And all for the sake of such a silly compromise. 

“What are you willing to do, ex-Prince Leo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, Merry Truthmas~


	370. Laced Truths?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, Ryoma had believed he would lose him...yet again.

******  
What was Leo willing to do?

Well, the answer to such a broad question could surprise even the learning blonde at times. It constantly felt as though he was reaching new limits, and discovering different horizons that he was inclined to stretch out for. Just one more step, one more bound forward-

And with the proper incentive, Leo was certain that he’d be willing to do anything. 

Especially for his family; always.

That was how he wound up in this situation in the first place, wasn’t it? The willingness to become a villain-a monster and murderer?

How could that ever match up to the disposition of drinking a truth serum, versus getting thrown out of the palace? Of stopping his protective family from offending the court further, and destroying their chances at an alliance? 

There was no question needed here. The answer was never in doubt, and Leo had prepared himself for this sort of moment already. 

“What level of potion is it?” The alchemic inquiry slipped past his lips in a tone like cutting ice, freezing all of the discord which had overcome their councilroom. Appearing to send shivers down the aging advisors’ spines as they flinched back into their big, comfy chairs in fear.

King Thorin drew himself up taller within his beautiful throne, those sky orbs becoming more viewable as he inclined his head forward in acceptance. With his shiny crown glinting off of the brazier’s glow while fingers full of jeweled rings waved, summoning forth a response for him. 

“Level five, milord,” the poor, trembling servant before him gasped out in a rush of lumped together syllables that were barely understandable. Appearing utterly terrified to be so close to such a monster...

Level five? So they’d had a master alchemist stir up this serum, just for him? The highest of expertise would’ve been used in his mixing, and that meant that it was going to be extremely potent. Far too powerful to resist the truth, even after only a couple drops. 

There was no getting out of this. 

His ornery siblings had gone silent in his contemplation, but still stood tall at his back. With their auras of fury remaining as impenetrable, frightening off all of the old geezers that dared to try and look at any one of them. Protecting their family from everyone but the ruler that still appeared unperturbed by their animosity.

But Ryoma wasn’t so willing to go silent.

“It’s already been explained that Leo is with Hoshido. By doing this, you are questioning our intentions as well,” his defensive lover ordained firmly, in a tone of command that would make lesser men bow without hesitation. Amplified by the waves of power that were washing off of him, triggered by Raijinto sharing his offense.

With that royal tenor echoing around the dome of the room in a dizzying ring, which caused several of the advisors to flinch back so hard that they smacked their heads into their chair cushions. Mumbling automatic denials over the accusation, and trying to defend their decision in a way that only angered everyone further. 

“Will respect,” one fool crone rasped out, tapping his inky quill against the table anxiously as he dared to speak back to the powerful heir, “None of you have the reputation of that...that devil.” 

“How could we ever allow King Garon’s dog within our halls without ensuring his intentions?” Another snarled out stupidly at the same time, pounding the frail bones of his hand against the table in an action that barely made more than a weak thumping sound. 

“You should be grateful that we’re offering you a chance!” A wispy old lady crowed from a different table, nearly spilling her ink pot as she waved her arms about exaggeratedly, “We’d all much rather execute him, and be done with it at last!” 

...

“Enough.” 

An earthquaking thunder of pure gold slamming against the soft carpeting erupted through the chambers, silencing every possible voice that intended to add to the immediately spat insults. Thanks to Ryoma having removed the legendary blade from his side, and planted Raijinto’s hilt between his stanced feet in a powerful pose that stole away the wavering spirits of his enemies. 

And right now, his enemies were anyone that spoke out against Leo. 

But they couldn’t afford to make the Nestrans their enemies. 

The innocent looking bottle was swishing side to side with how that frightened servant shook, keeping his watery gaze fixed on the silver tray within his grasp as the power of kings thickened the air. The pure passion and indignation of royals which had been wronged-something which would scare any normal person. 

“Leo-?” He heard Corrin’s halting, sweet voice whisper unsurely over his straightened shoulders as he reached out. Alerting the rest of their family of his decisive action, and quickly garnering every eye to be on the monstrous villain once more. Including a slanted tawny iris, that was fighting so clearly to not show any fear as it glanced back at him. 

Appearing fully ready to stop him-to stop all of this-before the small glance which the fallen prince sent back. Catching that concerned expression with as much reassurance as he could muster, stealing his resolve through years of experience with these sorts of situations. 

Of course, with his previous position as a royal of Nohr, Leo could never be forced to drink such a thing to prove his intentions involving diplomatic differences. So this would be a first in that regard. 

But the best thing to do...was to accept that compromise.

The sooner he drank it, the sooner they could move on to the real business that they’d come to discuss. Which was going to be more Ryoma’s to control than his, meaning the serum wouldn’t even matter. 

It wouldn’t even matter...

“I’ll just assume you were telling the truth about it not being laced with something deadly, and trust that you believe your people wouldn’t do such a thing on their own,” Leo huffed as calmly as he could, careful not to let even a hint of trepidation show as he rescued the swishing bottle from its shaky platform. Immediately prompting more noises of worry from his companions. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d risked being poisoned.

The risking boy saw Ryoma begin to turn around in his peripheral as he steadily popped the cork from its container, but before anyone could move any further-

“Won’t you allow me a taste, milord? You know how I love drinking down things that are meant to be in your body.” 

Niles smirked disarmingly as his lithe fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, leaning casually over the narrow shoulders of his liege. Preventing Leo from taking a single drink by plopping his thumb over the mouth, with a dangerous gleam cracking through that singular, glacier iris. 

Gods no, please.

The silent villain had to fight desperately to not flinch under the clear implications, barely holding onto his emotionless mask when his loyal friend gave a light tug in silent request. A request that he understood clearly, for once. 

But he abhorred taste testing practices-he never allowed it for his retainers. After that one time...

Never again, was what he’d sworn. 

“Come now, just a little lick from the tip,” Niles purred without care, bringing up a second blistered hand to reside on the shaken blonde’s wrist. Applying a faint amount of reassuring pressure as their world dwindled down to just the two of them, and what his old friend was asking, “You’ll enjoy it far more that way, I promise.” 

What more was there for him to do? Leo was as helpless as a newborn babe to prevent the skilled man from leveraging that risk-filled bottle from his failing grasp. Triggering a distant murmur of complaints which he hadn’t the mind to hear anymore, not when his brother was doing such a thing. 

Until another appendage reached out to stop Niles in his place. 

Larger. Weathered beyond his years, and strong enough to prevent the devout archer from lifting the potentially deadly serum any closer to his lips. Accompanied by a low tenor that spoke only at a volume for them to hear, and returning much of Leo’s lost power from that moment of helplessness. 

He couldn’t allow it-he wouldn’t. 

“You needn’t do such a thing,” Ryoma murmured beneath his quickened breath, those shadowed tawny orbs crinkling worriedly as the one most at risk returned his grasp to that stolen bottle. Tugging it from both of their firm holds, and sighing faintly as potential heartbreak was avoided. 

Never could he lose his older brother to an assassination attempt-he wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

He could do this himself.

“Wait-” Both of the protective men tried to stop their determined younger, but the tasteless liquid was already saturating his tongue before their strong grips could latch onto his arms. So even as they levered his reach down, pulling the emptying bottle from his wetted lips-

Leo had already drank enough of the serum for it to matter, one way or another. 

Panicked gasps of alarm burst forth from his helpless sisters as their uncomfortable heels clacked over the rug, rushing to join the orbit of people gathering around him. Fearfully looking over their mad younger brother as though they expected him to drop dead in seconds, with watery terror filling their gazes as time ticked by. 

“You idiot-that wasn’t necessary!” Takumi snapped out beneath his breath, despite the airless note of panic that was filling his tone as well. Appearing at Leo’s other side, with one of the silver prince’s powerful grasps latching tight onto his cloaked shoulder. Gripping on like it was the string to his bow, with honest dread flickering through those copper irises when the surrounded blonde glanced over. 

A truth serum that was tasteless-meaning anything could’ve been in it. So their concern was completely warranted, and he was certain that his mother would’ve screeched at him again and again for such an act. Brynhildr was already scolding wildly away in the back of his mind, weak as she was. 

But the expert on life didn’t seem to believe he was going to die, just that he was an absolute idiot...

So it must’ve been okay after all. 

Leo slowly blew out the unconscious breath that he’d held within his lungs, steadying himself all over again. Painstakingly ensuring that not a hint of emotion had shown during that entire event while he gathered together his mask’s cracks and reapplied its seals. Protecting all of them from ridicule with his feelingless appearance. 

But the fact that they’d been so quick to check on him was heartwarming, regardless. Although the testing boy wished that he could erase the look of utter heartbreak that had overcome Ryoma’s expression the moment liquid was passing by his lips, and the protective royal wasn’t quick enough to stop it.

“It’s safe,” Leo announced calmly for the panicked benefit of his siblings, offering up quick glances to all of them in silent reminder of where they were. Triggering a mandela effect of nervous laughter from the advisors-

As though they hadn’t been sure it wasn’t poisoned either, and they’d been hoping for a different outcome. 

Immediately, Takumi was releasing the not dying blonde with a hidden exhale. Deflating all of the triggered concern within him as he offered up a short glare, just to show how stupid he though the supposed genius was for doing such a thing. Returning to his previous place behind him, with a tiny tug on Azura’s dress to remind her to do the same.

The look of depth within those amber orbs blatantly informed Leo that they’d be discussing his decision later, in a protective sort of way that promised to make him regret any attempt to avoid it. With the graceful dancer gently pulling back Corrin as well, for the sweet girl looked ready to wrap their brother in her embrace and never let go again. 

And, honestly? A hug from his big sister sounded really comforting right about then, even if it was an impossibility. 

Niles sidled off with a look of teasing warning as well, proving that he’d be explaining that move in detail later on to a few people. Likely going off to reassure their other brother, who’d probably truly need it after such a stupid stunt. For that alone, Leo was able to feel guilty.

But when it came to Ryoma? 

There was nothing in the world that could describe the stab of guilt that rended his heart when he caught sight of how shattered his darling beloved looked. As though he’d watched Leo get cut down right in front of him, while the sword was within his own grasp. 

For a moment, Ryoma had believed he would lose him...yet again. 

If they were somewhere other than where they were, the guilted younger would’ve taken his teddy bear into his arms. He would’ve reassured the frightened royal that he was alright-they both were. 

But that wasn’t an option. 

So he could only give a faint look of apology as the Hoshidan crown prince was forced to retain his regalness, and returned to facing the Nestran crown with his blade constricted in his grasp. All of his movements jerking with contained fury that had silence reigning supreme in the councilroom.

But only until Leo spoke.

“Ask your questions,” he demanded of King Thorin, feeling a flicker of confusion ignite when the challenged ruler gave a faint smile in reply. A smile which was undecipherable from this man that could hide his emotions well-just like another he knew. 

It was time for the truth to come forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeheehee~


	371. Shattering Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts, Ryoma.

******   
The honest truth can be a fickle thing. 

Depending on one’s own opinions, their truth could vary from the collective truth that society accepts. In such a roundabout and chaotical way, some people have the potential to find it in themselves to trick potions through loopholes like that. So long as they believe in what they are saying, it will be pushed from their heart like it is a divine-spoken gospel. 

Excluding serums that are brewed by masters, that is. 

There is no possible way for a devilish lie of any form to slip its way through while such potency is within one’s body. Honesty is torn from your soul like a godly fist reached down into your gullet and tugged it free. Your voice will be stolen from you, and forced to spill all-whatever the reason. 

Minor truth serums merely compel you to be a bit more truthful when asked a direct question. They are rather easy to manipulate, provided you have the know-how to do so. 

And the expert mixture taking firm root within Leo’s soul was no minor serum. 

“State your name for the council,” King Thorin ordered with a royal air, settling back into his comfy throne while the chambers came alive with movement. Scratching skritted through the space as quills were dragged across parchment, writing down whatever was their business. Thudded sounded from several books being smashed around, so loud in the domed councilroom. 

Hrumphs and hmmphs came from the elderly advisors on both sides of them, still seeming rather disappointed that the monstrous villain had yet to drop dead from some secret poison. Watching him like a stalking forest cat watched a delicious robin-as though he’d ever become their meal to devour. 

Although...it was truly a bit painful to have his own voice torn from his lips to answer the request of that stranger-yet oddly familiar-king. 

“Leo Vincini.” 

More scratching, as though his mere name was enough to cause unrest in their records. While some of them shrunk back even further into their oversized chairs, ever so careful to not look at him. Like he would brutally smite them the moment they offended him...just as the rumors claimed. 

Ryoma had told him to not be afraid to speak, but now the option to do so had been taken from the afflicted blonde. Whether he wished to or not, so long as conversation was directed towards him the responses would be taken from his heart. Stolen like gold from an unguarded vault, and there was nothing to be done about it. 

Something shadowy flickered through the King’s cerulean orbs when his name was stated, and Leo couldn’t help wondering if the neutral ruler hated him as well. For the most part, the experienced man was keeping himself outside of the hatred that his discriminating advisors seemed to share for the fallen prince of Nohr. 

But was it merely an act? 

“If you’ll allow us to get through this as quickly as possible,” the King ordained with a rush of strange consideration as he crossed one leg over the other, completely relaxing back into the fur of his throne, “You are not required to answer any questions deemed ‘personal’. This is simply to ascertain your intentions in this court.” 

“As I said-” The Hoshidan crown prince then attempted to speak up once again, only to be hastily cut off by his fellow ruler with the simple raise of a bejeweled hand. Falling quiet, despite the tenseness that was holding his strong body taut only feet from where Leo stood. 

“Yes, I have read the previous records of your meetings with my council. You claim that he has sided with Hoshido, just as Princess Corrin chose,” a partial truth-one that was likely to be discovered in less than a couple minutes now. Though, it wasn’t as though the ‘truth’ was anything more than embarrassing. 

And certain to reveal their full relationship to the Nestran court. 

“So we’ll make this very simple,” King Thorin continued in a flat tone, his shadowed sight sliding up and down Leo’s proper appearance in careful observation that nearly made the evaluated boy wince. It was such a piercing gaze, the sort that seemed to see straight into your heart with a tiny peek. 

As unsteady as their standing was as the moment...

He found a teensy incline of respect curling up within his chest for this ruler; a ruler that was already far more worthy of such a thing than his father had ever been. The sort of king that Ryoma was bound to become-that he already was. 

Respected. Kind and fatherly to his people, yet also fair. Dutiful and devout in ways that may seem harsh at times, with confusing decisions that may not be understood until a time later. Strong, as any good high-born should be. 

A true King. 

“Do you have any intentions of deceiving the Nestrans or Hoshidans; in any way?” 

His loyal beloved was already raising his chin before a sound had even broken free of Leo’s throat, entirely sure in what the answer would be. Standing tall with pride that the outcasted boy couldn’t show, and casting an affronted glare around at all the Nestrans who began to lean forward with anticipation. 

To hear an answer that clearly none of them believed they’d hear from his tongue.

“I don’t.” 

There was a moment of pause after his firm denial, and somehow...even the speaking blonde managed to be surprised by it. Almost as though all of the disbelief within the sparking air was enough to make him believe that he was acting out of character. As though he should’ve wanted to deceive them, just as they thought. 

But no. 

Leo’s only intention was to help Ryoma, in whatever way possible. 

Something which some of the rock-brained advisors apparently couldn’t accept. Throwing acidic glares his way as they held their shaky quills above parchment, waiting for something more to be pulled forth by the serum. And then growing angered when nothing came. 

“He must’ve tricked the potion somehow!” That crowing old bat screeched out in immediate complaint, tossing down her feathery utensil like a toddler throwing a hissy fit, “You all know about his skills with dark magic-the bastard must’ve used that!” 

Actually, dark magic was the exact opposite of his expertise-not that the graying wench would listen if he told her that. She clearly had zero knowledge on how alchemy worked if she thought she could claim such a thing, rudely wagging a boney finger at him as though it would force the answer already given to change.

“Tell us-!” Another of the ancient fossils snarled wheezily from the other table, while King Thorin started to look very much like a grumpy cat as his court began to descend into chaos, “Do you hold any allegiance to Nohr still, you damned traitor?!” 

“I don’t,” Leo repeated strongly, causing an even greater surge of denial as the previously intimidating council transitioned into ignorant children. Tossing about loose parchments, and closing their books with claps of thunder as they continued to accuse him in voices too blurred together for the truth serum to pick out any real questions.

Only amplified by the protective stance that his furious beloved took up before him, blocking the ridiculed smaller from sight for several of the raging fools. Not glancing back, despite the rigidness of his posturing. Honestly believing that the accused traitor would need physical protection-

And considering an ink pot was wildly thrown in his direction seconds later, that was becoming more of a possible outcome than anything. Not that the splattering ink made it close to him, thanks to an onyx dagger that perfectly shattered it back all over the guilty advisor. Painting the sputtering codger’s expensive outfit in stark black stains that almost made Leo want to smile. 

But he settled for silently thanking Niles in the back of his head as the Nestran ruler failed to calm his clearly brainless advisors. 

Then another roared question that was of no business to them stole away any amusement he might’ve gleaned from that, coming from a man of perhaps the youngest years present. Seated in a miniature throne of his own at the end of the cluttered table, slamming both of his fists down onto the wood surface in order to quiet enough of the voices for him to be heard. 

And that shouted inquiry fractured a tiny part of his fragile heart the moment Leo heard it...

...

“Tell us then-are you Prince Ryoma’s concubine now? Did you seduce him, just like your whore mother seduced King Garon?!” 

...

No...

His glass heart didn’t just fracture-it shattered into a billion pieces alongside his emotionless mask when his quaking lips parted to answer against his will. Ripping a response from him without consent, as nightmarish memories clouded his mind. Memories of the Concubine War-

Of what it had cost them all, and his mother most of all. 

“Caretaker Verenzia!” Leo distantly heard the Nestran King shout in immediate fury that he couldn’t understand, but it was like hearing it through the murkiness of river water filling his ears. Drowning him-suffocating him-

...

But the stolen answer was never given. His betraying lips became pressed against the softness of a yukata, muffling any words that left him beyond his understanding. Held tenderly in place by a firm mitt kneading into his golden locks, breaking every single rule of propriety that either of them knew.

“That’s enough,” and Leo hardly recognized the snarling tenor of his beloved, so ferocious and frightening that it even terrified the dazed blonde. Immovable in shock while that horrifically accusing question replayed in his disturbed mind again and again and again and again-

...

‘Tell us then-are you Prince Ryoma’s concubine now? Did you seduce him, just like your whore mother seduced King Garon?!’

‘Tell us then-are you Prince Ryoma’s concubine now? Did you seduce him, just like your whore mother seduced King Garon?!’

‘Tell us then-are you Prince Ryoma’s concubine now? Did you seduce him, just like your whore mother seduced King Garon?!’

...

Clova Vincini was no whore, and he wasn’t Ryoma’s concubine.

He wasn’t. 

They were engaged-he was the Hoshidan heir’s fiance. The one held in special regards within Ryoma’s caring heart, the one that the devout man loved. 

And who Leo loved in return, with absolutely all that he was.

He...wasn’t...

“You’re not,” a warmer tenor spoke, just for him. Cutting through the murkiness of that asphyxiating water, and granting the drowning boy oxygen once again with a gentle pet through his rumpled hair, “And...your mother wasn’t either. Don’t listen to them-don’t give them the time of day, my strong little tomato.” 

“Take him-” Then Leo was being pulled away from that calming scent of cherry blossoms, only to be tugged against another firm chest to hide. Brought into a blistered yet caring hold that he knew well as he tried to maintain some tiny, unconscious amount of composure. Barely restraining the instinctive need to strike out, and bring low whoever dared to say such a thing. 

Brynhildr was certainly on his side with that desire...

“Your business is with me-with Hoshido,” he comprehended the infuriated words of Ryoma as they grew more distant, and allowed himself to be led back towards the edge of the room. Out of the limelight at last, despite how late it already was to do so, “Not another word to one from my household, is that understood?” 

The oxidizing scent of charged electricity ensured compliance, despite this being another kingdom’s court. And Leo hadn’t the mind to pay attention to anything more as he was enveloped by his protective brothers, hidden away from the sight of others against the wall. 

Just so that he could work on piecing his shattered heart back together, shard...by shard...

...

It hurts, Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the power level for potential angst?
> 
> It's over 9,000!!!!!!!!!!! :3


	372. Shards of a Scarred Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though...they were liable to simply be shattered again at some point in the future.

******  
A concubine...

A separate lover that resides with a wedded person, but who has lower status than their partners by marriage. A paramour...a mistress...

Their relationship wasn’t that-it wasn’t. 

What they had...was so much more. It went beyond any physical attraction, or any base needs that were required to be sated before they could remain together. This was no affair...there was no marriage to be broken up by them being together. 

They were one another’s firsts. 

The first to love in such a way, the first to share kisses, the first to amorously desire-

They were promised to each other-engaged. Through every way but the official rings. Which Leo was certain would come in due time, connecting them together no matter the distance between them.

But there was no rush.

What they had...it wasn’t a game of gifts to win affections. It wasn’t the horrific show that was performed back in Windmire’s court during the Concubine Wars, orchestrated by the insane king upon that onyx throne. 

There was no importance to how much money either of them had; what they could offer to one another. There was no ridiculous pressure for Leo to constantly be dressing up as eye-catching as possible, just to make the formal royal want him in...an intimate way. There was no need to bring about conflict, or manipulate each other for risky affection.

What they had...it was just love.

In this heartlessly cruel world, it was the purest thing for them to reside within. There was absolutely no reason for Leo to question that-to doubt what he knew to be true with every sliver of his existence...

And yet, that clueless man-that ‘Caretaker Verenzia’-actually had the audacity to question what they had? To nearly cause the experienced villain to break in the midst of the council, and eviscerate the ignorant fool just like his recovering magic urged him to? Just like he honestly deserved?

He was eternally lucky that the volatile blonde had been pulled away by Niles before something worse than a minor lecture from the King could be afflicted. Something that the ignoramus wouldn’t be walking away from...

Not that the idiot Caretaker would escape unscathed. Oh no. 

Because...well, rather funny things always seemed to happen to the people that said those sorts of things to him. Terribly, terribly funny things that...maybe the ones in question didn’t find laughable? But Leo certainly did.

And judging by the threatening excitement that he saw gleaming in that icy iris towering before him, through a sightless gaze while the incensed blonde struggled to collect himself-

Caretaker Verenzia just might not live through the night...who knows?

And Leo?

Leo would laugh, and he would laugh, and he would laugh if that turned out to be the unfortunate case. Because no one-no one-insulted his mother so long as they had any sort of interest in living beyond the day’s end.

In Nohr, that was a widely known fact. Even amongst court, even amongst his father’s retainers-it was known. People had a very odd habit of disappearing if they tried to break that outstanding rule. 

But the monstrous devil knew nothing about that, now did he? Whatever business his loyal retainers had in the night...it wasn’t his to question. Now was it?

...No...it wasn’t...

...

Leo sucked down the collecting saliva on his tongue, squeezing tighter the intertwined fingers that had wrapped around his at some point. He couldn’t...quite remember. After that belligerent accusation, everything had blurred over into a nondescript daze. 

It was pure experience with such horrific situations that allowed him to keep face, and not simply break down bawling like an infant. Or maybe, lashing out like the mindless mutt that they expected the fallen prince to be. Remaining emotionless through the sheer overload of horror that had flooded him; appearing calm on the outside despite the absence of his mind within. 

He was fairly certain that he’d suffered some sort of...attack. Or a form of episode, like Odin often fell into against his own wishes. But it wasn’t as though such a thing hadn’t happened before.

With how his life had been in the past, it would’ve been more of an utter shock for this to be the first time such a thing had happened. In public especially...

Everything had blanked, and it was as though the young boy was caged within his own mind. Stuck there like a chained prisoner, aware of everything going on around him in this...distant sort of way. Every tiny touch was felt through several layers of clothes, and every sound was so muted that it was indecipherable. 

There was a weak voice within his rabbiting thoughts that quietly informed him of things. Alerting him to the upset states that many of his companions were in, glancing back to where he was being shielded against the wall. 

Whispering about how Corrin looked ready to completely break down into sobs as she shook in their sister’s arms.

About how Azura was fully prepared to wage war on all the Nestrans present herself, if only she didn’t have the emotional girl to comfort. 

How Takumi was being physically restrained by his brother’s retainers, because his own two were too busy trying to contain their own fury. 

How Jakob and Silas had both drawn their weapons, entirely willing to assassinate everyone present who had dared to cause their lady such distress. 

And how he was being protected by his brothers. Guarded from the sight of any present through a combination of Niles’ stretched stature, and how Odin was leaning in close like a human shield. Being there for him. Silent, so as not to draw any extra attention their way. 

While Ryoma took control of the entire council. Demanding their every respect and regard-keeping it all away from the heart-shattered boy that was barely coming back to himself as minor business was distantly discussed between two rulers. Two kings. 

He rubbed his smooth fingertips over the scarred appendage within their reach, feeling each little rise and imperfection like terrain to map out. Occupying his escaping thoughts while his dear drama ball leaned in closer. Close enough for him to feel each fast breath that was rushed out against his neck, and hear the quick gasps coming from Odin.

Potential poison...and then followed by a period of unresponsiveness? That was most certainly enough to upset his haunted brother, especially considering the sensitive state that the scarred blonde had been dealing with recently. 

But all the fallen prince could do was give a very weak squeeze of falsified reassurance for Odin, allowing his too-heavy head to roll back against the chilled stone wall. Feeling the cool roughness prickle against Leo’s neck, bunching up his woolen cloak while he slid down a couple centimeters. 

That was when he heard the extremely quiet thump of his brother’s forehead finding a new home against the sort-of-soothing stones. Basking in the comforting chill as though a fever raged through him, seeming already at the furthest of his limits...

Even though the diplomatic meeting had barely begun...

Leo wasn’t sure they’d be able to last the entire day...

The blurriness of his sightless viewing made it hard to pinpoint their defensive older brother, even with Niles standing barely a few inches in front of him. With both of those muscular arms cocked up on his hips, using those pointy elbows to extend his deep blue cloak in a short curtain. Hiding them against the chambers’ edge even further-

And not just guarding the distressed youngest of their trio. But also keeping guard over Odin as well, while both of the scarred blondes pieced together whatever mismatched fragments remained of their equally shattered hearts.

Even though...they were liable to simply be shattered again at some point in the future. 

But Leo could still hear the muffled tenor of the man he loved, fighting to continue. Protecting the assaulted boy in the only way he could at the moment, despite how much it was likely tearing him up on the inside.

So he’d stitch together each shard by hand, if he must. Because there was no way Leo would ever give up-not while Ryoma was still standing. Not while his brave beloved was still waiting for him. 

Just...give him a bit more time to find the missing shards...please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby a bit mad, for good reason! All the babies are, really. 
> 
> And Niles is being a good brother, as usual. Especially when one of his favorite blondes basically has the other pinned against the wall~~~~


	373. Brothers' Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Leo hadn’t been alone this time.

******  
Finding all of the scattered shards was easier sworn than done. At times, Leo would feel himself become lost within the shadowy ‘forests’ of Nohr. The lifeless expanses of moldy black-of rotten life and dying earth. Searching out a fragment that he was bound to never find.

All while still attempting to maintain his faltered composure in front of the Nestran council.

Side by side with his tormented brother, who was still a bit lost after watching Niles and Leo come close to risking their lives. Coming close to downing poison...right in front of him. And in such a casual way too. 

Odin had never had to participate in taste-testing practices. The once prince of Nohr had ensured that, no matter what. Even though it was something the dramatical man was conscious of, it was never something that he had to mingle with. 

Because both of his elder retainers had bad memories involving poisons, from what he understood. Not that they’d ever tell him. It was just one of those things that the observant boy had picked up along the way, and that made him all the more conscious about what he brewed up in his mother’s study around them. 

There was the piercing guilt that had become embedded in Leo’s body, nonremovable for the time being. Since so many of his companions had been affected by it-by the way that he was treated. The way that the hated devil was used to being treated. 

It’d just...been a while. And he hadn’t fully prepared for accusations towards his and Ryoma’s relationship that were also an agonizing strike against his past.

In truth, that teensy bit of chaos? That was nothing. 

There’d been no plotting assassination attempt...yet. There’d only been one little thing thrown his way, only a handful of minor insults that he’d been able to discern, and...

And Leo hadn’t been alone this time.

It’d been so long since that was the case. Since the assaulted boy had people who cared, and who were permitted to interfere on his behalf. Just like his family had...just like his other family used to. 

But now, times like that were nothing but memories long past that he picked fragments from and ran. 

...

“Leo, how are you feeling?” An inquiry that was barely above a breath, from that lecherous purr that he was so familiar with. Especially during times like this-for Odin and him. Always there, always loyal, always...taking care of them.

“Awful...” A fragile croak, stolen from his crudely stitched heart without any thought from his mind being consulted. Forcing his parched lips to move, and stealing the power of his tongue to give answers that weren’t meant to be spoken. 

It only made Leo feel worse. 

And that scarred hand gripped tighter to his palm, with Odin kneading his likely scratched forehead into the rough stones beside the honest younger’s ear. Letting out a barely audible apology as the dramatical performer hunched further into himself, protecting his vulnerable liege’s body with his own frame.

But there was nothing for the lost blonde to be apologizing for, he was merely stuck in an episode. Clinging to what he could, desperately trying to protect Leo with all the need of someone who’d...who’d failed to protect someone else in the past. All because of that damned truth serum-because of this council. 

There were decipherable words now, but the fallen prince didn’t latch onto them. Didn’t try to intricately follow whatever part of their diplomacy they’d reached while he was being shielded away from everyone else. All that mattered in that regard, was the fact that he could still hear Ryoma’s faintly growling tone speak up from time to time. 

He’d entrust this to his experienced beloved, just for a while longer. 

“Do you want to leave?” Niles whispered in as soft a voice as anyone would ever hear from the seemingly heartless man, a shadowed glint making home within his only iris. The glint of wanting to hurt those who had hurt his brothers. 

But before that, to get them somewhere safer. Somewhere that their elder could honestly protect them, rather than just hide them from the sight of despicable fools. 

To depart these chambers. To not remain as a toy for this council to ridicule, trying to view the shattered villain like some caged animal in a troupe.

Leo allowed his strengthless neck to lull as he shook it, dropping into the warm nook of his haunted brother’s shoulder. Drawing from the faint heat there as they became even closer, assisting in collecting one another as Odin’s other hand stretched for him. 

Catching defensively around the crook of his hip, and winding around inside of that woolen cloak. Still mindful to not brush against the sensitive youngest’s back, even as they looped into each other’s space.

And from his peripheral, Leo saw their devoted archer extend his cutaining cloak all the more. Doing the absolute best that he could to protect them-if not from physical attacks, then from ridicule. Which they would surely face if any saw how much they’d been affected by such a short time within the council. 

For now though, they would take the time to collect themselves so that they could continue. Neither of them had given up yet-not so long as one of their brothers still remained. 

Not so long as they had one another.


	374. A Box of Stitched Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Thorin.

******  
Intimidating. 

That was the adjective which Leo had previously described the Nestran council as, upon first viewing them. Seated so grandly in their big chairs, with everything perfectly placed where it belonged around them. Adorned in their outfits and jewels, that likely cost more than any commoner could afford in their lifetimes. 

And actually having the ignorant audacity to act as though they were above the Hoshidan entourage. 

But they weren’t. 

So quickly had that original illusion of them dissolved, it was nearly impossible to recall. When paired with the current state of disarray that the royal councilroom had devolved into, their immaturity was clear to see. In every careless ink splatter, scattering of documents, and ruined binding of pages-

No one could ever be intimidated by a childish court that was scolded by their king in front of guests. Just as the Nestrans had been. After acting out like petulant children who hadn’t gotten the toy they asked their parents for, and instead got mounds of gold instead. 

Leo was the toy that wanted to get their grubby hands on, just to break him. 

And King Thorin had joined with Ryoma to prevent them from even being able to look at the fallen prince of Nohr. Not that it was just them either. 

Corrin had courageously managed to pull herself together enough to no longer appear close to sobbing for her younger brother’s sake. Having started a routine of ferociously glaring at each of the advisors in order, with all the fury of a slighted dragon. No longer the pretty little girl that they’d thought would be easy prey when first seeing her. 

While Azura still supported the naive princess with a nimble hand pressing between her shoulder blades, standing proudly as she assisted in the meeting. Acting as a royal of Hoshido. With all of her ingenious attention split between helping in the drafting, and frightening off the pouting vultures with slanted looks that froze them in time for a moment. 

His brave sisters-here to defend him. With all of the righteous fury that they’d directed towards Leo’s darling promised days before, but this time without holding back. Proving beyond any doubt that they weren’t helpless maidens to be ogled by the old geezers. 

They were royals. Royals of Hoshido, and big sisters. 

A handful of times, the hurt boy had also caught eyes with his brother-in-law by accident. With the blatantly concerned silver prince having taken a few steps back, just so that he could check on their states. Only to then pass up reassuring nods to Ryoma, whenever the regal crown prince had a chance to covertly glance back. 

‘Their.’

Because neither Leo, nor Takumi’s retainers, had missed that many of those worrying glances were equally directed to the lost ball of drama curled up against his liege. Letting out whispering mumbles of panic, even after the cruel villain had tugged together as many fragmented shards as possible... 

And shoved them into the furthest box of emotions within him as he could manage, protecting himself the only way he truly knew how. 

By pretending the painful feelings no longer existed. 

None of the lectured advisors around the echoing space were permitted to sneak even a slight peak at him, despite how Niles had chosen to drop his guarding curtain after a time. Resorting to merely hiding away Odin, at their untitled lord’s silent prompting. 

His mask was intact enough that he could remain there, appearing to be casually leaning against the rough stones, and not be doubtfully questioned by idiots. Even if it was a false mask. A mask of emotionless uncaring, which certainly frightened off all but one brave onlooker. 

King Thorin. 

The Nestran patriarch continued to cast hidden looks back at the accused devil, in between his dutiful discussion with Ryoma. With that expression of his still completely unreadable, in a way that should’ve made the observed shudder. That should’ve made him feel like a hunted piece of prey, seconds away from being swallowed down...

But instead, Leo found himself instinctively inclining his head every time their distant gazes met. Showing respect from some deep habit within his chest, and getting the oddest sense that both of them were participating in two conversations at once. 

Conversations within their heads, playing out from memories past. Allowing the diplomatic shlog to continue on around them, recorded through one ear...and the other? The other was bringing them back to this strange sense of reminiscence which Leo wanted to understand. 

He wanted to know why the King appeared so guilty-so...

So completely heartbroken whenever they met one another’s sight, in a way that spoke of long-lived regrets that one wished nothing more than to change. Yet there was still no expression upon his face. There was no reason for this stranger ruler to be helping the strangely affected boy recollect himself, from nothing more than mere glances. 

Another minor dispute over how much territory Nestra would later obtain in exchange for wartime supplies. 

Another tactically avoided outburst about the Hoshidan refugees that their city had been supporting since they were driven from the western provinces. 

Another barely skirted screech regarding the possible risks for their own soldiers being lended to this damned conflict, which had already cost so many.

War. 

A game that was no game-but that Leo was skilled in regardless. And that was the easiest way to take his mind from that howled accusation from a time earlier...

Because there was no room for emotions in war. 

There wasn’t supposed to be room for love either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, slowly but surely~


	375. Knowledge Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering he would one day rule it all beside Ryoma, it was important to Leo that he learned all that he could.

******  
The passage of time continued to slug its way forward in an eternally slow sort of way, with the ‘intimidating’ council managing to be a rather decent distraction. In a manner of speaking. For it wasn’t so much the actual political discord, but the knowledge that Leo was far more interested in.

You see, the gracefully fallen prince couldn’t stand being considered a fool for not knowing something. His genius was one of the singular things that he was ever praised for; the trait that made him stand apart from his siblings. And he certainly excelled...

With knowledge on Nohr, at least. What he knew of that failing kingdom could fill a library, and practically did. So much research from over the years lined the shelves of his mother’s study. So many leagues of information that Leo had been determined to cram into his learning brain. 

But regarding Hoshido?

Well...that was a very different story. 

Their warring kingdoms hadn’t peacefully interacted for decades, and the border for shared knowledge had long since become a place that none but the bravest could reach. Only combative information was considered of any value in Nohr with regards to the livelier country, with all else tossed away uselessly.

That was why Hoshido’s culture and way of life had pleasantly taken the inquisitive boy by surprise. It was all so new-so wonderful. And he continued to learn more daily, while he spent time around their native companions. 

Leo had come to honestly care for the Dawn Dragon’s kingdom...but his knowledge on it was still lacking to say the least. 

So the diplomatic jargon being spilled between two rulers was a perfect opportunity for him to learn. Besides, this was Ryoma's business. As the heir to Hoshido, allowing the accused devil to be intricately involved in this political meeting would be undermining to his beloved. So he didn't mind remaining as nothing more than a shadow against the wall for now...and he also didn't mind using the drafting meeting to distract his thoughts from any reminders of earlier events. 

Keeping his emotionless mask of diplomacy up, even as Odin continued to reassuringly squeeze at his scarred palm. More for the dramatical man’s benefit than his own; reminding himself that both of his brothers were still with him. And neither of them would leave.

Remaining expressionless even as the delicate stress of the councilroom swayed between emotive stages, prompted by a battle of wills that his infuriated siblings were rightly winning. Proving that the pompous advisors may have money, important titles, and big chairs-

But they didn’t have spines. 

Away into his brain’s filing went the names of settlements that he’d never bothered to learn beyond seeing them momentarily on a war map. Off went the new knowledge of expensive exports, and power disputes involving titled high-borns.

Every inkling of unknown was tucked away into his head, to be perhaps researched at a later date. Especially...

Considering he would one day rule it all beside Ryoma, it was important to Leo that he learned all that he could. 

The bastard’s mother had always claimed he soaked up new information like a sponge did water. Effortlessly, and with complete ease. There’d never been any reason for him to have to put extra time into studying, and his royal tutors had remained amazed with him constantly.

Whenever the smart boy had exemplified this trait, she would never fail to clap her beautiful hands together. Gifting him with the most treasured smile in the world as Mother told him how proud she was, and then squeezed the air from his crushed lungs with an overly excited hug as laughter rang out between them. 

It had taught Leo to be proud of how genius he was, and that was a pride that he’d never really let go of. Perhaps that was the reason that he became so distressed when he couldn’t understand something, or secrets were not his to know. 

Perhaps that was why he used to have something of a habit to eavesdrop...

But for now, things were different. 

And the false villain had to learn everything he could, as fast as he could, if he wished to be able to help the man he loved. If it meant supporting Ryoma, then Leo wouldn’t mind relearning everything he’d ever known about the entire world.

And he wouldn’t allow anyone to stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose let's start today with a character study? 
> 
> There isn't really much to write out in regards to the actual meeting at the moment, since this is Hoshidan business. And the siblings are proving they protect their family quite well~


	376. Royal Game of Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this was the royal game.

******  
Calmed...wouldn’t quite be how an onlooker would describe the busying council. But perhaps not as volatile as before? Although, the specific cause was just as immature as their earlier outburst; a shining example of their inability to look at things beyond the immediate moment. Their failure to plan ahead, and their flaw of holding grudges. 

Seemingly having unanimously decided that they were too far above their royal guests to be so affected by the Hoshidans’ powerful presences, and eventually finding it in themselves to return to their disguising shells of importance. Sticking their muddied noses up as high as they could go, and huffing their way through every further interaction. 

Not that such weak tactics could shake off the unending fury of Leo’s adamant siblings, having taken the insults to him as personally as possible. 

And he was certain that Ryoma’s frightening aura was entirely purposeful as well. With the proud crown prince never lowering his chin for anyone, and ensuring that they respected him regardless of anything else. Their laughable attempts at being regal were nothing more than cattle muck when compared to the real royals who surrounded them. 

But it’d at least reached the point where the accused devil needn’t keep his head down either. And there was not a single Nestran who had forgotten just what he was, or all of the things that he was rumored to be capable of. 

Despite the painful weakness that had been attacked earlier, there was no believing that the blood prince of Nohr was ready to roll over and accept everything. As a matter of fact, they’d apparently realized that all they’d done is sign their death warrants early. 

Not one of the fragile fossils could so much as breathe the second they felt his gaze drag over them, with only King Thorin remaining immune to his drifting glares...

So, no. Calm wasn’t the correct description for this situation-it never could’ve been. But the air was no longer actively sparking with blatant animosity, and cruel insults were no longer being thrown across the chambers to reach a shattered boy. 

Odin had found some...small relief from his episode of haunting memories. With his scarred fingers intertwined between two other hands, clinging tightly as the fire faded from behind his eyes. As that taste of poison was washed from his lungs, and dismembered corpses ceased dropping into his broken sight. 

And the toneless whispers of, “Why didn’t the poison work? No-he wasn’t supposed to be the one to drink it-” finally stopped expelling needed air from his throat. 

Which was likely a conversation that they’d be having later on...

With Leo’s internal clock alerting him to the nearing afternoon, and spent hours having already gone by-it was about time for things to return to semi-civility between them all. 

But now was when the real struggle of diplomacy began. Now, once all of the baselines for a treaty was officially decided upon. That was when the true haggling began, with Nestra trying to get more than they’d have to give. Trying to receive as many benefits as possible-

In exchange for allying with the losing kingdom, and helping them win against Nohr. 

The prices would be steep...there was no avoiding it in war. For every sheep King Thorin offered, his advisors requested four cows. For every shifting route of trade, there was a combative will to make it only in Nestra’s favor. 

Now this was the royal game. 

The grand finesse of manipulations and subtly; hiding away the best secrets for last, while still knowing when to reveal a tip of your hand. Baiting them with the sweetest of sugar, and tricking them into believing that they were garnering more power than they truly were. Playing up your agitation to make them think that they’d cornered you into giving up the very best-

Control.

In this game of careful underhanded plays, knowledge was as much power as power itself. Knowledge about the pawns at your disposal, and the pawns at your enemy’s disposal. Knowledge of the limits you may reach to, as opposed to your enemy’s limits.

And...honestly?

Leo was truly impressed by his fiance’s way of playing. 

It was admirable, just how honorable Ryoma managed to remain as brutal honesty became a strategy. Putting forth complete truths which limited the foreign ruler’s moveset, and going as far as to refuse to speak should it be a lie that spilled from his tongue.

Although, the Nestrans didn’t know that that was what he was doing. 

In refusing to speak at all, the Hoshidan heir became a silent guard of knowledge. Unshakeable in the face of their bribes and prompting, until they were forced to give a bit more to receive the answers they desired. Bending to a will of unbreakable resolve, who first held his people above the needs of a war. 

The protection of displaced citizens, the supplies needed for starving refugees, and the benefits to Hoshido’s future were all things that Ryoma battled for first. Hardfought through every tiny agreement, with Corrin’s earnest heart finally joining the fight. Convincing some of the spineless fools through her devotions alone, with the help of some reluctant acting from her brothers. 

In the renowned city of performers, they were the ones performing now. 

And King Thorin was rather amenable to agreeing on such matters, without much struggle put forth by him when it came to assisting the kingdom’s struggling citizens. Actually, the elderly king almost seemed impressed by the devotion which Ryoma held for his people. 

Something that Leo understood well. 

The fallen prince felt the exact same way, after spending years under a tyrannical rule. Knowing a man-a high-born ruler who was so considerate? So caring, and free of twisting greed? 

That was the grandest of blessings to be permitted to receive. 

But eventually...

Greed must come back around. 

“You offer us these western provinces, despite the damages done to them by Nohr?” One of the old croons squawked out indignantly once they’d reached the renewed discussions on settlement reparations, slamming her aching joints down onto the ashen wood in a show of eldelry fury. Practically on her last breaths as all attention was given to her, and the court scribe scribbled down her pitchy words as she spoke, “You ‘give’ them to us-already damaged? Adding to our own vast expenses by first needing to fund the repairs required once this war is finished?!” 

It was unfortunate that she had enough of a rocky brain left to consider such a thing, and not merely accept the regions Hoshido had agreed on parting with. With that loophole pointed out, frantic murmuring began from the advisors’ tables. And judging by the way their three Hoshidan royals tensed, that was something they’d been hoping to avoid. 

Corrin merely seemed confused as she glanced around quickly, pawing at her dress’ peach skirt a bit anxiously. But that was only until their bluenette sister leaned into her ear rushedly, probably whispering an explanation for the shift that had just occurred. An explanation which the uninformed blonde would like to know as well. 

Not that it was impossible to draw his own conclusions, as he’d already begun to do.

And when Kagero crept forward like an unseen shadow in the night to also whisper in her caught liege’s ear, his guess grew alongside the tightening grip that his darling beloved had on Raijinto. Something which he’d heard teensy hints to during the discussions they’d had at war councils prior, and amplified by the speculations he’d occasionally come across back in Nohrian court as well. 

“Prince Ryoma,” King Thorin halted the hasty whispering from across the chambers, a faintly challenging look coming to his wrinkled face as he leaned forward in his fur throne. Waving away the wretched geezer who’d wobbled up to hand him a few documents, which held apparent relevance as the air grew still. 

“My advisors are right,” in a manner of speaking, sure. But they were also trying to squeeze every piece of gold that they could out of the prosperous kingdom, and likely knowing what Leo had guessed, “We cannot accept land that is already damaged, which would cost us more to receive than we would gain from it. By suggestion, Hoshido will pay for the repairs and funding to all donated provinces, as well as-” 

The suggestion immediately caused Ryoma to grow stiff, and he did the same in response. Clawing at the thick sleeves of his shirt as he pressed further back into the wall, not missing a single one of the panicked responses from his companions as the world grew electric once more. But not from offense this time. 

From inevitable failure. 

“-paying off the lost profits and debt which will come from such losses while those settlements are unable to participate in trade,” King Thorin went on as though he hadn’t caused several hearts to start thudding harder, casually flipping to the next page of his inked documents to examine while the Hoshidans tried to conceal their panic, “In addition, the gold needed to help balance out Cyrkensia’s economy once the refugees have departed will need to be offered up. And so will...generous reparations...in regards to the soldiers that will be lost in assisting you.” 

That last part of the offer was dirty. 

It was blood money. 

And it was clear to see that it hardly bothered most of the Nestran advisors, even as their king stumbled over such a horrific expectation. With the greedy nobles doing everything short of rubbing their palms together and cackling as they shifted the power dynamics of this game drastically. This time, not even flinching for a second under the mortified judgment of their royal guests. 

Well...

Judgement from the Hoshidans, if not the Nohrians. Who were intimately familiar with exchanging lives for gold, without hesitation. A life-a coin. Sometimes there were people who couldn’t see the value in one, and instead only cared for the other. Folk that would sell every person they knew, just to sit atop a pile of uncomfortable coins. 

And they’d see nothing wrong with it.

Just like King Garon.

...

These Nestrans actually believed they could think themselves better than the mad king, when they were asking so greedily for such a thing?

But there arose the problem. 

“We cannot accept the provinces if they would be a loss to us,” the elderly king urged the struggling Hoshidans, in a newly aged voice that spoke of true pain towards requesting such a thing. Almost making Leo want to show respect once again to the man who’d managed to remain ungreedy, despite the vultures that he was surrounded with, “And...without the offer of land-”

The foreign ruler allowed his wavering voice to trail off, though what he meant was entirely clear. 

The gift of those westerns provinces was the greatest thing that they’d had to offer, and the original deal to get a meeting with King Thorin in the first place. Without that, they also lost the trade routes they’d offered up. And short of offering chests of gold, there was nothing more they had to tempt Nestra. 

But that was precisely their problem, wasn’t it?

Which the nearly cackling hags and hogs knew perfectly well-Leo would be willing to bet on that. It wasn’t as though it was some impossible secret, especially when Nohr already knew to some degree. 

That was when the scorned bastard began to consider just how much their potential allies truly wanted to side with the winning kingdom-not Hoshido. If they had to pick a side, then these idiots who knew nothing but comfortable lives would alway spick the side with power. With money, and a greater chance at winning. 

Two out of those three were things that only their enemy had. 

But one of those?

One of those, Leo could take care of effortlessly. Perhaps all three, if he was given the tools he needed. But all of that would come in due time, so long as he was patient. So long as he had a goal, he would accomplish it. 

Because it wasn’t like the unforgivable monster had any intention of losing this war...

Niles let out a short huff of breath beside him, seeming to sense that his quiet liege intended to join into this court of greed. Achieving the perfect air of amusement without even being looked at as the excited archer shifted. Shielding Odin even more completely behind him, and preparing them both for being the center of attention.

Again...

“Well? Without a swearing on these funds, Nestra cannot afford to-” 

The instant that Leo saw his honorable promised lock up, with his rigid posture looking so completely trapped alongside the rest of their family-

He refused to allow their greedy lead in this game to remain.

“All you’re asking for is money, correct?” 

And the power balance utterly tipped when a new royal entered the playing field, halting everything in its tracks. Causing the elderly codgers to choke on their false teeth, and spill their staining ink across the documents before them. Igniting several furious mutters that would’ve been insulting, if they weren’t instantly silenced by several glares of pure fury that left their tongues somewhere inside of their churning guts. 

It was dangerously satisfying to the spiteful blonde. Enough to bring a rightful smirk to his cocked lips as he completely relaxed his aching form, trying to ignore the faint pains that had begun nudging at him a time prior. 

While the wall had helped for support quite a bit, it still didn’t erase the fact that his body wasn’t used to supporting him for this long. Not that he allowed any of that to show as everyone’s attention became his to command. 

His to control, as those fools should be.

“Then Hoshido will gladly pay for all that you’re asking.” 

There was a moment...

A moment where nobody seemed to be able to comprehend what he’d just said-what he’d just dared to offer. Before the wild spluttering of his brother-in-law, and the shocked stare of Azura. The...oddly proud smile that Corrin gifted to him, and frantic waving from the Hoshidan retainers. 

And Ryoma. 

Turning in half circle to look back at Leo as though the cocky boy had just lost his mind, with pure white shining around those beautiful tawny irises that he felt as though he hadn’t seen in ages. Immediately calming any waking butterflies within his stomach, despite the faintly sickened worry that was being pushed his way. Silently asking Leo to not say another word. 

But he knew exactly what he was doing-what he was offering. Even if it was quite hard to inform his brave fiance as much through a mere glance alone. The powerful blonde still tried to send across such a message, pleading for the man he loved to trust him with this. 

He would never put Ryoma in a dangerous situation on purpose. 

“You-you-” There were no words to possibly describe the soul-shaking shock that had filled all of the elderly carrion eaters. Although it was enough to make several of the nondescript servants appear ready to send for a healer, out of the fear that their aged hearts would finally stop beating. 

The one that the Nestrans hated most-that they wished to execute the most-had just completely destroyed their play on power. He’d offered up the one thing that they’d believed would break the Hoshidans that they truly had no wish to ally with, and had subsequently annihilated their strategy of ensuring that Ryoma would leave victoryless. 

For that kingly man who guarded his glass heart so devoutly, Leo would give up anything.

“Hoshido will pay,” he repeated in as careless a tone as he could possibly muster. Tilting his head condescendly while casting an unrepentant glare around the advisors’ tables yet again, causing them to choke on any complaints they wished to voice, “So we can move on now, yes?” 

Takumi started to squeak out some sort of denial, looking utterly flabbergasted from what Leo could see out of the corner of his focused sight. Only to be secretly shushed by a see-through ninja that snuck up behind him, catching on faster than the impulsive silver prince ever could.

In front of him, he noticed Azura staring at him for a long while as the councilroom held their breath. Discreetly convincing their suddenly lively sister to not cheer for his interruption, despite her brilliant expression which lit up the space around the girls. But trusting him. 

Trusting him.

Just as Ryoma chose to do when the Hoshidan heir offered up a hidden nod, with those celestial orbs saying more than any action or voice could. Full of brimming love and trust for the confident boy-more than he probably ever deserved to have. Allowing Leo to control this game for a moment-

Completely trusting that the once villain of Nohr could ensure the continuation of their treaty talks, and turning back in a regal swish to also offer up a more sure nod to King Thorin. Not allowing his head to bow again after, and wasting no time in returning to his previous air of power. 

Silencing the instant outburst of grumbling from those wheezing advisors, who were glaring frail daggers towards the one who had destroyed their plans. Appearing ready to begin throwing heavier things this time around, including more insults-

Until-

“Then Nestra accepts those terms. Let us move on to the discussion of armed forces you wish to request-” And those uppity idiots were left gaping soundlessly at their own king when he merely moved onward, not even offering them a spare glance of validation. Especially when they found the continuing ruler to be smirking ever so faintly, in an expression that lifted the corners of his grayed, groomed beard.

Taking away some of the regretful grief which had become so clear to Leo since meeting the old man, and making him appear a bit younger. A bit brighter. Like a joyous and proud grandfather, about to burst out laughing after the antics of one of his grandchildren. 

And not a one of his council members was willing to interrupt their king, no matter how stupid they might be. 

So the vilified blonde took all of the entitled glares, and sent back something far worse. The sort of glare that had made Nohrian soldiers bow their heads in complete deference. That had made enemies lie down in the spilled blood of their comrades and beg for mercy. 

And that likely made some of those childish elders soil their knickers as they terrifyingly gave up on accusing him of anything, giving back all of the meak power that they’d attempted to take from Leo with their previous insults. What they said meant nothing. 

They weren’t even worth his time, so he wouldn’t give them it. 

“Mmm, look how you conquered them, milord,” Niles purred excitedly near his ear, still enjoying the action of being allowed to pin their dramatical friend against the rough wall. Sounding far too ready for a delightful torture session, which would be hard to do without implementing their party as responsible, “Look how ready they are to kneel for you-isn’t it amazing?” 

"I don't care about them," the serumed response slipped from his enchanted tongue beneath his breath, but the spiteful happiness that he shared with both of his retainers was something Leo cared about. When it was a matter that could bring life to his archer’s character, and get Odin to quirk his lips up-albeit weakly?

He’d crush as many people as needed to do that. 

And the silent clapping that Corrin was directly back to him was rather nice as well-in a way that illuminated the entire world to him. Shining behind those matching irises to his, with new revival brought back to his exhausted sisters. His sisters, who trusted him to make such impossible offers...

Completely ignoring the still-struggling silver prince to his left, trying to escape from Saizo’s palm over his mouth. With the unmovable ninja being hissed at by Takumi’s retainers like they were offended cats, stealing away some of the seriousness of such an important meeting. 

And considering the softened look of Ryoma’s that he caught, with the harried brunette peering back over his broad shoulder at him while the King continued?

This was their game. 

And they would be the victors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo being a rich sugarbaby anyone?


End file.
